Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram
by Stardawn19
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are called by magic to the strange and mysterious land of Mercedes Lackey's Valdemar. The duo team up with old and new acquaintances to solve a mystery and fight a unknown darkness that has it out for the Heralds and Mages alike.
1. Chapter 1: And So it Begins

_**Crossover alert:**__ This is technically a cross-over story between X:WP and the Valdemar Stories, written by Mercedes Lackey (a wonderful series of books.) If you are not familiar with the world of Valdemar, not to worry… neither are Xena and Gabrielle, so it is explained to them as them go along. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Xena, Gabrielle, or any other of the characters associated with the Xenaverse. Nor do I own the Heralds or any part of Valdemar. I am simply borrowing from both of these great stories and mixing them up to create a story of my own. I make no profit and these stories are written for my own enjoyment and others that may like to see these two worlds collide._

_**Subtext:**__ Yes, although nothing too graphic. It happens... and yes IT will happen eventually…._

_**Rating:**__ Overall rated T- or PG13ish…. Might include some flirting, ok…Will include some flirting, maybe some kissing... maybe even some heavy suggestions, but nothing too hot or heavy. And there may be some violence; after all its Xena, and she gets bored easily. _

_**Time line alert**__: In the Xena world, this story would take during the third season but omits any of the stories lines that have to do with Hope or the Rift. In the Valdemar world the time line is about 500 years after the mage storms, so in this time line I may reference some historical characters, but I am not intending for there to be anyone directly from the books, although that possibility is not an impossibility._

_I am totally open to any responses good or bad... and would love any feedback._

And so it begins….

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 1: And So it Begins...**

_32 years ago…_

"_It's time," a voice on the wind seemed to whisper. _

_A dark haired child, no more than eight summers old, cocked her head to the side. She wondered if she had heard something or if she'd just imagined it. She felt her skin prickle, it was more than a voice; it was a presence. It was familiar, yet distant, like from another place, or another time. _

"_Who is it? Who is there?" she called out. "I can hear you. Speak to me." _

"_It is time," the wind repeated._

_The girl closed her eyes as a breeze rippled through the trees caressing her skin and making her shiver. She felt the palm of a hand on her cheek. She was afraid to open her eyes._

"_My child," the voice coaxed. "I have been watching you all your life, but today was I was given the opportunity to come to you."_

_Gathering her courage the young girl opened her eyes, seeing nothing. She turned around. She could still feel the presence. "Where are you? Let me see you."_

"_All in good time," the wind whispered._

"_You said it was time. Time for what?"_

"_Today she was born. The circle is now complete."_

_The little girl turned around once more. It seemed like where ever she looked or turned the voice was always behind her. "I don't understand."_

"_You will… in time. For now, wake up, my child. It's time…." _

_The voice faded as the little girl opened her eyes, meeting the dawn. It was a dream, but it felt so real. She didn't understand, but felt an urge. She'd speak to the village shamaness about her dream and see what insight the elder could give her. In time she was sure it would make more sense. _

**-X-**

Xena sighed as the bard ventured on to yet another vender booth. If only she'd had known there was a festival going on she would have never offered Gabrielle a night at the local inn. She remembered this peaceful little village as just that; not full of the gaudy bright tents that now littered the main street and overflowed into the surrounding area.

"Oh Xena, look at this lovely fabric… Oh Xena! You hungry? How about one of these pastries? Xena will you look at this…" Gabrielle seemed oblivious to the fact that the dark warrior didn't answer. She was like a hummingbird fluttering from one booth to the next without a care in the world. It was all that Xena could do to physically follow the bard; to follow the conversation was impossible.

Xena sighed again, this time a little louder, hoping to catch Gabrielle's attention. She was bored and getting antsy. It was crowded and with all the people around, it always made her a bit nervous. Gabrielle did catch the warrior's hint and echoed the warrior's sigh. She was trying to enjoy herself, but Xena was making it difficult. She knew the warrior was uncomfortable but would never leave her side. Especially in crowds like this, Xena would be like a little mother hen pecking away, making sure Gabrielle was safe and no one messed with her. In a way it was sweet, and in another way it was annoying. When Xena's protective side came out she was often difficult to get along with. When this happened it always made Gabrielle feel like she was a kid again. She knew she would have to wrap it up soon and they would have to be on their way.

"I know you want to go Xena, I'm almost done."

"It's ok, Gabrielle, you don't get to do this often," Xena lied. It wasn't ok and Gabrielle knew it, but neither of them would admit to it.

"Just one more booth, I need some more scrolls. I saw a book vender around the corner, and then we'll go… I promise."

Xena smiled. _Good… finally,_ she thought to herself.

Gabrielle did keep her word and headed straight for the book vender. She had just started to haggle with the vender over the price of the scrolls, when a book caught her eye. She reached out and ran her fingers over the soft and well-worn leather. It was dyed a deep rich sapphire-blue and had a usual image of a white horse with blue eyes on the cover. She studied the image, realizing that it looked familiar and thinking how the color was not unlike the sapphire that was reflected in Xena's eyes.

Xena, who had become bored again, glanced over at Gabrielle. She was concerned that the normal chatty bard had suddenly become quiet. Gabrielle was holding a book and staring at it strangely. The warrior watched as the bard asked the vender how much he wanted for it.

"Well, now let me see that," the vender said as he took the book from Gabrielle hand. He didn't remember seeing it before. He opened it up, and glanced through it quickly. He didn't recognize the language, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He could see the little bard was interested and could sense a sale. Testing the waters, he replied, "20 dinars."

Gabrielle made a face at him, and then handed over the money. Xena wasn't sure who was in more shock, the vender or herself. Gabrielle had actually bought something without haggling over the price, but neither the vender nor the warrior was going to argue as they both had achieved an equal sense of happiness; the vender got a good sum of cash and Xena was going to get to leave.

The bard remained uncharacteristically silent as the pair turned and started to walk back to the inn. They would gather up Argo and their packs and be out of the village within the hour. Xena was content to follow Gabrielle, but could feel something strange in the air. She quick-stepped, so that she was next to the bard, then put her arm around her younger friend's shoulder.

"Gabrielle," Xena asked, breaking the silence, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabrielle replied, brushing off the warrior's arm as they entered the inn. They headed up the stairs to their room, Gabrielle continuing to be oddly quiet. Xena started to gather their things. Gabrielle sat on the end of the pallet and stared at the strange blue book.

Xena stopped and made her way over to the bard. She knelt down on one knee in front of Gabrielle and with two fingers raised her chin, so they were eye to eye which caused Gabrielle to blush as their eyes met. Xena lifted an eyebrow at the blush, but didn't comment.

"Xena," Gabrielle gently scolded, "I'm fine, really."

"Then how come you're suddenly so quiet? You sick? Do you have a headache?" Xena replied as she checked both of Gabrielle's eyes and then her head for fever.

Gabrielle brushed off Xena's hand. "No. I don't know. It's this book. I feel something from it. It's like… it's like it's calling to me."

Xena eyed the book on Gabrielle's lap. For the first time she noticed the same image that had drawn Gabrielle to it: the odd white horse with the blue eyes. It seemed familiar to her, but she didn't remember seeing anything like it before. She was both memorized and wary of it at the same time. Suddenly she felt the tickling of her warrior senses as hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up.

Curious, Xena reached out to touch it, and the moment that she did, the room began to spin. She felt herself twist backwards and upside down. She could feel Gabrielle's presence next to her. The bard was also spinning. She tried to reach out to Gabrielle, to pull the bard close for protection. Xena forced her eyes to remain open and her senses alert. She had to stay aware. She had no idea what was happening to them, but knew that if they were going to survive it she had to keep fighting.


	2. Chapter 2: Twisting and Turning

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 2: Twisting and Turning**

_27 years ago…_

_She was older, thirteen summers. No longer a child, but not quite an adult either. She was the apprentice to the shamaness now, although that term was more of a joke then an actual title. She was more powerful than old Leslie, and the elder knew it. Although she still put on the show for her mother and the other village elders, she had long given up learning the ways of the Amazon. She was beyond that now. She had found another teacher, one that not only promised her power but had shown her things that old Leslie couldn't even begin to comprehend. _

**-X-**

The twisting seemed to last forever, but was over in an instant. Suddenly the spinning stopped. Xena found herself still in the same position, and easily sprung up. In one swift move she has unsheathed her sword and twisted to take in her new surroundings. At the same time she stepped protectively over Gabrielle, who was awake and seemed unhurt, but was obviously disoriented. Xena gritted her teeth willing her own mind to stop spinning as she took in her surroundings.

She was inside a building, and quickly accessing the area, she realized the large room was a throne room full of people. The room around her come to a collective grasp as they almost as one stood and turned to and faced the new comers. Within seconds the warrior and bard found themselves surrounded by the palace guard, who also had swords drawn.

Xena's eyes fell upon the throne where a young boy about ten or eleven years was standing, flanked by an older man dressed all in white. The older man glared at Xena, and in a bold voice took a step forward to address her. "Who are you and why do you dare draw a weapon in the presence of the Prince Apparent?"

The older man made a flourish with his hands and Xena felt a tingle on her skin. She felt Gabrielle scramble to her feet, and take up position behind her, where she could both protect her and Gabrielle could watch her back. What Xena didn't know is that the man dressed in white had just cast a truth spell over both her and Gabrielle. To the crowd they were now both blanketed with a soft blue fae-fire.

Xena relaxed her stance, and as Gabrielle head finally stopped spinning, the bard took that as her queue to speak. "My name is Gabrielle, and this is Xena. We will not harm you if back off and your guards and they put away their weapons."

"Your friend must put away hers as well. I will not have weapons on such a display in this chamber," the man in white replied. The man then nodded to the guards, who slowly back off and replaced their swords. As soon as the last guard replaced his blade, Xena put away her own sword.

Gabrielle felt Xena relax a bit more, and took it as a sign that the warrior was comfortable that they were not in imitate danger. She stepped up so that she was standing next to Xena before she addressed the man in white again. "You have us at a disadvantage, you know our names but we do not know yours. Nor do we know where we are. We are sorry that we startled you, but believe me, we are just as startled."

The man nodded his head. "I am Garret, regent and Kings Own to Prince Tereth of Valdemar," Garret answered as he acknowledged the young boy next to him. "That is where you now are."

"How did you come to be here, in my throne room?" asked the young Tereth, speaking for the first time. "Are you Mages?"

"We are not mages," Xena answered. "I am warrior and Gabrielle is a bard."

A silence then fell across the room as each of the parties tried to sort out the best course of action. Gabrielle took in a deep breath as she suddenly remembered the book that she was still holding. "Xena, the book! That is how we got here. It happened when you touched it."

Garret looked down at Gabrielle's hands and noticed the book to which she was referencing. Something about it was familiar, and he suddenly remembered a story. "May I see that?" Garret asked, as he walked away from the throne and closer to Gabrielle."

With a quick glance to Xena, and getting a short nod, she took a step forward, handing the book to Garret.

_:Yes, Chosen! You remember right. The mage search book has been returned to Valedmar: _ Garret heard the familiar voice exclaim inside his head.

_ :Tevin, you can't be serious,: _Garret sent back._ :That's just a story. It's been so long. Almost 500 years!:_

_ :I know, but it's true. I remember, I was there.:_

Garret carefully looked over the cover, with the embossed image of a Companion upon it. It was the right one. He could sense the magic from it. He then opened it, not surprised to find the pages blank, he knew that the pages were void because and the spell had been triggered. He nodded to Gabrielle, as he handed the book back to her.

Perplexed, Gabrielle opened the book, and flipped through the pages, noticing as Garret did that they were blank. "I don't understand, there was writing here before."

Garret nodded. "Yes, the spell was triggered."

Ignoring the confused look from the bard, he cleared his throat before announcing to the court. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Court is dismissed until tomorrow." With the dismissal the room began to clear. To Gabrielle and Xena he said, "Ladies, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you in a more private setting. There is a room just outside here that we may use. Please follow me."


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Lady

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 3: Not a Lady**

_25 years ago…_

_It had been nearly six moons since she'd been banished from her village. With a smirk she remembered the last lesson that old Leslie had given her. What a rush of power the life force of another was. Her teacher, her father, had been right. _

"_Daughter," the familiar voice of the dreamscape called to her. "It is time for another lesson. The other, the one from my realm is growing strong. I want you to stop her."_

_The girl turned, the dreamscape becoming fully alive to her; the campfire, the woods, a dark sky. It was her quiet safe-haven, a place where she was pulled whenever her father summoned her._

"_Tell me where I can find her, Father. I will gladly add her life force to my own."_

_The fire that represented her father's presence grew warmer. The girl smiled, knowing that her father approved. "That time may come. Patience, my daughter. You are not yet strong enough to fully comprehend the power that she holds. Attempting to control that kind of power now could very well destroy you."_

"_She is a child, father…" the girl began to argue. _

_The fire suddenly surged, causing the girl to physically cover her face to avoid the scolding heat of her father's anger. "As are you!" he admonished. "Do not fool yourself into thinking that you have learned all that I can teach you. We still have many lessons to convey before you will be ready."_

_The girl grimaced but nodded, "I will obey you, Father."_

_The fire didn't answer, but instead grew warmer again. In the center of the heat an image appeared. She recognized his dress and the pendant around his neck; it was a priest of Ares. The girl carefully studied the image, knowing that he was important._

"_You will find this priest. You will use the dreamscape to enter his dreams, where you will convince him that you are a messenger of Ares. Tell him that Ares demands a sacrifice. Tell him that Ares demands the daughter of Atrius."_

**-X-**

Xena nodded, mumbling loud enough so only Gabrielle could hear, "I'm no lady." She then motioned for Gabrielle to walk ahead of her for although these people seemed friendly enough, she still felt that something was off. The hairs on her neck were still tickling her warrior senses, and she wasn't ready to trust anyone yet.

Gabrielle suppressed a giggle at Xena's comment. She, like Xena, thought these people seemed nice enough, but realized they were different. She'd never encountered anyone like them before. She also thought that it was strange, that in all their travels, she had never heard of Valdemar before. She wondered where it was. Maybe it was across the ocean? Maybe it was in an uncharted land? She couldn't wait to get Xena alone and get her take on the matter.

Gabrielle and Xena followed Garret, and as promised there was a pleasant sitting room next door to the throne room. It was comfortably decorated in soft blues and cream, and hosted a number of overstuffed chairs and plush couches. It was both casual enough that one could feel comfortable curling up with a good book, and yet tasteful enough not to offend the occasional dignitary or noble.

By the time they reached the sitting room two others that had joined them. Like Garret, they were both wearing white. It was also a bit surprising that the Prince himself was not invited to attend their gathering. He has simply disappeared into the crowd as the court was dismissed. Garret introduced the two newcomers as Jorlyn, the Weapons Master, and Kerith, the Dean of the Herald Collegium. Xena raised an eyebrow somewhat impressed to find out their weapon's master was a woman. She gave them a mental point of approval, before turned her attention back to the room. After exchanging introductions, Garret motioned for everyone to take a seat. Xena indicated which chair she wanted Gabrielle to use, and then took up a vigil, standing right behind it. She was happy there; able to keep an eye on the entire room and already standing she was at an advantage if anyone tried anything.

Garret noticed Xena's stance, but choose not to comment. Addressing the two others in white he asked, "Your Companions filled you in on the book?" Getting twin nods, Garret then turned to Xena and Gabrielle. "Please tell me, what do you know of the book?"

"Nothing," Gabrielle quickly replied. "I bought it from a vender. I was looking to buy some scrolls. I'm a bard, so I write a lot down. I go through a lot of scrolls. I saw the book, and was drawn to it. I had to buy it, and then about half a candlemark later we were here."

"That's right," added Xena. "I felt the same about the book. It was oddly familiar to me. When I touched it, we ended up here."

"Hmmm…" replied Garret, as he waggled his fingers and dismissed the truth spell that he had cast upon the strangers earlier. "Let me tell you what I know. It was created about 500 years ago, at the time of the mage storms. Magic in Valdemar had recently returned to us, and things were a little hectic. It was a time of battle with our neighbors and a time of great change and struggle for us."

"What do you mean magic? You said the book triggered a spell?" Gabrielle asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Yes, there is a tradition among Herald-Adept level mages. When they pass their final test they bestow a blessing on all of Valdemar. They cast a great spell and somehow aids or changes this land for the better. Over the years we have had our shields strengthened, early warning detections, traps set, and other blessings that have aided us greatly.

"It was at this time, shortly after the mage storms quieted, that an Adept level mage created a book. He said that at a time of great peril the book would seek out a great warrior and return to Valdemar to aid in its time of need.

"But that is the mystery. You lady," indicating Xena. "Seem to be the warrior in question. But it doesn't make any sense because we are currently at peace, and have been so for over 200 years. The spell was clearly set to only bring one individual. I have no idea why it returned two."

"Well that's easy to answer," interrupted Gabrielle. "Xena and I are a team. I go where she goes."

Xena stifled her own chuckle, "It's true, and I've tried to get rid of her. She always follows me"

"Xena!" exclaimed Gabrielle as she backhanded Xena's thigh.

"Watch it bard!" Xena chuckled a warning, trying to hide the smile that had snuck through. Now that she knew a little more about how they arrived in this strange land and that these people didn't seem to want to do her any harm she was relaxing. These sorts of things tended to happened to them, and it was nice, for a change, not to have to battle their way out.

Gabrielle broke Xena's concentration when she started back into the conversation. "Well now that we've established there is a reason for us to be here or at least the means for us to have gotten here. I have some questions. I've never heard of Valdemar or many of the other of the things you have described. Mage wars? Adepts? What about this book?"

"It seems as the place that you come from is very different then Valdemar. I assure you all of your questions will be answered in due time. As for the book, now is just a book; the magic is gone from it," Garret answered.

"Is it ok if I keep it then?" Gabrielle asked.

"Go right ahead. It actually belongs to you, both of you. You said you were a bard right? Perhaps you can use it to catalog your journey."

Gabrielle smiled. "That's a great idea, and I have the feeling we are in for an adventure."

"Great, why does it always have to be an adventure?" Xena mumbled.

"So," Gabrielle continued, ignoring the warrior comment, "Why are you all dressed in white?"

"We wear white because we are Heralds. It is our uniform, so that the people of Valedmar can recognize us," Dean Keith spoke up for the first time,

"Well that made sense," Gabrielle reasoned. "And…. What exactly is a Herald? Are you servants to the King?"

"Not exactly, the King, or Queen is also a Herald. We have Companions. They choose us and then we serve Valdemar."

"Companions?" asked Xena.

The dean sighed. This was going to be a long night. "I think it would be a lot easier to just show you." Switching to MindSpeech, Kerith called out, _:Cari?:_

_ :Yes Chosen, Tevin, Serawyn and I are right outside. We are curious to meet the newcomers.:_

"Our Companions are outside. Why don't we go meet them?"


	4. Chapter 4: Silver Light

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 4: Silver Light**

The bard and the warrior were once again on the move. They were being escorted outside of the palace proper and toward where their guides had referred to as the eastern field. As they walked they were filled in on more information about the world of Valdemar. Gabrielle, Dean Kerith, and Kings Own, Garret, did most of the talking. The weapons master, Jorlyn had remained silent except for a nod or occasional grunt as the conversation progressed. Xena, who was also relatively quiet, decided that she liked the Weapon's Master.

Through the conversation, Xena and Gabrielle learned more about how Valdemar worked. The Heralds each has a Companion that resembled a white horse. They were Chosen by their Companions and formed a lifelong bond with them. They also learned that although the Prince was in line for the throne, he was not yet considered a candidate for kingship because he had not been Chosen. It was explained to them that this was common because he was still so young. He was a good lad, although a bit on the mischievous side. It was expected that he would be Chosen soon, as it usually happened around puberty, when a future Herald's Gifts started to emerge.

The Herald trio patiently answered all of their questions, and the more they learned, the more interested Xena and Gabrielle became. This society that they had literally fallen into was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced, for it seems that the Heralds were true servants of the country and Valedmar had survived and prospered under their leadership. The Heralds were good people, who generally cared for their country and unselfishly served it.

These Heralds spoke with pride, especially when referring to their Companions, who they explained worked as a team with them. Perhaps this was because the Companions Chose their Herald, and it was said that a Companion never chose wrong, but from the Herald's descriptions it seemed as through the Companions, they had weeded out corruption and the self-serving greed that usually brought down governments and caused civil war.

As the group rounded the last bend in the corridor and finally immerged into the light of a bright sunny afternoon. They crossed through a garden and then into the eastern field. Suddenly Xena and Gabrielle noticed three beautiful white horses; each one greeted their perspective Herald.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Gabrielle. "They are beautiful."

"Yes they are," replied Jorlyn, really speaking for the first time. She smiled as her Companion nuzzled her chest and she gave Sera a good scratch behind her ear.

Xena had to give these people another mental point. It was obvious that they loved these horses and anyone who could have a relationship with an animal who would respond like these did had to have a good heart.

"May I?" Xena asked, reaching out wanting to touch the closest one.

_:Of course, I have a itch right above my right shoulder, if you don't mind: _

Xena's hand shot back. "What? Did it just…. I heard something."

Garret laughed. "Tevin not only gave you permission to touch him, but also give him a good scratch. He likes you. He doesn't talk to just anyone."

"Talk? Horses don't talk," Gabrielle said defensibly.

_:No, horses, don't. But I'm not a horse:_

Gabrielle eyes widened in shook as she looked at Xena, confirming that the warrior had also heard the voice. The bard merely shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"It's true. Companions can talk. Although they usually only do so with their Chosen Herald, if that Herald has that ability that is."

"Ability?" Xena asked.

"MindSpeech. It's one of the Gifts that is common among us Heralds. Most of us have some form of it," Kerith inserted. "And that is interesting that you can hear him, it means that you both must have some MindSpeech Gift of your own. Would you mind if I tested you?"

"Wait a minute… what do you mean Gifts? Gabrielle suddenly spoke up.

"Gifts, powers, abilities. You would have to have some form of MindSpeech to hear the Companions. You might have other Gifts as well."

"And what do you mean tested?" asked Xena, warily.

"Yes, it won't hurt. I just want to look at your Gifts to see what other surprises you might have. I am an Empath, that's my Gift. That means I can feel and project emotions. It also allows me to read other people's Gifts." Kerith answered. "I promise I won't hurt you, I'll just check. I need to touch you though. That is how my Gift works. I have to be in physical contact."

Xena shook her head, not liking the idea. She didn't like being touched and couldn't help growling under her breath.

_:Really, it's ok. I'm Carrington, Kerith's Companion. I won't let him hurt you: _

Seeing Xena's discomfort, Gabrielle cringed. She knew the internal struggle that the warrior was going through. Xena didn't like anyone, well besides her, touching her. Gabrielle slowly put her hand to Xena's arm; the touch instantly calmed the warrior.

"Please?" Kerith inquired, indicating that he wanted to touch the warrior.

"Alright," Xena finally agreed. "But be quick about it. I don't like to be touched."

"Ok, Gabrielle you need to let Xena go. If you are touching I will feel you both. Let me just..." Kerith slowly moved his hand so that he made contact with Xena's temple. He closed his eyes probing into her mind, looking for the pathways that would tell him what her Gifts were.

She was incredibly strong. He would sense some of the blue energy that was associated with Healing, the yellow that he saw as MindSpeech, a little bit of orange indicating a Mage Gift, surprisingly he even found the rare red which was the FireStarting Gift. The real surprise, however was the whole of her was overwhelmingly silver, something that he'd never seen before.

Kerith nodded, and let go of Xena. Next he turned to Gabrielle. "Now, if you don't mind, my dear?"

Gabrielle agreed with a nodded and Kerith touched her temple the same way that he had touched Xena's. Gabrielle was mostly in a green hue which was to be expected since she already claimed to be a bard. He also found a bit of the yellow for MindSpeech and unexpectantly the deep gold of Empathy, like his own Gift. In addition to her other Gifts, like Xena she also had an overall silver to her. It wasn't as strong as in the warrior; it was more subtle, in the background, but wrapped around her like a blanket. Kerith probed a little deeper, wanting to further explore the silver.

Xena was watching Gabrielle very closely. Suddenly the bard wavered. Xena reached out to steady her and the moment she touched Gabrielle, Kerith eyes got very wide, he let go and stumbled backwards. He was unable to keep his balance, and ended up on the ground. He was in awe. He'd never seen anything so powerful.


	5. Chapter 5: Gifts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 5: Gifts**

_21 years ago…_

_ An adult now, she had her own aspirations for greatness. Over the years her father's presence had diminished, and it had been a long time since she had last heard his voice. He had left her to grow and practice her dark arts. Since then she'd taken an apprentice, a young Amazon who showed promise in her craft. For a while it was satisfying; having someone to teach, someone to command, someone with a young vital life-force she could steal power from, but after a while the young Amazon ceased to amuse her. _

_ She'd taken what was left of her life-force and used it to fuel a new spell, one that gave her even more control over her victims. She now had the power to see destiny. Although she couldn't control what destiny revealed, it was always useful information. Sometimes it was the past, sometimes it was the future, and sometimes it was even information that didn't quite make sense, but it was always useful. _

_ With her new powers she'd left the forest that she'd come to call home. She ventured off into the world, looking for new victims and more power. When her father once again called her, she'd be ready. She could feel that time was growing near, and yes, she would be ready._

**-X-**

"What the Tartarus just happened?" demanded Xena.

"I don't know… wow. That was incredible. I've never seen anything like it," Kerith answered, as he accepted a hand up from Jorlyn.

"What do you mean, Kerith?" asked Garret.

"I mean that if Xena was a Herald, she would singlehandedly be the most power one that I have ever encountered. Gabrielle isn't much behind her. Although her Gifts are a bit different, she could rival some of our greatest. And when they touched, the combined power, well it literally knocked me on my arse," he laughed. "I've never seen anyone with anything close to this power Chosen or not."

Gabrielle shook her head, frowning. "Would you please clarify that for us? We really have no idea what you are talking about."

"Gabrielle, in you I sensed your Baric Gift, very strong. I'd love to hear you play or sing"

"No you wouldn't. I've heard her sing," joked Xena.

"It's true I can't sing," laughed Gabrielle. "Xena however has a beautiful voice," she teased, earning a scowl from the warrior. "I tell stories"

"Interesting… I'd love to hear one sometime then," continued Kerith. "I also sensed some MindSpeech, a good amount of Empathy, and something I've never seen before."

Pausing, he turned to Xena. "And in you, Xena, I saw some Healing magic, MindSpeech, a small part of FireStarting, and some Mage energies. Also, like Gabrielle something I've never seen before. What was really amazing though is when you touched. You're powers combined, that part of you both grew and overwhelmed me."

He paused another moment, as his eyes got distant. He seemed to be in deep thought. He nodded to his Companion and Xena realized that they must have been talking.

He then stated, "I think that you should both be admitted to the Collegium so that we can explore these Gifts together, Cari agrees."

"As do I and Tevin," interjected Garret. "Think we have a lot to learn from each other and the sooner that we get started the better." Turning to Xena and Gabrielle, he continued, "It is getting late and I'm sure that you are overwhelmed with all this information. Allow me to provide you with rooms and some dinner. Tomorrow, after you get some rest we can talk more."

"Agreed," Xena said. "One room will be sufficient, I'd rather we not be separated." Gabrielle also nodded in agreement, adding, "We don't mean to be any extra bother, and we are used to being together."

Addressing the Heralds, Xena asked, "Are we to be guarded, or do we have freedom to move about as we choose?"

"Our Companions do not see you as a threat, and nor do I, so you shall have free roam. I will however post a trainee outside your room so that you may ask questions or get you anything you need," Garret answered.

Kerith and Jorlyn then departed, and Garret showed the bard and warrior to one of the castles suites.


	6. Chapter 6: Jewels

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 6: Jewels**

_19 years ago…_

_ Her travels had been successful. She'd taken on another apprentice, this one not quite as dim as the last and with a much more powerful life force. Together they'd traveled east, across the Mediterranean, to place called Anatolia. There a she found herself drawn to a young Roman noble who had already made a name for himself in battle and was obsessed with destiny. _

_ In an exquisite moment of passion-filled-lust she'd touched him and he had revealed a secret. Her power to read density told her than his and her rival's would one day meet. It was an unexpected advantage that she was not going to pass up. _

_Later that night as he slept, she planted a seed deep within his mind. When the day comes for their destinies to entwine, he'll know what to do. As she slipped from his bed, she also slipped from his memory. He would have no recollection of her. _

_Tired and her power reserves depleted she sought out her apprentice. Suddenly pulled from her bed, the apprentice fought her, but in the end was lost. The dark shamaness's power grew greater because of it. Fear, she learned was a valuable and strong source of power. _

**-X-**

The room Xena and Gabrielle had been given was spacious. It was lavishly but tastefully decorated. It had a small sitting area with a couch and to the side a small table and chairs. It also had a private bathing room to which both the bard and warrior were shocked to find had hot water that could be controlled by a lever. Both of them were definitely going to get some use out of that later.

Once, Garret had left and they were alone in their suite, Gabrielle turned for a bit of comfort from the tall warrior. They were both emotionally drained, the information overload leaving them both with a feeling of uncertainly and so many questions. Xena, still in her armor, flopped down on the generous pallet. It was easily twice the size of anything she had seen before and twice as soft too.

Gabrielle joined the warrior on the pallet, wiggling in close and resting her head on Xena's shoulder. They were normally more reserved, but they'd a long day and Xena knew that the bard needed some close physical comfort.

"Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you make of all of this? I've never heard of this place. It's so different."

"Yes Gabrielle, different is a good way to describe it."

"It's strange, I feel almost at home here even though we've only been here for a few candlemarks."

"I don't know about this place enough yet, but from what I've seen I like it. I'm waiting thought it just might be too good to be true."

"Why do you always do that? You always see the negative in things, Xena? Why not, just for once, can we end up in a nice place that we don't have to battle our way out of."

"You know the answer to that, Gabrielle. If you look for the worse, then you will be pleasantly surprised when it doesn't happen. Besides, look at the facts. That book brought us here for a reason. It wasn't random… and," she paused and gave the bard a little tickle. "Remember YOU are the one that found the book. YOU know about your track record when it comes to getting US into trouble."

Gabrielle laughed and tried to squirm away from the tickle, only to be saved by a firm knock at the door that came announcing dinner.

"I'll get it," Xena said as she slipped out from under the bard, before striding across the room to open the door.

The young girl on the other side took a step back. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "They didn't warn me that you were so tall."

Xena studied the girl for a moment. She was about fifteen or sixteen, slim, and a little on the mousey side, with soft brown eyes and hair. She seemed nice enough; her reaction though caused Xena to take a mental step back. It was not the response that she was used to, or would have ever expected. In that moment she realized something; they weren't afraid of her. They really had no idea who she was or what she was capable of. It was a refreshing feeling, and an added bonus to this strange new land. Here she wasn't the Destroyer of Nations, or an evil warlord, she was just Xena.

"Xena, you gonna let the poor girl in? There is a hungry bard over here!" Gabrielle loudly chastised.

Xena moved to the side, allowing the girl to scoot in with a tray loaded with their dinner.

"Hi. My name is Julianna, but everyone calls me Jewels. Garret sent me with your dinner," the young girl exclaimed as she set down the tray on the small table. "I'm also to take the first watch outside you room."

"It's nice to meet you Jewels, I'm Gabrielle and this is Xena," the bard explained as each of the women exchanged greetings with a handshake.

"Jewels?" Gabrielle continued, as she took a seat and started to dish out plates for both herself and Xena. "Would you mind if we asked you some questions?"

Xena took another seat and accepted the plate that Gabrielle had gathered for her.

"Sure, I was told to help you out with anything you need, and that includes questions."

"Please, join us," Gabrielle invited with a nod to the empty chair.

"Ok, I already ate, but I'll have some tea."

Gabrielle glanced at Xena, who was busy eating. She knew that the warrior was highly curious about the girl, but would let Gabrielle do most of the inquiry. Gabrielle let out a mental sigh as she dipped a large piece of bread into some gravy. "Alright Jewels, what I'd like to know is your story. How did you end up here?"

Jewels was taken a little aback by the question. She was expecting something a little less personal, but they two seemed friendly enough, and her Companion, Melina, had reassured her and encouraged her to be open and honest with them.

"Well," she began. "It's not really all that exciting. I grew up here in Haven…"

"Haven?" interrupted the bard.

"Yes, that's the city we are in. It's the capitol of Valdemar." Getting a nod of understanding from both members of her audience she continued. "I was actually very poor; a street rat if you would. My mother died when I was very little and my father had little or nothing to do with me. By the time I was eleven I was living on the street and I was taken in by a gang which taught me to steal for a living.

"I actually lived pretty good there for a while. Or at least I thought it was good. At least I had a roof over my head and a full belly most of the time. That's how I got my nick name, Jewels, being a thief and all. Of course my Melina calls me the jewel of her heart. So I don't really mind it. Gotten so used to it only time I hear my real name is when I'm in big trouble." Jewels giggled at that, which earned her a smile from the bard and a nod from the warrior. "Well one night when I was about fourteen I was in a fight with one of the other gang members. He tried to rape me and I took an acceptation to that. I tried to fight him off, but some of the other members interfered. They had beat me pretty bad, and that is when Mel showed up and rescued me. I've been here at the Collegium even since."

_That's interesting_, thought Xena. She was a thief, yet these Companions accepted her. The Companions seemed to have an ability to look beyond the action of an individual and into their hearts, to see that they were really a good person and given the right circumstances an asset to society. That thought ran a special shiver down her spine. It's funny; she'd been redeemed and turned around, made her life better, just as this girl had been.

"So, this Collegium, it's like a school?" Gabrielle prompted, as the girl continued to explain.


	7. Chapter 7: Armor and Baths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 7: Armor and Baths**

_17 years ago…_

_ In the dream she'd seen it. A new land filled with power. She felt him too. For the first time in years, his voiced again echoed in her mind. He was calling her… and she would obey. The power was too tempting not too. She sought out a source to fuel the new spell, finding it in a newly married couple that she happened upon in her travels. She had almost found it amusing how the husband had tried in vain to protect his bride. She killed him first, and then drank greedily of the blood and fear that the blushing bride provided._

_ The sacrifice was enough. She was able to open a portal, and for the first time saw and felt her father's world. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before; the power so free, all she had to do was take it. Here her father's voice was clearer than ever. She didn't even have to be in the dreamscape to hear him. Here she could feel him, and here she was prepared to go the next step. Now it was time to realize what real power was…_

**-X-**

The bard and the warrior chatted for a long time with young Jewels. Everything that the trainee had said seemed to make sense, and both Xena and Gabrielle were impressed with her and in the way that she carried herself. Even though this young lady had been through a lot in her life, they could see that she was maturing into a well-balanced and complete person. It seemed as if these Companions and this place, Valdemar, took a lot of stock and pride into their charges and their personalities reflected it. After all, the trainees would someday be full Heralds and they would be the future leaders.

After a while they moved over to the couches. Gabrielle made herself comfortable and snuggled up to Xena who didn't give it a second thought as she wrapped her arm around the bard. Jewels had been amused by these two strangers. She'd seen people like them before. They were obviously very close, probably more than just close, but it seemed that when they caught each other touching or giving each other a certain glance they would pretend it was something else. The two intrigued her greatly. They had mostly asked her questions, but had slipped and give up information about themselves as well. At one point Gabrielle had referred to Xena as a princess and Xena had mockingly turned with a short bow and answered Gabrielle, "Yes my Queen." It seemed as the two were joking, but Jewels sensed that there was more to the story.

The night wore on. Xena was giving Gabrielle one of those 'looks' while twirling a bit of her hair when the bard suddenly yawned. Jewels had been in the middle of explaining about some of her training, and how the Collegium dealt with the different subjects that were required of her. Xena had been particularly interested in the weapons training, so had been doing most of the asking while the bard was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Ok, I think it's time to call it a night," Xena announced.

Jewels nodded, getting the faraway look in her eye for a moment, that Xena had come to realize was the look that they get when speaking with their Companions. "It's about half a candle mark past midnight; Jace was going to relieve me soon always. Thank you so much for making my evening interesting."

Xena nodded stifling a yawn herself. It had been a long day. Nudging Gabrielle, the bard agreed, "Yes, and thank you for being so kind and sharing with us."

Jewels nodded as she rose to leave. "Oh, and I almost forgot. There are some towels, robes, and night clothes in the armoire. We figured that since you didn't bring any luggage with you, you might need some. We didn't know what kind of clothing you would want, but the trainee who will be here in the morning should be able to help you with anything you need."

"Thank you," replied Gabrielle as Xena gave a nod.

Jewels made her way out. Xena secured the door as Gabrielle went in search of the night clothes.

"We are still going to make use of that tub, right Xena?"

"You bet, bard." Xena answered as she started to remove the armor.

"Thought we agreed that that was my job," scolded Gabrielle, swatting the warriors hand away from her shoulder strap

Xena let out a sigh in mock frustration, and allowed the bard to continue. She liked Gabrielle taking it off almost as much as Gabrielle liked to take it off. Ever since Xena had first allowed the bard to help remove her armor, Gabrielle had done so every night and it was a time that brought them closer together and helped them both relax.

It wasn't long before they'd both stripped. The bard had filled the tub while Xena finished undressing. The tub was plenty big enough for both of them, and there was no discussion about sharing it. They always did when they could. Xena said that it saved water and it's always handy to have someone available to wash your back. Gabrielle didn't disagree, although she really didn't care about saving the water part.


	8. Chapter 8: Trainee

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 8: Trainee**

_15 years ago…_

_Now established in the new land she had been working to do her father's bidding. An army of mages were being assembled, trained, and controlled. There were but a few of them, but every day they added to their numbers. In time they would grow strong, and in time they would feed her enough power so that she could leave her corporal body forever and join the ranks of the gods themselves. _

_But first she had a job. There was a young prince who had great potential. If she were able to capture him, his essence would make her stronger than ever. The problem was he was one of the Heralds. It wouldn't be easy to get to him, but he had a young wife; a delicious young wife who could serve her well. It was time to find a new apprentice._

**-X-**

Xena's eyes fluttered open, as she focused on her surroundings. She had a habit, learned over the years, of waking up quickly, but taking a few moments to listen and 'feel' around with her senses to make sure that it was safe to move. This morning though, she felt relatively safe. She knew that she and Gabrielle were in a secure room with a locked door. That didn't stop her from having her sword within easy reach and a dagger under her pillow, but at the moment she had no use for them.

Xena took a moment to study the room. It was about a candlemark or so before dawn. She could see the false dawn morning light, just starting to break along the horizon. She then took in the sight of the beautiful blonde, who as usual had figured out a way to wrap herself securely around the warrior. She gently brushed a stray lock of the bard's hair away from her face and then laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was moments like this that made it all while. It was when she could enjoy Gabrielle without having to pretend that they were 'just friends.' She wanted so much to be more then friends. She wanted to be able to look at Gabrielle the same way when she was awake as she did during the bard's slumber.

Xena was in no rush to get up. She silently scolded herself for being lazy, but then reconciled to the idea that she really didn't have any place to go or be. Even if she did venture out, she didn't know the grounds, and although everything seemed to be on the up and up with the Heralds, she was reluctant to leave Gabrielle alone. Actually, she was reluctant to leave Gabrielle at all. It was nice here, comfortable and peaceful. Of course now she was awake, and since she didn't want to leave and didn't want to wake Gabrielle, she decided it would be a good time to sort through some of the information that they had gathered the previous day.

As the dawn fully awakened, the room was lit with a golden hue promising another beautiful sunny day. Xena felt the bard stir as she opened her eyes. Green met blue, which was followed by red, in the form of a blush from the bard. She tactfully unwrapped herself from the warrior and muttered some sort of apology. It was almost a morning ritual for them when they awoke together, although it didn't happen very often. Usually Xena would be up before Gabrielle and would have carefully unwoven the bard from her body. Xena wasn't even sure if Gabrielle knew that she did this every night. Not that Xena was going to spoil the fun. Over the past couple of years, since they had started to share a bedroll, Xena had come to enjoy the presence of the bard, and on the few occasions that they were apart found it hard to sleep without her.

"Hmmm…look at you, lazy warrior. Sun is up and you are still in bed," Gabrielle teased.

Xena scoffed and jested in return, "Oh, and who do you think you are, Queen of the Amazon's or something? Waiting for some servant to bring you breakfast in bed?"

"Now there is an idea," explained Gabrielle. "Breakfast in bed!"

Xena raised an eyebrow, as Gabrielle giggled then stuck out her tongue. Xena didn't miss a beat and landed a swat to the cheeky bard's backside.

Gabrielle yelped, turning to the warrior and giving her her best puppy dog pout. Xena tapped her finger on the edge of Gabrielle's nose and said, "Come on, bard, let's get dressed and then we'll go find some breakfast."

Xena didn't need to say anything more, as Gabrielle was more than happy to agree with that. After all she'd been up for almost a quarter of a candle mark now and her stomach was already talking.

"Maybe after breakfast we can find the practice fields," Xena commented. "You need a new staff, and since neither one of us have had a good work out in a couple of days, it would be a good time for a little sparing. Besides I'd like to size up what kind of training they do here. I have to start thinking about how to prepare for whatever we are supposed to prepare for."

** ===[x]**

It was all Gabrielle could do to keep a straight face as she and Xena surprised the trainee that was currently stationed outside their door. He obviously wasn't expecting them to be up so early and had his nose stuck in a book. He had his chair precariously tilted back and when the door had suddenly opened he had lost his balance and he had landed on the floor.

"Xena, if we are not careful we are going to get a reputation for knocking these Heralds on their backsides."

Xena gave her a look, accompanied by the raised eyebrow, "Why should the men here feel any different than the ones at home?"

"True," Gabrielle agreed with a giggle as she offered a hand to the red-faced trainee.

"I'm sorry we startled you," she apologized. "I'm Gabrielle, and this is Xena."

"Niiice to meet you," stammered the young trainee. "My name is Marc. Is there something that I can't get for you?"

"Breakfast," stated the warrior. "But we would like to see some of the grounds here. Is there a mess hall, or some sort of communal dining area we could go to?"

"Oh, of course," answered the trainee. "The Collegium has a common room where meals are served. You are welcome to eat there."

"Great," Gabrielle replied with a grin. "Can you show us where it is? I'm famished."

"What else is new?" mumbled the warrior who was rewarded with an elbow jab to the ribs from the bard.

Marc indicated which way to go as he lead them from the guest suites and out into the sun. As they walked Gabrielle watched the young man. He seemed a bit nervous, and didn't offer any conversation. Xena seemed to be enthralled with the scenery. Gabrielle knew that out of habit she was making a mental map of the grounds and would be too lost in thought to carry on a conversation, so she decided to try to get some more information from the trainee.

"Marc, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Um, sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, why are you in a red uniform rather than a grey or white one?"

"Well, I'm not a Herald trainee, I'm a Bard trainee. Depending on your Gifts you wear a different color. Only Heralds where white, their trainee's grey."

"Oh. Well that's convenient. You can tell just by looking at somewhere where they belong"

"Yes, it is. And you can tell the trainee's from those of full rank by the colors as well. As a trainee, I wear a rust color, when I become a full bard my uniform will be a much deeper scarlet."

"What other colors are used?" Xena asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, the Healers use green, Mages a yellow/gold, and the blues are children of nobles, sent to the Collegium for an education. The castle guards also wear blue, but a deeper color." Marc answered, as the warrior nodded her understanding.

"Ah, we are here," announced Marc, as they turned and entered the common room.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 9: Training**

Xena was surprised that the dining room was already full. It could seat at least two-hundred, and there were very few seats available. The room was bursting with different color uniforms. Trainees sat alongside those of full rank, and those from the different schools sat together without concern for rank or status. The whole atmosphere was very casual. Xena was pleasantly surprised that there was such a mix, as she was expecting each to stick to their own. She had to remind herself once again, that this land was new and to stop expecting what she would have seen at home.

Marc led them over to a wall which had a long counter. The two strangers had never seen such a set up. Gathering a plate and a tray they slid down the counter and picked what they wanted for breakfast. Although there was an amazing variety of food, from eggs to meat, to fresh fruit and porridge, it was all simple home cooked food.

Gabrielle, of course, was thrilled with the possibilities, and pilled her plate high. "I'll have to remember this set up when we go home. Great idea for the Amazons," she commented plying on another layer to her plate.

Xena noted the quantity of food on the bard's plate. "I don't know Gabrielle, with a set up like this, after you went through there'd be nothing left for the rest of the tribe," Xena teased.

Gabrielle made a face, and then stuck her tongue out at Xena for the second time that morning.

Xena simply let one eyebrow rise up and then in a whisper that sent a chill down her spine said to the bard. "Brat, remind me that I owe ya later."

Gabrielle was about to make another retort, but realized that they had reached the end of the line and was eager to get to a table. She waited for Xena to indicate which table they were to sit at. The warrior was always particular about seating arrangements and Gabrielle had learned it was better to just let Xena lead then to argue about it. Xena though only frowned, not finding a table that suited her having enough room for the 3 of them.

"Xena, Gabrielle, over here," they heard a voice call.

Turning, Xena recognized the dean sitting off to the side. The table wasn't perfect to her taste in location, but it was off to the side and she could sit with her back to the wall. It was also a plus to see the dean again. It would save time tracking him down later. They made their way over to the table. The dean excused Marc, who looked relieved and then hurried off to find his friends.

"Good morning," Kerith greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, thank you." Gabrielle answered before she started to attack her plate.

"Yes," agreed Xena. "The room was very nice. And we had good company too. Jewels was very friendly. Marc was helpful as well."

"Good, good," replied the dean. "I'm glad I found you so early. I'd like to meet with you today to discuss your studies."

"Studies?" asked Xena and Gabrielle in unison.

"Well, yes, of course. I thought we discussed that last night… admitting both of you to the Collegium. You need to learn how to best utilize your Gifts."

"Wait a minute. I'm a little old to be going to school. This place is full of children. I'm not going to sit in a classroom all day," Xena said defensively.

Gabrielle nodded, agreeing. "Even though I'm not much older than some of the students here, I agree with Xena. I don't want to be stuck in a classroom either."

"Hold on, I'm not referring to enrolling you as a student to study mathematics and composition, I'm talking about your Gifts. And it would be a pleasure to learn from you as well. I am sure there are many things that you have learned from your home that are different and new to us. I've already had many inquires about you."

"I'm curious about your school," Gabrielle continued. "But to be perfectly honest we probably won't be here long enough to take full advantage of it. Once we do what we came here to do, we will be moving on."

Kerith shook his head. "I don't know about that. Valdemar doesn't quite work that way. It will take years to master your Gifts."

"I doubt we'd have years to train. That book brought us here for reason," Xena commented.

"That's true, but regardless you will have to learn to control your Gifts."

"I suppose that's true," Gabrielle agreed between mouthfuls of food. "But I suggest that we focus on what's most important first, and then go from there."

"Agreed. You both have very powerful Gifts. We will focus on them first."

Xena relaxed a bit. "Alright, we can talk about it. I have my own agenda as well. After my bard here is done, I'd like to visit your practice fields. I'd like to access your training techniques and get a little sparing in myself."

Gabrielle agreed with a nod. She'd have to work off this breakfast and the workouts always made Xena happy. She would get grumpy if she went too long without hitting anything.

"Ah, that's fine. I have some things to attend to anyway. Shall we meet after the noon meal? I'll be in my office. If you ask anyone they can direct you."

** ===[x]**

After parting with Kerith, Gabrielle, and Xena had been sent in the direction of the practice fields. The fields were set off to the side of the Collegium campus. It was still very early, before the first classes had started, so they were empty. The pair explored a bit, and Xena nodded approvingly at the set up. There was a large area outside, which was fenced off and then a huge barn like structure that housed the practice weapons and had areas set aside for sparing and wrestling. There was also one wall that was covered floor to roof with a huge mirror.

"Impressive, isn't it?" a voice said from behind them.

Xena whirled, hand on the chakram surprised that someone had sneaked up behind them without her sensing it. She relaxed however as she discovered that it was Jorlyn, the Weapon Master.

"Yes," replied Gabrielle. "I've never seen a mirror this big before."

"It's the only one known it exist. It was made by magic and can't be broken."

"Very impressive," Xena acknowledged with a nod.

Gabrielle suddenly realized that she could see herself and Xena in the mirror, but not the weapons master. "Um, Jorlyn, how come your don't have a reflection"

The weapons master laughed. She waggled her fingers and her reflection appeared. "It's a little spell. Sorry I forgot about it. It's so my students can practice without seeing me watching them. It's automatic, so I have to remember to remove it."

Glancing to Xena she said, "The same spell also masks my presence, you won't hear my footsteps or sense me with a Mage Gift in this room. That's how I was able to surprise you. Sorry if I startled you."

Xena nodded; secretly glad that there was a reason why Jorlyn had gotten the slip on her. More magic though, she wasn't sure that she liked the idea. She let the idea slide, making a mental note to look into the matter later and see if there was a way she could counteract the effect. Then she asked, "If you don't mind, we'd like to get a little sparing in this morning. I was wondering if we could borrow a couple of staffs."

"Staffs?"

"Yes, pieces of wood, about so big in diameter," Xena said as she indicated the width by making an "O" shape with her hand. "And about so high," Indicating it being a little shorter than Gabrielle.

The weapons master thought for a minute. "We don't use staffs as part of our training. We do have a few long spears about that size, although they have a sharp end."

"That would probably work, if you don't mind me taking off the end."

"Sure, let me get a couple for you," Jorlyn said as she opened a closet door and picked out a few spears.

Xena and Gabrielle both handled three or four of them until they were both happy with the balance of the one they choose. Xena then took each one and planted them firmly in the sandy floor so that they were sticking up. Jorlyn watched in fascination, wondering what the warrior was doing. Xena then took a couple of steps back, and unhooked the silver round object she always had at her hip. With a flick of her wrist she let the circle fly. It bounced off a rafter, a door and then a rock that was part of the fireplace before echoing back and beheading the two spears, effectively separating their points from the rest of the staff. It then bounced one more time off the wall and headed straight back at Xena. She calmly reached up and grabbed it out of the air and replaced it back on her hip.

The weapons master chin almost hit the ground. "I can see I'm not the only one that has tricks. What… what is that thing?" she asked, pointing at the circle.

"It's a chakram." Xena replied.

"I love to see what other tricks you can do."

Xena smirked, "Maybe later." She said as she grabbed one staff, and tossed the other to Gabrielle, who caught it neatly. With a jerk of her head Xena lead the bard outside.

Jorlyn followed, "Do you mind if I watch?"

"Suit yourself," replied Xena. She and Gabrielle had already taken up stance and were slowly circling each other in their ritual before the first move.


	10. Chapter 10: Sparring

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 10: Sparring**

_13 years ago… _

_ She'd had a dream. Deep within her bones she felt in, a shift in the balance. The words of her rival echoed in her mind. "A new Xena is born tonight…" With a twisted grin she knew what she had to do, what her father had meant all those years ago. She wasn't meant to conquer this rival by killing her, but rather by taking her power from her like she'd done to so many other apprentices over the years. Xena, this new Xena, would be her next student. _

_ She didn't want to leave the new land, but knew it was in her destiny to do so. The young queen, who she had been slowly manipulating, had grown heavy with child. The child was to be a boy, and like his father, have great potential. She had seen it, and knew that he could wait. It would be at least ten years before the child would be strong enough to add to her collection of souls. _

_Valdemar could wait until she conquered her next pray, Xena, was now ripe for the picking. Hungrily she drank in the power, raping the land itself of its magical life force, and leaving behind a barren wasteland. It was time to return to Earth… and to her rival… Xena…_

**-X-**

_Crack!_ went the first strike. Gabrielle grimaced as the vibration shook through her staff. She quickly counted, sweeping low and making the dark warrior leap into the air. Xena then brought her staff past the bard's side, causing the bard to twist to block it. Gabrielle faked going low again, and then at the last moment went high. Xena ducked, missing the blow, and using her powerful legs to spring back up again, she flipped over the bard's head letting up her war cry. Gabrielle knew from experience that she wouldn't have enough time to twist around, so instead she threw herself to the side, effectively missing the warrior's blow that would have swept her legs.

Xena nodded and muttered a "good," as Gabrielle somersaulted and landed back on her feet. Gabrielle then managed to get two quick hits off, which Xena expertly blocked before backing up a step as they circled again, each waiting for a moment to open to start the next round.

Jorlyn was impressed. They were both very good. She could tell by the muscle tone and the way that each moved almost effortlessly that not only were they two of the best fighters that she had ever seen, but they were enjoying themselves as well.

Xena and Gabrielle managed to go another 3 rounds before the warrior finally bested the bard and Gabrielle found herself knocked into the dirt, with the end of the staff pressed against her throat.

"Do you yield?" Xena asked with a smirk.

Gabrielle, panting, looked up into the beautiful blue spheres that were Xena's eyes and thought to herself, _gods yes, I yield. _ She trapped the warrior's eyes into her own and she brought her leg around, kicking Xena in the back of the knee. Xena was startled for a moment as her knee gave out and she had to rebalance. The moment was long enough for Gabrielle to push the end of the staff away and back-somersault. As she flipped around she reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger. Within a very short span she was back into a standing position.

Now it was Xena's turn to be impressed. That move was new. Xena eyes then narrowed as she caught the sunlight reflecting off the blade now in Gabrielle's hand. _Where_ _did she get that?_ Xena wondered. Suddenly the bard moved, throwing the knife directly at the warrior. Xena went on pure instinct, moving the staff to intercept the blade.

Xena's eyebrows shot up, as she glanced from the blade sticking through the staff and the cocky grin on the bard's face. "Eponin?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle answered with a grin and a nod. Xena shook her head. "When we get back, remind me to have a long talk with that Weapon's Master of yours and just what she is teaching her Queen."

The bard grimaced, "Don't blame her, Xena. It's my fault, I asked her to help me figure out a way to distract you."

"And she did. And I have to admit, I'm impressed"

"You are?" Gabrielle felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, I am. But do me a favor. Don't throw any more knives at me." Xena chuckled. "What if I missed?"

"You never miss."

"I'm human, Gabrielle. Sometimes I miss." Xena stretched out and wrapped her arm around the bard. "Had enough for now?"

Gabrielle nodded, and for the first time looked up and noticed that they were surrounded by a group of trainees. The first morning class had shown up in the middle of their match. The group was quiet, although with Xena's superior hearing she could pick up whispered voices. The crowd was stunned and she heard the phrase 'queen' and 'princess' echoed a few times_._ It seemed if nothing else, these trainees and probably the adults too were fast on spreading rumors.

Xena decided to put an end to it before it got out of hand. She cleared her throat loudly and waited for attention to focus on her. "It seems as though there are a lot of rumors flying around about Gabrielle and myself. I want to clear those up for you all right now. Yes, by full rank and title Gabrielle is a queen. She is an Amazon Queen, and damn proud of it. I also have a title that I earned in a faraway land called Chin, Warrior Princess. It is just a name. I am warrior. It is what I do. Gabrielle is a bard, it is what she does. If you have questions, address them directly. Do not whisper behind our backs."

The crowd, stunned, somberly nodded. "Now," Xena continued, "Does anyone have any questions?" She glared at the crowd, daring someone to say something.

It was quiet for a moment, and then she heard a small voice, "Can you teach me to fight with a stick like that?" Xena looked down through the crowd, surprised to see that is was Prince Tereth asking.

Xena nodded and replied, "Yes, I can, and it's called a staff, not a stick." Then as almost an afterthought, Xena made eye contact with the Weapon's Master, and then added, "If that is ok with Jorlyn. This is her class. I didn't mean to interfere."

Jorlyn smiled, "Actually I was thinking about asking you the same question."


	11. Chapter 11: This Changes Things

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 11: This Changes Things**

_12 years ago…_

_ It had been beautifully manipulated. Xena had helped her and the warrior hadn't even realized what she did. The power those Amazons had given her was unlike anything she'd ever felt; so many life forces at once. It didn't even compare to what she had in her father's land. _

_She'd left Xena confused and doubtful. Destroyer of Nations, Alti laughed at the absurdity of it. She'd broken Xena. The warrior wasn't whole, and wasn't in her right mind. The lies she told had caused the warrior to give up her son, the only real chance she had at redemption. After that act, Alti knew that the warrior had started on the path of her own destruction. _

_But now Alti was ready to return to her father's land. She was ready for the next step. With practiced ease, she opened the portal. It was time to rejoin her father once again. _

**-X-**

The morning flew by quickly. Xena and Gabrielle assisted with three classes before the noon bell rang. Jorlyn turned out to be a very quick study and had picked up the staff fairly easily. There were several other students that also showed promise with the new weapon. It was quickly agreed that it was a wonderful weapon, and mostly for the same reasons that Gabrielle preferred it. It could be used easily against a larger opponent, it was non-lethal, and it had a very large range. Xena had even given a demonstration how it could be used against someone with a more lethal weapon, like a sword, and had gotten a decent work out using it against Jorlyn and her sword.

At first Xena was worried about being at odds with Jorlyn, as sometimes weapon masters were rather particular about other people showing them up, but Jorlyn seemed to take it all in stride, and was eager to learn along aside of her students. The more she got to know Jorlyn the more she liked her. This was a woman who she could become good friends.

With the bell Xena and Gabrielle finally excused themselves from the practice field. Citing that they had an appointment with the dean, they and headed back to their rooms to clean up a bit before lunch.

"It looks like you gained another member to your fan club, Xena."

Xena shrugged. "I guess it's better than someone trying to kill me."

Gabrielle laughed, "That's true, but it was nice to be useful. I think we may have really started something there. And besides…."

Suddenly both the warrior and the bard stopped dead in their tracks. Right in front of them were two of the Companions, and then time seemed to stop.

Blue eyes met blue, :_Xena, My name is Kaylin, and I choose you.:_

Green eyes met blue, _:Gabrielle, I am Lysander, and I choose you:_

Time seemed to suddenly rush forward, as the reality of what happened sunk in. Xena and Gabrielle glanced from the Companions to each other. Suddenly Gabrielle busted out laughing. Xena soon joined her. Both friends laughed until their sides hurt and tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Chosen, of course we are," Xena managed to get out between giggles.

"You," laugh, "know," gasp for air, "it was only a matter," giggle, "of time," agreed Gabrielle.

The companions looked to one another.

_: Maybe we are wrong about these two, perhaps they are just insane:_ said Kaylin to Lysander.

_: No:_ Lysander mentally grinned, :We_ weren't wrong, It's just them, truly them, and it's so good to see them again:_

_ :Again?: _asked Kaylin.

_: Yes, again, my love.:_

** ===[x]**

_:Beloved, Xena and Gabrielle have just been Chosen :_

_ :What?: _Garret asked_, :Tevin, by who?:_

_ :Grove-borns, that appeared last night after they arrived, we were expecting it to happen. Male's name is Lysander, and the female is Kaylin:_

_ :Female, grove born? They are never female:_

_ :Until now, there is a reason, Xena and Gabrielle are not the usual Heralds:_

_ :You don't have to tell me, I've heard all the talk,: _Garret agreed.

Tevin nodded his head. _:You didn't' see them fight:_

_ :From what I've heard, I'd like too. Heard it was amazing!:_

_ :Yes it was,:_ Tevin affirmed with a sense of awe. _:You are about to have company, Kerith is on his way to your office:_

_ :Thank you, can you ask Serawyn to ask Jorlyn to join us as well. This changes things."_

There was a pause, as Garret felt Tevin's focus shift for a minute and then return to him. _:Done, and yes it does change things:_


	12. Chapter 12: Chosen

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 12: Chosen**

Lysander and Kaylin waited patiently for their Chosen to regain their composure. Finally, after a few minutes, Xena and Gabrielle were able to stop laughing as the seriousness of what had happened finally hit them.

_:You know I think that is the first time in history that has ever happened. People get afraid, get mad, cry, even dance, but I've never heard of a Herald laughing when they were Chosen,: _Kaylin sent to both the warrior and bard, with a hint of a scold in her voice.

Gabrielle suddenly felt a little ashamed. "I'm sorry," she said aloud. "We really didn't mean any disrespect."

"No," Xena agreed, as she gently reached out to stoke Kaylin's nose. "We weren't laughing at you two; we were laughing at the situation."

"Yes," continued Gabrielle finishing Xena's thought. "You see things like this happen to us all the time. It's a great honor, really. From what I have seen of your country and your people, we know you are serious and we know there must be a reason behind all this."

"Yeah, we just need to figure it out," Xena concluded with a frown.

Xena continued to gently stroke Kaylin nose. As their eyes locked once again, she suddenly felt overwhelming surge of emotion. It flowed over her like a rush of warm water, which enveloped her in a blanket, making her feel both secure and dizzy at the same time. It was almost like being intoxicated. Her normal senses were being overloaded with the stimuli Kaylin was pressing on her, but it wasn't intrusive, rather it was a feeling that she welcomed whole heartedly.

She'd been drawn to power before, but never anything like this. This wasn't forced, and it wasn't dark. It was good. It was love, and it was forming a bond that she knew she'd never want to be without again. In the past, a situation like this would have frightened her. She would have pulled away and refused it. She didn't deserve this. She wasn't good enough to be loved like this. But it was love, and innocence, and ultimately a sense acceptance that washed over her. It was like the love between a mother and her newborn infant: there were no expectations, no limits, and no strings. It was a new experience for her, something she hadn't felt in so long she'd forgotten what it was like. It was a feeling that broke through her tough warrior mask, and caused tears to well up in her eyes.

Gabrielle was having a similar experience with Lysander. She was barely able to keep standing as her knees became weak. She threw her hands around Lysander's neck, holding on for dear life as the sudden onslaught of emotion left her feeling raw and exposed. Oddly enough, though the exposure it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was more like that old familiar feeling, like the openness between two childhood friends that knew each other's deep dark secrets, but didn't care.

She knew that she was safe with Lysander. He felt almost like a protective older sibling, as the senses of acceptance, power, and security were all being conveyed within the bond. But there was something else, something greater that she was receiving. Ultimately the bond was giving her an overwhelming sense of peace. Never had Gabrielle felt so at ease and so balanced as she did at this moment. Her eyes welled up with tears as she felt both loved and supported, and knew that from this moment on she'd never be the same.

Both the bard and the warrior were now bonded to these magnificent creatures. They understood one another. They knew what each needed, what each could give to the other, and they knew that from this day forward neither one would ever be alone again.

As the raw emotion of the bonding started to ebb away, there was something else that Xena and Gabrielle felt. They could feel each other, physically feel each other's raw emotions. They were both weak from the bonding, both exposed, and with that exposure came a new awareness. It was as if the walls that had always been between them had suddenly been removed, and now Xena and Gabrielle could truly see each other, the emotions leaving them both naked and unprotected.

Xena and Gabrielle were both standing next to their Companions, and together they turned to face each other. There were no words exchanged, only feelings. They both felt the innocence, and the acceptance. They both felt the protectiveness and the support. They both felt, for the first time, the complete love they had for one another.

"Xena…" Gabrielle whispered, her eyes going wide with shock.

"Shhhh…" Xena returned, reaching out and stroking the bard's cheek with the back side of her hand.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, feeling the emotion radiate off of Xena. It was unreal. It was all she ever hoped for. "Is it true?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's always been true," Xena answered.

There was a long moment of silence, as both the warrior and the bard consumed each other's emotions. Xena pulled Gabrielle closer to her, as Gabrielle tilted her head up. For a brief eternity their lips met, and where there were once two parts, there was now one whole. Two beings now shared the same soul; two individuals were now made complete.

The Companions watched the exchange. They were pleased and sent mental messages of approval and comfort to both their Chosen, but Xena and Gabrielle were so lost in each other, neither one noticed.

Gabrielle finally broke off the kiss. "Gods, Xena, do you realize how long I've wanted to do that?"

"About as long as it's been since I met a young peasant girl being abducted by slavers in Potidaea?" answered the warrior with a raised eyebrow and a hint of mischief glimmering in her eye.

Gabrielle nodded and grinned. "Oh…yeah…just about that long."

The bard then frowned and wrinkled her brow. "We still have an appointment to keep."

"Screw Kerith, he can wait."

Gabrielle laughed. "You'll never change, Xena." Then in a bit more serious tone added, "At least I hope you never do."

"And ditto to that, my bard," answered the warrior. "How about we do this the old fashioned way, I heard there is a river that flows through the Companion's field and there is an apple orchard out there as well. I'll catch us a fish, and we can have that and some roasted apples for lunch."

"That sounds wonderful," cooed Gabrielle

"And besides I'd love to take these Companions for a run. I've heard interesting things about them."

"Um, can't we just walk? You know I don't like riding horses."

_:Excuse me, Chosen! I am not a horse. And besides I won't let you fall.:_

Xena chuckled. "What he said." She winked at Gabrielle as she suddenly let out a war cry and flipped on to Kaylin's bare back.

"Show off," scolded Gabrielle. "I can't do that. They aren't wearing saddles, or stirrups for that matter. How am I supposed to…"

_:It's ok, Chosen, I can help: _Lysander mind sent as he knelt down, so that Gabrielle could easily climb on his back. He waited a moment as she nervously shifted her weight trying to find the 'sweet spot,' as Xena called it, before he gracefully stood back up.

"Race ya!" Xena yelled as she and Kaylin took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Gabrielle yelled.

_:No fair indeed, hang on to my mane if you need to, Chosen. We'll catch up, I'm faster:_

With that Gabrielle and Lysander raced off after Xena and Kaylin and true to his word they did catch up.


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 13: Decisions, Decisions**

_Present…._

"_Daughter, wake up. It is time."_

_The woman opened her eyes, her trance interrupted by the voice. The fire in front of her surged, the familiar presence of her father sizzled to life within the flames themselves._

"_Daughter, there had been a disturbance in the balance," the voice from the fire crackled._

_ "I know that, don't you think I can feel it?" the woman hissed in annoyance. "And it feels familiar too."_

_ "It's centered in Valdemar." _

_ "Yes, yes, Valdemar, and their nauseating Heralds. I can fix that. I have an agent there."_

_ "Good," the fire roared. "Don't let this tip in the balance disturb our plans."_

_ "Of course not, Father. I will look into as soon as I complete my current mission. My agents should be acting at any moment." _

_ "Good, Daughter, very good."_

_ The woman smiled as her father rewarded her with a surge of power. The fire rising up to engulf her and fill her …_

**-X-**

To ride the Companion was amazing. It was unlike any experience that Xena had ever had. Comparing a ride on a Companion to a ride on a horse was like comparing sleeping on soft pallet to the cold hard ground. The Companion seemed to glide, taking large leaps, and moving at an impossible speed. The scenery around her speed by so fast that it was all a blur. All too soon, Kaylin started to slow and then came to a stop close to the river bank.

Xena was expecting Gabrielle and Lysander to be right behind them, but was amazed to find them already there. She hadn't even seen them pass her.

Seeing the surprised look on Xena's face made Gabrielle smirk. "That's what you get for trying to cheat, oh mighty Warrior Princess. Lysander said he was faster. Funny though, I think I now have a new definition for the word fast."

Xena laughed, and hopped down from Kaylin's back. "That was amazing wasn't it?"

The bard shrugged. "Eh… I've had more amazing moments."

"Oh?" asked the warrior as she assisted Gabrielle down from her Companion.

"Yeah, like that kiss we shared before you jumped on your white horse and took off," Gabrielle responded with a wink.

"Oh," breathed Xena as she embraced Gabrielle. They shared another long passionate kiss. "Like that?"

"Ohhh….exactly like that."

Together, they shared a long moment simply holding each other and enjoying the closeness. They stared into each other's eyes examining and reflecting the love that each other saw. A single tear rolled down Xena's cheek, and the bard reached up and pushed it away with her thumb.

"Xena, I…" she began

"I Love you, Gabrielle. With all my heart and soul," Xena interrupted.

"I love you too, Xena. I've wanted to tell you for so long…"

"…but I was afraid," they both said in unison.

Both look surprised, and then both understood.

Suddenly, Gabrielle's tummy growled. "Oh gods…" she grumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Xena laughed, and then kissed the bard again, admitting, "I'm hungry too. That was quite a work out this morning."

Gabrielle nodded. "How about I find some wood and you find us some fish?"

"Sounds good," Xena said as she parted from Gabrielle, giving her a short sweet kiss and turned toward the bank of the river.

Gabrielle sighed, watching her lover. Her lover, she thought, not her friend, not her champion, or her protector… but her lover, walk away. While Xena was still all those things to her, the word lover had a new ring to it. It was a special title that had just opened up her eyes to a new world of possibilities.

===[x]

It wasn't long before Gabrielle had found enough wood and a few rocks to create a fire pit. She had created an 'X' shaped stand on either side of the pit and sharpened a couple of sticks to put across the flames to roast the fish. She had also procured a few apples from a nearby tree which she had pierced with sticks so they could be roasted. The only thing she needed now was the fish and the fire. She was terrible at making fire without the use of flint, and since she didn't have any on her, she was going to let Xena do the honors.

Xena returned shortly with two good size fish that she had already cleaned.

"No fire?" Xena asked.

"No flint," Gabrielle responded.

Xena nodded. "Ah, I don't have any either, guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

The warrior glanced around, grabbing a handful of dry grass, a stick and a rock. She proceeded to rub the stick quickly between her hands trying to build enough heat to ignite the grass.

"Damn," she grumbled after a couple of minutes. "I forgot how hard it was to make fire this way."

_:Xena,: _Kaylin's voice suddenly rang in her head,_ :May I offer you an alternative?:_

Xena looked at her Companion, "Excuse me?"

_:Use you Gift:_

"My what?"

_:Your FireStarting Gift:_

"I don't know how…"

_:Yes you do, let me help you remember. Close your eyes:_

Xena did so, now curious.

_:Now concentrate on the grass. See it on fire, will it to light:_

Xena did so, focusing and forcing her will on to the grass.

Gabrielle watched Xena, silently. She knew that Kaylin was talking to her. Give her some sort of directions, but Kaylin's end of the conversation had been quiet to her. To the bard's surprise the grass that Xena had been trying to ignite with friction suddenly started to smoke and then burst into flame.

Xena opened her eyes, seeing the fire exactly like she saw it in her mind. She quickly threw it into the bigger pile of wood and then forcing her will upon it again, helping it to spread and catch quickly.

"Xena, that was amazing. I didn't know you could do that."

"Me either. Apparently, it's one of my Gifts.

"Another one to add to your list of many skills," Gabrielle replied as she laid the fish over the fire.

"Yeah," Xena smirked. "Now you gonna get over here, or am I gonna have to come get ya?"

"Ohhh…." teased the bard, "decisions, decisions."


	14. Chapter 14: The Death Bell

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 14: The Death Bell**

The bard lay with her head resting on the warrior's shoulder. Xena had herself half propped up against a log. They were quiet for the moment, each taking some time to enjoy just being together. They had spent the afternoon, alone together, exploring and learning about each other in new and different ways. Gabrielle had performed her usual duty of removing the warrior's armor a couple of candlemarks earlier, although it was not in the same careful fashion that she usually did.

In response, Xena noted at least one area of her leathers that would have to be repaired. It was lucky for the bard, that cloth was easier to remove then leather, so her clothing was relatively unscathed. Xena also had noted that somewhere between the time Gabrielle had joined her by the fire and now the Companions had wondered off to give them some privacy. She chided herself, realizing that she had lost track of time and her focus. Anything or anyone could have snuck up on them, and she had been too distracted to notice. Annoyed at herself, she sighed.

"What's the matter, Xena?"

"I just realized that my sword is about 10 feet in that direction, and the chakram way over there, hmmm... and I don't even know where my breast dagger went. Anyone or anything could have snuck up on us…"

"Ah," Gabrielle responded by putting her finger on the warriors lips to silent her. She reached over to her side and returned Xena's dagger. "Sorry, I um, had to remove it earlier. It was in my way."

"Hmmm..." Xena responded as she nibbled on the finger that Gabrielle has used to hush her with.

Gabrielle smiled, "Xena, don't you think it's time that we got back?"

"No, what's wrong with staying out here?"

"Well for one we don't have any blankets or supplies. Two," she continued looking at the dark clouds rolling in. "I think it's going to rain. And three," she added as an afterthought. "They might miss us."

"So?"

"So, I hate to complain, warrior mine, but we do have responsibilities."

Xena grumbled, her lip turning up in a little pout.

Gabrielle laughed. "Oh Xena, you are so cute when you pout."

"Gabrielle, I _never_ pout."

===[x]

Xena and Gabrielle set about a familiar ritual of cleaning up their camp. The fire was blanketed and the stones and ash scattered. The remains of the meal had been safely discarded and the site looked just as pristine and virgin as it did before they arrived. The Companions had still not returned, but the two were in no a hurry so they turned back toward the palace grounds on foot.

They walked in silence, each being lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly a deep, ominous bell tolled. Both the bard and the warrior stopped in their tracks. A dark sense of loss and dismay washed over both of them.

"By the gods, Xena did you hear… feel that?"

"Yes," Xena replied, catching her breath, "Wh… what is it?"

_:It is the death bell,: _Lysander answered in both their heads.

The two turned to see their Companions had returned and caught up with them.

_:It rings whenever a Herald dies,: _Lysander continued.

The air was still, and the bell tolled a second time. It was the same sadness and the same foreboding feeling.

_:Two, we lost two: _Kaylin sent in a mournful tone.

With a mental nod, and a hint of anger in his voice Lysander responded_, :Yes, come Chosen, it is time to return to the palace:_


	15. Chapter 15: The Start

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 15: The Start**

There was a sense of sadness in the air as the group of Heralds and Herald-trainee's gathered in the common room. Xena and Gabrielle had joined them, feeling that they both belonged and didn't at the same time. Even though they were now officially Chosen, they were still strangers and didn't know many of the customs and traditions of these people. It was a strange feeling in the room. If felt almost as if they had lost a friend, even though they had no idea of who these two Heralds were that had passed.

Gabrielle spotted Jewels across the room, and grabbing Xena's hand, led them through the crowd.

"Jewels?"

"Gabrielle, Xena" she said as she embraced each one.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Gabrielle.

"Not really. I think Garret is about to make an announcement."

The room noticed Garret, who was now standing on a chair so that everyone could see and hear him, and quieted. He cleared his throat and began. "My Herald brothers and sisters, as you all know we lost two Heralds tonight. It has been confirmed that Herald Micah and his Companion Sevil and Herald James and his Companion Farrah are no longer with us."

He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in and then continued, "As many of you know, both of these Heralds were stationed in Rethwellan, our neighbor to the south, as ambassadors. We do not yet know how or why they died. We will be dispatching an honor guard to bring them home. If anyone is interested in being part of it, please see me."

With that he stepped down. The room was quiet for a minute, and then a slow murmur of chatter filled the space. The Heralds broke off into smaller groups, some picked up a little bit of dinner that was already laid out in the room, and some merely left the building to find solace in friends or their own Companion.

"Xena?"

"Do I think we should volunteer?" Xena answered, finishing Gabrielle's thought. "No. Not this time."

"But Xena, I think…"

"I know, Gabrielle, it seems like something that we would normally do. But I have this feeling that we are needed here, and we are not ready yet. We still have a lot to learn."

"I guess your right Xena, I have a feeling as well."

"That this is why we came here, it's the start."

"Yes," Gabrielle echoed. "It's the start."

===[x]

The warrior and the bard talked with Jewels a bit more, and then decided that it was time to go. Xena had become concerned with Gabrielle, who since the meeting had gotten more and more quiet. She could tell the bard was taking the news hard. She thought it was strange, that Gabrielle would feel so strongly for someone she never met. But then, Xena admitted, Gabrielle was always the more sensitive of the two of them. Sometimes she would see and feel things that would go right over Xena's head.

Gabrielle claimed that she wasn't hungry, but knowing her bard, Xena had insisted that they follow the lead of some their fellow Heralds and each grabbed a plate of food, before venturing off to find some quiet time in their room. It was funny, how quickly the mood could change. Just a candlemark earlier Xena and Gabrielle has been about as happy as either had ever been, finally admitting to and acting upon the love that they felt for one another. Now it was the opposite.

As the evening wore so did the bard's mood. Gabrielle had become increasingly withdrawn and despondent. Xena sensed that Gabrielle was slipping into in an emotional chasm. She had tried to get her to climb out, but it seemed like the harder she tired the deeper Gabrielle went. As Xena tried to dig, she could feel Gabrielle's sadness and could tell that it was starting to affect her own mood as well. Not that she'd been in a great mood after hearing about the Heralds, but never had someone that she had no connection with in death made her feel like this before.

_:Chosen?:_

"Kaylin?" answered Xena.

_: You need not speak aloud. I can hear your voice in your mind. :_

_ :Ok, you need something?: _projected Xena.

_ :No, I was concerned for you, and Gabrielle. Lysander has been trying to reach her, but she's not responding:_

_ :She's here, but I'm worried about her. She's withdrawn and too quiet, and I can feel that she's sad, depressed… I can't seem to reach her either. In fact, she's worrying me. It's not like her.:_

_ :I believe it's the effect of one of her Gifts. She is feeling as well as projecting the sadness around her.:_

_ :What kind of stupid Gift is that, if it just makes everyone sad?:_

_ : It works both ways, Chosen. The joy and love that you were feeling earlier was absorbed and projected from her as well. That's why Lysander and I : _Xena could feel a mental blush _: left you two alone earlier:_

Now it was Xena's turn to blush. She had no idea that was happening. Thank the gods they were out in the woods and not here in the castle.

_:You can say that again, Chosen : _Kaylin chuckled with a mental nod of the head. _:I've asked Kerith to come and help Gabrielle, when he gets there you might want to leave, it might be : _a pause _:uncomfortable for you.:_

_ : Thanks for the warning, but I'm not leaving her, as she says where she goes, I go.:_


	16. Chapter 16: Walls

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 16: Walls**

It wasn't long before Xena heard a knock on the door. She has been holding Gabrielle in her lap, stroking her hair and trying to comfort the distraught bard. Gabrielle didn't even acknowledge the knock. Xena whispered that she'd be right back, lifting the small bard and settling her laying down on the couch, her head propped up on a pillow. She then went to answer the door.

As she expected it was Kerith. "I'm sorry, Xena, I came as soon as I heard. I had no idea she was being affected in this way."

"Thanks for coming, Kerith. I'm worried, she's not doing well. Kaylin says it's her Gift."

"Yes, she's experiencing a backlash. I can feel it." Getting a blank look from Xena, he continued, "Maybe it'll help if I explain what is happening. You see, the Empathy Gift allows her to project as well as feel emotions. With the sadness associated with Micah and James, she is picking up on all those negative feelings. It's not uncommon, with an untrained Gift for someone to withdraw and try to hide from the pain within their own mind. On the same note, she is projecting was well. You can feel it. It's very heavy."

Xena nodded, "Yes, it's hard to be around her. Earlier when I was holding her I could feel it. It's not as strong now that I'm not touching her."

"That makes sense, the way you two seem to be connected. Now, let me see if I can help, may I touch her?" Kerith asked.

The warrior nodded and Kerith pulled up a chair so that he could sit next to the bard. He proceeded to touch Gabrielle's temple, like he did the previous night. Xena knelt down next to Gabrielle. She looked lovingly at the small woman who had curled herself up into a fetal position, trying to survive the onslaught of emotion that was battling inside her head. Xena was careful not to touch Gabrielle, she didn't want a repeat of last night, but at the same time it was agonizing not to do so as she waited patiently for Kerith to report.

Finally Kerith opened his eyes, and then looking Xena, shook his head. "I can't get to her. She is blocking me. I think the only one that can is you."

"Me?"

"I'll talk you through it."

"Alright, just tell me what to do."

"What we need to do is get her to raise a shield. She has to block the pain that she is feeling. Right now that is all that she is feeling. She is absorbing all the hurt and trying to lock it inside."

Xena realized she knew exactly what he was talking about. Locking away pain and feeling, she had been there before, and she understood how harmful it could be. "Alright," she answered.

"Now, touch her, use your MindSpeech to talk to her. Think of her as in a faraway dark place, but she is scared and doesn't want to come out. She thinks that she is safe but you must convince her that they only safety is with you." He paused, letting the warrior follow his directions and make contact with the bard.

Xena closed her eyes as she let herself flow through her touch, through the physical barrier of Gabrielle's skin, and then deeper into the bard's mind. It was dark, too dark.

:_Gabrielle?: _Xena called, waited, and then called again with more force _:Gabrielle, answer me!: _Xena was afraid that she wasn't going to get an answer and was about to call again when she heard a very small voice answer.

_: Xena, is that you? :_

Xena was confused; the voice was familiar, but not. It sounded like a child. She looked into the dark, trying to hear where the sound was coming from. _: Gabrielle? Where are you?: _

_ :I'm here, Xena:_

Xena did a mental turn to find a small child standing behind her. The child was beautiful, about 6 or 7 summers old, with bright golden locks and emerald green eyes. She recognized the child. It was her Gabrielle.

_: Gabrielle, I've come to take you home. Come with me.: _Xena held out her hand for emphasis, beckoning the child to come with her.

_:No Xena, I don't want to go home, I want to play. Will you come play with me?:_

It got lighter, like the dawn, just enough for the warrior to start making out details around her. They were in a field with tall grass and wild flowers.

_:Gabrielle, no. I have to bring you home. Please come with me.:_

_ :No! : _The young Gabrielle stomped her foot, crossed her arms and gave her best, 'I don't wanna and you can't make me look' at the warrior.

Xena let a mental eyebrow rise. And then out loud she spoke with Kerith. "I got her to talk, but she is being stubborn."

"Ok, good. Where are you? Are you in a physical place or is it dark?" he asked

"We are in a field. There is grass and wild flowers. She wants to play," the warrior answered, putting an emphasis on the word play.

Kerith though for a moment, "Ok good, look around, do you see a wall or fence anywhere? You must find some sort of barrier that you must get her to cross. That will be the foundation for her shields."

Xena nodded and then let her mind return to the field. She found the little bard waiting with the same determined look on her face. She squatted down so that she was eye to eye with her. _:Gabrielle, do you trust me?:_

The bard thought about that for a moment. Her stance got less defensive as she nodded.

_:Ok, then maybe you are not ready to go home yet. How about we take a walk:_

_ :Um, ok,: _answered the little girl.

Xena looked around and spotted an old, warn, stone wall that had appeared as the sun in Gabrielle's mind lifted higher in the sky. _:Let's go over there and look at that wall, bet it would be fun to climb on:_

Xena smiled at the bard and the little bard smiled back. The warrior once again offered her hand, and this time the little bard took it.

Under Kerith's careful direction Xena was able to get Gabrielle to cross over the wall. Together they repaired the wall and made it sturdy and new again.

It was dark again, but this time it was dark when the work was done and Gabrielle finally opened her eyes. Her body was relaxed now, and Xena's heart soared when the green eyes met her blue and she was rewarded with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17: Two Become One

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 17: Two Become One**

After Gabrielle had awakened, Xena convinced her to eat. Although she still claimed not to be hungry, Gabrielle allowed the warrior to coax some food into her and she had to admit, she did feel better after getting something in her stomach.

Kerith had waited patiently for the Gabrielle to eat and settle down. It was actually a very sweet picture to watch as it was obvious how much these two cared for each other. While he waited he has used his own Gift to monitor the situation. Gabrielle's shields seemed to be holding strong and he had to admit he was surprised how fast she has grasped the concept.

"You know," he said aloud, "You two are really amazing. I don't think that I've ever seen anyone build a shield that quick and solid for the first time. To be honest when I saw how bad Gabrielle was, I was afraid we were in for days if not weeks of work."

Gabrielle nodded. "It was really Xena's doing, I just followed her lead."

"I've had some experience in dreamscapes and building walls, it wasn't really all that different. Once I convinced Gabrielle to trust me, the rest was just the labor," answered Xena in return.

"Really?" asked Kerith, "I've never heard of anyone with untrained Gifts being able to do anything like that on their own."

"Xena's not the usual 'anyone,'" retorted Gabrielle.

"Neither are you, my bard," Xena answered as she lovingly traced her finger down Gabrielle's cheek.

Gabrielle blushed at the complement. Then Kerith blushed as the wave of emotion projecting from her struck him.

Kerith cleared his throat. "If you two don't stop that I'm going to have to go take a cold shower."

Gabrielle looked a bit confused and Xena gave Kerith one of her icy stares. Kerith gulped and hastened to explain. "I think you misunderstand me. I mean, that is Gabrielle is projecting her feelings."

It was then Xena's turn to blush as she suddenly remembered the conversation with Kaylin earlier about how they had projected a little too much in the woods. Gabrielle seemed to find this all very amusing as she caught on to what she'd been doing, which didn't help Xena's embarrassment.

"You wouldn't find it very funny if you'd know what Kaylin told me about what she and Lysander felt in the woods," Xena challenged the bard.

Gabrielle's eyes got wide as she really caught on, "ah, centaur crap," she mumbled.

Xena raised an eyebrow at the curse. It wasn't often that Gabrielle said anything like that. It was almost amusing.

Kerith shook his head and chuckled, thinking at the whole incident was rather comical. Glad that the passionate feelings had settled down he added, "Perhaps another lesson in shields is in order before we retire for the night?"

"I think that's a good idea," said both the warrior and bard at the same time. Then they looked at one another and laughed.

** ===[x]**

"I think the first thing is to really understand what a shield is and then you can learn to manipulate them at will," Kerith started.

The formal lesson had begun. Both the warrior and bard, now that they had settled down, were being attentive.

"I used an analogy of a wall to help Gabrielle establish the shield earlier, but that is just to give you a mental picture. You could also look at it like a layer of fabric, or perhaps a net, sometimes even shades of color or light is used. Giving it a visual image helps to train the mind."

Kerith waited for a moment, as both Xena and Gabrielle nodded their understanding, and then continued. "For most Gifts, there is only one shield that needs to be in place. For example a mage needs only to worry about energy coming in, so they use their shields as a barrier to dampen or control that flow of energy.

"For an Empath it's more complex because there are two types that you have to monitor. There is energy flowing in, which is what Gabrielle was having a problem with earlier. She was getting fed from everyone else and got overloaded. And then there is energy going out which is what is being projected. If you keep with the same wall analogy, Gabrielle, you need to have two walls. One for coming in, and one for going out."

Waiting for both audience members nodded their understanding again as he continued. "Now sometimes you want to be able to feel what someone else is, or maybe you want to project. I suspect you already do this when you tell stories."

"Ah, yes… that makes so much sense. I've often had people tell me that they felt my story," explained Gabrielle.

"Yes," agreed Xena, "that's exactly what it's like."

Kerith nodded, "What you need to do is set gates along your wall, and when you want them open a little bit, or a lot, or closed all the way, you can control that."

"Ah… hmmm." Gabrielle closed her eyes and got quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, to Keith's surprise, the emotion emanating from the bard stopped; just stopped. If she wasn't sitting right in front of him, he wouldn't have believed that she was even there. To his Gift, she had totally disappeared.

The warrior shifted, looking uneasy, she reached out to touch the bard's thigh. As she did she felt the reassurance and love flow back into her. Kerith, watching the exchange nearly jumped out of his chair when Xena also disappeared with the touch.

"Xena, do me a favor, let go of Gabrielle for a moment?"

The warrior, confused, took her hand off the bard's thigh. As she did she reappeared.

"And touch her again?"

Xena replaced her hand and again disappeared.

"Amazing!" Kerith explained. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Like what?" asked Gabrielle.

"You two are linked, when you touch, your Gifts combine. It's like you are one person."

"Two people that are the one, like… like soul mates?" asked Gabrielle.

"I can't think of a more perfect way to describe it. It's exactly like soul mates," Xena agreed. "Exactly."


	18. Chapter 18: Playing with Fire

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 18: Playing with Fire**

_Present…._

"_Father, I've taken care of the two Heralds in Rethwellan. They were getting too close."_

"_Excellent," the voice in the fire returned. "And you made it look like an accident?"_

"_Of course, I'm no fool. I know the Heralds are still too strong, but they will soon no longer be a threat." _

_ "The disturbance is still here…"_

_ "I know. It's Xena. I've seen her. My agent confirmed it."_

_ The fire hissed his annoyance, "How is it possible? I thought you had taken care of her."_

_ "I did. The daemon named Dahak had the trap set. Xena's partner was to be his sacrifice, but something interfered. They were both pulled to Valedmar in some working of the old magic."_

_ The fire roared, hissing the name of his arch enemy, "Uthro…"_

_ "Yes," the woman agreed. "But do not worry, Father. My agent assures me that Xena will be the next unfortunate accident."_

_ "You put too much trust in your agent," the fire sputtered. _

_ "She has not failed me yet, Father. I would take care of it myself, but you have forbidden it."_

_ "Patience, my daughter. You grow stronger every day and you will have your chance, but not yet. I also grow stronger, when the time is right, we shall strike and rid ourselves of Uthro and his daughter forever._

_ Alti smiled. She knew her father's words were true. She'd already seen it._

**-X-**

Xena awoke very much the same way she did the morning before. It was early, as usual shortly before dawn, and she had the small bard happily wrapped around her. Like the morning before she took a moment to take in the beautiful blonde, and again moving aside that stubborn blonde lock, she gently kissed her forehead.

Unlike the morning before though, today Xena had plans, some of which she hoped to accomplish before Gabrielle woke up. Xena knew from past experience that Gabrielle would sleep as long as she could and gained some comfort in the fact that she was sure she'd be notified through Kaylin if Gabrielle needed her.

Xena gently unwrapped herself from Gabrielle and through practiced skill managed to don her leathers, armor, and weapons in relative silence. She briefly thought about leaving through the door, but then decided that the window was a better option. This way the door would remain secure, as she had no way of baring it from the outside.

She silently slipped out the window and dropped the two-stories to the ground. Taking a moment to absorb the impact and using her senses to make sure that no one saw her leave she slipped away, using the cover of darkness to disappear. When she felt clear of any watching eyes she broke free into a run and made her way to the Companion stables.

_:Kaylin?: _Xena used her MindSpeech to project out to her Companion.

There was a moment of silence and Xena felt a gentle irritability before she got a reply. _:Chosen, don't you ever sleep?:_

Xena mentally grinned. _:Sleep is highly over-rated. And besides I got 4 or 5 candlemarks. I want to try something, and I think I'll need your help. Feel like going for a run?:_

_ :Of course, do you want a saddle?:_

Xena considered that for a moment. She knew that each Companion had a custom made saddle, and that Kaylin and Lysander's hadn't been finished yet, but if she wanted one, a spare could be found. Considering the request she realized that she didn't really need a saddle. She wasn't bringing supplies or was going to be gone long. She didn't need one for a regular horse for balance or help holding on, and with the Companion's extra agility it was even easier to ride Kaylin then a horse.

_:No, don't think I need it, unless you do, don't want my leathers to rub ya the wrong way,: _Xena sent with tug of a mental tease.

_ :Oh, please!: _ the Companion shot back.

Xena had now gotten close to the stable, and saw Kaylin heading out toward her at a trot. Xena lost no time, and speed up. The Companion saw her coming and slowed, for a moment confused, then at the last minute realized the warrior meant to jump on her back, she turned. Xena let out her patented war cry, flipping through the air landed squarely on Kaylin's back.

_:You know, I think you just woke half the stable up,: _Kaylin commented dryly.

Xena shrugged. _:Not my problem if they were sleeping half the day away:_

The Companion just shook her head as they sped off together.

===[x]

Xena was definitely in Elysium. She smiled as she felt the rush of air as the scenery swept past at almost an incompressible rate. It was pure adrenaline and it was intoxicating. The Companion seems to be having just as much fun. It was a pleasure that they were able to share together.

_:Did you have a particular destination in mind, Chosen?:_

_ :No, but near some water would be good. I want to play with fire.:_

_ :Fire?:_

_ :Yes,: _Xena answered with a slightly wicked grin.

Kaylin finally slowed when they got close to the same river that they had had lunch at the day before. Xena nodded her approval and she dismounted.

_:I need to clear my head first so I can focus. Plus I haven't handled my sword in a couple of days, I'm overdue for some drilling.:_

Kaylin sent a mental nod and ventured over to a spot that looked like it hosted some sweet grass. She busied herself with a bit of grazing as her Chosen started to twirl her sword around. Xena started out slowly, wrapping her sword gently around her like a ribbon surrounding a package. The moves then got more elaborate. The sword twirled and twisted, and at one point flew up into the air as the warrior did two back flips before she caught it again. Never once did she drop the sword or repeat the same move. It was almost like a dance, where one move flowed freely into the next.

Kaylin soon became enthralled with the warrior's movements. Through her own sights she could feel that the power in the area around the warrior had increased. Curious, she shifted her vision to the MageSight, wanting to see the power in its raw form. What she saw though, startled her. Xena was unknowingly tapping into the _ley-lines_ that ran under the fields and was feeding off the power there. It was subtle feed, as she wasn't demanding the energy; rather it was flowing freely through her. The warrior was a perfect channel.

After a while Xena stopped and reshieved her sword. The sun was now fully up and it was getting hot. Xena used the nearby river to splash some cool water on her face. She took a moment to relax, enjoying a cold drink from her cupped hand.

Kaylin had waited patiently for Xena to finish, still being in awe at what she saw. Finally the warrior left her cone of silence and spoke. "Ok, Kaylin, now about this fire."

** ===[x]**

Together Kaylin and Xena worked with Xena's FireStarting Gift. The warrior had come up with an intriguing idea, and together they were trying to make it work. Xena was trying to create a ball of fire in her hand that she could throw like a weapon. Of course she got this idea from the gods of her home, but to Kaylin this was new. The Companion had never seen or heard of anyone trying it before.

After a few trial and error attempted she discovered that although she could control the fire, it would still burn her. She had actually scorched the palm of her hand pretty good, and was sure that she'd get an ear full about it from Gabrielle later. After a bit of experimentation she figured out that by laying a shield mixed with a bit of the Healing energy and Mage energies over her palm she was able to create the fire and hold it long enough to throw into the river.

She was so pleased with the results of the fire ball that she barely noticed that the Healing-Mage shield also provided a surprising side effect. Her palm had stopped stinging, and had healed itself. Xena was sure that with time she'd be able to master her new skills, but now that she had figured out the logistics of how to hold and control the fire she had another idea.

Xena looked about the general area. With a little tugging and cutting she was able to procure a piece of wood about the right thickness and length for a staff. The wood was still very green and too soft to be of use. Normally the wood would have to be dried and cured for several weeks, but with Xena's new Gift she was going to try to speed up that process.

The warrior sat cross-legged on the ground, holding the green branch across her lap. Gently she started to probe and explore the wood with her Gift. The first attempt made the whole staff catch on fire. Xena had to quickly jump up and douse the flames with dirt. After getting a second piece of wood she was better able to control the drying process, but it too ended up burning. The third attempt worked much better. Xena used a combination of shield and fire to burn the wood smooth and straight. Then with a bit of experimenting she was able to carve Gabrielle's name, the Amazon symbol for Queen, and the symbol of Gabrielle's tribe.

Pleased with her work, she sent a mental note to her Companion. _:Kaylin, do you know where I might get a bit of leather and maybe some feathers?:_


	19. Chapter 19: Bardic Lessons

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 19: Bardic Lessons**

Gabrielle awoke to find the bed and the room empty. It was a bit of a disappointment to her, as she was looking forward, for once, to waking up tangled around the warrior without having to mumble and apology. But she knew Xena, and she understood that she couldn't keep the warrior trapped inside all day. Gabrielle also knew that Xena would be back soon, and as a bonus to her new status as a Herald and being an Empath, she realized that she could use her Gifts to hunt her down if need be.

The bard stretched lazily, and then rolled out of bed. Rummaging through the armoire she discovered a couple of set of trainee robes and decided that she would try them out, after all she was technically a trainee now and might as well look like one. "When in Rome…" she mumbled to herself. Then had to laugh at the thought, for they were definitely _not_ in Rome.

Since she wasn't sure what Xena's plans were, Gabrielle decided that it would be a good time to do some exploring on her own. The first place on her list to visit was the common room, for breakfast, or would it be lunch? She wasn't sure of the time, but the sun seemed a bit higher in the sky then it usually was when she woke. Maybe it was a good thing Xena wasn't there as she would have just teased her for sleeping the day away anyways.

Gabrielle left the room, curious as she noted that the door was still locked. Leave it to her warrior to make sure the door was still secure after she had left. The bard smiled to herself as she wondered for a moment how Xena had accomplished that, but then chalked it up to one of her many skills. Gabrielle let her attention flow to other thoughts as she hurried down and through the maze of corridors.

As she walked she let her mind open and called to her Companion. _:Good morning, Lysander:_

_ :Good afternoon, my Chosen,: _he replied, with a tease in his voice.

_:Very funny, it's not that late,: _she retorted.

_:You seem to be feeling better this morning. I was worried about you last night:_

_ :Sorry about that. I didn't intend for it to happen, it just did,: _she replied with a sadness as she remember the pain that she was in the night before.

_:It's alright Chosen, I'm just glad that you are feeling better.:_

_ :Me too, Lysander. Have you seen Xena this morning?:_

_ :Seen, No. I've heard about her though. She's been busy:_

_ :Busy, as in being productive, or busy as in causing trouble? : _Gabrielle replied with a grimace, having a feeling that it was the latter.

_:Suppose you could say a little of both. She's figured out a couple of things that we didn't know were possible,: _Lysander replied with a bit of a chuckle.

_ :Oh? Well that's Xena for you. What's she been up too? Do you know where she is now?: _

_ :Yes, she is out by the river with Kaylin. And as for what she'd been up to, I think she would like to share that with you herself.: _

With that comment, Lysander broke the communication. He figured if they went any further the bard would talk him into giving away details. He didn't want to ruin her surprise, and besides, Gabrielle had just entered the common room, so he knew that she'd be distracted for a while.

===[x]

Gabrielle loaded up her plate, and not seeing anyone she recognized, she heading for the closest table.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked the two Bardic-trainees and two Herald-trainees that were already at the table.

"Go right ahead," the blonde, female, Herald-trainee responded. "You are Gabrielle, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are?" Gabrielle responded.

"My name is Tessa. This is my brother, Kenneth," pointing to the other Herald-trainee, "And Raymond and Chase," she said, pointing out the two Bardic-trainees.

"It's nice to meet you all."

The conversation was slow at first, but after Gabrielle was able to get enough food in her stomach to satisfy her hunger she was able to talk more. She discovered that it was rare to have siblings or even close relatives be Chosen at the same time, but occasionally it did happen. Tessa and Kenneth felt blessed that they were able to enjoy the trainee experience together, and since they came from a poor family, it was a double blessing that they could get a top-notch education as well.

Through the conversation, Gabrielle discovered that in Valedmar younger children attend school in a local temple that was sponsored by the state. This education was given freely regardless of wealth or status. On the whole the population could read and write and were given basic history and mathematic lessons. Gabrielle was delighted to hear this, as she had always being a great advocate for learning. The conversation continued to flow, and she took the opportunity to learn more about what the trainees were learning.

Suddenly a bell rang. Gabrielle tensed for a moment remembering the last time she heard a bell, but then realized that this bell was different. It was only signaling the time for classes to start. The trainees started to file out. The Herald-trainees were on their way to the practice fields, and the bards had a composition class. Gabrielle, still curious about the classes asked if she could join the bards since she was on the practice fields all morning yesterday. The bards gladly welcomed her and together they hurried off to class.

===[x]

To be honest, Gabrielle was a bit nervous meeting a full bard. The teacher of the class was and elderly man who had an aura of sternness about him. She had always had confidence in her gifts as a bard, but in this new land she didn't know how she would measure up to the others that shared her Gift. At home there were places like Athens, who schooled bards, but schools were few and far between. Mostly, the bards that she encountered were self-made, who simply enjoyed telling stories or had a musical talent. Here it was different. There were literally centuries of bards trained here, and they all had the same Gift.

To Gabrielle's delight, the teacher consented to attend the class. He had heard of her and her friend, Xena, and was just as curious about them as the rest of the Collegium. The teacher had an activity planned for the day. He had a box with pieces of paper in them; each paper having a word or a short phrase on it. The challenge was to pick out three pieces of paper then compose a story on the spot and share it with the class.

Gabrielle watched the first two students go, and they both did a fair job at it. Gabrielle wasn't entirely impressed, but wasn't disappointed either. After all this was on the spot and sometimes it was really difficult to pull together a story like that. When the second student finished, Gabrielle was invited to have a turn.

She took a breath, and picked her papers. They said:

A tall stranger

The color blue

A rescue

Gabrielle smiled to herself and begun her story. "I sing a song of Xena, the Warrior Princess. This is the tale of how we first met..."


	20. Chapter 20: More Gifts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 20: More Gifts**

Xena slipped into the room quietly. Gabrielle was sitting on the teacher's table and had her back to the door. The original class had grown as the word spread that Gabrielle was telling stories. The curiosity brought students and teachers alike. Now, the small classroom was packed with spectators, all of who had their attention focused on Gabrielle as she wove her story. The audience was so attentive that they barely noticed Xena's presence.

"… and then Cecrops's curse was broken and he was once again allowed to touch the earth of his native Greece." Gabrielle finished her tale, and was rewarded with a round of applause.

She smiled at the result. It was her third story since the first one that was part of the lesson. Suddenly she got a chill down her spine as she heard a dark and silky voice whisper in her ear. "Thought I taught you better than to sit with you back to an open door."

"Xena!" Gabrielle cried. "You startled me!"

"That was my point," the warrior replied with a bit of a reprimand in her voice.

Gabrielle blushed at the reprimand and then introduced Xena, formally, to the class.

There was an excitement in the air as the spectators realized that Xena was the same from the stories. Xena backed up a step realizing now that the attention was on her and hoped that the bard hadn't shared too many of the tales that tended to spin her in an unwelcomed heroic light.

The teacher, who had a bit of the Empath Gift himself, sensed Xena's discomfort. "Alright," he announced, "That's enough for today, everyone out. You have other classes and chores to attend to."

The class grumbled but complied. They filed out in an orderly fashion giving Gabrielle nods of approval and thank yous on their way out. They also acknowledged Xena as they filed past greeting her and giving her that general look of awe. Xena groaned inwardly. She hated when people thought of her in such a light. She knew deep down, that although the stories Gabrielle told were true, she didn't deserve the attention.

Soon only Gabrielle, the teacher, and Xena remained.

"Gabrielle, those were some of the most amazing stories that I've ever heard," offered the teacher. "You have mastered your Gift well."

The bard blushed, "It's not hard when you have the right inspiration," she counted, which in turn made Xena's cheeks redden.

"Gabrielle…" Xena replied, suddenly stopping as a wave of emotion hit her as she put her hand on the bard's shoulder. Gabrielle's eyes met hers and Xena noticed a mischievous twinkle. Xena realized, that thought the touch, Gabrielle was purposely sending a wave of affection into her.

Xena removed her hand, and this time a little more sternly said, "Gabrielle."

"Yes Xena?" Gabrielle replied with a twist of innocence in her voice and the twinkle still flashing her in emerald eyes.

Xena merely raised her eyebrow, giving her 'the look' and then replied, "We need to go. I have something I want to show you."

Gabrielle nodded, realizing that Xena wasn't in the mood to play games, especially in front of the teacher. She then turned to the teacher, "Thank you so much for letting me join your class. It was an enlightening experience."

"You are welcome, any time little bard. Just let me know next time so we can use a bigger class room," he chuckled.

The bard smiled and after exchanging goodbyes, Xena and Gabrielle left.

===[x]

"Brat," Xena commented as she escorted Gabrielle across the grounds back toward their room.

Gabrielle smiled. "Well what good are these Gifts, if you can't put them to good use?"

"Brat," Xena said again. "After that, maybe I shouldn't give you your present."

"Present?" Gabrielle was now fully interested.

"Yes, made you something."

"Oh?

"Un-huh."

"What is it?"

"A present."

"Ha ha… very funny"

The warrior and bard had now gotten to their door. Xena put her hand over Gabrielle's eyes and together they slipped inside. She escorted Gabrielle over to the pallet and sat her down.

"Keep your eyes closed," Xena commanded.

With a nod from Gabrielle, she then removed her hand.

"Now hands out."

Gabrielle put her hands out as Xena laid a long smooth object in them.

"Open," Xena commanded.

Gabrielle opened her eyes, and had to take in a breath as she saw the most beautiful fighting staff in her hands. It was made of a dark wood and Xena had fashioned tan leather holds as well as blue and green feathers to one end. She twisted the staff in her hand, and then noticed the carving. She ran her fingers over the symbols as her eyes filled with water.

"Oh, Xena, it's beautiful," Gabrielle explained as she ran her fingers over the symbols again. "These symbols, however did you get them so straight and perfect. They don't look craved."

"They're not exactly carved, I used fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes, after all what good are these Gifts if you can't put them to good use?" Xena smirked. "Wanna go try it out?"

"Definitely," Gabrielle agreed, as her stomach gurgled.

"After lunch?" Xena asked.

"Un-huh," replied the hungry bard.


	21. Chapter 21: Roots

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 21: Roots**

_ "The trap is set, my agent has confirmed. It's only a matter of time before Xena springs it."_

_ "And it will look like an accident?" the fire rose up in question._

_ "I don't really care if it does or not. They won't be able to trace it. Let them think there is a terrorist in their ranks. A little paranoia is healthy for the soul"_

_ The fire laughed at his daughter's joke. "It's certainly good for power."_

_ "Yes," Alti drew out. "I only wish you'd allow me to cash in on it. It is a feast that I hate to miss."_

_ "There will be other feasts, child. If you succeed the aftermath of this alone will keep you full for a long time."_

_ "If? You doubt me. I've been successful so far," Alti hissed._

_ "Only with the plans that don't include Uthro's seed," the fire chastised. "Don't forget, Xena is not your only problem."_

_ "No, she is just the root of it. Cut that and the rest of her tree will die."_

**-X-**

The goal was to gather up some lunch and then head back out toward the river. The warrior and the bard wanted to spend some alone time together as well as give Gabrielle the opportunity to try out the new staff. Xena was anxious to get going, and didn't want to get caught by anyone and talked into learning or teaching anything else today. Word had spread quickly about them both, and it was getting increasingly difficult to avoid requests. Gabrielle had already promised to attend a morning poetry class the next day, and there was a rumor they were looking for her to tell stories for entertainment at the castle later that evening. There were also rumors that Jorlyn was looking to set up another session with staff training.

With a little maneuvering the bard and the warrior managed to avoid capture and escape on the backs of their Companions. This time, with a suggestion from Lysander, instead of heading to the same spot on the river they found a waterfall with a spacious pool that they decided would be a picturesque place for their picnic.

Xena and Gabrielle settled in on a soft spot in the shade and together they broke their bread and ate.

"Xena, isn't it pretty here?"

"Mmmhmm," the warrior replied, absently.

"Xena?"  
Xena turned her head from the view of the waterfall, "Yes, my bard?"

"You wanted to spar out here?"

"Yes."

"You didn't bring a staff with you."

"I know."

"Then how are we…" Gabrielle stopped as the warrior looked at her with one of those raised eyebrows.

"I'll make another one," Xena replied

"Oh."

Xena smirked. "I thought you might want to see one of my new skills in action."

The warrior then stood and un-hooking her chakram she tossed it into the air. Gabrielle watched as it bounced a couple of times before slicing through a branch that was about the required size for a staff. The branch fell to the ground as Xena whipped the chakram out of the air and slipped it back on its hook.

"Now," she said as she picked up the branch, snapping off a couple of twigs and leaves that were still attached, "Check this out."

Gabrielle watched as her lover closed her eyes and then ran her hands along the length of the branch. With each pass the staff got smooth and straighter. The rough edges were burned away and the wood was hardened as the heat seared through it. It wasn't long before Xena had a staff that was as dark and strong as Gabrielle's.

Xena twisted and spun the new staff around a few times, testing its weight and balance. With a nod of approval, she then tossed it to Gabrielle, who performed a similar test with it.

"Amazing," Gabrielle whispered, as she twirled it. Then catching the look in Xena's eye she tossed the staff back to her partner and picked up her own. Within moments they had started the familiar circling which always initiated their dance.

===[x]

After a while the Companions had wondered off. Gabrielle had just ducked a strike from the warrior and countered with her own series of strikes. They were circling again when Gabrielle got a prickle up her spine. Someone was watching them.

"Xena," she whispered.

"I know, he's in the tree behind us and to the left," Xena whispered back.

She circled Gabrielle again, striking her staff with a loud crack, which the bard had to reach for to block. Xena then pulled her staff back, a signal to Gabrielle to hold, and announced, "I know you are up there, come on out and I won't have to hurt you."

There was silence for a moment, and then a rustle of leaves as a young boy dropped out of the tree. Both Xena and Gabrielle recognized him as Prince Tereth.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to spy on people?" Xena asked with a bit of edge to her voice.

The young boy gulped, but to his credit didn't waver as he answered. "Yes, but she doesn't really care what I do anymore. Since Father passed, she hasn't been the same."

Gabrielle's heart went out to the boy. Xena could feel the bard melting, but kept her own face stoic. Backing off she decided to let Gabrielle handle the boy.

"What do you mean she doesn't care? You're her son, I'm sure she loves you."

"Maybe, but it's not the same. Anyways, I wasn't spying I was taking a walk when I heard fighting. Wanted to make sure there was no one in trouble."

"Right," Gabrielle interrupted. "Someone in trouble right here in the middle of the Companion's field? Not very likely."

"You be surprised. My Father died out here."

"What?" Gabrielle asked, surprised. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It doesn't matter," Tereth shrugged. "Everyone knows what happened. It's not like a secret."

"We don't know what happened," Gabrielle coaxed. "Want to sit down and tell us about it?"

The boy shrugged again, but sat down. He didn't really want to talk, but there was something about Gabrielle. He felt safe with her. The warrior, Xena, scared him, but he figured if Gabrielle was ok, the warrior would be too.

"Please, tell us what happened."

"Alright," Tereth replied as he slowly started to unfold his story.

The prince was hesitant at first, but after some coaxing and encouraging he let down his emotional shields and bad begun talking more openly. It had only happened six moons ago. The king was out with his Companion, taking a ride through the fields. It was a part of his normal routine and no one seemed to think anything of it. That one fateful morning his Companion tripped, catching his hoof on a root. The king fell and broke his neck, killing him instantly. The Companion, who was heartbroken, went into a deep depression and died a couple days later.

Xena listened to the story, thinking to herself that it didn't add up. But according to the boy it was deemed an accident and they had accepted it as such. She made a mental note to look into more details later.


	22. Chapter 22: Trap Doors

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 22: Trap Doors**

After a while it started to become dark. Lysander and Kaylin reappeared about as mysteriously as they left and it was mutually decided that it was time to head back to the palace grounds. Wanting to make sure that the prince also made it back, Gabrielle offered a ride with Lysander. The prince gracefully accepted, even though the thought of riding a Companion again reminded him of the times that he had done so with his father.

The bard and the prince had bonded over their talk and they had grown to like each other. Tereth was still wary of Xena, and although she hadn't said much, allowing the bard to do most of the talking, he had seen how gentle she was with Gabrielle. That gentleness was reassuring and so he no longer was scared of her, well not as scared of her, he had to admit to himself.

Gabrielle and Tereth continued their chatter as Xena let her mind turn about the mysterious death of the king. It was hard to believe that a Companion could misstep so easily. Her warrior senses were tingling that there just wasn't something right with the story.

:_Kaylin?:_ she called.

_:Yes, Chosen?:_

_:What do you know of the king's death?:_

_:Not much really. I wasn't here when it happened, you know Lysander and I arrived the same night you did.:_

_:Yes, I know.:_

_:From what I heard though, it's the same as the prince told it. There was no investigation to it, the Companion admitted that he misstepped and it was considered an accident_:

_:How often does that happen? A Companion, tripping or misstepping? :_

Kaylin was silent for a long moment before she replied,_ :As far as I know, there has never been an accident like that. There have been a couple of Heralds that have been thrown or fallen in battle, but only after their Companion had been seriously injured or killed.:_

Xena thought about that for a moment, her mind drifting to the two Heralds that were killed the day before. _:Interesting, and tell me how many Heralds have died due to accidents recently?:_

Again, Kaylin got quiet, this time for a bit longer. _:In the past two years, there have been 18 accidental deaths, that is including the two that passed last night. Before that it was common to lose one or two a year due to an accident:_

_ :And nobody has thought that strange?: _Xena asked.

_:Actually until this minute, no. You bring up a good point, Chosen.:_

_ : Is there a record that shows who the Heralds were, how they died, what they had in common?:_

_ : Perhaps, You would have to ask Herald Mariah for the records, she is the _**_Herald _**_Chronicler__ :_

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked, breaking her MindSpeech concentration.

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"You ok? I called you three times."

"Sorry, Kaylin and I were talking."

"Ah, so do you want to go to the commons to eat or take it back to the room?"

"The room, after we drop off our charge."

The bard nodded in agreement.

They dismounted and escorted the Companions back to the stables. After giving then both a good rub down, then they made sure the prince was returned to the castle. Finally, after gathering some dinner, they headed back to their room.

===[x]

As the two approached their door, Xena suddenly felt a tingling sensation. Her warrior senses were telling her that something wasn't right.

"Wait, Gabrielle. Don't open the door." Xena touched the door with the palm of her hand. Something was off. She wasn't sure what, but her senses were screaming to her not to open the door. "Gabrielle, wait here, and whatever you do, do not open that door. I'm going to go around and come in through the window."

"Xena, what? Wait, I want to come with you."

"No, stay here. I mean it," Xena implored.

"Alright," the bard sighed.

Xena slipped down and out the hallway, and while Gabrielle waited, she called out, _:Lysander?: _

_ :Yes, Chosen?:_

_ :Something is wrong with our room, Xena went to check it out, but I'm worried:_

_ :What do you mean, something is wrong?: _the Companion asked.

_ :Not sure, Xena told me not to open the door and then went around to go in the window:_

Lysander got quiet for a moment. _:Xena may be right, Chosen, I can feel a disturbance in the ley-line near you, hang on I'm getting someone to come look at it: _

Gabrielle felt a break in the mental energy as Lysander's attention flowed elsewhere. She waited a moment and then asked, _:Ley-line? What is that?:_

_ :A ley-line, is like a stream or a path, if you will, of magical energy. They are attached to the heart-stone and flow to and from it: _Lysander patiently answered.

_ :Heart-stone?: _asked the bard.

_:The Heart-stone is the center of Valdemarian magic. It's where the mages draw their power from. It also helps guard Valdemar as the shields and protections are stored within it.:_

_ :Oh: _replied Gabrielle.

===[x]

Xena easily located their window, being familiar of the surroundings from when she had left through it that morning. She reached out with her senses and felt nothing. With a quick step she leaped into the air grabbing hold of the windowsill. She braced her feet against the stone wall which she slowly she pulled herself up, and peered into the room. It was dark, but her senses told her it was empty.

Not wasting any time, she lifted herself up and entered the room, easily sliding through the unlocked window. Still she felt nothing. Xena reached out with her FireStarting Gift and willed the candles around the room to light. They did. _That's handy_, she thought to herself. She explored the room, looking in every conceivable hiding place and still felt nothing. Nothing had been moved or disturbed. No one had been there.

It was when she approached the door, with the attention to open it, when her senses started to tingle again. It was the door itself that was alarming her. _ Interesting_, she thought to herself.

"Gabrielle," she called out, and waited for an answer.

"I'm still here," responded the bard.

"It's the door. There is something wrong with it. I can feel a bad energy coming from it."

"Lysander says not to open it. He's sending someone to look at it."

"Alright, I want to you leave, meet me back outside."

"Ok, Xena, I'll be right there."

===[x]

The warrior and bard met outside and were soon joined by Garret and a young Herald-mage named Samuel. Samuel had told everyone to stay put while he went up to check out the door. He approached the door carefully, checking it out with his MageSight first. He could see that there was a power flowing through it and it didn't feel right. With a little more probing he discovered a carefully hidden trap. The door had been booby trapped to explode when it was opened.

He carefully started to unravel the spell over the door. It wasn't a difficult task, but it did take time. Suddenly his attention caught on a second trap, laid carefully under the surface of the first one. Samuel's attention focused on the second trap. A moment later, he realized that it was too late. He was barely able to scream a mental warning out before it exploded.


	23. Chapter 23: Darkness

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 23: Darkness**

The bard wrapped her arms around the warrior, who in turn pulled Gabrielle closer to her. Xena could literally feel that Gabrielle was worried, and was once again reminded of how much closer they had become since they found this strange land. The barriers of feeling and emotion that used to separate them had all but disappeared, but really their relationship hadn't changed. Xena still instantly knew when Gabrielle needed her to hold her, to touch her, to be with her and Gabrielle knew that even through the warrior's tough exterior, she craved the bard's touch as well.

Xena was amazed though, that through this new land so many more of her senses had come to life. She didn't really feel that much different, it was just as if her focus was sharper now, and with the power of her mind she could now manipulate things. The Gifts that these Heralds talked about had come like a second nature for her. It was as if a fog had been lifted and the things that she could do before, had just gotten better.

She saw changes in Gabrielle as well. The Bardic skills had always been there, and the Empathy really wasn't anything new. It was just that now these Gifts were upfront. It was as if they now had a better understanding of why things were the way there were. Even considering all the changes that she and Gabrielle had gone though, there was still ultimate gift that this land had given them, and the one that she was most thankful for, that they had finally realized how they felt about each other.

Samuel had been gone quite a while now. The trio began to wonder what was going on. Suddenly they heard footsteps running to them and turned to discover the young Herald-trainee, Jewels.

"What wrong?" Gabrielle cried, feeling the panic pouring through Jewels.

Heavily out of breath, Jewels tried to answer, "Fire…. Explosion…"

Xena could also feel the panic catch in the air, and instinct took over. She pushed herself away from the bard, warning "Stay here!" as she ran full speed toward the building. She wasted no time, not bothering with stairs, and decided to take a short cut.

Gabrielle yelled out, "Xena, NO!" as the warrior, letting out a battle cry, flipped up to the second story and kicked in a window. She entered the building, somersaulting and continuing to build speed as she turned the corner and dashed down the hallway toward her room. She saw Samuel, concentrating, looking at the door. He didn't see her.

Xena heard a _:Noooooo!:_ in her mind, as she dove, knocking the mage to the ground, and covering his body with hers. She felt the heat of the explosion wash over both of them and tried desperately to throw up her shields to protect them before everything went black.

===[x]

Gabrielle, tried to follow the warrior, but Garret held her back. Suddenly there was a loud boom, and then it was quiet. For a moment time seem to stop. Smoke spilled out of the windows and there was heaviness in the air. She reached out to Xena, but got nothing, just darkness.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled, struggling madly to get away from Garret, who had her in a tight hold.

"Gabrielle, No. It's too dangerous," he pleaded with her.

"I can't feel her!"

"Help is coming," he beseeched. "It's not safe, we have to wait."

It took only moments before the grounds started to fill with people and Companions alike. Lysander and Kaylin both appeared next to the distraught bard, but she hardly noticed. Her attention was focused solely on Xena. The palace guards were the first up the stairs with the healers hot on their tails. The whole time Garret kept a vice like grip on Gabrielle, who was panicked almost beyond reason.

"I have to get up to her, I can't feel her!" Gabrielle pleaded.

"She's still alive, I know. We have to wait until its safe," Garret told the bard, trying to calm her.

"How do you know that? I can't feel her, she's dark!"

"The bell didn't toll, they are both alive."

That calmed the bard some, but she was still desperate to get to the warrior's side. To Gabrielle it seemed like hours, in reality it was only a few minutes before the all clear signal was given and Garret released her. She wasted no time, breaking in at a full run, up the stairs and to her lover's side.

"Xena," she cried, as she saw her lying on the floor.

A healer was kneeling over her, and Gabrielle joined them on the floor. Remembering Xena's lessons about moving someone who was injured, she pressed her panic down and gently touched Xena's cheek. Through the touch, she could feel Xena's life force. It was low, barely there, but it was there.

"Damn it, Xena," she declared. "You better not leave me."

Through the touch she felt the life force ebb for a moment, and then get a bit stronger. She looked up to the healer for information.

The healer nodded to her. "She pushed herself too far, she's in a coma. She will need to sleep."

"But she will be ok?"

"The physical injuries are minimal, but with the mind injury… I… I don't know. She's weak. I'm sorry, it's up to her. There is nothing I can do."


	24. Chapter 24: Vigils

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 24: Vigils**

It took some time as the healers did a comprehensive exam over Xena. No one seemed to understand how the warrior had managed to escape unburned. There were a few cuts and bruises on her body, some of the wood from the door had splintered off and cut up her exposed legs and arms. It was lucky that she'd been wearing her armor, as it absorbed most of the damage from the debris.

The mage, Samuel, was relativity unscathed. He had suffered the same debris wounds as Xena and a few minor burns that the healers thought they would be able to heal with very little aftereffects. Xena had knocked the wind out of him, but he was able to get up and walk away.

Xena on the other hand was in much worse shape. As far as anyone could tell she had exhausted her personal energy reserves. It was explained to Gabrielle, that this happened when more energy was needed that was available. The extra energy would be pulled from the life force itself. They called it mage shock. She was told that it was rare, but in the past had been seen in desperate times or in war, or occasionally, as in Xena's case, when an untrained Gift was exhausted. No one wanted to tell her that mage shock usually resulted in death.

Once Gabrielle was able to see that Xena was still alive and stable she was able to calm herself considerably. She was still very worried, but was able to now to focus on getting her lover to heal. While in close proximity, Gabrielle could feel Xena, weak as she was, and she realized that when she touched her, Xena's life force got stronger. So she tried to keep in physical contact with her at all times.

Finally, they had managed to get Xena on a stretcher and transported to the Healer Collegium. They laid her on a pallet, and did what they could for her. Even after several hours, Gabrielle refused to leave Xena's side. She initially refused to eat, but after some nagging and encouragement from the healers and Lysander she choked down a piece of bread with some meat sandwiched inside of it.

Eventually the bard grew too tired to keep her eyes open, and knowing that her touch was helping Xena she climbed onto the pallet and curled up next to her.

** ===[x]**

The next two days passed very much the same as the first night. Gabrielle was constantly at Xena's side. When she was awake she would stroke the warrior hand or cheek and talk to her, and when she grew tired she would curl up next to Xena on the pallet and sleep.

Xena had had many visitors; just about every healer with any mind magic had seen her, as well as many of their fellow Heralds and the friends that they had met. The prince himself even came by the morning of the second day. He was able to coax Gabrielle into eating some soup and they talked for a while.

The warrior's condition hadn't changed. The superficial wounds had healed, but she was still asleep. Gabrielle had tried everything she knew, including MindSpeaking to her and sending waves of powerful emotion through her. Begrudgingly she came to the realization that the advice the healer gave was true, the only thing left to do was to wait. Xena would wake up when she was ready.

On the afternoon of the third day Gabrielle had again grown weary, and curled up next to the warrior. Unlike the previous two nights, where she fell into a dreamless sleep, this time she had a dream. In the dream she had met Xena in field. A field that was full of tall grass and wild flowers. She recognized the field. It was the same one that she and Xena had met in when the warrior had come to rescue her from the pain after those two Heralds had died.

This time, though, Gabrielle wasn't a child, but an adult. Xena too was grown, just as they were in life. They had embraced and shared a long lovely kiss. The bard tucked her head under Xena's chin, wrapping her arms around the warrior's body. The touch was almost too real as Gabrielle could feel the warrior brush her hand across her forehead, wiping that pesky stray lock away. Then she could feel the Xena's soft lips on her, kissing that same forehead.

Gabrielle opened her eyes, and caught Xena's piercing blue orbs staring down at her.

"Hey," Xena whispered.

"Hey," Gabrielle responded with a smile. "It's about time you woke up."


	25. Chapter 25: Vanyel

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 25: Vanyel**

The warrior managed to smile back at Gabrielle. "How... How long have I been out?" she whispered, wrinkling her brow as her head throbbed in pain.

Gabrielle frowned. She knew how much discomfort Xena had to be in before she would show sign of it. Through their touched bond she could literally feel the struggle of Xena's emotions as she fought to retain her control over the pain.

"You've been out for three days," Gabrielle explained, pausing and stroked Xena cheek. "Your head hurt?"

Xena nodded. "Yeah, feels like I have the worse a hangover of my life."

Gabrielle paused a moment, sending a wave of affection and love through her warrior which earned her another smile. "I'll get the healer. Maybe they can give you something now that you are awake. I'm sure they'll want to look at you anyway."

Xena, in too much pain to argue, merely nodded and closed her eyes. Gabrielle carefully got off the pallet, trying to disturb Xena as little as possible, and went to fetch the healer.

Moments later both Gabrielle and a healer, who she introduced to Xena as Kayson, returned. He gave Xena a bitter tea, which she drank without complaint, before examining her. Xena wasn't happy with the idea of him touching her, but allowed the exam and had to admit after he was done she did feel better. At least now she could stand to open her eyes.

After the exam and the healer left them alone, Xena gain felt the lull of sleep beckoning her. She would have to rest again soon, but first she was going to make sure Gabrielle was ok. "Gabrielle, when was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not hungry," replied the bard.

"That's not what I asked you," Xena challenged.

Gabrielle sighed. "I had some soup this morning."

"And how long have you been here with me?"

Gabrielle paused, knowing that Xena probably wouldn't be happy with her answer, but knew that it was useless to lie. "I've been here since they brought you in."

Xena expression softened, she was touched. "I appreciate that and I'm sorry."

Gabrielle opened her mouth, preparing to defend her position, but clicked it closed again in surprise. Xena's response was not was she was expecting. Quickly regaining her composure she opened up to the warrior. "I love you, Xena, I wasn't going to leave until I knew you were ok. I was so scared."

"I love you too, but I'm going to be ok. I want you to take a break and get out of here for a while. Go take a hot bath and get something to eat, alright?"

"Xena, I'm not going too…"

"That wasn't a request," the warrior interrupted giving her 'the look'. And then softer, added, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep anyways. I'd feel better if you took care of yourself."

Gabrielle's resolved softened. "Alright, for you, Xena, I'll do it. But I won't be gone long."

Xena nodded and closed her eyes again. It didn't take long to fall back asleep.

** ===[x]**

It was dark when Xena again opened eyes. Her head was still hurting, but it was more manageable now. She noticed that she wasn't alone, but it wasn't Gabrielle that was there with her. It was the young prince who was sitting in the visitor's chair. He was reading a book and hadn't yet realized that she was awake.

Xena took a moment to study the boy. He was tall for his age, thin, with dark hair and dark eyes. She had noticed from his talk with Gabrielle that he had a quick wit and could be very animated when he chose to be. Now though, he sat quietly, content with his book. Funny, she realized she didn't see it earlier, but now she saw in his mannerism a resemblance to her son, Solan.

"That book any good?" she asked.

Tereth jumped. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yes, I am. So is it?"

"What?"

"The book, is it book any good?"

"Oh yes, very good," the prince replied, nodding his head. "I've read it twice before. It's one of my favorites."

"That's good," Xena responded with her own nod. "So where is everyone?"

"Council meeting. Gabrielle is there too. I offered to stay with you, in case you woke up."

The warrior nodded again. Sure that Gabrielle would be back soon to fill her in on what was going on.

"So this book, want to tell me about it?" Xena asked

"Sure," the boy replied. "It's an old story, about a Herald named Vanyel. He was a mage, and he was the last mage. When he died, magic in Valdemar died too."

"But there is magic in Valdemar now," Xena stated, slightly confused.

"Yes, it came back after a long time. But that's another story."

Xena nodded. "So tell me the story of Vanyel." **

*** Warning, possible spoiler if you haven't read the books ***

Vanyel is a reference from Herald Mage Trilogy by Mercedes Lackey. Vanyel is the last Herald mage who defends Valdemar against a huge army by blocking a pass. He used an ultimate magical weapon, called a _final strike_ which kills him, but also takes out the army with the use of his magic. Of course there is much more to this story, and it's an excellent read if you've never read them.


	26. Chapter 26:Movement

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 26: Movement**

_Present…_

_ "No, I forbid it!" the fire rose up in anger. "You are not strong enough yet."_

_ Alti spun to face the fire that represented her father. "I am stronger than ever, and she is weak. Now is the time to strike. I have not failed yet."_

_ "Yes you have. It is time to lick your wounds and regroup."_

_ "No, I will go myself. I will choke the life of Xena with my bare hands…"_

_ "If you try, you will fail. You cannot win, not yet," the fire coaxed, pulling its heat back to a simmer. _

_ The action confused the shamaness enough to make her pause. "What more is there, Father? Have I not done everything you've asked of me? Why not let me have this. I yearn for her blood. I know it will complete my transformation."_

_ "You don't understand. I see it now. This is not about you being strong enough, or ready enough to kill Xena, it's about the right time for her to die."_

_ "Now is the right time. You don't know her like I do," Alti argued._

_ "No child, you don't' know her like I do. Rest now. You will know when the time is right." _

_ Alti groaned, but let the argument rest. Her father was right; she'd seen it and she knew it wasn't yet Xena's time to die…yet. But all of her plans hadn't been thwarted. She had other goals, and an agent that needed to be punished. For now she'd concentrate on that. For now, Xena could wait._

**-X-**

Xena opened her eyes. Taking a moment, as she always did to take in her surroundings, she realized that she was still in the Healer's Collegium. It was early. The sun had not yet come up. She took a moment to test her body, realizing that for the first time since she had woken up from the accident her head was clear. She still had a dull ache of a headache, but it was much more manageable now. Her body ached though. She yearned to get up out of bed and move about.

Looking down, she could see the young blonde, that was as usual, wrapped around her body. She smiled at Gabrielle, even though the bard was asleep, she could still feel the love and affection though her touch. Xena gently brushed the hair away and landed a soft kiss to Gabrielle's forehead.

_Now for the hard part_, she thought, _I have to get up_. It took more time that it usually did, but through a little patience, the warrior was able to unwrap the bard and get out of the bed, without waking her. More than once she was hit with a wave of nausea as her body tried to adjust and allow her to move. It had been several days since she had walked. The stiff muscles and the after effects of the mage shock were still taking their toll.

Next she debated on what to do. She wanted desperately to get out. Go for a walk or maybe a run with Kaylin. She also thought about the bard and how upset she'd be if she took off. Of course there was another problem that she soon discovered which made her debate a moot point. She was dressed in only a shift, her leathers were nowhere to be found, and she didn't see her weapons around either.

Xena sighed. Well at least she could stretch and move around a bit, it felt good to do so, even if she couldn't go far. Glancing at the bard, she knew that it would probably be a while before she woke up, and realizing that she'd soon have to put her warrior mask on, she decided to settle in and give her mind a workout instead of her body.

_:Kaylin?: _Xena projected.

_:Good morning, Chosen: _Kaylin promptly sent back. _:Seems like you are feeling better, out of bed I see.:_

_ :Yes, feels good to stretch:_

_ :I bet, you had us all worried there for a while. You know we almost lost you.:_

Xena grimaced. _:Sorry about that, I already got a lecture from Gabrielle:_

_ :I'll spare you mine, then: _Kaylin replied with a hint of jest in her voice.

Xena returned a mix of mental thanks and jest before projecting, _:So, Kaylin_, _I hear that we found out some details about the accidents:_

_ :Yes, quite a bit of information actually. There seems to be no link between the accidents physically. That is to say that they all seemed like accidents. The king tripping, two Heralds were killed in a rock slide, one was killed while breaking up a bar fight, one was attacked by a bear and killed, two drowned, the two that were most recently killed, it was deemed an accident when they were trying to attune a Heart-stone and the power got over loaded. The others were similar, all seemed to be unfortunate accidents: _

Xena gave a mental nod, as Kaylin continued.

_:We did find a disturbing connection, though: _Kaylin paused for a moment, then continued_. It seems that all of the Heralds killed have had some degree of Mage Gift.:_

_ :Like I do: _ It wasn't a question, but a statement. It had now become clear that the 'accident' she had been injured in was much more than that. Xena's eyes narrowed as she fought her rage down. She could have been killed. _Gabrielle_ could have been killed. It was just pure luck that they had escaped. It was now clear that there was something out there hunting Heralds, particularly the ones with the Mage Gift.

** ===[x]**

"What are you doing out of bed?" Gabrielle asked, bringing Xena out of her mental contemplations.

Xena answered her with a smile, and then climbing back into bed, gathered her close before replying, "I needed to stretch."

Gabrielle wasn't about to complain, enjoying the warrior's comfort and closeness. She smiled, and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Much."

"Good," Gabrielle replied as they shared a kiss.

"I want to get up and dressed, we have things to do today," Xena said.

Gabrielle sighed, she had hoped to coax Xena into one more day of rest, but figured that she'd want to get up and moving and knew it was useless to argue.

"Ok," the bard answered, "but only if you promise me that you'll take it easy."

The warrior sighed, "Ok, I promise." Getting a nod from the bard, she continued. "Now where are my leathers and weapons?"

"Your leathers were damaged in the fire. There is actually not much left of them. I don't understand how you managed to escape being burned after the shape they were in."

"My shields, they heal my skin when it burns."

Gabrielle looked at Xena, blinking in surprise. "They heal you?"

"Yeah, I don't really understand it. I know I burned myself when I was playing with the FireStarting Gift the other day. Once I laid on the shield though, the burn was gone."

"That explains why you weren't burnt then. Everyone seemed to be perplexed at that."

"It must be. I don't remember putting them up, but I must have. Everything happened so fast."

Gabrielle nodded. "I'm glad. That explosion, it was huge. I thought for sure that I'd lost you. You were dark to me, Xena…"

"I'm sorry," the warrior replied.

"I should be used to you doing stuff like that by now," Gabrielle half joked. "I'm being silly."

"No, you're right. I should be more careful. Especially here in Valdemar, it's so different. I will, I will try to be more careful."

The bard nodded, accepting the apology and the promise.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to find a new set of leathers."

"Actually, I already commissioned a new set for you. They should be ready today."

Xena couldn't help the smile, "You're too good to me."

"I know," the bard teased. "Your armor is ok though, I cleaned it for you. You boots managed to escape relatively unscathed as well. And I'll get your weapons. I didn't want them too close, if you weren't," she paused, gently continuing, "yourself when you woke up."

Xena nodded again, understanding the bard's concern. "Thank you," she replied.

After a little digging, Gabrielle had managed to scrape together a tunic and some leggings for Xena that fit her reasonably well. Gabrielle had donned the grey robe that she had become accustom to over the last week. She had suggested the trainee-style uniform robe to Xena, but the warrior had refused, arguing that it wasn't her style and would only get in the way when she fought.

Together they left the Healers Collegium, and as luck would have it only had to threaten bodily harm to one healer that seemed to take offence to Xena leaving. He seemed to think that she needed more rest. The rest of the opposition scattered when Xena gave the healer in her way an icy state and told him to "Move." After it was made clear that Xena was leaving, she did however take a moment to thank them taking such good care of her.

===[x]

Xena and Gabrielle's first stop was breakfast. They were met with several greetings and a general sense of awe. The story had gotten around about the accident, and even though details weren't given officially, the rumors and stories had already made their rounds. Xena sighed inwardly, knowing that people were looking at her differently now. She just did what she always did. She knew that she had special skills, and used those skills to help people. She saw someone in trouble, and just acted. She wasn't a hero, and didn't deserve other people to look at her in that light.

The duo found their way to an empty table. The bard as usual had filled her plate while Xena knowing that she hadn't had anything solid for several days took it easy with a small meal of porridge and some tea.

They were soon joined by Garret who commented, "I'm glad to see you both out and about again. And that you, Xena are doing better. We were all worried about you."

Xena, who had donned her warrior mask merely shrugged and replied, "I've had worse. I'm hard to kill."

Garret nodded, not quite getting the silent joke that had earned the warrior a glare from Gabrielle.

"I want to set up a meeting today," he stated.

"Yes," agreed Xena, "You, Me, Gabrielle, Jorlyn, Kerith, Samuel, and any other Heralds with a Mage Gift. And that Herald record keeper, Mariah."

Garret looking a bit surprised by the warrior's bluntness, nodded again, "I was thinking along those same lines, going to be a big group though. And all things considered, I think it should be a secure location."

Xena nodded, confirming, "Yes."

Garret got that faraway look that told them he was talking to Tevin, and then refocused.

"The Heart-Stone room, in one candle mark," he decided.

"Heart-Stone?" Xena asked.

"Heart-Stone is where the key to Valdemar's power is kept." Gabrielle answered.

The warrior looked at the bard with a bit of surprise. Gabrielle shrugged. "I had time to ask a lot of questions when you were unconscious."

Xena nodded, "Good, you can fill me in." Then she turned and addressed Garret with a nod, "In one candlemark."


	27. Chapter 27: Heart-Stone

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 27: Heart-Stone**

The room of the Heart-Stone was located deep within the ancient bowels of the castle. The room itself was plain. The walls were unadorned and carved straight out of rock itself. The only furniture in the room was a large, round, stone table, with 21 chairs, which were also carved out of stone. At the heart of the table was a large rock. To plain eyes the rock looked just like any other, but to the MageSight, it was streaming with power. To one like Xena, who was now sensitive to the flow of magic it practically sang.

It had been explained to Xena and Gabrielle that the Heart-Stone was the very core of Valdemar's power. The stone itself was said to have existed longer than anyone could remember. It had a long history intertwined with the people of Valdemar. History told that it had been lost to Valdemar after the death of Vanyel. It was locked away and forgotten for a long time until the days of Elspeth and Darkwind, who lived during the period of time called the Mage Storms. *** At that time the stone was reawakened and knowledge of magic returned to Valdemar. At the time of the Mage Storms the stone was weak and unstable it was only with the help of the Hawkbrothers, a society of powerful Mages, that is was healed and again made part of Valdemarian life.

Since the time of the Mage Storms the stone had been used and had grown in strength. It had gone through harder and better times, just like the Heralds and Valdemar had but it had always been there and the people of Valdemar had absorbed the Heart-Stone into their myth and culture.

** ===[x]**

Xena and Gabrielle were escorted into the room by Garrett. They were met by the others who had already assembled. Jorlyn was there, as well as Kerith and Samuel. They were also introduced to 11 other Herald-Mages, as well as an elderly Hawkbrother named Autumnriver, and Mariah, the Herald Chronicler.

Out of all those assembled the Hawkbrother stood out like a sore thumb. Being the only member of the group who was not a Herald, he stood out even further as he was dressed in extremely colorful fabrics. In his stark white hair he wore intricately woven in braids which were adorned with beads and feathers. He was also accompanied by a very large white parrot, who sat contently on his shoulder. The Hawkbrother was very old, but had an aura of power about him that made him feel younger to the eye. He had a sparkle in his pale blue eyes that spoke of both understanding and wisdom.

Garret, clearing his throat, motioned for everyone to take a seat, and then said to one of the mages, "Darryl, please seal the room."

Darryl nodded, and focused for a moment. Xena could feel the power surround him and then push outwards toward the walls. Suddenly there was a tingle in the air, and then silence.

Darryl nodded again and replied, "It is sealed."

Mostly for Xena and Gabrielle's benefit, Garret took a moment to explain. "The room has now been sealed. Nothing can come out and nothing can come in. There can be no magical or physical interference until the spell has been lifted. Also, you will not be able to MindSpeak to your Companions while the seal is on. This meeting is highly classified. There are things going on that we must be able to discuss without any spying eyes or ears.

"The reason for this meeting is because we believe that Valdemar is under attack." He then paused, giving the audience time to digest. "You have all been aware of our fellow Heralds that have lost their lives recently, in what we have dismissed as accidental deaths. We now have reason to believe that were deliberate attacks."

There was a general sense of shock in the room, as the assembled parties murmured among themselves.

Garret waited patiently for the room to quiet once more before he continued. "If this news isn't bad enough, it gets worse. Xena brought up some interesting questions, which caused us to take a second look at the data. Unfortunately what we have discovered is very disturbing. All of the accidents were involving Heralds with Mage Gifts."

There was another moment of shock and murmuring. Garret put up his hands to quiet the room, and then continued.

"There is further data, which has recently been brought to my attention. As some of you have noticed over the past two years we have only had two new Herald-Mages join us, one of those being Xena. At first I didn't think much of this, we all know that Chosen come as they are needed and it is not unusual to go through periods of time where we have a serge or lack of a certain Gift. But after doing some digging, we have discovered several young people have turned up missing or dead, several of who had the mage-potential of being Chosen."

"It seems as if someone or something is attacking possible Herald mages before they can be Chosen." Garret concluded.

"This is terrible," Gabrielle inserted into the break in Garret's speech. "I don't understand though, I think I get the idea of how all this Chosen thing works, but I'm not clear on one point. How can you tell who has a potential to be Chosen? I thought it was random"

"We don't know who will be Chosen, but we do know that Gifts tend to run in families. Although it's rare for more than one family member in a generation to be Chosen it does happen," Garret answered her.

"Wasn't your last king a Mage?" asked Xena.

"Yes King Rowan was, and rather powerful one at that. The Mage Gift runs strong in the royal bloodline," Kerith answered.

"Tereth," Xena said. "Then he's in trouble too, and we are locked in here without any outside communication." She stood up and commanded, "Drop that shield, now!"

Darryl looked shocked at the sudden order from the warrior, and looked to Garret for confirmation.

"Drop it, Darryl," Garret commanded.

Darryl nodded and Xena felt another tingle in the air, as soon as it stopped, she mentally yelled out, _:Kaylin!:_

_ :Chosen, what's wrong?:_

_ :We need to find Tereth, now!:_

** ===[x]**

Xena met Kaylin at a full run, just outside the palace door. She hopped on her back and they took off. The mental call for help was sent out and Xena could see Heralds running to their Companions and Palace guards and staff organizing and searching as well.

Through the panic, the Companions kept things organized. They seemed very much in control of the situation and through their MindSpeech had relayed information very quickly. Within a quarter of a candlemark it had been reported that the young prince wasn't anywhere in the Collegium or the palace. One Companion had reported seeing him earlier in the morning heading through the Companion's field toward the river.

_:Kaylin, that waterfall, where Gabrielle and I met him, I bet he's there: _Xena sent.

_ :Good idea, Xena, I'll relay that: _there was a pause, as Kaylin's focus shifted and then returned. _:Gabrielle and Lysander are already on their way, they should be there in a moment:_

_ :Good, let's go: _Xena answered.

Xena could feel something was off. Her warrior senses were definitely tingling. Xena clung to Kaylin's neck as they speed impossibly fast to the waterfall. Suddenly Xena felt a rush of fear and then anger wash over her, but it wasn't coming from her, it was coming from Gabrielle. Something was happening.

_:Kaylin! Faster:_

_ :We are almost there, Chosen:_

Xena recognized the clearing, where just a few days ago she and Gabrielle had spent a relaxing afternoon picnicking and getting to know the young prince. She saw Gabrielle, with her staff in the middle of a mob of men dressed in black armor. Lysander was to her side kicking and twirling, trying to fend off the attackers. Between them was Tereth, who was trying desperately to stay out of everyone's way. Wasting no time Xena vaulted off of Kaylin, letting out her war cry, she flipped directly into the mob. She drew her sword and started to carve her way to Gabrielle's side.

The men in black were obviously trained soldiers. Kaylin had joined the battle, and although difficult, they were victorious. All the men in black had been either knocked unconscious or killed and lay scattered about the clearing. By the time the other Heralds had started to arrive, it was over.

Tereth, had been unharmed, but was very much shaken. Gabrielle, who was also shaken, was trying to calm the prince, while at the same time fighting her own shields to put a cap on her emotions. She was feeding off the prince's fear and the adrenaline of the battle was making it hard to shield herself. Xena could feel the bard's dilemma, but was preoccupied with checking on the men in black to make sure they were indeed unconscious or dead.

Xena saw one of the bodies shift slightly, knowing that he was about to wake up, she helped him do so by picking him up and slamming him against a nearby tree. Three quick pokes later, the man, who was now very much awake, was on his knees.

"I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You have about 30 seconds to live, unless you tell me what I want to know," she said in a deathly calm voice. "Now, who sent you here?"

The man held a look of terror in his eyes and coughed up, "If I tell you I'm dead anyway."

"Wrong answer," Xena said, lifting him back up and pounding him against the tree for a second time. "15 seconds, I'm not gonna ask again."

The man coughed, "Ok, I'll talk." Blood trickled down his nose. "I... I want… asylum"

Xena roared, but released the pinch. "You better have good information."

The man gasped for air, holding his throat.

"Xena!" Gabrielle cried out a warning, just as Xena reached into the air and grabbed a dagger an inch from the man's heart.

Xena turned, meaning to return the knife to its black-soldier owner's own heart, only to find the owner lying face first in the dirt with familiar looking knife protruding from his back. With a sharp intake of breath Xena realized the knife belonged to Gabrielle. It was the same one she had been keeping in her boot.

She looked up from the fallen solider back to Gabrielle, her soul screaming to find some explanation, but the bard stood frozen, unmoving and unfeeling. Gabrielle was in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened. As their eyes met, Xena felt it as if she had done it herself, the pain and the memories of her first kill suddenly returning to her. It was something she hoped Gabrielle would never have to experience, but there was no doubt, Gabrielle had, for the first time, taken a life.

*** The Mage Storms, from the series by Mercedes Lackey. History of the Heart-Stone represented here is the same that was portrayed in the books.


	28. Chapter 28: Never the Same

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 28: Never the Same**

There was a silence that hovered over the clearing. The Heralds and Companions alike were in haze of shock and awe. This was the first time that they had truly seen Xena in action. The battle lust, the drive, the power that was evident when she fought, it was all new to them. The callous way that she had treated the Black Solider, the ruthless method she used to interrogate him, and the way that she caught that dagger, it was all like something out of a story. No one had ever seen anyone do anything like that before.

To Xena and Gabrielle, this was nothing new, but there was a silence between them as well. Their eyes met, and without the use of words or MindSpeech, the question was asked, and Gabrielle nodded, lowering her eyes to the ground as the pain of her act suddenly overcame her. She had killed him.

Xena, ignoring the man she had just questioned, turned. Through her peripheral vision she could see that the Heralds had begun to move to secure the fallen Black Soldiers. Her eyes though, were firmly fixed on Gabrielle. The bard had managed to get a hold of her shields and slammed them down tight. Xena was getting no reading from her, other than the look of anguish on her face, until she reached out to touch her.

When their skin came in contact the warrior was overcome with emotion. There was regret and disbelief and pain. She did the only thing she could, and drew the bard tight to her in a loving embrace. Xena just stood there and let Gabrielle melt into her, letting the emotions pour into her soul that she shared with Gabrielle.

It was still quiet. Xena looked up and realized that they were waiting for orders from her. She groaned inwardly, while at the same time projecting the cold-hard leader role that she so often portrayed. "Secure the area," she commanded. "Leave the dead where they have fallen. Treat the wounded, and make sure they are under lock and key, heavily guarded. I don't want anyone taking any chances. Post guards in this area. I don't want anyone disturbing it until I've had a chance to look at it."

She then turned to Gabrielle. In her heart she just wanted to grab the bard and take off. She wanted to find a safe place where they could be alone, but she knew she had a duty to perform. She looked down at the bard, who was still clinging to her tightly.

"Gabrielle?" Xena said softly. Getting no answer she stepped back, putting the bard at arm's length, and forcing her to look into her eyes. "Gabrielle," she said again. This time through eye contact, she got an acknowledgement from the bard. "I want you to go with the prince. Make sure he is safe, alright?"

"Xena, I…" Gabrielle started.

"I know. I know. We will talk about it later. Right now I need you to do this for me ok?"

"Ok," the bard whispered.

Xena took a moment and through her touch sent a wave of reassurance and affection toward Gabrielle. Mentally she sent, _:I love you Gabrielle, don't lock me out:_

The bard nodded, reassured by the warrior's feeling and words. Gabrielle then turned and mounted Lysander. She reached down assisting the prince up next to her and settled him in front of her in the saddle.

Xena noted three other Heralds that had also mounted, forming point guards around the bard and the prince. The warrior watched as Gabrielle and her escort headed back toward the palace grounds before turning her attention back to the clearing.

===[x]

"They were gated in," Darryl explained.

"Gated?" asked Xena.

"It's like a magical portal. It can be opened from a one location to another, usually over a great distance. It can be used to move people, even entire armies."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Like anything else, it leaves a mark. A gate is a very powerful spell; very few can do one alone. Usually it is done with the help of many."

"Can you show me?"

"Yes. Close your eyes and focus."

Xena did so, reaching out and feeling for the power, as Darryl instructed her. For the first time she realized what she was doing. She had done this many times before, always calling it a sixth sense or her warrior sense. Reaching out she could feel the power, like little streams that crisscrossed a valley, or like a threads of a spider web glimmering in her mind's eye.

"Good," Darryl instructed. "Now the lines, those are _ley-lines_. Use your senses to run along them until you find a disturbance."

Xena did so, following the lines in her mind. Suddenly she found a dark spot. It was devoid of energy and the lines running through it were altered, weak, and sickly. Opening her eyes she walked to the spot she had seen in her mind's eye. Standing on the spot made her stomach turn. There was an evil here. The land in this area was poisoned. "It's sick, like it's been defiled," she said. "I can feel evil here."

"Yes, this gate was opened here. It was created by a mage using Blood magic," Darryl answered grimly.

"Blood magic?"

"It's the worst kind of magic," he answered, shaking his head. "It's when a mage kills, using the blood and energy from his victim to power his magic."

Xena nodded. She understood this. She knew was it was like to feed on the fear and the blood of others. Even though the idea of this magic would have enticed the old Xena, she could now see it for what it really was. It was evil in its truest form, and now she knew why she was here; it was her job to stop it.

** ===[x]**

Out of the dozen attackers, only three had survived. One was still unconscious, the one barely conscious was refusing to talk, and the one that had asked for asylum, although he seemed willing to answer questions, wasn't as helpful as Xena had hoped. The only information she could get out of him is that he was pressed into service by someone he referred to as the Dark Lord. He was terrified of him, and was certain that he was going to be punished with a painful and horrific eternity. _That was interesting_, she thought, _he hadn't said death_. _Eternity, perhaps this mage was more than just a mage_. The way that the Black Solider had talked about him, he was more god-like than anything else. She had gotten the feeling from the Herald's that this place was different. They didn't have vengeful gods like at home, perhaps she was wrong.

It had taken Xena a few candlemarks to catch up with Gabrielle. The bard had seen to the prince's safety, making sure he understood that from now on it was important that he didn't wonder off and stayed within eye sight of someone who could protect him. He wasn't happy with his imprisonment, but after what he'd seen in the clearing he was scared, and for now that would keep him safe.

Xena and Gabrielle had been given new quarters close to the royal family. It had been deemed a good idea for them to stay close so they could aid in the prince's protection, and besides their old room didn't had a door anymore, or most of the wall either.

Xena entered the room quietly. She could feel Gabrielle's presence, and soon found the bard curled up on the enormous bed. Crossing the room, she sat down on the edge of the bed, , and gently stoked Gabrielle's hair.

Gabrielle opened her eyes, giving Xena a half smile. Xena returned the grin, and stoking the bard cheek remarked, "You're on my side."

Gabrielle's eyes immediately filled with water as she choked out, "Xena…"

Xena didn't let her finish, she simply scooped her up in her arms and settled back down on the bed. She held Gabrielle gently as the bard let her emotions flow. They held each other for a long time. Together they cried, together they talked, and together they made the first step towards understanding how Gabrielle's life would never be the same.


	29. Chapter 29: Secerts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 29: Secerts**

_"It is done, my lord," a robed figure reported to the simmering fire. _

_ "But you didn't kill him," Alti cursed, from the far side of the fire. Storming across the small space, she grabbed the robed man by the neck, making him sputter as his air was cut off._

_ The fire said nothing as the attack continued. Alti persisted, staring into blue eyes of the robed man until he started to loose consciousness. Waiting until the last possible moment, she released him, allowing him to fall to the ground. He put his hands around his neck, gasping for air. "You are a fool," Alti spat at him. "I should feed of your life force. It's all your worth anymore."_

_ The man, still gasping for air, leaned forward in a deep bow, so that his forehead was touching the cold ground. His soul belonged to her and he would give it willingly._

_ "Daughter," the fire finally spoke. "He is still of use to us."_

_ Alti turned and stared at the fire that represented her father. "I want to handle this myself…"_

_ "No, it is not yet time," the fire roared._

_ Alti took a necessary step back to keep from getting burned. Turning and kicking the robed man in the gut, she commanded him back to his feet. "Return to Valedmar. If you fail me again, I will add your life force to mine."_

_ "Yes mistress," the man managed to get out, as he held his throbbing side. "Next time the prince will die."_

_ Alti sneered as the man hurried out the door. She knew he'd lick his wounds before returning to those cursed white-devils. In the mean time she had another agent who she could use. She needed more information about Xena and exactly what was going on in the palace itself. This agent was perfect for that._

_**-X-**_

It was now hours later, after the attack on the prince. It had taken a while to clean up the mess, but it was now quiet. Xena had fallen asleep a while go. Gabrielle, however, found that sleep eluded her. She still couldn't believe what she had done. For the first time she had caused a life to end and even though Xena had convinced her that she did so to protect her, and logically she knew that, in her heart she still was hurting. How many times had they been in a life and death situation and she had avoided taking a life?

She kept thinking that there must have been another choice. She could have thrown the knife to the side, or used her staff, or perhaps a rock or anything. It seemed that no matter how she analyzed the situation, she knew that she threw the knife with the intention to kill. She knew that she had aimed right between his shoulder blades, with the intention of piercing his heart.

Her mind kept drifting back to the last time she was with the Amazon's, when she had asked Eponin to show her how to throw the dagger. She remembered practicing over and over again, until she could hit the target every time. She remembered keeping it a secret from Xena, not wanting the warrior to see her new skill until she was ready, until she had perfected it. She wanted Xena to be proud of her for learning this new skill. Now she wished she never touched the blade. Her mind kept flowing back to the warnings that Xena used to give her about never touching a weapon unless you were prepared to use it. Now she wished she would have listened. It wasn't just the kill that was bothering her though, it was more than that. She did truly believe that the Black Solider was threatening Xena, but this fight had been different for her. She had felt the fear from the prince, and felt Xena's battle lust, and she had felt her own adrenaline rush. Somehow this battle had been magnified. When she threw that dagger, she wanted it to kill him. She was angry and wanted to hurt him, and that scared her more than anything else.

Gabrielle shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable and as she did so she felt Xena wrap her arm tighter around her. The warrior was fast asleep, but even in a deep sleep she still knew that she needed the comfort. Gabrielle looked up at the warrior's face. The gentle lines and soft skin glistened in the moonlight. She looked so relaxed. For a moment Gabrielle envied that, wishing that she too could relax and sleep.

She tried again, to close her eyes, and let sleep take her, but she just couldn't. Finally she gave up trying. Carefully she twisted and wiggled out of the warrior's grasp. With a touch she sent a wave of comfort over the warrior. Xena continued to sleep as Gabrielle got out of bed and wandered across the room to a window seat. She glanced back at Xena, still sleeping peacefully. I was funny, she thought. She'd been doing this for years. She was the only one that could move about the warrior without waking her up. Anyone else, the slightest move or disturbance and Xena would have her sword out and be ready to strike in an instant.

Shifting to get comfortable and wrapping a blanket around her she called out, _:Lysander?:_.

_:Hello Chosen, I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to call me,: _ he answered her with a bit of jest in his voice.

_:I can't sleep.: _

_ :I know. Do you want to talk about it?:_

_ :Not really, but I think I need to.:_

===[x]

Xena woke up and found the bed next to her empty. Confused for a moment, she did a quick scan of the room and found her bard curled up on the window seat, fast asleep. She had been exhausted last night, and although she hadn't meant too, she'd fallen asleep before Gabrielle did. Yesterday had been such a long day. She had to laugh to herself, remembering her promise to 'take it easy.'

The sun was fully up now. Xena would have normally been upset that she had slept so long, but today she didn't really care. She figured over the last few days she'd earned the right to sleep in. But enough was enough, so the warrior decided it was time to get up. She debated for a moment what to do with Gabrielle, she didn't want to chance waking her up by moving her, and she looked comfortable enough, so Xena decided to leave the bard in peace.

Xena didn't really get the chance to explore their new room last night, so she took a few moments to do so. The suite was much bigger than their last room. There was the main room, which had a seating area and a table and chairs, then adjoining that room there was the bedroom area. There were also two attached rooms. One of the extra rooms was smaller than the other and both were empty at the moment. It also had a rather large fire place at one end. The last door that she opened revealed a huge bathing room.

Xena entered the bathing area and glanced over the tub. She noted that it had the same sort of set up as their old room. Turning the leaver, she was pleased to see that it had the same hot water set up too. She turned the leaver fully on and stared to fill the tub. She felt grungy, realizing that she hadn't had a real bath in about a week. The idea of soaking in a hot tub was pure bliss.

She had just finished undressing when she felt a presence behind her. A shiver went down her spine as she heard the bard ask, "Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

"Well not anyone, but you are always welcome, my bard."

"Good morning, warrior mine," Gabrielle whispered in her ear as she came up behind her and started to kiss her neck.

Xena shivered again, and turned to face the bard. With a twinkle in her eye she replied, "Good morning."

** ===[x]**

The bath lasted a little longer then Xena had originally intended, and the floor somehow got very wet, but the bard and the warrior had managed to clean each other thoroughly and Xena had to admit that it felt really good to be clean.

After they were done with the bath they had discovered towels and clothing in an armoire in the bathing room. Gabrielle decided on leggings and a tunic instead of the grey robe she'd become accustomed to and Xena followed suit, as she had still not gotten the new set of leathers back.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the main room. Gabrielle froze and looked at Xena, who seemed to be unconcerned.

"Xena, what was that?"

"Tereth!" She called out. "We'll be right out." To Gabrielle, she lowered her voice and explained, "The prince, he knocked over the candelabra that I put next to the secret passage."

"What Secret passage?"

Xena smiled. "The one I found this morning. I figured that they put us in this room for a reason and I didn't want him sneaking in on us."

Suddenly the bard blushed. "Gods…what if he'd walked in half a candle mark ago?"

Xena shrugged. "I'd hope he'd have the decently to leave quickly. I'd hate to have to blister his backside for trying to spy on us."

"Xena! You can't spank the prince."

Xena shrugged again, "Why not? It's not so different than spanking a queen."

"Xena!" the bard exclaimed blushing again.

Xena merely smiled, raising an eyebrow at the bard and with a curt bow replied, "Let's not keep our guest waiting, my Queen."


	30. Chapter 30: Passages

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 30: Passages**

Gabrielle was first to enter the main room, with Xena right on her heels. They noticed that Tereth was pacing nervously across their floor.

"Tereth, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asked.

The prince stopped pacing. "My mother, there is something wrong with her."

"What do you mean?" Xena asked.

"I'm not sure, she's acting strangely. I went to her this morning and she was still in bed, I can't get her to wake up."

"Show us," Xena commanded.

"Follow me. We'll go back through the passage."

The duo followed the prince back through the secret passage. It was dark inside and very dusty. In the passage you could see the age of the castle, outside in the living areas it was well maintained, but in here, it was crumbling, rough and very old. They followed the prince down the passage way, turning one corner and then down another length of hall.

As they walked, Gabrielle put her hand out and touched Xena's arm. Through her touch she sent, _:Xena, do you think….:_

_ :No, she's not dead. He's old enough to know death. I feel something odd though..:_

Gabrielle, who continued to hold Xena's arm, reached out with her senses and suddenly she could feel it too. _:It's dark, evil.: _

_:Yes,: _Xena replied.

Tereth stopped, turned, and pushed in a stone on the wall. There was an audible click and a door cracked open. The prince pushed it and it opened all the way. Entering they realized that this must be the prince's own chambers. He escorted them across the room to another door.

"Mother's in here," he whispered.

He started to open the door, when Xena stopped him. "Tereth, wait."

Xena placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and sent, _:Remember when you closed your shields down, and Garret couldn't sense you?:_

_ :Yes, I remember,: _ Gabrielle answered.

_ :There is something strange here, I feel it, but I don't want it to know we are here. Can you lock your shields and make us disappear?: _

The bard nodded. She took a moment to focus, and locked her gates down.

_:Ok, Xena. I'm ready.:_

Xena nodded, and then turned to Tereth, "We will go check her out. I want you to stay right here, ok?"

Tereth looked like he was going to protest, but looking into the warrior's ice blue eyes he thought better of it. He let out a breath and nodded. "Ok, but please don't be long"

===[x]

Gabrielle and Xena entered the bed chamber quietly. They were holding hands, linking their touch and Gabrielle's Gift to make them invisible to Empathic senses. As they approached the bed they could see Tereth's mother. She was a small woman who shared Tereth's dark hair and tan complexion. At first she had just looked asleep, but as they got closer they could both sense an eerie presence in the room.

Xena's hairs on the back of her neck stood up as shifted her focus and went into her MageSight. What she saw surprised her. All around the women was a dark fog. It was disturbing the energy patterns in the room. As she studied it she could see that it was actually absorbing the energy from the _ley-lines_, and using that energy to create the fog.

_:I can see the energy around her,: _Xena sent.

The bard squeezed her hand. _:I can feel it:_

Xena took another step closer, peering at the 'sleeping' woman. She noticed a pendant around her neck. It seemed be to throbbing with power. Peering through the MageSight she studied the pendant and realized that the pendant was the focus of the power. _:Gabrielle, that pendant on her neck, what do you make of it?:_

Gabrielle reached out with her senses and studied the pendant. She gently touched the energy that it was emitting, and felt carefully around the emotional edges of the woman in the bed. She expected to find her some sort of distress or pain, but what she found was the opposite. The woman was not in distress at all, but in a state of ecstasy. Whatever that pendant was doing to her, she was enjoying it immensely.

The bard and the warrior exchanged a glace, they had both felt it. Xena attention was brought back toward the pendant as she realized that the energy was dissipating. Tereth's mother moaned and twisted, and she knew that she was about to wake up. Xena gestured to the bard and they quietly crept back out of the room.

"Is she ok?" Tereth asked nervously.

"She was waking up when we left. I think she is going to be fine," Gabrielle answered, trying to reassure the young prince.

"Tereth?" Xena asked, "Has she ever been hard to wake up like that before?"

Tereth thought about it for a moment. "No, but sometimes when she wakes up she's weird, like she's awake, but she's not here at the same time."

Xena nodded, "How long has she been like this?"

"Not sure exactly, I think it started after my brother died."

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother." Gabrielle commented.

"Wait," interrupted Xena. "It seems there is more to this story. We need to talk about this somewhere else. I think we need to find Garret."

"That's probably a good idea," Gabrielle agreed. "Tereth, maybe you should stick with us for a while."

Xena nodded. "Yes, I'd feel better knowing he was safe, and I have some questions too."

Xena shifted her focus a moment and called out _:Good morning, Kaylin:_

_ :Good morning, Chosen,: _came an immediate reply. _:Garret is eating breakfast in the common room:_

_ :Were you listening the whole time?: _Xena inquired.

_:Enough to know what you saw:_

Xena gave her a mental nod and then turned to Gabrielle, "Hungry, my bard?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Gabrielle answered with a grin.


	31. Chapter 31: Truth

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 31: Truth**

The bard looked perplexed for a moment, and then said, "Ok, so let me see if I got this straight. Tereth had an older brother who passed away a little over two years ago when he got sick after being caught in a severe ice storm."

Garret and Tereth both nodded as Gabrielle continued, "Alright, and he was not a Herald, and to the best of everyone's knowledge had no Gifts, mage or not?"

"Yes, although he was young, only 13 years. If he had Gifts they may not have surfaced yet," Garret agreed.

"Two years ago, that is when the accidents started to happen," Xena interjected. "Somehow his death is linked with the accidents."

"That's an interesting point, now that I look back, that is when things started to go wrong," Garret surmised.

"And that is when my mother started too changed too. She and Derrick were very close. It broke her heart when he died," Tereth explained with a frown.

Gabrielle put her arm around the young prince, giving him a squeeze. She could feel that this conversation was causing him pain. He had loved his brother too. He had lost so much in his short life, his brother, father, and his mother who had withdrawn from him and from life. She felt awful for him, being so young and so alone.

She decided that a change in topic might help and said, "But that doesn't explain the pendant though. What do we know of it?"

"Well, actually there might be a link," Garret said. "The pendant was gift, from the King of Rethwellan. Garret's mother, Shasha, is his niece and in Rethwellan they have a custom of giving a black onyx when someone close dies."

"Yes, they call it a mourning stone. I have a dagger that was given to me with an onyx in it, my father had one too," Tereth added somberly to the conversation.

"Interesting, I'd like to see that dagger," Xena said.

Tereth reached into his boot and pulled out an elaborately carved dagger. He glanced at it a moment, the memories flooding back through him. Flipping it over, he handed it hilt first to Xena.

She turned the blade over in her hand, running her fingers along the design. The stone's size made up most of the handle. It was smooth and encrusted all the way around in steel. It was a beautiful deep color, rich and polished so smoothly she could almost see her reflection in it. She was half expecting to feel some sort of power from it, but the stone was cold to her. She felt nothing from it, no power, and no evil. It was no different than any other stone. Curiously she switched to her MageSight, she examined it again. Again the stone was cold and she saw nothing special in it.

Xena then handed it over to Gabrielle, who did her own examination, before shrugging. "I don't get anything from it."

"Me either," Xena agreed. "I'd like to get a chance to examine Sasha's pendant, though. We know that stone is different."

"That could be difficult," Tereth interjected. "She never takes it off."

===[x]

They had split up, intending on looking at different sources of information. Gabrielle went with Tereth to the Collegium. She was going to check records for information about the mourning stone and see if there were any histories or information on them or if anyone had ever heard of someone referred to as the 'Dark Lord.'

Xena had decided to return to the holding cells, where the Black Soldiers were. She had more questions and was hoping that the two others might yield some additional information. Garret had decided to join Xena, he too had some questions.

After they parted ways, Garret pulled Xena aside. "Hold a moment, Xena. I didn't want to talk about everything in front of Tereth. I didn't want to scare him. He's a good boy and I hate to see him hurting."

"I didn't want to upset him either, but he has a unique perspective in this matter, his input was important," Xena responded.

Garret nodded. That was true, he couldn't deny it. "We have discovered some more data that I thought you'd be interested in."

Xena nodded and waited for him to continue.

"AutumnRiver and our local adept mages, Darryl and Quinn have been working to trace the gate that opened yesterday." He hesitated for a minute realizing that Xena would need additional information to understand what he was telling her. "It's not a perfect science, but the sooner we can pinpoint where a gate appeared, the more information we can gather from it. We were on top of that one yesterday almost right away, which is good."

"And?" Xena encouraged.

"The gate was formed using local energy."

Xena wrinkled her brow, not quite understanding what Garret meant. Garret sensing her confusion tried to explain a bit more. "A gate has two doors. There is one door where it originates and one door where it goes."

Xena nodded, this made sense.

"We naturally assumed that someone opened the gate somewhere else and the further side of the gate was in the clearing. But the gate was opened on our end, and sent out to the Black Soldiers."

"But how could someone here do that without us knowing?" Xena asked.

"We made an almost fatal flaw yesterday. Everyone who had the Gifts to sense the power build was locked under a dampening field." Garret answered.

"What about the Companions? Didn't they know?" she asked.

"I thought that same thing, but we don't know everything about Companions. We know that once we are Chosen we are linked, bonded, if you will with them. We know that they can guide and sometimes help increase our Gifts when we need them. But apparently if they are cut off from us, then they are blind to the greater Gifts. They use our Gifts through us. They don't have individual Gifts like we Heralds do."

Xena was shocked for a moment. She had just assumed that the Companions had their own Gifts. They knew so much and seemed to do things so easily. But when she thought about it, it made sense; she'd never seen Kaylin do anything that she wasn't able to do herself. Nor had Lysander done anything that Gabrielle was not capable of.

"The more I find out about this land, the stranger it gets," Xena commented.

Garret chuckled at her remark. "Valdemar is unique." Then he added on a more serious note. "That information, by the way, is classified. Apparently I'm the first Herald to ever know that. Tevin gave me permission to tell you and no one else. As you can imagine, if word got out about it, it could be a serious security risk."

Xena nodded, "I understand," then getting back at the task at hand, Xena asked "So is there a way to figure out who opened the gate?"

"Might have been if someone would have been able to sense the power build, but knowing that it was local is useful. We know there is someone close, someone very powerful."

"Yes" Xena agreed as she digested the information. Then she changed the subject," Well, we have some prisoners to interrogate. I'd hate to keep them waiting."

"Oh yes, and that reminds me. We were all quite impressed with that thing you did yesterday. Poking that solider in the neck. It seemed very effective…"

"I call it 'the pinch' and yes, it's very effective," Xena answered.

"Well, we have another way that we Heralds do things. A bit more subtle, mind you, but a lot less scary. We call it the truth spell. I'd like to show you how it works."


	32. Chapter 32: Histories

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 32: Histories**

Gabrielle and Tereth made their way across the grounds to the Bardic Collegium. Gabrielle had figured that this was the best place to start in her search, after all who would know better about the history, myths and legends of Valdemar then a fellow bard. She had done a bit of exploring and had met a few of the bards but was glad to have Tereth along as a guide. He knew much more about these people then she did. He had suggested that they start with the current Master Bard, who was in charge of the Bardic Collegium as well as arranging all entertainment and events that were sponsored by the crown. She had not had the pleasure of meeting him yet and was looking forward to it.

Tereth showed Gabrielle to Master Lyron's office, knowing that it was early and the master would be there. Tereth rapped softly on the door, waiting for the command of "Enter."

"Tereth, a pleasure, as always to see you," Lyron greeted as they entered.

Tereth smiled, accepting the embrace that Lyron offered and then turned to introduce Gabrielle.

"Ah, so this is the famous Gabrielle," he greeted her with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you. You've been the talk of the whole Collegium after you commandeered that class last week."

Gabrielle blushed. "I didn't mean to disrupt the class, it kind of just happened."

Lyron laughed. "Nothing to worry about, I'm just sorry that I missed it. So what brings you two to me?" he asked as he gestured for them to take a seat.

"Actually I have classes to get to, I'll meet up with you later, ok Gabrielle?" Tereth asked.

"Sure thing. You be careful alright. And no wondering off," she warned.

"I'll be good," he promised as he waved and stepped out the door.

"So what can I do for you, Gabrielle?" Lyron asked.

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on a few things for us." Gabrielle paused then continued, "You know of the attacks?"

"Yes, I assume the Heralds have already been told. There was a senior staff meeting last night, they filled us in. I'm glad that Tereth is ok. That was pretty scary yesterday."

Gabrielle nodded, a frown forming as her thoughts returned to the previous night. "Yes it was," she returned, pausing for a long moment as the scene played for her again in her head. The knife, the body, it was her fault.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" Lyron asked.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. It was just a long day yesterday," she supplied before continuing. "Xena interrogated one of the Black Soldiers yesterday afternoon. He said that he was enlisted by someone he called the 'Dark Lord.' Does that name mean anything to you?"

Lyron scratched his chin, thinking for a moment. "Dark Lord, hmmm… Actually..." He got up from his desk and walked over to a bookshelf. Pulling out an old volume, he opened it up and started searching through it. "It's been a while since I've read this, but I seem to remember a reference… Ah… here it is."

…._A Dark Lord rises _

_Causing the land to fall in his shade._

_The past, present, and future advises,_

_Spiriting together the light and blade._

_For the spirit children shall lead the way._

_Strong will in battle as well as in the heart_

_Together, we shall bring a bright new day. _

_A trust, unbroken, acknowledge the start. _

Lyron recited the passage in a deep baritone voice which gave Gabrielle a shiver up her spine. As she listened to the words goose bumps formed on her arms. The poem seemed familiar to her.

"Strange," she said. "That poem is familiar. I don't think I've ever heard it before, but it… there is something about it."

"It's an excerpt from the works of a bard named Marai. I made a study of her when I was a student. Many of her works are encrypted like this one. There are some that speak of love and some of despair and many of them that speak of darkness and light."

"Is there more to that poem?" Gabrielle asked.

"Unfortunately, no. That one is missing the beginning and the end. Marai lived many centuries ago and we don't have all of her works. Of the ones we do have most of them are incomplete or missing parts," Lyron explained.

"This poem, what do you make of it?" Gabrielle asked.

"That is hard to say. I've always thought that it was a reflection of the Mage Wars, which was contemporary to Marai's time," the Master Bard responded.

"I've heard that term, Mage Wars, but I don't know much about it."

Lyron nodded, "I suppose you wouldn't. It was before the founding of Valdemar when there was a great battle between the forces of good and evil. I believe that Marai's poem was talking about that confrontation. Ma'ar, who was the leader of the evil-contingent, is the Lord of the Dark. Uthro was the leader of the good side. They were both very powerful mages who went head to head, eventually pushing back the dark side and changing our world forever."

Gabrielle nodded. "I suppose that makes sense, I don't know your histories here so it's hard for me to understand the meaning behind them. Funny though, I get a different sense from that poem."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure, really, there is just something familiar about it," Gabrielle answered and then pushing on the conversation she asked, "Are there any more references you know of."

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head. But I will ask around and let you know if anything else comes up."

"Good, now I have another question. Do you know any stories about stones, and them being used as a tool for magic?"

"Well the Heart-Stone is used for magic," he replied.

"Yes, I'd forgotten about that. But I mean on a smaller scale. Say like a stone you could hold in your hand or wear in jewelry."

"It's not as common anymore, but I know from the histories that mages used to use different gemstones to help focus and enhance their energy."

Gabrielle thought about that for a moment. "What do you mean, focus energy?"

"Well, not being a mage myself I truly don't understand how it works. From what I'm told you can use a gem to store energy and then draw from that when you need it. Or it can be used to focus energy, like a tool. Some tales tell of storing information or images within stones too."

"That's interesting, do you know who might know more about that?" she asked.

"Well any of the Herald Mages could probably tell you more, I'd ask AutumnRiver though. Being a Hawkbrother, he sees magic differently than us and might know more about it. Also if it's important you might want to visit the Griffins. There are tales about them being great magic users as well."

Gabrielle suddenly became excited. "Griffins? You have Griffins here? They are real?"

Lyron laughed. "Yes, they are. They have been friends of Valdemar for a very long time. There closest settlement is about two days travel to the east of Haven."

Gabrielle stood up, "Thank you for the information. I need to go find AutumnRiver and ask some more questions."

Lyron also stood and they grasped forearms. "It was a pleasure to meet you Gabrielle. My door is always open to you and I'll let you know if I find any more information."

"Thank you." Gabrielle said with a nod and they parted ways.


	33. Chapter 33: Stories

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 33: Stories**

Xena wasn't sure if she was amused or upset at Garret's attempt to tactfully tell her that her methods of interrogation scared the crap out of him. She decided to let it slide and figured that, like other things in Valdemar, maybe there was something to this 'truth-spell.' After all it never hurt to learn a new skill.

"Alright," she agreed. "Show me how it works."

Garret nodded, glancing around he spotted one of the palace guards who he deemed to be an excellent guinea pig. "Tallon," he beckoned, "Can you spare a few moments?"

Tallon looked at Garret and then to Xena and nervously replied, "Um, Sure"

They had slipped into a nearby sitting room and Garret explained to Tallon what he wanted to do. Tallon readily agreed, willing to help the King's Own any way he could.

"Alright, Xena, I'm going to invoke the spell and I'll show you how it works," Garret explained.

Xena nodded, watching carefully. Garret focused for a moment and mumbling under his breath he waggled his fingers. Xena felt a rise in power around the guard and then to her surprise he was covered in a bluish fae-fire. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she remembered the feeling.

"Ah," she remarked. "I was wondering why you trusted Gabrielle and I so fast. You had this spell cast on us. I can feel it."

"Really?" he responded surprised. "It's supposed to be invisible to the one it is cast on. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You don't respond the same way most people do."

Xena smirked at that. "Yeah… so how does it work?"

Garret ran some questions past the guard and pointed out that when he answered truthfully the blue light didn't waver. When he answered false the light shifted to a reddish glow.

Xena was impressed. This was a useful tactic. "I can see advantages to using this. Although with my method the fear and pain of death makes for a faster confession."

Garret answered her with a nervous laugh. "Are you ready to learn how to do it?"

"Sure" she replied.

"It's simple really. What you do is focus on your target. Traditionally we train to repeat a rhyme nine times, but over the years we have learned that once you become proficient at it is not necessary to do it as much. The rhyme seems to be just an aid to help the focus. I usually repeat it about three times, but it has to be said at least once."

"Alright," Xena replied.

"Now once you focus you envision a cloud or a fog around your target. The glow will start and you'll know that the spell is set."

Xena nodded her understanding. "And the rhyme?"

"Lies be gone and truth be told, these games of doubt are getting old," Garret responded,

Xena raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know, it sounds silly, but I didn't write it. It's tradition. It's been taught that way for centuries." He then waggled his fingers and dismissed his spell. "Ok, now you try it."

Xena nodded, focusing on the guard.She mumbled the rhyme three times then with a force of her will, willed the fog to surround and take hold of the guard. The fae-fire settled immediately. Xena was pleased with the results. They tested the spell a couple of times to make sure it was working properly.

"Good," remarked Garret. "Now this is the simple spell. Every Herald can work this spell. It is inherent in the Companion-Herald relationship. There is a second level to this spell, though, that only some Heralds can do. It requires a strong enough Mage Gift."

Xena nodded and waited for him to explain further.

"What you need to do for that to work is after getting the initial spell set you have to push your will demanding the truth when you ask your question. If you can do that than the target will be forced to tell the truth, even if he intends to lie. A warning though, when you use your will to force the spell you are using up energy. When the person you are questioning fights you, it becomes literally a battle of wills."

Now this sounded more interesting to Xena. She nodded her understanding, making sure the guard was going to 'lie' when she asked the next question. The question was asked and the warrior threw the force of her will at him. The guard began to sweat as he tried to lie, but eventually he gave up the truth. The blue fae-fire didn't waver.

"Good," Garret remarked again. "Now to dismiss the spell, all you do is imagining the fog dissipating, and the light will fade."

Xena nodded again and dismissed the spell. "I can definitely see the advantage to using that little trick, although not as fun as my pinch," she joked. Then as in invitation remarked, "Shall we go interrogate some prisoners now?"

===[x]

Xena and Garret returned to the prison cells where the Black Soldiers were being held. Xena was pleased to see that the guards were still hyper-attentive and the double contingent that she had ordered was still present. The Black Soldiers had been stripped of their armor and their clothing replaced by simple tunics and leggings. Considering the magic that seemed to be involved in this situation Xena had ordered this, not wanting to chance any hidden weapons or magical surprises in their clothing or armor.

She instructed the guard to open the door for the Black-Solider who had been thus far cooperative. The prisoner's eyes got wide as he saw her enter. He was obvious very wary of Xena. She didn't react the way that Heralds were supposed to, and that unpredictability was scary.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked in her dark and sultry 'warrior princess' voice.

The solider nodded.

Garret followed Xena into the cell, and although he was giving Xena the freedom to start the questioning, when the solider saw him, he could see a sense of relief in his eyes. The solider felt that the presence of the Kings Own would somehow tame the wild warrior in front of him. Or at least he hoped so.

The warrior was planning on using her new skill, the truth spell along with her old skill of pure intimidation to question the prisoner again, but before she could start she got another idea. The warrior made herself comfortable on the bed opposite of where the solider was sitting, knowing that her relaxed attitude was throwing the solider into a head spin. Leaning back against the wall and propping up her legs, she started her interrogation. "I have some more questions for you."

The Black Solider nodded. "Ok," he replied uneasily.

"First, what is your name?"

"Gerald Jakeson of Redrock Glen," he replied as if almost ashamed. "Or at least that is who I used to be."

"Redrock Glen? The border town close to the Ifiel boarder?" Garret asked.

"That's the one," the solider replied glumly.

"You are Valdemarian then?" Garret pressed.

"Yes," Gerald responded.

"Interesting," Garret said. Xena saw that he got that faraway look, which meant that he and Tevin were talking so she moved on with her interrogation.

"Next question" she said, bringing the soldier's attention back to her. "What I want to know is, what is your story?"

"My what?" Gerald looked perplexed.

"Your story. How you came to be where you are. I want to know all the details."

Xena smiled inwardly thinking about Gabrielle. That was always her favorite question to ask. She couldn't wait to catch up to the bard and swap stories and maybe if they got lucky a bit more with her later.


	34. Chapter 34: Sparring, Again

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 34: Sparring… again**

It was past noon when Gabrielle went looking for Xena. Her research had proved interesting, but not very productive. The best clue was the line from the poem that Lyron had provided for her. Other than that she mostly got "I don't knows." She had learned a bit about the history of magic, although as far as she could tell nothing specific that would apply to the situation with Tereth's mother and the pendant.

The consensus from the mages, bards, and AutumnRiver was that she needed to seek out a better expert for her questions. They had agreed that the Griffins were probably her best bet. The Griffins, she was told practice and older style of magic, and therefore saw and did things differently.

After grabbing a bite to eat and after a bit of inquiry Gabrielle was told that Xena was at the practice fields. When she got close she wasn't surprised to see a large group of trainee's and Heralds alike gathered. Apparently word had spread that Xena and Jorlyn were sparing and everyone wanted to get a peek at it.

Gabrielle squeezed into an open spot along the fence. She watched as the warrior and weapon's master took turns whirling and trading blows. She noticed that Xena had regained her leathers and armor. Gabrielle smiled inwardly, knowing how happy the warrior must be back in her usual clothing. She was never one for wearing regular clothes, always preferring to wear those leathers, no matter how uncomfortable she looked.

She was impressed that Jorlyn was holding her own against Xena. Besides the short demonstration with the staffs she hadn't had the opportunity to see what the weapon's master was capable of. Her attention lingered on Jorlyn for a moment, as Gabrielle noticed that she looked as if she were getting tired. She was sweating and breathing heavily, but her technique continued to be very strong.

Gabrielle then switched her attention to Xena, drinking in the beautiful dance of movements from her partner. It was always hard to tell with Xena, because she kept herself locked down so tightly, but to Gabrielle's trained eye she could see that the warrior was tiring as well. Considering what she had been through in the last few days she probably shouldn't be fighting at all. Xena had promised to take it easy yesterday, but that hadn't turned out so well. Gabrielle knew that she couldn't keep Xena down, but at least wanted to keep her from overexerting herself again.

Jorlyn twisted suddenly sending a kick that sent Xena's sword flying out of her grasp. The crowd let out a collective gasp, but Xena didn't miss a beat. She quickly returned the favor, and disarmed the weapon's master in the same manner. The warrior then flipped over Jorlyn's head, and then doing an additional flip used the momentum to pick up her sword again. Xena then paused for a moment, eyeing Jorlyn. She took a step to her left, and using her foot to pop Jorlyn's sword into the air caught it with her free hand. She then took the opportunity to spin around both swords in a display of beautiful twin movements. Xena smiled, then tossed Jorlyn's sword back to her. The weapon's master caught it and the two started to circle each other once more.

Gabrielle was bemused by the crowd around her. She was hearing whispers all around. The crowd was enthralled with Xena and the thought of seeing the weapon's master go full boar was exciting as well. "Amazing," she heard. "Wow, look at that…" said another, "Can you believe that they are still at it?" said a third voice. That last voice got her attention.

She turned to the voice, which belonged to a young blue, and asked, "What do you mean, still at it?"

The blue looked at her in surprise. "They have been sparing for over a candlemark now, and before that they were giving lessons."

"What? How long as Xena been here?" she asked.

The blue looked a little perplexed, "Um, well she was here when I got to my lesson, which was the second one of the morning."

"Ah, I see," said Gabrielle with a bit of chill on her voice and narrowing her eyes.

Gabrielle hopped over the fence and approached the two fighters. She didn't get close enough to be in any danger, but definitely close enough for the warrior to notice her. She crossed her arms and waited.

Xena felt Gabrielle's presence before she actually saw her as Gabrielle had purposely approached from behind. The warrior maneuvered her way around so that she was facing the bard. Seeing the pose and the angry glare she was getting from her lover she knew that she was in trouble. To be honest she was getting a bit tired anyways, it was time to end it.

Xena twirled, sweeping the weapon's master to the ground. She pinned Jorlyn's sword to the ground with her boot, and laid the tip of her sword against the weapon master's throat.

"Do you yield?" Xena asked.

Jorlyn, who was breathing too heavy to talk answered with a nod.

The warrior removed her boot and her sword, and reached down and offered a hand up to the fallen weapon's master. Jorlyn gladly accepted the hand and was returned to her feet.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was a pleasure," Xena returned. "I haven't had a good work out like that in a while."

"Nor have I," agreed the weapon's master.

Jorlyn caught Gabrielle's glare and whispered, "Ut-oh"

Xena picking up on what Jorlyn saw in her lover's face, echoed the sentiment and half joked, "Yeah, I think I'm in trouble."

Xena slowly counted to three before she turned around to face the bard. Jorlyn turned to face the crowd encouraging them to move on to their other classes or lunch.

"Can you are least wait until we get back to our room before you spank me?" Xena asked the angry bard.

"Perhaps," answered the bard, her anger already starting to melt as she caught the deep blue of Xena's eyes. "Did you even eat lunch?"

"Not yet," admitted the warrior.

"Alright, we'll stop by the commons on the way back to our room. We need to talk about what I learned and I want to know what you got out of the soldiers."

"Sounds good to me," agreed the warrior, realizing that she was indeed hungry. "Um, Gabrielle?"

"Yes, Xena?"

"What did I do?"

"Xena!"

"What?" the dark warrior shrugged.

The bard merely rolled her eyes and turned, heading back to the commons with the warrior quick on her heels.


	35. Chapter 35: Catching Up

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 35: Catching Up**

Xena was lying on the blanket, peering up at the clouds. In her mind she was going over recent events. It had been nearly a moon since the attack on the prince. Through Xena and Gabrielle's integrations of the prisoners and their research on magic they had expanded their understanding of Valdemar considerably. It had turned out that the Black Soldiers were all residents of nearby kingdoms. The Dark Lord had been recruiting conscripts for some time now. Some of the soldiers had volunteered; some like Gerald had been forced into service.

Gerald's story in particular disturbed Xena considerably. He and seven other men from his village had been taken by force. They had been on a hunting trip, Gerald being a trapper by trade, and were ambushed. They were told that if they didn't cooperate their families would be slaughtered. After some inquiry, Gerald's family was located and brought to Haven, and after assuring that his story checked out, he had been released to be with his family. It had been decided that he should remained in Haven as he was a valuable source of information and so he and his family could be under the protective watch of the palace guards and Heralds.

The other two Black Soldiers were still in custody, awaiting word from their homelands to determine their fate. After Gerald had broken down with his story the other two eventually followed suit. Xena felt that once they had broken down, they were no longer a direct threat. They all seemed to be grateful that their forced conscription had been commuted.

Through follow-up conversations, Xena had done some research into their pasts, and discovered that only one had ever had any formal weapons training. She found this extremely odd because all of the soldiers she faced had been decent fighters. She could only assume that they had their skills magically enhanced. Her theory seemed to be confirmed, as each one had been found wearing a black onyx on a chain around his neck, which could only be removed with magic. The stones seemed to be controlling them, for once they were removed, each became much more cooperative, and Xena realized that at heart they were all just average, simple people who didn't have the desire to fight.

In response to this forced conscription of soldiers there had been a formal census taken in all of Valdemar. Heralds were sent out in concentrated and meticulous circuits with orders to check the birth and death records against current population. It was determined that it was a high priority to figure out just how many Valdemarians were missing. Also, in response messengers were sent to all the adjoining Kingdoms with the information that they had thus far gathered.

While the information gathered on the attacks and the direct threat had been more straightforward, the information they gathered about the magic was quite different. Most everything that they came across pointed to old magic, which was a type that was no longer used in Valdemar. To resolve this, Gabrielle had wanted to go visit with the Griffins and ask for their help, but Xena was reluctant to leave Haven too soon. Xena had insisted on taking the time to learn as much as possible before moving on.

After a few days of relative quiet, the warrior and bard had fallen into a routine. Gabrielle would spend most of her time in the Bardic Collegium, attending classes, learning about the history of Valdemar, and doing research. She had also incorporated lessons in controlling and learning her Gifts. She had gotten much better with her Empathy, and practiced using and projecting it when telling stories. She had quickly become a favorite story teller and was often requested to share to her talents. Also, to her delight, the bard had found the very large and collective library that the Collegium hosted and had instantly fallen in love with all the information. She had quickly devoured books of poetry and history novels alike. Xena had even found a few novels to her liking and had spent several nights lost in one story or another.

Xena's time seemed to be more pressed then Gabrielle's. She split it in between the practice fields and working with her Gifts. The Mage Gift was one of the more complicated ones to deal with. She had easily mastered the basics, already being sensitive to the magic before she had realized what it was, but there was much more too it.

Over the past moon she had learned much more about her Gifts and her seemingly unique ability to cross them. She was told that Gifts were meant to be used individually, not like she had been doing mixing them. It had seemed like second nature to her to use shields and fire together or the healing and shields. Her ideas and the way that she used her power was different, and the Heralds and Mages seem to have problems with that. It had caused quite a stir; some had embraced the ideas and some had rejected them, citing more traditional methods. Xena wasn't sure if the mages were upset that she had figured out so many new things, or if it was the fact that it seemed like no one else could do it. She had learned quickly who she could trust with her questions and who to avoid showcasing her talents too.

Overall, Xena was finding Valdemar to be a bit disconcerting. It was all very strange to her, very different then what she was used to. While Gabrielle seemed to be in her element, Xena's experiences were new and foreign. Her fighting skills and prowess in battle had become legendary even in the short time she had been in Valdemar, but on a more personal note, the way that she was received was new. The people saw her first and foremost as a Herald, who was welcomed, unquestioned, and always trusted. There was an awe of her skills and although some were wary of her new ways and ideas, they were respectful of her Gifts. Here in Valdemar, no one knew of her dark past, no one was fearful of her and no one knew what she was really capable of.

** ===[x]**

Xena's thoughts drifted back to the present. It was another warm spring day. Gabrielle and Xena had both arranged their schedules to take some much needed time off. They were going to take the Companions deep into Companion's field and just enjoy some time together. They had brought a picnic lunch and their staffs along with some supplies, intending to spend the night away from the palace. While they had both enjoyed the comfort of the soft pallet and warm baths, they had missed their alone time together out under the stars and around the campfire.

The bard and the warrior were relaxing on the blanket. They had just finished their lunch and the warm sun and full bellies were making them both a bit lazy. Xena was lying on her back, her hands pillowing the back of her head. Gabrielle lay next to her, gently tucked against the warrior's body. They were watching the clouds roll by.

"Xena?" asked the bard. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just enjoying being here with you."

"Aw, that's a sweet thing to say, Xena."

Xena smiled and kissed the bard's forehead. The bard returned the smile, and nuzzled closer to her warrior.

"Xena?"

"Yes Gabrielle?" Xena answered with a bit of that deeper edge to her voice that always made Gabrielle's heart skip a beat.

"When are we going to go see the Griffins?"

"Gabrielle, we've talked about this."

"I know, but it's not like you to hesitate."  
"I'm not hesitating. Call it my warrior sense; I just don't think it's a good time to leave Haven right now."

"Oh come one Xena, warrior sense? What about your sense of adventure?" the bard teased.

"My sense of adventure is just fine. If you haven't noticed it hasn't exactly been very boring here," Xena explained.

"But Xena…"

"Gabrielle…"

"Fine," the bard said as she sat up. She hugged her knees close to her body, turning away from Xena.

"Gabrielle, you know we'd go if we could, but it's not the right time. I don't think that it's safe," argued Xena as she too sat up.

Gabrielle sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Xena put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and turned the bard around to face her. With the other hand she brushed the hair out of Gabrielle's eyes.

"What do you say we work off some of that lunch and go a couple of rounds with the staff," offered Xena.

"Well, we could do that," began Gabrielle. "Or I have another idea…" she continued as she began to nibble on the warrior's ear, gently working her way down her neck.

"Gabirelllllleeee…." Xena purred.

Gabrielle responded by pushing the warrior down on the blanket, enjoying the shivers of pleasure running down her spine.


	36. Chapter 36: Stars

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 36: Stars**

_One moon ago…_

_ "Mistress, it is time. "The sacrifice has been prepared," the newest apprentice reported._

_ "You should not be leaving at time like this," the fire scolded, but Alti ignored him. She'd had a dream and knew that something was happening on Earth. It was important, and even if she couldn't convince her father of that, she was strong enough now that she didn't need his permission. Xena was in Valedmar now, but something was pulling her back to Earth. She could feel it. _

_Leaving the room that housed his flame, she traveled down the hall of her keep to a larger room that she used to practice her dark magics. She noticed a half-dozen dark soldiers waiting for her orders. Without ceremony she grabbed the first one by the neck, quickly draining away his life force with her touch. Turning to the other five she gave them a wide grin as the fear in the room grew so thick she could taste it. _

_Counting six bodies on the ground, Alti started building energy for her gate. Once it was prepared she turned to her current apprentice, who handed her the six stones that the soldiers had worn._

"_I don't understand," the apprentice asked, "Why not just bring the soldiers with you? We have others you could have gained energy from."_

_Alti turned toward her latest prize. She was young, with dark hair and blue eyes. Reminded her of someone else, but this one had true talent. It would be a pity that she'd eventually have to die. "Someday you will understand," Alti explained. "In the meantime, this is much more fun."_

_The apprentice smiled in response to Alti's harsh laugh. She could only hope that was true._

**-X-**

The sun had set. Gabrielle sat across from Xena watching her absently play with a ball of flame in her palm. She had known about Xena's ability to manipulate fire, but had never seen her do so in such a casual manner. She flipped it and rolled it around her fingers like it was little more than a child's toy.

"You have gotten better with that," Gabrielle casually commented, momentarily breaking Xena's train of thought.

The warrior shrugged and tossed the ball into the fire pit which surged up as it absorbed the additional energy. "I've learned many new things, this whole place is new." Xena paused as she looked up at the stars. "Even the stars here are different."

"Yes, I know, I noticed that too. We've been so busy I hadn't really looked until tonight. I don't recognize any of the constellations. Do you think that is because we are on the other side of the ocean?"

"No, I don't think we are on Earth anymore."

"What do you mean? We have to be on Earth. It looks just like home. The plants, the animals, they are the same."

"Some are, yes. But not everything is the same. It's like a mirror of home, but at some point things went different here then on Earth."

The bard thought about Xena's words for a moment before asking, "Xena, do you remember, when you told me about when the fates showed you a different reality? When you changed your life by never picking up the sword?"

"Yes, I remember," admitted the warrior.

"Maybe here is like that, a different reality?"

"Is there a different reality that would change the position of the stars?" Xena challenged.

"I guess not," agreed Gabrielle. "It's another mystery to be solved."

"Yeah, why do we always have to be the ones to solve the problems?"

"Because it is your destiny, child," a mysterious voice rang out behind them.

Xena was instantly on her feet, sword in hand. The voice had come from nowhere; she had felt no presence or sensed anything from it. A shadow stepped out of the darkness. It was a woman. She was slight of build, had dark hair, and wore a simple white tunic.

"Stay back," Xena warned.

"Child, put your sword away. I will not harm you, and you cannot harm me."

"Who are you?" Xena asked.

The women stepped closer to the fire and her features became more prevalent. She was beautiful, with classic chiseled lines and a pristine complexion. Her skin literally glowed with power but by far, her most striking feature was her eyes. They had no pupils, but where black, and when you gazed into them you could see the stars themselves. Xena heard Gabrielle gasp as she saw the eyes as well. They both realized that this was no ordinary person.

"Who are you?" Xena repeated.

"I have many names. Some call me the Starry-eyed one."

Gabrielle took in a sharp breath as she recognized the name from some of the stories that she had been studying, "You are a goddess."

The woman turned her head acknowledging Gabrielle and answered, "Some call me that as well."

They stared at each other for a moment, the goddess patiently waiting for Xena and Gabrielle adjust to her presence.

"May I join you at your fire?" the goddess asked.

Xena nodded, and reshieved her sword. "What do you want from us?"

The goddess calmly sat across the fire from the warrior and bard. "Please sit," she invited. "We need to talk."

The duo sat and waited for the goddess to begin.

"I am sorry I had to disturb you," she began. "I don't usually take such a direct approach. I much prefer my children to work out their problems themselves, but unfortunately the situation is moving much too rapidly for me to stand idle and watch my children be destroyed."

"Who are your children?" Gabrielle asked.

"You are, and the Heralds, the people of Valdemar, all the people and creatures here in Velgrath."

"We are not your children," argued Xena. "We don't even come from here. We are children of Greece, of Earth."

The goddess smiled. "That is true, in this life that is where you were born, but before that you have had other lives, many of them here. Your souls are tied with this land, not with Greece."

"Is that why this place is so familiar?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, child, you are getting hints from your past lives, which make it familiar."

Xena realized now that it made sense, the cryptic messages from the Companions, about remembering, hinting how they already knew certain things. It also explained why she and Gabrielle were able to do things on Earth that should only have been able to be done here in Valdemar. They had been taping into energies from pervious lives.

"Your thoughts are correct, child," the goddess confirmed to Xena.

Xena blinked, slightly surprised that the goddess was reading her thoughts. "It makes sense, but why now? Why appear to us to tell us this?"

"I know you have many questions, but my purpose here not to satisfy your curiosity." She paused a moment before continuing, "You have begun to unravel a mystery. So far you have done wonderfully. With the information you have turned up, I have started my own investigations and I have concluded that destiny has been altered, by your presence here."

"It wasn't our idea to come," Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"No child, it was your fate to come, either in this life or the next you would have come. The events that have transpired here have forever altered your destiny on Earth. If you would not have been brought here, your lives there would have changed, and you would have changed your world. Because you are not on Earth, the evil that you would have fought there is now here, in Velgrath."

"What do you mean? The evil is here?" Xena asked.

"There is a great balance of power in the universe," explained the goddess. "There is a constant battle between the forces of darkness and light. When power shifts in one area it has to shift in another to balance it."

"So why are we here? Why didn't you just let us stay in Greece?" asked Gabrielle.

"That was beyond my control. The magic that brought you here was ancient. I do not interfere."

"But you are interfering now?" accused Xena.

"Yes," agreed the goddess. "Because the power has shifted, and the fate of both this world and Earth is in jeopardy."

"I don't understand. We have only been here a little over a moon, what could we have done to alter the fate of the world?" asked Gabrielle.

The goddess waited to answer. "Gabrielle," she said softly. "You killed the Black Solider. You lost your blood innocence, an innocence that was to be claimed on Earth, not here. That cannot be undone."

Gabrielle took a breath in. Xena feeling the heaviness in the bard's emotions wrapped her arm around her. Gabrielle took comfort from the warrior's touch and responded, "It's all my fault then."

"No child, it's not anyone fault. Sometimes things happen, and sometimes when things happen the future is altered. In a way every choice that is made alters things, some things are just affected more than others."

"So what do we need to do?" asked Xena.

"That depends. I have a request to ask of you. Your answer will determine the course of action." The goddess paused for a long moment. "I came to ask you permission to bring your son here, from Earth to Valdemar."

"My son? You mean Solan?"

"Your son by birth, Xena. He belongs to both of you in spirit though."

"I don't understand. How could he belong to me? He's Xena's son…" Gabrielle replied.

"No child, he belongs to both of you," the goddess interrupted. "Xena, you are his protector, and Gabrielle you are his teacher. You have both taken on the responsibility of his soul. He is a child of you both. So I ask you, do I have your permission?"

"Why?" Xena asked.

The goddess became quiet, seemly thinking about Xena's question. "What do you mean why?" she finally asked.

"Why Solan? Why do you want him? Why bother to ask our permission? You're a goddess, why bother asking a mortal? Why is he so important to you?"

"Solan is like you, he is special. He holds the key to restore the balance, and bringing him to Velgrath will make both of our tasks easier."

"That sounds familiar," Xena's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You twist your words to make it seem like you are doing us a favor."

"Xena, I do care. I know you don't understand, but I am not Ares, or Aphrodite, or even Zeus. I am not one of the gods that you have grown up with. My only interest is what is best for _my children_"

"What if we refuse?" asked suddenly asked Gabrielle.

"I give you my word that I will not bring him here without your blessing. You're refusal will make things more difficult, but I tell you honestly, having Solan here working alongside of both of you is our best chance and stopping the darkness."

"It sounds like you are not giving us much choice." accused Xena.

"There are always choices. If you deny my request, you have my word that I will not bring him here against your will," the goddess repeated.

Xena looked to Gabrielle, and through her touch, she sent, _:What do you think, Gabrielle?:_

_ :I think she is being honest with us,: _Gabrielle answered.

_:I don't like the idea of putting Solan in danger.:_

_ :I don't' either, but it seemed like he might be in danger anyways. At least here with us we can protect him,: _ Gabrielle sent.

_ :Yes, that is true. You ok with it then?: _asked Xena.

_:Yes, if you are. He's your son.:_

_ :He's our son: _ Xena sent back, with a wave of comfort and love. "Alright, you have our permission and our blessing," the warrior confirmed.

The goddess nodded, "Then it shall be done."


	37. Chapter 37: Home

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 37: Home**

_One moon ago…_

_Alti stood on the edge of a cliff. Below her was a river of molten lava. It was almost alive and she could almost hear her father's voice calling to her through it. He had been furious that she left, but at the moment she didn't care. There was something here, something that was calling to her. _

**-X-**

Suddenly the world around the warrior and the bard twisted. They were turning and twisting upside down and backwards. Xena pushed down the panic inside her, this time the nausea was expected, but the uneasiness of the movement was still making her sick. Gabrielle was no better off. At least this time they had had the chance to be holding each other, so at least they were twisting and turning in unison.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The air became still and the movement ceased. Gabrielle opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Xena's sapphire orbs. The warrior smiled, "We're home," she said.

They both took a moment to adjust to their surroundings, and to their surprise they realized that they were in the same inn room that they had disappeared from. Their things were still in the room half packed, just as they had left them.

"Xena, everything is here, just like we left it," remarked the bard.

"Yes, it seemed that way," the warrior answered, as she scrutinized the room for herself. But the bard was right; everything was as they had left it. The blue book was even sitting on the pallet, just where Gabrielle had been sitting when they disappeared. "I'd say we were brought back just moments after we left. The inn keeper would have moved our things, otherwise."

"Was it a dream, was it even real?" Gabrielle asked as she walked over to the pallet and picked up the book. She opened it and flipped through the pages. "There are words on them again. Not in a language I recognize though."

"That's hardly surprising," the warrior scoffed.

Xena narrowed her eyes for a moment and focusing her will, she used her FireStarting Gift to light every candle in the room simultaneously. "Well it definitely happened," Xena replied, both reassuring herself and pleased that she still had access to her Gifts. "And just like a god too, messing with us, asking us for permission, then sending us back to do the dirty work for her."

The bard couldn't help smile at that. "Yes, but she explained that, it is forbidden for her to come here and could be damaging to just pull Solan from his world without explanation or closure."

"Gabrielle, I know. Let's finish packing up and get going. I want to get on the road as soon as possible."

"Well at least this time when we go back, we can make sure that we don't go back empty handed. We'll have our things."

"Yeah" Xena answered as she finished stuffing the last of Argo's saddle bag. "Let's go."

** ===[x]**

It didn't take the two long to hit the open road. Xena had been very excited to see Argo, feeling a little guilty for leaving her, but Argo didn't seem to notice, after all to Argo no time had really passed. But it was better this way. At least she would have the opportunity to make sure that Argo was well taken care of. The thought of just disappearing and abandoning poor Argo truly broke her heart.

Xena had decided to ride hard and make the trip to the Centaur village as short as possible. With a little luck they should arrive the next day around sunset. Patting the bard's hands that were firmly wrapped around her belly, she asked, "You doing ok back there?"

"Yeah," Gabrielle answered through gritted teeth. "I'd forgotten how bumpy it was to ride a horse. Hopefully I at least built up some tolerance riding Lysander and I won't be as sore."

Xena smiled. "I don't know about that. I might even be a bit sore after this. I'd almost forgotten how much muscle you use just to stay in the saddle. The Companions have certainly spoiled us."

"Xena?"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"I love you."

Xena smiled, and brought one of Gabrielle's hands up from her waist and kissed it. "I love you too, my bard."

** ===[x]**

They had stopped for a bit of rest, giving Argo some time to graze and water, and themselves a bit of a breather to eat as well. They had been covering good ground, and so far Xena had been pleased with their progress. The next leg of the journey would be a bit more challenging. There was a steep grade that would slow them down considerably. Xena wanted to try to make it to the peak to camp for the night.

"Xena?"

"Hmmm?" answered the warrior.

"Why are we in such a hurry? Surely if the goddess brought us back with no time passing, then she could do the same on our return."

"I'm sure she could, but I'm also sure that there was a reason why she brought us back at this time. Call it my warrior sense, but I have a feeling we need get there as soon as possible."

"You think Solan is in danger?" asked the bard.

"Yes." Xena paused. "It's not so much what the goddess said though, as what you said."

"What did I say?

"The goddess never said that he was in danger here. Only that she needed him in Valedmar. You were the one that suggested that he was in danger here. If what the goddess said was true, that by changing destiny we changed the paths here, then that path here had to involve him too. That means he is in danger."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I don't like the idea of what ever this evil is joining forces from both worlds. I like the idea of my son being involved in it even less."

"I agree. Are we ready to go then?"

"Oh yeah, let's get going," Xena said with a whistle to Argo, who trotted over answering her call.

The warrior and the bard remounted Argo and continued on their path. The grade was increasingly getting steeper and the forest around them was getting denser. They we trying to cut off as much time off their travel as possible so at one point they left the main path and cut through the forest, skirting across Amazon land.

As the trees got denser Xena and Gabrielle were forced off of Argo and was guiding her by hand. Xena suddenly held up her hand, a signal for Gabrielle to stop. She handed Argo's reigns to Gabrielle and signaling for her to remain as she launched herself silently into the trees.

Gabrielle sighed as she gripped her staff and waited for Xena to return, or for all hell to break loose. It was a 50/50 chance that either could happen.

Suddenly, as quickly as Xena disappeared, Gabrielle found herself surrounded. Dropping her staff and giving the Amazon symbol for peace, she was greeted by six warriors.

"Queen, Gabrielle," the first one said, bowing deeply. "We weren't expecting you." The masked warrior slipped up her mask, smiling at her queen.

"Solari," Gabrielle greeted, as they embraced. "It's good to see you."

"You too, my queen," Solari responded.

The other Amazons removed their masks as well, and exchanged greetings.

"We are to escort you back to the village," Solari informed Gabrielle.

"Thank you, Solari, but we're not going to the village. Xena and I have some business to attend to. I'm sorry I can't visit right now, but it's urgent that we get to the Centaur village as soon as possible."

Solari nodded. "Will you visit after?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I'm not sure we will have time. If possible I will."

"Good, where is Xena anyway?"

Gabrielle looked up at the trees. "Not sure." She paused, and then jumped as a body suddenly fell out of the trees.

Xena jumped down beside it, noticing Gabrielle's eyes get wide as she recognized the body or at least the armor on the body being the same type that was worn by the Black Soldiers. Xena greeted Solari and the other Amazons, for the moment ignoring the body.

"Xena?" asked Gabrielle.

"He was following us. He's not dead… yet," the warrior answered.

"What's going on?" asked Solari.

"It's complicated," answered Gabrielle with a sigh.


	38. Chapter 38: Trespassing

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 38: Trespassing**

"All right, since you are here you might as well give us a hand. This man was trespassing on Amazon land, so he is subject to Amazon law. Take him back to the village. Strip him of his armor and clothing, let him keep nothing. Hold him for three days. If Gabrielle and I haven't returned by then, try him for trespassing and attempted murder of the Queen," Xena explained.

"Xena?" the surprised bard asked.

"He had an arrow notched at you, Gabrielle." Xena then looked down at the body on the ground. Stooping to study him she noticed a silver chain around his neck. Frowning at the attached black stone pendant, she used her chakram to cut the chain, and was relieved to see that she was able to remove it.

Gabrielle also frowned seeing what Xena had discovered, but for the benefit of her Amazon's nodded. "I understand. Solari, please see that Xena's orders are carried out."

"And, after you execute him, make sure you burn the body," Xena added, exchanging a glance with Gabrielle. "It's necessary."

Gabrielle sighed, but again nodded.

"Of course, but what's this all about?" asked Solari.

"As Gabrielle said, it's complicated. And unfortunately we don't have time right now. Finding a Black Solider here confirms that," Xena answered.

"Alright," Solari began, "Bethany, Jendra, escort the Black Solider back to the village and make sure Xena's orders are carried out. The rest of you stay with me." Then turning to Xena and Gabrielle she said, "You said you were going to the Centaur Village?"

"Yes, but you don't need to come. No offence, but this doesn't concern you," Xena replied.

"If it concerns someone trying to kill Gabrielle, then it concerns us," argued Solari.

Gabrielle touched Xena's arm and sent _:Could it really hurt for them to come? We have to camp at least one night, wouldn't it be better to have more eyes on watch?:_

Xena gave a mental sigh and giving in she replied, _:Fine:_

Gabrielle sent a wave of affection through Xena, thanking her and then said, "You can come, but we must be careful. This enemy," she paused, looking down at the unconscious solider, "They are unlike anything we have faced before."

"That's ok, we are up the challenge," one of the Amazon, Narelle, replied with a grin.

"Alright then, we continue on foot then." Xena paused for a second, giving Argo a pat. "Bethany and Jendra, take Argo with you. That Black Solider will be out for a while and he's too heavy to carry very fast. Please take care of her," the warrior continued, placing a hand on Argo's side, "It might be a while before I can come get her."

The two Amazons nodded; relieved that they weren't going to have to drag or somehow carry the Black-Solider. With a bit of help they had the Black Solider secured across Argo's back and they were headed back to the village.

Watching them go, Xena moved a few feet from the rest of the group. She still had the pendant in her hand and was debating on what to do with it. After a moment Gabrielle joined her. "What…oh?" Gabrielle said as she saw Xena studying the pendant. "It is the same?"

"It looks the same," Xena supplied before placing the pendant on the ground. Taking a step back, she willed a small ball of fire to encompass it, burning much hotter than wood ever could. Waiting for the metal to turn molten, Xena then dismissed the flame and used her boot to cover up what was left of it.

"Ok, let's go. We are wasting time," Xena commanded, raising her voice loud enough for the Amazon's to hear. The group quickly agreed and soon they were slipping through the forest and trees with ease.

The sun was almost gone before Xena finally corralled the group and decided on a place to camp for the night. She had been pushing them hard, trying to get a far as possible. It was good that they were Amazons and used to the tough terrain. This was their home turf and no one else could have navigated it quite as well.

Once settled, Xena pulled Gabrielle aside. "Gabrielle, I'm going to try to use my Gifts to do some scouting. See if I can sense any magic here."

Gabrielle agreed. "Alright then, I'll see to the camp. We'll get a fire started and see if someone will volunteer to find us a rabbit or something for dinner."

Xena nodded, giving Gabrielle a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in a bit."

Gabrielle turned back to the Amazons, realizing that they had all just witnessed Xena's exchange and kiss with her. Gabrielle tried hard to hide the blush.

"So," teased Solari, "You and Xena?"

Gabrielle's blush got deeper. "Yeah, that's complicated too." Then with a laugh, she handed out assignments to get the camp set up.

===[x]

Xena did a physical sweep around the circumference of the camp, and then settled into a nearby tree. She closed her eyes and gently shifted to her MageSight. She carefully combed over the ground, looking for the magical signatures like she had seen in Valdemar. Here it was different. She could sense a raw power in general. She could feel the life force of the forest, but there were no _ley-lines_ or pools of power, like she had come accustomed to.

She extended her search, reaching out carefully in each direction. She gently touched a few spots that seemed to have a higher concentration of power, but over all she found nothing unusual. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but was relived not to see any signs of any gates or anything else that raised her concern.

Xena was about to switch back to her normal sight when suddenly a very bright source of power appeared right next to her in the tree.

She growled. "Ares, what do you want?"

"I'll never know how you do that," Ares commented as he appeared.

"No you won't, now what do you want?"

"Actually, I really want to know how you do that. Strange, I felt some kind of power emanating from you."

"Won't Artemis get upset with you for being on Amazon land?" Xena accused, trying to hide her surprise that Ares somehow picked up on her Gift.

"Naw, I'm not worried about my sister," Ares answered as he looked at her, or rather through her, trying to pick up on that power again, which had disappeared. "So, how has my Warrior Princess been holding up lately?"

"I don't belong to you Ares, not anymore. Now go away, I'm busy."

"Busy? It looks like you were taking a nap in a tree," Ares responded sarcastically.

"I was meditating," Xena answered with an edge to her voice.

Ares was about to retort when he noticed Xena gaze shift. He looked too, and saw three men in black armor, heading toward the Amazon camp.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" murmured Ares.

"Idiots," whispered Xena under her breath.

Xena waited for a few moments until they were directly under her, then giving out a war cry she launched herself from the tree and attacked. The first two soldiers barely had time to react as Xena gutted the first and slit the throat of the second. The third had enough time to get his sword out and parried a couple of blows before Xena was able to disarm him. She wasted no time, and three quick jabs latter, the solider was on the ground, the warrior princess standing over him.

"I have just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You have about 30 seconds to live unless you tell me what I want to know. Now, who sent you?"

Ares zapped himself out of the tree and down next to Xena. The solider struggled, a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"15 seconds," Xena said in a dark and silky voice.

"Please, I… I don't want to die," he pleaded his attention rapidly shifting between Xena and the God of War.

"10 seconds," Xena said.

"Oh, Xena this is rich, I didn't know I was going to get a show," Ares chucked with glee.

"Shut up, Ares."

The solider starting to sputter and Xena knew it was either release the pinch or he was going to die. She waited until the last possible moment, and released it. The solider fell to the ground drawing in deep breaths.

It was just then that Gabrielle and two of the Amazons arrived. Gabrielle wasn't sure what direction to turn, more Black Soldiers, Ares, or Xena.

"Xena are you ok? And what is HE doing here?" the bard finally asked with a glare in Ares direction.

"I'm fine, and I don't know what HE is doing here," Xena spat. "Other than annoying me, that is."

Ares put his hands up defensibly. "Guess the show is over. I'll catch you later Xena," he called as he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" asked one of the Amazons.

"It's complicated" answered both Xena and Gabrielle at once.

===[x]

Solari and Narelle returned to camp with two rabbits. They were surprised to see that their camp had gained another occupant, another Black-Solider who was currently unconscious and tied to a tree. The camp also contained a rather angry looking Xena, a worried looking Gabrielle, and two nervous looking Amazons.

"Looks like I missed the fun," remarked Solari.

"Only another attack and a visit from the God of War," remarked one of the Amazons.

Narelle blinked her eyes and stared at her Amazon sister for a moment, before turning and taking the rabbit from Solari, offering to clean it.

"Dice it up in chunks," instructed Gabrielle. "I already have a pot on for stew."

"Yes, my Queen," answered Narelle, still shaking her head, as she turned to find a flat surface to clean the rabbits on.

"Gabrielle?" Xena beckoned. "I need to talk to you."

The bard and the warrior made their way to a nearby fallen log where they were out of earshot but still within eyesight of the camp.

"Ares showed up because he sensed me using my MageSight," Xena began.

"He what?"

"I'm not sure how, must have sensed the draw of power I was using, and it wasn't a lot."

"Wow, that's the last thing we need is the Olympians to get involved."

"Yes, that is why I wanted to talk to you. Until we get back to Valdemar, no more magic. We have to do things the hard way."

"Ok Xena. Um, what about my shields?"

"We can't really do anything about that. Just try to keep them stabilized. Be careful about projecting anything though and no more MindSpeech either. I'm not sure what they can sense, but I don't want to attract any more attention to us."

"Alright, agreed. Now let me go see to that stew, I'm starving"

Xena grinned. "Yeah, I could eat too."


	39. Chapter 39: Thoughts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 39: Thoughts**

The fire had settled. Its illuminating glow showered over the sleeping Amazons and their Queen. They had agreed to take shifts with the watch, but Xena was unable to sleep so she volunteered to take the first. It was quiet. The Black Solider was still unconscious. She had already done two sweeps of the area, and had found nothing disturbing. Finally the warrior found a tree, where it offered a good overhead of the grounds, and just enough view of the sky.

Xena looked up at the stars. How strange it was to see the familiar patterns once more. She wondered if this might be the last time she'd see them. In Valdemar things were familiar and the longer she was there the more at home she felt, but here on Earth, this was home, and it was all she had ever known.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that when they returned to Valdemar they would be there for a long time, possibly the rest of their lives. It seemed like the war that she knew was coming would be a long one. And to be honest, she didn't know if she wanted to leave Valdemar. There was the magic, and the people, and then there was Kaylin… oh how she missed Kaylin. Especially on a night like tonight, she had gotten used to the idea of talking things out with her. She missed her dry sense of humor, and that voice that would pop in her head just at the right times.

At first it had taken some getting used to. She didn't like the idea of the Companion listening in to her private thoughts, but over time she had realized that the Companion was an asset to her. Kaylin often saw things that she didn't, or helped her figure out puzzles. Kaylin also had a connection with Valdemar, so she would make Xena aware of things that she didn't know. The Companion was a friend, but also a teacher. At times she could even act as a conscious, but in essence she had become a true partner in battle and in life.

The warrior's eyes scanned over the sleeping Amazons, and settled on to Gabrielle's small form. It's funny, Xena thought, the only other person that she ever felt close to like that was Gabrielle. Of course it was different with the bard; there was permanence with Gabrielle. She knew that their relationship was unbreakable. Sure they got mad at each other, would sometimes fight or disagree, but there had always been this connection between them. No matter how difficult the situation became, they had always been there for each other.

With Kaylin, she was a steady companion, someone that she could always count and depend on. With Gabrielle, it was like she was a piece of her that completed her. She craved Gabrielle's touch, and her attention. She wanted to spend time with her, to listen to her voice, to touch her body.

Xena's attention was caught by a nearby bush. It rustled, but upon a closer inspection it turned out only to be an opossum. Xena chided herself for not paying closer attention. Here she was lost in thought, not doing the duty she had promised to. She jumped down from the tree and did another sweep of the camp.

** ===[x]**

It was now dawn. The camp was stirring, and quickly cleaning up so they could continue their mission. The Black Solider had finally woken up. He wasn't in a very good mood, and refused to talk. Xena wanted more than anything to press the Truth Spell on him, but didn't want to take the chance on using magic. She did however strip him of his armor, leaving him in only an undershirt and leggings.

When she stripped him, she had found an amulet with a piece of black onyx in it around his neck, which she removed. She wanted to study the amulet, but again without the use of her magic, she could do little with it. Just by touch it was cold to her and she was afraid to pry any deeper. Not wanting to take the risk, she tossed it into the fire, where it melted and burned with the discarded armor.

Xena briefly debated sending him to the Amazon village, but at this point didn't want to take any undue chances. Plus, while he was within her reach there was always an opportunity to learn information from him. She and Gabrielle had talked briefly about him last night. Xena knew that the bard would also try to get some information from him. Her methods were more subtle, but often got good results.

Xena made sure that the ropes on the Black Soldier's bonds were secure, and then ordered the group to start their march. She took up the point position while Solari took the rear. The other three Amazons and Gabrielle made up the middle, guarding the Black-Solider.

Gabrielle waited a few minutes into their trek before trying to strike up a conversation with the solider.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The Black Solider merely glared at her.

"I'm Gabrielle, I'd like to get to know you," she continued

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm a bard, I like stories. I'd like to hear yours."

"My story?" asked the solider, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Yeah, who you are, what is your family like, where do you come from, how did you come to be where you are… you know, your story."

"You're kidding right?" accused the solider.

"No, I'm not kidding."

"You must think me a fool."

"Not at all, I just want to know about you, as a person," Gabrielle responded.

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

The bard shrugged. "Ok, perhaps you'd like to hear my story then."

The Black Solider looked at her again. Who was this? He was bringing to have doubts that what he'd be told wasn't exactly true, or at least not all of it.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's your story?" he asked.

"Hmmm… let's see. How about I tell you how I became Queen of the Amazons," Gabrielle started.

Xena listened the bard weave her tale. The Amazons had all gotten closer so they could hear it as well. Eventually the bard's tale and easy attitude somewhat won over the Black Solider. He had revealed that his name as Tobias and he was from a local village. In a way that was a huge relief, which meant that he wasn't sent from Velgrath, but was a local. In another way that was very bad news; which meant that the force from Velgrath had some sort of power here as well. Not that that idea was a shock, the goddess had warned them that the dark force was connected. This was just the first sign of concrete proof that they had come across.

The group took a brief rest at noon, refilling their water skins and making a meal out of Amazon trail rations. They didn't rest long and were back on the road quickly. Xena judged that if they continued at this pace they should reach the Centaur village by night fall. Then, she thought, would come the hard part. Not only would she have to face her son, but also his adopted father. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him, but she knew she was going to have to break her word. A long time ago she told Kaliapus that she'd never take Solan away, and she was coming to do just that.


	40. Chapter 40: Returning

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 40: Returning**

Xena's heart skipped a beat at the small group neared the last ridge that would allow them a view of the Centaur Village. She pausing a moment on that last ridge, and was relieved that all looked peaceful in the village. Xena could see the smoke from the hearths rising up, announcing the preparation the evening meal. The village looked as it did on every other day, humans and centaurs alike scrambling about to finish their daily chores and activates. The group as a whole sighed a collective relief. Xena's attitude and anxiousness to get to the village had affected them all and they were all glad to see what nothing seemed amiss.

It wasn't long until they were greeted along the road. Kaliapus and Solan, along with several other friends had seen them approach and they were all given a very warm reception.

"Xena, Gabrielle, so good to see you again," Kaliapus greeted. "Solan told me you were on your way in and I had to come see for myself."

"Yes," Solan eagerly agreed giving each one a hug. "I'm so glad that you've come to visit again."

Xena and Gabrielle both exchanged greetings and hugs, before following Kaliapus to his home. He invited them all; including the Amazons to dine with them. They accepted his invitation. The Amazons agreeing to trade off custody of the Black Solider, who they had secured in the barn, so they could also partake in the meal.

The food was simple, but plentiful. The people of the village were more than willing to share, and had, in short order come up with a variety of things to offer Kaliapus's guests. The conversation through the meal was purposely kept light. They discussed recent news around Greece and what had been going on in both the Amazon and Centaur villages. Solan, as usual had a hundred and one questions to ask, and the adults tried their best to answer.

After the meal, the Amazon's excused themselves and sought refuge in the barn, where they were going keep watch on the Black Solider and sleep for the night. That left Kaliapus, Xena, Gabrielle, and Solan to spend a little more personal time together.

As the evening wore on, the warrior had gotten quieter. Gabrielle was doing a wonderful job of entertaining Solan with tale after tale of their adventures. Xena grimaced a bit at the current story, which painted her in a very heroic light. Deciding that she had heard enough of the stories, and had worked up the courage to finally talk to Kaliapus, she asked him if he'd take a walk with her.

Kaliapus, giving her the I-knew-that-was-coming look, agreed announcing that it was time for Solan to get to bed anyways. Solan protested until Gabrielle volunteered to tell him a special bedtime story.

"Go ahead, you two. Take your time. I'll keep an eye on Solan," Gabrielle offered.

"Thank you, Gabrielle. And if you need me _call_ me," Xena instructed, putting the emphasis on the word call.

Gabrielle nodded, knowing what Xena meant. Although they couldn't MindSpeak with each other unless they were in physical contact, they had learned that they could each project strong emotions to signal the other in times of need.

===[x]

Kaliapus waited until they had gotten well out of ear shot of the house before he asked, "Why do I have a feeling you don't bring me good news?"

"Old friend, I wish I did have good news. I'm afraid that I must break a promise to you."

"When we last met, and I saw the change in you, I knew that this day would come. I knew that you would someday come back to claim your son," Kaliapus responded with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Xena responded. "But it's not what you think."

Kaliapus looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Solan is in danger. I'm not sure exactly by who or why… yet. We are still working on that. But I've come to take him somewhere safe. Somewhere where I can look after him personally."

"You are taking him on the road with you?" Kaliapus asked with surprise.

"No, it's complicated. He will have a home, one that is heavily guarded and to be honest one the safest place I have ever seen."

Kaliapus nodded, he had resigned himself to let Solan go if Xena ever came back to claim him. He knew that she would not do so until she deemed it safe and he knew that Solan would be in a safe and loving environment when that did happen. Sighing, he asked, "When will you leave?"

"In the morning. We want to make a brief visit to the Amazon village first, and then leave directly from there."

"Very well. I must tell you, I am not happy with this news. My heart aches for my son. But I now know you to be trustful and if you say he is in danger, then I take your word on that. Solan's safely is my number one priority."

"It is mine too. Kaliapus, thank you. Thank you for everything. I can never thank you enough for what you have done for Solan, you are family to me. I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to him." Xena replied as they clasped forearms.

===[x]

The next morning came all too soon for everyone. Kaliapus had woken up Solan early and taken him for a walk. He explained to him many things, including how he was going to leave and go with Xena and Gabrielle. They had agreed the night before that Kaliapus would talk to Solan about leaving, but would not tell him that Xena was his mother. That secret was still hidden from him, and since Xena wasn't entirely sure he wasn't in danger because of her, she didn't want that knowledge to put him in more danger. The last thing she needed was more problems of people trying to get to her by harming him. She decided that she would tell him, when the time was right, but not here on Earth; it would wait until their return to Valdemar.

The return to Valdemar was another point to which Xena had not shared any information. She had told Kaliapus that Solan would be taken somewhere safe, but she didn't give specifics. He hadn't asked too many questions, knowing that sometimes having too much information could be dangerous.

It was a solemn morning, and although Solan was excited about going on an adventure, he was timid about leaving the only home and family that he'd ever known. He had packed a modest bag, a couple of changes of clothing and a few small items that he couldn't bear to part with. It was made clear that whatever he brought he'd have to be responsible to carry. It was the same rule that Xena had originally imposed on Gabrielle, and although she now snuck things into Argo's saddle bags, she had learned the importance of not carrying things that were not necessary.

It was still early when they left the Centaur Village. It would take a full day on foot to reach the Amazons. They set out a hard pace, which Xena was pleased to see that Solan did a good job of keeping up. She let one of the Amazons take the point position so that she could concentrate on Solan and was mindful to keep him as far away from their Black Solider prisoner as possible. The Solider hadn't been very forthcoming and she did not trust him at all. Her attention flowed back to Solan. He had many questions and talked almost as much as Gabrielle did. She reveled in this chance to get to know him better.

Time flew by as the troop marched through the woods toward the Amazon Village. Over the past couple of hours they had all settled and became quieter. Suddenly Xena felt her warrior sense tingle as she realized that there was a god nearby. She could feel the power and knew that it wasn't Ares. She held up her hand, in a signal to stop. The Amazon's quickly pulled in, forming a tight protective ring around Solan and their Queen.

The warrior let her shield drop slightly so she could sense were the power was coming from. Suddenly, her instinct kicked in. She flew up her fire-healer shield a moment before catching a fireball which had been hurled directly at her. Still running on pure instinct she threw it back in the same direction where it had come. There Xe-na," Callisto teased.

"Go away Callisto, I don't have time for games right now," Xena hissed back at her.

"Oh my, Xena dear, but you do. I'm afraid I have other plans for you," Callisto taunted as she hurled another fireball at Xena.

Xena aptly deflected this one the same way at the first. Xena could feel that the Amazons had taken cover. Solan and Gabrielle had also taken cover. Xena unclipped her chakram and spun it into the air. It hit several trees bouncing back and forth, before sawing off a large burning branch which swiftly fell on top of Callisto's head.

Xena took the few precious seconds that the branch had spared her to yell. "Amazons retreat! Gabrielle, the book!" It didn't take long for Callisto to work her way free of the branch. Now she was angry. Xena knew that her time was short. Drawing her sword and letting out a war cry she engaged crazed goddess.

They fought ruthlessly, trading blows back and forth. Xena could feel Gabrielle's presence not far from her. She was hiding with Solan behind a group of bushes. The warrior angled the fight to get closer to them. She needed to distract Callisto just long enough to be able to activate the book and send them back. When she had gotten just a few paces away she gathered her will and with a push of pure energy, much like a strong gust of wind, she sent Callisto flying through the forest.

"Quickly! Gabrielle, the book!" Xena called and she flipped through the air and landed next to her son and lover.

Gabrielle stood and tossed the book to Xena. She caught it. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Gabrielle cried.

"I don't know. It's supposed to activate when I touched it. Like it did the first time," she shouted.

Callisto had now recovered and was heading toward Xena once more. Xena turned to engage her, at the same time Gabrielle had reached out to grab the book. And that is when it happened. It was when both the warrior and the bard were touching the book, the world started to spin upside down and backwards. Xena knew that Gabrielle was with her. She could sense Solan as well. There was someone else also twisting with them. Callisto had also been pulled into the vortex.


	41. Chapter 41: Powers that be

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 41: Powers that be**

Alti watched from the shadows as Callisto attacked. She had been surprised to find Xena back on Earth, but knew that travel between the worlds was possible. She'd done it often enough. Alti also knew that the time wasn't right to engage Xena personally, but that didn't stop her from throwing another obstacle in Xena's way. She knew of Callisto, and freeing her from her lava-tomb was an unexpected surprise. The crazed goddess had power, and proved be very useful. She hated Xena almost as much as Alti did, and had willingly agreed to attack. The only problem was that there had been a slight miscalculation and Xena had again escaped, taking Callisto back with her though her gate.

Alti didn't know what would happen once Callisto reached Valedmar, and was doubtful that Callisto would be successful. She was told to kill Xena, but once she found out Xena had a son, was much more interested in the boy. That misdirected rage would probably end up being her downfall.

Either way, Alti was satisfied with the results. Xena had been forced back to Valedmar, and the attack had certainly left her feeling unbalanced. At best Xena would be devastated by the loss of her son; at worst she'd be even more paranoid. Paranoia was close enough to fear for Alti, and she delighted in the idea that Xena would be all the more ready for her to consume when the time came.

** ===[x]**

Upside down and backwards, twisting and turning the group spun through the vortex. And then, suddenly it stopped just as soon as it had started. They had landed in the same position in which then left. Xena took the only advantage that she had, that she knew what had happened and Callisto didn't. In those precious few seconds that it took for Callisto to regain control of her senses, Xena struck. She kicked out and separated the sword from Callisto's grip. Twisting and kicking once more she used brute force to push Callisto as far away as possible.

Taking a moment to settle her head from spinning, Xena watched Callisto carefully. She could hear Gabrielle scramble behind her. She knew that she'd protect Solan. Xena also sensed that Kaylin and Lysander where near, and would also protect the bard and her son.

Callisto lay on the ground. She groaned and suddenly sprung up. She roared loudly. She was angry. She pulled her hand back, motioning to form a fireball that she wished to throw and then stopped. She realized that her power was gone. She could not make the fire ball. That tingling energy that she always felt was gone. Somehow… she had lost her powers.

"Xena!" Callisto yelled angrily. "What did you do to me?"

Xena, who had just realized what happened using her own senses, could see that Callisto no longer held the power of the gods. She responded with a smirk, "I didn't do anything to you."

_:Godling, you are no more. Here in Valdemar you have no power: _a clean and clear voice announced.

Turning Xena realized that Tevin had appeared. She also realized that she wasn't the only one that heard him. Callisto clearly had as well. Callisto turned to the white horse.

"What? Who? What's going on?" she demanded.

_:My name is Tevin. I am Grove-born and Chosen to the Kings Own. You are now in my domain. You do no belong here:_

That last statement was more of a challenge than anything else.

Callisto was confused and angry. She let out a primal scream. Convinced that somehow Xena must be responsible for this, she flipped aiming to attack her. But Xena was a step ahead. She realized what was about to happen had already moved. Callisto found herself instead face to face with yet another white horse. She turned again, and realized that she was surrounded by white horses. They had encircled her. She was trapped.

_:Lysander, Kaylin, take your Chosen home: _Tevin commanded.

"Tevin, No. You don't know who…." Xena protested.

_:Xena go home, we will deal with this. I promise you we will talk tomorrow:_

The warrior wasn't sure why, but she believed him. Something was different here. With all the companions assembled, they had an aura of power about them. It was something more than just magic. It was the same kind of gentle awe that the Starry-eyed one had about her. It then struck the warrior, these Companions they weren't just extremely smart horses that could talk and think, they had the essences of the gods themselves.

Xena felt Gabrielle's touch on her shoulder. Their eyes met. The warrior nodded, and Gabrielle understood. They each mounted their own Companions. Xena pulled Solan up next to her, and together they turned their backs on Callisto and headed back to the palace.


	42. Chapter 42: Rule Number One

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 42: Rule Number One**

The ride back to the palace was quiet at first. Each family member seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Solan held on closely to Xena, his arms around her waist while Gabrielle rode right next to her, so close their knees almost touched. Gabrielle pressed a little closer to Xena, touching her knee with her own and sent.

_:He's scared, you know:_

Pushing back against the bard's knee Xena sent back, _:I know, I need to talk to him, I just haven't figured out what to tell him yet:_

"You could try the truth. You know I'm not a little kid, I can handle it." Solan replied aloud.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged glances before Gabrielle asked, "You heard us?"

"Yes, and I heard those white horses talking too. Although, I don't know why. I've never heard a horse talk before," Solan replied.

"They aren't horses, they are called Companions," Xena corrected him.

"Companions then," he repeated. "So you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Yes," Xena replied. "Let's get back to our rooms, it'll be better to talk there."

"Alright," agreed Solan.

_:Kaylin?:_

_ :Yes Chosen, word has already been sent ahead that you are on your way in with a guest. Servants have already set up another pallet in your rooms and are bringing up dinner.:_

_ :You're a goddess,: _ Xena replied sending a warm wave of gratitude toward the Companion.

_ :Not quite, but you are welcome.:_

===[x]

It didn't take much longer to get back to the palace and their rooms. True to Kaylin's word the servants had made up one of the smaller rooms with a pallet and a few other pieces of furniture. Dinner arrived just as they did, and the servants had already lit the candles and started the fire, so the room was bright and cheery.

It felt good to be home again, thought the warrior, shocking herself with her own admission. It was strange to think about. She had just come from 'home'… meaning Earth, but she now thought of this place as being home. This room was really the closest thing that she and Gabrielle had ever had that resembled a home. They had stayed here or there. Sometimes for one night, sometimes for weeks, but they were just staying. Here was their place. It was a home.

"Alright Solan, lets answer some of those questions," Xena invited her son, letting Gabrielle shoo out the rest of the servants and see to the dinner.

Xena took a minute to remove her weapons and then motioned for Solan to join her on the couch. Solan set his bag down and sat next to Xena. He then looked to her expectantly, not sure if he should start or she was going to. She seemed to be thinking. He opened his mouth, to start, but she held up her hand.

"Why don't you let me give you a run down, and then if you have any questions we can go from there, ok?"

"Ok," he responded.

"Alright, we are in a country called Valdemar. This city is the capital, named Haven. They do things differently here then in Greece."

Solan nodded his understanding waiting for her to continue.

"The Companions, they have people that they choose as a sort of partner. Gabrielle and I have both been Chosen. My Companion is Kaylin, and Gabrielle's is Lysander. A Chosen one is called a Herald. The Heralds are the ones in charge here. It's their job to make sure things run smoothly here in Valdemar. They act as judges, teachers, helpers, and messengers among other things. They also are responsible for the safety of the people who live here."

Solan nodded again. So far so good.

"Now, Gabrielle and I were brought here to help the Heralds."

"I know that's what you two do, help people," Solan interrupted.

"That's right," Xena agreed with a grin. "And you," she continued referring to Solan, "Were requested to come help us as well. That is why we brought you. So you could help and so I could keep an eye on you, make sure you stay safe."

"So that we could keep an eye on him," Gabrielle corrected, handing a plate of food to both Xena and Solan.

"We," Xena corrected herself, winking at the bard.

"You need my help?" Solan looked at Xena with his eyes wide.

"Yes," agreed Xena. "Although we don't really know how you fit into all of this yet," she added with a slight frown.

Gabrielle returned with a plate of her own and sat opposite to Xena and Solan in one of the plush chairs.

"Valdemar is a wonderful place," Gabrielle started picking up where Xena had left off. "There is magic here, real magic. Like how we got here, through that portal thing. They call those gates. I know we didn't really explain before, and it's a little shocking but the Heralds have Gifts. They can do different kinds of magic. Like Xena can start fire without needing flint. And I can sense and project emotions."

Solon looked back and forth from Xena to Gabrielle. "And you can talk to each other in your heads?"

"Yes and that too," Xena agreed in between munching on a meat roll from her plate.

"So now you know the basics, you have questions for us?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes actually." Solan paused and then looked at Xena. "Is it true that you are my mother?"

Xena nearly choked on her meat roll. Of all the things for him to ask that was the last thing she expected. She paused a moment to regain her composure before answering him. "Yes, Solan, it's true. You are my son," she answered.

"Ah! I knew it! The other kids said it wasn't true. But I knew it."

"You knew? How did you figure it out? Who told you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well no one told me. I noticed the first time you visited us. Both of you kept looking at me funny. I noticed that Xena and I have the same color eyes. After you left, Kaliapus started talking about you different. And then when Xena's Companion was giving orders, they said to set up a bed for Xena's son. I wasn't sure until we got here, then I realized they were talking about me."

"Well he inherited your deductive reasoning skills, Xena" the bard teased.

"So he did, and it looked like more then that. You," she directed, refereeing to Solan, "Seem to have a rather strong MindSpeech gift. Kaylin was talking to someone else about the bed, not me." Xena paused. "Seems like we are going to have to teach you how to not eavesdrop."

Solan's face suddenly fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," Gabrielle interrupted.

"Yes," Xena seconded. "You didn't know what you were doing. We'll make sure you learn how to control that Gift properly."

Solan perked up a little bit. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Turning his eyes to meet with Xena's he asked, "Um, Xena?"

"Yes Solan?"

"You think it would be alright, I mean, could I call you mother?"

Xena smiled and pulled Solan close to her in a hug. "I'd be honored," she responded.

Gabrielle gave the two their moment. She could feel the love and warmth resonating from them. If felt good.

"Alright," Xena concluded, "How about we get your room set up. Then I'll give ya a tour of the rest of the room and show you how the bathing room works."

"Ok," Solan responded happily.

===[x]

The night had worn late. Solan had many more questions and the bard and warrior did their best to answer them. Eventually, Xena feeling her own eyes start to droop, had insisted on everyone heading to bed. She had tucked in Solan, and then joined Gabrielle in their own bed.

"Thank you," Xena said to Gabrielle, "Giving her a peck on the cheek."

"For what?" the bard asked.

"You being you, and for helping me with Solan. I appreciate you doing this."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Xena."

"I know, but having him here changes everything. It's not just us anymore."

"No, it's not just you and me, but it's still just us. Our family."

Xena smiled, and the bard responded by snuggling closer to her. Together they fell asleep in each others arms.

===[x]

Xena awoke to the sound a sword being pulled from the scabbard. She opened her eyes to see Solan with her sword in his hand. He was studying the hilt, and then shifted it in his grasp testing its weight. Her eyes narrowed. Stealthily she slipped out of Gabrielle's grip. Mindful of Solan's MindSpeech abilities she shut her shields tight. Slowly she slipped up behind him. He twisted, looking over his shoulder, to check to make sure his mother and Gabrielle were still sleeping. Xena shifted so that she stayed behind him.

Solan's eyes got wide as he realized that his mother had disappeared and was no longer in the bed. He turned quickly only to find a stoic-faced warrior standing in front of him, arms crossed and steel blue eyes bearing right through him. She held her hand out giving him that patented one eye brow raised look. He resigned the sword to her, looking very sheepish.

"Rule number one," she said in a calm even toned voice. "Never touch my sword."

Solan gulped. "Yes ma'am," he responded.

"And just so we are clear, that goes for the chakram too."

Solan nodded, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

Xena gently took his chin in her hand and forced his eyes to meet hers. She let him squirm under her gaze for a moment before she drew him to her in an embrace. He hugged her back, relieved that she wasn't going to kill him.

"Alright," she said in a comforting voice. "Go get dressed, sun's up so we can go find some breakfast. Then we can give you the grand tour."

She felt Solan nod, and then take off too his room.

Xena, sword still in hand, replaced it in its scabbard. She shook her head. He had guts, she had to give him that. Only other person who had dared do that was Gabrielle. And speaking of Gabrielle, the warriors mind wondered over to the bard who was still sound asleep in the bed, it was about time she got up and moving. The warrior got a feral grin on her face, and then went to 'wake up' her bard.


	43. Chapter 43: Forgivness

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 43: Forgivness**

Callisto awoke. She was in a soft and warm bed. She noted that her armor had been replaced by a soft tunic and her weapons were nowhere to be found. Her head was fuzzy. She struggled to remember what had happened. Why was she here?

She took a moment to study her surroundings. She was in a sleeping chamber, the bed and the sparse furniture in the room was predominantly white. There were no windows, and she didn't see a door. She sat up, gripping her head. It was throbbing, almost like someone had knocked her out, but she didn't feel and bumps or any other wounds.

"Good morning, dear heart."

Callisto turned toward the voice. Startled she took in a vision of who was clearly a goddess. She could see the power resonating off the woman's skin. The woman had dark hair and her eyes, they were different. There were no pupils, but the eyes reflected like if you were looking into the night's sky.

"Who are you?" Callisto demanded.

The goddess smiled. "Relax, young one. I will not harm you I just want to talk to you."

Callisto stared at her.

The goddess did a mental sigh. This one is so angry. So sad. It made her heart ache. "I have many names, but here in Valdemar they call me the Starry-eyed one."

"Starry-eyed, What do you want with me?" Callisto asked warily.

The goddess approached Callisto. She reached out and with one hand placed it on Callisto's chest. Callisto made no move to prevent her. She wasn't sure what to make of the goddess. She didn't seem threatening, just the opposite, but Callisto was still suspicious of her.

"You hurt, inside," the goddess commented. "So sad. So full of pain."

Callisto pushed the goddess hand away. "And what's that to you? Why do you care?"

"I care about all my children. I love you, Callisto," the Starry-eyed one answered.

Callisto wasn't sure how to respond to that. She couldn't remember the last time someone had told her they loved her. Not really loved her. Callisto felt that the goddess was sincere. That was enough to both terrify her and peak her interest.

"Why do you care?" Callisto challenged.

"You story is complicated. I have reviewed your past and your future. Your soul has been injured. I give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Callisto asked.

"You're life has become meaningless. You don't care about living anymore. You don't care about anyone or anything. Being immortal has left you empty. Having the power of a god even took the challenge away from the fight."

Callisto nodded. That is exactly how she felt.

"I give you the choice to reclaim your childhood. To go back and be raised in a loving and happy home. I give your soul a chance to heal."

"What's the catch?" asked Callisto.

"There is no catch. You only have to be willing. I can't promise you that it will be easy, or that you won't have heartache and loss. I can't prevent life from happening. But I promise you if you accept my offer, you will be loved, and you will get the chance to heal the hole in your soul. You will get the chance to be happy again, for your life to once again have meaning."

Callisto's eyes narrowed. She tired hard to hold on to her pain. It was all she ever remembered. It was what drove her. But the goddess words were true. Her life had no meaning. She felt empty and alone.

Then the pain was gone. For one blissful moment Callisto could see what she had truly become. It disgusted her. Tears formed in her eyes. The goddess sat down next to her and rocking her gently let her cry away her pain and fears. Callisto found herself not fighting it, but welcoming it. For some unknown reason this strange goddess had broken through her walls and had caused her to see what her life had really become. Together they'd taken the first step to healing her soul.

After a while, Callisto quieted. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried. It felt so good, a release that she so desperately needed. The goddess continued to hold and comfort her. Finally Callisto nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready. I want to heal. I want to once again having meaning."

The goddess smiled. "Thank you, dear heart. Now just close your eyes and sleep."

The goddess laid Callisto back down on the pillow, and with a touch she sent her into a deep sleep.

===[x]

Gabrielle had sent Xena and Solan on to breakfast. She had told Xena that she wanted to take some time to update her journals. Having her things back, especially her precious journal was wonderful. Their time in Valdemar had been busy and she had tried to write when she could, but hadn't been very successful. Now that she had her journal back, she was hoping that inspiration would strike.

The bard had curled up on the window seat, peering out over the garden that lay below their window. Tapping the quill she started to update the events of the past moon and a half. She was deep into her writing when she felt a presence enter her room. She looked up from the journal to discover the Starry-eyed one.

Like before, the goddess had her similar presence and like before Gabrielle didn't feel in any way threatened. The goddess had become familiar and almost friendly to her.

"Hello, Starry-eyed," Gabrielle greeted.

"Gabrielle," the goddess returned with a nod of her head, before she joined Gabrielle on the window seat and also looking out over the gardens.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Gabrielle asked.

The goddess nodded. "I've always loved roses. They are one of my favorite creations." The goddess said no more, seemly lost in thought.

Gabrielle waited patiently and when the goddess continued to be silent she asked, "Can I do something for you?"

"Actually, yes, I have come to ask something of you," the goddess said, pausing another long moment. "Sometimes things happen. Sometimes they are meant to, and sometimes it is by chance. Tell me, Gabrielle. How do you feel about Callisto?"

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. "I hate her. She has been nothing but misery to both me and Xena. She killed my husband. She has endangered many of our friends and allies. She is no good."

"Do you believe that people are born evil?" the goddess asked.

Gabrielle took in a breath. "No," she was forced to admit. "I think that people are given choices. I think that sometimes people make bad ones."

The goddess nodded. "This hatred of Callisto, it darkens your soul."

"I know. I don't like it. But she gives me no choice. She's too dangerous."

"Do you think that you could ever forgive Callisto?"

The goddess's question made Gabrielle think. "Maybe, if I had proof that she had truly reformed. I have to believe that deep down there is good in everyone. If Xena can change, anyone can."

"I agree with you. If I can prove to you that she has been reformed, could you forgive her?"

"Yes, I think I could," Gabrielle said after another long moment of thought.

The goddess waved her hand and in front of them. A hazy image, almost like a reflection in a mirror, appeared before them. Through the mirror, Gabrielle saw a sleeping girl, perhaps 4 or 5 years old.

"Callisto's soul was very dark. She didn't turn when Xena's army killed her family. The death of her family was simply the last straw that pushed her over the edge. The erosion actually started much earlier. I have taken her back to the point before she starting loosing her innocence."

Gabrielle wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "But why?"

"I gave her a choice." The goddess put her hand on Gabrielle's forehead and replayed the scene that had lead Callisto to make her choice.

Gabrielle was touched by the scene. It was true and sincere. She could feel the emotions and knew that Callisto had truly made her choice. Her heart went out to the little girl and she knew in that moment that she'd finally forgiven her. With a stark realization Gabrielle suddenly felt lighter, and knew that the goddess was right. Her hatred for Callisto had been weighing down her soul, and now that it was gone, she felt she could conquer anything.

The goddess smiled. She then played for Gabrielle another series of scenes. Ones that showed what Gabrielle was told was heaven and hell. She saw Callisto in hell and herself as a demon. She saw Xena rescue her and then rescue Callisto. She saw Xena sacrifice herself for Callisto. She was angered and touched at the same time. She was then shown Xena and herself alive on Earth. Xena was pregnant. She saw the baby being born and the love that Xena had for the infant. She felt the love that she had for the infant as well. She understood that the infant was the spirit of Callisto. Gabrielle understood that this was what was to be if she had not altered the time line by taking that Black Soldier's life.

Understanding, the goddess broke the connection.

"Callisto is another spirit child, like Solan is?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," afirmed the goddess.

"How many of these 'spirit children' do we have?"

"Three," the Starry-eyed one answered with a slight smile.

"Who is the other?"

"I can't tell you everything, Gabrielle," the goddess chided.

"I suppose not," Gabrielle frowned. "What you've come to ask me then, it has to do with forgiving Callisto?"

"Yes," the goddess paused. "That is part of it. Gabrielle, I ask you this freely. You must truly be willing. This is for yourself only. Do not think of Xena, and what she would want." The goddess motioned at the sleeping girl in the image. "The child, would you be willing to raise her?"

"What?" Gabrielle was stunned. "I can forgive her. I can see that she has changed, but bring her here? What about Xena, what about Solan? What you ask is impossible. Even if I was willing, I couldn't make the decision without talking to the rest of my family first. It would concern all of us, and we would have to make the decision together."

"I see. Perhaps, you misunderstand. I see what you mean about talking to the family. I will wait for your decision. What I meant is I didn't want you to do this for Xena's sake. I know you, child, and know that you will often put others before yourself. I believe you call it 'the Greater Good.' But I can tell you the greater good isn't always achieved by putting others first."

Gabrielle nodded. "I'll think about it. And I'll talk to Xena and Solan. We'll let you know of our decision."

"That's all I ask," the goddess responded. "Now you should go to Xena, she'll be looking for you. She's in the Companion's stable. "

"I will and thank you."

The goddess nodded and faded away. "When you need me, just call to me," she instructed as the last of her essence disappeared.


	44. Chapter 44: Family

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 44: Family**

Gabrielle sat back on the window seat. The image of the sleeping girl was fresh in her mind. She was still a little shocked, but she honestly felt no resentment toward the girl. In her mind the old Callisto was no more, the girl who bore a resemblance to her now was a new person. The goddess said that she had returned her innocence. So she must have erased the bad memories, taken her back to a time before she was tainted. If she were to take the child on, then it would be her job to protect and guide her. It would be up to her to make sure that she stayed on the path of good and light.

She wondered how that role would differ from the one that she played with Xena. Xena was an adult, and even though Gabrielle was able to sway her decisions and remind her of her lighter path, Xena still made her own choices. It would be different with a child. She would be responsible for making those decisions and teaching the child how to make those decisions for herself.

She had always wanted a daughter. The excitement that she felt toward Solan was sincere. She did care for him, and Xena had told her that she would be like another parent to him, but those waters were still untested. She knew that she would defer to Xena's decisions when it came to his warfare. Another child would change the balance of their family. She had questions though, like what role would another child take in the war that they all saw brewing, and if it would even be fair to bring a child into that?

Gabrielle sighed. These were things that she should be talking to Xena about. Getting up, she tucked away her journal and then headed out to find the warrior. The goddess said that she was in the Companion's stable, so she headed in that direction.

===[x]

The bard did indeed find the warrior in the stable. She seemed to be MindSpeaking to Tevin. Xena looked up noticing the bard and motioned her over. Gabrielle smiled at the warrior and slipping up next to her, wrapped her arm around her waist. Xena returned the touch with her own arm around the bards shoulder.

"Hey you," Gabrielle greeted.

"Hey," the warrior returned.

"Hello Tevin"

_:Greetings Gabrielle:_

"We need to talk," the bard directed toward the warrior.

"Yes" Xena agreed. "If you'll excuse us, Tevin."

Tevin nodded his head. Xena and Gabrielle exited the stable, in search of a more private place to chat.

"Where is Solan?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Kaylin offered to take him for a little ride and give him some pointers about his MindSpeech."

"Ah."

"They shouldn't be far, I told them to stay close."

They spotted Kaylin and Solan right outside the stable. They were both lounging under a shade tree, probably talking. Gabrielle and Xena found another tree, not far from them, where they could see them, but were out of ear shot.

"You talk with Tevin about Callisto?" the bard inquired.

"Yes."

"I think we had similar conversations. The Starry-eyed one came to me in our room."

"Oh?"

Xena wasn't making this easy. Gabrielle hated it when she gave those simple one word answers. "What did Tevin tell you?" she asked.

"We talked about Callisto. She isn't a threat here, not anymore," Xena answered.

"And?" the bard encouraged.

"And what?"

"Tevin didn't tell you what the Starry-eyed one did to her?"

"No, he just assured me that she was no longer a threat. I know that she lost her powers. The power of the gods from Earth has no hold here."

"Xena, she turned back time for her. She turned her into a child….an innocent child. She said that she brought her back before her soul had been tainted."

"What?"

"The Starry-eyed one wants us to raise her; as part of our family," Gabrielle continued.

Xena was stunned. "Gabrielle, I had no idea."

"The goddess came to ask me if I was willing. She said that she wanted me to make the decision."

"What did you tell her?" Xena asked.

"I told her I couldn't make a decision like that without talking to you and Solan first. And that we would have to make that decision together," the bard responded.

Xena nodded. "I don't know if it's a good idea…"

"I know, the history. I've forgiven her Xena. I feel no ill will toward her anymore. Plus there is more."

"More?"

"Remember how the goddess said that Solan was our spirit child? That we had both agreed to be responsible for him?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well she showed me some glimpses of our future. Or what would have been our future if I wouldn't have messed it up," Gabrielle trailed off.

Xena reached out and touched her hand. "You didn't mess anything up."

"Well, regardless. In the future you redeemed Callisto, and she is reborn. She becomes your child, our child. We both love her and raise her, together. She is also one of our spirit children."

"Really? Interesting." Xena's brow wrinkled in thought. "I wonder then, is she like us? It would explain how she fought like she did, and how she could catch my chakram."

"I didn't think about that. If we agree to raise her, would you let her become a warrior?"

"I don't know. I certainly don't like the idea of Solan picking up a sword. I suppose that it would be an issue we'd have to deal with if she showed an interest and aptitude for it. Changing her, may have also killed the drive to fight with in her," Xena answered.

"That's true," agreed Gabrielle. "If we did this, she certainly would be changed. The goddess shared with me Callisto's side. She wanted to change. She accepted the deal to relive her childhood with open arms. She wants this."

"I think I would enjoy the opportunity to give her her childhood back. I do feel responsible of robbing her of it in the first place," Xena remarked.

"The goddess said that me hating Callisto was a dark mark on my soul. I think you feeling responsible for creating her is a mark on yours. I think this opportunity would be a good one for all of us."

"So you want to do it then? You think you could really be a mother to her with out letting the emotional baggage that she carries effect you?" Xena asked.

"I saw her. She's not the Callisto that we knew, besides the physical resemblance; there is nothing in her that we knew of the old Callisto. And besides, I've dealt with her appearance before, and I got over that."

"Ah, when I was in her body. That was terrible. You'd flinch every time you saw me, but you are right, after a few weeks you got used to it," Xena reasoned. "So you want to do it?"

"I think so, if you do and Solan do. I think we need his input as well," agreed the bard.

"How young did the goddess make her?" Xena asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. In the image I saw she was about 4 or 5."

Xena nodded. "That's a good age difference between Solan and her. She'd be young enough; I believe that we could make a difference with her." Xena paused. "It's decided then, unless Solan objects, we'll do it."

Gabrielle nodded. "It's decided," she agreed.

_:Kaylin? Can you ask Solan to come over here?:_

Before Kaylin could respond, Solan did it for her. _:I think it's a wonderful idea, Mother. I always wanted a little brother or sister.: _

_ :Solan…: _Xena mentally scolded him. _:Seriously, we need to work on that eavesdropping:_

Solan reacted to his mother's scolding with a mental grin. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but couldn't help being excited.

_:Brat,: _Xena sent to her son.

He sent back the mental equivalent of sticking his tongue out at her.

Gabrielle giggled.

"You got that too, huh?" Xena accused.

"Oh yeah, someday you'll have to tell him how you react when I do that to you."

"Oh? Maybe I'll just show him" Xena said with one eye brow raised.

Gabrielle put up both hands in defense. "Hey now, I wasn't the one being a brat."

"Not this time, I guess we know where he gets that from," Xena teased.

Gabrielle just shook her head and called out, "Starry-eyed, we have your answer."


	45. Chapter 45: Lessons

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 45: Lessons**

_Present…_

_ Alti paced in front of the fire. She was quickly getting tired of these games. To her left lay the body of a robed man. He'd failed her, again, and it had cost him his life. Not only was the prince of Valedmar still alive, but he failed to find any information about her missing psyco-path goddess as well. Worse yet, Xena had found her second child. One more and the prophecy would be complete. By then Xena may be too powerful, yet her father still forbid her from challenging Xena directly._

_ "You must calm yourself, daughter," the fire simmered._

_ "I am losing too much ground too fast. She is winning and you won't let me stop her," Alti accused. _

_ "The time is not right…"_

_ "The time is never right," Alti spit back. _

_ "You cannot confront her directly, you know that." _

_ "Why?" Alti practically screamed. "I am more powerful than ever, and if she finds that third child I may not get another chance." _

_ "The children are weak," the fire suggested. _

_ Alti stopped her pacing and glared at the fire. Suddenly an evil smile graced her lips. The children are weak, she again echoed in her mind._

_-X-_

It had been three days since Callisto had joined their family. Together they had all kept a low profile, preferring to stay in their rooms most of the time. It was a good time for their family, a time to settle in and get to know one another.

The Companions had actually surprised both Xena and Gabrielle by keeping Callisto's origins a secret. They had been told that the story that had been spread is that Xena and Gabrielle had returned home to fetch their children so that they would be safer under their parent's protection. No one seemed to question this, as the Heralds had the story from their Companions, and thus the rumor was spread throughout the Collegium and the Palace. The warrior and the bard both thought this was the best way, as it would avoid unnecessary questions.

The family unit itself seemed to be bonding alright. Solan was excited and was taking every opportunity to get to know his 'little sister.' Xena and Gabrielle had both taken a more cautious approach to the little girl. Neither one knew what to expect. They were both new to this parenting thing, and the sudden reality of having not one but two children to be responsible for was a little daunting.

Callisto herself was a very quiet and introspective little girl. She seemed to take things in and watched everything. She said very little, usually only when directly spoken to, and tended to keep mostly to herself. She was uncertain of these 'new parents' and didn't quite know what to expect. The Starry-eyed one had talked to her and she trusted that these two women were going to care for her, but they were strangers, and she didn't quite know what to make of them yet. They seemed willing enough, they tried to engage her, and the boy seemed nice enough too. She genially liked Solan, but he was much more comfortable with the two women then she was. She kept hearing "It'll take time," what ever that meant.

** ===[x]**

"Gabrielle?" Xena asked. "How about we all go to the commons today for lunch?"

"Think we are ready for that?" countered the bard.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little bit of cabin fever, thinking a ride this afternoon? Shouldn't be a problem to double up on Kaylin and Lysander."

Gabrielle smiled at her partner. She was actually surprised that Xena had lasted this long. Usually she was itching to get out after a few hours. "Sure, or we could just take lunch with us and have a picnic."

"Oh… I like that idea even better."

"Mother," Solan interjected. "Can we go out by that waterfall you told me about? Maybe go for a swim?"

"I don't see why not," Xena answered.

Gabrielle's eyes traveled over to Callisto. "How about you honey, you want to go for a swim too?" she asked, wanting to include her.

Callisto shrugged. "Not really, but it might be nice to go outside for a while."

"It's settled then, let's make a day of it," Xena decided.

It didn't take long to gather a couple of blankets and a couple of shifts to change into. With the family in tow they were soon off on their first official outing.

===[x]

Gabrielle watched Xena and Solan splash and play happily in the water. It was a hot afternoon and the water was cool. They had tried to get Gabrielle to join them, but she had opted to stay with the little girl, who had declined to go into the water.

Gabrielle watched Callisto as she watched Xena and Solan play. The little girl sat with her knees tucked up under her chin. She seemed sad. Gabrielle scooted closer to the little girl and put her arm around her, giving her a squeeze.

"You sure you don't want to go in? They look like they are having fun," she asked.

"Yeah, they do. It's not that I don't want to, it's…" Callisto broke off her sentence, not wanting to finish it.

"Callisto, do you know how to swim?" the bard coaxed.

The little girl shook her head.

"Ah, well I could teach you. It's not hard," offered Gabrielle.

Callisto shrugged. "It's not important."

"Callisto," Gabrielle answered with a bit of a scold caring on her voice. "Swimming is actually a very important skill to have."

"I just don't want to, ok." Callisto suddenly snapped.

Gabrielle felt a red flag go up. The little girl was getting defensive and she didn't want this to turn into a battle of wills. She decided to try a different approach.

"You know, when I first met Xena, I didn't know how to swim either, well not really. I could flounder around in the small pond that we used to use for our sheep to drink from, but it wasn't really swimming. I could stand up in the middle of it."

"Really?" Callisto asked.

"Yeah, but Xena said that being able to swim was important. So she insisted that I got better at it."

"She taught you then?"

"Sort of. Actually she picked me up and threw me into a lake," the bard said with a shake to her head, remembering how mad she was at her that day.

Callisto's jaw dropped in shock, causing Gabrielle to chuckle. "It's not that bad. After I finished yelling and floundering about she told me to stand up. The water wasn't that deep. But I did learn to tread water and float on my own that day. Since then I've become much better at it."

"Are you gonna throw me in the lake?" Callisto asked, wide eyed.

Gabrielle smiled, "of course not, you're a little girl, and I'd never do something like that to you. I want to help you."

Callisto looked relieved, and then another thought came to her. "If Xena found out I couldn't swim, would she throw me in the lake?"

Gabrielle had to laugh at that one, but tried to hide it, she didn't want to hurt the little girl's feelings. "She might, but I'd try to stop her."

"You'd save me?"

"Of course I would"

"Maybe you better teach me then, I don't want Xena to throw me in."

Gabrielle smiled. "Ok, let go have some fun then."

===[x]

It was several candlemarks later, the family now exhausted from playing the afternoon away lay comfortably on the blankets. They were dry now, having enjoyed the warm sun on their skin after the cool water. Callisto had actually taken to the water quite easily and had mastered a few basic strokes. She had also learned to float on her back and tread water.

Solan, sensing that Xena and Gabrielle wanted to talk asked if he and Callisto could go explore. He had been given permission as long as they didn't wander too far. Agreeing the children headed off.

Realizing that they were suddenly alone, Xena and Gabrielle took the opportunity to snuggle a bit closer to each other.

"So, how did you convince her to join us?" Xena asked.

"Oh, when I found out she didn't know how to swim I told her how you taught me."

"You didn't" Xena groaned.

Gabrielle giggled. "Yes, I did. She decided that it was better for me to teach her then for you to throw her in."

"You did not tell her that!" Xena accused.

"Not exactly. I told her that if you threw her in I'd try to stop you."

"Try to stop me, huh?" Xena said with a glint in her eye.

"Ut-oh," Gabrielle recognized that glint. "Now Xena…"

"Maybe my bard needs another lesson?"

"Wait, hey!" Gabrielle protested as Xena picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Xena, stop!" Gabrielle demanded as she tried to twist out of the warriors grasp and pounded futilely on her back.

Xena merely responded by tightening her grip and landing a swat across the bard's backside.

"Xena!" the bard yelped.

And then suddenly the bard was airborne and there was the sound of a big splash!

===[x]

Solan and Callisto froze in their play.

"What was that? Callisto asked.

The children peered out into the lake to see an angry bard surface.

"What's going on?" Solan asked.

"I think Xena is giving Gabrielle a swimming lesson," answered Callisto knowledgeably.

Solan's cheeks reddened as he tuned into Gabrielle's thoughts. He'd never even heard some of those words. Glad that he and his sister were out of ear shot, he suggested that they give Xena and Gabrielle a little more time to finish their 'lesson.'


	46. Chapter 46: Parenting

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 46: Parenting**

"Xena!" the bard yelled, as she pulled herself out of the water. "You are so gonna get it later."

"Promise?" Xena called out in between fits of laughter.

"Xena it's not funny. It's getting cold out here."

"Sorry," Xena sobered. "But you had it coming. You can't go telling our children that I'm gonna throw them in a lake."

"Well I didn't exactly tell her that. Told her that's what you did to me," the bard said between chattering teeth.

"Ah," Xena suddenly felt a bit ashamed, she didn't mean to cause Gabrielle any harm. "Here, wrap this blanket around you," she offered. "I'll start a fire."

The bard nodded, wrapping herself in the warm blanket. Xena did have a point; she just wished that she would find a different way to express herself. This wasn't the first time the bard had ended up all wet. Taking a seat on a fallen log, Gabrielle watched as Xena quickly gathered up a few rocks and some wood, before using her FireStarting Gift to get a fire going.

Noticing that it was starting to get dark, the bard commented, "It's getting late, the children should probably be coming back."

"Yeah" agreed Xena as she called out, _:Solan?: _ Waiting a moment she called out again, stronger, _:Solan! Where are you?:_

"Solan's not answering me, I'm going to go look for them, stay here and get warm."

The bard nodded. "I'll ask Lysander to look too, I haven't sensed anything wrong, I'm sure he's just distracted playing."

"Probably. I'll ask Kaylin as well. Be back in a few."

Xena rose and secured her sword, just in case. Following the children's boot prints she jogged out after them. The path was not hard to follow, but it was complex, and it was getting darker and harder to see. She had temporarily lost the path twice when she realized that they had been climbing trees.

Calling out again,_ :Solan! Where are you?: _ she still no answer. She also tried verbally calling out, "Solan! Callisto!" Still not getting a response, she stopped to listen, and reached out with her MageSight to see if there was anything amiss. Frowning at not finding anything there either, she switched tactics and called out to her Companion. _:Kaylin? You find them?:_

_ :Not yet, Chosen, we've alerted the other Companions. They are searching the area.:_

_ :Thank you, I'm on their trail, I'll keep following it:_

Xena continued to follow and called out both mentally and verbally. As she continued she could hear the faint muffling of crying. Xena quickly picked up her pace, looking for the source. Pushing herself through a grouping of trees she found Callisto.

"Callisto, are you ok? Where is Solan?" she asked, trying to hold the panic down in her voice.

"He went over there." Callisto explained, pointing at an outcropping of rock.

Xena did a quick survey of the child, realizing that she wasn't hurt, only scared she picked her up. "Show me where." she directed.

Callisto pointed at a practically large bolder. "He touched that rock, and then disappeared."

Xena approached the rock. She set the child down and then ran her hand over the surface of the rock. It appeared to be solid. She switched to her MageSight and examined the rock again. Through the Gift she saw what was an outline of a door. She pushed on it and it opened.

"Solan?" she called out.

"Mother?" she heard in response. Xena breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a blond head pop through the door.

"Mother!" Solan explained. "You have to see what I found!"

"Solan, you had us scared half to death, get out here!" Xena scolded. Then switching her concentration called out to her Companion to call off the search. _:Kaylin, I found them. Thank you for your help. They are fine:_

_ :I'm glad to hear it chosen, I'll let the rest and Gabrielle know:_

_ :Thank you:_

"Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Solan started, suddenly realizing that Xena had been worried about them. He'd had his shields up and hadn't heard her call.

"No you didn't, look at Callisto, she's terrified. You left her alone."

"I'm sorry, Mother, really, but…"

"I've been calling for you? Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, I put my shields up after Gabrielle started cussin.' Didn't think it was a good idea to listen. I guess then I got distracted and left them up."

Xena sighed. She was relieved that they were both alright. She had to remind herself that he was only a child, and new to this world of Gifts. He'd only had a couple of days of instruction. He wouldn't yet understand the complexities of how the shields worked. "Solan, I'm very upset with you right now. And you can bet we are going to talk about this later. Now let's go, it's time to go home."

"But, Mother…"

"Solan," Xena warned before bending down and scooping up the still shaky Callisto.

"Mother! I know that you're mad at me and I'm sorry I left Callisto alone, but really you should see this. I think it's important."

Xena sighed again, trying to put a cap on her anger. "Fine. Show me, quickly."

Solan nodded and ducked back into the magical door. Xena followed, still holding the little girl.

Xena was surprised as she entered the door. The space inside was much bigger then it appeared on the outside. The room, for it was a room, not a hollow cave like she was expecting, was full of scrolls and old books. The room was illuminated, although she couldn't guess how. There was no fire or lamps that she could see. She noticed were many old glass beakers and other scientific equipment sitting on several dusty tables. It was some sort of workshop. By the look of the level of dust it looked at if no one had been inside for a very long time.

She raised an eyebrow, glancing at her son, who seemed to be very proud of himself. She quickly did a scan of the room, using her MageSight to look for hidden dangers. There was a faint magical energy that lingered about, but she sensed no traps or reason for concern. She was definitely going to come back and do some exploring here. With the magical residue, she was guessing it was a mage's study at some point; a long, long time ago. Given its hidden location she doubted that anyone knew it was here.

Addressing Solan, she said, "You're right, this is interesting. But that's no excuse for leaving or sister. You're still in trouble."

Solan sighed.

"Come on, let's get home. This can wait for another day."

** ===[x]**

As Xena led the children back to the bard, she continued to carry Callisto, who seemed to be happy to let her do so. They didn't talk. Xena was still upset and she didn't trust herself to address the subject yet. She didn't want to say something that she'd regret later.

Getting the heads up, from Lysander that Xena was headed her way with the children, and that she was not in a good mood, the bard took advantage to clean up their temporary camp. By the time that the family had reunited, she was ready to head back to the palace.

Gabrielle didn't need her empathic abilities to pick up on the emotions of the rest of her family members. Xena looked very upset, Solan was nervous and also upset, and poor little Callisto was terrified. She was hanging onto Xena like her life depended on it.

"Xena?" the bard said gently, putting her hand on her lover's arm. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah," Xena replied, her face softening with the bards touch. "We'll talk about it later."

Gabrielle nodded. "Alright."

Xena mounted Kaylin, still holding Callisto. Gabrielle in turn mounted Lysander, and then pulled up Solan behind her. The close proximity to Solan made her heart ache. He was a ball of emotion, and she could sense he was trying very hard to keep it under wraps. The bard held back, letting Xena take up the point position and set the pace back home.

_:Solan?: _she called out _:You ok?:_

_ :Yeah,: _he answered with a shakiness to his voice. _: I just s screwed up. Mother's mad at me.:_

The bard knew that feeling. _:You know, we all mess up sometimes.: _She paused._ : I couldn't tell you how many times I've screwed up… I was convinced that Xena was going to send me home, or leave me somewhere.:_

Solan was surprised. _:She'd never leave you, Gabrielle. _ _She loves you.:_

_ :She loves you too, you know.:_

He sighed. _:I know and I love her. I just hate to make her mad at me.:_

_ :Yeah, I know what that's like,: _Gabrielle agreed. She was then quiet for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. Eventually, she shifted her attention back to the boy sitting behind her. _:So you want to tell me what happened?:_

** ===[x]**

Gabrielle was surprised that Solan would have left Callisto, but to his own defense she hadn't felt that he intended too. It seemed like the room that he had discovered was somehow calling to him. Callisto was frightened and didn't want to follow him. He wasn't expecting the boulder to open up into another space. But then who would? Hidden doors weren't supposed to be discovered in the middle of the woods, especially not inside of boulders.

By the time that they arrived back at their rooms, Callisto had fallen asleep in Xena's arms. The warrior took her to her to room to tuck her in. Solan thought it wise to disappear into his room as well. They had agreed to forgo dinner, since they had a late snack of the leftovers from the picnic and apples, and after the evenings events no one had much of an appetite anyways. Solan had felt better though, now that he and Gabrielle had talked things through. She had an interesting take on his mother, knowing her better than just about anyone, and had promised to talk to Xena.

** ===[x]**

Xena and Gabrielle did have a long talk that night. They talked about more then just the days events and Solan's actions. They discussed how they both felt about being parents and how this unexpected turn in their relationship was affecting them both.

"I've always thought I'd be a mom someday, but I always though it would be the old fashioned way. I never thought that I'd suddenly be responsible for a 9 year old and a 5 year old," Gabrielle commented.

Xena agreed. "It's a big change; we're not free anymore to do what we please. And even though I'm thrilled to have Solan, and for him to know me, and I'm happy for the chance with Callisto, I'm also scared."

Interesting, Gabrielle thought. Of all the things that they had been through together; life and death situations, through pain and poison, and heartache and misery, this was the first time she had ever heard Xena admit that she was scared.

"I'm scared too," she confessed, sending a wave of affection through her warrior.

Xena smiled, and squeezed the bard closer to her in an embrace.

It was quiet for a while, each partner lost in her own thoughts, until Xena sighed. The bard's green eye's met the warriors blue as Xena said, "I'm going to have to punish him."

"No," Gabrielle corrected. "We're gonna have punish him. We are a team on this remember?"

Xena looked at the bard, not sure how to respond. She felt responsible for Solan's actions, but she was right, they had both agreed to be responsible for him, and if she was going to follow through with what she had promised, Gabrielle would have to be included in these decisions.

The bard continued. "Let me handle this one, ok? We talked on the way back, and I have an idea."

Xena waited for Gabrielle to continue, and then realizing that she wasn't going to, Xena raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna tell me about it?"

"Not yet," the bard responded with a grin.

"Ok," Xena decided to let Gabrielle handle the punishment, "This one is yours. I think it's actually a good idea; he needs to realize that we are a team. But I'm still gonna talk with him in the morning."

Gabrielle nodded. That was fair. "You can have the next time," she teased.

"Gee, thanks," Xena sarcastically remarked.

"And, after his punishment, then you can talk." the bard continued.

"Gabrielle…"

"Trust me, Xena."

Xena sighed. "Always, my bard."


	47. Chapter 47: Responsibility

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 47: Responsibility**

The next morning Gabrielle woke up much earlier then usual, earlier then Xena did in fact. She carefully untangled herself from the warrior and quietly got dressed. Next she woke Solan up, and while he got dressed she scribbled a note for Xena. Surprisingly they both made it out the door without waking the warrior.

It was obvious that Gabrielle was trying not to wake Xena, so Solan tried to be as quiet as possible. It was only when they were out of ear shot when Solan finally dared to ask where they were going.

"You mother and I had a long talk about you last night," Gabrielle explained. "We decided that you need a lesson in responsibility and a reminder about caring for others."

"Because of leaving Callisto by herself last night," Solan said grimly. "I'm very sorry, Gabrielle… I really didn't mean…"

"I know, but sometimes things happen whether you mean them too or not. I want to show you something," the bard explained.

Gabrielle escorted Solan one of the many kitchens where they joined up with a wagon that was loaded with food. It was explained to Solan that the food was heading to one of the local temples. It was tradition that the state provided breakfast to all the local children that attended lessons, as it had been found that if they provided a meal the poorer children would come to the lessons and overtime learning how to read and master the other basic skills would improve their chances at a better life.

Solan and Gabrielle were going to help serve meals, and then Gabrielle explained they were going to stick around for the morning lesson and help out with that as well. Solan wasn't crazy about the idea. It was probably the weirdest punishment he'd ever heard of, but it's not like he was being given a choice, and he could think of much worse things that could of happened.

Gabrielle struck up a lively conversation with the wagon driver. Solan only half listened, his mind wondering what it was going to be like meeting the children of Haven. He'd never been away from the Palace and Collegium, so he didn't really have any idea what the rest of Haven looked like. He thought back to the little village where he had grown up, where he was one of the privileged few, being the adopted son of the leader. He'd never gone hungry or wanted for anything. Not that he asked for much, but his life had always been comfortable. Thinking about the children coming to lessons just so they could eat made him sad.

The wagon rambled through the twisted streets of Haven, the deeper they went the shabbier the houses and streets became. They delivered the food to three different temples, and when they got to the forth Gabrielle told him that was the one they were going to help with. The driver thanked them both for the help with his deliveries, and with his now empty wagon, he was returning back towards the kitchens.

It was now a candlemark or so past dawn. Children were starting to file in and line up for their meal. Solan noted that many of the children were dirty and wore little more then rags that were either too big or small for clothes. Most of them didn't have shoes either. He was keenly aware of how lucky he was to be dressing in clean and well fitting clothes. He was also aware of how hungry he was. He'd been up for several candlemarks now, and not having a proper dinner last night and no breakfast yet this morning his belly was rumbling. Gabrielle made sure that each and every child got breakfast, and only when everyone got to eat, did she allow Solan and herself each a serving.

After the breakfast, it was time for the lessons to start. Solan and Gabrielle circled the room of students helping them individually with printing and mathematics practice. Some of the children looked board, some struggled, and some were very much trying to learn. Solan noted that it seemed like the poorer children were the ones that seemed much more willing to learn.

A couple of candlemarks passed before Gabrielle pulled him aside and explained that she wanted him to do one more thing. She handed him some paper and a quill and instructed him to write a letter of apology to his mother and sister. Solan sighed; he liked this idea even less.

"Couldn't I just tell them?" he protested.

"Yes, but trust me, it's better to write things down," Gabrielle commented. "You can talk about what you learned today if you'd like in the letter, but I want it to be neat and sincere and I will inspect it before you give it to Xena."

Solan groaned. "Gabrielle…." he stared to protest again.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at him, copying her very best 'Xena look.' Sighing again, he gave up and sat down at an empty spot near the wall, it was clear that she was serious.

** ===[x]**

Xena awoke to find the bed next to her empty. Strange she thought, the sun was just barely over the horizon. She examined the blankets to find that they were cool, Gabrielle had been gone for a while. Peering across the room, she saw a note lying on the table. Curious she got up to read it.

_Xena,_

_I took Solan out this morning. We'll be back for lunch. Keep an eye on Callisto. _

_Love,_

_G_

Well there were no clues there. She was curious as to what Gabrielle was up too, but supposed that she could wait for lunch to find out. She checked on Callisto to make sure that she was ok, and then, not having anything else to do decided to take nice long bath.

Callisto had padded out of her room just about the same time that Xena had finished dressing. She had just finished clipping on her breastplate when she sensed the little girl behind her.

"Morning, sweetie," she greeted.

"Mornin'" Callisto returned.

"Hungry?"

Callisto nodded.

"Let's get you dressed then we can go find some breakfast, ok?"

The little girl nodded again, lifting up her hands in the air, signaling to Xena that she wanted her to pick her up. Xena smiled and unable to resist she did just that. She carried her back to room and found a pretty little blue dress for her and then combed out her long blonde hair and tied it back with a matching ribbon.

"There you are, all pretty," Xena commented.

Callisto gave her a big smile, and then wrapped herself around Xena's waist, hugging her. Xena's heart nearly melted. She couldn't even remember how much difficulty this little girl had given her as an adult. She was definitely not the same person.

"Come on, little girl. Let's go eat." Xena grabbed her sword, placing it on her back and her chakram on her hip and they were gone.

** ===[x] **

Xena had several things that she wanted to accomplish for the day. Unfortunately waiting until after lunch for Solan and being saddled with caring for the little girl this morning was going to interfere. Luckily there were still some things that she could accomplish. One of which presented itself nicely while she and Callisto were getting breakfast.

Xena was pleased to see Kerith was also eating in the commons. After gathering a plate for herself and her young charge they joined Kerith at his table.

"Morning Xena, little one" He greeted them.

"Morning" Xena greeted back. "I'm glad to have run into to you; I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. My son found something interesting last night which leads me to believe that he has or is developing a Mage Gift."

"Really? Well that's hardly surprising, considering how strong your own Gifts are. He's young, but it's not unheard of," Kerith answered.

Xena glanced down at Callisto, who was pushing the eggs around on her plate. "Eat, honey" she encouraged. Turning her attention back to Kerith she continued, "If you have some time this afternoon I'd like for you to test him."

"Sure, I should be in my office after lunch."

"Good, I'm going to see if Garret can join us as well. I want to talk to you both about his discovery."  
"What discovery?"

"Ask Carrington, Kaylin knows, I'd rather not discuss it here," Xena replied.

Kerith nodded. "Alright, I'll do that."

Glancing back down at Callisto, Xena was unhappy that she still hadn't touched her eggs. Frowning, she said. "Callisto, you need to eat. I know you're hungry."

"They're yucky," Callisto replied as she pushed the plate away from her.

Xena debated her options, pushing the plate back in front of the little girl, she gave her a hard stare. "Eat," she commanded.

Callisto debated her own options, and deciding to push the envelope just a bit. She returned an icy stare in Xena's direction, but before Xena could protest, she picked up the fork and popped a piece of egg into her mouth.

Xena raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes locked until the little girl let hers drop, and then turned back to Kerith.

"Well, I can see that you have your hands full. I'll see you this afternoon?" he asked as he started to get up.

"Yes, see you then," Xena agreed.


	48. Chapter 48: Challenges

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 48: Challenges**

Xena patiently waited for her son to finish reading the letter of apology that he wrote to Callisto. It was short, but he had done a good job at explaining his feelings and the little girl had given him a hug and told him that it was ok, she wasn't scared anymore. Xena was happy that her son seemed to understand what he did wrong and was sure that he'd be much more careful in the future. He then handed a folded paper to Xena.

Surprised, Xena opened the letter and read what it said. It was simply written, but Xena could feel the emotion and effort that he had put into it. He was truly sorry for being irresponsible with Callisto and for making her angry at him. Reading the words of her son made her eyes a bit misty. She was pleased that he understood the point that Gabrielle had pushed, but she realized there was another point that the bard had failed to address. She finished with the letter, not allowing her emotions to overcome her and called for her son.

"Solan, come here," she commanded.

Solan gulped, not sure what to expect, but came as his mother bid him.

Xena squatted down so she was closer to eye level with him, before reaching out and embracing him. "I love you Solan, and I'm proud of you for owning up to your mistakes."

Solan beamed at his mother's praise.

"But," she continued, watching his expression fall, "I don't think you are seeing the whole picture." Xena paused for a moment, "It is true that I," glancing up at Gabrielle she corrected herself, "We, were upset that you left Callisto alone last night. And that she was scared because of that, but we were also scared for you. We didn't know where you were. You weren't answering my call.

"There is more to it though, and this is probably the worst part; you went through a magical doorway where you had no idea where it led. It could have been a trap, there could have been some creature living in it. It could have even been a portal to somewhere else," the warrior continued.

Solan looked a little pale. He hadn't realized any of that. He was just exploring. "Mother, I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"I know. This world is strange and new. The magic that is here is unlike anything you've ever been exposed to. I still don't know a lot about it. I shouldn't have let you wander off. We were all lucky that no one got hurt."

"Xena," Gabrielle interrupted, a little shocked. "I didn't realize that the room he found was a magical door, you never told me…"

Xena stood, meeting the bard's green eyes. "I'm sorry. I was so upset last night… trying to settle Callisto and everything…"

Gabrielle nodded. "It's ok."

Xena looked back down at Solan. "This afternoon we are going to go back and explore that room you found. When I scanned it I didn't sense any traps, but that doesn't mean they are not there. We didn't touch anything. And that was the one thing you did right," she reassured Solan. Meeting her son's blue eyes again, Xena explained more. "Solan, finding that door leads me to believe that you either have or are developing a MageGift, probably like my own. Which means…"

"He's in danger like the other Heralds and potential Mages," Gabrielle finished the warriors thought.

Solan turned to Gabrielle. "What? What does that mean?"

"It means," Xena explained, "that until further notice you are not allowed to be without me or Gabrielle, or someone else we appoint to guard you."

"What? You are grounding me? That's so unfair. I'm too old to be babysat all the time," Solan protested.

"Solan," Xena warned, her voice dropping and octave.

Callisto, who had been quietly taking everything in, moved closer to Gabrielle, hugging her leg. The bard could feel the child's emotions starting to deteriorate. She scooped up the child in her arms.

"Xena," she called to the warrior in an attempt to break the tension between her and Solan. Motioning to Callisto with a raised eyebrow, Gabrielle stressed, "Maybe we could talk about this later. I think it's about time to get some lunch."

Xena nodded and once again caught her son's gaze. "I'm sorry if this upsets you, Solan, but for the time being it has to be like this. I promise we'll talk about this later. I think when you understand about what's going on here in Valdemar, you'll understand why."

Solan didn't answer, but glared back at her. He wasn't happy. For now Xena let it drop. She couldn't see a way that she could make him see her point of view, at least not until he knew the facts and right now was not the right time to tell him everything.

"Alright, lunch sounds good. Let's go," Xena tried, agreeing with Gabrielle.

** ===[x]**

The family shared a quick lunch in the commons, as Xena went over her itinerary for the afternoon. Solan noted that it mostly involved him, and he was less than happy about it. He listened, but refused to engage anyone. They were scheduled for some meeting with the Dean of the Collegium and the Kings Own, then back out to explore his cave, which had been nick-named, 'Solan's discovery.'

He smirked about that, but didn't comment. He was still pouting and hadn't said anything since they had left their rooms. He knew that his mother and Gabrielle weren't happy with him, but for the moment, they had let it go, making him happy to continue in peace.

Callisto, who didn't really understand why everyone was so upset tried to engage him, but after a couple of icy stares gave up and snuggled up next to Gabrielle. The bard, sensing the little girl's discomfort, did her best to make her feel safe next to her. Gabrielle didn't know why Solan was suddenly being so stubborn, but hoped that it would blow over soon.

** ===[x]**

"Solan, I can't sense your Gifts when you have your shields up," Kerith commented, glancing up at Xena. The family had only been in his office a short time, and so far Solan was being anything by cooperative.

Solan, who still hadn't said a word since they left their rooms, crossed his arms in defiance and stared back at Kerith. He had decided that until someone told him what was going on, he wasn't going to play. He wanted answers, and at least this way he was getting some attention, and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone broke down.

Kerith sighed. Being a dean he'd seen all sorts of issues with children. He was often called upon to deal with discipline problems and had seen his share of tantrums. Usually it was a new Herald-trainee who was struggling with one area or another and that trainee was alone here. It was rare when he'd have a parent sitting in his office with a child.

Xena who was getting to the end of her rope with Solan's behavior told him in a warning tone, "Solan, do as Kerith asks."

Solan, who was beginning to have doubts that he had chosen a wise route, held on tight to his anger and met her icy stare with a one of his own. Gabrielle watched the whole scene with an amused grace. It was rare indeed for someone to challenge Xena in such a way. Usually when one was met with one of the Warrior Princess's stares the offending party would either run away or end up in a hospice. She had wisely decided to stay out of it, it was something that Solan and Xena needed to work out, and she had been busy trying to keep Callisto happy.

Xena continued to fight a battle of wills with her child through her eyes. This obviously wasn't working; it was time to switch tactics. Very deliberately she rose from her chair and grabbing Solan by the upper arm, she then escorted him out into the hallway. Gabrielle didn't need her empathy to feel the panic rise in Solan as his mother grabbed him.

Kerith watched them go, and then looked at Gabrielle, who seemed to not be waivered by Xena's or Solan's actions. Gabrielle simply smiled and answered, "He'll be more cooperative when they get back."

"I bet, how could he withstand that look? If I were in his shoes I'd probably have wet myself," Kerith said with a nervous laugh.

Gabrielle shrugged and with a laugh of her own replied, "That happens more often then you'd guess." She paused for a moment, and continued. "He's definitely her son though. Only know two other people that have ever tired that move with her, and lived."

"Oh?" Kerith said, interested.

"Yeah, Xena's mother… and me."


	49. Chapter 49: All Greek to Me

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 49: All Greek to Me**

When Solan and Xena returned to Kerith's office, he was indeed more willing to cooperate. Neither led on to what had transpired in the hallway, but what ever Xena had said or done to the boy, he had certainly changed his attitude. He muttered a quick apology to which Kerith accepted and invited Solan to resume his seat. Xena, who had been standing behind Solan, gave one of his shoulders a squeeze, signaling she was satisfied, and then returned her own seat next to the bard.

Gabrielle caught Xena's eye, to ask what had happened. Xena returned the look, giving the bard a half smile and a wink. Gabrielle rested her palm on Xena's leg, giving it a slight squeeze, to which Xena moved her own hand, covering the bard's. The gentle touch was both welcoming and reassuring to them both.

"Alright," Kerith began. "Shall we try this again?"

With a nod of agreement from Solan, Kerith touched his finger tips to Solan's forehead, and closing his eyes in concentration, probed the boy's pathways to look for his Gifts. He knew that Solan had a strong MindSpeech Gift, although he hadn't seen it yet, it had been apparent in what the boy had demonstrated he could do. Kerith indeed saw a strong yellow, which indicated the MindSpeech. He also saw the budding start of an orange MageGift and not one, but two other Gifts, one which was totally new, and one that looked familiar. Solan had the same silver that Xena and Gabrielle possessed, and a deep purple. He had never quite figured out what the silver was, and had just assumed that it had something to do with the link that Xena and Gabrielle shared. The deep purple however, was a mystery.

"Well, it's interesting," Kerith concluded. "Xena, you were right he does have a MageGift which is just budding. It's faint and I can tell it's new, but like any new Gift, it's hard to tell how strong it will be until the pathways fully open up."

Xena nodded. "I figured it was something like that."

"There is more though. There is the MindSpeech, which seems to be fully developed. Honestly it's one of the strongest I've ever seen. It's no wonder he's picking up on other people's thoughts and can freely talk with just about anyone. Once he learns to use it, he should be able to talk to anyone, if they have the Gift or not, probably over a large distance too."

"Is that unusual?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well the MindSpeech, itself is not. Most Herald's have some degree of it. The power behind it is unusual though." He paused and then continued. "I can see two other Gifts he posses as well. One I have never seen before. And I have no idea what it is. We will probably have to wait until it develops to see where it goes. The last one…. Well."

Xena and Gabrielle both looked to him, waiting for him to continue.

"Xena, Gabrielle. That first night that we met, when I tested you, I told you both you possessed something I'd never seen before." He paused in thought deciding to explain a little further "I see Gifts in colors. For example, to me the MageGift shows up orange, the FireStarting is red. Each Gift has its own color. That is how I tell them apart. In you two I saw a bight silver. After getting to know you, and seeing what you were both capable of, I assumed that the silver was your link to one another. What did you call it?"

"Soulmates," provided Gabrielle.

"Ah, yes. And that seemed to make sense. But now I'm not so sure. Solan has this same silver light."

"Well, that's not actually that surprising. The Starry-eyed One said that Solan was special, like Gabrielle and I," Xena remarked.

"The Starry-eyed One? You saw her? Spoke with her?" Kerith seemed surprised.

"Yes, she came to us the night we went to bring Solan here. Why?" Xena answered.

"The Starry-eyed One doesn't do that. She never gets directly involved." Kerith said, disbelieving.

"Well she did. How else would you explain that Solan and Callisto are here?" Xena challenged.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you. Nothing seems to be impossible with you two. It's just, that never happens."

"What never happens?" asked Garret, as he entered the room. "Sorry, I'm late had some things to attend to."

"The Starry-eyed One getting involved directly with someone's life," Kerith answered Garret's question.

"Of course not, she doesn't work that way," Garret agreed, as taking a seat on the corner of Kerith's desk as there were no chairs left.

"Xena and Gabrielle have had a first hand encounter with her," Kerith explained.

"I've seen her twice actually," corrected Gabrielle.

"She's an awful nice lady" Callisto interjected. "I like talking to her."

All eyes on the room fell on the small girl who suddenly became very self conscious, and buried her head into Gabrielle's chest.

"Callisto, honey, you've talked to her?" Gabrielle asked.

Callisto nodded and mumbled into Gabrielle's chest. "She's my friend. She comes to see me every night since I've been here."

===[x]

Xena was on her way with a small contingent of Herald's to explore 'Solan's discovery.' She rode on Kaylin, with her son behind her. The mages Samuel and Quinn had also joined her along with their own Companions. Gabrielle had elected to take Callisto back home. She wanted to do some writing and was going to try to get Callisto to take a nap. After the realization of the goddess's influence, and the questions that followed, the little girl was shaky and emotionally drained. Gabrielle had tried to keep the questioning in a positive light, but the little girl had picked up on the uneasiness of the other adults, and that itself was taking a toll on her.

They traveled in relative silence, knowing that the Companions were talking amongst themselves and filling in the two Mages on the information that they knew so far. It wasn't much to go on, but the fact that it was an unknown, and that Xena had thought it a magical workshop had both the mages excited.

As they trotted along, Xena's mind wandered over the meeting that they had just come from. She had thought that the meeting with Kerith and Garret had been rather productive. They had discovered, as Xena predicted, that Solan was developing a MageGift. They had also discovered that Callisto had formed some kinds of bond with the Starry-eyed goddess. This last discovery seemed very surprising to Garret and Kerith, and it disturbed Xena. Her own personal experiences with gods had rarely turned out to be positive and now she had to be concerned with the relationship between a virtually unknown god and her new daughter. Gabrielle, on the other hand, seemed to take it all in stride. She was convinced that the Starry-eyed One wasn't a threat, but then again, Gabrielle tended to see the positive side of things. Xena wasn't so sure.

It wasn't long before they had located the outcropping of rock that led to the room. They dismounted and Xena approached the boulder that she knew held the doorway. She switched to her MageSight, looking for the door, and was perplexed to find it wasn't' there.

Xena frowned. "I don't see it, it was right here last night."

The two mages approached her, and using their own Gifts probed the face of the rock.

"I don't see a door," Quinn confirmed.

"Me either," agreed Samuel.

Solan had hung back from the rest of the group.

Xena had turned to him. "Solan?"

"I can't see it," he said. "It's more of a feeling."

Xena raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain more.

He took this as a queue to approach the door. He reached out and touched the face of the boulder. His palm glowed for a moment with power, and then a doorway appeared. "It's still here," he said.

"So it is," agreed Xena, who could now see the outline of the door with her MageSight.

"Interesting," remarked Quinn.

"Alright, stay here," Xena ordered. "I'll check it out, then we can go in."

Xena drew her sword. Not that she sensed any danger, and there was no indication of a problem last night, but she would rather take a moment to secure the room, then to be sorry later. As Xena disappeared into the room, she wasn't surprised to find it in same state that it was last night. The dust, she noted had not been disturbed.

"It's clear, you can come on in," she called.

Solan and the two mages followed her call and entered the room.

"Wow," remarked Samuel. "I can't believe it. It's lit by mage lights."

"Yes," agreed Quinn. "Never seen one, but those are definitely mage lights. This place is old; it has the sense of old magic."

Xena nodded. "I thought it was something like that. I can sense the magical residue. I scanned for traps last night, didn't find anything."

"Yes, it appears clear," Quinn agreed as Samuel nodded his head as well. "It's dusty in here though; let me see if I can do something about that."

Quinn closed her eyes, and Xena could feel her building up power. Solan eyes got wide; he too could feel the power building. Suddenly all the dust lifted off the floor, the tables, the shelves, there was a flash of light, and then it was gone. The dust that was a moment ago over an inch thick was suddenly gone.

"It's not really gone," Quinn explained. "I just moved it." She caught Xena's raised eyebrow and with a smile continued. "When I was a trainee I really hated to clean, figured that spell out and never had to worry about passing inspection again."

"Dang," Solan replied clearly impressed. He'd heard a bit about this MageGift, and knew there were lots of different aspects to it, but besides seeing his Mother catch a few fireballs, he hadn't seen it in action. "This mage stuff is cool."

Samuel laughed. "Yes it is."

"Alright," Quinn said rubbing her hands together in earnest, "let's see what's in here."

The four starting to comb through the archive of scrolls and books and after a while they realized that not everything was written in the same language. Most of it was written in what Quinn referred to as Old Valdemarian, which seemed to be a more elaborate version of the current tongue. There were a few in Karsite, some in a foreign language that no one recognized, and to Xena's shock some in Greek.

Xena stood for a minute, staring at the scroll in her hand.

"Mother, you ok?" Solan asked.

"Yes, I just realized two things," she responded.

Quinn and Samuel each suspended their search, and came over to see what Xena had found.

"This scroll, it's in Greek." Seeing the blank look on Quinn and Samuels face, she explained. "Greek is the language of my home. I just realized that I've been reading, writing and speaking Valdemarian since I've arrived here, not realizing that it was any different. But holding this scroll, I can see the difference. This is Greek, and it's very different then Valdemarian." She paused for a minute, reading through the scroll.

"It's an older dialect, but there is something else. The handwriting is different, but they are Gabrielle's words."

"What?" Samuel asked.

"It's a poem. She wrote it for me," Xena replied.


	50. Chapter 50: Clues

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 50: Clues**

"Xena?" Gabrielle called.

"In here," replied Xena, poking her head out of the doorway and beckoning the bard to follow her inside.

Gabrielle entered through the magical doorway and greeted Xena, Solan, and the two Herald-Mages.

"Xena, Lysander said that you needed me," the bard asked.

"Yes, want you to look at something, Where's Callisto?"

"She was sleeping, I asked Jewels to keep an eye on her."

Xena nodded. "Here," she said as she handed the scroll to Gabrielle. "What do you make of this?"

Gabrielle took the scroll from her lover. "It's in Greek." Her eyes got wide as she came to the same realization that Xena had. "All this time, we've been reading, speaking, writing in another language?"

"Yeah. Funny, I didn't even realize. It never occurred to me that this place would have a different language. We didn't have any problems communicating," Xena replied.

"Must have been a side effect from that book," Gabrielle commented.

"Or the work of the Starry-eyed," Xena agreed. "But it doesn't matter. Next time we see her we can ask." Xena shifted her focus, motioning to the scroll. "Gabrielle, read it."

Gabrielle's eyes got wide. "Xena, I wrote this."

"I know."

"It's more then that though. It's the whole poem. It's the one that Lyron read to me when I asked him about the Dark Lord. I wrote the first part, but it flows, here," she said pointing to the middle of the page. "Here is the passage that Lyron read to me. And the end is here too. I don't understand though, according to Lyron, this was written around the time of the Mage Wars, by a bard named Marai."

"Odd. Why would you come up with a poem that is the same as one that is centuries old, and from a totally different world?" Xena pondered aloud.

"When Lyron read that passage to me, I had a feeling it was familiar, and now I understand what it's about… it's about you and me," the bard answered, "The first part, what I wrote and what it says here:

_Blue eyes, I see them_

_Staring at me across the fire._

_The darkness chased away by the flame_

_The dark of night becomes the bright of day,_

_A choice was made, and we are together_

_And together our journey_

_Through time we travel_

_The magic we have always growing stronger_

_One day I know that magic may waiver_

_But as time flows, we shall flow with it._

_For we are meant to be_

_Together _

"That was the end of my poem, but here it continues" the bard said and continued to recite.

_Magic shall leave the land _

_The Lord of the Dark will rise _

_The land will fall in shadow_

_The light will come from darkness_

_Joined it will be, evenly matched_

_Far the darkness will travel_

_Bringing with it the light_

_Only together the light be_

_A test will come_

_Strong in battle as well as heart_

_Trust must be had_

_For the spirit children will lead the way_

_Together, we will be_

"All by the last verse is what Lyron has in his book. But it makes sense to me now. Xena it's talking about us. Our relationship, how you came from the darkness and together we stand in the light. We travel through time, just like we did with the Starry-eye's help. Magic leaving the land… All the mage, and the accidents…it all flows together"

"Yes, it seems that way," Xena agreed, while seemingly deep in thought.

"We need to break it down, study it, and see what we can learn from it. If it's truly a clue, having hints from your past and present, then it may tell the future as well." suggested Quinn.

"Yes, I think I should show this is Lyron. He knows a lot about this Marai, maybe he can see more into this."

"Good idea, Gabrielle. Why don't you take it to him and see what he thinks. We'll stay here a bit longer and see what else we can find."

"Alright, see you in a bit for dinner?" Gabrielle asked.

"You bet," Xena answered with a smile.

Gabrielle took the scroll and headed out to find Lysander, and then to find the Master Bard. Hopefully he'd have time to meet with her.

"Mother?" asked Solan, as they watched the bard ride off.

"That last part of the poem, said the words spirit children. Isn't that what you and Gabrielle call me and Callisto?"

Xena sighed, "Yes, that's what the Starry-eyed One referred to both of you as." Xena paused and with a bit of scold in her voice added, "We really have to work on that eavesdropping."


	51. Chapter 51: Ligntning

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 51: Lightening**

Callisto wandered out of her room. She could tell by the sunlight that it was still mid-afternoon, but it was quiet in the main room. She had expected to find Gabrielle, but was surprised to find a Herald-trainee in the room instead.

The trainee noticed her, and looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey, there you finally decided to wake up?"

Callisto vaguely remembered the girl. She's been introduced to a lot of people in the past few days. Feeling a bit uneasy about not having Xena or Gabrielle there she asked, "Where's Gabrielle?"

"She went to help Xena, She'll be back in a bit."

Callisto nodded, still feeling uneasy. Jewels noticed the child's hesitance. She got up, and crouched down so she was eye level with Callisto.

"Maybe you don't remember me? My name is Jewels, we met a couple of days ago."

Callisto nodded again. "I… I remember now"

"I brought a story book with me, would you like me to read you one?" Jewels offered.

Callisto smiled. "Sure, got any about Amazons?"

Jewels looked confused. "What's an Amazon?"

Callisto was shocked. How could someone not know about Amazons? Funny she just realized. Her past had been fuzzy, she didn't remember much of anything before the Starry-eyed One introduced her to Xena and Gabrielle. How was it that her head was suddenly full of Amazon tales? She shrugged off the feeling. It really didn't matter anyways. At least she could share some stories with Jewels.

"Well if you don't know, maybe I should tell you a story. Amazons are the coolest. Tribes of women warriors who live without men and fight and…."

The little girl continued, delving into a story about a woman named Cyane and how the Amazons were founded. Jewels, a bit intrigued and not sure what she got herself into, let the child continue her tale.

** ===[x]**

"Mother, look I found some more Greek scrolls," Solan called.

Xena moved closer to her son to see what he'd discovered. Two more to add to the pile. These two didn't look familiar to her, but she had decided to bring everything in Greek back to Gabrielle. The mages had also found treasures among the room and each had pilled up a stack that they wished to study further.

Xena took the two scrolls and headed outside to add them to Kaylin's saddle bag. She glanced up at sky, noticing that the sun was lower then she expected. Inside the room they had lost track of time. It was about time that they headed back. Xena turned to head back inside when she felt the prickle of her warrior sense. Something was watching her.

Scanning the area around, she couldn't see anyone, but she could feel it. Kaylin's ears twitched as she picked up on her Chosen's sudden alertness. She too scanned the area.

_:Xena, there in the trees!: _Kaylin sent an alert.

But Xena had already seen it.

Suddenly, Xena leapt to the side just narrowly missing a thunderbolt strike. She drew her sword and crouched low, waiting to see what where the next attack would come from. Another thunderbolt struck, this time to the opposite side. Taking off her chakram she flung it in the direction of the attack.

The chakram bounced back and forth through the trees, bouncing off of rock and bark in a crisscross pattern that was meant to keep the attacker busy for a while. And that is when the second wave of attack struck her. Out of the trees a swarm of Black Soldiers came at her all at once. The attack was quick, but she was waiting for it. She waited until they got just close enough, and then letting out her war cry she flipped over them.

===[x]

Solan froze, hearing his mother's war cry he knew that something was happening. The two mages also froze. Dropping what they were holding they all raced for the door. Samuel was out first; Quinn paused just long enough to stop Solan. "Stay here," she commanded and then was out the door. Solan, paused, conflicted. He knew he should stay put, that is what Xena would have told him to do, but he also knew that she was in trouble and he wanted to help.

===[x]

Gabrielle had been lucky to find Lyron free. She quickly told him about the discovery and he was instantly enthralled. He had looked at the scroll. Gabrielle was surprised that he could roughly translate it. He explained that a lot of older writings were originally in the language on the scroll and over time had been translated. He was slow to translate it, as he wasn't a native reader like Gabrielle, but they both agreed that the discovery was amazing.

The bard explained where they had found it and that there were many more books and scrolls in the cave. Lyron was delighted and was eager to see more. Gabrielle agreed, thinking that she would also like to look through the finds.

Together they made a copy of the scroll. Gabrielle re-wrote it in both Greek and Valdemarian for him. They had just started to break it down, going through each line and trying to decipher the meaning when Gabrielle got an eerie feeling in deep down in her gut.

"Are you alright, Gabrielle?" Lyron asked concerned that the bard had suddenly gone pale.

"Yes, no…. something is going on..." she tired to explain. The feeling settled and then suddenly she felt a white-hot bolt of energy shoot through her. She fell to her knees. Breathing very fast, she whispered, "Xena." And then louder "Xena, I'm coming."

Grabbing the edge of Lyron's desk she forced herself back on her feet. She steadied herself for a moment, and then bolted for the door.

Lyron was left standing in his office, momentarily stunned. Then he came to his senses and ran after her. He got to the outside door just in time to see her on her Companion's back racing off. Quickly he put the clues together, she said Xena, and Xena was supposed to be by the waterfall in the Companion's field. He scanned the area, looking for a white uniform. Grabbing the first Herald he saw, he yelled, "Sound the alarm, Xena's in trouble."

===[x]

Solan couldn't stand it anymore he could hear that battle outside. There was the distinct ring of swords clashing with an occasional explosion. He cautiously peeked his head out the door. Xena was engaged with several Black Soldiers, she was holding her own, but they were putting up a fight. He grimaced as she stabbed one in the chest and then slit the throat of another. Both went down to the ground. She turned to take on another one, and simultaneously kicked backwards sending another solider sailing through the air.

Kaylin wasn't far away; she too had engaged several of the soldiers, and was doing her best to guard Xena's back. Quinn and Samuel had also gotten involved. They were taking turns lobbing different types of lighting and fiery orbs at a dark hooded figure, who was sending thunderbolts right back at them. It seemed that all three of them had some sort of shield that was reflecting the attacks.

Solan shifted his sites back to his mother. He saw her knock another one down, but then saw the two that he thought he had killed get back up again. Xena saw this as well, and was starting to get frustrated. These guys weren't dying, and they weren't stopping. She flipped over the mob, giving herself some room. She was now facing Solan, and they briefly made eye contact.

_:Get back inside!: _He heard her voice in his head.

A solider hit Xena from behind, momentarily stunned she fell to her knees. They had gotten too close, and she struggled to get up. More were coming she could feel them pressing in on her. Another blow struck her to the side of the head. She had had just about enough of this. She gathered her will and send out a burst of fire in a ring around her. The four closest soldiers caught fire and in the confusion, she was able to get enough clearance to flip out and back into the clear.

The soldiers that had caught fire were struggling, they had panicked and ran, and were all now fully engulfed. Xena let off two more fireballs, each hitting a solider squarely in the chest, they too burst into flame. She turned suddenly felling another one behind her.

Quinn and Samuel weren't having much better luck with a robed figure. He was strong, and Samuel could feel his shields start to falter. Each of their Companions had taken up besides them, protecting their flanks and adding their own personal energies to their Chosen's Gifts. Quinn too was having problems with her own shields. They were both acutely aware that neither one of them had ever engaged a real mage enemy before, and it was very different then the training they had received.

Xena had taken a moment in the confusion of the fire to check on her Herald comrades. They both seemed to be struggling. She realized that the mage was engaged with them, and she took the opportunity to strike. She let her chakram fly through the air once again, heading directly at the robed figure.

The figure, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, held his hand up and the chakram stopped in mid-air and then fell to the ground. He smiled, realizing he had the upper hand; he lobbed a thunderbolt at the warrior, who had turned to engage another solider. The thunderbolt hit her. She was not prepared as the power seared through her. She instinctively raised her shields just as she lost consciousness.

Kaylin was instantly at her side, she kicked the solider away. Samuel's Companion joined the fight, each Companion protectively on either side of Xena. Solan was stunned. He had to do something, he couldn't just stand there. Gathering his wits he surveyed the battlefield. Xena had the Companions protecting her, and with the soldiers that Xena had burned down, there were fewer there to deal with. The mage was engaged with the Heralds. No one was watching him. His eyes fell to his mother's chakram, lying in the middle of both battles. Quietly he slipped away from the cave entrance and headed toward it.


	52. Chapter 52: Growing Up

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 52: Growing Up**

Solan licked his lips in concentration. He was almost there. Reaching down he picked up the chakram. He ran his fingers over the edge, realizing how sharp it was. Although he's always want to, he'd never touched it before. He took in a deep breath; he knew what he had to do. He could feel power building in him. It was scary and intoxicating at the same time. He didn't think it just happened; it was like an instinct that took over.

Looking down at the chakram, he noticed the gems that were encrusted within it. He then felt the power shift out of him and into the weapon. The stones glowed, and soon the power spread to engulf the entire circle. More doing then thinking, he pulled his arm back and sent the chakram flying. As soon as the weapon left his hand, so did the power. The sudden release caused him to fall to his knees, where he grabbed her forehead feeling a hot pain sear through it.

The chakram soared through the air. The robed figure sensed it and turned, holding up his hand to stop it as he had before, but nothing happened. The figure screamed in rage as the chakram got closer. He held up his hands in defense, but it did no good to protect him. The scream abruptly stopped as his head was severed from the rest of his body.

The body fell to the ground in a sickening thump. The instant that the mage was stopped, the soldiers also fell. The power that had been keeping them alive was gone, and so now their bodies lay littered across the field where they had each fallen. It was over.

Both Herald-Mages, now exhausted, surveyed the battlefield. Quinn rushed to Solan's side and Samuel to Xena's. It was at that moment that Gabrielle and Lysander showed up. Panic flew through the bard as she saw the fallen. Seeing that Quinn was with Solan, she headed for directly for Xena who was still lying on the ground, very still.

Falling to her knees next to the warrior, she cried out, touching Xena's face, and encouraged by the strength of the life force that she felt. "Oh, Xena."

Feeling the bard's presence next to her, Xena groaned.

"Xena, Xena…. Wake up," Gabrielle encouraged.

Xena's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she whispered, catching green eyes.

"Hey," Gabrielle responded, helping the warrior as she struggled to sit up. "Take it easy."

"Solan?" Xena asked.

"I'm fine, Mother," Solan answered. He had gotten up and with Quinn's assistance made it over to his mother's side.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked.

"We were attacked," Xena answered. "I got hit… the mage? What happened to the mage?"

"Solan killed him," Quinn answered.

"What? Both Xena and Gabrielle asked in unison.

"He threw that round weapon, and killed him," Samuel elaborated.

"What?" Xena asked again, searching for an answer in her son's eyes.

Solan dropped his gaze, refusing to meet her gaze. He put his hand to his forehead again, the pain was almost unbearable. Gabrielle, seeing him grimace put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Judging by the looks of that headache, I think you just ripped your MageGift wide open," Quinn remarked to Solan.

Samuel nodded, remembering with a grimace his own Gift when it appeared. "It can leave one hell of a headache. I saw you throw that, it wasn't just a throw; that was pure power."

By now other Heralds had started to arrive, Garret among them. Silently through MindSpeech, they had broken up and started to survey and secure the area. Xena had managed to get to her feet and started to take her own inventory. This time there had been no survivors. Xena counted nine soldiers and the mage, it seemed like more, but she was sure they were all accounted for. Of the soldiers, six of them had been burned beyond recognition. The other three were a gruesome sight.

"They look like they were already dead," remarked one of the Heralds as he turned over a body.

"That's because they were. I kept killing them and they kept getting back up again." Xena answered. Glancing at the newly turned solider, she recognized the features. "He was one of the ones that attacked the prince a few weeks ago."

Cringing at the very dead solider, Gabrielle said, "I'm going to take Solan home."

Xena looked at her, then down at her son, who was still refused to look her in the eye. "No, not yet. He needs to see the consequences of his actions."

"Xena, I don't think…"

"He picked up a weapon, Gabrielle. He used it…"

The bard nodded, understanding one of the key lessons that Xena had always impressed upon her, and now Solan was learning the hard way. "Alright," she agreed, resting her hands on Solan's shoulders and trying to convey as much comfort as she could.

"By the goddess," another Herald called.

Attention shifted to a young Herald, who had approached the mage. "It's King Rowan" she said, slowing backing away.

Xena went over to the body of the dead king. Surveying it, she reached down and retrieved a dagger with a black onyx stone in its hilt from his belt.

"Make a pile of the bodies," Xena commanded. "They need to be burned; we can't let his happen again."

"Him too?" asked the young Herald, indicating the dead king.

"Yes," Xena nodded, "Him too."

A silence fell over the battlefield. As the Heralds started to do Xena's bidding. Xena took a deep breath. She fingered the dagger, and then handed it to Gabrielle.

"Hold this for me," she told the bard. Turning to find Garret, she said, "We need to find Tereth, and his mother. Make sure the Tereth's dagger is taken away and Queen Shayna's necklace as well. Make sure no one with any mage abilities handles them."

Garret nodded, "I'll see to it, personally."

"Thank you." Xena replied. Next her eyes shifted onto her son. "Solan," she called.

"Yes mother," he answered, quietly.

"I want you to go find my chakram. Clean it, and bring it back to me."

He nodded, and started off in the direction that he threw it.

"Solan, you want some help?" Gabrielle asked him.

Solan turned, meeting the bard's green eyes. He gave her half a smile. "No Thanks, Gabrielle. I can do this by myself."

Xena watched after her son. She blinked away the mist that was forming in her eyes. Gabrielle stepped up next to her and put her hand on Xena's arm.

"He's growing up too fast," Gabrielle remarked.

"Yes he is," Xena agreed.


	53. Chapter 53: So Should I?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 53: So Should I?**

Solan wandered in the direction that the chakram had traveled. He hoped that it wasn't too far off as his head was killing him. He had tried to act brave in front of his mother and the rest of the Heralds, not wanting to give in to the pain. Quinn had told him that his Mage Gift had ripped open, no wonder it hurt so bad. What a day!

When he was a couple of hundred yards off, he hit the tree line. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. Venturing in a little deeper he glanced around and then his eye went up, and there it was, stuck half way in a tree, just out of his reach.

"Centaur crap," he murmured. "How am I supposed to get that down?"

_:Maybe I can be of some assistance?: _a familiar voice rang in his head.

He turned to see Kaylin standing off to his right. _:Hey Kaylin,: _he greeted, moving over to rub her nose. _:I think I'm gonna need a boost, I can't reach it.:_

_ :Hop on,: _Kaylin replied with a shake to her head.

Solan carefully climbed up on Kaylin's back. _:I'm going to have to stand up, I'm not high enough yet:_

_ :Go ahead. I won't let you fall,: _she responded.

Solan climbed up, carefully centering his balance. With Kaylin's help he was able to grab hold of the weapon. He gave it a tug, but nothing happened. Groaning he sent, _:It's stuck:_

_ :Ok, try it again, this time I'll give you the boost:_

Solan got a better hold on the chakram, mentally he counted, 1... 2... 3… and pulled. At the count of three he felt a power jolt through him, and for that split second he felt much stronger. It was enough to dislodge the chakram.

Chakram now in his hand, he was surprised on how heavy it felt. Strange, it didn't feel that way before. In fact, he barely even remembered picking it up. Confused, his head throbbed again and he waivered.

_:You better sit down,: _ Kaylin sent with a edge of worry on her voice. _:Sorry about the jolt, it was the only way.:_

_ :How did you do that?: _Solan asked, as he carefully resettled himself in the saddle.

Kaylin mentally chuckled in his head. _:I borrowed some of your mother's strength.:_

_ :I didn't know you could do that: _

_ :I didn't either, was a hunch I had. Normally, the bond between Companion and Chosen allows us to share with each other, but you and Xena are linked. You are linked through blood and through a bond. Through my link with her, I also have a link with you.:_

_ :What does that mean?: _ Solan asked, perplexed.

_:I'm not sure. Just know that if you need help, I'm here.:_

_ :Thank you,: _Solan smiled as he leaned over and hugged her neck.

_:Your welcome, Solan. Now, in the front right bag there is a cloth you can use to clean that. Be careful it's sharp: _

Solan laughed. _:I know it's sharp: _He then retrieved the cloth as Kaylin had suggested and carefully wiped the weapon clean.

Kaylin waited patiently to Solan to finish. She didn't want to move and take the chance that he'd cut himself. When it was done the Companion didn't even ask if he wanted a ride back. With the boy in firmly on her back she gracefully headed back to her Chosen.

** ===[x]**

It didn't take long to gather up all the bodies in a pile. Xena had done a rough inspection and didn't find anything else of interest on them. She had inquired about the Black Soldiers and found out they had all been put in a cold room, in the hopes that they could be identified. None of them had been buried. They had also been left with all their armor on. Inquiring about the king she found that it was the custom to bury royalty in an above ground mausoleum.

She had also found that he had been laid with the dagger that Xena had taken from him. After the experience with the black onyx and his wife, she had a feeling that it was through the stone on the dagger that he'd been reanimated. She hadn't had a lot of direct experience with the undead, but she knew enough about them to know that a corpse that is reanimated would contain the essence of the dead and had concluded that here in Valdemar, that would include the dead's powers as well.

She'd known that the King was a powerful mage, and was betting that the Dark Lord, or whoever was behind this had used the king's own powers against them. Raising or reanimating the dead, wasn't something that she or the other Heralds seemed to be familiar with so she was betting that more of the so called Blood magic was behind it.

She looked up from the activity and saw that Solan was on his way back. Curious, she noted that he was on Kaylin's back. She also noted that Solan had managed to retrieve her chakram. Good, she thought.

Kaylin also noticed that she was watching them, and sent a mental scold to Xena, _:Chosen, Solan needs to rest. He's suffering with a reaction headache:_

_ :What?: _Xena sent back. She immediately felt terrible, she hadn't noticed or asked. She had been upset with what happened and had been so caught up in making sure that Solan faced up to his actions she had failed to realized how much pain he was in.

Kaylin's mental voice softened, _:He'll be fine. He just has a bad headache. He needs to rest:_

Xena nodded, saying aloud, "Gabrielle, can you take Solan home?"

"Of course," the bard answered, touching Xena's arm and feeling her concern.

"Kaylin says that he's having a reaction headache," Xena frowned.

She had a feeling it was something like that. Ripping open a gift didn't sound like a good thing. And earlier when she wanted to take him home she was feeling the discomfort he was in, but she had deferred to Xena's wishes and let her handle things.

Xena walked toward Kaylin and her son, meeting them partway. She reached out and lifted her son from the saddle. He looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes, but held out the chakram for her to take back. She took it gently from his grasp before clipping it back to her waist.

"Pretty bad headache, huh?" the warrior asked.

Solan nodded, afraid to speak.

The warrior sighed, and taking her hands gently pushed a pressure point on the back of his neck. "Better?"

Solan, surprised that the pain had just greatly diminished looked up at her, finally meeting her gaze. "Yes, thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome. I'll have to take that pressure point off later, but it'll be ok for a few hours. It should help."

Solan nodded. His gaze dropped back down to the ground. "I guess you're pretty mad at me, huh?"

Xena took her hand and forced his chin up, so that their eyes met again. "I'm not mad. Alarmed, disappointed, concerned, upset with the whole situation, yes… but I'm also damn proud of you."

"What?" Solan asked, his eyes getting big. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

Xena came down on one knee so that she was closer to his eye level. "Solan, when I saw you come out of that cave I was angry, I was upset, I was fearful that something was going to happen to you. Thank the gods you are ok, but what you did, it took real courage and because you acted when you did, you probably saved all our lives."

"I did?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, and for that I'm proud of you," she paused. "We're going to have a long talk about it later though."

Solan nodded. "Am I in trouble?"

"Do you think you need to be?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said with a grimace. "I did directly disobey you…. twice actually," pausing to glance down at the chakram. "And Quinn too." His voice went down to a whisper. "She told me not to leave the cave too."

"Ah, I see. Well that'll be one of the things we talk about then. Now Gabrielle's going take you home. I'm going to finish up here and then I'll be right behind you."

"Ok," Solan agreed, and then gave his mother a big hug, almost knocking her off balance.

The bard smiled seeing the hug that they shared. It was reassuring that Solan and Xena, at least for the time being were doing ok. She was worried that one or both of them was going to have problems with this whole situation and hoping there wasn't going to be another blow up like this afternoon.

Lysander nudged her from the back, turning to glace at him he sent, _:Don't worry, they will be fine:_

_ :I hope so,: _she sent back.

** ===[x]**

Gabrielle and Solan were on their way back to the palace. It had gotten dark, but there was a full moon, so there was plenty of light on their path. Solan had been quiet and the bard had respected his space, figuring that he needed some time to think. She could tell that he was thinking.

"Gabrielle?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Solan?"

"I should feel bad about today, shouldn't I?"

"You don't?"

"Well I did at first, but not because I killed that guy… I mean well, it's hard to describe."

"Why don't you try? Maybe I can help," Gabrielle encouraged.

Solan paused, thinking. "Well, when I came out of the cave. I knew I shouldn't. Quinn told me to stay put, and then when Mother saw me, she told me to go back inside." He paused, remembering. "And then I saw her go down. That mage hit her with a bolt of lightning. I was scared, Gabrielle. I was afraid she was going to die."

Gabrielle nodded and replied, "I can understand that." Then she realized that must have been that pain that she felt. Thinking to herself she wondered to what degree their bond would go. In a way it was good, they could feel what each other were feeling, but in another way it was bad. What if one of them got hurt and the pain crippled them both? It was something that she'd have to look into later. Her attention flowed back to Solan as he continued to explain.

"But then I saw her chakram. It was sitting in the middle of the field. I knew I could get to it, and I didn't think, it just happened."

Gabrielle nodded again. "Sometimes in a battle, that happens. Your instincts just take over."

"I've heard that before. But it wasn't like that. It was like someone else was controlling my body. When I lifted the chakram, I didn't feel its weight. I don't even remember throwing it," Solan continued.

"The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my head pounding and Quinn was next to me. All I wanted to do was get to Mother's side."

Gabrielle nodded again, squeezing Solan's hands that were wrapped around her waist. "That's all I wanted to do too. I knew she was hurt."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I felt it."

"Felt it?"

"Yeah, lightning bolts suck."

Solan laughed. And the bard, realizing how silly that just sounded joined him.

Soon, they both quieted again.

"So should I?" Solan asked.

"Should you what?"

"Feel bad."

"I don't know. I did, the first time I killed. It was awful," Gabrielle confessed.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"What? Of course not!" Gabrielle turned in her saddle so she could make eye contact with him. "Solan let me tell you something. You are one of the sweetest and special souls that I know. You have a heart of gold and you could never be bad. What you did, you did because you had to. You are not bad, and could never be."

"But…"

"But nothing," the bard continued. "I know evil, I've seen it. I've fought it. I've seen bad people and good people. I can tell the difference. You are a good person. Good people sometimes make bad choices, but they are still good."

"So, I made a bad choice?" Solan asked.

"I didn't say that," Gabrielle replied and then sighed. "Solan, the choices that you made, you did because at the time you thought they were your best option."

"So how do I know if I made the right choice?" Solan asked.

"Looking back do you see any possible alternatives?"

Solan thought about that for a moment. "No, eventually you and the other Heralds would have shown up, but that might have been too late."

Gabrielle nodded. "And, given the chance, would you do it again?"

"Yes."

"Then you know in your heart that you did the best you could."  
"Yes, I think I did," Solan agreed, before growing quiet again. "Mother said that she was proud of me."

"I'm proud of you too," Gabrielle replied allowing another moment of silence to pass between them.

"If you would have done it, would you feel bad about it?" Solan asked.

"Me? Well, I'm not sure. Probably."

"Why don't I feel bad about it then? It seems like I should. I feel like I should be in trouble. I feel like I disobeyed Mother, and she should be mad at me. She said she was proud of me. Why? I killed someone tonight. I should be punished for that? Right?"

Gabrielle sighed. "Solan, you are entitled to feel any way you want to about what happened in that field. Just because I might feel differently or Xena might feel differently, doesn't make your feelings any less valid."

Solan was quiet, so Gabrielle continued. "I think what you are feeling is responsibility. You grew up some today. Your feelings and the way you see the world forever changed today. But what you did today was the right thing to do. You stood up and protected the ones you love. There is no dishonor in that."

"Mother said we were going to talk about it later."

"Good," agreed Gabrielle. "I think that will be good, for both of you."

Solan raised an eye brow at the bards somewhat cryptic remark, but didn't comment. They had just entered the palace grounds. They were almost home.


	54. Chapter 54: Acceptance

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 54: Acceptance**

Xena waited long enough to see the torch light the bodies. She knew once that was done, there was nothing more that she could do. She left the group of Heralds and headed back for the palace grounds.

She was exhausted. The battle had been a tough one, and that lightning bolt had really hit her hard. Her mind drifted over the events of the afternoon. She still couldn't believe what Solan had done. When she saw him come out of the cave she was frightened. She rubbed the back of her head where she had been hit. That wouldn't have happened if he would have stayed put, she thought, feeling a little bit of anger rise. But then again if he'd had stayed put they might have all died.

The battle today had taught her many lessons. The first and foremost was that she had to figure out a way to work with the magic. She knew that she had some mage abilities but as of yet had not learned how to fully use them. She knew the basics. She had learned how to raise and lower shields. She could see the _ley-lines_, and could sense energy and traps, but she had no idea how to use the magic. She had always relied on her body and hands as her weapons; the idea of using magic to fight was foreign to her.

Her mind drifted back to her son. Solan had scared her more then once tonight. She was fearful for his safety, sure, but the power that he seemed to posses was beyond her. After he had left she spoke with Samuel and Quinn and got more details about what happened. They'd both agreed that he'd somehow magically charged her chakram before he threw it. She doubted that if he would have just thrown it he would have had the power or the skill for it to hit its mark, much less behead the dead king. The throw was the perfect balance of power and skill. She was the only one that could throw it like that, and it had taken her a long time to learn that skill.

Tomorrow she decided they were both going to go talk to the mages. They both needed to start training on how to control and understand their Gifts. She needed to learn how to deal with the magic. There was so much that she didn't know and didn't understand. Solan needed to learn how to control his powers as well. This strange world and its magic was different and Solan… his power was the mystery. What did it all mean? She had the feeling that life had suddenly just become a lot more complicated.

She sighed as she took a mental check over her body. She had a knick on her arm, not deep enough for stitches, but it stung. There was the lump on the back of her head and she could feel a good size bruise forming on her cheek. Her body ached all over, an after effect of the lightening she was sure. Not the first time she'd be hit like that, but it was the first time that a god hasn't been involved. Her stomach suddenly rumbled. Realizing she was hungry brought her thoughts back to her bard and the rest of her family.

_:Hey, Kaylin, You know if my family ate yet?:_

Kaylin was quiet for a moment and then replied, _:Yes, Gabrielle had the kitchen deliver dinner, there is some waiting for you:_

_ :Good, can you relay that I'm on my way back. I'm going to stop by the healers to get some tea for Solan's headache. I'll be there soon:_

_ :Sure thing: _a pause, _:Done:_

** ===[x]**

Xena dropped Kaylin off at the stable, making sure to give her a good rub down and provided her with her dinner. She checked on Lysander as well, making sure that he'd been taken care of. Then she headed off to seek out a healer.

Entering the Healer's Collegium, she flagged down the first person in green she saw. The young healer's eyes got wide and Xena realized that she must look like a mess. The healer started an immediate evaluation on her.

"By the goddess, what happened to you?" he explained.

Pushing him off, Xena replied. "I'm fine. I just need some of that tea for headaches."

"You hit your head?" he asked, trying to get his fingers around her scalp to check for injuries.

Xena ducked out of his reach. "I told you I'm fine. Just give me that tea and so I can go."

"What's going on here?" another voice joined the conversation.

Xena turned to see one of the senior healers, who she recognized from her pervious stay with them.

"Sharla," Xena greeted.

"Hello Xena," Sharla returned. She quickly gave Xena a once over and, half joked "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

Xena shrugged. "Part of the job."

Sharla dismissed the young healer and then said, "Have a seat, Xena"

"Sharla please, I just wanted some tea."

"Let me examine you, and then I'll give you the tea." the healer bargained.

Xena sighed. "Fine, but make it fast."

The healer closed her eyes, concentrating her Gift. She hovered her hands over Xena's head and Xena could feel a tingle as the magic ran up and down her body. She gently touched the lump on the back of Xena's head, and then focused on the cut on the warriors arm. The tingling got stronger as Xena watched the wound on her arm close up. Interesting. She knew they were capable of doing that, but she'd never seen it. Last time she was healed she was unconscious.

"That bump on your head is a good one. Watch it, make sure you don't have a concussion. I healed that cut, might be tender for a bit, but shouldn't give you a problem. Other than that you're going to have a nice bruise on that cheek and some tenderness from those bruised ribs."

Xena touched her side; she hadn't even realized the ribs were tender. "Thank you," she exclaimed.

"It'll just take a moment to brew some tea, and then you can go."

"I just need the herbs, I'll brew it at home," Xena explained.

The healer gave her a look, about to protest.

"They're not for me, they are for Solan."

"Your son? He get hurt too?"

"Not exactly. Apparently his Mage Gift decided to wake up tonight. Kaylin called it a reaction headache."

"By the goddess!" Sharla cried, "He should be here"

Xena looked at her with one eye brow raised. "I can take care of my own family."

Sharla took a breath, calming herself. "I've no doubt of that, but I'd feel better if you'd let me take a look at him."

Xena sighed, giving in. She was tired and in the long run what harm could it do to let the healer have a look at him? She'd already been wrong about him once today. Having another's opinion might be a good idea. "Alright, let's go then."

Sharla nodded, grabbing her medical kit and a bag of tea, followed Xena out the door.

** ===[x]**

Xena could hear voices as they approached her rooms. She opened the door and she and the healer slipped inside.

"Xena," Gabrielle greeted the warrior with a smile. The children also greeted her, Solan gave her a hug, but Callisto hung back. Xena didn't fell the need to press the child; after all she looked a mess and wasn't used to seeing Xena is such a fashion. Sharla was also greeted and introduced to the children, as Gabrielle already knew her.

Xena turned to her son and inquired, "How you feeling?"

Solan squished up his nose, "head still hurts, but it's bearable."

Xena nodded. "Why don't you have a seat? I need to release that pressure point. It's gonna hurt again."

"Ok, Mother," Solan answered nervously as he sat down in a nearby chair.

Sharla watched as Xena released the nerve and grimaced as the wave of anguish washed over Solan's face.

"Sorry, kiddo," she apologized. "Sharla gonna take a look at you, ok? Listen to what she tells you."

Solan nodded.

Xena then caught Gabrielle's eye. "I'm going to get cleaned up, Can you put some water on for tea?"

"Already have some on." Gabrielle answered.

Xena beamed at her. "I ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

"Not today," teased the bard.

"Well you are, my wonderful bard." Xena gave her a peck on the cheek, before turning on her heels, grabbing a meat roll and heading for the bathing room.

Luckily, Sharla was too busy to see the bard blush.


	55. Chapter 55: Trouble

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 55: Trouble**

_Present…_

_ "Your agent has again failed."_

"_Don't you think I know that?" Alti snapped, stopping her irate pacing to turn toward the fire that represented her father. "Xena is learning too fast. It's that child! He's been nothing but trouble since he got here. And the little one, where did she even come from?" _

"_The children that she has found are too close; you should concentrate on the third."_

"_What do you think I've been doing? Every time we see a child with any Mage potential he is pulled into our flock. The third child might even be in our ranks, but we don't even know what to look for. The prophecy isn't that clear. The child might not even be born yet for all we know."_

_The fire simmered as if in thought. "Perhaps we have been too aggressive. We should pull back and concentrate on the third child. Tell your spies this."_

_Alti groaned. It wasn't that easy. Xena knew about the black-onyx and how it was used to communicate. She'd made a show of confiscating every black stone in Haven, and her circle of influence was growing. Her agents in other countries were sending disturbing reports. _

_As if reading her thoughts the fire again grew larger. "We need a solid base, not here, but out in the world. Where is your biggest influence?"_

"_Karse, of course. Their system of priests and the use of dark magics has allowed my spies to grow to high positions of power."_

"_Karse, the ancient enemy of Valedmar. That will do nicely," the fire licked anxiously. "You must go to them and teach them… use them."_

"_What of Xena and her brats…"_

"_Forget her for now; you have to keep your eye on the greater goal."_

_Alti thought about arguing, but realized it was a moot point. Xena would be on her guard anyway. Giving her time would make her careless, and then she would be able to attack again. Besides, she needed to come up with a better solution. Not being able to contact her spies in Valedmar was very inconvenient… _

**-X-**

It was several candlemarks later when Xena was awoken to a pounding on the door. "What in Tartaurs…" she mumbled as she rolled out of bed. Although she had been awakened from a deep sleep, her movements were smooth and she managed to slide out of the bard's grasp with out wakening her.

"Someone had better be dying..." she muttered as she heard another pound on the door.

Grabbing the knob she ripped the door open, ready to throw obscenities at whoever had dared disturb her slumber. Her steely gaze met the eyes of a young guard, his fist poised to strike the door again. He gulped and stepped back, convinced that his life would soon be coming to an abrupt end.

"What?" the angry warrior demanded.

"I, ah… sorry to disturb you, ah, but I found something that I think is yours," the guard nervously answered.

The warrior raised an eyebrow, her interest now peaked. The guard moved to the side revealing a small child who had been hiding behind him.

"Callisto?" Xena asked. "What? How did you…" Xena trailed off as the girl started to cry.

Giving her a once over, Xena was relieved to see that she was only scared and no injured. Taking in the scene, Xena wasn't sure if she was more furious or more perplexed with the child. Not making a move for the child, yet. She turned her attention back to the guard. "Where did you find her?"

"Not far from the south gate. She looked to be heading into the city."

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked as she came up behind Xena and seeing Callisto she gasped. "By the gods, Callisto! What's going on?"

Seeing Gabrielle only made the child cry harder. Gabrielle scooted her way passed Xena and went down on one knee in front of the child. Making eye contact she asked, "You ok, honey?"

Callisto, still crying wiped off a tear with the back of her hand and nodded. Gabrielle stood and scooped the child up into her arms. Callisto tucked her head into Gabrielle's shoulder, and clung to her neck. A fresh wave of tears immediately followed.

The bard's eyes met the warrior's as she scooted past her once again, taking the child back into their home. She sat down on couch and gently rocked Callisto, trying to get her to calm down. Xena spoke quietly with the guard for a few moments and after thanking him, closed the door and went to join her bard on the couch.

By this time, Gabrielle had somewhat calmed the child. She had gotten her to let go of her neck and settle on her lap so that they could make eye contact. When Xena sat down, however, Callisto turned her head burying it again in the bard's neck.

Xena rubbed her forehead in frustration. At the moment she wasn't angry, just tired. It just seemed like had been one thing after another, and at this rate their lives were never going to settle down. Gabrielle looked at Xena, sensing her frustration. She could identify; she felt the same way. Seeing that Xena wasn't going to start talking any time soon, she decided that she'd start.

"Callisto," Gabielle began, making eye contact with the small child. "Let's start at the beginning. Why don't you tell us how you came to be out of bed and half way across the palace grounds?"

The child was silent for a while. Gabrielle could feel the uneasiness radiating off her. She was upset, hurt, and confused. She gave the child a squeeze, sending a wave of comfort through her. In response Callisto sighed. Feeling the energy from the bard, she didn't really understand, but suddenly she felt a little better, a little safer.

"Callisto?" Gabrielle tried again.

"I'm sorry," the girl finally blurted out as a wave of fresh tears came forth.

Gabrielle waited for a moment as the height of the tears cleared and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"…For being so much trouble. I'm sorry I… I just don't want to get in the way."

"You're not in the way…" Gabrielle started to answer.

"Yes I am. I know you don't want me here. You're just concerned with Solan. He's always the one needing you. I'm just in the way."

Callisto got quiet for a moment, looking down at her toes. Xena and Gabrielle exchanged looks. They both had no idea that she felt this way. It was true that they'd been very concerned with Solan lately. After the scare with the Mage Gift and then the battle yesterday the little girl hadn't been given the attention she should have been. Callisto didn't complain, just went along with the flow, and she'd been so quiet; they hadn't given a second thought her.

"Is that why you left? You thought we didn't want you here?" Gabrielle asked.

The little girl nodded. "I know I'm not your real daughter. I don't remember my real parents. I don't remember much, actually. But I know that being here is strange. I feel like I don't belong here."

"Callisto." This time it was Xena's voice that cut through the silence. She had taken the girl's hands in her own and forced their eyes to lock. "You listen to me and you listen good, little girl. If we didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here. We want you here. We want you to be part of our family."

The little girl stared into Xena's blue eyes, she blinked once, shocked, not sure how to respond.

"Xena's right," Gabrielle confirmed. "We want you here. I'm sorry if we made you feel like you didn't belong. But you do. You belong here," the bard touched her chest, indicating where her heart was located. "And here," she continued touching Xena in the same way.

"Callisto," Xena said gently. "I know this is new and I know that it's confusing. It's new and confusing for us too. Sometimes with us, things get difficult. We are not used to having little ones to look after. We make mistakes too."

"You do?" the little girl asked, her eyes suddenly wide.

Xena had to smile at that, but then nodded her voice dropping a bit lower. "Oh yes, I've made many mistakes."

The little girl nodded, believing that the warrior meant what she said.

"Alright, it's late, and we are all tired," Gabrielle concluded, breaking the silence. "Let's talk about this more in the morning."

"Yes," Xena agreed, reaching out and taking Callisto from Gabrielle. "Back to bed, my bard. I'll take care of this little girl."

Gabrielle smiled at the term 'my bard.' When Xena said it like that it always gave her a little shiver. She gave both the warrior and the girl a kiss on the cheek before Xena turned toward Callisto's bedroom.

===[x]

"She's asleep," Xena said as she slipped back into the bed that she and the bard shared.

"That was quick," Gabrielle responded, inching her body as close to the warrior as she could.

Xena accepted the bard's head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"Xena, you think she is going to be ok?"

"Yes."

"It's been some night, huh?

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes, Xena?"

"Go to sleep."

===[x]

"Xena? Where you going?" Gabrielle asked. She had just woken up to find her warrior was already fully dressed and was just finishing clipping on her weapons.

"I promised Solan that we were going to go for a ride and talk this morning, remember?"

"Morning, Gabrielle," Solan greeted, as he slipped out of this room.

"Morning, honey," Gabrielle returned.

"Be gone long?" Gabrielle inquired, turning her attention back to the warrior.

Xena shrugged. "Hard to say. After our ride, we are going to meet with Kerith and the mages. Solan needs to start his training. I want to talk to them about me too."

"Alright." agreed Gabrielle. They had talked last night after the children were asleep. Xena had laid out for her the battle and how useless she felt about the use of magic. The bard knew that she was anxious to learn more about it and try to come up with strategies to counteract it. "We'll hook up later then?"

"Definitely" replied the warrior with a waggle to her eyebrow causing Gabrielle to roll her eyes.

"Come on, Mother, Kaylin's waiting for us," Solan said, pulling on the warrior's arm.

Xena laughed. "Alright, alright, let's not keep her waiting."

===[x]

Xena's strong arms encircled her son, who was sitting in front of her on Kaylin's back. Kaylin was going at a slower pace now, giving the warrior and her offspring a chance to talk. Xena had considered how much to tell Solan, and to what degree about the situation here in Valdemar. She had decided that now that he was involved he deserved to hear the whole story.

She carefully told him about how she and Gabrielle had arrived in Valdemar. She told him about the mysterious deaths of the Herald's and the attack on the prince. She made sure he understood the connection and that since he was now a mage; he was in danger as well. That is why she had insisted on him not being alone. She had also told him about Tereth's mother's pendant, and about the black onyx on the dead king's dagger, and how she believed that it was connected with the battle.

They talked about the battle and he had shared what he remembered from it. Gabrielle already relayed what she had talked to him about to Xena, and that prompted the warrior to ask Solan how he felt about what had happened. To be quite honest, she was shocked to see how well he'd taken the battle. He admitted that he'd been frightened and had told her that he hadn't really remembered anything about the beheading. Perhaps it was for the best, she thought. In time he might remember more, but for now she decided it wasn't best not to push the issue.

Solan had gotten quiet. Xena got the feeling that he was trying to bring something up, but for what ever reason was reluctant to do so.

"Solan," she prompted. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

The boy stiffened. "Well… yeah"

Xena waited.

"Yesterday, you said we'd talk about if I was in trouble."

"And I remember asking you if you thought you should be."

More silence.

"So, do you think you need to be?" the warrior prompted.

"I feel guilty about disobeying you… and… I know I distracted you. I saw that solider hit you," Solan admitted.

Xena was quiet for a moment before she reacted. "You know, I remember when Gabrielle and I first started traveling together. She and I had a similar conversation. She was upset because I got hurt after she interfered with a fight. She had a bad habit of not listening to me either," Xena paused and chuckled.

"What did you do to her?" Solan asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Well…" Xena started, and then decided that some things were best not shared with her son. "I…we had to work on it. I think it got better though, after she learned to defend herself. Once I knew that she could keep herself safe, I wasn't so distracted."

"Oh," Solan replied.

"So, I think that is what we need to do."

"Huh?" Solan asked confused.

"We need to teach you how to defend yourself," Xena elaborated. "You ever try using a staff?"

"A little bit, I'd started learning some basic moves a few weeks before we left," Solan answered.

"Good." Xena appraised as stopped Kaylin and she dismounted hopped down. She eyed a nearby tree and taking her chakram, aimed and threw. It bounced a couple of times before it finally returned, carving off a branch just about the right size for a staff.


	56. Chapter 56: Settling In

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 56: Settling In**

Solan watched in absolute fascination as his mother used one of her newly acquired 'many skills' to fashion out a staff. Xena ran her hands up and down the length of the branch, slowing smoothing it and strengthening it as she went. She used her FireStarting skill to heat the branch just enough to dry it and harden it. She was taking her time with this one. It would be special, for it was meant for her son.

As Solan watched he heard Kaylin gentle voice in his head, _:Amazing, isn't she?:_

_ :Oh yes,: _He replied. _:How in the world does she do that?:_

_ :You really want to know?: _ the Companion asked.

_:Yes,: _Solan replied with certainty.

_:Alright, close your eyes,: _the Companion started. She next explained to him, half showing him and half guiding him though the MindSpeech connection how to see the _ley-lines_ and the magical energies around him.

_:Careful now, don't touch anything,: _she cautioned, knowing that with the magnitude of his Gifts touching the power before he knew how to handle it could be extremely dangerous. _:Right, now we are just looking. Now look at Xena, shift to the MageSight. Can you see the power around her?:_

_ :Wow.: _ The message he sent was more of a feeling then words. He was truly awestruck. The energies that were dancing around his mother and the multitude of colors that they projected was truly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

_:Is magic always this beautiful,: _he asked.

The Companion chuckled in his mind. _:Actually no, It's usually a disorganized mess. Becoming great is learning how to control and harness those energies. The better one is the neater their magic usage is. _Solan nodded his understanding as Kaylin continued. _:Xena has the gift and a power that allows her to almost effortlessly let the power flow through her.:_

_ :Will I be able to do that?: _ he asked.

_:I think so. Some day. It will take some work, but I think so:_

"Solan, you ok?" Xena asked.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine, Mother."

"You were a looking a little lost there for a bit."

Solan smiled at her. "I was. Kaylin and I were talking about how beautiful you are."

Xena raised an eyebrow at him, glancing back and forth between him and her Companion. "Um, thanks, I think." Xena shook her head. Between her son's sheepish grin and the mental chuckle she got from Kaylin she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Alright boy, stand up. Let's check this out for height," Xena instructed.

** ===[x]**

Xena was half listening to Kerith as he quizzed Solan on several different subjects. It had been decided that Solan would be admitted as a full time student to the Collegium. Where to put him had been discussed. There had not been any Mages that were not Heralds in Valdemar in a long time. The issue that he had not been Chosen by a Companion hadn't been brought up, but it had Xena wondering if it was going to happen. She would have thought with the Gift emerging like it did that a Companion would have approached him by now. But it was a possibility that he wouldn't be Chosen. There had been mages in Valedmar before that weren't, and there were bound to be more in the future that weren't.

As he was a rarity, and for now it had been decided that he'd be admitted as a blue, which was a child of a noble. Being that his parents were Heralds, he fit that cast well. Xena had been pleased with this idea as it would afford him some protection as he would better blend in with the other students. Being the only yellow uniform would have made him stick out like a sore thumb. It would also offer him some degree of protection for his Mage Gifts. Although it had already been spread thought out the Heralds, the average person wouldn't know him to be any different than any other blue.

"Xena?" Kerith asked, drawing the warrior from her thoughts. He had finished with Solan's interview and working on drawing him up a schedule of classes.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I assume you want him to have classes on the practice fields as well?" he asked, noting the staff that Solan had been carrying earlier.

Xena nodded. "I'm going to train him though, so make sure my schedule allows that we can be there together."

"Your schedule?" Kerith asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, I've decided that it's time I go back to school."

Now this was something of a curiosity. He'd half expected Gabrielle to attend some classes. She had already been doing so, on and off since they arrived. But she'd never set up a definite schedule. She would either show up or be invited to attend or help out with one or another class. "Alright, what exactly did you have in mind?" he asked the warrior.

"Mage Gift specifically. I need to learn more about it, how to use it, how to work with it. And I figure while I'm at it I'd like to learn more about this land, the people and the history. I need to know about the geography and the culture. I need to know about your gods and how your government works. I need to know about Valdemar's neighbors and how they work." She paused for a moment. "I'd like to learn more about the healing techniques you use as well. I've noticed differences in what I know and what you do; I think we could both benefit from each others knowledge."

Kerith nodded. "Ok, well we can certainly help out there. I think I can mix it up enough for you to get some of all those things in. I think you might feel more comfortable doing a mix of a mentor/student profile. You can teach us as we teach you."

"That sounds good to me. When do we start?"

"How's tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect."

===[x]

It had been relayed to Xena earlier that Gabrielle and Callisto had chosen to have an early lunch, and then Gabrielle had brought her back to their rooms so that she could take a nap. Xena had acknowledged the bards message and returned an invitation for her to join her on the practice fields after the girl had woken up.

After leaving Kerith's office, new schedules in hand, Xena and Solan grabbed a quick bite to eat before hitting the practice field. Besides the recent battle, it had been a few days since Xena had the opportunity to do any drilling, and she was looking forward to start Solan working on his staff techniques. Solan was also looking forward to trying out his new staff.

"Xena," a familiar voice called out.

"Jorlyn, good to see you."

"Aye, it's been a while. Come for a work out?"

"Yes, going to show my boy here a thing or two," Xena commented, with a smile.

Jorlyn turned her attention to Solan and with a smile greeted him. "Ah, you're a lucky one, got one of your Mama's special staffs I see."

Since Xena had figured out how to make the staffs she had supplied a couple dozen for practice, there were also a few lucky students who had shown an aptitude for it that she had made personal ones for.

Solan grinned and answered "Yes Ma'am."

Jorlyn's attention soon turned to one of her students and she excused herself to go deal with an incorrect stance. Solan followed his mother into the building where she picked out a staff for herself, and then they found a secluded spot off to the side of the fields.

"Ok, let's see where we need to start," Xena explained. "Go ahead and attack me."

"What?" Solan asked.

"Attack me," Xena prompted again.

"But Mother…"

Xena didn't let him finish, she quickly, but in a controlled matter, swung her staff at him. Solan reacted just as quickly, blocking her blow and countering with one of his own. She nodded her approval. His reflexes were good. Without warning she faked to the right and then hit to the left. Solan anticipated her fake and blocked the hit, he then countered her with a surprising move in which he tried to sweep her feet, then continued with a 1-2 hit which looked very familiar.

"You didn't tell me Ephiny was the one to give you lessons," she commented, rising up an eyebrow.

"You didn't ask." Solan smiled, as he quickly brought his staff around for another try at the warrior.

===[x]

Xena enjoyed the sparing match with her son. She had been pleasantly surprised with what he knew so far. She had taken some time and corrected some technique and then shown him a couple of more moves. They were practicing one of the new moves when she felt Gabrielle approach. The warrior held up her hand signaling Solan to stop, and then warmly greeted the other half of her family.

"Hey there, little girl," she called to Callisto, and then turning to Gabrielle she reached out and pulled her close. Dropping her voice down, she said, "Hello, my bard."

"Hello warrior mine" the bard replied with a wicked grin.

Xena winked at Gabrielle, and then drawing the bard to her side she addressed Callisto again. "Have a nice nap?"

The girl nodded her head, letting her eyes drop to study her shoes.

"Callisto?" Gabrielle prompted. "Don't you have something you want to say to Xena?"

The little girl nodded her head again. "I'm sorry," she muttered to her shoes.

"What was that?" Gabrielle prompted again.

The little girl sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I ran away last night."

Xena scooped Callisto up into her arms and squeezed her tight, surprising the girl. She then balanced her on her hip so that she could make eye contact with her. "You and Gabrielle talk about it this morning?"

Callisto nodded.

"Good, then I accept your apology, but it better not happen again," Xena punctuated her statement with one of her patented raised eyebrows.

"No Ma'am," Callisto agreed shaking her head.

With a nod Xena set the girl back on her feet.

"Mother?" Solan took the opportunity of the lull in the conversation to cut in. "Can I practice some more?"

"Sure, or if you'd like you can take a break and watch Gabrielle and I practice."

"Wow, can I really?"

Xena laughed. "Sure. Why don't you take your sister over by the fence there and you can both watch."

The bard and the warrior watched both children scamper out of harms way before turning to each other and starting their familiar circling.


	57. Chapter 57: What About the Kids?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 57: What About the Kids?**

"Hey you," the warrior beckoned to her bard, grabbing her arm as she passed by. "C'mere."

Xena used her grip on the bard's arm to pull her down so that she was sitting on her lap. She brought her lips to the bard's neck, kissing it gently. Gabrielle almost melted to Xena's touch. Gods how long had it been since the two of them had had a moment alone together, a week? Two weeks? She wasn't even sure. With going back and forth between worlds and time lines, it was all blurring together. It seemed like forever.

Xena voice purred in her ear. "I'm thinking, you and me...a nice hot bath."

"Oh, I'm so there, warrior," Gabrielle replied with a smiled. She turned her head to kiss the warrior's lips. The bard allowed herself to relax and enjoy the moment, and then her thoughts returned to reality.

"But Xena, what about the kids?"

"They can find there own bard, your mine."

Gabrielle had to giggle at that, but seriously she replied, "What if they wake up?"

"They won't," reassured the warrior, kissing the bards neck again.

"Xena, how do you know they won't?"

Xena raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, then won't."

The warrior didn't hesitate to take advantage of the bard's position. She scooped her up in her arms and aptly carried her off to the bathing room. Almost as a second thought Xena grabbed the dagger that she had laid on the table next to where she was sitting. As she entered the bathing room, she closed the door and set the bard gently down. She then took the dagger and jammed it into the door frame, creating a makeshift lock. The door would not open until it was removed... just in case of the children did happen to wake up.

===[x]

Later that evening and bard and the warrior lay together in the position that had become second nature to them; the bard snuggled up against the warrior, with her head on Xena's shoulder. They were both rather comfortable. It had been another long day and it felt good just to be together.

"I think I bruised my shoulder." Gabrielle stated simply.

"Yeah, well I think I pulled something in my back," Xena retorted.

Gabrielle grimaced, "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry…"

"…Just improve?" The bard finished the sentence, smiling up at Xena.

Xena laughed, taping the bard on the end of her nose, "I was going to say it was worth it. And for the record, it would be hard to improve on tha,." Xena said laying gentle kiss on the bard's forehead.

It was quite for a moment while they each lay, enjoying each other's closeness and the serenity of their own thoughts.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said, breaking the silence. "How did it go with Solan today? He seemed like he was in a much better mood this afternoon."

"It went pretty good, actually. We had a long talk and then I realized something."

"Oh?"

"He was upset because he thought it was his fault that I got hurt yesterday."

The bard looked up at Xena, meeting her blue eyes and waiting for her to continue.

"In a way it was, he distracted me and one of those soldiers got me on the back of the head."

"Ah, that was a pretty nasty bump" the bard sympathized.

"Made me remember that time I got stabbed, right after we started traveling together."

Gabrielle searched her memory, going back to that day. She remembered that she had somehow gotten herself between Xena and a couple of highway men. Xena had tried to push her aside and had gotten stabbed in the arm. Luckily the wound wasn't too deep, but she knew that if she wouldn't have gotten in the way, it wouldn't have happened. The bard frowned, remembering that night after they camped. That was the first time that Xena had every really gotten mad at her and had laid into her something awful. She remembered that lecture and crying herself to sleep afterwards.

Still frowning, Gabrielle admitted, "I remember."

"Well, I realized then that I got hurt because you didn't know what you were doing. You didn't know how to defend yourself. So that is what I decided to do with Solan. If I know he can defend himself, then he won't be such a liability again." She paused, thinking to herself for a moment and then continued. "Actually with the strange stuff that keeping happening, it's a good idea for him anyways. That way he'll have a chance whether I'm there or not."

The bard nodded again. "I think that's a good idea. What about the battle though? I'm still concerned that he's not fully comprehending his actions."

"We talked a little about that too. Right now, he doesn't seem to be bothered by it. That does concern me. I don't want him to get the wrong idea about war or killing, but he's young and the circumstances were very odd. He doesn't seem to remember much about it. Maybe in time…" the warrior let her thought linger.

"Maybe. For now maybe it's best just to let things be. When he's ready, we'll be here," Gabrielle agreed finishing Xena's sentence.

"Yes. That was my thought. So how did your talk with our little run away go?" the warrior asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, well. We talked. I thought she needed to really understand how dangerous what she did was. Do you realize that she climbed out her window?"

"The tree, yeah. I saw how the branch was so close. I'll make sure it gets trimmed back tomorrow." Xena looked down meeting Gabrielle's eyes and answered the question that she was sure was going to come next. "I knew she couldn't have gone out the door. She can't reach the latch, and if she would have moved a chair or something over I surely would have heard it."

"Ah, anyways… I wanted to make sure she understood the gravity of the situation so I spanked her."

"Really?" the warrior asked, in surprise. That was the last thing that she'd expect Gabrielle to do.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to do either," Gabrielle continued with a frown.

Xena hugged Gabrielle closer to her. She could sympathize. The hardest thing in the world was to discipline someone that you loved.

"I think I got through to her though. I'm fairly certain that she'll never try to run away again. And at the same time I made a point that we really do care about her and her well being."

"That's good," Xena agreed, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Ah," the bard started, before covering her own mouth to hide her yawn.

"Bedtime for bards," Xena remarked.

"Bedtime for warriors too," Gabrielle challenged.

"Of course," Xena agreed. "G'night, my bard."

Smiling and turning her head, Gabrielle laid a sweet kiss on the warrior's cheek. "Night, warrior-mine"


	58. Chapter 58: Questions from the Council

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 58: Questions from the Council**

Xena awoke with the sun. Last night had been interesting. She made a mental note to either see about changing quarters, to one that had a door to their sleeping room, or get something padded that could be easily stored in the bathing room. She carefully untangled herself from the still sleeping bard and stretched feeling her back pop. She was stiff and sore. She shook her head, thinking about last night, there were just certain things that weren't meant to be done on cold hard tile.

The warrior then set about the room, getting dressed and preparing for the day. Today she and Solan were to start classes. Her schedule had purposely been kept light, as she wanted to be able to have flexibility to tend to other things. She was going to spend time in a history class two times a week, time with the healers twice a week, and on the practice fields and with the mages three times a week. That would pretty much fill up her mornings, leaving the afternoons free for other duties. Solan's schedule was more solid, and he would be attending various classes in the mornings and afternoons. His time on the practice field would intersect hers, other than that he would be keeping very busy and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing a lot of him.

With Xena and Solan in classes, they had discussed what to do with Callisto. Callisto was too young to attend classes at the Collegium, but not young enough to start at the temple school. Xena was initially set off by the idea of a temple school, but was reassured that there was little preaching done with the children, especially here on palace grounds. There were too many religions represented here, so the curriculum was kept rather secular. There was a good size school that most of the children of the servants and a few of the Heralds attended as most of the noble-borns and a few of wealthier Heralds educated their children through the use of private tutors.

When Callisto got a little older she'd be welcomed at the Collegium, but for now Xena and Gabrielle had decided that it was best for her to start at the temple school and then have both of them supplement her education at home. It had been discovered that she hadn't retained the knowledge of being able to read and write, although she could speak and understand her native Greek. Xena and Gabrielle weren't even certain that she'd learned how to read in the first place. To the best of their knowledge they never saw the adult Callisto read or write anything.

With everyone else in classes, that would free up Gabrielle to pursue her own interests. She was still learning the finer points of her own gifts, and was thriving in the bard Collegium. Xena had always felt a little guiltily about Gabrielle's decision to travel with her rather than attend the School in Athens. It was nice to see that Gabrielle was getting some of those experiences now. And besides, from what Gabrielle had told her, the Collegium here in Valdemar ran circles around Athens. Xena was more than pleased that her bard was happy.

Xena's thoughts were interrupted by the emergence of her son from his room.

"Morning Mother," he greeted her.

"G'morning, Solan," she returned in a softer tone, indicating that Gabrielle was still sleeping.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"Ready for your first day?" Xena asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, this place is interesting. I want to know more about it and I especially want to learn more about my powers."

Xena had mixed feeling about his enthusiasm. "They call them Gifts, here. And be careful about them," she warned. "These Gifts are serious. People can get hurt."

"I know Mother, I've seen them used. I have a feeling though there is more to them then dusting a room or throwing lighting in battle, though."

Xena nodded. "Still, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. Promise me that you'll listen to your teachers and not try anything foolish."

"Alright, Mother, I promise."

"Good boy," Xena smiled and ruffled his hair. "Go get dressed, we have to go soon."

===[x]

The little family managed to get up and out the door in time to catch breakfast before they all scattered off to their separate classes. Solan and Xena headed off to their perspective classes while Gabrielle made sure that Callisto got to the temple, promising to return at lunch time, and then wandered off to the Bardic Collegium. Gabrielle didn't have a set schedule, but was planning on taking advantage of her freedom. She was sure she'd be able to find a class or two to fill the time.

===[x]

Xena's first class had gone ok. She had settled herself into the back of the room and tried to remain inconspicuous or as least as inconspicuous as a 6-foot tall warrior in black leather with a sword strapped to her back could be. The class itself wasn't all that bad. It was on ancient history and Xena had found herself contributing to the discussion as it turned to strategy and planning of some ancient battles.

Her second class was actually less of a class and more of just spending some time within the Healers Collegium. She joined a group of healer-trainees as they made rounds with an adept healer. She had gotten the opportunity to see the healing magic used twice and got some first hand experience with mixing some common herbs.

She was heading for the commons when Kaylin informed her that Garret wanted to meet with her. She abruptly changed directions, asking Kaylin to relay that she'd not be able to join Gabrielle and the rest of the family for lunch.

===[x]

Xena reached the door, knocking softly and waiting for the "enter" before she slipped inside.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked the King's Own.

"Yes, Xena. Thank you for coming so quickly. Please. Come, sit, so we can talk."

Xena sat down in the chair that he had offered and waited for Garret to speak.

"Xena, the council wants to meet this afternoon, to discuss what happened in the recent attack."

Xena nodded, she figured there would be some inquiry into the battle.

"They'd like you and Solon to both testify about what happened."

"I'd be happy to tell them what happened." She paused, not liking the idea, but knowing that it was important for Solon to tell his side too. "I don't know if Solan is ready to talk about it, I'll ask him. If he agrees, then I'll allow it." She paused once again, remembering how upset Gabrielle had been after the inquiry about her accident. "But warn them, if it gets too heated, I'll have Solan leave."

Garret nodded. "That's fair." He too knew that sometimes these council meetings could get a bit out of control. "I don't want to keep you. We'll be meeting in a candlemark in the council chambers."

"Alright," Xena agreed standing and extending her arm in a warriors grasp. "We will see you then."

** ===[x]**

The candlemark passed and Xena and Solan were waiting in the council chamber for the meeting to begin. The room was packed. There were nobles and Heralds alike, and most of the people in the room, Xena didn't know. Out of the Heralds Xena had noted that Quinn and Samuel were there, as well as Kerith and Jorlyn. There were also a few others that she wasn't as familiar with. The room itself was set up in a semi circle. There were rows of chairs that rose up like bleachers around the room, and then benches in the middle. At the front there was a dais that was raised up a bit with a long table. At the table is where Garret was seated, with Kerith and Jorlyn on either side of him. Xena also noted, with a bit of surprise that Tereth's mother, Shasha and Tereth were both present.

Garret lifted a gavel and banged it three times on the table in front of him, calling the meeting to order. The room shifted into silence as the attention was focused on him.

"This meeting has been called to discuss the events from the day before yesterday where an attack on three of our Heralds and the son of Xena took place."

He then proceeded to fill in the audience of the basics of the events which were compiled from the reports he had gotten from the eye witnesses.

"I now call Herald-trainee Xena to the stand."

Xena, who had Gabrielle fill her and Solan into some of the details as she experienced them, knew that she was expected to take the seat to the left of the dais so she could be questioned.

"Xena, are the events as I described them true and accurate to the best of your memory?"

"Yes, then are," Xena replied.

"Is there anything you'd like to add or detract from the version I presented?" Garret asked.

"No," Xena simply replied.

"Alright then, I open up the floor to questions."

Xena wasn't sure what to expect, the questions started out simple enough. She looked very intimidating in her leathers and she was sure that had factored in to allow some hesitation with the questions. It didn't last long though.

"The attack seemed rather odd, and quite unique. Why do you think the attack happened?" one noble asked.

"Well," Xena began. "I can think of two reasons. One it was simply another attack on mages. After all there were four of us there, basically alone expect for the Companions, or two there is something in the cave that Solan found that someone wanted to get to before we did."

"What exactly did you find in the cave?" asked another noble. "Anything that would justify that reasoning?"

"We are still going through the things that we found. I haven't looked at most of it personally. The scrolls and books we found were written in many different languages. It might be awhile before we know what was really in there."

So far they were being pretty civil. Xena wasn't too disturbed.

"Herald-trainee Xena, did you are did you not order the burning of all the bodies, including our recent king?" another noble boldly asked.

"I did," Xena answered.

Xena could hear a collective gasp for the crowd, and a flutter of activity.

"How could you! How could you disregard and disrespect my husband and the king of this land?" Sasha's voice rang out over the crowd.

Xena turned to address the former queen. "I meant no disrespect. There was some force animating his body. The only want to guarantee that it was no longer a threat was a burn it."

The crowd started to mumble again. Garret banged his gavel to restore order.

"Xena's decisions are not on trial. I was there and came to the same conclusion that she did. It was unfortunate, but the right choice," he challenged. The room again quieted.

"It is not true that your own son used your weapon to take the head off our king, in that action wasn't he then no longer a threat?" another noble asked.

Xena nodded making eye contact with Solan, who seemed to be becoming very uncomfortable. "It's true that once he no longer had a head, the attack stopped. But in my experience, that doesn't mean that it was over. If they could be animated once, it could happen again. I did what I thought best at the time."

"That round weapon that you carry. They say that it's enchanted. What if it was the weapon that they were after?" yet another noble accused.

Xena pulled the chakram off her hip. Turning it over in her hand she spoke quietly, "I don't really know about this weapons origin. It's unique as far as I know. It's part of me. I can move with it like I can no other. In both of the battles I was involved in none of the enemy tried to take it from me. In the last one it sat in the middle of the battle for a long time until Solan picked it up. I don't think they were interested in it."

"But they say when the boy threw it, it glowed. That weapon has a power with in it," the noble who had challenged the question continued.

"The power came from my son, not from the weapon," Xena quietly challenged.

"I'd like to see proof of that," the noble challenged again. The crowd mumbled in agreement.

Xena had about enough of this questioning. It was going nowhere. Her chakram had nothing to do with the situation in hand. "We are wasting time," she argued.

"Xena," Garret interrupted. "Perhaps a demonstration would be best, to resolve this matter."

"Alright. Fine." Xena was getting upset. She was trying to be civil, but her patience was wearing thin. She stood. "Solan, come here."

Solan stood nervously and approached his mother. She handed the chakram to him, eyeing the dais; she commented "You all might want to move." The Heralds quickly scattered out of the way.

"Go ahead," she said gently to Solan, "throw it."

Solan's hands were shaking. "Mother, I don't want to."

"It's ok, baby. Throw it."

Solan gulped, and pulled back his arm. He threw it will all his strength at the wall behind the dais. It hit the wall and fell harmlessly to the ground. Xena gave Solan's shoulder a quick squeeze. "It's ok," she reassured him. "Go sit back down."

"That proves nothing," the noble challenged again.

To Xena it seemed like this noble wasn't going to shut up until he saw it in action. "Aright. You want proof, I'll give you proof," Xena said as she climbed up the dais to retrieve the chakram. "This is what it looked like when it's really thrown," she replied with a smirk as she tossed it with a flip of her wrist.

The chakram bounced numerous times around the room. Many of the noble's ducked and swerved trying to avoid it. Of course he had thrown it so it was harmlessly bouncing above everyone head, well almost everyone. The very last bounce the angle changed slightly, just enough to knock the hat off of the annoying noble. Xena effortlessly reached into the air and retrieved the chakram, hooking it back securely on her waist.

"I didn't see it glowing, did anyone else?" she challenged.

The room was deafly quiet.

"Any more questions for Xena?" Garret asked, breaking the silence. "No? Good. Thank you Xena, you may step down."

Xena nodded.

"I next call Solan, to the stand."


	59. Chapter 59: Shopping

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 59: Shopping**

Gabrielle had just left the council room. She and Xena had decided that it would be best if Callisto wasn't present during the inquiry, and after Gabrielle's last encounter with the council she was more then happy to avoid them. Even though Xena reassured her that if it got to be too much she would leave, she was still concerned for Solan. He'd been thought a lot, and Gabrielle wasn't sure that he hadn't fully comprehended what happened yet. Asking the right questions, o remaking him second guess himself could have dire consequences.

"Well, kiddo" Gabrielle said, addressing Callisto. "It looks like it's just you and me this afternoon. Anything special you'd like to do?"

The little girl looked at her, as if thinking. "Could we go into the city? Maybe do some shopping?"

"Shopping?" Gabrielle asked, realizing that maybe in this child she had discovered a kindred soul.

"Yeah, why not?" Callisto shrugged. "Sometimes it's just fun to look around."

Oh yeah; kindred soul indeed, thought Gabrielle. "Sure, that sounds like fun," she responded with a smile.

Callisto beamed. She wasn't sure why she mentioned it. She remembered something; something hazy about being happy in a market place. Besides she was bored of just hanging around the room. Maybe if she angled it right, Gabrielle might even buy her something interesting to play with.

Together they returned to their rooms, and Gabrielle picked up a small bag of coin that she had been given. Apparently Heralds, even trainees, were given a small stipend every moon to attend to their personal needs and wants. So far she hadn't had any need or even an opportunity to purchase anything.

Ever since arriving in Valedmar, Gabrielle has been curious about the world and thought it would be interesting to get a closer look at the city itself. The idea actually surprised her, both because it was Callisto that had suggested it, and the fact that she hadn't thought of it sooner herself. Not that she'd had much time; they'd been quite busy, especially since the children had joined them. The idea of going into the town had more merit then just shopping though; she deemed it a chance to get to know more about the economy and the people who lived here in Valdemar. She hated to admit it, but the only real contact she'd had, besides the children in the school, was with Heralds or people who closely interacted with them. She looked forward to leaning more about what it was like away from the palace and Collegium.

As almost a second thought she decided to change clothes from the grey trainee robe that she had donned this morning into something more casual. If she wanted to gather unbiased information it would be better if she blended in more. She also considered Lysander. It would be faster to ride into the city, but he would definitely blow her cover. Grabbing her staff, she left a quick note for Xena and then hand and hand with Callisto they headed down into the heart of the city.

===[x]

In her time with traveling with Xena, Gabrielle had seen a lot of cities. She had been through market places through half the known world and had realized that they were all pretty much the same. Some were bigger or smaller. Some had actual physical shops as opposed to booths or tents, but they were all filled with busy people; people who'd rush about on one errand or another, people who were looking for something or someone, and people who were selling things, calling out and beckoning others to look at their wears. The market place they ventured into was no exception to this rule.

Wandering down a major street, Gabrielle noticed a large variety or shops and booths. She saw everything from a jewelry story, to a smith shop, and even a perfume merchant. There were also consumable goods like fresh bread or vegetables. Having no idea about the local economy, she fingered her coin purse, realizing she wasn't sure how much money she actually had. So to test the waters, she bought a small pastry for both herself and Callisto. Judging the cost of the pastry, she could then use that as a measure for other things, and was actually surprised, figuring that she had a bit more money than she originally thought.

Her musings though were interrupted by Callisto, who had quietly pulled on her sleeve "You want to go watch the show?" Gabrielle offered realizing that the little girl's eye had caught the attention of a small puppet theater.

"Can we?"

"Sure."

The bard and the child managed to find a space in the crowd with afforded them both a decent view. It was a cute show, meant for small children. Callisto seemed enthralled with it and they both laughed at the childish jokes.

After a short time the show ended and Gabrielle gave Callisto a couple of coins to throw into the hat that the puppeteer was using to collect tips. Gabrielle then surveyed the area, wondering about which way to head next. It didn't take long to make the decision as her eyes laid upon a bookstore.

"Hey, Callisto, let's go this way," she encouraged.

Entering the store the bard was impressed by the vast amount of books that it held. It was a virtual library all by itself. She quickly set to work browsing and investigating its contents. Callisto, who wasn't entirely impressed with all the books, had been delighted to find a small tabby cat that seemed to have taken a liking to her. Gabrielle, convinced that the cat would keep the child occupied for a while, took advantage of the situation to glace through a couple of interesting looking books.

"Anything I can help you with?" the store keeper asked.

Gabrielle turned to notice an elderly man in tan trousers and a light green shirt. "No thank you," Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm just browsing."

"Ok, if you need anything just let me know."

"Sure thing."

The store keeper then turned his attention to Callisto. "And you little miss, I see my 'Dite has taken an interest in you. She's usually not that friendly"

"Dite? Is that her name?" Callisto inquired.

"Yes, short for Aphrodite actually."

The name stunned Gabrielle; making her wonder if it was just a coincidence. "Aphrodite? That's an interesting name," she tested.

"Yeah, it's unusual. My daughter actually named her. She was quite a reader. After a story in one of the books. Some fancy Goddess of Love, if I remember right."

"Really? Do you happen to know what book?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hmmm…" the shopkeeper hummed. "I think it was from one of my special collection," he further mused, leading Gabrielle over to the far end of the store and opened a glass fronted bookcase. He skimmed over the shelves and pulled out a dark blue volume. "I think this is the one."

Gabrielle took the book from his hand, turning it over and seeing the cover she nearly dropped it. In a fine silver embossing there was a perfect replica of Xena's chakram. Visibly shaken, she ran her fingers over the edge of it.

"Where did you get this book?" she asked.

"Well, let me see. I've had it a long time. Actually I'm not sure where it came from. It was here when I inherited the store. Store used to belong to my Uncle. When he passed, he handed it down to me."

Gabrielle nodded. That's too bad; she really wanted to know where it came from. Maybe she could do some research and try to find out more about it. She opened the book and flipped through a few pages. Somehow she was expecting it to be in Greek, but it wasn't.

"How much do you want for it?"

"Well, it's an old book, but no one besides my daughter ever took an interest in it. I could let it go for maybe six silver coins?"

Gabrielle thought about that. She really didn't have any idea of the real value of the book. Six silvers seemed like a lot, and it was more then she had. "I don't know," she said handing the book back to the man and pretending not to be interested in it.

The shopkeeper could sense he was going to loose a potential sale. "Well, I suppose I could let it go for five silvers."

Gabrielle pretended to be interested in the book once more. Picking it back up, she flipped though a few pages. "The pages are faded. Even for an old book. I'll give you three for it."

The man seemed to consider that. "Three and a half," he counted.

The bard smiled. "Deal." She fished out the silver and some lesser coins that amounted to the aspired sum.

The shopkeeper thanked her and Gabrielle turned to collect Callisto. Her eyes flowed over the empty store. "Callisto?" she called out, getting no response. She called out again, louder. Still nothing. Franticly her eyes searched the store. Not seeing the little girl anywhere, she exited the store, quickly searching up and down the street with her eyes.

The shopkeeper met Gabrielle at the door. "Don't worry, lass. I'm sure she just wandered off."

Gabrielle nodded. "I hope so. Do me a favor if she comes back, don't let her leave."

"Sure thing, lass."

Gabrielle opened up her mind and called out to Lysander. Nothing, Damn it! She was too far away. She knew that her MindSpeech was limited, but this is the first time she'd ever been out of range. She then tried to open up her shields and mentally search for the child. Bad idea, she had to quickly slam them down again. All the people around her were causing so much interference and the overload was too much bear. Damn it, she cursed again. Not sure what else to do, she started asking the people around if they'd seen a little girl.

** ===[x]**

Xena sat with her arms crossed over her chest. She was trying very hard to keep her anger in check. The interview with Solan hadn't gone so well. She had a feeling that if he wasn't having problems with his actions before, he certainly would now. The nobles had asked several poignant questions, several of which were causing Solan to second guess his choices. She had been proud of him, for he had taken the stand and answered their questions truthfully and with courage, but she could tell from his somber demeanor that he hadn't taken it well.

Quinn was now on the stand giving her rendition of the battle. As Xena listened she felt a rush of emotion run through her. It was subtle, very odd, and only lasted a fraction of a second. She shook it off, thinking her imagination was getting the best of her. She focused her attention back on Quinn but soon felt a wave of… panic? Wow… that was odd. And then it came again; a definite sense of panic. She sat up in her chair, her attention now on the emotion.

_:Kaylin?:_ she called. _:Is everything alright? Is Gabrielle ok?: _

_ :Gabrielle? I don't know: _ her companion called back.

_:What do you mean you don't know? Where is she?: _ Xena replied, now feeling herself start to panic.

_:Lysander says she and Callisto went into town. She's out of our range.:_

_ :What? Lysander's not with her?: _Xena called back to Kaylin.

"Xena, you ok?" Samuel, the Herald-Mage sitting next to her asked.

"Yes. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Solan for a bit?" she whispered

"Um, sure."

_:No, she told him to stay. He's on his way to find her now,: _Kaylin sent back.

Xena turned to Solan._ :You hear that?:_

_ :Yes, Mother.: _He replied sheepishly, knowing that he'd just been caught eavesdropping, again. _:Can you reach her?:_

_ :No, already tried. She too far away.: _ he answered, with a frown.

_:Ok, stay with Samuel. I'll be back soon as I can,: _Xena replied with a nod to her head. She quickly got up from her chair and without any explanation or ceremony, she bolted out the door.

_:Kaylin?: _she called again.

_:I'm on my way, Chosen.:_

As Xena bolted, the council chamber suddenly stopped. Garret looked to Solan and Samuel who had each been sitting on either side of the warrior. Solan realized that he was the only one that knew what was going on. He smiled at Garret and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, she had to go," he replied.

** ===[x]**


	60. Chapter 60: Cats

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 60: Cats**

At first Gabrielle had no luck locating Callisto. Then one of the nearby venders told her she thought she saw a little girl following at cat down the street. Gabrielle thanked her and followed down the way that the women had indicated. As she went, Gabrielle's eyes darted back and forth along the street., but there was no sign of Callisto anywhere. He mind started to wonder over the possibilities. What if someone took her? What if she was in trouble? With all the weirdness, she was just praying that the little girl was ok.

As every moment ticked by Gabrielle became more worried. She asked everyone that she came across if they'd seen a little girl or a cat, but she had gotten no more clues. She was beginning to wonder if she'd gone the wrong way, when her thoughts were interrupted by a silvery voice.

_:Chosen? You ok?: _Lysander's voice sang like a heavenly choir.

_:Yes, I'm fine. By the gods I'm so glad to see you,: _ Gabrielle smiled as her Companion turned the corner in front of her.

_:Xena's worried sick. What happened?:_

_ :Xena? How did she…. Never mind. It's Callisto. She's gone. Disappeared.:_

_ :What? Damn,: _the Companion sent before relaying the message to Kaylin and Xena. _:Xena says to keep looking this way. She and Kaylin will start on the other end.: _ Lysander was quiet a moment and then with a chuckle relayed back to Gabrielle. _:Xena says that she is praying that the girl is ok, because then she is going to kill you both.:_

_ :Great, just what I need,: _ Gabrielle sent back, with a sarcastic edge.

** ===[x]**

Callisto had been nothing if not surprised when the cat spoke to her; although she couldn't call it speaking exactly. There were a few simple words, but really it was more like a strong feeling, mixed with pictures that the cat seemed to be projecting into her mind.

When she saw the cat, she'd be thrilled to play with it. The cat had been very friendly when it rubbed up against her palm as she pet it. She always liked cats, and couldn't help enjoy the attention.

"You like that do you?" Callisto said as she rubbed behind the cat's ear. As the cat rubbed Callisto got a flash of a picture of a kitten. "You have kittens?"

_:My kit,_ Callisto heard, getting a flash of a kitten crying. It was trapped. . _:You help?: _ she further heard.

"Of course I'll help. Let me get Gabrielle."

_:No, not big one, you help,: _the cat said sending another flash of her poor little kitten.

With a sigh, Callisto realized that she couldn't resist. She felt implored to help the cat. "Where?" she asked the cat.

_:Close: _Callisto heard, getting another picture, almost like a memory from the cat; out the front door, down the street and through an alley, and tight to the back of the store.

Callisto glanced at Gabrielle. The bard was firmly engaged with the man. They were talking about some strange blue book, and instinctively she knew Gabrielle would be busy for a while. Thinking that from the cat's directions, the kitten wasn't too far away, she figured she could leave an be back before Gabrielle even noticed. "Ok, show me."

The cat quickly made for the open door, the child quick on her heels. True to the vision the cat lead her down the same path that she saw. Once she arrived in the alley the cat showed her over to a drain pipe. The kitten sensing someone was present started to faintly meow.

"Hang on, little kitten, I'll get you out of there," Callisto boldly told it.

She looked into the drain and could see the kitten's tail and back legs. It looked like it had tried to climb into the pipe and got stuck. With two hands she grabbed the pipe and pulled with all her strength. It didn't even budge. She sat back on her heels and studied it for a moment.

Looking up the length of the pipe she realized that it was assembled in sections, and each of those sections could be unscrewed from each other. She carefully started on the end closest to her and started to unscrew each part. When she got to where the kitten was she started at the top. The kitten wasn't very happy as she twisted the pipe around, but she was able to get it off. With both ends of the kitten now free she was able to wiggle the tiny thing out of the pipe.

The poor kitten was terrified, and the mother cat licked it as she tried to comfort it. Callisto also tried to help, holding it close to her chest trying to warm and comfort it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice called out from behind her.

Callisto froze. The voice was not familiar or friendly.

"I think you have my kitten," the voice continued.

Callisto turned, seeing three older boys surrounding her.

"This isn't your kitten; it belongs to 'Dite," Callisto challenged as she stood up.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"The cat," Callisto pointed out, and then realized the mother cat had disappeared. In her mind she heard, _:Boy's bad: _and got a mental picture. She could see the boys teasing the little kitten and then purposely dropping the poor thing down the drainpipe. She could feel the fear from the tiny kitten as it shook in her arms. She could also feel her own anger start to rise.

"You did this? You put the kitten in there," Callisto accused, taking a step back from the boys. She was angry that someone could hurt an innocent creature like that, but at the same time afraid for herself. They boys were all very much bigger than her.

"I found it, it was mine. I can do whatever I with it," the boy retorted.

"No, it's not right. You can't hurt other things just because you're bigger," Callisto shot back. Her eyes then got bigger and her attitude a bit more confidant. She realized that she suddenly had back up.

"Give me that kitten. I don't want to have to hurt you," the boy demanded.

"No," Callisto confidently replied.

The boy was about to lunge at the little girl when suddenly he let out a yip in surprised as he was hulled up into the air by his collar.

"So you like to pick on things smaller then you huh?" The boy's face went pale as he was twisted around, meeting bright blue eyes. "That's funny, so do I."

Seeing the warrior approach his two friends had run off. Xena had let them go. She was more interested in making an impression on their ring leader.

"Please don't kill me," he begged.

Xena gave him a feral smile. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the Tartarus out of you?"

The boy stammered. "I'm just a boy."

"And that's just a kitten and a little girl that you were picking on." Xena punctuated her sentence with a little shake. "How does it feel, little boy, to be picked on?"

The boy gulped. "Please. I… I won't ever do it again," he begged.

Gabrielle took that moment to make her entrance. The boy saw Gabrielle and her Companion and realized what it was. "Help me!" he called out.

Gabrielle made her way over to her lover and daughter. The boy was so distracted by his situation he didn't see the glint in the eye contact between the bard and the warrior. "Did someone ask for help?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, this boy here," Xena answered, giving the boy another shake.

"Oh? What's going on?" Gabrielle innocently asked. She knew full well what was going on. Once Xena had found Callisto, she had relayed the info, and Kaylin had informed her and Lysander what was going on. They had passed Kaylin on the way in. She was standing out of way, as Xena wanted to make an entrance without pulling out her Herald cards.

"This boy likes to pick on small kittens and children," Xena accused.

"Oh really?" the bard asked. "Of course I'll help."

"Thank the gods…" started the boy.

"Would you like me to help hold him while you beat on him, or would you like me to help ya beat on him while you hold him?" Gabrielle asked again, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Xena seemed to consider the Gabrielle's statement.

The boy started to shake. "Please," he cried. "I swear that I'll never hurt anything else every again, as long as I live."

Gabrielle then nodded to Xena, indicating that she thought the boy had had enough. And Xena begrudgingly set the boy down on his feet. He quickly looked for an escape route, but to his dismay the other end of the alley had now been blocked by two Companions.

"How do we know that you'll not break your word?" Gabrielle challenged.

"I swear I won't. I'll never hurt anything every again," he feverishly agreed.

"Better make sure, love." Xena encouraged.

"Right. The spell." Gabrielle agreed.

"Spell?" the boy asked nervously.

The bard shot her hand out, laying it on the boy's head. She then mumbled a nursery rhyme in Greek. The boy shook again. He'd never been so terrified in all his life.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"Oh it's just a little spell…" Xena started.

"…To make sure you keep your word," Gabrielle finished. "If you ever break it, we'll know…."

"…And we will come find you," Xena threatened.

The boy looked like he was going to faint.

"Go, before we change our minds," Gabrielle said, releasing him with a wave of her hand.

It took no time at all for the boy to shoot down the alley, past the Companions, and out of sight.

Once the boy was out of sight, the bard couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing. The warrior, Callisto, and both Companions joined her. After they once again composed themselves, it was time to head back. Xena handed Callisto up to Gabrielle, and then mounted Kaylin.

"You realize," Xena said in all seriousness "I'm gonna spank the Tartarus out ya both for this little stunt." She then turned Kaylin and heading back to the palace, trusting that the bard would follow.

Callisto shifted uneasily in front of Gabrielle. "She really gonna do that?" she asked nervously.

"No, I think she was kidding…" Gabrielle replied. That seemed to calm the child, somewhat, but it did nothing for the butterflies in the bard's stomach.

===[x]

The ride back to the Palace was very quiet. Gabrielle had thought it wise to keep a low profile until the warrior's anger had a chance to burn out. She knew from experience that giving Xena a little time to calm herself was the best strategy. She knew that deep down Xena only had her best interests at heart and if she got upset with it her was only because she loved and wanted to protect her. She realized it wasn't the best situation, and that she'd worried Xena, but it hadn't been intentional.

Gabrielle watched the warrior carefully. She gently let down her shields, and probed Xena's emotional state. Feeling that the mood had settled, she edged Lysander closer to the warrior and reached out touching her leg.

:_Xena?: _the bard sent gently.

_:Yeah?: _the warrior responded with a bit of edge on her voice.

_:I'm sorry,: _Gabrielle said simply.

The warrior signed, but responded aloud, "I'm sorry too." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I didn't mean to snap at you, either of you," she said, including Callisto, giving the girl a pat on her knee.

The little girl met Xena's eyes and rewarded her with a smile.

"The meeting didn't go so well. Then when I felt the panic, It… well it affected me. It was like I was feeling the emotion too."

"You felt a panic?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it has to do with our link. It seemed like strong emotions or when one of us is in trouble the other feels it too."

"Like the lighting strike," Gabrielle chuckled nervously. "I was kind of hoping that was a one-time event. Not sure I like the idea of the other physically feeling stuff like that. I mean it could be dangerous. One of us gets hurt and it could debilitate us both."

The warrior shrugged. "I've always hurt when you got hurt."

"Aw, Xena, that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me." Then through her touch she sent a wave of love and privately continued, _:And I'll have to remember to reward you for that that later, warrior-mine.:_ Seeing Xena's reaction to her touch, Gabrielle had to hold back a giggle. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were blushing."

Xena shook her head. No use in denying it. She focused her attention back on Kaylin and sped up her pace. Gabrielle picked up her pace as well and soon they were back on Palace grounds.


	61. Chapter 61: Lessons and Baths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 61: Lessons and Baths**

Solan breathed a sigh of relief; the meeting was finally over. He could see why Gabrielle had issues from her first encounter with the council. It was definitely something that he didn't want to repeat anytime soon. The inquiry and discussion had brought up a lot of questions and emotions in him. Before, during the battle, he hadn't thought much about the mage that was attacking his mother and friends. He was a something almost abstract that was hurting the people he cared about. But to hear the Heralds and nobles talk about their late king, it made him realize that the mage in question was a real life person.

It was true that the king had already been dead and Solan believed that the king as the dark mage couldn't have been the same king that these people loved and adored. But he saw things a little different now. The king from the people's perspective would have never turned his powers against his fellow Heralds. The whole idea disturbed him and he knew that after today he definitely had a different perspective on the battle.

They had still not heard anything from Xena. He had called out to her a couple of times, but getting no answer he figured they were still out of his range. After the meeting ended, Samuel had offered to work with him on his Mage Gifts. They actually had a scheduled lesson that afternoon, which had been interrupted by the meeting, so in a way it worked out. Xena had told him to stay with Samuel, but he still anxious to get in contact with her. He was worried about his family and wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

Deciding to try again, Solan reached out with his mind, _:Mother?:_

It was quiet for a moment and he assumed that she was still out of range. He was a bit surprised to receive a, _:Yes, son?: _from her.

_:Everything ok?: _he sent.

_:Everyone is fine.: _she assured him.

He could hear a sense of fatigue in her voice, but figured now was not the time to press her about it. He was sure that he'd hear about it later.

_:Good, I'm glad:_ He sent a mental nod, and then asked,_ :The meeting is over. Samuel wants to still do my lesson. If that's ok.:_

Xena considered his request for a moment. It was getting late, but it might be good if Solan was kept busy for a while, besides he could benefit from the lessons. _:That's fine,: _she sent back. _:We'll be at home. Grab some dinner in the commons and make sure he escorts you back to the rooms when you are done,: _she further instructed.

_:Ok, Mom, thanks,: _he responded with a mental smile. He then broke off the communication.

She had to smile at that. That was the first time he ever called her Mom. Mother always seemed a bit formal, but it was what she called her own mother. Her mind eased a bit, comforted by the image of her son. Her son, she thought with pride. It was a term that she never thought she'd never able to claim.

It wasn't long before they reached the stables. Xena dismounted, and then helped Callisto and Gabrielle down. As she set Gabrielle down, their eyes met.

"Why don't you head back to the rooms? I'll take care of these two," Xena offered, indicating the Companions.

"Alright. I'll get dinner on the way back, then?" Gabrielle responded.

"Sure, Solan won't be joining us though. He's having a late lesson."

"We'll see you back at the rooms then," Gabrielle agreed, landing a peck on Xena's cheek.

The warrior watched her lover, leave. Eyes running down the back of Gabrielle's form made her heart pound just a bit faster. Gods… how much she loved this woman.

===[x]

Just at Gabrielle and Callisto had cleared the stable door, the bard felt a tug on her sleeve, causing her to look down at Callisto. "Something the matter, honey?"

"Can I… I mean… Would it be ok if I stayed to help Xena?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Sure, I bet she'd like that."

The little girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's middle in a quick hug before bouncing back into the stable. Gabrielle peered back inside just long enough to make sure that Xena had engaged the girl before turning back to her mission of retrieving dinner.

===[x]

Xena was surprised to see Callisto return. "Forget something?" she asked.

The little girl nodded her head. "I um, wanted to say thank you, for saving me. And I'm sorry I got into trouble today."

Xena raised an eyebrow in surprise, but smiled in response. "That's ok. It's what I do. I'm just glad that no one got hurt."

"Me too" Callisto agreed. "Um, I thought maybe I could help you. Gabrielle said it was ok."

"Ah, well sure. Here," Xena said, handing the girl a brush. "I was gonna bush them both down. How about I work on the top and you work on the bottom?"

"Great" Callisto agreed and quickly set to work. She started on Lysander and brushed down all four legs, and about as high as she could reach, which was barely to his shoulders. Then she switched with Xena and started on Kaylin.

They worked in silence. Callisto was watching Xena. She was intrigued by this woman who had become a parent to her. Just as Callisto was watching Xena, Xena was in turn watching the little girl. Xena had to suppress a smile as she 'caught' Callisto looking at her and the little girl quickly turned her head pretending like she'd been looking at something else.

Together they managed to get the work done quickly and together they headed back to their rooms to see what Gabrielle had found for dinner.

** ===[x]**

Gabrielle had faithfully returned to their rooms with dinner. She knew that Xena wouldn't take too long, but she realized that until she did she had a rare moment of quiet. Taking the opportunity, she pulled out her journal, but instead of writing she found herself reflecting on the day's events and she caught herself doodling mindlessly instead.

In retrospect it wasn't the best idea to come into the city they way that they had. She could argue, and didn't see that Xena would have had a problem with her not advertising her Herald status, but then there was the issue of being out of contact. In a way this adventure was a good thing, for they now had a better idea of the range of their Gifts. Thinking on it though, it probably would have been best to bring Lysander. She could have always stabled him at one of the local pubs while she did her exploring.

She also considered what had happened with Callisto. The whole incident had been rather disturbing and they'd have to get to the bottom of why she wondered off. In the deed though, she was proud of Callisto for rescuing the kitten and standing up to the boys, but at the same time if Xena hadn't shown up when she did the little girl could have gotten hurt, or worse. She knew there had to be more to the story and that there would be a lot of talking about it later.

Realizing she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on writing, she looked down at the paper she realized that she'd drawn a picture of Xena's chakram. Suddenly she remembered the book that she had stashed in Lysander's saddlebag. She'd forgotten about it. Oh well, if Xena didn't bring her bags up, it would wait until morning. Putting the journal away, she busied herself with straightening up while she waited for Xena to return.

Before Gabrielle knew it, her little family was eagerly engaged in the meal of stew and bread, and Xena was inquiring about the details of the day. Gabrielle wasted no time in telling the warrior everything. She told her about the idea to go shopping and about the book that she had discovered. She got a raised eyebrow, at the mention of the book's cover, but Xena remained calm and silent throughout her whole tale.

When Gabrielle had finished, Xena nodded her head, "I'm curious about that book. Funny, that something like that would come up. The nobles today at the meeting seemed very interested in my chakram."

"Really?"

"Yeah, had to give them a little demonstration." Xena smirked. "Knocked the hat off most annoying of the bunch. Things got a little more civil after that."

Gabrielle suppressed a giggle. "Sorry I missed that."

"Don't be. You didn't really miss anything."

"It would make sense though, if there is some myth or story about a chakram, maybe the noble knew about it," Gabrielle commented.

"Maybe, but," Xena turned her attention to Callisto, "I've only heard about half of the story. I want to know what happened with you too."

Callisto was not at all comfortable with the direct attention she was now getting. Shifting nervously, she took in a breath. "Not a whole lot to tell," Callisto explained. "I had a feeling I needed to follow the cat. When I did I found the kitten, then the boys found me… and then you found us."

"A feeling?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I wondered off. I was going to get you, but you were talking to the man. I didn't think you'd miss me. I was planning on coming right back." Callisto quickly explained, knowing that she was skirting around the issue. She didn't want to tell them that the cat has spoken to her. She figured they wouldn't believe her, and she was probably in enough trouble without complicating things. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she asked solemnly.

Xena glanced at Gabrielle, who in turn motioned with her eyes that she was expecting Xena to take the lead with the girl.

"Yes," Xena finally answered. "But for now I think its best that you get a bath, and then head to bed. We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

Callisto made a face. She hated taking baths, but the look she was getting from the warrior was clear that there'd be no argument about it. With just a bit of a pout, she was dismissed to the bathing room.

Gabrielle shook her head. "She's something huh?"

"Yeah. Reminds me of you," the warrior challenged.

"Oh?" Gabrielle said a bit defensively

"Yeah, has a way of finding trouble and then playing the cute card to try to make me soft." Xena joked, and then ducked, narrowly missing the hunk of bread that the bard had thrown.

Xena sat back upright and her tone got a bit more serious. "Solan should be home soon. After the kids are in bed we need to talk."

Gabrielle made a face, that didn't sound pretty. "Still upset with me then?"

"Not really upset, concerned and maybe a bit disappointed. I can't say that I like the idea that you were out of range of the MindSpeech, or without Lysander for that manner. This place is still new, and we are still strangers."

Gabrielle cringed. "Hey, at least we have a better idea of our limits now," she weakly argued, before sarcastically adding, "So, you gonna send me to bed early too?"

"Maybe… if you're lucky," Xena said with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

===[x]

Solan had arrived home shortly after Callisto had started her bath. He looked physically drained from the long day and the lesson, which Samuel explained was normal. Working with magic was not easy by any means. With Xena's initial lessons she had it easy. She had already mastered many different focusing and meditation techniques, so the time and energy that it took to learn those was not an issue for her. Solan had never experienced any such drills and being young it was difficult for him to sit still for any length of time, much less to the level that he'd need to learn how to concentrate to harness his Gifts.

Solan knew that he was in for a long battle to master his Gifts, but it was one that he'd been eager to engage. It helped that Samuel had been pleased with the level of commitment that Solan had shown and had told both Solan and Xena and Gabrielle so. Solan had beamed with pride at the praise, and then asked if he could go to bed. He was exhausted.

After bidding the boy goodnight, Xena and Gabrielle took the opportunity to talk to Samuel about the meeting. Samuel told them that the rest of the meeting went pretty much like the beginning. More of the same questions, but he didn't seem fazed by it. He said that it was normal for such questions. It was the way that Valedmar worked. There had always been a balance between the nobles and the Heralds, and the council was the way that the nobles expressed their concerns and desires. It wasn't a perfect system, but it was a way that they had a voice, and over time Valedmar had come to accept and even value that balance.

Once the details had been conveyed Samuel took his leave, Xena turned to Gabrielle and offered, "It's still early. Want me to go get that book?"

"No," the bard replied. She knew that Xena had left the bags in the stable. It was another bonus to having a Companion; belonging left in their care were safe. It was convenient and saved time and effort from dragging the bags back and forth from the room. She had become accustomed and a bit spoiled in doing so. Giving Xena a sly smile she then teased, "I think I'd like to take a long… hot … bath."

Suddenly finding her mouth dry, the warrior raised an eyebrow. "Need help getting your back?"

"Sure, and don't forget the dagger." Gabrielle replied with a wink. Gabrielle then turned, and headed to the bathing room. Xena wasted no time following her, pausing only a moment to grab a couple of pillows, the comforter and her dagger. There'd be no bruises tonight, at least not from the cold, hard, tile, she thought.


	62. Chapter 62: Promises

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 62: Promises**

It was almost midday. Gabrielle knew that she would soon need to collect Callisto from school and then would meet up with Xena and Solan for lunch, but was currently taking advantage of the cool shade under a tree. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had retrieved the mysterious book from Lysander's bag, and she'd spent the morning reading it. The bard was currently half way through, and to be quite frank so far she'd been disappointed. It seemed to be a sort of history tale, which took place before the founding of Valdemar. It was a chronicle of sorts of the early years of the Mage named Uthro***; a name which was familiar. She'd come across it once or twice in some older tales and other histories. She knew that he'd been instrumental during the time of the Mage wars, and had become a sort of legend.

Uthro, she knew became a powerful Mage. He had been credited with creating the Griffins and many other creatures. She turned the page starting a new chapter and was pleased that this new chapter was a bit more interesting. It seemed that Uthro experimented with weapons as well as creatures.

Suddenly the bard's eyes brightened as she found the connection she was looking for. According to the book Uthro created a round weapon enchanted with green-blue emeralds. This unnamed weapon, although described in great detail was deemed too powerful to stay in the lands of Velgrath. To solve this problem, Uthro had split the weapon in two. The story told that Uthro wanted to make sure that this weapon would never fall into the wrong hands so hid the lighter half of the weapon here in Velgrath and sent the darker half through a portal, entrusting a goddess of love, named Aphrodite, as it's protector.

But if Aphrodite was supposed to be the keeper, how did Xena end up with it? Gabrielle knew that Xena had been given it by Ares. That was the mystery, how did Ares get it? She would definitely have to show this to Xena later. Maybe she had some additional insight that she could offer.

The bard glanced through a few more pages. The passage having to do with the chakram was over. She heard a bell, signaling the lunch break. It was time to pick up Callisto and meet with Xena and Solan. She earmarked her page and headed to the temple.

===[x]

Gabrielle waited patiently for Xena to read the passage about the Chakram.

"Interesting" Xena commented.

"So? What do you think?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well that's more than I knew about it. It's interesting that it originated here, and not in Greece. I'd say it was too much of a coincidence. Knowing what we know now, maybe I was fated to have it," the warrior commented.

"Do you know how Ares came to have it?"

"He didn't exactly have it. He led me to it."

"What?"

"It was in a temple. On a stone alter. He showed me where it was and I picked it up. I didn't think too much about it at the time, but now that I look back. I felt a pull a sort of connection to it."

"At the time he told me that it was special; that not anyone could've taken it. I thought it was more of his hype. He was always telling me things, building up my ego. I never believed half of what he said."

"What about the other half. It's supposed to be here in Velgrath. Maybe we are supposed to find it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Perhaps," Xena agreed. "But I have a feeling it we are meant to find it it's more likely to find us. I'm not planning on going questing for it."

"Sound like it could be fun; looking for it," Solan interjected. He'd been listening, quietly eating his lunch.

"I bet it would," Xena smiled, agreeing with her son. "It's just not something we have the time to pursue. Besides, if Uthro was really this great mage, it's probably hidden magically somewhere and we don't have a clue where to start looking."

"True," Solan agreed with a slight frown.

"But you are both Mages, maybe you could find it with you Gifts?" Callisto asked also joining the conversation.

"I don't think the Gift works quit like that, little sister," Solan joked.

"How do you know?" she challenged.

"Actually, I don't," Solan replied. "It's just more to it then you understand."

"Ok," the bard interrupted, not wanting argument to rise, "we can talk about this more later. Let's finish lunch. Solan you have classes to get to, and I have a meeting with Lyron at the Bardic Collegium."

"Yeah, and you and I have an appointment as well." Xena said to Callisto.

"We do?" The little girl asked.

"I promised you we were going to talk today."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Callisto replied, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Good thing I didn't" Xena responded.

===[x]

"So you gonna tell me what really happened?" Xena prompted. She had led Callisto to one of her favorite spots. It was a grassy hill that just overlooked the practice fields. It was a place that she had found solace, close enough to see what was going on in fields, but far enough away that she wasn't a distraction to them. The hill top was crowned by a giant oak, which not only provided shade, but also a discreet hiding spot within its ancient branches. They had settled there, with their backs to the ancient oak. It was a good spot to talk.

"What do you mean?" Callisto countered.

"What I mean is that I know that you are too smart just to wonder off. I know there had to be more too it. I want to know the truth," Xena explained.

"I... I told you what happened. I followed just followed the cat," Callisto answered quietly.

"Yes, but why? Last night you said you had a feeling you needed to follow her," Xena pressed.

Callisto sighed.

Xena waited patiently. Her eyes roamed over the practice fields. There was a mixed group of trainees hard at staff practice. One thing that she'd come to appreciate here in Valdemar, they certainly took their training seriously. The staff had caught on quickly and more and more trainees, guards, and even a few of the full Heralds and other Collegium personnel had become quite proficient at it. Jorlyn had told her that it had become requested so much she'd added two whole classes a week dedicated to just that. She'd even roped Gabrielle into assisting with the more advanced level.

The bard had seemed more then happy to help and Xena wholeheartedly approved. In her opinion, Gabrielle was spending too much time with her nose in books; it was good for her to keep her other skills sharp as well. Xena's thoughts turned back to the little girl next to her that continued to remain silent.

"Callisto, I'm waiting," Xena prompted.

Callisto continued to remain silent. Her insides were turning; she didn't want to tell Xena what really happened. She knew that leaving Gabrielle had been wrong. She knew that it was dangerous, but she had done it anyway. She had heard that cat talk to her, but really a cat talking? Who would believe her? She felt a flood of emotion flow through her all at once; fear, rejection, and then finally anger. The anger felt good, it was freeing, it made the hurt and the other bad feelings go away.

Xena watched the little girl shift nervously. It was obvious that she was having problems dealing with the issue. She wasn't an empath, like Gabrielle, but she could almost feel the range of emotions that the child was going through.

"Callisto?" Xena asked again.

"I told you what happened! Why don't you just punish me and get this over with," the child spat out through clenched teeth. Callisto then moved so that her back was toward the warrior. It was easier to stay angry if she couldn't see Xena.

Xena was shocked at the venom in the child's answer, but she was an old pro at lashing out in such a manner. She knew what it was like to be afraid, and to hide that fear in anger. She had also spent enough time with Gabrielle to know what needed to be done next. She didn't get angry, or take the outburst personally. She didn't yell back or threaten, like she might have done in the past. She simply placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, and gently pulled her around to face her. As their eyes met, Callisto's resolved melted and her eyes watered up. Xena then pulled the girl close to her and gently rocked her in her arms, letting the girl's tears fall freely.

After a while, the child calmed, and Xena felt it safe to resume her inquiry.

"Ready to tell me what happened now?" she asked.

Callisto sniffed, her nose had clogged up from her crying and nodded. "I... I had to go with the cat, cuz she asked me to."

"She asked you? Like she spoke to you?" Xena tried to clarify.

Callisto nodded again, purposely looking anywhere but at the warrior.

"What did she say?"

"I was petting her. And… and I got a picture in my head. A picture of a kitten." Callisto paused, realizing that the warrior was waiting for her to continue. "Then I asked her if she had a kitten. She said yes, and asked me to help it."

"And that's when you left?" Xena asked.

"Well I did tell her that I needed to get Gabrielle to help. But she said only me. I should have told Gabrielle, I'm sorry."

Xena hugged the little girl close to her. "I wish you would have told her, this whole thing could have been avoided if Gabrielle had gone with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Xena responded.

"So, you believe me?" Callisto asked.

"Of course, I think it's called Animal MindSpeech, maybe some empathy too. It's a Gift."

"I Have a Gift?" Callisto asked. She was in shock, not sure if it was a bigger surprise that Xena actually believed her, or that she had a Gift.

"It appears so." Xena responded, lost a little in her own thoughts. Wondering if this little girl wasn't a whole lot more then she appeared to be.

"So," the little girl asked. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on if you think you can keep a promise to me. If you can promise me that if an animal, or a person for that matter, asks you to do something you're not comfortable with you'll come straight to me or Gabrielle and tell us. Think you can do that?"

"Oh yes!" Callisto nodded eagerly. "I can definitely do that."

"Good, then as long as you don't break your promise, then we can forget this."

Callisto smiled and let Xena continue to hold her. They sat together, the little girl comfortably in Xena's lap for a long time. They chatted a bit, but eventually they both got quiet and Xena's attention drifted back onto the field below. A new class had started. She gently stroked the child hair and just enjoyed her company. After a while Callisto become still and the warrior discovered that she'd fallen asleep. With a little help from her exceptional dexterity she was able to stand up reposition the child so Callisto's head was tucked comfortably on her shoulder. With a smile she and her special burden headed back home.

*** Uthro is a character that originated in Mercedes Lackey's Griffin Series. He was not a main character, although discussed quite a bit, very little is known about him and his personality. The Uthro represented here is the same as the books; however I took some liberties to expand his character a bit.


	63. Chapter 63: Testing

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1"

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 63: Testing**

Xena was surprised to bump into Gabrielle outside of the dean's office. The bard was equally surprised. "Xena, I thought you had lessons this morning."

"I do, Kerith sent for me."

"Huh, me too. I wonder what it's about," Gabrielle replied, knocking on the door.

They heard an "enter." And both slipped inside.

Gabrielle was surprised to see both Kerith and Garret along with another man, who seemed familiar, sitting in the office. She was also surprised to hear a low growl admitted from the warrior as her eyes also spotted the man.

"You!" the man accused, standing up and pointing to Xena. "I knew it had to be you."

The bard instinctively went into her protection mode making sure she kept her body between the man and the warrior. It wasn't the first time that she had come between Xena and a potential threat. Not that she was afraid of the man, she knew Xena more then capable of taking care of herself, she was more worried for the man, as she could feel the warrior's darkness creeping in.

"You," Xena returned, in a low deep voice, putting her hand on her Chakram.

"Hey, just wait a minute. What's this all about?" Gabrielle asked.

"Please, please," Kerith interrupted, "Sit down, everyone.

The warrior continued to shoot daggers through her eyes at the man, but responded to Gabrielle's touch on her arm, and took a seat. The bard wisely guided the warrior to the farther chair, taking the one closer to the man for herself. She also settled her hand on Xena's thigh, knowing that her touch would be soothing for Xena.

"I'm not sure you have been formally introduced," Garret spoke up, breaking the tension. "Lord Bryon this is Herald-trainee Xena and Herald-trainee Gabrielle Xena, Gabrielle, this is Lord Bryon."

Neither party acknowledged the other; both turned their attention to Garret and Kerith sitting behind his desk.

"What exactly is this about?" Gabrielle asked.

Kerith sighed and responded, "There was an incident in the city the day before yesterday involving Lord Bryon's nephew."

Xena shook her head. "Of course he was your nephew; stupidity must run in your family."

Gabrielle looked at Xena, who responded to her unasked question. "Lord Bryon," Xena explained with a bit of venom at the title, "is that annoying noble I told you about, the one that my chakram relieved of his hat."

"Ruined a good hat too," accused the man.

"I did not. It didn't even cut the hat, merely knocked it off his head," Xena retorted, looking the man in the eye daring him to continue.

Lord Byron sifted in his seat and turned his gaze back to the senior Heralds. "This isn't about my hat or what happened in the council chamber. It's about them," he paused, pointing at Xena and Gabrielle, "threatening innocent children in the street."

Now Gabrielle felt her temper start to rise. "Now you just wait a minute. Talk about innocent. It was your nephew who was threatening our daughter!"

"Hold it," Garret interrupted. "I think we need to start at the beginning and get the whole story." He looked at Xena and Gabrielle. "I want to hear about what you saw."

Gabrielle looked to Xena, she'd only come in at the tail end of it. The warrior was the one who had seen most of it. It was also Xena who had talked to Callisto about the incident. So she was most qualified to answer.

Xena sighed. "There isn't a whole lot to tell. Gabrielle and Callisto went into the city to do some shopping. Callisto ended up wondering off and saved a little kitten that was stuck in a drain pipe. The boy found Callisto and tried to take the kitten away from her. He and two of his friends had surrounded her. That is when I showed up. Haled him up by collar and convinced him that threatening little girls and kittens wasn't in is best interest."

"And just how did you come to be there? I know it happened close to when you fled from the council chambers. Sounds like some sort of conspiracy to me," accused the noble.

Xena growled, but tried to keep her voice even. "I left because I knew that something was happening with Gabrielle. I left because I knew I had to find her."

"That was my fault. I panicked when I couldn't find Callisto. Xena was just responding to my feelings," Gabrielle explained.

The noble didn't have a response to that, at least not an intelligible one. He figured the communication was a result of some sort of Heraldic Gift, and knew it was a moot point to continue this line of questioning. "Ok, for arguments sake, say I say I believe you. I know my nephew can be rather spirited at times. What about the spell you put on him?" the noble asked. "Surely there is no logical reason to curse a poor child."

"Curse?" Kerith asked, almost afraid too. Knowing these two and how they kept surprising him, he wouldn't put it past them.

The bard chuckled, "I'm afraid that was my fault too. There was no magic involved there, only an old trick of suggestion. I didn't curse him or put a spell on him. I touched his head and said an old nursery rhyme in my native tongue. Then we led him to believe that if he ever threatened anyone again we'd know it. I admit it upon reflection, it might have been a bit mean spirited, but at the time it seemed appropriate."

"Well, I never heard of such deplorable behavior from a Herald…." the noble started.

"Lord Byron," Garret interrupted. "I am curious. Since this incident, how has your nephew's behavior been?"

That stopped the noble cold. "What?"

"How has his behavior been?" repeated Garret.

"Well, he's been remarkably good now that I think about it. Hasn't been a lick of trouble actually."

"Perhaps then he got a dose of exactly what he needed," suggested Garret.

Lord Byron got quiet. He tried to muster up another argument, another reason to be upset, but the King's Own had a point. He couldn't dispute what Garret had pointed out. Finally, unable to argue he relented. "I'm sorry. I came here angry and upset. Now that I see the whole picture, I should be thanking you rather than accusing you. I may not agree with your methods, but I guess I can't argue with the results."

The bard smiled. "I'm glad we had the opportunity to clear this up. There was never any real intention to hurt the boy. We just wanted to help him to learn how to make better choices."

Xena nodded as well. "I'm sorry I scared the boy. I'm glad it turned out ok." She reached her hand out to the noble, who grasped it in a firm shake. Nodding again, Xena added, "If he gives you any more trouble, let me know. I'll pay him a visit."

The noble chuckled. "I might just hold you to that." Lord Byron nodded again, and thanked everyone in the room before excusing himself.

When he was gone, Garret shook his head. "That was a close one," he remarked.

Kerith agreed with a nod. "I've never seen him thank anyone before."

"He's been a thorn in my side for years," Garret remarked, mostly for Xena and Gabriele's benefit. "You two continue to amaze me."

Xena shrugged. "Just did what felt right at the moment"

"Now, I can see why you were both brought here, you are both wonderful Heralds. We are lucky to have you," Kerith commented.

"Ah, that reminds me." Xena said. "Kerith, do you have some free time later today to test Callisto?"

"Test? She is awfully young. You have reason to believe that she is developing a Gift?"

"Yes, apparently she can talk to animals. And they talk back. Cats in particular."

"Really? Animal MindSpeech is incredibility rare."

"Cats? This is connected with the incident in the city?" Garret asked, suddenly making a connection.

"Yes, apparently there was a cat who asked Callisto to help rescue her kitten. Callisto found out that the boy had been torturing the kitten and that is what started the confrontation." Xena explained.

"Ah, well that's seemed more in line with Galen's behavior. He's a student here, a blue, we've had run-ins before," Kerith said before adding. "I'll keep an eye on him. If he has any more problems I'll make sure he's in the same weapons training class as you next term, Xena."

Xena smiled. "I think I'd look forward to that."

Gabrielle laughed. "Of course you would. Maybe I'd join that class too."

Just then a bell tolled, announcing the changing of classes.

"Well I need to go. I'm due at the healer's," commented Xena.

"I'm due at the practice fields. Advanced staff lesson," agreed Gabrielle.

===[x]

Solan was in the middle of his third official mage lesson. Samuel had been incredibly patient with him, and although it was slow going, he felt he was making progress. Today was special though, and Solan was excited about being introduced to the HeartStone. Solan, with the help of Kaylin had learned how to see the _ley-line_ energy and with the help of Samuel he had begun to learn what the energy patterns meant and how to begin to control them.

It was a tradition among mages, when they were new, to be introduced to the HeartStone. The HeartStone, although it wasn't a living breathing object, it had a sort life of its own. Over time it would become familiar with the mage and create a bond that allowed the mage and the stone to work in harmony.

Solan approached the room of the HeartStone cautiously. Although, Samuel hadn't seemed concerned about it, the HeartStone had been known to reject mages in the past, refusing to work with them. This was in essence a test of Solan, to prove that he was indeed worthy of being a mage of Valdemar. As they got closer, Solan could feel the power from the stone. It was like a pulse that shuttered through his every essence.

"Can you feel that?" he asked Samuel.

"Feel what?"

"The Stone. I can feel it. It's very strong."

"Really. I've never known anyone to feel it outside of the room. You must be very sensitive to it," Samuel explained, as they turned the last corner. Pausing, Samuel put his hand to the wall, causing a magical door slid open. "Once the HeartStone accepts you, you'll be able to open the door too," he explained to Solan.

Solan nodded, licking his lips nervously. He followed Samuel into the plain and unadorned room. He found himself disappointed, as he was somehow expecting it to be more. Taking it in though, he noticed the stone, which sat in the middle of a large stone table. Curious, Solan switched to his MageSight and was almost overwhelmed by the color and patterns that surrounded the stone.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"Yes it is," replied Samuel, as he climbed up on to the table and motioned for Solan to follow him and motioned for him to sit. They both did, sitting crossed legged on top of the table, a few inches away from the stone. "Now close your eyes and switch into MageSight. Feel the power around you. Let it flow freely in and out of it," Samuel directed.

They were both quiet for a few moments, and then Samuel continued. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes," Solan said with a nod. "It's beautiful. I feel so free."

Samuel smiled, remembering his first encounter with the stone. "Alright now, when you are ready… reach out and touch the stone."

Solan took a few more moments just enjoying the sensation he was sharing with the HeartStone and then cautiously he slowly reached out. As he touched it the room seemed to glow with a warm light, almost at if he was being bathed in sunlight. He smiled, feeling warm and comforted.

The lightness around him grew brighter and brighter. Solan having his eyes closed didn't seem to waver. He was becoming one with the stone. Samuel who had had been watching Solan saw the light as well. It kept getting brighter until he was eventually forced to close his eyes and look away. Suddenly the light flashed one last bright time and then it was dark again. Samuel reopened his eyes, knowing that the Stone had accepted Solan and happy that they could now proceed.

He turned his eyes to greet Solan, only to find the place that the boy had been sitting empty. He quickly made a sweep of the room, Solan was just gone. He sat in shock. "Damn it," he cursed.

_:Kendra!: _Samuel called out to his Companion. _:Alert Xena and Gabrielle, and the put out the alarm. Solan just disappeared.:_

_ :What?: _He heard the alarm in his Companion's voice. _:What do you mean disappeared?:_

Samuel frowned. _:I don't know! He's gone. He was right here… touched the HeartStone and disappeared:_


	64. Chapter 64: Planning

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1"

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 64: Planning**

_:What do you mean he's gone?: _ Xena roared at her Companion.

Kaylin cringed. _:Please, Chosen, I know you are upset, we all are. You don't need to yell:_

_ :Sorry: _Xena sent a rough apology.As soon as the warrior had a direction to go she broke out in a full run. Panic had gripped her and she had to push it down deep inside, and focus. Instead of focusing on the emotion, she put the energy into her legs to propel her to the room as quick as possible. _:Do we know anything?: _Xena sent as she ran.

_:Not much, I'm afraid. Apparently Solan touched the stone and then disappeared. Samuel said there was a bright light, but he was looking through his MageSight at the time, so that wasn't unusual. He thinks it might have been a gate that opened with the flash.:_

Xena sped down the corridor and into the castle. She nearly ran into a guard, who at the last moment jumped out of her way. Finally she reached the HeartStone room, she stopped and scanned over the room. Inside was Samuel, looking very shaken.

Seeing Xena, he took a step back. "I'm so sorry," he cried out.

"Tell me what happened," Xena demanded.

He told her just what Kaylin had. By the time he'd gotten out a few sentences more people started to arrive. Garret, several of the other mages, and Gabrielle arrived as well. Xena took a deep breath, forcing her warrior mask to come out. She needed to be able to think clearly, and try to figure out the best way to get her son back. She listened as Samuel told the tale again for the new comers.

Gabrielle slid over to Xena's side and put a comforting hand on her partner's arm. Xena acknowledged her with a nod of her head. She was in warrior mode now. As she waited for Samuel to finish his explanation, she slipped into her own MageSight and examined the room. To her vision the HeartStone was too powerful to see any discrepancies. It wasn't like that day out in the woods where she could see the pattern in the _ley-lines_. Staring directly at the stone was almost like looking directly at the sun. It was impossible to see any flaws on the surface.

Noticing that Samuel was now quiet she took charge. "Alright, what are our options? Kaylin said there might have been a gate? Is there a way to trace it?" Xena asked.

The room broke out in a mumble of chatter.

"Ok, Hold it! Hold it!" Gabrielle's voice rang loudly over the crowd. "One at a time." She paused for a moment. "Does anyone actually see a gate?"

The room was silent for a moment. The mages and other Heralds who had arrived sorted through their various gifts. The silence continued, and Xena was finding it harder and harder to keep a lid on her emotions.

"By the gods…." Quinn finally broke the silence. "It wasn't a gate, it was a spell. Although, I don't believe it."

"What? What is it?" Xena prompted.

Quinn looked up at Xena. "It has a residue of old magic; very powerful, very old magic. The kind I've only seen once."

Xena raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"It's the kind that the old magic, like Urtho used."

The room suddenly burst out in chatter again.

"Quiet!" Xena yelled out over the crowd. The crowd hushed and turned their attention back to her. "What exactly does that mean?"

"My best guess is that Solan triggered some kind of spell when he touched the stone. It was a spell that's been there for a long time, possibility since the days of Uthro," Quinn answered.

"Wait a minute," Gabrielle said, remembering a passage from one of the many books she'd read. "Every mage leaves a mark on their spells, a signature, if you will, correct?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes"

"So there a way to tell if it was actually Urtho who put the spell on the HeartStone?" Gabrielle pressed.

"Possibility, although with a mage as powerful as he was, he could have easily masked his signature. We would have to have something else that contained his magic to compare the signature to. Besides we don't know it was actually him. It could have been anyone from that time," Quinn answered.

"Humor me, I have a feeling," Gabrielle replied dryly. "What if it was him, personally? Could we tell?"

"The Griffins, they might be able to tell you," one of the mages supplied.

"But it would take them a while to get here, signature would fade by then. Plus it would be hard to get one of them down here," another mage answered.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a glance, realizing they already possessed the key.

"That won't be necessary," answered Xena. "Here," she said, unclipping her chakram and handed it to Quinn. "Careful it's sharp," she warned. "Does it have the same signature?"

Quinn took the chakram carefully from Xena. Weighing it with her hand she was amazed how heavy it was. She switched to her MageSight and scanned the object. Her hand and her voice shaky, she handed the object back to Xena.

"It's exactly the same," Quinn replied.

"Then it was Uthro," Xena stated.

"How do you know?" the mage named Daniel asked. "Just because your weapon and the spell have a similar signature, doesn't mean it was actually Uthro."

"It's hard to explain, but we've discovered evidence that Xena's chakram was created by Urtho himself," Gabrielle enlightened.

Xena nodded. "The story fits, and it seemed to me to be the logical conclusion. It seems that someone wants me, and is using Solan to get to me. If it's Uthro, then so be it. I'll go to him."

"But this is crazy; Uthro's been dead for centuries," Garret argued. "Besides all the stories said he was one of the good guys. He'd never use his magic for ill."

"Just because a story paints someone in a good light, doesn't mean that person was really good," Xena commented quietly. Gabrielle squeezed Xena's shoulder, picking up the hidden meaning in the warrior's words as Xena continued. "It doesn't really matter what the stories say, or if Uthro is responsible, or the reasons behind it. It's the only clue we have to go on."

The room again got quiet, as they soaked in the warriors words. It was true it was the only clue they had. There was no other trace or hint about where they boy might have gone. They didn't know if he was even still alive. These thoughts also occurred to the warrior, but she refused to entertain the idea that Solan might no longer be among the living. She had a feeling that if that ever happened she'd know. She had to keep a positive outlook, be smart, and quick about it if she wanted to find him.

"Now we just need to figure out where to look," Xena commented.

"Wait," Gabrielle said, turning her attention to Quinn. "You said you saw that kind of magic once before?"

Quinn nodded her head. "To the south, near where Uthro's ruins are."

"Good, that's a good place to start. That is where I'm going," announced Xena.

"We're going," corrected Gabrielle.

The warrior and the bard's eyes met. Xena was about to argue, but fell silent. She knew that whatever she said the bard would insist on following her. And in truth, although she wanted to protect Gabrielle and leave her safe in Haven, she knew that the bard was asset and would, like always, stand beside her. Plus there was that part of her that didn't want to be away from the bard for a minute much less how every long this adventure was going to last. She hated to admit it, but she needed Gabrielle. She needed her presence, and needed her physically and emotionally. Xena hated to have to depend on anyone, but being with Gabrielle was just too right.

"Wait, wait a minute. No one is going anywhere." Garret interjected; bring the warrior away from her thoughts. "You can't just run off."

Xena gave him a cold hard stare.

"Just wait a minute, Xena. You have to be logical about this. Uthro's ruins are moons away, even by Companion back. You need supplies. Winter is coming; you'll need warm cloaks and blankets. You'll need someone to help guide you. That takes time to organize."

"He's right, Xena," Gabrielle agreed. "We don't know this land. We don't know where we are going."

Xena looked back and forth between Gabrielle and Garret. "Agreed, we have to be prepared. We will leave in the morning."

"You'll need a guide. I'd like to go with you," Quinn volunteered.

Xena nodded. It made sense for Quinn to come. She'd been there, so she would know the way and she could recognize the signature.

"I'll make sure everything is ready by dawn," Garret added.

The warrior nodded her approval once again as Gabrielle managed a, "Thank You." They were both already lost in thoughts, going over what they each needed to do before dawn.

Seeing that the excitement was over, the crowd began to clear. Garret pulled two aside, whispering a few orders to start gathering supplies. Garret then turned to Xena and Gabrielle. "This is usually done with a little more ceremony, but considering the immediate circumstances, and the way that both of you have shown yourselves to be worthy, I am promoting you both to full Herald, with all the privileges and responsibilities that that office holds, effective immediately."

"What? I mean… errr... Thank You," Gabrielle said.

"Yes, thank you, Garret. Thank you, for everything. I know you don't have to do this. I mean for Solan. He's not a Herald. Not your responsibility," Xena responded.

"Maybe not directly, but I consider him one of us, even if he hasn't been Chosen. What he was doing was in the interest of Valedmar. He was being trained to serve her, just like anyone else, and being the child of two of our most valuable Heralds, his safely takes top priority," Garret responded.

"Thank you again," Xena nodded.

"Garret, can you have the supplies sent to our room? We have some of our own things of as well. I want to make sure we have everything we need all ready." Gabrielle commented.

"Sure, good idea. Oh, and the little princess? Will she be going with you?" He responded, using the nick name that the Heralds had taken to calling Callisto.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged glances again.

"Yes," answered Xena for both of them. "I don't like that idea, but I think she'll be safer with us."

"Alright, I'll make she she's taken care of as well," Garret responded.

"How about I go grab some dinner for everyone and meet you back at your rooms. So we can discuss details?" asked Quinn.

"Good." replied Garret. "I'll send those supplies up soon as they are ready. Try to get some rest tonight."

With nods from everyone, the parties disbursed.

"By the way," Xena commented to Gabrielle as they left the room. "Who did you leave the 'little princess' with anyways?"

"Lysander, actually," Gabrielle replied. "He wasn't too happy with it, but I didn't exactly give him a choice. Needed to be here, and didn't want to scare Callisto, I didn't know what the situation was."

"Ah, well let's go relieve him then. We have some planning to do."


	65. Chapter 65: Mother

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1"

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 65: Mother**

Gabrielle tightened the last strap on Lysander's saddle. Everything appeared all set. Glancing over, she noted that Xena and Quinn were checking their own saddles and supplies as well. Callisto was standing to the side clutching a newly acquired doll that Jewels had gifted her with. Since that night that Jewels babysat for Callisto, they had formed a bond. Jewels adored the little girl. They had spent some time together, quickly becoming the preferred babysitter.

It was quiet. The sun had just risen above the horizon and the crisp morning air was just cool enough to show one's breath. Over the past few days it had gotten quite a bit cooler in Valdemar. Fall was now upon them, and it wouldn't be long before the first snowfall.

Gabrielle and Quinn were both freshly decked out in their Herald whites, but Xena had outright refused to wear them, sighting that they would interfere with her fighting style as well as mumbling something about how hard it was to get blood off white. She did, however reluctantly agree to wear the white cloak. Although, while in Valdemar it would signal her as being a Herald, it was useful for the purpose of which she was now using it, to ward off the morning chill.

Last night they had gone over their course. Quinn figured at best it would take close to two full moons at a hard pace to reach the Dorisha plains; the place of the ruins of Urtho. It may take longer depending on what type of weather they ran into or other unforeseeable circumstances. Quinn had assured them that while in Valdemar the trip should be rather smooth. There would be waystations where they could stay and restock as well as inns which would welcome them. Once they reached the boarder however, there would be mountains to cross. That would be the hardest part of the journey and they hoped to reach them before the snow got too deep. After they were through the mountains they would travel though forest and other rocky terrain before skirting the edge of desert, and finally reaching the grassy Dorisha plains.

As they made the last of their preparations, a small group had gathered to wish them well. Garret, Kerith, and Jorlyn were among them. When at last everything was set, Gabrielle mounted Lysander. Xena lifted Callisto up to her and settled the child in front of Gabrielle in the saddle. Then both Quinn and Xena mounted their own Companions. Biding their friends and co-Heralds farewell, they were off.

Not being familiar with the route, Xena hung back, allowing Quinn to take the lead. She followed in back leaving Gabrielle and Callisto to the middle. The pace was slow at first. It would have to be through the twisted and confusing streets of Haven. As the sun awoke so did its working population. The streets would be packed with commuters and merchants setting up for their daily work.

===[x]

It took a couple of candlemarks to actually leave the city proper. Even though the sites were new and exciting, as neither Gabrielle nor Xena had been this far away from the castle before, they both found themselves drooping in the saddle. Gabrielle had managed only a short nap last night and Xena hadn't slept at all. Not that either one hadn't gone without sleep before, but the day and night before had been both physically and emotionally draining.

Callisto, probably the only one who did get enough sleep, was wide eyes and very excited. She kept pointing things out and Gabrielle had to grab her twice to prevent her from falling out of the saddle. The bard had to smile at the girl's amusement though; she wished she had the energy herself to enjoy it.

Once they finally broke through the last of the city streets the road widened and their pace increased. Now that there was more room, Gabrielle held Lysander back for a moment so that she could pull along side Xena. Besides the continuous chatting of the child, the conversation among the adults had been very silent. Gabrielle was worried about Xena. She knew that the warrior must be torn up inside. "How ya holding up?"

Xena acknowledged her with a half a smile. "Better now that we are out of the city."

Gabrielle nodded. Not exactly what she meant, but she understood Xena well enough to know that her remark was a positive one. Gabrielle knew that she was worried about Solan, so was she, but it was nice to be on the road, for at least they were in the process of doing something.

Xena looked at her bard. Gabrielle had gotten uncharacteristicallyquiet. Feeling like the bard was waiting for her to say something more she commented. "We'll take a break in a candlemark or so. I want to make sure we stretch our legs often or else we are going to regret it tomorrow."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement, realizing that when Xena said we she really meant her. Even though over the past couple of moons Gabrielle had spent more time on a horse, albeit a Companion, then anytime in her life she hadn't been on one continuous for several hours like this trip was going to entail. And there was Callisto to consider as well. When they had decided she would be joining them they had understood that she would slow them down, but like Xena had told her last night, and she had agreed, they already had one child in danger they were having to deal with, they didn't need two. At least with her with them, they knew she was safe.

"Hey, little girl," Xena said, getting the Callisto's attention. "Wanna ride with me for a bit?"

The little girl smiled and held her arms out to Xena who scooped her away from the bard. Gabrielle could feel through her Gift, Xena's spirit lift with the contact of the child. Gabrielle smiled. If nothing else at least the little girl was a distraction, and right now anything to help lighten the mood was very welcome.

===[x]

Solan blinked his eyes trying to regain focus; the sudden bright blast momentarily blinded him. Blinking again, his eyes adjusted and he quickly realized that he was no longer in the HeartStone room. Alarmed he sprung up from where he had been laying on the floor. He staggered for a minute as his head pounded. Strange, he thought to himself, he didn't remember doing any magic, but the headache felt very much akin to the reaction headache he had experienced before.

Shaking his head, trying to clear it he looked around taking in his surroundings. He was in a large room, which appeared to be a study or workshop of some type. It seemed old and dusty and reminded him a bit of the hidden cave that he found.

The room was dimly lit, with what he supposed was mage lights. Keeping his guard up, he carefully circled the room, taking in his surroundings and quickly realizing that he was not only very alone, but also the room appeared to have no doors or windows.

His heart started to race when he realized that he was trapped. Panicking he opened up his mind and called softly, _:Mother?:_ Getting no response, he gathered his courage and his will and yelled as loud as he could through his MindSpeech _:MOTHER!:_

===[x]

Xena had just handed down Callisto and then dismounted herself. She stretched for a moment felling her back pop. It felt good to walk about some. They had left the city entirely now. All the land around them was farmland. They had found a nice little shaded spot under a small grove of trees where the Companions could graze a bit and they could all stretch their legs.

It had warmed considerably since the early morning dawn. The cloaks had been put away and it had turned out to be a rather nice day. Gabrielle had settled herself against one of the trees, closing her eyes for a moment, while Callisto played hopscotch with the roots nearby. Xena had taken the opportunity to discuss the next leg of the trip with Quinn.

"We're making better time than I figured," Quinn said. "I see two options for tonight. There is a town about four more candlemarks away that had a nice little inn. Or we could bypass the town and hit a waystation a bit father out."

Xena was about to respond when a wave of emotion hit her. With a shock, she realized it was Solan. He was calling her, but the call was weak and very far away. She reached out and steadied herself with her palm pressed against a nearby tree.

"You ok?" Quinn asked, her voice taking on a worried edge.

"Yes," Xena managed through gritted teeth. "It's Solan. I heard him."

"What?"

"He was calling to me. I could more feel that hear him. He's scared," she answered in almost a whisper.

"By the goddess… Is he alright?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. He's far away. It was more a feeling. He's gone now; it was only for a second," the warrior responded.

Quinn nodded, both relieved and surprised to see Xena regain her composure. Only Xena really knew how the event had affected her. She could put on a brave face, for the moment and decided that she'd have to deal with it later, alone.

"It's a good sign. We know he's alive." Quinn commented.

"Yes," answered Xena. "At least we know that much." She frowned. She hadn't liked what she felt. In a way now she felt worse and the urge to find her son was more pressing.

"Now, I'm sorry, what were you saying about the waystation and town?" Xena asked, changing the subject and waiting patiently for Quinn repeated her earlier recommendations about where to spend the night. "The waystation, I think," Xena decided feeling like it would be a double bonus. They could avoid a crowded town, as she was in no mood to deal with a bunch of strangers, and it meant a few more miles, getting closer to Solan. "I'd like to get as far as possible today."

Quinn nodded. "Alright." She was going to say more, but realized that she'd lost the warrior's attention and was perplexed at the warrior's sudden change of mood. Was she actually smiling? Turning to see what Xena had found so amusing she had to stifle a laugh of her own. Gabrielle had fallen asleep and Callisto was amusing herself by decorating the bard with various wildflowers, leaves, and twigs.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake up, that little girl climbing all over her like that," Quinn remarked.

"Gabrielle can sleep through anything." Xena agreed with a smile and shook her head. "Anything," she repeated, as she strolled over to her bard and sat down beside her. She hated to wake her, but it was time for them to get back on the road.

"Gabrielle" the warrior called softly, stroking the bard's cheek with her finger. Getting no response she tried a more desperate measure. Leaning over she took the bards lips to her own and engaged in a long succulent kiss. The bard responded immediately applying pressure to the kiss and pulling Xena deeper into it.

"Hmmm…" Gabrielle remarked when they had finally broke contact. "Now why don't you wake me up like that more often?"

Xena smirked. "Liked that did you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, my queen," Xena offered her hand, helping Gabrielle to her feet. "We need to get going."

As Gabrielle rose she realized that she had been covered with various decorations.

"Just how long did you try to wake me?" she accused, giving the warrior a look.

The warrior put up her hands defensibly. "Not long," she replied. "And I didn't do that. Callisto was entertaining herself."

"Oh she did, did she?" Gabrielle responded, giving the little girl a tickle which made her squeal. "I'm glad I could be of service entertaining you."

The bard brushed herself off, and picked up a particularly pretty pink blossom she tucked it behind Xena's ear.

Feeling a tug on her skirt, Xena looked down to see Callisto. The little girl motioned for the warrior to come closer. Xena squatted down and the child whispered in her ear.

"Hey!" she responded. "Pink is _not_ my color."

The little girl giggled, and jumped back as Xena mocked trying to grab her. Seeing the display Gabrielle and Quinn soon joined the little girl in her childish laughter.

Xena grumbled, looking at the two adults with mock distain. "Pink is _not _my color," she said again pulling out the flower and crossing her arms, trying to look mean and menacing. Finally realizing that it was not having the desired effect she turned and roughly mounted Kaylin. She turned Kaylin and started to head off, leaving the rest of her party to scramble to catch up.

_:You know, Pink is really your color: _she heard Kaylin's voice tease.

_:Hush you!: _Xena scolded.

Xena looked down at the pink blossom which was still in her hand. She twirled it back and forth a couple of times between her fingers, before tucking it into one of the buckles on Kaylin's saddle. It really was a rather pretty flower, she mused.


	66. Chapter 66: What's Wrong with Trees?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 66: What's Wrong with Trees?**

Solan had fallen on his knees. Even with all this strength he had gotten no response to his call. He gripped his head, the pounding had increased. For the first time in his life he felt utterly alone.

"Young one, do not be discouraged, you are not alone."

So lost in his own thoughts and pain he was surprised to hear a voice behind him. Despite the pain he whirled around. There he spotted an old man, with a rather amused expression on his face. Solan looked over the old man. He was ancient. His hair was white and his eyes… Solan gasped realizing that the old man's eyes were the same color as his own, and his mothers. Quickly shaking off the feelings and thoughts of his mother, he returned to studying the old man carefully. Strangely Solan realized that didn't feel threatened by the man. He was more of a curiosity, and he couldn't help wondering where he came from?

"Who are you?" Solan asked.

"My name is not important," replied the old man. "I have only responded to your call."

"My call? But I didn't call anyone. I don't understand."

"Let me guess, you were being introduced to a HeartStone and then suddenly ended up here with a nasty headache and no idea how you got here?"

"Yes… but," Solan started to respond perplexed.

The old man nodded and nonchalantly replied. "It happens from time to time."

Solan was at a loss for words. Happened from time to time? Why didn't Samuel warn him? What about this mother and the rest of his family. He grimaced at the thought of when his mother had found out he was gone, and hoped that Samuel had survived the encounter in once piece. Coming back to his immediate problem, it just didn't make any sense. So many questions were rattling inside his head. Overcome, he put his hand to his forehead once more trying to subside the pounding.

"So young," the old man commented quietly and then a little louder for Solan's benefit he said, "Well we best take care of that headache. Follow me, I'll show you where you can rest."

Solan didn't question the old man. He felt strangely connected to him. He felt as if he could trust him. Was it the eyes, his gentle mood? He didn't know. His head was screaming at him to be careful, to not let his guard down. He really knew nothing of the old man. There was just something about him, something familiar. His heart was telling him to trust the old man. Debating briefly, he decided for now he'd trust his gut, but would watch the man carefully.

The old man beckoned him to one of the walls and instructed him to touch a panel that he had not noticed before. A door suddenly appeared. The old man had laughed at the boy's surprise. "Follow me," he instructed as they went down a hall and into another room.

"Drink the tea," the old man commented, indicating the cup and small pot that was sitting on the table.

Solan picked up the cup and sniffed it, not sure if he should trust its contents.

"It will help with the headache and allow you to sleep," the old man reassured him.

Solan sipped the tea, testing it. It was sweet. Not like the bitter stuff the healer had forced on him the last time he had a headache. He quickly downed the rest of the cup. He looked again at the old man who seemed to be studying him.

"Best lay down," the man suggested, indicating the bed. "That's going to make you sleepy very soon."

Almost as if the words the man spoke were magic, Solan suddenly felt a wave of dizziness over take him. He sat on the bed, and then lay down. The second his head hit the pillow he was out.

===[x]

"What do you mean you heard him?" Gabrielle asked.

"Earlier, just before, when you were asleep, Solan called out to me," Xena replied.

"Well that's good. We know he's ok them."

"I don't know if he's ok. His voice, it was shaky and weak." The warrior sighed. "I'm afraid for him, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nudged Lysander closer so she could reach over and grabbed Xena's hand, giving it a squeeze. "He'll be ok. I know it."

The warrior nodded, squeezing Gabrielle's hand in return. "I hope you are right."

Xena fell silent again. Her thoughts were now on her son. Her emotions were turning inside her and it was getting harder and harder to keep her warrior mask on. He had sounded so alone and so desperate in his call, it's all she could think about.

Gabrielle could feel it too. She genuinely cared for Solan. She hadn't established a deeper bond with him, like Xena had, but knew how much her partner loved him and so she had loved him as well. The bard was very concerned for Xena emotional state. They had been though a lot together, but never had she seen Xena affected so deeply. She had been carefully monitoring Xena with her Gifts since they had received the news of Solan's disappearance and had been doing her best to try to keep the warrior upbeat.

"Callisto?" Gabrielle asked, looking down at the little girl in front of her. "How'd you like to hear a story?"

"Oh yes!" the little girl eagerly replied.

Gabrielle smiled at the youngster's enthusiasm. "Any requests?"

Callisto nodded. "Got any good ones about Amazons?"

"Amazons? Hmm… I think I know a story or two about them," the bard replied with a grin.

The bard started her tale, directing it toward Callisto, but also noticed that Quinn and Xena had both inched their Companions closer so they could also enjoy the story as well. Gabrielle was glad she could provide a little distraction and a little entertainment at the same time.

===[x]

It was dark by the time that they reached their waystation goal for the evening. The wind had kicked up against them which had slowed their progress. It was a cold wind which seemed to almost blow through them and had forced them to bring out the heavy cloaks out again.

The waystation was small, but it was clean and being so close to Haven was recently restocked. There was a small room with a fireplace, two small pallets and a table. There was also a small lean too which would provide the Companions with shelter from the wind. It was a tight fit, but the Companions and humans alike were all happy to get out of the cold. There was little to do at the waystation. There was already a supply of wood and food. Gabrielle had already busied herself adding different dried ingredients to a pot to make a stew and Quinn had taken to organizing the little room to make the most of the space inside.

Not having to worry about the usual camp setup, Xena started the fire with her Gift and then, wrapping her cloak around her announced that she was going to 'secure' the area. Gabrielle knew that was Xena code, which didn't exactly mean that her only purpose was to do a sweep of the area, but also that she wanted to spend some time alone. Usually when it was just the two of them, it wasn't really a big deal. Xena would sharpen her sword or clean her armor and Gabrielle would concentrate on the cooking or would write. It was a little different now that they had other people with them.

Xena did do a sweep of the immediate area. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she had found a secure spot up in a nearby tree, where she was somewhat sheltered from the wind. She was close enough to the waystation that she could see the little structure, but far enough away to give herself a little privacy.

She wrapped her cloak around her tighter, thinking again how ridiculous it was to be wearing white. No wonder the Heralds called their uniforms 'just shoot me now' outfits. No one had the courage to tell her she had to wear the uniform, not that she would have listened, but she could understand how it could help the average individual. Heralds were respected and direct agents of the crown. The uniform commanded respect, but then she didn't really need a uniform for that. There was only so far that she'd been willing to comply with, and she'd never succumb to a uniform. Even with her own army, she'd always stood out. Stood out she thought; stood alone, alone like she knew that Solan was right now.

Even though she had tried to keep her mind off the subject, her thoughts kept returning to her son. She'd tried to be strong about it, trying to keep her thoughts positive. She kept reminding herself that he was both resourceful and intelligent. But that call from him today, he'd sounded so lost, so helpless. The warrior's eyes suddenly welled up. Not fighting it, she let the tears freely run down her cheeks. She felt lost too, like the night that he was born. She felt that she had failed as a mother once again. She was supposed to be his protector; yet he was alone, with out her, again.

Xena sat for a long time in the tree. She had finished brushing away the tears and her sadness had transformed into a sort of anger. No not anger, she thought to herself. She was beyond that now. She didn't know who or what had taken her son, but she was determined to get him back. Yes, she was determined. She refocused herself, realizing that she had to be strong and had to be focused. For Solan, she thought, for Solan.

Realizing that she had to calm herself, the warrior quelled her thoughts, and took a moment to enjoy the peace around her. She allowed herself to lapse into a light meditation where she exercised her mind by isolating the different sounds around her. In the far distance she could just make out the babbling of a brook. Behind her there was a larger animal, perhaps a deer or boar shifting through the underbrush. She heard small tree frogs croaking and a buzzing insect that whizzed by left side. She smiled contently, just enjoying the quiet commune with nature.

Finally, figuring if she was gone any longer Gabrielle would start to worry about her, she flipped down out of the tree. She checked on the Companions and then went back inside the little building.

Relieved to see that Xena had returned the bard welcomed her back with a nod.

"Stew is ready," the bard announced.

After portions had been handed out, Gabrielle took a seat next to Xena on one of the pallets. She touched her leg with her hand and sent, _:You doing ok?:_

Xena caught the bard's emerald eyes with her own blue orbs. _:Yeah, I feel better now. Thanks:_

Gabrielle's eye sparkled as she sent a wave of love and comfort through her warrior.

Xena's eyebrow rose, returning the suggestive look from her partner. _:You know it's a little crowded in here, but I found a nice tree outside…: _the warrior sent.

_ :A tree? You're kidding right?:_

Xena replied by giving the bard a rather serious look, and answered out loud. "What's wrong with trees?"

Gabrielle shook her head, and laughed, returning her attention back to her bowl of stew.

Quinn and Callisto exchanged glances, not sure either one wanted to know anything else about the warrior's strange comment, before they both turned their attention back to their own bowls. Xena merely shrugged, and taking her hunk of bread dipped it into her own stew.


	67. Chapter 67: Rising Storms

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 67: Rising Storms**

_Present…_

_ "The rumors are true?" the voice from the fire greeted his daughter._

_ "Yes, as far as my spies tell me. They boy has disappeared and Xena has left Haven in search of him. Now is the time to strike."_

_ "You should be concentrating your efforts in Karse," the fire rose up to scold his daughter. "You need to forget Xena and focus on what's important."_

_ "She is important. Karse can wait. I have the priest practically eating out of my palm as it is," Alti dismissed his concerns. "There is opportunity here. I can finally get a hold in Valdemar itself, and if Xena or one of her companions gets in the way, all the better. Even Xena isn't a match for my Black Soldiers; not in full force."_

_ "She didn't have problems with the last batch," the fire cautioned._

_ "Those Soldiers were never meant to confront her, she just got in the way, and this is time there will be one of my mages in control. A full army is different than a handful of fighters," Alti argued. "Besides, it doesn't really matter if it stops her or not. The boy's disappearance has made her weak, the longer they are separated, the weaker she will become. We need time, and this will give us that."_

_ The fire simmered again, not answering, but waiting to see how it will play out. His daughter was right. They needed time._

**-X-**

Solan opened his eyes and was for a moment confused. Then his memory came flooding back to him. He was still in the bed that they old man had left him to. Sometime during his slumber someone had put a blanket over him, but he had no idea what time it was, or even what day for that matter.

He pulled himself to a seating position keeping his movement cautious and remembering the headache he had before, but to his surprise the headache was gone. He noticed that someone had been tending the fire in the fireplace and that someone had cleared away the tea cup and pot that had been sitting by his bed. Other than that the room looked undisturbed.

Feeling much better he scooted out of bed. He hadn't had time to explore the room before, but taking a moment to do so he was relived to find one of the doors lead to a small bathing room. He was able to relive himself and then pouring some cool water from a pitcher into a bowl, he washed his face and smooth down his hair.

Felling much more presentable, he ventured back out into the sleeping room and was very surprised to find a platter of cheese and fruit had been laid on the table for him. Solan was suddenly aware of how hungry he was and wondered just how long he'd been asleep. Giving into his hungry he quickly devoured the meal and enjoyed the cup of sweet juice that he had also discovered.

Solan was almost done with the food when he suddenly felt a presence in the room with him. He turned to discover that the old man had returned.

"Hello again, young one, feeling better I see?"

Solan nodded. "Yes, thank you, Sir," he answered.

The old man smiled at him. He seemed to be happy that Solan was up and about and eating. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Um, sure," Solan replied, now a little nervous not sure what to expect from the man. So far the man hadn't threatened him in any way. Solan figured that if the man had meant him harm, he had plenty of opportunity to do so. On the contrary, he'd actually helped with the headache, and it was obvious that he'd cared for him while he slept. He had nothing by kind, providing with food, drink, and comfortable surroundings, but he was nothing by a mystery.

The old man sat on the edge of the bed, opposite of where Solan had seated himself on a chair. "I bet you have some questions?" he asked.

"Yes." Solan nodded, swallowing a last bite of melon. "For starters, who are you? And what do you want from me?"

The old man seemed to contemplate his answer. "I am to be your teacher. That is why you called me so I can teach you."

"But I didn't call you…" Solan started to protest.

The old man held his hand up stopping him. "You are special. You come from a long line of great mages. When you tried to connect with your HeartStone, it recognized you. It triggered a spell which brought you here. At the same time that same spell awoke me. It used your magic, which is why you had the headache."

"Ah" Solan supposed that made sense. It would explain the headache anyways. "So where is here?"

"You are at my home," the old man answered.

Solan frowned. That wasn't a very helpful answer. "Where is your home? It is far away from Valdemar?"

Now it was the old man's turn to frown. He knew of no place by that name, but that was hardly surprising. It had been a long time since he'd be out in the world and much had changed since his day. He wondered how long he'd been sleeping this time.

"My home is here. I'm not sure how far away from Valdemar we are," he answered.

Solan realized he wasn't getting anywhere with this line of questioning, so he decided to try another tactic. "You said you were to teach me. What are you going to teach me?"

"Magic, boy. Like I said, you are special. You have within you the power of the old magic."

"Oh," Solan seemed to consider that for a moment. "So when do we start?"

That got a smile out of the old man. "We already did," he answered cryptically.

** ===[x]**

Xena's eyes fluttered open. It was morning. She took a moment, as she usually did to study her surroundings. She lay with Gabrielle, securely wrapped around her on the floor. They had decided that Quinn and Callisto would use the pallets and Xena and Gabrielle had made a bed on the floor. The pallets weren't big enough for two anyways.

Glancing around, Xena noticed that she and the bard were alone. The sun was already up. Groaning to herself, she realized that Quinn and Callisto must have slipped out letting Gabrielle and herself sleep. Turning her attention to the noises around her she could hear muffled talking coming from the outside, signaling that Quinn and Callisto were indeed outside and nothing was amiss.

Turning her attention back to the bard, who was still tangled about her, she gently kissed her forehead. Gabrielle's eyes opened and then the bard smiled.

"I couldn't imagine a more beautiful site to wake up to."

Xena blushed and then responded. "Nor could I."

Xena kissed her again, much more passionately this time.

They had now been on the road exactly one week. The travel had been hard pace but over all rather smooth. They had managed to hopscotch from waystation to waystation every night, avoiding inns all together. Xena had been very content with the pace that they were moving and with the way that they had been avoiding civilization all together. It made it easier on her not to have to deal with the added pressures. Unfortunately, she realized that they would have to stop at a town on an inn in the next couple of nights. Their supplies were running low and everyone was getting tired of the dried meats and vegetables that the waystations had provided.

Xena's attention was broken from her thoughts as the door opened and she and the bard were attacked by their wildly energetic ward. Xena caught the little girl and a tickle fight ensued.

The bard smiled at Xena's playful attitude. It was good to see her smile and laugh. She wisely scooted away, not wanted to get tickled herself and just watched the two play. Soon the little girl was laughing and begging to stop.

When Callisto had caught her breath she explained excitedly. "Quinn and I got breakfast."

"Blueberries?" Gabrielle inquired.

The little girl nodded. "How you know?"

"Your lips and fingers are blue," Xena commented, tickling her once more.

"Oh," the little girl replied with a smile, squirming away from Xena. "Quinn says it's time to get up. Burning daylight."

"Oh really?" the warrior asked raising an eyebrow. "Well I guess I can't argue with that. Come on, bard, you heard the little lady."

"Oh yes, Ma'am," Gabrielle answered, giving the little girl a mock salute. "I wouldn't want to be burning daylight now."

===[x]

It was indeed a little later then they had intended when they got back on the road. The breakfast of blueberries had been sweet and it was a nice change from the stale bread and salted meat that they had been living on. Even though Xena was still very worried about her son, she had to admit being back out on the road felt good. She had missed the quiet reflection time that traveling allowed her and had missed spending so much time with Gabrielle. While in Haven, although it had its advantages they were also very busy and had little time to be together.

"Gabrielle, Xena." Quinn had pulled her Companion, Hayden, back so that she could engage her fellow Heralds. "I've just been advised that there is a nasty storm headed our way."

Xena and Gabrielle had both noticed that dark clouds gathering along the horizon and were both hoping to find decent cover or reach the next waystation before it hit.

"Yes, we noticed the clouds," Xena replied.

"We are heading right toward it. I have an idea for tonight, although it would cause us to alter our course a little bit. If we are going to get hung up for a couple of days I'd rather be somewhere more comfortable then a waystation."

"What did you have in mind, an inn?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not exactly" Quinn replied with a smile. "Actually, my family home is about half a days travel from here."

"Alright," Xena agreed with a nod. "We are getting low on fresh supplies anyways and I don't like the looks of those clouds." Just in the short time they'd been chatting the clouds had gotten darker and could be seen actively pushing themselves across the sky.

"Great. It will be nice to see the family again," Quinn said with a grin. "I haven't seen my children in many moons."

"You have children?" Gabrielle asked, kind of shocked. She had no idea. Quinn had always been friendly, but not very talkative about her personal life. The bard had just assumed she didn't have one, at least one that she wanted to share about.

"Yes. Four of them. Although they are all grown now, still it will be nice to visit."

"Really, you don't look old enough to have grown children," the bard replied.

Quinn laughed. "Trust me, I'm old enough. But I can understand why you might have thought as much. We mages age a little differently. The magic bleaches our hair white and our eyes blue, but for those who know how to use it, the power also allows us to manipulate things to our advantage. Those of us who live to old age usually live a very long time."

"Interesting. You'll have to tell me more about it," Gabrielle replied as the group altered course, heading toward Quinn's home.

The words were also very interesting to Xena. She had been told about the bleaching of the hair and the eyes, and expected if she were to use the magic it would eventually happen to her. Although she didn't much care for the idea of loosing her dark hair, she would eventually accept it. Playing with appearance and lifespan though, that was interesting. She listened quietly to Quinn and Gabrielle chatting, gathering new insight to the strange ways of Velgrath.


	68. Chapter 68: Rosebend

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 68: Rosebend**

The clouds were getting darker and looking more ominous by the minute. All three Companions picked up their pace, now in a hurry to look for cover. Quinn was in the lead at a full run with Gabrielle cradling Callisto and then Xena hot on her tail. The wind had picked up considerably and it was getting much colder.

Suddenly Xena felt a prickle of her warrior sense. Something was off. She pulled Kaylin to a stop.

_:Do you feel that?: _she sent to her Companion.

Kaylin was quiet for a moment, searching the area. _:Energy is building up. Might just be the storm,: _she sent back.

_:No, it's more than that,: _ Xena returned as she noticed that the bard and mage had also stopped and approached her.

"Xena, everything ok?" Gabrielle asked. She realized the look on her partners face, she was sensing something.

"No," she answered to Gabrielle's question, then more toward Quinn, she said, "I feel energy building."

"Hmm…" Quinn replied as she tuned in her own sense. Her eyes got wide when she realized what was happening. "It's a gate!"

"Damn," replied the warrior. "Can you tell where?"

Quinn concentrated for a moment. "West of here," she nodded. "Close to Rosebend; my home village."

Xena sent her own MageSight in a westerly direction. She could see it now. A large pool of energy was forming. Without warning she and Kaylin took off toward it.

Before Gabrielle could even yell, Xena was already out of ear shot. The bard exchanged a quick look with Quinn, and then they both raced off after Xena.

The closer Xena got to the source the more intense the energy disturbance became. The magic that she felt was sickening, and it was causing her stomach to turn. She had a very bad feeling and just knew in her gut that it was more blood magic at work. She was close now, she pulled Kaylin back, slowing her and quickly dismounted. Up into the trees she went, slowly and stealthily seeking the source of the power.

It didn't take long, and when Xena encountered the source her heart fluttered, for what she saw the size of a small army. She quickly counted 150 the Black Soldiers as well as few wagons and horses. It seemed like what ever the purpose of the soldiers was, it wasn't to be a quick hit; they had supplies for traveling.

She felt a surge in power and realized that the gate had closed, so for now it seemed as if the force before her was complete. She frowned, too many for her to take on alone. She could do some peripheral damage, but that was leaving a risk to them discovering her and she didn't think that was the best idea until she found out more about them.

Sighing, she took stock of the soldiers once again, re-counting them and figuring in their supplies and horses how fast she thought they would move. Once she was satisfied with her numbers she backed down from the trees and silently made her way back to Gabrielle and the others.

===[x]

_:It's either a small invading force, or it's an advance party: _ Xena relayed through MindSpeech. It wasn't the most effective way to commutate, as she was telling Kaylin, who in turn relayed the information to the other Companions. The Companions shared with their own humans and then they relayed back to Kaylin. But they were running hard for Rosebend and talking verbally was impossible.

_:Counted 150 soldiers and several wagons, they aim to be traveling.: _Xena continued.

_:We'll be safe in Rosebend: _Kaylin relayed to her. _:It's a larger town with a wall:_

That made Xena fell a little better; at least with a wall there was a chance to fend them off. She didn't know how long they had, or if the soldiers would even come at Rosebend, but she had a feeling that they were in for a battle, even if she had to go start one herself. What ever the soldiers were up to, it wasn't any good. They were invading Valdemar and it was up to her as a Herald and a warrior to defend the land. 

_ :You're right, of course, Chosen.: _Kaylin sent reading Xena's thoughts. _:But we need to wait for instructions from the crown. The news has already been sent. We should be hearing more soon.: _

Xena did a mental nod. She wasn't used to waiting for orders, and wasn't sure she liked the idea, but part of her code would force her to obey them; at least until she had a good enough reason not to. It was a different way that she wasn't used to, but being a Herald and being here in Valdemar had changed her in ways that she hadn't expected. Here she was no longer running from her past. Here she wasn't afraid of her past coming to haunt her. Here she was a Herald. She was trusted and she had a duty, a higher duty than just serving her own needs and whims.

Xena's attention was drawn to the town she saw approaching. She was pleased that it was a proper town with a proper wall and even a draw-bridge gate. As they got closer she could make out more details and she realized that it was less of an actual town and more of a small castle or fortress.

They approached the gate just as the rain began to fall. Quinn quickly turned Hayden and addressing the guard at the gate, told him to lower and secure it. He nodded to her and quickly obeyed.

"Where is Kambel?" Quinn asked the guard, once the gate was secure.

"M'lady, the guard replied with a short bow. "I believe he'll be at the barrack, usually is this time of day, running drills with the men."

"Good," she replied. "Send a runner to find my son and tell him to meet me there. And do not open that gate. Anyone seeking refuge needs to go through the side door. Any wagons or supplies that can't fit through the door stay outside. Also, I'll be sending a double watch as soon as I talk to Kambel, keep alert and if you see anything unusual sound the alarm at once."

"Yes, Lady Quinn," the guard replied.

Xena had to admit, she was impressed by Quinn. Those were about in line with the orders that she would have given. She hadn't expected Quinn to take change so completely but then, of course she realized that this was Quinn's home so she would be familiar with the people here and its defenses. She remained silent along side of Gabrielle and allowed Quinn to take charge. She'd wait until she was needed. She had some ideas of her own and just as soon as she was sure that Rosebend was secure then she would then employ them.

The stables were conveniently located next to the barrack. They left the Companions with the groomers. After the hard run all the Companions were in need of a good rub down and a decent meal. Grazing on the move and the stale feed from the waystations would only sustain them for so long. They were all looking forward to a bit of a rest, but knew that it probably wouldn't last long, especially for Kaylin, for she could read Xena's thoughts and knew that they probably would be going out again tonight.

The humans satisfied that the Companions were to being taken care of headed off to the barrack. They had ducked inside avoiding the rain and luckily, just as the guard at the gate predicted, they found Kambel. Seeing Quinn he smiled at her and dismissed the guards that he had been talking too.

"M'lady," he said addressing Quinn and giving a nod of acknowledgement to Xena and Gabrielle. "We weren't expecting you."

"No," Quinn replied. "We weren't expecting to come, but this isn't a social visit. I'd like you to meet Herald Xena and Herald Gabrielle and their daughter Callisto."

"Pleasure," Kambel replied.

Introductions were interrupted by the arrival of Quinn's son, who she introduced as Stephen. Once they were both filled in on what was happening Kambel had agreed with Quinn's assessment and ordered the guard at the wall doubled and put on shorter shifts so they could stay alert and rested incase there was a need to fight. Xena and Gabrielle had both gotten into the conversation, learning more about the town's defenses and how they worked.

"We have 20 guardsmen of the army stationed here and another 40 or so locals who help with defense and to keep the peace. They are all trained to use weapons and we all rotate at the wall and gates," Kambel answered Xena's question.

"About 3 to 1 odds, plus me," Xena replied. "But we have the advantage of being inside the wall."

The group nodded. And then Quinn's son, Stephen spoke up. "How do we know they are heading here?"

"We don't," Gabrielle replied. "We don't know anything about their intentions except they aren't good."

"True, but they are going to head here," Xena said, convincingly.

"How do you know?" Kambel asked.

"What ever their intention, they need to be eliminated," Xena replied, with a cold edge. "If they have a specific target we need to protect that, if they are an advanced force we need make sure they don't get a foothold in Valdemar."

"What are you planning, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm going to scout them out tonight. Take out a few if I can. Try to find out what their mission is," Xena answered. "Then we will go from there."

Gabrielle nodded, and touching Xena's arm she sent, _:Promise me you'll be careful:_

Xena gave her a reassuring smile and returned, _:Aren't I always?:_ "Alright," Xena continued verbally. "What we need is to have archers ready at the wall. We will need a lot of arrows, put some people to work making them. And be ready, I'm intending on pulling them into an attack here."

"You sure that's a good idea? They could just move on and not bother us," Stephen pressed.

"It's true that Rosebend may not be their target, but they are here, they have invaded Valdemar. It's our responsibility to defend her," argued Gabrielle.

Quinn also nodded, but Xena continued, "I'm not guaranteeing I'll lure them back here, but right now I see it as our best option. I need to get out there and figure out their plans."

"You're going out there alone? I know you are a Herald, but really I must insist that you take a contingent of guards with you. Maybe with a group you'll have a chance…" Kambel pressed before getting cut off by Xena.

"No I do this alone. I won't put more people in harms way. Just have archers up on the wall. Be ready for them." Xena replied.

Kambel shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, we will."

"Please Xena, rest for a few minutes and get some food before you head back out," Quinn insisted.

Xena was about to argue. She was anxious to get back out as soon as possible but caught the look in Gabrielle's eye that told her the bard wouldn't let her slip away without first caring to her personal needs. Giving in, Xena replied. "Ok, a few minutes won't hurt, and I am hungry."

Gabrielle smiled at her warrior and nodded her approval. She touched Xena's arm again sending a purposeful wave of affection through her tainted with just a hint of lust.

The warrior partially shivered at the suggestion that the bard had sent but she just smiled back and with a mischievous glint in her eye, reached over and pinched the bard's backside.

"Hey!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she jumped and then whacked Xena on her arm.

Xena responded with a touch and sent, _:Brat:_

Gabrielle pouted for a minute, but then let it go, as she was distracted by the idea of a hot meal.


	69. Chapter 69: Mistakes

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 69: Mistakes**

Xena crept quietly among the branches over the army's head. They had taken refuge from the rain, not far from where they gated in, in a forest of trees. The trees offered them some protection from the rain. It was better than being out in the open, but it also left them vulnerable as they couldn't see the area around them. That was their first mistake, Xena thought.

Xena had been listening to conversations, moving cautiously from one group to another. So far she hadn't picked up anything too revealing, mostly just grumbling about the weather and a bit of swearing about the cold and the difficultly they seem to be having with keeping the fires going.

As she moved again, her ears picked up a more interesting conversation, so she stealthily moved closer to it. She saw a group of four soldiers huddled under a hastily tied tarp. They were looking over a map and talking in hushed tones. The warrior strained her ears to pick up the details. Her eyes widened as she heard what she'd been expecting. They were a pre-invasion force, and it seemed that Rosebend was indeed their target. They were planning on taking it over and then using it as a stronghold to bring more soldiers into Valdemar. Well that's mistake number two, she thought.

Debating her options, a feral grin crossed her lips as she cemented her plan, and turned her attention to the fire pit closest to the group. With her Gift she coaxed a small spark willing it to land right in the center of the map. Then with just a bit of a push she encouraged the map to catch fire. She watched the cursing and the confusion ensue as the soldiers tried to put the fire out. Of course any normal fire would have been stamped out right away, but she was feeding the fire with her Gift and it only got stronger as it burned.

It didn't take long for the fire to spread to the tarp, and the soldiers were forced to abandon their shelter. In the confusion, Xena notched an arrow. She aimed and shot the leader straight through the heart. He didn't even make a noise, just fell to the ground. Still trying to put out the tarp, the other three soldiers didn't even see him fall. She notched her arrow three more times, and each solider fell as silently as his fellows. Finally she dropped her hold on the fire and let it burn itself out.

By now others had been alerted by the fire and realizing what had happened and alarm was sounded. Soldiers were running about, trying to assess the situation and figure out what had happened. The warrior slipped quietly away, the branches covering her trail. Mistake number three she thought, no one ever looks up.

** ===[x]**

Gabrielle sat in a closed room with Quinn, Stephen, and Kambel. They had been discussing strategy. Callisto had been sent off after dinner with a sitter. She had been delighted to meet Quinn's young granddaughter, Kara, who was close to her own age. They happily had become fast friends. Pleased that Callisto was distracted and happy, Gabrielle had told her to be good and left them to play under the watchful eye of Kara's nurse.

Over dinner they talked a little further about Xena's plans and had discovered something quite surprising about Quinn. Rosebend wasn't just Quinn's home; it was her home in the sense that she was their leader. The bard had wondered why the locals kept refereeing to Quinn as 'Lady' and showing her more respect then she would have thought just because of her Herald status. Rosebend was her ancestral home who here family had been ruling from for over two-hundred years. Quinn duties as a Herald hadn't allowed her to stay in Rosebend on a permanent basis, so her eldest son acted as a regent on her behalf. It's was no wonder Quinn had been so quick and precise with her orders, she knew exactly what she was doing.

This revelation was interesting to the bard; it was an example of how Valdemar dealt with its many cities. Most cities were self-ruling and had some sort of blood-related hierarchy where the leadership would be passed down from generation to generation. The crown oversaw all of the villages and cites and they had to obey the greater laws of the crown, but as far as the day to day rule they left that up to the individuals. The leaders of these individual cities (or representatives for the leaders) were the members of the council. In a way it reminded her of home in Greece, where each city was independent. Only difference was in Greece there was no over-riding government that covered all the cities. It was a good strategy. The Heralds provided a link between the cities and the crown proving everyone a service making sure that the laws were obeyed and justice was fair.

"How long to do think we'll have?" Kambel had asked the question, bring Gabrielle from her thoughts. She knew Xena's tactics the best and they had been trying to formulate a plan.

"It's hard to say. Knowing Xena she'll probably scout them out for a while and gather the information that she needs before she strikes. Then she'll take out as many as she can, but as soon as they figure her out she'll come running," answered the bard. "That's if there are any left to chase her." The bard commented dryly.

"What do you mean if there are any left? Surely she can't take on 150 soldiers all by herself," Stephen explained.

The bard shrugged. "She took on an army of over 6,000 Persians once. Not the first time she's come out on top." Gabrielle glanced around the table, noticing the mouths all hanging open in disbelief and then added. "Of course I was helping too, even if I was dying from a poisoned arrow at the time."

The bard smiled to herself. This was one of the things she loved most about Xena, how she could overcome just about anything and then people would see her for the true hero that she was.

"How is that even possible?" Kambel mumbled shaking his head.

"If we have time, I'll tell you the whole story," offered Gabrielle. "For now, I suggest we do as she said, get a lot of arrows and people up on the walls. When she does come we need to be ready."

"Agreed," answered Quinn, effectively putting an end to the conversation. "I suggest that we all get some rest, I have a feeling the morning is going to come all too soon."

** ===[x]**

Callisto had been having a great time with her new friend. She was spirited off to 'the play room' where Kara had shown her her many toys and games. Callisto was fascinated by it all. The one doll that she owned paled into comparison to the room that Kara had and out of all the wonders in the room Callisto's eye was drawn to a beautiful doll house. It was actually more of a castle then a house, and Callisto was surprised when she realized that it was suppose to resemble the very castle that they were now in.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Callisto exclaimed.

Kara smiled at her. "Yeah, it's really old, but I like playing with it. One of my favorite toys."

"Can we play with it?" Callisto asked.

"Sure. I gots a whole family and furniture and everything," Kara replied with a smile.

It wasn't long before the two children had escaped into the land of imagination. Kara had taken the upper hand, since it was her toys and had a whole scenario planned out.

"Here, you can be the daddy and I'll be the mommy," Kara exclaimed. She then assigned them each a set of different players to her game. Callisto was to play the role of the two little girls and grandmother while Kara was going to be the big brother and a visiting Herald Kara had named Tom.

"So what exactly does the daddy do?" Callisto asked.

"He takes care of the castle, makes sure everyone follows the rules, and keeps everyone safe and stuff."

"Then what does the mommy do?"

"She takes care of the kids and has tea and makes sure the kids go to school and stuff like that."

"Oh," Callisto replied with a slight frown.

"What's the matter? Aren't your mommy and daddy like that?" Kara asked with concern.

"I don't know. I don't remember my mommy and daddy. Xena and Gabrielle take care of me, but they are different."

"I thought Gabrielle was your mommy. I mean you look more like her then Xena."

Callisto shrugged. "I guess they are both mommies. They both make me go to school and both take care of me and Solan, but they are both Heralds so they also protect people and stuff too. Although I think they did that before they were Heralds."

"Being a Herald is cool, like my grandma Quinn."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna be a Herald someday."

"Really?" Kara asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"How you know?"

"The Starry-eyed one told me. When Kaylin has her twins, the girl will be mine and I'll become a Herald."

"Kaylin?" Kara asked.

"Xena's Companion."

"Oh, she's gonna have twins? Cool!"

"Yeah… but don't tell anyone, ok? She doesn't know it yet."

"Ok, I won't tell." Kara looked back down at the castle doll house. "So would you rather be the mommy then?"

"How about you be the mommy and the daddy and I'll be the Herald."

"Ok. So I'm at the castle and you come riding in…." Kara started and the two girls were once again lost in the realm of imagination.

===[x]

Xena had just reentered the castle. She had told the guards to stand down and relax a bit, but to still keep an eye out. She didn't think there would be any trouble from the soldier's tonight. She felt she had given them enough confusion for one night, and in truth it had been fun. She had stealthily picked them off one by one. After the first four went down she had retreated to watch the show. She kept moving and every time one of them would step up and start giving orders he'd earn one of her arrows. They had learned quickly what was happening and she'd only gone through 19 of the 24 arrows that she'd brought before they stopped stepping up. She watched them for a little while longer, but once convinced that they were now thoroughly paranoid, she took her leave.

After a short inquiry she had found the room where she and Gabrielle had been assigned she slid quietly inside, figuring correctly that Gabrielle would have been asleep at this late hour. She quickly shed her wet armor and leathers. She toweled herself off with a spare piece of linen from one of the packs and then slipped on a clean shift.

Gently sliding into the bed, behind the sleeping bard, she snuggled up, spooning her. The warrior was in the process of wrapping her arms around the bard when Gabrielle startled her.

"For the love of Zeus, Xena… Your hands are like ice!"

Xena chuckled. "Sorry. Here." Xena used her Gift to envelope both herself and her bard in a shied and then very gently just used just enough power to warm them both.

"Gods, that's better," the bard conceded. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Yeah, first time I tired it. Glad it didn't catch the bed on fire."

"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed, elbowing the warrior in the ribs.

Xena chuckled and started to kiss the back of the bard's neck.

Gabrielle shivered at the warrior's attention. "How did it go?" she forced herself to ask.

"Good" replied Xena. "Found out their plans, took out 19 of their leaders and they didn't even get a peak at me."

"Gods, that good," the bard exclaimed.

"The kisses or the soldiers?"

"Both, actually, but I was refereeing to the kissing." Gabrielle answered as she turned herself so that she and the warrior were facing each other. "So think we are safe enough tonight then?"

"Oh, I think so."

"Good, I'd hate to be interrupted," the bard finished as she met her lips to the warriors. The time for talking was over; there was more interesting things to do.


	70. Chapter 70: Scrying

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 70: Scrying**

It was early; in that hour just before dawn. The sky was lit in an eerie glow that would soon be announcing the arrival of the sun. The storm had broken for the moment, but the clouds were still dark. If the temperature kept dropping there might be snow. Xena stood on the wall, her tall frame blanketed by her white cloak.

"I heard that you were up here."

Xena turned to see that Quinn had joined her. "Morning,'" she greeted.

"Morning. Hayden told me that things went well last night."

Xena nodded. "Yes, I could have taken out more, but I didn't want to reveal my cover. I wanted them to keep guessing."

Quinn nodded. She'd already heard the details from Hayden. She'd been surprised that Xena had been so successful without any problems, but then she realized who she was talking about. In the short time she'd known the warrior she knew that Xena was nothing if not full of surprises.

"What's the plan for today?" Quinn asked.

"I was just thinking on that. Not sure if I want to go pick off some more, or let them stay paranoid for a while."

"Do you think they'll still attack?"

Xena pondered that for a moment. "If anyone is still alive that knew that was the plan then yes. They will return to their master only if they are successful, or they will die trying."

That's the one thing that Xena had learned about these Black Soldiers, they were desperate and would fight to the death. Whether they had joined the army willingly or not they were convinced the only way out would be death.

"Actually," Xena continued, her last thought giving her an idea. "I think it might be a better idea to go to them. I picked off all their leaders last night; they might just be willing to accept an alternative."

"Oh?" Quinn asked.

"I'll need about ten people who can shoot straight and climb trees," Xena said.

Quinn, not sure where Xena was going with this nodded her head. "Alright, I think that can be arranged."

** ===[x]**

Solan had been staring at the rock for the last two candlemarks. It was a small stone that would fit into the palm of his hand. He had it lying on the ground before him. He'd studied it so intently he knew every crevice of it. So far his teacher had been very patient with him, and he was beginning to like the old man. No longer wary of him, they had started to form a genuine friendship with him.

Solan put his hand out once more and concentrated. The rock started to shake and it lifted slightly off the ground.

"Good," he heard his teacher whisper. "Now bring it to you."

Solan's brow furrowed in concentration. The rock hovered a little higher and then slowing floated into his out stretched palm.

"I did!" he yelled excitedly gripping the stone in his palm.

His teacher smiled. "That you did. Now try this one."

The old man put down another rock this one about as big as his fist. Solan sighed and started to concentrate again. The rock shifted and shook as he tried to lift it.

"There is no difference between that stone and the first one. Think of them as the same," his teacher coached.

Solan concentrated and tried to think of the stone as being the same. The rock lifted and then fell. Solan frowned. He was beginning to get a headache. The old man noticed the boy's discomfort.

"Why don't we take a break, and try something different," he suggested.

Solan nodded. "That sounds good, like what?"

"You miss your family, yes?"

Solan nodded again. That's been the hardest part about being here with the old man. He felt like he'd just discovered his family, only to loose them again. At first he tried to question the old man about where he was and how he could get back, but the old man either gave him cryptic answers or avoided the topic. The only thing concrete he'd been able to obtain is that he would return when it was time to return.

He wasn't sure exactly, but he figured he'd been with the old man for about a week. He hadn't actually been outside and there were no windows in the rooms that he had access to so he wasn't positive of the passage of time.

"Alright, fetch that bowl," the old man instructed, indicating a silver colored bowl that was on a nearby shelf. "Fill it with water and bring it back here to this table."

Solan did as his teacher instructed him. He brought back the bowl and set it on the table, standing opposite of it to his teacher.

"This is called scrying," the teacher started. "Technically you can do it with any reflective surface, but I always found a bowl to be convenient." The old man paused, waiting for Solan's nod of understanding and then continued. "Normally you would need something physical from the person or the place you are trying to find. For a person maybe a lock of hair or an object that they own and for a place you'd have to have an object that was physically in that place."

"Ok," Solan agreed.

"But in your case you will use your familiarity and your tie through blood to find your family. What you want to do is focus on something that is unique to who you are trying to reach. It doesn't have to be a physical attribute, although that might be easier, but it can be a feeling or emotion that you share with each other."

Solan nodded again. "I think I know what to look for."

"Good. Now stare into the bowl at your own reflection. Concentrate on that one aspect. Push your will onto the image and force it to reveal itself to you."

Solan looked into the bowl at his own reflection. He concentrated on his own blue eyes and then pictured his mother and her eyes staring back at him. At first it seemed like it wasn't going to work, and then all of a sudden he could see her. His eyes got big and he smiled.

"I can see her."

"Good," the teacher praised as he too looked at the image. He struggled to retain the gasp that wanted to escape his lips. It was her. After all this time, could it be? He shook his head in disbelief. Of course the image looked like her. She was a descendant, just like the boy. He knew that from the eyes, only his direct descendant had those blue eyes. The old man continued to watch the image. Suddenly he realized her facial expression had changed. Was she sensing them?

As if reading his mind, Solan commented. "I think she knows I'm watching her."

Curious the teacher asked, "How do you know?"

"She can sense stuff; like gods and magic. I don't know how she does it. Calls it her warrior sense."

"Interesting," the old man commented.

===[x]

Xena had just left the wall. She was going to return to Gabrielle and talk to her about her plan. She had an idea but would need the bard's help. She had just gotten to the bottom of the ladder and was crossing the quad when she felt her warrior sense prickle.

She instinctively crouched down, hand on chakram and scanned the area. Looking around she didn't see anyone watching her, but it was more of distant feeling she was getting. She scanned the area again and then reached out with her MageSight to do another scan. She didn't see anything unusual with it either but the feeling was there. Someone was watching. She didn't think it felt like that of a god, or something evil. It was more curious, more innocent, but what ever it was it still made her uneasy. Keeping her senses fully alert she stood back upright and continued her path to Gabrielle. The sensation only lasted a moment longer and then it was gone. Glad that it was gone she allowed herself to relax. Xena shook off the feeling, now not convinced that it was even real, but the idea of someone spying on her definitely made her uneasy.


	71. Chapter 71: Sweets

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 71: Sweets**

It was raining again. It was the kind of rain that seemed to come sideways and was so cold that it would chill right through to the bone. It was raining so hard that one would be totally drenched in a matter of moments. The rain in a way was a mixed blessing, for it made it hard for everyone to do anything outside, so the chances of an attack were next to impossible. Xena was confident that the invading force would do nothing until the weather lessened but at the same time she worried; for the rain gave them time. Time she knew that they would use to reorganize themselves and possibly even arrange for reinforcements.

The weather she had come to understand was an aftereffect of the gate. At her last encounter with a gate they had some strange local weather problems for a couple of days but it was nothing like this. Quinn seemed to think that the mage responsible for the gate had known about the storm that had already brewing and was counting on the natural storm to provide cover for the gate. This gate had also been much larger and more powerful then the last one, so its effects would also be greater.

Xena had gladly traded her white cloak for the waterproof one that she carried in her bags. It wasn't as warm, but at the moment staying dry was more important and warm. She and Gabrielle had bravely risked getting drenched and made their way to the barracks where they were going to meet the archers that she had asked Quinn to gather.

"This everyone?" Xena asked.

"Yes, our best archers as you asked, all of them able enough to climb trees," Kambel answered her, still a little perplexed as to her strange request.

"Good." Xena replied simply as she looked over the bunch. There a total of ten of them. Four seemed to be guardsmen, five were local militia, and then there was a young girl. "How old are you?" Xena asked the girl.

The girl stood up as tall as she could. "Sixteen."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so. Care to try that again?"

The girl met Xena's eyes straight on. "Fifteen" she paused and then added, "Almost." The girl wanted to squirm, to advert her eyes from Xena's, but she held fast willing herself not to back down. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt some sort of connection with the warrior with the blue eyes. She needed to prove herself and for some reason needed this warrior to accept her.

Xena met the girl's stare, returning the challenge that the girl was dealing. She looked directly into the girl's green eyes, studying them intently. Interesting, the warrior noted, the determined look she was getting back in return seemed familiar.

The girl, feeling as if she needed to further prove herself added. "I can shoot really well, better then anyone here."

"Anyone? Even me?" Xena challenged.

The girl nodded her head once, "Even you."

"Xena," Gabrielle interrupted, putting her hand on the warrior's arm. She could see the wheels in her partner's head turning and the last thing she wanted was for Xena to get into a challenge with the girl. "I don't think she'd be here if she wasn't a good shot."

Xena broke the girl's gaze by turning her head to meet her partner's own green orbs. Suddenly realizing the same determined look in her lover's eyes that the girl had just given her, Xena suppressed her surprise. Very interesting, she though, now even more curious about the girl.

She shook off her surprise, filing it in the back of her mind and answered the bard with a nod, "Of course not."

"Rylie the best shot in Rosebend. I can vouch for her myself," Kambel said.

"Fine," Xena agreed, deciding the girl could stay for the time being. "With any luck we won't need to have to shoot anything. Here's what we are going to do…"

** ===[x]**

"Come on, Callisto. No one said we had to stay here. I'm bored and I want to go see the Companions," Kara pleaded.

"I don't know. It's raining pretty hard out there."

"I have a cloak you can borrow, plus if bring them a treat that will give us a reason to be in there."

Callisto debated for a moment. It was true no one told them they couldn't go outside or that they couldn't go to the stables. She was also missing the Companions. She'd gotten used to being with them almost constantly, and she missed their company. Finally the pleading from her friend won her over and she agreed.

"Ok. Lysander really likes apples and Kaylin has a real sweet tooth. She loves sugar cubes."

"We can get both down in the kitchen. Come on," Kara encouraged pulling on her friends arm.

"Ok, why not?" Callisto smiled and followed her friend down to the kitchen.

Stopping outside the kitchen door Kara filled Callisto in on her plan to get past Cook. "You go ask her for an apple for a snack, and when she gets it for you I'll grab a hand full of sugar cubes."

Callisto nodded. The plan sounded simple enough and went off without a hitch. Callisto was able to get an apple for both herself and Kara and the cook even cut them up for her. In the mean time Kara had quietly procured a whole pocketful of sugar cubes. Callisto had waited for Kara to sneak back out in the hallway before she thanked Cook and left with the apples.

Kara found it very amusing that she'd actually snuck in and out with out being spotted and was having a hard time suppressing her giggles. Callisto smiled at her friend's laughter. It was nice to have a friend her own age. It was fun.

"Here," Kara said, handing Callisto a cloak.

Callisto took the cloak, wrapping it around herself and watched her friend do the same they then both slipped out into the cold rain.

"I didn't realize it was this cold out here!" Kara yelled over the pounding of the rain.

Callisto shivered and yelled back, "Hurry" as she grabbed Kara's arm and pulled her toward the stable.

The girls slipped inside, both relieved to be out of the rain. It wasn't exactly warm inside the stable, but it was much better then being outside.

Callisto turned her head at Lysander's snort, acknowledging her presentence. "Hey Lysander," she greeted, walking over to him and rubbing his neck. "Hi Kaylin, Hi Hayden," she greeted the other two Companions.

"This is my friend, Kala," Callisto introduced, getting nods and snots of acknowledgment from all three Companions.

"They're beautiful," Kala commented.

Callisto smiled, watching Lysander practically dance at the attention.

"I've never been this close to a Companion before," Kala continued.

"Really, I though with Quinn being your grandma. I mean she never took you for a ride or anything?"

"No, Grandma hasn't been home in a long time. Last time she was here I was just a baby. I don't remember."

"Oh. Well they are very nice," Callisto returned, and then giggled as Lysander started to sniff at her cloak. She got a picture in her head of an apple. "Yes yes, I have an apple for you. We brought treats for everyone."

Since the awakening of her Gift she hadn't really had a chance to play with it as they'd been on the road. She'd learned with some disappointment that she couldn't talk directly with the Companions. Apparently MindSpeech and AnimalSpeech were different. The Companions weren't equipped to interrupt her AnimalSpeech abilities. It didn't make much sense to her, after all the Companions were animals, or at least they looked like animals. She did however realize that she could pick up on emotions and simple pictures from them. It was a difficult way to communicate and sometimes frustrating, but at the same time the ability to get something from them had been interesting. It had made the trip thus far more entertaining. They had formed a game with her, a kind of twenty-questions which not only passed the time on the road but was exercising her Gift as well.

The girls happily dispersed the treats to the Companions who reveled in the attention. They each gave the Companions scratches and pats and the Companions returned the affections with nose bumps and nods.

Suddenly Callisto got an image of Xena projected into her mind. "Uh-oh," she mumbled.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Xena's on her way here."

"Ut-oh" Kara echoed. "Hide!"

Callisto wasn't sure that was the best idea, but the panic of the moment over took her and she followed her friend's lead. They both ducked down into Hayden's stall, figuring that was the least likely place for Xena to look.

"Shhhh…" Callisto beckoned the Companions. "Don't tell her we're here."

The Companion's not seeing any reason to reveal the girl's presence and having hope that they might bring more treats later nodded their agreement.

Xena entered the stables. Smiling she greeted the Companions.

_:Hello Chosen:_ Kaylin greeted.

"Hey Kaylin" Xena responded rubbing the Companions nose. "I hope you don't mind, but we have to go out for a bit."

Xena got a mental groan from Kaylin. "I know. I don't really want to either. But I need to know what's going on with that army. Don't want them to take us by surprise."

Xena started saddling Kaylin, and the Companion allowed her to move about her until she caught a whiff of something sweet. She turned her head and nudged Xena's side, knowing that her chosen had some sort of treat for her.

"Kaylin, stop that," Xena laughed. "I can't hide anything from you."

_:Not a chance, Chosen! Now gimme!:_

Xena laughed again and handed over the sweet roll that she had tucked away from breakfast. The warrior resumed her task of saddling the Companion when she heard a noise. Stiffing she tuned in her hearing, focusing in the direction that the noise had come.

Callisto put her finger to her lips, signaling her friend to keep quiet. She knew how well Xena could hear and if they weren't absolutely still she was sure to find them. Xena turned and headed toward where Callisto and Kala had been hiding. She knew someone or something was there.

Suddenly a horn sounded. It was the alarm. Something was happening at the gate. Xena swore quietly to herself. Forgetting about the noise she turned on her heels and ran out the door. She had to get to the gate and see what was going on.


	72. Chapter 72: Looking into the Darkness

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 72: Looking into the Darkness**

Xena ran toward the gate, careful not to slip in the mud. It had been raining so hard that the ground was saturated creating a blanket of very thick muddy-cement. The heavy sludge stuck to her boots and made it difficult to walk much less run.

_:Kaylin?: _she called out as she ran.

_:Yes, Chosen?:_

_ :Just who were you trying to hide from me?:_

Xena got a dry chuckle back from her Companion. 

_ :I know someone was inside Hayden's stable, who was it?: _she persisted.

_ :Oh, it seems like we can't get anything past you either. It was only the little princess and her friend. They brought us some treats and were visiting with us.:_

_ :What? Why were they hiding? They shouldn't be out there alone.:_

_ :I don't think they were hiding as much playing a game and they weren't exactly alone,: _Kaylin replied with a bit of hurt in her voice.

_:Sorry Kay, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is I'm sure someone must be looking for them inside the castle. They are too young to be wondering around without supervision.:_

Kaylin sent a mental nod in Xena's direction. _:Don't worry about them, Chosen. I'll make sure they get returned to the castle safely:_

_ :Thank you,: _Xena replied as she mentally broke off the connection and quickly scaled the wall to find out what was going on, surprised to find that Quinn and Kambel had both beat her to the wall. Together they were looking out over the horizon and talking quietly. Seeing Xena approach, they invited her to join their circle.

"There was a man in a hooded robe standing, right there, just a few minutes ago," the guard informed them. "He didn't approach the gate. He was just standing there. Standing there like he was watching. He seemed suspicious, so I decided to sound the alarm. When I did, he slipped back into the tree line and disappeared."

"In a robe? That's strange," Kambel replied.

"Might have been a mage," Quinn added in. "With the rain though, it could have been anyone using a hooded robe for cover."

Xena listened to the conversation while she peered out over the horizon. Not seeing anyone or anything she frowned. The hooded figure could have been anyone. Yes, she thought, it was odd, for if he were a friend he surely would have approached the gate. Knowing that the army was camped not too far away though, it made her suspicious. She tried to remember the night before, when she had paid the army a visit. She didn't see anyone that resembled a mage, but that didn't mean there wasn't one there. He could have been away from the main group, or simply hiding among them.

"Xena?" Quinn asked, realizing that the warrior was lost in her own thoughts.

Xena turned her head, engaging Quinn. "I was just about to go out and do some scouting anyways. I'll check for our robed friend as well."

Quinn nodded, and speaking for the group replied, "Be careful out there."

Xena smiled. "I always am." Pausing for a moment she continued. "Be sure to let me know if our friend comes back, or if anything else happens." The warrior then flipped off the wall, not bothering with the ladder, and then took off back toward the stable.

===[x]

Gabrielle was thankful that the rain had let up for the moment. It was still misting outside, but at least it wasn't raining buckets like it was when she and Xena had made their way to the barracks. She had heard the alarm sound a few minutes ago, but had been reassured by Lysander that nothing too urgent was happening and Xena was already on her way to check it out. Lysander had also informed her of the girls' presence in the stable and Xena's request for them to be escorted back to the castle.

Gabrielle opened the stable door to find the two girls giggling with one another. Realizing the girls hadn't seen her yet she waited to announce herself and see what they thought was so funny.

"That was so cool. She didn't even know we were here," Kara giggled.

"Yes, I thought for sure she woulda heard us, after you bumped into Hayden's bridle, but she didn't," Callisto agreed.

"So is that how an Amazon would sneak past the mighty Warrior Princess?" Kara asked.

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. Xena must have been in here saddling Kaylin when the alarm went off.

"Not exactly," Gabrielle interrupted, making both girls jump. "First, you didn't fool Xena, she knew you were here. Second," Gabrielle continued crossing her arms across her chest, "An Amazon doesn't sneak, she uses her skills to blend into her surroundings, and third, what exactly are you two doing out here?"

The two friends looked at each other sheepishly. "We were bored," Callisto answered.  
"Kara wanted to see the Companions."

"We thought it would be nice to bring them a treat and visit. Figured if we were bored, they might be too," continued Kara.

"I see," said the bard. "And did you ask if you could come out here? Does anyone know where you are?"

"You do, and Xena does, and the Companions did," Callisto answered defensively.

Gabrielle frowned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Both girls shifted nervously, suddenly finding their boots very interesting.

Gabrielle sighed. "Come on let's get you two back to the castle while there is still a break in the weather."

Gabrielle made sure each girl's cloak was secure and then taking a hand from each was just about to head out when the door suddenly opened and revealed Xena. The bard smiled, catching one in return from the warrior.

"I see you found our two missing trouble makers?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, we were just heading back."

"The castle is a little on edge right now. Seems they have been looking for you two for the past candlemark."

Kara cringed. "Sorry," she replied simply.

Callisto quickly followed suit with a quick "sorry" of her own.

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one you need to apologize too. However, later after I get back we need to talk about you trying to hide from me."

Now it was Callisto's turn to cringe.

"You still going out?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, plan hasn't changed. I'll try not to be too long, and besides it's starting to snow. Maybe this white cloak will finally come in handy," she said, indicating the cloak that she was now carrying."

Gabrielle smiled, knowing how much Xena hated the 'just shoot me now' cloak and then nodded. "Alright, just be careful, ok?"

"Always am, my bard," the warrior replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Xena watched as Gabrielle and the children left. She then returned to her previous chore and finished saddling Kaylin. Making sure her weapons were secure, including the bow and quiver she was carrying she and Kaylin headed for the gate.

===[x]

Xena guided Kaylin discreetly out the back gate which wasn't a gate as much as a large door. It had been sealed tight since the news of a possible attack, but Xena figured it was a better bet than using the front gate. She really had no idea if it was being watched, but after the robed figure was found out front, the backdoor seemed like the best option. If it wasn't for Kaylin she would have just scaled the wall, but bringing the Companion had made that impossible.

There were now snow flurries covering the ground. The rain had stopped and although it was still very chilly out at least it wasn't as wet. Xena made a wide circle with Kaylin, keeping her senses open and searching with her MageSight for any disturbances. When they had again gotten close to the front of the gate Xena left Kaylin and headed in on foot.

The warrior scouted the area that the robed figure was reported to be seen. She'd been surprised to find tracts, although they were faint. It was as if someone tried to cover them up, but hadn't done a very good job at it. Realizing that whoever had left the tracts was no longer in the area, she felt it safe to call Kaylin. It was about time to check on the army.

===[x]

The warrior once again silently slipped through the trees. Like the night before she intended to move about the army without being seen and gather more intelligence. She was pleased to find that the army hadn't moved. They were in the exact same spot as the night before and they hadn't grown in numbers. The mood of the camp was quite a bit different from the night before, though. The soldiers were much quieter and much more jumpy. At one point she watched a small creature run through a bush next to a group of the soldiers. The soldiers all jumped up in alarm. There were very paranoid. _Good_, thought Xena.

She moved quietly about the camp and listened in to what little chatter she could find. As she got deeper in she realized there was a tent that hadn't been there the night before. Making a wide circle of the area to come around to the front she suddenly stopped, momentarily stunned.

_:Kaylin! They have a Companion trapped!:_

_ :What?: _came Kaylin's immediate response. _:That can't be, if there was another Companion in the area I'd know:_

_ :I see her with my own eyes, Kaylin:_

_ :I don't doubt you, Chosen. I just don't understand why I can't hear her. Surely if she's being kept prisoner she'd be calling for help. Be careful, it might be a trap.: _

Xena's eyes narrowed, she knew a Companion when she saw one, and knew enough about them to know that they couldn't be corrupted, and this one was clearly being held prisoner. The Companion was tied around the neck from two separate ropes so tight that she could barely move her head. The warrior also noticed the familiar silver-blue saddle and tack of the Companion and wondered what had happened to the Herald. She could see numerous cuts and lacerations to the Companion's coat and could tell by the way that she was favoring one hoof that she was injured. The Companion wasn't actively struggling, but to the warrior trained eye, she looked exhausted, probably reserving her strength just to stay standing.

Xena shook her head in disbelief, how could anyone treat such a beautiful and noble creature in that manner. Xena's eye's narrowed again. She could feel the anger building inside her. The emotions of the last few weeks came suddenly bubbling to the surface. And then in a moment Xena's plan changed. All her careful planning was thrown out. Her vision clouded over red as she gave in to her dark side and let the anger take hold.

_:Chosen?: _ Kaylin called, feeling the darkness cloud Xena's mind.

Xena was quiet and for a moment Kaylin feared that she had lost the warrior to the darkness. The anger that Xena had let take hold of her truly scared Kaylin. Being a Companion she was supposed to be able control her Chosen. She was supposed to keep her Chosen's Gifts in check, not allowing them to harm anyone, at least anyone that didn't deserve it. In the moment though, that moment where Xena gave in to the darkness, Kaylin realized she had lost control. Nothing she could do or say to the warrior would make a difference. Well almost nothing, there was still one thing.

_:Xena!: _Kaylin tried again to no avail, and then as a last desperate measure she tapped into the bond that Gabrielle and Xena shared she called out to Gabrielle, _:She needs you!:_


	73. Chapter 73: Lost

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 73: Lost**

Gabrielle had been sitting with Kara's nurse. They had been watching the girls play and discussing their disappearance earlier in the day. The nurse, who Gabrielle had learned was named Lissa, was a gentle older woman who had been with the family for years. She had helped take care of Quinn's children when they were young and naturally had taken over for the grandchildren as well. The older woman had surprised the bard by transforming from a gentle calm soul into a strict and concerned guardian. She had promptly lectured the two girls to the point of tears and then pointed each one into a corner to 'think' about their actions.

Turning her attention from the girls she had given Gabrielle a wink. "I doubt either of them will try that again."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement, she was impressed. Lissa hadn't touched either girl, but they were both sniffling quietly in their own corner. She had definitely made an impression on each of them.

The two adult talked quietly until Lissa announced that the punishment was over and gave the girls permission to play. The girls, knowing that they were forgiven, happily engaged each other and before long were once again lost in the world of imagination.

Lissa chuckled at the play. "So easily made happy."

"Yes, to be a child again," Gabrielle mused out loud.

"Callisto give you much trouble?"

Gabrielle made a face, thinking about the little girl. A flash came to her mind about the adult Callisto, and then subsided to the small child that happily was playing in front of her.

"No, not really," the bard answered. "She didn't have the best beginning, but mostly she's been a pretty good kid."

The nurse nodded, a little curious about the bard's cryptic answer, but didn't want to pry. "Ah, that's good to hear. Kara can be a bit of a trouble maker. She reminds me of her father at this age."

The nurse looked from the girls back to Gabrielle, noticing that the bard's face had suddenly become ashen and she'd was gripping the handles of her chair so hard her knuckles had turned white.

"Gabrielle, are you ok?" Lissa asked, alarmed.

Gabrielle didn't hear her. She was lost in a world of anger and pain. "Xena," she mumbled. Callisto turned and noticed the look on Gabrielle's face. Concerned she got up, crossed over to Gabrielle, and placed a hand on the bard's leg. Through the touch she too was able to feel the pain and anger. Gasping she quickly removed her hand. What she felt scared her, but at the same time it felt oddly familiar. Shaking off the feeling and careful not to touch the bard again the little girl made eye contact.

In a voice older then her years she addressed the bard. "Go to her, she needs you."

Callisto's words broke the bard from her trance. Gabrielle shook her head to clear it and was again taken by a wave of helplessness as she heard Kaylin's plea. Callisto feeling the emotion run through the Companion and into the bard gritted her teeth and grabbed the bard's hands in her own.

"Let her know its ok. You have to tell her it's ok," Callisto pleaded.

The bard nodded, closing her eyes she built up her power and feeling as if the child was giving her a boost she used the energy to send out a powerful wave of affection toward the warrior. At first there was no effect, but gradually as the wave persisted, the emotion eventually subsided.

Gabrielle opened her eyes meeting the soft brown eyes of the little girl. They both smiled at each other. Something had just transpired between them. They had bonded in a new way through their concern for Xena, and the shared emotion and power; they now had a deeper understanding of each other.

"Go to her, Mama," Callisto pleaded. "She needs you."

Gabrielle nodded. "Thank you, baby. I will," she responded. She leaned over and gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead. "We'll about this talk later, ok?"

Callisto nodded and simply stated, "Go."

===[x]

Xena's vision had gone red. She could hear Kaylin pleading with her, but the sound was distant and in her darkness was easily able to ignore it. Staring coldly at the soldier's beneath her she thought how easy it would be to jump down and let the beast within her free.

Suddenly she felt a wave of affection hit her. At first the beast tried to fight it. It was so much easier to give into the hate, to give into the anger, but the wave persisted. Ultimately the warrior was forced to listen to the wave. It told her of love and acceptance. It spoke of forgiveness and of honor. It sang of Gabrielle.

The name was echoed off the warrior's lips. "Gabrielle," she whispered softly.

Slowly Xena's vision cleared. She took a deep breath and refocused. _Ok_, she said to herself, her purpose now clearly redefined, _let's see about freeing that Companion first, and then worry about the army._ Disappearing back into the trees she surveyed the area around where the Companion was being held.

Deafly she dropped down from the tree and almost instantaneously took out the two sentries. Neither one knew what hit them as both lay side by side unconscious. Slowly she moved about the camp bringing sleep more often than death to the Black Soldiers. Finally she cleared the area, taking her chakram she flung it, releasing the Companion from her bonds. Now free, the Companion waivered, and sunk to her knees.

Xena approached the Companion cautiously. She reached out and used her MindSpeech to calm her and reassure her that she was there to help. Taking off the remaining fragments of rope from around the Companion's neck, Xena's eyes narrowed again as she discovered a thin silver chain from which a simple black onyx pendant hung.

Xena grabbed the chain and tried to break it, but pull as she might, the chain refused to snap. Realizing that her time was limited before being discovered, she tied to use her chakram to cut it. As the chakram touched the chain, the warrior felt brief serge of power from it. For a second the stones in the chakram glowed, and then the chain broke and fell to the ground. Surprised, she pulled it back and looked at the chakram. The power that was there a minute ago was now gone. Not having the time to think about it now, she clipped it back to her waist and turned her attention back to getting the Companion standing and moving.

She tried to coax the Companion into standing, but the Companion ignored her. It was either too physically tired or too mentally gone to respond. The look in the Companion's eyes was distant, as if it was lost. She tired in vain to get the Companion to rise. Finally after giving up reasoning with her, Xena grabbed her bridle and with sheer force pulled her to her to her feet.

Relieved that the Companion was now standing she glanced around her surroundings, trying to figure out the next step. She pulled the Companion in the same direction that she had come, knowing that the way would be clear of sentries at least. It was slow going. She pleaded with the Companion constantly both through voice and MindSpeech. _It least the Companion was walking now_, she thought… _now just a little further_.

Suddenly behind her she felt a rush of power build. She spun, trying to get herself between the power and the Companion. She raised her shields, readying herself for the blast that never came. The only sound that she heard was a whoosh of an arrow and a thump as it hit its target. The mage that had come up behind her fell, and she knew that he was dead. Turning her attention back to the source of the arrow she was surprised to see young Rylie jump down out of a tree.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Rylie commented dryly.

"Thanks," Xena replied with a nod, while a thousand questions were going through her head. First and foremost where Rylie had come from as she hadn't sensed her presence at all, but there was time to answer those questions later.

"Here," Xena commented, handing Rylie the reins. "You guide her and I'll make sure our way to clear."

Rylie nodded and turned toward the Companion. For a second their eyes met. The Companion's world suddenly came crystal clear. She didn't know where she was or how she came to be here, but she knew those eyes.

_:Rylie,:_ she said. :_My name is Crystin and I choose you:_

Xena was perplexed for a moment and then she realized what was going on. The two had just bonded. "Come on," Xena urged, not sure if either of them heard her. "We have to get out of here."

Rylie seemed very reluctant for her eyes to leave the Companion's, but she realized they were in danger.

_:My leg is injured, I think I can run, but I don't think I can hold your weight,: _Crystin told Rylie.

_ :Xena, have the girl ride with me. Crystin can't hold her,: _Kaylin's voice cut into the warriors mind as the Companion suddenly appeared.

Xena quickly greeted Kaylin with a touch, before mounting her. She reached down offering a hand to Rylie who took it and swung up behind the warrior. Without another delay they were off.

They ran until they were clear of the camp and then slowed. What little energy Crystin had left was quickly draining. After Xena deemed it was safe to stop she examined the Companion's leg. There were a couple of big gashes, which should heal on their own, but what was causing the Companion pain was a strained tendon in her knee. Xena tapped into her Healing Gifts, and carefully studied the tendon. She was relieved that it was still intact, but worried that the injury could get worse if the joint wasn't able to heal properly. Not being able to risk the time to do more, she took a long piece of linen from her saddle bag and gently wrapped the knee, giving it a little bit of stability from the pressure of the wrap.

"Crystin says thank you," Rylie told Xena. "It feels better now."

"Good," Xena answered simply. "Think you can walk back ok now?" she asked the Companion.

Crystin nodded her head.

===[x]

Gabrielle had just finished saddling Lysander when she got the reassurance through him that Xena was going to be ok. Not that it changed her plans, she still was going to ride out and meet her. Their long distance call had stirred up a lot of emotion in the bard and there was nothing that she wanted more then to be in Xena's arms. She was thankful for the information, but wouldn't be totally satisfied until she saw with her own eyes that her warrior was alright.

The bard quickly cleared the gate and was off in a white flash. It didn't take long for her to catch up to Xena and surprisingly the young Rylie and another Companion.

_:Rylie was Chosen by Crystin tonight,: _Lysander informed her.

Gabrielle hoped down off of Lysander's back and embraced Xena. Taking in a long drink of the warrior's blue eyes until Gabrielle's thirst in her soul was satisfied. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Xena responded.

"Good," Gabrielle answered before she pulled back her fist and punched the warrior solidly on the arm.

"Hey!" Xena cried, "What was that for?"

"For scaring me half to death," scolded Gabrielle. "Just what were you thinking, letting yourself go like that? I can't believe you were thinking about taking on that whole army, alone, by yourself after all the plans we made this afternoon!"

Xena was taken aback. Not sure what to say or do to the bard. She rubbed her arm and replied, "I'm sorry."

Gabrielle felt the anger flow out of her as she saw the sheepish look on her lover's face.

"Gods, I'm sorry Xena. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not sure what came over me."

"Un-huh," replied the warrior, stilling rubbing her arm.

"Come here," Gabrielle beckoned, as she kissed the warriors arm where she had hit it. "Better?"

"Lil' bit," the warrior mumbled.

"Make it up to you later?" the bard asked hopefully.

That got a smile out of the warrior. "I'm counting on it."

Suddenly both Gabrielle and Xena became aware of the fact that they were not alone. To their credit thought, Rylie and the Companions had suddenly become very interested in the nearby shrubbery.

"Well," Xena interrupted the awkward silence. "We best be getting back."

"Yes," agreed Gabrielle, "and Rylie?"

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"Welcome to the club."

Rylie smiled and replied with a simple, "Thanks."


	74. Chapter 74: Monster

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 74: Monster**

The plan had been set to take place midmorning tomorrow. Xena lay with one hand under her head and the other securely wrapped around her bard. Gabrielle had fallen asleep a while ago, but Xena was unable to join her lover in Morpheus' realm.

The events of the day were troubling her. It had been a long time since she had lost control of her darkness like she had earlier. Occasionally in a difficult battle she'd let the darkness in, but it had been a long time since she'd succumb to it with out herself or Gabrielle being directly in danger. It was an odd feeling. Since she'd been in Valdemar she'd almost left that part of her behind. She no longer had the daily reminders of her past, like she had back on Earth. It was nice not to have to deal with it, but after today she realized that the darkness would always be there. No matter how she tried to hide it; it was part of her.

_:Kaylin?: _Xena called out.

_:I'm here, Chosen,: _came the immediate reply.

_:I think I need to talk… about today I mean.: _

The revelation that Xena wanted to talk was just as much a surprise to her Companion as it was to Xena. Over the past few moons the Companion and the warrior had come to a sort of understanding. Xena would brood over her problems and the Companion would listen to her thoughts, occasionally offering a suggestion or hinting at an alternative. They never really talked about emotions or feelings. That was more the bard's department. The few times that Xena had wanted to actually talk about something she would always seek out Gabrielle.

_:I'm always here for you, Chosen,:_ returned Kaylin.

_:I guess I need to explain about today. What I mean is… I know that I lost it. I'm sorry that I blocked you out. I'm sorry that you had to see the monster that I really am.:_

The Companion was silent for a long moment. Xena could still sense her presence and knew that she hadn't severed the contact but was uneasy by the long pause.

_:Xena,: _Kaylin began, _:When I Chose you, I looked into your soul. You are not a monster. You never were and never will be. If that were true, you would have never been Chosen:_

Xena sighed. Her mind wanted to believe what Kaylin was saying, but in her heart she didn't believe it.

_:I can see what you really are, just like Gabrielle can. She is part of your soul and I can see and feel the goodness in you both: _ Kaylin paused, letting her words sink in. _:The only monster that is inside of you is the one that won't let you forgive yourself. It's the monster that keeps telling you that you are permanently shadowed in darkness:_

_ :But Kaylin, you don't know what I've done. Who I've hurt. How many I've killed.:_

_ :That is true. I don't know the specifics of your past and you don't have to tell me anything you don't want too. Your past doesn't matter to me or to the Heralds. It doesn't matter to Valdemar, and it doesn't matter to your bard either. None of us are concerned with who you used to be. The only thing that matters is what you do from this day forward.:_

_ :I would have killed them all today. I wanted to. It would have been so easy to give in,: _ Xena quietly commented.

_:I know, but you didn't.:_

_ :Only because you interfered and Gabrielle…: _the warrior let her thought dwindle. She looked down at the sleeping bard wrapped securely around her.

_:Chosen, that is why I am here. We are a team. We work together. You are a warrior, you do what you do and I'm a Companion, let me do what I do.:_

It was quiet for a moment before Xena sent a mental nod and said a simple, _:Thank you.:_

_ :You're welcome. Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow:_

Xena rolled her eyes. _:Yes, Mother,: _she replied sarcastically.

The Companion sent a mental chuckle and then severed the connection. As Xena felt Kaylin's presence leave she felt oddly comforted. She was so used to wallowing in her own guilt and her own heavy sense of responsibility that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to let it go. Her chat with Kaylin had given her a new insight into how the Companion saw her and Kaylin was right; she hadn't given in to the monster. It was close but she had let Gabrielle in, and Gabrielle had saved her once again.

Feeling her soul lighter for the first time since she could remember, she bent her head and kissed the bard's forehead. Gabrielle squirmed a little under her touch and Xena smiled at her, feeling the bard tighten her hold around her. Xena squeezed back, and closing her eyes, she gently joined her lover in Morpheus' realm.

===[x]

Callisto had woken up early. She hadn't had the chance to see either Xena or Gabrielle last night as they had both gotten back to the castle after she'd been put to bed. As the night before she had shared Kara's room. She had enjoyed Kara's company a great deal, but in truth she had come to think of Xena and Gabrielle as her family and she missed them. After the bonding that she and Gabrielle had shared the pervious afternoon, she was concerned for both her parental figures and wanted to make sure that they were alright.

She slipped out of bed and down the hall to their door. She paused for a minute wondering if she should knock. Putting her ear to the door, she didn't hear anything. It was quiet, they were probably still sleeping. Reaching out she grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Surprised to find it open, she quietly slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her.

She was relieved to see both the warrior and the bard in bed. They were, as usual wrapped around each other and they both looked unharmed. She let out a sigh of relief and then debated on what to do next. Should she wake them? Or wait? Or maybe she should sneak back out and back to bed. Her debate was ended quickly however, when she caught the look of Xena's blue eyes and saw the warrior beckon her closer with a crooked finger.

Callisto followed the warrior's summon and shuffled over to the side of the bed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Xena whispered.

"I was worried about you and Gabrielle. Wanted to make sure you were safe," the little girl whispered back.

Xena nodded and whispered back, "We are fine."

Callisto shivered. Xena hadn't realized the room was so cold. The fire that was going strong when she fell asleep was nearly burned out. It was warm under the covers so she hadn't felt the need to re-kindle it. Lifting up the blankets slightly, she invited the little girl to join her. Callisto gladly accepted.

"Better?" Xena asked.

Callisto nodded as she curled up to Xena's side, drawing in the heat. "Yes, thank you."

Xena was quiet for a moment, letting the little girl warm up. When she had stopped shivering and seemed to be comfortable, Xena commented, "Gabrielle told me what happened last night. Thank you for helping me."

"I helped?" Callisto asked, confused.

"Yes, Gabrielle said you were a big help. She said that you somehow gave her a boost when she called out to me and she wasn't sure she would have been able to do it with out you."

"Oh," the little girl replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Xena prompted.

"Yes," Callisto brow furrowed a moment. "I think so. I usually can't sense the Companions so far away. But I think because of Gabrielle and…"

"And?"

"Well…" the girl stopped.

"Well? Well what?"

Callisto made a face, not sure if she should continue.

"Callisto, if you have something to tell me…" the warrior warned, her voice getting an octave lower.

Callisto sighed and knowing better then to try to hide anything from the warrior she blurted out, "it's because of the baby."

"Baby?" Xena asked confused.

Callisto nodded. "Kaylin's gonna have a baby, two of them actually. It was the baby that I was feeling last night."

"What!?" Xena sprung up into a seated position, effectively throwing both the bard and the child off of her.

Gabrielle sat up quickly; suddenly alert thinking that they were being attacked. Her eyes rapidly took in her surroundings and realizing there was no enemy about she spoke, "What in Tartarus is going on?"

If Xena wasn't in shock as to the information she had just gotten she would have thought the situation funny. Xena looked at the child and answered the bard's question.

"Callisto says that Kaylin is pregnant; with twins."

"What!?" Gabrielle exclaimed.

_:What!?: _ cried Lysander

_:What!?: _echoed Kaylin.


	75. Chapter 75: Surprises

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 75: Surprises**

_:Really, Chosen, I had no idea. It makes sense though, I thought it was just the hard pace we've been keeping, but I have been a little more tired then usual:_

"Kaylin didn't know," Xena said out loud for the benefit of the little girl and the bard. She knew the Companion could also hear her.

_:How far along are you?: _the warrior mentally sent.

_:I'm not really sure, less than a moon, maybe. It can't be very far,: _ Kaylin responded.

"Callisto, do you know when the babies will be born?" Xena asked.

Callisto seemed to think about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. The goddess didn't really say. I've known for a while, but only could feel it in the last couple of weeks."

"The goddess? You mean the Starry-eyed One? When did she tell you?" Gabrielle asked trying to clarify.

"Yes, well… A few days after I got here… that's when she told me that I'd have my own Companion." Callisto got quiet for a moment and then continued, "I think that is why I can feel Kaylin, cuz the baby can, and so I can too."

Xena had been taking all that Callisto had been saying and transferring it to Kaylin. She could feel the Companion mentally shake her head.

_:What is it?: _Xena asked.

_:It's not unusual for a Companion not to know she is pregnant at first. Just like in humans sometimes you don't know. And it's not unusual for a Herald or someone with a Gift to discover the pregnancy, but what is unusual and to my knowledge has never happened before, would be for a Herald and Companion to be bonded before birth.:_

_ :Callisto is very unusual, indeed,: _Kaylin continued_ :For one so young to know so much. It must truly be divine intervention. To know what she does and feel what she has, I'd have to say that their bond must be extremely strong. They might even be life-bonded.:_

_ :Life-bonded?: _ Xena asked.

_:It's very much like your bond with Gabrielle, Chosen. When two are bonded for life, they have this connection. They can feel what the other feel and knows when the other is in trouble. Although it usually happens with two of the same species, it's been known to happen between Companions and Chosen before.:_

_ :Ah, interesting,:_ Xena mused. She couldn't help wondering why no one had mentioned this life-bonding before. It sounded very much like the bond that she and Gabrielle shared, and now that she had name for it, maybe she could do some research. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, she asked, _:Kaylin, are you going to be alright? Is this journey going to be too much for you? If you need to stay here or return to Haven, I can continue on foot or get a regular horse.:_

_ :Ha! As if I'd let you continue on with out me. I'll be fine for several moons. Twins though, it might get difficult toward the end."_

_:Alright:_ Xena said and send a mental nod. Then aloud she announced, "Well, we have a lot going on today. Best get a move on."

"Right," agreed Gabrielle, who had just had a similar conversation with Lysander. Like Xena, she now understood how unique Callisto's position with the Companion was. "We're burning daylight," she said with a wink to the little girl.

===[x]

Gabrielle, riding Lysander in all her Herald glory, approached the Black Solider camp. She was instructed to be cautious, but go in a straight forward and determined manner. It was her intention to march straight into the camp and demand the surrender of the soldiers. She knew from Xena's exploits their leadership had been decimated and with any luck she'd be able to talk them into surrendering without need for any more bloodshed.

Quinn had a small mixed-force of militia and guards waiting close by that would either follow her lead to make arrests or attack if the confrontation became unstable. Xena, and her troop of tree-archers, would be spread throughout the surrounding area as a safeguard against attack. They were hidden amongst the trees, and had orders to take down anyone who caused a problem. Xena herself was positioned in the trees directly above Gabrielle. She was taking no chanced with her beloved's safety. She had armed herself with a bow and arrows, but was prepared to jump down and enter battle if needed. Crystin, who was still injured had stayed back in Rosebend with Rylie and was operating as a means of communication between the camp and the town.

The bard took a deep breath and stopped at just the edge of camp. She knew that Xena's tree-archers had already secured the three sets of sentries that were behind her and her approach had come unannounced. Gripping her staff in one hand, she waited patiently to be noticed. It didn't take long.

"A Herald!" she heard someone yell and before long she found herself surrounded by curious soldiers. She had made no move to attack and considering what the soldiers had been through the last two nights there were not anxious to engage her.

"What do you want, Herald?" one of the soldiers cried out.

"I come to offer you the chance to surrender," Gabrielle replied simply.

A mummer went through the group of soldiers and Gabrielle heard a twang of a bow and a thump of an arrow hitting a body. The soldiers quickly parted from her fallen comrade.

_:__Knife__:_ Lysander whispered to her.

Gabrielle resisted the urge to grimace at the dead solider only allowing herself to nod once she continued, "You are surrounded. I give you this option only once. Either surrender or die."

The words echoed through her. It wasn't something that she had wanted to say, but it was something that had to be done. She knew that the only way Valdemar would be safe would be if the soldiers were in custody or dead. There were no other alternatives and by far the best option would be if they surrendered, then they would be able to collect information from them.

"We know that you don't want to be here. We know that you have families that you want to return to, that you are worried about and don't want to see come to any harm. Let us help you. Surrender and we will do all that is in our power to see that no one else is harmed in this conflict," Gabrielle continued to urge with a sense of authority.

At the same time as she was trying to persuade the soldiers with words she was also using her Gifts. She was projecting a blanket of empathy across the camp; with a sense of trust, and sympathy, and of acceptance.

"Throw down your weapons and put your hands behind your heads," Gabrielle ordered.

At first no one moved, as if they were all frozen, but then slowly once by one the soldiers started to do as she asked.

"You have all made a wise choice, this day," she encouraged, sending emotions of praise and encouragement through the soldiers.

Once it was clear of the decision of the soldiers, Xena and her tree-archers jumped down and started to secure their prisoners. Quinn and her group arrived shortly after and helped finish the job. Eventually, the soldiers were lined up in two long columns. They had all been secured with their hands behind their back and then that bond was secured to the foot of the solider behind them with just enough rope to allow the soldiers to walk, but not move their hands up or twist the rope with out impeding the solider behind them. In addition every forth or filth solider was also put in leg shackles. It was a good solution since Rosebend didn't have enough for all of them. The town didn't even have a jail, but arrangements had been hastily arranged for the soldiers housing, until something more permanent could be found. Eventually they would all be sent back to Haven, but that would take time.

Gabrielle was pleased in the way that the day had turned out and was hoping that within this group of soldiers they would be able to find out more information as well. As they started the march back to Rosebend, she it would be a long afternoon. The pace would be slow and the weather was still prone to bursts of snow flurries, but overall it had been a good day.

Gabrielle spotted Xena who had now taken to Kaylin's back and sent Lysander in the direction to intercept her.

_:We did good today, love,: _the bard sent to the warrior with her a touch to her thigh.

Xena turned and smiled at Gabrielle. _:You did wonderful today. Nice touch with the feelings too.:_

Gabrielle shrugged and sent back with a hint of a tease and a wave of affection, _:Just one of my many skills:_

_ :Brat,: _Xena sent back, swatting lightly at the bards thigh.

Gabrielle not missing a beat, promptly stuck out her tongue and then nudging Lysander took off.

Xena raised one eyebrow as she watched the white blur secure itself on the opposite side of the column. Later, my bard, she swore under her breath.

_:You know, this is all your fault:_

_ :Excuse me?: _the warrior responded to her Companion. _:What __**exactly**__ is my fault?:_

_ :I'd never would have gotten pregnant in the first place if you two would learn to take a few more cold showers: _

_ :You know back home we had a way to deal with promiscuously moody mares. It's not a difficult surgery and it would do wonders for your little problem,: _Xena teased back.

Kaylin snorted. _:Oh? And how do you feel about walking home, Chosen?: _

_ :Rosebend's not that far.:_

_ :I didn't mean to Rosebend, I meant to Haven:_

_ :Oh, ouch!: _the warrior responded. _:You know I was only teasing you.:_

The Companion chuckled. _:I know. As was I. If I was serious I would have just told Gabrielle, and let her straighten you out.:_

_ :Ouch! Anything but that!: _Xena teased, putting her hand over her heart and pretending to have a mock heart attack.

It was then Gabrielle's turn to raise an eyebrow at her lover. She was over on the back of her Companion acting very odd. If she didn't know any better she'd accuse her lover of actually playing. It was nice to see her enjoying herself for once, even if the timing was a little off. After all they were currently surrounded by eighty-plus Black Soldiers. Not that the danger was that great at the moment, as all the soldiers were securely bound and they were also surrounded by the militia and volunteers. Yes, it had definitely been a good day.


	76. Chapter 76: The Meeting

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 76: The Meeting**

Gabrielle was almost bowled over by Xena as she came rushing down the hall. Seeing the bard, the warrior paused only a second. Gathering Gabrielle in her arms, she spun her around and allowed their lips to make brief contact. The warrior then winked and continued as if almost one fluid motion around the corner and down the hall.

Gabrielle stood breathless and speechless for a moment. Something had definitely gotten into Xena. She was obviously in a very playful mood. Before the bard had time to reflect on the cause of the mood, she was almost bowled over a second time by two very excited and energetic little girls.

The girls also paused a moment, acknowledging Gabrielle. "Oh, she went this way alright," announced Callisto. "Mama's gots that glazed over look, like every time she sees Xena."

Gabrielle smiled, noting the title that the little girl had graced her with. Ever since the night where they had reached out to Xena together, the girl had begun to call her Mama. The bard hadn't corrected her; in fact she was honored by the title. It made her feel much closer to the little girl. Kara giggled and Callisto soon joined her, noticing the blush rise in the bard's cheeks as Gabrielle realized that they were giggling at her reaction to Xena's kiss.

"What are you girls doing anyway?" Gabrielle asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Hide and go find," answered Kara. "If we find her she promised to sing us to sleep tonight."

"Oh? Well let me give you a tip then. Don't forget to look up."

Both girls grinned. With a quick thanks, they then took off down the hall in pursuit of Xena. Gabrielle smiled and shook her head. Well at least someone was having a good time, she thought.

The last three days had been very intense and tiresome. They had made it back to Rosebend without incident. The soldiers were then quarantined into different sections of the castle and a few other places throughout the town. Finding secure quarters for them had been difficult, but they had not only managed to do so, but to separate them in few enough numbers that they had been easily controlled.

The first two days had been the worse. They'd singled out each individual solider and under the Truth Spell had interrogated them. Each solider had actually gone through at least two rounds of interrogation. The first was administered by Quinn and Kambel, and after a while they had gotten Rylie involved too as it was easier on the Heralds to switch off administering the Truth Spell. Alone the spell wasn't too daunting, but multiplied several dozen times it started to impair the Heralds both physically and mentally. Quinn's main focus was to determine where each solider was from, their motivations, and their threat level.

The second interrogation was administered by Xena and Gabrielle. They also took turns administering the spell and Xena had more then once pressed upon an individual the greater spell to try to draw out further information. While Quinn's group was looking to organize the soldiers, Xena's was to get answers.

Over all both the warrior and the bard had been happy with the information they had gathered. Although, not incredibly telling, they now had two additional pieces of the puzzle which gave them more to go on. The first and probably the most important was the location where the Dark Lord was operating from. One of the soldiers had been taken close to the outer skirts of the Karsite border. Beyond the boarder is a sea. He was taken on a boat and they sailed to an island. Everyone else had either gated to the compound, woken up there, or had never been, having being conscripted or joined of their own free will with one of the roving bands.

The second most valuable piece of information was the Dark Lord had a second in command, who was a woman. Some had referred to her as a priestess, some as a general, but there was one thing was very clear, everyone was terrified of her. She was said to be sick and twisted and more than one solider had professed to actually seeing her work blood magic.

They'd finished the last of the interrogations this the morning and were taking a well deserved break before they were scheduled to meet later in the afternoon to compare notes. Gabrielle had been heading back to their room, hoping to find Xena and spend a little alone time, talking about anything besides the Black Soldiers. It was too bad that Xena had other plans, but the bard supposed it was good for the warrior to have a little fun and let off some steam that didn't involve anyone losing a limb.

Gabrielle shook her head again. It was hard to believe that the normally stoic faced warrior would be running through the halls and playing like a five-year-old, but then that was Xena for you. One moment she was putting the pinch on someone and the next playing a practical joke. Gabrielle turned and headed back to her room. She wanted to gather her notes and go over them again before the meeting.

She was hard at work reading when she was disrupted by a squeal followed by laughter. Gabrielle turned and smiled seeing her warrior return with a child neatly tucked under each arm. The warrior unceremoniously tossed each girl on the bed, smiling as each one screamed with laughter as they flew through the air.

"They found you huh?" the bard asked.

"Yeah," Xena nodded with a wink. "Apparently a little-bardy told them to look up."

Gabrielle smiled and shrugged at Xena's joke. "Well this little-bardy likes to help when she can."

"Un-huh," mumbled Xena. Turning to the girls she said. "Alright, you two found me. I'll see you at bedtime, until then scoot." She gave them each a pat as the rushed past her.

When they'd left, she walked over to where the bard was seated. Grabbing a chair for herself and flipping it around so she was sitting backwards on it she joined Gabrielle at the table. "Those all the notes?" Xena asked.

"Yep. I was just finishing organizing them for the meeting."

"Good, so you almost done then?"

"Yeah, really nothing to add," Gabrielle said, closing the book and making a neat stack of the papers.

"We still have about a candlemark before the meeting," Xena casually commented.

"Oh?" Gabrielle returned, picking up on the suggestion. "You wanna grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Hmmm… tempting," Xena admitted. "Thinking I might wanna grab something else though."

"And what's that?"

"You."

"Me?" Gabrielle squeaked.

"Yeah...You." echoed Xena with one eyebrow rising and her voice dropping and octave.

"Oh? Well… in that case….." Gabrielle teased, pushing herself away from the table and standing up. "You'll have to catch me first!" she yelled as she took off across the room.

===[x]

Xena and Gabrielle were a bit disheveled, but they managed to get the meeting on time. They purposely sat across the table from each other, not wanting to risk any physical contact at the moment. The meeting itself went smoothly and surprisingly quickly. Xena and Gabrielle shared what information they had gathered and Quinn and Kambel did the same.

There were a total of 84 Soldiers being held, 17 of them were Valdemarian citizens, 14 were from Iftel, 11 were from Karse, 18 from Hardorn, 5 from Seejay, 7 from the outlying Eastern Empire, 10 were from Rethwellen, and 2 were actually taken from a Shin'a'in tribes. It was a surprise that so many different countries were being drawn from. However, the biggest surprise to Quinn and Kambel had definitely been the Shin'a'in. It was hard to believe that these warriors had been taken. According to them there were originally drugged and eventually blackmailed into the army. Like many of the others they were told that their family would be slaughtered if they didn't cooperate.

Xena and Gabrielle of course new something of the Shin'a'in. They had actually been of special interest to Xena since she learned of their existence. In essence they were nomadic tribes that lived across the grasslands. They were known for their horses and were said to breed the finest animals in Velgrath. Interestingly enough there were one of the few peoples that lived without magic. It was said that the Starry-eyed One made them her chosen people, but in return took away their magic. They became guardians of the land and took their service of the land and to the Starry-eyed very seriously. They were also said to be fierce warriors and were unequalled in cavalry warfare.

The Shin'a'in lived along the Dorisha Plains and it was quite probable that they would run into them as they got closer to Uthro's ruins. In a way, what Xena had learned of the Shin'a'in reminded her of the Amazons. She had to respect a people that were so dedicated and had a feeling that she would like to get to know them.

They had also been in contact with Haven, and were aware that a small regiment of Heralds and guards were on the way to Rosebend to escort the soldiers back with them. The Heralds were due to arrive the day after next, and the guards about a week later. Xena and Gabrielle had been asked to wait to depart until the Heralds arrived.

Xena of course taken objection to having to wait. She felt that they had already wasted enough time and were eager to get back on the road again. So far the only thing keeping her sane had been the interrogations. Even though she wasn't getting any further in her quest to find her son at least she had been learning valuable information about their over all problem.

The request for them to stay in Rosebend however, hadn't come in the form of a direct order, and after Xena and Gabrielle had a chance to discuss it, they agreed to abide by it. They would have hated to leave only to find out that something went awry in there absence. Xena wasn't happy, but it was the only logical course.

The last aspect of the meeting had been what to do with Rylie. She had requested to join them on their journey. Xena had at first outright refused. It would be hard enough to get where they needed. Adding another Companion and a Trainee with an untrained Gift would not make anything any easier.

After speaking with Rylie they'd discovered that one of her Gifts was ForeSight. That was the reason why she was able to be in the right place at the right time to dispatch the mage when Crystin was rescued; she had seen it before. Rylie admitted that she'd had dreams ever since she was little that often would cause her a sense of déjà vu. Since she'd been Chosen though, the dreams had become more proficient and she'd had a couple of flashes out of a dreamscape as well. From these she was adamant that her presence was required, and so Xena had finally given in and conceded that she'd think about it. After all, they still had time before they would be able to leave Rosebend.

Eventually everything had been discussed and the meeting was over. The bard and the warrior made their way out to the stables to check on their Companions.

** ===[x]**

"I don't see why you are so against Rylie coming with us, Xena," Gabrielle commented.

"It's not that I don't want her to come, Gabrielle, It's not like we are out for a joy ride, and this is serious. It's hard enough worrying about Callisto; we don't need another child with us."

"She's hardly a child, Xena, and besides her Gift could be very useful."

"From what I understand that particular Gift isn't exactly predictable, and the future is not set in stone, it changes."

"That's true," admitted Gabrielle. "But there is something about her. I think maybe she may need to come."

"Are you developing a new Gift now, my bard?"

"Xena, you know sometimes I just get these feelings."

Xena opened the stable door and let the bard slide in first. "I know, I know. I'll tell you what. If you think it's important she can come. But… and this is a big but… you're responsible for her."

"Alright, deal," Gabrielle replied, smiling and happy to note that Rylie was inside the stable with her Companion. She had barely left her side since they had bonded. Crystin had made an excellent recovery. Her wounds had almost healed themselves and her knee was almost back to normal. She was confident that she'd been back to top condition by the time they needed to leave.

"Rylie, we have news for you. Better pack your bags," announced Gabrielle.

Rylie returned the smile. "Already done. I knew you'd say yes, and if not it doesn't matter I would have followed you anyway."

Xena shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. She had the weirdest feeling that she'd been through this before.

"What was that Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nothing, it just feels like I've done this before."

"Done what before?"

"Told someone not to follow me, and them doing what they wanted anyway."

"Oh? And did that turn out so badly?" teased the bard.

Xena just rolled her eyes. "Just remember what I told you," she warned before turning her attention to Kaylin.


	77. Chapter 77: Solstice

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 77: Solstice**

The weather had finally cleared and with a little luck the awaited Heralds arrived a day early. Plans were quickly changed and Xena and Gabrielle's group were set to leave early the next morning. It had been a tearful goodbye for Callisto and her new friend, and even though it was barely dawn, Kara had insisted on being allowed to see her friend and the Heralds off. They had promised to keep in touch and hoped they would be able to visit again soon.

That was a fortnight ago. They had now been away from Haven and with out Solan for almost a moon. The lazy days of summer that they had enjoyed when they had first arrived in Valdemar had now turn cold. Every day they had to deal with snow, sleet and rain. In order to ward off the cold the group had stayed at inns as opposed to the waystations. Since their group had grown, there wasn't really room for the five of them plus four Companions at a waystation anyway.

Except for the weather the journey had been smooth since they had left Rosebend. They had encountered no new threats and were honestly thankful for the reprieve. The addition of Rylie to their group had been a pleasant surprise as well, especially for Xena. She had found the girl to be rather adept and besides her skill with the bow she had also proved herself a decent scout as well. Along the way, Xena had taken some time to teach her some new skills and Rylie had taken to the trees as if she'd been born to do so. Over the past few days Xena had slowly tested the girl's abilities had come to trust both her judgments and skills. She seemed to be a natural, and Gabrielle had been very happy to see that Xena had accept and even come to enjoy Rylie's company.

The day before yesterday they'd left the last village that they would encounter for a while and entered the mountains. Their path had curved from the eastern direction they had originally headed and now they were going south. They had officially left Valdemar's territory as the entered the mountains and were now in Karse.

Quinn had warned them that Valdemar and Karse had a long history of hatred and war, and although politically they were allied, if they encountered individuals they may not be so friendly. The people of Karse owed nothing to the Heralds and wouldn't recognize the chits they used to pay their way in Valdemar. From here on out they would have to use gold, so their resources were limited.

===[x]

"Xena, the storm is getting worse. We need to find some place to wait it out," Gabrielle urged.

"I know, Gabrielle, Kaylin says she knows of a cave that should be big enough to hold us all," Xena replied, yelling over the blustering wind. "It's just a bit further."

Callisto popped her head out from under Gabrielle's cloak. Xena took notice of her, and motioned for her stay wrapped up warm. She had felt bad for the little girl. The weather had been especially hard on her for she had to remain covered and constantly at the side of one of the adults. At times, like now, the storms had been so bad even talking had been difficult. Even though Callisto could somewhat communicate with the Companions, she couldn't MindSpeak with them like the rest of the party. So even though she was physically in contact with someone at all times, it was rather lonely for her not to be able to communicate. She knew the girl had been sleeping a lot; out of pure boredom.

Another candlemark of fighting the now raging blizzard had the party arriving at the promised cave. The cave wasn't huge, but it wasn't too tiny either. It was just big enough for the Companions to stand, and wide enough so they could lie down if they choose to. There wasn't a whole lot of extra room from side to side, but it was deep running several yards back. Between all the bodies and the shelter from the wind at least they were now warm.

As the group got settled Xena gathered some wood from around the outside of the cave. With her Gift it didn't matter if the wood was green or wet, she could still make it burn. A night like this made Xena truly thankful that she processed such a Gift as it would have been impossible to find dry enough wood to build a traditional fire, for even though the cave was cozy enough now, she knew that it would get much colder over night.

The group eventually settled in. They ate trail rations for their supper and having little else to do but try to stay warm they huddled together to wait out the worst of the blizzard. They tried to pass the time with a little chatter and Gabrielle had spun a couple of tales, but eventually it got dark and it was time to settle in for the night. Gabrielle had curled up next to Callisto and Quinn had retired to her own bedroll.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'm not really tired and I'll take the first shift," Rylie suggested to Xena.

The warrior shook her head. "I'm not sleepy."

It was quiet for a moment as they both stared into the fire, watching the flames dance.

"You know tonight is Solstice Eve," Rylie commented. "We have a tradition back home. Everyone stays up all night long. We eat and drink. There is music and there is always a big party."

"Yeah," replied Xena with a nod. "We have a tradition back home too. We usually spend the night with family and then in the morning we exchange gifts with our loved ones by the Solstice Tree."

"Solstice Tree?"

Xena smiled. "It's a silly tradition really. I'm not sure how it started. A few days before Solstice we cut down a tree, drag it indoors, decorate it, and then we put wrapped presents under it to wait Solstice morning."

"That sounds like fun," Rylie replied with a smile. "We exchange gifts too. We have also tradition where we name one of the little ones queen or king for a day. Then everyone has to do their bidding the whole day long."

"That sounds like it could be trouble."

Rylie laughed. "Yes, some of the little ones can get very creative. But it's all in good fun. It's too bad we're going to miss all the fun this year."

"Who says we have to miss anything?" Xena asked.

"Well it's not like we can do any of that stuff here. We're in a cave in the middle of a blizzard in the middle of nowhere," Rylie answered, rolling her eyes.

The warrior stood and grabbed her cloak. "In Kaylin's left saddle bag you'll find some strips of cloth, might be some ribbon in there as well. If you look in Lysander's bags you'll find some different colored paper."

Rylie stood as well. Giving the warrior a look as if she'd gone insane answered with a slow, "Ok. And where are you going?"

"To find us a Solstice Tree, of course."

===[x]

It took several candlemarks, but eventually Rylie and Xena had managed to drag the small tree back into the cave. In between Xena's adept fingers and Rylie's creativity they were able to fashion the ribbons, cloths, and paper into decent looking decorations. Even the Companions had gotten into the act and had each donated a handful of hair from their tails that Xena had quickly braided into a garland. It wasn't the best looking Solstice Tree, but it was definitely not the worst either.

Standing back to admire their work, Xena frowned at the tree.

"What' the matter?" Rylie asked. "It looks great."

"Not bad, just missing something." Xena unhooked her chakram from her hip and placed it over the top branch of the tree as a topper. "There" she smiled. "now it's perfect."

Rylie smiled. "Yeah, that's good. Funny, never woulda thought I'd see that thing decorating the top of the tree."

The warrior laughed. "Wait till Gabrielle sees it. She'll have a story to share. Not the first time it's been a tree topper. Now it's late. You get some sleep."

Rylie looked at the warrior. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

Rylie raised an eyebrow. "You can't stay up all night…"

Xena returned the girl's look with one of her own raised eyebrows. "That wasn't a request." She remarked coldly.

Rylie raised both of her hands in defeat. "Alright, Alright. I give. Goodnight, Xena."

"Goodnight Rylie."

Xena watched the girl snuggle down in her own bedroll before she turned her attention to the pile of wood that she collected earlier.

** ===[x]**

Xena was awoken abruptly by a very excited little girl. Gabrielle groaned as Callisto pounced on her as well. "Mama" she yelled, "wake up."

"What is it?" Gabrielle mumbled opening her eyes to take in the happy face of the child and the warm smile of her lover.

"Happy Solstice, Gabrielle," Xena commented.

"Oh!" Gabrielle shrieked, sitting up and seeing the Tree. "Xena, you shouldn't of. What did you do, stay up all night?"

The warrior shrugged. "Not all night, plus I had help. Morning Rylie, Morning Quinn. Happy Solstice to you both!"

"Happy Solstice," Quinn returned, rolling out of her bedroll and stretching.

"Happy Solstice," Rylie also returned with a big grin.

Suddenly the bard burst out laughing. And everyone turned to look at her. Gabrielle had noticed the chakram on the tree. "Oh boy, it looks like we had a visit from Senticles as well," she giggled.

"Senticles?" Callisto asked. "Who's that?"

"Let me tell ya a story…" Gabrielle began, telling the story of how Xena's chakram became a tree topper and how they met the man named Senticles who gave handmade toys too all the children.

After the story the tiny group exchanged gifts. Unbeknownst to everyone else they had all managed to smuggle a few small treats into their bags. Rylie had produced an apple for each Companion, a small flask of wine and a small bag of hard candy which she passed around for everyone to enjoy. Quinn had a bag of something she called cocoa. She mixed a brown powder with melted snow to produce a hot beverage. She explained that it was better mixed with milk or cream, but to someone like the group members from Earth, who had never had chocolate before, it was heavenly.

Gabrielle retrieved a wrapped parcel from her bags and opening it produced a set of mittens for everyone. They were unique, at least unlike anything she had ever seen before. They had individual fingers with the tips cut off so one could manipulate things while wearing them and then they also had a flap that could be tucked over the fingers to keep the whole hand warm. It was an igneous invention that Gabrielle was sure would come in handy on this trip.

Next it was Xena's turn. In turn she gave each of the party members a small item, wrapped in a bit of cloth. Rylie carefully unwrapped hers to discover a tiny perfectly carved image of Crystin.

"Xena's its beautiful. Thank you so much."

The warrior smiled. "Thank you, and for all your help last night as well."

Next Quinn opened hers. Gasping she was almost moved to tears as she found a perfectly carved little owl identical to the one on family crest..

"Xena, how ever did you manage this? It's remarkable."

Xena shrugged. "One of the ways I've learned to manipulate my FireStarting Gift. I learned I can use it to carve as well as burn."

"It's truly amazing, Thank you."

Callisto was eager to open hers and shrieked with joy to find a small cat in her bit of cloth.

"Wow, it's so cool. Thanks Mother," the little girl shrieked again, giving the warrior a big hug.

Xena hugged her back, enjoying the feeling and then it stuck her, wondering if she heard it right she asked, "Did you just call me mother?"

Callisto pulled back, "Is that ok, I mean… that's what Solan calls you. I won't if it…"

Xena didn't let the little girl finish her sentence. "I'd be honored for you to call me mother, Thank you, Callisto. Thank you for the wonderful Solstice gift." She then hugged the little girl again before setting her on her lap so they could both watch Gabrielle open her gift.

The bard was so taken by the special moment that Callisto and Xena just shared that she had forgotten all about the little bit of cloth that she was holding.

"You gonna open it?" Xena prompted.

"Oh yeah." The bard answered with a smile. "I got so caught up in the moment I almost forgot."

Gabrielle carefully unwrapped her gift to find a miniature wooden sheep.

"Oh Xena, it looks just like the toy," Gabrielle said wiping a tear away.

"I didn't know how to make it talk, but I know it's special to you."

The bard nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Callisto watched the interaction between her parents carefully. When the emotion had died down she announced. "Ok it's my turn!" She motioned to the warrior to come closer and then whispered in her ear.

Xena nodded and stood up, passing the child over to Gabrielle, she grabbed her cloak, the tree topper and announced "I'll be right back."

Xena stepped out of the cave and about 30 paces to the left. Just as the little girl predicted there were two rabbits huddled in a hollowed log. Xena taking a moment flung her chakram and secured a fresh meal. True to her word she returned about a quarter of a candlemark later with two freshly skinned rabbits.

The rest of the party was ecstatic with the idea of fresh meat and Gabrielle set about turning it into a stew. With any luck they might even be able to stretch it for two meals. Even though the worst of the blizzard seems to have passed them they would probably still be stuck for another day or two until it was safe to travel again.

As Gabrielle worked on the meal, Quinn had engaged Callisto in conversation. Rylie made her way over to the warrior who was watching the falling snow.

"I think this was the best Solstice I've ever had," Rylie said.

"Yeah, not bad," Xena replied, looking off into the distance as if she was preoccupied with something.

"Is something the matter, Xena?"

"There is something out there. I can feel it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."


	78. Chapter 78: Gifts Ignited

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 78: Gifts Ignited**

_A little less than one moon ago…_

_ "I've used your greatest creation as a barrier on the southern front. If Xena gets that far, she won't be expecting such an attack."_

_ "Xena again," the fire scolded. "You should be worrying more about Karse. How do the priests fair, daughter?"_

_ "They are coming along. I've told you not to worry about them. They are too corrupted by power and turn too easily. Xena is who we should be concentrating on._

_ "We will worry about her when the time is right. When it is, you must be ready."_

_ "I will be father. I'm ready now."_

_ "You are foolish to think so. If you must focus on something else, focus on the children. Any clues to where the boy has gone?"_

_ "Word from Haven is that his disappearance has something to do with Uthro. That is where Xena is headed; to his tower."_

_ The fire simmered for a moment as if in thought. "That is impossible." _

_ "Obviously it's not. Why else would Xena go on such a quest?"_

_ "There is something else. His tower is like mine, with treasures are buried beneath."_

_ "What kind of treasures?" Alti's interest was suddenly peaked. "I thought everything had been destroyed eons ago."_

_ The fire suddenly cracked, "No, not everything was destroyed…." _

-X-

Rylie rubbed Crystin's nose and buried her head in her mane. She couldn't remember ever being so content with any other creature in her whole life. Rylie had always been considered an outsider. She'd been found as a baby and raised by an older couple in Rosebend. She had loved her adopted family and mourned when her mother had died suddenly when she was only seven. Her father did the best her could with her, but she had always been strong willed and determined to follow her own rules.

From and early age she showed aptitude with the bow. She had found she had other skills as well. She was an excellent tracker and despite her young age she proved herself worthy and had quickly become an accomplished hunter. She would disappear into the woods for days at a time and always bring back an ample supply of hides and meat. It had pained her to leave her father, but she knew that the time would come. In her dreams she had foreseen being Chosen. She always thought that the dreams were silly, whims of her imagination, but she knew that one day she would have to move on. She knew that Rosebend wasn't her home and she would need to find her place in the greater world.

Crystin had been her answer and her salvation. The night that they had found each other was still shrouded in mystery for both of them. Crystin had told Rylie of her call and her search which was abruptly interrupted by the Companion's capture. Crystin was still very fuzzy on what exactly happened. The best she figured was that the mage had taken her by surprise and somehow rendered her unconscious. When she came to she had found herself bound and she had fought and tried to escape. She had tried to call for help, but the calls had gone unanswered. When Xena had found her she was in a world of pain and barely conscious. It wasn't until she met Rylie's eyes that she was able to once again focus.

Rylie had had feelings and premonitions before, but never had anything felt as strong as the day that she found Crystin. She felt compelled to follow, and not knowing where she was headed, she'd let her instinct take over. When she had come across the Black Soldier's camp and had almost turned back. Seeing the two sentries lying on the ground, and not knowing if they were dead or alive, the scene frightened her. She would have turned back, but the call was too strong to ignore. Taking a higher, safer, route she scrambled up a tree and used the interlocking branches of the ancient forest as her highway.

Still following the call, Rylie realized that things were suddenly familiar to her and that she had seen this setting in a dream. She often had dreams, but this was the first time that she had acted upon one that actually set herself in danger. Quietly picking through the trees, she felt her way toward the call. In the past the details of her dreams were often fuzzy, just gave her glimpses, this time it was crystal clear. Suddenly her dream was alive, and it was as if she were living it again. She knew exactly what was going to happen and how.

She saw Xena pulling a Companion, urging it to follow her. She saw the mage see Xena and come to confront her. She saw the mage preparing to strike. Instead of fleeing or freezing she felt a calm settle over her. She notched her arrow and sent it flying. The mage was so intent on Xena and the Companion that he never saw her. It hadn't even occurred to her until candlemarks later that she had actually killed someone.

_:You are thinking about it again, aren't you, Chosen?:_

Rylie nodded.

_:You mustn't dwell on it. It doesn't serve any purpose:_

_ :I know, Crys. I'm sorry:_

_ :Don't be sorry, beloved. It's ok to feel. It'll take time. Worrying about it doesn't help anyone, but if you want to talk about it I'm always here.:_

Rylie nodded again, hugging Crystin's neck.

_:Why don't you make yourself useful an go get some more wood. Looks as if that blizzard is just getting worse and the wood is getting low:_

_ :Alright,: _the teen agreed with the smile. _:And yes I do realize that you're trying to distract me:_

Crystin sent back a mental chuckle and then pushed Rylie gently away with her muzzle. Rylie had to admit the Companion was right; they were going to need more woods and lots of it. And besides, Xena hadn't come back yet. She had gone off in search of that 'feeling' she had earlier. She wanted to circle the area and make sure it was safe. By the time she got back she and Kaylin would probably want a nice warm fire to defrost by.

"I'm gonna gather some more wood," Rylie announced as she grabbed her cloak and headed for the cave entrance.

"Alright, but be careful and don't go too far," Gabrielle called after her.

Rylie raised her hand in acknowledgement before promptly disappearing into the snow.

===[x]

Rylie had already made three trips and was in the middle of her forth when she got an eerie feeling. Something was watching her. She slowly turned around and studied the immediate area. In between the snow and the gloomy darkness it was hard to see anything past a few feet. Still scanning the area, she slowly back up toward the cave before turning and stopping dead in her tracks.

She had turned to face with a huge creature. It was snake like in form, and towered over her at least twice as tall as she was. It had multiple, small, virtually useless arms protruding down its long snakelike body and had veered itself up like a cobra, ready to strike. It had frills around its head that shook with desire, while its multiple rows of razor sharp teeth shone bright in the gloominess. Its long tongue waggled out of its grotesque mouth as it admitted a low hissing sound.

As Rylie's green eyes met the beast's amethyst colored orbs and the teen was lost. She was frozen, unable to move or scream. She could feel the panic rise in her and knew her only chance was if Crystin could also feel it. She knew that she wasn't far from the cave, and could only hope that she close enough. In a panic she called to Crystin, not so much in words or MindSpeech, but in pure raw emotion.

===[x]

Crystin did feel it, as well as Gabrielle. The call for help was unmistakable. Crystin bolted from the cave. Gabrielle was quick on her heels, only pausing a moment to tell Callisto to stay. Lysander, Quinn, and Hayden were right behind the bard.

Crystin was already dancing around the creature, trying to draw its attention of her Chosen, but the creature ignored her. Gabrielle was trying to assess the situation when she got mental instructions from Lysander.

_:It's a cold drake, we can't defeat it, can only make it go away. You must make it afraid and it will leave. Throw fear at it, Chosen.:_

Gabrielle understood immediately started to form waves of emotion that she sent toward the creature. Quinn had also gotten into the act, although she had hung back closer to the mouth of the cave, was lobbing balls of energy. The drake seemed to be irritated that his meal plans were being interrupted. It shook its frills and hissed louder, but refused to remove its gaze from Rylie. Gabrielle redoubled her efforts as did the Companions and Quinn. The creature now shook with rage, but still kept Rylie trapped in its gaze.

Then suddenly creature pulled back and in a blur it stuck, but just a hair faster than the creature was the Warrior Princess. She had come barreling out of the forest at a dead run and had tackled Rylie out of harms way a split second before the strike. In an instant she was back on her feet, sword drawn as she stood between the creature and Rylie.

Having already been warned by Kaylin about the creature's memorizing gaze, the warrior averted her eyes from the creatures. With her free hand she formed a fireball and hurled it into the drake's face. It was distracted for a moment and enraged as the fire burned its head. Taking advantage of the distraction Xena let out a war cry and flipped over the drakes head, landing just behind its skull and above its frills, where it would be impossible for it to make eye contact with her.

As soon as Xena touched the drake it began to burn her. The body of a cold drake was like ice itself. Its very nature was to draw power directly from the cold, and that reflected in its scales which would burn the skin at the touch. To counter act the burn she immediately threw up her shields and covered her entire body with a layer of fire.

Xena fire not only counter acted the cold-burn, but caused the drake's body to rive in pain. The creature started to twist and turn, trying to relieve itself from the agony of the fire and the warrior who was causing it. As it twisted it started to roll. Xena hung on for dear life and the creature rolled back and forth.

The onslaught of the others continued as well, although nothing seemed to be distracting it as much as Xena's presence and her fire. As Xena rolled with the creature she pushed as hard as she could with the intensity of the fire shield she had created. There was only so far that she could go before her own shields wouldn't be able to protect her.

Everyone was so focused on Xena and their own attacks and attempts at distraction that no one noticed Callisto watching from the cave entrance. The little girl put her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block the screaming that she was hearing inside her head. Covering her ears did no good, the screaming and the pain that she was seeing in the creature was unbearable. She decided that she had to do something to stop it.

Bravely and knowingly against Gabrielle's order she left the cave, quickly traversing the area between the cave and where Xena had been struggling with the creature. By the time she was noticed, she was too close to the creature. Gabrielle broke off her attack and started running toward the little girl. Quinn had done the same. The Companions had continued to circle the drake, trying to get opening to strike and help the warrior.

Callisto held out one tiny hand and demanded of the drake. "Stop." Getting no response, she tried again, louder. "I said STOP."

The creature heard the little girl's voice and for a moment the pain stopped. It looked at Callisto, and Callisto looked at it. It raised itself back up in the air, towering over the little girl, but Callisto seemed unafraid of it and met its ineffective gaze.

"That's enough," the girl demanded. "You need to sleep now."

Xena, still riding atop the creature's head she pulled back her fire. She was now only using the shield to protect herself. She was almost as memorized by the small child as the creature was.

"That's right," Callisto continued to coax. "Close your eyes, and sleep. Sleep… sleep," the girl's voice got quieter with every repetition of the word, "…sleep"

The creature bobbed it head back and forth a few times, as if listening to a lullaby and slowly closed it eyes. Its head dropped and soon was nestled on the ground. The little girl moved forward a few more paces and touched the creature gently on the nose.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to it and then with tears in her eyes nodded to Xena.

Xena returned the nod, and realizing what she must do, she pumped her power into her sword. For a moment it glowed red hot, and then the flames themselves started to dance along the blade. Xena rose the sword up in the air and then with one powerful strike she drove the blade through the back of the creature skull and into its brain, killing it instantly. The last breath left the drake's lungs and it was still.

The little girl kept her hand on the creature for a moment longer, only to remove it to wipe a tear from her own face. Gabrielle reached out for the child, pulling her into an embrace; Xena was there a moment later.

"Everyone ok?" she asked.

Gabrielle and Callisto both nodded. Turning to Rylie who was being checked out by Quinn she got another twin set of nods.

"Alright, then everyone back inside," she commanded. The warrior stood for a moment, watching the rest of her party retreat back inside. She then turned to survey the creature. Double checking to make sure it was dead; she removed her sword and neatly wiped the blade clean with some fresh snow. She turned again, facing the creature, and after taking about ten steps away she forced her will upon it and it burst into flames. Like the nest of its eggs she had found and destroyed, she would make sure that there would be nothing left of this creature. She knew it was evil, and she was taking no chances.

===[x]

The old man shook his head in disbelief. Never in all his years had he ever seen anyone take out a cold drake like that. He wasn't sure what the deal was with the little girl, but the warrior using fire to ignite her own blade was a perfect weapon to slay such a beast and he wondered why he never thought of that before.

"She's great isn't she?" Solan asked his teacher.

"Very impressive" the old man commented. "Do you know about the little girl? Do you know how she tamed the beast?"

Solan shrugged. "I guess it's cuz she can talk to animals. Mother thought she might have some sort of animal Empathy Gift, cuz she can feel what they feel too. I don't really know. They were going to test her when I left."

"And you say she is your sister?"

"Yeah, kinda. Not by blood. She's kinda adopted."

"Ah" the teacher responded. "Well it's late. Dinner should be in your room. I will see you in the morning."

Solan nodded and bid his teacher goodnight. He looked at the bowl one more time before dismissing the image of his mother. He missed her, but seeing her helped. He dumped the water back in the pitcher and returned it and the bowl back on the shelf. He spent a few minutes more straightening out the workshop as he had been instructed to do so before retiring to his room and his dinner. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, his teacher had promised to teach him something new, and he had learned that that usually meant something exciting.


	79. Chapter 79: Spirit World

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 79: Spirit World**

Callisto clung to Gabrielle as the bard carried the child back to the cave with her. The girl was emotionally and physically drained. Her head was fuzzy and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm tired, Mama," Callisto mumbled, as soon as they had reentered the warmth of the cave.

"Ok baby, you can sleep soon. Let's just get you settled," Gabrielle responded.

The little girl nodded, but was asleep before Gabrielle could put her down. The bard carefully laid her on her bedroll and covered her up, protecting her from the chill. Next she turned her attention to Rylie and Quinn who had deposited themselves next to the fire.

Gabrielle's Gift was telling her that the girl was in a state of shock. The confrontation with the cold drake had terrified her. To tell the truth it had terrified Gabrielle as well. She'd seem some scary monsters in her time; Cyclopes, giants, giant birds, even little green men, and then there were the hosts of gods and goddess. There was something different about the cold drake though; it was dripping with evil. All those other things she'd encountered with Xena could either be reasoned with or had a purpose. The drake was cold-hearted and like a predator it only wanted to hunt and kill. What set it apart though is that what she felt from it. It wasn't killing to survive like a tiger or a lion, it was killing for sport. She was definitely glad it was dead.

"Rylie," the bard asked, "You doing ok?"

The teen shook her head. "Not really," she answered, growing quiet looking at the ground as Quinn and Gabrielle sat to either side of her. Finally speaking, Rylie shook her head again, "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Sorry for what?" Xena asked, as she entered the cave, shaking the snow off her cloak and boots.

The girl met the warrior's eyes as she answered, "Sorry for getting in trouble out there. I should have known that thing was out there. I should have seen it."

"Ah," Xena nodded. "You think because your Gift is Foresight you should know everything that is going to happen? Sorry to disappoint you kid, it doesn't work that way."

"Xena's right," Quinn added. "Foresight is one of the most unpredictable Gifts. Sometimes you see things, sometimes you don't. And sometimes the things you see are wrong. It's not uncommon for two or three different Heralds to predict different outcomes for the same event."

Rylie shook her head again. "How do I know when to trust it then?"

"You don't. That's life," answered Gabrielle. "You make the best possible choices with the limited information that you have at the time. That's all anyone can do, regardless of Gifts."

Everyone nodded agreement to Gabrielle's statement. It was true. One of life's many ironies; you had to always work with what you had and then hope for the best. It was quiet for a few minutes, each member of the party lost in their own thoughts.

"We're going to have to do something with Callisto. I think she overtaxed herself. Would explain why she's so tired." Gabrielle commented.

Quinn nodded. "That would be my assumption. From everything I've read about cold drakes she would have had to fight her will over theirs to command it like that. It's hard to imagine anyone doing that, much less it coming from someone that young."

The warrior and the bard exchanged a look. Both their thoughts flowing to the adult Callisto, and both knowing how persistent and domineering she could be. It was another insight to the on-going questions they had about the little girl. Just how much of the adult Callisto was part of who she really was, and how much was the invention of the events of her life.

"Quinn?" Xena asked, effectively changing the subject. "How much do you know about the drakes? I destroyed a nest of eggs earlier today. I'm assuming the one we killed was on of the parents, which leads me to believe that there is at least one more out there."

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know anything about mating habits. I know they are a magical creation. Ma'ar created them, like Urtho created the Griffins, about the same time. They are usually solitary animals and defend a large territory."

"Alright," Xena nodded. "I think until we are at least clear of the mountains then, no one goes anywhere alone, even just outside the cave."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Gabrielle and the rest of the group nodded as well. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry. We still have the rest of the stew. Let's eat. We'll save some for Callisto when she wakes up."

** ===[x]**

Callisto opened her eyes; she was here again. The familiar dreamscape filled her memories. She had been here many times before and knew that she'd have many more visits in the future. The dreams had started when she came this place; Valdemar. She knew nothing of who she was or where she had come from, but slowly through the dreams she had come to know her sense of self. At first it was just the goddess who came to her every night. Now it was a Companion, her Companion, that came most nights. Sometimes the goddess would accompany the Companion, but over the past few moons the scene had become familiar to her and she looked forward to visiting the dreamscape at night when she slept.

Sensing her presence, Callisto turned to take in the beautiful white Companion.

_:You had a big day today.: _said the silver coated voice, filling her mind.

"Yes, I learned a lot today," Callisto responded.

_:Tell me about it.:_

"It worked just like you told me it would. I told that monster what to do, and it did it."

The companion nodded its head. _:Good:_

"I got real tied afterwards though."

_:That's going to happen when you use too much of your own personal energy. We are going to work on that. Teach you how to use other sources. This was a good test for you. You know more of what you are capable of doing now: _

The little girl nodded.

_:You have learned a lot from me, but our time here is limited. As the time for me to enter your world draws near I won't be able to visit you as much. So, you need to work when you are awake too. Ask Gabrielle to help you work on your shields. You Gifts are similar to hers, she'll be able to help you understand them.:_

"Alright, I'll ask her." Callisto paused, making a face. "I think someone is trying to wake me up." She then grimaced. "I'm gonna have a bad headache, huh?"

The Companion sent a wave of reassurance through the little girl. _:Yeah, that's part of using too much energy. Xena has something to help you with the pain. Ask her…: _

The Companion's voice faded as Callisto opened her eyes. She immediately shut them again, grimacing. "Head hurts," she murmured.

"Xena," Gabrielle called. "She has a headache, just like we thought she would."

Callisto felt Xena's presence and then her warm hands. Then she felt a bit of pressure on her neck. The pain suddenly diminished. It wasn't gone completely but it was now manageable.

"Thank you," she said, opening her eyes again. "We gots anything to eat? I'm hungry."

Xena chuckled. "That's your queue, my bard," she said to Gabrielle before turning back to the girl. "We need to get up and moving. After you eat we'll be heading out. Storm broke last night and it's time to go."

Callisto nodded, and allowed Xena to help her to her feet.

"I'll have to take that pinch off eventually, but you'll be ok for a while. I have some tea you can try later if the pain is still there," Xena continued to explain.

Callisto nodded again and then accepted a bowl of stew from Gabrielle which she happily devoured.

===[x]

It didn't take long to pack up their camp. The Solstice Tree had been dismantled and burned for fuel the night before and the rest of the supplies were quickly put back in their respective packs and bundles. Before long the party was once again underway. The snow had indeed stopped and although it was deep in some parts and slowed the Companion's speed down to a walk, they were able to navigate through it.

Callisto had been especially happy that the snow had stopped as it gave her the excuse to be out in the open and not buried under someone cloak. She had started the morning's ride with Xena and Kaylin per Xena's request to monitor the child's headache. Xena did have an ulterior motive though, she was eager to talk to the girl. "Callisto," Xena began. "I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"Ok" the child answered, not really sure what the warrior was concerned about.

"Why did you engage the drake? How did you know that you'd be able to control it?"

"Um, I didn't." the child answered truthfully. "I couldn't stand the noise. It was screaming inside my head. I just wanted to stop it."

"Screaming? You could hear it? Was it talking to you?"

Callisto wrinkled her nose, "No, not talking, it was just in pain. I could feel it and hear it. It was pretty bad."

Xena seemed to think about that for a while and then responded. "That was my fault, I'm sorry it was hurting you."

The little girl patted the warrior leg. "It's ok, Mother. I know that you were just trying to save Rylie. You wouldn't have hurt it if you didn't have to."

Xena nodded. That was probably true. The beast was huge, and if it would have just moved on and not attacked she would have let it be.

"How did you know what to do? Have the Companions been helping you?"

"Kinda. I can't talk to Kaylin or Lysander or any of them. But I talk to my Companion in my dreams."

That startled Xena. "In your dreams?"

"Yes," the child answered matter-of-factly. "Not every night, but most nights my Companion teaches me things. Sometimes the Starry-eyed One comes too. Not as often as she used to though."

_:That's interesting,: _Kaylin commented in the warriors mind.

_:Very,: _replied Xena

_:It would explain the connection they have. How they have already bonded through their dreams. This child is special indeed if she can navigate the spirit world.:_

_ :Actually that that's a frightening idea. The spirit world is a dangerous place. I have enemies that can move through it and if they find her… I can't protect her there.:_

_ :If her Companion is there and the goddess, surely it has to be a safe place.:_

_ :I'd like to believe that. But I've been on the other plane. It's not as safe as it seems,:_ Xena argued before turning back to the girl."Callisto, in your dreams is there ever anyone else there?"

Callisto again scrunched up her nose, as if in thought. "Sometimes. Sometimes I can feel like shadows of others. But the only ones that I've ever seen or talked to are my Companion and the goddess."

"These shadows, do they scare you?"

The little girl shook her head. "No, should they?"

The warrior smiled, pushing down her own sense of dread. "No, if they don't scare you then don't worry about them. Just promise me this; you won't talk to anyone or anything besides the Companion or the goddess, and if you do encounter someone new, tell me about it, ok?"

"Um, sure."

"Good."

"Mother? Would it be ok if I rode with Mama for a while? I'm supposed to talk to her about shields."

"Sure, we should break anyways. I need to take that pinch off and we'll make you some tea."


	80. Chapter 80: Learning the Right Way

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 80: Learning the Right Way**

During their break Xena released the pinch that she had repressing Callisto's headache. The child had been uncomfortable but as the tea took effect the pain was again dulled. When they started up again Callisto had joined Gabrielle riding on Lysander. The girl had every intention of asking the bard to teach her about the shields, but the side effect from the tea caught up with her and within a quarter of a candlemark she was asleep.

Noticing that the girl had drifted off, Xena pulled up beside Gabrielle. "Poor kid, she's been through a lot," Xena commented.

"Yeah," Gabrielle responded. "You have any luck with the chat earlier?"

"Kinda, she doesn't understand just how complicated things are here. I'm worried that she might get into trouble."

Gabrielle frowned with concern, "Xena, what's going on?"

"Well, she's apparently been walking in the spirit world. In her dreams she's not only communicating with Kaylin's unborn colt, but with the goddess as well."

The bard's eyes got wide. "Walking in the spirit world? How is that even possible?"

Xena shrugged. "How is any of it possible? I just have a bad feeling about it. I don't like her being where I can't protect her."

Gabrielle nodded. "I'm sure there is a reason for it, Xena, and if the goddess is there then she has to be safe."

"Maybe, but there are something's that even a goddess can't control."

===[x]

The day passed quickly and despite the slow pace of the Companions through the snow the group was able to make a decent distance. Upon finding another cave they had decided to call it a day and camped earlier then they had expected too. The cave they'd discovered was almost twice the size and much deeper then the one they had spent the blizzard in. It even had a small pool of water and a cascading waterfall toward the back.

Callisto had slept most of the afternoon. When she awoke she was happy to report that her headache had faded. As the group set up camp, the girl had engaged Gabrielle with 101 questions about shields. She had been coached by her Companion and given rudimentary instruction for them, but the Companion had insisted that she have Gabrielle instruct her while she was awake as well.

Gabrielle had taken the child's questions seriously and had settled down with her and a blanket. Together they were practicing some meditation techniques and begun working with the intricacies of the shielding itself. Since Gabrielle was busy with the child, Quinn had taken it upon herself to finish organizing the camp and start working on dinner. Xena, realizing that her own rule about not going anywhere alone had also included herself, tapped Rylie on the shoulder.

"Come on, kid, come take a walk with me," Xena encouraged.

Rylie shrugged, as if it didn't matter, but gave the warrior a slight nod and followed her out of the cave. Xena had noticed how withdrawn the girl had become since the encounter with the drake. Her normally inquisitive and excited attitude had all but disappeared. In its stead remained only a withdrawn and frightened child. The thought of the teen being troubled was upsetting to Xena. She had come to enjoy Rylie's company and without the teen's questions and banter things seemed off kilter.

Once they had cleared the cave, Xena commented, "You've been rather quiet today."

Rylie sighed, "Haven't had much to say."

Xena sat down on a nearby boulder, and patted the spot next to her, inviting the teen to do the same. Rylie sighed again, but did as the warrior bid and sat. She quietly took in her surroundings, noticing that the way she was seated and the position of the nearby trees felt somewhat familiar. They sat quietly side by side for a while, not talking, both thinking their own thoughts. Xena absently picked up a small stone and hurried it at a nearby tree hitting her mark exactly. Rylie picked up a similar sized rock and hurled it at the same tree, hitting almost the exact same spot.

"You know, for someone so young, you have very good aim."

Rylie shrugged. "It's always been easy for me. The bow, knives, sling, anything I can aim at I hit."

"What about other weapons? Sword? Staff?" Xena inquired.

"I don't know. My dad wouldn't let me learn any of that. Everything I know I taught myself."

That got a raised eyebrow from the warrior. "Well now that you're going to be a Herald, you'll get to learn all of that."

Rylie nodded. "I know; if I get a chance to become one."

The comment alarmed Xena. She couldn't help wondering if it was that the depression talking or if Rylie seen something in a vision. "What do you mean by that?" she slowly managed.

Rylie rolled her eyes. "I'm just not getting a very good start. I mean, my very first day on the job I kill someone, I end up on this grand adventure… with no training, no skills, and no idea what I'm doing, and then to top it all off I almost get eaten by a cold drake. Those things aren't even supposed to be real!"

"Sure looked real to me," Xena muttered.

Rylie looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

Xena shook her head, "No. I'm sorry. It's just with what I've seen nothing surprises me anymore."

It was then Rylie's turn to shake her head. "You just don't get it. You're a full Herald. You've had years of training."

"Oh I get it. Rylie, do you know how long I've been a Herald?" It wasn't really a question; Xena paused for only a moment and then continued. "About four moons. IN that time I discovered I was a Mage, FireStarter, Healer, and could MindSpeak with a horse. I encountered a whole new world that I didn't know existed. I found I was responsible for not one but two children, one of which I've lost. I've slowly been unraveling a plot that involves killing Herald-Mages and the invasion of Valdemar. I've saved the prince-apparent from an assassination attempt, been directly attacked twice. I stopped an invading force trying to take over Rosebend. I destroyed a nest of cold drakes, rode a giant one. Oh and I found out my youngest child is walking the spirit world at night. And that is just what I can think of right now."

Rylie sat gaping at the warrior. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked by the warrior's list of deeds or the fact that Xena had said so much at once. Xena wasn't exactly the chit-chatty type, her answers tending to be short and to the point.

Xena stood and hurled another stone at the tree. She turned and pointed to Rylie, and then continued. "And for the record… I had my doubts about you when I met you that day in the barracks, but you are possibly the best shot I've ever seen, including me. If that's not skill, I don't know what is."

The warrior then turned away, and crossed her arms. She didn't mean to get upset, but after hearing the girl complain about her troubles, and then dealing out the list of her own the emotions had flooded back into her. Attacks… assassinations attempts… losing a child, her words haunted her and her heart raced in anger. Xena forced herself to take a series of deep breaths, eventually being able to calm herself.

Rylie, who was still in shock over the warrior's words, took the complement to heart. She smiled, feeling her own insecurities as well as her mood lighten. She wasn't sure why this woman's opinion of her was so important but the compliment made her heart soar. Unaware of the series of emotions that Xena was playing through her mind at the moment she spoke quietly to the warrior back, "Thank you."

The girl's words broke Xena from her trance, and she turned back around and nodded. Xena allowed her voice get softer as she added, "And as for the rest of it, it will come in time. You'll get your formal training, but there is no reason why it can't start now."

With that Xena unhooked her chakram and let it fly, it bounced around hitting several trees and a couple of boulders before finally sawing off two staff-length branches.

Reaching out and neatly catching the chakram out of the air, Xena stated, "I can't help you much with your Gift, but I can teach you how to handle a weapon. At least next time you come encounter something you'll be able to defend yourself."

===[x]

Rylie watched in amazement as Xena used the two pieces of green wood to fashion a set of staffs. Xena had made so many of them that it took very little time for her to finish. When she was done they were both as straight and smooth as if they had been sanded by hand. Xena handed one to Rylie and took the other for herself.

"That's amazing how you can do this. Did you make the animals for Solstice the same way?" Rylie asked as she twisted and twirled the staff, coping the movements that Xena was doing.

"Basically, the animals were a bit more complicated."

"I've never heard of anyone doing anything like that before."

"I've been told no one has, I stumbled on it quite by accident. The idea came to me while I was trying to do something else."

"Oh, what were you trying to do?" The teen stopped twirling the staff, leaning against it she waited for the warrior to answer.

Xena sighed as she held the staff still, planting it on the ground with one hand and forming a fireball with the other. "This."

"Oh, cool." Rylie explained.

"It's hot actually,"Xena replied, smiling at her joke. She then flung the fireball into a pile of snow and watched the snow hiss and melt as it absorbed the flame.

"It doesn't burn you?" Rylie asked.

"Not really, I used a combination of a mage-healing shield to protect my skin from the flame. I feel the heat, but it doesn't damage the skin as long as the shield is up."

"And, so you do the same with the wood? Use a shield so it doesn't burn?"

"Exactly. Now it's starting to get dark, if we don't start with these staffs soon we'll have to wait until its light again."

"Alright, what do I do first?"

===[x]

The staff lesson proceeded well. Rylie seemed to naturally pick it up, but also seemed to get cocky with it. Xena had already knocked her down twice and scolded her about paying attention. The teen that seemed to have a natural skill, and who always found things to come easy to her was going to have some hard lessons to learn, if the warrior had anything to say about it.

They circled each other practicing a block that Xena had shown Rylie. Xena repeated the move three times exactly the same, but then the forth time she changed it up and came from the right rather then the left. The move caught Rylie off guard and she once again landed on the ground.

Irritated Rylie spat, "How am I supposed to learn if you keep switching it up on me?"

Xena merely raised an eyebrow and returned. "You think someone attacking you is going to repeat the same move over and over again?"

"But I'm just learning."

"That's right, and when you learn from me, you learn it right. Get up, let's go again."

The teen sighed but got up again and stood in the ready position that Xena had taught her. Xena was about to start the circling again when her acute hearing picked up a deep rumble. Forgetting the staffs, she turned toward the sound which was quickly getting louder. Rylie had also picked up on the sound and her eyes had left the warrior and traveled up the mountain.

"Avalanche!" Xena yelled. She quickly looked for cover. Realizing that the cave was too far away she grabbed Rylie's arm and started to pull her out of the rumbling snow's path.

"No," Rylie yelled, stopping and pulling Xena in the other direction. "We need to go this way."

The teen turned and took off running, and Xena not having time to do anything else, took off after her. "Run!" she encouraged.

Rylie did run, right back to the boulder that they had been sitting on earlier. She ducked down behind it, grabbing the warrior and bidding her to do the same.

"We have to get out of here!" Xena pleaded.

"No, get down. There isn't time."

At that moment front surge of the avalanche hit them. Xena instinctively threw her body over the teen, doing what little she could to protect her from the tons of snow and ice that was rushing toward them.


	81. Chapter 81: Buried

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 81: Buried**

Gabrielle heard the rumbling before she actually felt it. The bard's eyes widened as the earth around her started to shake. Callisto grabbed on to her in panic. Grabbing the girl the bard tried to rise, only to be thrown back down again by the violent shaking.

"Mama!" Callie cried. "What is it?"

Gabrielle clutched the girl tightly, "Earthquake!" she yelled back. "Keep down and cover your head."

_:It's not an Earthquake: _Lysander's voice rang in the bard's head. _:It's worse:_

_ :Worse? What could be worse?: _ echoed the bard in response. She had managed to duck down, holding Callisto next to her. She felt Lysander's presence on one side of her, and Kaylin's on other.

_:Avalanche,: _Lysander answered.

_:Oh, gods:_ Gabrielle replied, letting the panic strike her at the thought _:… Xena's outside:_

===[x]

The rumbling stopped almost as suddenly as it started. It was quiet now, too quiet. The warrior shifted and opened her eyes. Amazed that she wasn't buried in snow, only surrounded by it, she sat up. The girl under her also stirred.

"You ok?" she asked Rylie.

"Yeah, I think so," Rylie responded, also sitting up.

Xena looked around her. The space that they occupied was just barely big enough for both of them to sit up in. Above them was the amber-crimson sky indicating the setting sun and around them was several feet of snow. She noticed that the only thing that kept them from being buried alive was a tall tree that had wedged itself between the two boulders that they had taken refuge behind.

Xena noticed the tree groan under the pressure of the snow. "We need to get out of here," she announced as she stood up in the small space. "Just sit tight a minute."

Rylie nodded, and tried to move over enough to allow the warrior the maximum space to stand. Xena flexed her knees and looked up. A moment later she leaped into the air, using her powerful legs to propel her the ten or so feet she needed to clear the snow walls. Rylie gaped in amazement as the warrior not only cleared the walls but then flipped in midair, landing to the side. Xena steadied herself for a moment, realizing that the snow was not as firm as it looked. Next she unhooked her whip and tossed the end down to the teen below.

"Grab hold, I'll pull you out," she called.

Rylie grabbed the end of the whip and wrapped it around her wrist to secure a better hold.

"Ok, I'm ready," she responded.

There wasn't really anything to grab on to or push off up to help the warrior bear her weight, so Rylie did her best just to hang on, hoping it would be over soon. Once she got close enough, Xena reached down and grasped Rylie's hand, pulling her the rest of the way over the edge. Almost as soon as Rylie cleared the hole it started to crumble and collapsed in on itself. Xena quickly grabbed the teen and leaped back to avoid being swallowed back into the hole.

"Wow, that was close," exclaimed Rylie.

Xena looked around the surrounding area, realizing that the area that had been covered by the avalanche was so great that she doubted they would have been able to outrun it no matter what direction they went.

"Yeah." Xena agreed. "Too close." She then eyed the girl. "You knew about it didn't you?"

Rylie met the cold blue in the warrior's eyes and shook her head. "No, not until it happened. When we were sitting on the rock earlier I had a feeling and then when I heard the rumble I knew that is where we needed to be."

Xena nodded convinced what the girl said was true. She continued to scan the area when suddenly the realization hit her. "Where did the cave go?" she said with alarm. _:Kaylin,: _she called out. _:You ok? Everyone ok?:_

_ :We're fine, Chosen. We got shook up a bit and its dark in here. The snow put out the fire, but everyone is accounted for.:_

_ :Good. It looks like the cave was buried. Don't light any fires, you'll need the air. I don't know how long it will take to get you out.:_

_ :Ok Chosen, I'll relay that message:_

_ :And tell Gabrielle I love her.: _Xena further instructed.

Cutting off the connection with Kaylin, the warrior then acknowledged Rylie, "Come on we have work to do." She then turned back in the direction of the cave before stopping short as a wave of love and affection flowed over her. The warrior couldn't hide the blush that graced her cheeks as she caught the grin on Rylie's lips.

"I see that Gabrielle received your message," Rylie smirked, giggling when Xena raised an eyebrow. "When she projects that strongly, you're not the only one to feel it, you know." Rylie snickered.

Xena shook her head and turned again, trying to hide a second round of blush. Gabrielle you just wait until I get you outta there, she thought.

_:Want me to relay that as well?: _Kaylin's voice asked.

_:Hush you, and help me find the entrance so we can start digging you out.:_

Xena heard Kaylin's dry chuckle in her head, and then Kaylin proceeded to guide Xena as close to the cave as she could.

===[x]

It was fully dark by the time that Xena and Rylie had figured out the best technique for digging out their group mates. Digging alone would take too long, and Xena discovered early on that simply trying to melt the snow only created slush and water to flow into the cave itself. So after a bit of experimentation, Xena had created two shovel like devices out of bits of wood which they used to scoop away the slush and snow alike.

Luckily there was no lack of burning materials, as the avalanche had broken up many trees and branches. The warrior and the teen were able to start small fires and melt just enough to scoop away the excess snow. It made the digging go much quicker, even if it was colder dealing with icy sludge rather than just snow.

The duo worked hard into the night. The group inside also was working. Gabrielle and Quinn were doing their best, attempting to tunnel up, although with being in the dark and with out the ability to melt the snow their progress was much slower.

It was almost dawn before they finally broke through. Xena and Rylie slid down the chute that they had created and joined the rest of the group inside the cave.

"Gods Xena, I'm so glad to see you," Gabrielle proclaimed as she gathered Xena in an embrace.

Xena returned the bard's embrace and smiled. "It's good to see you too, my bard." The warrior smiled again as she felt Callisto wrap herself around her leg. Bending over she gathered up the child her in arms.

"You ok?" Xena asked.

The little girl nodded. "Yeah. It was scary though. I don't like the dark."

"We'll its better now, right?"

The little girl nodded again. "Yeah, thanks for saving us, Mother."

The chute that they had opened was just big enough to let in enough light to see around the inside of the cave. It was still dark, but the early morning dawn was making it increasingly brighter. Xena lit a nearby chunk of wood, effectively making a torch out of it and proving additional light.

"I can't leave this burning for too long, but we all need to get changed into dry clothes, then we need to get some rest."

Everyone was exhausted and by the time they had changed they all welcomed the sleep that came quickly and deeply.

===[x]

"Mama," Callisto called as she gently shook the bard.

"Hey kiddo. What do you need?"

Callisto let go of Gabrielle and met the blue eyes of her other parent. "Sorry," she apologized. "Everyone is still sleeping and I'm hungry."

"That's ok," Xena admitted. She glanced at the light coming from the chute, and judging it to be a bit past noon she continued, "We need to get up and moving anyways." The warrior next turned her attention to the still sleeping bard. Pushing the lock away from brow, she bent and kissed her forehead.

Gabrielle groaned, and without opening her eyes she teased. "Come on warrior, if you want to wake me up you'll have to do better then that."

"Oh really?" Xena asked, raising her brow to the challenge. "Hey, Callisto, go get me that water skin over there."

The bard's eyes shot open, and then narrowed as she met Xena's smirk. "You wouldn't dare."

Xena grinned and innocently replied, "Can I help it if I was thirsty?"

Gabrielle raised her own eyebrow, "You don't fool me for a second, Warrior Princess."

Xena again flashed a smile before bending over and engaging the bard's lips with her own in a full and seductive kiss.

"Mmmmm… that's better," Gabrielle agreed.

"I'm still hungry," the little girl interrupted, not at all as amused as her parents seemed to be.

The bard's stomach took that moment to start talking.

Xena laughed, "Looks like you're not the only one. So what's for breakfast?"

The bard scrunched up her nose. "All we have is trail rations."

"Or we can catch some of the fish in that pond," Callisto added.

"There are fish in the pond?" the warrior asked.

"Yeah, not very many, and they are small but they are in there."

Xena glanced back at the pond. She had looked it over yesterday and could have sworn it didn't contain any fish. "Let's go see what we can catch."

"I'll start a broth," Gabrielle volunteered.

===[x]

"I hope Mothers not too mad when she finds out the avalanche was my fault." admitted Solan.

"It was an accident, and thankfully no one was hurt," his teacher replied. "Creating a mini-gate is difficult, but an important step in learning how to create a larger one. Next time you'll be more alert to other dangers that the gate could create."

It was true next time he'd be much more careful about when and where he opened a gate. It had been Solan's idea to gift his Mother and the rest of the party with an easy meal. He had transported the small school of fish from a nearby lake to the little pond inside the cave. Unfortunately the magic shock of the gate opening had caused the snow to rumble down the mountain. It was also fortunate for him that the avalanche itself had distracted everyone and no one had sensed the gate opening.

"I'd better think twice about how and if I help them anymore."

His teacher nodded. "That's an important lesson for a mage. Sometimes not using magic is a better solution. Now dismiss the image. We need to continue your lessons."

Solan nodded and dismissed the image of his mother and family. As usual he returned the water to the pitcher and the bowl to the shelf.

With an approving nod his teacher motioned for him to take a seat and started to explain more in depth about creating gates and their side effects.


	82. Chapter 82: Fishy Fish

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 82: Fishy Fish**

To Xena's surprise there were indeed fish in the small pond. She had waded in the freezing cold water and quickly snatched a half-dozen fish from its depths. Callisto watched the warrior carefully. She had heard about how she could fish using nothing but her hands, but this was the first time that she had actually witnessed it first hand.

When Xena was convinced that there was no more fish, she left the cold water, and as she had learned to do back in Rosebend, used her Gift to warm her body. Taking a moment to gather the fish the warrior then studied them. It was interesting she noted, that all the fish were all the same type and all about the same size, each one just big enough to create a meal for one person. She also noted that the type of fish she had found were not the kind of fish that would normally dwell in a cave. She had serious doubts that the fish had come to be in the pond by natural means.

"What's the matter, Xena?" Gabrielle asked. The bard had ventured to the back of the cave wondering what was taking the warrior so long to gather the fish.

"I don't think it's a good idea to eat these," Xena complained with a sigh.

Gabrielle looked over the fish that that warrior had assembled in a neat pile. "They look ok to me."

"It's not that. It's that they are not natural. I think someone planted them here."

Gabrielle frowned at the remark, and seeing bard's confusion, Xena explained her reasoning. "I know these weren't here yesterday, and they are not the kind of fish that would live in a cave."

Gabrielle nodded, finally seeing Xena's reasoning. "It could be a trap, another attack."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking" Xena paused. She hated getting rid of good food, but she reasoned it was better to be safe than sorry. "I think it's better to get rid of them. I don't want to chance eating them."

"Then I guess its back to trail rations again then?"

"Yeah, sorry Gabrielle. I'll go out and see if I can find a rabbit or something else."

Callisto was listening quietly to her parent's conversation. She was disappointed, and didn't really understand the reasoning behind not eating the fish. She had learned through her Gift that she could sense almost any animal and although fish weren't smart enough to actually have a conversation with, she hadn't sensed anything unusual about these fish. "Can I go with you?" the girl asked the warrior.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Xena responded, frowning. "It's still pretty messy out there, and we can't get Kaylin out yet, we'd have to walk."

"Why don't I go out with her then?" Rylie had come up behind the group and had overheard the conversation. "Between her Gifts and mine, it shouldn't take long to…"

"Absolutely not," Xena cut her off as she stood.

"But why?" Rylie asked with a hint of whine her voice.

"Yeah, why not?" Callisto added her voice to the argument.

Xena shook her head. "It's just too dangerous."

Rylie looked like she was about to protest, when Gabrielle decided to take ahold of the conversation. "We can stick to trail rations for now. I can use what we have to make a stew. No one needs to go anywhere." She took a moment to make eye contact with each of the girls and finally Xena. "Besides," she added, softening her voice. "Our first priority needs to be clearing out the entrance to the cave. The Companions are still trapped down here."

_:Amen, to that, Chosen!:_ came Lysander's silver voice in her mind.

Gabrielle had to try hard to suppress the smile, and keeping her face firm she continued, "Rylie, why don't you dig a hole and bury these fish. They stink. Callisto, you can help me. And warrior," the bard added, eyeing her lover. "Why don't you start working on the entrance."

The three stared at the bard for a moment. Gabrielle put her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow, giving them a look that she meant business.

Rylie was the first to break, "Right, a hole…" she mumbled turning and looking for a good spot to start digging. Seeing Rylie move, Callisto also took that as her queue to leave, as she headed back over to the fire ring to await the bard.

Xena was left with the bard. Blue eyes met green, and another eyebrow was raised in response to the first. Gabrielle tried very hard to hold her firm expression as her eyes met the smirk that hovered on Xena's lips.

Xena took a step forward and whispered gently in the bard's ear. "You're cute when you take control like that."

Gabrielle shivered at the deep rich voice. "If you don't stop that I'm gonna loose control. It's been three days you know."

"I know…." Xena whispered, holding the last syllable and gently nibbling on the bard's ear.

Gabrielle shivered again and leaned her head to the side giving Xena full access to her neck, but Xena kissed her neck just once before abruptly breaking off. "I best see to that entrance."

Gabrielle's eyes flashed, as her she watched her lover leave. "Oh you are so gonna regret this later, warrior," she commented dangerously.

===[x]

As soon as Gabrielle had seen to the stew, she had joined Xena and Quinn outside at the cave entrance. They had all agreed that it would be easier digging down then up. Quinn had figured out a way to use her Gifts to move the snow in large chunks which had eliminated the need for digging. She had explained that it wasn't too much unlike the spell that she had used to remove to dust from Solan's cave. She just had to retune it for snow, and had to define exactly how much she wanted to move at once. In addition to the removal of snow, Xena was laying down branches as foot holds along the way. She had found by melting them into the snow they were secure enough to stand on and it made the climb up and down much less treacherous.

"It's too bad that you didn't figure that out yesterday," Gabrielle commented to Quinn. "It would have saved a lot of hassle."

"Actually I was trying to figure out a way to do it last night. I had the concept down, but I couldn't see and I had nowhere to send the snow. Not knowing what it looked like outside I had no location to send it too," Quinn explained.

The bard nodded her understanding. "Well it's certainly going faster today."

Gabrielle watched as the hole steadily got bigger and bigger. They would reach the bottom soon and then the Companions would be able to get out. She had felt sorry for them, for they had been cooped up for almost two days. The enhanced grain that they had been eating left little waste that they had to worry about, but they were creatures that craved being out in the open to run and enjoy the blue sky.

_:You are right, Chosen. We are all itching to get out of this cave,: _Lysander sent to Gabrielle with a mental chuckle. _:I think it's big enough now, tell them to clear out of the way, I'm going to try to scale it.:_

Lysander, physically being the biggest of all four Companions, had decided that he was going to be the guinea pig to try the path first. If he could get through, they all could. He cautiously stuck his head inside the widened chute and sniffed. The fresh air felt wonderful and he couldn't wait to be out in it.

Like a fox skittering through its den, Lysander half crawled and half flew as he shot up the chute and into the sun. He strutted for a moment drinking in the blue sky and fresh air. It was only moments that passed before the rest of the Companions joined him. Shortly after the Companions, Rylie and Callisto followed.

"Wow," Callisto commented, noticing for the first time how the avalanche had affected the area. "It looks so different."

"Yes it does" agreed Xena. "It's still dangerous out there though, the snow isn't steady. It's very deep, you could fall thought. There are things buried under it as well."

Almost as if to illustrate her point, Gabrielle took a step and her foot fell through the snow up to her knee. She then glared at the warrior, daring her to laugh. Xena bit her lip and forcing the seriousness in her voice said, "See what I mean?"

Quinn was biting her own lip, trying not to laugh. "Well I have one more thing I'd like to do before it gets too dark," she said as she mysteriously slipped back down the chute.

It didn't take long for the Companions to wander off. They were scouting the area for any free grazing and to attending to their own personal needs. After a few minutes, Rylie had taken charge of Callisto had guided her back down into the cave which left Xena and Gabrielle alone on the surface.

===[x]

"Take a walk with me, my bard?" Xena asked, offering Gabrielle her arm.

Gabrielle smiled and accepted, letting the warrior pull her close. It was the first time in days that they had had anytime alone. They walked that way arm and arm for a while, just enjoying the company. It wasn't exactly easy going, one or the other would stumble or sink down into the snow every few feet, but the duo wasn't planning on going far. They made their way over to a fallen tree, and dusting it free of snow they sat.

"The sun set sure is pretty," Gabrielle commented absently.

"Mmhmm," replied the warrior. She hadn't been watching the sun, but rather the bard. She was transfixed on how the sun's rays played with the different shades of red and blonde in Gabrielle's hair.

"We should probably get back soon. It's getting dark," Gabrielle further commented.

"No, I want to stay right here."

"It's going to get cold too."

"I can keep you warm," answered the warrior, stroking the bard's cheek, sending a wave of heat through the bard with the touch.

Gabrielle blushed at the warrior's touch. She hadn't used her Gift to warm her, but her love. She then eyed the warrior and with a mischievous gleam in her eye she bent her head to meet the Xena's lips. She used the contact of their lips to push a wave of seduction and pure desire through the warrior.

The emotion virtually exploded inside Xena. She turned and took the bard fully in her arms. With her lips she eagerly sucked the passion from the bard like a bacchae would suck blood from it's victim. After a very long moment they broke contact.

Xena smirked at her bard, "Now that was a kiss."

Gabrielle smiled and murmured, "Mmhmm."

Noticing that the sun had finally set and the stars were starting to twinkle in the sky; the warrior stood and offered her hand to the bard. "We really need to get back."

Gabrielle sighed and took Xena's outstretched hand in her own, allowing her to help her to her feet.

===[x]

Xena and Gabrielle made it back to the cave without further incident. The colder night air had hardened the top layer of snow making it easier to walk. They both slipped down the chute and back into the cave. Gabrielle went to check on the stew while Xena went in deeper to find the rest of the party.

Xena found Quinn in a sort of meditate state back by the pond. She didn't want to disturb her, but she didn't see Rylie or Callisto. Standing behind Quinn, she gently cleared her throat.

Quinn turn and noticing the warrior smiled. "I was wondering how long you guys were going to be up top. Dark by now, isn't it?"

"Yes," Xena simply replied. "Quinn, where are the kids?"

"They weren't with you?" Quinn asked, rising suddenly in alarm.

"No, Gabrielle and I were alone; we thought they were down here with you."

"They came down; Rylie got her bow and then headed back up. I just assumed they were with you."

"Damn it," Xena cursed. "I'm gonna kill them."


	83. Chapter 83: I Could Kiss You

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 83: I Could Kiss You**

Gabrielle could feel Xena before she actually saw her. Something was wrong and she could feel the irritation dripping off the warrior. "Xena?" she asked cautiously.

"Rylie and Callisto left," Xena replied as she grabbed her cloak. "I'm gonna go find them and drag their asses back here."

"What? Wait! I'm coming with you," Gabrielle replied as she too grabbed her cloak.

Xena didn't say anything, only acknowledging the bard with a nod, before she grabbed Kaylin's saddle and scrambled up the chute. Gabrielle followed her lead a moment later with Lysander's saddle in hand.

Quinn had followed Xena back to the front of the cave, and had witnessed the short conversation. Not really knowing if they heard her or not, she called out, "I'll stay here incase they return." The long day and extensive use of her Gifts had really tired her out, the last thing she wanted to do was chase after the children. With a sigh she then sat down at the fire to warm her hands and feet.

===[x]

"I can feel them, Rylie. There just over the ridge."

Rylie looked at her young charge and wondered why in the world she had agreed to leave the cave. It sounded so simple, just go out and snag a couple of rabbits or if they were luckily maybe a deer, and then they find this.

The teen couldn't really explain it any other way. When Callisto suggested they go out, it had seemed like such a good idea at time. Callisto seemed to have all the confidence in the world that it would work, and then they'd be heroes for providing for the little group. Now in retrospect, she was regretting letting the child talk her into it.

Callisto and Rylie crawled on their bellies to the top of the ridge. Collectively they gasped at the sight below them. Swarming together like a Celtic knot was a mass of cold drakes. There must have been at least twenty of them. Some were smaller than the one that they had encountered and some were bigger, but they were all very scary.

"We have to get outta here," Rylie whispered. She looked down at the drakes once more and was suddenly taken by a flash. Her eyes glazed over and she saw it. The drakes were attacking a town; a very large town or city. There were large buildings and many pictures of the sun. People were running, screaming. She felt a flash again, and the vision was gone.

"Come on," Rylie pulled on Callisto's arm. "We have to get back."

"Wait." Callisto whispered. "I need to see…"

The little girl's voice trailed off, she was concentrating. Rylie sighed. She'd seen enough. These creatures terrified her and what she had just seen in the vision wasn't helping anything.

"See, there in the middle?" Callisto pointed.

Rylie squinted, trying to see what the girl was pointing at. "The rock? They seem to be drawn to that rock."

"I don't think it's just a rock. It's calling to them. That is why they are here."

"Can you tell what its saying?"

"No. It's just calling to them." Callisto paused for a moment. "Ok we can go now. We need to tell Xena and Gabrielle about this."

Rylie groaned, she had almost forgotten about Xena and the rest of the Heralds. Maybe it would be better just to sacrifice herself to the drakes. Certainly it would be less painful then explaining to Xena and Gabrielle why she had left and taken their daughter with her.

_:Don't even think about it.: _Crystin's voice rang inside Rylie's head. _:You knew they wouldn't be happy when you left in the first place. Next time maybe you'll listen to me.:_

_ :Ugh, why didn't you just stop me?:_

The Companion chuckled in her mind. _:I can only advise you, Chosen, I can't make you do anything. You know that. Besides look at the bright side, you found this little nest of fun.: _

_ :You call this the bright side! Please... next time I try to do something this stupid, just sit on me or something.:_

The chuckle came again and the Companion went silent for a moment. _:Xena and Gabrielle know you are gone, they are looking for you. It might be best if you met them half way:_

_ :You're probably right: _ Rylie returned with a mental groan. "Come on kid, it's time to go face the music," she said aloud to Callisto.

"Music?" Callisto asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, Xena and Gabrielle are looking for us," Rylie continued as both girls scooted back down off the ridge.

"Oh," Callisto grimaced suddenly realizing that they were both probably in big trouble and then murmured, "Centaur Crap."

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. Better watch the language though. Think we'll be in enough trouble as it is."

The girls returned to where Crystin was waiting for them, slowly they mounted her and headed back to report and face the music.

===[x]

When Xena first spotted the girls she let out both a mental and physical sigh. "There they are," she said out loud.

Gabrielle squinted, barely making out the Companion and her riders against the white snow, as both the warrior and bard picked up their pace to meet up with the girls.

Over the last half-candlemark Xena had turned her anger down to a simmer. She was relieved to hear from Kaylin that the girls were ok and heading back. She was even more assured to actually seen them. Once they had physically met though, Xena's anger starting to boil again. As she turned Kaylin to flank them on one side, she gritted her jaw. Not trusting her words she let Gabrielle speak for the both of them as the bard flanked their other side.

"Are you both ok?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, we are ok," Rylie answered aloud while Callisto nodded.

"Good," replied the warrior. "Let's go." She then had Kaylin pick up the pace, she was anxious to get back to the cave.

The ride back to the cave was quiet. Rylie shifted nervously between the two Heralds. Callisto wasn't much better, and for Callisto it was worse, she'd been in this situation before. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence they arrived back at the cave.

Xena dismounted, and then helped Callisto down. Gabrielle and Rylie also dismounted.

"Go eat," the warrior commanded. "I'll take care of these three."

Gabrielle agreed with a nodded, before escorting the two girls back down the chute.

Xena sighed as she watched them go. She then turned her attention back to the Companions. She quickly unsaddled them and then lit the fire that she had set up earlier. Quinn had creatively used the excess snow that she had removed from the chute earlier to build a three sided enclosure for the Companions. Along the forth side, that faced the entrance for the cave was a fire pit. It would serve to keep them warm through the night.

The Companions had unanimously agreed that they'd rather spend the night on the surface then down in the cave again. They'd found enough foraging earlier in the day to sustain them and didn't need the precious enhanced grain tonight. The group only had so much of it and didn't want to use it if they didn't have to. The fresh vegetation was more welcome anyways, for the enhanced grain, although very nutritious, wasn't very satisfying.

Xena promised to bring back up their blankets in a little while and then scooted down the chute herself. It had been a long day. She was physically and mentally tired from both the use of her Gifts as well as the emotions. She was tired of being angry and tired of having to deal with the extra problems. It wasn't like they couldn't find enough trouble without having to create anymore by wandering off.

When Xena joined the rest of the group by the fire, she gladly accepted the bowl of stew offered by the bard. It was thin but warm and it felt good to drink it.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Rylie gathered up enough courage to look the warrior in the eye. "Would it help at all if I said I was sorry?"

"It's a start." replied the Gabrielle. "But," she glanced over at Xena and continued. "I don't think we need to talk about it tonight."

Xena just gave a single nod and sipped some more of her stew. Gabrielle had read her well. Last thing she wanted to do was discuss it tonight. She was pleased that the bard was taking the initiative. Maybe she'd just sit back and let her deal with it, but of course she couldn't let that happen. Even if she were to let Gabrielle handle it she knew the bard would still seek her council and both girls had directly disobeyed her, as she was the one that had told them 'absolutely not' when they asked to go out.

"Um, there is something we need to tell you though," Rylie said. "I don't think it can wait until morning."

"What is it then?" Xena asked, impatiently.

"Well, we found something," continued Rylie.

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"There was a big group of those cold-snake things. And they were being called by a big black stone," Callisto blurted out quickly, getting tired of the conversation and wanting to get the information out.

"Black stone? Like the kind on Tereth's dagger?" Xena asked. She knew that although Callisto hadn't been present at any of the battles, she'd seen the dagger and heard them talking about it.

Callisto nodded. "I think so."

"Where?" asked Gabrielle.

"In a ravine, about half a candlemarks ride from here," Rylie answered. "But there is more."

"More?" Quinn asked, getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, when I saw them I had a vision." Rylie paused. "I saw them attacking a city. There wasn't a lot of detail that I could make out. I know it was a big city and it was a city somewhere in Karse. There were images of the sun everywhere."

Xena turned her attention to Quinn. "How far is the closest city that could match that description from here?"

"By Companion, about a week, with weather and snow, maybe longer. I don't think the drakes can travel as fast as we can. But the cold and storms wouldn't delay them either."

"Alright, is there anything else we need to know about?" Xena asked the two girls, waiting as they both shook their heads. "Good. Then to bed, both of you," Xena continued.

The girls left the fire ring and each went about getting ready for bed. Gabrielle followed Callisto to make sure she got changed and took care of her personal needs.

Once the girls had left Quinn turned to Xena. "You look like you could use a warm soak."

"If you could arrange that I'd kiss you," Xena replied.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Gabrielle might get jealous," Quinn joked. "But our little pond in the back should be just about sauna temperature now."

"How did you manage that? And how come I didn't think of it earlier?" Xena smiled.

"Surely you didn't think that the hot water in Haven didn't have a little magic behind it? It's an old Tayledras trick. They've been heating natural springs for centuries. You won't find a Hawkbrother village without a fair share of heated springs."

"I'm gonna kiss you anyways and I don't care if Gabrielle does gets jealous," Xena laughed. This was the best thing to happen to her all day.

"Why would I get jealous?" Gabrielle asked, just returned to the fire ring, she'd only heard the last part of what Xena said.

"Cuz I'm gonna kiss Quinn."

Gabrielle put her hands on her hips and gave Xena one of those, 'you are out of your mind' looks. Xena laughed again. She the then stood walked over to Quinn and bent to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, my queen," Xena addressed Gabrielle as she offered her her arm. "How'd you like a nice hot bath?"

"Ohhh… if you could manage that I'd kiss you!"

Both Quinn and Xena laughed.

"See I told you it was worth a kiss," Xena commented to Quinn with a wink.

Gabrielle smiled finally understanding the joke. "So…" she drew out. "You said something about a hot bath?"


	84. Chapter 84: Depends

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 84: Depends**

The blonde bard stretched out under her blanket, placing her hands behind her head. For once she had not entangled herself around the warrior; she was a little restless and didn't want to keep Xena awake. The warrior, too tired to argue, had fallen asleep next to her.

The warm water that Quinn had provided had done wonders for all of them. She knew that she was more relaxed and comfortable then she had been in days, and from the attitude of Xena and Quinn they both felt the same way. Gabrielle reached out with her Gift and touched Xena's conscious lightly reaffirming herself that the warrior was indeed peacefully asleep. With her mind she then she reached out to Lysander.

_:You awake?: _the bard called timidly

_:Yes Chosen, I'm here.:_

_ :I've been thinking about today and some things just don't add up:_

_ :Funny you should say that, we've been thinking the same thing,: _ Lysander added referring to himself and the other Companions. _:Crystin was saying that Rylie didn't want to go out today but Callisto somehow talked her into it; against her own advice: _

The bard frowned. _:I thought it was Rylie that talked Callisto into to, after all she's much older.: _ Suddenly Gabrielle had an idea. _:Hey, Ly… I remember Kerith telling me about Empathy and how it can be used to persuade people. You think that Callisto was using a Gift?:_

_ :It's possible. We know about the AnimalSpeech and are pretty sure about AnimalEmpathy, it could be she is developing more Gifts which include human Empathy as well. They aren't that different.:_

_ :It makes me wonder too if Callisto had some kind of notion that there was something out there we needed to see. In a way it was very lucky that the girls discovered the drakes. I don't think we would have noticed otherwise.: _Gabrielle reasoned and then continued, _:I know she's been asking me about shields I wonder what else she's been learning about in her dreams.:_

_ :You could just ask her.:_

_ :Yeah I could,: _Gabrielle answered. _:And I plan to when she wakes up. It would be nice to know for sure though. She doesn't always tell us everything. I don't think she sees the importance of the information that she has.:_

_ :You could check her Gifts for yourself. You do have that ability.:_

_ :I do?:_

The Companion chuckled.

_:There is still so much I don't know,: _the bard replied with a frown.

_:Your Empathy is very strong, stronger then Kerith's and he's one of the strongest among the Heralds. You should be able to do everything he can and more,: _Lysander said with encouragement.

_:Ok, so can you teach me how to see the Gifts?: _

_ :Of course. You'll need a guinea pig though. How out is Xena anway?:_

The bard looked over to her sleeping companion, who was gently snoring. She smiled, bushing her hand against her lover's forehead.

===[x]

Gabrielle opened her eyes to only to meet the bright-blue of her lovers reflected back at her. The blue eyes held a mischievous sparkle in them that made the bard uneasy. "What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just had the most wonderful dreams about you, about us last night," the warrior replied with a grin.

"Oh," Gabrielle replied, blushing. "Ah, sorry about that… kinda my fault."

The warrior wrinkled her brow confused. "What do you mean your fault?"

"Now Xena, don't get mad," Gabrielle said defensively.

Xena sat up right, hearing those words from Gabrielle was almost never a good sign. Seeing the reaction from the warrior, Gabrielle decided she best explain quickly.

"Well I had a little trouble falling asleep last night," she began. "Lysander taught me how to sense Gifts, and well I needed someone to practice on."

That got a raised eyebrow, but the warrior let Gabrielle continue.

"So, well in order to make sure you didn't wake up, I kinda made sure you were feeling safe, and comfortable, and um, happy."

There was silence for a moment and then suddenly the warrior threw her head back and laughed out loud. Gabrielle made a face –not the reaction that she was expecting. She was a little embarrassed, but relieved that Xena wasn't upset with her. When the warrior had finished laughing, she smiled at the bard and took her hand in her own, kissing the back of it.

"Honey, I'd much rather be um, happy when I'm awake but I have to admit I haven't felt this relaxed and rested in a long time." Gabrielle smiled as Xena continued. "Come on now, it's time to get up. We need to get back on the road, but if you hurry you can have a quick dip in the pond again, it's still warm."

"Sounds good," Gabrielle agreed.

"Oh, and I'm gonna go out with Rylie as soon as she's done packing up. I want her to show me these drakes. I need to see what's going on. We'll leave when we get back." The warrior said as she patted the bard's leg and started to get up.

"Alright," agreed the bard, "And Xena?"

"Hmm?" Xena turned her head back toward Gabrielle.

"Please don't be too hard on Rylie. I'm not entirely convinced that she was responsible for yesterday."

That got a raised eyebrow from the warrior.

"Just promise me that we'll talk about it before we talk to the kids?"

"Alright, I'll wait, we'll take later ok?"

"Great, oh and Xena?"

"Yesssss?" the warrior drew out.

"Be careful out there."

The warrior smiled and bent back down to kiss the bard's forehead. "Always, my bard, always."

** ===[x]**

Gabrielle took her quick dip, enjoying the still warm waters and then dressed rapidly. She then took a few minutes to pack up her belongings. After she finished, she realized that Xena had not yet returned so she took the opportunity to seek out Callisto.

She found the child clutching her doll, sitting by the edge of the fire pit, which hadn't been doused yet. Sitting down next to her, Gabrielle noticed the child tried to ignore her and burried her face into her doll.

"Callisto?" Gabrielle called gently. Getting no response, Gabrielle reached out, putting around the girl, and pull the child closer to her. "Callisto?" she asked again.

The child sniffled and the bard realized that she had been crying.

"Callisto, we need to talk."

A tear stained face rose to meet the bard's, "You gonna yell at me now?"

Gabrielle frowned. She picked the child up and settled her on her lap. "No sweetie, I'm not gonna yell at you."

"Why not? I was bad wasn't I?"

The bard frowned again. "You made a bad choice, and yes I'm upset with you. So is Xena, and we will talk about it soon, but I have some questions for you first."

Callisto looked up into green eyes. "This one of those _depends _talks?"

"Depends talks?"

"Yeah, Xena always says it depends on how I answer the question. Then we'll know if I'm in trouble or not."

"Oh," Gabrielle replied with a smile, remembering a few _depends_ conversations she'd had with the warrior over the years. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Gabrielle turned the child they were facing each other. "Callisto, I want to see your Gifts. I'm going to test you." Seeing the uncertainty in the child's face, she explained more. "I'm just going to touch your forehead. You need to make sure your shields are down, but it won't hurt. I promise."

"Um, ok." Callisto replied, still uncertain.

Gabrielle touched the child's head, mimicking the gesture she had seen Kerith use. "Just relax, I promise it won't hurt," she reassured the child before calling out to her Companion, _:Lysander?:_

_ :I'm here, you're doing well, Chosen:_

_ :Tell me what I'm seeing:_

_ :The pinkish color, that is her AnimalSpeech, and he deeper pink is the AnimalEmpathy. The deep gold, that's is the Empathy, just like your own.:_

_ :And the silver, that is what Kerith talked about right? Same as Xena has. He said I have it too and Solan._

_ :Yes.: _agreed the Companion.

_:Lysander, do you know what it means?:_

_ :Only that it is a link. It is through it that you and Xena are linked. Kaylin was able to access Solan through it, and I suppose it is through that same link that Kaylin's colt and Callisto can communicate as well:_

_ :What do you mean Kaylin accessed Solan?:_

The Companion was quiet for a moment. _:It is difficult to explain.:_

_ :Try,: _the bard said dryly.

Lysander mentally sighed, _:I will try. When a Companion and a Herald bond there is a link created between them. I believe the silver light that you see is like that link. Through it you are all linked, and because I am linked to you and Kaylin is linked to Xena, so the children are also linked to us.:_

_ :So Solan and Callisto are linked to us and to you and Kaylin just like the bond between a Herald and his Chosen?:_

_ :Yes, that is one way to put it.:_

_ :I wonder if that's what the Starry-eyed meant, when she said they were spirit children; that they were linked to us, bonded to us. _The bard paused, in deep thought. _:If that light represents the link between Xena and I, and we are Soulmates, then that link means the children are somehow also attached to our souls.:_

Lysander didn't reply, but he didn't need to. It made sense now. Gabrielle decided to change topics she had more questions about reading the Gifts.

_ :So with the Gift, how do I tell how strong it is?: _the bard asked.

Lysander seemed relieved with the change in topic. _:The brighter the color, the stronger it is, it's hard to judge exactly. But see there, the deep gold, how it wavers? That means that it's new. As it matures it will become stronger and won't flicker like it is now.:_

The bard sent a mental nod to her Companion, _:I think I understand it now, thank you, love.:_

_ :You're welcome, it's nice to see that our feelings were correct: _

_ :Yes, but what are we going to do about it? With the Empathy if she can use it control people… that is not good. She could be very dangerous with that kind of power.:_

The Companion could feel the fear in his Chosen's words. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew that Callisto had once been an enemy, a terrible enemy that had once given his Chosen nightmares. The thought of this child with that history having that kind of power must be very troubling to the bard. But he knew there were two sides to this Gift and the other side of it was why the goddess had gifted the child with it.

_:Chosen, this is a good thing. It may be a frightening idea for the child to be able to control people, but there are two sides to this Gift. First remember, she can not convince anyone to do anything that they would not be capable of doing on their own. And second, she feels everything. She can never harm an animal or a person with out feeling it herself. It's a safeguard that the goddess gave her so that she will never again be that monster that you fear.: _

_ :I never thought about it that way before.:_

The Companion sent a mental nod and a rush of reassurance and then added, _:You will need to teach her not to abuse her Gifts, just like anyone:_

_ :Yes, I know. Thank you again. I feel much better.:_

_ :My pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me I want to graze a bit before we leave.: _

The bard felt the break in her link with Lysander and then looked down at the child, who was patiently wanting for her to finish.

"Ok honey, I'm done." Gabrielle said with a smile.

The child returned the smile, "So does that mean that I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh no, you're still in trouble. I'm just not sure how much, yet." Mentally thought, Gabrielle couldn't help thinking how they all might be in big trouble. Watching Callisto sigh, she tried to stay upbeat. "Come on, help me starting carrying these bags up to the surface, Xena will be back any time now."


	85. Chapter 85: Greater Good

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 85: Greater Good**

Rylie shifted nervously in her saddle. Xena hadn't said a word to her since they left the cave, and even then the only thing she said was to show her where the cold drakes where. She could understand why Xena hadn't wanted to talk about anything last night. She was upset and tired, they all were, but she was expecting something this morning. The longer the warrior was quiet the harder it was for Rylie.

The other thing that was really unnerving to Rylie is that Xena seemed to be in a really good mood. She had even heard her whistling earlier. She shivered, not from to the cold, but from the uneasiness she felt. Xena's attitude change from last night to this morning had really thrown her for a loop.

Looking up at the familiar hill, Rylie realized they had finally arrived at their destination. She stopped Crystin and said, "They are right over this ridge. We need to go the rest of the way on foot."

Xena only nodded her understanding as she dismounted Kaylin. Together, the warrior and the teen, climbed up the side of the hill, and like the night before scooting on their bellies, peered over the ridge.

Upon seeing the mass of drakes twirling and twisting below them Rylie was both relieved and disturbed at the sight. She was glad that they were still there, but the feelings from the night before, and the vision she had experienced still made her uneasy.

"Anything different?" the warrior asked in whisper.

"No, they look about the same," Rylie returned the whisper. They looked much like the night before, quieter now, perhaps because of the early hour, but they were just as menacing and scary.

"You said there were about twenty? I'm counting twenty-six. You sure on the number?"

"Not really. I didn't count them last night."

Xena raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Next time, count them. It would have been helpful to know if there were more today then yesterday."

Rylie gritted her teeth, but nodded. She honestly didn't even think to count them, and even if she had how could you? They were all twisted together in a giant knot. Last night she'd been in such a hurry to leave that she didn't really care how many there were. "Sorry," the girl whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Ok, I've seen enough. Let's go."

Rylie nodded again and began her descent back down the hill beside the warrior. As they reached the Companions, however, Rylie had reached her breaking point. Quietly she sought Xena's attention, "Um, Xena?"

"Yeah?" the warrior replied absently.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Ultimately it doesn't really matter how many there are."

"No, I mean I'm sorry about the whole thing. About last night. About leaving and all."

Xena met her eyes, still silent, the girl felt compelled to continue.

"I mean, aren't you even gonna yell at me or anything? What I did was really stupid and we coulda been hurt or worse, I just... I just feel really bad about it all."

The warrior sighed. "I know that you are sorry. You've said that already. I'm glad that you realize the severity of what you did and that it was wrong, but right now is not the time to discuss it."

Rylie looked down and silently shook her head. She was trying really hard to hold back the tears. Seeing the girl's discomfort, the warrior groaned inwardly. She reached out, and with a finger, lifted the teen's chin so that she was forced to meet her eyes once more.

"Rylie, if it will make you feel better I promise you there will be some kind of consequence for yesterday, but I also promised Gabrielle that I'd wait t to discuss it with you until we had a chance to talk. I take my word very seriously, so I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but you are going to have to wait."

The teen nodded. She was now both relieved and fearful. At least she now knew that the warrior wasn't just giving her the cold shoulder, but then she was worried what was going to happen later. Realizing that they needed to get moving, they both mounted their Companions and started the trek back to the cave.

_:I could yell at you some more if you'd like:_

Rylie couldn't help but smile at the jest in Crystin's voice. _:Thanks love, but it's not the same.:_

_ :I know, you really look up to Xena, don't you?:_

_ :Yeah, but it's more than that. I feel connected to her. It's like I need her to approve of me. I don't know… but knowing that she's disappointed in me in just about the worse thing. It feels horrible.:_

_:Would it help to know that you weren't totally responsible for yesterday?:_

_ :What do you mean? Of course I was. If I didn't agree with Callisto we wouldn't have gone. I'm a lot older then her, it was my call,: _Rylie argued.

_:Think about it, Chosen, was it really?: _

That statement caught the teen off guard. Was it really? She thought back to the night before. She hadn't wanted to go, but the more Callisto persisted, the better of an idea it seemed to be. Could she have been manipulated in some way?

_:Its possible: _Crystin replied, reading Rylie's thoughts._ :Lysander confirmed it this morning, Callisto has developed a Gift for Empathy. Although she probably didn't realize she was doing it, she could have been projecting it on to you:_

_:Seriously!: _Rylie responded in a suddenly burst of irritation. _:I can't believe she would do that to me: _Rylie flared her nostrils. She was now angry. All of this and it isn't even my fault, she thought.

_:I know, I was upset too, but we don't know if she did it on purpose. And I'm sorry, Chosen, but you are not totally blameless, you did go along with it.:_

Rylie groaned, knowing that Crystin was right. She could have at anytime said no. _:I know.: _she grimly replied.

===[x]

It didn't take long to get back to the cave, load up, and be on their way. It had now been a two full days since the last snowfall, so the snow had a chance to settle and harden. Once clear the area of the avalanche, the Companions would make good time.

Quinn had taken up the point position and was riding with Callisto, Rylie was slightly behind them, while Xena and Gabrielle had held back, taking the opportunity to talk. Rylie was torn between trying to hear what Xena and Gabrielle were saying and staying as far away from them as possible. Her attention was so divided that she almost didn't realize that Crystin has stopped. Quinn had pulled Hayden short, and Xena and Gabrielle had caught up with them.

"What is it?" Xena asked.

"Not sure," Quinn replied. "I saw something scamper through the brush. It didn't look like an animal that should be here."

Xena dismounted and pulled her sword. She explored immediate area, finding nothing she returned to the rest of the party. "Whatever it was, it's gone now," she said with a shrug. "Let's keep going, but stay alert."

They continued in silence for a while, slowing the pace cautiously. Xena had replaced Quinn in the point position. Suddenly the warrior got a tingle that alerted her senses to something being off. She immediately held her hand up to signal the party to stop. The Companions insistently pulled up in formation, getting close enough to help protect one another but not so close as to get in the way if a fight broke out.

Xena snapped her head around as the tingle got stronger. On a rock off to the side of the road there as a small flash of light, and then suddenly a strange looking cat appeared. The cat reminded Xena slightly of an animal that she had seen in her travels in the east, but this one was bigger and instead of having white fur, this one had red.

_:Greetings, Heralds and Companions: _It said projecting to the Heralds, Callisto, and the Companions alike. It then took a moment to stretch.

"Oh my," remarked Quinn. "It's a Firecat."

"Firecat?" asked Xena.

"Firecats are similar to Companions, only to the priests of the Sun God," answered Quinn.

If a cat could smile, this one would have. _:You are correct Herald, I am a Firecat. I have been sent to offer you a service, a guide to see you through Karse safely:_

"What's the catch?" asked Xena, not fully trusting the cat.

_:You are clever, Herald.: _the cat responded to the warrior. _:The catch is only this, there has been trouble in this land, just like in your own. We ask that you help the people of this land free itself from the trouble:_

"Of course we will help in anyway we can…" Gabrielle started to explain.

"Gabrielle, wait," Xena interrupted. "Shouldn't this go through more diplomatic channels? We can not speak for the crown."

_:That is true enough, and I don't ask you to speak for Valdemar,: _answered the cat cryptically.

"What would you have us do then?" Xena asked.

_:The young Herald,: _he said, looking at Rylie. _:She is not the only one to foresee the attack of the cold drakes. We know which city is in danger. We also know you have defeated one in battle recently, and ask that you to help protect our city and our people. The Son of the Sun as asked this and V'kandis has given it his blessing.: _

_ "_V'kandis , you mean the Sun God?" Gabrielle asked.

_:Yes, the Sun God,: _affirmed the cat.

"Are you saying that your Sun God is asking a favor of us?" Xena asked, her skin pricking at the thought. It was bad enough that they had already been involved with the Starry-eyed One, last thing she needed was another god to contend with.

_:A favor, no. A trade. Safe passage and if you'd like information about your son,: _the cat bargained.

"What do you know of my son?" Xena suddenly demanded through clenched teeth.

_:Patience, Herald. Do we have a deal?: _the cat asked.

"No, I don't make deals with gods," Xena roughly replied. "Come on. We still have ground to cover before nightfall." She then turned Kaylin and started to walk away.

Out of the group, the only one not shocked at the warrior's comment was Gabrielle. She had calmly urged Lysander to follow the warrior, leaving the rest of them hanging with their mouths open. The cat, also in a state of shock eyed the other Heralds and then turned, jumped off the rock, and disappeared before hitting the ground.

Hurrying to catch up with her, Quinn tried to reason with the warrior. "Xena you can't say no to a god. It's just not done," she argued.

"Well I just did," Xena snapped back.

"But Xena…"

Xena stopped Kaylin and turning in her saddle addressed the mage, "There are three things I don't do. I don't work for power, money, or the gods." She then pushed Kaylin forward again, continuing on the path.

Quinn sat stunned. She looked at Gabrielle for help, but the bard only shrugged. "We just don't work that way," she explained, as she turned to catch up with Xena.

The mage continued to watch the warrior and bard's backs as Rylie pulled Crystin up next to her. "If they don't work for power, money, or the gods, what's left?" the girl asked, not really directing it to anyone unparticular.

Callisto, who was still seated in front of Quinn, provided the answer. "The Greater Good, they only work for the Greater Good."

Rylie and Quinn both looked at the child in surprise.

"What in the hell does that mean?" grumbled Rylie as they both picked up their pace to catch up to the warrior and the bard.

Kaylin was just as startled as the rest of the party by Xena's words. The Companion gave the warrior a few minutes to calm herself before she attempted contact. _:Chosen, are you ok?_

_ :I'm fine.:_

_ :You don't sound fine.:_

_ :Damn it, Kaylin! I don't want to talk about this.:_

_ :You're angry.:_

_ :Yes.:_

_ :Why?:_

Xena gritted her teeth. _:I'm tired of gods messing with my life and my family.:_

The Companion fell silent. She could feel the warrior seething. The anger was scary to her and she was afraid that Xena could loose it again. It was the same kind of blind anger that she felt before when Xena had been in the Black Soldier's camp.

Even though the Companion was silent, she had not severed the connection with Xena and through the connection the warrior felt the sense of fear that rippled though her Companion. It was enough to startle her. It was almost like looking in a mirror and not recognizing your own reflection. Suddenly, as the realization hit her, she felt the anger begin fade. _:Kaylin, I'm sorry,: _the warrior whispered. _:I didn't mean to frighten you.:_

Kaylin responded with a nod to her head. _:I'm sorry too.:_

Xena sent a mental nod. Her vision was no longer clouded by the anger, and she thought again about what the cat had offered. A disturbing idea suddenly hit her.

_:Kaylin, how would the cat know about the drake that we defeated?:_

That comment almost stopped the Companion in her tracks. _:That's a good question, Chosen. I don't know how he'd know that.:_


	86. Chapter 86: Reckoning

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 86: Reckoning**

_Present…_

_ "What do you mean Xena found the drakes?" Alti roared as she grabbed the Karsite priest by the neck. Feeding for a moment off his fear, she then threw him to the ground, where he cowered and tried to catch his breath._

_ "Mistress, all I know is she and her group are heading directly toward your target," the priest managed to cough out. _

_ Alti tapped her chin in thought. The little town was one of her last holdouts in Karse. The temple there has refused to bow to her, the head-priest deferring to his Firecat companion instead. V'kandis, still had power, but not for long. As his worshipers diminished, so did his influence._

_ "Very well, let her come. Strengthen the power of the calling stones, I want ever cold-drake in the mountains to respond to it," Alti finally ordered, watching with a feral grin as the priest rushed off to do her bidding._

-X-

Gabrielle had followed Xena lead in silence. She had been monitoring the warrior's emotions and waiting for her to settle before bringing up the incident with the Firecat. She'd also heard the whispers of Quinn and Rylie behind her and knew with Xena's superior hearing she would have also picked up on the conversation as well. They were concerned about the appearance of the Firecat and what the ramifications would be for not agreeing to do its bidding. She has also heard them question Callisto about the Greater Good. Gabrielle had been impressed that the child tried to answer, but it was evident that although she could repeat what she'd heard, she didn't really understand the concept. But then, Gabrielle realized that it was a hard concept to grasp; especially for someone so young.

Soon, they'd arrived at the peak of the mountain. From this point on, their trail would spiral downward. Picking a spot close to the peak, which offered a beautiful view of where they had come and where they still needed to go, they decided to break for lunch and a bit of a stretch. The humans busied themselves with trail rations while the Companions sought out some nearby grazing.

Thus far lunch had been very quiet. Gabrielle reached her hand out to touch Xena's arm and sent, _:You know, we need to talk about this. Poor Rylie and Quinn are very nervous about what happened. They don't understand us.:_

_ :Me, you mean,: _Xena sent back, giving the bard a half-hearted smile.

_:Us,: _Gabrielle reaffirmed. _:You know I'm with you one hundred percent. I understand.:_

This earned a full smile from the warrior. She nodded to Gabrielle and then cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the rest of the group members.

"I guess I should explain," she started. "I know my reaction to that Firecat might have been odd, but I have reasons for feeling the way I do." The warrior was quiet for a moment, the emotion surged through her once again at the mention of the cat, but Gabrielle's calm hand on her arm quelled it enough so that she was able to continue. "You see I have a past, a dark past, and I'm not proud of it.

"A few years ago I changed, and left that dark existence. I realized that what I was fighting for, living for, it no longer meant anything to me. I decided that I needed to make up for all the wrong that I've done, so I found a new way to live," the warrior explained, and then fell quiet.

"That's where the Greater Good comes in," Gabrielle continued, picking up where Xena left off. "The Greater Good is what we do. We right wrongs. We protect the innocent. We fight for people who can't fight for themselves."

Xena nodded. "And that is why we don't fight for power or money, or for the will of a god. We can't, if there is an outside force controlling the fight, we can't guarantee it's for the Greater Good. I decide my own battles, no one else does."

"Except for me," teased the bard.

"Except for her," Xena replied with a wink to her partner. "But only because she is my Greater Good, so I have to listen to her."

Gabrielle smiled at Xena. She leaned over, resting her head on the warrior's shoulder.

"So you see that is why Xena told the cat no. He tried to manipulate her by using Solan. If she agreed to that fight, then the Sun God would hold Solan over her, and that would taint the fight," Gabrielle continued to explain.

"I can't take that chance. As much as it pains me to be without Solan, and not knowing if he's even alright, I can't let my worry for him cloud my judgment now," the warrior added.

"You know," Quinn replied, after a moment of thought. "That attitude is exactly why you two are good Heralds. A Herald's primary duty is to the Greater Good. I've just never heard it put in those words before. It's really what we do too. It's why you can't bribe a Herald, and you can always trust one. It's our duty to see that the good and honorable thing is always done, sometimes even at the cost of our own lives.

"I apologize for not seeing it earlier," Quinn continued.

The warrior nodded once to Quinn, accepting the apology.

"So, if I understand this Greater Good thing," Rylie said, crinkling her brow and adding her voice to the conversation. "We're still going into that city to fight the drakes?"

"Of course," replied the Gabrielle. "It's the right thing to do. We will offer our help, if the people accept we will help defend their city."

"And if they don't?" asked the teen.

Xena shrugged. "We can't force them to accept our help, but we'll do what we can."

"I don't know about that, Xena," Quinn added. "These people are different then in Valdemar. They may not want our help. Actually the fact that we are all women will probably play against us. The fact that we are Heralds won't help either."

"That's also part of the Greater Good, teaching by example that stereotypes are often incorrect or exaggerate the truth," added Gabrielle.

"Yes," agreed Xena. "But we better get going. Kaylin says there is another cave, but it's going to take a few candlemarks to get to."

The conversation now ended, the group stood. They welcomed the Companions back and remounted. Soon then were back on their way again.

===[x]

It was dark by the time they reached the promised cave. This cave was much smaller than the last one they had been in, but it was also more sheltered. The risk of something like another avalanche was pretty minimal. Since the sky was clear the Companions had opted to stay outside. Between their blankets and the fire that was lit for them they would be comfortable enough.

Inside the cave a fire was also lit. They had been able to procure a rabbit as well as some edible roots along the trail which Gabrielle was currently turning into a stew. Once the temporary camp was set up and the stew cooking, the warrior and the bard exchanged a look. It was time to talk to the girls.

Throughout the day Xena and Gabrielle had talked quite a bit as they were both concerned about Callisto's developing gifts. After lunch Gabriele had regained custody of the girl and had had a long talk about her new Gift and what it meant. Callisto hadn't really been surprised by the revelation of the Gift. She had actually felt relieved because now it made sense of why she was feeling the things that she'd been feeling.

Over the course of the conversation Callisto revealed that the first time she had felt something strange was that night when Xena was with the Black Soldiers. They had all dismissed the idea as some sort of connection through Kaylin's unborn colt, but there was more too it. Upon reflection Callisto realized that she was actually feeling emotions from others and the forces had become stronger over the past few days. She had also admitted that it was getting to be a strain on her, but the shielding that her Companion and Gabrielle had helped her build was helping tremendously.

Together, the warrior and the bard had questioned her, carefully trying to root out what was the real reason for why she and Rylie had left, and if she had some future inkling of the danger that they had discovered. Callisto could only admit that she didn't have any idea of what was out there, but once the thought had been put into her head, it was almost like she felt compelled to go. With a promise that next time Callisto felt the urge that she needed to be somewhere she'd voice her concern to either Xena or Gabrielle, they had let the matter slide until they could talk later.

Now that time had come. The entire group had assembled around the fire. Earlier in the day they had also talked to Quinn and asked for her input on the situation. Of course Callisto was clearly Xena and Gabrielle's responsibility, but with Rylie she was a bit of a grey area. Xena had taken charge of their quest and therefore felt a responsibility over each member of the group, but unlike Callisto, Rylie was not her child, so Quinn, being the senior Herald, was included in the discussions concerning her.

"Well now that we have a little down time, I think it's a good idea to talk about last night," the bard said, opening the conversation.

Rylie and Callisto both shifted nervously. They had both been dreading this conversation all day.

"Before we get into this though, I want to know if either of you have anything you'd like to say?" Gabrielle continued addressing both girls.

Callisto shook her head. She'd already said what she wanted to in the earlier conversations. Rylie, on the other hand decided to speak up.

"I already said I'm sorry and I know that sometimes sorry isn't good enough. I feel horrible about how irresponsible and stupid I acted last night. I talked to Crystin today and I know that Callisto has been struggling with a new Gift, and that affected last night's events. But at the same time I'm older and I should have known better and…" the teen stopped for a moment, trying to hold back the tears. "And… I take full responsibility for last night. I... I… promise that it won't happen again."

Rylie then looked down into the fire, obviously trying to hold herself together. The apology was heartfelt and it was apparent that she'd put a lot of thought into her actions and was truly sorry for what she'd done.

Gabrielle was about to respond, when Xena started first. "Rylie," the warrior started slowly. "I appreciate that you want to take responsibility for last night and I understand it." Quickly eyeing Quinn and then Gabrielle she continued. "We accept your apology and believe you when you say that it won't happen again."

Rylie shifted and lifted her eyes to meet the warrior's. Already her heart felt lighter.

"Yes, and well said Xena," Quinn commented. "We've given a lot of thought to this Rylie. You have new responsibilities now and we realize that these Gifts and being newly Chosen weigh heavy on you. If something like this would happen back at the Collegium you probably be confined to your room for a time with the acceptation of classes and extra chores."

Rylie nodded her understanding and waited for Quinn to continue. "Of course being where we are makes that sort of traditional punishment impossible, but we've come to the conclusion that there has to be some sort of consequence for your actions. What we've decided is that for the next fortnight you'll be doing extra work around camp and that for at least that time period you are not to be out of visual sight of me, Gabrielle, or Xena. Essentially consider yourself grounded."

Rylie nodded. "I understand," she said quietly.

Next the attention shifted from Rylie to Callisto. Gabrielle eyed the girl and continued the conversation.

"And Callisto, the same will also apply to you. You'll have additional work to do and cannot be out of visual sight of an adult."

Callisto nodded her head understanding.

"In addition," continued the bard. "You and I will be working with your Gifts. You need to be able to control them, we can't afford something like this is happen again."

The group again became quiet for a moment until the silence was broken by the grumbling of Gabrielle's stomach. The bard blushed and Xena broke the tension with a laugh.

"I guess that means dinner ready?" Xena asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, causing Gabrielle to just roll her eyes.


	87. Chapter 87: What Evil Looks Like

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 87: What Evil Looks Like**

_The day before today…_

_ "Is it done?"_

_ "Yes, Mistress," the priest in the red robe affirmed. "I saw to it myself. Used a hunting party from the very village that opposes you." _

_Alti grinned. "Did you make it look like an accident?"_

_ The priest blinked, starting to shake with fear and knowing that the wrong answer would mean a painful death. "Nooo… Mistress," he stammered._

_ Alti laughed. "Good, you've amused me. Well done, priest."_

_ The priest beamed, before scrambling to his feet and then bowing low. "May I return, Mistress?"_

_ Alti dismissed the priest with a wave of her hand, and once he'd left she turned to the fire which simmered in the middle of the room. _

_ "What will you do if Xena gets in the way this time?" it hissed in annoyance._

_ "Uthro himself wouldn't have survived an attack of this multitude. Killing one drake and hundreds are different matters. You yourself sing the praises or your most unique creation."_

_ The fire rose up. "It is true, they are magnificent creatures, but remember daughter, Xena is not alone."_

_ "I know, but she is not whole either. She only has one of the three children that the prophecy foretells. She is still weak, and the time is right."_

_ "I only hope that you are right, daughter…." _

-X-

The air was crisp and the mood was light. It had been three days since the group had reached the peak of the mountains. Since then they had seen no sign of the drakes or any other danger. The weather, for once, had been cooperative and although still cold the group had encountered no more storms.

Slowly, as they ventured further into Karse they began to see glimpses of civilization. From their vantage point high up in the mountain they had seen a village, and then a bigger city. The group had paused for a time viewing both, letting Rylie study them. She was sure her vision took place somewhere bigger than the village, but she couldn't be sure if the city they now saw was the same.

Rylie shook her head. "I just can't tell for certain if that city is the one. My vision was very specific. I only saw a small part of the city; it didn't give a lot of details."

"It's too bad the Firecat wasn't more forthcoming with information." Quinn said, earning a sigh from the bard and a glare from the warrior.

"It doesn't matter really. We'll warn everyone. Just because Rylie's vision only saw the attack in one city doesn't mean the drakes won't attack more places as they pass. The village and the city we see might still be in their path," Gabrielle commented.

Xena nodded, agreeing with the bard's logic. "The village is closer and if I'm judging the distance right it would be a good place to spend the night." The warrior turned addressing Quinn directly, "Do you know anything about the village?"

Quinn frowned. "No, don't think it was mentioned on the map. Most of the smaller places won't be. They are considered a greater part of the closest city. "

"What do you know about the city then?" Xena asked.

"It's called Hardthorne. It's a smaller city, but it does have a larger temple. It's the closest major settlement to the Valdemar boarder so when we do send people down here they usually go through it. I'd imagine they've seen a Herald or two and I don't think we'd run into any problems there. The village, however I'm not so sure how friendly they'll be."

"Alright" Xena said with a nod. "Let's go find out."

The group backed off the ledge they had been looking over and once again started down spiraling trail.

===[x]

It was now close midday and the ground had finally started to level. Callisto had been riding in front of Xena when the warrior noticed that she started to squirm. "Something the matter?"

The girl looked up at the warrior. "I'm not sure. I feel something," she replied.

Xena held up her hand signaling the party to stop. She looked down at the child, addressing her again. "What do you feel?"

Gabrielle, hearing what Xena asked pulled up next to her. She then lowered her shields and started to search for what the girl was sensing. The bard felt a tug at her senses at the same time as Callisto spoke up again. "It's over there."

Xena looked in the direction that Callisto had indicated. She took a moment to tune in her own senses and dismounted, leaving Callisto on Kaylin's back.

"Xena," Gabrielle warned. "I feel it too, someone's in pain."

The warrior nodded acknowledging the bard and then caught Rylie's eye. She silently signaled to her to take to the trees and circle to the left. Xena herself was planning on circling around to the right. Over the past few weeks Xena had been teaching the young Herald some of her Amazon scouting skills and how to be stealthy in their woodsy environment. The warrior was now glad that the girl had picked everything up so quickly and proficiently.

Xena then met Gabrielle's eyes, "Coming or staying?" she asked.

The bard smiled, pleased that Xena had asked her. "Coming," she decided quickly, and then turning to Quinn she indicated her head toward Callisto, "Do you mind?"

"No. I'll stay here with Callisto. Be careful," the mage quietly answered.

Gabrielle thanked her with a nod and then followed Xena into the tree line.

It didn't take long to find what they were looking for, after only a few steps in Xena had picked up a trail. Someone had come through the area on horseback. Xena's eyes narrowed as she saw at least three sets of tracks indicating the rider was not alone.

_:Three people on foot and a horse: _Xena communicated through a touch to the bards arm.

Gabrielle nodded silently and sent back, _:I only feel one person:_

The duo continued through the line of trees, stopping occasionally to examine the tracks and twice finding small traces of blood. They continued along the trail, stopping once again at a small cleaning. Coming in the clearing Gabrielle gasped at the sight of not one body, but three.

It was a gruesome sight. There were three men, all of them, their hands tied behind their backs. They had their throats slit, but also had considerable damage that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than torture. Looking down at the closest body, Gabrielle saw the man was missing two fingers on his right hand and that both of his cheeks had been slashed. The other two bodies were worse. They'd all been tortured before they'd been killed. From the looks of it, he had been there for at least a day.

The warrior turned her attention to her partner, wishing that she could turn Gabrielle away from the sight. "What direction now?"

Gabrielle, trying to force the image of the dead men from her mind, focused on the emotion she felt earlier. Suddenly surprised, she looked up. Xena followed her gaze only to discover a young boy of about six or seven years hiding in the branches above them.

"It's ok, you can come down. We won't hurt you," Gabrielle called to the boy.

The boy merely looked at her. The bard could feel that he was scared and in pain. He was the one who she'd been sensing. She could see he had a large gash on his arm as well as several other scrapes and bruises.

Xena was watching the boy carefully, mindful of what dangers still might be in the area. Someone had killed the men and caused the boy's injuries. Keeping an eye on both the boy and Gabrielle, she started scouting out the immediate area, looking for clues and other dangers.

Gabrielle tried again to coax the boy down. She even tried to project a sense of calm and trust at him but he wasn't budging. She was getting a bit frustrated when she noticed that Rylie had arrived and had also noticed the boy. The teen, who was still up among the branches, carefully and as unthreateningly as possible made her way closer to the boy.

"Careful Rylie, he's scared," Gabrielle warned.

Rylie nodded, acknowledging the bard and replied, "I don't think he understands you."

The boy saw Rylie and tried to slink back against the trunk of the tree. Rylie held out her hand and tried to reassure the boy that she was there to help him. The boy was hesitant at first, but Rylie persisted. She had noticed that he wasn't responding to her words as much, but to her gestures. Eventually the boy accepted Rylie's hand and allowed her to help him down to the ground.

Once down the boy hid himself behind Rylie, refusing to let the warrior or the bard get anywhere near him, even though Rylie tried to convince him that they meant him no harm.

"Gabrielle," Xena said trying to step between the children and the gruesome sight behind her, "Why don't you and Rylie take the boy back to the Companions," she suggested as Kaylin appeared out of the bushes. "I'll take care of them," she continued, gesturing to the body. "And then we can take him back to the village."

Watching the bard and the two children head back to the Companions, Xena's thoughts turned back down to the bodies. She was assuming the boy was a relation to at least one of the men, perhaps a son or nephew. It was a scene that no child should be exposed to, and one she wished Rylie hadn't seen either. The scene made her sick. She'd seen worse, but there was something about the way the man had been tortured and killed. It didn't feel right.

_:There is evil here,: _Kaylin commented, reading the warrior's thoughts.

_:Yes,: _Xena agreed. _:I've seen worse, but there is something that is unsettling about him.: :Blood magic. He was used as a sacrifice.:_

_ :That's what I'm feeling? Why it's making me so uneasy?:_

Kaylin nodded her head.

_:Why? Why out here? And why did they leave the boy as a witness?:_

_ :I don't know.: _the Companion replied.

Xena was quiet for a long moment before she sent, _:I'd like to bring the bodies back to the village, so they can properly mourn, but if Blood magic was used…. I'm not sure we can take that risk.:_

_ :You'd do them honor by burning them. It is their custom, to return to the Sun Lord by the heat of the fire. The village will accept this.:_

Xena frowned, and after another long moment, nodded. Pulling out a dagger from her boot she cut the ropes and then moved the men so that they were no longer bound and rather appeared to be in an eternal rest. Focusing for a moment she used her FireStarting Gift to ignite all three bodies. Commanding the fire to burn only what was necessary, she stood and watched until they had all settled into ash. Dismissing the rest of the flame Xena turned away, almost startled to find Rylie watching her.

"You were supposed to go with Gabrielle."

Rylie made a face. "I didn't think you'd want to be alone. And Gabrielle was busy with the boy and Callisto."

Xena put her hand on Kaylin's neck. "I wasn't alone. And you didn't need to see that."

Rylie wrinkled her nose again. "Why would someone do that to another person?"

Xena shook her head. "Doesn't make much sense, does it? That's what evil looked like, Rylie."

"Oh," Rylie answered, as Xena's moved closer to her and put her arm around her.

"Remember this, Rylie," Xena said. "This is why people like us exist, so that we prevent things like that from happening again."

"Oh," Rylie answered again, "I think I get it now."

Xena smiled and gave Rylie's shoulder a squeeze as she led both of them from the clearing and back to the rest of the party.


	88. Chapter 88: Jorell

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 88: Jorell**

It didn't take long for Xena and Rylie to return, and when they did, Xena noted that Quinn had been able to engage the boy, speaking in a tongue that Xena didn't understand. Seeing Xena's inquisitive look, Gabrielle answered her question before the warrior could ask. "He doesn't understand us. He only speaks Karsite."

"That explains a few things. They seem to be communicating ok now."

Gabrielle nodded and then turned her attention to Quinn, who had paused in her conversation, as she noticed Xena's return.

"His name is Jorell," the mage explained. "He was with his uncle and a couple of neighbors."

"Does he know who attacked them?" Xena asked.

"He's frightened, all I could get out of him was there was one of the priests. He had some soldiers with him. Soldiers in black armor," Quinn responded with a frown. "That's not a good thing if the Sun Lord's priests are working with the Black soldiers."

"No it's not. Don't the Firecats belong to the Priests? I thought you said they are like Companions," Gabrielle asked.

Xena raised an eyebrow, Gabrielle had a good point.

"No, well kind of," Quinn frowned. "Firecats don't bond to people. They tend to have favorite priests, but they are messengers of the Sun God himself, not companions to the priests."

"I'm not sure that helps," Xena frowned, looking back to the boy. "Did he say how managed to escape?"

Quinn engaged the boy once again, translating Xena's query and then patiently waiting for him to explain his answer. "He says that his uncle told him to run, and he did. He ran for a long time and then hid. After a long time he went back and found his uncle."

"Thank the gods he didn't see it happen. At least he has that much," Gabrielle whispered.

"At least," the warrior replied, realizing that wasn't much of a consolation. "Come on, let's get Jorell back home."

===[x]

It was nearly nightfall by the time that the group made it to the village and as they entered they were treated to a somber sight. At first people were hesitant to approach them, but Jorell's mother recognized her son and burst through the crowd which broke the ice with the strangers.

Once Jorell was reunited with his family, Quinn explained what happened. The loss of men was taken hard by the villagers. They were shocked by the brutality and the story that the boy shared, but they were thankful that the Heralds had retrieved the boy and brought him home safely. To show their appreciation they had offered the Heralds rooms at the village's tiny inn.

It was later that night, in the common room of the inn, that Xena and Rylie were relaxing with warm cups of ale and cider. It had been a long day, and everyone was tired.

"Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting an odd feeling about this place."

The warrior raised an eyebrow at the young Herald. "How's that Rylie? You have a vision?"

"No, just doesn't feel right," the girl responded, shaking her head. "I can't really put my finger on it."

"Want to try to explain?" Xena prompted.

Rylie shook her head. "Sometimes I get these feeling, like something is important, or is gonna happen. Like before the avalanche, when I felt the rocks we were sitting on were familiar."

"So you feel like something is going to happen?" Xena asked.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked, joining her two companions at the table. She'd just returned from tucking in Callisto, who was going to room with Quinn and Rylie, leaving Gabrielle and Xena some much needed privacy.

"I'm not sure. It's just an odd feeling," Rylie continued, giving a nod to Gabrielle in greeting.

"You getting any odd vibes from this place, Gabrielle?" the warrior asked.

"No, I mean sure they were a little odd at first, but they seem really nice."

"Hmm, well I have to agree with Gabrielle. But I'll never discount an odd feeling, especially from one with your Gift, Rylie," Xena reasoned. "So we'll stay alert, just in case."

Rylie nodded, agreeing with Xena assessment. She then tried to hide a yawn.

"I think it's about time you got to bed," Xena directed toward the girl.

Rylie signed but didn't argue.

"Gabrielle, would you mind escorting Rylie to her room? I'm going to check on the Companions and do a sweep of the perimeter of the village. Then I'll meet you upstairs."

"Sure, but don't take too long."

"Xena," the teen warned as she stood. "Please, just be careful."

Xena nodded, "Always am." The warrior then watched at the two ascended the stairs to their rooms. She was looking forward to some alone time with her bard. It had been several weeks since they'd had any real privacy, especially any that involved the luxury of a locked door. Quinn had already taken Callisto to bed a while ago, and Rylie would be bunking with them in their room, leaving the bard and the warrior their privacy.

Xena's first stop was at the stable to check on the Companions. They had been groomed to a shine and fed well. They were almost as happy as the humans were. After being in the mountains without any real shelter or any decent feed for several days, they were enjoying the pampering that the village was eager to provide.

Not having the heart to disturb Kaylin, and feeling like a brisk walk was a good idea, Xena ventured out into the village itself. It was late and most of the residents had already returned home for the night. There were a few left nursing a last tankard of ale at the inn, but overall it was very quiet. She crept silently along the outskirts of the village. Her warrior senses were telling her that everything seemed normal, but Rylie's feeling was ticking the back of her mind. She knew that she wouldn't be able to relax until she'd checked the area out.

Having finished her rounds, Xena headed back toward the inn. She had it within her sights when she felt that tickle of her mage sense. Stopping to explore the sensation she turned to find the Firecat.

"By the gods. What do you want?" she demanded at it.

:_That's a fine way to greet a friend,:_ the cat challenged.

"You are not my friend."

The cat sat on the ground not more than three feet away from her boots. He stared at her for a moment, and then stood and stretched. _:I've been watching you and your group.:_

Xena narrowed her eyes.

_:I have to say that I misjudged you." _Getting no response from the warrior the cat continued_. :You puzzle me Herald.:_

"And how is that?" Xena asked.

_:I offer you information about your quest and you deny me, yet you do my bidding anyways.:_

"I am not doing your bidding. I am doing what is the right thing to do."

The cat nodded, if you could call it a nod. _:Yet you do not wish to know of your son?:_

Xena's sighed. "Of course I want to know of my son. I'm just not willing to use him to bargain with. He's worth more than that."

_:And what if I told you your quest futile?:_

Xena hands formed into fists as she fought the wave of anger that surged through her. She pushed the emotions down, not wanting to alarm Gabrielle or her Companion. "If you have something to say, do so. If not leave," she challenged the cat.

The cat rose and walked silently in a circle around the warrior. Xena didn't move. The cat circled back around to the front of her.

_:Alright, no deals. A gift instead: _

Xena looked down at the cat, but before she could say anything she felt a wave of dizziness fall over her. Suddenly she felt her awareness being yanked and pulled, like liquid being sucked through a reed. Her physical and mental scenes blacked out and for a moment she was lost. Xena fought the feeling as she tried to return her awareness to where it belonged. Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. Everything returned to her in a rush. The wave of dizziness cleared and she realized she was in a new place.

Xena discovered that she was inside a small room. There was a fireplace in which the lonely remains of a single log still simmered. It gave off just enough light to make out faint details. Hand on her chakram, she studied the room. Turning she noticed a bed which was occupied by a single small occupant. She moved closer to investigate. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the tuff of blond hair sticking out of the top of the blanket.

"Solan?" she asked quietly, not sure if she really believed it.

Moving closer to the bed she could make out more detail. Reaching out she touched the figure's head, stroking his soft hair.

"Solan?" she asked again.

Blue eyes fluttered open with her touch. "Mother?"

"Gods, Solan!" Xena cried, gathering him in her arms.

"Mother, oh Mother! What? How?"


	89. Chapter 89: The Master

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 89: The Master**

Gabrielle had just finished updating her journal and was eagerly waiting the Xena's return. She stretched and moved over to the window. Peering out to search the grounds, she frowned at not seeing any signs of her warrior.

Trying to occupy her mind, Gabrielle attempted to read a scroll, but found that her mind kept wandering. Giving up on reading, she silently she paced the room. Her earlier state of happiness was quickly darkening. The longer she waited the worse it got. Finally, tired of waiting she reached out to Lysander only to touch on a bit of raw emotion which caused her to blush. Pulling back quickly, she realized that she and Xena weren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the village's hospitality and relative security.

Deciding to try another tactic she closed her eyes and let her mind open. She had been practicing, and had gotten quite a bit better at sensing out emotions and seeking out individuals. The long isolated days on the road gave her ample time to experiment. With a gentle touch she probed the immediate area. She could feel the other residents of the inn; most of them sleeping. She then expanded her reach, briefly stopping at each soul she encountered, looking for the one that matched her own.

Reaching the outskirts of the village she frowned, and wondered just how far away Xena had gone. It couldn't have been too far because as she'd already discovered, Kaylin was otherwise engaged with her own Companion. Doubling her efforts she reached out even further, and pushing herself until she was able to reach further then she'd ever tried before. With the extra effort she could feel the faint senses of the nearby city, but her warrior continued to elude her.

With a frown, the bard pulled back her probes. She'd never had problems locating Xena before. It was possible that the warrior had somehow blocked her with a shield, but again, that never happened before either. Now getting worried, she again reached out to Lysander.

_:Chosen?:_

_ :Hey, Lysander. Sorry to interrupt you..:_

_ :It's ok. Sorry about that earlier. I wasn't expecting you to contact me. Usually when you and Xena are together… Well, I'm the last thing on your mind:_

Gabrielle smiled, feeling the warm affection that lingered on her Companion. It was not unlike the feeling she got when she thought about her warrior. _:It's ok, I understand, but that's just it; Xena's not with me.:_

_ :She didn't come back?:_

_ :Not yet. I think she's been gone too long. I'm worried about her. I can't find her.:_

Lysander was quite for a moment and Gabrielle felt the gentle tug of his awareness shift from her.

_ :Chosen, Kaylin says she can't find her either,: _Lysander gently sent.

_ :What? What does that mean?: _Gabrielle tried to keep the panic in her voice under control. _:Could she be shielded? Some kind of magic?:_

_ :She can't shield herself from Kaylin. Magic is always a possibility, but I think that's doubtful. Surely if some magic strong enough to cause her disappearance we would have sensed it.: _

Gabrielle racked her brain, trying to figure out some logical reason why Xena would be out of contact. Rationally she knew that Xena couldn't have gotten seriously hurt, or else she would have felt something and she knew that the warrior had to still be alive or else they would have felt the death bell. Even at this distance, although they wouldn't hear the bell toll they would still feel it. She also knew, from experience that even if Xena were unconscious and she couldn't feel her, Kaylin would still be able to sense her.

Try as she might, she could only think of two reasons how the warrior could have disappeared; one she was somehow transferred too far away, or two she was sent back to Earth. The first option didn't make sense because in order for Xena to have been transported there would have been some magic involved, like a gate and no one had felt anything like that. The other option also seemed pretty farfetched. In order to go back to Earth, a god would have had to be involved. But then that thought brought up another option, what if a god had sent her somewhere, somewhere where she was too far to be reached.

Gabrielle again reached out to her Companion, _:Lysander, what if we can't find her?:_

The bard was still trying to figure out what to do when she heard a soft knock on the door. Perplexed as to who might be outside she answered it without asking who was there. "Callisto? What are you doing here?"

"Mama," the girl exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the bard's waist.

"Callisto, honey? What's wrong?" The bard closed the door and bent down to pick up the child.

Callisto buried her head into the bard's neck, giving her a big hug. "Are you ok, Mama?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Gabrielle tried to reassure the child.

"I felt you… you woke me up. Why are you so upset?"

Gabrielle sighed, realizing that she must have been projecting. She usually had a better handle on her Gifts, but she'd found that when she got emotional they sometimes were able to slip past her defenses. Callisto seemed to get more sensitive every day and it was harder and harder to keep emotions hidden from her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong? Where is Mother?"

The bard sighed again, quickly debating on what to tell Callisto. She didn't want to unnecessarily worry her. "I'm not sure, honey, she hasn't come back yet," she answered, deciding that being vague was the best approach.

"Is that why you were worried? You don't know where she is?"

"Yes, she's out of my range. I was searching for her and I don't see her."

"Oh."

The tone of the child's voice let on that the bard's news wasn't all that surprising. "Callisto, do you know something?"

Gabrielle put Callisto down on the edge of the bed, and then sat next to her. She looked at the little girl, noticing the look of indecision that flashed across the child's face. "Callisto? Do you know something about Xena?" the bard prompted.

The little girl nodded.

"Please tell me what you know," Gabrielle prompted again, trying to stay calm and patient. What was it that it always seemed like they had to drag information out of the child? She rarely gave up anything voluntarily.

"I don't wanna get in trouble," Callisto mumbled to the floor.

"Callisto, if you know what happened to Xena, you need to tell me. She might need my help, but I can't help her if I don't know."

Callisto sighed. "Ok. I couldn't sleep. So I followed her."

"Followed? You left your room?" The bard fought a rush of anger that boiled to the surface, trying very hard to shield the rush from the child.

Callisto didn't need her Gift to tell her that Gabrielle didn't like what she heard. She grimaced, but then shook her head. "No, I didn't leave. I followed her in here," she responded, touching her head with her fingers.

Gabrielle nodded, realizing what the child meant. It was actually a skill that they have been practicing together, as they both tried to understand the Gift that they shared. The Empathy wasn't an easy thing to master. It took a lot of control and time to learn how to manipulate shields and how best to employ them.

"It's ok, honey. It's clear that we need to talk about abusing your Gifts, and limitations… but for now I'm glad that you did. You're not in trouble. But I need to know, where did Xena go?"

"I don't know where she went."

"Callisto!" The bard closed her eyes and slowly backwards from 10. "Callisto, please just tell me what you know."

"Um, ok…I was following mother. She didn't go very far, just around the village. She was coming back here and she was outside for a while. That cat was there too. I could feel him, but I don't know what they said. She got mad for a second, and then they both disappeared."

"Both?"

The little girl nodded.

_:Chosen: _Lysander's voice broke into her head. _:That explains it, the Firecat:_

_ :What?:_

_ :The Firecat. They have the power to open personal gates. They use different magics then we do, so we don't feel it the same way. He took her somewhere.:_

_ :Alright: _the bard, answered, not sure if that bit of information made the situation any better. _:So what can we do?:_

_ :Right now, nothing. Unfortunately we can't trace the gate. We can only hope that he brings her back. In the morning, if she is still gone you can try the temple of the Sun Priests. They might know something of the Firecat that might help.:_

"Great," the bard answered out loud. She hated waiting. "Come on, honey. Let's get you back to bed." Gabrielle held out her hand to the child. Callisto took it.

===[x]

Xena embraced her son. "Are you ok?"

Solan smiled. "I'm fine, Mother. I've been learning so much."

"Learning?" Xena asked as she almost absently used her Gift to brighten the fire.

"Yes, Master has been teaching me so much. I can do all sorts of things now. Things that the Heralds didn't even know about."

"Master?" Xena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's my teacher. I don't know his name; he won't tell me what it is."

"I'd like to meet him, where is he?"

"I don't know. He comes and goes. I've never been allowed to leave this room or the workroom. He usually shows up in the morning and leaves when we break or when I sleep."

"What do you mean you've never been allowed to leave? He's keeping your prisoner here?" The warrior clenched her jaw, trying to stay calm for her son, but at the same time getting very irritated with this 'master.'

Solan picked up on his mother's thoughts and chose his words carefully. "I don't think I'm a prisoner. I just haven't had to need to go anywhere else… so, it's just the opportunity hasn't come up."

Xena looked doubtful, not sure what to make of Solan's words, so he tried to explain further.

"We work hard, all day long, then I eat and sleep. When I wake we work until I tire again. I haven't had time to do anything else."

Xena nodded, "And just what is he teaching you?"

Solan grinned. "Magic. Real magic... old magic. It's really wonderful!"

"Like what?"

"Well I can move things, and I can scry, and I know how to make mage lights. I've been learning how to use and harness the power from the world around me, as well as from inside myself. I'm learning the language of the old texts, and a lot more."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

_:He's been very busy indeed.:_

Solan and Xena both heard to voice and simultaneously turned their heads to see the cat who at materialized at the foot of Solan's bed.

"You!" Xena jumped up, and pulled her sword.

If a cat could smirk, this one would've been doing so. _:Didn't I tell you your quest was futile?: _

"I can't decide if I should dice you up into little pieces or just strangle you with my bare hands," the warrior seethed.

The cat seemed very uninterested in Xena's threat. _:Oh, put the sword away. I'm your ride back. You'll have a very long walk if you kill me.:_

"I think it would be worth it."

The cat, still ignoring Xena's threats, responded, _:Enjoy your gift, Warrior. Learn what you can. We will go back after I nap.: _The cat then curled up in a ball at the end of the bed, and within seconds was sounds asleep.

The warrior shook her head and reshieved her sword. "I guess the cat is right," _Not like I'm being given a choice anyways, _she thought to herself. "Solan, tell me about this place, and the master. I want to know everything."

"Ok, Mother," Solan smiled. "It is all very interesting. Would you like to see the workroom? I can show you."

"Yes, I'd like to see it. I'd like to see everything," Xena answered. She wasn't sure what to make of Solan or his situation. He seemed to be healthy and happy and she was relieved to know that he was unharmed. She decided that she needed more information, and until then, she was content just to enjoy her son's company.


	90. Chapter 90: All That Fury

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 90: All that Fury**

Xena sat and watched her son sleep. She absently played with a ball of fire, twirling it around her fingers as she pondered his situation. He'd been very excited to show her the world that he'd been living in since they parted. He generally seemed happy and she was impressed with the bits of magic that he had shown her. Her training and experiences with the magic was limited and it was clear that in the short time that he'd been gone his knowledge had surpassed hers.

Her thoughts drifted to the Firecat, who still slept curled up on the foot of Solan's bed. It hadn't moved since it had lain down earlier, and if it wasn't for the gentle motion of its breathing she would have wondered if it was still among the living. The cat had alluded to sending her back once he awoke, but she wasn't sure she could let that happen. The thought that the cat could just take her without her permission also crossed her mind. She hated the feeling of helplessness. She was used to controlling the situation, not having the situation control her.

The warrior's thoughts turned to her blonde partner, and what the bard would say about this situation. Gabrielle could be as protective as she was, sometimes even more so. Perhaps being here was good for Solan, but the thought of leaving without him, again, was difficult.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance, Warrior."

Xena looked up from her flame, surprised at the sudden voice. She hissed at the sudden pain as the fireball singed her palm and quickly dismissed the flame.

The voice quietly laughed at her. "Sorry to have startled you."

Xena locked her jaw, meeting her eyes with the strangers. She sized up the elderly man standing just a few feet away. This must be the master. He looked just as Solan described him.

"Glad to see that I amuse you," she challenged the old man, not bothering to rise out of her chair.

"Not at all Warrior, you just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. It gave me pleasure to relive an old memory."

"You must be the Master that my son has told me about."

"I am."

"Then tell me, what interest do you have in my son?"

"As I am sure he has told you, I am his teacher."

The man moved closer to Xena. As he moved out of the shadows and into the light Xena noticed that the man's movements were off. She switched to her MageSight and studied him. The power emanating from him was different. She'd never seen anything like it before, but at the same time it was familiar.

"You're not really here, are you?"

The old man smiled. "Very good, Warrior. The tales your son sings of you are not over rated."

"What are you then? You're not alive. Are you a god?"

"No, I'm not a god. I'm mortal, or at least I was. I'm what you might understand as an echo."

Xena knitted her brows together. "What do you mean an echo?"

The man sat down in the chair opposite of the warrior. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. What do you know of the Mage Wars?"

"Not much," the warrior admitted, wishing once again that Gabrielle was with her. Sometimes she took for granted her walking encyclopedia. "I know it was a great battle between the forces of Uthro and Ma'ar. It ended when Uthro destroyed both of them in a huge explosion."

"Yes, that is how history records it, I'm sure. But there is more to the story. You see I am Uthro."

Xena nodded her head. "And?"

The old man looked a bit deflated. "You knew who I was?"

"Yes." She had her suspicions and hadn't counted out Uthro, but having the man confirm it made a lot of sense. Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle seem to be fitting together.

"Well," the man continued. "As I said history records that I died that day, and in a way it would be right. But I knew my enemy had made provisions for his death, and so, I did too. Ma'ar figured out how to live in the body of his children, where he would take over their lives and do great evil through them. I couldn't see doing this to my off-spring so instead I figured out a way to prepare them to deal with the evil that Ma'ar created.

"As my mortal life ended, instead of ascending to the heavens I fractured myself and imprinted a spell on every Heart-Stone in existence. When one of my line is strong enough to trigger the spell, he or she is brought here. I am then summoned and I train them in the old ways. This is the case with your son."

Xena quietly took in the old man's words before responding. "You say my son is of your line? How is that possible?"

The old man simply shrugged. "I'm not kept privy to who descended from who, I only know that the ones summoned to me came from me."

Xena shook her head. "It's impossible. Solan doesn't come from here. We are from another world."

"Yes, I know. You and your son are both from Earth. He has told me so. I don't know how it's possible. I only know that it is."

"And what of my son? What is to happen to him?" Xena asked.

"As I said, I am to be his teacher. When his training is done, he will be returned to you."

"And if I decided to take him with me when I leave?"

The old man seemed to ponder Xena's question and took a moment before answering. "Solan is not my prisoner, he is free to leave. I cannot stop you even if I wanted to. I am but an echo, my only substance is my memories."

"How do I know he is safe here? That what you are teaching him will not harm him?"

The old man shrugged. "It may very well harm him. Great mages are not usually known for their long life spans. But, it is for his own good. If he does not learn to control his powers they will destroy him. If he does not learn from me, you would have to find him another teacher."

"You said that your descendants fight the evil that Ma'ar created. I know that Ma'ar is dead; he was destroyed for good many centuries ago. What then for my son? What other evil is he to face?"

"That I do not know. I only know that when I have a student there is an upset in the balance and I must train them so they can restore order. I don't know specifics. I can sense the unbalance, but I don't know the cause," the old man responded with some uncertainty.

"You sense an unbalance now?" Xena asked.

"Yes, a great imbalance. You must sense it too."

Xena frowned as she realized that she did feel it. Before now she wouldn't put it into those words, but it was true. Since she had arrived in Velgrath, something has been off. "I do. I do feel it."

"Solan can feel it. I bet your blonde partner can as well as your daughters. It's a mark from my line, something that I passed down to you."

"Wait, why would Gabrielle feel it? She is from your line too? And what do you mean daughters?"

"No Gabrielle is not of my line, but she is familiar to me."

Xena raised an eyebrow at the man's comment, but it was clear that he wasn't going to elaborate.

"And for your daughters, the two girls that travel with you. They are not your children?"

"No, neither came from my loin or my partners. We know that Callisto is spiritually connected to both of us, but the older girl, Rylie, we have no connection," the warrior tried to explain.

"Interesting," was all the old man responded.

The two sat opposite of each other for a moment, each one lost in their own thoughts. A motion caught the warrior attention. The cat had awoken. The cat stretched and sat back down grooming its paw.

_:Are you ready to leave, Warrior:? _it sent.

"Not yet," Xena replied. She turned her attention back to the old man, to once again address him. She was surprised to find the chair that he was occupying empty. He had vanished. She sighed, _figures_ she though.

"Let me say goodbye and then we can go."

_:Do hurry. Your bard has been causing quite a ruckus in your absence:_

Xena raised an eyebrow to question at the cat, but was met with silence as he switched paws and started to groom the other side. Turning to her son, she got up and sat on the edge of his bed. "Solan?"

His blue eyes fluttered open as he met her with a smile. "Morning, Mother."

"Morning," she returned with a smile of her own. "Solan?"

"Yes, Mother?" Solan sat up and stretched.

"I want you to answer me, truthfully. Are you happy here? Do you want to leave with me?"

Solan frowned. "You're leaving?"

"I have to. I left Gabrielle and the rest, but they are going to need me. I don't want to leave you, but I think this might be the best place for you right now. You are learning so much, and I don't think the Heralds could teach you what you need."

"I don't want you to go. But I've been happy here. I'm learning a lot and it… it just feels right."

"Your teacher says when you are done you'll be returned to me."

"I know. And it's not so bad. I can see you whenever I want to."

Xena nodded. He had shown her how he'd learned to scry. She was relieved to find out that he was the one who'd been spying on her. Next time she felt that tingle she would know he was only feeling lonely for her.

"We don't know how long your training is going to take. I am still going to come for you. Then we will be together for as long as we need to stay," the warrior tried to reassure her son.

That got another smile from Solan. "I think it's going to take a while. I'll miss you, but I understand if you have things do."

Xena leaned in and embraced her son. "We'll see each other again soon, I promise."

"I know, Mother."

The cat sensing that it was time to go stood. _:It's time, Warrior:_

Xena also stood and moved closer to the center of the room. Like before the cat circled her once and then came to rest in front of her before she was again thrust into the darkness.

===[x]

Gabrielle stood and dusted the dirt off her backside. With a determined look she shifted the weight of her staff in her hand and then headed back toward the temple.

"Gabrielle, wait! Maybe there is a better way," Rylie pleaded.

The bard shook her head, and answered through clenched teeth, "I tried asking nicely. I tried bargaining. Now it's time to use some force. No one throws me out. Damn it, I need answers."

She stormed back to the door and demanded of the guards. "Move or I'll move you."

"Look lady, we don't want any more trouble. The priest already told you, he doesn't know where your friend is," answered the guard on the right.

"Perhaps I can help."

The bard spun at the ring of the familiar voice. "Xena!"

"Hello," the warrior smiled accepting the bear hug from her partner.

"I take it she belongs to you?" the same guard asked.

"More like I belong to her, but yes, she is mine," Xena answered. She surveyed the four guards. One had a black eye, one was nursing a dislocated shoulder and the other two looked like they'd been run over by a horse.

Xena raised an eyebrow at Gabrielle who merely shrugged.

Rylie however, answered for her. "You should see the guys inside."

Xena signed. She let go of the bard and approached the guard with the dislocated arm. Before he had a chance to react she reached out and hit the pressure point numbing his arm. A quick motion later she reset the shoulder and released the pinch.

The guard moved his arm. "Thanks, it feels much better."

Xena nodded, "Anyone else in need of immediate medical attention?"

"No, we just weren't prepared for her. Not expecting all that fury to come out of that little body. She's lucky she has the Sun God's blessing, else we would have arrested her."

"Really?" Xena asked raising another eyebrow toward her bard. She then detached a small bag of coin from her belt and tossed it to the guard. "A small donation, to help pay the healers cost, and perhaps a couple of glasses of ale later tonight."

"Thank you," the guard said as he caught the bag and grinned.

Xena then approached Gabrielle. "Come on, bard, let's go," she said as she put her arm around her partner.


	91. Chapter 91: Lunar Festival

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 91: Lunar Festival**

"I've been going nuts looking for you," Gabrielle commented.

"I'm sorry. I had no control, and no way to contact you." Xena frowned.

Gabrielle sighed. "I'm just glad you're back. Solan, he's ok then?"

"Yes, Solan is thriving. He's learning, and I think where he is at is the best place for him."

"I'm glad that he's ok."

"Me too, Gabrielle, me too," the warrior answered as she opened the door and motioned for her bard to enter before her. They had returned Rylie to Quinn's care and had taken a moment to reassure Callisto that Xena was back and was unharmed. The duo had then returned to their room with a goal of being packed up and headed out to the main city before nightfall.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

The bard shrugged. "Not really much to tell. Lysander suggested that the priest might be able to help. I tried everything, finally I got mad and they threw me out."

Xena raised an eyebrow at the bard. "They threw you out?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't taking no for an answer. When I saw that priest had one of those damn cats there…" Gabrielle felt her blood start to boil again and she began to pace the room with annoyance.

Seeing and literally feeling her partner's reaction, for Gabrielle was projecting, Xena studied her for a moment before responding. She reached out and touched the bard's shoulder. Gabrielle stopped, and for a moment lost herself in the calm blue ocean that were Xena's eyes.

"You're projecting," Xena commented quietly.

"Sorry," Gabrielle muttered, already feeling the anger leave her as she continued to lose herself in Xena's gaze.

"It's ok," Xena reassured her partner, pulling her close in an embrace. "We move on. We know Solan is safe, but we still have work to do."

The bard nodded, feeling safe in the warrior's embrace. She was reluctant to let go, but knew that they had to be on their way. "Ok, but you owe me tonight, Warrior. I expect a room and a hot bath, with you joining me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Xena replied with a smile.

===[x]

"Gabrielle, we need to talk," Xena stated as she pulled Kaylin up next to Lysander.

After a few days of rest and good feed the Companions were once again in top form and the party was making excellent time. With any luck they would reach the main city before dusk.

" 'bout what?" the bard asked.

"I've been thinking about this morning, and earlier in the room. You've been projecting lately; I'm figuring that you've been picking up too. Something has happened to break through your shields."

Gabrielle frowned, "Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes."

"Sorry," the bard responded, looking down at Lysander's mane.

"Nothing to be sorry about, but it's something you need to be aware of."

"I know. It has been hard to control lately."

_:You've become more powerful,: _Lysander's voice cut in.

_:Huh? How is that even possible? Didn't Kerith say that I had one of the strongest gifts he's ever seen? How could it grow more?:_

_ :It happens. You and Xena are both very powerful. It was part of the reason why you were called to Valdemar.: _

"He's right you know." Xena added out loud, as she had also been privileged to Lysander's end of the conversation. "That would make sense. If you are stronger, you'd be picking up more subtle things, and it would be harder to shield as well."

Gabrielle looked at Xena and then back at Lysander. "Alright, so what do I do about it?"

"I know some meditation techniques that may help you focus," Xena offered.

_:Yes that would help. I know some techniques as well. What we need to work on is reinforcing your shields.:_

Gabrielle nodded, and was about to respond when she noticed that Xena had held her hand up, signaling the party to stop.

"Smell that?" the warrior asked.

"Smells like, rotten eggs," Rylie answered, wrinkling her nose.

"Sulfer?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," Xena answered. "Exactly what we need."

"For Greek fire." Gabrielle added, frowning.

"Yep, perfect for roasting a few cold drakes," Xena answered with a wicked smile.

"What's Greek fire?" Quinn asked a bit perplexed at the opposite facial reactions from the bard and the warrior.

"Nasty stuff. Causes a fire that can't be put out," Gabrielle answered.

"Nice," Rylie dryly commented.

"You think that's wise, Xena, introducing a weapon like that here?"

"I don't think we have a choice, Gabrielle. It just might be the edge that we need to win. We'll be careful though. The sulfur is the hardest ingredient to find. We'll make sure no one sees the whole recipe."

Xena then turned Kaylin, and guided her off the road, letting her nose lead the way. The rest of the group followed, single file. Winding her way through the forest Xena lead them to a small spring. Around the spring, in small clumps of yellow rock was the promised sulfur.

"Chip away pieces and store them in your packs," Xena told to group as she dismounted Kaylin. "We should be able to carry enough for our needs."

The group got to work right away. Gabrielle, Quinn, and Rylie used knives to chip away, while Xena relied on her Chakram. Callisto, who wasn't strong enough to be of much help with the rocks, was given the task of clearing some room in the packs.

Half a candlemark later, the packs were ready and the adults were still hard at work. Callisto wandered over to the water's edge. She bent and touched it, surprised that the water was warm.

"Callisto, be careful over there." Xena warned, catching what the child was doing out of the corner of her eye. "That water is not safe, don't drink any."

"It's warm, Mother. It feels good," Callisto informed the warrior.

"I know," Xena replied. "Come over here and help us load some of this up."

===[x]

They approached the city at dusk and were surprised to find two Sun Priests waiting for them at the gate.

"Heralds," one of the Priests addressed them as a group. "We were sent to escort you to the temple. We have quarters for you and your Companions."

"Great," replied Gabrielle with a smile.

"Please, lead the way." Quinn responded, stepping up and talking for the group. She dismounted Hayden, the others quickly following her lead.

"My name is Korin," the priest who greeted them introduced himself. "And this is Adrin,"

Quinn nodded, "My name is Quinn, and this is Xena and her Companion, Kaylin, Gabrielle and Lysander, Rylie and Crystin, the youngling is Callisto, and my Companion Hayden," she finished with a pat to Hayden's neck.

The priests nodded in turn, his eyes widening at the mention of Gabrielle's name. "Gabrielle, I trust you will behave yourself while in our temple?"

"Oh for Zeus's sake," Gabrielle mumbled. "News certainly travels fast here. I'm never gonna live that down." She rolled her eyes and looked toward the heavens as if in silent prayer for strength.

"News travels almost instantaneously," Korin explained. "Like your Companions, we also have a network through our Firecats. We knew of your coming since yesterday and of your issues with our sister temple. However, I must caution you, although you have the Sun Lord's blessing, our head priest isn't as forgiving as our sister temple. We will restrain you if needed."

"I'd like to see 'em try," Rylie muttered, loud enough to earn a chuckle from Quinn, and a glare from Gabrielle.

Xena also shot the teen a glare. She moved closer to Gabrielle, resting her hand on her arm in reassurance. "Don't worry about it. I won't let them restrain you. I'll be the one to do it, if necessary," she whispered, with a glimmer of mischief in her eye.

Gabrielle gave Xena a cold stare, to which the warrior winked and then nonchalantly turned her attention to the crowd and scenery. Gabrielle shook her head and tried unsuccessfully to stay angry at the warrior. She was forced to give way to Xena's playful attitude and realized that Xena had purposely shifted her emotions and so that she was able to retain control.

"Thanks," the bard whispered.

Xena responded by gently squeezing the bard's shoulder and a smile.

The priests worked their way through the crowded streets. The people were curious about the newcomers, but respecting the priests gave them room to pass without any hassle. The group took in their surroundings; it was a typical mid-sized city. There were booths selling wares and busy people scooting about their daily routines.

Callisto, who was holding Gabrielle's hand, let go and moved closer to Rylie. Reaching out the girl took the teenagers hand, and squeezed it in reassurance.

"This is where is happened, huh?" Callisto asked.

Rylie, surprised at Callisto's question, nodded her head. "Yes, it looked different though. This is the place, but there were red banners everywhere."

"They will be putting up the banners for the Lunar festival in three days, at the next full moon," Adrin said, picking up on Rylie's comment.

"Lunar festival? I thought you guys worshiped the sun?" Gabrielle asked.

"V'kandis, is the Sun God, but just as the sun is important, so is the moon. One has to respect the balance of both," Adrin responded.

"This festival, how long does it last?" Xena inquired.

"Three days, starting at dusk on the night of the first full moon after winter solstice," Korin responded.

"You sure this is the place?" Xena asked Rylie.

"Yeah," Rylie responded. "I'm sure. That means we have three days to prepare."

"Yes." Xena answered, "Three days, not a lot of time, but it'll do." She then turned her attention to the priests. "As soon as we reach the temple I need the leaders of this city assembled, we need to prepare for an invasion."

"Invasion?" Korin asked nervously.

"Yes, invasion like you've never seen before," Quinn answered grimly.


	92. Chapter 92: Line of Defense

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 92: Line of Defense**

Xena stood atop the wall. Everything was ready, now it was just a waiting game. The Lunar festival had officially started last night, but the usual celebration had been dulled by the impending danger. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the horizon for any signs of the impending drakes. The Greek fire had been readied, and now simmered in large pots at strategic places along the wall. The area around the wall had also been cleared and wood and debris had been assembled in plies awaiting the arrival of the drakes.

Fire was the one advantage that they had and Xena wanted to have as much fuel as possible to aid in the attack. It was interesting, the strategy for this battle. It was going to be fought behind the wall, their only weapon being fire. It was the only known weakness that the drakes had.

"Still nothing?" Gabrielle inquired, joining Xena at the wall.

"Yeah, it's quiet, too quiet," the warrior answered. "I'm thinking about going out to scout the area."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Last time you went out, you disappeared. And if you're caught out there with them… I don't know, Xena. You remember what happened when we faced just one of them," Gabrielle said with a frown.

"I hate the waiting," Xena complained.

"I know, but maybe there is an alternative," the bard reasoned, her eye catching a pigeon that had landed on the wall not far from them.

Xena caught the gleam in her bard's eyes, telling her that she had an idea. "What are you thinking?" she asked cautiously, hoping that the idea wasn't going to cause too much trouble.

"What if we could get a bird's eye view of the area?"

Xena turned her head, following Gabrielle's gaze and saw the pigeon. "Even you're not small enough to ride that," she commented, earning a punch in the arm. "Hey!"

"Thought I told you no short jokes," the bard scolded.

Xena rubbed her arm, "SO… how exactly is the pigeons gonna help us?"

"Callisto, if she can talk to cats, maybe she can talk to the birds as well."

"Interesting, I suppose it's worth a try. Couldn't hurt and it will pass the time. Guess that means we will need the bird."

Before Gabrielle could protest, Xena unhooked her whip from her hip. With lighting like movement she flicked it. A loud thunderous crack followed, causing the soldier's on each side of them to jump. The bird fell to the ground.

"Hades! Xena, you killed it!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Naw, it just fainted," the warrior commented as she picked it up. "Not sure why, but the sudden noise always makes them faint. Works with Sea Gulls too."

"I'm not sure I wanna know how you know that," Gabrielle said shaking her head.

Xena grinned, as the bird suddenly woke up and started to flap its wings wildly. She tucked it safely under her arm, where it pecked away harmlessly at her breast plate.

"Come on, bard, let's go see if Callisto can talk to this thing."

"You know, the temple has falconry, I was thinking of using those birds."

Xena shrugged. "Well I guess it doesn't hurt to have options."

===[x]

Callisto looked at Gabrielle and Xena with concern. "What happened to it? Why is it so scared?"

Gabrielle looked at Xena, who held her hands out defensively. "What? I didn't hurt it. It just fainted."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the child. Callisto was petting the poor thing, and with her touch it was obvious that it was calming.

"It keeps mumbling something about black lighting," Callisto said, giving Xena an accusatory look while shaking her head.

Xena threw her hands up in the air and turned away, mumbling something about going to check on the Companions.

Gabrielle watched her go, before turning her attention back to the child and the bird. "Ask it if it's seen any really big snakes," the bard prompted.

The little girl nodded and concentrated on the bird. She frowned. "I don't think it understands me."

"Hmmm… You remember what the drake looked like?" Getting a nod from the child the bard continued, "Try sending a picture of it to the bird, see if it recognizes it."

The girl concentrated on the bird once again. It suddenly started flapping wildly, in a panic. "He's seen 'em," she confirmed. "I can see 'em too. There are a lot of them." Callisto frowned. "More then before."

"How many more?"

"I don't know…. a lot."

===[x]

"Hey, Kaylin, how's it going?" The warrior greeted her Companion.

_:Chosen, there is something you should see.:_

"What's that?"

Kaylin pushed her muzzle into Xena's chest, causing the warrior to touch her head. With the touch Xena was treated to the vision that the bird had shared with Callisto. There was a sharp intake of breath.

_:Zeus! There must be 200 of them, maybe more. Where did they all come from?:_

_ :I don't know. It must be every cold drake in existence. That's the vision that that pigeon shared with Callisto:_

_ :I think we are going to need more Greek Fire.:_

Kaylin suddenly came alert, her ears flickered. A horn was blown. That was the signal.

_:We just ran out of time,: _Kaylin sent, as Xena turned on her heels and headed back at full speed to the wall.

Seeing the commotion, Xena knew exactly what direction they were coming from. Waiting no time she quickly scaled the wall, meeting Gabrielle and the head priest.

"Gods Xena, there are so many of them," Gabrielle commented.

Xena acknowledged the bard with a nod. "Let's do this," she said before pulling her sword and letting out an ear piercing battle cry.

Hearing the signal, the soldiers and assorted townsfolk stationed along the wall, readied their bows. Knowing that an arrowhead would not pierce the though drake hide, the arrowheads had been wrapped with cloth that had been saturated with the sticky Greek fire.

Xena raised her sword high in the air, waiting for the drakes to come within range of the arrows. Closer they swarmed, yet Xena waited. She wanted as many of them to get within the first fire barrier as possible before she struck. She scanned the horizon, seeing no end to the swarm of Drakes. They just kept coming. Finally the first wave was close enough, she raised her sword even higher, and then with a swoosh brought it down. All at once, the arrows flew from the bows.

The warrior concentrated for a moment and suddenly all the arrows burst into flame. They rained down on the drakes, the sticky black-death piercing their hides. The drakes started to scream and whither in pain, some rolled trying to put out the fire, but it did no good. Xena then concentrated on the fire break, which was now in the middle of the drake assault and it too caught fire. The piles of kindling had been coated with the Greek fire; once they caught they exploded, sending bits of wood and fire in all directions.

Xena raised her sword again, signaling for a second wave of arrows. She waited for a fresh set of drakes to pass through the fire line. Some caught on fire, some made it through unscathed, but they were all mad with rages and all seemed determined to attack. Xena let her sword fall a second time and another wave of arrows littered the sky. Like the first set, she too set these on fire.

By this time some of the drakes had actually made it through the fire line and to the wall. The wall shook as the drakes pounded their bodies into. This was the signal for the second wave of defense. Ceramic pots filled with fire rained down from above. These were individually lit by the thrower. Once they hit they exploded, sending bits of the unceasing fire onto the enemy.

Xena took a moment to survey the wall. It was holding and the fire was burning below, just as she planned. She raised her sword a third time and then a fourth, each time sending another wave of fiery pain on the drakes below.

The drake's assault was slowing, the fire doing its job at distracting them, but it wasn't doing enough damage. The drakes seemed unnaturally focused, and continued to push onto the walls making them shake and groan under the stress.

The assault had split off and Xena was getting reports that other places along the wall were also being attacked.

"Everyone down!" she ordered. Waiting a moment, she lit the closer fire barrier and then ducked down behind the wall as it exploded, rocking the entire city and killing the drakes that had been too close to it.

_:Xena, they've breached the east gate!: _Kaylin's voice echoed in her head_. _

The warrior nodded, and turned to Gabrielle. "The east gate has been breached. Keep waves of arrows flying, you'll have to light them manually."

The bard nodded her understanding, as Xena flipped off the wall and headed for the east gate. As she approached she saw a dozen soldiers and Rylie in a semi-circle shooting Greek fire laced arrows at a handful of advancing drakes. Xena noted, with a bit of pride, how well the girl was holding her own. She watched as Rylie skillfully shoot a flaming arrow right into one of the drake's eyes.

The warrior joined the fray, unhooking her chakram; she superheated it as she did with her sword when she had killed the first drake. With a flick of her wrist she threw it, watching it bounce and take out three of the drakes before returning to her hand. She tossed it a second time, taking out two more. With a thought she turned her attention to the fire break that had been assembled outside the gate and lit it. Another explosion shook the city.

With the last explosion Xena's felt a wave of dizziness flow over her. She could feel the extensive use of her Gifts was started to take it toll. They weren't expecting this many drakes, and while the city was holding its own for the moment, she didn't know how long she could keep up the pace.

The gate was blocked by the flames for the moment and Xena took the opportunity to talk to Rylie.

"Good job," she praised the girl, earning a wide smile from her. "Get back up on the wall with the arrows and pots. Keep 'em raining down. Try to make every one count."

_:Xena: _Kaylin's voice echoed in her head again. _:Gabrielle needs you back at the main gate:_

Xena turned, glad to see Kaylin. In an effort to both conserve energy and for speed, she jumped on her back and headed back to the main gate.

_:You need to take it easy, Xena. You're going to overtax yourself.:_

_ :I'm fine: _Xena shot back, with a little more force then she intended.

_:You can lie to yourself, but not to me, Chosen. Be careful, and watch the fires. Don't light anything that can't be done manually,: _the Companion scolded.

_:I'll try,: _Xena answered with sincerity. She knew Kaylin was right. If she over did it she would be of no use to anyone.

Arriving at the main gate, Xena dismounted and quickly joined Gabrielle. The drakes had almost bashed in the gate. With a mighty crack, the gate split open and the first drake slithered through. The force of the arrows now split, some aiming for the drakes coming through and the rest trying to keep them from advancing any further.

Xena whipped out the chakram and used it to kill the first two that had made it through. Before it returned to her hand she ordered two of the soldiers off the wall to move the debris filled wagons, strategically placed off to the side, to block the gate. With a thought she then lit the gate itself on fire, effectively keeping the drakes at bay until the soldiers could finish.

Another wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed the wall to steady herself.

"Xena, are you ok?" Gabrielle asked, concerned.

"Fine," Xena tried to assure her.

"Damn it!" Gabrielle suddenly cursed. "She was supposed to stay in the temple."

Xena followed the bard's line of sight, and echoed the curse. She flipped off the wall and broke into a full run, heading straight toward Callisto.


	93. Chapter 93: Golden Fog

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 93: Golden Fog**

"Callisto! You were supposed to stay inside," Xena scolded as she scooped up the child and ran to the shelter of a nearby building. Setting Callisto down, she realized that she had been crying.

_Damn!_ the warrior thought. They knew that this was going to happen and had talked about it. Even with the new shields that Callisto had mastered, there was a chance that she would still be receptive to the battle. In between the hyped up emotions of the humans and the drakes, it was more then the little girl could block.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Callisto whispered. "I couldn't stand it anymore. Please let me help. Let me stop them."

"There are too many, it's not safe," Xena protested. "That's why you were supposed to stay inside. Where is the priest that was supposed to be watching you anyways?"

The child grimaced.

"Callisto…"

"He, um, sort of got a sudden craving for strawberries."

"What? Gods Callisto," the warrior responded, shaking her head. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Gabrielle asked, as she caught up with the rest of her family.

The child started to cry again. Gabrielle picked her up. "Xena, what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the warrior answered. "Callisto's misused her gifts to ditch her babysitter, and now wants to help the stop the drakes."

"Oh, honey, is it that bad? The shields not holding?" Gabrielle cooed to the crying child.

Callisto nodded. "Please, Mama… I can't stand it. Let me help."

The bard rocked the child for a moment. "Honey, Xena's right. It's not safe for you here. I'll take you back to the temple."

"No, I can't go back. It's too much. I can't stand the pain," Callisto argued. "If you take me back I'll just leave again."

Gabrielle was about to argue when Lysander's voice broke in to her thoughts. :_Don't discount the child so quickly, perhaps she can help. Fire is not the only weapon that works with the drakes. Remember when we faced the first one… fear can also be a tool to fight them._:

Gabrielle's eyes got wide as she remembered the encounter with the first one. Lysander had told her she could force them to leave by instilling fear in them. With her gifts getting stronger and the Callisto gaining better control, maybe it was possible.

_:Maybe:_ Gabrielle sent back_. :It couldn't hurt to try.:_

_:Right.:_

"You'll do as your told, young lady..." Xena scolded.

"Wait, maybe there is a way," Gabrielle interrupted, stopping Xena in mid sentence. "I have an idea," the bard continued as she put the child back down. "Callisto, do you remember that night with Xena, when we sent that wave of love? We worked together, I felt you link with me. Our powers became one. Do you remember?"

Callisto nodded.

"Lysander said that if we can scare them, they will leave. Do you think you can do that with me?"

Callisto shook her head. "No, it won't work."

"Why not?" the bard asked, perplexed.

"I can't project bad feelings. It's not allowed."

"What do you mean, not allowed?" Xena asked, rising up an eyebrow. There was something that the child knew that she wasn't sharing.

Callisto frowned and tried to explain. "In my dreams at night, sometimes we talk. There are rules. And doing bad stuff with my Gifts isn't allowed."

"But surly making the drakes leave can't be bad. That's good for the city. It'll save lives," Gabrielle argued.

"No, you don't understand," Callisto said as she narrowed her eyes. Her voice was calm and possessed almost an eerie coldness to it. The bard and the warrior exchanged a glance, and the child continued, "They are bad. I don't want them to just leave. I'd kill them all if I could,"

"She's right," Xena added. "I don't think that they would just leave. They would come back. That magic out there is driving them. They have to be destroyed."

Callisto shook her head again. "I can't do it though, I'm not allowed to project bad feelings. I can't hurt them. It's not allowed."

"Callisto, are you saying that you don't have the power to do it, or are you saying that you are forbidden to do so?" Xena asked.

The girl made a face, confused by Xena's question. "I can't do bad things, it's not allowed," she repeated.

Xena put her hand on Gabrielle's arm and sent, :_I don't think she can do it, Gabrielle. Whether or not she is physically able to, she believes that she can't. Maybe, with her history it's best to just let it be.:_

Gabrielle nodded her head, sending back. :_Yes, your right. But I can't help thinking there is a way we can find a solution. Look at you Xena,: _the bard implored, stroking the warrior cheek,_ : I can tell your gift is tiring you, you can't keep this up forever.: _

Sighing, Xena turned back to the child, and asked, "Alright, you said you wanted to help. What were you thinking?"

"I can make them sleep. Like the first time."

"When you did that before there was only one and it overtaxed you. There are hundreds out there," Xena reminded the child, shaking her head. "It's too much."

"I know, I can feel them," she responded with a frown. "I can do it… I just need help."

"Help? What kind of help?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hold my hand," Callisto responded, offering her hand to the bard.

Gabrielle took it, intertwining their fingers together.

"I need you too, Mother," Callisto invited the warrior with her other hand.

Xena took the hand, and like the bard intertwined her fingers with the child. Callisto then closed her eyes. She could feel both the presence and the power that both the warrior and the bard were admitting. She concentrated on that power, and breathed it in through the very pours of her skin. As she felt it build, her little body trembled, and her head started to buzz. Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a worried look as they both wondered if they should let the child continue.

_:Relax, and let the child work:_ a silvery voice called to both the warrior and bard. It sounded like a Companion, but it wasn't familiar to either of them. A wave of reassurance washed over the group, causing all of them to physically relax. Callisto stopped trembling, while Gabrielle and Xena both felt compelled to obey and closed their eyes, letting the energy flow through them.

The power was intoxicating. It was unlike anything any of them had felt before. Each drank it in and like a sweet wine, every sip causing them to slip deeper under its effect. Soon the world slipped away. There was no sense of presence. They couldn't feel their arms or legs, only the swirl of the energy and the sweet call of the power.

So deep under the spell of the power that neither the bard nor the warrior felt a fourth join their circle. The new member embraced their hands, intertwining their fingers together the same way as they had done with the child. The energy intensified with the new addition, and as it peaked, it overflowed, and the group started to physically glow with raw power.

A warm golden light enveloped them. It intensified and then started to flow outward, like a slowly expanding flog. The tendrils of fog spread, becoming more tangible and like a rapidly growing vine and split off into many different branches. Each of these branches shot out over the ground and snaked over the walls. It sought out cracks, went over the parapets, and through any other opening they came across. It passed the fire barricades unhindered, and continued to grow into the swarm of drakes.

The city slowly became silent, as the people paused, watching the golden vines weave between them and around other obstacles. The drakes too got quiet, their hisses and roars stopping as one by one as the each entwined with a golden vine. The drakes, as one started to sway as if listening to a sweet melody only they could hear. One by one they dropped to the ground, the pain of the fires and arrows forgotten. Sleep enveloped each, inviting them deeper and deeper until it came to the point where they were so relaxed and so entranced that even the subconscious thought to continue to breathe left them.

As the drakes fell, the energy tendrils that held them also vanished. A cheer erupted from the crowd and grew even louder as they discovered that the drakes were no longer among the living. Quinn stood along the west wall and watched the drakes fall. She too felt the elation of the crowd and joined in on the cheers and celebration.

Glancing down from the wall she caught Hayden's eye.

_:Chosen,:_ he beckoned her_, :Come, your fellow Heralds need you.:_

_:What's going on?:_ she asked descending from the wall and mounting him.

_:I'm not sure,: _he admitted before taking off and winding his way through the streets and to the place where Xena and the rest of the Heralds had gathered. Quinn was just quick enough to see the last of the golden light fade, and watched as each of her friends fell to the ground. Each of their Companions, who had been standing behind them, sank to their knees.

She quickly dismounted and made her way to her fallen friends. Checking Callisto, Gabrielle, Rylie, and finally Xena she was reassured that they all still had strong pulses and seemed to have only fainted. What ever spell they had woven, it had overburdened them. The Companions, although exhausted had maintained consciousness. They reaffirmed through Hayden, that they were ok, and just worried about their fallen Heralds.

Quinn quickly called for a healer. She had to get them off the cold ground and into warm beds where they could be monitored and given time to sleep and heal.


	94. Chapter 94: Past Lives

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 94: Past Lives**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Gabrielle called out into the darkness. It was midnight. It was pitch black.

"Gabrielle?" Xena called out. "Where are you?"

"Xena! I'm here," Gabrielle called back.

Suddenly, as if waking from a dream a village started to appear before them. The images were hazy at first, but then sharply came into color. It was a lively place, with people chatting and going about their daily business. The market square was full of merchants. Wagons laden with goods rolled past, as livestock was herded down the main road.

Gabrielle spotted Xena, across the square, and jogged over to her side. As she got closer she could feel the warrior's distress and seeing the ashen look on her face made her wonder what was going on.

"Xena? You ok? Do you know were we are?"

Xena looked down at Gabrielle and slowly nodded. "We are in Cirra."

"What? That's not possible."

"It is. I remember this place," Xena said slowly. "See that man over there?" she pointed at a man selling cheese at a booth.

The bard nodded.

"I killed him. I killed his wife too."

"You mean in the fire?" the bard asked.

"No." Xena shook her head, "It was before the fire."

Gabrielle's mouth went dry, and for once she had no words to offer the warrior. Of course she knew about Xena's past. She knew that Xena had killed many people, and not all of them were bad. She knew of Cirra, and the regrets that Xena had about the place. She'd heard the stories, and seen Xena accused of many things, but never had she seen her warrior admit to a crime in such a way.

"Xena? Gabrielle?"

The duo, turned at the sound of their names.

"Rylie? What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know, last thing I remember is joining your hands, there was this surge of power, and then I was here. Where ever here is," the girl explained.

"What do you mean? You joined hands with us?" the bard asked.

"During the invasion, Kaylin asked me to come help."

"Kaylin asked? Are you sure it was her?" Xena asked, her thoughts momentarily distracted from her past.

"Well she didn't say her name, but it wasn't Crystin, and Kaylin's the only other female Companion... So I assumed it was her."

"I heard a female Companion as well, and somehow I doubt it was Crystin. There is something else going on here." Xena said, her eyes narrowing.

"I heard it too," confirmed the bard. "I think your right, Xena. Something isn't right."

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I think I know where to start looking, Callisto's home," Xena concluded.

"Callisto's home?" Rylie asked, confused. "Where are we anyways? This place doesn't look like anyplace I've seen before. The people are dressed differently. And the moon…" she looked up at the pale blue sky, where a single crescent moon loomed overhead, "…it's different."

"We are on Earth. In a town called Cirra," Gabrielle explained, as she turned to follow Xena. "This is where Callisto was born."

===[x]

"Hello?"

Callisto looked up surprised at the voice. "Solan? Is that you?" she asked, seeing a familiar head peek around the barn door.

"Hey, little sis, what are you doing here?" he asked, coming fully into the barn.

"Solan!" Callisto smiled, running over to him and giving him a hug. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Dream? Is that were we are?" he pondered, looking around the barn. "The cold drakes, was that part of the dream too?"

"Cold drakes? No they were real, but you don't have to worry about those. I put them to sleep. I'm sure mother is taking care of them now."

"Mother?"

"Um, Xena. You don't mind if I call her that, do you? She said it was ok," Callisto asked, nervously as she realized she hadn't thought about how Solan would feel about it.

Solan smiled, "No I don't mind, little sis." he answered, squeezing her shoulder in a brotherly hug. "Mother won't have to worry about the drakes, though, they won't be waking up."

Callisto frowned, not understanding what Solan was saying, but was distracted by another voice. "Mother, she is here too," she grinned.

Solan returned the grin and together they both fled the barn toward the voice of their mother.

"Callisto? Solan?" Xena whispered, seeing both of her children appear out of the barn. She opened her arms to accept them.

Gabrielle grinned, as she too accepted hugs from both the children. "Solan! Gods, it's good to see you. You ok?"

"I'm fine Gabrielle." Solan returned the greeting. Turning to Rylie, he held out a hand to her. "You must be Rylie. I'm Solan."

Rylie smiled and took his arm in a warrior grasp. "So you are the kid that has caused us all this trouble."

Solan smiled, instantly liking the girl. "I guess you could say that."

"She's here." Callisto announced, with a smile. "Come on I want you all to meet her."

"Who's here?" Xena asked.

"Jillian, my Companion."

"Your what? Wait." Xena grabbed the child by the arm, before she could run back into the barn. "Callisto, do you know where we are?"

The girl nodded. "Sure, we are in my dream."  
"Dream? You mean, this is where you come when you talk to your Companion and the goddess?"

"Un-huh," the child nodded.

"Ok, but do you know what this place is?" the warrior prompted, seeking out further information.

"I know this is where I'm from. The goddess said I was born here. This place, this house, was my home."

"What about the people? Do you ever see anyone or talk to anyone else?" Gabrielle asked.

Callisto shook her head. "Mother told me not to talk to anyone besides the goddess or my Companion. I see people sometimes, but I did like Mother said, and stayed away from them."

"Alright, good. Now, let's meet your Companion, shall we?" Xena invited, cutting off the bard's line of questioning and silencing her with one of those 'we'll talk about it later looks.'

The child smiled, and turned back toward the barn, leading her family to her Companion.

As they approached, Callisto giggled. "She wonders where you all came from."

"She's not the only one," Xena mumbled, as she watched the child make introductions.

_:Hello, it's a pleasure to meet my little one's family. I've heard much at each of you:_

That voice, it was familiar. "You are the one who was talking to us during the attack." Xena accused.

_:Yes, sorry. There wasn't time to argue or explain.:_

"Maybe you should try to explain now. How is it that you were able to reach us?" Gabrielle asked.

_:It's difficult, but I shall try. I believe you are already aware of the link that you each share? The silver light, as you call it? Through that link, and my mother's connection to Xena, I was able to call to the rest of you.:_

"Link? But what about Rylie, unless…" the bard continued, looking at the teenager.

"Rylie is the third child, yes," another voice supplied.

The group, started by the voice, watched the golden form of the Starry-eyed goddess appear.

"Starry-eyed," Gabrielle greeted, "Are you why we are all here?"

The goddess smiled as she accepted a hug from Callisto. "Hello, little one," she greeted her. She then turned her attention to the bard. "No, not this time, the little one here is why you are here."

"Care to explain that?" Xena inquired, rising up an eyebrow.

The goddess touched the muzzle of the Companion. "Jillian has already explained, but I will elaborate. You are linked, when you joined hands and combined your powers you became one. Solan too, was pulled by the link. When the little one lost consciousness, so did you all and you were pulled into her dreamscape with her."

"You mean we are in her dream?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," the goddess affirmed.

"What of the drakes, the city?" Xena asked. "Did we do it? Did we put them to sleep?"

"Not exactly," the goddess replied, looking to Solan.

"You don't have to worry about the drakes, Mother. They won't be waking up," the boy explained.

"What do you mean, they won't be waking up?" Xena asked. "I though Callisto couldn't hurt them."

Solan shook his head. "She can't. But I can. She initiated the spell, she stopped them. I gave the spell the power boost to push them past the point where they would awaken."

"You killed them?" Xena asked surprised.

"No, they killed themselves. They simply got so tired they forgot to breathe."

"Damn," the warrior mumbled.

Solan smiled, "Your welcome."

The warrior shot Solan a look which made his smile quickly disappear. "Solan, no matter how evil those things were, they were still alive. Killing is not a game to take pleasure in or from."

"Sorry," he muttered, dropping his gaze to the ground.

The warrior put her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "That's not to say that I don't approve. I'm proud of you, all of you," she emphasized, including the rest of her rapidly growing family. "And of what we did, what we all did, together, today."

The bard nodded, agreeing with Xena statement. "You were all very brave today. We saved a lot of lives. We should be proud."

The girls beamed, and Xena nodded. Solan who was still tucked under his mother's arm suddenly started to fade.

"Solan? What's going on?" Xena asked, alarmed.

"He's waking up," Callisto answered.

Xena looked down, her son's image getting fainter by the second.

"Goodbye Mother," his faint voice echoed. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Solan," she answered him as he disappeared.

Gabrielle moved closer to Xena, resting her hand on the warrior's arm. "We'll see him again soon."

Xena nodded, "I know," she sighed.

Rylie choose that moment to start her own disappearing act, as she too started to fade. "Guess it's my turn, see you all on the other side," her voice echoed as she too, disappeared.

"Xena, Gabrielle," the goddess invited, "A word with you two, before you also fade away?"

"Of course," answer the bard for both of them.

The goddess turned to Callisto, "Enjoy your time with Jillian, little one," she said as she kissed the child on the head. "And do me a favor?"

"Anything," the little girl replied with a smile.

"Next time you implant a thought in someone's head; at least make sure that the fruit they seek is in season."

===[x]

Xena and Gabrielle left Callisto with her Companion and followed the direction that the goddess indicated. As they crossed the barrier between the barn and the outside world, the surroundings became darker. After a few steps, the barn yard started to fade away and the area darkened even further. A few steps further and a fire pit blurred into view. There was a log off to the side, and the distinct sound of a waterfall could be heard in the background.

"Companion's Field?" Gabrielle asked.

The goddess nodded. "Where we first meet, a place familiar to you both. Please sit," she invited as another log blurred into view.

Xena took a seat next to Gabrielle and waited for the goddess to do the same on the opposite side of the fire.

"You have questions for me, I assume," the goddess invited.

"How does Rylie fit into this?" Xena cut to the chase.

"Ah, the children," the goddess nodded. "Each generation builds upon the last. Each one becomes stronger and more knowledgeable because of what their parents teach them. I once told Gabrielle that together you have three children and for you they are symbolic. They are the past, the present, and the future.

"Rylie is your past. She is your physical link here in Velgrath. You have noticed her eyes are not unlike yours, Gabrielle? The same color yes? And the draw to you, Warrior, her need to please you, also not unlike the bards. Rylie and Gabrielle have a common ancestor. She is linked by blood as well as spirit."

"So, she is like a distant cousin?" Gabrielle asked.

"By blood yes, but in spirit she is no less a child of yours then Callisto or Solan."

"And what of Solan and Callisto?" Xena asked.

"Solan is your tie to the present. He comes directly from your blood, Xena. He is your tie to blood on Earth and your tie with blood here in Velgrath. He links your two worlds."

"And then that leaves Callisto to be the future? She is that child that would have been. Our link to hope, for the ability to look ahead," Gabrielle commented, understanding what the goddess was getting at.

"Exactly. Your link to hope. Callisto is bound to your spirit, not only as your child but your destinies are intertwined."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to ask another question, when she started to fade out. Realizing what was happening, she instead turned to Xena. "I'll see you when you wake up, love," her voice echoed as she disappeared.

Xena started into the empty space that was until a moment ago, Gabrielle. She then turned her attention back to the goddess.

"Starry-eyed, why does Callisto come to Cirra in her dreams? I thought you wiped her clean. Why bring her back to the very place that caused the monster that she became? If she is to be the future, why does she dwell in the past?"

"She is clean, she remembers nothing and her hands have been washed of blood. Just like your family, the past, present and future are intertwined. Sometimes you have to visit the past to understand the future."

"How can I look her in the eye when I know that is where she goes at night?"

"Child, when will you forgive yourself? She doesn't hold it against you any longer, that place is long gone. The Callisto that you knew was part of your past. You need to look to her for the future."

Xena looked down at her hands, remembering Cirra and the blood that will forever stain them. Her hands stated to fade, and she realized that she was waking up. She closed her eyes and when they opened again she saw two pairs of green eyes and one pair of brown welcoming her back home.


	95. Chapter 95: Callie

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 95: Callie**

_Present…_

_ "It's not possible," Alti raged, flipping over a table in disgust. _

_ "This is why I told you the time was not right," the fire raged. "My beautiful creatures… all destroyed."_

_ "Creatures? Who cares about the cold-drakes? It's that child I'm telling you, the little girl. She's more than she seems. She appears out of nowhere, and then the power she holds… I can almost taste it," Alti countered. "I must find out more about her."_

_ "You will refocus on Karse. I forbid you from directly confronting Xena or any of her children. This time is was my creatures, next time it might be you. You don't understand… the time is not right."_

_ "No, you don't understand. You are holding me back. I'm tired of listening to you and your endless prattle about time. It's time for me to do something about this," Alti spat back turning to glare at the flames before she stormed out of the room._

_ The fire roared in anger, but then settled down into a slow burn. "Alright, daughter, if you won't follow my guidance, then you'll learn the hard way. When you are ready, come back…then, when the time is right, we will talk…" _

-X-

"Welcome back," Gabrielle greeted her warrior. "We were beginning to wonder how long you were going to sleep."

Xena groaned, closing her eyes again. "Thirsty," she whispered.

"Here," Gabrielle offered, bringing a cup of cool water to the warrior's lips.

Opening her eyes again, Xena raised her head slightly, so that she could swallow the water. "Thanks," she replied gratefully before wrinkling her brow in pain. "Why must these bouts with unconsciousness always been accompanied by a tremendous headache?"

"Rylie, go tell the healer Xena's awake and bring back some tea for her headache," the bard instructed.

"Right, come on Callie, why don't you come with me. Give these two a moment," the teen agreed.

Xena watched the two girls leave before turning back to Gabrielle, "Callie?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Rylie's taking her new role as older sister seriously, including providing Callisto with a nick name. I like it, it suits her, and she seems to like it too."

"Ah," Xena responded, letting her head sink down into the pillow. She closed her eyes again. It hurt too much to keep them open.

"Sorry, love. I know that headache must be awful. I've been practically living on that tea for the last two days."

"Two days?" Xena's eyes opened again. "Hades, how long have I been out?"

"Almost five days," the bard responded gently, rubbing her finger down the warrior cheek.

"Damn," Xena mumbled. "You were out what, three days, then?"

"Yeah, Callisto and I were. Rylie was only out a day and a half. She's been very helpful through out all this."

"Good, and the drakes?"

"Gone, just like the goddess and Solan said."

"So it wasn't just a dream then?"

"No, Xena… it was a dream, one that we all shared. Quinn was there when we fell, and has been here the whole time. We didn't go anywhere except in our dreams."

The conversation was interrupted by the return of the children and the healer, who did a quick assessment of Xena and proclaimed her to be recovering nicely, considering all that she'd been through. He then gave her some of the coveted tea, which she gratefully downed and followed by two more cups of water.

"Do you want to eat something? I could get some broth," Gabrielle offered.

"No, I'll have some in a bit. I need to let his tea do its magic first," Xena responded, her words soft, her eyelids already getting heavy.

"Alright," Gabrielle returned, leaning over and kissing Xena's forehead. _:Sweet dreams, warrior mine.: _ the bard sent through the touch of her lips along with a wave of comfort and love.

Xena's lips curled into a smile as her subconscious slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

===[x]

It was dark when the pressing needs of her bladder caused Xena to open her eyes once again. She noted that the headache was better; more manageable now. Xena raised her hand, stroking it over Gabrielle's hair. The bard was, as usual, using her body as her own personal warrior-pillow. Not that the warrior would have wanted it any other way. Even in sleep she could feel the comfort and warmth emanating from the bard.

The room was too dark to make out much detail, but the need to relieve herself was too great to ignore. She knew that there was a candle on the bedside table and with a thought she lit it. She then winced as the use of her Gift reignited the pounding in her head. "That was a stupid idea," she scolded herself as the pounding intensified.

"Xena?" Gabrielle mumbled, raising her head from the warrior's chest. "You're awake."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Xena shifted, wrapping her arms around the bard and pulling per closer.

"Headache still that bad?" Gabrielle asked, noticing Xena wince with the movement.

"Yeah, well not at first. It was dark in here," the warrior answered tilting her head toward the candle.

"Oh, Xena… you didn't."

"Yeah… Well, actually I'm glad you are awake, I need to get up."

"Oh, no you don't. You're still too weak…"

"Gabrielle," the warrior interrupted in a warning tone, "Either you let me up or we're both about to get very uncomfortable… and wet."

"Oh, sorry!" Gabrielle exclaimed, practically jumping off the warrior. "There is one of those water closet rooms right across the hall."

"Good," Xena replied, allowing the bard to help her into a seated position, and then up on her feet. She wobbled slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "I don't think I could make it much farther."

It was then the bard's turn to wince. She wasn't used to seeing Xena is such a vulnerable state. The warrior could push through almost any pain, sickness, or discomfort. Without a word she slipped Xena's arm around her shoulders and escorted her across the hall. Xena quietly accepted Gabrielle's assistance, glad that it was just her and the bard so she didn't feel the need to don her usual masks. She had long gotten past the need to prove herself to Gabrielle. Even before they had come to Valdemar, Gabrielle had always had a knack of seeing through her bluffs and calling her on them.

"Let's get you settled again. I'll get you some broth, and some more tea," Gabrielle directed as she guided the warrior back to her bed.

Xena nodded, not trusting her voice to answer as another wave of nausea hit her as she lay back down.

The warrior closed her eyes again, while the bard slipped out of the room. Gabrielle returned a few moments later with the promised items. She helped Xena up again, so that she could sip the broth and drink the tea. Xena forced herself to swallow both, the nausea and the pounding in her head making the task difficult.

It didn't take long for the tea to take effect and Xena soon found her eyes getting heavy again.

"Bedtime," Gabrielle mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Mmhmm," Xena agreed, her eyes already closed.

The bard took the cup and bowl, setting them down on the bedside table, and blew out the candle, before settling herself on her personal warrior-pillow once again.

===[x]

Green eyes fluttered open. Gabrielle had the distinct feeling that someone else was in the room besides Xena and herself. Before moving she reached out with her senses and a smile graced her lips as she realized who their little spy was.

"Morning Callie," she whispered, turning her head to meet the brown eyes of her adopted daughter.

"Morning Mama," the little girl replied with her own whisper.

"How you feeling this morning?" Gabrielle asked.

"Good, headaches finally gone."

"Good," the bard smiled, realizing that her own headache had also disappeared. For the first time in days she could think clearly.

"How's she doing?" the little girl asked, motioning to Xena.

"She'll be ok, just needs rest," Gabrielle answered confidently.

Callisto nodded. "Think she's mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at anyone," Xena answered, startling both the bard and the child.

"Xena, I thought you were still asleep," Gabrielle scolded.

"Hard to sleep with all the noise you two are making," the warrior said, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

"Sorry," the bard and the child both mumbled in unison.

Xena smiled at the twin despondent faces, "That's ok. I think I've been in this bed long enough."

"Don't you think it's a little early? You need time to heal," Gabrielle chastised.

"I'm fine, Gabrielle," Xena replied, dragging out the last syllable in the bard's name, causing a little shiver to creep up her spine. "Hungry though, any more of that broth left? Or I think I could handle some porridge."

"Sure," Gabrielle responded, the return of Xena's appetite reassuring her that the warrior was indeed feeling better. "I'll be right back. Don't get into any trouble without me," she teased leaving the warrior with a quick kiss and a pat to Callisto's head.

Watching Gabrielle leave, Xena then turned her attention to the little girl. Beckoning the child closer, Callisto crawled up on the bed, next to the warrior.

"Sure you're not mad at me?"

Xena shook her head, "No, I'm not mad. Sometimes you have to do what you think is right, even if you have to break the rules to do it."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," the warrior nodded. "Just don't go making a habit outta it."

Callisto smiled. "I won't," she promised.

Xena nodded, accepting the child word. "Hmm… now do you happen to know where your Mama hid my leathers and weapons?"


	96. Chapter 96: Chickens

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 96: Chickens**

"I thought that went well," Gabrielle commented.

"Yeah," Xena agreed. "Now we can get back on the road."

The duo had just returned from a meeting with the priests and city council. The business with the drakes had been officially concluded. The last of the bodies had been burned, and now the city was trying to get back to normal.

"You sure you're ready for that? It's only been two days since you woke up. Maybe we should wait another…." Gabrielle's speech was cut short as Xena reached out and snagged something out of the air. Gabrielle blinked at the warrior's hand, just an inch away from her arm.

"What in Tartarus?" Xena mumbled examining a sticky lump of dough, as she rolled it between her fingers.

Catching a bit of motion out of the corner of her eye, Xena quickly turned and caught another one of the mysterious dough balls.

"Someone is throwing balls of dough?" Gabrielle asked, her pervious argument temporally forgotten, as she curiously examined the ball in the warrior's hand.

"Yeah, it's coming from over there," Xena said looking in the direction of the temple gardens and an old dilapidated tool shed.

The bard and the warrior watched as another of the mysterious balls flew over their heads. Raising an eyebrow, Xena headed off in the direction of the tool shed, with Gabrielle following closely behind. Rounding the corner of the shed, Xena stopped dead in her tracks almost causing Gabrielle to bump into her.

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Rylie and Callisto. They had set up a line of pinecones along a low stone wall. The teenager was trying to instruct the little girl in the art of using a sling.

The bard and the warrior watched as Rylie demonstrated the primitive weapon, expertly knocking a pinecone off the wall. She then handed the sling to Callisto, who loaded it with another dough ball. The little girl flung the sling around, as the teenager had shown her, and then groaned in disgust as the sticky ammo it flew off in the opposite direction.

"I can't do it!" the little girl whined, with a stomp to her foot.

"Sure you can, you just need to practice," Rylie tried to reassure her.

The girls had their backs to Xena and Gabrielle and missed the amused smile that the two adults shared. Xena then winked at Gabrielle and crossed her arms across her chest, putting on a serious expression. Gabrielle shook her head and following Xena's lead, placed her hands on her hips and patiently tapped her foot, waiting for the girls to notice them.

Rylie demonstrated the sling once again, hitting her mark perfectly. "Alright," the teen encouraged, "try again."

Callisto took the sling and as she bent to grab dough ball caught the warrior and bard out of the corner of her eye. "Ut-oh," she mumbled.

"What? Is that annoying priest back again?" the teen asked, twisting and then paling at the site of the warrior and the bard. Rylie then swallowed hard as she watched Xena and Gabrielle close the distance between them. "Uhhh… How did the meeting go?" Rylie asked, trying to sound casual.

"Fine," Xena answered, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Ugh! Did the priest tell on us? It wasn't like we hurt anyone…."

"Hurt anyone? What's going on?" Gabrielle interrupted.

"Gods! I was just showing Callie how to use a sling. There were a few, um wild shots. Then that priest comes out all yelling and upset. Something about scaring chickens… I don't know. He gave us this bucket of dough and told us not to use rocks anymore."

Xena looked at Callisto who nodded in confirmation. Gabrielle, who was trying not to burst out laughing, avoided both sets of eyes and instead seemed to be examining the bucket of dough.

"Chickens?" Xena asked, put her hand out, signaling for Callisto to relinquish the sling. The warrior examined it for a moment, before handing it back to Rylie. "Show me how to use it," she instructed.

"Uh, ok. You just put the ammo in here. Then you swing it around. When it gets going fast enough, you let it go," Rylie demonstrated.

Xena nodded. "And that is how you instructed Callie?"

Rylie nodded her confirmation.

"You ever teach anyone how to use one of these before?"

"No. Just myself."

Taking the sling back from Rylie, the warrior motioned for Callisto to come closer. She then knelt down on one knee, whispering something to the girl and motioning with the sling. Callisto nodded as Xena got back up and took a step back. The little girl loaded the sling, twisted it and sent the ammo flying. Much to her delight, it not only went in the right direction but hit the wall, narrowly missing a pinecone.

Callisto squealed with pleasure, as she loaded the sling a second time getting similar results. Xena smiled at the child's enthusiasm.

"Keep practicing, Callie," she encouraged. "We're gonna talk to Rylie for a minute."

"Ok," Callisto agreed, placing another dough ball in the sling.

The warrior and the bard moved off to the side with Rylie nervously following close behind. Once out of ear shot, they turned to face the teen. Gabrielle, however, took pity on the girl and greeted her nervous expression with a grin. "Relax, you're not in trouble."

Rylie let out a breath that she hasn't realized she was holding. "Thank the gods," she whispered.

"We need to talk," Xena stated simply.

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry we've been so busy. We haven't had a chance to really talk about everything that happened. Things have changed."

Rylie nodded. "I know. I understand that we are all connected… somehow, but what does that really mean?"

"That's a big question. We know that you, Solan, and Callie are connected to Xena and me. In spirit you are our children. With Solan, being that Xena is his birth Mother, there wasn't a question, and with Callisto… we both agreed to take responsibility of her. But with you, we don't really know what to do."

Rylie nodded. "You know, before I met you, Gabrielle, I never knew anyone that I was blood related too. Even though I don't understand how it's possible, it's nice, you know, to feel connected to a family."

"What about your father, in Rosebend?" the bard asked.

"I was adopted as a baby. They didn't know my real parents. I don't really know, but I was a foundling. Besides, I never felt a connection with him. I love him, but we never really understood each other. We were just too different."

Xena nodded, "Only the gods know how it's all possible, and they don't seem to want to share the information with us."

It was then Gabrielle turn to nod, "Rylie, Xena and I have talked about this whole situation and we feel like you are old enough to make your own choices. We feel the connection with you, and I can physically see it through my Gift. I know we belong together, but we don't want to force you or make you feel uncomfortable. You are welcome to be part of our family, and we've decided to let you decide on how much you want to be involved."

Rylie nodded, as Gabrielle continued. "Being a Herald you'll not have to worry about housing, schooling, or being provided for. You'll be entitled to all of that, once we get back to Valdemar. We know that being a Herald, you'll have a higher duty and you'll make us both proud as you serve. The only thing that we ask of you is that you respect our wishes when it comes to Solan and Callie."

The teen looked down at the ground and chewed her lip, taking a moment before she responded. "Gabrielle, since the first time I met you I felt a connection with you. I've always felt comfortable around you, able to talk to you and trust you. And Xena… I felt a connection to you too. I think I know now why it is so important that you approve of me and my actions, both of you." The girl paused, "I don't think it matters, what I want, I know in my heart that I belong with you."

"Alright, it's settled then." Xena agreed, putting her arm around the girl. "Welcome to the family, kiddo."

Rylie smiled, "Thanks, I just hope that I can live up to it"

"You already have," Gabrielle reassured her. "We know that you have a good head on your shoulders, and that you are a good person, inside… where it counts. Crystin is proof of that. But even if you weren't Chosen, you'd still be you."

"Mother! Mother!" Callisto shrieked, interrupting the conversation. "I got one!"

"Good job, Callie. Keep practicing," the warrior called back.

"That reminds me, how did you do that? What did you tell her to improve her aim so much?" Rylie asked Xena.

"Oh that? Simple. She's a lot smaller than you. She just needed not to give the sling so much slack. By choking up on the cord, it improved her aim."

"Really? I never woulda thought that."

"You've seen Gabrielle use her staff, right?"

The teen nodded. She'd seen Xena and Gabrielle spar many times, and had had instruction from both of them.

"You know that she can go toe to toe with me while using it. Even though I'm taller and stronger than she is, we figured out how to use her…" Xena looked to the bard, trying not to set her off with her choice of words, "…build to her advantage. Gabrielle's… build allows her to have a lower center of balance, and because she is smaller than I am, she is naturally more agile. These things we've learned to use to her benefit.

"You see, Rylie, when you teach someone, you have to take into account their particular needs, and use their limitations, turning them into advantages. What works for you might need to be modified for them," Xena further explained. "Which brings us to another point."

"What's that?" the teen asked.

"Callisto. She's a… special. We'd appreciate it if you were careful what you taught her. Especially when it comes to the use of weapons," Xena explained as her eyes drifted over to the child.

"Sorry I didn't think. I shoulda asked, but a sling, it's more of a toy…"

"It's not a toy. A weapon is never a toy," Xena countered, her voice firm.

The teen balked at Xena's hardened voice, "Sorry. I didn't realize it was such a big deal. Sure you can take out a small bird, maybe a rabbit if you had really good aim."

Xena shook her head. "If used right any weapon can be deadly. A good friend of mine was once killed with one of those things, wielded by a boy no older then you."

"Really? Wow, I had no idea."

"Xena, really," Gabrielle interrupted. "It doesn't matter what it is. I've seen you take guys out with a frying pan, for goodness sakes. The point is, as Xena said, Callie is different. She's young, and we're not sure she should be learning anything about weapons."

"Alright, I'll be careful," Rylie promised.

"Good, now I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm famished. Let's go find some dinner," Gabrielle commented.

"Come on," Xena said, rolling her eyes at her ever hungry companion. "Suddenly I have an odd craving for chicken."

"Oh come on! I told ya we didn't hurt anything… or at least I don't think we did," Rylie protested at the warrior's joke.

** ===[x]**

It was late when the warrior and the bard finally made it back to their bed. Preparations were all set and they would be leaving at first light.

"Are you sure you are up to this, Xena? You know it wouldn't hurt anything to stay another day or two," Gabrielle asked.

"I'm fine, Gabrielle. Headache is all gone," Xena commented as she reached up to unbuckle her breastplate.

"Hey, that's my job," Gabrielle protested, swatting the warrior's hand away.

"Well then hurry up then, I'm beat."

"I thought you said you were fine," the bard said slipping off the breast plate and starting to unlace the bracers.

"I am, just tired. It's been a long couple of days."

"Oh," Gabrielle responded quietly. "You know this might be the last time we get some privacy for a while. Quinn says there is another mountain range we need to cross."

"I know," Xena responded, sitting on the edge of the bed so that Gabrielle could undo her boots.

Gabrielle pulled off the last boot and then gave Xena a gentle push, causing her to fall back unto the bed.

"Over, so that I can unlace you," she instructed with a tap to the warriors thigh.

Xena sighed and rolled over on her belly, feeling the pressure of the leathers loosen as the bard expertly unlaced them. She felt the leathers fall away and she rolled over once more allowing the bard to fully remove them.

"Ok, all done." Gabrielle comment as she left Xena's side to slip on her own shift.

A few moments later she returned to the bed, and noticed that Xena had repositioned herself so that she was lying with her head at the top of the bed, resting on a pillow. The warrior was on her side and her breathing was slow and steady.

"Aw, Xena," Gabrielle whispered as she crawled onto her own side of the bed. She reached down and gently bushed her lips on the warrior's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."


	97. Chapter 97: Orders

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 97: Orders**

As Xena adjusted the last strap on Kaylin's saddle she realized that she had to loosen the buckle one spot over. "You're starting to show," she teased the Companion. "I had to make the strap a little looser."

Kaylin twisted her head around and snorted at the warrior, not dignifying the comment with a verbal response.

Xena smiled and patted the Companion's flank, "Perhaps you're further long then we thought. You still feeling alright?"

_:I'm fine, warrior,: _the Companion answered with a bit of annoyance to her voice.

Xena blinked, realizing that Kaylin wasn't taking her teasing well.

_:Don't mind her,: _Lysander's voice echoed in Xena's mind. _:She always gets cranky when she's pregnant.: _

_ :Always?: _the warrior sent back, raising an eyebrow.

Lysander nodded his head, a gesture that earned another snort from Kaylin.

Xena smiled, shaking her head. Kaylin having hormonal issues wasn't something that she had factored into their quest. She made a mental note be extra gentle with her, and to be careful about any teasing.

The thoughts of her Companion caused her to reflect for a moment on her own pregnancy, with Solan. She had mixed feelings back then. She wasn't able to be pampered or to even take it easy, as she had to hide the pregnancy from her men. She had strived to not let it be either a distraction or a weakness and continued to fight as though nothing was different.

Thinking back, she had known in her heart that she'd be unable to keep the child, and had even considered killing it after it was born. The child had been more of a tool to manipulate Borias then anything else. But once she'd seen him, held him, tasted the innocence and light that was within him, something in her changed. Giving him up was the first unselfish thing she had done in a long time, and although she had still dwelt in darkness for many years after his birth, she knew from that moment she'd never be the same.

Years later when she had met Hercules and then rescued that child from the town that her army had ransacked, she was reminded of that seed of innocence that Solan had planted within her soul. And then a short time later, when she had lost all hope, she'd found Gabrielle. Gabrielle; a young innocent girl, the daughter of a poor sheep farmer from Potidaea, a nobody who had become everything to her. Gabrielle had seen that seed in her soul and had carefully cultivated it and fertilized it, creating for her a new sense and a new purpose.

"Xena?"

The warrior looked up, meeting her blue eyes with Gabrielle's emerald green and flashed a grin to which the bard found it impossible not to return.

"Xena, you ok?" Gabrielle asked.

"Un-huh," Xena responded, with a twinkle in her eye. "I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Gabrielle teasingly pulled back and pretended to think about it. "Hmmm... not today."

"Well I do," Xena answered, reaching out and pulling the bard closer to her. "You are my everything."

"Xe…" The bard's words were cut off by the pressure of Xena's lips. Gabrielle felt her body melt at Xena's touch as she let herself be pulled into a state of pure bliss. "Damn," Gabrielle murmured as Xena finally released her. "Where was that last night?"

"Ugh, I already told you I was sorry. I'm not sure what happened, I was just so tired."

Gabrielle smiled, "I'm only teasing you, Xena. You know you've been pressing yourself too hard. That's why I still think we are leaving too soon. Last night just proves my point," she scolded. "And by the way, warrior… for the record, I love you too."

Xena was about to respond when they were interrupted by Quinn, who had cleared her throat, attempting to gain their attention.

"We have received new orders from the crown. We're going to have to take a detour."

"What are you talking about?" Xena asked, suddenly irritated.

"Hayden was contacted by Tevin a little bit ago. We've been ordered to attend an audience with the Son of the Sun, at the Karse capital, as soon as possible."

"You have got to be kidding me," the warrior protested, rolling her eyes.

Quinn shook her head.

"No, no… absolutely not. We don't have time for detours," Xena further argued, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Xena. This wasn't a request. It's an order."

Knowing Xena's reluctance and feeling the emotional turmoil that Quinn's words had stirred up, Gabrielle challenged the order, "Xena, we don't have to. We can ignore it, continue on."

The warrior sighed and started at the stable wall, silent. Gabrielle was right, she could ignore it. Her code told her that she'd made a commitment to Valdemar, and therefore was subject to help and follow their direction, but then her code also told her that she'd ultimately have to do what she thought was best, even if that meant disobeying orders. The idea of meeting with the Son of the Sun, the Karsite religious leader, didn't set well with her. The last thing she wanted to do was get involved in politics or religion.

"Damn it," she murmured, "No we do, Gabrielle. We have a responsibility to Valdemar, and unfortunately that includes sometimes following orders."

"What ever happened to choosing you own battles? There is no reason for us to go there except for political reasons," Gabrielle challenged.

"This isn't a battle, and although getting involved with politics is the last thing I want to do, we aren't being given a choice. I can't see any justification to not comply."

"You sure?" the bard asked, her voice softening.

"Yeah," Xena answered, with a nod to the bard. She appreciated what Gabrielle had tried to do, give her an out, but she knew that this time there was little room for argument.

Resigning herself she asked, "Quinn, how far out of the way will this detour take us?"

"Hmmm, about a week, but it will change the direction we head. We'll have to go more south, rather than south-east, so in a way it will be an advantage because we'll skip most of the mountains. We'll be in Karse longer as well. It might make the traveling easier."

The warrior nodded. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, the change in path would make things easier on Kaylin. "Aright, let's get going then. Sooner we leave the sooner we can get this over with."

===[x]

They had been back on the road for several candlemarks, and so far it had been a quiet trip. They'd cleared the city and now had returned to tree dense woodsy environment of the mountain foothills.

Noticing that Xena had been a little standoffish, Rylie pulled up next to Gabrielle. "Is everything ok? Crystin told me about our change in plans," the teen inquired.

"Yeah, Xena's just used to giving orders not taking them. She likes to make her own choices. I think she would have been happier if they would have asked."

"But then she could have said no."

"Yeah, she could have."

The bard and the teen stopped abruptly, realizing that Xena had stopped and was waiting for them to catch up with her.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've followed an order from anyone?"

Both the bard and teen shook their heads as Quinn caught up to them.

"About ten year ago, Ares ordered me to attack Corinth. My army and I held siege to the city for many weeks before I finally got fed up with it. It was a no-win situation and Ares was pretty upset when I told him to go to Tartarus when my army withdrew."

The warrior then edged Kaylin to continue, leaving the rest of her party to digest the information she had just shared.

"Xena used to have her own army?" Rylie asked surprised.

"Who is Ares?" Quinn asked a second later.

"On Earth, Ares is the God of War. And yes, she used to have her own army," Gabrielle answered quietly.

"God? She told off a god?" Quinn asked again, paling

The bard smirked, "Yeah, he has a 'thing' for her. I think he gets off on her telling him to get lost. He doesn't stand a chance of ever getting her back."

"What do you mean 'getting her back'?" Quinn asked.

Gabrielle shrugged. "She was his chosen for a while. He thinks she still is."

"So refusing to do the Sun God's bidding is nothing new to her then."

Gabrielle smiled. "Nope."

Attention was suddenly drawn to the warrior as she let out a shrill whistle. "You guys gonna stand there and chat all day?" she yelled, waiting until she had everyone's attention, she called out again, ordering, "Let's get moving."

===[x]

It was several candlemarks later when the group stopped for a rest and a meal. The weather was holding and they were making good time. Xena's mood had improved as she spent some quiet time in reflection on the road.

"How are you holding up?" Gabrielle asked the warrior, as she sat down next to her.

She handed Xena a hunk of bread, a slice of cheese, and some salted pork. Xena set aside her sword, which she had been sharpening, and accepted the meal from her bard.

"Thanks. I'm ok," she responded.

"I didn't know that about Ares and Corinth," Gabrielle continued.

"I know. It's not something I like to talk about."

"Ah," the bard responded, putting her hand on Xena's thigh. _:It's ok you know. It doesn't change how I feel about you.: _

The warrior gave the bard a half smile. "Thanks. The whole thing just brought up some unpleasant memories. Shortly after that event is when Cirra happened."

Gabrielle sent a rush of acceptance and support through her touch. "You've been thinking about that a lot lately."

"Ever since that dream. It was like I was there again. It looked just like it did back then…before." Xena paused for a long moment. "The Goddess was right. I need to let it go. It's in the past I need to leave it there."

"I know it's hard for you, Xena. I'm always here for you, if you need to talk."

Xena sighed. "Thanks, but I don't think talking about it is going to help," Xena trailed off suddenly tensing.

Picking up on Xena's body language, Gabrielle whispered, "What is it?"

"Bear," Xena responded, picking up her sword and slowing standing. "Move slowly. Get up on Lysander."

"Xena, Callie is…"

"Do what I told you, I'll get her."

_:Kaylin?:_

_ :I'm on it, Chosen,: _came the immediate reply.

Xena nodded as she saw the Companions reappear from their grazing expedition, and join up with their Heralds. Slowly she moved closer to Rylie and Quinn, keeping herself between the bear and the rest of her party, until they had mounted. Xena then scanned the area, looking for Callisto. She'd been playing a little further off from where Quinn and Rylie had been talking.

The warrior's attention was brought back to the cluster of trees and bushes as she caught a glimpse of brown fur, it was getting closer.

"Callie?" Xena called out, hoping that the child was close, perhaps hiding in the nearby bushes, or behind a tree.

She put her free hand on her chakram, tensing as the bear came even closer. "Callisto! Answer me!" she yelled out louder.

Suddenly the bear reared up on its hind legs and roared. Xena took a step back as its sheer size surprised her. "Damn," she murmured as her attention was drawn to another set of rattling bushes.

"Mother?" the bushes asked as they parted to reveal the missing child who was followed by a smaller replica of the very large and angry bear. "Look what I found."

"Callisto!" Xena called, "Get away from that thing."

The child froze, realizing the edge in Xena's voice and for the first time noticing the much larger bear. Xena inched closer to her, until she was within her reach. She grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her safely behind her, while stomping her foot, to scare off the cub. Luckily the cub took the hint and disappeared back into the bush. The mother wasn't as easily intimidated. The larger bear roared again, taking another step closer.

"Callisto, I want you to back up, slowly. Go to Gabrielle."

"Mother…"

"Don't argue with me," the warrior warned. "Do what I say."

"Please, it's ok," the child said.

Xena attention was split for a moment as she thought the child was talking to her, when she realized she was addressing the bear.

"We don't want to hurt you. It's ok. Your baby is fine. We were just playing. Go back into the forest," Callisto continued, and she broke away from the warrior and took a step closer to the bear.

The bear stopped its advance, and seemed to peer down at the child. It roared again, which was echoed by a smaller roar from the cub.

"It's ok, go back into the forest," repeated Callisto again as the bear dropped back down onto all for legs.

The bear sniffed at its cub, and then turned back into the forest. It turned its head once, peering back at the warrior and the child, grunted and then disappeared into the underbrush.

Xena let out a sigh of relief as she watched the bear disappear. She relaxed her stance, letting go of the chakram and replacing her sword.

"Callie, are you ok?" Xena asked, as she took her eyes away from the spot that the bear had disappeared from and looked down at the child.

Callie nodded.

"Good," Xena replied as she spun the child around quicker then she could blink, and landed a firm swat to her backside. "Because if you ever wander off again, or bring back a dangerous animal, like that again. I swear you won't be sitting comfortably for a very, VERY long time," Xena scolded.

Callisto was too surprised to react until her eyes met Xena's stern gaze. She quickly looked away, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Xena put two fingers under Callisto's chin, forcing her to look at her once again.

"Do I make myself clear?" the warrior demanded.

Callisto nodded her head, trying to make her mouth work, but the only thing she could manage was a simple, "I'm sorry."

Xena dropped down on one knee, her voice softening.

"Callie, know that you're not supposed to be where one of us can't see you, right?"

The girl nodded.

"And you know that an animal, like a bear, isn't something to play with, right?"

The girl nodded once again.

"Callie, you know I love you right?"

. Another nod.

"Good, now I don't know about you, but I sure could use a hug."

The child hesitated for a moment before rushing at Xena, and throwing her little arms around the warrior's neck. Xena accepted the hug and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around her waist, and tuck her head into her shoulder.

"Come on, little girl. We still have a lot of ground to cover today, and you and I need to have a long talk."

Xena could feel Callie nod her head as she made her way back to the rest of the group. She mounted Kaylin, and signaled that it was time to head out.


	98. Chapter 98: Black Robes

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 98: Black Robes**

It was getting dark by the time the small party arrived at the little village they where they were planning on spending the night. Unfortunately the village was so small that it didn't have an inn, but they were able to procure shelter for themselves and the Companions from one of the local farmers in their barn. The children and Quinn had already settled in for the night up in the barn loft. Xena and Gabrielle had claimed the far end of the loft for themselves and were also intent on settling in, but had not fallen asleep yet.

Xena sat with her back to a support beam, looking out a large window. The window was open, revealing the horizon and dim twinkle of stars. It was dark, as the moon had not risen yet. Outside it was cool, but the fresh air was welcoming. It was a good night to be inside. Gabrielle sat comfortably between the warrior's legs, resting her back against Xena's chest.

"Gabrielle?"

"Hmmm?" the bard responded as she tilted her head up to see Xena's face.

"You think I was too hard on her?"

"Who? Callie?"

Xena nodded.

"No, for Zeus's sake, Xena, one little swat isn't going to hurt the child. She needed to realize what she did was very dangerous."

"I suppose so. It's just…"

"Just what?" Gabrielle prompted.

"It's just kinda of ironic. Of all the things I've done, that was the first time that I've ever struck a child."

"Xena, you're acting like you killed her or something. It was just a little discipline."

Xena shook her head. "I have killed her. I've buried her alive, locked her in prison. I even condemned her to an eternity in molten lava. This wasn't the same."

"Xena, don't you think you're being a little dramatic…"

"Gabrielle, I'm serious," the warrior interrupted. "I know it's different. She's different. It isn't the same and I think today proved that for me. When I looked into her eyes and saw the hurt there, the hurt that I caused. It broke my heart."

Gabrielle reached up and stroked Xena's cheek as they both fell silent. Out the window a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"You know what? When she first came, occasionally I'd look at her or I catch a memory, or a thought that reminded me of the old Callisto. But now when I look at her I don't see her old self, not anymore. It doesn't hurt anymore," Gabrielle commented quietly.

Xena wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's shoulders, "I'm glad."

"I think it's a good thing that Rylie came up with a new name for her. I think it helps us both disassociate her old self from her new self. Maybe we should have done that from the beginning."

Xena pulled Gabrielle closer, resting her chin on the bard's head. "Maybe, but I think it's a good idea too." The warrior paused, before kissing the bard on the top of her head. "It's getting late we should get some sleep."

Gabrielle nodded, suddenly stifling a yawn. "Yeah, you're right," she responded as she stood up. She twisted and held a hand out to the warrior, who took it, helping her to her feet. It didn't take long before they settled on their bedroll, assuming their usual positions, with Gabrielle's head on Xena's shoulder, as they both drifted off.

From the other side of the loft, neither the warrior nor the bard saw Rylie shift. Her eyes were wide open; she had heard everything they said.

** ===[x]**

Rylie rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She had been tired before, but now the conversation between the warrior and the bard was cycling around in her head. She'd been gathering clues about her new family since she had met them, and it seemed like the more that she found out the less she understood them.

She had known from the beginning that there was something different about Callie. Not just her unusually strong Gifts, but the way that she acted and the way that Xena and Gabrielle interacted with her. It was always a bit odd. Callie knew that she'd been adopted by the warrior and the bard, and in a way that was a bond that she shared with the girl. Neither one had memories of their birth families. They were both alone in the world and they had both found a connection to family and to each other through Xena and Gabrielle.

Her thoughts kept turning back to what Xena had said. _She'd killed her, locked her way, imprisoned her, and condemned her to an eternity in molten lava_. Who does that? What did it mean? And if any of it was true, how could Callie be here? She knew that the goddess was involved with the child. She had been shocked to see, much less hear the goddess speak in Callie's dream. Callie had been so casual with her too, it just added to the mystery.

_ :Crys?:_

_ :You should be sleeping, Chosen.: _Came Crystin's reply echoed with a hint of a scold.

Rylie smiled, ignoring the rebuke, _:Tell me you heard that.:_

_ :Heard what?: _

_ :Heard what Xena and Gabrielle were talking about.:_

There was a quiet moment before the Companion responded. _:I think if you have questions you should ask them.:_

_ :So you did hear them!: _the teen accused.

_ :Yes, we hear many things, but some things aren't meant to be shared.:_

Rylie sighed. _:You're not gonna talk about it, are you?:_

_ :No. If you have questions you need to talk to them.:_

_ :You already said that.:_

_ :And I mean it. Go to sleep, Chosen.: _Crystin responded before breaking off the connection and leaving Rylie to her own thoughts.

Rylie sighed once more and studied the rafters above her. She was curious about the conversation, but wasn't sure the time was right to bring it up. Perhaps she needed more clues

===[x]

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_. The dull noise woke the warrior. It was quiet now, through the window Xena could just make out the beginning of dawn caressing the horizon. _Thunk, thunk, thunk._ The noise mysteriously repeated itself. Curious the warrior untangled herself out of the bard's embrace and went to investigate. She slipped on her leathers and boots, and slid down the ladder to the ground below.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk. _Xena followed the noise out of the barn and around the corner. She paused as she saw Rylie pull three daggers out of an old stump. The teen turned and also paused, seeing the warrior.

"You should be asleep," Xena stated.

Rylie shrugged, responding, "I'm not tired," as she walked several paces from the stump and turned to throw the daggers once more. _Thunk, thunk, thunk._

Xena walked closer to the teen. "You ok?"

Rylie shook her head. "I'm fine, just been thinking."

"Ah," the warrior responded, as she watched the girl retrieve her daggers once more. The warrior leaned casually back against the barn wall. Even though something was obviously troubling the girl she continued to hit her mark every time. The stump had an increasing line of cuts across the width of it. Every time she would throw a blade it would hit a little to the right of the previous one.

After another couple of rounds of throwing, Rylie looked back at Xena, who had been silently watching her.

"Was there something you needed?" the teen asked.

Xena shook her head, "No."

"Is there a reason why you are watching me?"

The warrior shook her head again.

"Do you mind then?" Rylie asked again, this time with irritation on her voice.

Xena's raised an eyebrow, giving the teen one of her patented stares before answering. "No, but I suggest that when you are ready to come in, you leave the attitude out here."

The teen rolled her eyes, and then turned back toward her stump. _Thunk, thunk, thunk._

Xena watched her one more time, biting her own tongue at the gesture. Shaking her head she turned back into the barn. As she walked she wondered what would make her hair turn grey faster, the magic or the teen.

_ :Hey, Kaylin:_

_ :Morning, Chosen.:_

Xena reached out and scratched the Companion behind the ear. _:You have any idea what put the bug in Rylie's britches this morning?:_

The Companion chuckled, _:I think you need to talk to her about it.:_

_ :I was just out there and she wasn't too friendly.:_

_ :She's a teenager, she's bound to get moody from time to time.:_

_ :I guess. It's been a long time since I was a teenager and even when I was, I had other things on my mind.:_

_ :Boy troubles? Or was it girl troubles?: _the Companion asked, jokingly.

_ :No,_ _I was always more interested in swords then boys, or girls for that matter,: _the warrior responded, rolling her eyes. Her voice got more serious as she continued, _:I wasn't much older than her when I left home.:_

Kaylin was silent as she felt her Chosen skim her darker memories.

"Anyway," Xena continued out loud. "It's about time we got everyone up and moving."

The Companion nodded her head. _:Burning daylight,: _she agreed.

===[x]

It took Xena a little less then a candlemark to rally her sleeping companions and get back on the road. Their next goal was a bigger city and it would take most of the day at a hard pace to reach it. Rylie's mood hadn't improved much, but she'd taken Xena's advice and checked her attitude. She was quiet, but at least she wasn't taking it out on anyone else. Xena had decided to ignore the moody teen and let her work out whatever was bothering her. Perhaps she'd stick the bard on her later if things hadn't improved.

Xena's eye's drifted from the touchy teen to the road ahead. Quinn had called a stop. Xena inched Kaylin closer to see what the mage had found. Her eyes drifted to the road and to the large Firecat sitting in the middle of it.

_ :Greetings Heralds:_

Xena's eyes narrowed. "It's too bad cat meat doesn't taste very good. I bet I could make a nice pouch outta its fur though."

"Xena, be nice," Gabrielle warned.

"That was the nice version," the warrior replied through clenched teeth.

_ :It's nice to see you again too,: _the cat responded dryly.

"What do you want?" Xena demanded.

_ :I have a warning for you. The meeting with the Son of the Sun is a trap.:_

"What do you mean a trap?" Gabrielle asked, ignoring her partner's glare of irritation.

_:Soltaran, the Son of the Sun, has ordered your arrest. As soon as you enter Sunhame you'll be taken into custody.: _

"What? Why? We were requested to attend audience with him," Quinn asked.

The cat stood, and paced back and forth across the road.

_:Soltaran has been compromised. He is no longer following the directives of V'kandis.:_

"How is that possible and why hasn't V'kandis done something about it?" Quinn pressed.

If cats could frown, this one would have. _:He did. He sent me to find you:_

"I'll bet that Soltaran has been compromised the same way that Valdemar was. He must be wearing some kind of pendant, or other jewelry with a black onyx on it," Xena added.

"Like Shasha?" Gabrielle asked, referring to the former Valdemarian queen.

Xena nodded. "Not just Sasha, but Rowan too, and Tereth was set to follow them as well. I had my suspicions, but I don't think that it's a coincidence that there have been no more attacks on Herald-Mages since we confiscated the onyxes."

"Xena, you can't be serious. What you speak of is treason. Especially King Rowan, he was a friend of mine and a fellow Herald, there is no way that he'd betray Valdemar," Quinn accused.

"It's not treason if it's true, and I didn't say that he or anyone betrayed anything. They were being controlled by the onyx," Xena calmly replied.

"It's true. We saw Sasha under its spell. Rowan had been animated by it. The drakes too, they were being control by a black stone," Gabrielle added.

Xena nodded, concurring with the bard before turning her attention back to the cat. "Your remedy is simple, you only need to remove the onyx from him and things will rectify themselves."

The cat shook its head. :_Unfortunately_ _the situation is more complicated than that. It's not only Soltaran that has been corrupted but so have the priests of Sunhame; the Black Robes themselves.:_

"Black Robes?" Gabrielle asked, trying to clarify.

"The Black Robes are the elite mages of Karse, although they don't call them Mages here. Here they are the highest ranked priests; essentially Valdemar's equitant of Adepts. The Black Robes have been known to work with dark and blood magic," Quinn exclaimed.

The cat eyed Quinn, as if weighting her statement before replying. _:What the Herald says is true.: _

"If these Black Robes have been compromised, then no one is safe," Gabrielle grimly concluded.

"What are we going to do then? We can't go into Sunhame, but we have to do something to neutralize this threat," Rylie added. She then looked up at Xena. "We are going to help right?"

"Yes, of course we are. For now though, we continue on. We have an audience with the Son of the Sun to attend."

"Xena wait, maybe Rylie's right. Maybe there is a way around this without going to Sunhame," Gabrielle suggested.

"Of course Rylie is right, but just because we are going to continue, doesn't mean we are going to use the front door."

"Ah, you have an idea, don't you?" the bard accused.

Xena smiled, in that feral way only the warrior princess could. Yes, she did indeed have an idea.


	99. Chapter 99: Sick Day

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 99: Sick Day**

Xena stretched out, with her back to a tree. They had stopped for a bit of a rest and a quick meal. The warrior had been in planning mode since the Firecat had left them a few candlemarks earlier. Gabrielle had propped herself up against the warrior, and Quinn had settled a few feet away, against another tree. Rylie busied herself playing an impromptu game of tag with Callie, where both the girls would occasionally let out a peal of laughter that would end up in a tangle between a tickle fight and a sisterly wrestling match.

The bard smiled at the girls play. It was nice to see that even under stressful circumstances they could still find time to laugh and enjoy being children.

"Quinn, how far is the next village from here?" Xena asked, bringing the bard's attention away from the children.

"Hmmm," Quinn responded, pulling out her map. "I'd say about a candlemark, maybe a bit more."

"You think it'll have an Inn?"

It's still about a days travel from Stoneham by horseback; I'd say the chances are pretty good that it would."

"Good, I have an idea, but I'm going to need both of you to help."

Gabrielle twisted so that she could see Xena's face, as she and Quinn waited for the warrior to explain.

"Gabrielle, you're not looking so good."

"What are you talking about, Xena? I feel fine."

"No, I think you're coming down with something. I am too. We're going to have to take a detour at the next village and hold up there for a few days while we recuperate," Xena insisted, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Gabrielle replied, catching on to the warrior's hint. "Now that you mention it, my stomach has been acting up, and, do I feel warm to you?"

Xena reached over to feel Gabrielle's forehead. At the touch the bard sent a wave of affection through the warrior, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Looks like you're a little warm too," the bard teased.

_:Brat,: _Xena sent back through the touch. Taking her hand off the bard's forehead and resting it on her arm, she sent. _:You feel up to putting on a show?:_

The bard grinned. _:Always.:_

_ :Good,: _Xena sent back before turning her attention to the mage. "I want you and the children to stay at the next village. I don't want to put them in danger, and I don't want to leave them alone. I know that if something happens you can get them out of there and back to Valdemar."

Quinn nodded, "I understand, but how does being sick fit in?"

"I'm betting we're being watched, but if Gabrielle and I can convince our watchers that we are too sick to travel, we should be able to surprise them in Sunhame," Xena explained. She paused a moment before addressing the mage again. "Quinn, how long would it take to get to Sunhame on regular horseback?"

"Well at the pace we were going it would have taken us another two days by Companion, by horse probably twice that."

"That's too long," the warrior frowned. "We might have to get closer."

"Why wouldn't we just take the Companions?" Gabrielle asked.

"If we are being watched, so are they. The watchers would notice if they were gone."

"What if they weren't gone?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean? They can't be in two places at once, can they?" Gabrielle asked.

Quinn smiled. "No, not exactly. What if we had two stand ins?"

"There are other Companions in the area?" Xena asked.

"No, but there are other horses."

"It would be difficult to find one horse, much less two that look like Companions," Gabrielle added.

"It doesn't matter what they look like. I can make them any color I want. Illusion is one of my specialties."

"Illusion?" Xena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," replied the mage with a grin.

"Interesting," Xena replied, "Could you change Lysander and Kaylin so they don't look like Companions?"

"Yes and no," Quinn explained with a small frown. "The Companions radiate magic. Just like mages, the magic we use bleaches our hair white and our eyes blue, that is why all Companions are white with blue eyes. Because of the magic, it's impossible to dye them, the color just won't stick. With magic they can be disguised, but it takes a great deal of energy, and because of that the energy, it would actually act as a beacon for any Mage sensitive to it. You'd be better off not disguising them.

"Plus," Quinn continued. "I'd have to be with you to continue the spell. It would have to be renewed often."

"But you wouldn't have that problem with the regular horses?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, the color will stick to them. There is a risk that someone with a Mage Gift could see through the illusion. But they'd have to be looking for it. To the naked eye, they would look just like a Companion. Plus we have the advantage of Callie. She should be able to communicate with them, furthering the appearance that they are more then just horses."

Xena nodded. "That's a good point. Alright, let's get Rylie and Callie on board, and then we can put this into motion."

The warrior then let out a whistle, capturing the children's attention, before waving them over to join the adults.

===[x]

"I don't like it," Rylie complained as she watched Quinn and Callie leave the protection of the trees they were currently using for cover and head down to the farm below.

"We agreed Quinn would be the best to handle getting the horses. She's the only one of us who can speak Karsite fluently, and Callie will cause less suspicion then I would," Gabrielle explained. "Besides, Quinn is more than capable of defending herself and protecting Callie. We're not far away if they need us."

"I know," the teen sighed. "I don't like the whole idea."

"You have a problem with the plan?" Xena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that you and Gabrielle are going to ditch us in some Podunk little village while you go have all the fun?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun," the warrior sarcastically replied. "I thought I explained this. It's not safe for you in Sunhame and we need you, Quinn, and Callie to provide cover for us."

"You just don't understand," Rylie replied.

The bard put her hand on the teen's shoulder. "You'd be surprised what I understand. I know what it's like to be left behind. I can't tell you how many times Xena's done that to me."

The warrior turned Gabrielle, "You really feel that way? That I've been ditching you all these years?"

Gabrielle scrunched her nose. "That didn't come out right. I know you always have your reasons, Xena."

"I've never left you, to ditch you. I only want to make sure you were safe."

"I know that," Gabrielle replied as she reached out and stroked her hand down Xena's arm. "And usually when you give me something to do it's important, even it if doesn't seem like much at the time."

"Usually?" Xena asked, raising her eyebrow again.

"You'd be surprised, Rylie," Gabrielle answered, ignoring Xena's remark, "Xena is always thinking several steps ahead. Sometimes her plans can get very complex and intricate."

"Yeah, and sometimes I just fly by the seat of my leathers." Xena mumbled. Gabrielle elbowed Xena playfully in the ribs, "I don't believe that for a second, warrior."

"Yeah… well do I ever have you fooled."

"Look, they are coming back," Rylie interjected. "It looks like they were successful."

"Yeah, that old plow horse looked like its seen better days though. The other one's not too bad. Luckily we won't have to ride them far."

"Welcome back," Gabrielle greeted Quinn and Callie as they rejoined them.

"Thanks," Quinn replied, as she let her illusion form drop. The brown hair and eyes returned to their usual white and blue and the colorful dress faded back into her usual Heraldic whites. "You should be proud of the little princess here, she did great."

"Oh? I thought she wasn't supposed to say anything?" Gabrielle inquired.

"She didn't. She was so subtle with her Gift that they didn't suspect a thing. I could barely feel it, and I knew she was doing it. The farmer's wife was so taken by her they gave us this," Quinn pulled out a small package from the folds of her robe and unwrapped it to reveal a small treasure trove of pastries.

The bard snagged one and popped it into her mouth. "Oh, gods… They are still warm too," she mumbled with her mouth full of pastry.

Quinn laughed as she helped herself to one and then passed them around for the rest of the group.

===[x]

The old man shook his head and smiled, "Your mother is something else."

"She's funny, so is Gabrielle. You see how Gabrielle swooned and had that guy carry her up to their room?" Solan replied.

"Yes, I thought for a moment your mother was going to hurt him. When she swung at him, missed and then ended up on the floor…" he shook his head again. "I have to give her credit though. She is very inventive… using her Fire Gift to simulate a fever, she really looked like she was suffering from delusions."

"I wonder what's going on," Solan mused. "Odd that Kaylin and Lysander were missing, there was something strange about those two Companions they were riding on."

"That's because they weren't Companions, just regular horses that had an overlay of illusion on them."

Solan looked at his teacher, "How did you know that? They looked just like Companions."

"Yes. You said there was something odd about them. What did you feel from them?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. Like a tickle in the back of my mind, like it just didn't settle right, but I thought it was just cuz they weren't on their Companions."

"Next time you feel that tickle, look through your MageSights, and then you'll see the truth. Your instincts are good; you need to learn to trust them."

Solan nodded his head. "I wonder what they are up to. It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sure they have their reasons. Perhaps we will find out more at a later date."

"Maybe," Solan agreed. "I think this spell still needs a little tweaking though, it sounded like Gabrielle told Mother that she reminded her of a joxer, not a joker."

"Perhaps. They are still quite a distance away. The spell to summon sound as well as vision sometimes gets muddled."

"Still it's nice to see them, as well as hear them. I've missed them."

The old man put his hand on Solan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "They must love you very much to go through all of this trouble for you."

Solan looked up at his teacher and gave him a weak smile, "Yeah."

"Alright, boy, we've had our entertainment for the afternoon. Let's get back to work."

"Ok," Solan replied quietly as he dismissed the image in the bowl and whispered, "Goodnight, Mother."

When Solan was done, the old man suggested, "How about we go another round with the rock?"

Solan groaned, "Again?"

His teacher raised any eyebrow, giving him that familiar stern look. "Yes again, you need to master this level before you can move on."

Solan sighed, but obeyed. He had found out early on that his teacher wouldn't put up with any attitude from him. In a way he reminded him of his Mother, they both had that 'no-nonsense look' that compelled obedience. He poured the water from the bowl back into the pitcher and then placed both to the shelf. He then returned to his master's side and to the dreaded fist sized rock that he'd been struggling with for the past moon.

"Now remember," the old man reminded him as they each took a seat on either side of the table. "This rock is no different than the smaller sized one. You must think of them as the same."

Solan nodded his head. "The same," he echoed his teacher as he reached out his hand and poured his will into the rock, attempting once again to move it."

===[x]

"They're gone," Rylie announced as she secured the door.

"Yeah, Solan is too. I hope he enjoyed the show," Xena answered, pushing the blankets off and sitting up.

"Solan, he was watching us again?" Gabrielle asked as she too pushed off her own blankets.

Xena nodded. "Picked a good moment too, probably thinks we are insane."

Gabrielle smiled, "I've seen you insane. Trust me… this was different. Besides I'm a bard, acting is part of what I do."

"Mama?" Callie asked, holding out her arms to the bard.

Gabrielle reached over, picked her up, and put her between herself and Xena on the bed.

"What happens now?" the child asked, looking back and forth between her parents.

"Next," Xena informed her. "Gabrielle and I are going to take a nap. Once it gets dark, we'll be leaving."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Rylie asked, as she sat on the end of the bed.

"It's hard to say. Kaylin thinks that if we ride hard through the night we can be there by dawn. We'll probably wait until it's dark again before we approach the temple. Once we take care of business it'll be another night's ride back. So at least three days, maybe four or five," Xena answered.

"I just hope we can keep up this charade that long," Quinn chimed in. "The owner seemed more than happy with our gold, but the wife might give us trouble. I just hope that she isn't the type that keeps trying to bring up soup, or try to fetch a healer or anything."

"That could be a problem," Gabrielle agreed. "You'll have to make sure someone is here to intercept anyone who tries to enter, make use of your Gifts as well. Callie, don't be afraid to 'distract' anyone who tries to get in here."

The little girl nodded her head. "Ok, Mama."

"You too, Rylie, just try not to hurt anyone," Xena added. "The idea is to not arouse suspicion."

The teen nodded slowly. "And what if you don't come back?"

Gabrielle frowned, but Xena beat her in answering the girl. "We'll be back. But if we are gone more than five days I want you all to head back toward Valdemar."

"Hopefully we'll be able to get a message through the Companions if we are going to be longer," Gabrielle added, trying to stay upbeat.

"Don't worry," Quinn responded. "I'm sure that Xena and Gabrielle will be fine and until they return, I'll be here."

"So as long as everyone sticks to the plan, and behaves…" Gabrielle glanced at the little girl sandwiched between herself and the warrior, and tapped her gently on the end of the nose. "Everything will be fine."

The little girl giggled, promising, "I'll be good, Mama."

"You better," Xena warned as she tickled the girl, making the giggles turn into a squeal of laughter.

"You know those aren't sounds that should be coming from a room with two extremely sick people who should be resting," Quinn admonished.

"Sorry," both the child and the warrior said in unison before turning to each other, sharing a wide grin.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"You know, I could see if I could swipe the extra key," Rylie offered, bringing back the attention to their immediate problems.

"Maybe, if you get the opportunity. But be careful," Gabrielle warned.

"And I should be able to magically lock the door," Quinn added. "It shouldn't be too difficult. I'd just have to work out the details."

"Good idea," Xena agreed. "Now, everyone out, my bard and I have a date with our pillows. Go enjoy some free time while we are still here," Xena further encouraged.

As the mage and the two girls left, Gabrielle turned to Xena. "Do you realize that we just basically gave our children permission to lie, steal and, misuse their Gifts?"

The warrior nodded, laying back down on the pillow, and inviting the bard to join her. Gabrielle accepted the invitation, curling up next to Xena, and resting her head on her warrior pillow.

"Sometimes it's ok to break the rules," Xena agreed.

"For the greater good," Gabrielle mumbled, her eyes getting heavy as she fell under the spell of the rhythm of Xena's heartbeat.

"For the greater good," Xena agreed, laying a kiss on top of the bard's head before she too closed her eyes.


	100. Chapter 100: Friends and Feelings

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 100: Friends and Feelings**

"Hi."

Rylie turned to see the slightly older boy who had addressed her. "Hi," she greeted back.

"I'm Aron. Your new in town, aren't you?"

Rylie nodded, "We're just passing through. I'm Rylie. This is my sister, Callie."

"Nice to meet you," Aron greeted them both. "You gonna be staying long?"

"Not sure," Rylie answered. "A few days. A couple of our friends are ill; they need to rest for a while."

"Oh, nothing too serious, I hope."

"They should be ok. Just need some rest."

Aron nodded his head. "That's good." There was an awkward pause for a moment as Aron shuffled his feet. "Hey, if you're not doing anything… I was gonna go fishing. Did you wanna to come? Your sister could come too… I mean if she wants too."

Rylie smiled. The boy wasn't bad looking. He had soft brown eyes, and his dirty blonde hair was a little shaggy, but he seemed friendly. Maybe this little delay in Podunkville wasn't going to be so bad after all. The teen turned her attention turned to Callie. "Did you want to go, or stay with Quinn?"

The little girl shrugged. She could feel that Rylie liked the boy and she was getting the impression that Rylie didn't want her to go. "I guess I'll stay. You better ask though. I don't wanna get in trouble cuz you took off."

The boy grinned. "I'll meet you back here in a quarter candlemark? I'll go grab my pole."

"Ok," Rylie replied, as the boy turned on his heels and fled. Once he was out of ear shot, Rylie tuned to Callie, "Thanks, little sis. I owe ya one. Let's go find Quinn."

The little girl shrugged again as she followed Rylie back toward the inn.

===[x]

"Where do you think you are going?"

The sound of the warrior's rough whisper made Rylie jump, "Gods, I thought you were asleep," the teen whispered back.

"I was. What do you need the bow for?"

"One of the town kids invited me to go fishing. I don't have a pole, but thought I might be able to get a rabbit or something. Quinn said it was ok."

"What about Callie?"

"She's with Quinn."

"This kid, he's a boy isn't he?"

Rylie blushed. "Um, yeah."

The warrior shook her head. "Does Quinn know you're going with a boy?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Take Crystin with you."

"Ah, come on, Xena. We're not going far," Rylie argued with a bit of a whine.

The warrior raised an eyebrow, "Either Crystin goes, or you don't."

The teen sighed, "Alright."

"Rylie, it's not that I don't trust you, but we're not exactly in the clear here. You still need to be alert and if you are away from the inn, I don't want you to be alone."

"I know," the girl groaned, rolling her eyes.

Xena bit her tongue, letting the attitude slide. Last thing she wanted was to get into with the girl before they left. She shifted, readjusting Gabrielle's head, which was resting on her shoulder. "Be back before dark and be careful."

"I will," Rylie replied as she slung the quiver and bow over her shoulder.

"And Rylie…"

The girl paused, meeting the warrior's blue eyes and waited for her to continue, "Yeah?"

"Have fun."

Rylie beamed as the turned and slipped out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Just not too much fun," Xena added quietly to the now empty room. Xena stared blankly at the door for a moment. _Teenagers… and boys_, she thought, having to physically stop herself from shivering so not to wake up Gabrielle. She shook her head and switching her focus she called out, _:Kaylin?:_

_ :I thought you wanted to wait until it was dark?: _came the reply.

_:I do, I'd like you to pass on a message to Crystin.:_

_ :Oh?:_

_ :Tell her if that boy so much as looks at Rylie funny to kick him in the…:_

_ :Xena!: _The Companion scolded, interrupting Xena's sentence.

The warrior brushed off the rebuke with a smile as she felt Kaylin's focus shift a moment and then return. The Companion relayed a dry chuckle before responding, _:I don't think you have to worry about Crystin, she might kick him just for the fun of it. She doesn't like the idea any more then you do.:_

_ :Good,: _Xena replied.

===[x]

"You ready?" Aron asked.

"Yeah," Rylie answered noticing how Aron's attention suddenly shifted.

She turned to see that Crystin had come up from behind her. Despite her earlier reluctance at Xena's instance that she be monitored by her Companion, she greeted Crystin with a smile.

"Wow, what a beautiful horse. She yours?"

"Yeah, but she's not a horse," Rylie responded to the disdainful snort Crystin had aimed at her new friend. _:Be nice,: _she scolded through her MindSpeech.

"What do you mean… oh, seriously," Aron's eyes got wide. "You're a Herald?"

"Yeah, kinda. I'm not a full Herald, yet."

"I've never met a Herald before," Aron explained, before growing silent again.

"What? What is it? Do you not want to go anymore?" Rylie frowned. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to bring Crystin. She didn't want to be judged just because of what she was.

"No, I still wanna go," Aron reassured her. "You're just not what I expected. I mean I've heard stories about Heralds…"

"You mean I'm not a two headed, fire breathing, white demon?" Rylie responded, half joking. She'd heard stories about how Heralds were viewed in other lands too.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm just a regular person like anyone else. I just happen to have a really good friend that looks like a horse. Hey!" Rylie responded suddenly as Crystin head butted her, causing her to step forward. "She doesn't like being called a horse," she explained, as she stuck her tongue out at the Companion.

Aron smiled. "You're funny."

Rylie returned his smile. "So, where we going?"

"Just outside of town there is a small pond." Aron responded pointing in the direction of the pond.

The two teens started walking in the direction that Aron had indicated. They exchanged a bit of chit-chat as they nervously got to know each other a little better. After a while, Aron glanced back at the Companion who had maintained a close distance behind them.

"She gonna just follow us?" he asked.

Rylie sighed. "Yeah, sorry not my idea."

"What's it like to ride one?"

The teen grinned. "It's like riding the wind. It's like flying. It's… it's just wonderful."

"You think maybe I could try?"

"I don't know. That's up to Crystin."

Aron looked perplexed. "What do you mean it's up to her? Doesn't she do what you tell her to?"

Rylie laughed. "You don't know anything about Companions do you? No one tells them to do anything."

The boy continued to look perplexed. He didn't understand, but he decided to let it go. He liked the girl, and she had agreed to spend some time with him. That's what was important.

===[x]

Callisto sat at the table picking at the sweet roll that Quinn had given her. The mage had hoped that the treat would perk up the child. Having older siblings herself, she recognized the look of rejection on the child's face when Rylie had deposited her in her care earlier. She made a mental note to talk to Rylie about it when the teen returned.

Quinn had engaged herself in conversation with a couple of the inn's other guests. Callie sat, half listening and half brooding. Having enough, she pulled on the edge of Quinn's robe. Quinn paused her conversation, and looked down at the girl.

"Can I go outside?"

"Callie, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Please Quinn? I promise I won't wander off. There is a nest of kittens in the woodpile. I wanna go see them."

Quinn considered her request. "Alright, I wanted to check on Hayden and the other Companions anyways."

Callie grinned, as Quinn excused herself from her earlier conversation and escorted the little girl outside. Once outside Callie went in search of her kittens while Quinn turned in the opposite direction toward the inn's stable.

From the shadows a small form watched as the two females parted. Curious it watched the older one that disappeared into the stable and then the younger one who seemed fascinated with the woodpile. The form stepped away from the shadow and headed toward the younger girl.

"Hi."

Callisto jumped, having not sensed anyone approach her. She was surprised to see a girl about her own age. She had dark, almost black hair and dark almond shaped eyes.

"Hi," Callie greeted back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tia."

"I'm Callie. You wanna see some kittens?"

"Sure," Tia grinned.

After a short time Quinn poked her head out of the stable to check on the little girl. She smiled seeing her engaged with another girl. _That's exactly what she needs_, Quinn thought.

===[x]

It was dark when the bard had finally woke up. Xena had woken a while ago and had busied herself with the final preparations for their plan. Gabrielle had slept through the whole ordeal with Rylie earlier. Upon waking Xena had relayed what had happened with the teen and Gabrielle seemed satisfied with the way that Xena had handled it. Quinn and Callie had returned to the room a while ago, bringing up a meal with them. Rylie had returned from her fishing trip, but had not yet made it back to the room as she was tending to Crystin before heading back up.

"We'll leave around midnight," Xena explained. "The moon should be setting around that time and I want to have as much cover as possible."

Gabrielle nodded. She had Callie tucked in her lap and she was sipping a bowl of soup. The entire room tensed at a knock on the door. "It's me," Rylie called.

The group relaxed as Quinn admitted the teen.

"So how did your date go?" Gabrielle asked with a tease.

Rylie blushed. "It wasn't a date. But it went fine."

"So tell us about him," Gabrielle prompted, as she watched Quinn hand Rylie a bowl of soup.

"Um, well. His name is Aron. He's fifteen. His dad is a farmer."

"And?" Gabrielle prompted again.

"Well, he's a lousy fisherman, but not half bad at wrestling. Hell of a kisser too," Rylie quickly added.

"What? You kissed him?" Xena asked as both of her eyebrows shot up in alarm.

Rylie giggled. "No, I was just seeing if you were paying attention."

Gabrielle shook her head, amused at Xena's reaction, but realizing that Rylie had purposely skated over that wresting comment.

"Wresting?" the bard asked.

"Well, I let him pin me once, but the other three times it wasn't even close."

"I made a friend today too," Callie added to the conversation.

"That's great little sis, tell us about your friend," Rylie gladly engaged the girl, successful turning the attention away from herself.

===[x]

"Xena, what is it?" Gabrielle asked as she pulled up next to the warrior.

Xena had stopped Kaylin, and had turned so they were facing the village that they had left less than a candlemark earlier. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what, Xena?"

"It's hard to explain. It's just a feeling. Actually I've felt it since we first arrived in Valdemar, but it's much stronger now." The warrior paused for a moment noticing the concerned and confused look on the bard's face. Sighing she elaborated, "It's kinda like when I know I'm being followed, or can sense the use of magic, or that a god is nearby. It makes my skin prickle."

Gabrielle understood what Xena was saying, but shook her head in response to Xena's earlier question. "I don't feel anything, Xena."

"C'mere," Xena invited.

Gabrielle inched Lysander closer to Xena, and the warrior took the bard's hand in her own. She placed it above her heart, her own hands covering the bard's. Xena closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. Gabrielle also closed her eyes as she felt the bond that they both shared link through the touch. As the warrior concentrated on the feeling, the bard let herself go, her mind and spirit melding with the warrior, allowing their feelings becoming united. Suddenly the bard let out a gasp.

Xena opened her eyes, "You felt it?"

Gabrielle nodded, her own eyes opening at the sound of Xena's voice. She looked down at her arm and the goose bumps that had risen on it.

"It's something that Uthro told me. He said that it was an ability that he passed on to his blood, that we can feel the unbalance."

Gabrielle scrunched up her nose. "It's an odd feeling, isn't it? Is that what you feel, all the time? Is it like that?"

Xena responded with a weak smile, and pulled the bard's hand from her chest, and kissed it gently. "Not all the time, but yes… that's what it feels like." She then paused for a moment and asked, "Gabrielle, do you sense anyone following us?"

The bard closed her eyes again and opened up her mind, searching for any souls nearby. She shook head. "Nope, I think we are in the clear."

The warrior frowned. "That's what worries me."

Gabrielle wrinkled her brow in confusion. "You want someone to follow us? I thought that was the point of sneaking out in the middle of the night."

Xena gave Gabrielle a half a smile. "Actually I wanted it to appear that we were sneaking out. I believe we've been watched since we entered Karse. Since Solstice Eve at least, that's when I noticed the feeling."

Gabrielle tilted her head, "You think it's the cat that has been watching us?"

"It's possible, maybe in the beginning… but I don't think so now. When we first met him he had information that he shouldn't have had. He knew about the drakes, and about Rylie's Gifts, but the last time we saw him, he had changed. I think he was taking his orders from a sun priest, but now he's being guided by V'kandis directly. His tone changed and he shared information that I don't think he would have if he was working under a priest."

"That makes sense. I think he was different too. He certainly seemed more nervous last time he appeared."

The warrior tilted her head in agreement.

"Wait a minute, if the black stones were controlling the drakes and the cat confirmed that the Son of the Sun had been compromised… and the Black Robes. You think they are the ones that set up the drakes?" the bard asked, suddenly making a connection.

"Yeah, it makes sense. We are in their territory. There was the uncle of that boy that we rescued as well. He and his friends were killed as a sacrifice; someone used his energy to fuel a spell. I don't think it was a coincidence."

Gabrielle frowned, as the memoires of the mutilated men were refreshed in her mind. "Well it's a good thing that we're not being following now," the bard commented, getting back to their immediate situation. "We'll be able to take them by surprise now."

"No, I don't think so. I don't think they are interested in you and me, at least not anymore."

"What do you mean? Who else would they be interested in?"

"Callie, possibly Rylie too."

"The kids? Why?"

"That's a good question, Gabrielle."

Xena looked back toward the village again, lost in thought for a moment.

"The poem. It said that the spirit child would lead the way. Maybe they know about it."

Xena shrugged. "Maybe, but then that would also suggest that they had some prior knowledge of Callisto."

"Not necessarily. If they knew who the children were, why would they bother with Earth at all? It would have been much easier to just get to Rylie."

"That's true. Maybe they didn't know who they were. But then that brings up another point. Gabrielle, why do you think Callisto suddenly confronted us when we went back to Earth?"

Gabrielle frowned. "I hadn't really thought about it. Everything happened and changed so quickly. Callisto always had a habit of showing up at the worse times. I just thought it was one of those times."

The warrior paused for a moment, digesting the bard's comment. "I didn't think about it much at first either, but looking back, I think she may have been working for them. Someone had to free her from the lava. The Black soldiers on Earth, someone had to be commanding them."

The bard nodded. "I think that actually makes it less likely that they knew who the children where. It would have made much more sense to leave Callisto in the lava."

"Yeah, I agree," Xena added with a nod.

"Plus, I don't think they were counting on the goddess getting involved," Gabrielle added. "You think they want her back?"

"Maybe, she was powerful as a god, she's powerful here too."

"Ok, so what's the plan now then?"

"We're going back."

Gabrielle nodded. "Ok, and then what?"

"We wait. I'm tired of running and guessing."

"Right, back to the inn then?"

"Not exactly. As long as they aren't watching us we might as well take advantage of the situation. Let's let them think that we are still on our way to Sunhame. We can make use of the forest. We watch and wait."

"Well, I'm glad I had that nap earlier… at least tonight I don't have to worry about sleeping in a tree."

"And what's wrong with trees?" the warrior replied, with a suggestive arch of her eyebrow.


	101. Chapter 101: Smoke and Surprises

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 101: Smoke and Surprises**

_Present…_

_ "She is close I can feel her, but she's not making herself known," Alti informed the priest in front of her. "I think we need to step things up."_

_ "Yes, Mistress," the Black Robe responded, respectfully bowing his head. "Tell me your will and it will be done." _

_ Alti sat forward slightly to explain, "If the children are threatened, Xena will tip her hand. I will force her out. I want you to take a contingent to the town. Demand they surrender over the children, and then we will see what Xena does." _

_ "It shall me be done, Mistress."_

_ Waiting until the Black Robe left, Alti sat back on her throne-like seat, thinking how the one in Sunhame was more comfortable. Reflecting for a moment, she rose and transversed the space between herself and the closest guard. She wasted no time as she grabbed him by the neck. Draining his life force, she then turned to the other guard in the room. _

_ "Tell the Priests, I will be watching them," she ordered before using the power she'd just stolen to transform. Now a cloud of black smoke, she rose from the temple itself and started toward the town. Yes, the guard would do her bidding, as would the priests, but she had to get back to the town. She had her own questions that needed answers. _

-X-

It was close to noon on the day after Gabrielle and Xena had left that a gentle knock on the door made the rooms remaining three occupants jump.

"Rylie?" an adolescence voice called, followed by another knock.

"It's Aron." Rylie whispered with a grin, which quickly turned into a frown. "Want me to get rid of him?" she directed toward Quinn.

"No, go on. It's not good to be cooped up all day. Don't go far, and make sure Crystin is in range."

The teen smiled, "Thanks."

Quinn nodded as the teen scooted out the door. The mage then noticed the little girl, who had a frown on her face. "Feeling left out, Callie?"

The little girl sighed, "Since we got here, it's like she's forgotten about me."

Quinn beckoned that little girl closer and pulled her up into her lap. "She hasn't forgotten about you, sweetie, you have to remember she is older, she has other things on her mind."

Callie shrugged. "I guess."

"I'll tell you what, how about you and I go out and see if your friend is around?"

"Can we?" Callie grinned.

Quinn smiled at the child's enthusiasm. "Just give me a few minutes to set the spell, so that the room is secured."

===[x]

Xena left Gabrielle and the Companions back at an abandoned barn on the outskirts of town, and was now watching the inn from the distance. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Rylie leave with the boy. Her frown only deepened as she watched Rylie and the boy slip away and didn't see any sign of Crystin.

_:You worry too much, Chosen: _ Kaylin's voice cut into Xena's thoughts.

_:It's what I do,: _ Xena grumbled back.

Kaylin answered her with a chuckle. _:Crystin promised that she'd stay out of sight. She won't let them get into any trouble.:_

_ :I hope not,: _Xena answered._ : Is my bard still sleeping?:_

_ :Yes.:_

_ :Good, maybe I'll rest a while too. You keep an eye on things here?: _Xena responded, stifling a yawn.

_ :One of us will, yes.:_

The warrior nodded, and slipping back into the shadows she retreated back to the barn and Gabrielle.

===[x]

The next three days passed very much like the first. Xena and Gabrielle rotated on shifts with the Companions keeping an eye on the village and their family. They continued to watch the coming and going around the inn, wary of every stranger and getting to know the regulars and their patterns. They kept hidden, not interacting with anyone including Quinn and the children.

"Anything new?" Xena whispered into the bard's ear, causing Gabrielle to jump.

"Xena!" the bard harshly whispered back. "For Zeus' sake, you're gonna make me fall outta this tree."

Xena flashed a grin, and gripped the bard around her waist. "I wouldn't let you fall."

"Mmhmm," Gabrielle answered as she swung her head around and kissed Xena's cheek. "Everything is quiet here. How are the kids?"

"On their way back, Crystin is escorting them."

Gabrielle nodded. "They were at the pond again?"

"Yeah," Xena replied with a roll to her eyes. "I still don't like her spending so much time with that boy. At least Callie was along this time," she continued with a smile. "Little sisters can be useful."

"And annoying," the bard added. "I love Lila to death, but sometimes…when we were kids… You're lucky you only had brothers."

"Brothers can be annoying too. Remember I didn't have a father when the boys starting sniffing around. Didn't matter that I could defend myself and could best both of my brothers, they still… were annoying."

"It's different with girls though, especially when they are close in age. There was more than once when Lila and I had a fight over a boy."

The two fell quiet for a moment, both lost in childhood memories, before Xena broke the silence. "I don't think it'll be long now. They either know we are here, or will be looking for us."

The bard nodded. "I think you're right… actually it may be sooner than you think," Gabrielle commented sitting up a little straighter.

Xena followed the bard's gaze, stiffening as she saw the four black-robed figures on horseback that had just appeared on the horizon. "Yeah, I think things just got a little more interesting, if I'm not mistaken those are members of the Black Robes themselves," she agreed.

The four Black Robes proceeded unhindered to the center of town as the town's residences quickly scattered out of their way. One of them dismounted and grabbed a small boy by the arm as he was scampering out of the way. The figure barked a command that Xena and Gabrielle were unable to hear, to which the boy nodded and ran off. Moments later a loud bell sounded.

The Black Robes waited as the bell called the town's residences to assemble.

"Think you can get closer and see what they are saying?" Xena whispered.

Gabrielle nodded.

"Good. Don't get too close and be careful. I'm going to circle around. I have a feeling that they are not alone."

"Alright, you be careful too," Gabrielle warned as Xena slipped out of the tree and again disappeared into the shadows.

As Xena left, Gabrielle turned her attention back to the cloaked figures. She used the cover of the assembling townsfolk to hide her movements as she pulled a scarf over her head and slipped inconspicuously into the crowd.

The bard's understanding of Karsite was still choppy, but through her own understanding and with a little help from Lysander she was able to get the gist of what was going on.

_:They are looking for the children,: _Gabrielle sent to Lysander, with a frown.

_:Yes, just like Xena thought. I relayed to Crystin to keep them away from the village. They are going to take shelter in the barn.:_

_ :Good idea. Xena find anything?:_

The Companion was quiet for a moment as Gabrielle felt his awareness shift before answering. _:Not yet.: _

Gabrielle's attention turned back to the Black Robes. They had begun to search the crowd, stopping and asking individuals for information. Two of them then broke off and headed toward the inn.

_:Tell Quinn she has incoming,: _Gabrielle warned Lysander, before taking a step back, intending on slipping around the side of the inn. She stopped short, almost tripping over a dark haired little girl.

"Sorry," the bard quickly apologized, using her rough Karsite. "I didn't you there."

The little girl looked at her wide-eyed. "Please don't let them find me," she answered in the common Valdemarian. "I'm scared."

Gabrielle surveyed the child and realized that she was familiar, she was Callie's friend. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you. You're Tia right?"

The little girl nodded.

"Come with me," the bard invited. She guided the child around the back corner of the inn, where she was relieved to see Quinn had managed to slip out the back door.

Meeting the mage with a nod, they quickly headed for the woods, where their Companions were waiting. They both mounted and Gabrielle pulled the Tia up in front of her.

"Let's get outta here," she encouraged.

===[x]

Xena was relieved to hear that Quinn and Gabrielle had made it safely from the town and were going to rendezvous with the children at the barn. She had made a wide circle, expecting to find some sort of back up for the priests but had found nothing. Something was off, and her warrior senses were screaming at her, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. It just didn't seem right. Either these Black Robed priests were awfully sure of themselves or she was missing something.

_:Anything?: _the warrior sent to her Companion.

_:No, Chosen,: _Kaylin returned. _:Perhaps it would be best just to get going.:_

Xena frowned. _:Once everyone meets up tell them to head out. We'll meet up with them soon.:_

_ :Xena, whatever you are planning, forget it,: _Kaylin pleaded, picking up on the warrior's thoughts. _:It's not a good idea to confront these guys.:_

Xena raised a mental eyebrow. _:You know, I hate it when you read my mind.:_

_ :Someone has to keep you out of trouble,: _the Companion teasingly scolded.

The warrior sighed as Kaylin appeared along the tree line, realizing that the Companion was right she gave in and replied, _:Ok, you win. Let's go.:_

Once on Kaylin's back it only took a few minutes for Xena to return to the barn, where Gabrielle, Quinn, and Tia had already arrived.

"What's she doing here?" Xena asked as she dismounted.

"She was scared. I couldn't leave her in the village," Gabrielle countered.

Xena sighed, knowing that the bard had only followed her heart, and she was generally concerned for the child. "Gabrielle, she can't stay with us, it's not safe. She needs to go home," Xena insisted softly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't think…"

"Never apologize for following your heart, Gabrielle," Xena interrupted before turning to the girl. "Come on, I'll take you home."

The child took a step back from the dark warrior, and Xena for the first time got a good look at her. She narrowed her eyes; there was something about the child that seemed familiar. The child quickly tucked herself behind the bard, preventing Xena from continuing to stare at her.

"Maybe I should take her," Quinn offered. "She knows me."

"No…" Xena started, when the door opened. Rylie, Callie and Crystin arrived.

Not taking her eyes off the child, Xena held up her hand, signaling the new comers not to come any closer. Gabrielle and Quinn also reacted to the gesture, both stiffening at the warrior's sudden alarm. The hairs on the back of Xena's neck started to tingle and she could feel power being gathered.

Xena didn't waste another moment. Moving so quickly that she became a blur, she dodged around Gabrielle and had the girl pined with one arm and her sword at her throat with the other against the nearest wall.

"Who are you?" the warrior demanded.

The girl started to laugh, her voice dropping and becoming raspier. "Xena, Xena, Xena. I'm surprise you don't recognize me."

Xena's eyes got wide, "Alti!"

The girl smiled, "Very good, Warrior Princess. I'm so sorry this reunion won't last long."

Xena screamed in rage, pulling back her sword, fully intending to decapitate her former mentor, but Alti was too quick. She took advantage of the warrior's shock and used her power to throw Xena across the barn. The warrior hit the wall so hard, she bounced off and lay in a very still pile on the ground.

Gabrielle twisted and attacked, but found herself in similar position to the warrior, against another wall. Alti laughed again, and started to build power, which formed into a dark cloud around her. Slowly her shape began to stretch and grow as she changed from the image of a child into her adult form.


	102. Chapter 102: Powers that Be

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 102: Powers that Be**

The dark clouds continued to swirl around Alti as her laugher echoed throughout the now motionless barn. Quinn, Rylie, Callie, and the Companions seemed to be frozen in time, hapless victims being hypnotized by the whirling black smoke.

Xena started to stir. She slowly stood. Her vision was blurred and her sides were aching from the impact of the wall. She gritted her teeth as she gripped her chakram and let it fly, hoping to be able to hit her enemy before her transformation was complete. Alti, knowing about Xena's skills, was prepared for the attack. She saw it coming, and used her changing form to her advantage. The chakram sliced harmlessly though the fog, and wedged itself in the wall behind her.

The sudden movement of the chakram seemed to bring the rest of the party out of their daze. Quinn immediately raised her shields and sent a bolt of lightning into the fog. Like the chakram, it too slipped harmlessly through and struck the back wall.

As the bolt slipped though, Alti's form started to collate. The shamaness raised a hand and sent Quinn flying through the air. The mage found herself helplessly pinned against the wall, unable to move, and making it impossible to assist her comrades.

"Patience, Herald," Alti warned. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

Rylie, who had also awoken from her trance, used the distraction that Quinn was providing to grab Callie, and duck into an empty stall. She had moved just in time, for the barn door flew opened revealing the four Black Robed priests that had been in the village earlier. Crystin suddenly twisted and kicked, slamming the door closed on them, sending the two closest flying back into the others.

_:Secure the door, Chosen!: _ Rylie heard Crystin command inside her mind.

The command propelled her into action. She picked up the cross beam, and quickly laid it across the metal holds, successfully locking the door. She then took a step back, listening to the cries of annoyance on the other side.

Suddenly her eyes got wide as she felt her Gift kick in with a warning. She barely had time to scream, "Watch out!" before she dove out of the way as the door burst open sending debris and sharp splinters of wood in all directions. Rylie threw herself in the direction of Callie, covering the girl's small body with her own.

Callie cried out in pain, and Rylie eased off of her, thinking that she might have hurt her, when the realization hit her that it wasn't the girl that was injured, but Crystin. A large chunk of the door had imbedded itself in the Companion's right flank and Callie was picking up on the pain from the Companion.

"Rylie," she cried, tears running down her face.

"I know," Rylie replied, torn between the girl and her Companion.

Unfortunately the girls weren't given the option to react as the Black Robes reentered the barn. One grabbed Rylie, locking her in a hold that she was unable to escape from. Another grabbed for Callie, but the girl was too fast. She managed to slip around Rylie and kicking the robbed figure in the shin, she skirted past him and into the main area of the barn.

Callie dodged another Black Robe and ended up running for cover behind Gabrielle who was just started to come to. The bard's staff was out of her reach, but she still had the boot dagger. She managed to stand just in time for Callie to scoot behind her, and send the dagger soaring through the air, hitting the robed figure in his upper left shoulder. The figure screamed in pain, but was soon silenced by a kick to from Lysander, who had reared up to protect his Chosen.

Taking advantage of the sudden lull, Gabrielle took a moment to review their situation. She realized that one of the figures still held Rylie, while the other two had been quickly dispatched by Xena's sword. Her attention then shifted to Alti, who had now resumed her adult form. Xena had her sword drawn and was stalking Alti. Alti was in turn watching the Warrior Princess.

"I've been waiting for this chance, Xena. The business between you and me isn't over," the shamaness taunted.

"It's over, Alti. I'm not that person anymore," Xena replied, with a flourish of her sword.

"I know you can feel it. The power here… It's nothing like Earth. You have to admit that intrigues you."

Xena nodded. "It does, but not in the way that you think. I said I'm not that person anymore, craving the power is wrong. It's wrong to use it to hurt others."

"You're wrong Xena, only the strongest survive. We were great once together. We can be great once again."

"No you're the one that is wrong…" Xena replied as she charged.

She let out a war cry and swept at the shamaness with her sword. Alti ducked and blocked a kick with her forearm. She then flew up and over Xena's head, but the warrior twisted and was able to face her once again. Xena stuck, attempting to hit a pressure point, but Alti was too quick, she grabbed Xena's wrist with one hand, using her power through her touch to stun the warrior, and then grabbed her neck with the other.

Alti lifted Xena off the ground almost effortlessly. A feral smile crossed her lips as Xena's hands flew to her own neck as she struggled to breathe.

"Let's see what you have been up too," Alti cooed, as she started to forcefully pull information from Xena's mind.

Gabrielle grabbed her staff and charged Alti, only to find that she was blocked from getting within range by some sort of force field. She cursed as she wacked her staff against the field, failing to make any progress.

Callie frowned at the rapidly deteriorating situation. Lysander had stepped between her and the rest of the action, but she could still feel and see most of what was going on. Quinn and Rylie were both trapped, Hayden was guarding Quinn, and Crystin was unable to move. Gabrielle, Xena, and Kaylin were desperately engaged with the woman. The little girl reached out and touched Lysander. She projected a picture to him and he nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _If only Mother can hang on long enough for help to arrive_, she thought.

Callie projected another picture at Lysander. He responded by shaking his head and pushing her closer to the wall with his body. It was clear that he was intended on keeping her away from the action. She projected another picture, with much more force, followed by a very strong wave of love.

Lysander looked at the girl for a moment, as if judging her. He finally snorted his agreement and moved aside so that she could get a clear view of Alti and Xena. She reached into her bag and retrieved the sling and a smooth stone.

Alti's back was to her. She could see and feel the pain that Xena was in. Xena cried out and her legs jolted. The ripples of emotion brought tears to the little girl's eyes. She didn't know what Xena was seeing, but she could feel the love that she had for this woman that she had come to accept as her mother. Concentrating on the stone, she poured that love into it and glowed for a moment with power. She loaded it on the sling and wound it around.

Callie saw Gabrielle pounding fruitlessly on the barrier, screaming Xena's name. She could feel the love between the two and knew that whatever pain the warrior was in the bard was sharing. Callie wound the sing again, and then let the rock fly. As it soared through the air it left a steak of light, almost like a falling star. It fizzled for a moment as it hit the force field, slicing right through it.

Alti cried out in surprise as the stone stuck between her shoulder blades. It was enough to distract her and Xena was able to twist out of her grasp. The warrior fell to her knees, gasping for air. Alti turned making eye contact with Callie.

The little girl gulped, wondering if she didn't just make the biggest mistake of life. She fumbled in her pouch for another stone, but before she could load it a loud roar was heard at the door. All eyes followed the noise as a very large and angry mother bear had entered the barn.

Rylie took advantage of her capturer's surprise and stomped on his foot. He let go of her at the sudden pain and she twisted on him. He grabbed for her, but she was ready. She kneed him in the groin, and reaching into her boot grabbed one of her daggers. Her captor's eyes suddenly got large and she felt a pressing need to duck. Rylie did so just as a large paw swept past where her head just was. The man, however, wasn't as quick. The paw caught him across the jaw, leaving four angry claw marks streaking across his face and continuing onto his chest.

The robbed man screamed out in pain, and stumbled back, falling to the ground. The bear was on him in an instant. It struck him many times, and each one was echoed by a scream of pain. Rylie scampered out of the way, pulling her other dagger and putting herself between the bear and Crystin. The bear suddenly reared up and stomped down with a crushing blow that silenced the man's screams. It then turned and sniffed at Rylie.

Rylie remained still, a dagger in each hand, waiting for the bear to make the first move. The bear stood up on its hind legs and roared again. It sniffed and tilted his head before it turned, and headed toward the other end of the barn, where Xena and Alti were.

Xena had been as stunned as everyone else by the appearance of the bear. She took the time Alti was distracted to catch her breath. Careful not to alarm the shamaness, she reached for her breast dagger. The warrior leapt up from her kneeling position and slammed the dagger into Alti's shoulder.

Alti screamed in pain as the dagger was ripped from her body. Xena tried to hit her a second time, but Alti twisted and was able to block the blow. While Xena and Alti struggled the bear continued its advance. Gabrielle backed off, getting out of the bear's path. She gripped her staff, hoping that it wasn't going to attack one of them.

As Alti and Xena struggled, the warrior was able to get two more slashes in with her dagger, but each time she touched the shamaness, it was at a cost. Alti used each touch to her advantage, sending more waves of pain and unpleasant memories through the warrior.

The bear had now reached the force field barrier. It reared up on its hind legs and roared. It then proceeded to cross the barrier, fizzling with a soft glow just as the rock did. Xena saw the bear first and managed to twist so that Alti's back was to it. The bear struck out, hitting the shamaness across the shoulders with its sharp quartette of claws. Alti screamed out, as the flesh was ripped from her body. Xena stuck again with her dagger, but it swiped harmlessly through. The shamaness had begun to dematerialize into her dark fog once again. Xena was helpless as she watched the smoke float upwards and then suddenly disappear in a flash of light.

She barely heard the shamaness' parting words, "This isn't over. Xena," before her attention was drawn back to the bear. Xena met the bear's gaze as it roared once again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Callie move. The little girl had skirted around Lysander and was now approaching the bear.

"Callie, stay back," the warrior warned.

"That's good. Thank you," Callie responded to the bear.

The bear cocked it head, as if curious.

"Go back now. My mother is safe. Thank you," Callie continued.

The bear fell back on all four feet. It snorted at the warrior, and then at the little girl. Then as suddenly as it came, it turned and left.

The group as a whole let of a sigh of relief as the bear crossed the threshold of the barn and disappeared.

"Is everyone alright?" Xena asked, making a visual scan of the barn. There was blood everywhere. She was positive that two of the Black Robes were dead, and it was a good possibility that the other two were as well. Quinn had been returned to the ground as Alti disappeared. She could see Kaylin, Lysander, and Hayden. She got a nod from Rylie and Gabrielle. Her eyes drifted to Callie, who took a step backward.

"Are you ok, Callie?"

The little girl gave a quick nod, and answered, "Crystin is hurt."

Xena returned the nod, and took a step toward where Rylie was kneeling by Crystin's side. "Gabrielle, make sure they are dead, or secured if not. And check them for any of those black stones."

"I'll help," Quinn volunteered.

Xena nodded and continued on to where Crystin was laying.


	103. Chapter 103: Darker Days

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 103: Darker Days**

Xena knelt down beside Crystin and examined her injury. A large chunk of wood from the door had pierced her flesh, through the muscle of her back leg. It looked very painful and was preventing her from standing or walking. Wanting to explore it further, Xena touched the Companion's flank gently and, using both her physical touch and Healing Gifts, explored the wound.

"It's gonna be ok," Xena reasoned, talking to both the Companion and Rylie. "It doesn't look like it hit any major arteries, but it's gonna hurt when I take this out," she frowned. "We need to hurry. It's not safe to stay here and we need to move on."

"What can I do to help?" offered Rylie.

"Get me my med kit, and any extra rags you can find. Callie, I need your help too."

Callie had left the stall she'd been taking shelter in and was now standing in the middle of the barn, taking in the carnage. During the battle it hadn't bothered her, but now in the stillness her stomach turned at the gruesome sight. She watched Quinn and Gabrielle check on each robed man, and then focus on the one that Lysander had kicked.

Not getting a response, Xena looked up and called again, "Callie, come here."

The little girl swallowed, but responded to the summons. She scooted around the mutilated body that had been attacked by the bear and crouched down next to the warrior.

Xena saw the paleness of the girl's face and pulled her close giving her a hug. "You did good, baby, but I need you to be brave for me ok?" Waiting for Callie to nod, Xena kissed her on the top of the head. "Good girl. Now, you think you can hold Crystin's head. Try to keep her calm? Use your Gifts?"

The little girl nodded again. She was still pale and shaky, but now given a task, she had something else to focus on. She got up and moved to Crystin's front, where she knelt down and gathered the Companion's head in her lap. She started to stroke and rub Crystin's mane and head, comforting her.

Xena, watching the little girl, shifted her body to block the sight of the dead man laying just a few feet away. In her rush to get to Crystin's side she had neglected to realize how the carnage would affect the child. She chided herself at the thought, and realized that there would probably be repercussions because of her carelessness, but at the moment it was unavoidable.

Xena then felt the familiar presence of Kaylin come up behind her. The Companion knelt down behind the warrior, further blocking the view.

_:Thank you.: _Xena sent.

_:You're welcome, Chosen.: _came the reply.

Rylie returned a moment later, with the med kit and an armful of bandages. "Good. Rylie, now give me one of your daggers."

The teen handed over a dagger and the med kit, waiting for further instructions. Xena examined the wound once again. She suddenly pulled back and hit a pressure point, causing Crystin to jolt.

"It's ok," Rylie encouraged, soothing her Companion. "You're going to be ok."

Xena then gripped the chunk of wood, but instead of pulling it out she closed her eyes and concentrated. Laying her free palm on Crystin's flank, she enveloped both herself and the Companion in her healing shield. She then concentrated on the wound as she began to use her FireStarting Gift to smooth and straighten the jagged chunk.

Without opening her eyes, she addressed Rylie. "When I pull it out, I need you to apply pressure here and here," she instructed, pointing with her fingers.

"Alright, Xena," the teen responded.

Xena then opened her eyes and nodded. With a mental count of three, she pulled out the wood. Surprisingly it came out smoothly and Crystin was able to lie still during ordeal. Rylie immediately put pressure where Xena had instructed, using the rags she had gathered to soak up the blood.

Xena examined the wood in her hand a moment. It was about twice the width of a staff and close to a meter in length, luckily though it was only wood and there were no metal pieces or nails in it. With it being straight, it looked almost like a spear, something that could have killed, if it would have hit right. Suddenly, a flash of memory hit her and her eyes blurred by the pain of it.

"Alti," she whispered, her eyes narrowing in anger as she gripped the stick in her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she purposely laid the stick down, resisting the urge to throw it or burn it. Refocusing once again, she repositioned her hands over the wound, and with her gift examined it. _:Kaylin, I need your help. How far can my Gift go? How much can I heal her? I haven't done this before.:_

_:Relax, Chosen. You're angry. Are you ok?:_

_ :Yes. I'm sorry, bad memories.:_

The Companion gently nudged her and grunted her understanding, before answering Xena's original question. :_Do what you can physically first. You can't afford to exhaust yourself right now. You haven't had the training, and the strength of your Gift is yet untested, but you're not an adept Healer, you won't be able to work miracles.: _

Xena sighed mentally in response to the Companion, and then out loud to Rylie, "Try to keep her still. I'll be as gentle as I can, but this is going to get uncomfortable."

Rylie paled, but nodded. She moved back, giving Xena clear access to the wound. Using Rylie's dagger as a tool, Xena began to explore the wound, cleaning it of debris and dirt. She pulled out all the splinters of wood and dirt that she could find. She used her FireStarting gift to superheat the end of the knife and cauterize, successfully stopping much of the flow of blood. Under the careful direction of Kaylin she used also was able to use bursts of healing energy to knit back together some of the more serious tears.

As she touched Crystin, the Companion would shift, or sometimes jump as the warrior probed the wound. After a few jolts Rylie put her head down, resting it against Crystin's side. She spoke gently to the Companion and Crystin calmed considerably allowing her to remain much stiller during the rest of the ordeal.

Xena, satisfied that the wound was clean, sprinkled some powder that was used to prevent infection over it, and then quickly stitched her up. Finally Xena hit the pressure point one more time, allowing the blood flow to return to normal.

"All done," the warrior announced.

Rylie and Callie both released the Companion as she struggled to her feet.

"Crystin says she can walk now, but running might be difficult. And she says thank you," Rylie interpreted for Crystin.

"You're welcome." Xena responded to the Companion.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked, pulling the warrior attention from the Companion. Meeting the warrior's eyes she continued. "The one that Lysander kicked is still breathing."

Xena nodded, "I'll take care of him. Gabrielle, can you please take the kids outside? They have seen enough."

The bard nodded, but grabbed Xena's arm as she passed. _:Are you ok?:_

Xena gave Gabrielle a half smile. _:I've had better days.:_

Gabrielle answered her with a wave of love, and then taking Callie's hand, she herded both the child and the teen outside. Lysander and Crystin both followed their Chosen.

Xena made a small detour to retrieve her chakram before making her way over to the injured man.

"Can I help?" offered Quinn as she crouched down besides the man and Xena.

Xena frowned. "His brain is swelling. Even in the best of conditions there is nothing I could do for him."

"We could take him back to the town…"

"No, he wouldn't make it," Xena quietly interrupted before falling silent. "Quinn, help me gather our things."

"Xena, we can't just leave him," the mage argued.

"We're not going to," the warrior answered cryptically as she repacked her med kit into Kaylin's saddle bag. Xena continued in silence as she repacked her bedroll and Quinn rolled up Gabrielle's and gathered the bard's bag.

"Can you bring Gabrielle her things? I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Sure, Xena," Quinn replied, laying a gentle hand on Xena's arm.

Xena replied with a nod, and then with a quick look at Kaylin, the Companion followed Hayden and Quinn outside. Xena then made her way back over to the unconscious man. She examined him once more before putting a hand on each side of his head. With a quick jerk she snapped his neck, and then watched as the last breath left his body and then his chest settled, never to rise again.

She sighed, and as she moved her hands, caught a glimpse of a chain around the man's neck. Xena pulled it out from under the robe, not surprised to see a black pendant hanging from it. After a moment of thought, she decided to leave it in place. She then stood and taking a couple of steps back, she used her FireStarting Gift to ignite the robes that the man was wearing. She made her rounds, briefly pausing at each body, igniting them in the same manner.

The warrior made her way over to the door before lighting any of the barn directly. After a few moments, the entire inside of the bard was an inferno. She held the flames in her command until she was satisfied that they caught deeply enough. She then released them to their nature, as they continued to burn and engulfed the old dry wood structure.

===[x]

Xena soon joined the rest of her party, as they all watched the barn go up in flames.

"The man?" Gabrielle asked.

"Dead," Xena's replied coldly. "Let's go. The smoke will attract attention."

She then mounted Kaylin, and turning her east headed out. Gabrielle followed with Callie and Quinn with Rylie riding behind her. Crystin also followed, her movement being eased by not having to carry a rider.

They had to slow their pace considerably as Crystin was having a hard time keeping up, but it was important that they kept moving. It was dark by the time that Xena felt it safe enough to rest and called a halt. Since they only expected to be there for a few candlemarks, they made a rough camp, avoiding a fire to minimize being spotted, and made due with cold trail rations.

"Xena, we need to talk about this," Gabrielle encouraged, breaking the looming silence.

The warrior met the bard's eyes, and sighed. "I don't think I can… yet."

"Xena…"

"Gabrielle, get some sleep. I'll take the first watch." With that the warrior rose and disappeared into the surrounding trees.

Watching her go, Rylie addressed Gabrielle. "What was that about?"

"I wish I knew," the bard responded with a sigh.

"Who is Alti? She's from your past isn't she?" Quinn asked.

"I have no idea who Alti is. Xena's never mentioned her. I imagine she is from Xena's darker days, though."

"Mama?" Callie asked, looking up from where she was nestled on the bard's lap. "I'm tired."

"We all are. We need to rest. I'm sure Xena will want to get moving again soon."


	104. Chapter 104: When Memories Collide

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 104: When Memories Collide**

It was still dark, when Gabrielle awoke. She looked up and judged by the position of the moon that she'd been asleep for four or five candlemarks. She took a moment to survey the camp, noticing that Rylie and Callie were asleep on one side of her and Quinn was on the far side of the children. The four Companions had settled into a protective ring around all of them.

She sat up, and making eye contact with Lysander, she heard, _:She's been quiet.:_

Gabrielle frowned. Pushing aside her bedroll, she arose and opened up her mind, letting her Gift guide her in search of her warrior. The bard didn't have to go very far. Right on the outskirts of camp, she found Xena sitting on a branch just above eye level.

"You should come get some sleep."

Xena met Gabrielle's eyes, and shook her head, "Not tired."

Gabrielle stepped onto a lower branch, bringing her head even with the limb that Xena was sitting on. "Please Xena, don't shut me out. I can feel that you are hurting."

The warrior sighed, and offered her hand to the bard, pulling her up to settle on an adjacent branch. Gabrielle wiggled, making herself comfortable, and leaned her head against Xena's shoulder. Xena responded to the bard's touch by wrapping an arm around Gabrielle's shoulder. The two sat in silence for a while, Gabrielle deciding that it was better to let Xena start.

Xena looked down at her blonde companion, before whispering, "This is hard for me."

Gabrielle kissed the hand that Xena had wrapped around her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm still going to love you."

Xena shook her head, wanting to believe the bard's words, but her heart was breaking. Carefully she responded. "That women, Alti….she and I have a past."

"Xena, you know I don't care who you've been with…."

"Gabrielle, please listen to me," the warrior interrupted. "We have a past, but we were never lovers."

Gabrielle nodded her understanding, but remained silent. She ran her fingers over Xena's hand signaling to the warrior that she wasn't upset.

Encouraged by the bard's touch, Xena continued. "I met her shortly after I got pregnant with Solan. She was a shaman, an Amazon shaman. Her understanding of the spiritual world fascinated me. She knew things; like that I was pregnant and knew things about my past and my future."

The bard raised an eyebrow at the description, but allowed the warrior to continue unhindered.

"Gabrielle, what you have to understand is that those were some of my darkest days. I was only looking for power. I didn't care about anything or anyone else."

The warrior paused, her eyes getting blurry with the memory. Gabrielle, sensing the emotions, kissed the top of Xena's hand again. She sent a wave of reassurance through the warrior and waited for her to continue.

Xena started again, her voice low, barely above a whisper. "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. What I did with Alti though…."

Gabrielle turned, meeting her eyes with Xena's. Xena tried to look away, but the bard followed her gaze. "I love you, Xena."

Xena shook her head, "I don't deserve your love."

"Xe…"

Xena interrupted Gabrielle, putting a finger to the bard's lips. "Please, let me finish."

Gabrielle nodded, as the warrior withdrew her finger.

"Alti promised me power. Not just over people, but over their souls. I didn't understand it then, not really. I do now and that just makes it worse." The warrior paused for a moment, gathering up the courage to continue. "About ten years ago we had just returned from Chin. Borias and our army was at its strongest. We were looking for new conquest and decided to take on the Centaurs and the Amazons. We knew that they were both powerful forces and if they allied they could pose a real challenge, but they were also ancient enemies, so we decided to use that to our advantage.

"Borias decided that we would befriend the Amazons. I got to know them. Cyane, their queen, took me under her wing. She taught me their ways and invited me to join them."

"But you didn't… I know you're not an Amazon."

"No, I'm not, although at the time, I honestly considered it. Cyane was very powerful. Her spiritual force was amazing. But in the end Alti offered me a better deal. Alti convinced me that the power that could be gained by the forces of the dark were greater than anything that Cyane could offer. At the time, I believed it was true.

"So I set a trap for the Amazon leaders. At the funeral for one of their scouts, I challenged them and killed them."

"You fought them?" Gabrielle asked, not sure what to make of Xena's story.

"Yes and no. I lead them into a trap. We fought, yes, but they didn't stand a chance. I killed them; impaled them on spikes within the trees. Then I helped Alti harvest their blood, which I later found out that she used to trap their souls. That is where the power really came from. She is the one that endowed me the title Destroyer of Nations."

Gabrielle looked up at Xena's face. The warrior had closed her eyes, obviously struggling with her emotions. "Xena, look at me."

Xena shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry…so sorry."

Gabrielle reached out and wiped away the single tear that had escaped her best friend's defenses. "Xena, thank you."

"What?" Xena returned opening her eyes, confused by the bard's words.

Seeing the blue orbs, Gabrielle smiled. "I said thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me. It must have been a heavy burden on your heart all these years. I can't even imagine what you went through for me."

"Gabrielle, didn't you hear anything I said?" Xena argued. "I slaughtered a whole tribe of your Amazon sisters."

"I heard you, Xena. But I also saw the monster that thing was that we fought. She corrupted you, convinced you what you were doing was somehow the best thing to do."

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I went in open-eyed."

Gabrielle shifted. She stretched up a bit and gave Xena a kiss on the cheek. "I know you did, love. I'm sorry too. Sorry that it happened and sorry that you've had to live with it all these years. But you have to remember, you're not the same person anymore. You understand that right?"

Xena stared at the bard. "I think you might have hit your head in the fight."

"Xena, don't be ridiculous," the bard ginned, before she took a more serious tone. "I know you and I know that this weights heavy on you, but think of this as another chance. You can now redeem yourself when we take out that monster."

"Gabrielle, it's not that easy. I am just as guilty as she was. More so, she just guided me."

Gabrielle frowned. "Xena, if we were home, would you want to turn yourself in? Seek justice for your deeds?"

"Of course, if there was a way, I'd do it."

"Alright," the bard mysteriously agreed with a nod. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Xena watched the bard jump down out of the tree and head back toward their sleeping companions. She rummaged through one of her bags, gathering a wrapped up package, and then mysteriously slipped into the trees, out of Xena's line of sight.

Xena raised an eyebrow as her pace quickened when the bard returned out of the tree line in her full Amazon regalia. The tight leather bra and skirt, adorned with beads and feathers always made the warrior's heart skip a beat. This was the first time she'd seen her wear them since they had changed their relationship, and for the first time she allowed herself to fully appreciate just how beautiful the bard's body was in them.

The warrior left her perch in the tree and met the Amazon Queen part way, only stopping when Gabrielle held her hand out, warning her not to come any closer.

"Xena of Amphipolis, you have expressed a desire to atone for past crimes that you have admitted to against the Amazon Nation, is this true?"

"Gabrielle?" the warrior asked.

"You will address me by my title, warrior." Gabrielle's voice responded, coldly.

Xena knelt, going down on one knee before the queen. "Apologies, Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle gave a short nod, "Answer the question, warrior."

"Yes, my Queen, if there was a way. I would atone for my actions," Xena responded, her voice soft, as her eyes traveled to the ground before her.

"Xena of Amphipolis, do you recognize my right, as Queen of the Greek Amazons, to pass judgment on this matter?"

Xena raised her eyes, "Gab… My Queen, with all due respect this should be brought before a council of leaders and elders. The Queen's decision alone would not decide this matter."

Gabrielle sighed, realizing that Xena was not making this any easier. She clasped her hands behind her back and paced back and forth in front of the still kneeling warrior.

"According to Amazon law, if there are not enough elders or leaders present to conduct a traditional 13 person jury, then other members of the tribe may be appointed in their stead. If there are not enough members present for a full 13 person jury, then if the accused agrees, the jury may consist of fewer members. Since I am the only Amazon on this planet, then I am the only one who can pass judgment on this matter.

"So as I see it you have three choices, warrior. You can either wait until we return to Earth, I can start a new tribe here in Velgrath and you can wait until it is established enough to pass judgment, or you can accept me as your queen, jury, and judge."

Xena had to admit that the bard had found a loophole, and could indeed serve in the capacity that she was offering, but there was still one problem. "My Queen, you realize that I'm guilty of murder, the only acceptable punishment for that would be to execute me."

Gabrielle had stopped her pacing at Xena's words. She turned toward the warrior and answered her with a nod. "That is true." Gabrielle paused briefly before asking her question again. "Xena of Amphipolis, do you accept me as Queen of the Amazon Nation, your jury, and judge on this matter?"

Xena realized that with Gabrielle's answer she was serious, and was aware of the implications of what she was doing. Nodding, she answered, "Yes, Queen Gabrielle, I accept your judgment in this matter."

Xena heart skipped a beat, as Gabrielle approached her and reaching over her shoulder, pulled Xena's sword from its scabbard that lay across her back. Xena raised her chin, and met Gabrielle green eyes as the bard leveled the sword to the warrior's throat.

"Xena of Amphipolis, you have admitted to wrongfully drawing and trapping a number of my Amazon sisters with the intent to kill, which did indeed result in their deaths. Also you have admitted to openly conspiring against the Amazon Nation with the intention of the previously mentioned act. Do you deny these charges?"

"No, my Queen."

"You have also admitted to the charge of murder, in the aforementioned act. Do you deny this charge?"

"No, my Queen."

Gabrielle nodded, and removed the sword from Xena's neck. "Xena of Amphipolis, the Amazon Nation finds you guilty of both intentional conspiracy and wrongful death of our fellow sisters. However, on the charge of murder, we find you not guilty, for under Amazon law, and as you freely admitted not only did you allow them to defend themselves by fighting them, but you attacked under the direction of another."

"Gabrielle," the warrior started, but after a hard look from the queen, she corrected herself. "Queen Gabrielle, I cannot use the excuse that 'I was only following orders' to escape justice."

"I'm not letting you escape anything, Xena. You agreed to recognize my judgment on this. I promise you, you will not be avoiding anything and will be properly punished under Amazon law."

Xena lowered her eyes again, resigning herself to her fate and waiting for the queen to finish her sentencing.

"Xena of Amphipolis, also known as the Warrior Princess, the Destroyer of Nations, and Herald to Valdemar, I hear by sentence you to a moon of indentured servitude for each crime that you have been found guilty of. During the next two moons you will continue to atone for your crimes by hunting down the monster known as Alti. You will also lend your skills as a warrior to the Nation, protecting its members, and proving your expertise as needed."

Xena opened her mouth to protest, but Gabrielle held her hand out as she continued.

"Furthermore, during the next two moons our personal relationship is suspended. You may not touch me or use my name without permission. If you need to address me you will use either my rank or title. You shall serve me as my personal body attendant and will follow my orders. Is that clear, warrior?"

"Yes, my Queen," Xena replied with a nod.

"Stand up, Xena"

Xena did as commanded, but kept her eyes lowered. Gabrielle reached out and gently guided Xena's chin up until the warrior's eyes met hers. The queen handed Xena back her sword, commenting softly, "You know I'm only doing this because I love you right?"

Xena returned the soft smile that the bard had given her, "Yes, my Queen, I know."

"Good, there is one more part. When this is over and we return to Earth. I want you to seriously consider joining the tribe. I want to join with you and to name you my consort as well as my champion. Please, just think about it, ok?"

"I will…" Xena began before realizing that the bard was shivering. "My Queen, you're cold." She replaced the sword in its scabbard and then took off her own cloak. "May I?"

Gabrielle nodded, realizing for the first time how cold it was. Xena wrapped the cloak around the bard, and then took a step back, realizing that she had almost wrapped her arm around her as well.

"Thank you, Xena. Now please escort me back to our bedroll, and join me. We still have a couple of candlemarks before dawn and I want you to get some sleep."

Xena nodded, and accepted the arm that Gabrielle offered her as they headed back to their bedroll.


	105. Chapter 105: Games and Toys

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 105: Games and Toys**

Xena sat atop Kaylin in the rear guard position as the group ambled through the trees. They had left the main road early in the morning and had been blazing their own trail with the hopes of leaving Karse as quickly as possible. Xena had briefly debated on what to do about the Son of the Sun and Black Robes, but had decided now that she knew Alti was involved that she would get the children somewhere much safer before she would tackle the problem. She knew Alti too well and was unwilling to risk any of her family members to her former mentor.

The warrior's attention was brought the shifting form of the small child that she had tucked under her cloak. The little girl wiggled and stuck her head up out of the cloak.

"Morning, sunshine," Xena greeted her.

"Um, Hi Mother," Callie answered. "How'd I get over here?"

Xena smiled. "You fell asleep earlier when you were riding with Gab… your Mama, and I took you from her," Xena answered, stumbling over what to call Gabrielle. _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ she frowned to herself.

"Oh, maybe I should go back over to Mama, or ride with Quinn."

"Don't you want to ride with me, Callie?"

"Um, sure. I just don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. In fact I was enjoying the company."

"Oh," the girl responded, and then fell silent.

"Callie," Xena prompted. "Is there something bothering you?"

The little girl didn't answer right away, but rather her eyes wandered ahead of them to where the bard was located. The warrior followed the child's gaze, feeling a twinge in her stomach at the site of Gabrielle.

"There," Callie commented.

"What?" Xena asked.

"There, when you look at her. I can feel it. Why are you sad when you look at Mama? Did you have a fight?"

"No, Callie. Not exactly," Xena answered with a shake of her head.

The little girl turned and looked up at the warrior. "If you're not fighting then why didn't you kiss her this morning? You and Mama… something is wrong. You're not…" the little girl paused, looking for the correct word "… right."

"I know. It's complicated," Xena answered. In her mind Xena debated her options, not that she was afraid of admitting what she did, but she was worried that the little girl wouldn't understand. How could one explain a past such as hers to a child?

"Now you're worried. I don't like it when you are worried."

Xena sighed. "Callie, I'm fine and your Mama is fine. I'm sad because right now I can't be with her. I miss her."

Callie wrinkled her brow. "She's right there. All you have to do is go over there."

"I know. Callie, I'm just not sure how to explain this."

"Maybe I can help?" Gabrielle answered, startling Xena. She had not realized that the bard had stopped Lysander, and Kaylin had caught up with them. The tree line had thinned and they had reached a little clearing.

"This looks like a good place to stop and stretch our legs a bit," Gabirelle commented. Getting a short nod from Xena, she dismounted and helped the child get down. Seeing the signal, Quinn and Rylie also dismounted. They had been talking to each other and moved to stretch a bit and resume their conversation.

Gabrielle sat down on a nearby bolder and held her arms out to Callie, who gladly took them and snuggled up next to her. Xena followed, sitting down on an adjacent rock.

"Callie, remember when we talked about Xena's past. How she used to have her own army and how she sometimes did things that weren't very nice?" the bard started.

Callie nodded.

"Well the battle yesterday reminded her of something she did a long time ago. Something that made her hurt, on the inside… so she asked me to help get rid of that hurt."

The little girl looked confused so Gabrielle decided to explain further. "Callie, when you do something that you know you shouldn't, how does that make you feel?"

Callie looked down as if in deep thought. "Sad and scared, cuz I know I'm probably gonna get in trouble."

"What if no one knew you did something wrong, would that make you happy?"

"No, I'd be afraid that maybe someone did know, and I'd worry that I'd still get in trouble."

"How do you feel when you worry all the time? How does it feel in here?" Gabrielle emphasized by gently poking the girl's chest. "Does it hurt?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, it hurts. Sometimes my stomach hurts too, until I tell someone or someone finds out what I did. But then I get in trouble."

"But then after you tell someone, and after you get in trouble, how do you feel then?"

"Better," the child answered, with a soft smile. "Cuz I know that you and Mother still love me, and I've been forgiven."

"That's right," the bard confirmed. "And after it's over, do we talk about it anymore? Or is it over? We put it in the past and move on, right?"

"When it's over, we move on," the little girl confirmed. She then looked from the bard over to the warrior, and then back to the bard again. "So Mother is sad cuz she is hurting inside from when she did something bad?"

"Yeah, last night she told me about it and I had to punish her, to help the hurt go away."

"Oh," Callie answered, before her eyes widened as she was suddenly struck with a thought, "Did she get a spankin'?"

Xena raised an eyebrow and Gabrielle laughed. "No, sweetie," then using terms that the child could comprehend, she explained, "I had to ground her, and I took away her favorite toy."

"She's sad cuz she got in trouble," the little girl concluded.

"That's only part of it," Xena broke in. "No one likes to be punished, but it felt really good to tell your Mama what I did. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore."

The child looked at Xena and then back to Gabrielle. "Mother's awful sad; maybe you should give her toy back."

Gabrielle seemed to consider the child's statement. "I'll give it back to her when she is ready to play with it again." She then raised her eyes, meeting Xena's. "Until then I'll keep it safe and make sure nothing happens to it, so it'll be there when she is ready to… play with it again."

"Thank you, my Queen," Xena answered to Gabrielle's hidden message. She gripped her hands in tight fits prevent herself from reaching over and stroking the bard's cheek. "I'm counting the moments until I can have my… toy... back. I miss her very much."

"I miss you too, Xena," the bard replied in a soft voice and with a gentle smile. She then leaned over and whispered something in the little girl's ear, to which the girl grinned and then turned her attention back to Xena.

"Mama says, TAG! You're it!" she exclaimed, slapping the warrior's thigh and then taking off across the clearing with a peel of laughter.

Xena rose and eyebrow, and then commented to the bard, "Mama says, huh?"

Gabrielle nodded and grinned. "Yep, Mama says," she laughed before following the little girl deeper into the clearing.

Once reaching the middle of the clearing the bard and the little girl both turned, watching as Xena stood up. The warrior calmly cracked her knuckles and then her neck moving her head deliberately from side to side. She turned calmly, with her back to her family before letting out a loud "She-ya!" and back flipped into the clearing.

Gabrielle and Callie glanced at each other, breaking out in laughter, before they quickly took off in opposite directions. The game was on.

** ===[x]**

Gabrielle, panting out of breath, joined Quinn on the sidelines as they watched Xena continue to chase the girls around.

"She needed to laugh," Quinn commented.

"Yeah, she doesn't do it often enough," the bard agreed.

"She took that battle yesterday pretty hard. I'm glad that you two were able to work through it."

Gabrielle scrunched her nose. "I don't know if you'd call it working through it. I'm helping her deal with it though. Hopefully in the next two moons she'll be able to forgive herself."

"Two moons?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Gabrielle replied, realizing from Quinn's confused look that the mage had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that Hayden filled you in."

"He told me that you were helping her work out some difficulties. Companions don't share everything. They are respective of their Chosen's privacy."

Gabrielle nodded. "I should have figured as much. With Xena though, it's complicated. I'm not even not sure how to explain. This time, I was able to help her… I hope."

"Gabrielle, no one knows Xena like you do… not even herself. I'm sure you are doing what you feel is best."

Gabrielle smiled weakly. "Thanks, and I hope so." The bard quieted for a moment before continuing in a darker tone. "Her past haunts her. She's always looking to atone for it, no matter how much of it was actually her fault."

"I've known people like that. She's actually in good company with us Heralds. Many of us are called to do things that," Quinn paused as if remembering, "…sometimes we have a hard time living with."

The bard nodded, "I've read some of the stories and that's not a bad idea. When we get back to Haven I'm going to look up some of them for Xena to read. Sometimes it helps to know that you're not the only one."

"That's true. One of the classes that we are required to take, Ethics, deals with such situations."

"I sat in on a couple of those classes…" Gabrielle's begin before her thought was interrupted as she felt Xena tense. "Oh for Zeus's sake," she mumbled realizing that the warrior's attention had been drawn to a Firecat sitting on the outskirts of the clearing.

Quinn followed the bard's gaze and seeing the Firecat they both rose and made their way toward it.

"What do you want?" Xena challenged.

_:Greetings once again, Heralds. I have news that might interest you.: _

"What news?" Gabrielle asked, cutting off any other remark from Xena with a look.

_:Soltaran is dead.:_

"What do you mean dead?" Gabrielle gasped.

Xena turned away from the group, her voice quietly asking, "It was Alti, wasn't it?"

_:Yes,:_ the cat agreed with a nod._ :Solalti has proclaimed herself the new Son of the Sun.: _

"She can't just do that," Quinn argued. "Only V'kandis can do that."

_:Unfortunately that is not exactly true. While it is tradition for the Sun Lord to approve and sometimes get directly involved with the choosing of a new Son of the Sun, there are ancient laws that even V'kandis cannot overrule.: _

"That's hard to believe, V'kandis is a God," Quinn responded, shaking her head.

"It's true," Callie offered. "Gods have limits too. They have rules that they have to follow, just like we do."

Xena turned back around, eyeing the little girl. "What do you know about this, Callie?"

The little girl responded with a shrug. "The Goddess told me. She said that everyone follows rules, even she has limits."

"On Earth, the gods have limits, why not here too?" Gabrielle reasoned. "On Earth, we know that they can't undo what another god has done. We also know that they can have only one chosen at a time, and they can't claim another's chosen."

"They also seem to follow a hierarchy," Xena agreed, while turning to look at Quinn.

Quinn took the look a as queue to explain. "Here in Velgrath, long ago the gods divided the land and the peoples. They each chose a race of people as their own. In countries like Karse, there is one religion and everyone participates in the worship of the one patron god. It's different in Valdemar, where we are free to worship which ever god we choose.

"Every god is different and each treats their people accordingly, imposing their own rules. I suppose though there has to be some overlying organization or agreement that they have with each other," she continued.

"But you don't know about that?" Xena further inquired.

The mage shook her head, "No, I'm not particularly religious myself, but I don't remember any stories about rules among the gods themselves."

Xena turned her attention to Kaylin, who broke into her thoughts, _:What Quinn says is true, even we don't know about the higher working of the gods.:_

The warrior gave a slight nod to her Companion before Gabrielle added, "Xena, most of what we know about our gods is from our personal experiences. They don't tend to share their limitations with mortals."

The warrior sighed and then looked at the cat, "Is there anything else you can add?"

_:There is a war brewing. The gods have started to choose sides. The future has become… uncertain.: _

"Wonderful," Xena groaned, with a roll to her eyes.

"We already knew that," Rylie added sarcastically. "The future is always uncertain."

"What exactly does that mean?" Quinn asked. "What do you mean the gods are choosing sides?"

"He means that this problem has suddenly gotten much bigger than any of us anticipated. Once the gods are involved, it complicates things considerably. I'm betting Karse is going to start building up its army to invade. If not Valdemar, then one of its weaker neighbors," Xena replied solemnly.

Gabrielle nodded in agreement and addressing the cat she asked, "How long do we have?"

_:That's difficult to discern. Solalti cannot raise the army alone. She would need the approval of the King. Although she now has the temple guards at her disposal, they alone would not be enough force for an army.:_

"Well that's something, but it won't stop her for long," agreed Xena. "What we have to do now is decide what the best course of action is. It is better to try to stop her now, or wait until we have an army backing us?"

"The sooner we can stop her, the less damage she'll do," Gabrielle commented.

"I agree, but I don't like the fact that the children are with us. We need to get them somewhere safe," Xena replied.

"I'm not a child," Rylie argued. "Besides, Callie and I have a place here. I saved your neck in the Black Solider camp and during the avalanche. Callie has saved us all, more than once."

"Rylie's does have a point, Xena," Gabrielle gently affirmed. "_The spirit children will lead the way_," she continued quoting from the mysterious poem.

"Maybe it would be best if we returned to Haven," Quinn suggested.

"Go back?" Xena contemplated for a moment before shaking her head. "We haven't reached Solan yet."

"Uthro said that he'd be returned to you when his training was done," Quinn calmly replied. "Maybe we should go back and let him finish."

"No, that training might take years, and I promised him I'd come for him. I will not abandon him again!"

Quinn stepped back from the sudden force of Xena words.

"Xena," Gabrielle pleaded, as she reached up and touched the warrior arm. "Let's think about this. Maybe Quinn is right…"

"No. I won't do it. If the spirit children lead the way, then we will need him too. I am not going to abandon him," Xena interrupted. She then twisted, pushing Gabrielle's hand away.

The bard sighed, realizing that there was no way that she was going to change Xena's mind about Solan. Logically, the parent in her wanted to continue, but the warrior in her was telling her that doing so would be against the Greater Good.

"The Goddess once told me that the Greater Good isn't always achieved by putting others first. I think in this case she is right. We know that Solan is going to play a key role in this, and so we need him. I agree with Xena, I think we should continue on," Gabrielle decided.

Xena visually relaxed. She reached out and put her hand to the bard's cheek. _:Thank you,: _she sent through the touch.

Gabrielle gently removed Xena's hand and kissed it. "Xena, you touched me."

"A single kiss, touch, or gentle look from you is worth any sort of punishment, my Queen."

The bard sighed, and gently rubbed her cheek over Xena's knuckles. "You don't play fair, warrior," she whispered.

"Never claimed that I did," Xena replied with a smirk. She then let a moment linger between them before announcing. "You heard my Queen, mount up. We continue on."


	106. Chapter 106: Jenkins

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 106: Jenkins**

_"Solati. What do you gain by a useless title? You have given yourself away," the fire scolded at he rose from the ashes._

_ "I would think you of all people would appreciate what I am doing, Father. After all you've been wanting me to get more involved in Karse. What better way to do that then becoming their official leader. Once I get the royal family under my thumb, then I will have absolute power. It is only a matter of time. My spies already bring me success stories."_

_ "That maybe, but now you have revealed yourself…."_

_ "And have gained powerful information. The teenager is the third child, the youngest has a dark past, and the boy… I know where the boy is hiding. I also left Xena a little present. She will no longer be able to avoid my spies." _

_ The fire simmered down. "So, you will go after the boy?"_

_ "He is unreachable. I have other plans; the girls are an easier target."_

_ "They are guarded by Xena," the fire popped. "She has bested you again and again." _

"_Then it is time to try something more subtle. Something she'd never expect." _

_ The fire crackled for a moment. "Perhaps…"_

-X-

As the group watched the cat disappear, Quinn commented, "We really should inform the crown of what's going on and our decision, before we continue."

Xena sighed, but nodded. "Go ahead. We can rest here a few more minutes."

"I think I saw some berry bushes earlier, come on Callie, let's go pick some," Rylie invited.

"Be careful," Gabrielle warned. "And don't go too far."

"We will," Rylie agreed before pulling the little girl long behind her.

Xena watched the girls head off and then turned her attention to Quinn. The mage had gathered the Companions around her, using their combined strength to boost her signal so that she could reach Haven. Xena then sat down on a fallen log and rested her head in her hands. She didn't look up when she felt Gabrielle join her.

The bard reached over and gently laid her hand on Xena's leg in support.

"I'm sorry," Xena whispered. "I'm being selfish."

"No, you're being a mom," Gabrielle affirmed. "And so am I. You were right, Xena. Not only does Solan's welfare have to come first, but you promised him, and we know that we will need his strength. Like with the drakes, we were strongest when we were together."

Xena looked up and exchanged a weak smile with the bard. "Yeah, thanks."

"I'd do anything for you, and our family. You know that."

The warrior nodded. She then indicated the bard's hand on her leg, "May I?"

Gabrielle nodded as Xena's larger hand encircled her smaller one.

"I'm sorry, about earlier… touching you I mean. I never realized how many times a day we touch and how I miss it."

"I know, Xena. I didn't realize it either," the bard returned as she leaned over, putting her head on the warrior's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have never asked this of you."

"No, don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

"But Xena…"

"My Queen, please. It's exactly what I needed. It hurts to be away from you, to not have the freedom to touch you, to not even be allowed to utter your name, but in a strange way it feels right. Now I don't feel like I'm your equal. I need to heal, and I need to suffer for my deeds. I'm just sorry that it also hurts you."

Gabrielle frowned. "It doesn't matter about me."

"But it does matter. Gab… My Queen, you're my everything. It matters that you are hurting, and if I could lessen that burden I would do so in a heartbeat."

Gabrielle sighed, warning, "Be careful, warrior. I don't want to have to punish you twice in the same day for slipping up."

Xena shifted position, sliding onto the ground. She knelt down, sitting back on her heels and bowing her head. "Please forgive me, My Queen."

Gabrielle looked at the kneeling warrior. Her heart melted at how sincere and humble her noble friend looked. This wasn't the Xena that she was used to, and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

"Xena," Gabrielle implored, using her hands to coax Xena's chin up. "Say my name, and make it count."

The warrior met the bard's gaze, and took a moment to immerse herself in the emerald green eyes. "I love you, Gabrielleeee," she replied, holding the last syllable.

The bard smiled. "I love you too, Xena. Now kiss me."

"My Queen, are you sure that's a good idea?" Xena asked as her brow knitted in frustration.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and lowering herself so that her lips were just inches away from the warrior's ear she whispered, "I won't order you to do it, but I'm not gonna ask twice."

Xena smirked as she tilted her head slightly and kissed the bard's neck. She then proceeded to caress her jaw line with delicate kisses before approaching the bard's lips. Gabrielle closed her eyes, her body quivering ever so slightly as their lips made the gentle contact. The kiss was short, but full of passion. With the brief contact, the connection that the warrior and the bard shared was touched and recharged, and like an empty water skin being refilled, it gave them both the energy that they so desperately needed.

Breaking contact the bard smiled. "Gods, I needed that."

The warrior returned the grin. "Me too."

"Xena," Gabrielle began, her smile fading as her tone got more serious. "Listen to me. I want this to be clear. This situation was never meant to harm either of us. We physically need to be with each other, to touch, and kiss, just be together. I'm not going to lie and say that this past day hasn't been pure Tartarus, but I know that you feel like you need to be punished for what you did.

"I have to agree that it was horrible, and I have assumed the responsibility to help you gain the ability to forgive yourself. I do this willingly not only as a queen, but as your soulmate. I don't want you to take on extra guilt because you feel like I'm suffering. In fact I am forbidding you to do so."

Gabrielle paused in her speech, watching as Xena's eyes returned to the ground. "Xena, look at me."

Xena looked up, but shook her head. "I don't think I can do that. This whole situation is my fault…"

"No, Xena. You don't have a choice in this. I'm not giving you one."

"But…"

"No."

The warrior sighed, and Gabrielle feeling like she won this battle, at least for now, continued, "Xena, I'll make a promise to you. If I feel the need to be with you, then I'll do so. And on the same note if you feel the need, as long as you are behaving yourself and properly ask permission, I will not deny you."

Xena nodded, but before she could respond verbally, an ear piercing scream penetrated the clearing. The warrior spun and was instantly on her feet. She pulled her sword as she ran toward the sound. Gabrielle grabbed her staff and was hot on Xena's heels.

The two were almost bowled over by Rylie and Callie as they fled back into the clearing.

"There is something in the bushes," Rylie reported, heavily out of breath.

"It stole my clip," Callie cried, holding up the end of the tail of her braid as evidence.

"I don't know what it was. It had little tiny hands. It was really quick," Rylie confirmed.

"You both ok?" Xena asked, getting twin nods in response. "I'll go check it out. Stay here."

"Xena, wait," Quinn interrupted. "This thing you saw? Was it dark colored? Grey and black?"

"I didn't get a really good look at it. It was dark colored, but it moved really fast," Rylie confirmed.

"You know what it is?" Gabrielle asked the mage.

"I think so," Quinn nodded. "Jenkins! Show yourself you little sneak!"

The mages call was answered by a rustle from a nearby bush. "Come on out. I know you're in there," she called again. "Callie, go get me a couple of those little hard candies from my bag."

The child went to retrieve the candy while Xena reshieved her sword and exchanged a curious look with Gabrielle. Within moments Callie returned with the candy and Quinn slowly approached the bush.

"Come on, Jenkins. You never could resist a sweet. Don't be shy."

The bush answered her with a shake and a strange chitterling noise. The mage put her hand out with one of the candies on her open palm. A small black hand shot out of the bush and grabbed the candy.

Quinn smiled, "So it is you." She backed up a bit and offered another candy.

A little black nose appeared followed by a grey snout and a fuzzy little head. The snout sniffed cautiously before the rest of the creature appeared.

"Ohhhh," Callie cooed, "What is it?"

"This is Jenkins. He's an old friend. He's a raccoon."

"I've never seen anything like it," Gabrielle commented. "It's so strange looking. It looks like it's wearing a mask."

The raccoon turned and scolded Gabrielle in his high pitcher chatter.

Callie wrinkled her brow. "He says you're awful judgmental for one so obviously in heat. What does that mean Mama?" she asked, turning toward the bard.

Gabrielle turned a deep red, while the rest of the party tried to suppress their giggles. She then shot Xena a look to which the warrior bit her lip.

"He means," Xena explained, "that your Mama let me play with my favorite toy a little bit earlier." The warrior then flashed at grin at the bard, who rolled her eyes at the snickering of Quinn and Rylie.

"Watch it, warrior," Gabrielle warned, poking Xena's chestplate with her finger. "You're already on thin ice."

Xena took a step back, holding both of her hands up, defensibly. "Hey, it's not my fault this raccoon can pick up on your feelings." She then turned back to the creature. "Why is he here? What does he want?"

"I'm sure it's not a coincidence. He has a way of showing up when he's needed." Quinn answered. "Jenkins is the friend of Herald Aland, finding him will make the next leg of our journey easier."

"Herald Aland? We're gonna get to meet him?" Rylie asked, her voice suddenly filled with awe.

Quinn nodded. "The crown agreed with Xena's plan. They don't believe that this is a best time to confront Alti, and as a precaution they have ordered the immediate evacuation of all Heralds from Karse. We are to assist Aland over the border into Rethwellen."

"Why does he need our assistance? Why doesn't he just ride his Companion?" Gabrielle asked.

"Herald Aland no longer has a Companion," Rylie answered, sadly. "He is a hero. He foiled an attempt to over throw the crown, which cost his Companion his life. He's amazing really. I've heard stories of his heroism and his sacrifice, but I never really understood his loss until I became a Herald," the teen added as Crystin came up behind her and Rylie absently reached up and stroked her head.

"That was almost 20 years ago, shortly after Rowan took the throne. Jenkins appeared after he lost Danyl. This little guy is probably the only reason why he survived," Quinn added, scratching the raccoon on the chin.

The raccoon purred under the mages touch, and then chattered a long string of clicks and chirps.

"He wants us to follow him. He's gonna take us to the grumpy one," Callie translated. "I guess he means Herald Aland."

Quinn laughed. "They always tease each other. They share the same dry humor."

"You seem to know this Herald well," Xena commented to Quinn.

"I do, he was my mentor. It will be good to see him again. I just hope he doesn't give us any trouble. He can be rather stubborn."

"Is this side mission going to take us off course?" Xena asked.

"Not really, we were actually heading for the Rethwellen border anyways. It might add a day or two to our travels, but with any luck, tonight we should have a roof over our heads."


	107. Chapter 107: Tyson

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 107: Tyson**

As the day progressed the weather started to deteriorate. Dark clouds began to gather in the sky and the threat of rain was imminent. The group had once again mounted and was currently on the move. They had recently left the path and were blazing their own trail, following the raccoon. If they were on regular horses they would have had to proceed on foot, but the Companions agility allowed them to continue not only riding but also at an increased speed.

"Looks like another storm is coming in," Rylie remarked.

"Yeah, we'll be glad for the cover tonight," Gabrielle replied as she ducked under a branch.

Xena nodded, agreeing with Gabrielle statement before turning her attention to the mage. "Quinn, tell me about this raccoon. Is he a Companion type creature, like the Firecat?" Xena asked.

"No. At least I don't think so. He's a regular animal, although he has an uncanny ability to understand humans."

"Is he a common animal? I don't remember seeing anything like him before."

Quinn shook her head. "They are rare in Valdemar. The weather is a bit too cold for them, they prefer the warmer and lands to the south."

"Tell us more about Herald Aland," Gabrielle asked, changing topics. "He sounds like he has an interesting story."

"He does, actually most Heralds do. Not many of us have an easy transition from civilian life to the Heraldic Circle. Even in times of peace a Herald's job is often complicated." Quinn fell silent for a moment before shaking her head, "You know, it's funny, out of all of us Tereth probably has it the easiest. He knows it's only a matter of time before he's Chosen. He's been expecting it his whole life," the mage continued.

"But being born a prince isn't a guarantee you'll be Chosen," Gabrielle argued.

"No, of course not, there have been many princes and princesses who have not been Chosen, but besides Jorlyn, Tereth is the last of his line. If he isn't Chosen Valdemar's legacy will die with him."

"Jorlyn, she's related to Tereth?" Xena asked raising an eyebrow in surprised.

Quinn nodded. "Jorlyn is his Aunt, she was Rowan's sister. I thought you knew."

"No, we didn't," Gabrielle affirmed, with a shake of her head.

"Jorlyn advocated the throne twice. At the death of her mother, Queen Allana, she stepped down letting Rowan become king, and then at Rowan's death she made a deal with the council, allowing Garret to be Regent for Tereth. She technically holds the rank, but defers everything to Garret, and we respect that."

"Why doesn't she want to be Queen? Especially at a time like this when Valdemar could use a leader with her military background," the bard pressed.

"That's something that you'd have to ask her, but I could speculate there are a number of reasons including the fact that she is unable to bear children," Quinn replied.

"That hardly seems like a good enough reason…" Gabrielle started, before being interrupted by the mage.

"It doesn't really matter; it's her right to refuse. Valdemar would never allow placing someone on the throne who didn't want to be there. The council wouldn't allow it and the Companions as a whole, if not the Chosen's wouldn't allow it."

The group fell silent for a while as the density of the trees around them caused them to shift and follow single file. Once they were again moving smoothly, Gabrielle asked, "So Aland, you were going to tell us more about him."

"Ah, yes," Quinn mused. "He was my mentor, the one that took me out of my first circuits as a new Herald. He's a good teacher. I'm sure Callie would have had some training with him at some point as his Gift is AnimalSpeech."

"Garret said that was rare," Xena commented.

"Very rare," Quinn agreed. "I think there are only two or three others with that Gift, and none of them are on the level of Aland. We've found that the Gift of AnimalSpeech is usually connected with a particular animal or type of animal. Aland's Gift is strongest with birds.

His Gift is actually what led him to the discovery of the plot that he foiled."

"Tell us about it," Gabrielle prompted.

"When he was a young Herald, he was out on circuit when he came across a wounded eagle. He was able to calm the bird and help mend an injured wing. As soon as it was able, the eagle left and Aland assumed he'd never see it again.

"About ten year later the eagle returned to him. The eagle had remembered Aland and his kindness that he had shown him. He told Aland that he'd seen another Herald captured, which turned out to be Prince Tyson."  
"Another prince?" Xena asked, an eyebrow rising in puzzlement.

Quinn nodded. "Tyson was Rowan's and Jorlyn's eldest brother."

"Just how many siblings are there?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Only the three," the mage acknowledged, before continuing. "A rescue attempt was put into motion, but it failed. Tyson and his Companion were killed. At the time Jorlyn and Rowan were young teenagers."

"Quinn, I know that Rowan was mage, what about Tyson, and Jorlyn for that matter?" Xena questioned.

"Tyson was also a very powerful mage. Jorlyn has potential, but she's always suppressed it. As far as I know she'd always wanted to be a solider, she doesn't want anything to do with magic. In fact I remember when she was Chosen. It took her Companion almost a moon to get her to accept it."

"She and Serawyn seem so comfortable with each other," Gabrielle remarked.

"Sure they are now, but not every Herald is pleased to be Chosen, and if the Chosen really wishes it, the bond can be broken. It doesn't happen often, but it has happened in the past," Quinn replied.

"That's hard to imagine," Rylie added. "When I first looked into Crystin's eyes I knew that I was lost forever."

The mage smiled, leaning forward to stroke Hayden's mane. "That's why it's rare that the bond doesn't take."

"So what happened next, with Aland? You didn't tell us the rest of the story," Callie interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Well as you can imagine the Prince's death caused quite uproar. We were prepared to go to war, but the problem was we didn't know with whom. A strike force was assembled to bring the ones responsible to justice. Aland was on the forefront, using his Gift with is animal friends to scout. He found their hideout, but was attacked before help could arrive.

"Danyl was hit with a cross bolt, and went down instantly. The only reason why Aland survived is because his animal friends stepped in and helped defend him until more Heralds arrived."

"Did they ever find out why Tyson was captured?" Xena asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Not really. The ones responsible were captured, but they never gave a definite answer. They seemed to be taking orders from another, but that other person was never found. All we know is that he was specifically targeted, because he was the Crown Prince. At the time Rowan and Jorlyn hadn't been Chosen, so Tyson was the only heir."

"What happened to the Queen?" Xena asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Quinn responded.

"How did she die?"

"A sleeping sickness. She wasn't the same after we lost Tyson. She went into a deep depression and one day went to sleep and just didn't wake up."

"This story, it sounds familiar. Did the family have any tie to Rethwellen, Tyson's father perhaps?" Xena asked.

"Actually he did. He was a duke, after Allana passed, he returned to Rethwellen. I believe he got remarried."

"He left his family?" Gabrielle asked shocked.

"Not exactly, he was asked to leave."

"What do you mean, asked to leave?" Xena pressed.

"There was never any physical proof, but Rowan believed that his father might have been involved in both Tyson and his mother's deaths. There was nothing legally he could do, but as king he asked him to leave."

"He banished him," Xena clarified.

"Basically, yes."

"You know, this story does sound familiar," Gabrielle reasoned. "Rowan and Jorlyn were left orphans just like Tereth was."

Quinn crinkled her brow. "Neither one are orphans. Tereth's mother still lives and so does Rowan's father."

"Might as well be orphans, they were both abandoned," the bard argued.

Rylie looked up after a raindrop landed on her nose. "Ut-oh, here it comes."

"Any idea how much further?" Xena inquired.

Callie scrunched her nose, as the raccoon mysteriously reappeared out of the bushes, emitting a long string of chattering and clicking noises, "He says we still have a while, we should think about finding some shelter for the night," she then paused, and giggled at the image that the raccoon sent. "He hates getting wet."

"Master, are you sure about this?"

The old man chuckled. "Yes, Solan, I'm sure."

"I just don't see how it's possible."

"You need to open your mind and use your imagination."

Solan frowned. "What should I try?"

"Something simple that won't be harmed if you don't get it just right, a plant or flower perhaps."

"It seems like it's been a long time since I've seen a plant or a flower."

"Ah, I see," the old man agreed with a nod of his head. "Perhaps it is time for me to show you more of my world. Follow me, young one."

Solan wrinkled his brow, but obediently followed his master out the door of the workshop and down the hall. They passed his sleeping room and approached a dead end. Solan's eyes went wide as the old man continued right through the wall. Alarmed, he then reached out, thinking that the wall might be some illusion, but found that the wall was just as solid as it appeared to be.

"Master?" Solan called out. "I can't follow you through solid rock."

"You don't have to," the old man whispered in his ear.

Startled, Solan spun only to find his master standing behind him. "Where did you… but you just…"

The old man grinned. "Yes, it would appear so."

Solan wrinkled his brow once more. "This is another test isn't it?"

"Life is a test, Solan. So tell me, what do you see when you look at the rock in front of you?"

"It's just stone. It's solid," Solan replied, rapping on the rock with a fist to emphasize his point.

"Is is now?" the old man responded, waving his own hand and letting it glide effortlessly through the stone.

Solan narrowed his eyes and then bit his lower lip in concentration as he slipped from his regular sight and into his MageSight. At first he saw nothing, but then a sudden pulse of energy rippled through the wall. He watched the wall and saw the pattern repeat several times, and then realized that the pulse was repeated at the same interval each time. Counting the space between intervals he reached out to touch the wall at the next pulse, surprised to see his hand slip through the wall as if it weren't there.

"Ha! That wasn't so hard," Solan exclaimed, beaming at his mentor.

"Indeed," the old man responded with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps what's on the other side of the wall will be a bit more of a challenge for you then."


	108. Chapter 108: Bears and Dippers

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 108: Bears and Dippers**

The raccoon had disappeared shortly after the rain began to fall and the rest of the group was soaked to the skin by the time that they were forced to find shelter. The storm that had arisen seemed to gain strength by the minute and before long it was impossible to see even a few feet in front of them. The group was lucky to stumble upon a rocky shelf that was just big enough for the humans to crowd under. Unfortunately there wasn't enough room for the Companions, but they were able to seek some shelter under some nearby trees.

"Mama, I'm cold," Callisto complained.

"I know, honey but there is not much we can do about it right now. Just be glad that we were able to find some shelter," Gabrielle answered with a frown.

"I don't know about that. There has to be a way to improve this shelter," Xena mused out loud. "In the meantime I think I can help us dry out." The warrior then closed her eyes and using her Mage-Healer shield enveloped herself in a layer of fire. She experimented, using the same technique she had perfected to create a staff. She carefully separated the moisture from her own body and dried out her skin, leathers, and her hair. Opening her eyes again, she smiled. "Now, who's next?"

The group eagerly took advantage of Xena's Gift, relieved to be dry again. Next the warrior, with the help of Quinn and Rylie reinforced their shelter, using some branches and a couple of the blankets to expand it and provide additional protection from the rain. Gabrielle, in the meantime, enlisted the help of Callie to resettle their packs while she started to put together a meal. Finally a fire was built and the group settled in for a crowded but relativity dry night.

"Quinn, what do you think of this storm? It came on awfully sudden," Gabrielle asked. "You think there was any magic involved?"

The mage shrugged. "I haven't felt anything unusual, magic wise, but that doesn't mean anything. If say it was fueled by a gate, we'd have to be close to the gate source to sense it."

"I haven't sensed anything either, but I agree that it does seems suspicious," Xena added.

A flash of lighting followed by a low rumble a thunder suddenly made Rylie shutter.

"You ok?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, never been a big fan of thunder. But I'm getting one of those feelings."

"You think we are not safe here?" Xena asked, her senses focusing, looking for signs of danger.

Rylie frowned. "No, that's not it. I think this place is safe as anywhere else. It's not here. I think it's the thunder."

"The thunder?" Quinn asked. "It's possible that you are just picking up on the energy that the lighting is producing."

"Maybe, but I think it's the thunder."

"That's odd," the mage frowned. "I wonder what it could mean."

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," Xena commented.

"Amen to that," agreed the bard. "Well, it's too early to sleep, I think it's a good time to continue some lessons."

Both girls groaned.

"None of that," Gabrielle scolded. "Rylie, you knew this wasn't going to be easy when you asked to learn Greek, and Callie you know you have to learn to read and write. Now, get the slates out, let's get to work."

Watching the girls move to do the bard's bidding, Quinn turned to Xena. "That's not a bad idea. Xena, let's take a closer look at this storm. I have a couple of things I can show you."

The warrior responded with a nod, "Alright."

The next couple of candlemarks passed quickly as the girls concentrated on their lessons and Xena and Quinn explored the storm. The girls had both advanced beyond the simple symbols and were starting to learn the intricacies of the sounds that they represented. To illustrate her point Gabrielle pulled out one of her scrolls at random, opening it up.

"Hey, there is my name!" Callisto exclaimed excitedly as her eyes skimmed the title of the scroll. "Is this about me, Mama?"

Gabrielle quickly reddened, and shoved the scroll back into her pack. "No, no… It's not about you, Callie," she hastened to explain.

"I don't understand. Why would it have my name on it?"

"Surely you don't think that you're the only person ever to be named Callisto do you?" Xena broke in.

"Ah, I guess not," the little girl frowned.

"Tell ya what, we've had a long day and it's getting late. Let's get ready for bed and I'll tell you the story of someone else named Callisto," the warrior offered.

As the group laid out their bedrolls, Gabrielle pulled Xena aside. The panicked look on the bard's face, only served to make the warrior smile. "Relax, My Queen. Trust me," she added with a wink.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Xena's cockiness, but responded, "I always do, Xena. Besides this should be interesting, you don't tell stories very often."

The warrior shrugged. "Can I help it if I have mmm…."

"Don't say it," Gabrielle teasingly warned, putting a finger to Xena's lips.

Xena raised an eyebrow, and motioned for the bard to take a seat, before she joined her on the bedroll.

"Now let's see if I can remember this right…" the warrior began. "I haven't heard this since I was a little girl."

"You were once a little girl?" Callisto asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

Xena laughed, "Yeah, a long long time ago. Now let's see. There once was a nymph named Callisto, who lived in the forests of the Goddess Artemis.

"Now Callisto was a pretty little thing, so pretty that she caught the eyes of the King of the Gods himself, Zeus. Now Zeus was so taken with her that he fell in love with her, but she would have nothing to do with him. You see she was the servant of Artemis, and was faithful only to her. This angered Zeus, being king of the gods, he was used to getting what he wanted, so he decided to trick Callisto.

"He appeared to her in the form of his daughter, Artemis, and took Callisto into a hidden grove where she fell asleep. The next morning when Callisto awoke, she discovered that she had been tricked, and that she was pregnant with a son.

"When Artemis found out she was furious. She banished Callisto into the forest, turning her into a bear. After a time the baby was born and Zeus took pity on his son. He took the baby from Callisto to be raised by human parents. Callisto was saddened by this, but knew it was the best thing for her son.

"After many years Callisto's son returned to the forest that his mother lived in. He had grown up and had become a hunter. He found Callisto's tracks and hunted her for days. Callisto realized that it was her son that was hunting her and although she tried to elude him, her curiosity got the best of her. She doubled back so that she could watch him and he was able to capture her. She tried to talk to him, to get him to realize who she was, but he couldn't understand her.

"Zeus saw what was happening between Callisto and their son and decided that he could not let the boy kill his own mother. He interfered, turning the boy in to a bear, and then bringing them both up the heavens, where they would live forever as constellations, next to each other in the night's sky."

Xena paused in her story, and Gabrielle thinking that it was over commented, "That's nice that they can be at peace and with each other."

"Yes," Xena agreed, "but I'm not done. You see, the gods of Earth are spiteful, and Hera, Zeus's wife is one of the worse. She saw that the mother and son were happy and couldn't stand it. Hera is the goddess of the family and marriage, and the one thing that she hates more than anything is when her own husband has a child with another woman."

"You can hardly blame her for that," Quinn commented.

"Maybe not, but Hera takes out her vengeance on the children, not her husband," Gabrielle retorted.

Xena cleared her throat, "May I finish?"

"Sorry, go ahead," encouraged Gabrielle.

"Soooo... anyway. Hera turned them from bears into water dippers, but cursed them never to touch the horizon, so they would always be thirsty and never be able to drink from the seas. And that is why they are dippers and not bears." Xena concluded with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't warrior, they are bears. You're story proves it!" Gabrielle's eyes flashed with her argument.

"Maybe at one time, but they are dippers now," Xena countered.

Callisto giggled. "Mama always says it's a bear and Mother always argues it's a dipper, but you are both right."

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a glance, the silent message of confusion to how the little girl knew that passing between them.

"That was a good story mother. I remember on Earth, when you look into the heavens you can still see the water dippers there, in the night's sky, one a little bigger than the other, and they are always there, never dipping below the horizon."

"Bears," the bard corrected her.

"I always thought they looked like dippers," Callie commented.

Gabrielle glared at the warrior as she chuckled at the girls comment.

"Bedtime," announced the bard, silencing any further argument. "For you too, Warrior," she quickly added.

"Someone has to keep watch," Xena started to argue.

"I'll take first watch," Quinn volunteered.

"I'll take the second," Rylie added.

"And I'm going to take the third." Gabrielle finished. "You only got a cat nap last night, and you've used your Gifts extensively over the last two days. Tonight you are going to get some sleep, Xena. And that's an order."

"But…"

The bard raised an eyebrow, challenging Xena to continue. When the warrior remained silent, she reached out and gently stroked her finger tips over Xena's hand. _:Maybe if you're good, and actually get some rest, I'll let you share the third shift with me.:_

_ :Oh?: _the warrior sent back, returning the raised eyebrow with innuendo.

Gabrielle smiled and shook her head. "Goodnight, Xena," she said as she lay down on her side. "Goodnight Callie, 'night Rylie, 'night Quinn."

A chorus of goodnights followed as the rest of the party found their bedrolls, and settled in. Xena lay down as well, careful not to touch the bard, as she had not been given permission to do so. She let out a small sigh and shifted, trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes she felt Gabrielle shift next to her. The bard reached over and grabbed Xena's arm, draping it over her waist in an invite for the warrior to spoon closer to her. Xena smiled as she felt the warmth of her partner's body and inhaled the familiar scents of her soulmate. She closed her eyes and within moments was deep in the realm of Morpheus.

** A/N side note for the Callisto story, I didn't make it up... Callisto is an actual Greek Myth. I added my own little flare to it, and "G" rated it for Callie's sake, but the basic story is derived from the myth itself.


	109. Chapter 109: Ripples

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 109: Ripples**

_Present…_

_ "Have you found it, my daughter?" the fire sparkled curiously._

_ "Yes, it is not easy to get to, however," Alti answered, her eyes closed in concentration. She was hoping her father would be more forthcoming with information be he seemed to think this was some sort of test for her. She'd conquered bigger problems… almost. This was a wonder and it would take many souls to fuel this spell. It was a good thing she had many souls to spare._

_ The village she and her Black Robes had captured was small. It would not be missed. By the time the Heralds found it, there would be little left anyway. The only sign that they'd left behind as the remnants of the gate. Unfortunately, moving so many people, it left a big ripple and she'd almost feel bad for those left in its wake. That is she would have felt bad, if she cared. Right now though the only thing she cared about was gaining access to her father's greatest secrets. After she had those, there would be no stopping her._

-X-

Rylie bolted upright. She was dripping with sweat and every nerve was on edge. Quinn, who was just about to wake her for her turn at watch, rushed over to the teen's side and in a worried whisper asked, "Rylie, are you alright?"

The teen nodded her head. "It was just a bad dream. I don't really remember," she replied with a frown.

"Why don't you lie back down, I'll wake Gabrielle."

"No, it's ok. I don't think I could sleep now anyways."

"You're sure?" Quinn asked.

Rylie nodded, and continuing to whisper replied, "Yeah. Go ahead get some rest. I'll wake Gabrielle if I need too."

"Alright, or wake me up."

"Ok," the teen agreed. "Night, Quinn."

"Night¸" the mage replied as little hesitantly before she turned to her as her own bedroll.

Rylie stood up, and being careful not to trip over anyone, made her way to the makeshift doorway. She peered out into the darkness, and cringed at a sudden lighting strike and the ripple of thunder that followed it. She then sat down, her back against the rock, facing out into the darkness.

After a while, Rylie's heartbeat returned to normal and the adrenaline from the dream passed. She sighed realizing that she had no memory of what ever had caused her panic. The feeling was strange because the dream had the same residue that she had come to associate with her Gift, but her Gift usually left rather vivid details. Despite the adrenaline rush, she had a feeling that this dream wasn't connected to her Gift. She didn't have the same queasiness in her stomach or the usual aftereffects of a headache, like after a vision.

Soon the dragging minutes turned to boredom and even the steady stream rain and the occasional flash of lightning didn't help. Rylie felt her eyelids start to grow heavy as she struggled to keep them open. She stood and paced in front of the small opening tying to stimulate her body with movement. In an effort to further wake herself, Rylie cupped her hands and gathered some of the cold rainwater in them. She drank, and then filling her hands again, splashed some of the cool liquid over her face.

Now more awake, Rylie sat back down against the rock. She shifted and her arm rubbed up against Lysander's saddle bag. The teen noted that the pack had not been fastened and that there were several of Gabrielle's scrolls inside. Not being able to quell her curiosity she reached in and pulled out one of the rolled documents. She paused briefly, wondering if she should open it.

Glancing over at the sleeping bard, wrapped up in Xena's strong embrace, she decided that she wasn't going to hurt anything by taking a look. After all Gabrielle had used one of them earlier as a teaching tool, and with what little Greek Rylie did understand it wasn't like she was really reading anything. In fact Gabrielle would probably be proud of her for taking the initiative to study on her own.

The next couple of candlemarks passed quickly as Rylie studied the scroll. She surprised herself on how many words she could pick out, but they were just words, her understanding was still limited and she hadn't learned enough to make much sense of the story as a whole. Still she felt like she'd made some progress and was happy at the results.

Rylie was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the movement of Xena. She looked back down and the scroll and felt a sudden flash of her Gift. Flying purely on instinct, she shoved the scroll into her own pack, a split second before Xena opened her eyes.

The warrior turned toward Rylie, raising at eyebrow. The teen looked as if she had just been caught sneaking nutbread. "Everything ok?" Xena whispered.

"Oh yeah," Rylie quickly answered. "It's been quiet, too quiet. Boring actually."

"Good," Xena replied. She then turned her attention Gabrielle who was comfortably using her arm as a pillow. The warrior gritted her teeth as she resisted the urge to lean over and kiss the bard's neck. Instead she bent down, her lips coming as close to the bard's ear as they could possibly get without touching her and whispered, "My Queen?"

Gabrielle let out a soft grunt. "It's too early Xena, go back to sleep," she mumbled.

"I'd be glad to let you sleep, my Queen. However you'd have to relinquish my arm so I can relieve Rylie."

Gabrielle let out another groan, but this time paired it with the opening of her soft green eyes. "Sorry, I forgot. I'm awake. Alright," she continued, stifling a yawn, "Rylie get some sleep. We'll take over."

Rylie nodded and moved to settle down on her bedroll. Xena and Gabrielle sat up and repositioned themselves along the same wall the teen had just vacated.

"So," Xena whispered. "I guess this means that you're gonna share your third watch with me?"

Gabriele put her hand on the warrior's knee, sending, _:Depends, you get some sleep?:_

_ :Yes, Ma'am,: _Xena returned with a smirk.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. _:Brat.:_

_ :Takes one to know one.:_

"Xena, behave," Gabrielle whispered in a half-hearted scold before she turned more serious. _:Maybe you should go out and scout the perimeter. Check on the Companions too. I'll use my Gift to do the same.:_

_ :Yes, my Queen,: _ Xena answered as she stood up and exchanged a smirk with the bard before slipping out into the storm.

===[x]

It was later afternoon before the little group reached Aland's cottage. The weather had let up some by dawn, but had still graced them with a heavy drizzle which slowly deteriorated throughout the day. By the time they reached the cottage they were all very wet, cold, and generally miserable. They split up, Xena and Rylie going to secure the Companions in the small barn while Gabrielle, Quinn, and Callie crowed underneath the overhang to the front door.

"Maybe he's not here," Gabrielle remarked over the droll of the rain.

"He has to be. I'm sure that Jenkins let him know we were on the way," Quinn argued as she peered into the tiny window that was adjacent to the door.

"Well I hope he doesn't mind the company, it's too wet to stay out here," Gabrielle decided. Grasping the door handle and letting herself in, she called out, "Hello? Herald Aland… Jenkins? Anyone home?"

Getting no answer, the bard shrugged. She sensed no one inside, but the room was dark, and the training that Xena had impressed upon her always made her enter a room with a certain vigilance. She shifted her staff in her hands before carefully proceeding. Quinn and Callie followed, stepping in just far enough to get out of the rain.

"Stay here, let me check it out," Gabrielle cautioned.

The mage nodded in agreement, and held Callie's hand while the bard did a quick sweep of the main room, the bedroom, and climbed the ladder to inspect the loft. Satisfied that the cottage was clear, she called out, "You can come in now, it's safe."

Suddenly all three of them jumped as a bolt of lightning hit a tree just outside the cottage. Callie buried her face in Quinn's robes as a massive rumble of thunder shook the small dwelling. The mage hugged the girl to her, commenting, "That was close. A little too close."

"Yeah," Gabrielle agreed as Xena and Rylie appeared at the door.

Callie squealed as a second bolt hit close by. Sensing Xena's presence she let go of the mage and attached herself to the warrior, wrapping her arms around Xena's waist. Xena reached down and pulled the little girl up into her arms.

"Everyone ok?" she asked taking a moment to get affirmative nods before she focused her will on the fireplace and lit it. "That tree outside took a good hit. I don't think it'll be a threat though, it should fall away from the cottage, if the rain doesn't burn it out first."

"Good, Now let's get out of these wet clothes and then figure out something to eat," the bard responded as she approached Xena with her arms out intending to take the little girl from her.

The warrior responded with a crooked smile, "I'll take care of it."

Gabrielle stopped in mid-stride and cocked her eyebrow as Xena enveloped both herself and Callie in her healing-mage shield and then used her FireStarting Gift to warm and dry them both. Satisfied with her work she set the child down and turned toward Quinn. She touched the mage on the shoulder and then proceeded to dry her in the same manner.

"Where is everyone?" Xena asked as she motioned to Gabrielle indicating that she wanted to dry her as well.

Gabrielle shrugged. "The place is empty. No sign of Aland or Jenkins. And don't worry about drying me. I'll go to see to the Companions, I'm still wet anyways,"

"I'll go back out with you too," Rylie offered. "No sense in drying off twice."

"Alright." Xena agreed, as she watched the bard and the teen slipped back out into the rain. She then put her hood back over her head and turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'm gonna get some more wood for the fire," Xena answered before she too disappeared out the door.


	110. Chapter 110: Damn Gifts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 110: Damn Gifts**

Gabrielle paced the room anxiously. Xena had left almost two candlemarks ago, stating that she was going to gather wood, and had yet to return. The storm outside was getting worse and the fierce wind and frequent lightings strikes were just fueling her worry. She kept telling herself to calm down and relax. After all it wasn't out of the ordinary for Xena to disappear for long stretches of time.

Gabrielle's mind kept slipping back to a few days earlier, when Xena had been magically transported away. What if it happened again? Surely if one of the Firecats could do it, then maybe Alti could as well. What if it wasn't Alti, but some other problem, something new that they hadn't encountered yet?

Gabrielle's attention was suddenly brought to the door as the missing warrior appeared. She was relieved, but suddenly felt all her anxiety surface, where it rose into a sudden burst of anger. "And just where have you been?" Gabrielle demanded.

Xena was taken a little aback by the bard's rough greeting. "I got some wood," she returned, dumping an arm full next to the fireplace.

"You've been gone for almost two candlemarks," Gabrielle accused.

"Sorry," Xena shot back, suddenly feeling irritated at the bard's tone. "I had a look around. See if I could figure out where Aland went."

"Did you find anything?" Quinn asked, attempting to break the sudden and obvious tension between the bard and the warrior.

"No," Xena curtly replied, her eyes not leaving Gabrielle's. "What's your problem?" she directed toward her partner.

"Problem? My problem is I don't appreciate that you just take off without a word to anyone!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Damn it, Xena. Last time you disappeared like that you were gone all night. What am I supposed to think?"

Xena narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't my fault."

"You were supposed to stay here, not go gallivanting across the country side."

"Gab... My Queen," Xena corrected herself through gritted teeth. "You didn't tell me to stay here."

"It's true, you didn't say anything..." Rylie interjected.

"Stay outta this, Rylie," Gabrielle cut the teen off. "You have different responsibilities now, Xena," the bard continued, waving a single finger at the warrior, "Those include not disappearing on me."

Xena took in a breath. She was truly mystified by Gabrielle's sudden anger with her, but she was upset too. The bard's tone didn't make any sense. Perhaps it was a side effect of her Gift, perhaps it was just her time of the moon, or perhaps she had just gone crazy. She gritted her teeth once again and decided that her best course of action would be to simply retreat. "I'll be in the barn. And don't worry, your Majesty. I won't leave it _without_ permission," Xena replied coldly. The warrior then turned on her heels and headed back out into the rain.

"Good, you stay there," Xena heard Gabrielle yell after her. "And you better figure out your own dinner."

Quinn watched the warrior leave, and the smug look that Gabrielle gave her, almost as if she had won some sort of battle. She glanced at the two girls, who were obviously just as confused by the interaction as she was. Taking in a breath the mage decided that she couldn't let this just pass. "Gabrielle," she started. "What's going on with you?"

"Stay out of this Quinn, it doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't. I know there is something going on between you and Xena, but you have no right to treat her like that. I don't know if your Gift is going crazy or what, but you owe her an apology."

"You don't understand..."

"No I don't and neither does Rylie or Callie. That was uncalled for."

"If you're so unhappy maybe you should spend the night in the barn too," the bard shot back.

"Oh no you don't. You may be royalty back on Earth, but here in Valdemar I out rank you and I'm ordering you to go apologize to Xena," the mage emphasized her intention by pointing at the door.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to argue, but then clicked it closed again. "I'm going for a walk," she responded. She then grabbed her still damp cloak and quickly dipped out the door and back into the rain.

Quinn watched the bard go and looked up, "By the gods, what has gotten into those two?" she quietly mumbled to herself.

===[x]

Gabrielle hurriedly left the cottage and headed for the only available shelter; a dense section of trees. Not really thinking, she collapsed into a soft pile of moss, positioning herself with her back to a large tree. Within moments she was once again soaked through to the skin, but she didn't care. She pulled up her knees, wrapping her arms around them as she felt her eyes quickly fill with tears.

_Quinn's right_, she thought to herself, _I really should go apologize._ It wasn't like it was a new behavior for Xena to suddenly disappear. In the past the warrior had sometimes left her for days on end, without so much of a word, but eventually they would always track each other down again. This time, however, it was different. Xena was now under her authority, and the warrior had blatantly disrespected that relationship. That was the whole purpose of the punishment. Xena was craving redemption, but how could she achieve it if she wasn't willing to submit to the consequences of her actions?

Her thoughts drifted from Xena's actions and back to her own. Reflecting on her outburst, she honestly didn't know why she had suddenly got so upset. She knew that she had lost control of her Gift and it had fueled her fire, but the reason as to why eluded her. It was almost ironic she thought, for just as high as her anger was moments ago, was how low her despair was now.

_:You are going to get sick out here,: _a familiar voice gently chastised.

The bard looked up and sighed, seeing Lysander approach. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting a fresh wave of tears stain his mane.

_:Cry all you need, Chosen. I'm here.:_

Lysander's comforting words were just what Gabrielle needed. The only response she gave was to hug him tighter and continue to wet his mane with her pain.

Gabrielle clung on to her Companion for a long time. When she finally let go she wasn't sure how much time had passed. It had gotten darker, and although the sun had not fully set, the dark clouds made it seem like was later than it actually was. She also noticed that at some point the rain had finally let up and the she had begun to dry out.

Sniffling she thanked Lysander with a simple, "I'm sorry."

Lysander gently nudged her with his muzzle, silently accepting the apology.

"I guess now comes the hard part," Gabrielle spoke aloud, gently scratching behind one of Lysander's ears.

_:No, this is the easy part. Go to her and make things right between you.:_

"Right and that sounds so easy," Gabrielle responded sarcastically. "Thanks again, Ly, I needed that."

The Companion replied with a snort, and then pushed her back toward the barn with his muzzle.

"Alright, I'm going. I'm going."

===[x]

Gabrielle originally did head toward the barn, but then changed her mind and went back to the cottage instead. She entered without saying a word, going straight to her packs and fishing out a familiar bundle.

Slipping into the bedroom, she quickly stripped out of her still damp clothes and changed into her Amazon leathers. She carefully completed the outfit with the required beads and feathers, taking an extra moment to comb through her wet hair and finish the look with a small side braid. She took a deep breath before she exited the room, pausing for only a moment to pick up both her staff and the extra one that they carried for sparring. Without a word, headed back out the door.

As the bard passed the cottage's three occupants exchanged looks.

"Wow, that's some outfit," Rylie commented.

"It certainly was," Quinn replied as she looked up from the embroidery she'd been working on. "Now... back to the lessons," she encouraged.

Rylie sighed, her eyes falling over her little sister's slate. "No Callie, you missed carrying the 7 here, see?"

"Oh, right," the little girl agreed, fixing the problem and then began tackling the next one.

"Callie, what's this word mean?" Rylie interrupted, sounding out the word slowly from the scroll that she had out in front of her.

"Um, to kidnap," Callie responded, not looking up from her slate.

===[x]

Xena watched the Amazon Queen pace back and forth in front of the barn from her vantage point in the loft. At first she'd been angry with the bard, but now she was more perplexed with her behavior. She realized that Gabrielle had lost control of her Gift, which is partly why Xena had also become angry so quickly. The bard had projecting her fury directly at her, and so Xena was picking up and physically feeling those angry vibes. She was well aware of the bard's temper and knew that the outburst was not exactly a normal response.

Xena's attention was brought back to the present as she heard the barn door creek open. She watched as Gabrielle entered and the Companions filed out, supposedly taking advantage in from the break in the rain, but Xena knew they wanted to give them a bit of privacy.

"Xena?" Gabrielle called out softly. "Please come down."

The warrior hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should comply or keep hidden, but when the bard turned and looked up in her direction, Xena knew that there was no escape. "Damn Gifts," she muttered to herself. "More bother than they are worth."

With a sigh Xena stood, and then jumped down out of the loft, landing a few feet away from Gabrielle. As blue met green the warrior had to stop herself from rushing and taking the bard in her arms. Gabrielle's red stained eyes, cheeks, and nose where a sure sign that she had been crying and crying hard. For a brief moment Xena wondered why she hadn't felt Gabrielle's distress. Under normal circumstances she would have, perhaps it was her own anger that was blocking the connection.

"Xena," Gabrielle began, bringing the warrior away from her thoughts. "We need to talk."

"So talk," the warrior invited, folding her arms across her chest.

Gabrielle sighed. "I came to apologize. I was a jerk. I lost control and I'm sorry that you took the brunt of it." Not getting an immediate response, the Amazon queen looked down, fighting the tears that were threatening to resurface.

"So why the outfit?"

The question brought Gabrielle's eyes back up and blue met green once again. She sighed again before replying, "Figured I abused my position when I got mad, so it's only fitting that I'd use it when I apologize for being such as ass."

"Weeeeellllllll," Xena drew out slowly as she just as slowly walked in a circle around the Amazon queen. Taking full advantage of the situation to appreciate how Gabrielle looked in the tight-fitting leathers she continued, "I'll have to admit, that is _some_ ass."

"Xena!" Gabrielle scolded, as she twisted, facing Xena once again.

The Warrior Princess chucked in response to the brief flash of annoyance that crossed the green eyes of her lover. "I accept your apology, my Queen. And I really should apologize too. I shouldn't have disappeared and I'm sorry that I worried you."

Gabrielle's expression softened. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Let's just forget about this, ok?"

Gabrielle nodded in response. "Sounds good to me."

Xena then reached out, intending to gently caress Gabrielle's cheek, but stopped just short of touching her. "Damn, sorry," she apologized again, pulling her hand back.

"Xena, what happened to you hand?" Gabrielle asked, as she caught the hand in question and examined it.

"I, um, hurt it when I punched the wall," Xena responded looking down and the bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"Why didn't you heal it?"

Xena shrugged. She barely remembered doing it, and has since forgotten about it. "At the time, it felt good. It was real. Gave me something to focus on... other than the anger."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Xena flexed her fingers, "Well now that you mention it, a little."

"Please heal it, Xena."

"I'd rather not."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why not?"

The Warrior Princess frowned. "It's hard to explain. Sometimes the pain feels good. It's a reminder of my place. I deserve it."

"Xena, if it were my hand that was hurt, would you heal it?"

"Of course," Xena replied quickly.

"Then for me, please heal it."

Xena frowned, but didn't argue. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the broken skin. The tingling sensation that accompanied the healing rang through both herself and her soulmate's body. Gabrielle gasped in amazement as she felt the strange sensation and then physically saw the wound close up.

When the warrior again opened her eyes, she was met with a smile. "We ok now?" she asked hesitantly.

Gabrielle nodded.

"You know, you could get me do anything when you wear that outfit, my Queen," Xena teased.

"Oh, I'll have to remember that for future reference," Gabrielle teased back.

"Soooo... I guess make up sex is out of the question?"

The Amazon Queen laughed. "Yeah. I can't allow that, but I can allow the next best thing."

"Hmmm... I could live with the next best thing," Xena commented with a twinkle in her eye.

"I meant a little sparing match," Gabrielle chastised.

Xena's lip turned into a little pout before she responded, "I suppose I could live with that too."

"If it'll make you feel any better, warrior. You can keep any bruises that you earn tonight."

"Oh? Then I'll let you keep any that you earn as well," Xena returned.

The bard smirked, then turned and disappeared out the barn door. After a moment Xena followed, catching the staff that Gabrielle tossed at her as she crossed the barn threshold. Within moments they had once again begun their familiar circling.


	111. Chapter 111: Excess Energy

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 111: Excess Energy**

"What in the world is that? Those two are physically fighting now?" Quinn exclaimed.

Rylie cocked her head, listening carefully to the noises emanating from outside. "They are going at it with staffs. Think we should interfere?"

"I'm half considering just letting them knock each other silly," the mage admonished. "Save me the trouble of doing it."

A smile graced Callie's lips as she too concentrated and felt the strain in between her parents dissipate. "They aren't going to hurt each other. They aren't angry anymore." The child then grimaced, before she broke the connection. "Think they are gonna have some bruises tomorrow though."

"Good," Quinn agreed with a nod. "Saves me the trouble of doing it," she continued with a wink that made both of the girls giggle.

"Quinn, what do you think they were fighting about?" Rylie asked.

The mage shook her head. "I'm not sure. They have both been on edge since that battle with that Alti woman. Perhaps it's better that we just let them work this out, themselves. If that takes a few bumps and bruises... maybe that's what they both need."

===[x]

_Crack_. The staffs echoed off of each other as Gabrielle expertly blocked Xena's attack. She then spun and advanced with an attack on her own. The warrior jumped into the air narrowing avoiding the move that would have swept her feet.

"Not bad," Xena mumbled, and took another swing.

Gabrielle grinned. Blocking the strike, she retorted, "You wait, warrior, I'm gonna give you those bruises I promised you yet!"

"Uh-huh," Xena calmly responded as she twisted again, and brought her staff around tapping the bard none too gently across her backside.

Gabrielle yelped and twisted, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the warrior.

"Don't get cocky," Xena warned.

The bard responded with another swipe of her staff, to which Xena blocked, catching the offending staff with her bare hand. The warrior then smirked as she relieved Gabrielle of her staff, leaving the bard weaponless.

Gabrielle, her hands now free, took the opportunely to grab Xena's breast plate and yanked her close. Tilting her head slightly she caught Xena totally off guard by attacking with her lips, pressing them against the warrior's own. The attack came two pronged as along with the touch, the bard also employed her Gift sending a wave of passion through the unsuspecting warrior.

Like a moth to a flame, Xena was drawn into the kiss, all thoughts of the battle leaving her mind, as she got lost in the touch and the emotion that the bard was projecting. Sensing Xena's sudden helplessness, like a spider that just discovered a fly in its web, the bard pounced. She thrust one leg between Xena's and twisted her whole body, causing the warrior to lose her balance and fall backwards. The bard fell with her, moving so that her forearm was securely pressed against the warrior's neck, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Now who's the cocky one, warrior?"

Gasping, from having the wind knocked out of her, Xena met Gabrielle's cool green gaze and raising an eyebrow, commented, "Eponin better not have taught you that move."

"Oh? And if she did?" Gabrielle teased.

Xena's eyes narrowed, she dropped both staffs, and the pushed back against Gabrielle, using her strength to her advantage to flip the bard over. Now on top, the warrior looked down, again meeting Gabrielle's eyes. "I'd hate to have to disembowel her."

"Oh Xe..." Gabrielle started to reply before getting cut off by the pressure of the warrior's lips as she attacked with renewed passion.

"You're mine," Xena whispered between kisses. "No one gets to kiss you except me."

"I'm yours," echoed Gabrielle, _:and you are mine.:_ she projected, through another kiss.

_:Heart and Soul_: Xena returned in the same manner before reluctantly pulling her lips away from the bard.

A moment of silence fell between them, before Xena shifted her larger form off the bard. "Sorry," she suddenly apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Gabrielle returned, as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Kissed you, I overstepped..."

"Xena," Gabrielle interrupted, putting a finger to the warriors' lips to quiet her. "It's ok, I started it."

Xena nodded her head, "You did indeed... and... may I ask, how are you intending on ending it?

"Another round?" the bard asked hopefully.

"Alright," Xena agreed with a nod. She stood and then offered her hand to the bard. Both picking up a staff, they once again started their familiar circling.

===[x]

Xena and Gabrielle continued to spar until it was too dark to see. Finally, both panting from exhaustion, they called a mutual truce and decided that it was time to return to the rest of the group. Realizing that they were both covered in mud, they made a quick detour to a nearby stream to clean up.

As they neared the cottage, Gabrielle sighed, "Time to face the music."

"Huh?" Xena asked.

"Earlier, after I blew up at you, Quinn and I got into it. She pulled rank on me and threw me out."

"Pulled rank on you?" Xena replied, raising an eyebrow in bemusement. "I'm actually surprised that worked," the warrior continued in a tease. "You never listen to me, why would you listen to her?"

"Xena," Gabrielle responded, rolling her eyes. "That's different, and you know it."

"It is huh? Well then, your Majesty," Xena responded with a short bow. "After you."

"Ha ha, very funny, warrior," Gabrielle retorted as she opened the door and entered.

===[x]

When Xena and Gabrielle had first entered there was a bit of uneasiness, but after the bard had apologized, the tension was lifted, and the discussion changed to dinner and the missing Herald. The group had since settled around Aland's small table, enjoying the warm stew that Gabrielle had started earlier in the day

"Well there doesn't seem to have been a struggle here. I don't think that Aland was in any danger when he left," Xena reasoned. "There are no animals in the barn, which leads me to believe that he was planning on leaving or left a long time ago."

"Wouldn't Jenkins have mentioned it if he wasn't here?" Rylie asked.

"He never said that Herald Aland was here," Callie quietly added.

"What do you mean by that, Callie?" Gabrielle asked, trying to clarify.

"Well… he said he was going to take us to him. Didn't say where he was... exactly."

"Callie, why didn't you tell us this before?" Gabrielle implored.

The little girl shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Besides Quinn seemed to know where she was going," Rylie added to her sister's defense.

"This is his home, but I have to agree it doesn't seem like anyone has been here in a while. A few weeks maybe," the mage agreed. "I'm sorry; I just assumed he'd be here."

"That's what we all assumed. But if he's not here, then where is he?" Gabrielle asked. Getting blank looks from the rest of the group and a shrug from Quinn, the bard sighed and then mumbled, "Why can't anything be easy for once."

"Well at least were not fighting off an army or anything like that," Rylie sarcastically commented.

"Don't even joke about that," Gabrielle remarked with a groan.

"There is a village not too far from here. I believe that Aland might still have some family there. I think that is why he settled here in the first place," Quinn supplied, searching her memory for ideas.

"Think you might be able to use your Gift to find him?" Xena asked Gabrielle.

The bard frowned. "I don't think so. I can sense people in general, and I can sense people I know, like you or the children. But don't really know how to look for someone I've never met."

"What about the Companions?" Xena then asked, turning her attention to the mage.

Quinn was quiet for a moment, with that distant look in her eye, as she silently communicated with her Companion. "Hayden thinks they can't sense anything further than we can. If he was a mage and used his Gift maybe we could track him, but the AnimalSpeech is very similar to MindSpeech, it's not broadcasted."

"Then we are back to square one. Wait a minute... what about Jenkins? Callie you think you can find him?" Gabrielle asked.

The little girl shrugged. "I don't know, I could try."

"Alright, why don't you two work on that." Xena directed toward the bard and the girl. "We're gonna need more wood, Rylie why don't you come help?"

"Sure," Rylie replied, pushing her chair away from the table and standing up.

"Guess that leaves me on clean up duty then," Quinn added with a sigh.


	112. Chapter 112: Waves

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 112: Waves**

The previous night Gabrielle and Callie's probing had been of little use. They had not found any solitary people in the wood that could indicate Aland, nor did they find any sign of Jenkins. With a little experimenting Callie realized that her AnimalEmpathy was limited, and she didn't have the same range as she did with the standard Empathy. Although the feelings could be intense, like when Crystin got hurt in the fight with Alti, she was still limited to a rather short range

With a lack in direction, the only viable option left was to head to the nearby village. Hoping for a break in the weather, the group had waited, so it was close to noon the next day before they finally left the cottage. Although the weather was presently cooperating, the night before was a very different story. Overnight the rains had returned, pounding the ground mercilessly. The lighting and thunder continued as well, sometimes striking so close that it would shake the tiny cottage. No one had slept well, least of all Rylie.

Every time the thunder rolled Rylie would shiver and get that annoying little tingle that was telling her something was off. She realized that it was part of her ForeSight Gift, but unfortunately it was the least useful and most vague part. At least with a vision she'd have some inkling about what to look for or what might happen, but with the tingle all she got was raw nerves.

"How you holding up?" Gabrielle asked the teen.

"Ok, I guess. Glad the rain stopped. I've had enough of the wetness and the mud for a while."

"I don't know I kinda had fun in the mud yesterday," Gabrielle remarked, turning her head and smirking at her lover.

"Yeah, I guess it's not all bad. Difficult to get off of wet leather though," Xena answered, pulling Kaylin up next to the Gabrielle and Lysander.

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. After they returned to the cottage last night, Xena had turned quiet and Gabrielle sensed that the warrior was expecting some sort of retribution for the stolen kiss during the sparing match. Although she was content to let the matter slide, Xena's mood change prompted her to take action. She had begrudgingly. but authoritatively, directed Xena to clean the mud off of both her own and the Amazon leathers.

The bard reached out and gently squeezed the warrior's knee. They exchanged a quick smile, reassuring each that they were both again content with the current state of affairs.

"Mama," Callie whispered from in front of the bard a hair before Gabrielle felt her own gift kick in.

_:Xena, there is one in front, and two coming up from behind...:_

_ :And one on each side.: _the warrior finished the bard's thought.

_ :More Black Soldiers?: _

_:Don't think so, not friendly though. Keep goin' I'll catch up with you,: _ Xena directed, before using Kaylin as a launching pad, and disappeared silently into the trees.

"Mama?" Callie called again gently.

"It's ok honey," Gabrielle whispered back. "We know."

No sooner had Gabrielle finished her sentence then a figure stepped out into the road, blocking the path. The group stopped, tensing, and waiting to see what the man blocking the road was going to do.

A moment of awkward silence transpired between them, before the man finally spoke, "Go away, Heralds. We don't need your kind here."

"We mean you no harm," Gabrielle countered. "We are passing though looking for a friend."

"Aland is not your friend. He has no wish to see you."

Quinn shifted in her saddle. "Aland is my friend. I've known him for a long time. I'd like to talk to him myself."

The man's answered by drawing a sword. "I don't want to hurt you. Hector! Regis!"

Gabrielle laid her hand on her staff as Rylie pulled her daggers out of her boots, and Quinn prepared to pull energy. Both the mage and the teen moved slightly, each one flanking Gabrielle and Callie. The man looked nervously between the Heralds, and again called for his friends, who again failed to appear.

"I don't think your friends are coming," Gabrielle commented.

The man took a step back, realizing that he had been deserted. He turned to flee, only to come face to face with Xena.

"Leaving so soon?" the warrior asked.

The man panicked and swung his sword. Xena stepped back out of reach, then struck with a kick, striking the man's sword arm, and causing the sword to fly out of his grasp. He responded by grabbing a knife from his belt and attacking again. Xena, grabbed the hand which held the knife and twisted. She let the force of the man's movement send him tumbling to the ground.

The warrior followed him to the ground, using her knee to apply pressure to his chest. She then knocked the knife away before applying three quick pokes to his neck.

"I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You have 30 seconds to live unless you tell me what I want to know."

The man startled, shook with fear as a drop of blood flowed from his nose.

"Where is Aland and why did you attack us?"

"Aland. He... he told us to stop you. He doesn't want you to find him."

"Why?" Xena pressed.

"I... I don't know... please," the man gagged.

"Xena," Gabrielle implored softly, coming up from behind the warrior.

Xena released the pinch. "Don't try anything stupid," she warned before she stood letting the man gasp for air.

"I told you we didn't want to hurt you," the bard commented, she reached down and offered her hand to help the man up. "What's your name?"

"Mikel," he responded, before cautiously taking the offered hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone either. I was just following my uncle's request."

"Uncle? Aland is your uncle?"

Mikel nodded, his attention suddenly being drawn to an eagle, circling overhead. The eagle screeched, circled again and flew of in an easterly direction. "It's ok. I can take you to him now. Um, by the way, what happened to my friends?"

"They are taking a nice little nap," Xena answered.

"You don't mind if I take a look for myself?"

Xena shrugged. "Be my guest."

===[x]

It had taken close to a candlemark to gather up Mikel's friends. Now they were all awake, and although they were sporting severe headaches, they were finally ready to continue on to the village. Even though it would take longer, they had decided that walking was a better option. Xena didn't trust the men. She didn't want to leave any behind, and now there was just too many of them for the Companions. Distancing themselves from the group, Gabrielle and Xena had hung back and were bringing up the rear.

"Was that really necessary?" Gabrielle asked as she walked besides Xena.

Xena shrugged. "It was the best way to get information out of him."

"You could have used the truth spell."

"Coulda, but it's not as much fun," the warrior replied with a wicked smile. "I'm gonna scout ahead. Be back in bit." She then mounted Kaylin and was gone before Gabrielle could retort.

The bard sighed as she watched Xena disappear down the road. "Well at least no one got killed this time," she mumbled to herself. She then peered over the group. Rylie was flanking them atop Crystin to one side, and Quinn was walking besides Hayden and Callie on the opposite side. The men were scatted nearer to the front and middle.

Crystin snorted, bringing Gabrielle's attention back toward her. Her ears were alert and she kept sniffing at the air.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Something is off. I can feel it, Crystin can too," Rylie answered with a frown.

"Is it your Gift?"

Rylie nodded. "I had a dream a couple of night ago, and the thunder yesterday, and now this feeling. I don't have any details though. I can only tell that something is going to happen and I think it's gonna be something big."

_:I can sense something is off too, Chosen,: _Lysander sent to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle frowned. "You think we should stop? Make camp for the night?"

Rylie shrugged. "I don't know. Sorry, I can't give you anything more than that."

"Ok. We'll relay that to Xena and we'll be extra cautious when we make camp tonight."

The teen nodded, thinking it was the best solution for the time being; at least until she was able to figure out something else, or until something actually happened. She then looked at the men who were traveling with them. They had obviously overheard the conversation, which seemed to put everyone on edge.

Rylie's attention was brought to the youngest member of group, Rafe, who was only a couple of years older than herself. He turned his head and as their eyes met she got a prickle down her spine. Her eyes narrowed. She was getting a distinct feeling that she should watch him, and watch him very closely.

===[x]

Xena returned less than a candlemark later with news of a suitable campsite for the night. The storm that had plagued them for the last few days had finally calmed and will any luck the rains wouldn't return. Through Kaylin, Xena had been given a heads-up about Rylie's senses and believed that the campsite would be safe enough, having a cluster of rocks that could be used as a defaceable line if necessary.

Once they arrived they set up two fires, separating the Heralds from the men. Xena put her own group closer to the rocks, stretching a blanket partly over their bedrolls, creating both a makeshift tent just in case the rains returned and an additional barrier for protection. If someone were to attack they wouldn't have a clear shot, as the blanket would serve as a visible barrier.

With many hands to help, camp was quickly put in order. A stew was simmering in a pot and the group was settling in for the night. One of the men pulled out a flute and was entertaining the rest as they waited for dinner to be done. Xena sat on a boulder next to the fire and sharpened her sword, the familiar rhythmic sound of the sharpening stone adding to the ambiance of the campsite.

Quinn and Gabrielle stuck up a quiet conversation on the opposite side of the fire while Callie positioned herself not too far from them, where she played with her doll and also enjoyed the music. Rylie, who was still on edge from the uneasiness of her Gift, climbed up a pile of rocks, and found a seat near the top. She settled in, determined to keep a sharp eye out for any trouble.

About another candlemark passed before the man who had been playing music put away the flute and another pulled out a flask of wine and started to pass it around. Rylie turned her attention away from the men and back to her own companions. Scanning the area she realized that Callie has abandoned her doll and was now playing with something at the base of the rocks.

She shifted, curious to see what her little sister was doing. Catching just a glimpse of movement Rylie suddenly felt her senses come alive. She quickly jumped down from her perch, pulling a dagger from her boot. Jumping down another level, she let the dagger fly. Callie cried out in pain as Rylie's dagger hit its mark.

With the cry Xena was instantly on her feet and headed toward the little girl. Gabrielle and Quinn also responded, rushing toward her. Callie cried out again as she looked down at her hand, and noticed the blood dripping from it. Xena grabbed her, pulling her back away from the rocks as she saw the snake with the dagger piercing its head and pinning it to the ground.

"Callie, did it bite you?" the warrior asked in panic, going down on one knee.

Callie responded by crying as Xena forced her hand open to examine the wound.

"I'm sorry!" Rylie cried out, when she saw the bloodied hand. "You ok? Did it bite you?"

Gabrielle squatted down and pulled Callie toward her, trying to aid Xena by calming the child down.

"Callie," Xena demanded once again. "I need to know if it bit you."

Quinn handed Xena a water skin, which the warrior gratefully took and then poured over the wound so she could see it more clearly. Still not getting an answer from Calie, Xena did a visual inspection and then closing her eyes used her Healing Gift to probe the wound, looking for any signs of toxins.

Gabrielle held Callie tightly as she tried to squirm away from the probing. "Callie, please, we need to know."

Finally the girl shook her head, to which the other four breathed a sigh of relief.

"Girl's damn fortunate," one of the men remarked. "That there is a Crimson Adder, could put a horse down with a good strike. Little girl wouldn't have stood a chance."

"That was a lucky shot with that dagger too," Mikel added.

"No, that was a skill shot. Thank you, Rylie. You just saved Callie's life," Xena praised the teen.

Rylie frowned. "No it wasn't. I hit her. I'm so sorry, Callie. It was just right there, and I couldn't get a clear shot."

Xena closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the wound. The men gasped in unison as it healed up before their eyes. "Better now?"

Callie nodded before turning her head toward Rylie. "Why did you kill it?" she accused. "You didn't have to kill it. It wouldn't have hurt me."

"Excuse me?" Rylie asked. "Of course I did..."

"Wait a minute," Gabrielle interrupted. "Callie, are you saying that you knew that snake was there? Were you trying to communicate with it?"

The girl turned, meeting the inquiring green eyes. "Um..."

"Callisto, think very carefully before you answer," Xena warned.

Callie bit her lower lip, and turning her eyes to the ground she hesitantly nodded her head.

Xena stood up and sighed. "Alright. It looks like I have a promise to keep then. I think we need to take a walk, little girl," she commanded, holding out her hand to Callie.

Callie could feel the tears already forming, as the realization hit her of the amount of trouble that she was in, when Gabrielle suddenly gasped. Callie turned back toward the bard as the other Heralds had similar reactions. In the next moment she was forced to her knees as she was overcome with emotion. Shock, pain, depression, fear, anger; it was all there and all hitting her at once.

"Five!" Quinn called out, "Sweet Goddess, what is happening?"

The world around the little girl blurred. She felt the Companions appear, returning from their grazing, and then she felt the motion. It started as a prickle on the back of her neck, and then the rumble followed. The earth below her suddenly jerked up in a jagged jolt. Panic surrounded her as the motion of the earth pushed her toward Gabrielle. The bard grabbed Callie, frantically wrapping her arms protectively around the little girl.

"Get down, cover your heads," Xena yelled before throwing her own body over both the bard and the girl.

The violent jolting lasted only a few moments when it left as suddenly as it came. Xena waited until everything calmed before she released the pressure on her lover and daughter. "You both alright? Is everyone ok?" she asked, peering out around the group.

Gabrielle brought her head up, tears still fresh in her eyes. "Two more, that's seven. By the gods... how many more?" she cried, feeling an eighth ring of the bell.

"It wasn't thunder," Rylie quietly commented. She pulled herself up from where she has been thrown to the ground, and knelt next to the rest of her family. "It was an earthquake."

"What's going on?" Mikel demanded. "What is wrong with all of you?"

"It was a wing of the dormitory that collapsed." Quinn reported, ignoring Mikel's comment. "The first five must have been inside. They were all trainees." The mage grew silent as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "There are more that are missing."

"Jinis and his Companion Duncan are both gone Reports are coming in. It seems as if the worse of it was near Lake Evendim. They were on circuit near there. There are reports of flooding. It's terrible," Quinn continued, as Hayden nuzzled her in support.

"Mama!" Callisto called out as another wave of emotion rippled through the Heralds as the bell rang for a ninth time. "Make it stop. Please make it stop."

"I'm sorry baby." Gabrielle held the child closer to her, and gently rocked her. "Take a deep breath. You need to calm yourself so you can get your shields up."

Gabrielle was talking herself through the motions as much as she was directing Callie. The surge of emotion was almost unbearable. She could only imagine what the Heralds in Haven were going through. She remembered the first encounter she had with the death bell. It had disabled her because of her lack of control of her Gift. This time was different. Although the distance from the bell and the whole of the Heralds was greater, each time the bell rang it seemed to compound the effect.

The bard felt the tension in Callie's small frame lessen as she got a handle on her shields. "Better now?"

Callie continued to bury her face into the bard's neck, but was able to mumble, "Yes, Mama."

"What are we going to do?" Gabrielle asked, feeling slightly better as she reined in her own shields.

"Nothing," Xena replied. "We are too far away to help. We have other things to be concerned about, including a mission to complete."

Gabrielle bit her lip, knowing that Xena was right. "Come on, then. We should probably eat."

The group agreed, but little of the food ended up being consumed. None of the Heralds or Callie had an appetite, and even the men who weren't privy to the emotional wave were hesitant and nervous as the news of destruction continued to pour in. After a while the reports slowed, and Quinn stopped saying them out loud.


	113. Chapter 113: Essentials

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 113: Essentials**

Later that evening Gabrielle had turned in with Callie. Quinn, being exhausted from the traumatic events, had also joined them. Callie had refused to let go of Gabrielle, physically sitting on or next to her since the quake. Even now, in sleep, she clung tightly to the bard.

Xena was concerned about both of them. It had hit her hard enough, and she wasn't an Empath. She knew it was worse when magnified by the rest of the emotions they were all projecting. She couldn't even imagine what it was like on a battlefield, how could one function if they were constantly getting hit with emotion.

_:You don't feel it on a battlefield,: _Kaylin's voice interrupted her thoughts. _ :In desperate times we can block the effects of the bell.:_

_ :Can do you that now? If it rings again and Gabrielle doesn't have to feel it... Rylie too, I'm worried about her. She has been too quiet.:_

_ :You should talk to Rylie. Her experiences with death are limited. I think too, that she feels partly responsible.:_

Xena frowned. _:Her Gift. She was sensing something was wrong.:_

_ :Yes.:_

Xena looked up from the piece of tack that she'd been playing with and located the teen perched on the top of the rocks, as she was earlier in the day. The warrior set aside the tack, and started to scale the mound of rock.

Once reaching the top, Rylie acknowledged her with half a smile, scooting over a bit so that Xena could sit next to her.

"How ya holding up?"

Rylie winkled her nose, a gesture so Gabrielle like Xena almost smiled. "I've had better days."

"Yeah," Xena agreed. She picked up a small stone and tossed it aside. "How is the Gift, still getting bad vibes?"

"Not at the moment." Rylie frowned. "How do you do it? How do you deal with this all the time?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Xena replied, returning the frown.

"You and Gabrielle. This is what you do right? You go from one battle to the next. Always a new adventure, always something happening? Doesn't it drive you crazy?"

Xena shook her head. "I never really thought about it that way. Ever since I left home, I've always been on the move. With my army, and then with Gabrielle; it's just the way it is for us."

Rylie got quiet for a moment. She looked up at the heavens and the silver crescent moon. "Why does it hurt so much? I didn't even know any of them." She turned her head, fighting the tears that threatened to reappear.

Xena leaned a little closer to the teen, and put one arm around her, pulling her to her side. "Kaylin says it's because we are all connected, and that when one of us dies we all feel a piece of that death. I think it's a reminder for us to make sure we each make the best of every day, for we never know what tomorrow will bring."

"Is that why you didn't cry earlier?"

"No, that's not why."

Rylie looked up, studying the warrior's face and waiting for her to explain.

Xena sighed. "When something like that happens... I don't feel the emotion; at least not right away. You can't when you are a warrior. You have to be able to act, and you can't act if you are too busy reacting."

"Oh. How do you do it? How do I learn block it?"

"You don't. You should embrace emotion, not run from it," Xena explained as she squeezed the teen's shoulder. "That's a good thing, Rylie. Being able to empathize with others is a gift." The girl looked down, thinking about Xena's words as the warrior continued, "It's something that Gabrielle excels at, Callie is learning about, and that I struggle with."

Rylie frowned. "I don't understand. I wanna be like you. I want to be a great warrior."

"Tomorrow, ask Gabrielle to tell you about Kaltaka."

"Kal-ta-ka," the girl repeated slowly. "What does that mean?"

Xena managed a small smile, "You'll have to ask her. Now, how about we get some shut eye? It's been a long day."

"Alright," Rylie reluctantly nodded.

===[x]

Gabrielle blinked her eyes open and was for a moment confused. The body wrapped around hers was not the usual one. She looked down and brushed a stray lock of hair from Callie's forehead, before replacing it with a kiss. Touching the girl's cheek Gabrielle sent a gentle wave of love through her, to which Callie subconsciously responded too by relaxing her hold on the bard. Gabrielle was then able to wiggle out of her grasp.

The bard sat up and stretched. A smile graced her lips as she caught Xena's blue eyes watching her. "Morning," she whispered.

Xena returned the smile, and gesturing with her head, suggested that they should step outside the makeshift tent so that they could talk.

Once clear of the tent Gabrielle turned to Xena and laid a soft kiss on her cheek. "Morning, honey."

"G'morning, My Queen," Xena returned.

"I missed you last night."

"I wasn't invited to join you."

"Ah." Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, I forgot"

"It's ok. I was up late with Rylie anyways."

"Oh?"

"We had a long talk. Think she might have some questions for you today."

"Ah, I'll make sure we get some time later then."

Xena nodded. "Good, maybe while you do that I can..."

Xena was suddenly interrupted by a frantic scream. The bard and warrior exchanged a quick look before they both rushed back to the tent.

"Callie! Callie, what's wrong?" Gabrielle exclaimed as the little girl clamored, desperately grabbing onto her. "You ok? You hurt?"

"Mama," Callie cried. "Where were you?"

"I'm right here, honey." Gabrielle held the girl tightly, rocking her and trying to calm her. Lifting her head she exchanged a worried look with Xena.

Xena frowned. This wasn't good... not good at all.

===[x]

The old man raised an eyebrow at his young charge. Solan had been uncharacteristically on edge since they had felt the small earthquake the day before. He'd let the boy scurry, to check on his family, thinking that would calm him, but what they saw though it only served to worsen the situation. The Heralds and the young girl were all very upset about something. Everyone seemed to be accounted for and unhurt but that didn't help Solan be any less apprehensive.

"Solan, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Master. There is just something wrong." He paused, frowning. "I can feel it."

The old man sighed. "Perhaps we should try a new lesson then. Watching your mother last night did not tell us anything about the problem, so we need to look deeper."

Solan's brow furrowed. "Deeper?"

"Yes, follow me."

Solan got up and followed his teacher as he winded his way to the far end of the lab. The lab was a new addition to Solan's education, and the result of the surprise that the stone wall had reveled just a few days prior. The lab was so big that he hadn't even seen it all yet. It consisted of one massive room, which Solan was sure would have been bigger than the inside of the Parthenon itself, and was lined with doors on each side that led to smaller rooms.

As he quietly followed the old man his mind wandered from one machine to the next as he puzzled the specific purpose of each one. Suddenly Solan's attention refocused on his teacher as he stopped at one of the numerous doors and then led him inside.

The room was plain, consisting of nothing more than an odd looking table. The table itself was square, and Solan judged it to be about the size of a dining table that could hold about eight guests. The edges of the table were built up so that it could support a finger's depth of sand that it held. On each corner of the table rested a different-colored crystal globe just big enough to be covered by a hand.

"You remember your lessons about the five essentials?"

Solan nodded. "Earth, wind, fire, water, and energy."

"Good. Now each of these globes is representative an essential." The old man pointed to the globe closest to him. "Earth, and then water, wind, and fire," he continued to explain going around the table. "You, my boy, are the energy."

Again, Solan nodded.

"Now, take your hand and place it on earth."

Solan did as he was asked, putting his palm over the green-colored crystal. With his touch it began to glow and he could feel the energy come alive though his fingertips. The sand on the table began to shift, creating itself into patterns, and then into more intricate designs. Solan watched in amazement as the sand formed into higher and lower planes eventually forming mountain ranges, valleys and plains.

"Good, now the water," the old man directed, pointing to the blue orb.

Solan moved to the next corner and activated the blue crystal, lending his energy to it the same way that he did the green. A blue substance simulating water flowed from the crystal and began to fill in the lower areas, the boundaries of the sea, lakes and rivers.

"It's a map," Solan exclaimed. "Wow."

"Yes, this is the Velgrath that I knew." The old man paused, as if remembering. "Before the winds of change came."

"Wind is next?" Solan asked, pulling his teacher's thoughts from the past.

"Yes, Solan. Wind; symbolic of change."

Solan nodded, and activated the third crystal. The map seemed to freeze for a moment before it shook, reminding Solan yesterday's earthquake. The peaks and valleys all shifted as a ripple of energy spread across the table. Simultaneously on the northern and southern ends, great craters were formed, the one in the north filling with water, while the one in the south was left in a dry desert.

"This is what Velgrath looks like today."

Solan nodded his understanding. "The map is familiar now, I recognize it."

"Do you remember what fire represents?"

"Life."

"Good, so give our map life," the old man invited pointing at the last red-colored globe.

Solan did as he was bid, lending his energy to the last globe. He watched in amazement as the plain yellow sand transformed itself into a multitude of greens as well as a host of gold, brown, and yellow. Beyond the colors of nature, there were small clumps of color that indicated where cities and larger settlement were located.

"Cool"

"Yes, _cool_, indeed," the old man smiled, mimicking Solan's slang. "Now for the fun part... the energy."


	114. Chapter 114: Kaltaka

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 114: Kaltaka**

"What's going on?" Rylie asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing," Xena answered. "Callie was just frightened. "It's time to get moving anyways."

Gabrielle was still holding Callie as she caught Xena's eye before turning her attention back to the little girl. "Wanna help me with breakfast, honey?"

Callie nodded, quietly whispering, "There are some fish in the stream."

Xena stood up from where she had been squatting down next to Gabrielle and Callie. "That sound like a hint, if I ever heard one."

"Fresh fish sounds wonderful," Gabrielle agreed.

"Then your wish is my command, my Queen," Xena answered with smirk and a mock bow. She then turned and headed out of the make-shift tent.

The next half-candlemark passed without incident. Callie continued to shadow Gabrielle, not letting her get out of arm's length. She has almost tripped over the little girl twice, but resisted the urge to scold her. The bard could feel that Callie was still very frightened, and knew that being close to her was comforting.

By the time that Xena returned with an armload of fish, the rest of the group had begun to repack and clean up the camp. Xena gave half the fish to the men to clean and cook as for themselves. She was preparing to clean the rest of them when Quinn pulled her aside.

"Xena, we need to talk."

"So, talk."

"I know that Kaylin cut you off from the bell last night."

"What? She wasn't supposed to..."

_:Chosen, do you really think that if you continued to feel it the rest of your family wouldn't? Gabrielle and Rylie also didn't feel the last five tolls,: _Kaylin interrupted Xena's thoughts.

_:Five more? By the gods!: _Xena could feel the anger rise within her. She bit down, grinding her teeth as she struggled to control it. "Damn it. Why? What happened?" _:And we'll talk about this later,: _she added to her Companion.

Quinn took a quick step back, seeing the warrior's cheeks color. "They were trying to dig out the survivors from the collapsed wing. Everyone is out now, but in the process an aftershock hit, and Xena, Garret is gone."

Xena paused in her work for a moment. She closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. She suddenly brought down her knife, brutally separating a fishy victim of its head, as the anger again pooled to the surface. "He was a good man."

"Yes," Quinn agreed, fighting back the tears.

"What of Valdemar now? Without the Kings Own, who is in charge?"

"For the time being Jorlyn has agreed to act as regent for Tereth. It's unclear if she will claim her title."

Xena glanced across the clearing at the rest of her family. "I'll need to tell them."

"Do you want me to finish the fish?"

"No," Xena replied while she quickly gutted the last two. "They are done." She then gathered them in to the frying pan, handing them to Quinn. "If you don't mind cooking them though, while I talk to my bard?"

"Sure thing, Xena."

As Quinn returned to the fire with the fish, Xena turned her attention to the rock that was covered in fish guts. She closed her eyes, envisioning the rock in her mind. Letting her anger rise again to the surface, she released it and her will, enveloping the rock in flame. Turning her back on the remains of the blackened stone she took a deep breath and took a step in the direction of the rest of her family.

===[x]

Gabrielle looked up at Xena as she felt her approach. The warrior was projecting her stone-faced mask, but Gabrielle could sense the ripples of tension beneath it. Callie too, seemed to be picking up on the emotion, for she moved closer to Gabrielle and tried to climb up into her lap. The bard gently scolded her by pushing her down before standing up. Callie settled for wrapping her arms around Gabrielle's middle, effectively latching herself to her waist.

Gabrielle absently put her hand on the girl's head before addressing Xena. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, alone."

Gabrielle nodded, "Ok. Callie, can you stay here with Quinn for a few minutes?" Gabrielle then frowned as the girl responded by tightening her grasp around her middle. "Callie..." the bard tired again, pulling the little girl's arms off of her.

"Hey, Callie, I sure could use your help. You're so good at getting all this stuff back in right pockets. I always forget what goes where," Rylie interrupted, holding up one of the saddle bags.

Callie looked up at Gabrielle, who nodded her head. The bard mouthed a 'thank you' to Rylie as the teen took the little girl's hand and led her away. Gabrielle then turned to Xena, lifting a questioning eyebrow. Xena pointed to an area away from the others were they could have a little privacy.

"Xena, what's going on? You have me worried."

Xena sighed and indicated a nearby rock. "Sit down, I have some bad news."

Gabrielle wrinkled her brow, but sat down, waiting for Xena to continue.

The warrior joined her, careful not to get too close. She took a breath. "Garret is dead, along with four other Heralds. Those are in addition to the nine that we felt last night."

"What? How is that possible? Why didn't we feel them?"

Xena grimaced. "That was kinda my fault. I asked the Companions to block the bell... from you and Rylie. They blocked me as well."

"Wha... why? I didn't even know they could do that. And why would you do that?"

"Callie was hurting, and you, and Rylie... you were all hurting so much. I just wanted it to stop."

Gabrielle frowned, digesting the information for a moment. "But Xena, it didn't. Nothing stopped. You just took away the immediate knowledge, and you took away our opportunity to share in their deaths. I'm sorry, Xena... but I'm disappointed."

Xena looked away. Gabrielle was right and her words stung. "I only wanted to protect you... I'm sorry."

Gabrielle sighed. "I'm disappointed not that you cared, but that you'd do this without consulting me. I'm not a little kid, Xena. We are supposed to be partners remember? But you aren't treating me like one." Feeling Xena tensing up, she reached out and put her arm around the warrior's shoulders. "I should be angry with you, but I'm not. In a way it's kinda funny... you are thinking with your heart instead of your head."

That got a half smile out of Xena as she looked up and met the bard's eyes. "Can I help it if I had a good teacher?"

"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere, warrior," Gabrielle responded as she rewarded Xena with a peck on the cheek.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Of course, but Xena, next time try to remember to talk to me about this stuff first, ok?"

Xena frowned, but nodded her head, "I can do that."

"Good," Gabrielle agreed before her voice dropped into a more serious tone. "So what happened?"

===[x]

The rest of the morning had passed quickly. Callie had resumed her position being physically attached to Gabrielle as she rode on a none-too-happy Lysander. The bard had laid into the Companion, making it quite clear that he was never to hide anything from her again. He had sheepishly agreed, apologizing, and had been rather quiet since.

The pace was still slow, as the men were walking. Quinn had taken the opportunity to walk alongside them, getting to know them better. Xena split her attention from the group and scouting ahead, returning every few candlemarks. Rylie had been up and down from Crystin. She had too been informed of the additional deaths, but had not been as fazed by it as Xena and Gabrielle. To Rylie it was a shame, but without the emotional toll of the bell she felt no connection to the Heralds that had passed.

"Um, Gabrielle?"

The bard's attention was drawn to the teen who had pulled up next to her. "Hey Rylie, how you doing?"

"Ok, I guess. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what's on your mind?

"I wanna talk to you about last night. Maybe Callie should ride with Xena or Quinn for a bit?"

"No, Mama I don't wanna leave you," Callie insisted as she tightened her grip on the bard.

"It's ok, sweetie," Gabrielle reassured her. "Rylie, why don't you tell me what's on your mind. Then if we need to, we can talk privately we can, ok?"

The teen nodded. "Last night Xena and I were talking and she said I should ask you about, um Kal-ta-ka."

"Oh, is that all?"

Rylie nodded again. "Yeah, what does it mean?"

"Water."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does, you just have to know the story first," Gabrielle responded with a wink.

"Can you tell it to us, Mama?" Callie asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Gabrielle responded with a smile as the girl replied with a sequel of excitement. "Let's see, it all started when Xena and I were fishing and we pulled this solider out of the water..."

===[x]

"Wow," was all that Solan could manage as he watched the map in front of him light up. It reminded him of a spider web glistening in the sunlight. The tiny tendrils of energy branched out in all direction in tiny nodes that covered the entire surface of the map, except for one distinct area. The crater that had filled with water on the northern half was suspiciously lacking in the magical energies. It was dark, as if someone had sucked the very life from the earth itself.

"Now that's something interesting," the old man murmured as he too saw the darkened area around the crater. He then reached out and put his hand on Solan's shoulder. Solan felt a subtle rush of energy flow through him as a fainter blanket of blue lights spread across the map.

"What are those?"

"Those, boy, are traces of my magic. Like here, and here, and here," the old man pointed to several spots on the map. "These are HeartStones."

"Ah, this is Valdemar then, and Haven."

The old man studied the area that Solan pointed to, surprised to find several blue dots clustered around the bigger HeartStone. "That's interesting. There shouldn't be more than one dot in that area. And there should be several around the northern crater. Someone has figured out how to nullify my alarms."

"That sounds bad."

"It is," the old man replied with a frown. "If only I had some way to check on them. I'd like to look at that whole area actually. There is something going on there, and I don't like it."

Solan returned the old man's frown. "Maybe the Heralds can check it out. They have mages who can sense stuff like that."

"Maybe if they knew what to look for." The old man shook his head.

"What are those other blue lights, around Haven?"

"Probably some of my devices, machines... like the ones in lab. I noted that several of them went missing a while back. Someone must have excavated the upper chambers."

Solan wrinkled his brow, not quite understanding what the mage was talking about, but was suddenly struck with an idea. "Is there anything that we could use to contact Haven, give them a signal or something?"

"Hmmm... perhaps. Good thinking, boy. Let's take a closer look at this Haven of yours." The old man then waved his hand over the map and it shifted, suddenly focusing on the area around Haven and making it bigger.

===[x]

"So basically, because you figured out that Kaltaka was the Horde's word for water that stopped the war."

"That's right, Rylie. Sometimes thinking with your heart is the best way to solve a problem. In this case it stopped a war," Xena answered, coming up from behind and flanking Gabrielle and Lysander between Rylie and herself. "That's what I meant last night about feelings and burying them, like I sometimes do. It can blind you to the best alternatives."

"But you would have eventually killed them all, and then everyone would have been safe."

"Maybe, but they could have just as easily killed us. Once my bard here opened my eyes, I was able to see past the battle and find another alternative."

"That's a hard lesson for any of us to learn though," Gabrielle added. "The emotions can just as much get in the way as help. I never told you this, Xena, but I went out there because I was mad at you. You said that if you were going to die, you were going to do it like a warrior; with a sword in your hand. I decided that if I was going to die, I'd die my way too."

Xena locked her jaw in an attempt to control her temper. "You're too precious to waste your life like that. The Horde could have easily killed you outside that gate."

"They could have easily killed me with in the gate, too," Gabrielle argued. "You weren't listening to me, Xena. I had to do something."

"But weren't you afraid, Mama?"

"Sure I was, Callie, but that was a risk I was willing to take."

Callie shifted and looked up at Xena. "Bet Mother was really mad at you."

"Oh, I was mad alright," Xena answered. "Every time your Mama puts herself in danger it makes me upset. But there is a difference in putting yourself in danger for the greater good, or just doing it out of carelessness."

"How do you tell?" Rylie asked. "It seemed almost suicidal for Gabrielle to go out there, even if it turned out all for the best."

"It's not always easy," Gabrielle answered. "I've sometimes wondered if I've made the right choice. Even though I was mad, I wanted to help those men. They were dying, if I could make their last moments better, it was worth it to me to try."

"Your heart is always in the right place, my Queen. And it's easier than you think to tell." She paused for a moment smiling at Gabrielle. "Whenever I have a problem I just think to myself, what would Gabrielle do?"


	115. Chapter 115: Interrupting a Search

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 115: Interrupting a Search**

_Present…_

_ Alti chuckled to herself as she envisioned the frantic Heralds scramble. It wasn't her intention to cause such a wide spread event, but the aftereffects of the earthquake were deliciously tempting. Her spies had informed her that Garret, that annoying Kings Own, was dead. His replacement was none other than a mage of royal blood, one that she'd already been watching closely. In time she'd take care of this one just the same as she'd done with her brothers. They were weak, putting their own lives above those of the people they ruled. _

_ Her only regret was that she had been present elsewhere when the event happened. How she would have loved to drain power from those frightened and dying Heralds. It was a waste that their energy could not be preserved. _

_ Still it looked as if things were finally taking a turn for the better. She had the whole world guessing as to the cause of the massive earthquake, and the people of Valdemar would spend moons if not years rebuilding. Over all it was a good distraction and would give her time, time her father was always insisting upon._

**-X-**

It was late afternoon when a screech of an eagle brought Xena's attention to the sky. She stopped Kaylin and waited a moment for the rest of the group to catch up to her. Mikel too, had seen the Eagle.

"We need to stop here," Mikel announced with a frown.

"Why would we want to do that?" Gabrielle challenged. "The village isn't that much further."

"No, the Eagle is a warning, one shriek danger, two all clear," Xena explained.

Mikel looked up at the warrior, shocked that she had so easily decoded the messages.

Xena smirked at the surprised look. "The direction it flies is also a signal. When it gave the all clear to us yesterday it flew back toward the village. This time it flew away. Something is happening."

"How did you..." Mikel started.

"What do you think is going on, Xena?" Quinn asked, ignoring Mikel's comment.

"Probably Black-Soldiers or Black-Robes."

The mage frowned. "Why can't, for once, things just be easy?"

"Welcome to my world," Gabrielle answered.

"Do you know what's happening?" Xena asked Mikel.

Mikel shook his head. "I can't talk to the eagle, only know the simple signs that Uncle taught me."

Xena's eyes drifted from Mikel to Gabrielle and the little girl sitting in front of her. "That's an idea. Maybe you can't talk to it, but someone else can." Callie caught the look at Xena gave her and shifted nervously.

"Callie, see if you can get the bird to land. See what it has to say," Gabrielle encouraged.

The little girl sighed. "I'll try, Mama." She then lifted her eyes upwards as her mind called out to the eagle. The eagle circled the area twice more before repeating its warning shriek and then flew off. Callie closed her eyes for a moment as they suddenly filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Mama," she whispered.

"Hey, now. Enough of that," the bard gently chastised. "Why the tears?"

"Mother's already mad at me. I don't want you to be too."

"Honey, I'm not mad."

"And neither am I," Xena explained as she dismounted Kaylin. The warrior walked the short distance between the Companions and held out her hands, indicating that she wanted to pick the girl up. She then frowned as Callie pulled away from her, clinging closer to Gabrielle.

"Honey, why would you think Xena was mad at you?" Gabrielle asked.

"She was last night. I've never seen her so mad. It was scary."

"Callie, I was upset with you yesterday because I was scared that that snake bit you. I was afraid that we might lose you," Xena patiently explained.

"You were angry all night," the girl quietly accused. "I... I didn't want you to hurt me."

Xena sighed, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I never meant to hurt you. I was upset that we lost so many friends yesterday. That wasn't your fault."

"No, it was my fault." The little girl's eyes started to once again fill with tears. "If I wouldn't have messed with the snake, then when the world shook you wouldn't have been so upset when the Heralds went missing."

Xena wrinkled her brow. "Missing?"

"You were mad when I left Mama in the market, and when Solan disappeared into the cave... and the Heralds, they got lost and missing too," Callie reasoned.

"Oh Callie," Gabrielle sighed. "The Heralds we were upset about aren't missing. Honey, they were killed."

The little girl's eyes widened as she looked up at Gabrielle. "But... you kept saying missing, or lost, gone. I.. I don't understand."

"Callie didn't feel the bell," Quinn suddenly spoke up. "She only was reacting to us. She could feel us, but didn't know what was going on. It's only natural she wouldn't have understood. I'm sorry we didn't make it clear to you, Callie."

Callie looked at Quinn, and then to Gabrielle and Xena. "Why were they killed?"

"The earthquake yesterday, when the world shook," Xena explained. "We felt it here, but up north and in Haven it shook a lot more. A lot of people were hurt or killed because some buildings fell down. Most of the Heralds who were killed were inside a dormitory when it collapsed."

"Oh." The little girl chewed on her lip for a moment, seemingly digesting what the warrior had just shared. "Is the world done shaking now?"

"We hope so," Gabrielle answered.

Callie nodded and then frowned. "I'm sad that lots of people got hurt and got killed."

"We are too, Callie," Xena answered, echoing the child frown.

"You're not mad anymore, Mother?"

"No, sweetie. I'm not mad. Not anymore."

Callie then shifted and held her arms out to Xena. The warrior took her in her arms and hugged her tight. Xena couldn't help but smile as the child mumbled into her shoulder, "Love you."

"I love you too, little girl. And don't you worry... later tonight, you and I are going to have a little talk about that snake," Xena warned with a little tap to the end of the girl's nose. She then shifted her attention from the now frowning little girl, to meet the bard's green eyes. "I'm gonna check out the village. See what if anything going on."

"I'd like to go with you," Mikel spoke up, breaking up the family moment.

Xena studied him for a moment before she nodded her consent. Handing Callie back to Gabrielle she once again met the eyes of her lover. "Pull back from the road a ways. Make a light camp. I don't know if we'll be staying, but try to find someplace defensible. No fires."

"Ok Xena, try not to be too long and be careful."

"Always, my Queen," Xena answered with a half-smile. She then mounted Kaylin, extending an arm to Mikel who swung up behind her. "Better hang on tight," she warned before they both took off in a white blur.

===[x]

Mikel grasped his hands tightly, wrapping them around Xena's stomach. The last candlemark had been both pure bliss and the most terrifying experience of his life. To ride one of the white demons, a Companions, it was like something out of a story book. The warrior, who had been silent entire ride, finally slowed the great horse and brought her to a halt.

Mikel took a moment for his stomach to settle and to acclimate himself to the surrounding area before addressing the warrior. "We are close to the village, its right over the next hill."

"I know," Xena answered. "We go the rest of the way on foot." Dismounting, she communicated through MindSpeech, _:Circle around to the west. We will go east. Let me know if you see anything.: _

_ :Of course, Chosen._

"What's the best way to approach the center of town without drawing too much attention?"

"Probably to come up from behind the smithy. There are some big trees and a hill in the back."

"Good," Xena nodded. "Let's go."

The closer they got the village the stranger it seemed. It was quiet, too quiet. Xena's sharp hearing picked up the faint murmur of voices, and then a woman's scream. She picked up the pace, pausing just on the side of the smithy shop to survey the village square. Mikel caught up to her a moment later, panting and out of breath.

"What are you doing?" he roughly whispered between pants. "You're crazy. You can possibly be thinking about going up against them. They are searching."

"Searching for what?" Xena replied, carefully watching a handful of Black-Soldiers being led though the town square by someone in a black robe. One of the soldiers was holding a boy about eleven or twelve years old, while his frantic mother pleaded with him to let him go.

"Every few years a Black-Robe will come though the village. They find children that possess the skills to become Black-Robes and take them away and train them. The family never sees them again," Mikel whispered, his voice dropping in sadness.

Xena stiffened, putting her hand on her chakram as the solider backhanded the mother, sending her to the ground. The boy twisted away from the solider and threw himself to the ground, trying to protect his mother. Another solider grabbed him, as the first raised a sword, intending to strike down on the mother.

In an instant the chakram was in the air. It bounced once and then sliced clean through the sword. The surprised look on the soldier's face was short lived as the chakram ricocheted again coming back around and knocked the solider unconscious with a tap the back of the head before returning to Xena hand.

The crowd was deftly silent as the rest of the soldiers drew their swords looking for the source of the attack. Xena didn't let them wait long. She reattached the chakram to her waist and stepped out of the shadows, revealing her presence. As she walked she raised her shields. Her eyes met the Black-Robe and she knew that she'd have to watch the mage carefully.

The mage's upper lip curled into a snarl when he saw who had challenged him. "How dare you interfere, get her!" he ordered as the Black-Soldiers attacked.

Xena stood perfectly still as the men charged her. Suddenly at the last possible moment she twisted using the momentum of the first man against him. She grabbed his arm, turning him around in a circle and causing him to crash into one of his comrades. Both men fell to the ground, unconscious. She then kicked to the side, knocking another man out of the way, while simultaneously ducking under the blade of a second attacker. Twisting again she caught the man with the sword's wrist. She kneed him in the groin and then easily wrenched the sword from his grasp, flipping it over in her own hand, and then promptly using the hilt to help him join his sleeping friends.

Xena looked up, realizing that the remaining three had surrounded her. She smirked and letting out her battle cry, flipped backwards, right over the head of the man directly behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other two flanking her as she engaged the man closest to her with a clash of swords. Suddenly her other senses came alive as she felt power starting to build. Mindful of the mage's impending attack, she focused on the solider in front of her.

He was good, but she was better. She ducked another swipe of a sword and came up catching him off guard with a mean left hook. He staggered for a second, stunned. It was enough. Xena grabbed his arm and twisted his body around just as flurry of white hot lights hit him square in the chest. The solider screamed as the energy burned through him, eating away his flesh. Xena grimaced and dropped her human shield. He drew his last breath as she twisted to engage the last two. The movement allowed Xena and the Black-Robe to briefly exchange a glance. She smirked once more as the mage screamed out in rage, realizing that he has just killed his own man.

The solider to her left lunged at her first. She met his charge with the sword. Sparks flew. The blades collided. She suddenly ducked, using her shoulder to ram the attacker and pushing him over her body into the solider behind her. Both men grunted as they fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"If you're smart, you'll stay down," Xena warned them.

One solider managed to shove his comrade off, stupidly trying to regain his footing. Xena shook her head, and not giving the soldiers a chance to get back up she knocked their heads together. They both slipped into a dreamless sleep. She then took a step back, her eyes carefully watching the mage.

For a moment Xena's vision narrowed, only the mage in sights. Her senses were sharp, focused and tingling. He was drawing power for another strike. She quickly realized that she was outmatched and would only be able to avoid the strikes for so long. She had to distract the mage so she could get close enough to strike. Xena's eyes shifted to the hem of the Black-Robe that the mage wore. Ever so carefully she focused on it and envisioned a small flame.

The mage didn't notice the hint of smoke as the edge of his robe started to burn. He was too focused on weaving his spell. The energy got more intense and Xena tensed her body ready to spring to avoid the strike. The flame also grew. Someone in the crowd yelled fire and the mage suddenly felt the heat of the flame. The spell was forgotten as the mage started to scream and dance about, yelling for water.

Someone in the crowd threw a bucket of water over him, effectively dousing the flame. He sputtered incoherently, gagging as the water went up his nose and into his face. Wiping the water away with his sleeve he quickly turned to locate Xena. She had moved, she was closer now, too close. She wasted no time, using her lightning-fast abilities; she hit a pressure point on the mage's neck, causing his whole body to become instantly paralyzed.

Xena caught him as he fell to the ground. "I've used a pressure point to paralyze you. It's not permanent. If you don't do anything stupid I won't have to kill you." She turned the mages head, so he couldn't see her, adding an extra layer of protection just in case he might try something.

:_Kaylin, I'm gonna need back up.:_

_ :I've already sent word, Gabrielle and the others are on their way.:_

_ :What should I do with the mage?:_

Kaylin appeared next to Xena, coming out of the tree line. She looked down at the mage, and snorted. _:It looks like you took care of him just fine. How long can he stay like that?:_

_ :Few hours, give or take:_

_ :Then I suggest you frisk them for black stones.:_

Xena nodded. "Mikel! I need your help."


	116. Chapter 116: Aland

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 116: Aland**

"Just what do you think you are doing? How dare you interfere!"

Xena looked up from the fallen mage into the angry brown eyes of an old man. She stood, using her height as an advantage over the slightly shorter man. "What do you mean, what am I doing? I saved that woman. They were going to kill her and take the boy."

Seeing Kaylin and his nephew, Mikel, appear out of the crowd, the old man shook his head. He acknowledged his nephew with a nod before returning his attention to Xena. "How can you call yourself a Herald? Even a first year trainee would know better than to interfere with a Search."

Xena clenched her jaw, realizing that only thing that was keeping her in check at the moment her quickly diminishing respect for who the old man was. "No one had the right to treat another human that way. I'm not going to stand by and watch an innocent get slaughtered."

"The woman had no right to interfere either. If the Sun Lord claims the boy then it is His will."

Xena shook her head, ready to argue, when she felt Mikel's hand on her arm. "Xena, Uncle is right. This is how we do things here. We may not like it, but who are we to question the Sun Lord?"

"This priest is not under the direction of your Sun Lord. He's been corrupted."

"You lie," Aland spat. "Impossible."

"It's true, and I can prove it."

Aland's eyes narrowed. "How?"

"Mikel, look around the Black Robe's neck. You'll find a chain with a black pendant on the end of it."

Mikel did as he was bade, and bent over the mage. He searched around the neck, and pulled out a chain with the promised black stone on the end of it.

"That proves nothing. All priests wear such jewelry," Aland accused.

"The stone is laced with magic. It controls them. The soldiers will be wearing them as well."

Aland looked doubtful as he weighed what she said. "Your Companion, does she agree with your actions?"

Xena looked to Kaylin, _:Do you?:_

Kaylin met Xena's eyes for a moment sending, _:A little on the dramatic side, but I stand with you, Chosen.: _She then turned her attention to Aland. She could feel the prickle of energy he was projecting toward her. He didn't have the ability for MindSpeech, but he was using his Gifts, in a pseudo version of a truth-spell, he was scanning her for information. Leveling her gaze at him she answered with a whinny and a nod to her head.

"And it's true what she says?" Aland addressed Kaylin directly. "These soldiers and the priest are not in the service of the Sun Lord?"

Again Kaylin nodded. A murmur rumbled through the crowd, as they started to digest what the warrior claimed.

"These soldiers need to be secured, their armor removed." Xena instructed. "Some of it might be magically enhanced. We need to remove the black stones as well. Hopefully they will return to normal, but I suggest that we secure them to be safe."

"What if you are wrong, Herald?" one of the villagers asked.

"Yes," added another. "What if helping you all we do is anger the Sun Lord."

"Mikel, hold that chain up so I can cut off the pendant," Xena instructed, ignoring the villagers.

"Stop," the first villager insisted, taking a step toward Xena.

Xena pulled her chakram from her side and not taking her eyes off the mage, pointed it at the villager in warning. "Stay back." She then twisted chakram bring it up and quickly sliced it down, across the chain. For a brief moment as the chakram came in contact with the chain the stones on it glowed. The crowd closest to her gasped at the unexpected magic.

"What was that?" Aland asked, as he took was shocked by the unusual display of magic.

"I told you," Xena replied with a bit of annoyance. "The pendants are laced with magic. It takes magic to remove them. The chains are unbreakable otherwise. Now, either help, or get outta my way."

Aland nodded and surprising Xena, he took charge of the scene ordering a handful of villagers to obtain rope and to secure the soldiers. Xena and Mikel made rounds to all the soldiers, finding and relieving each one of a chain with a black stone on it.

After a few minutes of activity all of the soldiers had been secured and Aland and Xena had both returned to the mage, who was still laying untouched on the ground.

"What about him? The ropes won't hold him."

"I know," Xena frowned. "That pinch will hold until Quinn gets here. I hope she has a better idea. For now let's move him someplace more secure. Then we need to talk."

"Agreed," Aland nodded.

===[x]

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Solan called through the telson device. He then frowned. "It's not working, Master."

"There might not be anyone close enough to hear you. Try calling out with your MindSpeech, it will amplify that as well as your voice."

Solan repositioned his hands on the device, refocusing on the crystal sphere in front of him, then frowned again. "Who should I call?"

"Someone who will answer."

Solan rolled his eyes. "Maybe one of the Companions. They will have a wider range. I'll try the Kings-Own Companion, Tevin."

Solan closed his eyes and picturing Tevin in his mind tapped into his MindSpeech Gift,_ :Tevin? Tevin, it's Solan, please respond.: _Solan called out twice more before he again opened his eyes and frowned at his Master. "Maybe it's broken."

The old man shook his head. The signal from the devise was strong and he was sure that it was still intact. Suddenly Solan's eyes got wide as he heard a voice answer his call.

_:Solan, it's good to hear from you. Are you ok?: _The voice did not belong to Tevin. It had that familiar silver ring that Solan has come to recognize in a Companion and was also distinctly female.

_:Yes, I'm fine. Who is this?:_

_ :Sarawyn, Companion to Jorlyn. I'm sorry Tevin couldn't answer you. You see¸_ _he's not here.:_

_:Huh, Why wouldn't he be there? Where would he go?:_

_ :Where are you, Solan? Did you feel the earthquake yesterday?: _Sarawyn cautiously asked.

_ :Of course. That's why I wanted to talk to Tevin, or Garret. Something has happened by Lake Evendim. The magic in the land has been altered.: _

_ :What? How do you know this?: _

===[x]

Quinn absently tapped her finger on her chin in thought. It had been nearly three candlemarks since the fight with Xena, the Black soldiers and mage. Gabrielle and the rest of the Heralds had arrived a little more than a candlemark after the fight. They had left the men to finish their trek back to the village on foot. Now the group sat in the local tavern with Aland and a handful of other village leaders discussing what to do about the prisoners.

The villagers had, under Aland's command, stripped the soldiers of their armor, and escorted them to secure rooms where they could be closely watched. Xena also insisted on burring the dead soldier, which almost caused another blow up until she explained how the soldiers were re-animated in Valdemar.

"Ideally the best way to hold a mage would be to enchant a room with wards and shields. Even the strongest of mages would have to break through each barrier. But then too, that takes a lot of time to build," Quinn reasoned.

"Surely there has to be another way," Gabrielle encouraged.

"There are, but they would all take too much time to be useful to us," Quinn replied with a frown.

"It's too bad we can't just use a necklace to control them, like the Dark Lord does," Rylie half mumbled.

"What was that, Rylie?" Quinn asked, turning her head toward the teen.

"Nothing, I just said it's too bad we can't control them with necklaces like the Dark Lord does."

"Control no, but that gives me an idea." Turning to Aland she asked, "Do you have an extra pair of shackles?"

"I'm sure we could find some," he agreed, glancing at a villager who took the queue to go fetch a pair.

"What are you thinking, Quinn?" Xena asked.

"I have an idea. It's almost too simple, but I think it'll work."

===[x]

Rylie rapped softly before opening the door to the small inn room that Xena had acquired to hold the priest. "Xena? I brought you some dinner."

Getting an acknowledging nod, she entered the room and sat the plate on the table. Xena grabbed a roll and motioned for the teen to take a seat. Rylie accepted with a smile and took the chair opposite of the warrior. "Gabrielle says she's almost done with the soldiers and I think Quinn is almost done too."

"Good," replied Xena in between mouthfuls of food. She glanced at the priest who was lying on the bed. "I can't leave that pinch on for much longer."

"I can watch him for a while, if you want a break."

"No, it's too dangerous. I'm not letting him out of my sight until I know he's secure."

"I thought without the influence of the pendant..."

Xena shook her head, cutting off the teen. "No, I'm not going to take that chance. We know that some of the soldiers joined voluntary. We don't know about the priests. Religion is a funny thing, Rylie. People will do all sorts of crazy things in the name of their god."

Rylie chewed on her lower lip for a moment, digesting Xena's point when suddenly the door opened once again. Quinn entered holding a pair of shackles in her hand. She smiled and gave them a light shake. "Ok, I'm ready to test these."

Xena pushed her chair away from the table and stood. "Alright. How do they work?"

"It's simple, really. I voided them." Xena wrinkled her brow, but before she could ask, Quinn continued. "That means that I made the area surrounding them incapable of holding energy."

Xena shook her head, not fully understanding the mages method. "I remember that voiding had something to do with the nodes."

"That's right. It's an old trick that we learned about shortly after the Mage Storms. If you remember, the Storms made magic highly unstable, virtually useless. They drained the land of power, effectively throwing us back to the dark ages. We had to rebuild the entire network of nodes from scratch. After some trial and error we learned that when you create a node you have to void the area of magic first."

"But if I remember right, once an area is clean, then you can build on it again, and then you can train the land how to deal with the energy. But that doesn't explain how it keeps the priest from drawing energy?"

"Ah, that is where the shackles differ from a real node. I looped the spell so that it is constantly renewing itself. The area around it will not allow energy to flow through it. The priest will not be able to work any magic because he will not be able to hold any energy. If I'm right, it won't even allow him to access his personal energy for the use of magic."

"What if you are wrong?" Rylie asked.

"Then I'll have to kill him," Xena coolly replied.

Quinn frowned. "Well, hopefully it won't come to that. Now let's test these." Quinn gave the key to Xena before slipping the cuffs on her own wrists. "Ok, now I'll try something simple."

The mage closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment her knees buckled and if it wasn't for Xena's quick reflexes Quinn would have tumbled to the ground. She opened her eyes, grimacing in discomfort. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Glad I didn't try anything too big. The power kicked back at me. I couldn't hold it. Made me dizzy, sick to my stomach."

"You alright?' Xena asked.

"Fine now, thank you, Xena."

Xena let go of the mage, as she steadied herself. She unlocked the shackles, and then looked back at the priest. "Now for the real test."


	117. Chapter 117: Kilitanish

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 117: Kilitanish**

_Present…_

_ "Mistress, there has been a disturbing report near the border," one of the nameless Black robe's managed to sputter out as he knelt in front of the new Son of the Sun._

_ Alti sat back on her throne, unamused at her minion's groveling. "Well don't just sit there and wet yourself, spit it out."_

_ "Mistress," the man continued, not daring to look up from the ground. "The Herald, the one you told us to watch… she interfered with a Search near the Rethwellen boarder. She is keeping one of our brothers and his guard captive."_

_ "Oh? Intersting," Alti mused. _

_ "Mistress?" the man asked, confused by her response. _

_ "What is your name?"_

_ "Gregston, mistress." _

_ "Well, Gregston, I have a job for you. Stand up."_

_ The man did as he was told, trying to control his nerves as the Son of the Sun rose from her throne and walked toward him. Seeing her reach into a pocket of her robe, he flinched, expecting to be cut down where he stood, but relaxed when she pulled out a small vial of dark liquid. _

_ "You are to go to this village and find someone who can get close enough to free your brother. Make the one you choose drink this. He will not be able to refuse your request. Have him free your brother, and then bring Xena's youngest daughter to me."_

_ "At once, mistress," the Black robe answered confidently. _

_ "One other thing," Alti added, pulling a small coin from her pocket and handing it over to the curious man. "Its name is Kilitanish. It answers to me, but can be persuaded if it is kept fed."_

_ "Understood, mistress. Shall I release him of the Herald?"_

_ "No, pass it to your brother. He was the one caught, I want to give him his chance to redeem himself. After you see that he is free, you may return to me for your reward."_

_ Gregston let out a sigh of relief, not so much that if he were successful he would be rewarded, but that he would not have to deal with Kilitanish. His brother was just practically handed a death sentence, one that even the Black robes feared. _

-X-

"Mama!" Callie cried as the bard entered the common room at the inn.

Gabrielle smiled as the little girl wrapped herself around her middle. "Hey honey, you been good?"

Callie looked up. "Oh yeah. Herald Aland has been telling me all about how our Gift works."

Gabrielle turned her attention to Aland. "Oh? Hopefully she hasn't been a bother."

"Not at all," the older Herald responded. "You have a very bright little girl there."

Callie beamed at the praise. "He showed me his scar from where a he got bit by a dog, and another one when he got goorr... gorr.." she looked at Aland.

"Where I was gored by a wild boar," he finished her sentence. "That's how I learned that you can't talk an animal into becoming dinner."

"That sounds like a very important lesson," Gabrielle chuckled in response.

"Oh it was," Aland agreed with a chuckle of his own. "One in a very long line of lessons that I stumbled through."

Gabrielle chose a seat opposite of Aland, pulling Callie up into her lap. She smiled and offered a quick thanks as the inn keeper set a plate of stew and bread down in front of her. "So tell me about what you've been talking about."

"I'm surprised," Aland admitted. "Callie seems to have a good handle on her Gifts. For one so young that's quite a feat. Is it true that she stared down a cold-drake?"

"Oh yes, that was quite a scare." Gabrielle frowned and hugged Callie closer to her.

"I didn't believe the rumors of a small child taking on an army of them, but after meeting the little princess here, and hearing her tale I can see it's true. It's awe inspiring, really."

Callie wrinkled her nose. "I didn't do it alone."

"No," Gabrielle agreed. "But it was your idea, Callie. We couldn't have done it without you. And you have your own awe inspiring tales," she motioned toward Aland. "Quinn told us of how you foiled an attempt at the Valdemar crown."

"Yeah, well don't believe everything you hear in stories. They always make the hero to be out more then he really is."

"I can agree on that note," Xena interrupted. Gabrielle scooted over on the bench, allowing enough room for Xena to join her.

"And how can you say that?" Gabrielle accused. "Every word I ever wrote about you was absolutely true."

"Yes, my Queen," Xena returned with a smirk. "Hey, little girl," she greeted Callie, with a pat on the head.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "How's the priest?"

"Not happy," Xena explained, "but for the time being he'll cooperate. I left a couple of guards to watch him. We'll talk again in the morning when he gets tired of making himself sick."

"Making himself sick?" Aland asked.

Xena shrugged. "Yeah, some aftereffect of the spell Quinn put on the shackles."

Gabrielle frowned. "Xena, is he going to be alright?"

"That's up to him. He knows how to stop it. That's one reason why I paralyzed him with a pinch rather then just knocking him out. He's been awake the whole time and listening. We need help on the inside, and he just might be able to provide it. Once he accepts the truth, it'll be easier for everyone."

Gabrielle eyes widened. "Help on the inside? Wait this is part of a bigger plan?"

"Isn't it always part of the bigger plan?"

"What happened to flying by the seat of your leathers?" the bard accused.

Xena shrugged. "Can't I do both at once? It takes skill to do that, you know."

"Un-huh," Gabrielle pouted, then slapped at Xena's hand as she snatched a piece of potato off her plate. "Didn't you already eat?"

Xena smiled. "Yeah I did." She then turned her attention to the little girl still in Gabrielle's lap. "You eat already?"

Callie nodded.

"Alright then, I think you and I have an appointment to keep."

Callie grimaced, and looked up to Gabrielle for support.

"Oh no you don't," Gabrielle scolded. "You broke the rules, don't look at me to get you off the hook."

"Come on, little girl, let's go," Xena ordered as she stood and offered her hand to Callie.

Callie sighed and looked at the bard once more. Getting no support, she reluctantly took Xena's hand.

"Xena?" Gabrielle called, laying her hand on the warrior's arm. _:Don't be too hard on her.:_

_ :I just hope she's not too hard on me.:_

_ :Xena, you've taken on whole armies, how hard can one little girl be?:_

_ :Ha, just think about what you just said.:_

Gabrielle smirked, shaking her head at the mental comment. "Go on, I'll be up in a little while."

Xena responded with a nod as she turned and pulled the little girl along they headed up the stairs to their room.

Watching them go Aland turned to Gabrielle and commented, "Poor thing, she looks like she is on her way to the gallows. Little Callie was pretty upset too."

Gabrielle laughed. "Was Xena that transparent?"

"No," Aland returned with a smile. "But, I've made a career out of reading people. She doesn't have a lot of experience with little ones, does she?"

"Not really. Neither one of us expected to be parents, but we are learning, together."

"Ah, what did the little one do to warrant such attention always?"

Gabrielle frowned. "Yesterday we caught her playing with a poisonous snake."

"After staring down a drake, you were worried about a little snake?"

"If it would have bit her she could have died. The drake was different; she acted on instinct and saved us."

"I don't see a difference. To have the power that she does, a lot of it has to be in instinct."

Gabrielle shook her head. "There is a difference from deliberately putting yourself in harms away for curiosity sake and doing so for the Greater Good."

The older herald sat back in his chair, studying Gabrielle.

"Besides," Gabrielle continued. "You were talking about consequences yourself when you illustrated with your scars. It's more than just the danger; she needs to learn to accept the consequences for her actions. You don't know her like we do. She's always had trouble taking responsibility for her own actions. If nothing else Xena and I will get that message through to her."

"Ah, well then she is lucky to have you, and Xena. You seem to care for her very much."

Gabrielle nodded answering, "We do." She then reached out with her mind and sent a gentle wave of reassurance to Xena before withdrawing and thickening her inner shields. Her expression became a little more serious as she refocused her attention on the older Herald. "Aland, if you don't mind me asking, how old were you when your Gift manifested itself?"

"Well, I was thirteen when I was Chosen. It wasn't until then that I realized what it was. I'd always been good with animals though, so I supposed I was using it subconsciously before that."

===[x]

Gabrielle opened the door to the room and slipped inside. Xena had left the fire simmering just low enough so that Gabrielle could see. The bard couldn't help but smile as she spotted Callie and Xena curled up together in an overstuffed chair. Upon seeing the bard, Xena returned the smile. She carefully got up and tucked the little girl into one of the two beds that the room hosted.

"Hey," Gabrielle greeted. She quickly crossed the room and stopping just short of where Xena was standing and wrapped her arms around the warrior.

"Hey," Xena returned turning and pulling the bard into a proper embrace. "Gods, I needed this."

Gabrielle buried her face into Xena neck enjoying the closeness. They held each other for a long moment, before Xena pulled back. "I need to go check on the priest."

"I just came from there, he's asleep. Come to bed with me, Xena."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order, my Queen?"

"Yes, yes it is. Out of these leathers first though."

Xena smirked. "Yes, my Queen."


	118. Chapter 118: Help

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 118: Help**

Xena woke up, surprised to find not one, but two bodies intertwined with her own. Not only was Gabrielle using her upper arm and shoulder as a pillow but somehow Callie had crawled up under the blanket and in between them. The little girl had one arm draped across Gabrielle's waist and her head resting on Xena's stomach, following the bard's lead and making a pillow out of her warrior mother.

Xena shifted, first letting Gabrielle's head slide on to a pillow, and then gently moving the child, so the she was comfortably nestled up against the bard. Xena then rolled the rest of the way out of the bed and stood.

"Where you going, Mother?" Callie suddenly whispered.

"Hey little girl, go back to sleep," Xena whispered back. "I'm just going to check on things."

Callie nodded and scooted up a bit so that she was closer to Gabrielle. She laid her head on the pillow and silently watched Xena slip on her leathers and armor. As Xena clipped on her sword, she spoke up again, "Mother?"

Xena squatted down so that she was eye level with the little girl. "Yes, little one?"

"The Goddess said not to worry." She paused and yawned. "She is sending help. They're outside waiting for you."

"Who is waiting for me, Callie?"

"They are," the little girl answered her eyes struggling to stay open. "You'll see."

Xena sighed at the cryptic answer. She briefly debated on waking the child back up but realized that it probably wouldn't do her much good. She reached out and brushed Callie's hair to the side, tucking it behind her ear. "Sweet dreams, little girl."

Callie responded with a soft smile before allowing sleep to claim her once again. Xena stood back up and couldn't help but return the smile as both the bard and the child instinctively repositioned themselves, further entangling their bodies together.

Xena then quietly exited the room, curious to see who _they_ were. On her way down the stairs she called out to her Companion, _:Kaylin?:_

_ :Good Morning, Chosen.:_

_ :Morning. Been outside yet? Callie says we have guests.:_

_ :Oh really?: _

Xena's attention shifted from Kaylin as stopped briefly at the door to the mage's room, checking on him and making sure he was still secure.

"Xena," the first guard greeted her with a nod.

"Stranton," Xena returned, remembering the guard from the previous day. "And Rafe, when did you get in?"

"Late yesterday afternoon. Got a couple hours of shut eye and then volunteered to help."

Xena smiled at the youngest member from the group that had challenged them on the road a couple of days prior. "That's good. I'm glad you got back safely. How's our friend doing, behaving himself?"

"So far so good," Stranton answered. "Been asleep most of the time."

Xena studied the mage for a moment; he was lying on the bed and appeared to be asleep. She switched to her MageSight and was satisfied with the void of energy around him. She knew that with the fight and the backlash of energy that he'd put up last night, he was probably exhausted. With any luck would be in a much more compliant mood when he woke.

"Good, let me know when he wakes. I have someone I need to meet with."

"Sure thing, Xena." Rafe answered.

Nodding her approval she left him in the guards' custody and continued her quest to find _them._

_ :Xena,: _Kaylin broke into her thoughts with a chuckle, _:You're not gonna believe this.:_

_ :What is it?: _ Xena asked, her interests now fully peaked, as she opened the main door and exited the inn. She took in a breath as she spotted not one, but two Firecats waiting for her. "Oh, for the love of Zeus," she mumbled.

"What do you two wha..." Xena called out before she was interrupted by a large shadow that spread across the courtyard. She instinctively put her hand on her chakram as she looked up for the source. The sun had just peaked over the horizon and was bathing the ground shades of deep purple and gold, but still left the sky dark enough that she had trouble locating the origin of the shadow.

Suddenly it was there again, its large dark mass circling overhead. She took a step back, knowing that the inn was to her back, and tensed as the form descended and landed with a subtle thud in the middle of the court yard. Xena stood, not sure what to make of the beast. He was dark grey, almost metallic in color, his eyes echoing the pewter grey of his coat. His beak was like an eagle, but his head was elongated with a pair of rounded ears and a handsome tuff of feathers on his crest. He had four legs; the front two ending in an eagle type claw, while the two in the rear were flatter, more muscular, and connected to haunches reminiscent of a lion. By far his most striking feature was his wings, which although now were gently folded across his back, when he landed they flared, briefly sparkling in the rapidly increasing sunlight. It was a strange hybrid, mixed parts of an eagle and a lion, but she had no doubt that the creature before her was a Gryphon.

She took her queue from the two cats that seems not to be alarmed by the beast, and held back waiting for _them_ to make the first move.

_:Greetings, Herald: _ One of the Firecats greeted as he stood and moved closer to her.

Xena recognized the voice as belonging to the cat that she had encounter before. "I see you brought friends," she challenged.

_:Yes, my fellow Firecat, Taran and our new friend Trevorian:_

"Taran, wasn't that the name of..."

_:Yes Herald, the name the last Son of the Sun, who was wrongfully murdered and stripped of my position,: _the second cat explained.

Xena blinked. "But then that means that you were reborn as a Firecat? How's that even possible... it's only been a few days."

_:Reborn is not quite the right word. Firecats aren't born… we descend from the heavens. We are all former Son of the Suns.: _

Xena's attention shifted from the cats to Kaylin who had made her way to the warrior's side. She looked at her Companion, raising an eyebrow. "Descended from the heavens? Appeared, like you and Lysander did."

_:Xena,: _Kaylin responded. _:It's not important where we came from. Only that we are here.: _

Xena felt a strange tingle, and then shook her head. It seemed like she was forgetting something, but the feeling quickly faded. Her attention was drawn to the Gryphon who had been patiently waiting for a chance to introduce himself.

"Greetingsss Herald."

"Hello, Trevorian is it?"

"Yesss." The Gryphon bowed his head in a gesture of respect. "I have come to help. Where is the mage?"

"Trev?"

The Gryphon whipped his head, his beak opening and letting out a sound that could only be pure pleasure. "Star-child, Rylie! What are you doing here?"

"Trev!" Rylie cried in equal joy as she buried her arms around the Gryphon's neck.

"I take it you two know each other?" Xena sarcastically asked.

"Yes," Rylie replied, pulling away from the Gryphon to answer Xena. "It's been ages though. How is Cheera? And the Gryphlets?

"All fine. My mate is as stubborn and as beautiful as ever, and the little ones… Darwin has my talentsss. He will be a mage, maybe my equal or greater. My little Mika, she is showing promise as well in the healing artsss."

"That's wonderful, you must be so proud of them."

The Gryphon flexed the feathers around his neck. "I am. And of you Star-child, you have gotten so tall. I don't think I could carry you anymore."

"That's ok, I have a new ride now." Rylie smiled. "I was Chosen."

"Great Lady! I alwaysss told you you were destined for greatnesss."

"That you did," Rylie responded with a nod.

_:There will be time enough for reunions later: _Taran projected to everyone. _:For now I must insist on seeing the priests:_

"Yesss, Xena, if you wouldn't mind escorting him out here. I don't think I'll fit through the door." Trevorian added.

"Right, I'll be back. Rylie," Xena motioned for the teen to accompany her. "Do me a favor; wake up my bard and Quinn, they should be part of this and stay with Callie. I don't want her to get involved."

Rylie groaned as Xena opened the door. "Seriously, you want me to babysit?"

Xena stopped and turned to face the teen. "Rylie, this is important."

Rylie shook her head. "You just think I'm a kid, that I can't handle it. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself, and I know that you can take care of Callie. Rylie, I don't know what's going to happen, things could get dangerous. If things get out of hand I want someone I trust with Callie."

Rylie tightened her jaw, not at all happy with Xena's assessment, but she realized that Xena had already made up her mind and arguing with her would be pointless. "Fine, I'll watch her. But you owe me."

Xena also tightened her jaw, quickly debating if this was the best time to push a battle of wills. Taking a breath she calmly replied, "Thank you, Rylie."

Rylie rolled her eyes and stomped past the warrior on her way to the room that she was sharing with Quinn. Xena raised an eyebrow as she picked up a couple of choice curses that the teen was muttering. Maybe right now wasn't the best time for a battle, but it had been a couple of days since Rylie's last session with the staff. Perhaps it was time for another lesson.

===[x]

As Rylie rounded the corner at the top of the stairs she had calmed herself enough to hide her annoyance from Quinn. She dutifully woke up the mage, quickly explaining that Xena wanted her downstairs. She then left to do the same for Gabrielle.

Rylie knocked gently on the door before entering. Callie spotted her first, opening her eyes as the door clicked opened and greeting her with a smile. The little girl then turned her attention to the bard, rocking her back and forth with a shake. "Mama, Rylie's here. Wake up."

Gabrielle groaned, laying her arm across her face as if the additional barrier would shield her from the little girl's attempts. Callie looked back to Rylie and shrugged.

"Gabrielle," Rylie tried, "Xena wants you downstairs."

"And I want her up here, so I guess no one wins," Gabrielle grumpily replied, refusing to move the shield from her eyes.

Rylie moved across the room. She opened the drapes, letting the warm sunshine stream through the window. She paused for a moment looking down at the courtyard where the Gryphon, Firecats, and the Companions were waiting for Xena to return.

Callie soon gave up on waking Gabrielle and followed Rylie to the window. "Ohhh... what kinda creature is that, Rylie?"

Rylie rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? That's a Gryphon." Callie looked up at Rylie, her bottom lip quivering at the sudden rebuke. The little girl's whimper made Rylie groan.

Gabrielle sat up, eyeing the teen. She could literally feel the irritation dripping off her, and knew that Callie could too. "Rylie, don't you think that's a little uncalled for? Callie was just asking a question."

Rylie signed. She'd almost forgotten how both Gabrielle and Callie could pick up on her emotions. Just like with Xena, they seemed especially sensitive to her, as well as to each other. She realized that it had something to do with their link, but at times it was just damn inconvenient. Rylie wished she hadn't snapped knowing that she couldn't fault the little girl for being curious. "I'm Sorry, Callie. Sorry, Gabrielle. I'm guess I'm just a little upset. Xena wants me to stay up here with Callie."

"Ah, now your mood makes sense," Gabrielle gently chided.

Rylie crossed her arms across her chest, as if the physical barrier could impede the emotion. "It's just not fair. I want to be in the action too. No offense, little sis… but I shouldn't have to babysit just cuz I'm younger than everyone else."

"Not younger than me," Callie added with a pout. She crossed her arms across her chest, imitating her older sister's stance. "I never get to do anything either."

Gabrielle sighed, and getting out of bed she headed toward the window. She affectionately tousled Callie's hair and then met Rylie's eyes. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. One day, when you are old enough and mature enough to handle it, I'm sure that both of you will get more then you're share of action."

"Easy for you to say," Rylie mumbled.

Gabrielle ignored the teen's comment and instead focused on the courtyard below. "Wow. He's amazing and a lot bigger than I imagined."

Even through her grumpiness Rylie couldn't help but smile at the awe in the bard's voice. "Yeah, he's something alright. He's gonna help with the mage. He is one, you know, a mage."

"I heard that they are magical but their magic is older. Different than what the Heralds are capable of."

"I don't really know about that," Rylie frowned. "Trev's a nice guy, though. He's got a good heart."

"You sound like you know him."

"I do. He saved me once when I was little. Been friends ever since."

"Really? Well I definitely want to hear that story."

"Later, maybe," Rylie teased. Her eyes returned to the courtyard where she could see that Quinn and Aland had both joined the group. "You better get down there or they'll start without you."

"You're right," Gabrielle agreed, wrinkling her nose. "I better get moving" Gabrielle left the window to change. It took her only a few moments to throw on a pair of leggings and a tunic. She added her white cloak for warmth and grabbed her staff, before addressing the girls again. "There is some fruit over on the table if you get hungry. And Rylie? Thanks. I know you'd rather be down there, but if Xena wants you with Callie then there must be a reason. I'm sure she just wants to make sure you are both safe."

"Yeah, whatever. We'll be up here… watching."

Gabrielle sighed and squeezed the teen's shoulder in support. She knew exactly how Rylie was feeling. "I'm sure it's just a precaution. Xena's very wary when there is magic involved. As soon as it's safe, I'm certain she'll be ok with you two joining us."

When Rylie didn't reply Gabrielle sighed again. She turned her attention to Callie. "Be good, ok? Listen to Rylie."

"Ok, Mama. We'll both be good, right Rylie?"

"Yeah, right," Rylie responded.


	119. Chapter 119

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 119**

===[x]

Xena bounded up the stairs two at a time eager to fetch the priest and get past this part of their adventure. When she got to the door, she paused, not locating either guard. The door however was open and she spied Rafe in the room, quietly talking to the priest. Stranton suspiciously was nowhere to be found. Sensing someone watching, Rafe looked up, trying to hide the surprise that Xena had returned so soon.

"Where's Stranton?"

"He went to find you, you didn't see him?"

"No, I didn't," Xena raised an eyebrow. "I see our friend is up, though. I came to collect him. We have company that wants to talk to him."

"Alright. You need my help?"

"I can manage. Why don't you go find out where Stranton wandered off too."

Rafe nodded. "Sure thing."

Xena watched the young man leave before turning her attention back toward the priest. Switching to her MageSight she reassured herself that the voided energy field was still present around him. "Alright, you and I have some business to attend," she roughly invited, grabbing the priest by the collar and steering him out the door.

No sooner had the cleared the door jam, then Gabrielle appeared coming down the hallway. "Xena. You really have to have a talk with Rylie. She's rather upset you know."

"Mornin' to you too," Xena returned. "And I know, and I will."

"I know you don't want Callie down here, I agree. Maybe I should stay with her. Let Rylie have a little more freedom."

"No, best let her stay. I have something else I need you to do." Keeping one hand firmly on the priest, she moved the other to hover over the bard's arm. "May I?"

Gabrielle nodded.

_:Something is going on. I want you to see if you can find Stranton, he was helping to guard the priest, but now he's gone missing. I've got a bad feeling about it.:_

_ :I'll find him, Xena. Everything ok with him?: _Gabrielle motioned to the priest with her head.

_:So far so good. We'll be outside.:_

_ :Ok, I'll join you as soon as I find Stranton.:_

Xena nodded. _:Be careful.:_

Gabrielle returned the nod, as Xena turned and escorted the priest down the stairs. She quickly followed down into the common room. She eased up on her shields, allowing her to more efficiently detect nearby people. Neither the bard nor the warrior saw Rafe reenter the hall from the adjacent door. He grinned to himself. This was almost too easy.

===[x]

Rylie was a surprised to find Rafe on the other side of the door when she opened it. "Um, hi. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came from talking with Xena. I volunteered to stay with Callie if you want to go on down."

"I don't know," Rylie shook her head. "Maybe I better just stay here. I don't think Xena really wants me in the way."

"Gabrielle talked to her. Really, it's ok. Callie and I will be fine. Won't we Callie?"

The little girl looked from Rafe to Rylie, and tucked herself protectively behind her sister. There was something about Rafe that was scaring her. "Rylie, please don't leave me."

Rylie sighed. She really did want to leave, but the plea from Callie was tugging at her heart-stings. "It's ok, Callie. I'll stay. Thanks anyway, Rafe."

"I don't think you understand," Rafe insisted, taking a step into the room. "You're gonna leave, one way or another."

Before Rylie could react Rafe attacked. He punched the teen in the gut, causing her to stumble back and trip over Callie. The little girl tried to move, but her body was too frozen with fear to react. Rafe bent over and grabbed the font of Rylie's tunic. He punched her a second time, aiming for her face, but she pulled her head, moving with the punch to let the movement absorb the sting. When the third punch came, however, it connected solidly. Her eyes blurred, and she fought to keep conscious.

Rylie's grunt of pain snapped Callie out of her trance. She lunged at the attacker, knocking him back and off of her sister. Rafe grabbed her by the front of her tunic with one hand. He pulled the material tighter. Her little hands went to her throat, as he stood up. Her feet now off the ground, dangled and twitched, as she violently struggled for air. The world seemed to slow as her vision dimmed. He noticed that she was beginning to lose the will to fight. With a feral grin, he threw her. She bounced off the wall, her vision darkened and her eyes closed.

The distraction was enough for Rylie to regain her feet and her guard. She reached into her boots and pulled her daggers, but she was too late to stop Rafe from throwing Callie. Seeing her sister's still body crumpled on the floor, she screamed out in rage and attacked with her blades. He easily deflected the blow, pulling his own knife in the process. They circled. He grinned, which only made Rylie angrier.

"You stupid bastard! Don't you know that that Xena will be here any second? She'll kill you."

"That's where you are wrong, brat," he spat back at her. "Xena's a little busy at the moment." Laughing he attacked once again with his blade.

As Xena escorted the priest down the stairs her mind kept drifting to Rafe and the missing guard. Rafe's excuse for Stranton's disappearance seemed a little too convenient. She also found it odd that the priest was much more docile this morning. He hadn't argued with her or resisted in any way. Something was up. She could feel it in the air.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she paused for a moment as Gabrielle scooted by her into the open common room. The bard seemed to settle herself in the middle of the room, eyes closed in concentration. The priest noticed Xena's attention waver from him as she watched the blonde. Careful not to make any noise he slipped the unlocked cuff from his wrist. Gripping the shackles in one hand, his other one now free, he twisted and swung.

Xena felt the motion a moment too late to block the blow. The shackles swung and struck her in the side of the head. Grunting in pain, she staggered back. She felt a trickle of blood flow down her temple as her vision blurred. The blow was enough of a surprise to distract Xena, and by the time she was able to recover the priest made his escape.

Hearing the attack, Gabrielle turned and tried to intercept the priest, but he was able to elude her by jumping over her staff as she used in an attempt to trip him. He wasted no time in picking up speed and ran. He ran right though the kitchen, and out the back door.

"Xena! You ok?" Gabrielle cried out. Seeing the blood on her lover's temple, she grabbed a towel off the bar, and held it to soak up blood.

Xena gritted her teeth in an effort to will the room to stop spinning, but her expression softened as she met the green eyes of her bard. "You know, you're twice as pretty when there are two of you," she half joked, seeing double as her vision continued to blur. Both Gabrielles responded with a disapproving look, but neither was given a chance to speak. Xena brushed the towel away. "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," Gabrielle scolded.

"Not as much as he is gonna be when I catch him," Xena responded with a growl. She turned to pursue the priest, but was stopped as Gabrielle grabbed her arm.

"Xena, wait. You're gonna get hurt. At least give yourself a minute for your head to clear."

"I'm fine, and he's getting away."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Do I have to ask you how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"No, I'm fine. Did I mention that he's getting away? " the warrior responded, secretly glad the extra moments Gabrielle had insisted she wait had given her vision time to clear.

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Aren't I always?" Xena replied as her vision finally cleared and the two bards again became one. She then smirked and almost startling Gabrielle she let out one of her patented '_she-yas,' _back flipped, twisted in midair, and landed right in front of the kitchen door. Within a heartbeat she was gone.

"Show off!" Gabrielle called out to a now empty room. She then sighed and hurried after her.

Clearing the back door, Gabrielle saw Xena disappear into the tree line. All four of the Companions, the Gryphon, the Firecats, as well as Quinn and Aland had made their way around to the back of the inn.

Gabrielle quickly took charge of the situation as she filled them in. She had given direction, prepared go after the priest, and was just about to head into the woods when she felt a sudden wash of anxiety, mixed with fear rush through her. Her attention shifted as she tried to narrow in on the emotions, but before she could explore it her mind was torn back to the warrior and a sheering jolt of pain that ripped through her. The bard's knees buckled. She grabbed onto Lysander, barely preventing herself from falling.

"Gods, Xena. Not again." Gabrielle moaned, still clutching on to Lysander.

Quinn stepped forward, grabbing Gabrielle's arm for extra support. "Gabrielle, are you ok?"

"I'm ok," the bard whispered, reassuring herself as much as her Companion and the rest of the group. She managed a half smile at Lysander as he snorted his concern, nuzzling her gently.

"Xena's hurt. I need to get to her." Gabrielle grabbed Lysander's saddle horn and swung up onto his back. She wasn't sure if riding was a good idea, but she knew her legs were too wobbly to make it on foot. Gripping on tightly to Lysander with her knees, the Companion shot toward the woods.

It took almost no time to transverse the area where the Xena had fallen. Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief seeing the warrior, and noticing that she was conscious. She half lay and half sat against a tree. Gabrielle slipped down off of Lysander's back and fell to Xena's side.

"Thought you said you'd be careful," Gabrielle lightly scolded.

"I was. Something happened. I lost focus and he got me with a bolt of energy. Are you ok, my Queen? I felt a rush of uneasiness."

"That wasn't me. I thought it came from you," Gabrielle countered. "If it wasn't you and it wasn't me, then that means…"

"Rylie or Callie," Xena finished the bard's sentence.

Gabrielle suddenly sharply inhaled. "Xena, I can't feel either of them."

===[x]

"Rylie, wake up," Xena insisted.

The teen grimaced in reaction to the foul smelling vial that Xena passed under her nose. She opened her eyes, coughing, and pushed the vile container away. "Gods, what is that?" she whispered.

"Rylie, where is Callie?" Gabrielle's voice rang in.

"Huh? What?" Rylie responded. She grimaced as she lifted her head, looking toward the wall where she had last seen her sister. "Gods, he must have taken her."

Gabrielle took in a sharp breath. "Who took her?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him," Rylie hastened to explain as her eyes started to fill with water. "It was all so fast. She's hurt. He.. he… threw her."

"Rylie, you need to tell us who took her," Xena insisted, her voice and her blood running cold.

The teen instinctively pulled away from Xena. "It was Rafe. I'm sorry, I should have known. I should have never opened the door. I should have been able to protect her. I'm sorry, I should have…"

"Rylie, that's enough. You're hurt. I'm sure you did everything you could," Gabrielle tried to reassure the teen.

"I need to hurry then, they couldn't have gotten far," Xena reasoned.

"I want to help get her back," Rylie argued, trying to sit up. "I'm fine."

Xena shook her head and laid a palm on the teen's shoulder preventing her from doing so. "No you don't. You're staying right here."

"But…"

"Rylie, your eye is already almost swollen shut, you have three bruised ribs, and you lost quite a bit of blood from that gash on your stomach. Not to mention a nasty concussion. You, young lady, aren't going anywhere."

The teen frowned. She looked down at the front of her tunic, realizing that it was soaked through with blood. "I guess that explains why I'm so tired, and this damn headache."

"I mended the skin," Xena explained, "But I can't do much more with my Gifts. Gabrielle's going to stay with you. She can help you with some tea for the headache and she knows how to make compresses for the ribs and your eye."

"Xena…" Gabrielle started.

"Sorry, my Queen, but I need you stay with her. We can't trust anyone else. And she shouldn't be moved any further than to the bed."

Gabrielle sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. "Alright. Be careful, and I mean that. Bring her back safe, Xena."

Xena nodded as she stood up. She paused for a moment getting that faraway look in her eye. "Crystin and Lysander are going to stay close. The Gryphon agreed to circle and look for both the mage and Callie from the air. The rest of us will concentrate on the ground. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Watching Xena leave Gabrielle turned back to Rylie. "Let's get that tunic off of you and get you cleaned up."


	120. Chapter 120

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 120**

Callie opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar place. She was home, or what she had been told was home. She had come to know it as a place of comfort, a place for lessons, and a place for friendship. Today however, this place seemed void of any of those things. Callie wandered the familiar paths, exploring the small cottage and the barn, but found neither the Goddess nor her Companion anywhere. Callie chewed her lip as she realized that she'd never come here alone before. There had always been someone waiting for her. It didn't feel right, and Callie couldn't hold back a shiver at the thought.

"I wonder where everyone is," she whispered to herself, shivering as a sudden cold breeze blew across the yard.

_Callisto…_

Callie turned suddenly. She thought she heard someone calling to her, her name whispered, almost as if carried on the breeze itself. She shivered a second time.

_Callisto_…

Callie twisted again. This time she was certain she had heard her name. She called out, "I heard you. Who's there?" and then stood very still. She listened and waited, but the wind didn't answer.

A few moments passed. The breeze from earlier had disappeared and it was now disturbingly quiet. Suddenly feeling very cold, she sought shelter inside the cottage. She preoccupied herself by exploring some of the details, never having the opportunity to do so before. She noticed a small red-figured vase sat on the mantel which depicted the goddess Artemis presiding over a group of kneeling Amazons. She also noticed a bow and quiver full of arrows mounted on the wall. Oddly enough she has the feeling that it hadn't belonged to her father, but to her mother.

A smile formed on her lips as a memory resurfaced. She remembered an older, kind lady that used to tell her stories when she was very little. Her face was blurry, but the stories were clear. Callie concentrated on the memory, focusing on the bow and quiver on the wall. She realized that it has belonged to the old lady, her grandmother. It had been passed it down to her mother when she had died and Callie knew that it that it was to one day meant to be hers as well.

She suddenly had an urge to touch it. Pushing a chair against the wall she eagerly scrambled up. She reached as high as she could, and standing on her tip toes she could just barely reach the bottom edge of the bow's arm. As she bushed her fingertips across the timeworn wood she was suddenly overcome by a wash of emotion. Her hands started to shake and her legs threatened to give way. Callie was able to drop down off the chair, just as streams of tears begin to rush down her cheeks. The pain in the emotion was overwhelming and for the first time since she could remember she felt truly alone. She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up into her chest. Not being able to stop the tears she quietly sobbed into her knees.

An eternity passed before Callie was brought out of her grief by a boot tapping her leg. The tap was followed by the rough command, "Quit that."

The command was simple, but unexpected. Callie raised her head, her eyes discovering a pair of dark brown leather boots. Startled, she quickly scooted back. She looked up into the face that belonged to the boots, realizing with a shutter of fear that a blonde female warrior was glaring down at her.

The girl and the warrior stared at each other for a long moment before the stranger squatted down so that she was eye level with Callie. She tilted her head slightly and studied the young girl more closely. "Now this is curious, why are you familiar to me?"

Callie echoed the look, realizing that the stranger wasn't such a stranger and was familiar to her as well. Her soft brown eyes held sadness, a feeling that tugged at Callie's heart. She frowned. "Why are you so sad?"

The stranger's face hardened. She stood up and looked at the mantle, quite for a moment as if lost in memory. "What do you know? You are just a child."

Callie also stood up. She followed the stranger's gaze. "I know this is a happy place."

The stranger clenched her jaw, and Callie blinked, surprised at the sudden surge of rage the stranger projected. "That's where you are wrong," she accused. Her voice then dropped to a mere whisper, "It was a happy place."

Callie narrowed her eyes trying to understand why the stranger was suddenly so upset. She could feel a great deal of anger, but there was also a pain and a sadness that carried on the stranger's words. She looked back to the stranger to respond, and was surprised the she had disappeared. Callie blinked again in amazement. The emotion, the pain, the anger, and sadness had all disappeared along with the stranger.

===[x]

Callie opened her eyes, the memories of the dreamscape quickly fading as she discovered that she was being held prisoner. For a second she panicked. She wanted to cry out, to yell for help, to beg who ever had done this to her to take her back to her mothers, but the thought of Xena and Gabrielle kept her from doing do. They had talked more than once about what she should do if she was ever taken from them. If she were in a public place she was supposed to yell and kick and scream and make as much ruckus as she could, but if she were away from other people she was supposed to stay quiet, be cooperative, and wait for Xena or Gabrielle to find her.

Although it was still daylight she had been covered by a fur blanket. She lay on the ground on top of another blanket. Her feet and her hands had been tied together. She pulled on the bonds for a moment, testing them, and then frowned, realizing they were secure. Her body suddenly stiffened as she heard voices. She decided it would be best not to let them know she was awake, and if she was lucky she might over hear something useful.

The little girl strained her ears, but was disappointed as she realized they were speaking Karsite. In her time in Karse, she'd managed to pick up some basic vocabulary, but besides a stray word or two she couldn't make any sense of the conversation. Quickly deciding that she was not getting anywhere with the conversation, she shifted her attention and focused on the emotions of her captors.

With a mix of dread and relief she realized that there were only two individuals. One was familiar and she figured that it was Rafe. The other was darker and in a deep meditation. She lightly brushed against his consciousness, but she was unable to penetrate his shields. He was stationary, and he was chanting something. She could hear the repetition in his speech.

She shifted her attention back to Rafe. He was moving. He was also nervous. Almost simultaneously Rafe stopped moving and the chanting stopped. She felt a rush of fear and then a third presence appeared. The new presence frightened her. It was darker than anything she'd felt before. It wasn't human or animal, it was something else.

===[x]

By the time that Xena had a visual on the kidnappers, the sun was just beginning to set, making the shadows between the trees grow steadily darker. At some point early in the journey they had picked up horses, making the distance between them and the village as great as possible, but had also make their trail easier to follow. They had opted for rough terrain, rather than a main road, hoping to loose anyone that followed, but they had failed to take into account the agility of a Companion, or the expert tracking skills of the Warrior Princess.

As Xena watched, hidden in the shadows of the tree line, she was unsurprised to see they had met up with the priest. She was also relieved to see that Callie was awake, although she wasn't sure if the little girl was injured. Callie wasn't moving around much, just sitting quietly covered by a fur and watching the two men. Following the child's gaze she felt a twinge stir with in her. She could feel its darkness tug at her emotions. She had half a mind to just throw her chakram and take care of both the priest and Rafe before they could react, but she didn't want murder the men in cold blood in front of Callie. After the battle with Alti in the barn she had resigned herself not to expose the little girl to any more violence than necessary.

Rafe was pacing nervously. He would look from Callie to the priest, and then into the increasing darkness around them. He had a right to be nervous, Xena thought.

_:Xena,: _Kaylin broke into her thoughts. _:Remember the plan, don't go switching it up on now. Now, Aland is ready and Quinn and Hayden are in position.:_

_:I hate it when you do that. Just because I'm thinking about killing them, doesn't mean that I will ruin a good plan. My daughter is out there, for Zeus' sake.:_

_:Ah, right,: _the Companion apologized. _:Are you ready then?:_

_:Yes, tell Aland it's a go,: _Xena responded with a mental nod.

Feeling Kaylin's presence leave, she turned her attention back to the priest. He was meditating, and had an aura about him that was advertising magic. The warrior knew that he was building a spell. She wasn't sure what he was planning, but it was making her skin prickle and she wanted nothing more than to get this over with as soon as possible. Xena attention was then brought to the sky. Through a hole in the tree canopy she saw a flock of black crows circle. They circled around again before quickly descending upon the kidnappers.

Rafe spotted them first, pointing and crying out an alarm. The priest responded to the cry, springing up from the ground a moment before the birds dove in large dark mass, pulling up just short of colliding with either man. Both men panicked, but while Rafe was trying to take cover the priest tried a different approach. Xena watched in fascinated horror as the priest pulled a blade from his boot. Her skin prickled, as she was suddenly keenly aware of the murderous gleam in his eyes. Letting out a muffled curse, she laid her hand on her chakram determined not to let him get anywhere near Callie. She paused, surprised when she realized that he didn't head toward Callie, but toward Rafe instead.

Rafe was equally surprised when the priest stabbed the blade into his chest. He dropped to his knees too shocked to react. The priest ignored his questioning eyes, focusing only on the blood pouring from the younger man's chest. Xena's stomach turned as wave of tainted-blood-magic assaulted her senses and she realized that the priest was drawing energy directly from Rafe's life force. With the power increasing exponentially, she knew she could wait no longer.

Desperate to distract the priest, she let out a shrill war cry. She then threw her chakram directly at the priest, her intention to kill him on the spot. The chakram, however never made it to its target. Inches away from the priest it's bounced off of an invisible shield. With the unexpected change to it directory, it embedded itself in a nearby tree. Not missing a beat, and now having the priest's full attention, she pulled her sword, raising her own shields in the process.

"It's about time you showed up Herald, but you are too late."

Xena risked a glace over at Callie. The little girl had disappeared under layers of fur. She would have preferred for Callie to run, but unsure of the girl's condition she was relieved to at least know that she wasn't watching. "Too late for Rafe, maybe, but I still get the pleasure of escorting you from this world."

The priest smirked, "I think you have that backwards, Herald. Kilitanish! It is time for your feast. I freely offer you this Herald, this warrior who has been basted in blood, to satisfy your hunger."

Xena felt her skin prickle as a dark whirlwind of smoke started to form. Within a circle of sand, that Xena had failed to notice previously, a large black-winged figure replaced the smoke. It stood like a man, on two legs, and was slightly taller than herself. Its head though, was elongated and more beast-like, with sharp venom-dripping fangs, and horns protruding in all different directions. It was heavily muscled, and was dark as midnight in both color and soul. As it crouched down, like a gargoyle on an old stone castle, its wings twitched in excitement as it studied its soon to be meal.

Xena eyed the demon, realizing it for what it was, a creature of magic summoned from another plane. She had read about the existence of such creatures, but had no experience with them. Like the other forms of dark magic, the Heralds didn't have any use for it. She hadn't been taught anything of how to deal with these creatures. A moment of trepidation set in as she waited for the beast to make his move.


	121. Chapter 121

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 121**

"Rylie, wake up."

The teen stirred and grumbled at the request. "Ah, come on, Gabrielle, I'm tired."

"I know, but I can't let you sleep too long. It's not good for your head."

Rylie begrudgingly opened her eyes, or eye as the other one was swollen shut and stubbornly refused to open. "Ug, why is it so bright in here? We have any more of that tea?"

Gabrielle gave the teen a sympatric grin. "It's not bright, you're just sensitive to the light, and yes, I have more tea for you. I want to check that poultice on your ribs too."

Rylie let Gabrielle help her into a seated position and then gladly accepted the warm cup of tea that was offered. She sipped it gingerly, trying not to grimace as Gabrielle unwound the wrap from her ribs. "When I was nine, I broke my wrist. I don't think it hurt as much as these ribs do," she whispered with a hiss of pain as the bandage was slowly removed.

"Just be thankful that you only bruised them," Gabrielle replied. "Trust me, broken ones hurt a lot more."

The teen continued to whimper as Gabrielle removed the rest of the bandage. She hadn't realized how much support the firmly wound bandage was proving. Without the wrap, even the simple act of breathing hurt. "So, did you hear anything from Xena?"

"Nothing substantial. According to Lysander she picked up on the trail, but they got a good head start."

Rylie nodded and waited for Gabrielle to finish rewrapping her ribs before continuing the conversation. "Gabrielle?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Callie is going to be ok?"

Gabrielle looked up from tying off the wrapping, meeting the teen's one good green eye. "Xena won't let anything happen to her. You'll see."

Rylie turned her gaze from the bard, and looked down at her own hands. "It's all my fault. Xena trusted me to keep her safe."

"No one knew about Rafe, not even Xena. It's not your job to keep Callie safe. It's ours; mine and Xena's. We are the ones who failed. In fact, we failed twice… you were hurt too." Gabrielle reached up and stroked the uninjured side of Rylie's face, but the teen pulled away from the touch.

"I should have known. Something was wrong with him and I didn't recognize the signs soon enough."

Gabrielle wrinkled her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"The other day, the day of the earthquake, he was watching me. I felt something then, but at the time I thought I was just paranoid because of the quake."

Gabrielle pursed her lips, thinking carefully about her response. "Rylie, how often do you get feelings like that?"

The teen shrugged. "Couple of times a week I guess. I least since I was Chosen."

"And how often do you act on those feelings? That they lead to something more?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it's so subtle I don't have act at all. Sometimes, like with the avalanche, it saved my life."

"Right, and did you ever think what would happen if you acted on every feeling?"

"Then Callie would still be here, and my side and head wouldn't hurt."

"You don't know that," Gabrielle gently argued. "Just because you got a bad vibe from Rafe doesn't mean he was intending on hurting anyone. He had a choice, and chose the wrong one. Remember, your Gift only gives you an insight to a possible future. Individuals still have choices that can affect the outcome of any event.

"And that's not what I meant. You can't spend your life chasing feelings. Your Gift is only a guide, it's not absolute," Gabrielle continued.

"It's a stupid Gift. What good is it to see the future, if you can't trust what you see?"

"Would you like a little cheese with that whine?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You're whining," Gabrielle teased. "It doesn't do any good to complain about something you have no control over."  
"I know, I know. I can only do what feels right as the moment. I can't keep second guessing myself. I have to learn to trust in my instincts," Rylie mimicked the lecture that she'd heard repeated again and again since she was Chosen.

"At least you've been listening," Gabrielle returned with a hint of her own sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. I listen," Rylie replied as she sat the empty tea cup down on the bedside table and then leaned back into the pillow.

"Tired?"

"Not really. I'm awake now."

"Ah, good," Gabrielle commented, her eye's lighting up. "How about a story then?"

"Sure, why not? It'll pass the time." The teen closed her good eye and waited for Gabrielle to transform into her bard mode. After a long moment of silence, Rylie opened her eye again. "Well are you gonna start?"

"Nope, you're gonna tell me a story."

"You want me to tell you a story? Aren't you supposed to be the bard?"

"How do you think bards get the stories that they tell?" Gabrielle raised an eye brow and grinned. "Now, I wanna hear all about how you met this Gryphon."

===[x]

Xena leveled her sword, carefully trying to anticipate the demon's attack. The creature smirked at her, as if she were some sort of play thing, sending a shiver up her spine. It had been many years since she'd let an opponent intimidate her and she was bound and determined not let this one do so now.

A long moment passed before Xena's patience started to wane. She spun her sword in a flourish, inviting the creature forward. "What are you waiting for, you bastard. You wanna dance? Let's do it!"

The beast grunted, accepting the challenge. Wings flared and cracked like thunder through the air as lightning fast the creature sprang forward. Xena quickly rolled to the side, successfully avoiding the charge. The creature turned, nostrils flaring in irritation, and charged again. Xena avoided the second charge by flipping over his head, and landing within striking range of his back. As the creature turned once more she swung her sword, striking a coal-black shoulder. The sword vibrated violently, reflecting off the creature's skin, but leaving not even a scratch.

Xena let out a muffled curse as she realized that this battle was going to be more difficult than she originally thought. Suddenly, she instinctively ducked, avoiding a swipe of the creature's clawed arm. Twisting, she then parried the other arm with her sword. Xena's focused narrowed as she and the creature traded a series of blows, each one expertly blocked by the other. With a sudden kick to the creature's midsection Xena was able to push it back for a moment. Not wasting the opportunity, she flipped backwards trying to get some distance between them.

Through her peripheral _vision she saw Quinn and Hayden appear out of the tree line. On the other side of the clearing Aland and Kaylin also appeared, but before she was able to react to them the creature was once again upon her. It flew directly at her. She let it come, using the moment of impact to fall backward, and allowing the creature's own momentum send it cartwheeling over her head and half way across the clearing. _

_:Get Callie out of here!: _Xena mentally shouted to her Companion. She arched her back and sprang back up, relieved to see Aland and Kaylin head in the little girl's direction. She took a couple of steps back, furthering the distance between herself and the demon. Taking a moment, she checked on the priest, who was still using a shield to avoid the attack of the crows. Rafe lay at his feet, covered in blood and very still. The priest himself was continuing to draw and build power, and she sensed that whatever he was working on was almost complete. Xena could also feel Quinn building up power and could only hope that the mage could counter whatever the priest had up his sleeve.

Xena turned her attention back to the creature, who has regained his feet. He hadn't rushed back at her and had instead crouched back down into his gargoyle pose.

"You are strong, warrior," the creature commented.

Xena blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected it to speak. "You're not so bad yourself, for a vile creature from another plane of existence."

The creature sneered at the remark, but didn't move. "You have power. I can feel it. Together we can rule this world. I would be a god, and you my queen."

The Warrior Princess laughed, "I've heard that line before, not interested."

The creature stood and took a step toward Xena. "You could be immortal, live forever. Never want for anything."

_:Xena, don't move,: _ Kaylin suddenly sent. _:You are within his circle of summoning. He can't cross the line. If he does he'll be trapped.:_

_ :Good, that's what I want…:_

_ :No: _Kaylin interrupted. :_Keep him talking. Within the circle there is a focus item. You must locate it. Destroy it and he will return to his own plane.:_

"That's impossible, no one lives forever," Xena challenged the creature. She took another step back, so that she was on the edge of the circle. She could now see the full circle in front of her.

"When I am a god, nothing will be impossible."

Xena took a moment, seemingly considering the creature's remark, but using the time to study the ground in front of her. "What about my friends, and my daughter?"

_:Kaylin, what am I looking for? I don't see anything!:_

_ :It's probably buried, Chosen. You are going to have to dig for it.:_

Xena mentally groaned, but her eyes lit up seeing a slight disturbance in the center of the circle. If something were buried, it would be there.

"They will be unharmed. As my queen, you will need servants," the creature promised, taking another step toward her.

"You're right of course. I would want people that I could trust. But what about him?" Xena questioned, gesturing to the priest.

"He is of little consequence," the demon replied, his lip curling in a sneer. "The first of many on which I will feed."

As the creature finished his sentence, Quinn stuck. She sent a series of energy darts careening into the dark hide. The creature hissed in pain, and turned on the mage. Using his speed he attacked, attempting to bowl her over, but was surprised to miss her completely hitting a large tree instead. The projected image of the mage rippled and then reappeared a several feet away. The creature screamed in rage as he stuck a second tree, again fooled by the illusion.

Xena also took advantage of the distraction that Quinn had supplied. She grabbed her breast dagger and started to dig. After a few seconds she was able to unearth a single gold coin. _:Kaylin! I found a coin, is this it?:_

_ :It has to be. Destroy it.:_

Xena raised the dagger, striking the coin, but the blade did little more than bounce off. The coin was too small, and the blade to clumsy to do damage. She needed something else. Thinking quickly she looked up and spied her chakram still stuck in the tree on the other side of the clearing.

Meanwhile, Aland had just freed Callie from her bonds and was helping the child to her feet when priest finished his spell. With a sudden burst of energy a gate appeared. Time seemed to slow as everyone, including the demon was temporally memorized by the swirling colors the circular portal produced.

Breaking the trance, the priest turned his attention toward Aland and Callie. He quickly crossed the few feet between them, his shield shifting along with him. Kaylin scrambled to get them before the priest did, but the shield prevented her from interfering. Aland turned, putting himself between Callie and the priest. He held the knife that he had used to free the girl, but was suddenly keenly aware of how long it had been since he had used a weapon in defense.

Aland lunged forward; taking sweep at the priest, but the priest was able to avoid the blade. After a brief struggle, the priest grabbed the hand holding the knife and twisted, making Aland release it. He cried out in pain as the priest twisted his arm back, threatening to break it. Finally the priest shoved him aside, and he tumbled to the ground. The priest then bent to picked up the blade before he grabbed Callie and held it to her throat. The child whimpered, and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Xena's eyes narrowed at the sight of the priest holding her child hostage. Her hand clamped around the coin. With a quick glance at the demon, who was still trying to figure out which one of the three images of Quinn was the real one, she took action. Tearing across the clearing she made a beeline for the chakram. She ran half up the tree, dislodged the chakram and back flipped, landing solidly back on the ground in one smooth move.

Xena laid the coin on a rock, and stuck it with the sharp edge of the chakram, severing it into two pieces. The moment the coin was shattered, the demon started to lose his hold in the world. His form became translucent, and began to be pulled towards the summoning circle. As the seconds grew, so did the force of the demon's native plane. He screamed in rage, grasping futility at branches and the dirt trying to slow his decent, but the struggle was to no avail. The creature was forced back into the dark plane from where it had come.

As the demon slipped away, Aland had regained his footing. His arm was aching, but years of training allowed him to temporally push the pain aside. He was all that stood between the priest and the newly erected gate. In an expected move, instead of addressing the priest, Aland focused on Callie instead. "Callie, I know you're scared, but you are going to be ok."

"Get outta my way, old man. I'll kill her. I swear I will," the priest threatened.

Aland took a step back, not wanting to further antagonize the priest. He met Callie's eyes and projected with all his might a calmness and sense of assurance toward her. He could see the little girl physically relax.

"Callie, remember last night, when you got in trouble?" Aland suggested. "I want you to think about that right now."

Callie's brow wrinkled at the old Herald's words, when suddenly she got a flash of the snake, followed by a dagger, not unlike one the priest was currently holding at her throat. The image repeated in her mind and she realized that Kaylin was trying to tell her something. The image repeated a third time, and she suddenly she understood. She was already touching the priest, her hands gripped around his arm. Through that touch she sent the mental suggestion.

The priest suddenly screamed and threw the dagger at the ground, proving Callie with distraction to wiggle out of this grasp. She quickly fled, running to the side of the shield where Xena was trying to break through. Aland wasted no time and punched the priest solidly in the jaw. He went down, Aland on top of him, using the pressure of his body and a series of repeated punches to try to subdue him. The priest squirmed, putting his hands over his face to deflect the blows, but quickly mustered enough strength to push Aland off. He then half scooted, and half rolled to the gate's horizon.

The top half of the priest disappeared through the gate, but Aland was able to grab one of his legs preventing him from going all the way through. The pull of the gate, however, was strong and the rest of the priest slipped through, along with Aland's arms. Aland started to lose his footing as he felt himself also being pulled into the gate. Suddenly he felt strong arms surround his waist, and he was yanked back. Now with everything clear of the horizon, the gate blinked out of existence.

"Damn," Aland murmured, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Boy, I haven't felt this much alive in a long time."

Xena released Aland, and leaned over to pick Callie up, letting the little girl cling tightly to her neck. She surveyed the now quiet clearing; the only evidence of the struggle was the sparse supplies that had belonged to Rafe and the priest, and Rafe's body. "Yeah," she agreed. "Let's hope life calms down for a while."


	122. Chapter 122

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 122**

Rylie sighed, realizing she'd lost Gabrielle's attention, again. "Gabrielle, what's going on?"

Gabrielle gently shook her head. "I don't really know. It's just feelings. They are too far away for me to get much more than general emotions. It's hard to describe."

"You think they found them?"

"I hope so. It's just…"

"It's just what?" the teen encouraged.

"It's just, usually when Xena fights, I can feel it. She gets this rush of energy that flows through and radiates off her."

"You mean, she enjoys it," Rylie summed up with a smirk.

Gabrielle responded with half a smile. "Usually, yes. I'm not feeling any of that, though"

Rylie frowned. "Maybe they didn't fight."

_:There was a fight alight,: _Crystin cut into Rylie's thoughts. _:It's over now. Don't worry Chosen, Callie is safe.:_

Rylie let out a breath in relief as she sent a mental wave of gratitude. She broke off the connection with Crystin and looked up at Gabrielle. Seeing the distant look in the bard's eye and the relief on her face the teen realized that she had just received similar news from her own Companion.

===[x]

Xena looked up realizing that the clouds were thickening and that it was only a matter of time before the skies would open up. The gate acted like a weather magnet, drawing the clouds faster and built them up with additional energy. What would have been a light rain was quickly turning into a much heavier storm.

Hearing a soft thump, Xena's attention was brought to the Gryphon as he landed a few feet away. "The area is clear," he reported. "I see no threatsss, magical or otherwise."

"Good," Xena agreed with a nod, and then frowned as Callie shivered in her arms. Still dressed only in her night-clothes the little girl's hands and face were like ice. "Are you ok, little one?"

Callie nodded into Xena's shoulder. Xena hugged the child, responding by sending a gentle wave of warmth over her and holding it tight until she stopped shivering. Callie felt herself relax, relieved to feel warm for the first time since she'd gotten out of bed this morning.

"Are you hurt?" Xena asked as she sat Callie down on Kaylin's saddle. Her trained eyes wandered over the girl, inspecting her for injuries. Xena frowned at the rub marks from the rope that were around her hands and ankles. She carefully soothed the child as she inspected them more carefully. Callie squirmed while Xena paid careful attention to each limb; giving each a gentle burst of healing energy which both tickled and tingled at the same time.

"Better?" Xena asked, satisfied with the nod that she got in return. "Let me know if they itch, I can put some salve on them."

Xena waited for another nod from the little girl before continuing. "Alright then, let's get some warm clothes on you before you get sick." She then retrieved the bundle of clothes that Gabrielle had given her from the saddle bag. She proceeded to quickly dress her, making sure her cloak was tightly wrapped around her and finishing up with the tying off of her boots.

While Xena was busy with Callie, the rest of the group began to inspect the rough camp. Quinn and Aland were examining Rafe's body while Trevorian seemed very interested in what was left of the summoning circle.

"Well this is odd," remarked Quinn.

"What is?" Xena asked as she helped Callie off the Companion and back onto the ground.

"I can't find a black stone on him anywhere."

"Callie, stay here with Kaylin," Xena instructed as she joined Quinn. Xena squatted down and did her own search of the body. She too, was unable to find a black stone.

"Maybe he dropped it somewhere?" Aland asked.

"No, I doubt that. From what we've seen they have to be cut off. They are somehow magically sealed to the individual wearing them," Xena explained.

"Hmmm," Aland replied. "Maybe he didn't have one."

"Why would he do this if he wasn't being controlled?" Quinn asked.

"Rafe was a very religious person. It's quite possible that he thought he was doing the right thing."

Xena snorted. "How is it ever right to hurt children?"

"The people of Karse are deeply religious, Xena. If his God asked him to do something, I believe he would have done it," Aland answered.

Xena shook her head, biting her tongue to avoid offending either of her Herald companions. She realized it would serve little purpose to get into a religious debate and in the long run it didn't really matter. Rafe was dead, and although she would have liked to be the one who sent him to meet his God, the end result was the same.

"Heraldsss," Trevorian called from the other side of the clearing. "There is something of interestsss here."

Xena glanced at Callie, noting that she was drawing comfort from Kaylin, having wrapped herself around the Companion's leg. Kaylin affectionately nuzzled the top of the girl's head before sending a wave of reassurance to Xena. Xena gave them both a slight nod before turning her attention back to the Gryphon.

As Xena crossed the clearing, she picked up on the coppery scent of blood. Her stomach suddenly turned as her other senses came alive, recognizing the residue of dark magic.

"Well, that explains what happened to the horses," Quinn quietly commented as Xena came to a stop next to her. "They probably ran them until they were exhausted, then the priest took the rest of their life force in power."

"Aye," agreed the Gryphon. "That explains why he was able to summon the demon asss well asss the gate."

Xena clenched her teeth, fighting to keep a tight lid on her emotions as a sudden wave of memories assaulted her thoughts. She'd seen too many similar scenes in the past. Her memory flickered back to her time among the Northern Amazons. It was common in Amazon tradition to use the life-force of animals to fuel their magics. To the Amazons this was a sacred experience that was steeped in mystery and in respect. But to see these animals, who had been virtually raped of their essence, this was classic Alti. She had trained her underlings well. "Bastard," Xena exclaimed, emitting a low growl. "There is just no excuse..."

"No, there isn't," Quinn agreed. "This is wrong. The poor creatures."

Xena let out a long breath, realizing that Quinn didn't understand what she was feeling. She knew that things were different here in Velgrath, but she still felt like she owed something to the spirits of these noble creatures. Xena thought back, to when she was younger and to her time among the Amazons, searching her memory for a proper way to pay tribute.

She approached the horses, and pulling a dagger from her boot, removed a small bit of hair from each of their manes. Twisting them together, she tucked them into her bodice. Turning back to the rest of her party she instructed, "Alright, I've had enough. Let's go."

Ignoring the few scattered supplies Quinn mounted Hayden, pulling Aland up behind her. Xena also mounted Kaylin, with Callie safely tucked in front of her. Suddenly feeling the first of many raindrops fall, Xena pulled Callie closer and used her own cloak to fully cover the girl.

She then, almost as an afterthought, she focused her will on the body in the middle of the clearing. It began to smoke before it burst into flame. She watched the body burn, holding the flame long enough to ensure it was destroyed before releasing the fires to their nature. Trusting the rain to put out her creation she turned her back on the clearing and followed her companions back toward the village.

===[x]

It was almost dawn before Xena and the rest of the group made it back to the village. Callie had managed to sleep. She had continued, tucked up next to her warrior mother, warm and relativity dry under Xena's cloak. Xena had endured the worse of the storm and by the time they had arrived was cold, wet, and both emotionally and physically drained. With gratitude she released Kaylin to Aland and Quinn's care and took Callie up to their room.

Xena used her Gift to dry both herself and Callie as they entered the inn and then quickly ascended the stairs. Realizing the Gabrielle would have the door locked, she shifted the little girl weight so she could knock, but was surprised when the door opened before she got that far.

"You should be more cautious about opening a door until you know who is on the other side," Xena chastised the beaming teen.

"I'm so glad you're back," Rylie whispered excitedly, rushing forward and encircling both the warrior and the little girl in an embrace.

"Hey now," Xena responded, returning the hug. "Careful. You shouldn't even be out of bed."

Rylie backed up at the rebuke, allowing Xena to enter the room. "I'm fine. Are you, ok? And Callie is she…?" Rylie paused as Callie lifted her head off of Xena shoulder.

"We're both fine."

"Good," Gabrielle called from the other side of the room as she was awoken by the noise. She slipped out of bed and properly greeted her warrior with a quick kiss and took Callie from her.

"She's fine, we both are," Xena reassured Gabrielle as she visually inspected both of them.

"I know, I already got the report from Lysander, but still… it's good to see with my own eyes. You look exhausted."

"Yeah I could use some rest, haven't slept at all."

"Well then, let's get this armor off and get you to bed," Gabrielle teased with a gentle tug at Xena's breastplate.

Xena smirked. "If you insist, my Queen."

"Ug, you two aren't alone you know," Rylie groaned.

"We're well aware of that." Xena raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, anyways Rylie? I don't recall giving you permission to be running around?" Gabrielle added.

"Alright, alright. Come on little sis." Rylie reached out and took Callie from Gabrielle. "Let's let these two have their moment. I'll help you get comfortable."

Watching the girls for a moment, Gabrielle turned her attention back to Xena. They moved over to their own bed where she helped the warrior remove her weapons, armor, leathers, and finally boots. Keeping her shift on, Xena slipped into bed and curled up next to Gabrielle where they assumed their usually positions, with Gabrielle's head on her chest. Xena closed her eyes falling under the spell of the bard's rhythmic breathing as her chest gently rose and fell with each breath. Gabrielle traced her fingers absently over Xena's stomach, adding to the hypotonic effect. Suddenly she stopped and lifted her head.

"Hey!" Xena exclaimed, her eyes opening in surprise as she felt the bard's hand disappear into her cleavage and retrieve the lock of horse hair.

"What's this, Xena?"

"Horse hair," Xena mumbled, closing her eyes once again.

"Um, and why are you carrying a lock of horse hair around in your chest?"

"Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"It is morning," Gabrielle responded, noting that the room was starting to fill with the soft light of dawn.

"Gabrielle," Xena warned as she took the lock back from the bard and returned it to its hiding place.

"That's twice you know."

"Twice what?" Xena mumbled.

"You said my name today."

Xena sighed. "Great, you can spank me in the morning."

"Xena?" Gabrielle smirked.

"If you tell me it's already morning again, I'm gonna spank you."

Gabrielle giggled.

"Un-huh, _good morning_, my Queen. Now… go to sleep."


	123. Chapter 123

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 123**

Xena awoke to the sound of hushed whispers coming from the far side of the room. Rylie and Gabrielle were arguing about something. She opened her eyes, noting Gabrielle's back was to her and Rylie sat in the bed, her arms crossed across her chest. Callie was on the other side of the room, clutching her doll and watching the fireworks. Callie spotted Xena as she rose from the bed, but the warrior put a finger to her lips, encouraging the child to stay silent.

Rylie also spotted Xena and they briefly made eye contact. Xena gently shook her head giving same silent motion to Rylie. The teen quickly averted her eyes as to not alert Gabrielle to Xena's presence. Stealthy, Xena continued to move across the room, stopping just inches away from Gabrielle. She bent her head bringing her lips even with Gabrielle's ear, and whispered "Boo!"

Gabrielle stiffened for a moment, before turning on Xena. "You'll have to do better than that, warrior," she scolded, poking Xena in the chest with a single finger. "I knew you were awake the moment you stepped out of bed. Rylie confirmed it when you made eye contact. That's something you need to work on," she turned back to Rylie, "you need to be careful about telegraphing someone's presence like that."

Rylie looked a little stunned at the rebuke, but wasn't given the chance to respond as Xena brought the bard's attention back toward her. "I'll work with her, my Queen. But I don't believe you. You know I got this close," she teased, indicting the small distance with her finger and thumb.

"You only got _this_ close," Gabrielle responded, echoing the warrior's gesture, "because I let you get _this_ close."

Xena smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Gabrielle eyes went wide as she realized what she'd just done. "Oh no, don't even... Xena that was _not_ a challenge."

Xena continued to smirk. "If you say so, my Queen."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rylie. "Xena, would you please tell her she needs to stay in bed?"

"I'm fine. I'm feeling much better, really. I'm so tired of lying down. I swear I'm getting a bed sore!"

Xena smiled at the teen. She could sympathize. "Tell ya what, let me take a look and see how you're doing. Then we can decide of you can get up, ok?"

Rylie groaned, but nodded in compliance. She then scooted over a bit so that Xena could sit on the edge of the bed. Xena examined her head, taking a close look at her still swollen eye and then her ribs. Using her Gift she gave a gentle healing burst to the ribs. She was pleased at the progress, but realized that they could use a little help to speed up the healing process. She paused for a moment watching her Gift weave its magic. With it she had learned she could speed up the healing process, giving anyone the same advantage she'd always enjoyed. Rylie was healing almost as fast as she would have.

"Well I have some good news and bad news," Xena commented. "Good news is I think you'll be fine to ride tomorrow when we leave, although still a bit sore. I'm sure Crystin will be gentle with you."

"What's the bad news then?" Rylie asked.

"I think you still need to take it easy for the rest of day, but if you are bored I think you could handle some schoolwork."

"That's not even funny," Rylie replied with a look so hard it could turn Medusa to stone.

Xena chucked and playfully tweaked the girl's nose. "You can get up. Just take it easy."

A gentle knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Gabrielle answered it, admitting Quinn. "Afternoon, sleepy heads," the mage greeted. "Hayden told me you were awake. Hope you don't mind, I thought I'd stay with the girls so you two could interview the soldiers."

"Great. That was next on the agenda," Xena replied with a nod. "Let me just slip back into my leathers and armor."

"I have something for you girls too," Quinn added, holding up a box and a stack of loose paper.

"Hey, are those what I think they are?" Rylie asked with a grin. The teen made her way over to Callie, who was already sitting at the table as Quinn put the box down and opened it. "Very cool, I haven't seen color-sticks since I was a kid. You're gonna love this, Callie."

"Color-sticks?" Gabrielle asked, following the teen to see what Quinn had brought.

"Yeah. They are waxy sticks made with soap weed and special dyes. See if you mark on the paper the color comes off, but it doesn't on your hands," Rylie exclaimed as she demonstrated.

"Ah, that is neat. Never seen anything like it," Gabrielle replied, smiling as Callie picked up one of the sticks and experimented with it.

Xena finished lacing up her bracer and joined the rest of the group at the table. Quinn then escorted them both to the door. "I thought it might be good for them, especially Callie. She can express what she is feeling on paper," Quinn quietly explained.

"It's a wonderful idea, Quinn," Gabrielle replied. "Thank you."

===[x]

"Morning ladies," Aland greeted as Gabrielle and Xena entered the main room for the inn. "Can I have a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?" Gabrielle responded.

"I wanted to discuss the soldiers. I'm afraid we are in a rather sticky situation. You see, technically we have no reason to detain them. They did nothing wrong, in fact it's entirely possible that they could bring charges against us, especially Xena."

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a look.

"If Karse chooses to make a formal complaint, it has to be taken seriously by the crown. We aren't at war with Karse, not officially anyways."

"But what about the black stones? They all had them on them," Gabrielle asked.

"True, and that's the one thing that convinced the people here to help us. We might have been able to get away with this, at least cover it up for a while, but I'm sure the priest has already reported us."

"The people here, are they in danger?" Xena asked.

"Possibly. I think once we leave they should be ok. I hope so anyways."

Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's arm. "Do you think Alti would go after the village?"

"I don't think so," Xena responded after a moment of thought. "She's got too much more going on, being the Son of the Sun and all. Plus she wants us, not this village. Once we leave I think her attention will follow."

"How sure are you of that, Xena?" Aland asked. "This is my home and my people. I can't let anything happen to them."

_:Xena,: _Kaylin broke into her thoughts. _:We can ask for asylum for anyone who wishes to flee to Valdemar. At least give these people options.:_

Xena shook her head. "I am sorry Aland, but I can't say for sure what Alti will do. It's been a long time and she's more powerful here then she was on Earth. Kaylin says we can offer asylum in Valdemar, I just wish there was more I could do."

Gabrielle rubbed Xena's arm in moral support. She could feel Xena's mood darkening. "You can't regret what you did, Xena. You saved that women's life. It was the right thing to do."

"Maybe, but at what cost? How many more people will get hurt or die because of my choices?"

"Xena…"

"No, no…you're right," Xena sighed. "I can't start second guessing myself now. Aland, can you make the offer of asylum known?"

"Of course," Aland agreed. "I leave you two alone and go find the council," he continued before excusing himself and exiting the main room.

After a moment Xena turned to Gabrielle. "Alright then, shall we go, my Bard? Maybe we can at least learn something from this mistake."

"Xena, I don't like you calling this a mistake. It's not. You did what you had to, it just has unfortunate consequences."

"My life is full of unfortunate consequences. Damn it, Cirra was an unfortunate consequence. I'm tired of innocent people getting hurt because of a choice I made."

Gabrielle took both of Xena's hands in her own and forced the warrior to make eye contact with her. "This isn't about Cirra, or anything that happened in the past. This is about here and now. You know, I had this same conversation with Rylie yesterday. Your heart is in the right place, Xena. You have to accept that, and stop feeling guilty all the time."

Xena shook her head, pulling her hands and her eyes away from the bard. "Come on, we have soldiers to interrogate."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Xena's dismissal of the topic. "This isn't over, warrior."

"It never is," Xena mumbled as the two exited the inn.

===[x]

"Welcome back," Rylie greeted as Xena and Gabrielle returned to the room. Xena set the tray of food down they had brought up, moving aside as Gabrielle began to divvy it up.

"How'd it go?" Quinn asked.

"Learned a bit about what is going on here in Karse. There have been some changes over the last couple of moons, but Alti is not in as full control as we thought," Xena explained.

"No, she's getting some resistance, thank the gods. Not everyone is happy with the changes."

"That's good," Rylie encouraged.

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded.

"It gives us time," Xena agreed.

"Let's eat and we can talk about it more," Gabrielle continued.

"You can fill them in, my Queen. I'm going to…"

"Sit down and eat with us," Gabrielle interrupted, challenging Xena with a look.

Xena opened her mouth to protest, but the bard was having none of it.

"Xena, sit and eat," she ordered pointing at the closest chair.

Xena scowled, but sat as ordered. Gabrielle put a plate in front of her and gently kissed her on the top of the head. Putting her hand on her shoulder she sent, _:Stop pouting, don't forget you owe me. Twice.: _Patting Xena's shoulder, she turned her attention back to the rest of the party. "So, did you girls have a good time with Quinn? I want to see what made with your color-sticks." Gabrielle continued out loud.


	124. Chapter 124

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 124**

It was the morning of the fourth dawn since the group had left Aland's village and with a little luck they predicted they would cross the Rethwellan boarder in the early afternoon. Their group had grown, with the addition of the older Herald and Gryphon. Aland especially, had taken some time to adjust to. He was remarkably able to ride and had no problems on Companion-back, but it was odd having a male in their midst.

The storm that had plagued them earlier had finally cleared, and although it had left a blanket of snow several inches deep, Xena insisted to push the group at a hard pace. She was eager to leave Karse and hopeful to regaining some sense of safety. She had especially been concerned with Callie. The little girl had been withdrawn and extremely quiet since the kidnapping. Each member of the group had tried to talk to her but the little girl seemed to have a knack of avoiding direct questions. She also was keeping her shield closely guarded; refusing to let even Gabrielle in on what she was feeling.

Xena's attention was quickly brought to a dark shadow that crossed over them and then landed a few feet away. The Gryphon preened itself, shaking bits of ice and water off his feathers.

"We should rest here," he encouraged. "The next bit of the trail is harder."

"Good idea," Quinn agreed. "We can eat and there are some things we need to discuss before we enter Rethwellan."

The group dismounted and took a few minutes to stretch and settle down. They formed a familiar circle, the focus on Quinn as she prepared her to don her teaching cap. She had told them that this is how it used to be. Before the Collegium, before all the structured classes, tests, and grades, before it used to be simple. A young Herald would be mentored to a senior one, and they would learn along the trail.

It was very much the same with the situation Quinn had found herself in. Although she'd originally only intended to be a guide, she found herself as much more. She'd helped Xena and Gabrielle with further understanding their Gifts, especially with Xena's Magecraft. And although Xena and Gabrielle's instincts were good, they still needed guidance with the rules and various laws surrounding the powers and limitations of what the Heralds were able to do. The additions of Rylie and Callie had further complicated things as she has begun teaching them as well.

Clearing her throat to gain attention she began. "Rethwellan, we will find is very different than Karse. They are freer there, not as constrained by religion. Valdemar and Rethwellan have a good relationship, and have had so for most of our history. We will be welcomed and accepted there, almost as openly as if we were in Valdemar.

"However there is one major difference between Rethwellan and Valdemar…" Quinn paused, and looked directly at Xena and then Gabrielle. "We had a treaty with Rethwellan, in which one thing is very clear and uncompromising. Rethwellan is very intolerant of same-sex couples, so sending Heralds who are in to their country, is considered a declaration of war."

Xena stiffened and Gabrielle merely shook her head before replying, "You don't have to worry about us Quinn, we will be discreet."

"I'm not concerned with the two of you, I know you will. It may not even come up; however, Callie is a concern. She can't refer to you both as her parents in public."

"Alright, that's an easy enough fix," Xena agreed. "Callie, until I say otherwise you are not to call me mother, you can go back to calling me Xena. Understand?"

Callie bit her lip, but nodded.

"Alright, I suppose that will do," Quinn commented. "Once we cross the border we will head for the village of Donning's Bluff. There should be an inn there."

"There is, nice establishment, I've been there a time or two," Aland supplied. "And although Quinn is correct about the treaty, I believe she has over stressed its importance. There hasn't been any problems for centuries."

"Maybe that is because we've always observed the law, Aland."

Aland shrugged. "I suppose being discreet is a still a good advice, but I know these people and I believe it to be an antiquated idea."

"Still, Quinn has a point," Xena argued. "I'd rather not draw and undo attention to us."

"Good advice, all of it," Trevorian spoke up. "And having a Gryphon around will do just the opposite. So, I think it is best if I take my leave of you. I shall stay here along the border for a few days more, to make sure you are not followed, and then I shall return to my family."

"Understandable and thank you for your assistance, Trev. It's been reassuring having the extra eyes in the sky," Gabrielle responded.

"It's been a privilege, Herald. And a treat to spend time with my Star-child once again," he replied nodding in Rylie's direction.

Rylie blushed, moving closer to Trev and hugged her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll misss you too, Star-child, but we will see each other again." He gave Rylie a moment and once she released his neck, continued. "Come and walk with me, I wish to discusss something with you."

The group made themselves comfortable and waited enjoying the respite, waiting for Rylie to return. Once she did, Trevorian made his official goodbyes and took to the skies. Rylie invited Callie to join her, as the group remounted and continued on.

===[x]

Since the earthquake and discovery at Lake Evendim, Uthro had guided Solan through a series of lessons that included magical detectors and traps. Those lessons had come in handy, for Solan had just finished speaking with Jorlyn and her Companion, Serawyn, via the telson device. They had contacted him to report their findings about Lake Evendim, and the extra knowledge that Solan had acquired was helpful in understanding the long term problems the area was going to have to deal with.

The quake itself had forced a levy to break, causing massive flooding. It has also somehow triggered a failure to the magical wards that had been placed on the lake centuries ago. Those wards were now were gone, with no explanation as to why or how. It was like someone, or something had drained the entire area of magic. Even small magics like candle lighters, and weather predictors were drained. Solan was able to offer some advice about the older magics, but not seeing it first had, it was hard really get a handle on the problem.

He was informed that a handful of Heralds-Mages along with several other Heralds had been sent up to help with the cleanup and to start the long process of reestablishing the magic nodes. But, unfortunately there was only one thing that was clear; the area was in for a long road to recovery. After Jorlyn promised to contact him again and share any other important information as it became available, he had deactivated the device, feeling helpless because there wasn't really anything else he could do without physically being there.

"Master, I know how to build a gate, and I know how to reset the traps, maybe I should just go and help them."

Uthro considered Solan's request. "I don't know if that is wise, young one. If you leave here, I cannot guarantee that you will be able to return. In the past, when a student leaves, I go back to sleep."

"Couldn't I just trigger the Heart-Stone spell again? It should work, I think."

"No one has ever tried before. It was never meant as a means of return. Now that you have my knowledge, the Stone may not recognize you in the same way as before."

Solan frowned. In his heart he knew his teacher was right. His training wasn't complete, and if he couldn't return it could affect his skills in the future, skills that he might need. "What can I do then? There has to be some way I can help."

"Indeed, I think there is one way you can help."

"What, what can I do?"

"Concentrate on your studies. I believe there are some more arcane scrolls in the room two doors down from this one."

Solan scowled, to which Uthro chuckled. "I think you'll like these ones. How'd you like to learn how to channel fire, or lightening?"

The scowl quickly turned into a grin. "Really?"

===[x]

Callie suddenly bolted upright, causing her to almost slip out of Rylie's grip. She had fallen asleep and had had a dream, the first one in many days. She was there with the men that had taken her. She saw it again, the blood, the horses, the pain.

"Hey, Callie be careful, you're gonna fall. Hey, you ok?" Rylie asked, suddenly concerned. Callie was physically shaking and fresh tears were forming her in eyes. "Xena, Gabrielle?"

Both the bard and the warrior pulled their Companions besides Rylie. Gabrielle reached out to take Callie, but the little girl insisted on going to Xena instead. Xena transferred her over, meaning to place her in the saddle in front of her, but Callie turned and clung tightly to Xena, wrapping her arms so tightly around her neck, Xena had to shift her neck so she could breathe.

"Hey now, what's the matter, Callie?" Xena asked.

Callie answered by tightening her grip.

Xena coughed, her airway once again being restricted. She grabbed Callie's arms and physically made her loosen her grip. "Careful little girl, you're making it hard for me to breathe."

"Sorry, mother," she murmured.

Xena frowned, "You're not supposed to call me that anymore, remember?" When Callie didn't respond, Xena prompted her again, "Remember?"

Callie nodded into Xena's shoulder. "I remember, mother."

"Callisto!" Xena scolded. "I'm serious."

When the child didn't respond, Xena looked to Gabrielle for support. Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders and responded, "Now you know I how feel."

Xena looked down at Callie, and pulled her off, forcing her to sit a little higher on the saddle. "Look at me," she commanded.

Callie bit her lip, but managed to meet her mother's eyes.

"I'm not messing around, Callie. I don't want to have to punish you, but I will if you keep disobeying me."

Callie's eyes filled with water and she looked down at her hands, and mumbled.

"What was that?" Xena asked, hoping she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

The little girl brought her eyes up once again, the earlier fear slowly being replaced by anger. "I said, I don't care."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Alright, if that is the way you want it, maybe we need to go for a little walk." Xena slid down off Kaylin's back and reached up to grab Callie, but before she got the little girl down, Gabrielle interrupted her.

"Xena, maybe we need to talk this out, I'm not sure…"

"Gabrielle," Xena snapped. "I'm not going to let her get away with this."

"Oh really?" Gabrielle crossed her hands across her chest, raising an eyebrow of her own. "Maybe she's not the only one that needs to go 'for a little walk' then."

"Damn it," Xena cursed as she let out a frustrated sigh, realizing that she had unintentionally used Gabrielle's name.

"I think the three of us need to have a little sit-down and have a long-over-do talk. Tell ya what. I'll even bring the hairbrush in case one," she looked at Callie, "or both," she turned her focus to Xena, "of you need a little encouragement."

Xena groaned, and Callie wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not as Xena helped her down, while Gabrielle, for good measure, retrieved her hairbrush out of Lysander's bag. They both then followed Gabrielle off to the side of the road, taking seats on a small outcropping of rock.

Watching them go, Quinn looked at Rylie, who managed to raise an eyebrow. "Don't look at me, I don't wanna go for a little walk or have a little talk."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the teen's comment. Well, I have a feeling that we aren't going to make it to the village tonight. Why don't we see if we can find a good spot to set up camp.

"Agreed. Maybe I can even find us some fresh meat for dinner."


	125. Chapter 125

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 125**

Gabrielle crossed her hands over her chest, as she peered at both Xena and Callie who were sitting across from her. She let out a breath and forced herself to relax her stance before she spoke. "Callie, first off I want to know why you keep calling Xena, Mother. You know you're not supposed to, right?"

Callie nodded.

"So why are you so intent on disobeying her? Do you want to get into trouble?"

"No, I just…" Callie couldn't finish her sentence. She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand, trying hard to maintain her composure.

"Callie, we are just trying to understand what's going on." Gabrielle moved closer to the girl intending on comforting her, but Callie pulled away. "Please, Callie. Talk to me."

The little girl looked up, meeting Gabrielle's eyes. "Are you gonna stop being my Mama too?"

"What? No, of course not. Where did you get that idea?"

Callie looked down once again, and almost in a whisper replied, "If Xena doesn't wanna be my mother anymore, then you won't either."

"Callie, listen me," Xena started, the command in her voice causing the little girl to squirm. "I never, _ever_, wanted to stop being your mother."

The little girl didn't respond at first, but after a moment she looked back up and Xena, who frowned seeing her lip trembling as tears once again pooling in her eyes. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, honey," Xena responded as she pulled the little girl into her lap. "I made a big mistake today. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

The little girl sniffled, but was stiff on Xena's lap. She wasn't sure that she was ready to accept the warrior's words and afraid that she would get hurt again. In the back of her mind, something clicked, almost like a moment of déjà vu, and a small inner voice warned her not to trust Xena. She narrowed her eyes, confused, as her lip started to tremble again.

Frowning, Gabrielle shifted and moved next to Xena. She put one arm around Xena, and with the other reached out and brushed a tear off Callie's cheek with her thumb. At the contact, Callie blinked, being pulled from her inner thoughts as she refocused on Gabrielle.

"Callie, let me show you something." Gabrielle reached down, and pulled the little girl's hand up, resting it on Xena's chest, on her bare skin, just above her bodice. "What do you feel?"

Callie wrinkled her nose, pondering the bard's question. "Xena's heart beat."

Gabrielle nodded. "Now close your eyes." She put her own hand flat over Callie's, making a sandwich between herself and the warrior. "Relax your shields and open your mind. There you go, good girl. Now tell me what you feel?"

The concentration on Callie's face slowly transformed into a smile. "I feel warm, and like I have butterflies in my tummy."

"And what else?" the bard prompted.

"I… I feel safe, like, like a hug," Callie continued with a sigh of relief. "And I feel happy, and kinda tingle inside, like when Mother looks at you." Callie then opened her eyes. She cocked her head slightly to the side and looked into Xena's eyes. "You really do love me?"

Xena nodded. "I really do. And I'll tell ya what."

"What?" Callie asked, her eyes getting big like saucers.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't want to hear you call me anything but mother ever again."

Callie beamed, "Really?"

"Really," Xena affirmed with an affectionate tap to the end of the girl's nose.

===[x]

After a few more minutes of talking, reassuring, and a few hugs and kisses, Gabrielle sent Callie off to join the rest of the party, who they noticed, had begun to set up camp a couple of hundred yards off. Making sure the little girl engaged Quinn before turning her attention back to Xena she stated simply, "We need to talk."

Xena shifted uneasily, "Would it help to say that I was sorry?"

"Maybe, if you meant it."

The warrior was taken aback by the coolness in Gabrielle's tone. Sucking in a breath, and unsure of how to respond, she tried to sound confident. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"The problem is, Xena, I don't believe you. You keep telling me that you are sorry, yet you keep making the same mistake over and over again."

Xena averted her eyes, suddenly finding her hands very interesting.

"Seriously Xena, what am I supposed to do? Order you to collect all the wood, polish my boots? Maybe I should take this hairbrush and give you a good hiding, or maybe I should secure you to a tree and whip you?"

"I'll submit to any punishment you feel I deserve," Xena quietly returned, still looking down and purposely avoiding the bard's eyes.

"That's just it though; I don't want you to submit to anything, that's not solving the problem." Getting no response from Xena, Gabrielle continued. "Answer me this, Xena. Even if I were to tie you to a tree and strip the skin from your back with your own whip, would it make a difference? Would it make you feel sorry, or would it just cause you more pain? Would it keep you from making the same mistake twice?"

"It might," Xena answered, looking up with a half-smirk, which quickly disappeared as soon as she made eye contact.

"You can't even tell me yes with a straight face. Seriously Xena, you are too strong, too proud, and too stubborn to let anyone change you against your will."

"You changed me…"

"No, you were already changing when we met. That was your decision Xena, not mine. I may have helped, but the choice was always yours."

Xena dropped her eyes again, it was true, every word. While Gabrielle had had a huge impact on her life, the change had always been internal. Gabrielle served as the reminder of that change, but was not its catalyst.

"All I know, Xena, is that this isn't working." Gabrielle fell quiet for a long moment. She shifted, looking down at the ground deep in thought. Her boot bumped up against a stick and she casually leaned over and picked it up, playing with it with her fingers. With a twirl of the stick, she was suddenly stuck with a solution. She reached into her boot and retrieved her dagger. The movement caught Xena's attention, and she wrinkled her forehead, at the odd behavior of her partner.

Gabrielle fiddled with the stick for a few more moments before handing it to Xena. Xena took the stick, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I'm done with it, Xena."

"Um, the sitck?"

"The punishments. I've decided I'm not gonna do it anymore. From now on it's up to you."

"But… I don't understand. You're giving up?"

"No, honey. I'll never give up." She then pointed at the stick, and Xena noticed a neat row of hash marks across it. "There are fifteen marks there, one for every day since I sentenced you. You have forty-five more days before it's over. From now on, every day that you feel you haven't broken any of the conditions of the sentence, you can add another mark. When you get a total of sixty, then the sentence will be complete."

Xena was stunned for a moment. She looked down at the stick and ran her fingers over the fresh marks. They felt raw, and for a moment burned as Xena envisioned them no different than if they had been lash marks on her back. "I don't know if I can do this. I shouldn't… it's not right."

"You can and you will, and I will add something else, because I know you Xena, and I know that you're far more likely to respond to a reward then a punishment. From now on, starting tonight, you no longer need my permission to share my bedroll. If you earn a mark, then you are welcome to join me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I hope that you'll do better the next day, because if there is anything in this world that I miss more, it's waking up entangled in your arms."

Xena couldn't help but smile at the thought, it being one of her most important moments of her day as well. "You know, my queen, you don't play fair."

Gabrielle smiled, she leaned over and kissed Xena cheek before moving her lips close to her ear, and whispering, "I never claimed that I did."

===[x]

It took Xena and Gabrielle a while to rejoin the rest of the group, although when they did it was apparent that something had conspired between them. They both seemed more relaxed and Xena seemed to have a spring in her step, something that she has been lacking since the fight with Alti.

The camp had already been set up and Quinn was preparing some sort of bird, roasting it on a spit over the fire. Quinn and Aland were quietly talking as Callie sat nearby, content working on a color-stick masterpiece. Rylie was on the other side of the fire, fiddling with the fletching on an arrow.

Xena let out a short whistle, getting Rylie's attention. "Grab your staff; you're overdue for a lesson."

Rylie smiled, it was about time. Xena had refused to resume her training until she felt she was healed enough, even though Rylie had been practically begging for the last two days. She gladly set aside the arrow, and grabbing her staff, followed Xena to a clear spot began the familiar circling that the warrior had taught her.


	126. Chapter 126

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 126**

It had been a week since they had entered Rethwellan and the fact that the bad experiences in Karse were getting physically as well mentally distant seemed to boost the overall morale of the group. Jenkins, who had reappeared shortly after they crossed the border, only added to this sense by bring some much needed humor and oddly enough a strange sense of calm that reverberated throughout the children and adults alike. Perhaps the greatest blessing though, was that true to Quinn's word, the people of Rethwellan were much more hospitable then in Karse. For the most part the Heralds welcomed and treated with respect everywhere they went.

Callie had settled back down into her normal self, and resumed her role as both question and trouble maker. With her new understanding for her parents love, and the reassurance of her place in the family she had begun to explore, and even at times, push boundaries. The addition of Aland to the group had only served to further enhance the little girl's confidence. Through their shared Gift, they had found a common bond. They became not only close, but also partners in crime, as Aland taught her some of the finer points to communicating and manipulating animals. As a result the group had quickly learned to carefully check their bedrolls before climbing into them, lest they find an unexpected sleeping partner.

Rylie too, had benefited from the change of scenery. Her wounds were now fully healed, making room for the new bumps and bruises that Xena or Gabrielle would gift to her in their daily sparing lessons. The teen had been more focused than ever, and was eagerly devouring any bits of skill that any of the Heralds were willing to share, including occasionally pumping Quinn or Aland for information.

Xena and Gabrielle had also been enjoying the respite. Gabrielle was happier, now that she had freed herself from the constant stress of monitoring Xena's behavior, and she was pleased to note, that besides that first night, they had shared a bedroll every night since. Xena mood was lighter as well, and to the rest of the party's relief, the bard and the warrior had resumed their usual banter and joking making the last few days pleasant for everyone.

The group had stopped at a small town much earlier than usual and acquired rooms. It was still mid-afternoon, but after being on the road for so long, and having need of baths that didn't involve an icy lake or stream, the town provided good chance to take advantage of a bit of rest. Xena, with her hair still slightly damp, left a clean and happy bard and little girl in their room, while she went to find Rylie for her turn in the tub.

Knowing that the teen was told not to wonder off, she was perplexed at not seeing her in the inn's common room, or in the stable with the Companions. Half thinking out loud, Xena reached out and scratched Crystin's nose. "Where is that Chosen of yours? Staying out of trouble I hope."

Crystin flicked her ears and let out a soft snort. She then suddenly turned her attention to the door as they both heard muffled shouts and chanting. Xena followed sounds out of the barn and down the main road, to what appeared to be a temple. The noises got louder as she turned a corner to the back of the building and discovered a circle of children, rooting on what looked to be a school-yard brawl.

She noticed that Crystin had also followed her, and then she realized why. In the middle of the huddle, viciously trading blows with and older boy was Rylie. Letting out a string of muffled cursed the warrior waded in, her mere presence causing a ripple as children quickly scattered out of her way.

The yard became quiet, as Xena reached down and yanked Rylie off the boy, who upon being free, suddenly scooted back. The boy paled, seeing the tall dark warrior, but not as much as Rylie did, when she saw Xena's face.

Xena set Rylie back on her feet, as the teen reached up and wiped a bit of blood that had dripped from a split lip. "Care to tell me what in Tartarus is going on?" Xena demanded, looking from the boy and back to Rylie, waiting for one of them to start talking.

The boy pointed at Rylie, "She did it. She attacked me."

Rylie spat out a mouthful of blood, and narrowed her eyes at the boy, but didn't deny his claim.

Xena raised a questioning eyebrow, catching Rylie's eyes with a hard stare. "Is that true?"

"What's going on? What's the meaning of all this? Jaron, what happened boy?" An older man in a dark-green priestly robe exclaimed as he pushed his way through the remaining children.

"Father Samon," Jaron returned, as he scampered to his feet. "That girl is crazy, we were talking and all of a sudden she just pounced on me."

All eyes turned to Rylie, waiting for an explanation. The teen hesitated for a moment, and then dropped her eyes to the ground. Xena slowly exhaled, disappointed that the girl wasn't going to at least say something.

"I see," Xena replied, risking a glance at Crystin hoping to gain some insight to Rylie's behavior. Getting nothing, she returned her attention to the boy, "Are you hurt?"

Jaron reached up and rubbed his jaw. "I think I'm ok."

Xena nodded, already seeing the bruise starting to form on the boy's jawline. "Rylie, apologize."

Rylie quickly looked back up, "But, I…"

Xena didn't let her finish, she grabbed her upper arm, putting enough pressure on her grip to make the teen wince. "Apologize, now."

"I'm sorry," Rylie quickly blurted out, relieved when Xena relaxed her grip. The teen reached up to rub her arm, only to get a gentle shove from behind by her Companion. "Alright, alright," she replied turning and giving Crystin a dirty look. "Jaron, I'm sorry that hit you. I acted on an impulse and I shouldn't have."

Father Samon's eyes suddenly got wide as he recognized what Crystin was. "That's not a horse. You're a Herald? By the gods! What are they teaching you in Valdemar? Going about and attacking innocents like this. This is absurd. I'm going to make a formal complaint!"

"She's a trainee, and still learning," Xena snapped. She took a step forward, cutting off the man's verbal attack. "I can assure you she will be disciplined, but if you feel the need to make a formal complaint, be my guest."

The man glared at Xena for a moment. "You are responsible for her? You don't look like a Herald."

"I'm not the usual Herald," Xena replied. She crossed arms across her chest and merely arched an eyebrow in a challenge for him to continue.

With a huff he turned, "Children, recess is over, back inside now." Looking back over his shoulder at Xena he warned, "Be expecting a visit from the magistrate, this isn't over."

Xena shook her head in annoyance, as the school yard cleared out. After an obvious, but short conversation with her Chosen, Crystin soon followed, returning to her dinner and the stable, leaving Xena alone with Rylie.

Rylie shifted uneasily, "Big trouble, huh?"

"Oh yeah. You better have a damn good reason for this," Xena returned as she reached up, grabbing Rylie's chin, so that she could examine her lip.

"I…I don't know what to say."

Sending a gentle healing burst and watching with satisfaction as the wound closed up Xena replied, "Un huh. You know, I came to tell you it was your turn for the bath. Probably best you get cleaned up before my bard sees the blood; else she'll have both our hides."

Rylie cringed, "Do we have to tell her?"

"What do you think?"

Rylie groaned. "I guess I better get cleaned up then."

"Good idea. And don't take too long, I don't want to have to come looking for you… again."

===[x]

Rylie knew was pushing her luck when she finally returned to the room. She had honestly tried to hurry, but it seemed like the harder she tried the more reluctant her feet were to obey her commands. She entered cautiously, not sure what kind of reception she'd receive, but to her surprise the only one is the room was Gabrielle. The bard was sitting crossed-legged on one of the beds and scribbling in a scroll.

Gabrielle looked up, acknowledging Rylie's presence. "There you are, I was wondering if you got lost."

"Ah, no… where's Xena?"

"She took Callie to Aland and Quinn's room. Aland said wanted to work in some more for lessons before he leaves us."

"Ah," Rylie replied. She moved into the room and sat on the edge of the far bed.

"Rylie, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I just…"

The teen's thought was disrupted by the opening of the door as Xena returned. Xena made a brief eye contact with the girl before she made her way to the room's only chair. She spun it around and sat on it backwards, "Oh, don't let me interrupt you," she encouraged.

Gabrielle looked from Xena to Rylie. "Alright, what happened?"

Rylie sighed, "I think I might have made a mistake."

Xena snorted.

Gabrielle shot a look at Xena before asking, "What did you do?"

"Well, I sort of got into a fight with one of the kids in town."

"Sort of?" Xena clarified.

"Ok, I started it."

"What? Why? What happened? Are you ok?" Gabrielle asked. She got up of her bed and crossed the room and sat down next to the teen.

Rylie looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I already got an earful from Crystin. I know it was a mistake."

Gabrielle put her hand on Rylie's back. "Tell me what happened."

Rylie shook her head. "I… I can't."

Xena scooted the chair over, so that she was directly in front of Rylie. "Let's try this again, tell us what happened."

Rylie glanced up at Xena, meeting her eye for a split second before they returned to her hands. "I went for a walk. I wasn't gonna go far, I know you told me to stay close," she directed to Xena. "I heard the kids and went to see what was going on. I started talking to Jaron and his friends, and then it happened."

"What happened?" Gabrielle prompted.

"My Gift. I could feel it, warning me about something. I wasn't gonna let it happen again, so I tried to stop it."

"Again?" Xena asked as Gabrielle sighed.

"Oh, honey. We talked about this. You can't act on your feelings unless given cause. Did he do something? Threaten you, have a weapon?"

Rylie shook her head. "He didn't do anything."

"Rylie and I had a talk about her Gift, when you went after Callie," Gabrielle explained to Xena. "She had a feeling about Rafe, and was feeling guilty because she didn't act on the feeling."

"Ah," Xena nodded. "Unfortunate circumstances."

Rylie wrinkled her brow. "What's an unfortunate circumstance?"

"It's when, even if you have the best intentions in the world, sometimes innocent people get hurt, or killed, because of something that you did," Xena explained. "You ignored the warning with Rafe, and Callie got hurt. You didn't with Jaron, and he got hurt."

"I hate this Gift. It's so…. damn confusing! I don't want it anymore."

"Rylie, remember what I told you after our first encounter with the drakes, when we were in the cave?" Gabrielle asked.

"That I could only do what I thought was best with the information I had at the time."

"That's right. And with this encounter, did you do that?"

Rylie shook her head. "I didn't have a reason to hurt him. I should have come and told you or Xena. We could have been watching him, or gotten more information about him."

"Right, if you would have told me about Rafe, there is no way I would have let him guard the priest, or let him anywhere near you girls," Xena affirmed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was an unfortunate circumstance. You had no way of knowing what would happen. Just like with the boy today. We don't know why your Gift was tingling. It could still turn up something, so we will be cautious."

Rylie nodded. "So, what now?"

"Now," Xena explained, "We will leave at first light, just to be on the safe side. And you girls with both sleep in here with us tonight. Hmmm… and what do you think, my Queen, one or two?"

Gabrielle considered Xena question. "She's having a hard time with this one; I think two would be more appropriate."

"Right, she's stubborn like you, might need extra time to brood."

"Xena," Gabrielle warned.

Xena gave Gabrielle a half-smile before turning back to Rylie. "Right then, consider yourself grounded, two weeks. Same rules as before."

Rylie looked back and forth from the bard to the warrior and with a frown replied, "Ok, I understand."

The now quiet room was interrupted by a knock on the door. Xena opened it to find the rather nervous looking inn owner, "Madam Herald, the town magistrate is downstairs. He says wants to talk to the one responsible for the Herald-trainee."

"Ah, I suppose that would be us then," Xena looked toward Gabrielle. "Unless you'd rather I take care of this alone."

"Oh no, come on Rylie, I'm sure he'll want to talk to you too."


	127. Chapter 127

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 127**

Callie was focusing as Aland had instructed, and feeling the world around her with her Gifts, just like she and Gabrielle had practiced. This time, however, instead of looking for people she was focused on the animals. She could feel the Companions and other horses in the barn that served the inn. Moving off a little further she could feel dogs and cats, birds and a few other barnyard creatures that inhabited the nearby homes. She hadn't really had the opportunity to study domesticated animals, and it was interesting to compare them to their wild counterparts.

She shifted her focus in a new direction, when she suddenly felt her other Gift, the one associated with people, kick in. There was someone who was very hurt and very angry. Startled, she focused on that individual, feeling a tug in his direction as pulled on her heartstrings. She couldn't explain it, but she felt compelled to seek this individual out.

Callie opened her eyes and frowned, seeing that Aland had fallen asleep. He did that from time to time. Normally she'd let the older man be, and play quietly or seek out another member of the group, but the call from the individual was so strong it impossible to ignore. She debated her options quickly, and made her choice. She had to help. Glad that Quinn had left earlier to gather some supplies she put her hand on Aland's knee she sent a gentle wave of reassurance though him. As long as she wasn't gone too long, he'd sleep through the whole thing and she'd be back before anyone would think to look for her.

She closed the door to Aland's room and paused briefly at Xena and Gabrielle's. Hearing nothing she used her Gift to feel into the room and realized it was empty. She then did a wider sweep of the area, discovering both her mothers and Rylie below her, and realized with another frown they must be in the common room.

===[x]

Xena's eyes narrows as she stared at the vein in the magistrate's neck. With just a quick couple of pokes she knew she could easily render the pompous windbag mute. The man had gone on and on insisting on asking question after question that seemed to have no bearings on the situation and then had the nerve to be annoyed that the answers they did provide didn't match up with his expectations.

After spelling Amphipolis for the third time, and then trying to explain why he'd never heard of it or Greece, Xena had given up and left the rest of the talking to Gabrielle.

"This is getting nowhere," Gabrielle explained, the frustration clear in her voice. "I think we are done here."

"But I haven't gotten the names of your paternal grandparents yet!"

"You heard her. Enough!" Xena exclaimed. She glared at the man, who was temporarily struck speechless.

After a moment of gathering his wits he managed to sputter, "Well, if you refuse to cooperate, then I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to take the girl into custody."

Gabrielle put her hand reassuringly on Rylie's shoulder. "She isn't going anywhere. We will be gone at first light, and no longer your concern."

"I'm afraid that it's too late for that. You are obstructing justice. I am the law in these parts, Herald. If that is indeed what you are."

Xena's stood from the bench that she had been sitting on and took a step toward the man. He took a cautious step back, but before she could say anything Xena's attention was drawn to her boot, where she felt something fuzzy rub up against it. Looking down, she realized that it as Jenkins, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

The magistrate's eyes followed the warrior's as he wrinkled his brow in confusion at the strange black and grey creature. Jenkins sat up on his hind legs and began to scold the windbag in a long series of chirps and clicks. The man's eyes went wide and Jenkins advanced on him forcing him another step back.

"Is this some sort of Herald trickery? Get it away from me," he cried as Jenkins's chirps became louder and more demanding. Jenkins jumped from the ground to the top of a table, getting ever closer to the magistrate; seemingly enjoying the fear that the man was projecting his is face and frantic gestures.

When the magistrate finally backed himself to a wall, Xena took pity on him. "Alright, Jenkins, that's enough," Xena called to the raccoon with an amused chuckle. Jenkins stopped scolding the magistrate and turned to Xena with a few chirps of protest. "Enough," she ordered again. "And you, little girl," she added, raising her voice to carry across the room. "If you take another step toward that door, I promise you you'll regret it."

Callie froze mid-stride, one foot off the ground, and her heart suddenly in her throat. All attention suddenly shifted from the raccoon to her. The little girl shifted nervously her eyes darting back and forth between her two mothers. "Um, Hi."

"Hello," Xena echoed, crossing her arms across her chest, "And where do you think you are going?"

"I um," Callie paused, biting her lip nervously as her eyes drifted from Xena and back to Gabrielle. "I need to talk to Mama."

Xena raised an eyebrow and the child scooted through the room and over to Gabrielle's side. She stood on her tip toes and whispered into the bard's ear. Gabrielle whispered back, and got a nod from the girl.

"Xena, we'll be back," Gabrielle said offering a hand to Callie.

The warrior nodded, disappointed that Gabrielle hadn't been more forthcoming with information, but figured she'd find out later. She then turned to Rylie, "Come on, we got work to do."

Rylie nodded, standing to follow the warrior out of the room.

"Hey, wait, we're not done yet," the magistrate argued in protest.

Xena turned her head back around, pining the man to the wall with her ice-blue stare. "Oh, yes we are."

The man started to sputter, but didn't follow as Gabrielle left with Callie and Xena directed Rylie out toward the stable.

===[x]

"You feel it Mama?" Callie asked as soon as they were clear on the inn.

"Yes, we are getting close," Gabrielle affirmed. Now that Callie had pointed it out, she could feel the individual. She was once again amazed at the sensitivity of the little girl. She could pick up on things that were so small; it was a wonder that she wasn't overwhelmed by the emotion. Even in a small town, like this one, Gabrielle had to keep her shield up enough not to be effected by the average person. She'd have to let them down and search to find someone in distress like this. Callie, on the other hand, seemed to be drawn to people like this, and had this urge to protect and reach out to them.

"He's in here," Callie announced. They had left the main street and wondered to one of the outlaying cottages. They had come to a small tool shed that was on the outskirt on the cottage's boundaries.

Gabrielle nodded, and called out, "Hello? You can come out. We aren't going to hurt you."

At first there was no response. Callie took a step closer, and reached up to open the door, but Gabrielle pulled her back. "Wait a minute, honey. Let me do it." The bard put the little girl behind her and opened the door herself. She stepped into the shed, blinking for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the dimness inside.

Before she could stop her, Callie ran around her and to the corner of the shed. Callie squatted down, and tilted her head slightly to the side. "You can come out now. It's safe, I promise."

Gabrielle joined Callie, reaffirming the girl's words. "Please. We won't hurt you, we want to help." She offered her hand to the figure cowered in the corner, realizing that when he turned it was a teenage boy who had been badly beaten. She could see fresh blood on his temple, a bad bruise on his jaw, and figured by the way he was clutching his belly there were injuries there as well. "By the gods," she whispered. "Who did this to you?

The boy hesitated for a moment, and then tentatively took Gabrielle's hand. She started to pull him up, but he whimpered and she realized that he had his other hand clutched tightly to his chest. She frowned realizing that the odd angle that he clutching it meant that it was broken. "Who did this to you?" she asked again. "We need to get you to Xena. She can help."

"It was his Pa," Callie answered for him. "Mother will just scare him. You need to help him Mama."

"Xena needs to help, she's a healer…" Gabrielle tried to argue, but trailed off when she got a determined shake of the head from Callie. With a sigh she agreed, "Alright, let me see what I can do then. I can see your arm is broken. We are going to have to splint it." Gabrielle glanced around the shed, "Callie, grab me a couple of those pieces of wood, flat as you can find. And…" She stood and rummaging around for a moment found a bundle of robe. "I suppose this will have to do until we find something better. I need more light. Can you stand up?"

The boy nodded, accepting help up from the bard and managed to get to his feet. Once the boy was out of the shed and into the sunlight, Gabrielle was even more shocked at the extent of his injuries. She began to examine him, and distract him with conversation as she splinted the arm. "Is it true, did your father do this to you?"

"It wasn't his fault, was mine."

"You are a child. No one has the right to hurt you like this."

"You don't understand. It's not his fault that I let a girl beat me up."

Gabrielle stopped in mid-twist of the rope, suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "A girl did this to you?"

===[x]

_:Chosen, Gabrielle is requesting your presence: _Kaylin projected.

_:She ok?:_

_ :Yes, angry though. Just how much damage did Rylie do to that boy?: _

_ :Not enough for her to be angry about it,: _Xena returned with a frown. She then turned to Rylie, "Mount up quickly. I think we're in for some more of those unfortunate circumstances."

"Not again," Rylie returned with a groan.

"Come on. Let's go see what my bard is so upset about."


	128. Chapter 128

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 128**

It took only a few minutes for Rylie and Xena to catch up with Gabrielle and Callie. When they did Rylie instantly recognized the boy from earlier. She felt a sudden queasiness in her stomach as she dismounted Crystin, and took in the extent of the boy's injuries.

Xena also recognized the boy. "What happened?" she asked as she dismounted Kaylin.

The boy looked up in alarm, also recognizing both Rylie and Xena. "Stay away from me," he cried as he struggled to get up, but Gabrielle had a firm grip on his broken arm. She was still in the middle of wrapping it, and the boy was in too much pain to move very far.

"That's what I'd like to know," Gabrielle snapped. She looked up meeting both Xena and Rylie's eyes. "He says that a girl did this to him. How could you, Rylie?"

"What? I didn't. He wasn't like this when earlier!" Rylie protested.

"No he wasn't," Xena agreed. "Had a lump on his jaw, which looks like it's coloring nicely now, but that was about it." The warrior then squatted down next to Gabrielle, to examine the boy's injuries more closely. "It was Jaron, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Who hurt you, Jaron?" Xena continued. The boy winced as she examined his arm, but remained silent, refusing to answer her question.

Callie, who had been standing off to the side, suddenly stomped her foot in annoyance. "Why are you all ignoring me? I told you his pa did it. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

All eyes turned toward the little girl as Xena asked, "How do you know that, Callie?"

Callie wrinkled her nose, the warrior's question catching her off guard. "I… I just know."

"Callie, you can't just accuse people of things. You have to have some sort of proof," Xena explained.

"Will you just tell them?" she implored Jaron. When the boy continued his silence, Callie continued, "They will help you. Please. It wasn't your fault."

"What do you know?" Jaron suddenly snapped back at her. "You don't know what it's like."

"Wait a minute, what wasn't your fault? What happened?" Xena asked looking back and forth from the Jaron and Callie.

Jaron looked at Callie and then down at the ground. "I… I can't. I didn't. I couldn't. This isn't happening." Jaron buried his head in his good hand, fighting the tears that suddenly sprang to the surface."

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a glance, both surprised by Callie's sudden outburst, and the way that Jaron was responding. They were both getting bad vibes from the situation, and were concerned about both children.

"Callie," Gabrielle began, reaching out for the child. The little girl looked at the bard, and let out a sigh. She started to shake as she broke down. "Hey," Gabrielle continued, pulling the little girl close to her, feeling the wet tears fall on her shoulder as Callie began to cry. "Shhh… it's ok. We're gonna fix this."

As Xena attention was drawn to Gabrielle as she comforted Callie, Rylie's was drawn to Jaron. There was something about him, and she could feel her Gift begin to tingle. He was a little older than her, perhaps sixteen, but he was sobbing like a five year old. Watching him cry, her heart started to crumble and she could feel tears forming in her own eyes. On an impulse, she reached out and touched his shoulder, but with the touch also came a sudden vision. She took in sharp breath, as she suddenly understood what her sister seemed to already know. "He's dead, but Jaron didn't mean it. It was an accident."

"Who's dead, Jaron's father?" Gabrielle asked in alarm.

Rylie nodded, as Callie answered, "He's inside the house."

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a glance, as Xena got up and headed toward the cottage. In Xena absence, a stillness fell over the group. Jaron was able to calm himself enough to stop crying, although he refused to look up from the ground. When Xena returned she didn't say anything, merely gave Gabrielle a slight nod, indicating that what Rylie and Callie had claimed was indeed true.

The warrior then squatted back down, next to Jaron. "We can talk about what happened later, right now, will you at least let me help with the cuts and bruises?"

Jaron didn't answer; seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Xena reached out and touched his arm, still getting no response from him. Figuring that if he didn't responded negatively, she'd be able to work on him, she starting to probe his injuries with her Gift. She focused the laceration on his head first, and after sealing it, sent healing bursts to the bruised ribs, and a couple of other sore spots that she found. Finally she turned her attention to his arm, using her Gift to probe the bone and 'see' the break in her mind's eye.

Throughout the whole process, Rylie had watched Jaron closely. It was an odd feeling she was getting from him. It was like when her Gift acted up, but it was more subtle. It was hard to put the feeling in words, and then realized that is was it was. It was a feeling. Perhaps Callie or Gabrielle was projecting, but she was definitely feeling what Jaron was feeling. It was curious though, she seemed to feel it more intensely then she usually could when that happened, and with a little bit of a startle she realized that she has never felt anyone outside of the family before.

"You're lucky," Xena's said to Jaron, bringing Rylie out of her thoughts. "It's a clean break, should heal up well enough. You'll just need to keep from moving it around."

"Xena, can't you heal the break?" Rylie suddenly asked. "I mean, if it's clean, it shouldn't be too different from knitting skin back together."

Xena frowned. "It's a little more complicated than that. My healing Gift isn't that strong."

"What if I helped? You just need more power, right? Like with the drakes?"

"I don't know…" Xena responded, trailing off as she caught Kaylin's eye. _:Is that even possible?:_

_:Perhaps, Chosen. You are linked, and have shown the ability to share power more than once.:_

_:Will you guide me through it? I've never done this before,: _Xena asked.

_:Of course. Rylie is correct, it's not that different from mending together skin.:_

"Alright," Xena continued out loud. "We can try."

Rylie nodded and moved to Xena's side. "What do you want me to do?"

Xena put her hands over the break, gently touching the skin. "Put your hands on top of mine, and concentrate on it."

Rylie did as Xena requested. She closed her eyes, getting a little shiver as she felt the tingle of power that was building in the warrior's hands. She focused on the power, suddenly feeling a wash of dizziness flow over her as she linked with Xena.

The feeling was familiar, she'd done this before with the drakes, but it was different this time. Last time, it was automatic, this time she had to work to maintain the link. Rylie frowned feeling a buzz in her head and she struggled to maintain the link. Suddenly she felt a small hand on her shoulder, and felt the link stabilize. She knew without opening her eyes that it was Callie. The girl's presence was familiar and the light of her link stabilized the one that she and Xena were struggling with.

A few more moments passed before Rylie felt the tingle dissipate. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smile at the amazement on Jaron's face.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he said, moving his arm is disbelief. The healing session seemed to wake him up, and he was once again responsive. "It all feels better," he continued, rubbing his jaw that Rylie had bruised.

Xena furrowed her brow. She hadn't healed the jaw, as she had concentrating on the more serious injuries, but the boy was right, the bruise was gone. She stood and offered a hand to Jaron. As he stood he caught sight of the cottage out of the corner of his eyes. His mood suddenly plummeted once more.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked, nervously.

"Is what Callie and Rylie said true? Was it an accident?" Xena asked.

Jaron's eyes returned to the ground. "I just wanted him to stop. I pushed him. He fell and then he was still. I…. I…. didn't know what to do. I ran and hid out here."

"He was drunk, wasn't he?" Xena pressed. "I could smell the alcohol."

Jaron nodded. "He drinks… a lot."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Jaron, we will help you. Don't worry, we will figure something out. If it comes down to it was can help prove what you claim."

"How? Who is going to believe me?" Jaron asked.

"I do," Rylie responded. "You can trust Xena and Gabrielle. When they say they will do something they will. They are Heralds, and Heralds never lie."

Jaron looked doubtful, but nodded. "Thank you," he replied quietly.

"And if there is any doubt, we can always use the Truth Spell," Rylie added.

"Truth Spell?" Jaron asked, trying to hide the nervousness he was suddenly feeling.

"Oh Yeah," Rylie explained. "Xena's really good at it too. She can make anyone tell the truth, and if that fails there is always 'the pinch.'"

"The pinch?" Jaron squeaked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Rylie, that's enough," Xena warned.

Rylie bit her lip at the sudden rebuke. "Sorry, Xena."

Xena gave her a slight nod, accepting the apology.

Rylie frowned. "This means we are going to have to talk to that magistrate again, doesn't it?

Xena echoed Rylie's frown, answering, "Afraid so."

A silence descended over the group as they headed back to the inn. Xena was mulling over what she had seen in the cottage, and the way that Jaron had seemed to get nervous when Rylie mentioned the Truth Spell. Wanting to fill Gabrielle in she reached out and put her hand on the bard's arm. _:There is more to this then he's letting on,: _Xena warned through the touch.

_:What do you mean, Xena? You think he's lying:_

_:He's not telling the whole truth. I don't think he pushed his father. It was more like he the threw him, as in clear across the room.:_

Gabrielle wrinkled her forehead in thought._ :You think he might have some sort of Gift?:_

_:I'm not sure. I know I couldn't have thrown that man that hard. His neck was broken, and the wall bashed in. There is just something that isn't totally adding up. We need to watch this one carefully.:_

Gabrielle nodded, as she looked at the boy. He was walking next to Rylie. She gently probed them both. _:I think we need to watch Rylie too,: _Gabrielle sent through the touch. _:I'm not sure if you've noticed, but she seemed to be rather taken by him.:_

Xena frowned. _:Great, that's all we need right now. I swear she's worse then you were.:_

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle asked out loud, both of her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Xena chuckled. "Oops, did I think that out loud?" she teased with a wink.

"Watch it warrior," Gabrielle mock scolded, not caring about the odd look that the children were giving them.

"Don't worry, Jaron," Callie explained. "They do that a lot."


	129. Chapter 129

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 129**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let them hold him?" Rylie asked nervously, as she and Xena headed back toward the inn after leaving Jaron in the care of the local authorities.

"No," Xena answered. "But it's the best choice we have at the moment. Plus, at least I know the rest of you are safer if he's being watched."

Rylie frowned, but didn't argue. She knew he wasn't a threat, but she couldn't see a way of convincing Xena. She'd told them what she saw, no felt – it was more of a feeling then a vision – but Xena was standing firm.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Rylie. It's that we don't trust him," Xena explained, picking up on the teen's body language.

"You mean you don't," Rylie accused.

Xena shrugged. "If my bard disagreed, trust me, she would have said something."

Rylie was quiet for a moment. It wasn't particularly cold out, but she felt an involuntary shiver catch her. She quickly shook it off, not wanting to break down, as she felt the emotion well up in her once again. It was there again, a tingle, a feeling. It was something so subtle, yet so demanding it was impossible to put into words. "Can I at least come with you, please?"

The warrior considered Rylie's request. She had planned on taking Rylie back to the inn, leaving her with Gabrielle and Callie, before returning to cottage with the magistrate. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's not a pretty picture in there."

"I know that. I'm not a little kid," Rylie retorted, narrowing her eyes in protest.

Xena responded with a little shake of her head. Her long strides became quicker, making Rylie double step to keep up with her.

"Gods, I'm sorry, Xena," Rylie suddenly apologized. She reached out, grabbing Xena's arm, causing her to stop. "I'm just frustrated. I mean, what do you do if you really believe in something, even though no one else does?"

Xena was quiet for a long moment. She studied the teen, recognizing that Rylie words came straight from her heart and she had truly meant every one. "Alright," she finally relented, "on two conditions."

Rylie gulped, but nodded, willing to agree to just about anything.

"One," Xena continued. "You stick to me like glue. No wondering off. No touching anything. And two, you do what I tell you, immediately, no arguments, no hesitation."

===[x]

After being filled in on the day's events, Quinn and Aland both agreed with Xena's assessment; that Jaron's story didn't quite add up. Quinn decided to accompany them back to the cottage, deciding that she wanted to look at the scene herself. Once that was settled the Heralds broke up in two parties. Xena, Quinn, and Rylie heading back to the magistrate's office, while Gabrielle, Callie, and Aland settled into the rooms at the inn.

At first the magistrate adamantly opposed Rylie's presence, but was forced to back down after Quinn took charge and authoritatively dismissed his concerns. The mage pointed out, that Rylie, as a future Herald, would be responsible for investigating events such as this. She also made it clear that because Rylie was already involved, so were the Heralds, giving her the authority, by law, to investigate. On a personal note she also saw it, as almost everything they had come across on their journey, as another learning opportunity. And so, after some discussion, a bit of arguing, and great restraint on Xena's behalf not to harm the magistrate, the little group returned to the cottage.

It was now late, and had become dark. The group brought a single oil lamp for light, but as they entered the cottage, Xena used her Gift to light an additional oil lamp and half a dozen candles spread throughout the main room. If the magistrate was surprised he didn't show it. He was much more interested in the scene before him, which Xena noted was unchanged from earlier. The boy's father, who they'd learned was named Rhydian, was undisturbed, still crumpled on the floor just as Xena had found him. With a wrinkle of her nose, Xena noted the stench of alcohol was also still present.

"There is no blood," the magistrate commented.

"That is odd," Quinn agreed, bending to study the fallen man. "And you're right, Xena," she continued as she then looked up at the damaged wall. I believe there was some MageCraft at work here." Quinn then stood. She closed her eyes for a moment in concentration, and mumbled under her breath. She then waggled her fingers causing the room to glow for a moment before it darkened, and the glow focused on half a dozen locations.

Xena opened her own senses, looking through her MageSight at the energy which Quinn had highlighted. She could now easily see the traces of magic that were hidden to her naked eye just a few minutes ago. She cocked her head to the side, as she noticed a slight variation from one location to another. "There were two mages here?"

"Ah, good catch, Xena," Quinn commented. "There are two signatures. They are very similar though. I'd say they belonged to a teacher and student."

"Rhydian was a bit of a hedgewizard," the magistrate supplied. "He could read the weather, crops, knew something about herbs, the usual. The boy never showed a talent for it though."

Quinn quickly shook her head. "This is stronger magic. There was a fight here."

"Hey, what's this?" Rylie asked, as studied the damaged wall. "It looks like blood. But if it didn't come from Rhydian, then is it Jaron's?"

Xena moved closer to the wall to look at the blood. "Jaron did have a gash on his forehead; the amount of blood is consistent with a wound like that."

"The boy didn't have any cuts..." the magistrate started.

"Xena healed him," Rylie interrupted. "He had a broken arm and some bruised ribs too."

"You're a FireStarter as well as a Healer? That's an unusual combination for a Herald," the magistrate remarked.

Xena didn't respond, instead she was focusing on the damaged wall. She took a few steps back and again, intently studied the wall. "Rylie, you wanted to see this so bad. So tell me, what do you see in this wall?"

The teen reached out and touched the wall, running her fingers along the dents in the damaged wood. She looked down at where the body was laying and back at the wall. "There were two people that made these marks. Him," she said, indicating the man on the ground, "and I'm betting Jaron was the other. Which means there was at least one other person here."

Quinn walked across the room to the source of one of the left over energy residues. "There was a spell cast here. The angle is right. If someone used magic to push Jaron and Rhydian against the wall, if they hit right, Jaron could have received the majority of his injuries, and it could have killed Rhydian as well."

"Maybe, if they hit right," Xena agreed. "But there is another source here." The warrior moved to another residue patch, on the other side of the room. "I'm thinking Rhydian hit first, and then Jaron next. There is also magic residue on the wall, and next to it. That is where Jaron fought back."

"You are saying that Jaron is a mage?" the magistrate asked.

"I believe so. Gabrielle can verify that," Xena agreed. "The magic here is raw and untrained. I can feel it. It feels like my own."

Quinn nodded. "That's true. Although, I don't know if you'd call your Gifts untrained, Xena. You are more focused and disciplined then most Mages that have been training their entire lives. But, you are right, if Jaron has a Mage Gift that suddenly surfaced, it would be consistent with this energy. It has a sense of rawness, as if emotion were involved."

"Well can you blame him?" Rylie interjected, her cheeks flushing with sudden anger. "His father was killed right in front of him! Who wouldn't get emotional?"

"Hey, calm down, Rylie," Xena encouraged. "You need to keep your head."

Rylie nodded, taking a deep breath, and letting her anger subside. After a moment she asked, "Quinn, I thought you said that the mage signatures were similar, like a teacher and student?"

"I did," Quinn agreed. "Perhaps Jaron had a secret tutor?"

"No, no, that would be forbidden," the magistrate spoke up. "If a child shows Mage potential he must be admitted to one of the mage schools. That's the law."

"Well, we can't assume they were following the law," Xena commented. "But if I remember right. Family members can also have similar signatures?"

"If they practice the same sort of magic, that's possible," Quinn agreed.

"Then Rhydian wasn't Jaron's father," Rylie said.

The magistrate snorted. "Why, that is preposterous! I've known Jaron all of his life."

"Callie said that Jaron's pa hurt him. So if Rhydian wasn't the one that hurt him, he can't be his father. That means the other mage here was," Rylie argued. "I don't know how, but my sister is right. She's always right."

"This is all just conjecture," the magistrate argued. "You have no proof."

"Not entirely," Xena agreed. "The clues seem to be leaning toward that. The question is though, if there was another mage here, where is he now?"

Rylie frowned, as the group all traded hapless stares. "Maybe Jaron knows what happened," she quietly commented.

===[x]

Solan banged on the table in frustration, the water in the bowl he was using to scurry momentarily vibrating and blurring the image.

"Problem, young one?" the old man asked.

"Why can't they see it? It's right there. If only I could talk to them."

Uthro pulled on his beard, fingering it in thought. "You should trust your mother, she is very capable."

"But they are only seeing half of what happened. Quinn just isn't powerful enough to see the under-layers," Solan argued. "Maybe I can use the Telson device, relay a message."

"That won't solve the problem. They still won't be able to see the evidence."

"True," Solan sighed. "Still, I have to warn them."

"Agreed. Then I suggest you hurry."

Solan, nodded. He quickly dismissed the spell, but didn't pause to return the water from the bowl to its pitcher. Leaving the workroom, he headed straight for the lab and the side room containing the Telson device.

_:Serawyn, This is Solan. I need to speak with you.: _Solan called out on the device.

_:Solan,: _came an almost immediate reply. _:It's good to hear from you. We have news about Lake Evendim.: _

_ :That can wait. I need to relay a message to my mother. They are in danger. The boy is like me. He's using old magic, but he doesn't know how to control it.:_

_ :What boy?: _Serawyn asked.

_:The one that they are investigating. Please, I'm afraid that someone will get hurt.: _

_ :Ok, we will tell her. Give me a moment.:_

Solan could help but shift nervously as the Telson suddenly became quiet.

_:The message is being relayed. But that is interesting what you said about this boy. He's not the first. Since the earthquake we've had three new trainee's come in showing potential in the form of the old magics.:_

_ :How do you know that?: _Solan asked. _:I thought you couldn't detect the difference between the magics:_

_ :Not until you came along, Solan. You see… they look just like you. That is what the golden light is. Kerith didn't know what it was when it saw it in you, but in these new trainee's it's abundantly clear. It's the old magics coming to life once more.:_


	130. Chapter 130

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 130**

_:From Solan?: _ Xena asked. _:How is that possible?:_

_ :He discovered that he could use a remnant object from the old magics to communicate with Haven: _Kaylin conferred. _:He's been talking on and off with Serawyn since the earthquake:_

_ :Is he ok?: _Xena asked.

_:He is fine, but he had a warning for you. He says that the boy, Jaron, is like him. He is using old magic.:_

"Kaylin says that Jaron's Gifts are in the old magic. Solan sent us a warning, to be wary of him," Xena informed Quinn, and the rest of the party.

"Interesting," Quinn replied. "That could explain some of these energy signatures. I'm betting we're not seeing the whole picture."

"Can you adjust you spell to give us a better look?" Xena prompted.

Quinn shook her head. "I wouldn't know where to even start. It's been so long since the old magic was used in Valdemar, we have forgotten it."

"What about the mages here in Rethwellan?" Xena asked the magistrate.

"I don't know anything about magic and we don't have a local mage here. Closest school is a full two days ride. I could send for a Master, but it would take time."

A sudden shriek penetrated the room. Xena pulled her sword quickly closed the gap between herself and the side room the shriek came from.

A very pale and wide eyed Rylie greeted her. "Gods!" The teen pointed a shaky finger at a hand mirror sitting on a dresser. "There is a man in that mirror."

"What is it?" Quinn asked, entering right behind Xena with the magistrate right on her heels.

"Huh," Xena remarked, seeing the man herself. Dressed in a dark robe, she could make out little more than his balding head and fists as they fruitlessly pounded on the glass in front of him. "I think Rylie found our missing mage."

"I've never…" Quinn started. "Amazing."

"Indeed," agreed the magistrate. "He's not making any noise, think he can hear us?"

"Don't know," Xena answered. "His pounding and body language increased when he saw me though, so it appears that he can see us." She then raised an eyebrow. "He certainly has a colorful vocabulary."

"You can read lips?" the magistrate asked.

"I have many skills," Xena returned with a crooked grin. "Maybe when he settles down I can try to get some information from him." She then turned her attention to Rylie. "You getting anything from it?"

The teen shook her head. "It's not giving me any vibes. He quite surprised me though."

"As did you. What happened to not wandering off and sticking to me like glue?"

Rylie wrinkled her nose as she shrugged, "Sorry, Xena. I didn't think it would hurt to look around."

"Un-huh. We'll talk about it later. In the meantime, see if you can find some sort of bag to put the mirror in. He's coming with us."

===[x]

After getting directions from the magistrate, Xena, Quinn, and Rylie parted company from him and headed back to the inn rooms.

"I think it's the best idea," Quinn agreed. "If one of us goes we can get the mage back here in half the time. That would be safer than trying to transport the mirror."

"Right, I want to leave as soon as possible then. We need to continue on our journey and this is just delaying us," Xena concluded.

"Tonight?" Quinn shook her head. "I don't think that's the best idea, Xena. Maybe it would be best if I went."

"No, you need to stay here, with the boy and the mirror. If something happens you are the best one to deal with it."

"What mirror?" Gabrielle asked overhearing part of the conversation as Xena opened the door to their room.

"Perhaps," Quinn answered Xena following her into the room. "But you must think of Kaylin. You shouldn't but pushing her so hard in her condition."

Xena frowned. Over the last few months Kaylin's pregnancy had become a growing concern. The Companion seemed to shrug off any undue attention to her condition, but the warrior could feel how draining and tiring Kaylin was at the end of a hard day. Quinn was right, and she shouldn't push Kaylin to do anything that wasn't absolutely necessary. The quick pace and doubling up on the way back would be too much to ask the Companion to endure.

"Push Kaylin? Someone gonna fill me in?" Gabrielle insisted.

"Take a look in the bag, my bard," Xena offered. "I'm curious to see what you make of it."

Gabrielle cautiously took the bag from the warrior, opening it up and pulling the mirror out. She then suddenly squeaked in surprise, nearing dropping the mirror as she saw the stranger reflected in it. "What in the world?"

"We think he's a mage, possibly Jaron's father," Rylie explained. "He surprised me too. And you know," the teen continued, "You could both stay. Crystin and I could fetch the mage."

"Defiantly not," Xena argued. "It's too dangerous. I'll go."

"Go where?" Gabrielle demanded. "Is this even real? I'm not getting anything from it."

"Interesting," Xena commented, taking the mirror back from Gabrielle and looking into it herself. "You get nothing from it?"

"Nope, nothing. Although, when Callie is done with her lesson with Aland, we should have her take a look. She tends to be more sensitive, and she already has some connection to all this."

"True. Interesting point though, I hadn't considered that he might not really be in there. It's just another layer to the mystery. He can clearly see us, but it seems like all other forms of communication are not available to him," Xena commented. "But regardless, one of us needs to go get a mage from the School of the Blue Sands and bring him back here. We need someone local to take over this investigation so we can move on. That is what we were talking about."

"Yes," Quinn continued. "Xena wants to leave tonight, but I think that would be too much for Kaylin."

"How far away is this school?" Gabrielle asked.

"The magistrate says two days ride, which means a Companion could get there in half the time. If one of us left at first light, they could be back day after tomorrow," Quinn answered.

"Or if I left tonight, I could be back tomorrow night," Xena commented

"If you rode straight through, without sleep, you mean," Gabrielle frowned.

"Yes, and no, don't even go there. I know what you are thinking, my Queen. I don't like the idea of anyone but me going. It's too dangerous."

"It makes the most sense, Xena. Think about Kaylin. She shouldn't be pressed if there is no need and Lysander is the biggest and the fastest of all the Companions. Besides, if I was riding at full speed, there would be no trouble because nothing could catch us."

"Until you stopped," mumbled Xena.

"Hey, I heard that. That hurts, you know. Don't you have any confidence in me?"

Xena sighed. She took a step closer to Gabrielle, stopping just out of arm's length. "That's not it in all. I don't have any doubt you or your abilities. I just want to make sure nothing happens to you."

"We've been over this Xena, too many times. I'm an adult. You know I can take care of myself."

"I know that, I do… it's just... this isn't Greece. There are so many unknowns here."

"Xena, when is anything we've ever done been normal? Our lives are full of unknowns. Monsters, cursed ships insane monarchs, rogue gods, giant waves…"

"Alright, alright, I get it. How can I argue with that?" Xena smiled. "Just promise me you'll be careful. Straight there and straight back… no side tracking?"

Gabrielle took a step closing the gap between herself and Xena. She took Xena's hands in her own and brought them up to her lips, kissing them gently, and then allowing the contact to linger a moment before replying, "I Promise. A compromise though? It's getting late. I'll rest tonight, then leave at first light and then ride straight through."

"It's settled then," Quinn interrupted. "I'll send Callie back and I'll see you three in the morning."

===[x]

_:You are up early.:_

_ :More like up late,: _Xena returned, surprised to hear the male voice of Lysander instead of Kaylin. She then turned as the door to the stable was pushed open and Lysander made his way out.

Lysander stopped just short of where Xena was leaning against a fence post. He let out a soft snort as she reached up and scratched his head. _:Couldn't sleep?:_

Xena frowned, "I tried, just wasn't meant to be."

_:I know how you feel. I'm glad that you decided not to take Kaylin. I worry about my mate, just as your worry about her Chosen.: _

_ :I know, and I know you care about my partner as much as I care for yours. I'm glad that you'll be with her.: _Xena replied. After a brief moment of silence, Xena chuckled. "You know, I tossed and turned half the night trying to think of a way to convince her to let me go instead."

_:I figured out a way. Ride with me instead: _

Xena studied the Companion for a moment, realizing he was serious. For just the briefest of seconds the idea flashed through her mind, but she slowly shook her head, eventually rejecting the thought. "I wish we could, but my bard would never forgive me. I meant it when I said that I don't doubt her abilities, forcing the issue would just undermine that. She's very capable, but then I don't have to tell you that. You know her… probably as well as I do."

_:Perhaps,: _Lysander agreed. _ :And you are right, it would hurt her. Kaylin wouldn't like it either.:_

"No, she wouldn't," Xena agreed. "Just take care of her, alright Lysander?"

_:I'd give my life for her,: _Lysander replied in a serious tone.

Xena nodded, her respect for her partner's Companion growing even deeper. These noble creatures would never cease to amaze her as the dutifulness and love between each and their Chosen seemed to only grow by the day. Xena thoughts drifted to Kaylin, and how much she had come to rely on her in such a short time. She couldn't image her life without her, and knew that Gabrielle felt the same about Lysander.

"The sun is starting to rise. I better go wake up my bard."

Lysander snorted and nodded. _:It's probably best we didn't share this conversation with our mates.: _

"That, my friend, is the best idea yet."

===[x]

Xena stood over Gabrielle, quietly watching the bard sleep. She was enjoying the moment, but realized she had gotten herself in a bit of a predicament. Without being able to say Gabrielle's name or touch her, she couldn't decide on the best way to wake her up. Finally she squatted down, so that her lips were close to the bard's ear, and gently blew on it.

Gabrielle raised her hand, and batted at her ear, as if chasing away an invisible insect. Xena flashed a mischievous grin, blowing a bit harder and then following the stimulation with a low buzzing noise.

One green opened, quickly followed by a second. Gabrielle turned her head, and seeing Xena, gave her a soft smile. "You have got to be the biggest gadfly I've ever seen."

"Un-huh, sun's coming up, you should be too. That is if you still want to go."

"Xena…"

"I know, I know, but can you blame me for trying?"

Gabrielle gave Xena a look, before asking, "You said the sun is almost up?"

"Just about."

"But it's not dawn yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well then, my little gadfly, why don't you buzz on up here and torment me for a few more minutes."

Xena raised a dark eyebrow. "You so don't play fair," she teased as she joined Gabrielle on the bed. Gabrielle smiled and rolled over; putting her head on a leather clad chest, and enjoying the rhythmic beating of Xena heart, for just a few minutes more.


	131. Chapter 131

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 131**

Over the past few months Gabrielle had spent more time riding than ever, but the pace she and Lysander had established in the past few candlemarks was brutal compared to the mild pace the group had been traveling. Trying to keep the whining to a minimum, the bard had finally convinced Lysander to slow down and let her stretch.

As Gabrielle gratefully dismounted Lysander, she had to take a moment to steady herself against his flank. "Remind me again why I volunteered to this this?" she asked. "I'm so sore I can barely walk."

The Companion turned his head, giving her a soft whinny in support. He knew what a toll the ride had been, but was determined to get his Chosen to their goal as safely as possible, and that mean speed.

"Just given me a few minutes, I need to stretch my legs, and then we can go again."

Lysander flicked his ears, content that they safe enough for a moment, he busied himself with a few mouthfuls of moist grass while his Chosen stretched.

===[x]

It was midafternoon by the time Xena returned to the inn. She'd spent the morning with Aland, who had joined in her meeting with the magistrate, before interviewing Jaron and then going back out to the cottage. His experience and insight had been most helpful, and so in between his company and the fact that it had turned out to be a rather pleasant day, Xena's mood had improved since the early morning. She still wasn't exactly happy that Gabrielle had left, but at least with the weather cooperating, for which she was grateful because she knew it would mean an easier journey for the bard. Her relationship with Rylie, however, wasn't going as smoothly.

Rylie had been anything but thrilled with Xena's decision to leave her with Quinn and Callie for the day, but Xena had decided that she didn't want Jaron and Rylie interacting. Gabrielle was right when she noticed there was some chemistry between them, and between that and Solan's warning about him being a danger, Xena wasn't willing to take any chances. Xena's decision had led to an argument, but the warrior had put her foot down. The teen had finally given up and restored to a good old fashioned dose of the silent treatment. Xena, welcoming the silence, left the teen to brood, hoping that she'd be in a better mood when she returned later in the day.

It was now later, and Xena was surprised to find Quinn and Callie out in the side yard between the barn and the inn. "Hey, little girl, what do you have there?" Xena asked, squatting down so she was at the same level as Callie.

"It's a lady bug," Callie replied, holding the palm of her hand up for the warrior to view. The creature crawled across the little girl's palm and up her thumb before it spread it wings and took flight. "Ah, it was pretty, wasn't it Mother?"

"Sure was, kiddo," Xena returned, accepting a hug from the little girl. She then turned her attention to Quinn. Looking up she asked, "Where's Rylie?"

"She's out with Crystin. Poor girl's been in a mood all day, so I figured some time alone with her Companion might brighten her spirits," Quinn answered.

"Really?" Xena asked, one questioning eyebrow rising as she stood back up. "I just came from the barn. Crystin was there, but Rylie wasn't. She been giving you any trouble?"

"Trouble is not really the right word," Quinn returned. "It's more like an attitude."

"Perhaps she just went back to the room?" Aland supplied. "How long has she been gone?"

"Not long," Quinn replied. "Candlemark at most. In fact I was just on my way to check to on her when we got distracted."

"Oh, yes. Quinn was telling me how it's good luck for one to land on you," Callie grinned.

"That's great, honey," Xena replied, almost absently dismissing the child's statement. "Quinn, would you mind keeping an eye on Callie for a bit longer?"

"Sure," Quinn replied with a frown. "And Xena, don't been too hard on her. Remember what it was like to be young."

"When I was her age, I didn't have the luxury to be young, but that is no excuse. I'm not sure what's gotten into Rylie today, but she's pressing her luck. I'm gonna go find her and then we are going to have a chat about her attitude."

Watching the dark warrior turn and head down the street, Aland commented, "I hope Rylie's ok."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm sure she's fine, or will be until Xena finds her. I have a feeling I know where our wayward teen is, and for her sake, I hope she's not there."

===[x]

Rylie cautiously approached the magistrate's office. She knew this is where they were holding Jaron and had overheard that he was in a make shift holding cell toward the back of the building. The teen didn't bother with the front door, figuring Xena would have told them not to admit her. Instead she circled around to the back. She checked two windows –which revealed empty rooms – before she found the one that contained her target.

The room was subterranean. The window only a tiny barred slit near the roof. Rylie had to lie down on her stomach to view through it. The boy was alone, sitting on a wide bench, which probably served a double duty as a bed, it being the only furniture in the tiny room. He had his legs tucked up, his head resting on his knees. Her heart drooped at the sight. He looked so sad, so depressed, and so alone.

"Hey," Rylie whispered, and then frowned as Jaron seemed to ignore her, his posture unchanging. She picked up a little pebble and flicked it in his direction. "Hey, Jaron," she whispered again.

He looked up, recognizing her. "Go away."

"Come, on. I just wanna talk."

"You Heralds have done enough to me. Just leave me alone."

"I'm trying to help, but I can't if you won't let me. Please, just talk to me," Rylie begged.

Jaron groaned. "You're not gonna leave until you get what you want are you?"

"Nope," Rylie grinned.

"Fine," Jaron agreed. He got up and crossed the room to the window. He was just tall enough, so that his eyes were even with the bottom of the sill. "Name was Rylie, right?"

"Yeah. You doing ok? They treating you ok?"

"You mean besides the fact that they are all terrified of me, so they locked me in this little room?" he half joked.

"They aren't terrified, just being cautious. I'm sorry about that. I feel sort of responsible for everything."

Jaron wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean?"

"It was my Gift that triggered all this. I felt something coming from you. I didn't handle it very well. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well. It's a little late for sorry now. But I suppose it's not really your fault, you just started what turned out to be the worst day of my life. I.. I…" Jaron's voice trailed off.

Rylie frowned. "I wish there was something I could do… I just… please if there is anything. Maybe if you just talk through it, it would help. I'm a good listener."

Jaron turned around, resting his head back against the cool plastered wall. "There is something about you. Yesterday, at the temple, I felt it. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you."

Rylie reached her fingers through the bars that covered the window and let her fingertips touch his dark curls. "I felt something too," she admitted in a whisper. "But I didn't understand it."

Jaron looked up as he felt the touch, and Rylie quickly withdrew her fingers. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok," Jaron said.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung between them for a minute or two before Rylie got a sudden sense that she needed to move. "Someone coming," she whispered. "I'll try to come back later."

"Ok," Jaron agreed. He reached up and for a brief moment their fingers touched. They exchanged a quick smile, and then Rylie was gone. He sighed and returned to the bench. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about that girl, something different. He shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips, he wasn't sure why, but he was really looking forward to seeing her again.

===[x]

Lysander was more than relieved when he and his Chosen finally arrived at the School of the Blue Sands. It was late, the sun setting several candlemarks ago, and he was exhausted. Gabrielle too, had been pushed to her physical limits. She was cold, hungry, and sore from head to toe. They were both extremely grateful when they were welcomed into the school grounds and offered food and lodgings for the night.

"I am Master Nathanial," a middle aged man in a blue robe greeted Gabrielle.

"Pleased to meet you," Gabrielle returned. "My name is Gabrielle. I'm here on a mission. I have a letter for you from the Chief Magistrate of…"

Nathanial held out his hand, taking the document from Gabrielle, the bold action surprising the bard and cutting of her sentence. "I see," he mumbled, reading through the letter himself. "Seems that you've had a little run in with a new mage."

"Yes, we need someone to come and …"

"Yes, yes," Nathanial cut her off a second time. "I shall speak with the Adept Calawin and discuss the request in the morning. In the meantime," he paused snapping his fingers to get the attention of a passing boy. "Retley, show the Herald to some quarters, and get her something from the kitchen."

"Yes Master Nathanial," the boy promptly responded with a respectful bow of his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to," Nathanial concluded, dismissing himself, before he quickly disappearing through an adjoining door.

Gabrielle looked to the boy she'd be left with, "He's a real friendly fellow, isn't he?"

The boy chucked. "He's preoccupied with his experiments. They all are. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the guest quarters."

"Thank you, but I'd like to tend to my Companion first."

"Of course, we don't get very many Heralds here. Let me show you where you can put him," Retley answered.

"Great," Gabrielle responded. "Just great. So are you a mage too?"

===[x]

Gabrielle was truly exhausted by the time her head hit the pillow. She had almost been too tired to eat, almost, but had managed to wolf down some stew and bread before she settled into a soft mattress. She lay in the dark feeling strangely lonely. It was odd, for the loneliness she felt was more than just a physical longing. She missed Xena and the rest of her group, but the feeling she was getting seemed to be more than that. It was the school itself that felt cold to her.

It was quiet, almost too quiet, and the few people she had encountered had been distant and rough, if not straight up rude, like Nathanial had been. Perhaps it was just because of the magic. She'd found that mages in general had the abilities to naturally shield themselves, and that usually included from emotion as well as energy. What little she did know about magic was that emotion could be used as a tool, so most mages kept their emotions carefully guarded. Perhaps it was just that she wasn't getting the normal hum of emotions and background vibrations that was making her uncomfortable.

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she shrugged off the uneasy thoughts and surrendered to sleep. By tomorrow it wouldn't matter she'd be back on the road and reuniting with Xena and the rest of her family.


	132. Chapter 132

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 132**

Xena made her way down the main road of the town on a route was becoming too familiar; it was the road that led to the magistrate's office. She had only gotten half way when she saw Rylie coming up one of the side paths. Xena stopped, and crossing her arms across her chest, decided to wait for the girl to come to her.

Rylie's pace slowed as she spotted the warrior. Knowing that Xena wasn't going to be too happy with her, she sighed, and willed her legs to catch up with her. "Hi, Xena, you're back early."

"Apparently earlier then you were expecting," Xena retorted. "Where have you been?"

"I needed to clear my head, so I took a walk," Rylie answered, her eyes narrowing defensibly.

"Oh, and I suppose you just forgot that you were grounded?"

"No, I just had to get out for a while." Rylie looked away, before throwing her hands up in frustration. "I just had to… Gods, I'm sorry… ok?"

Xena's eyes narrowed. "Had to what? Sneak off and see Jaron?"

"No. Damn it. Yes! I needed to talk to him, ok? You just don't understand!"

Rylie took an angry step toward the inn, attempting to side-step the warrior, but Xena intercepted her. Xena grabbed the teen's arm with one hand, as her other hand balled up into a fist. For a split second she fought the urge to strike the girl who had so blazingly disobeyed her not once, but twice.

Rylie looked up at the warrior. The coldness in Xena's eyes and the strength in which she was gripping her arm, suddenly made her eyes go wide with fear. "Please," Rylie whispered.

The sound of the plea brought Xena back to reality. She loosened her grip, but didn't let go. Her balled fist uncurled, as she brought her hand up, pointing a single finger at the teen. "You are pushing your luck, and my patience."

Xena then let go of Rylie's arm. She forced herself to back down, and take a mental breath. "I'm sorry, I am." Xena paused, a slight frown appearing on her lips as Rylie reached up and rubbed her arm. "But there is only so much I can take. You said that I don't understand, but I understand more then you realize."

Rylie bit her lower lip. She wanted to protest, but Xena had scared her. She had seen a coldness, and a distantness in the warrior that until now, she'd only heard about. This different side of Xena frightened her and she was afraid that if she pushed it, the warrior might really hit her.

Seeing the uncertainty mixed with fear in the girl's eyes, Xena sighed. It was a look that was familiar to her, too familiar. It was a look that she used to crave, but now seeing in represented in Rylie's eyes only served to tear at her soul. "Oh, Rylie," Xena said barely above a whisper. "Gods, please don't look at me like that."

Rylie wrinkled her brow. The statement and the tear that suddenly streaked down Xena's cheek had caught her off guard. She was confused as she stood frozen and unsure of what to do. Finally she took a step step toward the warrior. "Xena…" she began, but trailed off, not finding the words to continue.

"No, wait. I want you to listen to me. I don't ever want you to be frightened of me. I can't promise that I'll never get angry with you, or that I won't have to discipline you, but I'll never harm you. Rylie, I care about you, very much, and I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. You can understand that right?"

After a long moment, Rylie nodded her head.

"Good," Xena replied. "And I need you to promise me that you won't see Jaron again, at least not without someone else with you."

"You'll let me see him again?" Rylie asked, the possibility surprising her.

"Perhaps, if you are willing to follow my rules. I can't have you sneaking off like this every time I tell you no."

Rylie gave the warrior a half smile, "I think I can promise that."

"Good," Xena repeated, satisfied with both the promise, and that the girl no longer seemed to be frightened of her. "What do you say we go back to the inn and find some dinner?"

Rylie nodded, "Sounds good." The two then begin their trek back to the inn in silence, each lost in their own worlds of thought. "Um, Xena," Rylie finally broke once they reached the entrance to the inn. "You think I could see him tomorrow? I told him I'd be back soon."

"Not tomorrow, you have plans."

"Plans, what's going on tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, you are going to write letters of apology to Quinn and Callie for you behavior today, and then you're going to spend the rest of the day in our room," Xena replied, getting a scowl from Rylie. "You didn't think you were going to get away with your little stunt, did you?"

"I guess not," Rylie pouted.

"Un-huh, for now, why don't you head on up. I'll grab some dinner, find Callie, and we'll meet you in the room."

Rylie continued to scowl, but moved obey. Once through the threshold she turned and headed up the stairs. She made it up three of them before she turned and looked back at Xena. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time, today. I'll try not to do it again."

Xena shook her head. She gave the teen half a smile and motioned her up the stairs with one hand. "G'wan, get going."

===[x]

Xena rolled over on her side trying to find a more comfortable position. It was close to midnight, and even though she hadn't slept the previous night, sleep continued to evade her. She peered across the room, where both Rylie and Callie were peacefully slumbering. For a moment she envied their ability to fall asleep so easily. It was a skill that she had lost long ago.

After they had gotten back to the room, things had almost returned to normal. Rylie didn't seem to hold anything over her for losing her temper, and Callie was just glad that her sister's mood had improved. Besides the fact that Gabrielle wasn't there, it had turned out just like any night. The girls entertained each other while Xena sharpened her sword and tended to her armor, repairing a couple of areas that were starting to show ware. Everyone's mood seemed lighter as Xena even had to scold the girls to quiet down and stop giggling when it was time for bed.

Xena shifted again, back onto her back. Staring at the ceiling she felt an acute loneliness, and a sudden longing for Gabrielle. She just hoped her bard was doing all right, and would return soon.

===[x]

Gabrielle was roughly awakened by a loud pounding on the door. She stumbled across the room to open it, seeing the same boy that had shown her the room the night before.

"Adept Calawin will see you now," Retley explained.

"Great," Gabrielle mumbled. "Give me a couple of minutes, will you?"

Retley nodded. "Please hurry. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she closed the door. She quickly changed into her spare set of whites, glad that she'd brought the clean uniform with her. She then ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to make it at least appear as if she hadn't just woken up. Opening the door again, she saw that Retley was waiting for her.

With a nod he indicated that she should follow him as he silently started down the hall. She couldn't help but pick up on his emotional state. He was dripping with irritation which seemed to be mixed with fear. If she had to guess she'd say that it was as if someone had just berated, or severely dressed him down. Deciding not to comment, she continued to follow him in silence as he showed her to the far section of the school.

"He's in there," Retley commented, pointing to a large oak door. The boy then turned and left without another word.

"Alright," Gabrielle said out loud, seemingly addressing nothing but the large door. "Here goes nothing." She reached up and firmly knocked.

"Enter," a voice called from the other side.

Gabrielle did so; suddenly wishing that she hadn't left her staff back in the room. She cautiously opening the door, surprised to see a young man standing behind a table. The man couldn't have been more than thirty. He wore a dark blue robe and even though his hair was cropped short, it was stark white, which only helped to confirm his rank. The table and the surrounding shelves were full various glass bottles which were in turn filled with a plethora of colorful liquids.

He held his hand up a minute, commanding silence as he carefully measured a vile of red liquid, pouring a small amount into a larger beaker which simmered over a small fire. "Would you care for some tea?" he asked, pouring the liquid from the larger beaker into a cup, and then pausing for her answer before pouring a second cup.

"No, thank you," Gabrielle answered, suddenly thrown off guard by the first person to show her any manners.

"Ah, then please sit," he indicated, pointing toward a small table and chairs to the side of the room. He waited for Gabrielle to sit before joining her. "I do apologize for waking you so early. We keep odd hours around here."

"I noticed that," Gabrielle returned.

"I've reviewed your letter and I'll be sending one of my Masters to fetch the boy and the mirror. Curious, poor lad seems to have gotten himself into a predicament."

"He has," Gabrielle agreed. "And thank you. I'd like to leave as soon as possible, when can your Master be ready? You see, I'm eager to get back."

"Master Parlina will leave shortly, but she will be traveling alone."

Gabrielle wrinkled her forehead. "I had planned on bringing the Master back with me. We can double on my Companion, so we could make the trip in half the time."

Calawin took a sip of his tea, putting the cup down gently before calmly responding. "You don't understand. I can't allow you to return to the village. I have been given orders for you to remain here until transport to the capital can be arranged."

"What? Why? Why would I be wanted at the capital?"

"I would say that you got on the bad side of someone with a lot of power," Calawin answered. He pushed a scroll toward her. "See for yourself."

Gabrielle examined the scroll, noticing the broken seal of the King of Rethwellan, meaning it had come straight from the crown itself. She carefully unrolled it, shocked to see what amounted to a wanted poster, with a description of herself as well as Xena depicted on it. Frowning she read through it. "It says here that Xena and I are accused of being in violation of the Whitefawn Valdemar accords? I don't even know what that is."

"You don't know? I thought all you Herald types were experts on the law. No wonder you are wanted."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Please, just enlighten me."

"It's treaty that was signed between Rethwellan and Valdemar which governs and limited the political powers of Heralds within our boarders. I'm sure the charges will be fully explained to you when they are formalized," Calawin explained.

Gabrielle groaned, as a she received a flash of memory of Quinn explaining how she and Xena needed to be careful about projecting their relationship. They had been, not even sharing a kiss anywhere except their room since crossing the border. The only problem was it didn't make sense. How someone could have reported them, and how that word could have traveled so fast as to have a royal arrest warrant issued and disrupted, eluded her. Even with the aid of magic, the time frame seemed too fast.

She looked over the page again, this time noting a date. It was issued over a month ago. "I don't understand this at all. There has to be some mistake. I can't stay here."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any choice. I've already sent word to the capital," Calawin explained. "It would be easier if you don't resist."

Gabrielle frowned. She had no intention of just letting herself be turned over to who knows who or what, for that matter. For all she knew this could be another trick of Alti's. "You don't understand. Xena is expecting me back tonight. If I don't show, she'll come after me. Trust me, you don't want that."

Calawin shook his head at the threat. "I think your friend would find it a challenge to invade these walls against my will."

Gabrielle clicked her tongue, wanting to retort, but realizing any information that she gave could only harm her position. Instead she decided to try a diplomatic approach. "What are you going to do with me now?"

"You'll be escorted back to your room, where we will await word from the capital."

Gabrielle nodded, responding, "Alright." At least back in her room she'd have time to think. She then left the Calawin's study, noting that she had not one but two 'guards,' to help her find her way. Once back at her room, the two took up position outside her room, and locked her inside.

Gabrielle lay on the bed, going over her predicament in her mind. It's not that she'd never been in this situation before, but at least this time she had an advantage; she wasn't alone. She opened up her mind and called out to Lysander. Not getting an immediate response she tried again. _:Lysander, answer me.: _

Still not getting a response she switched tactics and reached out with her other Gifts. She could feel the guards outside her door and with a wider sweep several dozen other individuals scattered across the school grounds. With sudden wave of panic she realized that the one presence she couldn't sense was Lysander's.

_:Lysander: _she called out as loud as she could, trying not to let panic over take her._ :Where are you?:_


	133. Chapter 133

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 133**

It was very early in the morning when Rylie was awakened by soft moaning coming from the other side of the room. She lifted her head off the pillow just in time to see Callie slip into the bed besides Xena. The little girl saw her, and put her finger to her lips, encouraging Rylie to stay silent.

Rylie watched in quiet fascination as Callie cautiously put her hand on Xena's shoulder. After a tense moment, where Rylie was sure Xena would wake up, the warrior quieted, visually relaxing and falling into a deeper sleep. Callie then smirked at Rylie, and with another touch, Xena rolled over, allowing Callie to snuggle up next to her, where she unwittingly put an arm around the girl.

Rylie put her head back down. She'd seen Gabrielle perform the same trick on the warrior a handful of times, but always figured it had something to do with their bond. Xena always seemed to just know when Gabrielle was around, but seeing Callie do the same thing made her wonder if they weren't using their Gifts instead. "I'll be damned," she muttered to herself in surprise.

===[x]

It was only a couple of candlemarks later when Rylie was awoken a second time by a light shake and a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Xena prompted.

Rylie opened her eyes, only to frown as she saw that it was still dark in the room. "It's a little early isn't it?" she grumbled.

"Naw," Xena returned. "Almost dawn. I'm going to go down for a bit and get a little drilling in before the streets get too crowded. I want you to keep an eye on Callie."

"Fine," Rylie answered as she pulled the covers up and began to roll over.

"Hey, not so fast," Xena interrupted. She grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it away from the teen's face. "I also want you to lock the door behind me."

Rylie groaned, not at all happy with having to get out of the warm bed. "Alright, alright, just hurry up. It's cold in here." She roughly threw off the covers, but was suddenly pinned by Xena's icy blue state.

Rylie gulped as Xena raised a single eyebrow. "I suggest you check the attitude, or else I'll do it for you."

"Sorry," the teen apologized in a much more demure voice.

Xena held her a moment longer, before releasing her with a nod. "That's better."

Without further complaint, Rylie followed the warrior to the door. As she opened it, Xena reassured her she'd return in a couple of candlemarks with breakfast. After Xena left, Rylie was careful to lock the door. She turned her back to it, sinking slightly against the cool wood. "Gods, how stupid can I get?" she mumbled, before pushing herself away from the door.

She made her way back across the room and into her bed. As her bare feet hit the now cool sheet she felt a sudden coldness shake her. Suddenly the room around her darkened and her vision focused on a distant place.

She was not present in the scene, but rather watching it, as if from the shadows. It was an odd feeling, not being physically anchored, but rather hovering above the scene, like some sort of disembodied observer. She saw an older man in a blue robe. He was arguing with shorter, dark-haired women. Neither individual was familiar to her.

She tried to narrow her focus, realizing that she was being shown this for a reason, and wanted to remember as much detail as possible. The room they were in was large and made of rock-stone walls. It looked to be very old. There were shelves of books and scrolls, as well as a table fixed up with several beakers and vials of liquids. She let her mind's eye travel around the room, looking for details to the location, or time frame. A window with a setting sun told her it was at later in the afternoon. The only other detail that she could make out was a blue banner on the wall; an hourglass, half filled with sand, which was surrounded by arcane letters she couldn't read. She wasn't familiar with any of these symbols, but committed them to memory, knowing that it could be the key she needed.

Her attention was broken away from the banner, and redirected to the individuals as their voices were suddenly auditable.

"_No,no,"_ the women argued. _"The blonde Herald is of little consequence. It's her partner, Xena, we have to worry about. The blonde is merely bait."_

"_She's still a Herald…"_ the man argued, but was quickly cut off by the women.

"_Don't tell me about Heralds! I know more about them then you'll ever know. They are worthless without their Companion and I've already taken care of hers." _

Rylie tried to shake off the panic, realizing that the woman was talking about Lysander, but was further drawn into the conversation.

"_You just do your job and stay out of our way," _the woman warned the man. _"I have a little surprise in store for Xena."_

"_Adept Calawin won't be easy to convert," _the man frowned.

The woman held up a chain with a black stone on the end of it. _"Who said anything about converting him? Just like the Companion, get this around his neck and he'll fall in line. And if he gives us any trouble, he'll make an excellent gift for the Mistress. She loves them young and the more powerful the better."_

Rylie shook, physically shivering at the coldness in the woman's voice. She'd seen some pretty messed up people, but this lady gave her the creeps. There was hatred in her voice, and Rylie was at a loss to understand why someone could hate Xena and the Companions so. The teen's thoughts shifted back to the time frame and couldn't help but wonder when this happened, will happen, or if was happening now, but before she could gather any more information her focus shifted as she felt herself torn from the scene.

She tried to hold it, but it was too late, the scene blurred, but instead to returning to the inn room, she got another flash of vision. She saw Xena riding on Kaylin, as she slowed down at a cross roads. Rylie caught a road sign with the same image that had been shown on the blue banner. Then it made sense, the banner must belong to the Mage School.

The vision blurred once again, and Rylie got the feeling that time had passed. It was darker, and again she saw Xena. The warrior had arrived at the school, but was being cautious about approaching it. Rather than risking a confrontation at the front door, Rylie watched as the warrior stuck to the shadows and made her way around to a side wall. Xena took a couple of steps back before running and jumping, catching herself half way up the wall. She then used the rough rocks that made up the wall as handhold to finish scaling it.

Xena had almost made it to the top when all hell broke loose. Suddenly there were men everywhere. Yet, surprisingly these were not Black-Soldiers, but rather dressed in the green and grey uniforms of the Rethwellan military. Rylie tried to stay focused, reminding herself that this wasn't real; at least it wasn't real yet. Instead she concentrated on the details, trying to commit to memory as much as possible.

Rylie continued to watch helplessly as Xena managed to swing to the side, twisting just in time to avoid one crossbow bolt, only to catch a second with her free hand, avoiding a narrow miss to her chest. She then pushed off the wall, back flipping back down to the ground. Rylie could see her try to pull her sword, but some of the men had thrown a net over her.

Rylie expected that the men would rush the warrior, and was confused for a moment when everyone pulled back. And then she realized why. Several men pulled out crossbows, and opened fire. Rylie tried to scream, but it was to no avail. She was only a silent observer and was invisible to the people in the scene. Her view of Xena was partially blocked by the crowd of bodies, but she could still see Xena fight.

Xena twisted and struggled, managing to avoid most of the bolts, but it was impossible to avoid them all. One grazed her shoulder, and another embedded itself in her thigh. The warrior screamed in rage and twisted, desperate to escape the net. Rylie saw another bolt hit her in the upper chest, and Xena fall to her knees. Xena's hand was around the bolt, her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open as she gasped in pain.

Rylie again tried to interfere, yelling and crying out, but again was reminded that she was only an observer and was unable to do anything but watch. The vision started to fade as Rylie watched Xena slump over and fall helplessly to the ground. The men around her cheered, and circled, like vultures around their prey, before Rylie lost the vision completely.

When Rylie opened her eyes again she was back in the inn room. She was dripping with sweat and was shaking, feeling both angry and terrified at the same time. She felt Callie's hand on her arm, and felt a sudden rush of anxiety from the little girl.

"You ok, Rylie?"

Rylie shook her head, "No. Gabrielle's in trouble. And Xena…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. "Gods, I don't know what to do."

Callie frowned. "What to do about what?"

Rylie was quite for a long moment as she gathered her wits, and waited for her heart to stop pounding in her ears. "Quinn. I can't tell Xena, but I have to tell someone. She'll know what to do."

"Tell Quinn what?" Callie asked, confused.

"Come, on," Rylie responded, grabbing the little girl's hand, and half dragging her across the room. She threw the door open and within seconds they had crossed the hall and Rylie was pounding on Quinn's door.

The mage opened it up, surprised to see both girls still in their nightclothes. "What in heavens?"

"I had a vision," Rylie explained with a frown.


	134. Chapter 134

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 134**

Xena paused outside the room that Aland and Quinn had been sharing. She's been annoyed that Rylie and Callie had left their room, especially since Rylie knew she wasn't supposed to go anywhere, but her annoyance was quickly dissipated as her superior hearing picked up conversation coming from the Mage's room. Without announcing her presence by knocking, she opened the door, catching Rylie in midsentence. The warrior raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with Rylie as the room suddenly hovered in silence.

The teen shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry. I'll go back to the room."

Xena held up a hand reassuringly. "Relax, I'm not upset. I do want to know what's going on though. What can't you tell me?"

Rylie shifted her gaze, looking at the floor, but Quinn was the one that spoke up first. "She had a vision, Xena, a terrible one."

Rylie shook her head. "You can't go. Please don't leave us."

"Woah, slow down," Xena answered. She crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the teen. "Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me exactly what you saw."

Rylie looked to Quinn for reassurance, getting a nod before she started to retell what she had seen.

===[x]

Xena watched as Rylie buried her head into Crystin's mane. The vision had really frightened the girl, and Xena knew that she needed to spend some time with her Companion. She could sympathize, as if felt good to be in Kaylin's reassuring company as well. Even if they didn't talk, just being near each other was comforting, and that was something they were both currently benefitting from.

There was no other way to describe the vision other than disturbing. The idea that Xena might be injured, or worse, was not one the warrior liked to entertain, and although the possibility of the vision was unsettling, Xena was more worried about Gabrielle than anything else. It's not like they hadn't been in this situation before, but the idea that Gabrielle could be injured, or worse, chilled her to the core. That fear quickly turned to anger as she realized she could have prevented it. Looking back, she was angry at herself for letting the bard go in the first place. She wished she would have been more persistent, or patient, after all she was the one that was so anxious to get back on the road.

Xena shook her head, trying to push the emotions aside as she turned her attention to Kaylin. She was eager to get on the road and go after Gabrielle. She expertly began to saddle the Companion, focusing on the straps and buckles, instead of the irony of hindsight. Picking up on Xena's thoughts, Kaylin bent her head and nudged the warrior, making her take a step back.

"Stop that," Xena scolded. She reached back out only to be pushed away a second time. Xena put her hands on her hips. "Alright, what?"

Kaylin snorted. _:Not until you stop blaming yourself. If any part of Rylie's vision is true, it will do neither of us any good if you are distracted by anger or doubt:_

_:I know,: _Xena answered with a sigh. _:But, now that's interesting. Speaking of the vision, where were you?:_

_:What do you mean…:_

"Rylie," Xena called, "In your vision, where was Kaylin?"

Rylie turned her head, meeting Xena's eyes. "Um, I don't know."

Xena crossed her arms across her chest, chewing on her lower lip in thought. "You know, that's not the only hole in that vision."

"What do you mean?" the teen asked nervously.

Xena turned back to Kaylin. "Can you show me her vision? Like you did with Callie and the Drakes?"

Kaylin was quiet for a long moment. She looked at Crystin who snorted and nodded her head. _:I believe so, Chosen: _she finally answered. _:Although, it might not be as clear it was originally, and Rylie will have to see it again as well. We must pull it from her memory.:_

Xena frowned at the thought. She didn't want to put the girl through any more pain, but she also sensed that something was off, and knew that seeing the vision would help.

"It's ok Xena, I understand and I can handle it," Rylie answered before she could ask. "The memory is already there. I keep seeing it over and over again anyways," she added with a grimace.

"C'mere," Xena invited as the girl closed the distance between them. The warrior then put her arm around Rylie and escorted her to a nearby bale of hay. Xena sat down, guiding Rylie down next to her. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"You are?"

"Yes. I think you're very brave, even if you have been a pain in the ass the last day or so," Xena teasingly added.

Rylie managed a half smile at the jest. "Yeah, well…sorry about that."

"Yeah, well…just don't make a habit of it; else I might have to show you what a pain in the ass I can be." Getting a sincere grin out of the girl, Xena asked, "So, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rylie then looked up, noticing that Crystin and Kaylin had moved much closer. "Let's do this."

At the direction of the Companions, Xena and Rylie joined hands, and with the touch the vision began to play once again. At first Xena had a hard time zeroing in. The perspective that the vision was being projected was awkward. It was kind of blurry and surrounded by a dark haze. In a way it reminded Xena of walking in the spirit world, as she wasn't anchored to any individual, but rather floating above the scene. The vision itself was also being complicated by Rylie, who was flooding her with emotion. The anxiety and apprehension the girl was projecting was making it difficult to concentrate.

As the scene continued to play, Xena watched carefully, looking for clues or discrepancies which might give her some insight to her future actions. Whenever she was faced with a situation like the one she was watching, there always seemed to be some catch or reason why. She couldn't image that she would be careless enough to be caught and possibly killed by such a reckless risk. There had to be something she was missing.

The warrior watched herself get shot, at least twice, and then fall, just like Rylie had reported. She grimaced at the cross bolt in her leg, but the one that hit her chest was angled oddly. She realized from the right viewpoint it could be seen as a kill shot, but her experiences told her that things were not always at they seemed.

The vision finally dimmed and disappeared altogether. When Xena opened her eyes, she found that Rylie was very pale and shaking. She pulled the girl closer to her, comforting her with a warm embrace. Rylie gladly accepted the hug, gripping onto Xena as if her very life depended on it. Xena let the girl have her moment. After the onslaught of emotion she'd just gone through the physical reassurance of the touch was comforting to both of them.

After a long moment, Rylie settled down, and was able to pull away. Sitting back up, she wiped a couple of stray tears away with the back of her hand. "Thanks," the girl mumbled.

"Thank you. I know that was hard for you, but I'm glad I was able to see it," Xena returned, putting her arm around the girl and giving her shoulder a squeeze in support. "I'm not sure I'm convinced though. There is more there that meets the eye."

"But… you saw it. You fell. You were dead."

"Yes, I know what I saw, but I've lived through worse. There are just some things that don't add up."

Rylie narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand why the vision hasn't disturbed Xena the same way it had her. "I don't understand. You see now why you can't go…"

Xena shook her head. "No, I see now why I have to go." Rylie opened her mouth to protest, but Xena continued, "There has to be something extraordinary going on for me to take such a risk. But there is something else… why would I choose that spot along the wall? It was still light out and that spot was too visible. The men too, they had to be close. I seriously doubt that many could be present without me sensing them."

"But the arrows! You saw it yourself. You can't deny it," Rylie argued. "None of that matters if you are dead!"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dead yet. Nor do I have any plans to be in the near future. Rylie, you have to remember, things aren't always what they seem to be. I don't think your vision was foretelling my death. I think it was telling us how I'm going to get access to the school."

Rylie let her jaw drop. "What? You're insane!"

"I've been called worse," Xena chuckled.

"Please, at least let me go with you. You can't go alone."

"Out of the question..."

"Rylie is right, at least partially," Quinn interrupted. "You shouldn't go alone." Xena looked up seeing the mage standing in the doorway. She opened her mouth, preparing to argue, but got cut off once again. "I also agree with you, Xena. Rylie shouldn't be exposed to this risk. So, I will join you."

Xena stood up. She shook her head. "No way. I'll go in, get my bard, and get out. There will be no discussion about this."

Quinn crossed her arms across her chest. "Really? Don't make me pull rank on you, Herald. Don't you think that having a mage with you might give you some advantage before storming a school full of mages? There are students there, children… but there are also Journeymen, Masters, and at least one Adept. We don't know if any of them have been corrupted, or who they are working for. Even you can't defend yourself against that many unknowns."

Xena clenched her jaw. She hated the fact, but Quinn was right. She was already in a precarious situation, and she'd need ever advantage she could get. "Alright, fine. Get Hayden saddled up then. We need to go."

"We'll leave in two candlemarks."

"What, no…"

"Two candlemarks, Xena. I'll meet you back here. I need to gather some information about this mage school first. We need to know what kind of magic we'll be up against."

Xena took a deep breath. "Alright."

"In the meantime," Quinn continued her voice softer. "You should spend some time with the girls. Rylie isn't the only one who's been upset by all this."

Xena nodded, suddenly feeling the weight of being a parent forced on her shoulders. Sometimes it was too easy to push aside, but Quinn was right, it would do them all good to spend some time together. "You're right, come on Rylie, let's go find Callie."

===[x]

Gabrielle paced back and forth in the little room she had been locked into. It was the same room that she'd slept in and so she had all her belongings, even her staff – not that it was doing her any good at the moment. She had no idea what time it was, but it had been hours since she had been returned. She suddenly froze, hearing the bolt on her door release. She glanced at her staff; it was on lying against the wall, on the far side of the room. There was no way she could get to it before the door opened.

As the door opened, she tensed, excepting the worse, but was greeted instead by Retley and a tray of food. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you," Gabrielle returned, suddenly realizing she been too agitated to notice how hungry she was until the scent of the hot porridge hit her.

Retley put down the tray, and turned his back, starting to leave, but Gabrielle stopped him with a question, "Please, Retley, I haven't been able to contact my Companion, Lysander. Have you seen him? Is he ok?"

The boy froze, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking to you."

As the door locked again, Gabrielle sighed. Her appetite suddenly forgotten she crossed the room and retrieved her staff. She carefully laid it against the wall, on the back side of the door. Next time the door opened, she'd be ready for it. She needed to find Lysander, which meant she needed to escape, and was determined to do so as soon as possible. In the meantime, her attention turned back to the tray of food. If she was going to make an escape, it would be best to do make sure she had the energy reserves to do so.


	135. Chapter 135

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 135**

Rylie unhappily stared at the scroll in front of her. She's been using it as a ruse, pretending to study it, but really just wanted to be left alone. She hadn't been happy with Xena's decision to leave her behind, but at least Xena had agreed to lighten up on the grounding. As long as Aland knew where she was, she was at least allowed to leave her room. She'd taken advantage of the situation to settle under a tree, and even though it was a little chilly out outside, it still felt a hundred times better than being trapped indoors.

Aland and Callie weren't too far away, seemingly working on some aspect of their shared Gift. She watched them for a moment, smiling at Callie, who was giggling at the frantic actions of a brown squirrel. Her eyes then drifted down the street, to the magistrate's office. Besides the talk she and Xena had the night before, the warrior hadn't said anything about Jaron. For some reason she was again feeling drawn to him and she couldn't help but want to see him.

She wasn't sure what Xena had told Aland about Jaron, or how the older man would feel about her talking to him. She also didn't want a chaperone, so was reluctant to ask him to accompany her. Her eyes then drifted across the square to the barn, perhaps there was another way. Rylie tucked the scroll back into her pack and crossed over to where Aland was sitting.

He looked up. "Let me guess, you want to visit with your Companion?"

"Um, yeah, if that would be ok?" Rylie responded trying to hide the surprise that he'd anticipated her request.

The old man smiled at her. "I remember what it was like, being newly Chosen. I couldn't get enough of my Companion. It's a strange infatuation, almost like falling in love for the first time. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah," Rylie nodded, trying hard not to blush. "I suppose. I wouldn't know about that."

"A pretty-little-thing like you? Of course not," Aland teased. "Go ahead. Just don't leave the town boundaries."

"Sure, I promise. Thanks."

"No problem. And Rylie?" Aland added, causing the teen to meet his eye. "I know you've had a rough couple of days, but I'd like to think I can trust you. Please don't give me any reason not to."

Rylie slowly nodded, and then turned toward the barn. Aland's words rang in her head once more, and she hoped that she'd be able to retain his trust. She truly respected the older Herald, and although how he saw her was important, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she'd somehow end up disappointing him.

===[x]

Rylie had started toward Jaron's cell twice, and turned back both times. Aland's reminder of trust was nagging at her. Her promise to Xena not to see the boy alone also echoed in her mind. She didn't want to disappoint either one, but she also told Jaron that she'd return, and she didn't want to disappoint him either. It seemed as if she had gotten herself into a no-win situation, and no matter what she did, she was going to make someone unhappy, including herself.

She was still upset at Xena's decision to leave. She'd half considered following her, but after a long talk with Crystin she'd grudgingly agreed respect the warrior's wishes. It was a tough spot to be in, because she knew that Xena was in real danger, but at the same time she also knew it was her job to protect Callie and Aland. Between her Gift and Crystin's talents, if something were to happen, Crystin was still their best chance of escape. She realized the risks, both the potential danger that they were in staying in the town, and the possibility of incurring Xena's wrath. Neither choice was one was very promising, but for the time being staying put was the better option.

Jaron, however, was another layer of trouble. She hadn't exactly given Xena her solemn vow, but she had promised…and that was the same thing… wasn't it? She knew that Xena might overlook her infraction if she could show just cause. But was it just enough? Was it really her Gift that was making her feel this way or was she just being childish and using her feelings to mask an adolescent tantrum? The warrior had said more than once that it was, _"Sometimes ok to break the rules," _but also would warningly add, _"Just don't make a habit out of it."_ The problem was it was becoming more habit the then norm.

On the third attempt, Rylie finally decided that this was one of those times where she was going to break the rules. She would worry about consequences later. After all, Xena wasn't there. She's left her, ignoring the fact that there was a good chance that she may never return. And what Aland didn't know, she certainly wasn't going to volunteer. Besides there was something about Jaron, something that was drawing her to him. She didn't understand it, and didn't know if it was some sort of rebellion or was part of her Gift, but she did know that it was very difficult to ignore.

Rylie continued to have funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it aside as she lay on her belly and looked through the bars. Hoping to find Jaron alone, she was not disappointed.

"Hey," she whispered, getting his attention.

Jaron looked up from a book he'd been reading and greeted her with a smile. "Hey. I was wondering when you'd come back."

"Well, here I am."

Jaron got up and crossed the room. He stuck his fingers through the bars, making gentle contact with Rylie's. "I missed you."

Rylie smiled. "Me too. They still treating you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. What about you? You're eyes are all red, have you been crying?"

"I had a hard morning, which sorta continued into the afternoon." Rylie glanced over her shoulder, seeing Crystin not too far away. She'd had a heart to heart with the Companion over the last couple of candlemarks. There were something's she could say to Crystin that she couldn't tell anyone else, and although emotional, it still felt good to sort through her feelings.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well stuff happens," Rylie responded.

Jaron looked down. "Yeah, it does."

A long moment of silence drifted between them before Rylie gently stroked her fingers over the back of Jaron's hand, causing him to look up again. "Jaron, can I ask you something?" Waiting for a nod, she continued. "That man, the one in the mirror, is he your father?"

Jaron frowned. "I don't want to talk about it. I'd rather hear about why you were so upset."

"Tell ya what, I'll make a deal with you. As Gabrielle would say, let's swap stories. You answer my questions, and I'll answer yours?"

===[x]

It was getting late by the time that Rylie made it back to the inn room. She had a very long and satisfying talk with Jaron, and as it turns out they had more in common than she thought. Jaron admitted that the man in the mirror was his father, but the man who was killed was the one that raised him. In that respect Rylie could identify, because of being adopted herself. She knew how a child could bond with a parent who wasn't connected by blood. She'd also lost one of her parents, so could understand the mourning and deep sense of loss that was associated with it.

Jaron had told her a little about his past. His mother left several years ago. His adoptive father had told him it was to protect him, but he never really told why. His blood father appeared a few times, seemingly every couple of years, never staying more than a few candlemarks, and never having much interest in Jaron. When Jaron's mother left, that is when his adopted father started drinking. It was a little at first, but gradually -over the months and years it got worse- and Jaron admitted that most of the time he was taking more care of his father than his father of him.

Jaron had been much more open about his past, then the more recent events. Rylie didn't want to press him, but did manage to find out a little more about what happened after her fight with him. Jaron said he returned home to find his adopted father passed out, from drinking. He was trying to rouse him, when his blood father showed up. Jaron admitted that what happened after that was a blur. There was a fight between his two fathers, which he tried to stop by stepping between them. That is when he thrown against the wall by a blast of energy. He blacked out after that, and when he came too, he was in a lot of pain, including a terrible headache.

After that Jaron mood had deteriorated quickly, and Rylie realized that she had pushed him enough. He was still mourning and the pain was still too fresh to dwell on. She could respect that, and decided it was best to leave him alone for a little while. And so, Rylie regretfully left Jaron, not only to give him some space, but also knowing that she was already pushing her own boundaries.

It was getting dark, and knew that Aland was sure to come looking for her if she didn't return soon. The last thing she needed was to get into deeper trouble. She was already feeling guilty enough about breaking her promise to Xena, but she somehow knew that she'd still done the right thing. She needed to talk to Jaron. He needed her, and to be honest she needed him as well. Besides the nervousness in the pit of her stomach that told her Xena would probably skin her alive if she was caught, she still felt like she'd done the right thing by befriending Jaron.

Rylie found Callie and Aland in their room. They'd already eaten, but there was a bowl of lukewarm stew and some fresh bread waiting for her. After greeting her sister and the older Herald, she relieved herself of her cloak and bag, and sat down to enjoy the meal.

"So, Rylie, are you feeling better now?" Aland asked.

Rylie nodded, swallowing a mouthful stew before she answered. "Yes, Crystin and I talked for a long time."

"Wonderful," the older Herald answered. "And the boy, taking to him help as well?"

Rylie coughed, gagging on the water she had just attempted to swallow. "Excuse me?" she choked out.

===[x]

It was half way through the night when Quinn insisted that they break for a few candlemarks. There were over half way there, and were still unable to contact either Gabrielle or Lysander by MindSpeech. The distance was a concern for Xena, for she felt by this time she should be picking up on some emotion or something, but she also knew that Lysander may have been compromised, so that might be effecting Gabrielle's range.

Kaylin was just as concerned about Lysander as Xena was about Gabrielle. Like the Heralds, she would know if he was no longer among the living, but not being able to sense him was disconcerting. She was eager to continue, and on the surface was just as annoyed as her Chosen at Quinn's insistence to rest. But she was also a Companion, and therefore understood the need to rest, both for her Chosen's sake, and the sake of her unborn colts. It would do no one any good if they were too tired to think straight.

Rather than starting a fire, Xena used her Gift to superheat a cluster of stones. She sat down next to them, warming her hands as she further infused the rocks with energy. It wasn't quite as good as a fire, but it would do the trick for a few candlemarks. The warrior mused at the rocks for a moment, thinking how the heated rocks acted very much like a real fire, giving off both a warm glow and heat. The waves of heat even wavered, ebbing darker and lighter, giving almost the illusion of real fire in the way that the light bounced off the nearby trees.

"Quinn?" Xena suddenly asked. "Just how real of an illusion can you create?"

"Very real. Why? What are you thinking Xena?" the mage returned with crooked grin. She could almost see the wheels in Xena's head turning. The warrior had a plan.

===[x]

Gabrielle groaned as she woke from a deep sleep. She hadn't even remembered going to bed. Her head was throbbing, and as she tried to sit up she felt a rush of nausea. She suddenly choked, and then forced her body to move. She barely made it to the chamber pot before she lost the contents of her stomach. She choked and gaged again, and then a third time, until all she had left to cough up was bile.

"Great going, Gabrielle," she mumbled to herself as she realized that she must have been drugged. If she survived this little ordeal she might just leave that detail out of the story. She should have known better than trust the food. She groaned again as she sat down against the wall. Her eyes scanned the room and she realized that her staff was gone. It looked like someone had gone through her bags as well. "Wonderful, what else can go wrong?"

She suddenly gagged again, but this time was able to swallow back down the bile. With a little effort she managed to stumble back across the room, and crawl back into the bed. Laying down she ran her hand under the pillow. At least the dagger she'd hidden was still there. Felling slightly better, she gripped her hand around the handle, as her thoughts turned outward.

_:Lysander?: _she weakly called, hoping for, but not receiving an answer. She closed her eyes and opened up her senses, once again not finding any sign of the Companion. She sighed, feeling utterly useless, as sleep started to creep in on her. "Oh Xena," she whispered. "I'm sorry. Seems I got myself into a mess… again."


	136. Chapter 136

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 136**

Gabrielle didn't know how long it had been since she'd fallen asleep the second time. It was dark in her room, the only light coming from the hall and the small gaps around the doorframe. The lamp that was burning earlier had either been put out or burned out. Her internal clock was telling her it was late, perhaps the middle of the night, but without a window to confirm she was just guessing.

She suddenly froze realizing that someone was opening the door to her room. She lay perfectly still; only her hand moved, ever so slightly, to secure the dagger under the pillow. She opened one eye, just a sliver, so that she could see, but so that she'd also appear like she was still asleep. The intruder brought a lamp with him, and she relaxed slightly realizing it was Retley. He had another tray of food for her, which he set down on the room's small table. He paused for a moment to glance at her as he replaced the oil in the room's lamp and relit it.

When he was finished, her looked at her once again before turning his back to leave. On an impulse she decided to take a risk, and struck. In a move that would make the Warrior Princess proud she pounced on Retley, managing to pin one arm behind his back, and holding her dagger close to this throat.

"Not a sound," she threatened. Retley's heart started to pound faster and Gabrielle could physically feel his panic start to rise. She knew she had to control the situation very carefully. "I don't want to hurt you," she tried to explain. "I just need some answers."

Retley relaxed a tiny bit as she lessened the pressure of the knife on this throat. To ease the tension even more, Gabrielle purposely sent a wave of reassurance through him. She meant it when she said she didn't want to hurt him, and wanted to make sure that he fully understood that.

"Good," she encouraged. "Now I'm gonna remove the knife, and we are going to talk. I don't want to hurt you, but if you yell or try to run, I will. Understand?"

Retley slowly nodded his head as the bard withdrew her blade. "What do you want to know?" he whispered.

"Where is Lysander, what happened to him?"

Retley frowned. "They won't let me near him, but I think he's still alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Gabrielle harsh reply made the boy jump.

"They don't trust me around the Companion."

"But they let you around me?"

"I guess they think it doesn't matter if you kill me," Retley shrugged. "The Mage-stones, they don't work on me, so it's ok to risk my life."

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. She could feel Retley's emotions and the dejection laced with his words. He believed what he said, and that made her angry. "That's not ok, it's not. You are worth more than that. Don't let anyone tell you anything different."

"I guess," Retley replied, causing Gabrielle to frown.

She then sighed, realizing that she didn't have time to convince him right now, but he still had information that she needed. "These Mage-stones, you mean the black stones?"

Retley nodded. "They don't work on everyone. Almost everyone, but not me."

"What do you know about them, and why don't they work on you?" Gabrielle pressed.

"I'm not really sure. They told me that I'm backwards, whatever that means. When they came, and gave us all the stones there was another apprentice here that it didn't work on either." Retley paused, his voice dropping even quieter. "He wasn't as complacent as me. Now he's dead."

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle sympathized. She put her hand on his shoulder, pausing a moment in support. "Who are they?"

"The Masters and Adepts; the ones with power," Retley explained. Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, and Retley realized that she needed more information. "All I know is that a little more than a moon ago, we got a summons that each school needed to send a Master or Adept level mage to the Capital. Master Nathanial was sent, and when he came back he was different, and he had a whole chest full of Mage-stones."

Gabrielle took in a sharp breath as she realized the implication. "So every mage school in Rethwellan has been compromised. It's as bad here at it is in Karse."

"Excuse me?" Retley asked, not understanding.

"Nothing," Gabrielle quickly returned. "You have to help me get out of here. Those people with the black err… Mage-stones are trying to hurt me and my family."

Retley shook his head. "If I get caught…"

"I know you're scared, but I can help," Gabrielle argued. "You can come with me."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, you are in danger too. Help me and I'll make sure to get somewhere safe."

Retley put his head down, thinking for a moment. "I can't do anything right now; they will get suspicious if I'm gone too long. I'll see what I can do, and be back later ok?"

Gabrielle nodded, not a hundred percent sure that she could trust the boy, but at the moment she had little choice.

As Retley turned to leave he remembered the food tray. "Don't eat the stew, it's been drugged. The bread and the fruit are clean though."

"Thanks," Gabrielle replied. It wasn't much, but it was step toward trust, one that she hoped would pay off.

===[x]

It was dark, and the familiar haze told Rylie that was she was seeing wasn't real, but rather one of the dream-like visions that occasionally invaded her sleep. Rylie noticed a single figure hunched over a small campfire. The figure was female and dressed in a dark blue robe. Rylie suddenly got dizzy as her viewpoint shifted and she was rushed forward and around so that she could view the front of the figure.

_"Yes M'lady, I understand. I will dispose of the boy as soon as he is in my custody," _the robbed figured said.

Rylie frowned; she didn't like the sound of that. She also didn't like what she saw. The female was talking to her pendant, holding it in the palm of her hand as it glowed and surrounded her with an eerie dark fog.

_"See that you do, and don't forget about the mirror as well. If you can't free Orin on spot, bring it back to the Blue Sands with you,"_ the pendant instructed.

_"I understand, Lady Sasha. What should I do if I run into the others?" _

_ "Avoid Xena at all costs. And watch yourself, you may pass her on the road, she can sense when her partner is in trouble, so she might already be on her way. We've drugged Gabrielle though, so that might delay or at least confuse her."_

_ "And the others? They still might be at the town,"_ the female figure asked.

_"Hide the Mage-stone under your robe and engage the adult Heralds as little as possible. As for the children, the teen is of little use, but the little one… Mistress Alti will reward us both if you capture her. The little one is very powerful."_

_ "I will do…" _the figured started to respond, but then stopped. The dark fog suddenly shifted and twisted, almost as if it were alive. It quickly snaked around the figure and started to spread out.

_"You fool, you are not alone," _the voice from the pendant hissed at the figure.

_"No, M'Lady, there is no one here," _the figured argued as the dark fog continued to swirl around her.

Rylie watched, trying to follow where the fog was going. Perhaps Xena did –or will –find the woman, perhaps it was something else. Suddenly the fog focused on her viewpoint. Rylie felt a sudden chill, and then a push. The wind was knocked out of her as she was forced away from the scene. She felt a rise in panic and was suddenly falling.

The glow of the campfire quickly diminished, as she was forced into pitch-black darkness, and continued to fall. Rylie grabbed futilely, catching nothing but air as she tried to stop her decent. Without warning she suddenly hit the bottom. Panting and sweating, she groaned and opened her eyes. Two soft brown eyes were staring down at her.

"Rylie, you ok?" Callie whispered as she peered over the edge of the bed.

"Is everything ok over there girls?" Aland added.

Rylie sat up, momentarily confused, but quickly shook it off. "We're fine, Aland," she explained. "Callie had to use the water closet, and I just slipped. Come on, little sis."

Callie looked confused as Rylie grabbed her hand, half dragging her out of the room and across the hall. "But… I don't have to…" she started to protest.

"Shhh…" Rylie cautioned. Once they both entered the small room, Rylie secured the door. The teen then slumped down, sitting on the floor, and resting her chin on her knees.

"Rylie?" Callie asked as she knelt down in front of her sister. "You're scared, what happened?"

"Oh, Callie… I'm not sure what to do. I had a dream… and everyone is in danger. I need to help. We can't be here any longer."

Callie frowned. She'd never seen Rylie so shaken up. "We should tell Aland."

"No, that's the last thing I can do. I can't risk that he'd stop me. We need a plan."

Callie sat down and crossed her arms across her chest, mimicking the look of deep thought coming from her older sister. A few moments of silence passed before Callie asked, "Rylie, what are we supposed to be thinking about?"

Rylie sighed. "I need to figure out how to break Jaron out and then get us all to safety. I need to get to Xena too, but I can't do that with only one Companion. Crystin can't carry us all."

"Oh," Callie responded with a frown. "Maybe we could talk to the magistrate, tell him that Jaron is in trouble? Then you can go find Mother?"

Rylie shook her head. "No, I can't leave you and Aland alone either. You are in danger too."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain," Rylie answered. "What we need is another Companion, or at least another horse."

"Why can't we get another horse? We did it before."

"Yes, but Quinn had money, she was able to work out a deal to borrow those. I don't have any money, and even if I did…"

"We don't need any money," Callie interrupted. "I can convince…"

"No, no way. Xena is already gonna flip, I'm not gonna let you abuse your Gifts."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Xena's gonna flip anyways. It's kinda what she does."

Rylie smiled, shaking her head at her sister's attempt at humor.

"Come on, Rylie," Callie implored, her voice becoming more serious. "I can feel how upset that dream-vision made you. I want to help."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I don't want you to get into trouble too."

"I think we need tell Aland…" Callie persisted, "…and if you don't, I will," she further threatened, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Callie…" Rylie started before suddenly freezing hearing a light knock on the door.

"Girls, are you ok in there?" Aland called out.

"No," Callie called out. "Rylie had another vision!"

"Callie!" Rylie hissed.

"I'm sorry," Callie returned, "Please don't be mad at me, Rylie. He can help, I know he can."

Rylie glared at Callie, causing the little girl to scoot back. The teen then stood up and unlocked the door. She refused to make eye contact with Aland as she brushed by him. Aland exchanged a confused look with Callie, who only shrugged. He let the little girl pass by him before he followed both girls back to the room.


	137. Chapter 137

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 137**

Xena waited patiently as she and Kaylin shared the memory of Rylie's vision with Quinn. The image was much hazier and had a sort of veil that cloaked the whole scene in a fog, but that was to be expected. Kaylin was pulling the memory from Xena, and not the original source, so the memory was obscured, and oddly twisted from Xena's point of view. The warrior had focused her attention on certain details, not the whole scene, but those details were the ones that she felt they needed the most.

When the scene stopped Quinn took a moment to recover. "No wonder Rylie was so upset. It's an awful burden to be exposed to such knowledge."

Xena frowned. "She is young, but she is also strong. If we can change the outcome of this vision, manipulates it somehow, we can show her that things aren't always as they seem. I have no intention of dying at the hand of a dozen guards with crossbows."

"I agree, and I don't want to see anyone die. But I honestly Xena, I don't see how I can help with this. I can project an image, or even several, but it's just an image, there is no substance to them."

"I figured as much. I remember with battle with the demon, the images you projected were hollow, and the demon could rush right through them, but I had another idea. What if I was real and the guards were real, but the arrows weren't?"

Quinn scratched her chin in thought. "That's clever… but also very difficult. I'd have to calculate or control dozens of arrows, and remember this is a school full of mages, the more magic I use, the more likely someone will sense and discover it."

"But how much magic would it take to produce one arrow?"

"Xena, according to the vision you were hit at least twice. I know you are amazing, but it's too big of a risk. Especially now that you've seen it, that's going to affect your natural ability to avoid the arrows."

"I've thought of that, but I don't think it will. It's hard to explain, but when I am in a situation like that, I don't think. It just happens. I go into a zone. As long as I'm in that zone, I should be fine."

Quinn frowned. "That's a big gamble, but there is something else to consider. We only see what happens until you fall, after that we don't know. They could shoot you again, or worse."

Xena was about to respond when she suddenly felt a wave of nausea flow over her. Seeing the warrior turn green, Quinn reached over and put a hand on Xena's arm. Xena closed her eyes, letting the moment pass, and feeling an odd sense of comfort from it.

"Xena, are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"That was Gabrielle, I know it." Xena let another moment pass, trying to focus on the emotion, but felt nothing else. "And for the record, I never gamble. I have an idea for that too."

===[x]

"Rylie," Aland said in an even tone. "You need to stop this foolishness and tell me what you saw. If you had another vision we need to deal with it."

The teen frowned. She didn't agree with Callie's opinion that they should inform Aland, but then the little girl hadn't given her much choice. She glanced at her little sister, narrowing her eyes in an angry glare.

Callie sighed, looking back and forth between Rylie and Aland. Aland was standing to the side of the bed, which Rylie had thrown herself down on. She could feel the emotions dripping off both of them. The older Herald was nervous, and also there was a hint of anger. He was frustrated by Rylie's refusal to speak. Callie knew Aland was just trying to help, but also knew that Rylie could be very stubborn. The little girl could literally feel the irritation Rylie, and was projecting, but she knew that Rylie was also scared.

Feeling like neither one of them was going to be able to break the tension with the other; Callie decided to take action on her own. The little girl crossed the room stopping just sort of where Rylie was sitting. She then quickly reached out and pinched Rylie on the arm.

Rylie jumped at the sudden pain. "Hey! What did you do that for?" she snapped Callie.

"Cuz, you're being stupid! Aland is on our side. He's our friend. Let him help!" Callie scolded, adding a stomp of her foot for emphasis. "I maybe little, but I know… I can feel you are just being stubborn!"

Rylie bit her lip, caught between wanting to give up and reaching out and strangling the little girl. She looked down, closing her eyes for a moment, and then sighed. "You're right." Rylie looked back up, meeting her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry, Callie. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you." She then looked to the older Herald. "I'm sorry too, Aland. You didn't deserve that."

Aland nodded, accepting the apology. He sat down on the edge of the bed, patting Rylie's knee with his hand. "It's ok. I've had worse," he joked. "How about you tell me about this dream now, huh?"

Rylie reluctantly nodded, and almost didn't notice at Callie climbed up in her lap. She didn't think as she automatically wrapped her arms around the little girl, appreciating the boost of support Callie's presence was giving her. "There is someone on her way here, from the Mage School. I'm assuming she is a mage, cuz she's being controlled by one of those black stones. She has orders to kill Jaron, and would probably kill me and you, Aland, if she could. She wants you too, little sis. She wants to take you to Alti."

Callie visibly shivered. "That's scary."

Rylie frowned. "I know. Gabrielle is in trouble too. They are drugging her, Xena needs to know that. It could affect her rescue, and besides if Xena has more help, maybe I can convince her not to take on those guards.

"That's a lot of information from one dream," Aland commented.

Rylie frowned, nodding her head. "And that's not all," she added. "I think they knew that I saw it."

Aland looked up at the teen in alarm, "What do you mean they know you saw it?"

===[x]

It had been several candlemarks since Retley left. Gabrielle hadn't slept and had only allowed herself to pick at the bread and the fruit, leaving the stew untouched. She was tired and hungry, and a little weak as the rest of the drugs were still working its way out of her system.

She suddenly tensed hearing her door open. Expecting to see Retley she was surprised when two large guards, dressed in green and grey uniforms, entered instead. They quickly crossed the room, forcing her to her feet, each grabbing one of her arms to secure her. She fought the urge to resist, realizing that she was at a great disadvantage, and could gain nothing but trouble from doing so.

One of the guards kicked at the back of her knee. "Kneel for your Queen, Herald," he threatened as he and the other guard forced her down. Gabrielle struggled, but they were too strong. She was forced to submit, and knelt, but was able to strain against them enough that she was able to lift her head. Her eyes went wide as she saw the last person she expected: Sasha, the wife of the former Valdemarian King, enter.

"You," Gabrielle spat, struggling against the hands that were holding her. "You are the reason why I'm here. Let me go!"

"Gabrielle," Sasha returned. Her voice was sickenly sweet yet laced with poison, "So nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Gabrielle retorted. "What do you want?"

"Want? I have what I want. You."

Gabrielle wasn't expecting that answer. Why would they want her, it was a trick. It had to be a trick. They were only using her to get to Xena, or perhaps the children. She needed more information. "Me? Why do you want me?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Sasha replied. She approached Gabrielle and ran a finger down her cheek. "The power that you hold is impressive. I can feel it, just being near you. Can't you feel it?"

Gabrielle frowned, truly mystified. "What powers do I have?"

Sasha threw her head back, her high pitched laugh sending chills down Gabrielle's spine. "Oh no, little bard, you are much more valuable then you give yourself credit for. Don't you realize that without you, they are helpless?"

The taunting and the underlining threat suddenly made Gabrielle's blood boil. She twisted and lunged, surprisingly braking one of her hands free from a guard and narrowly missing at Sasha, as she jumped backwards just out of Gabrielle's reach. The guards quickly responded by rewarding her with a punch to the stomach. Gabrielle groaned as she doubled over in pain, and forced the bile down in her throat once again as a wave of nausea washed over her.

She willingly fell back on her knees. "Xena is coming for me," she whispered, not sure if it was more of a threat or a way to reassure herself.

Sasha laughed once again. "Don't you think I know that? I'm well aware of her powers and her weaknesses. Mistress Alti has told me all about her, including how good a lay she is."

Gabrielle felt her blood begin to boil once again, but this time was unable to break free. "She never slept with Alti, you sick bastard."

"Really? Did she tell you that or are you just guessing? The Mistress has told me about their relationship. It was all about power. It was the game they played, trying to conquer each other. What better way to do that then in bed?"

Gabrielle growled. "You would know! We saw you, in bed with that black-stone. Is that how she conquered you? Just how good a lay is _your mistress?"_

The remark earned Gabrielle a backhand across the face. Gabrielle felt the blood trickle down her chin from a split lip. She clenched her teeth, not allowing herself to give Sasha the satisfaction of a response.

Sasha clenched her fist in anger. "You watch your tone, Herald. Xena will still come for you. It won't matter if you are dead or alive."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, watching as Sasha turned on her heels and left the room. She couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit, seeing the former Queen shake her hand. She must have injured it when she struck her. After Sasha was safely out the door the guards half dropped and half threw Gabrielle to the ground.

The bard knelt for a moment more until they left, locking the door behind them. Once she was alone she reached up and wiped the blood from her chin. She struggled to get up, half crawling and half using the edge of bed to pull herself up onto it. She gingerly lay down, one hand nursing what was sure to be a nasty bruise across her abdomen and the other tucking under the pillow and around the handle of the knife that she still had hidden there. She closed her eyes, ignoring the sting of the hot tears that streaked down her cheek. "That's the one thing you got right," she mumbled to the empty room, "Xena is coming for me."


	138. Chapter 138

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 138**

It was shortly after dawn when Aland, Rylie, and Callie made their way to the magistrate's office. It had been a long night, so by the time that Rylie had finally confessed her dream, and they had worked out a plan, the day had already started.

Aland was going to take the lead, the girls and Crystin providing back up if necessary. He was hoping to be able to convince the magistrate to release Jaron into his custody, but had a couple of tricks up his sleeve if he needed them. After pounding on the door and rousing the sleeping guards they were admitted. They then waited patiently while one of the guards went to fetch the magistrate.

"What's all this racket about?" the magistrate grumbled as he stumbled into his office. Upon seeing who was waiting for him, he continued with an angry scowl, "What now?"

"Your grace," Aland greeted him with a short bow. "I sincerely apologize for waking you at such an early hour, but we have an urgent situation on our hands that needs immediate attention."

The magistrate's scowl turned into a look of confusion, as Aland's diplomatic charms caught him off guard. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced, Herald…?"

"Aland," Aland supplied.

"Aland… Aland… Now why does that name sound familiar? Wait a minute…" the magistrate continued his eyes suddenly becoming wide in recognition as he recited, "_On the eagle's wings, he did ride, to Winter's Cave alone and true. The savior of the king to be, forever Valdemar will sing of you. Fair Aland, Herald…"_

"Yes, yes. I see you know the song," Aland interrupted, with a roll of his eyes. "It always sounds so _heroic_ after the bards get done with it, but I'm not here to discuss the past, but rather the future."

"Ah, well it's truly an honor to meet you, sir."

Aland brushed off the sudden aura of hero worship by simply ignoring it, choosing instead to continue his purpose. "I must ask a favor of you, Magistrate. The boy you are holding, I need him to be released to my custody."

The magistrate frowned. "I don't know if I can do that. Unfortunately, you have no authority here, Herald, and the law clearly states that he needs to be released to a mage that can control his powers. Plus, we don't even know if he was responsible for the death of his father yet…"

"I know," Aland interrupted once again, "But we have reason to believe that his life is in danger. I'm willing to take the risk with his powers. I don't believe he poses any threat to me or my charges," Aland explained gesturing to Rylie and Callie.

"This isn't an easy thing that you ask," the magistrate continued to frown. "I have a duty, responsibility, if you will. Surely you understand that."

"I see," Aland responded. "And I appreciate your predicament, but unfortunately I really do have to insist."

"But…" the magistrate's argument was suddenly cut off by a low growl. While he was preoccupied by Aland he hadn't seen Callie slip across the room and open the door, admitting pair of very large and menacing looking black panthers.

One of the panthers stopped near the door, neatly cornering the two guards, while the second turned its attention toward the magistrate. The magistrate's eyes got wide with fear as he stepped back. "Call that thing off," he harshly whispered, afraid that the creature might attack if he was too bold.

"I can't," Aland responded. "I'm not the one who invited them here."

The magistrate paled, as the cat came closer, pausing for a moment next to Callie and affectionately rubbed itself against her. The girl smiled, returning the gesture with a scratch behind the animal's ear.

Seeing the friendliness of the panther, the magistrate took a brave step toward it, only to suddenly feel the wind get knocked out of him as the panther sprung. It knocked him down, and effectively pinned him to the ground with two very large front paws. The magistrate was so terrified that he promptly fainted.

"Well, that makes things easier," Aland commented. "Rylie, keys," he ordered motioning to the keys that were hanging on a hook on the far wall. "Callie, ask them to stay until we are clear. Alright then, let's go."

===[x]

Quinn sat contemplating the best way to accomplish what Xena had proposed. It sounded simple enough; all she had to do was trigger a spell at the right moment that would create the illusion of an arrow wound in the warrior's chest. She would also add another layer that would make Xena appear paler, and mask visual signs related to movement from breathing and the twitching of closed eyes. To the casual observer the warrior would indeed appear to be dead. The spell was not complicated, but it was detailed, so it would take some time to sort out. She'd suggested that Xena get some sleep while she worked on the specifics.

The mage looked over at still sleeping warrior. After the brief contact with Gabrielle, Xena had been eager to continue, but relented to Quinn, giving her time to work out her spell. The mage had also insistent that they both rested before continuing. Xena, knowing that she'd barely slept the previous night, and not at all the night before that, had given in and agreed.

It was dawn by the time that Quinn was satisfied with her tinkering and decided to join Xena and rest. She knew that Xena would probably wake soon, but she also need to sleep, so they would wait a few more candlemarks before continuing their journey.

===[x]

Retley watched from a shadowy alcove down the hall from Gabrielle's room. He was on his way back to her when he'd run into Lady Sasha and her guards. Since her arrival, by gate earlier in the day, the whole school had been on edge. Master Nathanial had been crankier and more demanding than ever, and no one had seen or heard from Adept Calawin. Things were quickly spiraling out of control.

In the confusion and excitement of the arrival of the Lady and her guards Retley was able to sneak into the area where the Companion was being held. They had him locked up in one of the larger chambers on the ground floor. It was an unused dining room, which had been left vacant for years. He'd been lucky, for while they were careful with guarding the main entrance, the one that the servants used had all but been forgotten. Although considering that he was probably the only soul left on the campus that ever used it, that wasn't really a surprise. The door had been blocked by unused furniture for years, and unless you were familiar with the maze of ducking and tunneling to reach the actual door it would have been impossible to penetrate without a great deal of effort.

Seeing Lysander, Retley let out a sigh of relief. Outwardly the Companion looked unhurt, but when Retley approached him, he could see that something wasn't right. The eyes, the window to the very soul of the creature, were blank and without that spark that he'd seen earlier. It was if the Companion was in some sort of trance or dreamlike state.

Retley approached him cautiously, not wanting the Companion to attack out of instinct if he spooked it. He put his hand on the side of the creature's head, whispering to him gently, but then frowned for he got no response. It wasn't just that Lysander didn't recognize him; it was as if he wasn't even there. The Companion didn't respond to the touch at all. His frown deepened as Retley backed off, and retreated the same way he came. At least he knew that the Companion was still alive. He needed to get back to Gabrielle and tell her what he knew, hoping that perhaps together they could figure out a way to free the Companion.

Now in the hallway, Retley waited for Sasha and her guards to move on. After a bit of discussion they did, however the two mage-apprentices that were guarding the door had been relieved and replaced by guards. Cursing under his breath, he realized that getting to Gabrielle just got much harder. He would have to wait until it was time for her next meal – or until she was due for her next dose of drugs – and would probably not get the opportunity to talk to her. He'd have to find another way.

===[x]

The sun was high in the sky before Aland called a halt and allowed their group to rest. They weren't making as good of time as he liked, but they were being hindered by the use of a regular horse, so their speed was greatly reduced.

Crystin and Callie seemed no worse for ware, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of the group. Even though Rylie had insisted that Aland, doubled up with Callie, and ride the Companion, the hard pace they set was difficult on his old bones. He just wasn't up to the same stamina that he once had. The teen and Jaron had doubled up on the horse they'd _borrowed_ from the magistrate and the jarring and bouncing of the hard saddle wasn't doing either of them any favors either.

Rylie shook each leg and then walked around the immediate area, attempting to stretch some of the ache away. It had been a long time since she'd rode a regular horse, too long. Stopping with one leg propped up on a large rock, she caught herself looking off to the east; in the direction of the Blue Sands.

"What's your heart telling you, Rylie?" Aland's voice broke through her thoughts.

She turned her head, greeting the older Herald with a half-smile. "I'm worried about them."

Aland nodded, "We all are, but you didn't answer my question."

Rylie sighed. "I'm torn. My head is telling me I should be here with you and Callie, but in truth, my heart tells me I need to be at that school. I just wish there was a way we could all be there. I'm just afraid by the time we do, it'll be too late."

"I see," Aland replied. "And what are you intending to do about it?"

Rylie wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Rylie, I've been around for a long time. I've seen hundreds of Heralds get both _IN_ and _OUT_ of trouble by making spur of the moment decisions. But I've also been one of those Heralds. It's saved my life and the lives of others more than once. I've learned to trust my instincts."

When Rylie didn't respond, but merely looked back in the direction of the school, Aland chuckled. "I think you've already made your decision."

"I don't want to leave you and Callie unprotected. I'll leave Crystin here…"

"You'll do nothing of the sort, young lady," Aland scolded with just enough force to make Rylie cringe. "You and Crystin need each other. You are a team, and I will not see you separated. Besides, do you really think she'd stay if you were riding off into danger?"

"I suppose not," Rylie said with a frown.

_:You can bet on that, Chosen: _Crystin inserted with even more force than Aland had.

At the second cringe, Aland chuckled once again. "And I see that Crystin agrees. Now, Rylie," Aland continued, his voice getting more serious. "If you are going to follow your heart, I suggest that you do so. I'd much rather you go off prepared then to take off in the middle of the night on some half-assed, panicked-driven, ride of desperation. Trust me, those are no fun. The more prepared you are, the better you will always be to handle whatever the gods through at you."

Rylie nodded. "But what about you and Callie?"

"We will be fine. Callie's panther friends have agreed to shadow us for a few days. And with my feathered helpers, nothing will be able to sneak up on us."

A long moment of silence passed between the two as Rylie made one final internal struggle, wondering if she was really making the right decision.

"You and Jaron best get moving, then," Aland finally encouraged.

"Jaron?"

"You kept referring to Callie and I. Were you not going to take Jaron with you?"

"Well, I… I guess I didn't…" Rylie glanced over to where Jaron was sitting, engaged with Callie in some quiet conversation. He looked up at her, and for a moment their eyes met, causing Rylie to blush. "Xena's going to kill me," she mumbled.

"Perhaps," Aland agreed. "Just make sure you are following your heart for the right reasons, and you can't fail."

Rylie nodded. "I think I am. It's hard to explain, but it just feels right."

"It better. And Rylie, I'm trusting you to behave yourself, and not do anything you'll regret later."

Rylie wrinkled her nose, and then her eyes got bigger as she caught on to Aland's meaning. "I wouldn't…"

"Yeah, well I was young once too. Just remember a Herald is only as good as his word, and I give you my word that whatever Xena or Gabrielle does to you will pale in comparison of what I'll do if I find out you took advantage of this situation," Aland threated.

Rylie gulped. "Duly noted…Sir," she added in all seriousness.

After another pause, Aland nodded, clearly dismissing the younger Herald. Rylie was quick to escape as she made her way over to where Jaron and Callie were seated.

"I just hope that Xena kills me quickly after she finds out what I just agreed to," Aland mumbled to himself before he started toward the children.


	139. Chapter 139

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 139**

Quinn waited with both her Companion and Kaylin in their makeshift camp for Xena to return. After she'd awakened earlier they finish the last leg of their trek and were now a short distance from the school. Xena had gone to scout the area while Quinn finished working out the last details to her spell. It was ready now, and all she needed to do is trigger it.

She looked up catching a sudden movement separate itself from the surrounding trees. Xena was back and she'd brought company. The warrior had a body draped over her shoulder which she unceremoniously deposited on the ground. Before Quinn could ask Xena shrugged, "Easier this way," was her simple explanation.

Quinn nodded. It was part of the plan. Quinn was to assume the identity of one of the guards as insurance. The mage moved to study the body, reassured through the subtle rising and lowering of his chest that he was still alive.

"Should sleep for several hours," Xena explain as she repositioned the man, and then spent a few moments securing his feet and hands with rope, before finally tying him to a tree. "He's smaller, closer to your own size, thought it would be easier."

"Yes, he'll do. You get a look at the wall?"

Xena nodded. "You were right; there is a shield around it. There are break points at the entrance and at two places along the wall, one of which looks very much like Rylie's vision. Makes sense now."

"It's a clear trap then perhaps we should reconsider this, try a different way…"

"No, plan doesn't change. As soon as you are ready, we go."

===[x]

Jaron wrapped his arms around Rylie tightly as she drove Crystin even faster. They had been covering very good ground for the last several candlemarks, but the last half-candlemark Rylie's anxiety level has sky rocketed. Jaron wasn't exactly sure why, but it seemed the later it got the more agitated Rylie became.

Then suddenly Crystin stopped. Jaron was almost knocked off as Rylie slid down without warning. "Quinn is here somewhere. Find her. She'll help you." Rylie explained as she laid a hand on his thigh. "Stay with Crystin, she'll protect you," she continued as she untied her staff from the restraint attached to Crystin's saddle.

"Rylie… wait…" Jaron started but knew she didn't hear him. Rylie had locked eyes with her Companion seemingly in a silent argument, to which Crystin finally snorted and seemed to relent.

"I'm going to find Xena, hopefully, before it's too late."

Before Jaron could answer, Rylie had disappeared into the tree line. "Great," Jaron murmured before shifting his position so he was more comfortable in the saddle. "You even know where Quinn is?" he directed toward the Companion.

Crystin nodded her head, and snorted again before turning and setting off in another direction.

===[x]

Aland and Callie had found a small cave not too far from where Rylie and Jaron had left them. The little girl was currently curled up on her bed roll taking a long overdue nap while Aland watched over her. Aland's attention was drawn to a small finch that landed near the cave entrance. He got up and offered it his hand as a perch which it gladly hopped on.

_:Outside,: _ the finch ordered, clearly indicating that it wanted Aland to leave the cave.

_:Why?: _Aland returned thought his AnimalSpeech.

_:Outside… hurry: _the little creature returned the urgency clear in its chirp.

Curious, Aland did as he was asked and ventured out of the cave. At first he saw nothing, and then as he turned he was suddenly he met bright blue eyes.

_:Aland, my name is Tevin, and I Choose you.: _

"You have got to be kidding me," Aland responded in shock.

Tevin snorted, moving closer to his new Chosen allowing Aland to grip him around the neck as the flood of emotion poured over them both.

In reality it was only a few minutes, but to Aland if felt like an eternity as the rush of emotions surged over him. It had been so long since he'd felt so loved and so accepted. It was unreal, and virtually unheard of for a Herald to be Chosen a second time.

"Why? Why after all this time?" Aland mumbled into Tevin's mane.

_:Because we need you: _Tevin answered.

Aland suddenly pulled back. "What? I can hear you. I could never hear Danyl."

_ :Things have changed, Chosen. I'm not an ordinary Companion, and so certain concessions have been made.:_

"But…"

Tevin's dry chuckle stopped Aland argument. _:Somethings are best not to be questioned, Chosen. Now, where is the little princess?:_

"Callie? She's is asleep. Inside the cave," Aland answered.

_:Good, we have much to discuss, let her sleep for a while longer.:_

===[x]

_ Oh No! _ Rylie groaned. She was too late. Her heart dropped as she finally arrived at the wall from her vision and saw Xena already engaged. It was real, too real as Rylie watched her vision come to life right before her eyes.

Xena took a couple of steps back before running and jumping, catching herself half way up the wall. She then used the rough rocks that made up the wall as handhold to finish scaling it. Rylie's breath caught in her throat as all hell broke loose. Xena managed to swing to the side, twisting just in time to avoid one crossbow bolt, only to catch a second with her free hand, avoiding a narrow miss to her chest. She then pushed off the wall, back flipping back down to the ground.

Suddenly there were men everywhere. No, this time is going to be different, Rylie vowed to herself as she broke into action. She began to run, heading straight for Xena and the tangle of guards.

Rylie watched helplessly as Xena tried to pull her sword, and then the expected net came. "NO!" Rylie yelled, loud enough to carry over the din of the struggle. The men and Xena all froze for an instant as Rylie monopolized their attention, but it didn't last long. One of the guards yelled "Get her," as the three or four closest to the teen broke off and changed at her. The rest turned their attention back to Xena.

Rylie didn't see what happened to Xena, she was too busy trying to fight off the ones that were charging her. Thankful that she'd brought her staff she let her natural instinct take over, knocking the first two guards back and rendering a third unconscious. The fourth seemed to hang back a step, giving Rylie a chance to check on Xena.

Her view of Xena was partially blocked by the crowd of bodies, but she could still see Xena fight. Xena twisted and struggled, managing to avoid most of the blows the men were descending upon her, but it was impossible to avoid them all. Rylie felt and panic rise with in her, which momentarily distracted her. Suddenly the fourth guard descended on her. She twisted to defend herself, but he was too close for the staff to be effective.

The other two guards had regained their feet and moved to help the fourth. In a matter of moments Rylie found herself kneeling on the ground. She was pinned, and unable to move as one of the guards pressed a sword against her throat, and another helped to secure her arms.

Rylie could just see enough of what was going on with Xena to see the men suddenly part away from her as the one of the ones that she had been struggling with suddenly produced a crossbow. With a shout of warning, an arrow was locked and fired. Rylie watched in dread as the rest of her vision suddenly sprang to life. The bolt hit Xena squarely in the center of her upper chest, causing Xena to fall to her knees. Xena's hand was around the bolt, her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open as she gasped in pain.

Rylie tried to interfere, she yelled and cried out. She struggled against the men holding her, but was only rewarded with a sharp blow to the back of her head. Through blurred vision and tears of pain Rylie watched Xena slump over and fall helplessly to the ground. The men around the warrior cheered, and circled like vultures around their prey, before Rylie lost consciousness.

===[x]

Gabrielle put a hand to her chest as she was hit with an overwhelming surge of emotion. Thankful that she was already lying down, she tried to fight off the wave of dizziness that accompanied the emotion. She trembled for a moment, but then with a great deal of effort, managed raised her shields high enough so that it didn't incapacitate her. After steading herself, she closed her eyes, allowing the moons of mental discipline she'd acquired take over.

The feeling was clearly connected to her link that she shared with Xena and the children. She was sure it wasn't Xena, but couldn't tell just by the raw emotion which child it could be. She brought in the shields tighter, and reached out with her other Gifts to sense the immediate area. Almost immediately she found Xena. The warrior was oddly calm, making Gabrielle wonder if she might be sleeping. She frowned, and pressed her probe farther, until she realized that it was Rylie who the emotion was coming from. With a sigh, her heart went out to the teen, as she tried to send a blanket of comfort to her, but she was unsure if it would reach her at this distance.

Rylie was clearly distressed, and it frustrated Gabrielle not to be able to go to her. It was also flustering that Xena was so close, yet so calm. Surely the warrior would also be feeling Rylie's suffering, for although she might be a little more sensitive to too, she knew that the link extended to them all.

Suddenly the emotion stopped, so abruptly that Gabrielle cringed, half expecting the wave of the dell bell toll to come next. She held her breath, helpless. A lifetime passed before she remembered to breathe again. Opening herself back up, she cautiously sent her probe out once more. Rylie was still there, as was Xena, both now oddly calm. "Unconscious?" Gabrielle murmured to herself. She shook her head in despair. "I swear, as soon as I get a chance… I'll break out of here. In the meantime… just please be careful."


	140. Chapter 140

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 140**

"What do you mean the earthquake wasn't really an earthquake?" Aland asked his new Companion.

_:Magic,:_ Tevin explained._ :Once we got our mages up to Lake Evendim we could see it. Someone used a great deal of magic to rip apart the Lake itself. The cascade from the movement of that much earth and water must have triggered a fault line.:_

Aland shook his head. "That's going to be disastrous for that area, not to mention Valdemar as a whole. We rely heavily on the food stuffs produced up there. The fishing alone is a huge industry, but it doesn't make sense. Surely there are easier ways to disrupt Valdemar's food supply."

_:That is true, Chosen. Unfortunately we think the disturbance to Valdemar was only a coincidence. Whoever did this was after what was under Lake Evendim.:_

"Under? What could be under… unless…" Aland replied, his eyes suddenly going wide.

_:Exactly,: _Tevin returned, reading his Chosen's thoughts, :_the ruins of Ma'ar. The crater that makes up Lake Evendim is what was left of his compound after the great cataclysm when Uthro destroyed both himself and Ma'ar so many centuries ago. We know that artifacts from Uthro survived. Valdemar excavated them during the Mage Storms. We never imagined that similar artifacts may still exist from Ma'ar.: _

"Apparently someone else has. Question is who? And what could be so important that they would risk so much for it?"

"Aland?" Callie called out as she cautiously came out of the cave, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm right here, honey," Aland called back.

Callie looked up, suddenly stopping at seeing the Companion. Cocking her head slightly to the side she asked, "Tevin, is that you?"

Tevin nodded his head, giving her a friendly snort.

Callie smiled, returning his greeting with a short nod. "I'm glad you didn't get lost," she replied before making her way over to Aland side. She lifted her arms, silently asking him to hold her. He complied, easily pulling her up into his lap. She then made herself comfortable, snuggling up into Aland's chest and closing her eyes one again.

_:Amazing,: _Tevin's voice echoed in Aland's head. _:She's come such a long way.:_

_:What do you mean by that?: _Aland asked, tapping in his AnimalSpeech, not wanting to disturb Callie using his voice.

_ :Just that Xena and Gabrielle are doing a good job with her. She's seems very well adjusted,: _Tevin replied after a moment's hesitation.

_:Ah,: _Aland returned, realizing that the Companion wasn't telling him everything, but letting it drop for the moment, he changed the topic. _:I understand that Solan's been helping with the investigation. Any more news from him?:_

_ :He was the one that alerted us to it, although I've only been privy to the gossip since the quake, I'm not sure if there is more information that is not generally known.: _

_ :Gossip?: _Aland asked, both eyebrows rising in surprise.

Tevin snorted. _:After the accident with my former Chosen, I disconnected myself from the consciousness of the link. They don't know that I'm still here.:_

_ :Don't know?: _Aland asked, his eyes narrowing trying to decipher Tevin's meaning._ :You mean everyone thinks you've ascended? Why would you do that? Valdemar need you!:_

_ :Valdemar needs a leader, a Queen, one with the full authority of the law behind her, not another regent. My disappearing was the only way to get Jorlyn to step up.:_

_ :She's decided to take the throne then?: _Aland asked, the hope evident in his voice.

Tevin nodded his head. _:She was officially crowned yesterday afternoon.:_

_ :Wonderful, she will make a good queen,: _Aland agreed with his own nod. _:So, I guess that is why you've been shadowing me for the last three days?: _Tevin looked surprised, earning a chuckle from Aland. _:My feathered friends see everything.:_

===[x]

Jaron knew that something was up when Crystin approached two other Companions and there was no sign of any humans. Siding off of Crystin's back, he addressed the other two. "Where is Quinn? Or Xena for that matter?"

All three Companions answered his question with blank stares.

"It would be easier if you'd all just talk to me you know." He frowned, still not getting an answer, but then realized that the other two Companions were unsaddled. It was obvious that they were going to be there a while, and were in no immediate hurry. "I suppose, since we are obviously waiting here, I can at least make myself useful."

Jaron then spent the next few minutes busing himself with reliving Crystin of her saddle, bags, and other riding gear, and then started rummaging through her bags, looking for a brush or her curry comb. Opening the second bag he found oddly shaped object wrapped in cloth. Curious he began to unwrap it only to suddenly pull back. He wasn't expecting to find the mirror. He just assumed that they'd left it back at the village.

After getting over the initial shock, he closed the bag, and resumed his search for a brush, finally finding it in another bag. He took his time and carefully brushed down Crystin, massaging her legs and wiping the sweat away with a spare rag. He tried to pay diligent attention to the Companion, but his mind kept wondering back to the bag. Wishing they would have left it back in the village, he tried his best to ignore it.

When Jaron was done, Crystin thanked him with a gentle nudge and a snort before she made her way over to the other Companions. He watched as they seem to have some sort of conversation and then moved off into different directions to graze on the little foliage what was available on the forest floor.

Jaron found a flattened area and laid out Rylie's bedroll, using it as a cushioned seat. He tried to busy himself with other thoughts, but try as he might his eyes keep wandering back to the pack with the mirror. Finally he was unable to resist any longer. He pulled the pack onto the blanket and reached into it. Carefully, he removed it, holding the wrapped mirror in hand.

It belonged to his mother; one of the few things that she hadn't taken with her. He had a habit of holding it when he needed to feel close to her. He moved the wrapping, revealing the highly polished walnut on the back. The wood was smooth and warm to the touch, and the color reminiscent of his mother's hair, a dark rich brown. He was hesitant to turn it over. Normally when he looked at the reflection, it was also a way to remember her. He could see her eyes, and her nose; his were the same.

Jaron slowly finished unwrapping it. The need to see her was pulling at him, but he was afraid of what he'd see if he looked. He closed his eyes and flipped it over. Slowly he opened one eye, and then the other. Sadly his mother wasn't there. Jaron silently started into the eyes of the man he knew was his father. The man stared back.

After a long moment, Jaron hesitantly asked, "Can you hear me?" He then paused as the man slowly nodded. "I need to know why," Jaron continued.

The man opened his mouth, but closed it again, realizing that Jaron couldn't hear him.

Jaron sighed as the man turned away. He stared at the back of his father's head. "This isn't working," he mumbled, deciding that he needed to find a way to communicate.

===[x]

Callie opened her eyes and recognized the familiar place she always traveled to in her dreams; the small farm and house that she knew was once her home. Last thing she remembered she had curled up in Aland's lap, and was rather content to stay there, but it had been a while since her last dreamscape visit. She'd missed it.

She usually 'woke up' in the yard area between the barn and the house, but today it was different. She was inside the little house, in the main room. It was the same room she'd last seen when she met the stranger several weeks ago when she'd been kidnapped. Her eyes traveled across the room, settling on the bow and quiver of arrows that was mounted to the wall, but before she could dwell on the memory, she was suddenly distracted.

"Hello, little one," the Starry-Eyed Goddess greeted her.

Callie turned, smiling at the goddess. "I've missed you," she returned welcoming an embrace.

"As have I, little one. I've been watching you though, and I've been pleased you have been doing so well."

Callie nodded, "It's been pretty good, 'cept for Rylie. She's always cranky."

The goddess laughed. "I know, but don't let her get to you. You've found your place, now she is struggling to find hers."

Callie wrinkled her nose, not really understanding what the goddess meant, but if the goddess didn't seem concerned, then she wouldn't be either. After all she was a goddess and she knew stuff. "Are you going to teach me something new?" Callie asked.

"Actually this time you are going to be the teacher. I have someone that needs your help," the goddess returned, as she invited Callie to take her hand. "Come, she is upstairs."

===[x]

Rylie groaned, feeling someone lightly tapping her cheek with an open palm. "Come on, Rylie. Wakey wakey," a familiar voice teased.

Rylie's eyes suddenly flew open. "Xena!"

"Shhh!" Xena scolded, clamping her hand over the teen's mouth. "You wanna alert every guard within this whole complex?"

Rylie's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

Xena released her and helped her to sit up. "Careful now, you have got a pretty good lump on your head. You're lucky it wasn't worse," Xena admonished as she felt around the back of Rylie's skull.

Rylie grimaced as the warrior probed her head. Her eyes drifted to Xena's chest where the arrow wound had magically disappeared. "I didn't imagine it, did I? I saw you fall, you were shot."

Xena frowned slightly, "And I think I told you not to believe everything you saw. The arrow wasn't real. Quinn magic'd it and attached a spell which made me look dead." Xena reached over and produced an arrow shaft, showing the teen there was no head attached to it. "It was an illusion, as was Quinn disguising herself as one of the guards. She's the one who shot me. I merely had to catch the shaft and put on a good show."

The teen groaned, putting her head in her hands. "And I just made a fool of myself and got in the middle of it all. Gods, I'm sorry Xena. I could have really messed everything up."

"Yeah, well remind me to spank ya later. You're just lucky Quinn is such a quick thinker. That lump of yours is courtesy of her. She probably saved your life…" Xena explained and then suddenly stopped. She held up hand to Rylie, silencing her. "Someone is coming," she whispered. "Just play along."

The warrior then shot across the room, laying herself down across a cot, and replacing the arrow, holding it in the position across her chest. Rylie watched in amazement as the warrior's coloring changed, as she once again took on the look of a corpse.


	141. Chapter 141

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 141**

Callie let the goddess escort her upstairs. The route was familiar to her, but she knew she hadn't been there since she started the dreamscapes. Going down a short hall to the last room on the left, the goddess opened the door where she found another familiar site. The room was small, with two child-sized beds. One of which, she realized had once belonged to her. The other she couldn't remember, as the memories were blurred, but at the moment was currently occupied.

"I know you," Callie commented approached the blonde-haired woman in the dark armor.

The woman was sitting on the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth, and grasping tightly to an old rag-doll. When she didn't look up to acknowledge Callie, the little girl frowned. Callie looked up at the goddess, confused. "Who is she? She's familiar to me."

"Someone that can use your help, little one. She's lost and needs someone to help her find home."

"She's in a lot of pain," Callie frowned.

The goddess nodded. "I know. I can feel it too."

"What can I do? How can I help?"

"The doll, does it look familiar to you?" the goddess prompted.

Callie bit her lip, looking at the doll closely, "Jessa?" Her eyes went wide with recognition.

At the name, the warrior looked up at her. "Jessa, Jessa, Jessa," she repeated. "I never thought I'd see Jessa again."

"Who is Jessa?" the goddess asked.

Callie smiled, and crossed the room to a small chest under the window. Opening it, she pulled out an almost identical doll. "Jessa is Cara's sister," she said hugging the doll to her. "We got them one year, for Solstice. My sister…" Callie stopped, the realization hitting her. "I had a sister?"

"Danae," the woman on the bed replied. "Her name was Danae."

"Yes," Callie smiled. "Her name is Danae. I miss her."

"Miss her, miss her," the women echoed.

Callie frowned. The woman was hurt deeply, and she wasn't sure what she could do for her, but she knew she had to try to do something. They both seemed to know about the dolls, and she knew about Danae. Maybe that was the way to get through to her. Maybe she would respond if they talked about Danae.

The little girl cautiously approached the bed, where the warrior woman was rocking. She didn't react as Callie sat down opposite of her. "See, this is Cara," Callie tried, introducing her to her doll. "Jessa belongs to my sister, Danae."

The woman stopped, looking up, and meeting Callie's eyes for the first time. "I miss Danae."

"I don't remember her, well not really," Callie admitted. "Will you tell me about her? What was she like? Do we look alike?"

The warrior woman nodded, and although she was still clutching the doll, she seemed to relax. "She liked apples."

Callie smiled. "I like apples too."

===[x]

Rylie felt the panic rise as three armed guards entered the room where she and Xena were being held. They all but ignored the warrior, who still appeared to be dead, and descended on her instead.

"Don't struggle, you'll just make it harder on yourself," the shortest of the guards warned her.

She shook her head, trying to remember Xena's advice to just go with it, but this seemed wrong. The last thing she wanted to do was to be separated from the warrior. "Leave me alone," Rylie protested.

The darker haired guard took a step toward her. She tried to back away, but stopped as she hit the wall. Panicking, she jammed her knee into the groin of the advancing guard. She turned, taking a swing at the one with the sandy-colored hair. He managed to step aside, catching her fist in his hand. Struggling he was able to pin her against the wall, even though his darker comrade was still doubled over in pain.

The shorter guard, who had taken a step back and let his fellows take the blows, finally joined in. With the help from the lighter-haired one, they were able to turn Rylie around, and secure her hands behind her back with a bit of rope. Still struggling, and now angry, when they turned her back around, she reacted, spitting in the face of the guard that had pinned her.

The guard sneered, and before she knew it lashed out, backhanding her across the mouth. His smirk of gratification didn't last long, however, as he instinctively turned in response to a light tap on his shoulder. The tap immediately was followed by a fist to his jaw. The surprised guard stumbled backwards; an expression of pure shock at the angry warrior who had seeming just rose from the dead.

Without comment, a second punch knocked him unconscious. Xena then turned on the two other guards. The shorter one neatly stepped to the side as Xena turned on the other. Three quick pokes to the neck, and the sandy-haired guard was on his knees.

"Nice one, Xena," the remaining guard commented. "Although, it wasn't necessary to blow your cover, I wouldn't have let her get seriously hurt."

The warrior glanced at Rylie, and then back to the guard, "Free her, Quinn. We are going to have to change our plans."

"Quinn?" Rylie's chin almost hit the floor. "Sweet Goddess, you look so different."

"Didn't I tell you to just go with it? You and I are defiantly going to have a conversation about following directions once we are out of here," Xena admonished.

Rylie frowned. "Ah, Xena? The guard."

"Oh, right," she said turning her attention back to the sputtering man. "I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll die in seconds unless you tell me what I want to know." Xena couldn't help but smirk. "Now, where are they holding the other Herald?"

"I... I don't know…" the dark-haired guard continued to sputter.

Xena rolled her eyes. Grabbing the man by the front of the tunic, she tried again. "What about the Companion?"

"I heard they are holding him in the old rooms on the first floor. I haven't seen him."

"There, was that so hard?" Xena commented, and two quick pokes later the man was taking a deep breath. "Now, sweet dreams," she continued, with a quick jab to his forehead. The guard slumped over, deep into Morpheus's clutches before his head touched ground.

"I still can't believe it's you," Rylie commented looking Quinn up and down.

"You're a Herald now, girl. You're going to have to get used to magic," Quinn scolded as she examined Rylie's cheek.

"Gonna bruise," Xena commented, looking over Quinn's shoulder. "Nothing I can really do for it."

"Right, so how do you want to precede now, Xena?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I suppose this doesn't really change much, just move things up. We're going to have to move quicker."

"The only thing I've heard about Gabrielle is that she's up on the third floor, in one of the dormitory sections. They have her heavily guarded, but I've also heard rumors they've been drugging her, so she might not be in the best shape for fighting."

Xena frowned, "I don't feel anything unusual from her, but if they are keeping her unconscious, I probably wouldn't. Do you think you can still get access?"

"Oh yeah, order already came down to move Rylie to her. I'll be her escort," Quinn agreed.

"Good," Xena nodded. "Give me that rope."

Quinn handed the remains of the rope over, and Xena spun Rylie around to re-secure her hands.

"Hey, Quinn just cut me loose!" Rylie protested.

Xena pulled the girl closer, slipping the end of the rope into the palm of her now bound hands. "Pull it," she whispered.

"Huh?" Rylie asked, but did as she was told. "Hey, cool," she smiled as her hands came loose.

"Un-huh," Xena replied, taking the rope and retying her, before tucking the piece into her palm once more. "Now listen up, we don't have much time. You are going to go with Quinn. She's going to take you to Gabrielle. Then you are going to stay with Gabrielle until I can get you both out. She maybe sick, or unconscious, but you are to stay with her. Understand?

"And that trick with the rope is only for emergencies. For all intents and purposes you are to appear to be Quinn's prisoner," Xena continued, running a hand through her hair. "The longer we can keep up this charade, the safer everyone will be."

===[x]

"Quinn?" Rylie whispered.

"No talking, girl," Quinn responded roughly, giving Rylie a shove forward.

Rylie moaned, biting her lip to avoid making too much noise. This wasn't fair. No one had asked for her opinion. Both Quinn and Xena had just assumed that she'd follow orders, but there were too many what if's in the plan. Even though she could physically free herself at any time, at the moment she felt very much like a prisoner.

They'd managed to ascend two flights of stairs already, and were just starting up the last level when they ran into a pair of guards. Quinn stiffened, saluting them. "Escorting the girl, as ordered, to the Herald's room," she reported.

"Shouldn't you have at least one other guard with you?" the guard on the right asked.

"Aye, Riggs and Thomas were with me, but they were sent out to the wall."

"Why? Is something going on?" the guard on the left asked.

Quinn shrugged. "How should I know? They always get the good jobs, and I'm stuck doing the grunt work."

The guard laughed, "Ain't that the truth. I'd much rather be out there, then stuck in here."

Quinn smiled, echoing the guard's laugh. "Anyways, back to work, hey boys?"

Quinn put her hand on Rylie's shoulder, beginning to guide her past, when one of the guards stopped them. "Why don't you let me take the girl the rest of the way up? You can go join Riggs and Thomas."

"Hey, thanks for the offer, but I was ordered to do it," Quinn replied, getting a little antsy. She exchanged a quick look with Rylie. The girl gave her a subtle nod.

"No really, I insist…" the guard started, but was elbowed in the nose before he could finish his sentence.

Taking advantage of the other guard's momentary shock, Rylie pulled the bonds loose and jumped him. He fought back, trying to grab her, but she was too fast. It took a solid kick to the gut and three good punches to the head to finally subdue him.

The teen then turned to check on Quinn. The mage hadn't had as good of luck with her guard. She was managing to hold her own, but mages weren't use to close combat fighting. Without being able to use her magic, she was struggling just not to get hit. He had pulled a knife out of his belt and kept swiping it at her, but so far, she'd managed to avoid him. Rylie narrowed her eyes, and then turned her attention to the guard on the ground. Finding a similar knife on his belt she grabbed it, aimed and sent it flying. It hit its mark, neatly entering the wrist of the hand that was threatening Quinn.

The man looked at his wrist, too shocked to scream, but wasn't really given the opportunity to do so. Quinn used the distraction to knock him out cold. With a smirk, she turned to congratulate the girl, only to realize that it wasn't over yet. The first guard had regained consciousness and risen to his feet. He had his sword just inches away from teen, and she had no idea he was there.

The scene seemed to move in slow motion as Quinn grabbed the knife from her own belt with one hand, and Rylie with the other. She managed to yank the girl toward her, narrowly missing the swipe of the sword. The momentum of her movement, however, continued forward, only stopping when her blade met the chest of the attacker.

His eyes went wide with surprise. He stopped, dropping his sword and then fell to his knees. As the last breath of air left his lungs, he toppled over, very clearly dead.

"You killed him," Rylie whispered in shock.

"He was trying to kill you," the mage responded. "Come on, before someone else comes along."

"You have blood on you," Rylie commented.

Quinn looked down at her tunic, which was indeed splattered with blood. With a sigh, she closed her eyes a moment and the blood faded from view.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Rylie shook her head.

"It's just an illusion. The blood is still there. I can't make it go away, just hide it."

"I know," Rylie responded. "So," she bent to pick up the rope, "Gonna tie me up again?"


	142. Chapter 142

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 142**

Gabrielle paced the room anxiously. She knew that Xena was close. She could feel her. The warrior was a ball of emotions, going quickly from nervous, to angry, to almost a deadly calm sometimes within mere seconds. She also knew that Rylie was close, but was perplexed because while she could physically feel the locations of both, she knew they were not together. She also knew that they were both on the move.

Rylie, she could physically feel was very close, but her emotions were more carefully guarded then Xena's. So she couldn't tell exactly what was going on with the teen. She just hoped they were both alright. Suddenly she tensed, hearing noise coming down the hall. Someone was fighting. There was a lot of shouting and suddenly a loud blast. She backed away from the door, not knowing what to expect.

A few tense minutes passed, and then it suddenly got quiet. She strained her ears, wondering what was going on. Her wait, however, was interrupted by keys rattled in the door and it swung open. She took a sharp breath as a guard entered, but then was relieved when the guard stepped aside to reveal an unbound Rylie.

"Gabrielle," the teen cried, almost bowling her over in an embrace.

"Rylie," Gabrielle returned with a grin, unconsciously putting herself between the girl and the guard.

Noticing Gabrielle's tension, Quinn nodded at her. "It's me, Quinn."

"Quinn? Wow."

"Yeah, like I told the kid. You have to get used to the magic. Now can we get outta here before anyone discovers this mess?"

"You sound like Xena," Gabrielle commented. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She went to find Lysander," Quinn reassured her. "I was supposed to leave Rylie with you until she could get you both, but plans got changed."

"Right, then we go to her," Gabrielle decided, as grabbed her bag and the knife that she'd been keeping under her pillow.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Gabrielle…" Quinn started, before getting cut off.

Gabrielle snorted. "We might need to get used to the magic, but you need to get used to the way that Xena and I work. I'll find her. She'll need our help… eventually."

"Yeah, that eventually part is what I'm worried about," Quinn mumbled and Gabrielle boldly headed out the door. The bard only stopped for a moment, to pick up a spear that one of the sleeping guards had discarded. Taking a moment to hit it against the wall and break off the sharp point, she turned up the sensitivity of her gift and began her search for Xena.

===[x]

Xena stepped out of the shadow after the two guards passed. The school wasn't the ideal place to use as a fortress, as it had nooks and alcoves at almost every turn, making it almost too easy for the warrior to move about. So far she'd been able to avoid guards and students alike by simply ducking into one alcove or another. She'd made her way all the way down to the floor where Lysander was rumored to be held, but so far hadn't been able to confirm his location. This was definitely the heaviest guarded floor, and not wanting to alarm anyone, she hadn't started to make guard disappear… at least not yet.

Ducking quickly back into her alcove, she noticed a young boy scurry past her. He took two steps past the alcove, and then stopped. His eyes wide, he turned toward her and asked, "Who are you?"

Not wanting to hurt the boy, she stepped out of the shadow. She jabbed him quickly in the neck, rendering him temporarily mute, and then half dragged him into an empty room across the hall. The boy, his eyes still wide with panic, put his hands around his throat, and looked up expectantly at Xena, as if waiting for her to strike him dead.

Seeing the fear in the boy's eyes, Xena sighed inwardly. He was obviously one of the students, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt a child. There was also something about him that seemed familiar. She couldn't quit put her finger on it, but it was almost like she'd seen him before. Shaking off the feeling she focused on what she needed to do. "Be smart," she warned him. "If I give you your voice back, promise me that you won't scream."

He nodded and two quick pokes later he again found his voice. "What kind of sorcery is that?" he whispered, his voice still harsh from the pinch. "How is it that you stole my voice without the use of magic?"

"Just one of my many skills," Xena countered. "Now, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a companion."

"Companion, the white horse? Wait, you're Gabrielle's friend?"

"You know Gabrielle?"

The boy nodded. "My name is Retley. I've been helping her. They've tried to drug her, but I warned her. She's only been eating the safe stuff. Gabrielle told me that if I helped her, she could help me escape."

"You're being held prisoner?" Xena asked, slightly alarmed.

The boy made a face. "Well not officially, but it's not like I'm allowed to leave, at least not since the mage-stones came. They don't trust me, but I'm too valuable to just kill."

"What do you mean, mage-stone?"

"All the mages, well accept me, wear them. It's a stone, a black-mourning stone on a golden chain. It changes them, makes them do things they'd never do." Retley paused and shivered. "They are evil, I can feel them. They make the people who wear them evil too, even those that don't want to be."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Xena replied. "But why didn't they just make you wear one too? Make you join them, like they did the others?"

Retley shrugged. "They don't work on me. Heard that happens sometimes, I'm just lucky that I'm valuable, else they would have killed me too…"

Xena frowned at the sadness in the boy's eyes. Reaching out she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't you worry, Retley. I'll make sure you get out of here. I promise."

Retley gave her a short nod. He wanted to believe her, but a voice inside of him told him that he'd never be allowed to leave.

"Retley," Xena asked, bringing the boys out of his thoughts. "I know my partner's Companion is being held here, do you know where he is?"

"I do. Want me to take you to him?"

===[x]

Jaron closed his eyes, not quite believing what he was about to do. He wasn't really sure it would work, but he had to get some answers, and man who had those answers was trapped. This, unfortunately, was the only way he could figure that would give him access to those answers.

Despite what he was thinking of doing, he wasn't dumb enough to try it being unprepared. Next to Kaylin's saddle he had found the odd-round weapon that he had seen attached to Xena's side. He thought it strange that she'd left it behind; as he'd never seen her without it, but he wasn't about to second guess his good luck. Up close the weapon was beautiful. It was both gold and silver, but also inlayed with emeralds. It was heavy, but it was also magical. He didn't understand it exactly, but he could literally feel energy radiate off the thing. The edges were sharp, but he found that if he held it just right, he wasn't in danger of cutting himself.

With the mirror in one hand and the round weapon in the other, he slowly counted to three. On three he pulled his arm back, and then smashed the mirror with all his might onto a good sized bolder. The resounding crash echoed through the clearing. For a long moment, Jaron stated at the broken shards on at his feet. At first, nothing happened, but then a dark energy began to build. It started small, like a wisp of smoke, but grew steadily as it collated into a darker, denser cloud.

Jaron took a step back, suddenly wondering if he'd made the smartest choice. This man was a mystery for him, but he was also the reason why the man he came to know as father had lost his life. He gripped the weapon tighter, not noticing a fine line of blood rise across his palm, as the circle bit into him.

When the figure finally became solid, it stood for only a fraction of a second before it collapsed. Jaron narrowed his eyes, watching the form as it lay in a heap at his feet. Not sure if he dead or just unconscious, Jaron cautiously tapped him with his boot. The man let out a soft grunt, confirmed he was still breathing. Jaron started at the form for a moment. He was confused, as he was torn between anger and annoyance. He wanted act, make his man suffer, but he couldn't do anything while the man was unconscious.

Finding a bit of rope in one of the bags, Jaron was able to secure his prisoner's hands and feet. At least when he did wake up, Jaron would be the one in control. Unfortunately, at the moment, he didn't see any other option but to wait for his father to wake. Sitting on a bolder a few feet away, he was so focused on the form that didn't see the Companions who had taken up a half-circle of guard positions around him.

===[x]

"Xena said we should wait for her," Rylie protested in a rough whisper. Another contingent of guards had just passed them. They barely had time to duck into an alcove and avoid them.

Gabrielle shook her head, "Not like we could have waited even if we wanted too. You two made a pretty big mess, with those guards. It's clear, come on."

"We did make a mess, didn't we," Rylie replied with a grin.

Gabrielle suddenly stopped, turning to face the teen. "I do appreciate the jail break, Rylie, but I don't want you to think that violence is the answer. Remind me to have a chat about this later with you."

The teen's grin faded as the bard turned back around and continued down the hall. Another set of stairs and they should be on the same floor as Lysander.


	143. Chapter 143

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 143**

Solan tossed and turned in his bed. It was so frustrating to see his family in trouble and not be able to do a thing to help. Over the past few weeks he and his teacher had been focusing on the area around Lake Evendim. They'd even pinpointed where the energy had been engaged. With that information, he'd been able to trace the magical signature, and had been shocked at what he'd discovered. Almost everywhere, including in the heart of Valdemar itself, were wisps and traces of that signature. The individual responsible for the dark energy had infiltrated every country, every capital, and every major city. No doubt with that kind of influence every kingdom was at least practically under that individual's control.

He frowned as he stared at the ceiling in his room. If only there was some way to contact his mother, he'd feel better. She hadn't been corrupted. At least he hoped she hadn't, for if she had all would be lost. From what he knew of the Heralds, he doubted any of them could be corrupted, but then the former king was holding one of those black-stones himself, so it's possible the spies the dark energy had in Valdemar didn't even know they were doing his work.

Not being able to lay there any longer, he sat up, making a sudden decision that he couldn't wait any longer. Not only was his family in danger, but he now had vital information that couldn't be ignored. He'd never actually done it before, but he was confident he could. He closed his eyes, practicing the art he'd done a hundred times before, and reached out with his mind. He'd seen enough through the scrying bowl to envision where his mother and the others were. The school was unique, and it easily came back to him in his mind. Now that he had a clear picture he began to subtly pull energy.

Just as he stared to weave the web that would allow him to build the foundation of his gate, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by voice in his mind.

_:What do you think you are doing?: _it scolded.

Startled he opened his eyes, to find one of the Firecats sitting on the edge of his bed. Blinking in surprise he realized that it wasn't even the same cat that had brought his mother to him so long ago. "Excuse me?"

_:You heard me, Son of Xena. You cannot leave yet. You are not ready.:_

Solan scowled. "Who are you to judge me?" he shot back. "I have to tell mother what is going on."

The cat narrowed his eyes, in a very human-like gesture, before replying _:That very answer proves that you are not ready.:_

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Mother hates you guys so much. Go away, leave me alone." Solan paused, waiting for the cat to disappear, but it didn't. It only shifted itself slightly, and began to clean one of its forepaws. "Ug! Then what do you suggest? I do nothing?"

_:Of course not. There are just other ways to accomplish your goal.:_

"Don't you think I thought about that? I can't risk using the telecom machines. I know Haven isn't safe. I can't risk that the information I give will either not reach her, or tip off whoever is behind this, or even that they will use the information I give them to somehow get to Mother."

The cat paused in his grooming and regarded Solan for a moment. _:Your mother would be disappointed in you, I know I am.:_

Solan's fists balled up as he resisted the urge to throttle the cat. He now understood, more than ever, his mother's dislike of them.

_:Your mother is not the only one you can trust, Solan.:_

Solan wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Did you not just hear what I said…" he trailed off, as the cat stood and stretched.

_:It's late, you should get some sleep.:_

"Gods, you are crazy…" he started, the end of his sentence being interrupted by a yawn.

If cats could smile, this one would have.

Solan suddenly staggered; his eyes so heavy he could barely make it to his bed before collapsing into a deep sleep.

===[x]

Xena frowned, seeing the state that Lysander was in. He didn't seem physically hurt, but he had one of same chains and stones around his next that Crystin had had. Retley had led her around through his secret back entrance. When he told her it was unguarded, she was suspicious, but the boy turned out to be correct. It seemed like no one knew of the servant entrance, which was cleverly disguised into the molding patterns on the all. If one didn't know it was there, one would just see the outline of the door as part of the ornate wall decorations.

The warrior absently put her hand to her side, forgetting for a moment that she'd left her chakram with Kaylin. With its magical properties she didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands, or for it to shine like a beacon, for mages like herself who could were sensitive to magical energy signatures. Without it though, she didn't know how she'd be able to free Lysander. The chain would certainly be magically bonded, and could only be severed by a magical blade.

Motioning for Retley to follow, she led them both back out the servant's door, and to the deserted room next door.

"Thank you, Retley. It helps to know that he's ok, but now we have another problem."

The boy wrinkled his brow, "What's that?"

"You wouldn't happen to know if there are any magical daggers, swords, or something like that lying around here?"

"No," Retley began to shake his head, "Wait. Adept Calawin. He wears a small dagger on his belt. It has a magical signature. It never leaves his side."

"Great," Xena smiled, "Where can we find this Adept Calawin."

"He's probably in his study. I'll show you."

Together they moved toward the door, when Xena suddenly stopped, she pulled the boy to the side, putting herself between him and the door. She tensed as the door slowly slid open, but then was surprised to hear her name being whispered.

"Gabrielle?" Xena whispered back. Breaking into a wide grin as the bard, Rylie, and Quinn entered, she couldn't help but yank Gabrielle close to her and almost crush her in a tight bear hug.

"Xena!" Gabrielle squeaked. "Gods it's good to see you, but I'm having trouble breathing, here."

"You ok?" Xena asked, pulling back and giving the bard a once over. "I figured you'd find me, but not this quickly." Gabrielle smirked and Xena rolled her eyes. "Cocky," Xena warned, taping the bard on the end of nose.

"Yeah, and you're touching me," Gabrielle teased back.

"Oh yeah?" A single dark eyebrow rose. It was then Xena who smirked, before the attacking Gabrielle's lips, with a long, deep, kiss.

"Having trouble breathing here," Gabrielle repeated as Xena released her.

"Hey, I hate to break up the reunion," Rylie interrupted. "But shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?"

"Aren't you in enough trouble already, without interrupting a proper greeting between a queen and her champion?" Xena turned to the teen, pulling her closer and hugging her as well. "Glad that everyone is alright," the warrior continued, acknowledging Quinn with a nod.

"Retley!" Gabrielle smiled, turning to the boy.

He returned her grin. "I was wondering how we were going to get you out. I was just showing Xena where they were keeping your Companion…"

"Lysander?"

"My Queen," Xena interrupted. "He's being held with one of those stones. He won't know you. We have to get a magical weapon to free him."

"I want to see him…" Gabrielle trailed off as Xena shook her head.

"Xena, I don't want to fight you on this."

"Then don't. I believe this falls under, 'protecting its members, and proving my expertise as needed,' clause in our contract? Well, I know you can't do a damned thing with him until we get that chain off his neck, and we need to move before we are discovered."

Gabrielle sighed before relenting. "How are we going to get it off? Where is your chakram anyways?"

"Long story," Xena replied. "And I guess we are going to do this the old fashioned way. There are too many of us to keep ducking into those alcoves." There was almost a wicked gleam in her eye. Reaching over her shoulder she pulled her sword. "Quinn, you might as well drop the disguise, we won't need it anymore. Now, stay behind me, and don't get in my way," she ordered, before opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

They progressed thought the halls quickly, leaving a path of sleeping and moaning guards in their wake. Under Retley's direction they managed to find Adept Calawin's study with relative ease, dispatching the guards and several lower level mages who attempted to stop them.

"Xena, wait," Quinn warned as they approached the doors to the study.

Xena had been planning on storming them just as she stormed the rest of the school. That was the best strategy for dealing with these mages. They couldn't fight worth a hill of beans, and if you could advance on them before they could pull up a shield or spell, they were practically defenseless.

"No mage worth his salt would leave the door unguarded, against magic that is," Quinn explained in a whisper.

"I can help," Retley spoke up. "Stay out of sight," he ordered, pulling out a rolled document from under his tunic and boldly knocking on the door.

The group split, Xena and Rylie on one side of the door and Quinn and Gabrielle on the other. It was only moment before Retley was given permission to enter. As he did he left the door open, and seemingly adlibbed a story about an important message while waving the scroll in his hand around.

Xena listened for a moment, using her expert hearing to gauge who was in the room, and where they were. There were two voices besides Retley, and they were standing close together, near the far side of the room. She made brief eye contact with Gabrielle, before using a hand gesture to signal her intent for the bard to follow her.

Taking a deep breath, she then made her move.

Raising her magical shields had almost come like second nature to her. It was like pulling a sword, or deflecting a blow, it just happened without thought. This time was no exception. Shields fully up, and sword in hand she rose to her full height and entered the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Adept Calawin screeched.

"You!" the female in the room echoed the mage's screech. "You are supposed to be dead."

"If only I had a dinar for every time I've heard that, Sasha." Xena answered.

"How dare you call me by my name," Sasha sheathed. "I am your Queen, and I demand you show me the proper respect.

"I don't think so, only one woman could ever be my queen, and you're not her," Xena quipped back.

"Don't just stand there," the former Valdemarian queen demanded as she turned to Calawin. "Kill her!"

Calawin seemed to digest her command for a second. Xena noticed a brief flash of confusion cross his face before it became stoic and the hairs on her back of her neck started to rise. He was building power. She didn't wait a moment longer, and struck. Within seconds, the mage was a crumpled, unconscious, heap on the ground and the former Valdemarian queen found herself kneeling in front of a very unhappy warrior princess, with a single line of blood trickling from her nose.

"I've just cut off the flow of blood to brain. I suggest you make peace with whatever gods you believe in."

"Xena," Gabrielle's voice was soft as was the gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, not this time. She's caused too much trouble. I'm done playing nice."

"Xena, look at me."

Blue met green for a moment as Sasha started to gasp struggle for air.

"She's working with her, for her," Xena argued.

"I know," Gabrielle returned. "But this isn't right. Think of Tereth. Can you look him in the eye and tell him you killed his mother?"

Xena growled, but pulled back, releasing her pinch. "You stay away from me and my family," she warned to the gasping woman. "Or next time I will kill you." She then pulled back and hit the former queen with the heel of her hand, sending her into a peaceful slumber.

"Thank you, Xena." Gabrielle quietly commented.

"Yes thanks. I mean, I don't really like her either, but she is family," Retley chimed in.

"Family?" Gabrielle asked.

"Cousin, and next in line for the Rethwellan throne, next to me that is," Retley confirmed.

"Too valuable to kill," Xena muttered. She then picked the knife off of Calawin, briefly identifying that it did indeed have a magical signature, before tucking it into her boot. "Come on," she encouraged the rest of her audience. "We have a Companion to free."


	144. Chapter 144

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 144**

Solan blinked as he opened his eyes. He was no longer in his room back at his master's tower. He was somewhere else; somewhere familiar. He recognized the farm that had once belonged to his little sister's family.

"Hello?" he called out cautiously, not sure who'd he should expect.

_:It's about time you got here,: _ a female voice suddenly chastised.

Solan turned, not too surprised to see a Companion trot out the open barn door. "Jillian? Is that you? Where is Callisto, and everyone else?"

The Companion snorted. _:Who else would I be? And my Chosen is inside. She'll be out momentarily.:_

No sooner had the words entered his head, when the door to the house opened as Callie exited. She paused for a moment, before rushing at him and capturing him in a tight embrace.

"Hey, little sis," Solan greeted.

"Solan! So much as happened…" She trailed off, looking up at him. "Did you get bigger?"

"Probably. Master says I've been growing like a weed." Callie wrinkled her nose at the comment, but Solan continued before she could continue. "I have a message that you must take to Mother. It's very important."

"Ok." Callie rocked back on her heels. "So then tell me."

"I'm not sure how long it'll be before one of us wakes up, so make sure you pay attention. Now, the earthquake wasn't natural. It was caused by someone, by magic."

"We already knew that," Callie cut in. "We figure that Alti is behind it. She's the one behind the black stones. She's also trying to take over both Rethwellan and Karse, probably other places too," she added matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Solan asked, somewhat taken aback.

Callie shrugged. "The adults, they talk like I'm not even there. I maybe little, but I'm not stupid."

"What do you know about Alti?"

Callie frowned. "She not a very good friend."

"No I mean, what do you know about her? What are her weaknesses, what's she capable of? You know that kinda stuff."

Callie frowned a second time. "I know that Mother is afraid of her, and Mama's not, but she should be."

Solan wrinkled his brow. "Why?"

The little girl shrugged. "I listen to them talk, but they don't tell me anything. I can tell how they feel though; they can't take that away from me." She smiled. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah, well I think you know more about it then I do. You can tell Mother that I think it's Alti that caused the Earthquake. She took something from the lake; something powerful. Also, I can see where she's been, can sense her magic. There is no country that is safe, not even Valdemar."

Callie nodded, "And, she prompted?"

"And? I think that's it."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I just told you, you can't hide feelings from me. I'll tell her that you love her and miss her. And you love and miss Gabriele too."

Solan smiled, just as his little sister started to fade from view. "Thanks, sis. I'll see you again soon."

===[x]

Before leaving Calawin's study, Xena paused, making her way back over to the mage's prone form. Gabrielle stepped forward, a brief moment of panic taking over her as she watched Xena pull the dagger back out from her boot and hold it to the mage's neck. Her fear however was quickly abated as she realized what Xena was doing. Carefully Xena used the blade to pull the chain off the mage's neck, and then with a sudden twist, severed it.

"Gabrielle, come throw this chain into the fireplace for me, while I check on Sasha," the warrior directed.

With a nod Gabrielle did as she was asked. "You want me to…" she asked, before trailing off. Xena's jaw had set tight and the bard could tell that something wasn't right. "Xena?"

"She's not wearing a stone," Xena answered, her hand gripping the blade a little too close to the former queen's neck. "She's done all this and she's not even wearing a stone."

Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's shoulder. "Let it go. Let's get Lysander and get out of here."

With the touch, Xena sighed. "You realize we are going to regret this."

"I think you'd regret doing it more," Gabrielle countered.

Xena stood, turning to meet the bard's eyes. "If she interferes again, or if she hurts you," she paused, running a hand over the bruise on Gabrielle's cheek, "or the rest of our family again…next time, I won't hold back."

"I know," Gabrielle relented as she covered Xena's hand with her own. She's almost forgotten about the slap that had left the bruise. She hadn't told Xena that Sasha was the one who left it, but wasn't really surprised that the warrior had figured it out. "We should go."

"Ah, guys? Think we should we tie them up?" Rylie suddenly asked, breaking in between the two.

Xena broke the eye contact with Gabrielle for a moment to regard the teen. A slight smile suddenly graced her lips. Looking back to Gabrielle she raised both eyebrows slightly, as if asking permission.

The bard rolled her eyes, giving the unasked permission, as the warrior's smile broadened.

"Come on, Rylie. I can show you how to do a couple of new knots."

"Cool," the teen answered excitedly.

===[x]

Gabrielle rolled her eyes again, as she followed Xena down the hall. "Did you really have to suspend them from the ceiling, Xena?"

Xena shrugged. "You know how I never like to do the same thing twice. Never tied anyone up like that before. Well not exactly like that," she smirked.

"Gods," Gabrielle mumbled as the group suddenly came to a halt.

A small group of mage students had also halted. The two groups stared at each other for a moment, before the students decided it wasn't worth it. Turning tail and quickly retreating in the other direction. Xena raised an eyebrow, but let them go. They were only children, albeit powerful ones, but as long as they didn't pose a threat she was content to let them be.

The group then proceeded down the hall. They managed to make it down the three flights of stairs before then were again challenged by a pair of guards. They made quick work of them, Xena taking the solider to the right, as Gabrielle knocked the one to the left into the realm of Morpheus.

Nearing the room that Lysander was being held, they again used the secret entrance Retley had shown them to gain access. Seeing her Companion, Gabrielle rushed to his side as Xena used the magical blade to free him of the dark-stone. Once free, Lysander shook his head, slightly stumbling as he regained his composure. His eyes remained dull and distant, but after a few moments of Gabrielle's mind-touch and gentle words they quickly regained their luster.

"Come on," Retley encouraged. "If we can get him back through the side door, I know a way out of here."

===[x]

The way to the outside was quick, and strangely unchallenging. Xena found herself almost disappointed that she wasn't able to get in at least one good fight. As they made their way deeper into the woods, Xena suddenly got a strange feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck began to tingle, and she realized she was feeling energy related to the use of magic.

Exchanging a quick look with Quinn, the warrior confirmed that she wasn't the only one feeling it. "It's a gate, and a big one. See the clouds?" Quinn commented.

"Why is it always a gate?" Gabrielle mumbled.

Xena stopped and studied the sky. For a moment she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She'd seen power like this before, the patterns, the storm, it was all too familiar, but there was more too it. It was like she could sense the presence behind it. "Damn," she commented quietly, "It's Alti."

No sooner had Xena finished her sentence, when Kaylin and Crystin appeared out of the tree line. _:Xena, the boy. He's been taken.:_

"What boy?" Xena returned aloud, her voice edgy as the thought accrued that the Companion might be referring to Solan.

"Ah, I think I forgot to mention that," Rylie cut in. "I brought Jaron with me. He was supposed to stay with the Companions though."

Xena's eyes narrowed, shooting a look at look at the teen that was so cold, Rylie physically had to take a step back.

"Xena," Gabrielle tried, but was cut off as Xena bypassed her and made a bee-line for the teen. Rylie saw Xena coming and scooted around Crystin, trying to keep the Companion between herself and the irate warrior.

"What part of stay away from him don't you understand? Damn it Rylie, I ought to…" Xena seethed, as Gabrielle grabbed her arm. The warrior turned, trying to shake the bard off, but suddenly stopped as a voice cut through her thoughts.

_:Xena!: _Kaylin's scolded, _:We don't have time for this right now. Hayden is keeping track of the boy, but they are heading this direction. If it's true that Alti is also coming, we need to get out of here.:_

Xena gritted her teeth as the echo of the scold rang in her ears. She then let out a long slow breath and ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. Gabrielle, I want you to take Retley, Rylie, and your Companions and head back toward Callie and Aland. Mounting Kaylin, who was still bareback, she lent a hand down to Quinn. "Let's go find Hayden and rescue the boy. We'll meet up in a bit."

"No, I'm going with you. He's my friend, and it's my fault he is in trouble," Rylie started to argue.

"You are in enough trouble as it is. You will do what you are told," Xena shot back. The girl set her jaw tight and Xena rolled her eyes, recognizing the same look she often got from her bard. "No, and that's my final answer," Xena's voice was firm.

"Xena, I don't like separating either," Gabrielle interrupted. "We're stronger together, now's not the time to split up."

"And just when I thought at least someone was going to listen to me today." She looked to the sky as she muttered, "Damn blondes, always ganging up on me."

"Alright, fine," the warrior finally declared. "Doesn't seem like you are going to listen anyways, but Rylie there will be no more of this. From here on out you'll do exactly what you're told, is that clear?" Rylie smiled, making Xena groan. "And you, Xena turned and pointed Gabrielle, "We're gonna talk later."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on her lips, "Its better this way, Xena. Besides, it saves us the trouble of following you later."

Xena groaned a second time before giving Kaylin the signal she was ready. Moments later they were nothing but a white streak dashing and dodging trees at impossible speeds, and being quickly followed by two other white streaks.


	145. Chapter 145

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 145**

Orin was surprised when he opened his eyes and felt himself back the real world. To discover the heat of the sun, the coolness of the earth below, and the gentle breeze blow across his skin was pure bliss. Unfortunately he was unable to enjoy being free as he realized he was still being held prisoner by his own flesh and blood. The boy, Jaron, was squatting next to him, holding some sort of circular blade at his throat. Orin narrowed his eyes, but realized he still held the upper hand.

"Jaron, son," he started his plea.

"Don't call me that!" Jaron interrupted. "Just because we share the same blood doesn't make me your son. Now I want some answers, and you are going to give them to me."

"I can see you've thought this through. My hands are bound, as are my feet. I cannot flee. Pull the blade away so we can talk." Jaron hesitated a moment, but complied.

As he pulled away Orin was able to shift and sit up straighter. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, why did you kill my father?"

Orin narrowed his eyes. "That was unfortunate. He was a good man, but he was holding you back. You are special, boy. You have the potential to be great, and I was sent to bring you back with me."

"What if I don't want to be a mage… be like you?" Jaron argued.

"We don't have a choice, Jaron. If she calls us, we have to answer."

"Who calls, you mean the goddess?"

Orin shook his head. "No, she who is more than a mere god. Why serve a god when you can become one."

Jaron blinked in surprise. "Men cannot become gods. It's not the way things are done."

"That is the lie they tell you in the temples. Give into her, and she can teach you. She can show you more power than you'd ever imagined," Orin explained.

"Why would she want to create more gods? That doesn't make any sense," Jaron said, shaking his head. "If she could transcend into godhood, why not just gather followers."

"You are a smart one. I knew you had it in you," Orin laughed, sounding almost like a proud father. "Of course not everyone will become a god, only those chosen few who have the power, and have served her well."

Before Jaron could retort, he noticed a strange glow emanate from Orin's neck. With horror he suddenly realized that his father was wearing one of those chains with the black stones. Rylie had mentioned them, during their trip down, but the connection didn't click until that moment. "What are you doing?" he cried out in alarm.

"Calling to her. Now that you are free she can chose you, as she's chosen me."

Jaron shook his head, as a wave of dread overtook him. He could feel the magic grow from the stone like a sick plant springing from a seed. The circular blade in is hand also reacted to the magic, the blue-green stones upon it glowing almost as if the weapon had a mind of its own. With the glow also came an urge. Something he didn't have a chance to think about, but suddenly was compelled to act upon. He reached out, and grabbing the chain with one hand, he used the blade to cut it with the other.

Orin acted immediately. He screamed out, and Jaron quickly scooted backwards, not sure if the scream was more from anger or pain. "You fool!" Orin cried. "Look what you did."

"It was controlling you," Jaron tried to explain, but was cut off as Orin's body was suddenly enveloped by an angry red glow. The glow was accompanied by a hot surge of heat that promptly severed the bonds that was holding the mage.

Jaron felt a surge of panic overtake him. He got up to run, but stumbled. In the process he managed to drop the chakram, but was prevented from picking it back up by Orin, who had grabbed his arm. The touch was almost paralyzing. Jaron found himself unable to fight, unable to control his own movement, and unable to flee. The roles have been reversed and now he was the prisoner.

From the shadows of the surrounding trees, neither the mage nor teen saw the Companions, who up until that point were watching. When Jaron lost control however, the three white observers became one, as two fled to get help and find their Chosen, and the one remained to be the witness.

Jaron, now helpless, was at the mercy of his blood-father. He could only watch in horror as Orin gathered his chain and stone, sticking it in a pocket, and then to picked up the round weapon, which was still giving off an odd magical signature.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, boy. But this weapon is interesting. It will certainly gain me some favor with my mistress."

===[x]

Orin and Jaron were on the move for a little more than a candle mark before they felt it. The animals of the forest grew deathly silently, and natural breeze suddenly turned an icy cold. It rushed at them, like a spirit from the grave, giving Jaron the willies as it grew closer. When it stopped, Jaron was surprised at what he saw. A women, dressed it silken robes, a deep red, like the color of Karseite priests, or of blood.

"Orin," the women greeted him with a dark grin and a raspy voice. "Last I heard you were having troubles."

Orin fell to his knees, forcing Jaron to take a similar pose. "Mistress, I would never fail you. I brought the boy, as promised. And something else," he commented, pulling the chakram from beneath his robes. "I think you will find it interesting."

"Indeed," Alti's eyes lit up as she recognized the weapon. "You have done well. Tell me where you found such a treasure."

"The boy found it. I took it from him," Orin explained.

"Is that so," Alti asked, her attention turning to Jaron.

Before Jaron had a chance to react he suddenly found himself dangling by the throat, the women's hand around his neck. His mind screamed at him, for everything he felt and saw seemed to defy reason. She was impossibly strong, holding him up as if he weighed nothing. She was also probing him, he could feel it, but he couldn't fight it.

"Tell me, little boy. Where did you find Xena's chakram?"

Jaron choked, not wanting to give her any answers, but his mind betrayed him. She found was she was looking for and took it. She also found images of Rylie and Callie. Raping his mind, he shook, and tears started to roll down his cheeks as she took the information of where they had left Callie and Aland, unguarded and vulnerable. She seemed to take pleasure in this, laughing as his mind continued to reveal his secrets.

Just when he thought she could take no more, she went even further, she spoke. "I have a message for you to deliver, boy. Tell Xena that Alti knows were her little girl is. I'm going to find her and take her. Tell her she's mine, and there is nothing she can do about it."

Jaron's eyes went wide as he realized how she was planning on using the information that she'd just stolen from him. He began to struggle, trying to get loose, but it was to no avail. His struggles only seemed to excite her, her grip on him never wavered.

"You want to fight? Perhaps I can deliver the message to Xena a different way," she almost cooed. One hand still holding him he couldn't help but scream as she jabbed Xena's weapon into his chest. He'd never felt anything like it, the sheer agony ripped though him as the blood quickly soaked through the front of his tunic. The pain, though, only worsened as be he felt his life force being sucked from his body. She was feeding off of his pain and fear, literally draining the energy from his very being. "This will be message enough," she laughed, making what little blood he had left in his body turned cold.

He was terrified, but suddenly he was overcome by a new feeling: relief. He knew he was about to die, but instead of fearing it he was welcoming it. He knew that soon it would be over, soon the pain would end, and soon he would join his father on the other side. But soon didn't come soon enough as the demon that was attacking him suddenly stopped. He was close to the edge, but she was denying him the right he had to cross it.

She then dropped him. He didn't even have the energy to grunt as he hit the hard dirt. Jaron lay helpless, in a pool of his own blood, the round ring of death still protruding from his chest. He was weak. He couldn't move. He couldn't call out. The only thing he could do was to wait, wait for death to claim him. He continued to lay helpless, as he then saw Alti turn on his blood father. She grabbed him by the neck, the same way that she'd done to him.

Orin was shocked by the betrayal, but was given little choice as he was forced to add his life force to her own. Without another word, she dropped his lifeless corpse in the dirt and once again turned into the icy wind that had brought her. In a heartbeat she was gone.

Jaron blinked, looking at the corpse that was once his blood father. Strangely he felt nothing; not fear, not anger, just indifference. He then closed his eyes, welcoming the only thing he had left to hope for; death.

Once the demon had left, Hayden came out of the shadows. He stopped to sniff at the older mage, confirming he was dead, and then made his way to Jaron's side. With a warm muzzle, he nudged the boy.

Jaron managed to open his eyes again. The only thing he felt was numb now. The pain was distant memory as he looked up into the sparking blue eyes of the Companion.

_:Go,: _he heard a silvery voice in his head. _:I will deliver the message. Be at rest and know that Callie and Aland are safe. She will not find them. You did not betray them.: _

"Thank you," he whispered, managing a small nod as he finally embraced the darkness closed his eyes for the last time.


	146. Chapter 146

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 146**

Hayden met his Chosen and the rest of the Heralds just out of visual range of where Jaron lay. He knew this was going to be tough on them, and was hoping to at least spare the young one some of the pain of seeing her friend. Quickly explaining the situation to the other Companions, he let them break the news to their respective Chosen.

Xena stiffened, while Gabrielle tried to comfort Rylie, who would have collapsed if not for the bard's quick thinking. Quinn also turned to the teen, helping the bard support her, as she wiped away tears of her own.

The mage also realized that Retley had been left in the dark and seemed utterly confused as to what was going on. "We just found out that we're too late," she quietly explained for his benefit.

He paled, but nodded his understanding.

"I want to see him," Rylie blurted out, a sudden burst of strength allowing her to pull free from the bard and the mage.

"No you don't," Gabrielle argued, grabbing back on to the teen's arm.

"No you don't," Xena echoed. "All of you - stay here. I'll be right back."

"Xena, wait!" Rylie screamed, but was ignored as Gabrielle and Quinn kept her from chasing after the warrior. The teen struggled for a few more moment before finally breaking down into sobs. "It's my fault, it's all my fault," she repeated over and over.

The next few minutes were like an eternity, waiting for Xena to return. Rylie was sobbing and Quinn and Gabrielle were fighting their own battle with emotions, torn between the heartache of the young girl, and their own grief for the loss of someone so young. Retley stood oddly away from the rest of the group. He was confused and looked like he was second guessing his decision to leave the school.

When Xena did return, Gabrielle couldn't but help notice that she had mysteriously regained her chakram. Xena called the bard over with tilt of her head, and Gabrielle left Rylie in Quinn's care as she rose to talk to the warrior.

"It's true then?" she asked, frowning as Xena nodded her head.

"It was a message for me. She killed him with my chakram. Stabbed him in the chest," Xena shook her head in disbelief. "I don't even know how she got it."

"It was Alti then?" Gabrielle confirmed, with another nod from the warrior. She stepped forward, holding the warrior's hand for comfort. "Oh Xena, what are we going to do? Is it safe, should we move on? What about Rylie."

"She's gone," Xena confirmed. "Not her style. She would have attacked by now if she were still here. We'll take care of Jaron, and go back to camp for our supplies. Then we can reunite with Callie and Aland."

"And Rylie?"

Xena sighed. "It's about time that Rylie sees that her actions have consequences."

"Xena, she's still a child."

"I know," Xena agreed with another frown. She then hesitated for a moment, but then leaned forward and gently kissed the bard on the forehead.

"Xena, you kissed me," Gabrielle half-heartily chided.

Xena smiled. "This day is already going straight to Tartarus in a speeding chariot, might as well go out with a bang."

"Yeah, well," Gabrielle started with a smirk.

"Can I see him now?" Rylie asked, her quiet voice traveling across the path.

Xena met her eyes, regarding her for a moment. "Come on, I'll take you in."

The teen nodded, as Quinn helped her to her feet. Xena waited for her, and then put a strong arm around her shoulders as she guided her toward the clearing in which Jaron lay. After confirming that Retley preferred to stay on the path with the Companions, Gabrielle exchanged a quick glance with Quinn as they quickly followed the warrior and the teen.

Xena continued her strong grip around the teen as they approached the body. Rylie felt her knees weaken, but Xena's presence encouraged her to remain standing. She felt the tears start again, and she couldn't help but turn her head away, burying it in Xena's neck as they stopped. There was a lot of blood, more than she was expecting, and it was more then she wanted to see, much less think about.

"Rylie," Xena's voice was firm. "You need to look at him."

The teen shook her head, "I've seen enough. I want to go back."

"Rylie," Xena said again. The warrior took a step back, forcing the teen's head to leave her should and meet her eye. "You told me earlier that Jaron was your responsibility. I know it's hard, but you need to do this. You need to show him the respect he deserves."

Rylie started to shake her head again, but caught Gabrielle eye as she stopped next to Xena. The bard gave her a nod of encouragement. It was enough. Rylie turned back around, letting herself sink to her knees next to her friend. She wiped another tear off her cheek as she touched his dark curls with her fingertips. "I'm so sorry, my friend. I'll never forget you."

"That's good, I think that would make him happy," Gabrielle encouraged as she squatted down beside the teen. She put her hand on Rylie shoulder for support. "Think of him, and he'll be able to hear your thoughts." She let the teen have another moment before asking, "Do you want me to take you back to the path?"

"Yes," Rylie hesitated a moment. "Jaron, don't you worry. I won't let her get away with this. She will pay for what she did."

"Rylie," Xena started, before getting cut off by a hand signal from Gabrielle.

"Later," Gabrielle promised. "Come on, Rylie. We need to talk."

The teen nodded, quietly allowing Gabrielle to help her stand. The bard put a strong arm around her shoulder; much like Xena did on the way in, and then guided her away from the scene. Quinn and Xena both watched them go.

"That was tough, but she handled herself well," Quinn remarked.

"Yeah, but it's far from over," Xena added. "Step back. I'm going to burn them. We need to get back on the road."

===[x]

Two large black panthers watched the forest around them become very quiet as an icy breeze blew through. The breeze stooped just outside the cave that Aland and Callie had been using for shelter as a women in a dark red robe appeared.

"She brings dishonor to those robes," the first cat growled to the other.

"More than dishonor," the second cat argued. "It's blasphemy."

The second cat didn't respond, instead its attention focused on the women near the cave. She was clearly irritated, as she ventured inside and they back out. "Where are you?" she muttered to herself. "You were here, I can smell you."

The first panther looked at the other as he started to transform. He grew smaller and gained a reddish hue. "I'll take the left and you the right," he directed once his transformation was complete.

The second panther nodded, before he started his own transformation. Feeling much more conformable in his natural Firecat form, he reminded the first, "Make sure you mask their scent completely. She can't be allowed to follow them."

"Of course," the first Firecat agreed. "We must hurry."

===[x]

Rylie waited quietly, hugging on to Crystin's neck. She knew what Xena was doing, she could smell the smoke. She sniffled, trying to choke back the tears. It wasn't fair, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't insisted that he came, if she hadn't been selfish and wanted to spend time with him, he'd still be alive and everything would still be ok.

_:You don't know that,: _Crystin's silvery voice broke into her thoughts. _:If Jaron would have stayed in the village he would have been in danger too.:_

_ :But it was my idea for him to come. He could have stayed with Callie and Aland._

_ :And if the mage would have gotten free while he was with Callie and Aland, they could have been killed too. I know it's hard, Chosen, but things sometimes happen for a reason.:_

Rylie sighed, not convinced by Crystin's argument, but no longer wanting to discuss it, besides Xena and Quinn had just returned and it was time to get moving. They managed to make it back to the makeshift camp in record time, packing and saddling the Companions quickly.

No one said it, but everyone felt it. The adults, especially Xena, seemed to tense up, as if she knew something the rest of them didn't. After getting the news about Callie and Aland they were all eager to meet up again. Once back on the road, the mood didn't change, and only seemed to grow worse, the closer they got to where Rylie had left Callie and Aland.

After two long candlemarks of hard riding however, they got a pleasant surprise. During a quick break to stretch and allow the Companions a drink, Aland and Callie appeared. The two had arrived Companion back, and the group was more than pleased to see Tevin, and hear Aland relay the information from the Palace. In a way it was comforting to know that Valdemar had a secure head of state, and that the new regime seemed to be going smoothly.

With the celebration of the reuniting, also came some unexpected heartache. Aland was shaken to hear the news of Jaron, and Callie nearly had a meltdown when she learned that Aland was leaving. He had to get back to the palace, and Xena and the rest of them had to continue their journey. It wasn't safe to stay where they were, so it was decided they would each part ways, and at least travel through the night before stopping to rest. Retley has also officially requested Asylum, and it had been decided he would be traveling back to Valdemar with Aland. In a way this was also a blessing in disguise. Aland wouldn't have to be on the road alone, and he and Tevin could protect Retley and honor his request.

So with tearful goodbyes the group had split, each going their own way. They were making excellent speed now, with the four Companions, and just little Callie as an extra passenger.

The next two days and nights passed very much the same way of that first day. They rode hard for several candlemarks, taking short breaks, and sleeping when they could -which was little and far between. Finally on the third night, Xena pronounced that she thought it was safe enough to make a light camp. Relieved Callie had promptly fallen asleep on her bedroll, while Rylie tried to do the same. Sleep however, didn't come easy and she found herself listening to the conversations the adults were having instead.

"Two, maybe three, more days of traveling like this," Quinn was saying, "and we'll be entering the Pelagir Hills."

"That's the place where the magic went wrong," Xena confirmed.

"Yes," Quinn continued. "I doubt we'll have trouble with any rogue mages there, but we'll have to be on the contestant look out for creatures. We'll see things there that aren't natural, and shouldn't exist, but do."

"Is there a way around it?" Gabrielle asked her voice unsure.

"Yes, but it's long and quite frankly I think it would be safer to brave the hills and then the Pelagir Forrest. That is where the Hawkbrothers live. They will help us."

Xena nodded. "We knew this was the path we'd take, and plan doesn't change. I'd rather take my chances with monsters then mages. At least I know how to fight them."

"Plus we do have an advantage with Callie," Quinn supplied. "Her Gifts will come in handy."

"Only as a last resort," Xena shook her head.

Gabrielle nodded, agreeing with her partner. "It's going to be a challenge to keep Callie away from them. She seem naturally drawn to oddities."

"Won't be much of a challenge if she ever wants to sit down," Xena added with a smirk.

"Xena, I'm serious," Quinn argued. "This isn't a place to be joking."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you two get some sleep? I'll take the first watch."

Getting nods from both Quinn and Gabrielle, Xena observed as they moved to their respective bedrolls. Rylie watched for a bit longer before she felt her eyes getting heavy and finally surrendered to sleep.


	147. Chapter 147

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 147**

It was mid-afternoon the next day when they found a defendable clearing, with one side protected by a large outcropping of rock. The group had decided to camp early and enjoy some down time. Rylie had again taken to her bedroll, wanting nothing more than to wallow in her own self-pity, but Callie had other ideas.

"Come on Rylie, I'm bored. Why won't you play with me?" Callie pleaded.

"Why don't you, Rylie. You've been doing nothing but mope around for the last three days. I know it hasn't been easy, but you'll feel better if you let yourself have a little fun," Gabrielle encouraged.

The teen looked at the bard. "If you think it's such a good idea, you play with her. I want to be left alone."

Gabrielle clicked her tongue, ready to rebuke the girl, but then had second thoughts about it. Perhaps she just needed more time. Jaron's memory was still too fresh, and Rylie wasn't done beating herself up about it. It'd only been three days, and a hard three days at that.

"Alright then, come on Callie. Xena's fishing, let's go see what trouble we can start," she suggested with a twinkle. The little girl giggled at the suggestion and grabbed the bard's hand. "Oh and Rylie, you're welcome to join us if you change your mind."

Rylie said nothing, and Gabrielle let out a mental sigh as she and Callie went to go find her warrior. Rylie's mood was darkening, and she was afraid if they didn't do something about it soon, it was going to take a turn for the worse. At the very least, the teen was affecting all of them, as they'd been walking on eggs shells around her, but she knew that it was bad for them as a family as well. They were strongest when they were whole, and they couldn't be whole of one of them was pushing the rest away.

The teen continued to sulk through the rest of the afternoon and dinner. She barely touched the fish that Xena had managed to catch, despite the best efforts of a little girl and bard to scare them off. Between their constant chatter and Callie playing in the shallows, Xena had commented more than once, that it was a miracle she managed to catch anything at all.

As the night wore on so did the nerves of the group. Xena had finally had enough of the teen's sourness and had left camp to scout the area. Gabrielle also found an escape into her scrolls while Quinn busied herself with her needlepoint close to the fire. Rylie had again retreated to her bedroll, but was currently being pestered by her little sister.

"Guess who?" the little girl tired, coming up from behind Rylie and putting her hand over her sister's eyes.

"Callie," Rylie warned, pushing her hands away. "Go away."

"No. I'm bored."

"I don't care. Go bug someone else," the teen returned.

"You're mean," Callie shot back. She stomped her foot, causing a bit of dirt to fly up, landing on Rylie's bedroll.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rylie hissed, madly sweeping the dirt off. "How would you like it if I dumped dirt all over where you sleep?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. If I woulda I woulda done it like this," Callie insisted, this time deliberately kicking into the dirt and sending a pile onto Rylie's bed.

"Hey! That's it. You're gonna get it now," Rylie warned. She jumped up from the furs and grabbed Callie's arm. She spun the little girl around, and laid a good swat on her backside. Callie yelped in surprise, but was quick to retaliate. She grabbed onto the hand that was holding her with her teeth and bit down.

It was then Rylie's turn to yelp, she let go studying her forearm for teeth marks before deciding she was going to kill the little girl. Callie saw the look and reacted, turning tail and making a bee-line for Gabrielle. She met the bard half way, as the yelling had already alerted her to trouble. Callie tucked herself behind Gabrielle as Rylie tried to scoot around her.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" Gabriele yelled, finally managing to regain control. She grabbed each girl by an arm, and was using her body as a human shield in the middle.

"She spanked me, Mama," Callie protested.

"You little," Rylie struggled again. "She kicked dirt on my bed, and then bit me!" the teen argued and held up her arm, showing Gabrielle the teeth marks as evidence.

Gabrielle sighed. "Callie, go sit on your bedroll."

"But Mama!"

"Now, Callie."

The little girl frowned, but obeyed. She slowly made her way to her bedroll, muttering and kicking up dirt as she went.

"And as for you," Gabrielle turned her attention back to the teen, "you and I need to talk."

Rylie gritted her teeth, but said nothing as the bard escorted her away from camp. Once they were a few hundred yards away, Gabrielle stopped at a fallen log and motioned for the teen to sit. Rylie stared at Gabrielle for a moment before Gabrielle encouraged her with the single command of, "Sit." The teen rolled her eyes, but decided not to push this issue at the moment. She sat down and waited for Gabrielle to do the same.

Gabrielle took a deep breath and asked, before joining the teen on the log. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Rylie crossed her arms across her chest. "Not really."

"Ok then," Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. "Let me take guess. You have been feeling sorry for yourself for the last three days. You've been moping around and making the rest of us miserable, and then the one person who hasn't given up on you, reaches out, you decide to hit her."

"I didn't hit her…"

"Callie said that you spanked her. Are you implying that she lied?"

"No, it's just… well, ok, I swatted her, but only after she kicked dirt all over my bedroll," Rylie explained. "Then she bit me!"

"I'm sorry that she bit you," Gabrielle conceded, examining the girl's arm again and confirming that the skin wasn't broken. "I will talk to her about that later, but I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You are never to touch her again. If she needs to be disciplined, come tell us, and Xena or I will handle it."

Rylie sighed. "Fine, I won't do it again."

"Good, I plan to hold you to that. I also expect you to apologize to her."

Rylie nodded, rolling her eyes once again. "Fine, anything else, Mother?"

"Rylie," Gabrielle's tone was low. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"Whatever, are we done yet?"

The bard narrowed her eyes. "No, young lady, we are not done. You are way overdue for this talk, and by the gods, we are going to talk if it kills us both."

Rylie snorted, and shook her head.

"Damn it Rylie. I know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work. You're an amateur. I'm used to dealing with the queen of emotional barriers, and trust me you can't hold a candle to what she's been through."

"What do you know about it?" Rylie suddenly jumped up. "You barely knew Jaron,"

"That's true. I didn't have the connection you had with him. His death saddened me deeply, but I understand. I've lost others, others that have been close to me, like Jaron was to you."

"What do you know about anything?" Rylie suddenly turned on the bard. "He was more than my friend! I think… I think I loved him."

Gabrielle stood. She reached out, attempting to put her hand on Rylie's arm, but the girl pulled away. "I know exactly what you are feeling, Rylie. I lost a husband, murdered the day after we were wed."

"Yeah right, that another story you want to tell me?"

"Rylie…"

"Please, Gabrielle. I've heard enough of your stories. Even if it was true, you're probably happy he's dead. After all, if he was still alive you wouldn't be with Xena now!"

The slap came suddenly, catching Rylie off guard. She raised a hand to her cheek, startled as two green emeralds continued to burn into her. They stared at each other for several tense moments before the emeralds suddenly softened. Gabrielle finally raised her hand, gently covering Rylie's hand with her own.

"I'm sorry," the teen mumbled, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

Gabrielle also felt her eyes moisten. "No, I'm sorry." She gently guided Rylie back down to the log. She put her hand around the teen, as Rylie leaned into her, resting her head on the bard's shoulder. "His name was Perdicas, and we were childhood sweethearts. We were betrothed, but I broke the agreement when I ran off to be with Xena. Later, I ran into him again. He was lost. Because of me he'd followed a life path that he was not meant to follow. I loved him, I always had, and I thought if I married him I could help him, make him whole again."

"So you left Xena to marry him?"

"Yes. And we were happy. I was happy. Until Call… until he was killed."

"Who killed him?" Rylie asked, not missing the bard's slip up.

"Someone who doesn't exist anymore, but that's not important. What is important is what happened next. I went to a very dark place. Kinda like where you are now. So yes, I understand what you are going through."

Rylie looked down at her hands, not sure what to say next.

"Rylie, I know you've been hurting. You can't hide it from me. With my Gift I can physically see it. I know, too, that you think you are alone, but you need to remember that you're not."

"It hurts," Rylie mumbled.

"I know," Gabrielle gave the teen a sympathetic smile. "I can feel that too. And I'm sorry, I truly am, but you know what helps? Thinking of him. Would he want you to be sad, and mourn him forever? Or would he want you to continue to grow and change, and become the wonderful woman that you are destined to become?"

Rylie slowly nodded. "That helps, but, how can I go on? I hate her and I want to kill her. I want to make her hurt like she hurt him," Rylie quietly returned, her tone darkening so quickly it alarmed the bard.

"Remember that dark place I told you about? I wanted to kill Perdicus's murderer too. I even got so far as getting a sword to her throat. But you know what I realized?"

Rylie shook her head, looking up at the bard and waiting for her to continue.

"I realized that she wasn't worth it. If I killed her, I'd be no better than she was. I wasn't doing Perdicus's memory any justice by acting on my hate."

"I'm just supposed to ignore it then? Let her get away with it? How is that doing his memory any justice?"

Gabrielle sighed. "It doesn't seem right, but trust me on this one. Alti is going to pay for Jaron and everyone else that she's hurt. That is why Xena and I are here."

"I'm supposed to trust you? That's not much of an answer," Rylie grumbled.

"You're part of our family now. That's part of the package, trust."

"But what if I don't deserve to be part of this family? You don't really know me, you don't know what I'm capable of. I'm no good. I'm… "

"Stop it, stop it right there," Gabrielle scolded, holding up a hand for emphasis. . "Let me make another thing clear. In this family we're not allowed to say that we're no good or that we don't deserved to be loved. If that were true, you wouldn't be part of our family. Everyone one of us is special and every one of us deserves to be loved."

Rylie stiffened and Gabrielle could feel her walls slamming up again. "I know what you are thinking," Gabrielle continued, "that if you push us away hard enough that we'll stop trying. But I have news for you, Rylie, ain't gonna happen. You're part of this family now. Through good times and in bad, we are in this together."

Rylie was quiet for another long moment. "Earlier you said that everyone had given up on me except Callie, and I don't think even she wants to be around me anymore."

"Oh, Rylie," Gabrielle sighed, "I'm sorry. That was a poor choice of words, and not what I meant at all. What I meant is that Quinn, Xena, and I, we can all relate to what you are feeling. We were giving you space, so that you could work through it. We never gave up, were just trying to be respectful of your feelings. We've all lost friends, and we've all punished ourselves over mistakes." Rylie looked up, and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Yes, it's not a secret. You feel like it's your fault."

"It is, isn't it?" Rylie said as she stiffened defensibly.

"Oh no, don't' even go there."

"Don't go there? How can I not go there? This is totally my fault," Rylie paused, her eyes suddenly welling up with tears again. "How can't you not blame me? I already told you I'm no good. I don't deserve…"

"Rylie," the bards tone was firm. "I hear what you are saying, but here are the facts as I see them. Yes, you disobeyed Xena, and did things you shouldn't have done. Yes, those actions contributed to a chain of events, which lead to terrible circumstances, but you did not kill Jaron. You are not responsible for his death. Alti is, and you will not let her win by taking on guilt that doesn't belong to you."

"But…" Rylie continued to argue.

Gabrielle held up a hand, stopping her. "And, if I ever hear you say that again, I'll put you over my knee so fast it'll make your head spin."

Rylie opened her mouth again to argue, but quickly closed it.

Satisfied that the teen was done arguing, Gabrielle again continued. "So here is the deal. You're allowed to be sad. You're allowed to spend time thinking, and if you need quiet time we will respect that. You're even allowed to talk to Xena about disobeying her. In fact I suggest you do. Clearing the air with her will probably go a long away to relieving some of that guilt you feel. The parts you _should_ feel guilty about," Gabrielle added, making the teen suddenly a little uncomfortable. "But," she continued firmly, "from here on out, you're no longer allowed to feel sorry for yourself, or to take it out on the rest of us."

"What if I do?" Rylie couldn't help asking.

"Then the next time we go for a chat, we won't be doing much talking," Gabrielle answered in all seriousness. Seeing a flash of doubt cross the teen's face, Gabrielle decided to do what bards do best: elaborate. "And don't you think I won't do it. I'm an Amazon Queen, and the one thing Amazons believe in is discipline. I've been known to paddle warriors twice your age, so trust me when I say testing me isn't a good idea."

Rylie swallowed, but nodded, quickly deciding that testing Gabrielle would never be a good idea. The chat though, had been a good one, and Rylie realized she was feeling better then she had in days. She suddenly found herself leaning against the bard, resting her head back on to Gabrielle's shoulder once again. "Will it ever get better?"

"Yes, I promise it gets better over time, and he will always be a part of you. As long as you remember him, he'll always live inside your heart."

Rylie nodded, and after another long moment again gathered the energy to speak. "Thanks, Gabrielle, you're right. I need this talk."

The bard smiled, wrapping her arm around the teen and giving her a squeeze. "Anytime, honey. You ready to head back now?

Getting a nod, Gabrielle moved to stand, "Good, because I still have a naughty little girl to deal with."

"Oh, Gabrielle, please don't be too hard on her, it was my fault," Rylie quickly defended Callie's actions.

"So now you're saying that it was your fault she kicked dirt all over your bedroll and then bit you? Didn't we just talk about taking on guilt that doesn't belong to you?"

"Um, Yes?" Rylie tried. "But this time it really was my fault. If I wasn't so grumpy, she wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile, secretly delighted to see a bit of the old Rylie return. "I appreciate that you want to protect her, but she also needs to be held accountable for her actions. I will however agree that she was not the only one at fault, so you can share her punishment. You can both be grounded to your bedrolls for the rest of the night."

"But…"

"Yes?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm getting tired anyways," Rylie sighed.

Gabrielle shook her head. "Come on, it's been a long day for everyone, let's go."


	148. Chapter 148

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 148**

Returning to camp, Gabrielle pointed to Rylie's bedroll, and the teen obediently followed her direction. As she sat, she couldn't help the pout that formed on her lips. It was ironic in a way, for over the last few days, the only place she wanted to be was in her bedroll, but now forced to go there, she wanted to be anywhere but. She watched with mild interest as Gabrielle crossed to the other side of the fire and took Callie by the hand, leading her off for their chat.

Her attention turned toward the fire, when suddenly the quiet was interrupted by the sound of a series of loud pops. Her eyes went wide as Gabrielle returned a few moments later with a teary eyed Callie, and placed her back on her bedroll. Her jaw dropped as she suddenly realized what happened. Gabrielle had spanked her, and for some reason the thought of that was really bothered the teen.

Rylie's stomach churned as she felt the injustice of it all. It was hard to explain, not because she felt Callie didn't deserve it, but that she found herself feeling jealous of the little girl. Logically it made no sense. The last thing she wanted Gabrielle to do was spank her, but at the same time it was irritating that Callie was being treated so differently. Didn't Gabrielle just finish telling her how she was part of the family too? It just seemed so unfair. They'd both gotten in the same amount of trouble, yet the consequences were clearly unequal.

The more she thought about it, the more Rylie began to fume. Then, with a little shock, Rylie realized that her anger was about more than just this one instance. It was always so easy with Callie. Xena and Gabrielle could read her like a scroll, and although strict, they seemed to have this balance with her that worked. The little girl would act up, the behavior dealt with, and then after the tears dried, Callie would be just as happy and carefree as she was before. Rylie couldn't help but envy that. She wanted, no needed, a balance like that in her life. Somehow her life had gotten too complicated, too fast, and part of her was still yearning for that simpler view that Callie had on life.

The thoughts of a simpler life brought her back to her own childhood. Neither of her parents were particularly strict, but after mother died, her father was just seemed to lose the will to fight with her. For the most part he did his thing, and she did hers. Even as a young child she would come and go as she pleased and was never held accountable for anything. Now, in retrospect, she wished that wouldn't have been the case. Maybe if he would have been stricter with her, she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now. Maybe Jaron would still be alive.

Looking back on the last few days, she'd lost count over how many times she disobeyed Xena or one of the others. Technically she was still even supposed to be grounded from the fight that she got in with Jaron, but everyone seemed to have forgotten about that. Perhaps it was just a moot point now anyways. Still, deep down it bothered her. It seemed like Xena and Gabrielle were just like her father. They didn't really want her there. They were just stuck with her and only doing what they had to get by.

Her eyes then traveled back across the fire to Callie's bedroll. The little girl was making various faces at Gabrielle's back, as the bard was working on a scroll. Apparently she wasn't too happy with the bedroll confinement either. Rylie couldn't help but snicker as Gabrielle turnedaround to see Callie sitting there, looking as innocent as ever, only to get another series of faces when she turned back to her scroll.

The teen watched this interaction three or four more times until she decided to try it herself. As the bard turned to glance at the girl, Rylie stuck her own tongue out, wiggling her fingers in a mocking way. Callie caught the look and smirked, alerting Gabrielle that something fishy was going on. She spun around quickly only to see Rylie shrug her shoulders innocently. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, but returned to her scroll without saying a word.

Callie and Rylie exchanged a glace and a pair of mischievous grins. The game was on. The pattern repeated itself many times, Gabrielle getting more and more frustrated. She knew something was going on, but was unable to catch either girl doing anything but sitting quietly and looking innocent - too innocent.

Rylie had just raised her hands, putting her thumbs in her ears, when abruptly things took an unexpected turn. Rylie found herself suddenly frozen as Xena returned to camp, catching both of them in the act. The warrior didn't say a word, but raised an eyebrow as she came closer. She paused for a moment next to Callie's bedroll, before she reached down and grabbed the girl by the back of the tunic. Spinning her around, she used her thigh as leverage to bend her over and deliver three solid smacks.

Rylie felt her heart drop for a moment, as Xena squatted down and spoke a few soft words with Callie. Her pout however, was suddenly interrupted as she realized Xena had finished talking with the little girl and was now heading in her direction. Rylie stood, and taking a step back, she held up her hands defensively, "Hey, we were just having a little fun," she tried to explain. But Xena said nothing as she continued her advance. She grabbed Rylie, and balancing her against her thigh as she did with the little girl, and then proceeded to deliver half a dozen stinging swats to her backside as well.

Rylie suddenly found herself blinking back tears, but she wasn't sure if they were more from the smarting of her rear, or the fact that Xena hadn't forgotten about her.

"Go to sleep, now," Xena commanded.

Nodding, Rylie found herself scrambling to obey, as she quickly tucked herself into her bedroll. Xena then squatted down next to her, and whispered the warning, "I better not ever catch you disrespecting my bard again."

"I'm sorry," Rylie squeaked, but soon found the rest of her body as warm as her behind as Xena shook her head and smirked.

The warrior tousled the teen's hair and learning over, gave her kiss on the forehead. "Night, Rylie."

"Night, Xena," Rylie whispered back.

Rylie watched Xena cross back across the other side of the fire, pausing to check on Callie before she joined Gabrielle on their bedroll. Settling in, the teen reached back and rubbed her backside. The sting was already fading, but the memory would last a long time. Closing her eyes she couldn't help the smile. She hadn't felt this loved in a long time.

===[x]

The next morning started early, too early, as Xena woke them all before dawn. The warrior seemed eager to get back on the road and managed to convince them to be packed up and moving just as the sun caressed the horizon. The group didn't quite share the warrior's enthusiasm, but grumbled quietly as she gave them little choice. She did concede a little though, and set the pace easier than the previous days.

After getting back on the road, Callie managed to curl up next to Gabrielle, and had promptly fallen back asleep. Rylie found herself once again envious of the little girl, wishing she could curl up against someone and sleep too.

_:You can sleep you know,: _Crystin offered.

_:Yeah right, like Xena would let me.: _Rylie remarked. She shifted in the saddle, trying to find a more comfortable position.

_:Backside sore?: _Crystin teased.

_:No, and shut-up,: _Rylie shot back, half teasing and half serious. She then waited for a moment, expecting a retort from Crystin, but the Companion was oddly silent. Happy to let the conversation go, she gladly accepted the silence and once again got lost in her own thoughts.

===[x]

Xena was watching Rylie closely. She and Gabrielle spoke the night before about the conversation the bard had had with the teen, and Xena was waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

_:Now is as good of time as any,: _ a unfamiliar voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

Xena lifted her eyes, and noticing that Crystin had pulled herself up next to Kaylin and it was she was addressing her.

_:I didn't realize Companions could read thoughts other than their own Chosen,: _Xena commented dryly.

Crystin chuckled in her mind. _:Relax, warrior. We can't. It's no secret you've been watching my Chosen all morning. She needs to talk to you.:_

_ :She needs to talk to me?:_

Xena got the equivalent to a mental sigh. _:I'm walking a fine line here. I do not and cannot betray her trust. Even if what she is doing is blatantly wrong, it's my job to be there to help her through whatever she is dealing with. I can't do that if she doesn't trust me.:_

_ :I can understand that: _Xena replied, thinking of her own relationship with Kaylin

_:Of course you can,: _Crystin agreed. _:That being said, however, my Chosen is still very young, and she is also in a somewhat of a unique circumstance.:_

_ :What exactly are you trying to say,: _Xena pressed.

_:Just that she looks up to you, and your advice, attention, and direction is not lost on her. You have a bigger impact than you may think,: _Crystin gently returned.

_:You aren't really telling me anything I didn't already know.:_

_ :Perhaps then I need to be a bit clear,: _Crystin pressed_. :Sometimes the young don't see things the same way that adults do, and sometimes that leads to misunderstandings. Sometimes an adult needs to step in and help guide that young one, so that they can learn those harder life-lessons. I cannot say any more than that, but know this, if my Chosen needs help with one of those life-lessons, you can be reassured that I will back you up.: _

It was then Xena's turn to sigh, as she read between the lines of the Companions words. Somehow her life just got more complicated. _:Ok, I will talk to her.:_

Crystin didn't return any words, but snorted nodding her head slightly. Rylie seemed not to notice as the warrior turned her attention to the teen.

"So, I've been told you gave my bard a hard time yesterday," Xena said, starting the conversation.

"Not on purpose," Rylie quickly defended herself. "At least I didn't mean too."

"I also heard you had a good talk yesterday."

Rylie nodded. "Yeah, I guess it was alright."

"Good," Xena commented with a nod. "You know if you want to talk, you can talk to me too. My bard is not the only one who is good at the sensitive chats."

Rylie was quiet for a long moment. "Actually there is something. I want to apologize for being such a brat lately."

"Hmmm, well I suppose that's putting it mildly, but thank you for the apology."

"That doesn't sound all that encouraging," Rylie mumbled.

Xena raised an eyebrow, picking up on the girl's sarcasm. "To be honest Rylie, I've been trying to figure out what to do with you. Half the time you impress me with your skills and how well you handle your Gift, but the other half of time time…well I don't know what to think."

"The other half of the time you think I'm a spoiled brat that you can't wait to get rid of." The words came out quickly before Rylie could sensor them, and she put her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Rylie…" Xena started, but was cut off as the teen slid off her Companion and ran off the trail and into the woods. "Damn it," Xena muttered, jumping off Kaylin and following.

"Should we go after them?" Quinn asked Gabrielle as they stopped their Companions and watched the warrior and teen tear into the woods.

"No," Gabrielle sighed. "It's Xena's turn for the sensitive chat. I supposed this is a good spot is as good as any to take a break."

Rylie wasn't thinking as she ran, she just knew that she had to get away. She didn't get very far, however, as the warrior suddenly flipped out of nowhere and landed right in front of her. She tried to change direction, but her momentum was too fast, and she ended up running right into Xena.

Xena was prepared and excepted blow, enveloping the teen into a tight embrace. Rylie struggled, but Xena refused to let go, as she held the girl tight.

"Let me go!" Rylie yelled.

"Oh no," Xena returned. "I got you now, and I'm gonna keep ya."

"You don't understand," Rylie's voice cracked as she broke down in sobs. "I'm not worth it. I'm bad. I don't deserve..."

"Hey," Xena cooed, as she eased the teen down and pulled her into her lap. She continued to hold her tight, until Rylie struggles eased and were slowly replaced by quiet sobs. Rocking her like a small child, Xena found herself kissing her head, and letting the sobs run their course. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here, I'm right here," Xena continued to say.

It took a long time for Rylie to calm, but Xena was determined to hold her for as long as it was necessary. Eventually, though she did calm, and her sobs slowly changed to sniffles and the occasionally hiccup.

"I'm sorry," Rylie mumbled between hiccups. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"I am. You are grieving. It's ok to feel this way, Rylie. I just wish you weren't so... dramatic, about it."

That managed to get a small smile out of the teen, as she wrinkled her nose. "Guess that was a little much."

"Little bit," Xena agreed, finally allowing the teen to shift off her lap and settle next to her. "So you wanna talk about it?"

"Do I have to?"

"I think it would be a good idea."

Rylie sighed. "I think you're right." She paused for a long moment before continuing, "I know I'm grieving, but it's more than that. I'm also feeling guilty."

"Because you think Jaron's death was your fault," Xena said matter-of-factly.

Rylie nodded. "Yeah, even though Gabrielle said I wasn't allowed to think like that anymore, but it's more than that," she continued, looking down.

"She actually told you that? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," Xena snorted. "Now you listen to me, my bard means well, but she doesn't really understand about guilt. Not like I do, not like we do," she clarified. "If you feel guilty about something, then there is probably good reason for it."

"But she said it wasn't my fault. That Alti was the one that killed him. I didn't have any power over that."

"Rylie that is where we would agree. Alti is the one that killed him, you didn't take his life. That is not your responsibly to bear, but I know what you are thinking. If you would have listened, if you wouldn't have done this or that, then it wouldn't have happened.

"Well Rylie, I have news for you, hindsight is always perfect. You can always look back and say if I'd only done this, or if that wouldn't have happened, then this would have been better. The problem with that is we don't know that until after it happens, and by then it's too late."

"But if I'd listened to you, if I wouldn't have disobeyed you or Aland…"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Disobedience is a different matter, and perhaps I was too lax in letting that go. I figured that the natural consequence of losing Jaron was enough of a lesson for you, but perhaps I was wrong."

Rylie bit her lower lip, pulling back a bit from the warrior.

"So, Rylie, I guess this means I have a question for you. And this is something that I don't want you to answer right away, but think about it carefully. The guilt you are feeling, is it stemming from the belief that you contributed to Jaron's death, or is it more about disobeying me and breaking the conditions of your grounding?"

Rylie's head snapped back up. "I thought you forgot about that."

"No, just with everything else going on, we decided not to enforce it."

"Um, well…"

"No, don't answer. Not now. I want you to think about it, carefully. Tonight after we camp, we'll talk again and that is when I'll expect your answer."

"Ok," Rylie agreed her voice shaky. She allowed Xena to pull her to her feet, as the both headed back toward the rest of the group. Somehow she didn't think she was going to like the conversation they were going to have later, no matter what answer she gave Xena.

"Oh and Rylie? If you ever take off like that again, I'll frog-march you all the way back."

"Frog-march?" the teen asked, letting out a yelp of surprise as Xena gave her a swat, causing her to do a little hop forward.

"Yep," Xena smirked. "Frog-march."


	149. Chapter 149

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 149**

The talk with Xena had been anything but settling. It did nothing for Rylie's guilt or anxiety and only made the teen want to withdraw even more. As the day dragged on, Rylie found herself alternating between being afraid, angry, and depressed. Mostly though, she was just confused. She'd tried talking it out with Crystin, and that did help… a little, but she still didn't have her answer. The best that she could come up with is that she wanted to be punished, felt like she needed to be, but at the same time, she was terrified to admit it that aloud. There was also a part of her that was afraid that if she did, then Xena would refuse her anyways, and that part of her, the part that feared being rejected, was the worst.

_:You should just be honest with her,: _ Crystin broke into her thoughts for the hundredth time that day.

_:I can't risk it. I mean what if she decides to do… something: _Rylie shivered at the thought, _:or doesn't,: _she sighed. _:Not sure I can survive losing someone else I loved.:_

_:You don't give Xena enough credit, or Gabrielle for that matter. You're not going to lose them, because they don't want to lose you.: _

Rylie didn't respond, she didn't want to, and for the moment she was glad that Crystin respected that. She wasn't given much time to reflect on it though, because she suddenly had other things to worry about as Xena called a halt to their travel and announced that they'd be making camp. Rylie's stomach started to do flips as she dismounted and began her camp routine.

Completing her chores quickly she then volunteered to gather firewood. At least that would give her an excuse to leave the camp proper, and avoid everyone looking at her. Despite her best efforts though, the firewood proved to be too easy to find, and she found herself back at camp too soon. Not seeing any other excuse to leave, she then found herself retreating to her bedroll, with the hopes that everyone would just leave her alone. She turned her back to the group, and closing her eyes, willed the world to go away.

===[x]

"Rylie, Mama said it was time to stop ignoring us and come eat," Callie said, shaking the teen's shoulder.

"Not hungry," Rylie mumbled back.

"Mama! Rylie says she's not hungry," Callie shouted across the camp, so loud it caused the teen to grimace.

"Callie, you don't need to shout," Gabrielle scolded. "Don't worry about Rylie, come eat."

Rylie relaxed as she heard the little girl happily oblige and return to the fire ring. The moment, however was short lived, as the teen suddenly felt the coverers ripped off of her and a strong hand assist her to her feet by the back of her tunic.

Looking up into icy blue eyes Rylie quietly remarked, "I was just getting up."

"Good," Xena returned.

Glad that the warrior didn't decide to 'frog-march' her over to the fire, she soon found herself playing with her dinner, and hoping no one noticed. Dinner itself, was a painful experience, as it ended up being quiet and too long. As it wore on and one by one, each member of the group left to move on to other activities or chores, Rylie found herself alone once again. Lost in thought, she jumped when a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Are you done?" Xena asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Rylie returned.

The warrior sighed and sat down next to the teen. "I'd thought you'd like to go somewhere more private for our chat, but if you'd rather stay here, that's ok with me."

Rylie shrugged.

"So, do you have an answer to my question?" Xena asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes and no," Rylie answered.

Xena raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I wish I would have listened to you. If I did maybe none of this would have happened, and Jaron would still be alive."

"You're still thinking in hindsight, Rylie. Honestly, you had no idea what was going to happen with Jaron," Xena gently rebuked.

"Yes I did," Rylie admitted.

Xena narrowed her eyes. "What _exactly_ do you mean by that?"

Rylie sighed, looking down at her hands. "After you left to go find Gabrielle, I had a vision of Jaron being in trouble. They sent a mage after him: to kill him. She had orders to kill Aland and me, and take Callie. That is why we sprung Jaron and then left the village when we did."

"I see, so you used your Gift to do the responsible thing. You told Aland and then he worked with you to make sure everyone got to safety," Xena clarified.

Rylie nodded. "But that's where my good sense ended. That night after we got away, we made camp, I led Aland to believe that I had another notion, that I had to come to you and Jaron needed to come with me."

"Did you tell Aland you had another vision?"

"No, he caught me thinking and told me that I should do what my gut was telling me to do."

"And what was your gut telling you to do?" Xena prompted.

"That I couldn't stand to lose you and that I needed to be with you, to try to stop you," Rylie almost whispered in response.

"Ah, and I seem to remember specifically telling you to stay with Aland and Callie and not to follow me."

Rylie nodded. "Yeah, I directly disobeyed you."

Xena was quite for a moment, and Rylie risked a glance at her, not liking the tension she saw in the warrior's face. Xena suddenly looked over, catching Rylie's eyes. "The question remains, what do you think I should do with you, Rylie?"

"What would you do to Callie, or Solan, if one of them disobeyed you?" Rylie answered with her own question.

"We're not talking about Callie or Solan. We are talking about you. And I would appreciate an answer," Xena countered.

Rylie frowned. "I suppose you should punish me. I mean, I deserve it, right?"

"Perhaps," Xena answered a little cryptically. "I do believe that you want me to punish you, but I'm not so sure that you did anything deserving of punishment."

"What? How can you say that? I did so many things wrong… I'm not even sure where to start," Rylie started to argue.

"Hold it, calm down. Did you ever stop to think about what you did right?"

"Huh?" Rylie asked, suddenly thrown off by the warrior statement.

"Rylie, I'm used to giving orders and having people follow them. I'm a commander, and I've come accustomed to people under my command to follow my orders without question. The problem however, is that I have to remember that you're not a soldier, Rylie. I can't treat you like one and I have to remember that you can, and do think for yourself."

"But a soldier is what I am, or will be. I'm a Herald. I'll be taking orders for the rest of my life," Rylie argued again.

"That's where you are wrong. A Herald is not a soldier. True, they do take orders, but they are also given the freedom to interpret and decide how to best execute those orders. Sometimes that even leads to not following them at all. Heralds rely on so much more than their commanders. They have Gifts, and their Companions, and some of the best training and schooling I've ever seen. All of that culminates to make a Herald an independent, thinking, individual, who is not only good at heart, but also is good at what they do.

"And, while it's true that you didn't follow my orders, I believe that you did so because you had good reason. You trusted your gut, which is an extension of your Gift. How many times has a gut reaction saved one of us on this trip? Me and the avalanche, Callie and the snake? Who's to say that you weren't saving Callie and Aland by removing Jaron from them? Or did you ever think that you made the rescue of my bard much easier? If you and Quinn hadn't gone to get her, I wouldn't have had the time to find Lysander."

Rylie frowned, looking down into the fire. "Maybe that's all true, but it's just a coincidence."

"No more of a coincidence than anything else that happened over the last few days. Sometimes thing happen for a reason, Rylie. They aren't always good things, but sometimes we just have to accept them as they are."

"You sound like Crystin," Rylie grumbled.

"Good," Xena responded sarcastically. "But the question remains, what am I going to do with you? I'm not so sure that you're ready to accept that you shouldn't somehow be punished for what happened over the last few days." Xena looked at the teen, waiting for her to say something, but she seemed intent on staying quiet and focused on her hands. "You know guilt is a tricky thing, Rylie. It's not something that I can force you to let go. No amount of punishment is going to alleviate it either."

"So, you're not going to punish me?" Rylie suddenly looked up, her eyes flashing somewhere between anger and injury.

Xena gave her a half smile. "I didn't say that. I seem to remember grounding you, oh, about two weeks ago? It was your constant ignoring of that action that started this whole thing, so what I'm going to do is restart it. Two weeks, but this time we are going to do it a little differently, as I think we need to keep a closer eye on you. So for the next two weeks, you'll obey the same restrictions as Callie does. Same rules, same bedtime, same deal."

Rylie wrinkled her nose for a moment. "So what you are saying is that for the next two weeks, you're gonna treat me exactly like Callie?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Gabrielle too?"

"Well it wouldn't work too well if she didn't follow through," Xena reasoned.

Rylie suddenly grinned, making Xena wonder if the teen hadn't misunderstood, and then was even more confused as Rylie grabbed her, embracing her in a tight hug. "Thanks, Xena."

The warrior returned the hug, and muttered a, "You're welcome," as Rylie pulled back.

"Is it ok if Callie and I play for a while before bed?"

"Ah, sure. Just stay within eyesight."

Rylie gave her a short nod of understanding before taking off to engage her sister. Still in shock at the sudden change in Rylie's demeanor, Xena watched the girls play for a few moments before her attention was brought to Gabrielle. The bard stopped next to Xena, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Gods, Xena what did you do, promise to buy her a pony?"

"She hardly needs a pony," Xena chuckled. "Actually, I grounded her."

"Ah, now why didn't I think of that?" Gabrielle returned sarcastically. "Well I guess we can add making teenage girls happy to your list of many skills. But then I already knew you had that skill," she added as she stood on her tip toes to kiss Xena's cheek.

"It's been a while since you were a teenager," Xena commented

"It hasn't been that long, warrior."

"No, it hasn't," Xena agreed sharing a small smile with Gabrielle before her eyes returned to the teen. "I just hope I did the right thing by her."

"She'll be fine, Xena. She just needs time. At least by grounding her we have an excuse to keep her close," Gabrielle encouraged, putting her hand on Xena's arm.

"That is what I was thinking," Xena admitted. "I still think she's been punished enough, but she's hurting inside and believes it will make her feel better."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Gabrielle commented quietly.

Xena replied with a soft snort. "Don't even go there, bard."

Green met blue as a blonde eyebrow rose. "Oh really? Who was the one who was going to let her own village stone her, or how about how when you let yourself be tried for murder of those farmers when it was really Ares? What about Prometheus? Or just a few weeks ago, when you wanted to turn yourself over to a jury of Amazons?"

Xena snorted again, shaking her head slightly, as she watched the girls who had engaged themselves in some inventive game of tag. Xena said nothing and didn't move as Gabrielle tucked her arm around Xena's, and leaned her head against the warrior's shoulder. After another long moment, Xena tilted her head closer to Gabrielle and whispered, "My Queen?"

"Hmmm?"

"May I kiss you?"

Green eyes twinkled, as they met blue once again. "Promise to behave?"

"No," the blue eyes answered with a sparkle of their own.

Gabrielle giggled. "Then yes, you ma…" Gabrielle cut off as Xena made the next moment feel like an eternity.


	150. Chapter 150

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 150**

It had been two days since the group had entered the Pelagir Hills, and much to Xena's relief, and a little to her disappointment, nothing had happened. In reality, besides the fact that the ground was no longer flat, the Hills themselves didn't appear to be any different than the area they just passed through. Quinn however, was still insistent of the danger, so not willing to take any chances, they'd agreed that no one was to go anywhere alone. Since then, this directive was quickly wearing on the group, for it was discovered that even a trip to the bushes was no longer a private affair.

It was a huge adjustment for everyone, and at times was proving to be just plain inconvenient. Xena especially was struggling with it as she was use to going off to scout or just spending time alone. For the most part she was unhappy with the situation, but there were moments when she realized the lack of privacy it was worth it. Now was one of those moments, as Xena and Gabrielle were returning to camp after spending sometime down by the stream. Having taken advantage of a picturesque camping spot, they had settled for the day earlier than usual, and had spent a lazy afternoon lounging on the shore and taking some much needed alone time with each other.

Before heading back to the camp, Xena had even managed to acquire several good sized fish, while the bard enjoyed some quiet time of her own and done some writing. Both refreshed, they were now heading back to rejoin the others.

"Rylie! Ow, that hurt!" Callie cried.

"Yeah, well so do my knuckles, squirt," Rylie called back. "Come and get me, or are you too chicken?"

"That doesn't sound good," Gabrielle remarked as she exchanged a glance with Xena.

Both picking up their pace, they entered the clearing just in time to see Callie whap Rylie with a long stick right across her shin. The older girl yelped, but quickly retaliated with a swipe of her own stick. The sticks cracked together loudly, as Callie managed to block the strike.

"Who's chicken now?" Callie taunted, "Give up yet?"

"Never!" Rylie cried. The teen then looked up and noticed Xena and Gabrielle standing near the edge of the clearing. "Look," Rylie pointed. "The pirate and her queen have returned. And she has her treasure map," Rylie smiled, pointing to the scroll in Gabrielle's hand.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a look, and then a pair of smiles. "Don't worry, my queen," Xena called out loud enough for everyone to hear. "I shall protect you and your treasure… map."

Gabrielle shook her head at Xena's intentional slip, and then smiled noticing that Xena had slung the sting of fish over a nearby branch and acquired her own stick. Twirling it as easily as she would a sword, Xena then put herself between Gabrielle and the girls, intent on protecting her queen. Not wanting to be left out, Gabrielle quickly joined the fray, and acquired a stick-sword of her own. Letting out a mock war-cry, she then challenged the girls to battle.

Both girls answered her cry with calls of their own as Quinn looked up from the scroll she was studying and shook her head in amusement.

===[x]

Hours later Gabrielle, Rylie, and Callie had discarded their swords and were relaxing around the campfire. Callie lay lazily with her head in Gabrielle's lap, while the bard absently stroked her hair. The bard was giving both the girls a history lesson, by reciting a few classic Greek myths.

She had just finishing the tale of Theseus and the Minator when Xena and Quinn returned to the fire. The mage had been teaching Xena about magical wards, and they had just set the perimeter with an extra layer of magical protection. The wards would not only keep magic creatures at bay, but would also act as an alarm if anything bigger than a mouse tried to cross the line. It was another safeguard that Quinn had been employing since they crossed into the Hills, in an effort to keep them all a little safer.

Xena sat down next to Gabrielle, who shifted slightly to lean against the warrior's shoulder.

"All done?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, Xena's a natural. You'd think she's done it before," Quinn answered.

Gabrielle looked up, meeting clear blue eyes.

"Not that different than Amazon territory markers," Xena answered cryptically.

"I didn't know they had a magic component," Gabrielle remarked.

"They don't… usually," Xena added. "But my Amazon knowledge came to me differently than the average warrior."

Gabrielle nodded her understanding, realizing that Xena's tone that she didn't want to discuss it any further. Deciding to respect Xena's wishes, Gabrielle asked, "So how about another story?"

"It's late, we should get some sleep," Xena countered.

"Awww," both girls protested in unison, earning a chuckle from the bard.

"You too, my bard," Xena added. "Remember, you volunteered for the early watch."

"Awww," Gabrielle mimicked the girls.

"Hey, it was your idea. With Quinn taking the first shift, and me the middle. You wanted to fall asleep next to me, remember?" Xena teased.

"Yeah, well it's worth it," Gabrielle returned with wrinkle to her nose.

"I could take the first shift," Rylie suddenly spoke up. Xena regarded the teen, simply raising an eyebrow, which caused the teen to grumble. "Just cuz I'm grounded doesn't mean I can't help."

"Actually it does," Gabrielle reminded her. "Same rules as Callie means that you can't be left alone without one of us watching you."

"Hey, I can help too!" Callie protested.

"Sorry, honey," Gabrielle bent to kiss the little girl on the head. "I didn't mean anything by it. You help with other things, but not this. Come on now, you too Rylie, let's go use the bushes before we get settled."

"I don't need to go," Rylie protested, crossing her arms in a pout.

"Then get ready for bed," Xena instructed, the edge on her voice was firm.

Rylie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine."

"Rylie?" Xena warned.

The teen sighed again, meeting the warrior's gaze. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"I know," Xena gave her a short nod, as the teen scampered to change and then settled into her bedroll. Giving the teen a few moments to get settled, Xena got up and crossed over to her before squatting down next to her.

Looking up, green met blue as Rylie again apologized, "I really didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry about it," Xena reassured her. "I know it's been hard, but you've been doing a good job these last few days. I appreciate that you've been following the rules, and that you've been getting along so well with Callie. It means a lot to her you know."

The teen beamed at the unexpected praise. "I've been having a good time. She's not so bad… for a little kid. Like today, it was really fun, especially after you and Gabrielle joined in."

"Yeah, I had fun too," Xena agreed.

"Ah, Xena? You… I mean today we were just playing, but do you think that maybe you could teach me how to use a real sword?"

"Of course," Xena answered, "When you are ready and when we get back to Haven. When it's safe enough to train you, I'd be glad to teach you."

"But… why wait? You've been teaching me the staff as we go…"

"The staff isn't a sword, Rylie."

"I don't see the difference," Rylie argued.

"When you do, maybe we can talk about this again. As for now, it's time to sleep. Good night, Rylie."

"But..."

"Night, Rylie," Xena repeated as she stood back up.

"Night, Xena," Rylie echoed with a sigh.

The warrior then moved back over to the other side of the fire, saying goodnight to Callie, before joining Gabrielle.

"You ok?" Gabrielle asked noticing a bit of tension on the warrior's face.

"Yeah. Rylie just asked me to teach her the sword."

"Didn't like it very much when you told her no, huh?"

"I didn't tell her no." Xena paused. "I told her that I would, when she was ready."

"You flat out told me no, when I asked you. Several times in fact," Gabrielle returned her voice a little edgy.

"You were an entirely different matter," Xena argued. "Rylie's different."

"She's a child, Xena. I don't like the idea of her using a sword. It's bad enough she's so accurate with those daggers, not to mention the bow. The way this journey is going, it'll only be a matter of time before she kills."

Xena suddenly stiffened, "I don't like it anymore then you do, but she's a Herald. We can't protect her, only prepare her."

The warrior's posture wasn't lost on the bard. She narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Xena?"

"It's late, we should get some sleep."

"No, you're hiding something," Gabrielle prompted.

Xena sighed. "She's not as innocent as you think, my bard. She's already killed, at least once."

Gabrielle's chin dropped. "What? When? And what do you mean, at least once? You don't know?"

Xena shrugged. "I didn't ask her. I only know of the once. The night she was Chosen, she shot a mage with an arrow. Probably saved my life, Crystin's too."

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you held his from me."

"I'd almost forgotten about it…"

"Xena," Gabrielle warned. "I don't want her learning to use a sword."

The bard's tone left no room for argument, but Xena was nothing if not a realist. "It's not like we have a choice here. She's going to learn. If not from me, then from someone else, and I'd rather be the one controlling the lessons."

"I still don't like it," the bard's voice was verging on a pout.

"I don't either, but I promise you I won't do anything until I'm sure she's ready," Xena tried to compromise.

Gabrielle sighed. "I guess there really isn't a choice on this. Alright, I'll trust you Xena."

Xena gave the bard a weak grin, and held out a hand, inviting the bard to place her hand in Xena's larger palm. As Gabrielle did, Xena brought her hand up and laid a gentle kiss on it. "You know I'd never to anything that would harm her."

"I know," Gabrielle sighed once again. "We should really get some sleep."

Xena nodded, laying down and allowing Gabrielle to cuddle up next to her. "Night, my bard."

"Night, my warrior," Gabrielle returned, letting the beat of Xena's heart slowly lull her to the realm of Morpheus.


	151. Chapter 151

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 151**

It was mid-afternoon the next day when the group again stopped for a rest. They were enjoying some trail rations for lunch when Xena suddenly stopped, hushing the other's chatter with a raised hand. She slowly stood and turned around, one hand on her chakram. Gabrielle also stood her staff in hand, stiffening as five men stepped into the clearing.

"We are being surrounded," Xena calmly mentioned. "Five more to the west, and six to the east."

Gabrielle nodded. "Rylie stay down, and keep Callie close," she instructed just loud enough for the children to hear. Focusing on the men she saw Quinn stand out of the corner of her eye, and Lysander and Crystin appear, flanking the children on both sides. She knew that Hayden and Kaylin were also close. They'd gone to graze, but she could sense them on the outskirts of the clearing.

Xena purposely relaxed her pose as the group of men approached. "Is there something we can help you with?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are the guardians of these woods. We ask but a small toll from all those who pass through, for your own protection of course," the biggest of the men answered.

"We can protect ourselves, but thanks for the concern," Xena answered sarcastically.

"I don't think you understand," the big man pressed. "The toll's not optional. I think I'll start by taking that jeweled circle at your waist. Those two white horses will be nice as well," the man added, drawing his sword from the scabbard on his waist.

Xena couldn't help but notice the blade. It seemed too ornate for just a common thug. He probably got it from some poor noble that happened by. Drawing her attention back to the thug, Xena appeared to consider his statement for a moment before taking the chakram off her waist. She held it up in front of her. "You want this?"

"Yes," the man answered smirking as he took a step closer.

"Well, if you insist," Xena returned, flattening the chakram and throwing it toward the man, but missing him by a mile.

The man began to laugh, and his cohorts joined in, not seeing the chakram ricochet off the tree behind him. Xena merely crossed her arms and waited as the chakram bounced off another tree and came back at the men. The big man sensed it, but a moment too late as came directly at him. Catching the angle just right, the chakram bounced off the hilt of his sword, sending it flying into the air. A moment later, he stood in shock as blade landed right tip first not two feet from Xena's side. Regarding it for a moment, she calmly reached into the air and caught the chakram.

It was then Xena's turn to smirk, as she spun the chakram around her finger, and then calmly reattached it to her hip as she and waited for the group to make their next move. She didn't have to wait long. The big man roared in anger, and then charged, pausing only for a moment to grab the handle of his sword, before he turned it on Xena.

Xena pulled her own blade and was ready to parry when he reached her. After exchanging a couple of blows she was actually impressed. The man had some skill, even if he had little brains to back it up. She saw Gabrielle take on the two that were to her right, and she kicked out stopping another that tried to scoot by her on her left. The fifth man was hesitant at first, but pulled a larger dagger out of his waist and soon joined the melee.

It was then when things got complicated. Out of the woods, on two more sides, came fresh waves of men. The noise increased dramatically as the Companions also joined the fray. Xena felt Quinn release a bolt of energy as she focused on one side, and knew that Rylie had joined the fight on the other. Gabrielle also noticed and left the warrior side, edging close to the teen.

Xena redoubled her efforts, no longer playing games as she quickly took out the leader. He doubled over as her sword entered his gut, and was dead before he hit the ground. She took out the next two closest men in similar ways before she had a chance to check on Rylie and her bard.

The remainder of the fight was quick but nasty. In total four men had been killed, the rest managed to drag themselves away, leaving the clearing bloody, but quiet once again. Quinn was the first to shake off the battle. She was pale, but unhurt. Rylie was still recovering, panting as the adrenaline filtered through her body, while Xena and Gabrielle both collected themselves and headed toward the middle of the clearing.

"You're injured," Xena noticed blood sopping thought the back of Gabrielle's tunic.

"It's just a scratch," Gabrielle insisted, trying to look over her own shoulder. "Is everyone else ok? Where is Callie?" Gabrielle suddenly asked in alarm.

"She was just here a moment ago," Rylie explained. "I saw her…"

"Callie!?" Xena yelled out as she began to quickly search the area. She was soon to be echoed by three other voices as they too began searching for the little girl.

Soon they group was spiraling out from the clearing in a hastily organized search for clues to where Callie had gone. Rylie rounded a tree and ended up almost tripping over the girl and some furry animal that scampered into the bush. The teen didn't get a good look at the animal, but had a feeling that it wasn't there accidently.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at the girl. "Everyone is going crazy looking for you."

Callie looked up, her brown eyes blinking in surprise at Rylie's irritation. "Why did you scare him off?" she suddenly accused, her own irritation suddenly rising.

"Scare him off? Sweet goddess! Xena's gonna skin you alive she finds out you wandered off to talk to some critter. You have any idea how dangerous it is out here? What about the men, you could have been hurt!"

Callie seemed to suddenly understand what Rylie was saying, and she bit her lip nervously. "Please don't tell them, Rylie. I don't wanna get in trouble."

Rylie ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, alright. We'll tell them that you got scared and were just hiding. Don't say anything about any kinda animal, ok?"

The little girl nodded, as Rylie grabbed her hand. "Xena! Gabrielle! I found her," she called, practically dragging Callie back toward the clearing.

By the time they met up, Callie had turned on the water works and was almost in full blown hysterics. The little girl flung herself at Gabrielle, who scooped her up, quickly checking her over for injuries.

"Are you ok?" Gabrielle asked, as Callie cried into her shoulder.

"I was scared Mama. I was hiding."

Xena put her hand on the little girl's back. "You sure you're ok?"

Callie looked up, meeting Xena's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't know what else to do. I was scared."

Xena sighed. "It's ok, honey. Next time though, don't run, or at least come out when we call you. You scared us half to death."

"Sorry," Callie mumbled again as a fresh wave of tears flooded her eyes.

"It's ok," Gabrielle reassured her, encouraging her to put her head back on her shoulder, The wince from the pressure the child weight added to her wound, was not lost on Xena.

"I need to take a look at that," the warrior pressed.

"In a minute Xena, I told you it's just a scratch."

As the group turned back to the clearing Callie caught Rylie's eye and winked at her. Rylie almost tripped over her own chin. The girl had been playing Xena and Gabrielle the whole time. Rylie shook her head, giving the girl a stern look. She didn't approve of her actions, but she had to admit the kid was good. She just hoped that Xena and Gabrielle didn't find out, or they would both be dead meat.

Lost her in own thoughts, she almost didn't realize they had made it back to the clearing. She met up with Crystin and although the Companion didn't say anything, she could tell that Crystin wasn't very happy with her. She tried her best to ignore it as she watched the group prepare to leave.

Gabrielle continued to comfort Callie while she shooed Xena and Quinn off to examine the fallen, leaving Rylie to her own devices. Quickly getting bored, the teen scanned the clearing and noticed something glittering in the sun. Moving over to it, she bent and picked up the delicately etched sword, which she recognized from the beginning of the fight. It was beautiful, and short enough and light enough that she could swing it with ease. She smiled and twirled it around her and like she'd seen Xena do so many times.

"Drop it," Xena's deep voice suddenly said.

"No, it's perfect," the teen protested.

"We don't loot, and you don't need a sword," Xena insisted. "Now drop it."

"But… Hey!" Rylie protested again as Xena grabbed her wrist. Gently twisting it she forced the sword to fall from Rylie's grip and back into the dirt.

"I said no," Xena emphasized.

Rylie and Xena started at each other for a moment, the teen debating on how much she wanted to push, when Rylie was suddenly saved by the bard.

"Xena," Gabrielle called, "Can you come here a minute?"

Xena gave the teen a look of warning, as she turned heeding Gabrielle's call.

Rylie watched her go, before her eyes traveled back to the sword in the dirt. It was a shame and it was too pretty to just leave there. Besides Xena told her she'd teach her out to use one. How could she if she didn't have one to use? Making up her mind she checked again on Xena, who was firmly engaged with Gabrielle. She then scooped up the sword and slid it into the middle of her bedroll. It was just the right length and hid within the furs perfectly.

_:Xena isn't going to be happy when she finds that,: _Crystin scolded.

_:She's not gonna find it,: _Rylie shot back. _:I'm just gonna hold on to it until she's ready to teach me. You'll see.:_

_:The only thing I'm going see is you walking because you'll not going to be able to sit in the saddle.: _Crystin retorted. _:Don't you think I'll stop her either.:_

The teen gave the Companion a dirty look before making her way over to where the rest of her family was sitting. Grimacing she noticed a nasty cut on Gabrielle's shoulder blade, that Xena had recently exposed.

"This is deep. I might not be able to heal it all at once. You should have let me look at it earlier," Xena scolded. "And hold still, will you? It's not easy to concentrate."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the reprimand, but didn't argue. Suddenly she wasn't feeling all that well. She felt hot, and clammy, and her eyes kept blurring, making it hard for her to focus.

"Damn it, you should have let me look at this right away. It's not just a cut, there must have been something on that blade," she complained as she examined the wound through her Gifts. The fact that the bard had paled considerably, and had beads of sweat on her forehead, only caused Xena worry to grow.

"Ah, Xena, I don't…" Gabrielle started, but suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she lost consciousness.

Xena cursed again, catching the bard before she hit the ground. She quickly turned Gabrielle on her side, so she could inspect the wound more closely. Frowning, she realized that Gabrielle's pulse was too quick, and her breathing was slowing and becoming labored. Whatever was on that sword was taking effect quickly- too quickly.

"Kaylin, help me," Xena called to her Companion.

_:Chosen, you need to relax. Take a moment and calm youself. It'll make the energy flow better.: _

"_I can see the poison, but I don't know how to get it out. It's moving too quickly." _Xena returned through her MindSpeech.

The panic in the warrior's MindSpeech wasn't lost on the Companion. Outwardly her Chosen was cool and collected, but inside Kaylin knew the truth. Gabrielle was slipping fast, and Xena was afraid that if she didn't get it right the first time, she might not get a second chance.

_:Just tell me what to do,: _Xena pleaded again.

_:You can do this. Reach out with your gifts, grab onto the poison, and draw it out.: _Kaylin could feel the doubt in Xena's thoughts, but approved as Xena began to follow her lead. She watched as Xena hovered both hands over the wound, and then closed her eyes. Switching sight, she continued to watch and guide Xena as the warrior sent her tendrils of energy into the unconscious bard.

_:Good,: _Kaylin continued to encourage. _:See there, the darker spots. They are mixed in throughout, in her blood. Start near her core, and pull to the limbs. Keep the poison away from her heart. Pull them out, back toward the wound and will them to exit.: _

The Companion continued to guide and monitor Xena as she slowly unraveled the poison out of Gabrielle's system. She also watched as Quinn, who's acquired some strips of cloth from Xena's med-kit, soaked up dark clots that kept rising out of the open wound.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Xena continued to exert her energy on healing the bard. After a while Xena also began to pale, and Kaylin started to become concerned that Xena was pushing herself too hard. The bard was now 'out of the woods,' so to speak, but was still unconscious.

_:Xena,: _Kaylin sent. _:You need to pull back. She'll be ok now.: _Xena, however didn't respond, and Kaylin was forced to try again. This time she stepped forward and gently nudged Xena with her muzzle. _:Xena, enough!: _

That seemed to break Xena from her trance. She blinked her eyes, as if suddenly awakening from a deep sleep. She then tilted her head, regarding Gabrielle for a moment, before taking her vital signs and finally sighing in relief.

Kaylin too, sighed in relief until she realized what her Chosen was doing. Xena once again began to probe Gabrielle's wound with her Gift, but this time she was reknitting the muscles and skin together. She snorted her disapproval, but Xena continued to ignore her until the wound was fully closed.

"Quinn?"

"I'm here, Xena," the mage responded.

"Did you finish checking the bodies?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes, the bodies are clear, no stones or traces of magic on any of them."

"Good," Xena nodded. "And, ah, Quinn? I think I'm going to pass out."

"Gods," Quinn responded, catching Xena, just as Xena's eyes rolled back in her head and she slouched over. The mage slowly eased Xena down, adjusting her slightly so that she was lying next to the still sleeping Gabrielle. Looking up at Kaylin, she gave the Companion a dirty look. "You let her go too far," she scolded.

Kaylin snorted.

"Fine. Rylie, help me clean this mess up. If they don't wake by then, we'll have to make litters. We need to put as much distance between us and this place as we can.

The teen nodded her head in agreement, as she willed herself to move. Her attention, though, was split between what she'd just witnessed between Xena and Gabrielle, and the sword that she had hidden within her bedroll.


	152. Chapter 152

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 152**

By the time that the mage and the teen had finished packing up and pulling the bodies to one side of the clearing, Xena had regained consciousness. The warrior was pale, but determined not to let her lack of energy keep her down. She gave herself a few minutes to shake off the waves of vertigo that always seem to accompany these bouts of unconsciousness as she checked on Gabrielle. She was pleased that the bard's coloring was returning, but concerned that she'd yet to stir.

Finally, when she felt strong enough to stand, she pronounced it was time to move on. Ignoring protests from Quinn, Rylie, and Kaylin she scooped up the bard in arms, grateful that Lysander knelt so she could mount him.

_:Thank you,: _Xena sent to him.

Lysander snorted his approval. It was unspoken, but something they both understood. Kaylin was in no condition to carry both the warrior and bard, and they both knew that Gabrielle would benefit from being in physical contact with both of them. Xena settled Gabrielle in front of her, nestling the bard's head against her chest and wrapping her arm securely around her. Xena then let out a whistle, signaling to the group to move out.

They made it almost two candlemarks before Gabrielle started to stir. She opened her eyes, moaning softly and mumbling something about bad nutbread, before she again slipped into the realms of Morpheus. Xena couldn't help but smile as she resisted the urge to lean down and kiss the bard's head. Refocusing her senses, she then began to look for a place to camp.

Upon finding a sheltered but shallow cave, Xena finally called a halt to their travels. She was weaker then she cared to admit, but coupling the distance they traveled and her constant waves of nausea, she knew they'd have to stop soon else she'd risk passing out again.

Not wasting any time, the group dismounted and went about their usual routine of setting up camp as Xena settled Gabrielle into their bedroll and then collapsed next to her herself. They made due with trail rations, as Quinn managed to pull together a stew. The mage also, in an effort to make the most of the left over daylight and in order to keep the girls quiet, sent them both to their own bedrolls with schoolwork. The girls griped at first, but eventually settled down and now were quietly working.

Rylie however was only making a show at actually working. She was comfortably lying on her belly, chalk in one hand and a scroll in the other, but so far she'd written nothing on her slate. The teen looked over at Callie, who was on her own bed, and reading a similar scroll. The little girl seemed to be concentrating and would occasional write words down on her own slate. Rylie was supposed to be doing the same thing, but so far hadn't produced a single word. Her vocabulary was growing and every time she read one of these scrolls she found fewer and fewer words that she was unfamiliar with. She just hoped that no one would think to quiz her on it later, because right now there was a lump under her blankets that was providing too big of a distraction to focus.

She could just feel the lump of the sword beneath her, and that tiny bump might have well been a mountain. It hadn't been easy to get her bedroll laid out without anyone seeing it, but so far she'd managed. She sighed as she again scanned the scroll that Quinn had given her to study. It was another of the Gabrielle's stories, written in Greek, but it may well have been written in Karsite, for as much as she was understanding it.

The lump only caused the rest of the afternoon dragged by, but eventually it did and it was timer for dinner. Gabrielle finally managed to wake up and was able to drink a little broth, but she was still very weak. Xena didn't look much better. Although the warrior was putting on a good show, even Rylie could see the tiredness behind her eyes. A bit later Xena performed the second, and hopefully last healing on the bard's shoulder, even though Gabrielle tried to bush her off. The warrior however, was determined as she explained that although the surface looked healed there were layers underneath that still needed attention.

After a brief argument, Gabrielle finally relented. She was too tried to resist and knew that Xena would eventually do it always, even if she had to wait for the bard to fall asleep again. The resulting expensive of energy, again made the warrior pale, and Gabrielle insisted that she sleep through the night, skipping her usual mid-night shift. Rylie however, was overjoyed when Xena and Gabrielle reluctantly agreed that she could help Quinn during the night shift. It wasn't going to be easy, but between the teen, the mage, and the Companions, they'd make it work.

As the night continued to ware on, the group finally settled in. Rylie eagerly took up her post, after she was given specific instructions not to leave the perimeter of wards and to wake an adult up immediately if she heard or saw anything even the least bit suspicious. She agreed and managed to wait almost a whole candlemark before she dared to peak under her bedroll. Confirming that the sword was still there, she made a round of the perimeter and checked to make sure everyone was sleeping before she returned to it.

Only then did she dare pull back the blanket to reveal the shiny metal. She licked her lips nervously as she gripped the handle. Lifting it, she marveled at how it glittered in the moonlight. Not being able to help herself, and being fearful that someone might see her, she managed to slip just a few feet past a ward and behind a tree. Now feeling safe, she began to truly experiment, twisting and turning the sword as she'd seen Xena do during her daily drillings. She was so involved in the sword; she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.

"What ya doing?" Callie asked.

Rylie spun, leveling the sword at her sister before quickly pulling it back it. "Damn it, Callie," she whispered. "You scared me. I could have hurt you."

Callie blinked, unfazed. "Where did you get the sword?"

"You should be asleep," Rylie scolded. "Come on, I'll take you back, before someone misses you."

"It's a little late for that," another voice joined them.

Rylie and Callie both spun around to see Quinn, her arms crossed, and a frown on her face.

"You triggered the alarm when you crossed the line of the wards," she answered their unasked question. The mage's eyes then traveled down to the sword that was still in Rylie's hand. "I thought Xena told you to leave that at the fight."

Rylie's eyes suddenly got larger as it donned on her how much trouble she was in. "Gods, please Quinn, don't tell her. She's gonna kill me," Rylie began to plead.

"Oh no," Quinn pointed back toward camp. "I'm not going to tell her anything, you are. You are both going to explain why you are outside the perimeter of the camp, and why you, young lady, have a sword in your hands that you were specifically told to leave behind."

Rylie then paled. She glanced down at the sword as Callie started to cry. The teen seriously though about running, but knew that Crystin wouldn't help her out of this, and she wouldn't get very far in the dark. Xena would just find her and frog-march her back before she killed her. As Quinn again pointed back toward camp Rylie joined her sister in her tears. She'd never been in so much trouble in all her life. After this Xena and Gabrielle would surely send her back to Haven. Maybe if she was lucky she could even catch up with Aland, that is if the Heralds even wanted her anymore. After they heard about this they might send her packing too.

Just when Rylie thought life couldn't get any worse, it did. As the turned back around the tree she saw the one thing that terrified her the most. A six foot tall warrior in black leather, waiting with her arms across her chest and a single eyebrow raised. Again Rylie got the urge to flee, but Quinn's firm hand on her shoulder pushed her forward.

Xena's eyes flicked to the sword in Rylie's hand, instantly recognizing it. Holding out her hand, the teen wordlessly passed it over. Xena examined it for a moment and then looked back at Rylie.

"Gods, Xena, I'm so sorry."

"Callie, go to bed," Xena answered.

The little girl complied without comment, just happy to escape her mother's wrath.

"Please tell me this isn't what it looks like," Xena said to Rylie.

The teen merely hung her head in shame.

"Go to bed, Rylie. We'll talk in the morning." The warrior's voice was calm, deadly calm.

The teen choked back a sob as she turned toward her bedroll. It took a long time for her to fall asleep, but she eventually did. Xena on the other hand didn't sleep at all. She stood for a long time, the forbidden blade in her hand. Finally she moved next to the fire and spent the next few hours mulling over the nights events.


	153. Chapter 153

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 153**

Dawn arose and so did the bard. Normally she would have gladly slept in, but as the sun appeared she realized that Xena was missing. Sitting up she located her warrior sitting next to the fire. She also noted a strange sword propped up in the dirt next to her.

"Xena, I thought we agreed you were not going to take a shift tonight. Hey, is everything ok?" she asked noticing the warrior's posture as she approached her.

"Not really."

"Why? What's going on? And where did the sword come from?" Gabrielle continued as she sat next to Xena, putting the fur she'd brought from the bedroll over both their shoulders.

"Quinn found both the girls outside the perimeter of camp last night, and Rylie had that," the warrior answered indicating the strange sword.

"Where did she…"

"The fight, yesterday. I specifically told her to drop it."

"Wow," Gabrielle replied. "And I didn't think anything could top the titans."

Xena looked at Gabrielle, and couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't either, but I think this is close. Unless she happened to wake a bunch of sleeping gods while she was out roaming the woods."

"What are we going to do with her?" Gabrielle asked, her tone becoming serious.

Xena didn't answer. She stared into the fire, her jaw locking in tension.

"Xena?"

"I think our young Rylie needs an object lesson in sword play. Just can't figure out if the lesson is going to come before or after I take her hide off."

The bard grimaced. Not that she disagreed. Rylie was in deep. She'd broken so many rules, she wasn't even sure where to start; the sword of course, lying, deceiving, leaving her post, leaving the perimeter, and who knows what else. In Xena's book, any one of those things was a major violation; to do them all at once was akin to suicide.

Gabrielle's eyes then traveled to the sword. She had to admit the kid had good tastes. The blade was beautiful. Standing she picked it up, examining it closer. It was nicely balanced, and short enough that even she could wield it effectively. She twirled it experimentally. It felt good in her hands, and suddenly she had the urge to use it.

"You know, Xena. It's been a while."

"No, you're in no condition to spar."

The bard took in a deep lung full of cool morning air. A few moments ago she would have agreed with Xena, but right now she felt she could take on the Kraken itself.

"Oh come on Xena, you know you want too," Gabrielle taunted.

The warrior shook her head. "I'm not in the mood."

"Since when are you ever not in the mood?" Gabrielle provoked, poking Xena playfully with the tip of the blade into her chest armor. "Come on, indulge me, warrior."

Xena made a grab for the sword, but Gabrielle was quick enough to jump back out of her reach. "You should be resting," Xena scolded.

"So should you," Gabrielle returned the rebuke, twirling the sword in a flourish. There was just something about the sword. It felt good to hold it. It felt good to swing it. She wanted to see what else she could do with it.

Xena stood, letting the blanket she had draped over her shoulders fall to the ground. "You realize with the mood I'm in, Rylie's might not be the only one to end up with a sore backside today," Xena threatened, finally giving in, and pulling her sword before giving it a flourish of its own.

"Oh yeah, what's that, a threat? Come and get me, warrior," Gabrielle taunted back, effectively blocking the first strike of the warrior. The bard parried with a swipe of her own, causing Xena to jump back out of the way.

"Oh is that the way you wanna play it?" Xena teased. She then advanced, pushing Gabrielle back and into an open area. They both exchanged a series of blows before Gabrielle suddenly let out a yelp of surprise as Xena let the flat of her blade strike the bard sharply on the rear. The warrior smirked as Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, charging once again into the fray.

Rylie thought she was having some sort of dream as she was awoken by the sound of clashing swords. Quickly realizing it wasn't a dream she opened her eyes to quite a sight. Xena and Gabrielle were going at it, with swords. Her mouth dropped open as she realized that the bard was not only using a sword, but _her_ sword. She assumed that Gabrielle didn't know how to use one, as she'd never shown the least bit inclination toward it, but the fact that she had _her_ sword was really irking her.

The teen continued to watch in quiet fascination, both in seething at the thought of someone else using _her_ sword, and then a little in awe at the complicated dance that the bard and warrior were weaving in front of her. Gabrielle's skill surprised her, and she couldn't help but wonder what else the bard was capable of. Xena also surprised her. The warrior was firm, but gentle at the same time, not advancing to hurt the bard, but occasionally would tap her with the flat when she was open. She realized that even though Gabrielle was clearly good at what she was doing, Xena was still using the opportunity to teach. She wondered if Gabrielle even realized that Xena was doing it.

Gabrielle blocked another series of blows and then dropped low, taking a swing at the warrior's knees. Xena responded by jumping up, over the bard's head and announcing her new position with another whap to the bard's posterior. Gabrielle yelped again and turned on her partner. With renewed vigor, the bard attacked again, this time putting Xena on the defensive.

Xena stepped back, surprised at the bard's energy. She knew that Gabrielle had some skills, but didn't remember her being this good. She was actually giving the warrior a workout. The further they got into the fight, the more the bard seemed to grow, almost as if she was getting better moment by moment. She found herself having to work harder and was not prepared for what happened next. Xena knew the feign was coming, that Gabrielle was going to go left, instead of right, but then at the last moment, Gabrielle continued right and was able to twist around her side. The bard then marked a point of victory with the flat of her own blade on the back of the warrior's thigh.

It was then Xena's turn to yelp, as a hand went back to rub her stinging thigh. That was a first. Something had defiantly gotten into her bard today. "Not bad," she praised, earning a grin from the bard. "But, now you realize I have to get even." And even she got, for over the next quarter candlemark the warrior managed to get in a half-dozen more strikes to Gabrielle's backside. The bard didn't go down without a battle though, for she returned at least as many strikes to the warrior. They would each sport a couple of nice bruises as souvenirs.

Finally, Gabrielle called a halt to the spar. She was exhausted, and figured that Xena had gotten in enough to settle her down. Besides they had gained an audience, as the rest of the group had been awoke by the noise.

"Feel better now?" Gabrielle asked, allowing herself to set on a nearby bolder. The waves of adrenaline were ebbing away and she suddenly felt very shaky.

"Yes, I needed that," Xena said. "Hey, you ok?" She then asked, concerned that Gabrielle had again become pale.

"Yeah, just winded. Perhaps that was a bit much."

"I told you you were in no condition…"

"I'm fine, Xena." Gabrielle suddenly scolded. "Stop mothering me."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Xena handing out her hand and waiting for Gabrielle to hand her the sword.

Gabrielle felt her grip tighten on the blade. "Actually, I'm thinking about keeping it," she commented.

Xena wrinkled her forehead. "Since when do you want anything to do with a sword?"

The bard shrugged. "It just feels right. You know this new land. Maybe it's time that I changed the way I do things."

"That doesn't sound like you," Xena insisted. "Is this about Rylie? You still upset that I told Rylie that I'd train her?"

"We talked about that, Xena. It's not like there is a choice on that. Maybe she's not the only one that's been wanting to upgrade. This blade, gives me an opportunity to do so."

Xena narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. "Fine, we can talk about it. In the meantime, why don't you let me hold onto it? I want it to talk to Rylie anyways."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "I have an idea with Rylie. Let me talk to her with you."

The warrior frowned, realizing that the bard was not going to give up position of the blade. "What about Callie?"

The bard sighed, "I'll talk to her too."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we're in this together right?" Gabrielle smiled. "Besides who's scarier than an angry warrior mother?"

"And angry Amazon mother, who also happens to be bard?" Xena teased.

"And a queen," Gabrielle added, her emerald eyes twinkling.

===[x]


	154. Chapter 154

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 154**

Since Xena and Gabrielle were busy, Quinn had taken it upon herself to prepare breakfast. After the workout, Gabrielle was famished, and thrilled that breakfast was already taken care of. She eagerly took the offered plate. It was nothing fancy, but Gabrielle frowned when she realized she had a problem with it. She'd have to put down the sword to eat. And as soon as the bard put down the sword, Xena attempted to take it.

"Mind if I hang on to this now?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle bit her lip hesitating in her answer. "Actually…"

"Actually," Xena interrupted. "I _am _going to hang on to it now." The warrior then raised an eyebrow, waiting for Gabrielle to challenge her, but was surprised when the bard didn't. She could see the wheels turning in her partner's heard though, and knew this battle wasn't yet over. There was definitely something strange going on with her bard, but she needed time and a little sleep before she could deal with it.

"I think we are going to spend another night here," Xena then continued. "I need to get some sleep, and we have a few things we need to talk about today, like what you were both doing outside the perimeter last night?" Xena asked, making eye contact with each girl.

"I was just following Rylie," Callie said quietly. "I saw her go behind the tree, wanted to make sure she was ok."

"You know you're not supposed to leave. Why didn't you wake one of us?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm sorry, Mama," the girl mumbled, her eyes filling with tears. "I would have told you if she went far, but she was just there, I could see her."

The bard sighed, exchanging a look with Xena.

"Am I in trouble?"

"You should be," Gabrielle answered. "But I suppose it wasn't your fault. And you're right; you were still in visual range, even if outside the perimeter."

"Consider this your only warning though," Xena added. "You are not to cross that line again, understood?"

The little girl nodded. "Next time I'll wake someone up."

"Good," Xena nodded before turning her attention to Rylie.

The teen squirmed under her gaze. "Don't supposed you're gonna let me off with a warning too?" she asked hopefully.

Xena raised an eyebrow.

Rylie sighed.

"Mama?" Callie suddenly interrupted. "I need to use the bushes."

"Here, I'll take her," Quinn offered. As she stood, she accidently knocked over the sword, which was propped up on the log besides Xena. Both the warrior and the mage made a grab for it, but Quinn got her hand on it first. Xena took in a breath, watching the mage carefully. Quinn looked at the blade for a long moment. "My, this is a beautiful weapon. Maybe it's a good thing Rylie picked it up," she commented.

"Can I have that back?" Xena asked experimentally.

The mage paused for moment, seemingly considering Xena's request. "I might not mind keeping it myself," she continued before getting interrupted by Callie pulling on the edge of her robe.

"I gotta go," the little girl whined.

Quinn looked down making eye contact with the girl, as a quiet moment passed between them "Come on, Callie," Quinn finally offered, handing the sword back to Xena without further comment. "I'll take you, and then we can go for a walk. Why am I suddenly in the mood for strawberries? That would be an odd thing to find, but you never know with the Hills."

The girl grinned, taking the offered hand and then met Xena's eye. Taking a moment to wink at the warrior, she then pulled Quinn away from the rest of her family. "There is a strawberry patch, across the brook and to the north," Xena heard her explain, as they continued into the tree line.

Xena clenched her jaw, not sure if she was upset that the little girl had used her Gifts to manipulate the mage or not. At the moment, she let it go, just glad that the mage hadn't fought her any further. She was in no mood to dodge lightning bolts today. With a shake of her head, she turned her thoughts away from Quinn and Callie, and back to her two blonde trouble makers. She couldn't help but notice Gabrielle and Rylie who were both focused on the blade she was now holding.

"You're not going to let her keep it, are you, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's not fair. I found it, it's mine," Rylie added in.

"We can talk about who gets it keep it later," Xena announcing already making up her mind that no one was going to keep it. The first chance she got she was going to get rid of it or destroy it. "Right now I'm more interested in getting to the bottom of why you felt so compelled to disobey me yesterday, Rylie."

"You weren't being fair," the teen continued to whine. "I figured if I had the sword, maybe you'd actually teach me. Or at least I could practice myself. I mean, it's perfect, like it was made for me. When am I going to have another blade like that?"

"What do you mean perfect for you? It just feels so right. It was meant for me," Gabrielle argued back.

"Don't you both think that's a little odd, you're literally fighting over a sword that until yesterday you didn't even know existed? And you," Xena added turning on the bard. "Until this morning you didn't even want anything to do with swords."

"Xena, the day before you found the chakram, you didn't know it existed. But now would you give it up?" Gabrielle argued.

"That's different…" Xena started to reason.

"It is?" Rylie asked. "It's one of a kind, just like that sword."

"That's enough. There is something fishy going on here. As far as I'm concerned no one is going to keep it. And the next person who tries to take, or argue about it, is going to wish they never laid eyes on it." Xena narrowed her eyes looking back and forth between the girl and the bard as they stared at each other silently. "Good, it seems like you at least have some sense of self control."

Xena then turned her attention to the blade. Tired of the mystery, she switched to her MageSight and for the first time started to really examine it. On the surface it looked like any other blade, but as she probed down into to core she could see the magic laced through it.

_:I've seen something like this before,: _Kaylin suddenly cut into her thoughts. _:It wasn't uncommon for such a weapon to exist during the Mage Wars.:_

That peaked Xena's curiosity. _:Is it that old?:_

_ :I don't believe so. But if I remember right this kind of weapon was used quiet cleverly. It would be introduced, a soldier would find it as a spoil in battle, and then everyone that touched it would then desire it. They would literally end up fighting and killing each other over it.:_

_ :Why doesn't it seem to affect me?: _Xena asked.

_:No idea. Maybe because of the chakram, maybe because you are already a seasoned fighter. You might even have some immunity to it. Occasionally that was known to happen. We don't know why.:_

_ :You're not really helping,: _Xena chastised her Companion. _:It is clever though, using it to let you enemy fight amongst themselves. I can see how that could work to one's advantage,: _Xena agreed. _:But how do I fix it?:_

_ :Destroy it,: _Kaylin instructed.

_:How?:_

_ :I would suggest fire…:_

With a nod Xena threw the blade into the fire, and then used her Gift to coax the fire to burn much hotter then it normally would. Both Gabrielle and Rylie sprung to their feet, first in rage, and then for self-preservation as they found themselves stumbling backwards to escape the heat. Xena sat undisturbed by it all as she willed the sword to melt.

It didn't take long for the sword to turn into molten liquid, and then start to cool as Xena released her hold on the flame. Feeling the heat rescind, Rylie and Gabrielle both returned to the fire ring.

"Did you have to do that?" Rylie asked in almost a whine.

Xena looked at Gabrielle, expecting a similar statement from her as well, but the bard looked relieved. "Good thinking, Xena. That was so weird. It was like I wanted it so bad, but then when you destroyed it, the feeling left. Imagine me, wanting to keep a sword?"

Still in disbelief, Rylie merely sat down on one of the logs. She raised a hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear that suddenly streaked down her face. Gabrielle frowned, and sat down next to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Are you going to send me away?"

"Why would we do that?" Xena asked, sitting down on the other side of the girl.

"I really screwed up. It's my fault; I picked up that sword in the first place."

"That wasn't your fault. It was the magic of the sword that was calling to you," Xena reassured her.

"No it wasn't. I didn't feel it until I picked it up, but I picked it up on my own. I knew you wouldn't let me keep it, Xena. Crystin even told me to get rid of it, but I'd already made up my mind. I would have hidden it even if it wasn't magic."

"So, you're telling me that you willfully disobeyed me on purpose?" Xena asked.

The teen nodded, looking down at her hands. "Are you going to send me away now?"

_:Xena,: _Gabrielle mindsent as she reached across the teen and grabbed the warrior's hand. _:How do we know she's wasn't under the influence of the sword. Just because she feels guilty now, that doesn't mean anything.:_

_ :I think this is more than just about the sword, my bard. That's the second time she's asked if we were going to send her away. I think it's time we started treating her more like our child, and less like a traveling companion. This isn't the first time...:_

_ :First time?: _Gabrielle asked.

_:First time she's asked me to punish her: _Xena clarified. _ : She's looking for stability, for reassurance, for some kinda of commitment from us that we are serious and that we won't abandon her when she needs us most.:_

_ :You're serious?:_

_ :Think about it, she's not the first teenager that's tested me like this. This is too familiar.:_

Gabrielle couldn't help but blush. _:But I wanted your attention for a different reason.:_

_ :Yeah, and you got it, didn't you?: _Xena returned with a smirk.

"Well?" Rylie finally asked, no longer being able to resist the silence.

Xena looked down, as blue met a young green, and reassuringly told the teen, "No, Rylie, you're not going anywhere."

"Except back to your bedroll," Gabrielle added. She then turned to Xena. "We can talk after you get some sleep. And don't you look at me like that. I know when you've pushed yourself too far."


	155. Chapter 155

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 155**

Rylie silently followed Xena as they left the campsite. The teen's stomach was in knots, her palms sweaty, and it took all her will power to keep her suddenly shaky knees from buckling. Xena only direction was to follow her. The warrior hadn't told her why or where they were going. She could only assume the worst; after all she knew what happened when Xena or Gabrielle pulled Callie away for a private chat.

It was now midafternoon. Xena looked much better after her long nap. She was no longer pale, and that tiredness behind her eyes had disappeared. Considering her current predicament though, Rylie wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Before the teen knew it, they'd traveled quite a distance away from the camp, and stopped as they came across another small clearing. Xena then informed the teen to stay put as she disappeared into the tree line, only to reappear a few moments later with two arm-length tree branches that looked more like clubs than anything else.

"Xena?" Rylie asked nervously, but was only met with icy blue.

"Sit down," Xena ordered, waiting for Rylie to sit on the cold ground before joining her.

The teen swallowed hard, watching as Xena lay one of the branches over her crossed legs, and set the other one besides her.

"Xena?" Rylie tried again. "What's that for?"

The warrior let out a long breath before replying, "Rylie, how bad do you want me to teach you how to use a sword?"

The teen blinked, caught off guard by Xena's question. "Yesterday," she started slowly, "I would have said more than anything, but today… today, I don't think I deserve the opportunity anymore."

"And why is that?"

It was then Rylie's turn to sigh as she looked down at her hands. "I betrayed your trust by disobeying you, and put everyone in danger by not doing my duty last night, not to mention exposing everyone to that damn blade in the first place. I don't think I'm mature enough to handle a sword, not anymore."

Xena gave the teen a slight nod. "I happen to agree with that. You're not mature enough." Xena paused a moment for effect. "But, we all make mistakes, Rylie. Owning up to them is the first step to maturing, and regaining some of that trust you lost."

The teen continued to fiddle with her hands, not really sure how to respond to Xena's statement. Finally she managed, "Saying sorry doesn't seem like enough."

The warrior gave the girl a half smile. "You know I there is an old Amazon saying, 'Don't be sorry, just improve.'" Xena paused for a moment, slightly disappointed when Rylie didn't respond. Finally she reached out, and putting two fingers under the girl's chin, guiding Rylie's head up to meet her eyes. "Rylie, I happen to think there is some truth in that statement, and think we both need to do some improving."

"But… what do you have to be sorry for?"

"For starters, I haven't been a very good parent to you. I accepted you into my family, but then I realize that I haven't been treating you very much like a daughter," Xena gently explained.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, I'm almost grown… it's not like I need to be mothered or anything."

"Don't you?" Xena raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Taking that sword was never about you wanting to learn how to use it was is?"

Rylie bit her lip and quickly averted her eyes, for they had suddenly started to burn with hot, frustrated, tears. A long moment passed before the teen realized that Xena's question wasn't meant to be rhetorical. "No, not really," she found herself mumbling.

"Ah," Xena pulled back, "I didn't think so. What I do think though, is that you were looking for my attention. So, congratulations, Rylie, you now have it."

The threat was clear in the warrior's tone, and Rylie couldn't help the involuntary shiver. "Wha… what are you going to do to me?"

"First, I'm to take these two branches and make us a couple of practice swords…"

"But, you said I wasn't mature enough to handle a sword," Rylie interrupted.

"I did," Xena confirmed. "However, a blade of steel and a blade of wood are two different things. There is no reason why we can't start to train your body to be prepared. I know you have talent, Rylie. You have a warrior's reaction and instinct. Once you start to build muscle strength and memory, I think you have potential to be a great warrior."

"What if I don't want to be a warrior?" Rylie asked, still in disbelief.

"It's too late for that," Xena smirked. "You'll eventually find your own way, but it's my job to help you get there. Remember, Rylie, you can't change what you were born to do. Believe me, I should know."

Rylie wrinkled her nose in thought. "I don't understand. It just seems like you are rewarding me when you should be punishing me."

"Don't misunderstand me Rylie, this is not a reward. It's a matter of fact. It's something you need to learn, and I've decided that I'd rather be the one to teach you than allow one of the other Heralds do it. Also, I don't recall saying anything about not punishing you."

The teen shifted nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'm going to give you a moment to think while I flame-carve out these two blades. Then I'm gonna light your backside on fire before we try them out."

Rylie's eyes went wide as a sudden rush of panic coursed through her. "But, how is that fair? I thought you said that the sword was controlling me?" she desperately tried to argue.

"Is that what you really believe, Rylie? Because as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't really matter if it was or not. If you believe it was… if you believe that you deliberately disobeyed me, lied to us by hiding the blasted thing, and then purposely deserted your post, then you bear the responsibility of those actions."

The teen looked down. Her heart was beating ten times faster than normal, but she couldn't, in good conscious, deny what Xena said. Deep down she knew Xena was right, and even though she hated to admit it, she just couldn't justify using the excuse that the sword was controlling her. That realization was difficult to accept, but once she did, she suddenly realized that she didn't really care if the sword was affecting her judgment or not; for the list of maybes was doing nothing to lighten her guilt.

"So, Rylie, if you can look me in the eye and tell me your behavior was the fault of the sword and not your own, I'll believe you, and we will let it go at that," Xena gently challenged, effectively bringing the teen out of her internal reflections.

Rylie chewed on her lower lip for another moment before she slowly shook her head. "I can't, Xena, I just can't." She then turned her head away, ashamed of the tears that were insist on betraying her.

Xena reached over and bushed a tear off Rylie's cheek. "It's ok Rylie, I understand."

"How could you possibly understand?" Rylie asked suddenly pulling away from the warrior's touch.

"I told ya before, I understand guilt… and sometimes that includes letting someone that loves you help you to sort through it."

Rylie snorted, "You make it sound so easy."

"It's not easy, Rylie. It's one of the most difficult things to do. To open yourself up and accept the possibility you might get hurt. It's easier to stay locked behind your emotional walls. Trust me, I know about that too well."

Rylie shook her head again. "I'm just not sure I know how to do that anymore."

"Rylie, have I ever lied to you, ever mislead you?"

The teen narrowed her eyes in thought, "No, I don't think so."

"Good, so then you trust me?" Xena asked.

"Of course, I mean, you're Xena."

Xena managed a smile, "Then trust me on this. It's worth the risk. Let me in, let me love you, Rylie."

"You didn't even want me to come on this trip. How can you love me?"

"Things change, Rylie. I didn't know you then, or that we are connected. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really do think of you as a daughter."

"It's been a long time since I had a mother," Rylie admitted, her voice so low even the warrior's ears barely picked it up.

"Being a family is more than just blood," Xena explained, "It's also acceptance, and love, and feeling like you belong. I'm not sure when it happened, Rylie, but you've managed to worm your way into my heart. I know you belong there, now you just have to see it."

"I want to," Rylie admitted. "I so want to, but…"

"No, there are no buts here," Xena interrupted, the tone of her voice making Rylie jump. "We've all accepted you. Whether you believe it or not, as far as I'm concerned you are just as much my child as Solan or Callie. I won't accept anything less."

"But…" Rylie tried again.

Xena raised an eyebrow, challenging the girl to continue.

"So what you are saying is that I have no choice?" Rylie asked, mimicking Xena's eyebrow and raising up her own.

"None," Xena confirmed in all seriousness.

Rylie couldn't help the small smile that escaped her otherwise serious expression. "And so, what would you do if, say, I decided to start calling you Mom?"

"Wouldn't change the way I feel about you," Xena paused for a moment, leaning a little closer to the teen. "And I would feel honored and privileged to accept that level of trust from you."

Rylie blinked, taking a moment to digest what the warrior just said. "You mean it?"

"Do I ever say anything I don't mean?"

Rylie broke out into a wide grin and then proceeded to almost knock Xena over as she rushed her and captured her in a tight hug. The warrior accepted the teen, returning the embrace and then playfully capturing her head and applying a well-deserved noogie.

"Hey!" Rylie protested as she managed to wiggle free.

"Alright," Xena encouraged. "Now scoot back a bit. I have a couple of swords to create."

"Ok, Mom," Rylie replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

Rylie winced as the warrior knocked her on her backside again. It was already sore enough without Xena having to keep reminding her of it. Even though she could still feel the remnants of Xena's lesson, she was still in a little bit of shock. When the warrior had told her she was going to light her tail on fire, it didn't really register that Xena was serious. But in an odd way she was glad, for it led to a new understanding between them. One that they both hoped would continue and grow with time. They were no longer just connected, but family, and in every sense of the word, mother and daughter, they were forever connected through that bond.

"Had enough?" Xena teased.

Rylie gritted her teeth, determined not to give in. "No, show it to me again," she challenged.

"Alright," Xena agreed, twirling her wooden blade in a flourish. "Last time."

The teen nodded and got into the ready position once again, waiting for Xena to make her move. The warrior didn't make her wait long, suddenly rushing forward. Rylie raised her own sword, as she'd been instructed, and managed to fend off first strike, jump out of the way of the second, and then grimaced as the third hit it's mark and whapped her none-to-gently on her rear end.

"You are evil," Rylie muttered, rubbing her backside in earnest.

Xena chuckled. "I love you too. Now, we should really get back. It's getting dark and I don't want to worry my bard."

Rylie nodded, secretly glad to give her backside some much needed time off. She motioned to hand the practice blade back to Xena, but the warrior held up her hand refusing it.

"Remember what I told you. You are to treat that blade as if it was made of steel. You are to maintain it and care for it. That includes carrying it. Once you decide if you want to carry it on your belt or back I'll help you fashion a sheath for it."

Rylie sighed and looked down at the blade. It was fun to play with, but she couldn't help thinking of it as a toy. Being forced to carry it made her feel a bit childish. She was hoping to just be able to attach it to Crystin's saddle, or throw it in one of the bags, but Xena seemed to have other ideas. For now though, she wasn't being given a choice, and so decided just to comply. Besides she was sure that Xena was just trying to make a point. After a couple of days the warrior would forget all about her silly rules and it then it would no longer be an issue. Sighing once again, she realized that the warrior had already turned back toward camp and was waiting for her to join her.


	156. Chapter 156

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 156**

Entering the camp Xena noticed that Gabrielle was up and about, and everything seemed to be in order. Callie was playing quietly with her doll while Quinn was engaged with Gabrielle in conversation. The two of them were sitting close to the fire, making final dinner preparations. Rylie didn't say anything as she turned toward her bedroll, carefully laying the sword down before she herself lay down on her belly. Xena headed the opposite direction, toward the fire and her bard.

Seeing Xena approach, Quinn excused herself, quietly commenting that she wanted to tend to Hayden.

Watching the mage leave, Gabrielle asked, "How'd it go?" as Xena sat down next to her.

"About as you'd expect. Although, she might have a little trouble riding tomorrow, so I might make a short day of it, unless she starts throwing attitude around again."

Gabrielle chucked. "So you went through with it?"

"Said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Gabrielle confirmed. "See you went through with the swords too."

"Yeah, gotta admit, It never would have occurred to me set the restrictions on a practice sword like that. You are truly devious, my bard."

Gabrielle smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I've learned a thing or two from you, Xena. Besides I can't take all the credit. Quinn gave me the idea. That is how the train the new Heralds, safer that way."

"I know," Xena agreed, "but I don't think she understands it yet."

"No, I doubt she will, not until it becomes inconvenient, and the realization hits her that it's not about the sword, but the responsibility of it that counts." Gabrielle paused as she stirred the stew simmering over the fire. "Think you can manage not to let this burn while I talk to Rylie?"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head, "Right. What was I thinking? On second thought maybe you should go sit as far away from the pot as you can get," she teased.

Xena rolled her eyes and snorted.

Gabrielle echoed the eye roll and stood. It didn't take her very long to cross over to the teen's bedroll.

"Rylie?" she asked softly as she knelt down next to the teen. "How ya doing?" The teen turned her head toward the bard and Gabrielle frowned as she realized she'd been crying. The girl's eyes were red, and her cheeks stained with tears.

"I've had better afternoons," Rylie sniffled.

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose in sympathy. "I'm sorry. I know that Xena can be a bit much sometimes…"

Rylie shook her head. "Mom was fine, more than fine, she was perfect. Well almost, coulda made do without those last couple of swats with her blade," Rylie commented, rubbing her backside with the memory.

Gabrielle's jaw suddenly went tight. "What do you mean, with her blade? And did you just call Xena, Mom?"

Rylie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, she said it was ok to call her that."

"Ah, I'm sure that made her very happy. But what did you says before that? What do you mean, she hit you with her blade?"

"When we were sparing. What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," Gabrielle replied as her body physically relaxed. "So I take it you had a good talk, then?"

Rylie grimaced. "Didn't do too much talking, but enough. We came to a mutual understanding."

"Oh?" the bard asked.

"Yeah. I behave and she won't have to tan my hide again," the teen half-joked, causing Gabrielle to chuckle. "Yeah, not really that funny," she continued. "But seriously, I feel like things are different between us now."

"In a good way, I hope," Gabrielle commented.

"Yeah," the teen smiled. "In a good way. Which reminds me…" the teen trailed off. "Um, Gabrielle? The sword was your idea, wasn't it?"

Gabrielle gave a slight nod, letting her eyes follow to the teen's to the wooden sword that lay next to her on her bedroll.

"A lesson in responsibility?" Rylie continued, "I knew those rules sounded a little too neat for Xena to have come up with it, even though she'll probably be the one who enforces them."

Gabrielle frowned. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of enforcing the rules as well, Rylie."

The teen let out an amused snort. "Yeah, right. I know you mean well, Gabrielle, but seriously. What you going to do, have me write scrolls?"

The bard's green eyes suddenly flashed. "Rylie," she warned, "I really don't appreciate the attitude."

"Hey, if I was giving you an attitude, you'd know it." Rylie suddenly returned.

"Oh really? How'd you like to spend the next two days confined to your bedroll?"

"Typical," Rylie returned, with a roll of her eyes. This conversation was going downhill fast, but she wasn't the only one that was being a little unreasonable right now. "Just forget it, you don't understand."

"What I understand is that I was worried about you, so I came over to check on you, and all I get from my trouble is attitude."

"Really, is that all you got?" Rylie mumbled sarcastically. "I'm not a baby you know, I can take care of myself."

"I'm just trying to help, and you just seem determined to fight me every step of the way."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should catch a clue, bard. I don't want or need your help."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. "Give me the sword, Rylie."

"What?"

"You heard me," Gabrielle insisted, holding out her hand and waiting for the teen to pass the sword over.

Rylie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Grabbing the sword, she unceremoniously dumped in the bard's open hand. "It's a stupid toy anyways," she spat.

"When you are ready to act civil and apologize, you can have it back," Gabrielle said evenly as she stood, and turned back toward the fire.

Seeing Gabrielle return, practice blade in hand, Xena raised a questioning eyebrow. "What was all that about?"

"So much for family bonding," the bard muttered as she tossed it next to their packs before squatting down by the fire to check on her simmering stew.

Shaking her head, Xena reached over and placed her hand on Gabrielle's arm.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle questioned, as she looked over her shoulder.

"C'mere," Xena invited.

Gabrielle sighed, and as she turned around, let herself melt into Xena. Burying her head into the warrior's neck, she fought the tears that were suddenly threatening to rise to the surface. "Why does she have to fight me on everything?" she whispered.

"She's a teenager, it's what they do."

Green met blue as Gabrielle snorted. "That's real assuring, Xena."

"Yeah, well that's what I do," Xena teased. "You want me to talk to her?"

Gabrielle shook her head, and realizing the teen could probably hear every word she said, switched to MindSpeech. :_No, last thing I need is for you to get involved. This is between me and her.:_

_:I could help you know, seems to respect me...:_

_:That's the problem, Xena; she respects you, but not me. I need to figure out how to earn that respect from her too.:_

_:Alright, I'll stay out of it, but only if you promise to let me deal with her if she gets too out of control. I won't let her keep disrespecting you.:_ Xena insisted. _:And remember, I'm here if you need help, or just need to talk.:_

Gabrielle smirked. "You've come a long way, warrior."

"So have you, my bard. But you know what?" Xena paused, suddenly sniffing the air. "Even I can tell that your stew is burning."

"Hades!" Gabrielle cursed, before turning on the pot and pulling it off the fire.

Xena watched Gabrielle fiddle with the pot and the semi-ruined contents as she let her mind process what was going on between Rylie and her bard. For now, she'd respect Gabrielle request, and see if the teen and the bard could resolve this between themselves. Perhaps Gabrielle had a point; she and Rylie needed to come to their own understanding, and Xena realized that if she got involved it might only server to undermine that. She sat back down on the log, and went through the exchange that Gabrielle and Rylie just a few minutes ago. The teen's bedroll was on the far side of their shallow cave, but it was close enough that Xena picked up on the entire conversation. After all, Rylie wasn't the only one that overheard conversations that were meant to be private today.

===[x]

The next two and a half days passed slowly. The group left their shallow cave only to get holed up in another less than a day later. For the past few weeks the weather had been cooperating, making the travel much easier, but that string of luck suddenly was changing. A huge storm had risen in from the east, bringing with it sheets of icy cold rain.

Xena paced the cave opening as if she were a panther trapped in a cage. The sun had risen over two candlemarks ago, welcoming a grey and murky morning that had been no better than the day before. Her mood and her patience were rapidly disintegrating as her hopes of leaving only seemed to slip further and further away.

"Mother?"

Xena turned to see Callie, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning, little one," she greeted, scooping up the little girl in her arms. "Sleep well?"

Callie nodded into the warrior's neck. "Rylie's awake."

It was all Xena could do not to groan aloud. Since the confrontation between the teen and her bard, Rylie had been anything but cooperative. The teen gave Gabrielle a hard time at every turn, but then would be sickenly sweet to everyone else. Xena knew that Rylie was just doing it to push buttons, but even the overly cooperative Rylie was getting to be too much.

Since the night of the confrontation Gabrielle had grounded Rylie to her bedroll, insisting that she apologize. The teen stubbornly refused, and so now the two blondes were locked in a battle of wills. To Xena's own amazement she wasn't sure who would win. In the past she would have put her dinar on Gabrielle, but if stubbornness were a hereditary trait, the two had definitely gotten equal shares of it.

The morning continued to drag on, although so far it had been relativity quiet. Rylie even ate her breakfast without comment, but then she was probably hungry after Gabrielle had taken her dinner away the night before. Even Xena had to admit that commenting that the stew smelled like week-old fish guts was a little over the top. The comment had also been slightly insulting for Xena, for the stew not only contained fresh venison that Xena managed to catch the day before, but in the warrior's opinion was delicious.

In retrospect the deer had been a lucky catch, as their fresh supplies were running low and the storm had made hunting much harder. Seeking a break from the moody teen, Xena had ventured out of the cave with the excuse of securing firewood and had startled the deer. Between the kill and using her Gift to speed up the smoking process, yesterday had been tolerable. Today, however, she felt more like a caged animal, trapped between the weather and her family.

"Rylie! What do you think you're doing?" Gabrielle's voice suddenly rang across the cave. Xena's head following the noise only to see a smirking teen and an angry bard as Gabrielle was desperately brushing around the burnt edges of a scroll. "You know I don't have many of these left. Not like we can go to a market and get more," the bard continued to scold.

The teen rolled her eyes. "Then keep them away from my bedroll. It's not my fault…"

"Like Hades," Gabrielle started, before she trailed off as she noticed Rylie suddenly pale. The bard turned around and was almost knocked over by Xena. Looking up into blue eyes, she recognized that look.

With one eyebrow cocked, the warrior suggested, "We need to talk."

"I'm a little busy, Xena," Gabrielle returned only to let out a yip of surprise as Xena grabbed her by the arm and forcefully escorted her to the far side of the cave. "What in Tartarus are you doing?" she hissed when the warrior finally released her.

"You need to calm down," Xena instructed. She then reached out and gently touched Gabrielle's arm again. _:You are letting her win by giving into your anger. She's deliberately trying to get a rise out of you.:_

_:Don't you think I know that?: _Gabrielle declared. _:But I'm not about to let her get away with it either.:_

_:Of course not,: _Xena agreed. _:Being angry though, doesn't do anything but escalate the problem. _

The bard mentally sighed. _:I'm just not sure what to do with her anymore.:_

Xena tilted her head toward the semi-burnt scroll in the bard's hand. _:That a blank scroll?:_

_:Yeah, useless now though.:_

_:Is it?: _Xena prompted.

Gabrielle wrinkled her forehead for a moment, before smiling as she caught on to Xena's suggestion. _:Oh you are devious, warrior:_

Xena mentally chucked, _:I learned from the best, my bard.: _

===[x]

Rylie grumbled under her breath as she shook out the cramp in her hand. "Stupid sentences," she mumbled. Next time she got the idea to damage one of Gabrielle's scrolls, she'd pick a smaller one. She then looked up as a shadow crossed over the scroll.

"Hey," Gabrielle invited. "Think we can talk?"

Rylie shrugged. She pulled back, getting off her belly and sitting with her legs crossed. "Do I have a choice?"

"There are always choices, Rylie," Gabrielle commented. When the teen didn't respond, the bard took that as a positive sign and sat down next to her. "I know these last couple of days have been hard, on all of us, but I think it's time we move on."

"Does that mean that I can stop writing these sentences?" Rylie asked hopefully.

The bard couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe." She then paused for a long moment. "I'm tired of fighting with you, Rylie."

"I never wanted to fight with you. It kinda just happened," the teen returned in a low voice.

"Then why?" Gabrielle prompted.

The teen only shrugged her answer.

"I can't help if you shut me out."

"What do you care, anyways," Rylie suddenly spat. "I'm just trouble to you. You don't want me here. I'm just in the way."

Gabrielle wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Where in world did you get that idea? You know that Xena and I are connected to you. We are family and we belong together. We've been over this…"

Rylie interrupted the bard by shaking her head, "No you don't. You don't see me as one of your kids. You treat me differently."

"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked, truly confused by the teen's statement.

Rylie narrowed her eyes. "How long would Callie have gotten away it if she would have been doing what I've done for the past three days?"

"Callie, well…" Gabrielle trailed off. "Callie's a little girl, you're not."

"You didn't answer my question."

Gabrielle sighed. "She wouldn't have, you know that both Xena and I would nip that behavior in the bud right away."

"So then why didn't you stop me?"

The question was honest, and the teen's expression almost broke Gabrielle's heart. "I'm sorry, Rylie. Maybe I should have. I didn't realize I needed too. You're not a little girl, and I just figured that you'd have more self-control."

Rylie shifted positions, bringing her knees up, so that she could wrap her arms around them and then rest her chin on top of them. "Just cuz I'm taller doesn't mean that I don't make mistakes."

"Oh, I know that," Gabrielle reassured her. "But that doesn't mean that we can't learn from this and move on."

"How do we do that?" Rylie murmured into her knees.

"Well, you could start with an apology."

Rylie tilted her head slightly to the side, catching the bard's eyes with her own. "Mom told me not to be sorry, just to improve."

That got a chuckle out of the bard. "She's told me the same thing, but being sorry and saying that you're sorry doesn't mean the same thing. Being sorry doesn't really help anyone. If you do wrong you need to own up to it and strive not to make the same mistake twice. That's what she means by that saying."

"Oh," Rylie replied, her eyes drifting back to her knees. "But what if I'm not sorry?"

The bard felt her jaw tighten as the frustration with the teen started to grow once again. "Are you trying to make me angry?" she finally was able to get out.

Rylie shook her head. "No, I mean, well maybe that came out wrong. I mean I've been terrible to you, Gabrielle. I just don't see how saying sorry is going to fix that."

"Ah, well sorry is only the start," the bard affirmed. "Question is what do we do next with you, Rylie?"

The teen shrugged. "What would you do to Callie if she acted like I did?"

"First off," Gabrielle challenged, "Callie is a small child, you're not. You seem to want me to treat both of you the same, and that's not going to happen."

"Fine. Then, I'm sorry Gabrielle, and I don't want to talk anymore."

The bard narrowed her eyes. "It's not that easy, Rylie. You may not be a little girl, but I'm not going to let you dismiss me so easily. Whether you like it or not, we are connected. Somewhere along the line I've accepted you as part of my family, and I think of you as being just as much my child as Callie or Solan. I feel responsible for your actions, and I'm not going to let you disrespect me like this any longer."

"Yeah right," Rylie snorted. "Whatever."

The bard sighed. Without comment she got up and crossed to the other side of the cave. Taking quietly with Xena for a few moments, the warrior nodded. Xena then gathered Quinn and Callie and the three of them, taking advantage in a break in the weather, left the cave. Gabrielle paused briefly shuffling through her pack, and withdrawing a small item before she returned to the teen's side.

"You know what I think, Rylie?" she started as she sat down once again. "I think you are trapped by your fear, and are craving the love and attention that you think Callie is getting and you're not. I also think that you don't feel sorry because you're too busy feeling guilty. I think that you need to know that I can and will forgive you, but in order to do that you have to drop the attitude. I know it's a mask, Rylie. You can't hide what you are truly feeling from me."

Rylie wanted to roll her eyes again at the bard's statement, but was distracted by the object in Gabrielle's hand. "What's that for?" Rylie managed to get out.

Gabrielle tapped the back of the hairbrush on her palm. "I've tried to talk to you, ground you, and even had you write sentences. It's obvious that you're not going to be satisfied until we take this to the next level. I've let you get away with the attitude too long. It's going to stop tonight."

"But," Rylie stammered. "We don't have to… I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You got that right," Gabrielle confirmed. "But if it does next time we won't have this misunderstanding before we deal with it."

===[x]

Gabrielle stroked the blonde head in her lap gently as Rylie sniffled once again. The teen couldn't stop the small whimper that crossed her lips as she shifted. Trying to find a more comfortable position was useless, as all she managed to do was reignite the inferno in her backside. Sitting across the fire, Xena lifted her eyes at the noise, before turning her attention back to the rhythmic sharpening of her sword. It had been a very long day- for all of them- and one that Rylie would probably never forget.

As the teen began to relax under Gabrielle's ministrations she allowed her mind to wander. The chat she and the bard had earlier has been difficult, but she also felt better then she had in days. That connection with Gabrielle had been confirmed, and in that one simple but painful interaction, Gabrielle proved that she was no longer the cooler older cousin, but a force to be reckoned with. Rylie was amazed how she now saw the bard in such a different light as Gabrielle had magically transformed into that authority figure that Rylie's life had been missing.

The bard had shown her just how she felt, not only reducing Rylie to tears, but helping to heal that scared little girl that still lived inside her who was still terrified of rejection. Between the new realizations with Xena, and now with Gabrielle, they'd both reassured her of her place in the family. She smiled remembering that Xena and Gabrielle had both called her their daughter. It was strange for logically she knew they were connected, even the goddess had called her their third child, but to hear it directly from them, it changed things.

For the first time she finally felt as if she truly belonged. She was part of them -their daughter- and she knew that she'd never had to worry about being sent away for screwing up again. Shifting once again, she winced. This was not an experience she wanted to repeat anytime soon, or ever for that matter. It was worth it though, to know that she, Rylie, daughter of Xena and Gabrielle, was not only wanted, but loved.


	157. Chapter 157

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 157**

"But Mama G," Rylie whined, "It's not fair."

Gabrielle shook her head, quietly delighted at the title the teen had recently graced her with, but firmly pointed to the teen's bedroll. "You know the rules, Rylie. You're not allowed to go anywhere without someone else."

The teen sat and crossed her arms across her chest in a pout. It's not like she'd gone far. She was practicing her tree walking when she's inadvertently triggered one of the perimeter wards. It had been a week since the confrontation with Gabrielle, and now that Rylie's posterior was back to normal, so was her teenage demeanor.

They were getting deeper into the Hills now, and had even run across a few strange critters: squirrels with spikes like porcupines, lizards which had bright feathers like tropical birds, and yesterday morning they'd even come across a family of what looked to be beavers, but they were twice the size of the average beaver, had huge claws, and were devouring a deer that they had captured. The appearance of the animals, coupled with the incident with the sword had caused the group to redouble their security efforts.

Rylie's ears suddenly picked up the squeals of her little sister as she and Xena returned to the camp. Xena was carrying her on her shoulders, and Callie was loving every minute of it. The warrior raised an eyebrow, noticing Rylie's position and location, as she set the little girl down.

"What she do this time?" Xena asked, getting a kiss in greeting from her bard.

"Perimeter alarm, trees, again," the bard answered.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Why? So you can give her some pointers, warrior. You did the same thing yesterday," Gabrielle scolded. "Maybe next time I'll send you to your bedroll too," she further threatened.

Xena smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Alone," Gabrielle clarified.

"Ah, now, Mama G," Xena mimicked Rylie's best whine, "You don't have to get mean about it."

"Yeah yeah, I'll show you mean. Find anything worth eating?"

"Hmmm, perhaps," Xena teased, pulling the pack from her arm. "Happened across a patch of blackberries."

"Seriously? I thought they only grew in the summer," the bard exclaimed as she excitedly took the pouch from the warrior. "I think I have just enough flour to make some pastries. Maybe I can make some jam for those trail biscuits, too."

Xena smiled, both suggestions sounding wonderful to her. "I was surprised to find them," Xena returned. "For all the strangeness, there are also some pleasant surprises in these woods."

"Mama G, can I get up yet?" Rylie called.

"Yes, if you promise to stop whining," Gabrielle returned.

The teen rolled her eyes but gladly got up and joined Gabrielle and Xena close to the fire. "Did I hear ya right Mom, blackberries? They are my favorite."

"Something else you and Mama G have in common," Xena winked. "I saw some rabbit trails. Or at least what looked to be rabbit trails a little east of here. Wanna get your bow see if we can catch a couple?"

"Definitely!"

Xena suddenly frowned looking over Rylie's shoulder and noticing Callie examining a bush rather close to the perimeter. "What are you doing, Callie?"

The little girl turned around and stood up. "Nothing, Mother," she called back.

"Well come away from the bushes, there could be dangerous animals in there."

Rylie also turned around. She knew what her sister was doing, and couldn't phantom why Xena and Gabrielle hadn't caught her yet. That animal that Rylie caught her talking with the afternoon of the fight turned out to be a little fox. She'd befriended the thing, and was even feeding it, and so it had followed them from camp to camp for over a week now. The thing was clever though. It only appeared when she or Callie was around. The adults, for some reason, never saw the thing.

"Ok, Mother," Callie called out, with a sigh, as she crossed back into the camp proper and over to be bedroll. Picking up her doll, she began to play with it happily and Rylie couldn't help glare at her.

"Something wrong, Rylie?" Xena asked, noticing the look.

"Ah, no, Mom. Let me just get my bow."

===[x]

"What's going on between you and Callie?" Xena asked once they were beyond the border of the camp.

"I'd rather not say," Rylie replied. "I don't want to tattle on her, and I don't want to lie to you either."

"If it's something dangerous, you know you're not tattling right?"

"Yes, Mother," Rylie replied sarcastically. "I'm 15 not 5."

"You're 14," Xena corrected her.

Rylie stopped. "I was 14, I had a birthday."

Xena also stopped. "When? Why didn't you tell us?"

The teen shrugged. "We were kinda busy."

"Rylie, when was it? If we would have known…"

"It's not important," Rylie replied, she turned to continue, but Xena put a hand on her arm, stopping her. Rylie sighed, knowing the warrior wasn't going to let it go. "Remember the day I had the vision, about you and the arrow?"

"They day I left to go after Gabrielle."

"Yeah, that was it," Rylie confirmed.

"Rylie," Xena sighed. "I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate it then. We'll do something special. Tonight," the warrior suddenly declared. "I'll even give you a birthday spanking," she added with a wink.

"Wait, a what? I didn't even do anything," Rylie moaned.

Xena laughed. "It's an Earth tradition, and it's only a joke.

The teen relaxed, a little bit, not at all liking the mischievous twinkle in the warrior's eye. The warrior then suddenly grabbed the front of the teen's tunic, causing all kinds of waves of panic to wash over her.

"Shhhh," Xena said. "I think I see a wittle wrabbit."

"Wittle what?" Rylie asked, confused.

"Wrabbit, wrabbit," Xena returned.

"Did you eat any of those berries? Are you sure they were blackberries?" Rylie asked, concerned.

Xena winked. "Relax, kid. I think there is one on the other side of that bolder."

===[x]

Rylie gripped her chest, feeling her heartbeat faster than a Companion could run. "What the hell was that?" she whispered roughly to Xena, who was in a similar position. They both had taken cover behind a large tree. Rabbits, those were no ordinary rabbits.

"Never seen anything like it," Xena returned in a similar tone. "It was like they could fly, but had no wings."

Rylie nodded her head. "Yeah, and did you see those teeth?"

"Bacchee Bunnies," Xena confirmed. "Come on, let's get out of here before they…" The warrior didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as all of a sudden one of the demon rabbits appeared. It flew straight at them, but Xena managed to grab her chakram and knock it down, stunning it long enough for the warrior and teen to make a break for it.

===[x]

A short time later, Gabrielle was sitting with her back to a tree, busy writing in a scroll. She looked up, checking on Callie, and noticed her playing quietly near the edge of camp. Normally she would have called the child closer to her, but she was only a few yards away from Quinn, and still enough within the boundaries of the camp that the bard was not concerned. Turning her attention back to the scroll, she'd just put the quill to the parchment when suddenly she heard the familiar sounds of Xena's chakram.

Reacting immediately, her head snapped back up. She pushed the scroll aside, and then grabbed her staff, in as if in a practiced, fluid, movement. The bard was just in time to see the chakram cut an arrow in half, knocking it harmlessly off course. Working on reflex, Gabrielle sprang to her feet before the chakram bounced off a tree, ricocheted, and sliced through a second arrow. Seeing the trajectory of the second arrow, Gabrielle's heart suddenly jumped into her throat as she realized that someone was aiming at Callie. She wasted no time as she sprinted across the camp, just as Xena appeared on the edge, catching her chakram.

Xena suddenly let out a warning as a third arrow soared across the clearing. She could only hope that Callie would move, for she knew that she didn't have time to stop the arrow. Callie did turn at the sound of the cry, but it was too late. The next moments seems to happen in slow motion as the arrow soared toward Callie, and both the bard and the warrior looked on helplessly.

Callie let out a scream just as Gabrielle reached her. Xena was there a second later, her chakram already whooshing at lightning speed toward the source of the arrows.

"Mama!" Callie cried as Gabrielle stopped short.

The bard let out a breath in relief, for the arrow had missed the girl and hit a small fox-like animal that was next to her. Xena had a similar reaction, and pausing only a second to ensure that no one was hurt she turned and quickly disappeared into the tree line in the same direction as the chakram.

Rylie entered the clearing just in time to see Xena disappear. She started after the warrior, but was stopped by a sharp shout from Gabrielle. The teen hesitated a moment before turning back toward the bard

"What's going on?" Rylie asked as she and Quinn both arrived next to Gabrielle and Callie. The little girl was clearly upset, but seemed unhurt. As Rylie got close though, she realized why. Callie's little fox-friend was clearly dead. "What happened? Did Mom?"

"No," Gabrielle quickly explained. "Someone was shooting at Callie from the tree line, but obviously Callie wasn't the target."

"Mama!" Callie cried out again, "Why would someone want to hurt my friend?"

It was then that Rylie realized that Callie's tears weren't from fear, but from anger. "It's ok sis, Mom will get whoever hurt your friend," the teen tried to reassure her.

"No, whoever did this did Callie a favor. This is no ordinary fox," Quinn explained. She'd pulled her short dagger from her belt and was using it to examine the creature. "It's a changed creature. See the tail? Looks like the venom sack from a scorpion."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath, and grabbing Callie, she physically pulled the girl away from the creature. Rylie also took the cue to take a step back.

"How dangerous is it?" Gabrielle asked.

The mage shrugged. "I have no idea. That's part of the problem with the Hills. Because they as so dangerous, we don't have any reliable records or catalogs of the creature here. It's probably safe to say though, that with the size of the venom sack, this thing could easily been deadly."

"Callie…" Gabrielle started to scold.

"Mama, it wouldn't have hurt me," Callie interrupted. "It was my friend."

"What have we told you about dangerous animals, especially the ones in these woods?"

"She's right, Mama G, I don't think it would have hurt her. It hasn't so far," Rylie added in her sister's defense.

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle suddenly turned on the teen.

The flashing green eyes caused Rylie to take another step back. The bard was clearly upset, and somehow Rylie had gotten herself tangled into her sister's web. "Nothing," she tried. "It's just that if it was going to hurt her, it would have done it earlier."

Gabrielle looked back and forth between the teen and the little girl. "Just how long has this been going on?"

Callie glared at Rylie, and Rylie sighed. "I'm sorry, little sis, but I told you it was a bad idea to play with that thing. But," she added turning back to Gabrielle, "I had no idea it was poisonous. I thought it was just a regular fox."

"Rylie," Gabrielle started, but suddenly was interrupted by the return of Xena and a stranger. The stranger was limping, sporting both a busted lip and a quickly swelling eye. His hands had been bound behind his back with Xena's whip, and he was being roughly escorted by the obviously irritated warrior, as she urged him forward with a not so gentle push every few steps.

"Xena, wait," Quinn managed to get out, recognizing the man's green and brown clothing and intricately woven hair as the common dress for a Hawkbrother scout, but it was a moment too late.

As soon as Xena cleared the edge of the camp, she'd turned on her captive, and two quick pokes to the neck later he was kneeling in front of her.

"Xena, release him," Quinn called, quickly making her way across the camp. Gabrielle and the girls quickly followed, as the mage continued, "That's one of the Hawkbrothers. They are our allies."

"I don't care who he is," Xena spat back. "He was shooting at my daughter, and I want to know why."

"Not at the girl," the man sputtered, "At the stinging-fox."

Xena eyed him for a moment. "And why have you been shadowing us for the last day and a half?"

The man's good eye widened in surprise. "You entered my territory," he managed to sputter and cough as the blood trickled down from his nose. "I've only been watching you."

"Please Xena, there are easier ways to do this," Quinn tried.

The warrior looked at her, and then Gabrielle and the two girls. With an irritated sigh she released the pinch. "I believe you, for now," she warned. "But that doesn't mean I trust you."

The man took in a deep breath, as Quinn rushed forward to untie him. Once his hands were free he reached up and wiped the blood from his nose. Glaring at Xena, he stood, almost as if challenging her. "I am impressed by your skills, Herald, but that doesn't mean that I trust you either."

Xena took a step closer to him, but Gabrielle's hand on her arm stopped her. "Xena, I want to talk to you. Let Quinn take care of…" she trail off, realizing they hadn't been formally introduced.

"Arrowheart k'Vala," he supplied.

"Arrowheart k'Vala," Gabrielle repeated, "Pleased to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances. My partner here can be a little protective. Not that I blame her, after all it did appear that you were shooting at our youngest child. I'm Gabrielle, by the way. This is Xena, Callie, Rylie, and Quinn, of Valdemar."

Then turning to the girls, she instructed, "Rylie take Callie back to your bedroll and keep her entertained for a while."

It wasn't exactly a request, but Rylie knew enough about the bard's tone not to argue. Callie had been quiet, but the teen was betting that she was still pretty shaken by the turn of events. She was probably angry too. It wasn't like Callie not to let her feeling be known, but so far the little girl hadn't said much. Maybe it was just better if she wasn't alone right now.

Watching the girls obey, and Quinn start to strike up a conversation with the Hawkbrother, Gabrielle encouraged Xena to follow her to the other side of the camp.

"If this is about that man…" Xena started.

"No, you had every right, Xena. I'm just as upset as you are about the arrows. I mean he could have easily hit Callie."

"Right…"

"But this is more than about that," the bard continued, ignoring the fact that she'd interrupted Xena a second time. "Callie is fine, thank the gods, but that fox-thing wasn't there by accident. She befriended the thing, and Rylie knew about it."

"What? How many times…."

"I know I know, I already started the lecture," Gabrielle continued.

"Will you stop that!" Xena suddenly declared.

"Stop what?"

"Interrupting me."

"Oh, sorry," Gabrielle apologized. "But what are we going to do about them?"

Xena sighed. "We'll deal with that later. Frist I want to figure out more about this Arrowheart. Something about him I don't like."

"Oh, what are you thinking, Xena?"

"Not sure yet. I just want to keep a close eye on him, and keep him away from the children."

Gabrielle nodded, "Alright, Xena, but what about…" Gabrielle's sentence was suddenly cut off by a high pitched scream. Both the bard and warrior's attention was brought to Callie as she was desperately trying to get away from Rylie. The teen was holding her wrist and trying to get her to sit, but the little girl refused.

Gabrielle and Xena exchanged a look and a sigh, as Callie managed to wiggle free of the teen's grasp, and let out another shriek of displeasure. When Rylie again tried to grab her, the little girl retaliated, and kicked the teen in the shin.

"Hey! Enough, both of you freeze!" Gabrielle shouted.

Momentarily stunned by the tone of the bard's voice, both of the girls did as ordered. The moment, however didn't last long. Callie crossed her arms across her chest and Rylie sat back down to rub her aching shin.

"You gonna let her get away with this?" Rylie complained.

Gabrielle and Xena again exchanged a look. "Flip ya for it?" Xena asked hopefully.

The bard rolled her eyes. "You just keep an eye on our new friend," she whispered. "I'll deal with the girls."

"Ah, good warrior, bad Amazon queen?" Xena whispered back, her blue eyes suddenly sparking with mischief. "Been a while since we played that."

Gabrielle groaned and leaned her head into Xena's chest. "You so don't play fair."

Xena bent slightly; bringing her lips next to the bard's ear. Letting her voice drop an octave she whispered, "Never claimed that I did."

The bard physically shivered, before she looked up, giving the warrior a quick peck on the lips. Her face then turned hard as she spun around to face their daughters.

Both girls paled as the bard descended on them. An icy look convinced Rylie that staying put was a very good idea as Gabrielle grabbed Callie's arm. "Apologize."

"No," Callie angrily replied, struggling against Gabrielle's grip. "She's mean, and I hate her."

"I just wanted her to sit down!" Rylie protested.

"Callisto," Gabrielle responded in a warning tone.

The little girl glared up at Gabrielle, sending waves of anger and frustration through her. "I'm not sorry, and I won't say it."

Feeling the raw emotion wash over her, Gabrielle fought the instinct associated with her Gift to absorb them. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Going down on one knee, she turned the little girl toward her, a hand on each of the child's arms. Speaking very deliberately and sending her own soothing waves toward the little girl, she directed, "Callie, I know that you are mad right now, but it's not ok to take it out on the rest of us. You need to calm down."

Callie looked at the bard for a moment, before she suddenly pulled free. With another scream, she yelled, "Stop trying to control me!" She then pulled back, her little fist intending to strike the bard's jaw.

Gabrielle however was too quick, and managed to grab the offending fist before it made contact. Green met brown, and for a second a flash of fear crossed the darker of the two before it again hardened into anger.

The bard's first instinct was to spin the girl around and give her a good swat, but she suddenly realized that Callie wasn't the only one being affected by anger. She could feel it on the little girl, but she could also feel it coming from herself. Making up her mind, she did the next best thing she could think of. She marched the little girl to the closest tree and lifting her up, placed her on a low hanging branch.

"Don't even think about moving," she warned.

Callie again glared at her, but her concentration was broken as she found herself struggling to keep balance on the tree branch. The bottom of her feet dangled just a few inches from the ground, but the branch wasn't exactly flat, and there was no way she could maintain her position unless she focused. She felt the anger well up inside her once more, only to be forgotten as she again struggled against the force of gravity.

"Stupid tree," Callie muttered as she carefully reached up and wiped away an angry tear.

The bard pretended not to hear the remark, giving the girl some time and space, by leaving her alone. Maybe after a few minutes of solitude, the girl would be more cooperative. Gabrielle then returned to Xena's side, wiping away her own angry tear as she accepted the warrior's strong arm around her.


	158. Chapter 158

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 158**

It was less than a quarter candlemark before Gabrielle returned to Callie. The little girl had quieted considerably and the bard could physically feel that she no longer had that hot anger searing inside of her. It was a relief to her that Callie was able to settle so fast, although the distraction of keeping her balance on that low branch was probably helping with that. With a half-smile she remembered similar incidents between Xena and herself during their early days together. The bard wasn't always easy to get along with, and Xena found that _encouraging_ her to ride Argo was often a good way to distract her.

Approaching the girl, Gabrielle caught her eye as asked, "You ready to settle down now?"

The little girl responded with a gentle nod of her head as tears once again welled up in her eyes. She managed to reach out to the bard, who gladly took her off the branch and held her tightly to her chest. Turing and setting herself on recently vacated branch, Gabrielle held Callie close while gently rocking her and letting her cry herself out.

"Ready to talk about it?" Gabrielle encouraged.

"I'm sorry I tried to hit you, Mama."

"Ah," Gabrielle responded. She'd almost forgotten about it, but was glad that the little girl realized what she did was wrong. "I appreciate the apology, and I hope I can trust that it won't happen again?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow of warning.

Callie shook her head. "No Mama, I don't wanna have to sit on a tree again."

The bard chucked, filing the idea away for possible use in the future. "You know that's not the only reason why I sat you down?"

Callie sighed. "I know. I let myself get mad."

"Yes you did," Gabrielle confirmed. "And I do understand why you were upset, but that's no reason to throw a fit, or to hit anyone. You know that people like you and me have to be careful about our emotions. When we feel angry or sad, we make the people around us feel the same way."

"I know," the little girl sighed once again. She then bite her lip for a moment before blurting out, "But why Mama? Why did he do it?"

"He thought you were in danger, sweetie, and quite frankly you were. We've talked about you and the animals before."

"You don't believe me that I can control them. They are my friends, Mama. They wouldn't hurt me," Callie argued.

Gabrielle sighed. "I know you believe that, and to be honest I'm not so sure you can't, but we can't take the risk. Callie," Gabrielle pressed, as she shifted the little girl so she could meet her eyes, "what you have to understand is that Xena and I are responsible for you, and your safety. We just can't allow you to take these kinds of dangerous risks."

The little girl's lip turned into a small pout. "You don't trust me. Aland did. He understood. I wish he was still here."

"We all miss Aland, but his presence wouldn't change the fact that you disobeyed us."

"But Mama…"

"No Callie, no but Mama," Xena suddenly interjected as the bard and the little girl both turned to acknowledge her. "It's not up to you to decide when and if you follow the rules. They are there for your own protection, and regardless if you agree, it's up to your Mama and me to make sure you stay safe."

Callie shook her head at the warrior as she sat down next to Gabrielle on the branch. "But, you always say that sometimes rules can be broken…"

"If given the right reasons," Xena interrupted. "Putting your life in danger, because you think you can control your Gifts, is not the right reason."

"Callie, do you understand why we are so upset with you?" Gabrielle asked, pulling the little girl's attention back to her.

Callie shrugged before mumbling, "Cuz you don't trust me or my Gifts."

"No, that's not it at all. You're Gifts amaze us," Xena gently explained. "I wish I could do half the things that you seem to do without a second thought. Things come so naturally to you, Callie. You're very lucky." Xena paused for a moment, reaching out and tucking a lose curl behind the little girl's ear. "But we can't always rely on luck. Eventually something is going to turn on you, or hurt you, and we can't afford to lose you. You're too special, Callie."

Callie's lip trembled for a moment before she looked up, letting brown meet blue. "I am?" Getting an affirming nod, the warrior and the girl exchanged a soft smile. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you and Mama," Callie finally admitted.

"I know," Xena answered. "But I think we both know that saying sorry is only part of it." "Do we have to, Mother?"

"What do you think?" Xena returned, that single eyebrow rising with the question.

Callie frowned, and then sighed as she let herself slide off Gabrielle's lap. "I think that you and Mama would be very sad if something happened to me."

"And I think you are one smart little girl," Xena agreed. She then stood and taking Callie's hand in her own, she turned back toward Gabrielle. "We might be a while."

"Take your time. I want to talk to Rylie anyways."

"You sure you don't want to wait until I get back?"

"No," Gabrielle gave her head a slight shake. "I think it's about time I gave Rylie her sword back."

"Alright then, good luck, my bard."

"You too, my warrior," Gabrielle returned with a smile. She then watched as Xena turned and disappeared with Callie into the surrounding woods. With a sigh she pushed off the branch she was sitting on and headed in Rylie direction.

===[x]

Rylie groaned as she laid gingerly on her bedroll. The last two candlemarks had been both surprising and painful. When Gabrielle had approached her, she was worried she was in trouble again, but soon found out the bard had much more devious plans for her.

Rylie knew that the sword she had found after the battle was enchanted. It not only made the bearer crave owning it, but also enhanced both skill and endurance when wielding it. The teen had assumed that when Gabrielle and Xena sparred with it, that was the reason why Gabrielle was able to go head to head with the warrior, but the teen has assumed wrong. The last two candlemarks had consisted of possibility the most brutal workout she'd ever seen, much less participated in. Even the more prominent spars Xena had put her through paled in comparison.

Every muscle hurt. She could swear even the hairs on her head hurt. When the bard had given her back the practice sword she'd been confused. If anything she expected to be punished for aiding Callie's lie, but the one thing she'd learned about Xena and Gabrielle is they didn't always act the way most parents would. The excitement though, didn't last long as she realized that Gabrielle was planning on using it to make a point, and a few bruises.

She supposed she had it coming though. Gabrielle had said as much. She'd told her that she was disappointed that she would knowingly allow Callie to endanger herself, and although she could understand sibling loyalty, she also expected Rylie to know better. The sword, the bard told her, was a symbol of responsibility, and like her relationship with her sibling also double edged. It could be used to wedge power, but also could be deadly.

The lesson wasn't all sword play, in true bard form, it was also thought provoking. Gabrielle told Rylie the rest of the story after her husband's death. She didn't leave anything out, including how hard Xena had pushed her when she finally relented to train her. Gabrielle had learned quickly, not only how to wield a sword, but the power that sword gave her was also laced with responsibility. She told her how she'd thought she'd learned that early on with Xena, but until that moment where she had steel in her hand, and had it leveled at her enemy's throat, she hadn't fully understood it.

The whole ordeal was a lesson that the teen would not soon forget, and it had forever changed the way that she viewed the only blood-relative she ever met. Gabrielle was amazing. She exhibited a quiet strength unlike anyone the teen had ever met before, and that was something special. From the bard, Rylie learned that ability didn't mean it was necessary. The restraint was often more powerful than the action. Rylie had been so taken with Xena, she realized that Gabrielle often was pushed to side, but the teen realized that in that action her thinking had been faulty. Xena was powerful, but so was Gabrielle. They both had lessons that the teen could benefit from, and if Rylie was lucky she would find a way to balance both of their teachings so she could one day become the warrior she was meant to be.

Looking down at the blade lying next to her, Rylie also realized that like the bard, she now saw the sword in a different light. She'd found a new respect for the wooden blade, no longer seeing it as a toy, but rather a tool. It was a symbol of strength, yes, but also responsibility and restraint. It was just as important to know how to use a sword as it was to know when not to use it. The teen smiled slightly as she ran her fingers along the side the wooden blade. Important lessons were learned today, but she knew she'd just begun, and that idea excited her.

Gabrielle watched the teen gently as she ran her fingers along the edge of the practice sword. Her eyes then traveled to its twin, which Gabrielle had propped up against their bags. The conversation with Rylie had brought up a lot of memories, very few of which were pleasant.

She let out a soft grunt as Xena sat down next to her. The warrior had returned with a sleeping Callie just a few moments ago, and had just deposited her on her own bedroll before joining the bard.

"You ok?" Xena asked.

"Every bone in my body hurts," Gabrielle mumbled. "Even my hair hurts."

The warrior chuckled. "You're out of practice. Maybe we should do something about that."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. "You know I don't like fighting with swords, not even to spar."

"Still, you're good at it…" Xena trailed off, earning another cold look. "Maybe I can help? Perhaps my queen would like a massage?"

"Gods, Xena that would be heavenly."

Xena smiled, rubbing her hands together and almost subconsciously warming them with her Gift. Watching as Gabrielle rolled onto her stomach, the warrior set herself to work. With a surge of healing warmth she began to massage her partner's back, smiling as the bard moaned in contentment.

"How'd it go with Callie?" Gabrielle asked. "Seems like you wore her out," she continuing glancing at the little girl who was sleeping soundly on her bed roll.

Xena frowned slightly. "I almost didn't have the heart to do it. I swear if I didn't already promise her, I wouldn't have."

"Maybe we need to rethink how she is allowed to interact with animals. I mean, she did stare down that drake. What could possibly be more dangerous than that?"

"Maybe," Xena consented. "After we clear these woods."

"Maybe," Gabrielle agreed, moaning as Xena moved to her lower back, pressing more heat into it.

"What about Rylie? I noticed she's lying on her tummy."

"By choice, I'm sure. I didn't give her any particular reason to. Her backside shouldn't be any sorer then any rest of her body… or mine for that matter. Gods Xena, that feels good."

The warrior chuckled, redoubling her efforts, as the bard continued, "You know Xena, Rylie scares me. She's good, a natural in many ways."

"I know," Xena agreed, moving her way back up the bard's back and kneading into her shoulders. "All the more reason to be hard on her."

"Mmmmm," Gabrielle moaned again in pleasure. "Just remember, Xena. She is still a child."

"One that I'm training in a deadly art," Xena gently argued. "But don't worry, my bard, as long as she isn't irresponsible with it, she doesn't have too much to worry about."

Gabrielle gave a soft snort. "Too much huh?"

"Yeah," Xena teased, squeezing the bard's shoulders a little harder, "not too much."

===[x]

Rylie awoke to the soft mummers of the adults and her little sister chatting around the campfire. She stretched and yawned, a little annoyed at herself for falling asleep, but had to admit that she felt much better. Her muscles weren't quite as stiff, but realized after that workout she'd probably be sorer in the morning then she was at the moment.

As soon as she stood the campfire suddenly got quiet, and Rylie found herself suddenly the center of attention. The teen shifted nervously, not at all liking the looks she was receiving.

"About time you decided to join us," Xena commented, her voice dry and a little edgy.

The teen gave the warrior a slight shrug as she moved to a vacant spot on the edge of the campfire. All eyes followed her and she quickly found herself scanning though her memory, wondering what she did or possibly could have done to get herself in trouble… again.

"Well, what I want to know is what you have to say for yourself, young lady? Did you think we wouldn't find out?" Gabrielle's voice suddenly rang out.

The teen looked up in panic, as green met green. She didn't know what to say. What could they have found out? Deciding to take the safe route she squeaked, "I'm sorry! I promise not to do it again."

Xena's eyes narrowed. "Promise not to do what again?"

Rylie's eyes traveled to blue, the panic spreading deeper. For a moment she thought of fleeing. She was innocent, or at least thought she was. Maybe Crystin would help her this time.

_:Don't you dare,: _came the immediate rebuttal to her plan. _:Xena and Gabrielle aren't the only ones cross with you.:_

_:What did I do?: _ Rylie almost screamed back. The teen was then totally confused when she was answered by a low chuckle. _:It's not funny!:_

_:Gods! Yes it is. Look around you, Chosen.:_

Still baffled the teen did as directed, seeing the rest of the group smiling and chuckling. Jumping up, she pointed an accusing finger at the group. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Hey!" Gabrielle scolded. "Watch the language, birthday girl."

"Birthday… what?" Rylie was dumbstruck. Then suddenly she broke out in a large grin as the group stood to surround her and congratulate her. "Gods, you are all sooo… sooo. Evil!"

Xena smirked as she pulled the teen close in a hug. "We all have our many skills."

"You almost made me wet myself," Rylie protested, still smiling. "Thanks though."

"Mama made you a cake!" Callie informed her.

"She did, huh?"

"Well, I tried," Gabrielle explained. "It's sweet and has a delightful blackberry topping."

"Sounds wonderful," Rylie answered. 'Thank you, Mama G."

"Thank you, sweetie. It's not every day we get to celebrate our eldest daughter turning another year older. Now let's eat," Gabrielle pronounced.

The group gleefully returned to the fire ring while the bard served out the cake. It was a flat cake, like the common breakfast food, but much sweeter. Gabrielle must have used all their sugar reserves, but with the blackberry jam topping it was heavenly. Birthday wishes and congratulatory messages where the topic of choice for a while, but then as the group settled, the topic switched to more serious matters.

Rylie noticed that their newest member, Arrowheart's lip had been healed. The swollenness around his eye has also gone down; no doubt due to Xena's healing Gifts. The Hawkbrother scout seemed more at ease than he was earlier, but the fact that he sat as far away from Xena as possible was not lost on the teen.

"Arrowheart has offered us the hospitality of his vale for a few days. I think it would be a nice respite. We can resupply and enjoy a warm bath, or two," Quinn informed the group.

"Sounds wonderful. How far away is the vale?" Gabrielle asked.

"Through the trees, three days. With your Companions, two days, maybe less," Arrowheart answered.

"Trees?" Xena inquired.

"Yes," Quinn answered. "The Hawkbrothers use the trees to travel. Much like you can, Xena. I'm betting you actually have quite a bit in common with them. Actually from what you have told me of your Amazons," the mage directed toward Gabrielle, "they have much in common with them as well."

Gabrielle answered, but Xena wasn't paying much attention to her bard. Instead she turned to examine the scout. He was in plain clothing, colors of the earth and nature, which could easily camouflage him. His hair, although obviously died a dark brown, was ornately braided and decorated with gems, greenery, and specks of color which Xena assumed were shells. She curved up her lip slightly. There was just something about him she didn't trust. He was dressed far fancier then any scout she'd ever encountered before, and even though he claimed he wasn't a mage, he still reeked with magic. If all the Hawkbrothers were like this, their trip to the vale was going to be much shorter than what Quinn was planning, that was for sure.

"Oh yeah," Xena suddenly heard Rylie explain. "You should have seen these rabbits. They were crazy weird. Had these big teeth, and seem to fly without wings." Apparently the conversation had changed topics and Xena had been too distracted to notice.

"Where were these creatures?" Arrowheart asked, his posture and words suddenly becoming tense.

"What does it matter? They are far enough away that they are no threat," Xena countered.

"Did you engage them?"

"Only one of them, Xena didn't allow them to get that close," Rylie confirmed.

Arrowheart shook his head. "Did you kill the one?

"No, just stunned it. Didn't see the need to kill something I wasn't going to eat," Xena answered.

Arrowheart shook his head. "This is not good news. Once they get your scent they will not stop the hunt until either they are you are dead. They are an abomination and a defilement. They need to be eradicated."

"This wood is filled with strange and dangerous creatures. Seems a little much to kill them unless they attack," Gabrielle added. "Rylie and Xena both confirmed that they did not follow."

"You do not know that. Your Companions are faster than they are. They could still be on your trail."

"Why?" Callie suddenly cried out. "Why do you have to kill things? You killed my friend, and now want to kill more things."

The group regarded the little girl for a moment before Gabrielle reached out and pulled her into her lap. "Settle down Callie," she warned. "We're not going to kill anything."

"We can't promise that. If what Arrowheart says is true, these creatures may still following us. I don't think we should take the chance," Xena reasoned. "I'll go back and make sure we weren't followed."

"I'll go with you, Mom," Rylie volunteered.

"Now wait a min…"

"I will also go," Arrowheart interrupted. "If they follow or not, it will bring me satisfaction to put their nest of death to sleep."

"No, I will go alone," Xena challenged.

"Xena, we agreed no one was to go off alone," Gabrielle argued.

Blue met green in a moment of challenge before blue broke off, accepting the inevitable. "Fine. Arrowheart can accompany me, but he has to be able to keep up."

Arrowheart smirked, "Perhaps it is you who will need to keep up with me, warrior."

Xena snorted. "We'll see about that."

"Hey, I can keep up too. And you might need my arrows," Rylie inserted.

"Not this time, Rylie. I want you to stay here." Blue met green again, but this time is was the younger green who broke off in defeat. "I mean it, Rylie."

The teen sighed. "Alright. But what if my Gift…"

"You tell Mama G or Quinn. You are not to follow," Xena instructed.

"Fine, but what if…"

Xena raised an eyebrow and the teen feel silent. "I'll stay here."

"Good," Xena nodded. "Well then," she directed to Arrowheart, letting her eyes indicate the branches above them. "Try not to get lost."

The Hawkbrother gave her a slight nod as he stood and placed his bow across his shoulders. Within moment they had both disappeared into camouflage of the forest.


	159. Chapter 159

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 159**

Xena smirked as she settled on a branch. She managed to stay ahead of Arrowheart, giving him just enough to go on to follow her. She would have lost him completely, if it wasn't for Gabrielle's instance that she not go alone. At least this way, though, they could both be happy. Waiting for the Hawkbrother to find her, she sudden narrowed her eyes, spying something dart into a bush.

"They are following," Arrowheart's voice broke her concentration.

"You were right," Xena agreed, shifting her hand to her chakram, but before she could pull it Arrowheart already had his arrow notched. A moment later, the arrow released and the rushing in the bush suddenly stopped.

"You go right, and I left," the Hawkbrother directed. "Kill anything that moves."

Xena tightened jaw, but she didn't' argue. She didn't like the idea of killing these creatures in this way, and while Arrowheart seemed all business, it seemed a little too much like hunting for sport for her. They were fast enough they could stay ahead of them, eventually the bacchae bunnies would get the hint, or get distracted by other prey. At the moment, however, Xena didn't have any better ideas. Maybe an opportunity would present itself, but for now she resigned herself to follow Arrowheart's lead.

===[x]

A few minutes after Xena left, Callie asked if she could head to bed. It was still early, but Gabrielle realized that the child had had a long day. If Xena wasn't gone, they'd probably all be heading to bed early. Giving the little girl permission with a nod of her head, she watched her head for her bedroll before turning back to Rylie and Quinn.

Callie lay down, and quietly listened to the conversation. She wasn't sleepy, but just couldn't stand the idea of being with anyone right now. She was hurting inside, and knowing what Xena and Arrowheart were doing, was practically making her sick.

Callie rolled over, and stared back toward the campfire. Everyone's back was to her, and no one seemed concerned with her or her whereabouts. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, one that she was sure would get her into boatload of trouble, but if she could prevent the mass-murder of innocent animals, it would be worth it. Reaching out with her Gifts, she located the nearest large critter, which she recognized to be a porcupine, or at least what looked like one. At least the porcupine was something that she was sure she wouldn't have to eat later, and hopefully it would be enough of a surprise, that it could escape unharmed. She smiled, and with a little coaxing with her Gift, called it closer.

It didn't take long for chaos to ensue. Once the critter crossed the ward line the alarm went off and Quinn, Gabrielle, and Rylie scrambled to defend themselves. Events just went downhill from there was the porcupine played its part well, hissing and flashing its quills in defense. Callie took full advantage of the situation, quickly stuffing her bedroll with a couple of packs and her extra blanket. With any luck, they'd think she slept through the whole thing and wouldn't discover her missing, at least for a while. She then made her way away from camp, knowing that she'd go undetected because the mage would have to reset the wards for them to be effective again.

Clearing the camp, she finally let herself breathe again, but then realized that she was truly alone. It was rapidly getting dark, and the shadows of the forest were growing more ominous by the moment. The forest, which was normally alive and welcoming, was suddenly a dark and scary place. For a moment, Callie almost turned back, but then she realized that she wasn't alone for out of the darkness appeared Kaylin.

The Companion sniffed at her and then gave her a short whinny, bumping her with her nose back in the direction of the camp. Callie however, suddenly got a new wind of courage.

"I can't. Please Kaylin, help me. I need to stop Mother. She's going to kill all those innocent creatures. Surely you can understand. I need to get to her."

Kaylin looked at the little girl for a moment, her deep blue eyes staring as if examining the child's very soul. Finally with another small whinny she knelt down, sending a picture of the little girl riding her to Callie's mind.

"Promise me you won't take me back? That you'll take me to Mother?" Callie asked.

The Companion looked at her once again, before nodding her head.

Smiling the little girl climbed on, but winced as her backside made contact with Kaylin's bare back, reminding her of her chat with Xena earlier in the day. Her resolve though was solid, and as Kaylin stood, she leaned forward, grabbing two handfuls of mane and the Companion shot off into the dark.

===[x]

Xena silently made her way through the trees opposite of Arrowheart. She could sense where he was, and knew that he'd just notched another arrow, when she felt a familiar presence. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a white blur. Recognizing Kaylin, as the Companion came to a halt however, she found herself somewhere between rage and sheer panic to see her youngest daughter on the Companion's back.

_:What are you doing?: _ she screamed at Kaylin through her Mindspeech. _:Get her out of here now!: _She then waited a heartbeat for a reply, but getting nothing from the Companion only caused Xena to curse and head toward them both.

Hoping that Arrowheart had also seen them, she sped up as she realized what Callie was doing. The rabbits were slowly making their way out of the surrounding bushes, creating a half-circle around the girl and Companion.

It was an odd scene, for the rabbits looked nothing like the bacchae bunnies that had attacked her earlier. They looked like plain ordinary rabbits as they cautiously hopped forward, twitching their noses and sitting up on their haunches. Xena jumped down to the ground, stopping several feet from Kaylin and Callie, as to not alarm the rabbits.

The little girl took that moment to look up, and brown met blue for an instant, but that instant was enough. Xena narrowed her eyes, and Callie gulped. The little girl's concentration was broken and the rabbits responded immediately.

Suddenly the air around them came alive with activity. Growls from the rabbits were heard as they bared their fangs and twitched with annoyance. Kaylin snorted and took a step back, only to realize that the rabbits had surrounded them. Xena also noticed. She pulled sword, and then grabbed her chakram with her free hand. Letting out a loud war-cry, she flipped, putting herself between the Companion and the majority of the rabbits. Xena was successful in drawing the majority of attention to herself as the first wave of rabbits hit her, but she heard Kaylin whinny in pain as one of the rabbits attacked the Companion from behind. Callie also cried out in panic as the Companion twisted and kicked, trying to keep the rabbits at bay.

Kaylin was desperate to keep the little girl safe. This wasn't her intention at all, but she also realized that her Chosen was now in direct danger. Her bond with Xena over rode everything else, even that of her Chosen's child. Callie however, was lucky, for on a lesser creature she would have been easily thrown. Kaylin was keenly aware of her charge, and just how much danger they were in. She was also aware of Xena, her Chosen, and the acute vulnerability she was now facing. Xena was one of the best warriors she'd ever seen, but fighting a horde of monsters was very different than other human warriors. The rabbits were everywhere, jumping, flying, and attacking with vicious claws and teeth.

Kaylin reared up again kicking a rabbit with her front hooves, and snapping her teeth at another, just at Callie screamed out in pain. One of the rabbits had managed to get ahold of the little girl's arm and gouged it with its claws before Callie was able to swat it away. At the cry, Xena reacted and ended up back flipping over both Kaylin and Callie, landing directly behind the little and on to the Companions back.

Xena put one arm protectively around Callie as she knocked a bunny aside with her chakram. She raised it to strike at another, only to see it get taken down by an arrow. Arrowheart was in the trees shooting for all he was worth, but she knew his arrows wouldn't last forever. Xena suddenly hissed in pain as a rabbit grabbed onto her leg. She swatted it away, just as another attached itself to her boot.

Kaylin jarred suddenly as one rabbit attached to her front leg, and another to her flank. Xena suddenly saw red as the crimson blood stained Kaylin's white coat. This was getting out of hand, and getting there too fast. Making her decision she gripped Callie tighter, pushing her down into Kaylin's mane, and hugged the Companion with her other hand. She then closed her eyes, ignoring the pain of small jaws gnawing on her thighs, the frightened noises coming from Callie, and the movement of Kaylin as she continued to spin and kick the rabbits away. Pushing it all away, she started to build power, combining her Gifts in the way that only she knew how.

Suddenly a ring of fire burst from around her. Spreading hot and fast, it stopped every living thing it came in contact with. Leaving behind an eerie calmness in its wake, and the air filled with the scent of singed fur and burnt flesh. Now deathly quiet, save for the cracking and popping as the fire feasted on nearby trees and brush, Xena found herself fighting to stay conscious.

"Mother?" Callie cried, as Arrowheart seemed to appear out of nowhere to catch Xena as she fell from Kaylin's back.

The fall woke Xena immediately, and she was able to support most of her own weight, but was glad for the assistance.

"Are you ok?" Arrowheart asked.

"Fine," Xena insisted. "Sorry, the energy from those types of things tends to knock me on my backside. Give me a few moments."

"We must move, it is not safe here," Arrowheart returned.

"More of those damn rabbits?"

"The fire," Arrowheart explained. "If it catches…"

He trailed off as Xena chuckled. With a though Xena dismissed the fire, putting it out by a simple command.

"Your skills are abundant, warrior."

"So, I've been told," Xena smirked. Struggling back to her feet, she gave Callie the once over, stopping briefly at an obvious claw mark across her cheek. "You ok, little girl?"

Callie winced at the touch, but nodded.

Xena then quickly examined Kaylin. _:Are you ok?: _Getting an affirmative snort, Xena moved slightly so she could look the Companion directly in the eye. _:Good, because you are I are going to have words later.: _

The warrior then returned to Callie, again she touching the girl's cheek. Starting to gather energy she was shocked when Arrowheart suddenly knocked her hand away. "What in Tartarus do you think you're doing?"

"My apologies, warrior, but healing her is a bad idea."

"What are you talking about?" Xena demanded.

"The rabbits, they are poison. Their poison feeds off magic. If you try to use magic to heal the wounds; they will become infected and will worsen."

"Great," Xena mumbled. Trying her best to suppress her healing Gifts, she reverted to the old fashion methods, and used her eyes and fingers to examine the wounds on Callie, Kaylin and eventually herself.

Lucky for all of them the wounds looked mostly superficial. There was two bite marks on her thigh that would probably need a couple of stitches, and the deeper gouge on Callie's arm would need at least five or six. The scratch on her cheek though, was of concern. It wasn't quite deep enough for a stitch, but the angle of the claws had gotten her just right, and it would probably be painful for her to chew, or move her jaw while it healed.

"Here," Arrowheart said, offering Xena a waterskin and a small pouch with a few clean strips of cloth and some a couple of herb packets. "This will help until we get back to camp."

"Thank you," Xena replied, using one of the clothes to start cleaning off Callie's face.

"Mother?" Callie asked, she voice shaky.

"Callie, I think it's best if we don't talk right now," Xena returned, with a little more sharpness then she meant. At the moment she was very irritated at both the little girl and her Companion. Logically she knew there was some reason why Kaylin had agreed to bring Callie out here, but internally all she felt was anger. She needed time to calm down.

Seeing her mother's jaw tighten, coupled with the fact that Xena refused to look at her, made Callie's chest hurt. She bit her lower lip, trying hard not to let her body shake. If her mother was mad now, it wouldn't do her any good to break down in tears. Wincing as Xena wiped the blood away from the cut on her arm; she turned her head and shut her eyes. If she was going to cry, at least maybe Xena wouldn't see it.

Feeling Xena's fingers on her chin, Callie was forced to turn her head back toward the warrior.

The warrior sighed, and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "I'm sorry, little one. I promise that soon we'll do much more talking then you ever wanted, but right now, you need to give me some time, ok?"

Callie nodded, the warrior's promise not really making her feel any better, but as Xena finished with her arm, she leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "That's my girl," the warrior whispered, before moving on to clean Kaylin's wounds.

===[x]

"Thank the gods," Gabrielle declared as Xena and Callie returned to camp.

The warrior dismounted before helping Callie off of Kaylin's back just as Arrowheart dropped down out of the trees.

"I'm so glad you are safe… what happened?" Gabrielle declared, seeing the claw and teeth marks. "Xena?"

"We found the rabbits," the warrior returned.

"Apparently, and that's not all," Gabrielle said, making eye contact with Callie.

Seeing the spark of anger, and Gabrielle's narrowed eyes, Callie physically stepped back, trying to hide behind Xena's legs. Gabrielle though was having none of it. She managed to reach behind the warrior, and grabbing the little girl's wrist, pulled her back out into the open.

Going down on one knee so they were eye level, she asked, "Are you ok?"

Callie bit her lip, and nodded her head, before she was surprised as Gabrielle pulled her into a bone crunching hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" the bard scolded as she pulled back and once again met the little girl's eyes.

Callie blinked, not sure how to respond. She knew if she opened her mouth, it would only end it tears. That fact, however, seemed to be the bard's goal, for when she didn't get an immediate response, she spun the child around and gave her backside a good swat. Spinning back around, the tears came freely, for both of them, as Gabrielle hugged her a second time.

"Don't you ever do that again," Gabrielle whispered in the little girl's ear.

Picking up Callie, she let the little girl cling to her as she addressed Xena, "How come you didn't heal the wounds?"

Xena shook her head slightly, "Can't. Arrowheart says that they are poisoned. Using magic on them will only cause them to worsen. Afraid we are going to have to let them heal on their own."

Gabrielle made a face, but realized there were stranger things she'd heard of since coming to Valdemar. At least no one had been seriously hurt, this time.

"I field-cleaned the wounds, but they need further attention," Xena continued, motioning to take the little girl from Gabrielle.

"I'll take care of her Xena, you look after Kaylin, then I'll stitch up those two spots on your thigh. That spot on your shoulder that looks pretty bad too."

Xena looked over her shoulder, she'd washed it off quickly earlier, but Gabrielle was right, it also needed more attention. With a sigh she gave her consent, and turned back toward Kaylin.

_:Chosen?: _Kaylin asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't," Xena said aloud. "I'm too angry right now to talk to you." Grabbing her healer kit from her bags, she examined one side of Kaylin before she slapped the Companion on the rump. "Turn so I can get that bad spot on your other flank."

Kaylin let out a soft snort, but did as commanded. She'd messed up big time, and only hoped that she could once again regain her Chosen's trust in her.


	160. Chapter 160

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 160**

Gabrielle sat on the log by the fire. It had been a long night. She had finally convinced Xena to rest, following the rest of their party. She however, was unable to join them. She was tired, but the night's events were too disturbing to allow her to sleep. Looking up she saw Lysander and Kaylin off the side. He seemed no happier with his mate then Xena had been, and to be honest, Gabrielle wasn't happy with her either.

The whole ordeal didn't make any sense. Companions were supposed to be the voice of reason, the ones that kept their Heralds from going too far, but Kaylin had not only assisted Callie, but put the child in direct danger. There had to be a reason, something she was missing. Deciding to get her own answers she stood and moved toward both Companions.

Pausing for a moment to rub Lysander's nose, she smiled and sent, _:Give me a moment with Kaylin?:_

He snorted his assent, and turned off into the surrounding wood.

Turning to Kaylin, Gabrielle rubbed her nose in the same fashion she had Lysander's. _:Can you at least tell me why?:_

Kaylin didn't respond right away, and for a long moment Gabrielle was afraid that she wouldn't, but then suddenly she heard, _:I didn't realize what happened until it was too late.:_

"What do you mean by that?" Gabrielle whispered, then slipping back into MindSpeech continued, _:Are you implying that Callie manipulated you, used her Gifts?: _

_ :I remember stopping Callie, outside of the camp. I was going to bring her back. The next thing I know we were back by my Chosen. I heard her voice in my head, and then we were surrounded.:_

Gabrielle fought the anger that was suddenly rising inside. _:I can't believe that she would use her Gifts…:_

_ :Wait. Calm yourself, Gabrielle.: _Kaylin's voice echoed, _:I don't believe that Callie used her Gifts. I would have felt that, noticed that. She should not have been able to manipulate me. This was more.:_

"Then how to you explain it?" Gabrielle demanded in a harsh whisper.

Kaylin shifted, and Gabrielle felt a tug of emotion leak through the Companions defenses. _:You're uncomfortable,: _she frowned. _ :It is the wounds, the pain?:_

_ :No, the wound is ok. It's is the colts. My time is coming closer. When they move, I feel it. I'm tired.:_

_ :But I thought Companions were like horses. You should have at least another three moons before you give birth,: _Gabrielle argued.

_ :Normally yes, but I've been feeling it. Perhaps it is because of the twins. It is harder to carry two, but I'm suspecting that my timeline might have been incorrect.:_

_ :Maybe a moon more at most. We've been here less than eight.:_

_ :True,: _Kaylin agreed. _:But these little ones, they are special. We know it, and I can feel it. Perhaps they come from a higher source.:_

Gabrielle frowned. _:You think you were pregnant when you arrived in the Grove?:_

Kaylin didn't answer, but didn't need to. This changed everything. If Kaylin was further along, they would need to find somewhere safe where the colts could be born and given a chance. Kaylin being wounded didn't help matters either.

Making a mental note to talk to Xena about it, Gabrielle rubbed Kaylin's side. _:So, we still need to figure out what happened. If it wasn't Callie, someone else is messing with you. That's going to be dangerous or everyone,: _Gabrielle reasoned. _:What else could it be though, maybe another creature here in these woods?:_

_ :I think it was my daughter,: _Kaylin suddenly confessed.

"What? That's ridiculous."

Kaylin let out a soft whiney as she shook her head. _:I felt the tug, the suggestion, the need to obey, but not from the outside. You're daughter's link with mine, and my physical link with my unborn… it's unbelievable, but it's the only answer.:_

===[x]

"Mama?" Callie asked, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was early and everyone else seemed to be sleeping save Gabrielle who was stirring the fire with a stick.

"Hey, little one. Come here," Gabrielle invited, pulling the child up into her lap. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Callie frowned. "Am I in a lot of trouble?"

"Enough," Gabrielle reassured her, tapping the end of her nose. "Your mom and I still need to talk about it. And speaking of Xena, I'm surprised she's still asleep."

Setting the child down, Gabrielle crossed to the other side of the fire. Years of practice and familiarity allowed her to approach the sleeping warrior with confidence, yet caution. "Xena?" Gabrielle called out carefully, before frowning when the warrior didn't stir. Now concerned, the bard knelt down next to the warrior and gently stroked her cheek, frowning again at the warmth that met her hand. "Hey, Xena, time to wake up."

Blue eyes fluttered open and smiled as they found green. "Good morning, your majesty."

"Xena," Gabrielle scolded. "You ok? You're warm."

Xena sat up and stretched. "Probably just from being under the covers. I'm fine."

"Un-huh," Gabrielle replied, not so sure of the warrior's confidence. Outwardly she may look alright, but Gabrielle knew her hand felt warm, and that Xena was running a low grade fever. The warrior was good, but not good enough to hide something like that from her.

Xena saw the look that the bard was giving her and raised an eyebrow in return. "Let's get packed up and moving. I want to get on the road as soon as possible."

Gabrielle nodded, fully agreeing. "We have some dried meat and berries left over from last night, we can eat on the road."

"Sounds good," Xena agreed, already reaching for her armor.

Gabrielle sighed. For now she'd give in, but she vowed to watch Xena, and Callie and Kaylin for that matter. There might have been more to those rabbit bites than meets the eye. Leaving Xena to finish, she moved back to Callie, subtly checking her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever either.

===[x]

The first candlemark on the road was quiet. Callie was riding with Gabrielle, and the Hawkbrother with Quinn. Gabrielle was relieved to see that Callie seemed ok. So far she hadn't felt warm, and seemed happy enough with her usual banter and chatter. Gabrielle though was more concerned with Xena. The warrior had been quiet, even for her. Watching her carefully, Gabrielle noticed her yawn for the second time that morning.

Making up her mind, she abruptly stopped Lysander and waited as Xena turned Kaylin to see why. Handing Callie over to Rylie, who had pulled up next to her, she then push closer to Xena. "Ride with me for a bit?" she offered the warrior.

For once Xena didn't argue, and simply slid from Kaylin's back to Lysander's. Wrapping her arms around the bard, Gabrielle leaned back into her.

_:Maybe we should trade places so you can take a nap,: _Gabrielle teased.

Xena snorted.

_:We really need to talk about yesterday. Have you said anything to Kaylin?:_

_ :I'm not ready to talk to her yet,: _Xena responded.

_:I talked to her late last night. She thinks she knows why, and the colts might be coming a lot sooner than we think.:_

"What are you talking about?"

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered. _:Kaylin thinks that her daughter might have influenced her to follow Callie's whims. She's just a baby, she doesn't know any better.:_

Xena rolled her eyes. _:That's rather hard to believe besides, we've met Jillian, she's not a baby, and seemed powerful in her own right. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing when she called us after the drake attack.:_

Gabrielle frowned. Xena had a point, but so did Kaylin. She refused to believe that Kaylin would have intentionally put Callie, herself, and her unborn colts in danger. _:Regardless of why, we still have to deal with the aftermath. Plus didn't you hear what else I said? Kaylin thinks the colts are coming sooner than we thought._

Xena let out a long slow breath. _:I know. I've been around horses enough to tell when one is getting close to birthing.:_

Gabrielle couldn't help half turning around in the saddle. "What are we going to do?"

Xena shrugged. "What we always do. Deal with it."

Gabrielle sighed, turning back around. _:I think we should see if we can stay in the Hawkbrother village for a few days. At least until you, Callie, and Kaylin are all healed up, and rested.:_

_ :Sounds like a plan,: _Xena agreed, stifling another yawn. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Why don't you close your eyes for a bit. I'll wake you if anything exciting happens," Gabrielle tried.

"Promise?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "Yeah, I promise."

===[x]

The rest of the day proceeded uneventfully. Xena continued to ride with Gabrielle until the stopped for lunch, periodically slipping in and out of slumber. After lunch however, she returned to her own Companion. Gabrielle heard though Lysander that Xena was finally talking to Kaylin again, and she was glad that they were working through it.

After lunch Gabrielle had also regained custody of Callie. The little girl had ended up taking a long nap, and Gabrielle was wondering if she wasn't anything more than a human pillow. She took the opportunity to closely examine the child's wounds. They looked to be healing well, and showed no signs of infection. Gabrielle made another mental note to examine Xena just as closely later that evening after they camped.

The sun had just begun to set when they finally stopped to make camp. The camp was set up in their usual precise and practical manner. Xena was sitting under a tree with her sword and sharpening stone, waiting for the Hawkbrother to return from hunting. The girls were busy with their own chores, and Quinn was setting the mage wards for the night. The camp taken care of, Gabrielle found herself oddly without anything to do.

Crossing over to Xena side, she sat and rested her head on the warrior's shoulder. Feeling the heat radiate off of Xena's shoulder, Gabrielle gently commented, "You're still warm."

"One of the bad spots on my leg, it's infected. I had to cut open the stiches earlier," Xena explained, lifting up the edge of her battle dress and showing the bard the wound.

Gabrielle winced. It looked sore, and much older than the one day it had been since Xena received it. She was used to Xena healing faster than normal, but if anything this was the opposite. "I don't understand how it could have gotten so bad so quickly," Gabrielle frowned.

Xena flexed her thigh muscle, causing the wound to ooze a bit. "Yeah, well. I'll get some herbs on it soon. That should help."

"I'll get your kit," Gabrielle volunteered. "I don't think it should wait."

Xena began to argue, but Gabrielle ignored her as she stood and returned with the kit. Gabrielle continued to ignore Xena's protests, disagreements, and occasional curse as she recleaned the wound and packed it with herbs before wrapping it with a clean bandage.

"There, now was that so bad?" Gabrielle asked, leaning in and giving the warrior a peck on the cheek.

"Don't patronize me," Xena huffed, wiping her cheek dry.

Gabrielle was about to respond, when she saw Xena's eyes shift. Looking over her shoulder, she realized that Arrowheart had returned, and had managed to catch some sort of large game-bird.

===[x]

Licking her fingers Xena sat back against the log in pure contentment. "Ugliest looking chicken I ever saw. What did you call that bird again?"

Rylie giggled. "It's called a Turkey, Mom. It's not a chicken."

"Ah, Turkey. They have those up in Valdemar?"

Rylie nodded. "We farm them, like chickens or pigs."

"Nice. I'm gonna get me a few of those," Xena nodded, stifling a burp.

"Xena," Gabrielle gently chastised.

"What?" Xena shrugged.

"Nevermind," Gabrielle answered, rolling her eyes. "Rylie, you're on cleanup tonight. Callie, Xena, you're coming with me. Time we have a chat about last night."

Callie frowned, but allowed the bard to pull her to her feet, and then quietly followed both her mothers into the surrounding wood.

"Here Rylie, let me help," Quinn offered, noticing the girl distracted by the rest of her family. "I'm sure they just want to talk.

"Yeah," Rylie wrinkled her nose. "Talk." With a sigh she turned back to her chore, thankful for the help and the distraction.

Time passed quickly, and before Rylie knew it she found herself done with her chore and laying on her bedroll trying to decipher one of Gabrielle's scrolls. The rest of her family had yet to return and she couldn't help wondering what was taking so long. She was just about to ask Crystin to check on things when she spotted them emerge from the tree line. Gabrielle was carrying Callie with Xena following closely behind.

Rylie continued to watch as Gabrielle tucked Callie into her bedroll, before turning to Xena and joining the warrior on their own bedroll. The two talked quietly for a while, until Gabrielle kissed Xena, and the warrior lay down. Gabrielle then got up and headed back to the fire ring. Rylie gave the bard a moment before she got up, taking the scroll with her as an excuse to engage the bard.

"Hey, Mama G, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Rylie," Gabrielle returned patting the log in invitation for the teen to join her. "You have a question about the scroll?"

"Yeah, kinda. This scroll, not sure I understand it."

The bard took the scroll, glancing over it briefly, and smiling slightly at the memory of how baby Bliss turned their lives upside down with a handful of Cupid's arrows. "What's your question, Rylie?"

"The baby in here, he didn't know what he was doing, right? But he was powerful anyways and ended up causing a huge problem. You a… well you never say what happens to him."

Gabrielle sat back a moment, studying the girl closely. "You're worried about Callie, aren't you?"

Rylie blushed slightly. "I pressed Crystin into telling me what was going on. I feel bad. Maybe I should have been watching her more closely…"

"Rylie, none of this was even remotely your fault. I'm her mother, and I was responsible for her. She distracted us. You know that porcupine was her doing right?"

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Yeah, well she's not as innocent as you might think, but we know there were other factors involved too. Either way, Callie's not your responsibility, alright?"

Rylie nodded, "I know I just…"

"Worry about her?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I have a little sister too," Gabrielle smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Rylie returned the smile. "Hey, I guess that means she'd be my aunt, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that," Gabrielle agreed, patting the teen's knee. "Now, you should get some sleep. I know it's still early, but we are going to be heading out at first light."

Rylie nodded, "You gonna get some rest too?"

"In a bit. Good night, Rylie."

"Night Mama G," Rylie returned, giving the bard a kiss on the cheek before heading to her own bedroll.


	161. Chapter 161

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 161**

Gabrielle frowned as she watched Xena once again struggle to stay awake. She'd been acting strange ever since the rabbit attack and she wasn't the only one. Kaylin too seemed more sluggish than normal. Gabrielle had initially credited the pregnancy, but seeing the parallel to Xena, she was beginning to think that there was more to it.

The sun was now fully up, and they were making good time as usual. Three candlemarks had passed since they started, and Gabrielle was starting to wonder just how far they'd be able to push. "Xena," Gabrielle called, making the warrior's head turn. "Maybe we should take a break?"

"Not sure that is wise, Herald," Arrowheart interrupted. "This section of the woods is particularly dangerous. We should get through as fast as possible."

Xena nodded, agreeing with the Hawkbrother. "Don't think we can afford to break right now, need to keep moving." What Xena didn't say is that she was afraid that if she stopped she'd have trouble dismounting, and that would surely alarm her bard. Overnight, the wound on her leg worsened. She'd treated it again with herbs, but they didn't seem to be helping. It would be better to keep pushing and get as far, and as safe, as they could before trying to treat it again.

Xena's other problem was the vertigo that had started when she woke. She could tell the fever had worsened as well. Her skin felt warm, and the cool air which normally didn't bother her was making her glad of the white cloak the she had donned since sun up. She could feel her body fighting the infection, and if she were in just about any other circumstance she would have paused to give herself a chance to heal, but right now that wasn't an option.

Since dawn she'd purposely closed herself off, not even allowing Gabrielle to touch her, and as the day and Xena's stubbornness progressed, it was getting harder and hard to avoid the bard's touch. Xena succeeded to elude her for another two candlemarks before Gabrielle finally insisted on a halt for rest.

Xena just barely managed to muddle through dismounting, by using Kaylin as a guide to keep her from falling on her backside. Sitting down at the base of a tree, she winced as she felt the wound on her leg pulse. She could feel the bandage wet once again as it oozed from the movement. Wincing again as Gabrielle sat next to her, she instinctively pulled back when the bard her hand on her arm.

"You're still warm," Gabrielle chastised. "I wish you'd take something for it."

"Tonight, when we rest," Xena promised. "Don't want anything to dull my scenes while we travel. It's too dangerous."

Gabrielle nodded. "At least pull back and let someone else take point?"

"If I need to, I'll back off," Xena promised once again.

"Ok, but I'm watching you," Gabrielle warned.

Her tone was light but Xena knew Gabrielle would call her out if necessary. "Understood," Xena returned. "But we should get moving."

Gabrielle shook her head. "After you eat," she pressed, pushing forward a hunk of dried meat, a few berries, and a skin of water.

Xena agreed, accepting the food and satisfying the bard by beginning to eat. Gabrielle sat with her a moment more before rising to check on the rest of the party. When she was done, Xena gave the party another quarter candlemark before announcing it was time to move again. She managed to remount the same way she dismounted, using Kaylin as body as crutch, and resumed pushing them both. It wasn't an easy day by any means. Everyone in the group asked her to slow down, take it easy, or to rest, but she ignored them all.

The only one who didn't press her was Kaylin. Xena could feel that the Companion was just as eager to get to safety as she was, and the way she was feeling she wasn't about to complain. Kaylin was quiet, too quiet, but that didn't stop her drive, or her will to keep going. Xena knew that Kaylin was as tired as she was, and in an attempt to ease the stress, Xena eventually allowed one of the other Companions to take point.

By dusk Arrowheart had led them to a sheltered grove with a small stream running along one edge. He explained at the speed they were keeping they were still about a half days ride to his village, or vale as he called it, and that suited Xena just fine. At the moment the only thing she wanted to do is hit her bedroll, but would continue to put on her show for a least a little while longer. She instead used the excuse of redressing her wound as a means to sit and let the others take care of setting up camp.

Kaylin wasn't as allusive. As soon as she was free of her baggage and tack, she found a quiet spot on the edge of camp and promptly fell asleep. Xena watched in envy as she finished with the dressing. As soon as she got the chance, she'd be joining her.

"You know you're not fooling anyone," Gabrielle gently scolded as she sat down next to the warrior. "You're pushing too hard."

Xena frowned, refusing to meet the bard's eyes. "I'm just tired."

"You're making yourself sick," Gabrielle pressed. She paused for a long moment, waiting for Xena to say more, but when nothing was forthcoming, she continued, "I laid out our bedrolls. No one would fault you for using them."

"You know," Xena said, finally turning toward Gabrielle. "For once I think I'm not going to argue with you."

Gabrielle couldn't help a small smile. "I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"Or if anything exciting happens?"

"Or if anything exciting happens; like you'd sleep through it anyway," Gabrielle chuckled.

"True," Xena smirked. The warrior then got to her feet, being careful to maintain her balance. Taking a step toward the bedroll, she turned to acknowledge Gabrielle once again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, warrior mine."

===[x]

Gabrielle purposely let Xena rest for almost two candlemarks before she knew she had to wake her. Sick or not, eating overrode sleep, and Gabrielle knew that Xena's body needed fuel if it was going to heal. Moving close to the warrior and calling to her, Gabrielle frowned when she didn't get an answer. The frown only deepened when Gabrielle knelt next to her and noticed that Xena was damp with perspiration.

Putting her hand on Xena's shoulder she gave the warrior a slight shake, saying her name again. Xena moaned as she opened her eyes, closing them again almost immediately as the vertigo made her sick to her stomach.

"Xena, you're burning up," Gabrielle said with alarm as she put the back of her hand on Xena's forehead. "I'm going to get something for you…"

"Small green pouch in the kit," Xena interrupted. "Put a pinch in some willowbark tea."

"We are out of tea, but I'll find something else," Gabrielle returned softly. "Maybe Quinn or Arrowheart knows something that will help. I'll be back in a minute."

Xena nodded, willing to try just about anything to get the pounding in her head to stop. She took a deep breath, trying to settle herself. As she waited she tried to find a more comfortable position, but ended up back on her back. Her leg, where the wound was, was throbbing and the opposite shoulder was aching as well. She could tell that all of her wounds were quickly following the same path as the leg, and could only hope that they would eventually respond to her treatment and start to heal.

When Gabrielle returned, she helped Xena to sit and gave the warrior a small cup of tea. "I added the powder. The tea came from Arrowheart. He told me that it would help you sleep, and tomorrow he had something else that would help you stay awake."

Xena raised an eyebrow at the comment, but sipped the tea thankfully. Gabrielle left her side once more and returned with a bowl of stew, encouraging the warrior to eat after she finished the tea. Xena managed two bites before she decided to confess. "My wounds are getting worse."

Gabrielle nodded. "I figured as much. Kaylin is having trouble too. Arrowheart suggested an herb pack for the deep cut on her flank. It's not as bad as your leg, but it doesn't look good."

Xena frowned, suddenly setting the bowl aside and trying to stand up. Feeling the world spin around her, though, made her stop in mid-motion. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "I need to check on her."

Gabrielle reached out and put her hand on Xena's arm. "She's fine, Xena. We took care of her. She went off with the other Companions to graze. I'm sure she'll let you check when she gets back."

Xena groaned, not liking this new turn of events as Gabrielle handed her back the bowl of stew. "Is Callie ok?"

"She's fine, doesn't seem to be having any problems. Her wounds are healing normally," Gabrielle explained.

"Good," Xena replied searching out and locating the girl on the far side of the fire ring. She and Rylie were playing some sort of game with a lopped string as they passed it back and forth between them. She then managed another two or three bites of stew before she felt herself getting a bit woozy as the tea and her herb started to take effect.

Handing the bowl back to Gabrielle she let the bard help her to lie down once again. "Do me a favor and check on Kaylin when she gets back? Wake me if you need me."

"Of course," Gabrielle agreed, giving Xena a quick kiss before pulling back. "We are planning on leaving at first light, get some rest."

Xena could only nod as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and slipped into Morpheus's realm one again.

===[x]

First light came all too soon for Xena. She was usually happy to be the first one up, but this morning she wanted to do anything but leave her warm bedroll. Donning her warrior mask however, she willed herself up, and after checking her wounds and redressing them once again, started to help the rest of the party prepare to leave. She didn't get very far though, when she was approached by Arrowheart.

"How are you feeling today, Herald?" Arrowheart asked.

Xena glared at him for a moment before relenting. "About the same as yesterday, only worse."

"I hear your wounds are irritated. I thought I was clear about how the magic interacted with the poison. You can't use your healing Gifts…"

"I didn't," Xena snapped. "I don't know why they are worsening, or why I am so gods-be-dammed tired." Xena was quiet for a moment, before she shook her head, and looked up to meet the Hawkbrother's eyes once more. "Gabrielle said that you had some herb that could help keep me awake?"

"I do," Arrowheart returned. Pulling out a small pouch from his belt he handed it over. "It tastes better if you dissolve it in tea, but if you'd rather put a pinch under your tongue that will work as well."

Xena nodded, opening the pouch and examining the contents. "What is it?"

"It's called Devensclaw, a native plant to the plains in the south. We trade for it, dry and crush the seeds into the powder. It is potent though; only use a small pinch at a time, every few hours."

Xena nodded again, this time in thanks, as Arrow root turned and headed back to his own preparations to leave. Sticking her pinky in the power she tested it. It was bitter, as it should be. She'd heard of the herb during her brief time in Haven, as she'd made it a point to familiarize herself with the common native medicinal plants, and what Arrowheart claimed echoed her memory. Curious she took a pinch and placed it under her tongue as he suggested. Immediately taking a swig of water to chase the bitterness away, she gave it a moment and then called for the group to mount up. It was time to get moving.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and although the Devensclaw was making Xena feel better –more alert and less sleepy– there was no such remedy for Kaylin. Even if there was enough of the herb to give to the Companion, they both agreed that it wasn't worth the risk for they didn't know how it would affect the little ones. To make her burden easier though, Xena eventually migrated to Lysander where she was both able enjoy the closeness of her bard, and to make Kaylin's journey easier without her weight.

It was perhaps a candlemark before the sun was at its peak when Arrowheart stopped the group. "We are on the outskirts of my Vale," he explained. "Very soon we will pass through the outer shield. You may feel a tingling, this will not harm you, but I wanted you to be aware of what it is."

"It's more of a warning than anything, like the mage wards," Quinn added. "There will be two more shields as we get closer."

"These are safe as well?" Xena asked.

Arrowheart smiled. "As long as you are with me, there is no cause to worry. If you were an invader or uninvited, that would be a different story."

"I see," Xena nodded. She could actually sense the shield and could see it thought her MageSight. It was literally a wall of power and went for as far as she could see in either direction. She assumed that it circled around the Vale, but it was so massive that she couldn't tell where it curved. It was impressive, and if this was just the outer edge she was eager to see what the other two shields looked like.

True to his word, less than a quarter candlemark later they passed through the first shield. It ticked Xena's magic senses, but they passed through unharmed. It was perhaps another candlemark when the passed the second shield. Like the first, it ticked, but beyond its physical presence was no more deterring from the first. When they got to the third and final shield though, they halted once more.

This third shield made the other two look like small ponds next to an ocean. It was so big and so strong that even without MageSight, it made the very air ripple with an iridescent gleam. It was translucent, and interestingly enough the shield marked not only the edge of power but a clear change in plants and foliage as well. Outside the Vale, the usual trees, bushes, and other plant life was unchanged, but inside, it looked like a tropical paradise.

There were huge trees, so large that a dozen full grown men could stand fingertip to fingertip and not make a complete circle. The plants were also vastly different, sporting colors from bright yellows, to florescent oranges, to deep rich red and purple. Everywhere one looked there was a new flash of color or stunning example of vegetation. It looked like a dream, and even on the outside of shield, the group felt almost compelled to enter.

Arrowheart though, cautioned them back. Pulling a small black pebble from his pouch at his waist, he muttered a brief incantation before tossing it though the shield. Waiting a moment, he smiled as the rippling pulled away like a curtain, leaving a clear path for them to follow. After they all cleared, he turned and picking a second stone from his pouch, muttered the incantation once again before tossing it and closing the curtain behind him.

"Interesting," Xena commented. "Takes a while, though. What happens if you don't have time to cast the spell?"

"Then the alarms go off and the entire Vale comes running."

"And whatever threat that is following you?"

"Is usually no longer a threat," Arrowheart replied dryly.

"Because of the shield? If that's the case why would the whole Vale come running?" Rylie couldn't help asking.

Arrowheart smiled. "Usually, does not mean always, young Herald. There are still some beasts or those with magics that can penetrate the shield."

"It's amazing, the shield is even above us," Gabrielle commented noticing the rippling of the shield bouncing off the sunlight.

"Not all attacks are from the ground," Arrowheart casual explained. "Besides, the shield-dome is not just from protection from enemies, it also protects us from the weather."

"Is that why it's so warm in here?" Gabrielle said as she shrugged off her coat, watching the rest of the group pause to do the same.

Arrowheart smiled. "Yes, you'll find the weather within the Vale most pleasant. It will not snow or rain, unless we will it so."

"Wow," Gabrielle marveled, not only at the words, but at the bright colors around her.

"Interesting," Xena agreed with a rising of an eyebrow.


	162. Chapter 162

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 162 **

Xena crossed her arms in what would be considered a pout, if it was being done by anyone other than the warrior princess. Gabrielle bit her lip, refraining from making a comment, for she knew if she teased the warrior now it would do nothing other than upset her. It was at Gabrielle instance that Xena was here in the first place. If Xena had her way, she'd be resting someplace quiet and away from the probing eyes of the Hawkbrothers. Her wounds were serious, but she was still confidant that she would be able to treat them, if she had the opportunity to let her body rest.

She could feel the Devensclaw wearing off, but she had no more to take. The tiny amount that Arrowheart had given her got her through the morning, but now that it was ebbing out of her system her symptoms were no longer being masked. She could feel the weakness set back in. The fever too was escalating, and although the Vale was much warmer than the outside world, she was cold. Trying her best to stay stoic she refused the urge to shiver and instead focused on the Hawkbrother healer who was examining her.

"And you say that it's not healing, even though you've treated it?" Featherlake asked.

It has been explained to them that all Hawkbrothers were magically inclined, for they all had at least some aspect of the Mage Gifts. Even those who had minor Gifts would eventually end up with the bleached hair and blue eyes. It was the price of magic and a cost of living so close to a powerful heartstone. Like the other Hawkbrothers, Featherlake had long waste length white hair, piercing blue eyes, and an over adornment in costume. Featherlake himself was a sight to behold. The robes he wore were an explosion of color, ranging from dark purple to bright yellow and gold, yet they were simple in design. Somehow it seemed to work, and after the initial shock at the bright colors and fancy costumes, Featherlake almost seemed to pale in comparison to some of his clan.

Xena shook her head. "I've tried everything I know, including lancing it and bleeding it. And no, I haven't used any magic to heal it. Arrowheart warned me against that."

The healer nodded. "The wound on the leg is of most concern. If it continues in this matter you risk losing it…"

"That's not going to happen," Xena interrupted. "There has got to be another way."

The healer pulled back, tapping a finger on his chin in thought. "I've never seen a wound get this bad without the use of magic," holding up a hand to silence Xena's protests, he continued. "You heralds though, are not always… predicable, in your magics. The tales say that a Herald and his Companion are linked, and since both you and your Companion seemed to be effected, but not your daughter, perhaps we are missing something. Perhaps you may not have intended it, but used some other sort magic?"

Xena started to shake her head, but was interrupted by Gabrielle. "She's had a fever. You've been cold?" the bard tried to confirm, locking eyes with Xena, "Have you used your fire to warm yourself?"

"Why do you think I've been wearing the cloak?" Xena challenged. "You know if I use the fire I have to heal…" Xena stopped. "Gods, why didn't I see that before?" she muttered to herself.

"See what?" Gabrielle and Featherlake both asked in unison.

Xena shook her head. "My fire Gifts. In order to keep myself from getting burned I use the healing under it."

"Under it?" Featherlake tried to clarify.

Xena groaned. "Apparently, at least according to the Heralds, I have a unique twist on magic. I can combine different types. I can use my Mage Gifts and my FireStarting Gifts in unison, and actually have come to do so automatically. I didn't realize until now. I used my Fire to kill the rabbits, but that was after I'd already been attacked. The magic must have also coursed through Kaylin because I was sitting on her back. Callie though was protected between me and Kaylin, so the healing magics didn't extend through her."

"Ah, that could explain it," Featherlake nodded.

"Can you do something about it, then?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.

"I believe so, the remedy is simple."

"Good," Xena smiled. "You have a herb…" she trailed off, getting an odd look from the healer.

"No, what you need is sleep."

"I have been sleeping, that's not helping."

Featherlake shook his head, "I don't think you understand. You need to sleep deeply, probably for about a week."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked. "It's hard enough for Xena to sit still for a more than a quarter candlemark, much less stay in bed for a week."

"No, what I suggest is that we put her to sleep. By keeping her in a coma like state we can not only put her body to sleep but her magic as well. Since the wound is irritated by magic, it needs to be free of it so it can heal normally, then I can monitor her healing while she sleeps."

"No way, out of the question," Xena announced, jumping down from the exam table she'd been sitting on. The sudden movement caused the dizziness to flair, and she found herself grabbing the table, just as Gabrielle grabbed her arm, to keep herself from falling.

"Xena," Gabrielle chastised. "I don't think we have a choice here. I think we need to trust…"

"No," Xena stated again, this time switching from the common Valdemarian to Greek. "I won't leave you and the children unprotected. We don't know these people, and Kaylin, what about her? You can't just put a Companion to sleep, especially in her condition. We have to find a different way, for both of us."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Gabrielle argued back in Greek. "Besides, Kaylin isn't nearly as bad off as you are. Her wounds actually seem to be responding to the herb packs. I'm sure staying put for a few days and taking it easy will do her a world of good as well."

"No, no, and in case I wasn't clear, no," Xena answered, still continuing to Greek. Seeing Gabrielle's eyes narrow, she shook her head. "I'll concede to rest, but it will be on my terms. I need to be awake and alert."

Gabrielle shook her head, deciding that arguing in front of the healer wasn't the best way to convince Xena at the moment. They would talk more, in private. "Fine," she agreed. "Maybe something lighter then? Something to at least help you relax?"

Xena scowled for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I suppose that would be ok."

===[x]

Gabrielle managed to hold her tongue until they crossed the threshold of the ekele in which they were staying. The ekeles were fascinating structures. They were multi-room dwellings built into the trees themselves, perhaps though, built was not the right word. They were shaped as if part of the tree –grown by magic, and attached to the massive living structures as if they were no different than the branches or leaves. Most of the ekeles were located high in sky, dozens of feet from the forest floor, but there were a few, such as the one that had been assigned Gabrielle and the rest of their party which settled within the roots rather than the branches.

"I really think you need to do this," Gabrielle started to argue once again.

Xena rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. Give me the bag, I'm going to make some of that tea and then go lay down."

"But why, Xena?" Gabrielle pressed, pulling the bag she'd gotten from the healer back from the warrior.

Xena narrowed her eyes for a moment, contemplating fighting the bard for the bag, but realized she was just too tired fight or care. "Forget it. I'm going to just lie down."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped as Xena turned away from her and headed toward their bedroom. It must be worse then she though if Xena wasn't even willing to fight her on it. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the bag in her hand before heading over to the cooking nook and putting a pot of water over the fire to boil.

A short time later, Gabrielle found herself, hot tea in hand, following Xena into the bedroom. The warrior had changed from her leathers into a sleeping shift and was already snuggled under the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she put the cup on a small table, and reached out, touching Xena's arm. Xena shifted, rolling over and meeting the bard's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle said quietly. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know, I'm worried too," Xena admitted, shifting again so that she could sit up as the bard offered her the tea. "And thanks."

"Xena do you remember when Callisto hit you with that dart? You were sick then too... so sick I thought you were…"

"This isn't like that. I had no choice," Xena explained.

"Do you?" Gabrielle argued. "Maybe right now, but you said so yourself, it's not getting any better. You didn't even have the energy to argue with me about the tea. That's so unlike you, Xena."

Xena frowned. "The healer tried some different herbs when he re-wrapped the wounds. I want to give it some time and see if that helps." Xena paused, sensing that Gabrielle was going to argue with her again. "Would it help if I said I'd think about it?"

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded. "We can talk about it more later, ok? In the meantime, you need to rest."

Xena echoed Gabrielle's nod before draining the last of the tea and settling back down onto the bed. Feeling her eyes already starting to droop, she called out, "Don't forget to wake me if anything exciting happens."

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile as she leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Xena's cheek. "Always."

===[x]

"Will you two hold it down," Gabrielle scolded both Rylie and Callie as they entered the ekele. "Xena is trying to rest."

"Sorry, Mama G," Rylie whispered as she crossed the room and sat opposite of Gabrielle across the table. "We didn't realize. Is she going to be ok?"

Gabrielle frowned as Callie crawled up into her lap. Kissing the girl on the head she answered, "She's very sick and needs her rest. That means she needs quiet."

"Is Mother going to be ok, Mama?" Callie pressed.

"She's going to be fine, sweetie, it just might get worse before it gets better." Pausing for a moment to push the melancholy thoughts away, Gabrielle tried to redirect the girls' attention. "So what have you two been up too? And where is Quinn?"

Rylie wrinkled her nose. "Talking to the mages. We got bored, so she told us we could go explore, but when the other kids started getting called into dinner, we thought we might head back too."

"Ah, I guess it is getting late. We should figure out something for dinner. See anything interesting?" Gabrielle asked.

"Everything is interesting, Mama," Callie spoke up. "You should see the grove, and the baths, and there is even a swing that you can ride out over the pond."

"Sounds like fun," Gabrielle nodded, her thoughts interrupted by Quinn who returned with a tray of food.

"There you all are. Hayden just reported the girls had returned, so I thought it was time for dinner. How is Xena by the way?" the mage asked.

Gabrielle stood, setting Callie down on the bench as she moved to help relieve Quinn of her burden. "Trying to rest," she gently scolded. "But thank you for bringing back dinner. I didn't want to leave Xena alone."

"Of course," Quinn nodded. "Well, don't just stand there. Eat."

Gabrielle blushed slightly at the scold. She was hungry, but she suddenly had other things on her mind. She told Callie that Xena was going to be alright, and she was planning on doing everything in per power to keep good on that promise.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to go speak with the healer again. Would you mind making sure the girls eat?" Gabrielle directed toward Quinn. "I'll wake Xena when I get back, and make sure she eats too."

"Sure, just don't be too long. You need to eat too," Quinn returned.

===[x]

Gabrielle waited patiently after knocking on the door to the healer ekele, and smiled when Featherlake opened the door.

"Gabrielle? Is everything ok?"

"For now," Gabrielle nodded, moving inside the main room. "Xena and I talked, and I think she might agree to the sleeping treatment. I was wondering if I might get it from you?"

"It would be better if I administered it, the dosage can be tricky," Featherlake returned.

"You saw how stubborn she can be. It might take some fancy talking to get her to agree. By the time we go back over here, she may well have changed her mind... again. No one knows Xena better than I do, you can trust me on that."

Featherlake chuckled, "Ah, that I do believe, Gabrielle. All right, but only because I believe that it is in her best interest. You must be very careful with the dosage though, and if you can't get me beforehand, please send for me as soon as she takes it."

"Of course," Gabrielle quickly agreed.

"Right, now," Featherlake started to explain as he headed over to a shelf stocked with various size containers and bottles. "Ah, here it is." Pulling small green vial off the shelf she brought it back over to Gabrielle. "Now, four drops in a container of liquid, such as a mug of tea should do the trick. After that we can monitor her, and adjust the dosage as need, but a few drops every few candlemarks will keep her asleep for as long as we deem necessary."

"I understand, and I will call on you soon. Thanks," the bard smiled. "I'm going to go back now and try to get her to eat before she takes it."

Featherlake nodded, "that is advisable, but not too much. We don't want a reaction if she doesn't take to the herbs."

Gabrielle nodded, before thanking the Hawkbrother healer again and heading back to her ekele. Slipping the green vial into her pocket, she entered and was pleased to see both girls quietly working on scrolls while Quinn was sitting close to the fire occupied with her needlepoint. After a brief greeting, Gabrielle quickly downed a bowl of stew before preparing a bowl and another cup of tea for Xena.

Carefully adding four drops from the vial into the tea, she also added some honey, as she knew how Xena's would be more likely to enjoy it if it was sweet. Finally smiling as she laid both the mug and the bowl on a tray, she lit a small lantern and headed toward the bedroom.

"Xena?" Gabrielle called out softly as she crossed the room and put her tray on the side table. Sitting on the edge of the bed she put her hand on Xena's arm and gave the warrior a slight shake.

Xena responded with a groan as her eyes fluttered open, "Something exciting happening?"

"Yeah, dinner," Gabrielle smiled. "How are you feeling? Here, let me help you sit up. You need to eat."

Xena groaned again, her hand going to her head as the room spun. "Had better moments," she grumbled. "That more of that special tea?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, here, eat first. You know how the tea makes you sleepy." Xena took the offered bowl and managed a few bites, as Gabrielle continued, "How is the leg?"

Xena grimaced as she experimentally flexed it. "Still hurts." Putting the bowl aside, she carefully pulled back the bandage and frowned. "Doesn't look any better, probably needs more time."

Gabrielle nodded. "We can redress it later. Ready for the tea now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Xena agreed, accepting the steaming mug from the bard. Taking a sip she widened her eyes, "it's good with the honey."

"I know all about your sweet tooth, warrior," Gabrielle teased.

Xena took another sip, her head suddenly getting fuzzy. "Is this batch a little stronger then the last cup?"

"Probably just your body telling you you need to rest," Gabrielle returned gently.

Xena took a final sip, finishing the mug. "You're probably right," she answered between a yawn. "Wake me later so I can change the dressings," she continued.

"Don't worry about anything, Xena," Gabrielle nodded, helping her to lie back down and then bending over the warrior to lay a kiss on her cheek. Gabrielle waited a long moment, watching as Xena's breathing leveled out and she was sure that she was sleep. Bushing a stray lock hair from Xena's check, the bard tucked it behind her ear. "You may kill me when you wake up, but at least now I know you'll be waking up. Sweet dreams, warrior mine."


	163. Chapter 163

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 163**

Solan shot up, woken suddenly from deep sleep; his forehead dripped with sweat, his heart beating too fast in his chest. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Throwing the covers off, he didn't even bother to change from his nightclothes before he tore across the hall to the workshop.

Getting out the bowl and water, he tried to calm himself and find his center before calling out to find his mother. Narrowing his eyes, he studied the shiny surface of the water, willing the image to appear. The only image he saw, however, was only his own reflected back at him from the still water.

"Something's not right," he mumbled. Closing his eyes for a moment, he cleared his mind again, and refocused. Pouring more power into his spell he forced it out once again, seeking the blue eyes so much like his own, but again he failed.

Now getting flustered, he pushed away from the table, causing the water to slosh back and forth. Turning from the bowl, he then muttered a few choice curses that he was probably still too young to know much less repeat.

Giving himself a moment for his temper to again settle he returned to the bowl. The surface of the water was calm, the ripples from his frustration, relaxing along with his focus. Deciding to try again, this time he started to build power. Something was blocking his access, and this time he was determined to break through it.

The energy around him built. It was thick, almost like an electrical storm. The very air surrounding him started to crackle. Narrowing his eyes, he poured the energy and his will back into the bowl. He would get through this time. The water rippled, and he could almost see her. Blue eyes caught for a split second, but then suddenly backfired. The water in bowl imploded upon itself, shooting up in the air and thoroughly soaking through his night shirt.

Now freshly bathed, he batted the bowl away, cringing as it echoed when it hit the stone floor. "Stupid, no good, son of a one-eyed…" Solan stared his tirade again, turning from the wet workshop back toward his room.

"I never knew there were so many names for that particular part of the centaur antimony," his master's voice suddenly pulled him out of his mutterings.

"Ah sorry, Master," I didn't see you there," Solan apologized, turning back into the room not totally surprised to see that it wasn't as empty as it was just a moment ago.

"Of course not," Uthro gently chastised with a raised eyebrow. "I would like to know why my workshop floor is wet. Have you decided that it needed a mopping in the middle of the night?"

"No," Solan faulted. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up. I lost my temper and the spell backfired."

"Obviously. Care to tell me about it.?"

"Mind if I change first?"

"Don't forget who you are, boy. You don't need to change. If you are uncomfortable, dry yourself and have a seat. I think we need to talk."

Solan sighed. He hadn't even considering using his magic to dry himself. It was much easier to just go change, but it appeared he wasn't given much of choice. Closing his eyes he quickly debated his options and chose the spell carefully. Channeling his energy again, he guided it to spiral, causing a wind like a mini tornado to spin around him, letting it pull the moisture from his body and his clothing.

Now fully dry, he dismissed the energy, and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make himself at least look presentable. Noticing her teacher becoming impatient, he then made his way back to the table and sat across from him.

"I was trying to see Mother," Solan opened, "but I couldn't."

"Couldn't?"

"It's like she's being blocked. It feels… uncomfortable, when I reached out to her. I'm worried," the boy tried to explain. "I can't see her at all. It's like something is blocking her."

"Ah," Uthro nodded. "Perhaps then, it is time to try something new."

Solan couldn't help the groan; leave it to his teacher to turn this into a lesson.

===[x]

The scratching of Gabrielle's quill was suddenly interrupted by a firm knock on the door to their ekele. The bard sighed and put down the quill in order to answer it. The last two days –since she'd convinced Xena that she needed to sleep– had been nothing but a steady stream of interruption. She'd tried her best to keep the warrior comfortable, to keep it quiet, and to keep visitors away, but their very presence in the vale attracted people like a magnet.

Once Xena had stabilized, Quinn had all but disappeared, preferring the company of the Hawkbrother mages to the grumpy bard. The children too, were delighted to find others closer to their own age to occupy themselves with. The visitors ranged from Arrowheart, who was sincerely worried about Xena, to Hawkbrother elders, to a range of mages and healers. After some debate, they had erected a shield around Xena's bedroom, similar to that which they had used to block magic the day that the Valdemarian prince was attacked shortly after she and Xena arrived. This helped protect Xena from the energies around her, especially the HeartStone, and provided an additional bonus. Gabrielle hadn't mentioned it, but she knew that Xena and Kaylin were connected. With Xena behind the shield, Kaylin was also being protected from the magics, and therefore her wounds had been healing normally.

Finally making it too the door, Gabrielle opened it and frowned. There in front of her was rather grumpy looking elder who had a firm grip on the back of Rylie's collar.

"Gods, what did you do now?" Gabrielle mumbled, moving aside as the elder assisted Rylie inside. "And where in the gods name is your sister? You were supposed to keep an eye on her."

Rylie simply looked at the ground, so Gabrielle looked to the elder for answers. "I caught your daughter and my son behind the communal kitchen, kissing."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow as Rylie blushed. "It wasn't exactly like that," the girl quickly explained. "It was a game."

"A game that I put an end too," the elder interrupted.

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I'll be sure to have a talk with her."

"You do that," the elder nodded. "I'm sure I'll be having a similar talk with my son. Good day to you."

Closing the door, Gabrielle turned on Rylie. "Just what were you thinking? We are guests here… And where is Callie?"

Rylie shrugged. "She and a little girl named Sunflower were visiting with Kaylin. She didn't want to come and Kaylin said she'd keep an eye on them. I think she's missing a little attention since Mom's been asleep."

Gabrielle sighed; she'd been neglecting Lysander as well. She'd refused to leave the ekele, and had barely left Xena's side since the warrior drank the special tea. In fact it was just about time to change Xena's dressings again. The healer too, would be stopping by soon.

"I supposed that's fine. I'll ask Lysander to make sure she gets home when they are done. But that still doesn't explain what you were doing. Really, we've been here for two days and you're already necking with a boy?"

Rylie rolled her eyes. "I told you it wasn't like that. Haven't you ever played truth or dare?"

"You mean someone dared you to kiss him?"

"Well," Rylie blushed once again, "actually they dared him to kiss me. Most of the kids have never seen a real Herald before."

Gabrielle snorted before shaking her head. "All I ask is for you two to behave, and in less than two days you're already being escorted home. I'm tired. I haven't slept well in days. Xena... well Xena's finally starting to improve. Do you have any idea how much stress I've under?"

Rylie suddenly narrowed her own eyes. "The stress you are under? By the lady, Xena is asleep! Callie and I aren't. All we've done is watch you hover over her for the last two days. She's sick, we get it… but enough already. Let her rest. You need to rest too. What good will it do us if you both get sick?"

Gabrielle inhaled deeply ready to retort, but then suddenly let it go instead. "By the gods, I'm sorry Rylie." Seemly defeated, Gabrielle plopped down on the closest chair, not being able to help the tears that forced their way through her defenses.

Rylie squatted down next to her taking the bard's hands in her own. "I'm sorry, Mama G. I didn't mean to get in trouble."

Pulling one hand away to wipe the tears off her cheek, Gabrielle looked up, meeting concerned green eyes and managing to give Rylie a half-smile. "You're not in trouble. I just wish you'd be more careful. Remember that we are guests here."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

Gabrielle couldn't help a sincere smile as she cupped Rylie's cheek with her hand. "I know. How about we forget this, and you go grab some lunch for us? I'm suddenly hungry."

Rylie returned the smile, but shook her head. "I don't think so. How about I stay here with Mom, and you get out for a bit; visit the hot springs, eat in the dining hall, spend some time with Lysander."

"But her bandages need to be…"

"I can do it, Mama G. What kind of Herald would I be if I couldn't change a dressing? Besides if I need help the healer will be here soon, right?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes, Xena's due for another dose of the sleeping elixir in about a candlemark."

"Good," Rylie returned as she stood, and pulling on the bard's hands again, pulled her to her feet. "Then go."

"What about you, you need to eat too."

"I already did. It wasn't a coincidence we were kissing behind the kitchen," Rylie smiled as Gabrielle couldn't help chucking. "Besides aren't you already in enough trouble with Mom without neglecting yourself on top of it?"

Gabrielle's eyes suddenly went wide, but before she could protest Rylie continued. "I've been with you both to long enough to know that Mom wouldn't have agreed to this, at least not without telling us all first. Not that I disagree," the teen held up a hand defensibly, "but you know she's not going to be happy when she wakes up and finds out she's slept through the last week."

"Yeah, well," Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "It'll be worth it to see her healed and back to normal."

"Yeah," Rylie nodded. "Now are you going to go or not?"

Gabrielle glanced at the door to the bedroom, before looking back at Rylie. "Ok, but only for a little while. You have Crystin tell Lysander if I'm needed, understand?"

"Of course… hey, where are you going?" Rylie cried out, watching as Gabrielle disappeared into the bedroom. Following her quickly she paused as she passed through the threshold, feeling the odd tingle of a magical barrier. She then watched as Gabrielle bent, kissing Xena's forehead before whispering something in her ear.

Rylie couldn't help the slight blush as she averted her eyes. Feeling as if she'd just witnessed something rather private, she was a little startled when Gabrielle was suddenly next to her again.

"Thank you," Gabrielle whispered, pausing to give Rylie a kiss on her forehead as well. "And don't hesitate to call me back, for any reason."

"Don't worry, I will," Rylie promised.

===[x]

It was getting dark by the time that Callie found her way back to their ekele. She'd been gone all day, and although had a great time playing with her new friends, was a little concerned that no one had come looking for her. It was rare when her mothers' let her out of their sight much less unsupervised for this long.

Not that she was totally alone; she'd been with at least one of the Companions, but she was rarely left without a human watcher. Still she'd enjoyed her freedom, made a handful of new friend, and was eager to tell her family about her day. Entering the ekele however, she stopped short. Rylie was sitting on one of the couches surrounded by a small group of teenagers. They were chatting excitedly with one another and passing around a couple of wine skins.

"Hey squirt," Rylie called to her when the group suddenly quieted. "It's about time you got home."

"Where's Mama?" Callie returned with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Just taking a little break. She'll be back soon. You eat?"

Callie nodded, suddenly feeling a little shy around all the strangers.

"Good, then beat it," Rylie smiled.

Callie knew from her tone Rylie was playing with her, but also knew that she meant it. She'd made it clear before that she didn't want her little sister hanging around when she was entraining friends. Sighing she turned to head up the stairs to her room. Stepping up on the first step she turned and looked back at Rylie and her friends. They had resumed their conversation and had all but forgotten about her. She moved to continue, but then noticed the darkened room in which she knew Xena lay.

Gabrielle had all but forbidden them to enter. She'd seen Xena, knew she was sleeping, but the bard wanted to give Xena every opportunity not to be disturbed. Suddenly feeling the need not to be alone she headed for the door. She knew that Xena wouldn't be much company, but at least the warrior couldn't send her away.

Shivering slightly as she felt the magical barrier course through her, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkened room. Making out the bed and the sleeping warrior, she moved across it, easily climbing up on the bed. She sat for a moment, just making out the darkened features, framed by jet black hair. "I've missed you, Mother," she whispered before lying down and snuggling up next to the warrior. "You wouldn't believe this place. It's so fantastic, and the people are so nice. Oh and Mother, they have birds that they talk to. Just like Aland could, like I can. Funny thing too, some of the birds talk back…"

===[x]

Gabrielle hurried back to the ekele silently cursing herself for being so late. When she left Rylie and Xena earlier, she'd gone to the communal dining hall first, then to spend some time with Lysander. Briefly searching for Callie, she was told the girl had gone back to their ekele, so the bard had decided to take advantage of the hot springs before heading back herself.

She was only planning on being going a candlemark, maybe two, but then she wasn't planning on falling asleep at the hot springs either. The water had just been so warm and soothing, and she was so tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was just counting herself lucky that she didn't drown, but then again, she noticed she wasn't the only one who fell asleep, nor was she alone. The hot springs was a popular place, and constantly had visitors come and go.

Upon entering the ekele Gabrielle noticed that Rylie had fallen asleep on the couch, figuring Callie was up in the girls' bedroom, she peaked in on Xena, making sure the warrior was still resting comfortably, before heading back to wake Rylie.

"Hey," Gabrielle smiled meeting green eyes. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Rylie nodded, rubbing the back of her neck which had stiffened due to her position on the couch. Her mouth feeling like she'd been chewing on a dirty sock, and she blinked, suddenly realizing how late it was. "What time is it anyways?"

"About two candlemarks past sundown. Callie get home?"

"Um, yeah. Should be up in our room, asleep I imagine. She's been quiet. The healer was here close to sundown, checked on Mom, and gave her another dose of the sleeping elixir. He left the bottle for you to give another one to her when the moon is at its height."

Gabrielle nodded, eyeing the teen. "Are you feeling ok? You seem a little outta it."

"Guess I'm a little groggy, you did just wake me up. Plus I have a headache," Rylie winced, realizing that the headache had been steadily escalating since she opened her eyes.

"Tell ya what, I'll put on some tea. Could use a cup myself," Gabrielle replied. She leaned slightly forward to give the teen's knee a squeeze, when she suddenly stopped, catching something out of the corner of her eye. Reaching all the way down she pulled out a wine skin out from under the couch. Holding it up, she couldn't help but notice Rylie pale a bit. "What's this?"

"Ah," Rylie hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck again, but this time out of nervousness. "A wine skin?"

"Rylie," Gabrielle warned.

"Ok, a couple of friends stopped by after you left. We passed around a couple of those and just chatted. They left when the healer showed up," Rylie managed to explain.

"And where was Callie during all this?"

"Upstairs. She said hi. I asked her if she ate, and then she disappeared."

Gabrielle took a deep breath, "Well I guess that explains the headache, and I'd think you'd have better sense then to let strangers in, especially when there isn't an adult around." Rylie couldn't help suddenly finding her hands interesting, as Gabrielle continued. "Not to mention that Callie was here, or that I've told you –repeatedly, that I want it quiet so that Xena can rest."

"I'm sorry, Mama G…" Rylie started.

"Just forget it," Gabrielle sighed. "I'm too tired for this tonight. We can talk about this more in the morning. Right now I think you need to head upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll bring up that tea. Will help us both get some rest."

Rylie echoed the sigh, as she nodded and rose to do what she'd been told. She slowly managed the stairs as Gabrielle made good on her promise and started the tea. The teen managed up the two flights of stairs to the small room she'd been sharing with Callie. Opening the door she fumbled for a moment, lighting the small lamp that had been left on the table for their use.

Letting the light grow just enough so she could see, but not disturb Callie she suddenly stopped short. The room was empty. Callie's bed was still made, and there was no sign of that she'd even ever returned to the room.

Replaying the events of the night quickly in her mind, she was sure the girl had headed upstairs. She'd seen her on the stairs, but did she actually go up? Rylie suddenly wasn't sure. Quickly deciding it was better to get the news to Gabrielle before the bard could get to her, she turned running back down the stairs as quick as she dared.


	164. Chapter 164

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 164**

Callie blinked, the bright sun temporarily stinging her eyes. She was back in her familiar place, where her dreams often took her. For a moment she thought she was alone, but as her eyes adjusted she realized that she had company. Smiling as Xena materialized before her, the warrior wavered slightly, as if unsure of her footing.

"It's ok, Mother," Callie encouraged, taking the shock of the situation away from the warrior. "We're dreaming. I'm glad you could make it."

"Callie," Xena breathed, letting the little girl lead her over to rough wooden bench on the porch of the small farmhouse. "Dreaming again? What happened?"

Waiting until Xena sat down; Callie happily crawled up into her lap. "Nothing, I just missed you."

"Missed me? Why do I feel so weak, and why couldn't you just talk to me when I was awake?"

Callie frowned slightly, not really sure how to respond when suddenly another image appeared before them.

"Solan?" Xena asked, her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

"Mother!" Solan cried, rushing to her and hugging her tightly.

"Hey!" Callie called out from between them. "I'm getting squished."

Solan pulled back, chuckling as he hugged Callie as well. "Sorry, little sis. Hey, what's going on?"

Callie shrugged. "I guess you are dreaming too."

"I'm not asleep, and I didn't expect to find mother."

"What _is_ going on?" Xena asked, leveling her gaze at Callie who shifted nervously.

"I've been looking for you for the last two days, Mother," Solan said as he drew Xena's attention away from the little girl and back toward him. "I finally gave up and tried something different. It didn't work with Gabrielle, but Callie…I can reach her. Master helped me figure it out."

"What do you... two days?" Xena suddenly trailed off, looking back at Callie. "Where have I been for the last two days?"

"Sleeping," Callie answered quietly.

Xena took in a deep breath, and Callie resisted the urge to flee as she felt the sudden anger rise up in the warrior. "Gabrielle…" she said through clenched teeth. "I thought there was something different about that tea."

"Don't be mad at her, Mother. She was just worried about you. You're doing better. I can feel it."

Xena sighed, suddenly noticing Solan's confused expression. "I was injured," she quickly explained. "Some sort of magic poisoning. The healer was convinced that in order to get it out of my system, I needed to take a long nap."

"Under a shield," Callie added.

"Ah, that is why I couldn't see you then. My scrying was blocked. Makes sense. Maybe I can help?" Solan asked.

"No, no magic," Xena quickly cut him off. "It makes it worse."

"Traditional magic, yes," Solan returned with a smile.

His eyes unfocused for a moment and Xena could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He was probing her, but before she could challenge him and feeling stopped.

"You were attacked by a rabbits-ish looking creature?" he asked.

"You saw?" she asked as Callie cringed.

"No, you said you were poisoned by magic, and I can tell wounds on your arms and Callie's cheek," he paused waving his hand and revealing the wounds that so far had been invisible, "that you were attacked by something. Some kind of animal. There are only a handful of animals that would do that. If it were a wyrsa, you'd be dead. Probably the same with a drake, so that leaves the rabbits."

Xena raised an eyebrow, impressed with his knowledge and logic, as he continued. "They are actually called Leporines, well that's the official name my Master categorized them under."

"I was calling them Bacchae bunnies," Xena smiled.

"That works too," Solan nodded, echoing her grin.

"So is there another cure for these things?"

Solan wrinkled his forehead a moment. "Do you happen to catch any of them alive?"

"Nope, Mom toasted them!" Callie supplied with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Callisto," Xena gently scolded. "Don't talk like that."

"But you…" the girl trailed over getting 'the look' from the warrior. "Sorry, Mother."

"No, we didn't catch any," Xena repeated.

"Then you're probably best off with what you are doing," Solan decided with a nod. "I could ask Master, he would know."

"Mama says that you are doing better. Your wounds finally healing," Callie supplied.

Xena nodded to each of her children. "Good and good. And you tell your Mama," Xena caught Callie's eyes once more, "that if she doesn't wake me up immediately I'm gonna toast her."

Callie's eyes went wide, while Solan couldn't help giggling.

"It's not funny," Xena snapped. "I told her I didn't want to sleep…" Xena trailed off as Solan's giggles turned into deeper laughter. Finally rolling her eyes, she gave up. "Alright, alright, I suppose this sound pretty silly to you."

Solan grinned, letting his laughter settle down. "Yeah, but maybe I can see. At least give Callie an idea of how much longer you need to sleep. Mom, you know you are a quick healer. I bet you don't need to be out as long as the healer thinks."

"Probably not," Xena grumbled.

Setting Callie next to her as Solan came closer, she watched as Solan reached out and touched her temple. He closed his eyes and she felt a little prickle course through her. It was an odd feeling, especially coming from her son. He'd grown and changed so much since she last saw him. She could swear he was taller too.

"Something's not right," he frowned, and Xena felt the pressure from the probe increase. Suddenly Solan gasped and pulled back his hand. He shook it, as if he'd injured it. "Damn," he mumbled, "that hurt."

"What?" Xena asked immediately on her feet. She grabbed his hand, studying it and shocked to see blisters forming on the edge of his fingertips. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it they had gotten burned. "By the gods, what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Solan frowned. "You have the other in you."

"Other?"

Solan sighed. "It's hard to explain. "We… you, me, and my master, our magic looks different. The other magic, it's sick. It's…"

"Alti," Xena seethed. "But what do you mean. It is the poison?"

"No, I didn't see any poison. I think you're body has dealt with that. There is something else there. Mom, did she touch you, do anything to you?"

Xena started to shake her head, when the memories of the fight they had a few weeks ago resurfaced. "She grabbed me, probed me. She was looking for information, but she was interrupted."

"By a bear," Callie grinned. "A great big o' scary bear."

"Yes, by a bear," Xena agreed, squeezing Callie's knee affectionately. "But what do you mean by the 'other' _in_ me?"

"She left a mark on you. I don't know how, only know it's there." Solan paused, his eyes suddenly getting wide. "It's coming." Solan's words were almost like a beckon, for as soon as he spoke them, another figured materialized.

Reacting immediately, Xena stepped between the figure and her children. Xena instinctively reached back for her sword, quelling the sudden panic when she realized that both it and her chakram were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm hurt, Xena, no hello?" Alti cracked. "You should be a better example for your children," Xena narrowed her eyes, stepping backwards, as Alti stepped closer. "Solan, my you are growing. So bright, so full of power, almost ready..."

"Go away, Alti. You are not welcome here. Nor do you have any power in my daughter's dream," Xena challenged.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong," Alti sneered. With a sudden hand gesture, Xena found her hands gripping her neck. It felt like someone was strangling her, yet she couldn't pry the invisible hands away.

Xena felt herself sink to her knees, the pressure suddenly letting up as she gasped for breath. The grin from Alti only made her realize that the shamaness was playing with her. But she didn't give Alti the satisfaction, instead she focused on Callie. "Callie, she can't…" Xena started, as the invisible hands caught her again.

The invisible hands again let up as Solan reacted. Xena could feel a surge of power suddenly build at it was hurdled at the shamaness. Alti was caught by surprise, her concentration broken as she was knocked flat on her back.

"You think you can harm me, boy?" Alti screeched as she seamlessly floated back into a standing position. With a flick of her wrist Solan found himself knocked into the side of the house, pinned there against the rough boards.

As he struggled for freedom, Xena took the moment of distraction to grab Callie. She grabbed the girl with both hands, giving her a small shake to her attention. "Callie, this is your dream. Only you can control it. You need to wake up. She has no power here."

Callie blinked, finding blue eyes an oasis in her sea of fear. "I can't leave you, Mother."

Xena attention was suddenly brought back to Solan as he grunted and pulled himself away from the wall. Putting both hands up, he managed to erect some sort of force field around them. He winced as Alti reacted with a jolt of energy, trying to break through.

"Mother, we need to get out of here!"

"I know. Inside both of you!" Xena cried, picking up the little girl and grabbing the back of Solan's tunic. Guiding Solan backward, they used his shield as a temporary haven to cross the porch and make their way into the house

Slamming the door shut, Solan put both hands on it, as he extended the shield around the exterior of the small farmhouse.

Putting the little girl back down on her feet, Xena tired again, "Callie, you need to wake up it's the only way."

Callie quivered her lip. "I can't, I don't know how," she cried.

"Then give me my weapons," Xena implored. "If I can keep her occupied…"

"But how?" Callie cried again.

"Callie, listen to me. This is your dream you are in charge. She," Xena pointed to the door, "can't do anything unless you give her the power too."

"But…"

"Close your eyes," Xena directed. "Imagine my sword and chakram. See them on me."

Callie chewed her lip for a moment, but did as Xena asked. It only took a heartbeat for Xena's sword and chakram to appear.

"Good girl," Xena praised. "Solan, take Callie upstairs. Find a place to hide, protect her." "Mom, no I'm not leaving you," Solan protested.

Xena, however had made up her mind and grabbed his arm, putting him away from the door. "If she gets past me, Callie needs someone to protect her. Once Callie wakes, I want you to go back to the tower."

"Mom!"

"No, don't argue. Go," Xena commanded to both children, giving them a push toward the stairs.

Solan opened his mouth to protest, but realized he was just making things more difficult. They'd help, their own way. Grabbing Callie's hand, he pulled her toward the stairs, ignoring her cries and protests.

Watching them go, Xena nodded her head. This maybe Callie's dream, but she wasn't powerless either. Taking her sword off her back she opened the door and ventured back out onto the porch. Expecting to be hit immediately, she was caught off guard as scanned the now empty yard.

Twisting her sword in quick flourish, she stepped off the porch and into the yard itself. "Alti, I know you are here. I can smell ya," she taunted.

It was quiet for a long moment and Xena waited. Her senses were on hyper alert for any signal, but when suddenly felt the pickle on the back of her neck, she was ready. Darting quickly to the side, she just barely missed a fire ball strike. The flame simmered and scorched the ground, burning the very dirt beneath it. It was almost without conscious thought that she reached out with her Gift and put it out. Suddenly realizing what she did, she realized that Callie had not only given her her weapons, but all of her skills.

Looking up at the source of the flame, she caught Alti's eye and grinned in that feral way, only the Warrior Princess could. Letting off a sudden war cry, she sprung into the air and on to the roof, landing just a few feet from her arch-nemesis.

Hearing his mother's war cry, Solan stiffened. He knew that his mother was in trouble, but at the moment he couldn't help. The best thing he could do would be to follow her direction and get his sister to leave Morpheus's realm. He had a message to give her first though. "Callie, you need to listen to me. You need to wake up, but you need to remember something when you do. That lady, Alti, she did something to Mom. She put something in her head. She's been watching you, and you need to find a mage to fix it. Do you understand?"

"Solan," Callie shook her head. "I don't want to leave. What about you and Mother?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll leave when you do. The dream should close when you leave, but just to be safe, get them to wake her up, right away, ok?"

Callie looked toward the front of the house, where they could hear Xena and Alti taunting each other. "She needs help, Solan."

"Help her by listening to her."

"No, I have another idea."

"What? Wait?" Solan called as Callie turned and headed down the hall. Following her, he stopped short at a very familiar sight. He had entered a small room with two child-sized beds. On one of them was someone he'd never expected to see again. Rocking back and forth, holding a doll was the adult Callisto.

"Callie, no," Solan hissed, grabbing for her, but missing as she scurried across the room.

"Hi," Callie said, suddenly coming to a stop in front of the blonde warrior. "Remember me?"

The adult Callisto stopped, acknowledging her. "I found her," she said, holding the doll out to Callie. "Danae will be so happy, we thought she was lost."

Callie nodded. "I know. I need your help."

Callisto shifted her head to the side, as if curious in what the child had to say. "You want me to stop the bad woman?"

Callie nodded. "She's trying to hurt my mom. I'm too little, but you aren't."

"Callie," Solan tried again, but was ignored by both of the blondes.

It was only after taking the adult's hand that Callie turned back toward Solan. "I miss you, Solan, but don't worry. It's time for you do go now."

"What? Wait!" Solan cried as he started to fade from view. "You don't know who she is! She's not going…"

"Who was that? He looked familiar." Callisto asked as Solan's last sentence was cut off as he fully disappeared.

"Just my brother," Callie shrugged. "Come on, my mom needs us."

"I always wanted a brother," Callisto commented as she allowed the little girl to lead her down the stairs and out the front porch. Once there Callisto took a moment to survey what was going on. She saw a woman in animal skins lobbing different types of magical attacks at someone very familiar. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled her own sword off her back. Letting out a screech of rage, she charged into the fray.

===[x]

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gabrielle exclaimed as Rylie gave her the news. "I thought you said she was up in your room."

"She was, at least I thought she was. I swear, I saw her on the stairs. She didn't leave. She has to be here somewhere. I just don't know where that somewhere is."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, all but forgetting about the water that she's begun to heat for the tea. She shook her head slowly. Finding a missing child was the last thing that she wanted to deal with. Quickly deciding to make this as easy as possible, she took a deep breath and took a moment to steady herself.

"Alright, let's not panic," Gabrielle started. "Go back upstairs; check your room, and Quinn's. I'll look in my own way."

Rylie nodded, not wasting another moment before bounding back up the stairs. Now alone Gabrielle closed her eyes, and lowered her shields allowing her Gift to surface. Following Rylie up the stairs, she quickly did a sweep of the third and second floors of the ekele, where the girls' room and Quinn's were located. Not seeing any signs of Callie she then expanded her search across the much larger ground floor, and then out of the ekele.

Still not seeing any signs of Callie, she pushed away the worry and anger in order to maintain her focus. Flowing further out she grazed passed the Companion's verifying with Lysander that they had not seen Callie in several hours. Kaylin had escorted her back shortly before dusk, and they were certain she hadn't left.

Slowly Gabrielle expanded her search, briefly touching each soul she encountered in a fruitless search for her youngest. By the time that Rylie had returned Gabrielle was in a near state of panic. She had pushed her Gift to its limits and was positive that the girl had somehow left the village.

"She's not upstairs, Mama G. I looked everywhere," Rylie reported when the bard opened her eyes again.

"She's not anywhere," Gabrielle frowned. "I don't even know where to start…" Gabrielle started when she was suddenly cut off by a loud scream. Quickly exchanging a glance with Rylie they both headed into the room in which Xena was sleeping.

Relief washed over them both as the bard and teen found Callie in bed with Xena. At least the girl was safe, but something was definitely wrong.

"Mama," Callie cried. "We need to wake her up. Now!"

Gabrielle's eyes widened as they traveled from Callie to her sleeping partner. Almost as soon as they did, a wash of emotions also flew through her. Xena was in trouble, Callie was terrified, and something was definitely not right.

"What's going on?" the bard cried, instantly at the warrior's side. Putting her hand on Xena's forehead she was shocked as the emotion almost physically knocked her back. Xena was fighting, she was desperate, and she was losing. "Callie," Gabrielle tried again, noticing that the little girl was also being overrun with emotion. "I need to know what's going on."

Callie looked up, meeting green eyes. "She said that if I woke up it would end, but she's trapped. She needs to wake up too."

"Rylie," Gabrielle snapped, "Go get the healer. Tell him we need to wake up Xena, hurry."

Rylie nodded and was gone before Gabrielle could say anything else. Turning back to Xena, she tensed as Xena's body suddenly shook, and s trickle of blood raced from her nose. It was like some invisible force was battling with her, and at the moment Gabrielle was powerless to help. _:I'm here, Xena.: _she sent through her touch. _:Just hang in there. I'm here.:_

===[x]

Xena's world suddenly became too real as she saw the impossible happen. Catching the motion out of the corner of her eye she was shocked to see Callie escorting an adult Callisto out the front door of the little farmhouse. She was then relieved when she saw Callie fade out, hoping that her hunch was correct. If Callie woke up the dream would end, it had too. Her instinct though, proved very wrong as the adult Callisto pulled her sword and charged.

Alti's attack suddenly ceased as both their attention was drawn to the advancing blonde warrior. Xena wasn't sure if Alti was more surprised or amused to see Callisto, but the warrior wasn't given a chance to think about it as she brought her own sword up to defend against Callisto's charge.

After exchanging a quick series of blows they both pulled back. Xena took advantage of the brief circling to position herself so that Callisto was between herself and Alti. She couldn't afford to turn her back to either of them.

"Xena, you've been busy," Callisto taunted.

Xena narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing with Callie? Stay away from her."

"Ah, is that her name? Pretty little thing, reminds me of myself… once upon a time, before you ruined my life," Callisto screamed again and renewed her attack.

Parrying the blow and pushing Callisto back, Xena quickly checked on Alti, making sure that the shamaness hadn't moved. The ex-Amazon was hanging in the air, watching as if some sort of spectator of a sporting match. Feeling a warm trickle of blood leave her nose from Callisto's last blow, she ignored it as she addressed the dark warrior again. "She is you. She's a child, lost and afraid."

"What do you know about being lost and frightened? The mighty warrior princess," Callisto paused as they exchanged another series of blows. Pulling apart again, Callisto spat a mouth full of blood onto the ground. "The mighty warrior princess knows nothing about being helpless."

"You don't know what I've been through," Xena suddenly yelled back, using her brute strength to push Callisto back. "I've done horrible things, but I know what it's like to lose the people I've loved. I know what's it's like to hurt inside. Do you think you're the only one that's ever been lost?

"I'm trying," Xena continued. "Every damn day I fight against that; with Callie, with Gabrielle, with every essence of my being. You're the one that doesn't understand. You are so trapped by your hatred, you can't see anything else!"

Xena stepped forward and pushed her back again. "You don't understand. You never will. You were never given a chance. I'm trying to fix that, but you need to let go. Leave this place and let that little girl grow up."

Callisto growled, and raised her sword, but paused. Cocking her head to the side as if she were listening to some music that only she could hear, she was quiet for a long moment. Suddenly she refocused on Xena. "You know nothing…" she trailed off, again as if something was invading her thoughts.

"Shut-up!" Callisto yelled, suddenly stopping and putting her hands over her ears. "You know nothing. Just shut-up."

Watching Callisto fall to her knees, Xena was even more confused as Alti suddenly was next to them both. "Clever, Xena. Very clever. I was wondering where you hid her. Nicely played," Alti cackled as she suddenly faded from view.

Xena looked down at a now obviously distressed Callisto. The blonde warrior wasn't herself. It was almost as if she were only an emotional shell of her formal self. She'd never been very stable, but to go from pure rage to desperate sorrow, not only confused Xena, but made her realize that she was seeing more then what her eyes were telling her. This Callisto, the one sobbing in front of her, was only part of the Callisto she knew. The other part of her was living and well in the form of her youngest daughter. This part, the broken part, was the part that Xena was responsible for creating.

Kneeling down next to Callisto, Xena reached out for her hands, but the blonde pulled them back from Xena's reach. "Don't touch me, don't' you dare touch me," Callisto warned.

"I'm sorry," Xena tired, her own eyes sudden welling up with tears. "I know you can never forgive me, but I'm trying to make up for it. I'll try every day until I draw my last breath. I'm so sorry."

Callisto looked up, and for a moment Xena though she was going to charge again. Bracing herself for impact she was surprised when instead the blonde warrior started to fade from view.

Xena blinked, the hot sun causing a trickle of sweat run down her neck. Alti was gone. Callisto was gone. She saw Callie fade, and was betting Solan had done the same. She was utterly alone, in a place she'd never hope to see again. There had to be a reason; something she was missing.

She stood and slowly walked in a circle. She used her senses to reach out; for someone, something, anything, but found nothing. After a long moment, she replaced her sword and then ventured to the barn, only to discover it was an empty as the rest of the grounds. Moving back into the yard, she watched the front door to the farmhouse. She didn't want to go back inside, but something was telling her that's where she'd find was she was looking for.

Crossing the threshold was difficult. Xena felt like an outsider, invading someone's personal space. It was an ordinary house, with homemade furniture; a simple table and four rough chairs, a bench with a cushion, a chair that rocks sitting in front of a fireplace. Along one wall she spotted an old bow and quiver. The fact that it had Amazon symbols upon it wasn't lost on her. Ignoring it for the moment, she felt drawn to the fire place, and noticed for the first time she was no longer alone.

The chair had been empty just moment before, but now a woman sat in it, rocking and petting a very familiar looking cat in her lap.

"Starry-eyed," Xena greeted as the women looked up, her dark pupilless eyes acknowledging her.

_:Hello, Xena,: _the Firecat answered.

Xena nodded to the Firecat as well, before she narrowed her eyes. "Alright, no riddles, no messing around. I want to know what's going on, and I want to know right now."

"Come on, Xena. Wake up, you have to," Gabrielle encouraged as she took the warriors hand in her own. The touch was hard, for Gabrielle could physically feel the extreme range of motions that Xena was dreaming. She was tense, worried, and scared. Not something that Gabrielle was used to feeling.

Suddenly Xena quieted, and Gabrielle was confused as she felt the tension leave Xena's body. The feeling caught her by surprise but she didn't have time to dwell on it when the tension was replaced by a deep sadness. Gabrielle felt her own heart crushed under the pressure as tears sprung to her eyes. Glancing at Callie, she noticed the girl was going through a similar range, although it was with a start that Gabrielle realized that Xena's and Callie's emotions weren't reflective, but individual. Something was happening between them, it was more than Callie just echoing what she was picking up from Xena.

"


	165. Chapter 165

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 165**

"Come on, Xena. Wake up, you have to," Gabrielle encouraged as she took the warrior's hand in her own. The touch was hard, for Gabrielle could physically feel the extreme range of motions that Xena was dreaming. She was tense, worried, and scared. Not something that Gabrielle was used to feeling from her.

Suddenly Xena quieted, and Gabrielle was confused as she felt the tension leave Xena's body. The feeling caught her by surprise but she didn't have time to dwell on it when the tension was replaced by a deep sadness. Gabrielle felt her own heart crushed under the pressure as tears sprung to her eyes. Glancing at Callie, she noticed the girl was going through a similar range, although it was with a start that Gabrielle realized that Xena's and Callie's emotions weren't reflective, but individual. Something was happening between them, it was more than Callie just echoing what she was picking up from Xena.

Gabrielle didn't have time to reflect on that curiosity either as they were suddenly interrupted by Rylie who returned with the healer. "What's going on," he demanded, immediately stating his examination.

"We don't know. She was being attacked, in her dream," Gabrielle explained. "It seems to be over now."

The healer looked up from his examination, "In her dream? You saw no physical force?"

Gabrielle shook her head, but before she could answer, Callie explained with a single word. "Alti." Meeting surprised green eyes, Callie continued. "She was there, Mama," the girl shook her head as the tears welled up again. "Mother wants to wake up."

Gabrielle nodded, stretching her hand out and inviting the girl to join her. As Callie crawled up into her lap, Gabrielle nodded at the healer. "I think it's time. Let's wake her."

"I'd strongly advice against it," she shook his head. "It's only be a fraction of the time."

"No, do it," Gabrielle reiterated. "We need to know what happened. If we need to we can put her back down again."

"Yeah, that'll go over well," Rylie added sarcastically, earning a glare from Gabrielle.

"Go find Quinn," Gabrielle directed toward the teen. "We might need her assistance too."

"Fine," Rylie replied, "I'll be back."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the attitude dripping off of Rylie, but shook it off as her attention returned back to the healer and Xena. "Go ahead. Wake her."

The healer frowned, but nodded as he dug in his pouch and retrieved a small parchment packet. Taking a pinch full of white powder he opened Xena's mouth and deposited it beneath her tongue. "Should only take a moment," he explained.

"Better back up then," Gabrielle warned, putting Callie on the ground next to the bed. Taking Xena's hand again, she poured her Gift into the touch and again encouraged Xena to wake. "Come on, Xena, wake up."

The healer, already being aware of Xena and her reputation, wisely backed up as Xena started to stir.

Moaning, Xena's shifted before opening her eyes. They were cloudy at first, but within moments she was able to focus on familiar green. "Remind me to kill you later," she mumbled, shifting again, and trying to sit up.

"Don't push it, Xena. Relax. Want some water?" Gabrielle asked, pouring a glass from the bedside table.

Accepting the glass and letting Gabrielle help her down it, she felt much better as the cool liquid slid past her dry lips and throat. "Thanks."

"You ok?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena groaned. "I'm alive, that's something. I supposed I should thank you again."

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm sorry. You didn't give me much choice."

"We'll talk later," Xena abruptly ended the topic, noticing Callie as the girl cautiously approached the bed. "You, little girl. You have some explaining to do as well."

Callie gave Xena a small smile. "Glad you're awake, Mother."

"Un-huh," Xena replied, her eyes following around the room as she noticed the healer. "You wanna finish you exam so you can get the Tartarus outta here?"

"Xena, be nice," Gabrielle scolded.

"I am being nice," Xena returned.

Gabrielle frowned, but got up off the bed to get out of the healers way. Letting him have a few moments while he checked Xena's vitals and wounds, he finally stepped back and nodded.

"I think she'll live," he said dryly. "Xena, you're healing nicely, and if I didn't know better I'd say that you've gotten past where the poison is affecting you."

"That's what Solan said," Callie interjected. "Said that Mom was fine, just needs to get rid of the other now."

"Other?" the healer and Gabrielle both echoed in unison.

Xena shifted her neck from side to side, stretching out the stiff muscles from lying in bed so long. "Alti somehow marked me. She's been following or eavesdropping or something. Solan didn't really understand it."

"He told me that you need to get a mage to look at you. Sounded real important," Callie explained.

"Did I hear someone ask for a mage?" Quinn interrupted, poking her head through the door. "Ah, Xena. Good to see you again."

"Quinn," Xena nodded her head. "Do you know anything about _another_ type of magic?"

The mage frowned a moment. "Well I know of two typed of magic. There is the kind that we practice in Valedmar. What we call the newer magic, and then there is the older kind. The kind that Solan seems to draw from, and what you Xena, seem to be able to detect."

"I'm not sure that's what Solan meant," Xena frowned. "He said the magic that Alti uses is different than the kind he does. Think there is a third type?"

Quinn shook her head in thought and shrugged. "Honestly I don't know, but we are in the right place to find out. If anyone in Velgrath knows magic it's here, among the Hawkbrothers. I'll ask, and see what I can come up with."

"Good idea, take Callie with you?" Xena asked. "I'm thinking Solan gave you some instructions for it?"

Callie nodded her head. "He told me we needed to find a mage who could see the other so that they could get rid of it."

Quinn nodded, "Right. Come on, Callie. I think I know where to start."

"But… Mother, are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine, honey," Xena explained, beckoning her forward and giving her a hug. "Go with Quinn. You're Mama and I need to talk anyways."

Callie nodded, accepting Quinn's hand as they both left.

Taking his cue from the mage and the girl, the healer also nodded. "Call me immediately if any of the wounds seem to worse, or if you start to feel ill again. I'd also advise not to leave the room. The shield is still in place, and it's still protecting you…"

"I'll explain," Gabrielle reassured him, cutting off Xena's questions. "Do me a favor, tell Rylie not to leave the _ekele_ on your way out?"

"That I can do," the healer bowed slightly before taking his leave.

Waiting for a moment, Gabrielle moved a little closer to Xena. "Guess you're pretty mad at me, huh?"

"Furious," Xena returned. "But that can wait. We have bigger problems."

"Bigger than Alti somehow tracking us?"

Xena sighed. "Callie has been talking to the adult Callisto in her dreams."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. I had an interesting conversation with the Starry-eyed and one of those damn Firecats before you woke me. The Starry-eyed didn't exactly disclose everything when we agreed to raise Callie."

Gabrielle frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Callisto's not dead, she's just being hidden. Now, Alti knows not only that Callie is Callisto, but that the real Callisto is still here, as deadly and as insane as ever."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "What are we going to do?"

Xena shook her head. "Nothing. There is nothing we can do but continue to do what we've been doing. In the dream I saw a difference in Callisto. I think through Callie we are reaching her. I don't know if it'll be enough, but for now we don't really have any other choice."

"There are always choices, Xena."

"Besides keeping her from dreaming? I don't see any other alternatives."

"Can we do that? Keep her from dreaming?"

"How? She's a little girl. We can't keep her from sleeping."

"I guess not," Gabrielle frowned. "But what about this _other_ the kids were talking about. And what about Solan? How does he fit into this?"

Xena shook her head. "It's complicated. Maybe I should just tell you what happened from the start, then we can sort through it."

"Good idea," Gabrielle smiled. "Start at the bringing."

"Alright, I woke up to find myself at Callie's old home in Cirra. Callie was there. She told me I was dreaming, and then suddenly Solan was there as well…"

===[x]

Gabrielle made herself busy heating up some broth. Xena had fallen back asleep a short time ago, and Gabrielle had left her to rest. The warrior had put on her usual brave front when others were in the room, but as soon as she and Gabrielle were alone, Gabrielle could tell that Xena was still weak. She was tired, and although her body was healing, she was still vulnerable.

They'd talked quite a bit though. Gabrielle knew the full story now, and was processing it. Xena would rely on her to retell it to the others while she rested. It was complicated, but then what in their lives wasn't? At least for the moment they were safe. With Xena under her shield, and in the vale under a much larger shield and dozens if not hundreds of mages surrounding them, the threat of a magical attack was next to null. They knew it, and Alti knew it, which is perhaps why she used the dreamscape instead of a real life encounter. Heaven knew they could both be as deadly.

That was perhaps the strangest part, however. From what Xena said, Alti could hurt her but chose not to. It was as if the shamaness was taunting Xena, but Gabrielle didn't understand why. Maybe Alti was just playing with them for fun, but that didn't seem like her style. They had to be missing something, and that bothered Gabrielle the most.

Gabrielle was pulled from her through as she caught motion out of the side of her eyes. Turning and noticing Rylie coming down the stairs she rose at eyebrow to acknowledge the teen. "Hungry?"

Rylie shook her head, coming all the way down the stairs and into the cooking area. "I'm ok. How's Mom?"

"She'll be fine," Gabrielle reassured her. "Have a seat."

The teen shrugged, but did as she was bid.

"Thank you for the help today," Gabrielle started. Getting the healer and Quinn so quickly was needed. I'm glad you were here."

Rylie gave Gabrielle a small smile. "Glad I could help. I'm sorry though, about messing up earlier. I shouldn't have had people here, and I should have been keeping a closer eye on my sister."

"Not going to argue with that," Gabrielle nodded. "We all made some mistakes in the last few days. I shouldn't have tricked Xena."

"Probably not," Rylie wrinkled her nose. "Figure I'm grounded, are you too?"

Gabrielle chucked. "Not yet."

"So am I?"

"What grounded?"

"Um, yeah."

Gabrielle studied the teen for a moment. "I think it's going to be a couple days yet until Xena feels up running around again. Until then, I think you can help me with Callie. Keep her entertained and pay a little extra attention to her. Think you can do that?"

"I was planning on it anyways," Rylie nodded.

"Good," Gabrielle returned the nod. "Callie still with Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. You can go tend to all the Companions, then. Make sure they are brushed down and have fresh feed and hay. If Xena insists on seeing Kaylin later I don't want her to have to do anything extra."

"Gotcha," Rylie nodded, pushing away from the table.

"Then, find Callie and bring her home. I don't want either of you up too late tonight."

"Alright," Rylie's voice dropped in disappointment at the prospect of being sent to bed the same time as Callie.

As Gabrielle watched the teen go her thoughts returned to Xena. Rylie was easy to handle. Xena would be much harder. She wasn't looking forward to when Xena felt better and finally got around to talking to her about her manipulation. She knew they'd have their own chat, and regardless of Gabrielle's reasons, Xena was going to be unhappy with the way that she'd tricked her. Gabrielle was an expert when it came to talking herself out of trouble; the problem was Xena was just as much of an expert at seeing right thought her arguments. Ah well, she figured she'd have at least a full day before she had to worry about that, and that was plenty of time to distract Xena and focus their energies on something much more important.

===[x]

Solan shook his hand as he tried to write notes from the current book he was studying. The blisters on his fingers, from where the _other_ had burned him while he was probing his mother, were making that difficult. It has been a full day since he returned from Callie's dreamscape and he'd yet to sleep. He'd been pouring through his master's records, looking for clues on how to free his mother from the _other_ touch. Like so much of the information that he'd already read, it was vague at best. Other than the account of Uthro and Ma'ar directly, he really could find no other reference to it.

Ma'ar and Uthro were opposites, like north and south, or oil and vinegar. They were the same, but different, and they didn't mix. He knew the basics, for example Uthro drew his power from life, while Ma'ar preferred death, but in essence they were the same thing. They both took drew from power that was already here, the difference was what was left when they were done.

Finally pushing the latest book away, Solan closed it. Things would be much simpler if Uthro would just show up. Even if his master only answer him in riddles, at least that would be something. Right now, however, he was just too tired to think anymore. He'd get some rest and then try again when he woke. Hopefully then Uthro would be back and they could talk.

Watching Solan leave his workshop, Uthro dropped his veil and appeared in flesh. He'd been watching his young charge look for answer in which he himself had never found. It wasn't as if Uthro wanted to ignore young Solan, he just wasn't prepared to explain that he didn't know the answer to his question. Perhaps it was time for him to explore that question once again. It had been far too long since he's given up his search for his own answers.


	166. Chapter 166

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 166**

_"You are a fool,"_ the fire cursed as Alti was forced back from the sheer force of the heat. _"You've tipped your hand, given away your one clear advantage."_

"A calculated move, and worth it, I've learned so much more," Alti challenged. "The girl, the child… she is more valuable than I thought. The power she holds is beyond. And she is innocent; all the better."

The fire pulled back, almost as if it was thinking. _"Perhaps this is good. You are obsessed with that Xena, maybe this will give you a bigger picture. The children are important as well."_

"I'm not interested in Xena, only the power that she represents," Alti argued, turning away from the fire. "The child though, she is more than what she seems. Her power is rivaled only by a god."

_"God, she is the one?"_

Turning back around, Alti nodded. "She's the one that traveled back from Earth with Xena. I don't know how they did it, but they split her in two. Her dark side yet lives in her dreams. The innocence, it's so sweet I can taste it. She will be mine."

The fire crackled with evil laugher_. "You are eager my child, that pleases me, but beware there is more at work here then my old nemesis is capable of. We must find out more of this godling of yours." _

_ "_Of course I do, and I have plans. I know where they are now. They are hiding behind a Hawkbrother shield though; it will not be easy to break. I was only able to reach them before because the boy left the door wide open."

_"He is young and inexperienced. You can use that…"_

"I know, but he's also unpredictable. They will be on guard now. Xena will see to that."

_"You must stay a step ahead of them. They can't stay hidden forever."_

"No, and when Xena will continue her quest for the boy, when she and her other children leave, I will be ready."

The fire once again rose up, but this time the flame didn't burn, but was more a warm blanket of approval_. "We will be ready,"_ it reassured her.

**-X-**

Xena twirled the dagger between her fingers before tossing it into the air. It stuck to the ceiling along with dozens of other hash marks that had been added over the past three days. Letting out a quick war whoop, she then sprung, running up the wall and doing a backflip before she retrieved her dagger on the way down.

"Really, Xena, can't you find anything else to do, then to bounce off the walls – literally," Gabrielle scolded from the doorway.

Xena turned and sighed. "Easy for you to say, you can actually leave this room. I still say it's worth the risk."

Gabrielle shook her head as she entered, placing the tray with their lunch on a small table. "We talked about this, you know that. Until we can figure out how to get that _other_ out we can't risk you leaving the shield. The mages and Quinn have been working on it almost non-stop."

"I know," Xena almost pouted, as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She'd moved it along with the other furniture, stacking them and pushing them against one wall to give her more space to flip and move. "But seriously, I can't be in here anymore. I'm going to go crazy."

Gabrielle frowned as she sat next to Xena, patting her knee and sending a reassuring wave through her. "Just hang on a couple of more days, ok?"

"Can I at least have my chakram back?"

"Xena, we talked about that too. One thing to be carving up the ceiling, another to be scaring the bond-birds by giving all the trees you can see from the window trims."

"Well, well…. I'm bored," Xena protested, flopping back on the bed. "Never been so bored in all my life. My armor is so shiny it looks brand new, my leathers are so perfect, I swear I'm going to have to break them in again, and my sword is so sharp it practically cut through my scabbard."

"Xena, don't be so dramatic."

"So says the bard," Xena mumbled.

"I brought some fruit filled tarts for dessert," Gabrielle tried.

"Yeah, by the time I get out of here my leathers probably won't even fit anymore," Xena muttered again, sitting back up as Gabrielle pulled the tray with lunch closer. "Is that that spiced meat?"

"Yeah," Gabrielle grinned. "Bribed the cook for an extra helping."

Xena smiled, but her attention was suddenly brought to the door jam, as Quinn gently knocked. "Hope I'm not disturbing anything," she started.

"Just lunch," Gabrielle returned as Xena took a large bite of the spiced meat, which she'd just stuffed into a bread pocket. "Any news?"

"Actually yes," Quinn smiled pulling a chair from the corner and dragging it across so that she could join her fellow Heralds. "We think we may have come up with a solution. We'll have to test it though."

"Let's do it," Xena replied immediately.

"Wait, it's not that easy," Quinn put her hand up, stopping Xena from standing. "It'll take time to tune."

"What are you proposing?" Gabrielle interjected.

"Well one of the younger mages came up with an idea. We put the shield on this room, and have been keeping Xena under that shield, but what if that shield was mobile?"

"I like it," Xena said. "How will that work?"

"That's the problem," Quinn shook her head. "We have the idea, but the unique properties of the shield are causing problems. We'd have to anchor it, like we can do with the room, that's difficult to do with a live person."

"Then don't anchor it to me," Xena shrugged. "Anchor it to something else, maybe my armor? My sword?"

"We thought of that. It would mean that you can never take off the armor, or be away from the sword. We thought maybe a dagger or something smaller might work, but again, that means you'd have to have it on you, in very close proximity at all times."

"What about some sort of jewelry?" Gabrielle suggested. "The black-mages are using stones for a similar purpose. Plus from what I've learned, you can tune a stone to an individual and use it to boost and store power."

"We have also thought of that," Quinn agreed. "And on the surface, that does seem ideal, but we can't seem to settle on the right type of stone. The more powerful ones are too brittle, and the lesser stones would have to be much larger, and therefore make it impossible to use as jewelry."

"What about a stone that's already tuned to me? One that has already been altered to work against this other magic?" Xena suggested.

"That would be perfect, but where would we get such a stone?" Quinn asked.

"From my chakram."

"Can we do that?" Gabrielle asked. "I doubt we can just pry a stone off the chakram. I've seen it do some amazing things, and never so much has a stone even been scratched."

"It's a magical weapon, I'm sure that magic could loosen a stone," Quinn agreed. "Worse comes to worse we could still try to use the chakram, as a whole. The shield would be an enhancement of sorts. We'd have to look at, may I take it?"

"Go ahead," Xena nodded. "The quicker the better."

"We might need your help, though. We know very little about it."

"You know about as much as I do," Xena reasoned. "My queen here is the bard, she knows my story, and she read the book she found in Haven too."

"But you didn't," Gabrielle returned. "I only know what you told me. Why don't you read it? Maybe something in the story will mean something else to you. Besides, you have nothing but time, right?" Gabrielle grinned.

Xena rolled her eyes. "I didn't even know that you brought it."

"Thought it might come in handy," Gabrielle explained. "It's one of the few clues to the old magic that we've had. I almost forgot it was in my packs."

"Fine," Xena relented. "I'll read, you dig up my chakram from where ever you hid it. After dessert though," Xena smiled as she reached across Gabrielle and grabbed one light pastries.

"Who'd ever thought you're weakness would be sweets," Gabrielle teased.

Xena raised a dark eyebrow, smirking openly at Gabrielle. "G'wan, get me the book," she grinned grabbing a second pastry.

===[x]

"What are they doing?" Solan mumbled to himself as he watched Quinn and a handful of other Hawkbrother mages carefully examine Xena's chakram through his scurrying bowl. His vision was blurred though. He could only see what Callie was watching, and it looked like they weren't including the little girl in their exploration. "Looks like they are trying to pry off the stones. Why would they do that?" he further mused.

"Probably trying to tap into the power," Uthro's deep voice answered over his shoulder.

Jumping at the sudden sound, Solan spun around. "Where have you been? It's been days!" he accused. "I have so much to ask."

"I know, I've been watching you and doing my own research."

"What do you mean, research, don't you know everything?"

Uthro chuckled. "Far from it. Every answered question creates ten that are not."

"Tell me about it," Solan mumbled. "But what about the chakram? Why would Mother let them play with it? She rarely lets it out of her sight."

"Well there are two possibilities. Either she doesn't know they are doing it, or she gave them permission to do so. Knowing what I know about your mother, I'd say it's the latter. But it is a quandary, even if their task is quite impossible."

"You mean the stones won't come off."

"For them, no," Uthro explained. "For me, you, and probably Xena, they might."

"Might?"

Uthro shrugged. "I never tried to dismantle such a weapon."

"You're not being much help," Solan mumbled.

"On the contrary," Uthro argued, raising an eyebrow. "This is a good time for another lesson."

Solan groaned, "Seriously?"

Uthro smirked. "Am I ever not? Come, young Solan. I have something to show you."

Solan groaned again, but dutifully followed his master out of the workshop and down the hall and through the invisible-barrier stone-wall that separated it from the larger lab. Solan continued to follow him to the far end of the lab where Uthro kept more of his complicated scrolls. When Solan had first been introduced to the lab, Uthro had explained that some of these scrolls were unfinished, experiments, and other things that had so far been forbidden, but as Uthro picked up a pile before handing them to him, he realized that restriction was no longer in effect.

"What are we looking for?" Solan couldn't help asking as Urtho helped himself to another pile.

"I'm not entirely sure, perhaps something on the greater chakram though. There should be a scroll on that somewhere."

"Greater chakram?" Solan asked as he opened the first scroll. Griffin anatomy, interesting, but not what he was looking for. With a sigh, he put it aside and picked up another. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, the chakram you mother wields is only a piece of a greater weapon," Uthro explained nonchalantly as he got lost in a pile of scrolls.

===[x]

Rylie shifted, she was trying to keep Callie from getting underfoot. She'd tried to convince her to go play, but the little girl seemed fascinated in what the mages were doing to Xena's chakram. She would have just left Callie to her musing, but Gabrielle had made it rather clear; where the little girl went, Rylie was to follow. She hadn't said as much, but Gabrielle might have just as well chained her to Callie. It was her punishment for not watching her the night she'd gone missing, which of course been the catalyst for the chain reaction with Alti.

"Come on, Callie. This is boring. Let's go to the waterfall, or maybe find some of the other kids."

Callie looked up at her older sister, her brown eyes suddenly serious. "This is important, can't you see that?"

Rylie groaned. "We're not mages, Callie. There is nothing we can do to help."

"Why do you think they can't get the stones off?"

"I don't know, I told you I'm not a mage. They are probably sealed magically."

Callie chewed her lip for a moment. "Ok."

"Ok?" Rylie asked.

"Yeah, I ready to go play now."

Rylie looked up mumbling under her breath before looking down at Callie once again. "Come on, little sis. Let's go see what trouble we can find."

Callie smiled and took Rylie's hand. Waving to Quinn they left the _ekele_ and headed out into the sunshine. Since crossing into the vale, they've enjoyed the warm weather, almost forgetting about the cold wind, snow, sleet, and rain that they'd been trudging through over the last few moons. It was an easy life here, a tropical paradise of sorts which led to endless hours of enjoyment in the warm sunshine.

Callie and Rylie turned down a trail, heading to an open recreational area that many of the young people frequented when Rylie suddenly stopped short. Feeling the hairs on her back of her neck tingle she suddenly got a flash as her gift kicked in.

_It was hot, too hot, and as she turned she realized she was seeing a forge. There was a short lizard like creature bent over the hot coals, pounding away on some sort of creation. Rylie took a step forward; she was cautious but also curious to see what the creature was creating. Now that she got a better look, she saw he was wearing a heavy apron and pounding a short flat piece of metal that he'd recently doubled over. _

_ He was a blacksmith, and perhaps the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Suddenly feeling a ripple as a body physically ran through her ghost like presence, she startled, as the creature turned to scold a small child. _

_ "I'm sorry I'm late," the child explained as Rylie again moved to get a better look. He had sandy-colored hair that was long in the back, but cropped shorter on top. His colorful but comfortable clothing and the adornment of his hair -with simple beads and feathers- identified him as young Hawkbrother. There was something else, however, that set the child apart. It was his eyes. They were bluer then the sky and striking similar to another set of eyes that she was too familiar with. _

Suddenly the vision blurred, and Rylie was ripped back to reality. She stumbled for a moment as her head spun and she felt the familiar dull pounding of a headache set in.

"Rylie, are you alright?" Callie called.

"Yeah," Rylie tried to shake off, moving to the side of the trail and taking a seat on a low boulder. "I think we need to go back to the _ekele_ though, I just had a vision, and I have no idea what it means."

"What did you see?" Callie asked.

"A giant lizard, but it talked."

"A Hertasi," Callie confirmed.

"Probably," Rylie nodded, remembering some of the other children talking about them. She's never seen one, always assumed they were a myth, but the Hawkbrother children were convincing. She knew they lived in the vale with the Hawkbrothers, worked alongside them, and helped with the day to day running of the individual households. They were servants of a sort, but seemed to want to be that way. The other children said that's just the way it was.

Rylie hadn't given it much thought until now. She'd seen a lot of things since she'd started her travels, and had come to expect the unexpected. A talking lizard was new, but then again Griffins talked, and so did her Companion and the Firecats. Who knows what other intelligent creatures they'd come across.

Finally feeling her head clear enough to walk, Rylie took Callie's hand and did an about face back to the _ekele_ and the rest of their family.

===[x]

"This is interesting," the Hawkbrother adept named Firefeather commented to the assembled group. After Rylie had explained her initial vision to Xena and Gabrielle, they'd called a meeting of a handful of mages, elders, and friends that they'd made since entering the vale. "I only know of one such Hertasi which meets this description. He is named Nestor, and he is not the average Hertasi," Firefeather continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Gabrielle asked.

"Most Hertasi are shy. They are rarely seen but by the people that they serve. There have been a few though, that are bolder. They become scouts, or some have magics and join the mage ranks. Nestor is one of these. He is bigger than most and stronger than any other Hertasi I've met. He's found a way to use this to his advantage, and serves his community in a unique way."

"By becoming a blacksmith?" Xena interjected.

"Hertasi are extremely well versed in the arts. I've seen some of the things that he's created. His work is unrivaled," Arrowheart added.

"Well, where is he?" Rylie asked. "I have the feeling he knows something or can do something that we need. In my vision he was making something."

"He does not live here, but in another vale."

"Then we have to go there," Rylie pressed. "I need to meet him."

"Hold it, young one. He is not close, it would take a fortnight at least, possibly longer in the winter," Arrowheart continued.

"Even on Companion back?" Gabrielle asked. "If this Hertasi can help us, it might be worth it."

"There are ways to shorten the travel," Winterspring, another of the elder mages explained. "We could always gate them there."

"Or him here," Quinn added. "I'd like to help."

"That might be preferable and welcomed," Firefeather nodded in Quinn's direction. "Xena still cannot leave this room. It would be better if he could come here."

"I would prefer that, yes," Xena agreed. "There is no telling what Alti might be capable of, and I don't want to take the risk of any of my family being unprotected."

"Agreed," Winterspring spoke up once more. "I will arrange it. In the mean time we will continue to work on the portable shield for Xena."

"Sounds like a plan," Xena nodded as the rest of the group agreed.

"There was one other thing," Rylie said, bringing their attention to her again. "There was a boy. He was maybe eight or nine summers old. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. I think we need to see him as well. He's an apprentice or something to the Hertasi."

Winterspring nodded. "It will be done."

Once all the visitors and Quinn filed out, Rylie looked up, finding herself being studied by a pair of green and a pair of blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to add this to our quest."

"It's ok, Rylie," Gabrielle nodded as she moved and put her hand on the teen's shoulder. "You wouldn't have had the vision if it didn't mean something."

"It's better that you told us," Xena agreed. "It has to be important. We'll figure it out. You did the right thing, Rylie."

"I just wish I knew more," Rylie frowned. "It seems so random. I mean I guess I can understand this Nestor guy, maybe he can make something we need, but they boy was important too."

"He's like Solan," Callie suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Gabrielle asked turning to acknowledge the little girl who had been silent throughout the meeting.

Callie shrugged. "Blond hair and blue eyes, just like Solan."

"You mean he looks like Solan?" Xena clarified, looking to Rylie for confirmation.

"A little I guess," Rylie wrinkled her nose. "Maybe when he was younger."

"You said he was a Hawkbrother, right, Rylie?"

"Well I assumed so. He was wearing clothes like them and had his hair done up like them."

"But you're sure he had blue eyes?" Gabrielle pressed.

"Yeah, clear as a bell, just like Mom's," Rylie agreed.

"You girls have spent quite a bit a time with the children here in vale, how many of them have blue eyes?" Gabrielle asked.

Callie and Rylie exchanged a looked. "None," Rylie answered for both of them. "They're born with brown and then the vale changes them with magic. All the adults have blue eyes and the bleached hair, but the kids, it takes time for the magic to bleach them too."

"So this boy, either he's from a different people, or he's an early mage," Xena reasoned.

"They'd apprentice a mage to a blacksmith?" Gabrielle asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't," Xena nodded. "Ah, well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Yes, hopefully. Ok, enough. Girls go find something to do, and Xena you still have that reading to finish."

Xena rolled her eyes. She tired reading the chakram book earlier, but it was drier than a desert in the middle of summer. So far the only thing she'd discovered was it was an incredibly dull way to spend an afternoon. "We have any of those pastries left?" she asked hopefully as Gabrielle and the girls both made their way to the door.

Gabrielle stopped. "The six you had earlier wasn't enough?" she smirked.

"Please?" Xena tried.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, read."

Xena sighed, picking up the book next to her and opening it. "Well go on, how I'm supposed to read with all these interruptions?"

"Warriors," she mumbled to herself, roll her eyes, before she headed back out to the main room of the _ekele._


	167. Chapter 167

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 167**

Solan winkled his brow as he opened yet another scroll. They'd be at it for hours, but so far haven't found the scroll they were looking for. The pile too, seemed endless. Once they finished what was piled on the shelves, Uthro had opened up a chest full. Another chest had followed that, and Solan knew there were at least two more chests, at least that he could see.

"This isn't working," Solan complained tossing the last scroll to the side. "There has to be an easier way to do this."

Uthro paused, glancing up from his current scroll. "What would you suggest, young Solan?"

"I don't know, couldn't we us magic or something to help sort this?"

Uthro raised an eyebrow, as a small smirk appeared on his lips. "What sort of magics would you employ?"

Solan bit the inside of his cheek as he rolled through a mental list of the things that he'd learned. "Well, what if I could scurry for it?"

"Interesting idea. Go ahead," Uthro nodded his approval.

Solan hesitated. "You mean go ahead and try it? Just like that?"  
"What do we have to lose? You said yourself this wasn't working."

"Alright, I will," Solan grunted his approval. He turned to take a step back toward the workshop, but then paused, realizing he was making this harder than it had to be. Taking a moment he took a breath to center himself and then closed his eyes. Instead of physically going the workshop he went there in his mind. He could see the table with the bowl and the pitcher of water, which he knew was still half full. He knew how heavy the pitcher was and the size, shape, and feel of the bowl.

He imagined them sitting on the table and then reached out as if they were directly in front of him. He tried to grab the pitcher by the handle and the bowl with his other hand, but the images were ghostlike and his hands passed right through them. Frowning slightly he refocused, again concentrating on the table in the workshop. He felt his hand vibrate, shaking as the very air in front of him began to ripple and bend. Pushing his personal power into the void he was creating, he again grabbed the pitcher and the bowl, but this time when he pulled his hands back out of the void, he had solid objects in them.

Grunting as he felt the sudden weight, he managed to hold the void just long enough to keep it from spiraling out of control. With a smug smile, he opened his eyes, confirming that his pitcher and bowl were no longer an illusion and then dismissed the void. Glancing at his teacher, his smile only broadened as the old man rolled his eyes.

"Too long of a walk for you?" Uthro chided.

"Aren't you the one that is always encouraging me to practice?" Solan quipped.

"Indeed. So, now what?"

"Well," Solan paused, placing his bowl and pitcher on the closet table. "Now I look," he replied pouring the cool water in the bowl. "The scroll is written in the old language, right?"

"It should be," Uthro nodded.

"Alright," Solon said, picturing the word chakram in Greek and then quickly translating it. If he was lucky, this just might work. Looking into the water, he focused his vision getting blurred for a moment before it once again cleared. Pushing over the room in his mind's eye, he paused at every pile of scrolls, waiting for something to jump out at him. Frowning slightly as nothing seemed to be working, he pulled back, trying to get a bigger picture.

Frowning again he was just about to give up when suddenly the image blurred again, before refocusing on a room he'd never seen. It was small, reminding me a little bit of the room where the map was stored, but in this room there was a stone table. Curious he pushed forward, trying to get a look at what the table held and suddenly took a breath, realizing that it was another chakram. It looked just like his mother's but he could tell it was different. It felt different. Suddenly pulling back he again looked at his master. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The other chakram," Solan demanded. "I saw it on a stone pillar. In a room, like the one that has the map. Is it here, in the tower?"

Uthro was quiet for a long moment before he shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Where is it? I know that you have it hidden somewhere," Solan demanded.

"I think that is enough of a lesson for today," Uthro suddenly cut off Solan's questions. "It's been a long day, and you need to get some rest."

"But, Master, if I can get it, I can use it. Maybe figure out how to help…" Solan trailed off as he suddenly realized he was alone. "I hate it when he does that," Solan complained, hitting the table with his fist and making the water in the bowl ripple.

===[x]

Xena was lying flat on her back, hands locked behind her head as she studied the multitude of hash marks on the ceiling. She was alone and again bored out of her mind. Letting her mind drift though, she realized it was more than just being bored, she was lonely. She's always prided herself on being independent and stoic. She didn't need anyone, well except for Gabrielle, but this was a different sort of loneliness.

Xena realized with a sort of shock that she was missing that little feeling in the back of her mind that had been forever constant since she'd first come to Valdemar. Being under the shield wasn't just keeping her safe from the magics of the vale, but also from Kaylin's gentle presence. She missed that comfort, that knowledge that Kaylin was always just a thought away.

She'd given some thought to Kaylin over the past few days. With the Companion's pregnancy girth there was no way she'd be able to squeeze through a doorway, especially the small openings in the _ekele_. Even she had to duck to get inside. The window was an option as well, but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to resist touching her. She knew that she and Kaylin were magically linked and she didn't want to take any chances with the _other. _

Xena had gotten regular reports on Kaylin's condition, and Gabrielle had even reported that Kaylin had asked for reports on Xena in return. It was good that she was talking to Gabrielle. Xena knew that was a rarity, but it was nice to hear the information first hand rather then it being filtered through Lysander. She knew that Kaylin's time to give birth was nearing, and was nervous about what she would do if it happened before they figured a way to get her out of this room.

Hearing the soft rapping of knuckles on the doorjam, Xena was suddenly pulled from her thoughts. Sitting up, she smiled seeing Quinn and one of the other mages. "Anything yet?" Xena asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Quinn replied. "We've sent a representative to request Nestor and his apprentice. If they can pool enough power they will return tonight, tomorrow at the latest."

"Great," Xena nodded, as Quinn and the mage Xena recognized to be Winterspring entered and took seats around the small table. "What about my chakram, or the shield?"

"That's been more of a challenge," Winterspring spoke. "The stones are magically shielded. "We believe that only a mage they are attuned to can free them from the metal."

"I know my Mage Gift isn't the strongest, but if you show me what to do, I could try," Xena offered.

"Normally, yes," Quinn started, "but that would require working magic…"

"Which I can't do sealed in this room," Xena groaned. "Solan, he could do it. Or Uthro," Xena mused, ignoring Winterspring's surprised expression at the mention of the legendary mage's name. "Have you had every mage try? I know our blood runs deep in Velgrath. Maybe there is someone else who shares our bond?"

"We had several mages try, but it's an impossible task. Gabrielle has been searching as well. She thinks that if others have your silver light, that is a signal of the family-bond. So far she has found no one like you," Quinn patiently explained. "But you know that process is also draining, she can only use her Gift so far before she needs to rest."

"What about the family I have here. My bard and the girls also share that light, have they all tried?"

"None of them have a Mage Gift," Quinn shook her head. "I'm afraid we are rather stuck."

Xena groaned. "What about other options? At this point I'd be willing to drag a cannon ball around with me if I could leave this room."

"We are working on an alternative," Quinn countered, "But it's going to take time. You're just going to have to be patient, Xena."

Xena was about to explain how patience was not in her skill repertoire when she was greeted by another visitor. Little Callie was peaking in the door way, hesitating as if she didn't know if she should interrupt. Catching her eye, Xena motioned her forward before turning back to the mages. "Let me know if you have a break through, in the meantime at least I have someone to keep me company for a while," Xena nodded, pulling the little girl into her lap and lightly tickling her.

"Will do," Quinn answered, smiling sweetly at Callie. "Where is your shadow, little one?"

Callie shrugged. "Probably still looking for me out near the grove."

"Did you ditch your sister again?" Xena scolded.

"We were playing hide and go find. I'm just really good at hiding," Callie giggled. Looking up into blue eyes and recognizing the sparkle that told her the warrior was amused rather than angry at her she shrugged again. "Can I help it if she forgets to look up?"

"You, you're gonna get us both in trouble," Xena teased before attacking with a vengeance and making the little girl peel in laughter as she tickled her ribs.

===[x]

Kaylin was half asleep when it started. The coolness of the stable was comforting, but suddenly she felt the urge to be outside. She felt the need to find a place that was right. Somewhere sheltered, somewhere dry, somewhere where she could give birth is relative safety. Her head, of course told her that she was safest here in the stable, the instincts was strong and hard to resist. Her time was coming, and she knew it would be soon.

Hearing a familiar snort, Kaylin raised her head to see her mate watching her. He knew her time was coming as well. He was worried. Companions did not give birth easily and were always assisted by their Heralds. Twins complicated things and there was a very real chance there might be complications.

_:How are you feeling, my love: _ Lysander projected to his mate.

_:You know the answer to that as well as I do,: _she gently scolded back. _:The time nears.:_

_ :Yes, and if Xena is still unable to join you?:_

_ :Let us hope that is not the case, but if it comes, she must not know. Her safety overrides mine. She must not leave that room without being properly shielded.:_

_ :Surely it is worth the risk. It is not just your fate, but our children as well. You know Xena is the best to handle this. You need your bond, and if you need to heal…: _Lysander trailed off.

_:We both know there is more at stake than that. The warrior, my chosen, must live. She would continue without me. Promise me, my love, promise me if it comes to that, you will not tell her. It is the only way.: _

Lysander snorted his disgust. _:I do not wish too, but I know you are right. We must help our humans find a solution to this. That is the only way.:_

_ :I agree, my love,: _Kaylin responded. _:We know things they do not. We shall speak with the others. Maybe as a whole we can come up with a solution.:_

Lysander nodded. _:I will gather Crystin and Hayden. Together we will contact Valdemar and see what the council suggests.: _

===[x]

Herald Leenas was humming happily to himself as he pulled out another scroll. He was one of the few that was fluent in the old tongue and given the honor of translating the scrolls that had come from the affectionately named "Solan's cave." He'd come home from circuit almost two moons ago, and since then had been hard at work at his new task.

When he was a child he wanted to follow is his father's footsteps. He wanted to be a bard, to work with the old texts and spent many a candlemark studying and learning from them. When he was young, he had been successful as he began his studies, but the one faithful day he was Chosen. At the time he didn't understand it, for he seemed to have no outstanding skills, but it gave him opportunity to study with the finest, so he had embraced it and made the best of his situation. Now, he had finally been given a task where he could not only be useful, but excel. Finally he'd found his calling, and quite frankly he couldn't be happier.

As he looked down at his newest scroll he wrinkled his nose. It was different, written in an old script by a fine hand. The strokes of the quill were bold, but what was interesting was that it was not only words, but also a schematic of some sort. There was in gold and silver ink and outline of a circle with some sort of wave like design going down the center of it. It was pretty, but odd; he'd never seen anything like it.

Shrugging it off, he instead focused on the words. Translating the title carefully, he tilted his head at the odd word, wondering if he'd translated it right. Testing it on his tongue, he whispered, "Chakram. Is that what you are called?" he asked the drawing that accompanied the word.


	168. Chapter 168

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 168**

"Mama G, tell her she can't just disappear on me like that," Rylie pleaded. "How am I supposed to keep her out of trouble if she keeps taking off?"

"It's not like she went far, she came straight back to the _ekele_," Gabrielle countered. "Still, Callie, you shouldn't make a habit of ditching your sister."

"Sorry, Mama," Callie relented, looking back at her plate and picking at the loose meat and odd looking vegetables.

"Try it," Gabrielle encouraged. "I know they look strange, but they are very flavorful."

Callie made a face before whining, "How come we can't eat with Mother, like we always do?"

"Xena's busy with the mages. It's best we give them some space so they can work," Gabrielle returned.

"They got some message from Haven," Rylie offered. "Crystin told me about it."

"Lysander told me as well, found some scroll that has to do with the chakram," Gabrielle offered.

"Think it'll help?" Rylie asked.

Gabrielle shrugged. "Maybe. I'm guessing they wouldn't have made such a big deal about if they thought otherwise," Gabrielle trailed off, interrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up to answer it she took a step back in surprise.

"Gabrielle, this is Nestor and his apprentice, Seth."

"Coldstone," Gabrielle returned, moving back and allowing the mage to enter with his guests. "We've been waiting for you. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"When we heard of your mate's dilemma, we had to come," Nester spoke up for the first time. "I am not sure what I have to do with any of this, but I am at your service," the lizard man reassured her.

Gabrielle nodded her thanks, still a little stunned at the talking creature. She's known about the Hertasi, and had even inquired about them since she learned of Nester, but hadn't really had the opportunity to talk to one of them. They were everywhere, but moved quickly, always taking to the shadows or disappearing before she could confront one.

"Xena's in the room, with some of the other mages, let me show you," she offered.

Watching Gabrielle and the guest move to Xena's room, Callie and Rylie exchanged a look. "Think she'll notice if we don't finish? I don't want to eat these purple things."

"Me either," Rylie agreed, getting up and scraping the remains of her plate into the fire, before taking Callie's plate from her and doing the same thing. Dumping both plates in the sink, she then turned back to her little sister. "What do you say we take off for a while?"

Callie smiled. "The pond?"

"Oh yeah," Rylie returned the smile.

===[x]

Seth looked back and forth between all the adults in the room. They were talk about magic and stones and all sorts of things that he had no interest in. He was only a first year apprentice to a blacksmith and couldn't understand why he'd been forced to come. It was obvious that he was not needed. He wasn't even being noticed. He could probably walk right out and no one would be the wiser.

He was thinking about doing just that when suddenly he felt Nestor's eyes on him. Before his master could say anything though, the lady that answered the door spoke up.

"Are you hungry, little one? This much be awfully boring for you. Why don't you help yourself to something to eat? I'm sure my daughters would enjoy the company."

Seth smiled, looking briefly at his master before getting a nod of approval. He then quickly scurried from the room. Anything to escape the adult banter was welcome, even if it was only to hang out with girls.

Coming out into the main room, however he was slightly perplexed, as it was empty. He didn't want to be rude by exploring the _ekele_ uninvited, but the blonde who seemed to own it had offered him food, and so he took advantage and make himself a plate.

He ate quickly, enjoying both the meat and the purple zig roots. They were his favorites and whoever had prepared them did a wonderful job. Not wanting to be greedy he passed on a second helping and then wondered what he should do. The last thing he wanted was to return to the room with Nestor and the mages, but it felt odd being alone in someone else's home as well.

Moving to the window, he peered out noticing that it was just beginning to darken. He was about to return back into the room when he was suddenly drawn to quite possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It was a horse, but so much more than a horse. It was white, so white that it literally shined. With sliver hooves and a sparkling mane, the fading rays of sunshine did nothing but highlight its beauty.

Caught by the sheer attractiveness of the animal, Seth found himself almost pulled toward it. Moving quickly he soon found himself outside, just a few feet from it. Not sure if he should try to touch it, he instead found himself addressing it. "What are you?"

Lysander snorted, shaking his mane at the child.

Seth blinked, suddenly finding himself trapped by bright blue eyes. "You're not a horse."

_:No, I'm a Companion.:_

"Companion, like for a Herald?" Seth asked. "But you spoke to me, how do you do that?"

_:Yes, a Companion. Gabrielle is my Chosen, and a Herald of Valdemar. As far as speaking, it's called MindSpeech. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it, young one. You do, after all live in a word of magic. You're master himself is non-human.:_

"Well, yes. Of course I've heard of it," Seth admonished, feeling his cheeks slightly blush. "I've just never had anything speak in my head like that before. I was told I don't have that ability."

_:We call them Gifts, and you have many.:_

"What do you want with me?"

_:You are the one that came out to me,: _Lysander countered.

Seth shifted slightly from foot to foot. He didn't much care for the arrogance of the Companion, or the intense way that the Companion was studying him. "Yeah, well I'm going back inside now."

Lysander nodded, _:You could, or I could show you were the children are playing. I think they would like to meet you.:_

"You could do that? I'd like that."

Lysander snorted again and turned away from the boy. Seth felt compelled to follow.

===[x]

Callie lay on her bed, intently studying the ceiling. It was late and she and Rylie had recently been sent to bed, but she wasn't tired. She'd had fun playing with the kids, and had made fast friends with the boy, Seth. She was right he was like Solan; he was friendly, and made her laugh. They had a lot in common too; both orphans who'd been taken in by strangers and both had the same sense of humor. Of course Rylie hadn't found it very funny when they'd hid her clothes when she was swimming with the older kids, but if Seth wasn't going to confess neither was she.

"What are you giggling about?" Rylie asked. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you," Callie countered.

"Well I would be if you'd stop giggling."

"You're no fun," Callie challenged.

"And you are such a little kid. Go to sleep before I go tell Mama G you're keeping me up."

"Oh, like I'm really scared," Callie mocked before sticking out her tongue. Thankfully though, Rylie missed the gesture, or perhaps was just ignoring her, not that it really mattered. She'd made her point. Sighing loudly she looked back up at the ceiling. She missed Solan. He was fun, much more fun than Rylie.

One moment Callie was thinking about Solan, and in the next she was back in her familiar place. The place she knew as home, but no longer felt like it. Knowing that she wouldn't see her Companion tonight, she wondered if the goddess was planning a visit when she noticed someone else.

"Solan!" she called, waving to him across the yard. "I was just thinking about you."

Solan turned, seemingly a little confused, but smiled when he saw Callie. Trotting over, her hugged her. "Callie! How is Mother? Is everyone all right? We dreaming again?"

"Mother is fine," Callie smiled. "and I guess we are dreaming. I was thinking about you when I fell asleep, and then I get to see you. That's never happened before."

"Yeah," Solan agreed gesturing to the bench on the porch of the house and then taking a seat next to his little sister. "So how is everyone, how is Mother? Did you get her to wake up?"

"Oh yeah, but she's not happy. She hasn't been able to leave the room she's been in for almost a week now."

"I bet," Solan chuckled, before his face turned into a frown. "I've been trying to help her, but so far haven't come up with a solution."

"We've been trying too. They've been trying to figure out how to remove a stone from Mother's chakram, but it's stuck."

"I know. I could remove it, but I'm stuck too. Besides it's not a good idea. Removing the stone will probably destroy the chakram. We can't let Mother do that."

"I guess. You know they found a scroll in that cave you found."

"In Haven?" Solan blinked. "Of course, that's why it's not in Master's tower." Solan shook his head, "I was hoping we could find that other chakram. We could take a stone from that one. It hasn't been bonded to anyone, not like Mother's has."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. It's on a stone alter-thing somewhere. I saw it, but I don't know where _it _is."

"Can you show me?"

"I don't know," Solan frowned slightly. "Maybe."

Callie put her smaller hand in her brother's larger one. "Just think about it. I'll do the rest."

Solan wrinkled his nose, but he'd seen his sister to bigger and stranger things. He closed his eyes and brought back the image of the alter he tried to concentrate on it, in an attempt to give Callie as much detail as possible. A slow moment passed between them before he felt Callie's hand slip from his one. Opening his eyes again he studied his little sister who seemed lost in thought.

"What, what is it?" Solan asked.

"It's here."

"What do you mean here?"

"It's not in Velgrath, it's here on Earth."

"You mean here in your hometown?" Solan asked perplexed.

"No silly, why would the twin to Mother's chakram be in my home town?"

"I don't know. You're the one that said it was here," Solan shot back.

"Can you take us there?"

"Where?"

"The temple that that alter is in."

Solan frowned slightly. "I don't know. Maybe. I have a clear enough picture. With enough energy I might be able to gate there, but I can't leave the tower. I'm not ready yet."

"Then send me, I'll get it," Callie reasoned.

"I don't think so, little sis. I'd like to live to my next birthday. Plus how are you supposed to get back?"

Callie grew quiet, tapping her finger on her chin in thought as Solan chewed the inside of his cheek. Looking at each, both their eyes went wide as they both exclaimed, "the book," at the same moment.

Callie giggled and then asked, "Can you do that? Create a book like the one that brought Mama and Mother here?"

"I don't know. I've have to ask some questions and do some research. The story says that an adapt level mage created the book in the first place, it should be able to be replicated. I just have to figure out how," Solan reasoned.

"Ok, you do that. "Let me know when you finish it and then we can go get the chakram."

"It's not that easy…"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yes it is, just do it, ok?"

Solan sighed. At the moment he didn't have any better ideas, and he wasn't even sure he'd be able to pull it off. For now, it was safe enough just being an idea. "I'll look into it, but if I can work out something, you have to promise me you won't just take off. It could be dangerous, and I can't guarantee it'll work."

"It will," Callie said, patting her brother's hand for emphasis. "I just know it."

===[x]


	169. Chapter 169

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 169**

"Eight days, I can't believe that it's been eight days," Xena muttered to herself, throwing her boot dagger at the ceiling. Not having the energy to get up so that she could flip or otherwise retrieve it, she instead hit the wall with the side of her fist. Getting the vibration just right she waited exactly the right moment before the catching the dagger as it seemed to fall from the ceiling on its own accord.

Sighing from the bed she was laying on she threw the dagger once again, this time letting it stay where it landed. She was debating hitting the wall again when she was suddenly interrupted as Callie ran into her room followed quickly by an obviously annoyed Rylie.

"Give it back!" Rylie demanded.

"No," Callie countered, making a bee-line for Xena before ducking behind the surprised warrior.

Rylie tried to follow, but was stopped as Xena held out her hand. "What's going on?"

"She took my note!" Rylie protested.

Callie stuck her tongue out. "So, you weren't paying attention to me. You're supposed to play with me."

"I'm supposed to watch you," Rylie argued. "It's not my job to entertain you. Now give it back, brat."

"Hey!" Xena interrupted. "That's enough with the names. Callie, give Rylie back whatever you took." Pausing to meet the little girl's eyes, Xena added a "Now," when she failed to immediately comply.

Callie sighed dramatically, but passed over the note. "It's from her boyfriend," Callie added mockingly.

Xena rose an eyebrow at the comment and managed to intercept the note before Rylie could grab it. "It's from who?"

"Gods," Rylie rolled her eyes. "Springfeather is just a friend. We hang out and stuff."

"Stuff huh?" Xena asked unrolling the note and reading it for herself. "He wants to meet you at the waterfall after dinner."

Rylie couldn't resist the smile that slipped. "He does? Can I, please Mom?"

Xena chuckled. "G'wan. Don't be out too late."

Rylie smiled, but was gone before Callie could even comment.

Shaking her head Xena turned to address the little girl. "You shouldn't tease your sister."

"Not like she's being very nice either," Callie pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

Xena tapped Callie on the end of her nose then kissed her on her forehead. "How about you entertain me for a while? Tell me all the vale gossip. Tell me how you and your new friend, Seth, are getting along."

Callie shrugged. "He's been mostly playing with the other boys."

"Ah, and Rylie's wanting to be with kids her own age too. I can understand that."

"You can?"

"Sure, I had both and older and younger brother," Xena nodded. "Siblings can be your best friends or the biggest pains. It's just the way it works."

"Yeah, I guess," Callie shrugged again.

"So where is your Mama?" Xena asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Meeting with someone about something. I wasn't really listening when she left."

Xena chuckled. "You really should pay more attention. What if you need to find her?"

"I can always find her," Callie rolled her eyes as she tapped her forehead. "I always know where everyone is. Besides even if I couldn't find her, I can always find you," Callie added with a smirk. "You're always here."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Xena grunted. "I'm not going to last here much longer. Think I'm slowly going insane."

Callie suddenly frowned. Getting quite serious; she rose up on her knees so that she was at eye level with the warrior. Taking Xena's head between her hands, she looked deep into Xena's eyes, studying her for a long moment. Finally blinking she smiled. "Nope, you're just bored."

Xena blinked, realizing that the little girl has just used her Gift to probe her. "Rylie was right, you are a brat."

Callie giggled and stuck out her tongue. "I know it's hard, Mother," Callie said, becoming serious again. "But there are a lot of people working on it. Even Solan…"

"Solan?" Xena interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, um, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I had a dream. A few days ago," Callie explained with a wrinkle to her nose. "We talked. We figured out the other chakram, the one that looks like yours but is different, is on Earth."

"What?" Xena asked again. "How did you figure that out?"

Callie shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just know. Solan said it was on a stone altar of some type. He showed me. Would you like me to show you?" Waiting as Xena nodded, Callie reached out and grabbed her mother's hand in her own. Closing her eyes for a moment she pictured the alter, just as Solan had shown her, and then projected that image to Xena.

Xena was quiet for a moment, but Callie could tell as she gasped that she could see the image too. "I know that place, I've been there."

"It's where you found your chakram," Callie concluded. "There are two spaces; one for each."

"Yes, but the other space was empty. I remember. Why would it be there now?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know. But Solan saw it. He's working on getting it."

"_How_ is he working on it?" Xena asked warily.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a mage," Callie countered dryly.

Xena frowned. With this new information, she was certain she knew where the counterpart to her chakram was. She didn't like the idea of retrieving it, and liked the idea of Solan getting involved even less. "I want you to do something for me," Xena started, waiting until brown eyes met her blue. "If you talk to Solan again, tell him to stop. I don't want anyone trying to get back to Earth. It's too dangerous. Besides, we don't need it."

"But we do," Callie argued. "Solan said that if you take the stones out of your chakram, you'll break it. It's better to break the other one."

Xena's frown deepened. "I have no intention of breaking anything. Tell you what though, go find your Mama, tell her I need to talk to her right away."

"But…"

"Go on, before I decide to go find her myself," Xena half-teased.

Callie rolled her eyes, but was encouraged by a pat from Xena as the warrior sent her back toward the door.

===[x]

Callie frowned at the simple instruction of 'go play.' She really didn't want to play. She wanted to see what her moms were talking about, but she obviously wasn't invited. Gabrielle hadn't been too happy to be pulled out of her meeting with the elders and less happy when she saw Callie without Rylie, but let it go once Callie explained. Now without a designated babysitter though, Callie was a little unsure of what to do.

Moving away from the _ekele_, she saw a flash of white and realized that Lysander was shadowing her. Of course Gabrielle would have asked him to keep an eye on her, but that didn't really bother her; the Companions were always close by and rarely tattled. Deciding it was best to take advantage of the situation, and knowing that Rylie and her gang would be near the waterfall she headed for the clearing instead. It didn't take long to get there and when she did she smiled seeing a group of children already playing, including her new friend Seth.

Seth was a bit of an oddity. He used his given name instead of a Hawkbrother name, even though he considered himself part of the clan. His mother was Hawkbrother, but his father was an outsider. She'd left the clan to be with him, but then returned when he was killed. He'd shown some aptitude for the arts so had recently been apprenticed to Nester, and while he liked the Hertasi, he admitted it was strange having a non-human master. Still he was nice and there was something about him that kept drawing Callie to him.

Waving to him and the rest of the children, Callie soon found herself in the middle of a rousing game of tag. The game went on until it started to get dark and one by one the children headed home. Before they knew it, Seth and Callie were the only ones left. The both found themselves sitting on a fallen log watching the stars come out.

"Nestor and I are going to head home tomorrow," Seth said when they grew too quiet.

"What? No you can't. Mother is still trapped," Callie protested.

Seth shrugged. "I'm sorry about that, but there is nothing we can do. We aren't mages and Nester can't get the stones off that any better than anyone else. We have work waiting for us at home."

Callie frowned. She wasn't sure how to explain. She just had a feeling that they were somehow connected to the chakram problem. "I'll miss you," she finally admitted.

"Yeah," Seth smiled. "It has been interesting."

===[x]

Solan's frown echoed his sisters as he watched her talk to the blond boy through the scurrying bowl. He could tell Callie wasn't happy and even though he could only catch snippets of their conversation, he could understand enough to know that his time was running out.

Glancing at the table next to him, he picked up the bundle of scrolls that he'd tied with a blue ribbon. There were three of them, and if they worked right it would be what they needed to retrieve the chakram of light. The problem was he wasn't sure if they'd work, and with that concern he was still debating on if he should send them at all. He'd done everything he could to protect his family, including putting a blood seal on the spell. It could only be trigged by him or Xena, and that gave him a little sense of peace. At least he knew that Callie wouldn't accidently be sent back to Earth alone.

He and Uthro had been working almost non-stop for the last three days. For once Uthro had actually been more help than riddle, as he also understood the urgency of Xena's need to escape the room. He took the threat of the _other _seriously, as he was the only one who truly understood the checks and balances that he and his nemesis shared. Ma'ar was cunning, and his daughter was learning fast, too fast. Uthro knew that if Xena were to be successful in stopping her, she'd have to be able to counter the threat before it worsened.

"What are you waiting for," Uthro scolded Solan as the boy seemed distracted by the picture in the bowl. "I thought we agreed you were going to send the scrolls."

Solan frowned again. "We did, and I am. I just want to make sure…"

Uthro clicked his tongue. "Do you want to help or not?"

"I do, it's just…" Solan trailed off seeing that all too familiar eyebrow raise. "Ok, ok… I'll send them. Now is a good time anyways, Callie can take them to Mother," Solan paused looking back at the bowl and using the image to study the location. Getting a clear picture in his mind he then nodded dismissing the image.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Good," Uthro smiled. "Now concentrate, you know what to do."

"I know. I am," Solan said as he started to build a ball of energy in the air in front of him. This wasn't going to be easy, and they both knew it.

===[x]

Xena and Gabrielle were enjoying a rare quiet moment alone. Rylie was off with friends and Lysander reported Callie was having a good time playing with a group of children. He promised to keep an eye on her and they knew that Crystin was doing the same with Rylie.

Xena couldn't help the small sigh of contentment as Gabrielle rested her head on her shoulder. The touch felt good. It was something she hadn't had enough of lately.

"I'm so tired," Gabrielle broke the silence. "Today I finished scanning the last of the village. None of them have our sliver light; nothing even close to it. On the plus side though, I think I've learned enough about looking at Gifts that I can now identify them in my sleep."

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't, but then again I was hoping," Xena trailed off holding out her hand and waiting for Gabrielle to grasp it. She then smiling as the bard cuddled in closer. "Why don't we ask the Companions to call back the children and call it an early night?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Gabrielle mumbled, her eyes already closing.

"Hey," Xena coaxed, slightly bumping Gabrielle. "You have to get up so you can call out to Lysander."

"Ugh. We so have to get you out of this… What?" Gabrielle eyes suddenly opened as she felt Xena tense. "What is it?"

"Something is happening, magically," Xena explained. "I can feel the energy."

"You shouldn't be able to feel anything in here," Gabrielle argued.

"I know," Xena agreed. "Which means it's big. I have to see. It could be dangerous."

"You can't leave."

"I can't stay," Xena returned evenly as she got up and started to put on her armor. Placing her sword on her back, she automatically put her hand at the clip on her hip, frowning slightly when she realized that the mages still had her chakram.

"Xena, I'm serious, you can't just leave," Gabrielle pressed making the warrior pause.

"No, whatever it is, it's big. It could be Alti, it could be worse. I can't do anything trapped in this room," Xena continued, moving closer to the door.

"Wait," Gabrielle called out again as she scrambled off the bed. "At least let me… I have an idea."

"What?" Xena turned, clearly getting impatient. She could feel the energy grow and her Gifts were screaming at her.

"I don't know if it'll work, but we can try. Let me be your shield."

Xena studied Gabrielle for a moment. She had almost forgotten that Gabrielle could mask her presence with her Gifts. Xena didn't know if it would work either, but at least it was something. "Alright," Xena agreed, holding out her hand in invitation to her lover.

Gabrielle gave her a small as she accepted the hand and then took a moment to center herself. Quickly pulling up her walls and making sure to extend them around Xena, she then nodded, giving Xena the signal that they could leave. As long as they didn't break physical contact it would protect Xena, or at least that was Gabrielle's hope.

===[x]

Callie wrinkled her nose as she saw Lysander step out of the shadows. She didn't need to be able to speak for him to know that it was time to return home.

Seth also noticed Lysander and but spoke before Callie did, "He talk to you too?"

"No, I can't hear them, but he wants me to go with him, so I need to."

Seth frowned. "I guess I should be getting back too. Nestor doesn't like me out after dark."

Callie was about to stand when she was physically pushed back down by a sudden burst of power. Her chin dropped as the very air in front of her started to ripple with energy. The next moment happened incredibly fast and too slow because before Callie knew what was happening Lysander appeared next to her. He put his body between himself and the disturbance, whinnying at warning to both children to get back.

Seth and Callie didn't have to be asked twice as they both stumbled backwards over the log they had been sitting on and then were pressed further away as Lysander pushed them back toward the edge of the clearing.

The next few seconds were filled with confusion and sense of panic as the clearing started filling with people and creatures. Hawkbrothers suddenly appeared, dropping both from the trees and running up the trails. Rylie and Crystian appeared as did Quinn and Hayden. Other creatures, such as the Hertasi and bond-birds, made their presence known as everyone gave the rippling air next to the log a healthy distance.

Callie heard Lysander whinny again, before she spotted Kaylin on the far side of the clearing, and then was very surprised to see not only Gabrielle, but Xena rushing toward her as well. Before Callie could say anything she found herself and Seth being pushed behind Gabrielle and as Xena stepped in front of all of them.

Then it was as if the entire clearing was frozen as the air unexpectedly crackled with another burst of power and something appeared within the ripple. A collective gasp was heard as air then returned to normal; the power cut and was gone as if it were never there. The only evidence was a scroll, tied neatly with a blue ribbon, lying on the grass.

Everyone stood, still in silence, waiting to see what would happen. The scroll was obviously magic, but as time slowly drug on, it only laid there. Finally after what seemed an eternity, Xena took a step toward the scroll. Gabrielle followed, given no choice as she couldn't afford to let go of Xena. Xena let her, pausing as she studied the scroll and then experimentally tapped it with the toe of her boot.

When nothing happened, Xena turned and shrugged at Gabrielle. Gabrielle shrugged back, before noticing that others had also come closer. Taking a few steps back, they gave the scroll a cautious distance, but were as curious as the rest of the crowd that was quickly closing the gap. Callie and Seth, seeing the adults relax wormed their way to the front of the crowd. They were curious too.

Seeing the scroll with the blue ribbon, Callie took that as a sign, and as the adult started to discuss what it could mean, she has already made up her mind. Before anyone could stop her, she had grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him to the middle of the circle. She then lifted the scroll from the ground and turned to address her mothers.

Xena saw Callie move out of the corner of her eye, but the child reached the scroll before she could intercept. She was only a split second behind her, but the sudden movement caused Gabrielle to lose her grip on Xena's arm. In the next instant Xena took the scroll from Callie, grabbing her arm to pull her back, but the contact was enough. In a blink of an eye another portal opened, sucking in Xena, Callie, and Seth, who was still holding the little girl's hand.

Gabrielle yelled trying to follow, but the portal closed as quickly as it opened. The next thing the bard knew she was again staring into empty space. The panic was suddenly too real as she realized that she could no longer physically feel Xena, Callie, or young Seth. Where ever they went, it was far away, and she feared the worst.


	170. Chapter 170

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 170**

Xena felt her stomach turn as the all too familiar feeling of the portal as it pulled her through. She tried to resist, but she wasn't given a choice. Its power was too strong and she had been caught off guard. Worse yet, she knew that she wasn't alone. She could still feel Callie, and knew that there was someone else with then as well.

The ride though the portal was bumpy. It was worse than before and Xena tried her best not to injure Callie or the other passenger as they twisted and turned though it. It seemed to take forever, but again, was over in an instant. As they landed on the far side, Xena found herself crouched over Callie, and the other passenger, who she was surprised to discover was the apprentice to the Hertasi, Seth.

Xena took a quick moment to take in their surroundings, making sure there was no immediate threat before she turned to the children. "Are you two ok?" she managed once she caught her breath.

"Ouch," Seth mumbled, holding his head. "What was that?"

"A gate I think," Xena returned, looking over both Seth and Callie. "You ok, little girl?"

"Yes, Mother," Callie replied, looking a little green, but no worse for wear. "Is that the temple? I knew Solan could do it."

Xena frowned slightly, before looking up and confirming that they were indeed in front of a familiar looking temple. "Yes, which means…"

"We're back on Earth," Callie grinned.

"Earth?" Seth interrupted. "What's that?"

Xena sighed as she turned both children toward the stairs of the temple. "It's the land were we come from. Come on, let's get out of the open."

Only when she felt safe enough, having the stone wall of the temple at her back, did she then turn her attention to the scroll that she still had in her hand. Rolling off the blue ribbon she opened, realizing there was not one but actually three pages within. Skimming the first two quickly, she settled on the third, which was a note from Solan.

_Mother,_

_ I hope this finds you well and that you are not too upset with me. I spoke with Callie in a dream and then with my master. We only did what we thought was best. You can't break your chakram. It's too special, and I know you'd regret losing it. Instead I'm giving you another option. The chakram of light is the other half of your chakram, and according to my master, is almost identical to yours. You should be able to take the stones from it and bring them back to Velgrath with you. Once they are removed you can use them for protection for not only you but our whole family. Master says the _other_ can't counter them because they are too closely connected with him. _

_This is the important part. You can't take your chakram back to Earth or bring the chakram of light to Velgrath. They can't be together and your chakram would only return to Earth if you brought the other one back with you. This is the magical safeguard my master put on the greater chakram when it was split. Master says the stones are magically sealed, but you can work them out of the chakram with your MageGifts. He also says you'll figure out how to do that when you get there. He says that to me a lot too, and he's usually right._

_ When you are ready to go back, just remove your chakram and then read the first scroll. I attuned it so that only work for you. When you want to come back to Velgrath, you only need to read the words to trigger the spell on the second scroll. _

_ Good luck, Mother. I miss you and love you, and hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Your son, Solan _

Xena frowned slightly before tucking all three scrolls in her bodice. Glad at least to have her sword, she wondered why the first scroll worked on contact rather than the way that Solan intended. She hoped that the return scroll would work and not surprise them as well. For now though, she had no way of testing it, and so had to only hope for the best.

Turning back toward the children, she said, "It seems Solan surprised us. Let's do this and get back."

Getting a nod from Callie and a confused shrug from Seth, she ushered them both toward the front door of the temple. Pushing open the heavy door she was cautious. The temple was deserted, as it was the first time she was there. The floor was thick with dust, and cobwebs liberally decorated the columns and the alter itself, which was situated in the middle of the temple floor.

The musty smell and a sense of heaviness came over her as Xena took in the scene before her. The smell, especially, she remembered as she couldn't help but recall that last visit. She was with Ares then, at the darkest point in her life. It was a time where she didn't care about anyone, not even herself, and a point in her life where she spent more time drinking, pillaging, and killing then sleeping. Those were the days that she was most ashamed of and most tried to forget, but this visit was only serving to highlight those memories.

Checking on the children, Xena saw Callie studying her. The little girl was probably picking up on her uneasiness. The temple and its memories were disturbing, and the last thing she wanted to do was alarm Callie. Pushing the past away in an attempt to hide it, she told the children to stay put while she moved deeper into the temple itself.

Xena got about three steps before she felt a tingle and was suddenly confronted by a flash of pink hearts and rose petals. Slightly alarmed by her Gift, she relaxed when she realized who the visitor was. "Hello, Aphrodite."

"Xena? Hey, warrior babe. Where's the bard, and who are the kiddies?" Aphrodite returned, noticing the children near the entrance. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"It's a long and complicated story," Xena frowned. "What are you doing here, a little far from home aren't you?"

"Hey, I asked first," the Goddess of Love challenged. "You've been missing. My bro's been crazy looking for you."

Xena sighed. "It's too long to go into. If you'll just let me be, I have work to do," Xena explained, trying to step around the goddess.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aphrodite chided, seeing that Xena was heading for the alter. "That is unless you like barbeque."

The words caused Xena to stop, but before she could ask, she felt another tingle as Ares suddenly appeared. "Great," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Friendly as ever, Xena," Ares replied. "Aphrodite is right though, you of all people need to stay away from that alter."

"Why?" Xena narrowed her eyes. "I need that chakram."

"Let's just say that dust on the ground, isn't dust," Ares replied.

Xena looked down at the ground in front of the alter. Now that she was closer she could see that the dust was darker, more like soot, and just happened to be laying in body shaped plies. "So, its booby trapped with fire. I can handle that," Xena reasoned, taking another step.

"Wait," both Ares and Aphrodite called out in unison, causing Xena to pause again.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" she challenged.

"Xena, do you remember when I brought you here the first time?" Ares started, moving himself between Xena and the alter. "Remember what I told you?"

Xena narrowed her eyes. "Of course." Xena remembered too well, but didn't want to verbalize it in front of the children. She knew that only one who had forsaken hope could touch the chakram. Only someone as with as dark of a soul as she had could survive taking it off the alter. She knew it was a test from Ares, and he was more than pleased when she passed.

"Then you remember what you had to have to take your chakram. This is no different," Ares explained.

"Except that this one is the opposite of the dark chakram. Only one with a pure soul can remove it," Aphrodite inserted, glaring at her brother. "Which is why you can't touch it," she added looking back at Xena.

Xena again looked at the ground, taking in the burnt piles of ash. She'd hoped that her magic or connection with the chakram would be enough. Solan's letter didn't say anything about touching it, or how to get it off the alter. Frowning and considering her options, she turned back toward Aphrodite. "I know why Ares is here, but why are you?"

The Goddess of Love rolled her eyes. "I was asked to look after the chakrams a long time ago by a dear friend."

"Uthro," Xena said, matter-of-factly, smirking as Aphrodite's eyes got bigger. "I've met him you know. Besides the fact that he's been dead for a couple of thousand years, he's an interesting fellow."

Aphrodite was quiet for a moment. "Well I suppose that explains a lot. But regardless, I can't let you have it. It's far too dangerous."

"But you have too," Callie interrupted, leaving Seth's side and heading for Xena. "You don't understand, Mother can't leave the room without it."

"Mother?" Aphrodite asked, clearly surprised.

Xena sighed once again, before scooping up the little girl in her arms. "I told you, long story. Aphrodite, Ares, meet Callie. Callie, Goddess of Love and God of War. And this is Seth, Xena introduced, motioning to the boy to come forward. He's a friend."

"Oh," Callie nodded. "Well that explains a lot."

"Are you really Gods?" Seth managed after getting over the initial shock.

Ares rolled his eyes, "Great, Xena, warrior nursemaid," he muttered shaking his head. What's next?"

Xena narrowed her eyes. "Don't you barbarians to cuddle with or something more important to do?"

Aphrodite giggled, "No, he wants to know how you're going to get that chakram so he can steal it from you."

"Why do you want the chakram, Ares? You didn't take the first one," Xena asked.

"Well duh, the chakram of light has the power to kill gods, which is why you see I can't let you have it," Aphrodite explained, crossing her hands across her chest in a defensive gesture.

Xena raised an eyebrow. Solan's letter didn't say anything about a power associated with the chakram. It also raised the idea that maybe her own chakram had some sort of power that she wasn't aware of. Shaking her head though, she again addressed Aphrodite. "I'm not here to take it, but to destroy it. Help me and it won't be a threat to anyone."

"Oh please," Ares snorted. "Like either of us believe that. What's the real plan, Xena? Where have you been? Where did these _children_ come from? That one," he accused, pointing at Callie, "there is something about her. She's not exactly mortal," he paused to scratch his beard, "but then you've changed too."

Xena looked at Callie for a moment, wondering just what Ares was seeing in her. The comment about being not exactly mortal was more than a little alarming. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Xena finally answered.

Ares comment also seemed to have alerted Aphrodite, for she was also looking at Callie, or rather, looking through her. Xena could feel a tingle of power radiate off the goddess and knew the girl was being studied. Putting Callie back down, Xena took her by the hand, before grabbing Seth with her other hand. She needed time to think, and there was only one way to get that.  
"Come on, children, we need to find some more appropriate shelter for the night," Xena conceded.

"What's wrong with here?" Seth asked as Xena pulled him from the temple.

"This place stinks," Xena replied with a grunt.

===[x]

Soon it was fully dark and Xena found herself still without an idea to retrieve the chakram of light. She managed to whisk the children away, finding a semi-defensive outcropping of rocks, where she had made a rough camp. They had no supplies, but were lucky the weather was nice; no rain and warm enough that the fire she had built would keep them content until morning. By then she would have come up with a plan.

She was half tempted just to trigger the second scroll and return to Velgrath. They'd find another way; they always did. Still there was a piece of her that was intrigued by the chakram, not to mention that it was still their best chance. Aphrodite had said that only one with a pure soul could remove it from the altar, and she knew that wasn't her. She also knew that Callie wouldn't qualify. The little girl, although often acted innocent, would occasionally still have that sliver or hate or rage that would slip though. She also knew the adult Callisto was still part of her, and she wasn't willing to take that risk. She was tempted to try to find someone else, perhaps a true child, or someone simple minded enough that could do the job. With a slight smile she wondered where Joxer was, but dismissed the idea; even he had his moments.

Perhaps there was another way. She could knock the chakram off the alter, or maybe Callie could talk an animal into taking on the job. Shaking her head though, she dismissed both. If it were that easy, someone else would have already done it. The gods themselves were so interested in it, it would have been already tired.

Looking down at Callie, who had curled up on her lap, she bent to give her a kiss on the head. The little girl had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago, and was more than content to make herself comfortable on her warrior-pillow mother. Xena's eyes then traveled to the other side of the fire where Seth had claimed a spot of his own. The boy had been quiet, perhaps too quiet, and she was worried about him.

"Hey," Xena called to him softly, "C'mere."

Seth frowned, but obeyed without question and moved closer to the warrior.

"You alright? This has got to be scary for you," Xena prompted.

"A little bit," he finally admitted before he looked up at the sky. "I noticed, the stars, they are different here. There is a lot different."

"It is," Xena agreed. "Don't worry though; I'll get you back home as soon as I can."

Seth nodded, "I know. But, Xena? I was wondering. Were those really gods? They aren't like the gods back home."

"They aren't that different. The gods of Velgrath and of Earth are usually rather aloof and more interested in their own dealings then with people. The gods rarely care about people unless it serves their own purposes."

Seth wrinkled his brow before meeting Xena's eyes. "But you talked to them just like you'd talk to me or anyone else. If they are gods, aren't they all powerful? Aren't you afraid of them?"

Xena snorted. "I'm different. Ares is an old acquaintance, and Aphrodite, well she's alright. But I decided long ago I was done letting the gods dictate my life. I make my own choices."

"Oh," Seth replied with a little frown. "I don't know if that's a good idea, but then I never saw a god until today. I didn't know they weren't just stories."

"Some of it is stories. Bards make up things, expand on the truth. Take your Starry-eyed goddess, for instance. The stories make her out to be this all knowing-all seeing deity. She watches from afar and only answers the prayers of a select few, but she's not really like that."

"She's not?"

"No. She's actually very warm, if even a little distant. I believe that she cares, but I'd say she was more shy than anything else, and that's why she doesn't get personally involved. Oh, and she doesn't know everything."

"How do you know that?"

"I've talked to her. So has Callie," Xena explained, looking back down at the little girl. "She likes Callie, a lot. I'd go so far to say that they were even friends."

Seth opened his mouth in surprised. "No wonder you Heralds are powerful if you befriend even the gods."

Xena chuckled. "Not every Herald does that. Gabrielle, Callie, and the rest of my family… we aren't exactly typical Heralds."

"What are you then?"

Xena shrugged. "We're just people, just like you."

"Xena, when can we go home?"

"Soon, I promise. I just need to figure out a couple of things first."

"Like how to get that chakram without making your god-friends mad?"

"Something like that," Xena frowned. "But you don't worry about it, ok? That's my job."

Seth chewed his lip for a moment before nodding. "Ok, Xena."

"Good, now why don't you lie down and try to get some rest. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

Seth nodded once again. He was tired and although this place was strange, he felt safe next to Xena. She was a warrior and a Herald and he knew what that her word was as good as gold. Lying down on his side, and using his arm as a pillow, he turned away from her and tried to close his eyes. Maybe tomorrow everything would be better and they could go home.

===[x]

"I can't believe there is still no sign of them," Rylie complained as Gabrielle paced the floor to their _ekele_. "I thought the mages here were good, they should be able to trace that gate."

"They tried," Quinn argued. "So did I, but the signal deteriorated too fast. The magic used was different too. It's hard to explain."

"Different how?" Gabrielle stopped and started at the mage.

"It's hard to explain, but I just have this feeling. It wasn't evil though, there wasn't that darkness associated with the other magics and what we've encountered with Alti. I know this is hard to believe but, since I've had a chance to think about it, I think it may have come from Solan."

"Do you think he called them to him somehow?" Gabrielle asked.

"That I don't know. I do know that Solan can and has contacted Haven in the past, maybe we should try to contact them and see if they know anything," Quinn reasoned.

"We should go to the Companions then, ask them to contact Haven," Gabrielle nodded, already heading to the door as she called out to Lysander. _:Can you and the other Companions meet us by the _ekele?:

Gabrielle paused when Lysander didn't immediately respond. She was about to ask one of the others to call to their Companions when he broke through her thoughts. _:Unfortunately that isn't possible right now:_

_ :Why? We need to contact Haven.:_

Lysander was again quiet for a long moment. _:My mate, she has gone into labor.:_

"What?" Gabrielle said aloud. "Oh course it happens now." _:Where is Kaylin, and where are you? She shouldn't be alone.: _

_ :I am with her, but I will come to you. It will be faster that way.:_

"Kaylin's gone into labor," Gabrielle quickly explained. "What do you know about Companions giving birth?" she snapped at Quinn.

Quinn paled. "Only that it's not easy, but my Companion is a male. It's not like I've had a lot of experience…."

"You have more than I have. Come on, we're going to need your help. You," Gabrielle stopped and pointed at Rylie. "See if you can find someone who knows about birthing horses, and bring them to us."

Rylie nodded, watching as Gabrielle and Quinn take off out the door. They were both met by their Companions before taking off in twin white streaks. Noticing Crystian, Rylie crossed over to her before patting her on the neck. "You are never going to get pregnant," she stated.

Crystian whined, shaking her head as Rylie mounted and headed toward the village center to try to find someone who could help.


	171. Chapter 171: Explanations

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 171: Explanations**

Seth shivered as he forced his eyes open. It was almost dark, the false dawn just highlighting the sky. The fire which was warm and inviting when he fell asleep had simmered down and was just barely registering any heat. Sitting half-way up, he glanced over at Xena and Callie. They were curled up next to each other, the little girl wrapped protectively in Xena's arms. They looked comfortable, and a lot warmer than he was.

Shifting again he started to get up when he was started by a rough whisper, "Where do you think you are going?"

Seth swallowed before meeting Xena's blue eyes. "I um, gotta go."

"Ok," Xena nodded. "Don't go far, and come right back."

"I will," Seth agreed as he scampered to the edge of the trees and behind the closest bush. He went about his business quickly and was about to return when he was again started. There standing in not ten feet away from him was the God of War. "Um, hello," Seth tried, hoping he didn't sound too frightened. He'd never actually spoken to a god before.

"Seth, was it?" Ares asked, causing the boy to gulp and nod. "Relax," Ares continued. "I'm not going to hurt you. After all, any friend of Xena's is friend of mine."

Seth nodded again. He felt a little better, almost. "What do you want?" he couldn't help asking.

"I just want to talk. I have some questions that I think you can help me with." Seth looked nervously back to where Xena and Callie were sleeping, but Ares smiled and stepped between them. "Don't worry, they are sleeping. I don't want to disturb them."

Ares then snapped his fingers and Seth suddenly found himself back outside the temple. "How'd we get here?" Seth asked as another shiver coursed through his body.

Ares frowned slightly before a blanket appeared around Seth's shoulders. "Is that better? Are you hungry?"

"A little," Seth admitted, before smiling as a small table and chairs appeared before him. The table was laden with pastries, sweet bread, and fruit. There was also a welcoming cup of hot tea.

Motioning at the table, Ares invited,"Sit, and enjoy. You can eat while we talk."

"Ok," Seth smiled again, taking a sip of honey-laced tea before practically shoving a fruit filled pastry in his mouth. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me a little about yourself and where you come from," Ares prompted, taking the seat opposite of the boy.

"My name is Seth k'Varis, of the Tayledras k'Varis."

"Tayledras?"

"Most people call us Hawkbrothers," Seth explained, as he stared on another pastry. "I'm apprenticed to the Hertasi, Nestor. He's a blacksmith, I suppose, but is famous for his ornate jeweled-inlayed weapons. Have you heard of him?"

Ares frowned slightly. He considered himself an expert on weapons, especially if someone had some special talent. He'd never heard of a Hertasi or any blacksmith named Nestor. "I can't say that I have. I would like to meet him though. Being the God of War, I'm something of a collector in specialized weapons."

"He's really good. Wanna see?"

As Ares nodded, Seth reached into his boot and pulled out a small dagger. The boy then handed it over, causing Ares to nearly drop it when he touched it. It was full of power; different than anything the God of War had ever seen. The metal too was strange, almost like it had been altered. It wasn't exactly like bronze, nor was it like the metal of Hephaestus. It wasn't much different, but enough that he could tell it didn't have Earthly origins. The design on it was ornate and alien as well. It was a hawk, but Ares had never seen that type of stylization before. It was life-like, but the charms and characters that decorated it were also foreign to him. The eye of the hawk however, was the most intriguing. It was bejeweled with a deep red sapphire, and the stone itself had a hint of power about it. It was unique, which made Ares yearn to own it.

"There is power in this," Ares said evenly, before he reluctantly handed the blade back. Ares was more than curious about it, but he was after a bigger prize.

"It's only a tracer spell," Seth shrugged, returning the blade to his boot. "Typical for kids in the vale. My mother or Nester can trigger it if I'm lost or sometimes messing around, but I don't do that a lot," Seth quickly explained. "It's good to have a good knife though. It works great for cutting apples, or sometimes meat."

"There are more of these? Every child has one?" Ares pressed, raising an interested eyebrow..

Seth shrugged again. "Well not every child has a knife. Some wear pendants, or bracelets, earrings, sometimes we use tracer jewelry on young bond-birds too."

"Bond-bird?"

"For a god you sure don't know a lot," Seth chided. "You sure you're not just a mage? I know that sometimes mages can be mistaken for gods by people who don't understand magic. You do seem to have some pretty neat tricks."

Ares flustered for a moment. "Are all the Tayledras as rude as you?"

Seth blinked. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. Maybe you just do thing differently here than in Velgrath."

Ares's eyes went wide at the mention of the name. That was a word he knew. There were prophecies and things from the past that were associated with that word. The Olympians had had dealings with Velgrath, more specifically a certain stubborn goddess. Something about souls and which world they belonged to. He remembered something about an agreement, but the details were vague. It was a long time ago and at the time he was busy with more important matters, after all Atlantis didn't sink itself. Turning his attention back to the boy, he clarified, "Velgrath, as in the planet Velgrath?"

Seth nodded, "Well yeah. Oh, that's why the stars are different. Earth is another planet. It makes sense now."

Ares then blinked. Any mortal he knew would have fallen to pieces after digesting that bit of information, but the child in front of him wasn't even fazed. "You don't find that odd? That you've traveled to another planet?"

Seth wrinkled his nose for a moment. "I guess, now that you mention it, but it's not that much different traveling to another world as it is across mine. I've been through gates before. The last trip was a little bumpier, I guess that's why. Now if you don't mind, can you please take me back to Xena? I don't want to worry her."

Ares studied him for a moment. "I could, but I have a better idea. You know there is something special about you. I think that you'd be able to retrieve the chakram of light for Xena. Don't you think it would be better if you brought it back with you? Then you can all leave. I think that would make her happy, don't you?"

Seth frowned, "Maybe, but it seemed like getting the chakram is dangerous. I don't think Xena would like that."

"No, no, you misunderstood," Ares started before he looked up and frowned again. "Hello, Xena."

"Ares," Xena huffed, as she set Callie down and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Ares stood, holding his hands up in a defensive matter. "The boy was cold and hungry. I was just trying to help."

"Outside the temple?" Xena asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well it seemed like as good of place as any…" Ares started, but he before he could explain further Xena crossed over to him and grabbed him but his leather vest.

"We need to talk," she demanded, yanking the War God along with her and out of ear shot of the children.

Seth and Callie looked at each other for a moment before Callie claimed Ares's seat. "Try the ones with the red stuff, they are delicious," Seth smiled.

Callie returned the smile. Xena didn't say she couldn't eat, and she was hungry. "So what did _he_ want?" Callie asked, selecting a pastry and thumbing toward Xena and Ares.

Seth shrugged, "I think he was trying to trick me into taking the chakram of light off the alter. Your gods here aren't very smart."

Callie giggled. "Well I wouldn't say that about all of them. Aphrodite for instance, I kinda like her. But he has a point. You're the only one that can do it."

Seth frowned. "He seemed to think that to. But why me?"

Callie shrugged; her mouth too full to answer. Once she swallowed though, she added, "Mother can't do it, and I'm well… I can't, but you are like Solan."

"The one who sent us here?"

"Yep, my brother," Callie grinned.

"How do you know I can do it?"

"Sometimes I just know stuff, but think about it; Rylie had a vision –with you in it, then you come with us here. It's obvious."

Seth chewed his lip for a moment. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

Seth then looked at Xena who was still arguing with Ares. "She gonna be mad?"

"Probably, but Mother always says it's ok to break the rules if you have a good enough reason too."

"I guess getting us all back home is a good enough reason."

Callie nodded and grabbed another pastry for the road. Sliding off her chair she looked back at Seth. "You coming?"

Seth frowned slightly, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, might as well get this over with."

Callie smiled once again, before grabbing Seth's hand, and pulling him toward the temple. Not wanting to alarm anyone she almost absently brought up her shields, extending them to Seth, just as she'd seen her mothers do, and as Gabrielle had taught her. Knowing this, she knew that Xena wouldn't sense them leave, or the gods see them enter the temple. She couldn't really explain it, but it had to be this way. She just hoped that Xena wouldn't be too upset with her when it was all said and done.

===[x]

Gabrielle took a deep breath trying to quell the panic that has risen in her chest. It had been hours, but so far Kaylin's twins were giving their mother nothing but trouble. Quinn seemed calmer, and kept reassuring Gabrielle that what Kaylin was going through was normal. Apparently Companion births were more like human then horses, and poor Kaylin was having anything but an easy time.

_:Relax, Chosen,: _Lysander chided in her mind. _:You are doing everything you can.:_

_ :I'm not doing anything but waiting,: _Gabriele snapped back, wishing for the millionth time that Xena were there.

_:Exactly, Kaylin's time nears, but it is not yet. You should break and get some rest and something to eat.:_

Gabrielle shook her head. Xena wouldn't leave Kaylin's side at a time like this, and neither would she. If anything happened to the Companion or the unborn twins, she knew it would break Xena's heart, and she was determined that wasn't going to happen.

"Any progress?" Rylie asked as she slipped off Crystin's back. When Gabrielle didn't answer, she looked to Quinn.

"No," Quinn offered, realizing Gabrielle was too caught up with Kaylin. "It may still be awhile, these things just take time."

Rylie frowned. "I brought some food, and if you two want a break I can stay with her."

"I'm not leaving," Gabrielle declared.

Quinn sighed and traded a shrug with Rylie. She understood Gabrielle's predicament. She felt for Kaylin too. Seeing a Companion in pain was always difficult; having a connection to one just made it harder. It was rare when a Herald bonded with more than one Companion, but with Lysander and Xena and who they were and the odd family connection they had, Kaylin might as well been bonded with Gabrielle as well.

"You should at least eat something," Quinn tried, offering Gabrielle one of the meat packets that Rylie had brought. "This is going to be a long night."

Gabrielle took the packet without comment and absently nibbled on it. "When is Eaglerock coming back?" she asked of the Hawkbrother who Rylie had brought earlier. He had some experiences with horses, and had told Gabrielle the same thing that Quinn had. It was going to be awhile, and she might as well relax.

"Frist light, probably, unless something happens sooner. He thought it was best to get some rest," Quinn supplied.

Nodding, Gabrielle sat down on a nearby rock. She should really get some sleep too, but she was worried. She was way out of her element. She didn't have Xena's skills and didn't know if she were missing some sign or something else that was important. If she slept now it might have dire consequences later.

===[x]

Seth licked his lips nervously as he stood in front of the alter. Callie was next to him, still holding his hand. He was uneasy, but somehow the little girl's company was reassuring. "What do I do now?"

"Pick it up, I guess," Callie encouraged. "How about on the count of three?" Seth looked at her as she let her hand slip away from his. "One, two, three!" Callie yelled but then frowned when Seth didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. What if it's not safe?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "I told you…"

"Ugh! Again? What are you kids doing here?" Aphrodite declared, appearing in her usual burst of pink hearts and rosepetels. "Where _is_ Xena?"

"I'm right here," Xena called from the entrance. "Callie, Seth, get away from there."

"Mother…"

"Now, Callisto!" Xena ordered.

"Callisto?" Ares asked as he entered on Xena's heels. "Seriously?" he trailed off with a deep mocking laughter. "That's rich, and explains so much," he suddenly sobered. "Not exactly mortal."

Xena groaned, "And this day is just getting better and better. Leave her alone, Ares. This has nothing to do with you."

"The greatest enemy of my chosen. The one who hated you so much she became a god just to spite you? Oh, even you have to admit that's good. It's just too bad she was too insane to ever be of any use."

"Shut up, Ares," Xena snapped, making clean contact with Ares's jaw with her fist. "I told you this has nothing to do with you."

Ares stumbled back. Xena had not only caught him off guard, but the punch had actually hurt.

"Callie is not the only one who's changed," Xena further threatened. Bringing up her FireStarting Gift, she allowed both hands to literally catch fire. Fueling them with her frustration, she pointed at Ares. "It's really not a good idea to annoy me right now, Ares."

Ares's eyes went wide and if Xena didn't know any better she swore she saw fear reflected back at her. He then did what any self-preserving god would do and moved. He quickly crossed over the temple floor and took a defensive position next to, and perhaps a little behind, his sister.

Aphrodite blinked, watching the interaction with both awe and disbelief. Xena had changed. She had an aura about her which wasn't god-like, but was no longer exactly mortal either. She was confusing, yet something she'd felt before. Shaking off the old memories, Aphrodite saw movement in the corner of her eye. She turned at the exact moment that Ares and Xena also saw it. As they were distracted, the boy had managed to lift the chakram of light from the alter.

"No," Xena yelled, but Ares was closer, and was moving to intercept. Aphrodite saw it too, and being between them, she knew she had to do something. She knew if Ares got ahold of the chakram it would lead to chaos. Aphrodite stepped in front of Ares, cutting off his access to the boy at the same moment as Xena let out a war cry, and flipped between them as well.

There they stood for a tense moment. Seth's hand was around the chakram as Xena pressed both children behind her. "Give it to me," Xena demanded, putting her hand behind her back. Not knowing what else to do, Seth did.

Feeling familiar metal Xena brought the chakram back around in front of her. Giving Love and War both a wicked grin Xena warned them, "Back off, unless you want me to use this." When neither god moved, she widened her grin and literally set the chakram ablaze with her Gifts. "Go on, I dare ya."

"Please, I have better things to do then play chicken over a trinket," Ares announced before disappearing in a bright blue light.

"Chicken's the right word," Xena taunted before making eye contact with Aphrodite.

The goddess held up her hands. "I don't want any trouble, Xena, and my job is done. Tell Uthro hello for me, and give that bard for yours a hug. I miss her." Getting a nod from Xena, Aphrodite started to fade from sight. "And Xena, be careful, he'll be back."

"I know," Xena frowned. "But we won't be here that long," Xena said as she turned around to regard the children. "I thought I told you I'd handle this."

Seth looked toward his toes, but Callie seemed unconcerned. "It's ok, Mother, see everything worked out."

"Worked out?" Xena stammered before muttering in a language neither child could understand. "We're gonna talk later. Right now I need to figure this this out. Both of you, sit down and don't move."

Seth and Callie exchanged a quick look before taking twin seats on the step that lead up to the altar. Right now being quiet and letting Xena think seemed like the best solution.

Relieved that both children obeyed, Xena turned her attention to the chakram in her hand. It felt familiar, too familiar. It was identical to her chakram, right down to the same color stones that adorned it. They were so similar she honestly thought she'd have trouble telling the two apart if they were sitting side by side.

Twirling it in her hand, she was tempted to throw it to see if it would react the same as well, but considering the power it was supposed to have she didn't want to take any chances. It was safest if it didn't leave her hand. Taking a seat on the step, she decided that she needed to look deeper and switched to her MageSight. She studied it carefully, taking in every detail including the way the stones were faceted to the metal.

Over the years she had some experiences with both weapons and jewelry construction. She's worked a forge, melted and created metal. She's seen different techniques from Greek, to Roman, and even in faraway lands like India and Japa. Each culture had its own twist, but stone faceting and stripping was pretty universal. One would take a sharp object and simply pry or force the stone loose.

Pulling out her boot dagger she experimented a little bit. She poked and prodded and even used her Fire to try to force a stone loose. Frowning slightly when nothing happened she looked up to see both Callie and Seth watching her. "Well, you two seemed to have all the answers today, any ideas about getting these stones off?"

Callie slowly shook her head, but Seth seemed to be chewing on his lip, as if he had something to say. Realizing he might need some prompting, she held the chakram out so he could see it. "Your Master is a blacksmith. Is there she technique he uses for loosening magic stones?"

"Have you tried asking it to give them to you?" Seth supplied.

Xena blinked. "It's not alive."

"No," Seth blushed, "Sometimes they need permission, from the owner."

Xena looked back down at the chakram, twirling it again. She'd heard stranger things. "Please," she tried addressing the chakram directly. "I need you to give me your stones." When nothing happened she looked quizzically back at Seth.

"Here," Seth returned, reaching into his boot and grabbing his own dagger. "Try using this."

Xena took the dagger, felling the faint trace of Velgrath magic on it. She noticed too the metal was different. Perhaps the chakram needed to feel the familiar metal as well. Taking the blade she gently laid the tip on the edge of a stone and to her amazement it popped right out. She repeated the process eight more times, quickly accumulating a pile of the nine bluish-green gems in the palm of her hand.

Closing her hand over the stones, she balanced the chakram on her lap as she passed the blade back Seth. "Thank you," she nodded.

Seth beamed before replacing the dagger. "So we can go home now?"

Xena was about to say yes, when she realized she had to figure out what to do with the chakram first. Solan told her if she brought it back to Velgrath, her's might return here. She knew from experience that the chakram was virtually indestructible, and she didn't want to just leave it. She didn't know if the power he held was still active without the stones.

Seeing Xena frown, Callie seemed to read her thoughts. "Put it back," she said.

"What?" Xena asked.

"The chakram; put it back on the alter. Then it'll be safe no matter what."

Standing, Xena realized Callie was right. Hoping that she wouldn't get zapped, Xena was careful to drop the chakram exactly over its pace. It glowed for a moment, and Xena was more than shocked to see that it had returned to its whole self, including the replacing the missing stones. Opening her hand she was relieved to find that she still possessed the nine stone. She almost picked it back up, but was conscious enough of the danger to realize that was a bad idea.

"Yeah, not a good idea, warrior babe," Aphrodite scolded as she reappeared. "Ah back safe and sound," she smiled, noticing the chakram had reattached itself.

"Is it?" Xena asked. "Has the spell been reset?"

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes, would need another pure soul to retrieve it."

"So anyone with a pure soul could pick it up. I don't like that idea."

"Yes," Aphrodite drew out, "but not just anyone. It has to be a special someone. Like this cutie here," she motioned toward Seth. "It has to be a pure soul from Velgrath. You're friend Uthro is a clever one."

"More like a long lost relative," Xena muttered. "Yeah. I get it. By the way, thanks. If you wouldn't have cut off Ares he might have gotten ahold of it."

Aphrodite shrugged. "My pleasure, I do however have a intsy-teensy request."

Xena suppressed the groan. Aphrodite had saved them, and in a sense she did owe her. "If I can, but we do have to get back to Velgrath."

"Of course," Aphrodite giggled as a small scroll appeared in the palm of her hand. "Next time you see Uthro, give this to him."

"I think I can manage that," Xena nodded taking the scroll, tucking it safely in her bodice. Shifting slightly, she then pulled out the bigger scroll from Solan. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get home."

Aphrodite rose an eyebrow at the warrior's choice of words, but stepped back enough to give Xena her space.

Xena shifted the stones in her hand before unrolling the scroll. Finding the right one she picked Callie back up, balancing her on her hip, and then took Seth's hand with her free hand. Shifting so that she could see the scroll, she read the strange words aloud. Within moments she felt the vortex open and before she knew it she was again twisting and turning. Feeling Callie and Seth next to her, she was more than relieved that Solan's spell was working.

Watching the vortex close in on itself, Aphrodite called out, "It's safe now, bro. The big bad warrior babe is gone."

"Very funny, sis," Ares returned, shimmering into view. "I think you and I need to have a chat."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Please, I so have better things to do." With a giggle she then disappeared in a shower of hearts and rosepetals.

"Aphrodite, this isn't over!" Ares called into the air before disappearing himself.

*** A/N: I want to thank everyone who was stood by this story, or recently discovered it, and had been reading. I love the review and PM's and as always… more feedback always spurs faster updates. Just as an aside, you might have noticed that some of my chapters have gained titles. I've been going through each chapter, editing it, and adding 'little-bits' to enhance this story. It's a long process, but as always I have not abandoned this story and continue to work to improve it. Thanks again for all your support. ***


	172. Chapter 172: Double Trouble

Story Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Chapter Disclaimer: This chapter includes some squishy scenes and although I tried to keep the details realistic, I also kept them vague for those with sensitive eyes… and stomachs. And a personal note: I'm a California girl- born and raised. Just about everything I know about horses, I've learned from Xena… so please forgive any details that I have misconstrued. I will be more than happy to fix any unrealistic problems _

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 172: Double Trouble**

Rylie paced nervously, watching the scene unfold just a few feet away. Kaylin was in a lot of pain, and it was literally turning her stomach to watch. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Quinn studying her.

"This isn't normal is it?" Rylie couldn't help asking.

Quinn shook her head slightly. She'd done her time in the fields when she was a trainee, watching the pregnant mares and had even assisted with a Companion birth once, but it was nothing like this. "This is why pregnant mares aren't allowed away from Haven. I don't know how to help her."

Rylie frowned. "If only Mom was here. We need her."

"I know, but Xena's isn't here."

Rylie chewed her lip, and then turned toward the south. There was something about that direction that was nagging at her. She wanted to stay and help. At least be here for moral support, but there was something else going on. There was something out there that was tickling her Gift.

"Why do you keep looking off like that?" Quinn couldn't help remark.

"It's probably nothing," Rylie returned. "I'm just getting this feeling. Like there is something over there that I should check out."

Quinn looked back at Kaylin and then to Rylie. "Do you think it's important? An attack perhaps?"

"That's just it. I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"You shouldn't ignore that feeling."

"It's probably just my nerves."

"It might be your Gift. If it's giving you a warning, we need to heed it," Quinn argued.

"Well, it's not like I can just take off on a whim. Mama G and Kaylin need me."

Quinn looked back the bard and the Companion. "I don't think they do. Come, on. I'll go with you. We need to investigate this feeling before it becomes a real problem."

Rylie shook her head, but Crystin appeared out of the tree line. _:I feel it too, Chosen,: _Crystin explained. _:It's not just you.:_

Rylie was about to protest, again, but noticed that Gabrielle and Quinn were talking as Hayden also appeared out of the tree line.

"Mount up," Quinn directed. "Gabrielle agrees with me. Besides if its trouble, Xena might be there too. She'll need a ride."

Rylie gave the mage a slight grin. That was true, if there was trouble; Xena was bound to show up sooner or later. She just hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

===[x]

Xena felt her stomach turn as her body suddenly stopped spinning. She still had Callie tucked into her and could still feel the contact of Seth's hand in hers. Coming up from a crouched position, Xena opened her senses to take in her surroundings. She expected to re-appear in the same clearing in which they left, but she didn't recognize the immediate area. Realizing that they were alone and it was relatively safe, she let go of Seth's hand and put Callie down, barely noticing as the little girl wrapped herself around her thigh.

"Where are we?" Seth managed to get out through chatting teeth.

"Outside the shield," Xena answered. "Hopefully not too far away," she admitted with a slight shiver of her own. "Hang on a moment." Using the scroll that she was still holding she tucked the gems into it, creating a make-shift envelope before tucking the whole thing into her bodice.

Feeling Callie shiver she picked her back up, absently pulled up her heated-shield, and then grabbing Seth's hand again, she extended her warming blanket to both children.

Seth looked up, surprised as he felt the warmth surge through him. "How did you do that?"

Xena smiled. "Just don't let go," she said giving his hand a little squeeze. She then looked up at the sky, judging the position of the sun. "Good, it's early. I'm hoping the time-line didn't change and we were actually only gone over night."

"Time-line?" Seth looked up at Xena again.

"Complicated," Xena explained before she turned her attention to Callie. "You ok, little girl?"

Callie frowned. "Something's happening."

"What do you mean?" Xena asked; the girl's demeanor alarming her and putting her senses on alert. Tuning into her MindSpeech, she called out, :_Kaylin?: _Frowning slightly when she didn't get an answer, she shifted Callie on her hip, "What's going on, Callie?"

"I don't know. We need to get back," Callie answered.

Xena frowned again, but realized that she didn't really have time to worry about it now. Turning in a semi-circle, she reached out with her Gifts located the vale by the sheer force of its power. Turning north, she directed, "Come on, we're going to move fast."

===[x]

Gabrielle knelt at Kaylin's side. The Companion was in full blown labor now, and was cycling between lying down and standing. It was no longer a matter waiting, but a scramble as it was now happening. It had been a very long night, and Gabrielle hadn't slept at all. Between worrying about Kaylin and what happened to Xena and Callie, Gabrielle was on the brink of losing it completely. The only thing keeping her sane at the moment was the knowledge that Kaylin needed her.

The Hawkbrother, Eaglerock, had returned, but Kaylin wanted nothing to do with him. Kaylin also seemed to take offence at Lysander's presence. Gabrielle wasn't sure why, but she wasn't going to argue with the Companion. At the moment both males were hovering several yards away, not wishing to occur any more wrath. The only one that Kaylin was currently tolerating was Gabrielle, which only made Gabrielle miss Xena more.

Pulling her hand on Kaylin's side, she could feel the Companion pant in pain. Kaylin gave a soft whinny before breathing out heavily once again. Suddenly Kaylin let out a grunt, and her body stiffened. Gabrielle also froze as a wash of warm liquid rushed from Kaylin's body. It was happening.

Gabrielle grimaced, but wasn't given time to dwell as Kaylin nickered again. Shifting quickly toward Kaylin's hindquarters, she could just make out a tiny hoof. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Gabrielle sprang into action. It was up to her, and she was going to get Kaylin through this.

===[x]

Xena couldn't explain the pressing need that she had in her gut. She still hadn't been able to reach Kaylin, which was troubling her, but she hoped that it was only because of the distance. She was moving as quickly as she dared, still carrying Callie and pulling Seth along with her free hand. They were all warmer now that they were moving, but it was still too cool for her to lower her shield. It was a difficult way to travel as she had to be physically touching both children, and that was impeding her movements.

It didn't take long before they reached the outmost shield of the vale. Not even slowing she barged right thought it. If that set off alarms, then so be it. The faster she could get someone's attention the faster she could get to Gabrielle and Kaylin.

Knowing that she was closer now, she called out again with her MindSpeech, but again she got no reply. Frowning and feeling that need in her gut grow even stronger she continued to press ever closer to the rest of her family.

Onward she pressed, ignoring the burning of her lungs and knowing that Seth was having a hard time keeping up. Finally he was forced to stop, pulling his hand from hers and bending at the waist trying desperately to catch his breath.

Xena frowned, but realized she couldn't keep pressing him and he needed a break. Taking advantage of the situation she put Callie back down on the ground, again not really noticing as the little girl wrapped herself around her leg. Stroking Callie's head with one hand, she addressed Seth. "Can you get us through the last shield?"

"In my home vale, maybe. I never tried. Here, I don't think so."

Xena frowned. "Well, it might take a little longer, we'll just have to get the Hawkbrothers' attention another way. I think we are close to the second shield anyway, I can feel it."

Seth nodded, but shivered again. Knowing that Seth had cooled down enough, Xena again offered her hand. "I'm sorry, but we need to keep moving." She then offered her other hand to Callie, practically peeling her off her leg. "Come on, Callie. You can walk for a while too."

===[x]

Rylie turned Crystin around in a small circle at the boarder-shield of the vale. Truth was she'd forgotten about the shield and didn't realize that she wouldn't be able to pass through it without the help of one of the Hawkbrothers. The feeling she had was growing and the need becoming more pressing. It made her insides twist with anxiety, almost like an itch that she couldn't scratch and couldn't ignore.

"We need to go back," the teen informed Quinn. "We have to get on the other side of this shield."

===[x]

Gabrielle grunted as she grabbed ahold of the tiny hoof, which had now become a leg. With the encouragement from Lysander and Eaglerock, she grabbed both legs and pulled. Pulling harder she gasped in amazement as a perfectly formed baby horse appeared.

Kaylin turned her head to acknowledge the first twin. Grunting and panting as Gabrielle grabbed a blanket and starting to rub the small body dry. As she did the colt opened its eyes, and snorted just as Lysander trotted closer to get a better view. He nudged the baby with his muzzle encouraging it to stand. To Gabrielle's amazement it did.

Prancing proudly Lysander circled his offspring. _:My son,: _he announced_. :Trebor: _

"Trebor," Gabrielle smiled, still in awe as the colt was balancing on very wobbly legs, "Welcome to the world, little one."

The greyish-white colt, only as tall as her thigh, acknowledged her with bright blue eyes, before promptly sneezing.

Gabrielle chuckled, "He's beautiful." Turning her attention back to Kaylin, who was still heavily laboring, she smiled. "Now we're just waiting for Jillian. Just like a girl to give her mother trouble."

Kaylin grunted, closing her eyes and enjoying a moment of peace before the process started over again.

Eaglerock took that moment to speak up, moving closer to examine the first twin. "He's handsome alright, seems healthy enough. The second one though, that'll be harder. Usually…" he trailed off. Everyone knew that the second twin was usually the one who had the more difficult time.

"She'll be fine, and just as beautiful as her brother. She and Callie have already bonded," Gabrielle said with confidence. "She has to be fine."

===[x]

Callie pulled back on Xena's hand, causing her to pause and turn to regard the little girl. "What's is it, honey?"

Callie tilted her head slightly to the side. "Mama," she replied. "She's upset."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Mother. I can feel her though. She's hurting… on the inside."

Xena frowned. She'd had a sinking feeling deep down in her gut since they returned to Velgrath. She felt something was off too, but she was hoping it was just her own internal drive to get back to her family.

"What does she mean," Seth spoke up when both Xena and Callie got quiet. "How can she feel Gabrielle so far away?"

"Callie's is… special," Xena explained. "She's Empathic, especially sensitive to the other members of our family."

"Oh," Seth replied. "Maybe we should keep moving then."

"Yeah, we should," Xena agreed reaching down and picking Callie up again. "You keep focusing; see if you can figure out anything else. I'll carry you for a while."

"Ok, Mother," Callie agreed tucking her head into Xena's shoulder. She was tired, all the running and use of her Gifts draining her energy reserves, but she knew Xena was right. If she could get more information it could help.

===[x]

It had been almost a candlemark since Trebor made his appearance. Kaylin hadn't moved in almost as long. She was exhausted, and would only wiggle or grunt as another labor pain coursed through her. Gabrielle tried to do what she could; using her Gifts to send waves of encouragement though the Companion, but even that was starting to wear thin. Finally realizing that what Kaylin was going through was beyond normal, Gabrielle pulled Eaglerock to the side.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Gabrielle pressed.

The Hawkbrother pressed his lips together in thought. "The second twin is having trouble descending, I wonder if it could be turned."

"Turned?"

"It's best to be positioned as the first twin, feet and then head first, it is difficult if it comes tail first, but if it is sideways, it cannot come at all," Eaglerock explained.

"Can we turn it?" Gabrielle asked, looking back at Kaylin, who had turned her head to acknowledge the conversation.

_:Do it,: _Kaylin projected to Gabrielle. 

"How do we know that's even the problem? I can't just… how am I supposed to…" Gabrielle trailed off, looking between Eaglerock and Kaylin.

_:You have to help them,: _Lysander sent. Gabrielle turned and was caught by his bright eyes. _:I know you can, Chosen. I trust you.:_

Gabrielle looked back at Kaylin. Wishing again that Xena were there, she knelt by the Companion's side, gently stroking his coat and sent a wave of affection through her. _:I'm sorry,:_ Gabrielle sent before shifting and taking a deep breath.

===[x]

Xena felt it. It was deep stab that literally took her breath away. It was enough to make her stop, and grab her gut in reaction. Setting Callie down, she twisted in pain, gritting her teeth in an effort not to cry out. Looking up she noticed that Callie had tears in her eyes.

"What was that?" Xena asked through gritted teeth.

Callie just shook her head, the tears suddenly coming harder.

Xena grabbed Callie's hand, leading her to a fallen log. Sitting and taking a deep breath, she was glad that the pain was diminishing. Callie though was still crying and she tried to comfort her by pulling the little girl into her lap. Seth followed, totally confused as to what was going on, but realizing something had happened, decided to just keep quiet and stay out of the way. Now out of Xena's warming shield he hugged his arms to himself. It was still cold.

Xena saw him, and honestly between the pain and the emotion it was becoming harder and harder to keep her shields up anyways. "We'll rest here for a little while," she informed both children. "Seth, gather some wood and we'll build a fire."

Seth nodded, moving to do what Xena's asked and giving the warrior and her daughter a bit of privacy in the meantime.


	173. Chapter 173: Long Day

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 173: Long Day**

_Present…_

_ Alti paced in front of the fire that represented her father. "Any news?" the fire sizzled._

_ "No, it's like she's disappeared. I don't understand it. They couldn't have left the vale, I have it surrounded."_

_ "Your change-creatures are not perfect."_

_ "Neither were yours," Alti hissed back._

_ "They were until they were almost made extinct. There are only a handful of cold-drakes left in the world. It will take centuries for them to rebuild," the fire further scolded. "Centuries we don't have."_

_ "They had too big of a weakness, one that Xena could too easily counter. My creatures do not have such a weakness."_

_ "There is no such perfect creature," the fire simmered. _

_ "It doesn't have to be perfect, just perfect for Xena," Alti grinned. _

-X-

It had taken quite a while to calm Callie down. The little girl was still in distress, but at least she'd stopped the tears. Xena was on high alert now. That feeling that she had deep in her gut was growing darker by the moment and she was eager to get moving again. They were still outside the second shield, and Xena knew that once she penetrated it, it should send the warning to the vale.

Quite honestly she was surprised that they hadn't been confronted yet. When Arrowheart had first brought them into the vale, he'd explained how the shield works. Surely something as big as three humans, would trigger at least a scout's curiosity. The fact that no one came worried her on more than one level. There was the possibility they were unable to come, or maybe the shield was malfunctioning. Either way that could mean the vale was in danger, and that thought only spurred her need to return even more.

Standing she managed to pick Callie back up. Putting their small fire out with a thought, she held her free hand out to Seth as she once again extended her warming shields around them. Then together, they restarting their trek back to the vale.

===[x]

Gabrielle grunted as she managed to locate a tiny hoof. Grabbing it, she pulled, hoping that the one she'd located was from the front of the filly. Kaylin whinnied in pain, but Gabrielle was focused. Eaglerock had joined her on the ground giving her both instructions and moral support. He was helpful, but she was still scared half to death. Kaylin was getting weaker, and she could feel Lysander's worry grow.

"Alright, I got it," Gabrielle confirmed.

"Then pull," Eaglerock encouraged. "We have to get the filly out, now."

Gabrielle did, pulling as hard and as quick as she dared. Kaylin let out a louder whiney and Gabrielle was relieved to see the front legs and then a head appear. Feeling the adrenaline kick in again, she repositioned herself and helped the filly separate herself from her mother.

As with the first twin, Gabrielle grabbed a blanket and started to clear and rub the filly dry. With her brother this brought about movement. As soon as he was free he'd started to make noise and move, but this was not the case with the twin. The little filly was still. There was no movement.

Gabrielle gasped, rubbing the filly vigorously. "No, no, no," she repeated over and over again.

"Gabrielle," Eaglerock said, putting his hand on the bard's arm. "It's no use."

"No, this can't be. I refuse to let this be," Gabrielle pushed him off, "Come on Jillian. Callie needs you. We all need you. Come on, little one."

_:Gabrielle, please,: _Lysander's voice cut through her thoughts as he also stepped forward and nudged the filly.

That was enough of a shock for Gabrielle to pause, for she could literally feel the grief and sadness roll off of Lysander. She looked up, meeting the blue eyes of her Companion. At that moment their connection was so clear it was almost scary. Her eyes then drifted to Kaylin, still panting in pain, and then the little colt who had lain down next to his mother. "No, we're not giving up," she said defiantly, moving around to the front of the filly's head.

Cupping her hands around the small muzzle Gabrielle bent and blew forcefully into the filly's nostrils. Pulling back and taking another breath, she repeated the process two more times before against started to shake the limp body once again.

Gabrielle shifted again to return to the nose, when suddenly she pulled back. "Did you see that?" she asked aloud, not sure if it was her own imagination or if it was real. Studying the limp body, she sat it again. A small movement, but it was enough. Jillian was breathing.

"Jillian," she screamed. "Come on, you can do it, come back," Gabrielle pulled the little head into her lap, grinning as she was met with the prettiest grey-blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Welcome to the world, little one," Gabrielle beamed again.

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Gabrielle wiped away a tear from her cheek as the little head rose enough to greet her before it rested back on her lap. The small eyes closed again, but before Gabrielle could panic, she was relieved to see the Companion's sides slowly rise and fall. It was exhausted. They all were.

===[x]

Xena paused at the second shield. She could feel the energy pulse and could only hope that by passing through it, it would stir some attention from the vale. She was about to pass though when a sudden motion caught her eye. Looking up she just caught the glimpse of what appeared to be a bat flap across the sky. Knowing that bats are nocturnal she watched it for a moment before it disappeared into the tree line.

Wondering what could have frightened the animal enough to leave in the middle of the day she turned her attention back to the shield. Taking a deep breath she then plowed through it. Feeling the tingle of the power ripple through her skin she breathed out in relief; she was another step closer to her family.

Time passed too slow as they continued their trek and Xena was again getting anxious as to why the shield alarms didn't sound. Any moment she was expecting to run into… something, but she'd not even seen so much as a bond-bird in the sky. Noticing that Seth was again tiring, she was about to put Callie down for another break when she let out a sigh of relief, for suddenly out of the tree line appear two very welcoming sights. Quinn and Rylie, both with their Companions had found them.

"Thank the gods," Rylie called, trotting to Xena and the children before quickly dismounting. "We were so worried about you?" Rylie continued, hugging Xena and Callie at the same time.

"Is everyone ok?" Quinn asked as she also dismounted and looked over the three of as well.

"We are fine," Xena affirmed. "Cold, tired, and hungry, but we will survive. What's been going on in the vale? Is everyone alright? Why didn't Kaylin and my bard come? Why didn't the alarms go off?"

Quinn and Rylie exchanged a looked before Rylie asked, "What alarms?"

Xena rolled her eyes, out of all the questions she asked, that was the least important. "The shields, we went through two of them, no one noticed? And where the hell is everyone else?"

Quinn and Rylie again exchange a look. "Not what we know of," Quinn answered. "And, everyone else is fine."

"Sorta," Rylie added, gaining a glare from the warrior.

"Xena," Quinn took a breath. "Kaylin went into labor. She and the twins are fine, but she had a rough go of it. The colt is healthy and strong, the filly, she is weak, but is holding her own."

"Jillian," Callie asked, blinking as if suddenly aware of what was going on.

"She's going to be okay, honey," Quinn reassured her. "They are all just very tired."

"Mother, I want to see her."

"I want to see them too," Xena agreed. "Don't suppose it would be too much trouble to ask for a ride back?"

Quinn snorted. "Sure. I'll take the kids, you can double up with Rylie," the mage offered putting her hands out take Callie, but the girl pulled back.

"I wanna stay with Mother," she quietly declared.

Xena looked down at her youngest, realizing for the first time that she hadn't been out of physical contact with Callie all day. She was either carrying her, holding her hand, or had the little one wrapped around her leg. "Callie," she tried, practically peeling the girl off her neck. "You need to let go."

"No, I wanna stay with you," Callie pleaded a fresh wave of tears starting.

Xena sighed and gave in. She was tired and there would be time to deal with the child's fears later. "Alright, you can stay with me, Seth can ride with Quinn."

===[x]

Once mounted, it didn't take long to reach the third and final shield. Coming up through a main road, the guards recognized them and then admitted the group. After that, finding Gabrielle and the rest of their family was easy.

"Xena! Thank the gods," Gabrielle replied, seeing her lover approach. "Are you all alright? What happened?"

"Earth, Solan, very long story," Xena replied. As Xena dismounted, she mentally sighed as Callie again clung to her. Now that she was aware of it, it was becoming annoying. She half-hoped that the little girl would transfer herself to Gabrielle, but even when the bard tried to take her, she shied away. Reassuring herself that Gabrielle was alright, Xena then turned her attention to Kaylin and the twins.

Shifting Callie to her hip, she knelt down next to Kaylin, and rubbed the Companion's neck, causing her to open her eyes. _:They are beautiful,: _Xena sent through the touch. Both of the twins were curled up next their mother, both fast asleep with their knees tucked under them.

Kaylin grunted her thanks before shifting and finally standing. She's been down way too long and it felt good to be back on her feet. The twins, their slumber uninterrupted merely turned into each other for comfort. _:They are,: _Kaylin replied proudly.

Xena also stood back up, and Callie who stayed in Xena's arms the whole time, eyes got wide at the site of the two mini-Companions. They were both a greyish-white, their coats still glossy from the effects of birthing. They could both use a good scrubbing, but for now they were peacefully asleep.

Studying them more intently, Callie gently probed each one, recognizing Jillian the moment that her mind touched her. "She's so little," Callie couldn't help commenting.

"You want to touch her?" Xena offered, moving to put Callie down.

"No," Callie replied, still clinging close to Xena. "I want to go back to the _ekele_. I'm tired."

"Come on, honey," Gabrielle offered, again trying to take Callie from Xena. "I'm tired too. I'm sure Xena wants to spend some time with Kaylin, I'll bring you back to the _ekele_."

"No," Callie said again. "I can't leave Mother alone."

"What do you mean?" Xena asked, "Why can't you leave me alone. We are safe here in the vale."

Callie shook her head, just as Gabrielle touched her arm, the bard suddenly let out a gasp, before narrowing her eyes at the girl. "What are you doing, Callie?"

Callie yawned. "Protecting Mother."

Xena wrinkled her brow looking to Gabrielle for answers.

"She's got an Empathy shield over you, like I can. Essentially, to Gifts, you're not here, and neither is she."

"Ah," Xena said, realizing it suddenly made sense. "I guess that's why the shield alarms didn't go off; if they didn't sense us."

Gabrielle blinked. She knew the shield protected them from others sensing them but she'd never thought about being able to use it as some sort of cloaking spell for physical barriers. Under the right circumstances that could come in very handy. "Tell you what, Xena, Kaylin's fine, and so are the twins and you look about as exhausted as they are. Why don't we all head back to the _ekele_ and get a little food and sleep?"

Xena looked back to Kaylin, but before she could speak she heard Kaylin's voice in her mind, _:Your bard is right. Get some rest, Chosen, we will be doing the same.: _

===[x]

Xena sighed as she waited for Gabrielle to appear. It was only once Xena had safety returned to her shielded room did Callie consent to let go and transfer to Gabrielle's waiting arms. The bard had then promptly tucked in the half-asleep child.

Returning to Xena after picking them both up a plate of fruit, cheese, and cold meat, she couldn't help but practically fall onto the bed next to her partner. "Gods, Xena I'm so tired."

"Me too," Xena admitted. "It's been a very long day."

"You're telling me," Gabrielle groaned. It just felt good to lay on something soft. "Did you really go all the way back to Earth? Why?"

"It was Solan's doing, and it was for this," Xena offered, reaching into her bodice and retrieving the make-shift envelope with the stones.

"What…" Gabrielle asked as she shifted, rolling over and dumping the stones onto the mattress. "Gems?"

"Yeah, from the Chakram of Light."

"What? You found it?" Gabrielle blinked, "On Earth?"

"Solan and Callie found it; they are just both lucky they got me involved. Ares and Aphrodite were also there."

"What?" Gabrielle blinked again. "Maybe you should start at the beginning."

"Can this wait until morning? I told you it's a long story. Besides I want to know what happened with Kaylin."

"Oh, well that's not too long. Companion goes into labor. Delivers twins. The end. Now back to Earth…"

Xena snorted. "And you claim to be a bard. Hey," Xena protested as Gabrielle whacked her on the arm.

"Come on Xena, I want to hear about the chakram, and everything else…"

"Fine," Xena groaned. "Gimme a piece of that chicken first."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, grabbing the plate of food and settling it between them. Picking up a piece of melon for herself and giving Xena moment to swallow her meat, she prompted, "So?"


	174. Chapter 174: Born Ready

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 174: Born Ready**

Rylie squinted, her eyes trying to see through the fog. It was hazy, like an early dawn, but it was almost as if she were in the clouds themselves. The ground beneath her was solid, but she couldn't see it. Looking up and then all around her, she saw nothing but bright reflective fog. It hurt her eyes, and made the air thick and heavy when she breathed.

"Hello?" Rylie tentatively called out, when it seemed as if she were utterly alone. Getting no answer she started to walk. There must be a reason why she was here, where ever here was. She walked for what seemed like days, or a few moments, it was hard to tell, so she just continued to walk.

At some point she got tired, and finding no place so sit, she sat on the ground instead. Still she could not see the ground, but feeling it below her, she knew it was there. As she contemplated what her surroundings meant, she was suddenly surrounded by a large dark shadow. It was as if a giant beast had flown over head. She quickly looked up, but she could see nothing but white. The shadow was gone. Confused and suddenly realizing that she wasn't afraid she felt herself being pulled back toward reality.

Fading from the foggy world, Rylie groaned, and opened her eyes to a much more familiar sight; her room in the _ekele_. She sat up, gripping her head as the dull ache associated with her gift kicked in. Looking over at her sister's bed, she groaned again. Callie was gone, which meant that she'd probably be sent after her.

Rolling the rest of the way out of bed, Rylie managed to stumble downstairs, before knocking and then entering Xena and Gabrielle's room. Xena was awake, already dressed, but Gabrielle was still fast asleep. Xena raised an eyebrow, as Rylie explained, "Callie's gone, again."

Xena sighed and motioned to Gabrielle. Rylie groaned and came the rest of the way in, before gently shaking the bard awake. "Callie's gone, Mama G," she prompted.

It was then Gabrielle's turn to groan. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

Sliding out of bed, Gabrielle looked to Xena, and then back to Rylie. The teen had promptly crawled into their bed as Gabrielle vacated it. "Rylie, come on, come and help me," the bard almost whined.

"Don't want to," Rylie whined back. "Besides I had a dream."

"What kinda dream?" Xena asked.

"What kind do you think?" Rylie returned just a little too sharply.

"Go find Callie," Xena directed toward Gabrielle. "I'll find out about this dream."

Gabrielle sighed, wanting to argue, but it's not like Xena could leave the room. "Alright," she finally relented, slipping on her robes and running her fingers through her hair." "I'll be back later."

Watching the bard leave, Xena returned her attention back to Rylie. "Alright, now what about this dream…"

===[x]

"What are you doing, Callie?" Gabrielle prompted. It was now mid-morning, the day after the twins had been born and she'd been looking everywhere. Relieved to finally find the child at the stable, Gabrielle was perplexed to see her simply watching Kaylin and the twins sleep. "Why do you have your shields up?" Gabrielle continued. "I thought I told you not to do that. You know that makes it hard for us to find you."

"Sorry, Mama," Callie shrugged. "I'm just not ready yet."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle countered, watching the girl's gaze as it returned to Kaylin and her sleeping twins. "Jillian is your Companion, don't you want to get to know her?"

"That's not her," Callie replied. "She's so little."

"Well of course she's little," Gabrielle scolded. "She's a baby. You think she'd just appear full sized?"

"She wasn't that small in my dreams, and she's too quiet," Callie frowned.

"No, but she wasn't full grown either. You know she was inside Kaylin, and you also know that you can't talk to the Companions. Dreams are different, just because Jillian could talk to you there, there was never any guarantee that you'd be able to talk to her here. Plus she is a baby. She still has to learn how to do things."

Callie frowned again, when she suddenly felt Gabrielle pick her up. "Come on, let's make a proper introduction."

"Mama, no."

"Stop it, Callie, now that's enough," Gabrielle scolded, causing Callie to grow silent.

Noticing Gabrielle and Callie approach, Kaylin opened her eyes. She'd heard the conversation between the two but had pretended to stay asleep for privacy sakes. She herself had been wondering why Callie had been reluctant to approach her daughter and was glad that Gabrielle had taken the initiative.

Setting the girl back on the ground, Gabrielle tried to ignore it when Callie wrapped herself around her waist. "Stop it," Gabrielle again scolded. "You need to drop your shields so Jillian can feel you."

Callie again seemed to hesitate, so Kaylin decided to help. Nuzzling Jillian slightly, the tiny filly opened her eye and just for a second caught Callie's. Callie's eyes went wide for a moment before she suddenly turned and buried her face in Gabrielle's robes.

Gabrielle sighed and looked at Kaylin. She could feel that the child still had her shields up, but was reluctant to force her to lower them. She was debating trying another approach when she saw Jillian move. The tiny filly stood, and still on very wobbly legs crossed the short distance to Callie. She then nuzzled the child. Callie didn't respond at first, but then Gabrielle was surprised to hear her giggle.

"Stop that," Callie called, her voice muffled from being pressed into Gabrielle's robes. "It tickles."

The little filly snorted, and nuzzled Callie again. This time Callie turned, and again their eyes locked. The girl and the mini-Companion stood for a long time, before Callie tentatively reached out and touched Jillian's velvety soft nose.

Callie suddenly smiled, and looked up at Gabrielle. "She's soft, Mama."

Gabrielle chuckled. "I know," she replied, feeling Lysander come up behind her and almost absently reaching up to stroke his muzzle. "Drop your shield's, Callie. Let her feel you."

Callie chewed her lip for a moment, and then with a sudden rush, she dropped them. The tug on Gabrielle's senses was surprising and she found herself bathed in a wave of dizziness. Feeling Lysander next to her, she was glad that he was able to help sturdy her.

As her head cleared she looked back at Callie, and noticed that the girl's eyes were now locked with Jillian's. The girl was sporting a wide grin, and Gabrielle knew that she was hooked. She and Jillian were now linked.

_:They suit each other well,: _Lysander echoed inside Gabrielle's head.

_ :That they do,: _Gabrielle returned with a smile.

===[x]

Xena eagerly paced in her small room. She'd been up since dawn, but again found herself trapped. Rylie had left a while ago, presumably returning to her own bed, but since Xena was trapped she couldn't be sure. The tween had had another dream, this one a little perplexing, but her dreams didn't always make sense. It was possible that they'd find out more information later, or it was possible it was just an odd dream. For now she just filed the information away, in case it was needed later.

Last night they'd given over her stones to the mages, but she hadn't heard any update. Gabrielle had left some time ago to find Callie, had had yet to return. She was supposed to come back, but so far Xena had seen no signs of the bard.

Finally getting tired of pacing she sat down on the bed. Across from her she could see one of her saddle bags; the one where she kept her personal belongings. Still bored she got up and grabbed it. Opening it and riffling through it with the hopes of finding something that might keep her occupied her hand brushed upon a long narrow stick.

Removing the stick from her bag she studied it. It was the stick that Gabrielle had given her a little over two moons ago when she had started her Amazon punishment. She didn't have to look to know that there were exactly fifty-nine hash marks across the face of it. When she reached sixty she was supposed to return it to Gabrielle, but even though she hit that fifty-ninth mark over a week ago, she just hadn't been able to convince herself that it was really over.

Sitting back on the bed, she again studied the stick. Reaching over, she pulled out one of her smaller boot daggers and held it to the wood. All she needed was to make that one little mark. Sighing and suddenly annoyed that she couldn't bring herself to do it, Xena almost threw both the dagger and the stick across the room, but at the last moment, realized there was a notch on the end of the stick. If she held it just a certain way, she could almost make out an image.

Now curious, she moved the stick in her hand and shaved off a tiny bit of bark. Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in concentration she began to widdle, the stick slowing transforming before her very eyes.

Time seemed to fly as Xena concentrated on her project. Once she finished one side, she'd turned over the stick and started on the other. It had been a long time since she'd done this without using her Fire Gifts, but in a way it was satisfying. She had just finished the last bit of detail when she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door jam.

"Xena," Quinn smiled at her. "We have good news."

"Oh?" Xena asked, subtly slipping the stick under the pillow, and then returning her dagger to her boot. Standing she crossed over to the mage, realizing she was holding something in her hand. "What's that?"

"A necklace with one of your stones in it," Quinn smiled. "Nestor fashioned it early this morning. We just finished imbuing it."

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"Most likely. It should work, but we still need to test it."

"Alright, how do we do that?"

Quinn smiled again, handing over the necklace to Xena. The warrior looked at it a moment. It was silver, and formed in the profile hawk's head –the eye of the hawk, being the stone itself. For something that was only fashioned a few hours ago, it was remarkably detailed, and Xena couldn't help but be impressed. "I just wear it?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it. Once you put it on, we'll have to step out of the room and see if it's working."

Xena gave Quinn a slight nod, before quickly fastening the clasp around her neck. The hawk settled perfectly between her collar bones right in the center of her neck. Feeling it for a moment she decided it felt good. It was short enough that it wouldn't get in her way, but long enough not to be uncomfortable.

"Good? Right, just one thing," Quinn said, speaking a muttered word and then touching the hawk.

Xena blinked as she felt a tremor of power ripple through her, then it was gone. "You activated it?"

"Yes. You ready?"

"I was born ready," Xena smirked. "Let's go."

Following the mage out of the room, Xena was surprised to find three other mages waiting for her in the main room. Each one looked at her, or rather through her, applying different tests and prying at her new protection. After a few intense minutes, each one finally pronounced that the shied was a success.

"Thank you for all your hard work, you have no idea how much I appreciate it," Xena said, once again touching the charm around her neck. It felt strange, but familiar, and for some unknown reason it was comforting to do so.

"We are just glad that it worked," the closest mage answered. "We rarely have puzzles that are so challenging. It was a pleasure to solve."

"I'd like to repay you for all your time and energy. If there is anything I can do, or I have gold…"

"No," the mage reassured her. "It was our pleasure to help our Herald cousins."

Xena nodded for a moment, not exactly feeling comfortable with the gift, but suddenly another thought occurred to her. "Where are the other stones?"

"I believe Nestor still has them, why?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not the only one who could benefit from this protection. You think it would be possible to commission the eight other stones into something like this?" Xena said pointing at her necklace.

"I don't see why not. Nestor would be glad for the work, but why eight more?" the same mage spoke up again.

"The other four members of my family and our four Companions. We are all linked. If we are going to go up against the likes of Alti and this _other_ magic, then I believe it would give us an edge."

Quinn thought for a moment. "That is an excellent idea. We will be in the vale for a few days at least, it will give us time to tweak them too."

"Tweak?" Xena asked.

Quinn eyes lit up as she smiled again. "Don't you worry about a thing, Xena, I'll take care of everything," she nodded. "You're free, go enjoy it. I'll keep you updated on our progress."

Xena smiled, she couldn't really argue with that. She'd been dying to get out of that room and now that she was free her first priority was to find her bard and wayward daughter, not to mention checking on Kaylin and the twins. Xena waited for a moment as the mages filed out. She was about to follow when she suddenly felt a twinge and found herself being drawn back into her room.

Feeling the charm around her neck again, she made a decision and crossed back over to the bed where she retrieved the stick and added one more small detail to it. Finally satisfied with her work she placed the stick on top of the pillow before leaving the room and then the _ekele_ with confidence.

===[x]

"Xena, I'm back," Gabrielle called as she reentered their temporary home. She hadn't meant to be gone so long, but after she'd found and then left Callie, she'd been side tracked by a handful of Hawkbrothers wanting one thing or another. She'd gotten questions from everything about politics to queries from children about stories, to questions about magic, and her particular Gifts. Apparently her Gifts among the Hawkbrothers was rare and she'd been finding some interesting ways of using them, including experimenting with some mind healing of injured scouts.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, Xena," Gabrielle continued. "I brought you something to eat," she paused with a tray of food at the door to their bedroom. "Xena?" she called seeing the room empty.

"Damn it, Xena. You know you weren't supposed to leave," Gabrielle muttered to herself, practically slamming the tray down on the small table. She was just about to storm out of the room, when something caught her eye. There lying on her pillow was a carefully crafted and hand-carved stick.

Gabrielle crossed the room and carefully picked it up. Recognizing it as Xena handy work, she marveled at the details. There were at least a dozen small animals, flowers, and vines running through the entirety of the stick. When she turned it over though, that is when she was most stunned. She recognized the fifteen marks that she had put on the stick, but then there were another nine sets of five perfectly scratched marks. The total of sixty was the required amount; Xena had returned the Amazon punishment stick, and her service to the nation had official ended.


	175. Chapter 175: Hidden Surprises

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 175: Hidden Surprises**

Solan wasn't sure he should be here, but since the incident with the chakram and the scrolls, he'd been granted greater access to his master's tower. With a little exploration, he'd found a new variety of rooms that he hadn't even realize where there. Some of them were shrouded by magic, while some, oddly enough, were hidden in plain sight. Others though, opened whole new worlds of discovery. This room was an example of the latter, and he was eager to explore it more thoroughly.

Ducking past the magical barrier, Solan felt the usually prickle of energy before blinking and adjusting his eyes as the mage-lights automatically brightened at sensing his presence. For a moment he stood stunned, in awe of the sheer size of the room. The huge vaulted ceilings gave the space an almost unworldly dimension, while the room stretched so long the far corners were still shrouded in shadow. Then there was the content –row after row of cages and displays. No living creatures, but odd images, as if each creature were frozen in time.

He passed a row of griffins, or what could be called griffins, as each sample seemed to be slightly different. There were other creatures too, most of which he'd never even imagined or would want to. Some were hideous misshapen beasts, and some were so perfect they almost looked like they could still draw breath.

Frowning slightly as he turned away from some sort of large bird-lizard with a single horn protruding from his forehead, he continued down the row. As he went, he realized that each creature was in the same sort of display. Each had their own space, and each seemed to fit perfectly with in that space.

It was shortly after this realization that Solan discovered a display that was unlike any other. This one wasn't just a preserved image, but had something more of a real quality about it. It was an egg; the biggest egg he'd ever seen. Measuring at least three feet tall, it easily reached his waist. It was almost iridescent in color, so much so that Solan had trouble deciding what color it actually was. One moment it looked green, the next blue or red.

The egg was intriguing, but Solan was acutely aware of the first lessons that his master had pressed upon him; he was to not touch anything until he understood it. Uthro had painstakingly explained how dangerous his tower could be, and how Solan's untrained powers could backfire on him if he triggered the wrong thing. With this in mind, Solan was hesitant to touch, no matter how much he wanted to.

Try as he might though, the egg fascinated him, and he was reluctant to leave it. He wanted to know more about it, almost needed to know. He knew he should leave and try to find out more information, but the egg had other intentions. The colors kept changing, and Solan found himself being transfixed by them.

He stood frozen, almost as still as the creature around him. The colors were like a beat to music, one that he suddenly realized he was familiar with. It looked like his mother. It felt like her when she wove her shields, and concentrated, and the magic flowed through her. It was perfect, and it was beautiful.

Solan didn't even realize that he'd taken a step forward, or another one, or another. Before he knew it he was a breath away from the egg. He could feel it now, the beat stronger, and the music like a lullaby that was drawing him in. He put his hand out, just short of touching the egg. Using the hand like a guide, he probed the egg with his power, feeling the beat of the magic very much like a heartbeat of a creature.

Solan was again contemplating touching the egg when he heard a noise. Alarmed, he pulled back. Panic suddenly swelling; he saw a tiny crack on the egg's surface. "No, no no," he repeated. "I didn't touch it, I swear," he called out to the empty room.

The panic only surged deeper as the crack suddenly expanded, traveling down half the egg's surface. Watching somewhere between horror and a hypnotizing fascination as the fissure spread further and then started to spider web into adjoining cracks, he managed to take several steps back. Whatever was in the egg was not only alive but would soon be making an appearance.

===[x]

"Quinn? Quinn!" Gabrielle called catching the mage attention, and drawing her from a group of mages. "Have you seen Xena?"

"Not for a couple of candlemarks," Quinn replied. "The stones worked. I'm sure she's just exercising her new freedom."

Gabrielle frowned and sighed. "That's great, I'm glad it worked, but I'm worried. I don't sense her. She's not in the vale."

"What do you mean? She has to be in the vale. There is no way she could have gotten out of the shields or anything could have gotten in without setting off the alarms," Quinn argued.

Gabrielle's frown deepened. "She got in with the children without setting off the alarms, and Alti is tricky. I wouldn't put it past her to figure out a way around it. What if…"

"Wait a minute," Quinn stopped her, as she turned back around and looked at her fellow mages. "The shield that Callie used to hide Xena, and the shield that Xena was under while in the room, it is very similar to the one that we put on the stones. It is possible that it is cloaking Xena in the same way."

The other three mages, nodded, the eldest of the three agreeing, "We hadn't considered that you would not be able to sense Xena. We don't share a full understanding of your Gift, Gabrielle."

"I too, just assumed with your connection to Xena's, you would still be able to… I didn't think this would be a problem," Quinn added with a frown of her own.

"Can we fix or tune it someway? Even on Earth, I could feel her, even though I didn't realize it. I feel… empty without her."

Quinn again frowned in thought, but the elder mage spoke up first. "It may be possible, but it will take some time. We will convene again and discuss it."

Gabrielle nodded, trying very hard not to roll her eyes at the thought; more thinking, more talking. What was it with these mages and all the talking? She knew they would discuss every angle and every possibility, and that was a painstaking process. Shaking her head slightly and thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't inherited any Mage Gifts, she addressed the elder. "Thank you, anything you can do would be much appreciated." Turning back to Quinn she added, "If you see her please tell her I'm looking for her."

"Of course," Quinn nodded, squeezing the bard's shoulder in support before turning back to her fellow mages.

Gabrielle sighed before turning and heading to the one individual that might be able to help her; Kaylin. She wasn't sure if the shield also was blocking Kaylin, but she was sure that the first thing Xena would have done would be to visit her. If she was lucky enough the warrior might even still be with her.

===[x]

Xena blinked in surprise as a small smile graced her lips. She'd overheard the conversation between Gabrielle, Quinn, and the other mages. She had no idea that Gabrielle couldn't sense her, but in a way it was satisfying. There was something comforting, but also disturbing to know that Gabrielle could reach out with a thought and find her. Not that she minded Gabrielle specifically, but if her bard could do it, so could others.

There were times when that was dangerous, but there were also times that she wanted or needed to be alone, and this revelation was a welcomed addition to her new found freedom. Moving silently through the trees, she headed in the direction that she knew Gabrielle would be going and returned to the stables.

Entering through a small window and into the loft of the stable via the roof, Xena perched gently on the edge and waited for the right time to make her presence known. Gabrielle didn't take long to appear, and as predicted made a bee-line for the Companions. The bard greeted Lysander first, and then made her way to Kaylin, talking softly to her and the twins.

Smirking Xena made her way to the far end of the stable, where she was silently able to snake her way back down to the ground. Making sure to stay as perfectly silent, she then proceeded to sneak up on the bard, pausing just behind her to consider her options. She half considered a war cry, but didn't want to scare the twins. There was always the fake-tap on the shoulder trick, or just a plan 'boo,' but Xena was never one to try something more than once. Finally deciding that she was now able to physically touch Gabrielle, she'd take advantage of it, she stepped forward, only to find herself suddenly ducking as the bard moved faster then she could blink. A quick swing of Gabrielle staff, very nearly made contact with Xena's head. It was quickly followed by a lower sweep which caused Xena to spring back. Now on guard, Xena popped back up, instinctively trying to defend herself, but was only met by a smirk from Gabrielle.

"Hello Xena," Gabrielle grinned.

"What the hell was that?" Xena commented, wiping the dirt off her hands from where she'd made contact with the ground. "I thought you couldn't sense me."

"You no, I know something in that new necklace is blocking you, but you really think I couldn't feel someone coming up behind me?" Gabrielle challenged with a rising eyebrow.

Xena scowled. She was sure she'd been perfectly silent. But then her eye traveled from Gabrielle to Kaylin who was standing directly behind her bard. Noticing that sparkle of mischief in Kaylin's eyes, her chin dropped. "You totally cheated! Kaylin gave me away."

Gabrielle shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"You, why I outta…"

"What?" Gabrielle challenged.

"Kiss you."

"Kiss mmmm…" Gabrielle's sentence was cut off as the warrior pounced on her, pulling her in to the longest and deepest kiss they'd ever shared.

When Xena finally let Gabrielle up for air, Gabrielle had not only forgotten what she was going to say, but how to talk entirely. Noticing only that feral grin, in the way that only the warrior princess could make, she swallowed before managing, "Xena, maybe we need to talk."

"No," Xena commanded. "No more talking," she breathed taking another step closer to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle took a step back, "I'm not sure here is the best place... it's been a while…" Gabrielle tried, taking another step back.

Xena was undeterred as she advanced on the bard yet again.

"Xena, wait… we should go somewhere…"

"You want to go somewhere else?" Xena grunted, taking another step.

"Yeah, the twins, what if Callie…"

"Then I suggest you run," Xena whispered.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide, before she did just that, barely being able to keep ahead of her quickly advancing partner.

===[x]

"What you doing?" Rylie asked her sister as she casually took a bite of an apple.

Callie was standing at the door to their mothers' room, a door that had firmly stayed closed for the last two days. Rylie had her suspicions that the one of both of them must have come out, perhaps late at night, after all they had to at least eat, but no one had seen either one in two days. They'd all been given orders to stay clear and leave them alone, but still Rylie wondered.

Callie shrugged and looked up at her sister. "Think they'll ever come out?"

"Sure, when they are ready," Rylie nodded, winking at Callie.

Callie blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't feel anything, can you?" Rylie prompted.

"No, can you? I don't like that shield. If Mother can come out, why haven't they turned it off yet?"

"No, I can't feel anything either," Rylie answered, "But I think that's why they haven't turned it off yet."

"I don't understand," Callie practically pouted.

"And I don't think I want to," Rylie returned. "Don't worry, little sis. They are fine. Wanna go see Jillian?"

"Yes," Callie beamed.

Rylie returned the smile, before offering her hand to her little sister.


	176. Chapter 176: Wings

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 176: Wings**

Gabrielle moaned, her eyes fluttering open as Xena laid a line of gentle kisses along her neck. "Hey," Gabrielle whispered, smiling as Xena paused and met green eyes.

"Hungry, my bard?"

"Don't call me that, use my name," Gabrielle scolded, moaning again as Xena resumed her attentions to Gabrielle neck.

"Gabrielle," Xena purred, causing a chill to go down Gabrielle's spine, before she once again paused, "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Gabrielle managed after a long moment and another shiver.

Xena sat part way up. "I brought back some food, thought you might be hungry."

Gabrielle rolled over, smiling as she met sparking blue eyes. "I am hungry."

"Of course you are," Xena grinned. "I managed to check on the Companions, and I took Callie back to bed too. We should talk to her about that."

"Hmmm… she fall asleep in the stable again? We knew this would probably be a problem. Let her enjoy it," Gabrielle smiled. "She's safe enough out there and it's not like its cold or anything here in the vale."

"True," Xena agreed. "Don't suppose that there is any harm in it, at least not here in the vale."

"Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said something about food?" Gabrielle prompted.

"Oh yeah. You have a way of distracting me, my bard."

"Don't call me that," Gabrielle scolded again. "I wanna hear you say my name."

"Oh?" Xena teased, raising a dark eyebrow. "I brought some meat rolls and some cookies."

"Cookies?" Gabrielle suddenly perked.

Xena reached back to the bedside table and retrieved one of the cookies, holding it in front of Gabrielle teasingly between two fingers. Gabrielle tried to take a bite, but Xena pulled it back. "Does my bard want a cookie?"

"Xena," Gabrielle voice dropped in a warning tone. "Do I have to put my queen mask back on?"

Xena grinned. "Can you put the outfit on too?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "You're asking for it warrior."

"Yep," Xena grinned, teasing Gabrielle again as she broke off a little piece of the cookie and fed it to her bard.

===[x]

Arrowheart frowned as he studied the creature that had been laid out on the table. It was something new, and he didn't like the looks of it. It was part of his job to know the creatures of the forest that surrounded the vale. Every once in a while a new change creature would be discovered, but there was something about the creature in front of him that wasn't settling right. It was obviously a bat –a smaller variety with dark fur, and larger than normal eyes, but it had a magical trace on it as well. He almost wished it was still alive so he could see what that signature meant.

According to the scout that brought it in it was just one of a large colony that he'd discovered. Sensing the magic, the scout had taken one down as a sample. It always paid to explore a new creature. One never knew what posed a threat in these woods, and the goddess knew he'd seen stranger things then what lay on the table in front of him.

Making a mental note to see about setting some live traps, he left the creature as is. The other scouts would want to take a look, and later they would convene to discuss and share their ideas during their weekly status meeting.

===[x]

Callie woke up, blinking in confusion as she realized she was back in her own bed. She didn't remember how she got there and this was the second night in a row that had happened. Last thing she remembered was getting tired and laying down next o Jillian. It was dark now, and she could see just enough of the room by moonlight to know that she sister was fast asleep in the bed next to hers.

Callie was just about to roll back over, when she felt a small tug at her emotions. Looking back over at Rylie, Callie frowned slightly. Rylie was having a nightmare, and not a pleasant one at that. She tried to ignore it at first, but Rylie suddenly whimpered and the emotional tug got that much stronger.

Now both curious and wanting to help, Callie slid out of her own bed and into crawled up onto Rylie's. Callie took a moment to focus. She'd done this many times before, and had seen Gabrielle do it on more than one occasion as well. With a simple touch she could send a wave of peace through anyone who was having trouble. It would calm their bodies which would in turn help them into a deeper and more relaxing state of sleep.

Putting her hand on her sister's arm though didn't get the reaction she was looking for. Instead of Callie calming Rylie, Callie instead found herself in a dark place. She could feel Rylie, but couldn't see her. There was fog, a dark fog all around her. Overhead there was something too. She heard a clap of what could have been thunder, but Callie recognized it as something much more sinister.

It brought her back to a scary memory; when she had been taken by Rafe and the dark mage. The wing beats were not soft like that of a bird or even a Gryphon, they were hard, and sharp, and had the air of great magic about them. They reminded her too much of the daemon that the dark mage had conjured. The very thought chilled Callie to the bone and she shivered.

Despite the fog and the foreboding feeling there was still a part of Callie who realized this was part of Rylie's dream. She knew that ultimately she was safe, for she was not sleeping, but only allowed access through her touch. All she would have to do is let go of Rylie to return to the safety of her bedroom.

The realization that it was just a dream gave Callie courage. She could still feel Rylie's fear and still had the desire to help. "Rylie?" Callie called out softly, and then repeated a little louder.

Suddenly feeling a hand on her arm, she jumped, turning to find her sister with a finger to her lips. "Be quiet, Callie, it's gonna hear us," Rylie scolded in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry," Callie whispered back. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Nowhere," Rylie frowned.

"We have to be somewhere," Callie argued. Suddenly she looked up as a large shadow passed over them. It was only a shadow, yet oddly enough she didn't fear it. It felt somehow familiar. "Do you feel that?"

"What? That I should know what that this is?"

"Yes," Callie nodded. "It feels familiar."

"I know," Rylie replied, "But I don't still don't like it. Just because it's familiar doesn't mean that it's safe."

"We should tell Mama and Mother," Callie decided.

"We will," Rylie agreed. "I just wish I could get some more information on it. I keep seeing shadows. That's not much to tell."

"No, but we can fix that. Hello!" Callie suddenly yelled. "Hey, big, loud, monster thing. Would you mind landing so we can get a good look at you?!"

"Callie! What are you doing? What if it tries to eat us?" Rylie snapped as the shadow again circled above them.

"It's a dream Rylie, it can't hurt you. Mother says you are in charge of your own dream. All you have to do is wake up."  
Rylie frowned, memories of the last time her family got trapped in a dream. Waking Callie up didn't do anything for Xena who was still trapped with Alti. "I want to wake up now."

"Not yet," Callie pressed, purposely pressing a deep wave of calm through her sister. "I want to see what it is."

The calm though felt, was quickly countered by anger as the world around them suddenly blurred. Callie soon found herself opening her eyes, safely back in their bedroom. Glaring at Rylie who had opened her own eyes, she accused. "What did you do that for?"

"That's it, I'm telling," Rylie threatened, moving to get off the bed.

"What? I was just trying to help. Besides, you can't tell Mama or Mother anything. They are locked in their room."

"They won't be in there forever, and when they come out I'm going make sure you're done messing with other people's dreams."

Callie crossed her arms across her chest in a pout. "Then I'm going to tell on you too."

"What, what did I do?" Rylie blinked in surprise.

"I'll think of something," Callie grumbled.

Rylie rolled her eyes. "Go ahead." She then pointed back to Callie's bed. "Go back to bed, Callie."

"No," Callie pouted, sticking out her lower lip for emphasis.

Rylie looked up at the ceiling for a moment before counting to ten. When Callie still failed to move she took action and picked up her little sister before setting her back on her own bed. "Get up before morning again and I'll swat you."

"You're not allowed to swat me," Callie volleyed back.

"As you already pointed out, Mama G and Mom and locked in their room. You're being naughty and I'm in charge. Go to sleep, Callie."

"You're mean," Callie accused before flopping back on to her pillows and staring at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep, Callie," Rylie repeated, crawling back to her own bed and turning away from her sister.

===[x]

Blinking Solan stumbled back. Whatever was inside the egg was alive and he was both thrilled and terrified to find out what it was. Despite the fact that he was probably in huge trouble, his curiosity outmatched his sense of fear and he continued to watch the egg crack in front of him.

Suddenly he saw a small muzzle protrude. It was slimy, slick with goo, and in the dim light it was hard to make out the color. It paused for a moment, as if sniffing the air, and then continued its quest to break free of its prison. Solan watched in pure fascination as small clawed hands found its way to the edges of the shell and starting to chip away, making the hole larger. He couldn't help moving closer to the egg and was surprised to see a head suddenly emerge from the shell.

He swallowed hard as he was suddenly trapped by blue-grey eyes. Feeling suddenly compelled to help the creature, Solan soon found himself elbow deep in goo as he broke away the last of the shell, revealing for the first time the entirety of the creature. It was smaller than he was expecting, about the size of a large dog, but was much longer. It was curled up in a small ball, but he suspected that uncurled from snout to tail it was probably as long as he was tall.

The creature was also a mess. Solan frowned slightly as he looked around for something to wipe it clean. The room was more like a museum than anything practical, and so he could find nothing of use. Instead he closed his eyes and concentrated. Traveling to his room in his mind, he located and the picked up a towel. Folding the space between his room and his current location, he plucked the towel of thin air.

Smiling, he then used the towel to rub the excess grime off his new friend. It seemed to like his attention and made a small noise which was akin to a purr. As Solan wiped he regarded the creature. He'd never seen anything like it, not even the current room, or any of his master's books even hinted at such a creature.

It reminded him a little of a drake, it's body having some resemblance to a snake or lizard, but was wider and much more docile looking. It had a small beak like tip to the end of its muzzle, and as it yawned he was impressed by a sharp row of teeth. Its fur, which was actually more scales-like then typical fur, was soft, but at the same time held an iridescent quality which, like the egg, kept him guessing to the actual color of the creature. The most interesting aspect of the creature however, was its wings. They were thin, composed of skin like a bats rather than a bird. They were also small, no bigger than Solan's hand, making him wonder if they were more decorative then useful as surely it would need an impressive wing span to actually fly.

Sitting back on his heels, Solan again regarded the creature, and wondered if it was hungry. He had no idea what such a creature would eat, but judged by its teeth that it must be a carnivore. Not willing to leave the creature just yet, he used his new trick to again retrieve items from elsewhere in the tower. Bringing forth the bowl and pitcher, he sat it down before the creature, pouring the cool water for it to drink.

The creature was unimpressed, but was again studying Solan with timeless blue-grey eyes. Frowning slightly, he decided to try one more time and closed his eyes and concentrated. Searching his room, his mind traveled to the table where they were almost always fresh food waiting for him. Seeing a meat roll, he reached out to grab it, but was suddenly hit by something. A heavy weight was on his chest, making it hard to breath, but what was worse was he could feel his energy being sucked through him.

Opening his eyes in panic he saw the creature, its front paws on his chest, its muzzle inches from his neck. He was feeling weak and although he tried to struggle, the creature was too strong and easily pinned him to the ground. He tried to throw up his shields, to keep the creature at bay, but that was also futile. It was too late and he was too tired. Realizing the battle was lost; he could only close his eyes and welcomed the darkness.


	177. Chapter 177: Dreams

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 177: Dreams**

"Give it back!"

"No, it's mine."

"You weren't using it."

"So, neither are you, cuz it's mine."

A silence permeated before Callie's voice again sounded. "You're mean!" Callie cried, her voice rising even higher before a loud crash was heard.

"You're daughters are looking for your attention," Gabrielle murmured, lifting her head off Xena's chest.

"Why are they my daughters?" Xena countered, staring at the door that separated them from whatever sibling mischief that was happening on the other side. "I say let them battle it out. Sure Rylie is bigger, but Callie is pretty wiry."

"Xena," Gabrielle scolded and then chuckled. "We really should make sure no one gets hurt."

"Be my guest," Xena smirked, before rolling her eyes as another crash echoed through the _ekele_ followed by a screech of anger. "Alright, I'll go, but only to make sure there are no innocent bystanders," Xena finally relented, giving Gabrielle a little push so she could get up.

"Xena," Gabrielle called as the warrior got half way across the room. "You should probably put some clothes on first."

Xena paused, giving herself a once over and sighing dramatically. "Fine," she mumbled, grabbing her plain leathers and sliding them on. By the time she was done, Gabrielle had followed suit, donning a tunic and leggings before joining Xena's trek to the main room.

The girls didn't even notice as Rylie was frantically trying to pull Callie out from beneath the table. Callie was just small enough to keep out of the teen's reach and it seemed to be flustering Rylie to no end.

Exchanging a look with Gabrielle, Xena raised two fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle. The two girls immediately froze; Rylie's eyes getting large as she took a step back from the table, and Callie reluctantly coming out, but still giving her sister a healthy glare.

"She took my color sticks!" Callie accused with a stamp of her foot. "They are mine."

Xena raised an eyebrow, and Gabrielle crossed her arms, giving Rylie a chance to state her case. "She wasn't using them, I would have given them back," the teen weakly replied.

"If I remember right, Quinn gave those to both of you," Gabrielle started to explain.

"Yeah, that's right. See, Callie, you have to share."

"But," Gabrielle continued, cutting the teen off, "Other than showing Callie how to use them, you've shown no interested in them, Rylie. Regardless that they were originally presented to both of you, you should have asked, or at least informed Callie that you were borrowing them."

"Did she ask?" Xena cut in directing her question to Callie.

"No," Callie huffed.

"Because she wasn't here," Rylie defended herself. "She was out in the stable, again."

"So you knew where she was, and could have asked her, but instead of going out of your way you just hoped that she wouldn't notice?" Xena clarified.

"Why do I even have to ask if they are mine too?" Rylie whined.

"Because it's the polite thing to do," Gabrielle returned. "Rylie, apologize to your sister."

"But… fine," Rylie huffed, seeing Gabrielle raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I took your color-sticks without asking, Callie."

"Callie?" Gabrielle prompted.

Callie sighed, but knew what the bard was waiting for. "And I'm sorry too, Rylie. It's ok if you want to borrow my color-sticks."

"Better," Gabrielle nodded, before turning back to Rylie.

"Geezzze," Rylie rolled her eyes. "I don't even want the stupid thingy anymore. My friends are waiting. Now that you two are gracing us with your presence again, you can deal with her," Rylie finished with a dramatic gesture toward Callie.

"No one needs to watch me," Callie challenged back. "I'm going back to Jillian."

Xena and Gabrielle exchange a quick look, but as each girl started to move Xena's voice rang out, "Freeze. No one is going anywhere."

"Both of you, sit," Gabrielle directed pointing to the table and chairs. Both girls groaned, but complied. Gabrielle followed, putting her hands on the back of a third chair as Xena stood next to her. "First, I think Xena and I owe you both an apology. It's hard to explain, but we needed some… time. We appreciate that you allowed us to have it."

"But that doesn't excuse rude or disrespectful behavior," Xena continued the lecture. "Gabrielle is right, we're sorry we haven't been around the last couple of days. We took advantage of the Hawkbrother's hospitality, and took a much needed vacation."

"You can't take a vacation from being a parent," Rylie muttered. "It's not my job to take care of Callie, while you two do the goddess knows what."

Gabrielle sighed, slipping into the chair in front of her. Xena stepped up behind her, placing her hands on the back of it. "What Gabrielle and I do behind closed doors is no concern of yours," Xena replied evenly.

"At least that's one thing we can agree on," Rylie replied with a dramatic roll her eyes.

"Rylie, do you and I need to take a walk and have a little chat?" Xena threatened her tone still even.

Rylie's eyes suddenly went wide as she shook her head. "No, I'm good, Mom."

"Good," Xena nodded. "Now, enough with the attitude, from both of you, understand?"

Callie and Rylie both nodded, and Xena was pleased to see them relax. Taking a cue from her bard, she moved to an empty chair and took a seat herself. "Now, how about two fill us in on what we missed?"

Rylie shrugged. "Not much. Callie's been mostly with Jillian. I've been hanging out with some kids from the vale. The scouts brought in a new creature yesterday, some sort of bat. It didn't look that weird to me, but they were making a big deal about it."

"Oh?" Xena asked. "Why is it so interesting?"

"Beats me," Rylie shrugged. "You should probably look at it if you think it's important."

"I think I will," Xena again nodded.

"What about you, Callie? What have you been up too?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nothing, but Rylie had a dream last night."

"Dream?" Xena again picked up, looking poignantly at Rylie.

Rylie shook her head, glaring at Callie for a moment before explaining, "It was the same one. I've had it for the last three nights. I told you about it already."

"With the creature and the dark fog? Anything new to add?"

"It's not scary," Callie supplied.

"What do you mean, not scary? How do you know about Rylie's dream?" Gabrielle again asked.

"She snuck in," Rylie explained. "I told her she can't do that."

"What do you mean, snuck in?" Gabrielle narrowed her eyes slightly, not like the accusation or the return of the attitude.

"I don't know how, she just appeared in the middle of it. She tried to get the creatures attention. I told her that was a bad idea and then woke up to find her hovering over me."

"Callie?" Gabrielle asked, looking for a further explanation.

The little girl sighed, looking down at her hands in hopes that she wasn't in trouble. "Rylie was having a nightmare. I was just going to comfort her, you know like you do with Mother sometimes, but when I touched her I was then inside her dream. That's never happened before. Not like that, anyways."

"So you weren't asleep, but were able to join her dream?" Getting a nod of confirmation, Gabrielle sighed. "Xena, this can't be good."

Xena looked back and forth between the bard and her daughters. For some reason Callie being able to enter the dream while awake wasn't all that surprising. She had an inkling that Solan wasn't asleep the last time she saw him in Callie dream, and the girl keep getting better and better at controlling her dreamscapes. What did concern her is what Callie had skimmed over and Gabrielle had ignored.

"Gabrielle," Xena asked, once again gaining the bard's attention. "What exactly did Callie mean when she said that you sometimes comfort me in my sleep?"

Gabrielle blinked, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "It's not what it sounds like," Gabrielle tried, trailing off as Xena raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk later," Xena replied quietly.

Gabrielle nodded, groaning slightly before she turned her attention back to the girls. "Alright, so let's go over this dream again. If you are having it so often, there must be a reason…"

===[x]

Solan groaned as he tried to open his eyes. His head was heavy, making the task difficult. It was also pounding and he almost felt as if he'd been the victim of a backlash from overusing his powers. He'd overworked himself a time or two, but his master would always make him quit before it got too bad. This time he didn't even remember working any magic.

Finally managing to open his eyes, he found himself in his bed. Confused as the memories slowly rose into consciousness, he wondered what happened to the creature and how he got to his present location. Shifting he looked up, his eyes suddenly going wide in surprise as they met curious blue-grey. The creature had somehow followed him from the museum and was now perched, very bird-like, on the headboard of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Solan managed, half sitting up in surprise.

"Watching you," a familiar voice practically scolded. "It seems you have created a friend."

"Created? I didn't do anything. I swear I didn't even touch the egg," Solan quickly defended himself to his teacher.

The old man moved, coming from the side of the room and into Solan's line of sight. "There are different ways of touching, young one. And now we have a problem."

Solan frowned. His teacher was right, he hadn't touched it with his hands, but he had used his magic to explore it. The creature was obviously magical, and in turn it had responded to his magical probing. His need to satisfy his curiosity had caused the egg to hatch, and so his master was right; they did indeed have a problem.

"What are we going to do with it?" Solan asked, eyeing the creature as it busied itself using one of its foreclaws to groom itself.

"Question is, what are you going to do with it? It has bonded to you, Solan. You now have a pet."

"A pet?" Solan repeated. "What exactly is it? It is even safe?"

"Safety? I suppose it is as safe as anything else," Uthro groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "As for what it is, it's a dragon. The last dragon, in fact, or at least some version of one. That egg has been resting for the last thousand years. I was beginning to think that it would never hatch."

"A dragon," Solan echoed in surprise. He'd heard of such beasts through myth and literature, but the creature looked nothing like he would have imagined. Frowning slightly, he addressed his teacher once more, "You're not mad, are you? I mean you can have it back…"

"What would I do with a dragon, boy?" Uthro snapped. "Where you not paying attention when I said it has bonded to you? He is yours now."

"Bonded? Like the Companions? Will he talk too?" Solan asked, suddenly growing excited by the prospect.

Uthro frowned. "I don't know, perhaps. He is but a babe, that needs to grow and mature. You have a lot of work ahead of you, Solan."

"Oh? How big will he get? What does he eat anyways? Is he dangerous… I mean he's cute now, but if he gets really big…"

"Solan," Uthro cut him off. "This dragon is unlike any that has ever lived, and so some of those questions will just have to wait to be answered. I do know that he eats magic, whether that can be supplemented with meat, I do not know."

"So what is what he was doing? He was feeding off my magic. No wonder I have a headache the size of Tartaurs. What were you saying though, that he is unlike any other dragon? There used to be others. I remember reading a little about them."

"Yes, during the great mage wars they were hunted to extinction. They are very powerful, magical animals and to control or kill one can give the hunter great power. Many of the greater mages used them to better their own magics.

"I was trying to prevent this," Uthro continued. "But it was a losing battle. I started to experiment, pulling out the best characteristics, trying to manipulate them so they could defend themselves. He," Uthro pointed to the dragon who had finished its preening and closed his eyes in some sort of catnap, "Is unique, but hopefully, if I did my figuring correctly, useless to anyone but you.

"So, no, Solan, I don't know how big he will get, or what he'll eat, or even how intelligent he'll be. The dragons of old were extremely intelligent, but that didn't save them. I'm hoping that this one will fair better."

"Oh, he will. I'll protect him. And I don't care if he can talk or not. He's just cool," Solan smiled. He then shifted so he could fully take in the creature. Realizing that the creature somehow looked smaller then he was when he was newly-hatched, he wondered if his imagination was just playing tricks on him. "Well, I guess what you need is a name, little fella, huh?" Solan asked, reaching out and gently touching the creature.

The dragon didn't open his eyes, but again made that strange purring noise at the touch. He obviously liked it, and in spite of his first experience with the dragon, Solan wasn't afraid of it.

"I know, Ariston. That is your name. You like that, huh, Ari?"

"That is an unusual name," Uthro commented.

"It means, the best, cuz that is what he is. You're the best, aren't you Ariston?" Solan cooed, scratching the dragon under the chin and encouraging it to purr louder. "He likes it, see?"

Uthro chuckled. "That he does."

"Master?" Solan asked after a long moment. "Do you have more information about Ariston, or about dragons in general? Maybe if you could find your diagrams of your experiments, we could figure out some more specifics."

"Ah, yes as a matter of fact, I do have more information. Maybe we can make use of this opportunity with a lesson. Come with me, boy. Bring the pet if you must, just remember he's your responsibility and therefore you need to clean up after it."

Solan's face suddenly fell. "Master, what are we going to do, if he um, makes a mess? Not like I can take it outside."

Uthro smiled. "Somehow I don't think that will be a problem. You might want to have a bucket of water handy though. Dragons have been known to get indigestion, and sometimes spit fire."

"Spit… fire?" Solan gulped. "Oh, boy. Mother is just going to love this."


	178. Chapter 178: Patience

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 178: Patience**

Alti looked at the small box on the table in front of her. It was closed, if one could call it that, since she'd yet to figure out how to open it. It didn't seem to have a lid, or a door, or any other way to access the contents. She knew however that what was inside the box was the key to her success. She had liberated it from the remains her father's tower, and it was currently driving her to distraction for although her father had hinted at its importance, he refused to tell her how to open it.

It was a test, she knew, and it was flustering for he seemed to almost want to hinder her success. Every time she'd make progress, he would throw another obstacle in her path. Patience, he would caution her. In time, he would tell her. The problem though, was that each passing day, she could feel Xena getting stronger. Even if she could no longer spy on the warrior princess, she could still feel her life force, and Alti hated that it kept growing.

**-X-**

Xena studied the remains of the mysterious bat with a curious eye. It had been three days since she and Gabrielle had again joined the world, and it had been three times that she'd visited the creature. The scouts had concluded their study, but there was just something about the bat that Xena found disturbing.

The first time she saw it, it had alerted her warrior sense. The hair standing up on the back of her neck was never a good sign. The thing was she couldn't figure out why. Despite the fact that it was slightly different then the common bat –a bit on the small side, with darker fur, and larger than normal eyes– there was something about it that felt off. She figured that it was probably something to do with the magic signatures, but without getting a look at a live one, there was little more she could gain by studying the remains.

Getting a live one though, had proved far harder than it sounded. Even though the initial reports said the sample was just one of a larger swarm, and hunters and scouts had been on the lookout for several days, so far they'd had no success. Still Xena couldn't ignore her instincts. She had pressed them, which results in both traditional and magic baited traps set. When that failed, Xena herself had left the vale in order to search, but so far the bats had eluded them all.

"I thought I'd find you here. Can I go with you this time?" Rylie asked, pulling Xena from her thoughts.

Xena frowned slightly at the thought. Since learning of the _other_ she'd been reluctant to let any members of her family leave the vale. She hadn't even taken Kaylin on her own scouting trips, making sure the Companion safely stayed close to her newborn twins.

"You know we can't stay here forever," Rylie continued, not getting a response. "What about Solan, or going back to Valdemar?"

"I know, and I'm working on that," Xena countered as her hand absently traveled up to the hawk-head pendant that was now her constant companion. "You need to be patient, Rylie."

"Says the one that carved a giant 'X' on the ceiling of her bedroom by repeatedly throwing a dagger into it," Rylie muttered.

"Yeah, well I'll fix that before I leave. And for the record, you have the whole vale to explore. I was stuck in one little tiny room for way too long."

Rylie chuckled. "Couldn't be all that bad. You and Mama G didn't mind spending the extra _days_ in there."

Xena grumbled for a moment, as her eyes returned to the bat. "What do you make of this?" she asked the teen.

"Same thing I made of it last time you asked me. It's a bat, Mom."

Xena looked at her eldest and resisted the urge to not-so-playfully cuff her on the back of the head. Grunting, Xena grabbed the girl by the shoulders, wrapping her arm around her and giving her a little squeeze instead. "Come with me. If you promise not to say anything, I'll show you a little secret."

"Cool," Rylie's eyes sparkled as she let her warrior-mother lead her away.

The two made their way across the main section of the vale and down a side path, stopping at an open building. Rylie had never been there before, but she recognized it as the forge. She also recognized the hertasi, Nestor, hard at work, bent over one of the tables.

"Hey, Rylie, Xena," Seth greeted them, coming around to the front of the forge. He was dark with soot that was streaked with sweat. It was obvious he'd been stoking the coals as his master worked.

"Seth," Xena smiled as Rylie nodded. "Is this a good time?"

"Certainly warrior," Nester called, not moving from the bench but motioning them over. "Come see my progress."

Xena smiled, exchanging a quick looked with Rylie as they both entered the building.

"I'm almost done," Nestor continued, motioning to the row of pendants lying across the table. The only one I have left is for the boy, but I'm at a loss for which animal to represent him."

Xena glanced over the pendants carefully. "They are beautiful, Nestor."

"For the boy? You mean Solan, are these for us?" Rylie asked, suddenly in awe. "But why so many?"

"Four humans, four Companions, and me; nine stones from the chakram of light," Xena explained, touching her pendant around her neck once more. "They will be enchanted, to protect us… like mine is."

"Ah, very cool. So, which one is mine? And which one for Crystin?"

"Guess," Xena's eyes twinkled.

"Well the cat is Callie's. That's easy. Mine is the horse, and Crystin," Rylie paused and smiled. "The griffin?"

"Yes," Xena nodded. "The bear is for Jillian, fox Kaylin, and lion for Lysander. Gabrielle's is the wolf.

"They are beautiful. And perfect," Rylie agreed. "I can see what you mean about Solan though. It's hard to match him up with an animal. He's different."

Xena chuckled. "That he is. I have to admit though, I don't know my son as well as I would like. I wasn't sure what to suggest."

Rylie thought for a long moment, a flash suddenly coming to her mind from her dream. She remembered wing beats, and the clouds. "A dragon," she declared.

"Dragon?" Xena asked, "I suppose I can see that for Solan. He's both wise and powerful…"

"No, that is what was in my dream. It was a dragon. Too big and loud for a griffin; wing beats like a demon; like giant bat wings, not soft and feathered," Rylie excitement suddenly waned. "Are they real, Mom?"

Xena looked at Nestor, blinking before looking back at Rylie. "Not that I know of," she admitted. "But then I would have said the same thing about griffins."

Rylie frowned. "The stories say they were real once. I have a feeling though that they might be real again. My dream, it was too real, Mom."

Xena frowned slightly. She knew about dragons in myths too, and although she didn't know how the myths or Earth compared to the myths of Velgrath, she wasn't anxious to meet one in battle. They were said to be intelligent and resistant to fire, two things that she'd definitely have trouble countering. "Well if it has to be a dragon, I just hope it's on our side," she finally said. "Go ahead, Nestor. I believe a dragon is perfect for Solan."

Nestor nodded. "I can do that. I'll get you a sketch by morning, Xena."

"Wonderful, but no rush on Solan's. We won't' need it right away."

The hertasi nodded. "Then I will fix the stones to them tonight. The mages shall have the first seven in the morning."

"Perfect," Xena nodded.

"Yeah, perfect," Rylie echoed.

===[x]

Callie blinked as she realized she was back in a familiar place. Last thing she remembered was her eyes getting heavy and leaning against Jillian. The filly was so soft, and even though she was only a few days old, would still sleep lying down on her knees. Callie yawned. Even though she knew she was dreaming she was still sleepy.

"Hello, child," a familiar voice caused Callie to spin around.  
"Starry-eyed," Callie greeted with a wide grin. "I've missed you."

"As have I, child. Come," she offered Callie a hand. "Sit with me, I wish to talk with you."

Callie took the hand willingly, letting the starry-eyed goddess lead her to the porch and the worn wooded bench that had always adorned it.

"How have you been?"

"Fine," Callie smiled. "Mama and Mother have been busy. And Jillian. I love her so much. Thank you."

The goddess laughed. "You're welcome. You've been busy as well. Tell me about your recent trip to Earth."

Callie wrinkled her nose. "Mother, Seth and I went to get the other chakram. We found it and Mother brought back the stones from it. Now she's safe. It was a good idea."

The goddesses nodded her head once. "And while you were there, you met some of the local gods."

"Yes. Aphrodite, she was all right, but I didn't like Ares much. He wanted to hurt people," Callie explained with a little frown. "Gods shouldn't be gods if they don't care about people. I mean what would they be without the people?"

The goddess chuckled. "Well said, child. If only the world was that simple. Tell me though, you have some questions, don't you?"

Callie wrinkled her nose again, but this time it was accompanied by a frown. "Ares made Mother sad, why?"

"As she told you, they have a past. He reminds her of a time when she's wasn't very happy."

"When she hurt people too," Callie continued quietly.

"Yes, how do you feel about that Callie?"

"About what?" Callie looked up into dark pupiless eyes. "I know Mother use to do bad things, but she doesn't anymore. She now helps people. She's a Herald. She wouldn't be if she was still bad."

"True," The goddess relented. "So you trust Xena."

Callie blinked. "She's my mother."

"Good," the starry-eyed nodded. She then grew quiet, her pupiless eyes moving up as if looking for something a great distance away. Callie couldn't help blinking again both Gabrielle and Xena faded into view.

"What?" Gabrielle mumbled. "Seriously? Again? I don't even remember falling asleep," the bard complained as Xena continued to materialize.

Xena had a similar reaction, rolling her eyes and moaning loudly when she realized where she appeared. "What now?"

"Xena, Gabrielle. Will you join us?" the goddess invited standing and motioning toward the door to the small farm house.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a glance and a sigh before accepting and following both the goddess and their youngest into the house. Once inside the goddess took a seat at the kitchen table, which oddly enough looked the same but had been extended. It no longer sat four, but six. The goddess was at the head of the table, motioning for Gabrielle and Xena to join her on her right. Before they could sit however, there was a bright flash of light and another deity appeared.

"Zeus," Xena cursed her eyes going wide as she instinctively put herself between her family and the king of the Earthly gods. "What are you doing here?"

Zeus didn't answer as he merely nodded to the Starry-eyed and then snapped his fingers. A moment later a blue light and a yellow were replaced by no other then Ares and Aphrodite themselves.

"What in Tartarus…" Ares began before being interrupted by a squeal from Aphrodite.

"Seriously? Oh, hi cutie," the goddess of love waved to Callie who giggled before waving back. "What's going on?"

"Please sit," Starry-eyed began, motioning to the empty seats. "We have delicate matters to discuss."

"Which are?" Xena cut to the chase. "I don't appreciate being brought here against my will, again."

"Neither do I, "Ares supplied. "I was busy."

"Hiding with your tail between your legs," Zeus huffed. "We are here because of you Ares."

"What did I do?" the God of war practically whined. "I only want what is rightfully mine. If anyone is at fault here it's her," he continued, pointing at the Starry-eyed goddess. "She has no right to take those under our domain."

"I didn't take anyone. My will has nothing to do with Xena, Gabrielle or their children," the starry-eyed replied evenly.

"Please, that one isn't even a child," Ares pointed toward Callie.

"Enough," Zeus cut him off. "Everyone sit," he commanded, waiting until he was obeyed. Ares and Aphrodite took the chairs to his right, while Xena and Gabrielle took the ones to the left, Gabrielle pulling little Callie into her lap. The starry-eyed resumed her seat across from him at the head of the table. This was her summons after all. Giving her a small nod she started to explain.

"As my cousin suggests, there has been a claim made on Xena." She paused holding up her hand and cautioning the warrior to let her continue. "Xena, Ares, the Olympian God of War, claims you as his chosen. Do you accept this claim?"

Xena narrowed her eyes at Ares. "Hell, no."

The goddess nodded. "By denying his claim, you also deny any favors or gifts that he has provided you, both past and future. Do you accept these terms?"

"Gladly," Xena smirked, enjoying watching Ares squirm.

"Fine, I want the chakram back," Ares suddenly demanded.

"The chakram was never yours to give," Gabrielle spoke up. "It belongs in Velgrath."

"It's true," Aphrodite agreed. "It's more Xena's then it was ever yours. Sorry, bro, but that's the truth."

Ares sneered. "This isn't over." He then rose his hand, attempting to leave, but was stopped by a gesture from his father.

"Not yet," Zeus warned. "It is not enough for Xena to deny your hold on her, you also have to release her. Her soul does not belong to you, and for the sake of everyone involved, you must recognize that."

Ares's eyes got dark as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Mortals are not the only ones with free will, Zeus. I will not release her. Now let me leave."

Zeus narrowed his eyes but gave a nod and with a small gesture Ares disappeared. "Do not worry. I shall talk to my son once he is done pouting."

Aphrodite sighed. "You can hardly blame him, Father. He loves her you know."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here," Xena reminded them. "And I don't love him. I love Gabrielle," Xena declared, taking the bard's hand in her own.

"Oh please," Aphrodite quipped. "You know you have a thing for bad boys in leather."

"You're not helping," Xena muttered, trying to hide her blush and purposely not looking at Gabrielle.

"Well now that that is settled," the Starry-eyed goddess broke the tension, "I have another request." She spoke to Zeus, but turned her head toward the little girl who was curled up in Gabrielle's lap. "No god or man can deny the link that Gabrielle and Xena have with Velgrath. Nor can they deny the link they have with this child. I wish to formally ask permission to extend my protection to her."

"You want Callie to be your chosen?" Gabrielle clarified, wrinkling her nose slightly when the deities ignored her.

"Do you understand what you are asking?" Zeus pressed. "She is… unique."

"I know. I do not have children. It is only my brother and I that rule this realm. We are lonely and…."

"Enough," Zeus cut her off. "It is not my decision to make. If she so wishes, she has my blessing, but know if she accepts, she will be bound by the same laws that we are bound by. She will no longer be welcome in my realm."

The starry-eyed nodded. "It is understood, and thank you, cousin."

"A pleasure as always," Zeus gave her a soft smile before disappearing in a bright flash.

"Oh wow, I guess that means welcome to the family," Aphrodite grinned. "I guess that means I should go too. It's good to see you two again, and good luck, cutie," she waved before she too disappeared in a flash of rosepetals and hearts.

"What does that mean?" Gabrielle asked, turning toward the Starry-eyed. "No offence, but we don't want any of our children dealing gods."

"What she said," Xena seconded.

The goddess conceded with a tilt of her head. "When then fortunately it's not a decision that either of you will get to make. Whether you like it or not, this child is a god in her own right. You were both there when she was born, and you will both witness her ascension."  
"She's a child, one that you gave us to raise," Gabrielle argued.

"Yes, now, but she will grow. One day she will be given a choice."

"I don't like it," Xena frowned. "Why didn't you tell us this when she first came to Valdemar?"

"You knew of her history. You Xena know more of her history than most," the goddess slightly chastised.

"Great," Xena rolled her eyes. "So what now? We just keep chugging along? How are we going to undo this? She's still a child, yet now she knows that she's really a god. She going to start throwing fireballs and blowing up temples now?"

"Xena," Gabrielle snapped, fruitlessly putting her hands over Callie's ears. "Hasn't there been enough damage done today?"

Xena looked down at the little girl; her eyes filling with water as she felt Xena's anger. "I'm sorry," Xena apologized. "I didn't mean it, Callie," she continued, reaching out and rubbing the back of her hand across the girl's cheek. "No matter what they say, we still love you and you're still our daughter."

Callie sniffled before tucking in closer to Gabrielle.

"The child," the goddess said, brining attention back to her, "Will remain so. She has lessons to learn before she is ready for her choice. You and Gabrielle have agreed to teach her and keep her safe. That will not change."

"But what now?" Gabrielle pressed. "We can't undo what she's heard. I don't even think she can comprehend this yet. I'm not even sure I understand it all myself."

The goddess gave Gabrielle a small smile. "She will not remember this conversation. Not at least until the time is right. Neither will you or Xena."

"Wait, what? Then what's the point? Gods!" Xena muttered. "Why drag us through all this. You've upset her for nothing," Xena pointed at Callie.

"When the time is right, young Callie will remember, as will the two of you. Until then, sleep, and forget."

"No, now wait…" Xena said, trying to stand, but her feet wouldn't obey. Her body suddenly felt heavy, and her eyelids refused to stay open.

As the three faded from the dreamscape the goddess also left. Without Callie there to keep the conduit open there was nothing tangible to hang on to. For now though, she was pleased. Xena was free, Zeus had given her his blessing with Callie, and Xena and Gabrielle had proven they would still honor their bond with the girl, even when they were given the truth about her destiny. True, Callie herself would still have a say in that, but for now it was all going to plan.

===[x]

"Mom? Xena? Hey, Xena?" Rylie snapped her fingers in front of the warrior's face. "Mom? You ok?"

Xena blinked. "What? Of course I'm ok," she huffed. "What's going on?" she looked around noticing that Nestor, Seth, and Rylie were all looking at her strangely.

"You sure? You like blanked out there for a moment," Rylie answered.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," Xena frowned slightly. She had the weirdest feeling that something unusual just happened, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She did feel odd though, like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. There was something else though, something else that was just out of her reach.

"Yeah, well, come on, Rylie. Let's go find the rest of our family. I'd like to have a nice quiet dinner, just the four of us tonight."

"Sounds good," Rylie smiled. "Feels like we haven't done that in ages."


	179. Chapter 179: Moving On

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

===[x]

**Chapter 179: Moving On**

Xena smiled as she watched the twin Companions frolic and play. They had grown so much over the past month, and were definitely full of energy. Callie too, was playing with them in some sort of pseudo game of tag. Leaning against a tree, Xena straighten up as she felt Kaylin come up behind her.

_:They look as if they are having a good time.:_

"That they do," Xena agreed, turning and stroking Kaylin's muzzle.

_:They are getting stronger by the day. I think it is time that we move on, Chosen.:_

Xena frowned at the thought. Part of her was anxious to get going, but another part of her was worried to do so. Here in the vale both she and her family were protected, leaving it would also mean leaving that protection.

"Xena!" Quinn called to her, waving to get her attention. "I thought I'd find you here. Good news. We are done."

Xena frowned again. "You're sure?"

"Positive. Rylie and Crystin helped us test them earlier. Once we attune yours, it will be complete."

"How long will that take?"

"A candlemark, or so. We have the formula down now," Quinn reassured her.

Xena let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Come with me back to the _ekele_ so I can take my pendant off." Turning back to Kaylin, she patted her again. "Do me a favor and ask my bard to join me?"

Kaylin nodded her head before sending, _:I will watch the children as well.:_

_ :Thank you,: _Xena returned though her touch before accompanying Quinn back to their _ekele_.

===[x]

"Oh, Xena it's beautiful," Gabrielle exclaimed as Xena presented her with her pendant. Like Xena's it was silver and incorporated the gem from the chakram of light into the design. It was a wolf, and although stylized, it was highly detailed with the wolf itself curled around the stone as if protecting a precious treasure. "But I am curious, why a wolf?"

"Well, wolves symbolize direction and leadership," Xena paused and gave Gabrielle a small smile. Letting her voice drop an octave she continued. "They are fierce and protective of their packs, but at the same time graceful and incredible beautiful. It is said they have an appetite for freedom, sharp instincts and intelligence," Xena paused again, her voice growing quieted as she finished, "and they are known as teachers, who help guide lost souls on the right path. I could think of nothing that describes you better, Gabrielle."

"Oh Xena, that was almost poetic."

"Almost?"

"Well for a warrior," Gabrielle teased before standing on her tip toes and kissing Xena on the cheek. "Seriously though, I love it. Thank you."

Xena tried unsuccessfully to hide her blush, thankful for the sudden interruption of Quinn who had returned to the _ekele_. "Here it is, all done. Now if you'll just put it back on, and step outside the room we can test it."

Xena nodded, allowing Gabrielle to help her fasten the clasp before the ventured hand and hand out of the room. Once free of the bedroom-shield, Gabrielle was reluctant to let go of Xena's hand. She knew that the stone around the warrior's neck blocked her ability to feel her and every time that happened it made her uneasy. Knowing that she couldn't hold on to Xena forever however, she let go so they could properly test the pendant.

As she did however, her eyes widened in surprise. "It's not working!" she quickly proclaimed, unable to suppressed the fear suddenly surging inside her.

"Wait, wait. Calm down, Gabrielle. It is working. We didn't touch the shielding."

"No, I can feel Xena, I could never before. Something is wrong."

Quinn raised a hand to calm Gabrielle, while at the same time closing her eyes and concentrating. "It's working perfectly, Gabrielle, I can see it."

"But," Gabrielle trailed off seeing Xena smile. "It worked."

"It did," Quinn opened her eyes and returned the smile.

"I asked the mages if they could link the stones. We should both be able to tap into each other, the children, and the Companions. It should help our bond. I know that is important to you," Xena gently explained.

"Yes," Quinn added. "At first we thought it impossible, but because the stones are particular and already attuned… well, let's just say, no one else will ever have pendants like these. I hope they serve you and protect you well."

Gabrielle smiled and hugged Xena tightly before doing the same to Quinn. "Thank you, both. You have no idea how much that means."

"I think I do," Xena winked. "But now that the pendants are done and the twins are old enough, I think it's time to move on."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath as Quinn nodded. "I agree. We have a mission to complete. The layover here was a nice respite. It afforded us a break in the weather and the twins a safe place to be born, but it is time," the mage seconded.

"When?" Gabrielle asked, not entirely sure she agreed.

"Day after tomorrow. It will give us time to pack and prepare," Xena evenly responded.

Gabrielle sighed, but relented. She hated to admit it but the warrior and the mage were right, they needed to move on, but the thoughts of leaving the vale didn't really do much for her nerves. Deciding she'd speak to Xena in private about her concerns later, she changed topics. "So how exactly are we going to attach these to the Companions?"

===[x]

Lysander stamped his foot impatiently waiting for his Chosen to finish saying her goodbyes. Everyone else was mounted, but Gabrielle had made many friends and was having a hard time letting go. Their time at the vale had been almost too pleasant and it was hard for everyone to accept that it was time to move on.

As Gabrielle finished his mind turned toward his twins. Both Trebor and Jillian had grown much in the past month. Although Jillian was still smaller than her brother, they were both strong and full of energy. The traveling would do them all good, and maybe actually let them have some peace once it was time to rest.

"I still don't see why I can't ride Jillian," Callie whined for the third time since Xena had placed the child in front of her on Kaylin's saddle.

"You know she's too little," Xena answered, again for the third time.

"I'm little too," Callie countered.

"Which is why you are riding with me or another adult," Xena answered, her voice getting that annoyed edge that told Callie the discussion was over.

Callie though couldn't contain her pout as she crossed her arms across her chest and let everyone know just how unhappy she was about the situation. Xena shook her head slightly, ignoring the chuckle from Rylie before clearing her throat. "Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked up and sighed. "Alright, I'm ready. Goodbye," she waved to a few more friends as they started down the path which would lead them out of the vale.

The group traveled in silent contemplation for a while only pausing to bid farewell to the sentries as they crossed the first shielded barrier. Once out in the open, they quickly picked up the pace and passed the next two barriers without incident. Mindful of the little ones, they still managed a decent pace and had traveled several miles before they stopped for a break.

Watching Callie immediately engage the twins, Xena couldn't hold back the chuckle as they started to run and play. Yelling out a warning to stay close, Xena turned to Gabrielle and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you," she purred into the bard's ear.

"I've been riding besides you all day," Gabrielle returned, trying hard not to blush. "But I've missed you too."

Xena smiled before she led Gabrielle over to a shaded tree and invited her to take a seat next to her on the ground. Noticing how good the shade felt, Xena realized how much had changed since they'd entered the vale. Winter was now officially over and spring had begun. The sky was beautifully clear and there wasn't a sign of anything except pleasant weather. The change in weather also reminded her of how far they've come. They were hundreds of miles from Valdemar now, and the more south they went, the warmer it would become.

"Dinar for your thoughts?" Gabrielle teasingly asked.

Xena shook her head, "Just thinking how far we've come. We're getting closer to Solan now. We might even be able to talk with him soon."

"Maybe, depends on how far his Gifts have matured. I hope you are right, Xena."

"Me too," Xena agreed before noticing Rylie. The teen was sitting not far from them, but had her head cocked to the side as if she was listening for something. Xena tuned in her own ears, but getting nothing out of the ordinary, she called out to the girl instead. "Rylie?"

Rylie didn't respond right away, but after a moment turned her head to acknowledge her warrior-mother. Xena tilted her own head in an invite for the teen to come join them. Rylie did, sitting cross-legged in front of her mothers. "I don't know," she quickly said. "It's just a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Xena asked.

Rylie shrugged. "I just keep seeing things that remind me of my dream."

"That nightmare?" Gabrielle clarified.

"Yeah. I had it again last night. It's always the same thing; darkness, a fog, and the beating of large wings. I don't' know though…"

"Don't know what?" Gabrielle prompted.

"It just, last night, it felt darker than usual."

Gabrielle frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

"No it doesn't," Xena seconded. "I don't like the sound of that at all."

===[x]

"Hey, watch it! Mom!" Rylie yelled as she barely missed whacking Callie with the edge of her staff. They had camped for the night and she had purposely moved away from the fire and the bedrolls so she could practice in peace.

Callie stopped just long enough to stick out her tongue before giggling and taking off again.

"Mom!" Rylie yelled again, marching over to where Xena was sharpening her sword with her whetstone. "Please tell Callie to leave me alone. I'm gonna accidently hurt her."

Xena sighed and looked up. The girls had been at it all afternoon and she was tired of the whining and complaining. "One, you need to be aware of what's around you at all times, and two if she gets hit then maybe she'll stay away."

"Xena," Gabrielle scolded. "Callie, come here," she then ordered, giving the little girl 'the look' until she obeyed.

"What?" Callie demanded before suddenly finding her toes interesting as both of Gabrielle's eyebrows shot up.

"Sit," Gabrielle continued, careful to keep her voice even, and pointing to the ground next to her.

Callie did so, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on them in a pout. "I don't wanna sit here, Mama. I wanna play."

"Too bad," Gabrielle quipped. "I want to work on this scroll and I can't concentrate with all the noise you two are making." She then sighed. "Go ahead, Rylie, go finish your drills."

Rylie smiled as Xena let out a small snort.

"You're not helping, you know," Gabrielle turned on the warrior.

Xena gave Gabrielle a sheepish grin before returning her sword to its sheath. Standing she kicked the bottom of Gabrielle's staff, causing it to bounce up from ground and catching it neatly. "Hey, Rylie, wanna play with me?"

"Not fair," Callie grumbled, watching Xena and Rylie square off. "How come Mother gets to play with her?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "Just wait until you're a little older, Callie."


	180. Chapter 180: Cold Sleep

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 180: Cold Sleep**

Callie wasn't sure what woke her up, but something felt off. Sitting up she looked to her right, seeing both of her mother's sleeping in each other's arms and then to her left noticing Quinn asleep in her bedroll, but frowning slightly to see that her sister's bedroll was empty. Across the fire, Kaylin and the twins also seemed asleep, but Hayden and Lysander were further off, obviously keeping tabs on the perimeter as they dosed. Just like her sister, though, Crystin was also missing.

Figuring the two were together, and by Lysander and Hayden's relaxed pose there was no immediate threat, Callie decided to investigate. Almost absently, Callie put a hand around her cat-pendant, careful to be touching the stone before she closed her eyes and sent out a small stream of thought in search of her wayward sister.

She'd only been wearing the pendant for a couple of days, but she'd quickly learned that if she was looking for a family member it would zero in on them almost immediately. The pendant's themselves were heavily shielded and would make each of them much more difficult to locate but if she touched the stone as she searched it seemed to amplify the effects. Callie couldn't help a small smile as she instantly found Rylie.

After a slight shift in focus she also confirmed Crystin's presence. Neither were far away. Kicking off her furs, she grabbed her cloak and headed off in their direction. As Callie approached the edge of the camp, she looked over her shoulder to confirm that the adults were still sleeping before she carefully stepped over the perimeter alarm. She knew (from experience) that as long as she didn't physically touch it, her shielding would allow her to pass over it without triggering it. Now that her sister had similar shielding, it would explain how she exited without alarming anyone either.

"You should be in bed," Rylie scolded, not bothering to turn around from the rock she was sitting on.

"So should you," Callie argued not missing a beat. "What's a matter, having nightmares again?"

Rylie rolled her eyes as Callie joined her on the rock. "You're gonna get us both in trouble."

Callie was quiet for a moment, putting her hand on her pendant again. "Naw, they were asleep when I left, still are."

Rylie turned to her and blinked. "You can tell that?"

Callie nodded, "Sure, can't you?"

"No. I can feel one someone gets close, like now I knew you were coming up behind me, but that's about all."

"Oh," Callie frowned slightly. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if they wake up."

Rylie rolled her eyes again. She knew if that any of the adults woke up both she and Callie would be in pretty deep trouble. She was risking enough being out here on her own. Even with Crystin close by, keeping Callie out was pushing it. She wouldn't have left camp at all if it wasn't for the feelings. There was something right on the edge of her consciousness that was tickling her Gifts. It had been bothering her ever since she left the vale, and had only gotten stronger since they camped.

She'd told Xena and Gabrielle about it, of course, but without something more tangible, it was still only a feeling. Rylie was about to suggest that they head back when she noticed Callie had gotten stiff. "Ut-oh, someone's awake?"

"No," Callie frowned, suddenly looking up with frightened eyes. "That's the problem. They need to wake up. Now."

Then Rylie felt it too; the overwhelming sense of dread. Whatever was going on back at camp they needed to be there now. She didn't need to tell Crystin, for by the time that it took Rylie to stand, the Companion had joined her. Using the rock they'd been sitting on to vault both herself and Callie onto Crystin's back they were off in a white flash.

Crystin stopped sort, just on the edge camp as all three saw the impossible. Before them it was as if Rylie's dream had come alive. Thick fog was rolling into and over the camp, but from where they couldn't tell. It somehow just appeared, moving toward the center at an alarming rate. The ground was already covered enough so that they couldn't see the bedrolls or occupants. The Companions, just barely visible, had fallen to their knees, apparently in a deep sleep.

"Don't breathe in the fog," Rylie quickly warned Callie. "It's making them sleep," she further explained, hoping above hope that she was right and they were just sleeping. "Xena! Gabrielle! Quinn! Wake up!" she then desperately call.

Pausing for a moment and not getting any reply she cursed before jumping off of Crystin's back. "Stay on Crystin," Rylie ordered meeting her sister's eyes, and then through a touch sent, _:Keep her safe. Run back to the vale if you have to.:_

Not waiting for a reply, Rylie then took a large breath and waded into the fog. She knew she had to wake her family up, before it was too late. Not being able to see below the fog, she grabbed her pendant and allowed it to be her guide instead. Almost tripping, Rylie bent down and felt below the fog. Finding two forms she was relieved when her touch made them stir.

"Mom, Mama G, wake up. Please you need to get up," she pleaded before moving the short distance to Quinn's bedroll and waking her as well. Relieved to see Quinn respond and then hear her mother's starting to question what was happening she realized that she didn't have much time. She was getting lightheaded, and her chest was hurting from trying to hold her breath. She'd been forced to take a couple of short breaths, but knew that if she breathed in too much of the fog she might fall under its spell too.

"Don't breathe in the fog," Rylie tried to explain, pausing as she coughed. "We need to get out of there. The Companions…"

Gabrielle and Xena had both started to cough as well. Quinn seemed to be having the hardest time, barely having the strength to make it to her feet. Rylie grabbed on to the mage, supporting her when she felt Gabrielle's presence on the other side. Together they started to escort Quinn to the edge of the fog.

"Mama!" Callie cried from the edge of the fog.

Gabrielle looked up, relieved to see the little girl on Crystin's back, but was distracted by Rylie.

"Mom… she's…" Rylie coughed.

"Going after the Companions," Gabrielle managed to cough back. "Just keep going…"

"Mama!" Callie cried again.

Getting to clean air all three took in deep breaths as they collapsed onto the ground. Taking a moment to be able to speak again, Gabrielle looked at Rylie. "Go with Callie, get away from here."

"No, Mama G…"

"Go," Gabrielle repeated, giving the teen a little push before she forced herself to stand again.

Watching Gabrielle take a deep breath and then venture back into the fog, Rylie tried to stop her, but Quinn caught her arm. "Don't endanger yourself," the mage managed to cough out.

"But," Rylie argued as she saw Hayden and Lysander both standing and slowly making their way to them. Xena had disappeared, presumably under the fog near Kaylin and the twins. Gabrielle was making her way toward them and Rylie was trying not to panic.

Rylie looked desperately at the mage and then back to her mothers. She knew she couldn't just stand there. "Keep Callie safe," she finally managed before taking another deep breath and practically running back into the fog.

"Rylie, wait!" Quinn choked out, causing Gabrielle to turn and immediately change directions.

"No," Gabrielle coughed out. "Out."

"No," Rylie shook her head, seeing Xena stand holding one of the twins in her arms. Kaylin also stood, but refused to follow Xena.

"Help me," Gabrielle finally relented, after making eye contact with Xena.

No more words were needed as Rylie doubled-stepped to catch up with the bard and then helped her pick up the second twin. Rylie was having trouble seeing and just concentrating on walking as she helped Gabrielle balance the twin between them. Felling a push to her back she realized that Kaylin was helping to direct them.

Moving as quickly as possible, Rylie honestly wasn't sure how they managed to get to the edge of the fog. All she knew that her world was suddenly full of panic as she heard a large crash. They were wings, thousands of wings, and they seemed to come from everywhere all at once.

** ===[x]**

Solan giggled as he watched Ari bounced from one clawed foot to the other. Even though he had four paws, he seemed to prefer to sit up on the back two. At the moment Solan was experimenting with scraps from his plate, trying to figure out what his little dragon liked to eat. So far he'd nibbled on a few pieces of fruit, but had refused anything else. At the moment he seemed more interested in playing with a grape rather than eating in.

"Oh, what are we going to do with you?" Solan laughed at Ari kicked the grape across the room and then ran after it only to get frustrated as it disappeared under his storage chest. "Here, Ari. Here's another," Solan called tossing the grape to the young dragon.

Ari chirped, a noise Solan came to recognize as a burst of happiness, and jumped into the air, neatly catching the grape with is beak before dropping it and passing it back and forth between his back two clawed feet.

Shaking his head, Solan turned his attention back to his own plate, nibbling on a piece of cheese as he let his mind wander. The little dragon had been a welcomed distraction. He loved learning about magic and had come to care for his master, but he was still often lonely. Uthro would come and go, sometimes leaving Solan to his own devices for days on end, but Ari never left. He slept on the edge of Solan's bed or would play while Solan studied. It was almost like having a dog, but so much better. Solan knew the dragon was still a baby and couldn't wait to see what else it would be able to do as he grew.

** ===[x]**

"Run!" Xena managed to choke out as a swarm of bats literally fell out of the surrounding trees.

Xena had just put Jillian down, the small Companion waking suddenly as she felt the panic and heard the loud noises. Trebor was in a similar state and both twins crowded close to their mother, who was urging them to move.

"Move!" Xena urged, pushing her family onward and turning toward the threat, pulling her sword at the same time.

"No, Xena, there are too many," Quinn argued, suddenly throwing up her arms a split second before the wave of bats hit them. The bats seemed to bounce off of thin air as it rippled with energy. Quinn managed to deflect them with a shield, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. "We have to figure out how to get rid of them!"

"I know," Xena countered, suddenly centering herself and gathering her own power. Throwing up her arms she sent forth a blast of pure fire-laced power, which quickly engulfed the cluster of bats that were beating against Quinn's shield.

The fire glowed red hot engulfing the bats. To the group's horror, however, they quickly realized that instead of catching flame and burning, the bats instead absorbed it. Glowing bright, the humans and Companions alike had to turn their heads or shade their eyes from the intensity of the light.

"Well that's new," Xena muttered, when she once again was able to look. "Quinn, how long can you keep that shield up?" she asked, quickly recovering.

"Not long," Quinn admitted, her brow already forming beads of sweat as she concentrated.

"Let me try. Maybe I can confuse them," Gabrielle spoke up, sending a wave of doubt and fear toward the bats. It seemed to work, as the bats suddenly pulled back. The reprieve however, only lasted a moment. The bats suddenly regrouped, hitting the shield with a giant crash, making Quinn groan as she tried to keep the shield intact.

"I'm going to lose it," Quinn said, the strain in her voice clear.

It was then that Hayden stepped up, and offered his strength to his Chosen. That seemed to help, for the moment, but everyone knew it was only a temporary fix as the shield waivered a second time as another organized wave of bats bounced off.

"Any other ideas?" Gabrielle asked. They'd both thrown their best at them and there was too many to fight. They might have a chance if they ran, but the bats seemed determined and she didn't want to risk them getting separated.

"Could we make some sort of wind? Blow them away?" Rylie suggested.

"Can't, not enough energy," Quinn rejected the idea. "Xena's not strong enough, no one else could…"

"Cold," Callie mumbled.

"What?" prompted, turning toward the little girl. "Cold, can we make it cold enough? Cold enough for what?"

"Are bats even affected by cold?" Rylie asked.

"As much as you or me," Xena returned. "Can we make it cold enough?"

"How?" Quinn countered. "If I had time to prepare, maybe, but I don't have the energy, or the time…" Quinn trailed off grunting as yet another wave hit the shield.

"Solan can," Callie added. "He could do it."

"But he's not here," Gabrielle argued. "I hate to admit it, but we need to run. Maybe if we went different directions…"

"Can you contact Solan?" Xena asked, cutting Gabrielle off.

Callie frowned slightly. "I've only done it in my sleep."

"We don't have time for her to fall asleep," Quinn reminded them.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a look. "No," Gabrielle quickly shook her head. "She's just a little girl."

"Do you have a better idea?" Xena challenged.

"No," Gabrielle frowned. "But if you must, then send me too."

"No way, if anyone were to go with her it would be me."

"You can't, we need you here," Gabrielle quickly countered. "And if it doesn't work…"

"It'll work," Callie again spoke up. "It's ok, Mother. I'm not afraid."

"We don't have time for this," Quinn grunted. "We have to make a choice now."

"Fine," Xena gave in. Pulling Callie off of Crystin, she settled her on the ground next to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle followed suit and sat down next to Callie, trying to mentally prepare herself and not alarm the child at the same time.

Xena took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said as she applied two lightning fast strikes to Gabrielle's neck, rendering her unconscious. Helping Gabrielle slump to the ground, she then repeated the process with Callie, careful to make sure that the two were touching. "Be quick, little one. We're counting on you."


	181. Chapter 181: Mirrors

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 181: Mirrors **

Solan had just finished his meal when he noticed that Ari had gotten very still. For a moment he thought the little dragon fell asleep, but then he saw him move. Ari tilted his head to one side as if he were listening to something. Curious he moved closer to the dragon to see if he could figure out what he was doing.

"What is it, Ari?" Solan finally asked aloud.

The dragon shifted and looked up at Solan. Trapping blue with innocent grey eyes, Solan was startled to hear a high-pitched voice inform him, _:They call:._

"What?" Solan blinked, not sure if he'd really heard a voice or if it was just his imagination.

_:They call,: _the voice said again. _:Answer.:_

"Answer? Answer who?" Solan asked. "It is Haven? The Telson device?"

Ari blinked, and made a cooing noise that Solan had come to associate with his little dragon wanting attention. Frowning slightly, he picked up the beast and gently rubbed Ari behind his ears.

"It is my family?" Solan asked again. "Are they in trouble?" Suddenly getting a sinking feeling in his gut, Solan had the pressing need to check on them. Ari only cuddled closer to him, purring as he often did before he would sleep.

Frowning again, Solan transferred the little dragon from his shoulder to his bed. Petting him for a moment as he curled up and made himself comfortable, Solan again felt that odd feeling. Sleep, he thought to himself. Maybe… maybe. It was a gamble, and it had worked before. If Callie was sleeping he might be able to join her in her dream again. It worked better than the scrying bowl as they could actually have a conversation, plus it had been a while since they'd talked and it couldn't hurt to check up on them.

"Now if only I can remember how," Solan muttered as he sat down crisscross on his bed. Closing his eyes he tried to think of his little sister and let himself become still and quiet. It wasn't exactly like sleep, but it was similar. Letting out a long slow breath, Solan allowed himself to enter that a sort of hypnotic state where he could dance on the edge of the dreamscape.

** ===[x]**

"Solan?" Callie cried out, hoping that he could hear her. The place where she had gone wasn't her normal place. It wasn't her family home; in fact it wasn't much of anything. It was dark, the ground covered in a cloudy mist which reminded her too much of the fog that had just tried to suffocate her family.

"Callie?" Gabrielle called, hearing the little girl calling for Solan. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Mama," Callie returned, her voice strangely echoing. It was hard to tell where she was or where the voices were coming from.

"Callie? Solan?" Gabrielle again called out, turning a 360, and then nearly jumping out of her skin when she bumped into something. Quickly spinning around she let out a relieved sigh and pulled Callie to her in a hug. "There you are."

"Yep, here I am," Callie smiled back. "But I don't think Solan is here," she added as her smiled turned downward.

"I'm not sure how we could tell," Gabrielle echoed the frown. "I didn't even see you until I backed into you. You weren't there and then suddenly you were. Where are we anyways? I thought you went to Cirra when you dreamed."

"I do, or at least I did. This never happened before."

"Maybe it's because we're not really asleep," Gabrielle wondered aloud.

"Hmmm," Callie responded. "Solan!" she cried out again. "Please, we need you."

"Callie, I don't think this is going to work. We should go back, if we run we have a chance…"  
"No, Mama. Not yet, give him time."

"We don't have time. Who knows how long Quinn can keep that shield up."

"Mama?" Callie asked, holding up her hands and inviting the bard to take them. "We have to try." Lacing their fingers together, Gabrielle recognized the familiar position. "We need to call to him. Not with your voice, Mama, but with your heart," Callie quickly instructed.

"Alright," Gabrielle conceded. "It's worth a shot."

With Gabrielle's permission they both closed their eyes and opened their Gifts. Feeling a familiar tingle as their gifts merged and flowed over them, they sought out Solan's life force. It was odd, because since discovering the ability, this was the first time they'd used it in anything besides practice. They'd discovered the ability when Xena was lost during her confrontation with the Black soldiers way back in Rosebend. This time, however, it was for real, and although they'd spent hours together searching for one or another of their family members, they'd never tried Solan before. They'd never even though of it. He was always too far away, but here in the dreamscape, the rules were slightly different.

Letting their tendrils of power flow freely they traveled across the mist, over and under it. They traveled near and far, for in the dreamscape it was one in the same. They continued until they found their target and bade him to join them.

Solan felt it. At first it was like a tickle. Like a fly that keep buzzing near his ear. He was forced to turn and pay attention to it. Instead of swatting it away, however he followed it, allowing it to grow as it continued to summon him.

"Callie?" he called out cautiously. He'd been warned that the dreamscape wasn't always a safe place and he could easily be tricked. He saw that first hand when Callisto had appeared and then the woman his mother called Alti. Dreams were anything but safe. This call though, the buzz in his ear, didn't feel like that.

"Solan?" Solan heard a familiar voice cry out. "Please, we need you."

"Callie?" Solan called out in return. "I'm here, where are you?"

"Callie? Solan?" Solan heard another voice shout.

Solan wrinkled his brow before he recognized it. "Gabrielle? Is that you?" It had been a long time since he'd seen the bard, and he couldn't help but wonder why both she and Callie were in the dreamscape and if anyone else was as well.

Turning a full circle, Solan tried to figure out what direction the voices had come from. It was hard to tell. The ground covered in fog, and the distance around him hidden in greys and darkness. As his vision was hinder so were his ears. All of the sound echoed strangely. Suddenly in the distance he saw two figures. They were together, facing each other and holding hands. Recognizing the forms, Solan smiled and broke out in a jog toward them.

"Gabrielle, Callie! What are you doing here? Where is everyone else?"

The sound of Solan's voice seemed to wake up the bard and the little girl as they both acknowledged him by pulling him into a group hug.

"I knew you'd come. I knew it," Callie bounced excitedly.

"Thank the gods," Gabrielle concurred. "Solan, we need your help."

Solan frowned. "What's the matter? What can I do?"

"We need you to make it cold," Callie explained. "There are bats, lots and lots of bats. We can't fight them. They won't go to sleep like the drakes."

"Bats?" Solan looked perplexed. "What do you mean cold?"

"Make it snow. Make the wind blow. Make them go away!" Callie explained.

Solan frowned, quickly going over any spell he knew that could do what his little sister was asking. "I can't just create a snow storm. Not like that, not from here. I'd have to think about it, ask Master…"

"We don't have time for that. Quinn has us under a temporary shield, but it could break at any time. We need something now," Gabrielle explained.

"Explain the problem to me, maybe I can figure out something. What are these bats? Why are they attacking? Are they change creatures?"

"Yes," Callie nodded. "They glowed when mother tried to set fire to them. It made them stronger."

"Then they are magical," Solan mused. "You said they glowed, like absorbed mother's energy, or deflected it?"

"We're not really sure," Gabrielle further explained. "Xena couldn't burn them, and I couldn't distract them. Quinn is barely keeping them at bay with a force-field barrier."  
"They won't listen to me either," Callie informed them. "They are bad, dark. They don't sleep."

Solan looked at Callie for a moment, "What do you mean they are bad, Callie?"

Callie physically shivered for a moment. "When I called to them, they didn't feel right."

"Didn't feel right? Like how? Did they feel evil? Like the dark magic? Were they just angry?" Solan prompted.

"Dark, bad," Callie repeated. "Like, like," Callie paused. "Like the dark stones."

"Then they are a creation of Alti?" Gabrielle connected the dots.

"Yes, they are dark, like Alti," Callie repeated.

"No wonder," Gabrielle nodded. "This is bigger than I thought."

"This is bad," Solan agreed. "If the _other_ is behind it, I'm not sure I can stop it."

"What are we going to do then?" Gabrielle said. "We have no choice but to run."

"Maybe," Solan frowned. "Go back and run if you have to. Try to find shelter and hold them off. I'll talk to Master and see if he can help. He knows more about the _other_ then I do." Solan paused hugging Gabrielle and Callie quickly. "I'm sorry, I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will. We love you, Solan," Gabrielle said.

"I love you too. Tell mother I love her as well. I'll figure out something, even if I come myself… at least I'll be able to do something."

"No, promise me you won't do that," Gabrielle pressed. "No matter what you need to stay safe. If we fail, you are the only one powerful enough that could stop her. Promise me."

"Gabrielle, I can't just let…"

"No, Solan, promise me."

Solan sighed. "Alright, I promise. I'll do everything I can."

"Good. Please, go, and hurry, we are running out of time."

Solan pursed his lips for a moment, as if wanting to say something, but only nodded as he began to fade from view.

"Right, come on then, Callie, it's time we wake up too. I'd rather have a moment to get my wits about me before I have to battle a swarm of bats."

Callie nodded, and taking Gabrielle's hand they also started to fade from view.

** ===[x]**

"Master! Master!" Solan called into thin air, startling Ari. The small dragon barked his discomfort, but suddenly became rather interested as Uthro appeared.

"Young one, what is the all the excitement?" Uthro asked, hearing the concern in Solan's voice.

"My family, they are in trouble. Callie called me into the dream again. They are being attacked and I need to help, but I don't know how. Please, I don't have time for riddles or lessons, I need help."

"Alright, alright, calm down and tell me the problem."

Solan nodded and quickly filled his teacher in on the situation, giving him all the information that Gabrielle and Callie had shared along with expressing his concerns about the _other's_ involvement. "The thing is, I know I could help if I was there, but I can't leave. Even if I was ready, I promised Gabrielle that I wouldn't."

"Hmmm," Uthro mused. "What if you could be in two places at once?"

"What do you mean? I can't leave…"

Uthro moved across the room, motioning Solan to join him. Turning Solan toward a large mirror, Solan blinked when he saw his own reflection, but not that of his teacher. Looking up, he knew the old man was there. He could feel the presence of his hand on his shoulder, but there was no reflection.

"A mirror has two sides," Uthro explained. "There is the reality, in which you know here, and then there is a reality which isn't on the other side."

Solan frowned. "Ok, but how does that help my family?"

"A mirror is like a portal which allows a window into another reality. If you were in this reality, and your family on the other," Uthro explained, pointing at the mirror, "then you could, theoretically, be in two places at once."

Solan thought of that for a moment. "So, if I use the mirror as a gateway, then I could… but how?"

Uthro smirked. "The mirror is your gateway. If you use it as a portal, as a gate, you could then send part of yourself, such as your magics to the far side."

Solan smiled. "I think I can do that." Rubbing his hands together as he thought as quickly starting to gather power. Using the mirror as his focus, Solan tried to ignore his own reflection and instead focused on his eyes, thinking of how similar they were to his mother's. The mirror was reflective, just like the scry bowl and in a matter of moment he'd located her. Frowning slightly as he also saw, the rest of his family, including Callie and Gabrielle who were lying on the ground and although had recently woken up, both were bleeding from their noses. Not being able to dwell on the reason for the blood, he pulled back to get a wider view. He saw Quinn struggling under her shield. Reaching out with a single hand he twisted it allowing a small whirlpool of power to open one of his mini-gates.

Sending a tendril of his own power through the gate, he latched on to Quinn's signature and boosted it, effecting taking it out of the mage's control. The shield now secure, he kept one hand out locking it in place as he turned his attention toward the bats that were still swarming the shield. Their efforts now seemingly in vain, he was perplexed why they didn't back off. With a frown he realized that his sister was right, he'd have to destroy them.

Knowing they absorbed Xena's fire, the logical step was to try the opposite. Searching the immediate area he began to pull moisture from the air, channeling the expressed energy from the far end of the gate to craft storm clouds. The clouds quickly became darker, the energy within casing a couple of rather close lightning strikes.

Wincing and praying they didn't get too close, he was pleased to see the rain start, and quickly cool creating snow. He continued to focus on the water, recycling it and causing the temperature to continue to drop. Putting the spell on a loop, he pulled back a moment to study its effects. The bats continued to bombard the shield, but had noticeably slowed. The weather seemed, if nothing else, to confuse them.

It was then that something startling happened. One bat started to glow, and then another, and another. Soon the whole sky was lit with bright, burning, flying mammals. The cold wasn't helping; it wasn't even deterring them anymore. The attack renewed, and Solan found that his shield was weakening. The bat's fire was magically enhanced, and as they threw themselves at the shield they also threw their magic.

"Master, the cold isn't working. What else can I do? I'm starting to lose the shield too," Solan desperately pleaded. "Please, I don't know what else to do."

Stealing a glance at his master, Solan frowned seeing that the old man had no more answers then he did. What Solan didn't see was that his little dragon had taken a sudden interest in what he was doing.

The dragon was naturally drawn to the magic. He wanted to see and he was hungry. Ari tilted his head from one side and then to the other. His mouth practically watered at the feast that he saw before him.

_:Ari hungry,: _Solan suddenly heard in his head. _:Ari go.:_

Solan was started by the voice and the implication of what Ari had just told him. Before he could stop him however, Solan was shocked to see the little dragon shrink practically before his eyes. The wings that were too small to be of any use before were now perfectly sized to support a tiny version of Ari.

The small dragon fluttered in front of Solan for a moment before flinging itself through Solan's gate. "Ari, no, wait!" Solan tried, but it was too late, the little dragon had already appeared on the other side.


	182. Chapter 182: Distractions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram**

** ===[x]**

**Chapter 182: Distractions **

Xena was distracted. Between making sure that Gabrielle and Callie were recovering from her pinch, and Quinn's struggle with the shield she found her attention split. It was a dangerous place to be and she knew it. Added to that her mind was racing, searching for an idea that would give them at least a glimmer of hope of survival. It was looking grim. She knew that there was no way she could hold off a swarm of bats. There were just too many and they were too small and too strong. They were immune to her fire and to Gabrielle's Gifts as well. Once Quinn faltered, their only choice would be to run.

Helping Gabrielle to sit up, they'd both turned their attention to Callie, when a sudden burst of power startled them all. Thinking for a moment that the bats had switched tactics, Xena was confused to find the power centered in the middle of their shield rather than outside it. She pulled her sword, and even though she knew it would give her little protection from magic, she still felt better having something physical in her hand.

Then Quinn wavered and Xena again braced for an attack until the mage looked at her with a confused expression. "I no longer have control of the shield. It's still there, but someone just took it from me."

"Took it?" Xena echoed as her attention was suddenly back to the power within the shield a second time. This time it was getting bigger. It made her hair on the back of her neck stand up, as she realized it for what it is. "It's a gate, everyone back!" Xena yelled, as the gate grew larger and a visible ripple of power appeared.

"Xena, wait, it's probably Solan. We reached him, he was going to try," Gabrielle quickly explained, once she finally regained her voice.

Like the eye of a small storm there center of calm was unexpectedly interrupted by another burst of energy. Pushed against the outer edges of shield, Xena tried to keep as much of her family behind her as possible, when a creature suddenly burst through the gate. For a moment it hovered, before dashing quickly to the right and then the left. Xena watched it, as it studied her for a moment.

_:Calm now. Ari hungry,: _Xena heard. It very clearly came from the creature. The voice was juvenile, almost toddler like with its simple and direct words. The words caught her off-guard, but with them she knew that the creature wasn't a threat.

It hovered another moment, blinking its large grey-eyes before it took off again. Like an arrow it shot effortlessly through the shield, leaving only a ripple as it passed. Likewise it flew right through the swarm, pulling high up into the sky before it turned to survey the scene below it.

Xena tried to follow it and could get flashes of its location, but the constant waves of attacks were blocking her view. Knowing she couldn't do anything about the creature, and thankful of the shield, she instead focused on her family. "Everyone mount up," Xena ordered. "If that shied goes down we all run. Run as fast as you can and as far as you can," she continued, looking at Rylie and then Gabrielle.

"Xena…" Gabrielle tried.

"Don't argue, not this time," Xena cut her partner off, as she handed Callie up to her. "Go back to the Hawkbrothers, they can help you back to Valdemar."

"You too, Quinn," Xena turned toward the mage, only to see her enthralled by something.

"Oh look!" Callie suddenly cried, noting what had captured Quinn's attention. "The dragon, it's big!"

"Dragon," Xena repeated, realizing that the small creature that was no bigger than a sparrow a few minutes ago was now easily twice the size of a Companion, and that it indeed looked like a dragon.

Callie clapped her hands excitedly as the dragon suddenly descended. It was heading straight toward them, but between Callie's excitement and Gabrielle's insistence that the creature had something to do with Solan, Xena oddly wasn't afraid of it. She found herself in utter fascination as the creature pulled up just short of the shield.

Bats started dropping like flies; literally falling from the sky. In large clumps, the bats piled to the ground around the shield, their bodies lifeless and still. The dragon continued and as the bats lessened the group could see more details. The dragon wasn't using its teeth, as Xena had originally suspected, but something else.

She could feel it, right on the edge of her senses, and as she switched to MageSight, she could see it too. The dragon was feasting on the magical energy of the bats, draining the very life from them. She had to admit, she was impressed, and very glad the dragon was on their side. Eventually the bats thinned and although the dragon seemed to grow with each pass, it also slowed. It didn't take long before the few remaining bats started to flee. It was almost as if they were called away by some silent force, but at the moment, Xena didn't really care. It was enough that they were gone.

The dragon also sensed this, and settled. It landed just shy of the shield and started to preen itself like some big exotic cat. A moment after the dragon landed, the shield finally faltered, winking out of existence as quickly as it had come.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a quick look and a shrug. Obviously the dragon didn't mean them any harm, but its nonchalant behavior was odd.

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle finally tried to address it. "Did Solan send you? If he did, or even if he didn't, thank you."

The dragon stopped for a moment, his big grey-eyes blinking as if studying her. _:Ari happy. Thank you.: _ he suddenly sent back.

From the startled expression on Quinn and Rylie's face, it was obvious that everyone heard him.

"Did Solan send you?" Xena asked, before she looked back over her shoulder. The small portal from which the dragon came was still there, wrinkling in and out of space as if struggling to stay open. "Can we travel through there? Is he there?"

Ari blinked again at Xena. _:Too big. I go. Ari tell Solan family is safe. Thank you.: _ With that explanation the dragon suddenly started to shrink. Within moments the creature was again the same size as it was when it had come. Rising up off the ground it zoomed back through its portal, it and the gateway disappearing at the same time.

"Well that was different," Quinn finally spoke up.

"Definitely. Was it really from Solan? What did it say its name was, Ari?" Rylie seconded. "I've never seen anything like it."  
"No one has, not for a very long time. I thought that dragons were extinct," Quinn returned.

"There really were creatures like that?" Gabrielle asked.

"So the old myths tell. They say that dragons are deeply connected with magic and for a mage to control one increased his powers greatly. That's why they disappeared. They were hunted to extinction by mages, or those who wanted to exploit them."

"If they are extinct, how did Solan get one?" Xena asked.

Quinn shrugged. "With your family, I'm not surprised by anything anymore."

"Isn't that the understatement of the year," Gabrielle sarcastically snorted. "What are we going to do with all these bats though?" she paused, looking at the ground around them. The carcasses were easily shin deep, and dozens of feet wide in every direction.

"Leave them," Xena decided.

"But what if they reanimate?" Rylie asked.

"I don't know. They didn't respond to my fire. Burning them might even wake them up…"

"From the dead?" Gabrielle asked.

"Maybe," Xena frowned. "I don't want to take the chance. Let's get as far away from here as possible. I'm tired of this forest and all its change creatures."

"I second that," Gabrielle nodded.

"You sure you're ok?" Xena then asked, meeting Gabrielle's eyes.

Gabrielle gave Xena a small smile. "We're fine, right Callie?" Gabrielle paused, waiting for Callie to give her a smile and a nod. "See? Thank you, honey," Gabrielle pushed up on her tip toes to kiss Xena's cheek. "Come on, I thought you wanted to get out of here."

** ===[x]**

As the small dragon returned and the gate winked out of existence, Uthro frowned. Looking down at his young apprentice, he bent to check on him. Solan had lost consciousness and he'd stepped in to keep the gate open. He shouldn't have. It wasn't exactly allowed, but he'd never been one to follow the rules before. It wasn't as if he did much, Solan had done the important part. He'd just keep the gate open long enough for the little dragon to return. The last thing Uthro wanted was the little dragon loose in the world. He was too powerful and too important to let fall into the wrong hands.

Shaking Solan slightly, Uthro realized the boy was out cold. Only rest would help him now. With a wave of his hand they both disappeared, reappearing a moment later in Solan's sleeping room. The boy now on his bed, Uthro checked on him once more before covering him with a light blanket and leaving him to rest.

_:Solan sleep?:_ Ari asked the old man as he settled on Solan's headboard.

"For a while. He is tired," Uthro conceded. "So what did you think of the real world, Ari? How is the warrior and the rest of her family?"

Ari looked down at Solan before addressing the older mage once again_. :Warrior ask about Solan, she worry. I like the girl. She laugh. Make Ari happy.: _

Uthro grinned. "That she is. Did you get enough to eat?" he asked moving closer to the dragon and reaching up to scratch between his ears. The dragon made that purring noise he often did when he was happy.

As the dragon purred, Uthro opened up his greater senses and explored what the dragon was currently digesting. He had a pretty good idea what he'd find, and so he wasn't surprised to feel the traces of darkness lingering on the creature. Still, the dragon didn't seem disturbed by it, and that fact sat well with him.

It was possible, and he'd seen it firsthand, that creatures like Ari sometimes took on some of the qualities of their meal. He was afraid that the dark magic might backfire, but so far the little dragon had taken it all in stride. That was a good sign and Uthro believe that could be some of Solan's doing. When the dragon had hatched, Solan had imprinted himself onto the little creature. Certain aspects of its master would be encoded just as deeply as its genetics.

Pulling back both his senses and his touch Uthro realized that like Solan, Ari had also fallen asleep. Both would need to sleep off the magic aftereffects. It would just be a matter of time now. He could only hope that Ari had succeeded and taken care of the threat, or at least enough that Xena could finish the job.

Realizing it was out of his hands either way, he looked back at Solan. The boy would have a hell of a headache when he woke up, but couldn't help be proud of him. In a lot of ways Solan reminded him of himself, always coming up with creative solutions and always putting his heart and soul into everything he touched. Over the millennia, Uthro had had many apprentices. Some stayed only a few moons, some years. He'd attached to a few of them, and even mourned when they passed, but Solan was different. Uthro couldn't help but be proud.

** ===[x]**

"Hey Rylie, what ya doing?" Callie asked, stopping just short of where her sister was standing. After traveling for candlemarks, they'd stopped for a brief rest and to grab a bite to eat. Despite the hard travel though, the teen seemed restless. She was lost, only focusing on her target. Callie waited patiently though, for if she'd learned one thing, it was to be careful around anyone who had a blade in their hand.

Rylie didn't respond right away, taking aim and then hitting her mark on a nearby tree stump. "I need to get some more knives," Rylie mumbled before turning to her sister.

"Why?"

"Because what would my three blades do against all those bats? These are practically useless"

"I don't think that would help," Callie frowned. "My gifts didn't work either."

"My throwing it's like my Gift," Rylie sighed. "I should be able to rely on it."

"You should," Xena added, coming back behind both children. "But just because you can use a weapon doesn't mean it's the best solution to the problem. I have to admit, my sword would have been pretty useless against all those bats too."

"What would have happened, Mom? What if Solan hadn't come through?" Rylie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We would have figured something out. We always do."

"Doesn't it kind of bother you though? Your Gift didn't work, and your sword was useless, I don't like feeling useless."

"No one does," Xena admitted. Sitting down next to the closest tree, she invited Rylie and Callie to join her. "You know, I've learned over the years that things have a way of working themselves out. You can't just sit back and wait for a miracle, but just because the odds seem against you doesn't mean there isn't a way out."

Rylie snorted. "I guess."

Xena chuckled, putting her arm around Rylie and giving her a little squeeze.

"Mother, can I learn how to throw a knife like Rylie?" Callie suddenly broke in.

"Do you want your Mama to kill me?" Xena joked. "Maybe, when you're a bit older," she winked.

"What about me, Mom? I've been practicing with the wooden sword for weeks? When are we going to get me a real one?"

Xena reached behind Rylie, where the teen had the wooden blade strapped to her back and gave it a little tug. "Not yet, Rylie. Patience."

Rylie sighed. "Next time we find civilization mind if I pick up a couple of more blades then?"

"Maybe, we can talk about it when we get there."

"If we ever get there?" Callie groaned. "How much further does this forest go anyway?"

"If we don't run into anymore problems, and keep the pace so that the twins can keep up easily, Quinn says another week or so," Xena responded.

"Oh," Callie sighed.

"Yeah," Xena winked. "Get enough of a break? We still have a few candlemarks before sunset, I want to keep going."

"Can I ride with Rylie for a while?" Callie asked.

Xena looked at Rylie, waiting for the teen to object. Getting a shrug instead, Xena nodded giving her permission. "I suppose, as long as you two can manage to get along."

"Great!" Callie smiled, watching at Xena got up, to inform the rest of the group it was time to move on. Once Xena was out of earshot, Callie turned to her sister. "Think you can show me how to throw one of those?" she asked pointing to the short knife that Rylie had been twilling around in her fingers.

Rylie snorted. "You kidding, you want Mom and Mama G to kill me? Not unless they give me permission, little sis. Now come on before Mom leaves without us."

"She's never do that," Callie answered, her brow wrinkling in confusing as Crystin joined them and they mounted up.

A/N: I also wanted to let you know that Kilika14 and I have written an Uber starring our two favorite ladies with a modern twist. The story is posted under BlueEyedSam and is called The Mocking Bird Song. It can be found at s/9674829/1/

We'd love to hear your feedback and hope that you enjoy Dani and Emma's story.


End file.
